Broken Rules
by Arrixam
Summary: So God won some war and is now purging all supernatural monsters across the globe. Okay. And my best friend is the Devil who turned Kuoh into some refugee camp for them. Fine. But why do I have to be in the middle of their fight! I was just a regular guy minding my own business. It all started the day I finally got a girlfriend...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ...I should be working on something else before posted a NEW story. I have like five that need updates.**

 **This story contains a few original elements and a large AU setting. Read at your own discretion.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I just wanted a girlfriend!**

"An Earth without the Black Sun…"

He came through the skies from afar, from another world consumed in darkness. A world without its sun. A world long without life. A world with its core dead.

He came through a burst of fire and light, donned in armor of gold and light, blazing in a radiance only one could rival. He came surrounded in beings of light, each one just as brilliant as the greatest of Angels of Heaven. He came with hundreds of them.

"The godsair here… it is so rich…"

He came when they were at their weakest. He came right after their Father had perished. They tried to fight him. But the War had thinned them down and the death of their Father ruined their spirits. They didn't stand a chance.

Now he sat on the Throne. On His Throne. The center of the universe was his to command just as it had been the Heavenly Father's. It was unbelievable. It was blasphemy. None were as great as the Father, not even the greatest of his creations. Not the Archangels, not the Voice of God, and not even the Lord Incarnate.

Yet, he did.

There was no resistance from the Throne. It was as if it had welcomed him. His fingers slid across its surface, clicking buttons and sliding panels only he could see. His eyes traced over screens meant only for the eyes of the Lord.

"What a marvelous Ruler He was… this God of yours. But, this world is mine now. An Earth without Sir Rolan… I must thank you, Godking Dalang, for sending me to such a planet.

"A world with its sun. A world with humanity. Humanity offering prayers… producing godsair. A world with monsters and pagans to hunt them, to have them live in fear, and for them to offer prayers for salvation. Dalang, I could not have asked for a better world.

"And now, I am its God."

*Scene*

I, Hyoudou Issei, am having one of those days where I regret getting out of bed.

It started like any normal day, really. Mom yells at me to get out of bed, I head on over to school, run into my two mates and we talk about the latest hentai and eroge we played over the weekend, and the whole school looks down on us for talking about these things in public. Nothing was out of the norm.

And then, Motohama tells us, after school on this day, that he located a new spot to peep on the girls' changing room. My gut was telling me how bad of an idea it was… but then my instincts were tossed out the window. I mean, really, the heck with survival instincts! This was girls he was talking about! Girls changing for their club activities!

So we went, hiding around the corner under the tree and inside the bushes. The peephole Motohama was talking about was only big enough for two at a time, which meant I had to play a game with Matsuda to see which of us went first. Sadly, Matsuda won and the two of them got first dibs at the glorious sight through forbidden territory.

"Okay, Ise. It's your turn now."

So said Motohama. Even Matsuda moved away and gave me the OK. I should have thought more about their behavior— these two would have tried to extend their time for as long as possible. But, hey, GIRLS! Without thinking about it any further, I dove straight to have my turn.

Only, there weren't any girls. No one was inside.

"Hey, uh, guys? What gives— Guys?"

I turned back around to ask them, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, great, it's you again. Will you ever learn?"

It took me a second to realize that voice was talking to me. When I turned to see who it was, I felt the coldness of death wash over me. Standing behind me was the entirety of the kendo team in their gear and holding their boken.

"Wait…" I said as I counted the days with my fingers. "Today should have been for the field sports. W-Why are you guys here?"

"He knows our schedule?" one of the girls looked at me with disgust.

"As expected by one of the Perverted Trio," another looked at me with dead eyes.

The team captain sighed and tapped her boken against her shoulder. "I was wondering why the soccer captain asked me to switch days. Now I know. Any last words?"

The intensity of their glares increased.

"…I didn't get to see anything," was all I could manage. Those damn 'friends' of mine totally got to see everything and then booked it when they had gotten caught. And they used me as a scapegoat too!

The captain nodded, "Doesn't matter. You should know the drill by this point. We were going to make you forget anyways. Better safe than sorry."

And then they began to beat me with their practice swords.

*Scene*

"Hyoudou-san, you need to stop doing this," groaned Rossweisse-sensei as she continued to scold me from within the teacher's lounge.

The disciplinary squad showed up while the Kendo Club continued to wail on me. They didn't bother to stop it until they thought I had enough and then dragged me away. That's the downside about going to a school that was previously an all-girl's academy; most of the girls tend to look down on us boys. Especially people like me, who is the incarnation of sexual desires.

But, no matter what, it'll always be worth it! If I can at least spot some pants on a windy day or breasts during one of our peeping events then I'll withstand any punishment the girls throw at me!

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Rossweisse-sensei," I bowed my head and nodded. Rossweisse was only a year older than me but was apparently some sort of genius back in her home country. She already graduated from college and gained her teacher's license. With her relatable age, her long silver hair, her crystalline blue eyes, and her impressive figure Rossweisse was one of the Top Ten Beauties of Kuoh Academy. She was number five or six, I think.

She was also the only teacher available this late in the day. Normally one of the other teachers would be here but she's still fairly new and I think the other teachers just hand their work over to her. Like some sort of initiation she has to go through to be fully accepted. It would explain why there are so many documents on her desk and why she's the only one here.

"This is the third time this month, Hyoudou-san," she sighed with disappointment and weariness. Y-Yeah, we've had these sort of dealings a number of times. "I thought we came to an understanding when I talked to your parents. But it looks like that wasn't enough to get through to you. What to do with you…? I guess I have no choice but to suspend—"

"Coming in~" came my sweet salvation!

The door slid open and a really tall bishounen entered with a stack of papers in his hands. This was Philips Artemis-san. Or, how he likes to introduce himself, Artemis James Philips. He was a first-year who transferred all the way from America. The guy was another one of those damn handsomes and ranked number three in the Top Five Royals. He was nicknamed the King of Kuoh for this kingly attitude everyone comments on but I've never really seen it.

On another note, the number one guy, Kiba Yuuto, is nicknamed the Prince of Kuoh. Doesn't make sense to have the top spot named 'Prince' while the number three guy named 'King'. But whatever. I don't know who comes up with these names.

"Rose-sensei…?" Philips-san looked at Rossweisse-sensei. That damn handsome was the only one who could call the Valkyrie of Kuoh 'Rose'! All else got a tongue lashing from her. But somehow this guy could get away with it! "What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be at the flash sale by now."

Rossweisse's head snapped towards him fast enough to make me think she hurt her neck. Her eyes were wide and sparkling. "Flash what?! Where?! Why?! How?!"

…Ah, that's right. Rossweisse was always talking in her free time about bargain sales and one-hundred yen specialty shops. She even slipped them in during her lectures and lessons. It must be hard trying to live with a teacher's budget.

"Oh, I thought you knew about it," Philips-san shrugged as he placed the stack of papers in one of the bins on a teacher's desk. "Samachi-san is having certain produce on sale. I think certain things are going for a hundred yen."

"Eh?!" Rossweisse-sensei shrieked and stood from her seat.

"Sensei, you should leave now. It's going to be over in, like, fifteen minutes."

Rossweisse froze with her mouth agape. She began to calculate things with her fingers while looking at me and outside the window. "It'll take me ten minutes to wrap this all up. Paperwork and writing the letter to his parents. Another ten minutes to at least get into town and then two to get to the shop. I won't have enough time unless I…"

She stood straight, coughed into her hand, and addressed me in a stern voice. "H-Hyoudou-san! Don't do this again! Now if you'll excuse me I need to be going!"

…And she was out the door before I could blink. Really. She had grabbed her things, thanked Philips-san for the information in a quick bow, and was out the door all in a split second. There was even an afterimage of her wagging her finger at me before it faded away.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Philips-san. I thought I was going to be in serious trouble right about—"

"You owe me, Hyoudou," he said with a frown. He crossed his arms as he leaned against Rossweisse-san's desk. His expression looked peeved at me. This guy! Going as far as to drop the honorifics on my name! He must be pissed. "There _was_ a flash sale and I'm missing it because of you. So now I'm not going to have food for the rest of the week, let alone for dinner tonight. Buy me something or there won't be a next time."

For a 'King', he was always complaining about money… Well I guess that's what happens when you live by yourself after coming from America.

The guy was lucky I had gotten my allowance from my parents just recently. I'm also lucky I got my allowance or the next time I got in trouble Philips-san wouldn't save me. I guess we're both lucky then.

*Scene*

"Kid, we need to talk," Philips-san began as we sat at chain diner 'Benny's'. The guy never ate Japanese food. There's nothing wrong with it! But he always drags me to get American food. He also orders a lot and says he'll only eat half of it and then save the other half for later.

"Don't call me that. I'm older than you! So call me sempai!"

"And what a marvelous job you've done so far living up as a fine example to your juniors, _sempai,_ " he sassed back at me. Seriously, this guy always ticks me off. He always calls me 'kid' or drops the honorifics. I get it's the American equivalent to calling someone 'baldy' but regardless it's rude!

"Don't you get tired of getting in trouble? I'm definitely tired of pulling your ass out of the fire, pardon my language. The girls constantly beat you before sending you off for your sentence. You're clearly not getting any results in… whatever it is you're trying to attempt. Don't you think you've learned by now what you're doing isn't going to get you a girl?"

Shut up you damn handsome! Just because _you_ get girls looking at you doesn't mean you know what it's like to be me! I'm not that good looking and all the girls already hate me. There's no way I can get myself a girlfriend this late in the game so I might as well get what I can.

I sighed and answered him, "Philips-san, why do you even do this? I never asked you to help me before."

I had never asked him this, only thanked him. Apparently it was a weird question 'cause he stopped moving. His eyes were downcast as his face looked melancholy. But it quickly went away as his normal expression returned.

"Two reasons, I suppose. First, you're an excellent source of quick cash when I run out of funds. Rent is hard to pay even with my work license. No, I think because of my work license I'm having difficulty paying rent. They only allow me to work certain hours and I have to make time for studying. I need to keep up a perfect record if I'm allowed to keep it…

"The other reason… I had some friends back in America. Two of them. Their names were Luc Moe and Tony Lolifor— that's their western names addressee, by the way. You could call them… the Perverted _Duo_ back in my old school. You and your friends remind me of them. Except, they at least won the girl in the end. I once stumbled on Lolifor doing the deed with Rachael Cornsbrea— you could call her an _onee-sama_ of our school. You guys are nowhere near their level, but you still remind me of them."

I guess I'm supposed to be moved to tears by his explanation, but instead I only want to punch something. A Perverted Duo who _could_ get the girl?! Heresy! What makes them so different from what we're doing?!

He waved his hand to move back to the conversation beforehand. "Look, I get you want to get laid. Nothing wrong with that. But you're going about it the wrong way. The way you're going now you're going to stay a virgin forever. Isn't there a curse here in Japan? Like if you stay a virgin by the time you're thirty you become a fairy?"

Y-Yes, there was a rumor like that. But you don't need to say it in a tone that suggests you actually believe in it.

"I don't care!" I argued against him. "So long as I get to see a pair of breasts then I'll _gladly_ turn into a fairy!"

"…You don't need to say that so loud, especially in a place like this. People are staring now."

Ah. Yeah. Everyone was looking away as if pretending to have never heard me but I could still feel their eyes judging me. Philips-san looked embarrassed to be in the same table as me.

But I don't care! I am a pervert and proud to be one!

He tapped his fingers against the table in an odd rhythm. And then swayed them as if conducting an orchestra. It was weird whenever he did that. Weird things always happened. Sometimes the girls chasing me would stop running or they would listen to Philips-san's reasons to leave me alone. Sometimes they would trip over nothing. Sometimes a small fire would break out and everyone would help to put it out. Little things like that but they always happened whenever he moved his fingers and hands like that.

Nothing special happened. But I suddenly felt like the people were no longer paying attention to us. It was like Philips-san was some kind of magician or esper!

…I also tried to do what he does. It never worked and seemed to make the problems that much worse. The girls always thought I was messing with them.

"Hyoudou-san, wouldn't you like to touch a pair of breasts at some point in time?"

This guy had my full attention.

He nodded in satisfaction and went on. "Here's my proposition. I know a lot of girls. Don't give me that look; pay attention until the very end. Now, I know a lot of girls. I can introduce you to a few of them and can… persuade them, let's say, to go out with you. But by them dating you doesn't mean you're going to get any action. You need to work for that. So here's the deal; you and your friends meet with me after school from now on and I will coach you guys into what it means to be a gentleman. Hyoudou-san, as you are now, you're just going to get beaten up over and over again. Or wind up in prison. Or both."

I nodded as I listened to everything he had to say. I still wanted to punch him about his boasting on knowing girls. It was like he was rubbing it in my face… But Philips-san isn't like that. He always turns down the girls whenever they confess to him— which pisses me off because who would dare turn down any girl?! He's the sort of guy who could get a girlfriend whenever he wanted. He was humble, polite (if not a little blunt), modest, and helpful.

Huh. So there is some truth to him being a 'King' after all.

"What's the catch?" I asked. I couldn't help it. There was no way this deal was too good to be true.

"I was thinking you guys pay for a few of my meals here and there…" he began but then shook his head. "But no, that won't do. This will be free of charge. I'd like to consider you a friend, Hyoudou-san. You're terribly misguided but not a bad person. You never once ratted out those other two and always took the blame when they constantly ditched you. You're a good kid."

There he goes again, calling me a kid despite me being older. His praise was more of a backhanded compliment.

"…You mean it? I can really get to feel some tits after this is over?"

And now he looked at me with a glare of disappointment. It wasn't that far off from the dead looks the girls always gave me. As if I was a piece of trash someone was too lazy to throw away and left to rot on the street.

"Yes, Hyoudou-san, if you listen to my advice you can… 'feel some tits'," he said in monotone. "I guarantee you'll be able to get a girlfriend— _and keep her,_ that's the important part— by the time this is over. However, I don't want to see you get in trouble like today again. The internet was made for a reason."

The way this guy talks… it's like he's the senior and I the junior. He always looks down on me and talks in a tone of authority like I was a child and he the parent. I guess that's what it means to be the King of Kuoh…

"I have Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays free after school. We can talk on those days… Oh. And I also want you to think of a goal. As in, who would you like to date. I can arrange something for you but you're going to have to work for it still, when I feel you're ready also. If that's everything, then I'll see you tomorrow, Hyoudou-san. Have a good night."

The guy pulled out a few plastic Tupperware from his backpack and scooped as much as he could into each container. Seriously Philips-san?! You totally had this planned, didn't you?! You knew I was going to pay for your meal, didn't you?! Don't tell me you planned for me to get caught by the kendo club!

With a wave to another, he slid out of his chair and walked back to the entrance of the diner with his backpack full of food over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, the bill arrived. My heart skipped a beat. The bill was almost as much as my allowance and I won't be getting another one until the end of the month! I won't have enough for any of the new eroge coming out this weekend!

Damn that handsome!

*Scene*

It was the next day. The sun was shining high above the sky and I was smiling. There was even a sort of dance in my steps. And why not? The greatest of things happened to me last night. This morning I had told those two bastards who ditched me, they didn't believe me, and then proof came along just like it was supposed to! The look on their faces was priceless!

I had gotten a girlfriend! Amano Yuuma was her name and she had met me halfway to her school just like she promised she would. We were able to walk together until we had to go our separate ways. But it was enough to piss off those two.

"Oh ew, it's Hyoudou from second year."

"Don't let him touch you. I hear you'll get some nasty disease if he comes near you."

"Why is he here? I feel like I need a shower for him just being here!"

It was lunch time and I couldn't wait until after school. So I walked into the first year classroom and found Philips-san. He was sitting by his desk in the far back right next to the window. Of course someone like him would sit in the Legend Seat— the seat where every protagonist in every anime sat.

And of course he was eating the half-eaten burger he took from yesterday!

What's worse, he was sharing a meal with Toujou Koneko-chan! She was another one of the Top Ten Beauties and called the School Mascot! How dare he not only share the same classroom as her but was also so close as to get her to sit with him?! Unforgiveable.

The girls of the classroom were also huddled in a corner so to get as far away from me as possible. They kept saying harmful things to me. Philips-san, how can I get a girlfriend with such a bad reputation already?

But wait! I already have a girlfriend!

"Philips-san, can I talk to you? Ah, excuse me, hello Toujou-san."

The white haired loli stopped munching on her meal just enough to look at me. Her eyes narrowed but I guess she didn't see anything wrong because she went back to her meal right after.

Philips looked back at me after chewing his burger. I couldn't help but think it was cold and looked soggy. But he ate what he could when it was free. "Something you need, kid? This can't wait until after school?"

Outside his vision, Koneko's eyes flashed. She slowly moved her hand across her desk to try and nab one of his fries. Apparently it wasn't sneaky enough 'cause Philips slapped her hand away without having to look. Wow, so stingy about his food. Koneko puffed her cheeks and glared at him.

Ah. Toujou-san looks so cute when she's pouting like that. No wonder she's the school mascot.

"…Don't stare at me like that, pervert," she sent her glare then at me. It felt like I had been pierced through the heart. I've never felt words hurt me so badly.

"I have a lot to work with…" I heard Philips mutter under his breath. "Alright. Since you're here. What is it?"

I quickly snapped back. There was no time to be bleeding from Toujou-san's words! This was something epic! "That's right! Philips-san! I need your help more than ever now! You know that thing we were talking about last night?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Well it happened!"

He blinked. "R-Really?"

"Really!"

He put down his food and fully faced me. He was so focused on me this time he didn't catch Toujou-san stealing a fry from his container. "I'm… having some difficulty believing you. But alright. I'll believe you, for now at least. So I take it you're serious about my offer then?"

I bowed my head. "Please, Philips-san. More than anything right now I need your help. Please take good care of me."

"…I'm a man of my word. I'll come get you after school and then we can go from there."

"Thank you very much! I'll be in your care!"

"Sure, sure. But you should probably leave now before the girls get any further ideas about us."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. I raised my head and looked around the classroom. All the girls were staring at me and whispering amongst themselves. Nothing out of the norm whenever I was around. But then I started to hear the things they were talking about.

"D-Don't tell me they… y'know."

"Is this the beginnings of a Hyouduo x Philips?"

"…Or is it Philips x Hyoudou?"

"So that's what Philips-sama was talking about when he said he was a pitcher!"

"I told you there was no baseball club here! You all didn't believe me!"

"So that's why he didn't accept any of our advances. He bats for the other team…"

"No! I won't accept it! Philips-sama if you're going to play that game then be on Kiba-kun's team instead! Anyone but Hyoudou!"

O-Oi! What the hell are you guys saying?! I'm standing right in front of you so don't act like I'm no longer in the room!

"Dammit Toujou!" shouted Philips. "One or two I can forgive but did you have to eat my whole freaking lunch?!"

I looked back to see Toujou-chan wiping her mouth with a napkin. Both her bento and Philips' box was empty. "…A lowered guard may lead to a fatality."

She said such sharp words! Even Philips flinched. He slammed his head against the desk. Toujou-chan raised her fist up into the air in victory. A technical knock-out?! Someone in the back of the room even rang a bell. They kept such a thing for moments like these?!

I excused myself from the room. It started to get a little awkward when Philips-san began to cry…

*Scene*

"Ooouuuuu~ I get to have Rossweisse-sensei as a partner?!"

It was after school. Philips-san dragged me away to the teacher's lounge without a word. I guess he was still upset about lunch. I felt a little bad for him so I bought him a snack from one of the vending machines. Just a bag of chips, really. His sour mood immediately lit up and he was a lot happier.

I didn't know why we were in the teacher's lounge. It was also depressing to find Rossweisse by herself again with another huge stack of papers. The teachers really put her to work. She's been here for a few months so I don't see why they keep doing this. Maybe they just got used to having her doing all their workload? What a bunch of lazy people.

"Rose-sensei has agreed to be the test-dummy. May her sacrifice be remembered for thousands of generations…"

H-Hey! You don't need to make it sound like I'm going to do something terrible to her! Yeah, Rossweisse-sensei is smoking hot but at least have _some_ faith in me! I have a girlfriend! If anything I'm going to be doing things to Yuuma-chan instead! Rossweisse is a beautiful foreign beauty but Yuuma-chan is even prettier and has much bigger boobs!

Rossweisse stood with a focused look on her face and a fist raised at chest height. She looked determined. "I accept this roll, Artemis-san! Y-You promised, right? I get to have those coupons for the upcoming steak sale, right?! Sirloins for half off?!"

O-Oh. So that's why she agreed to this.

And come on! I knew he gets to call her 'Rose' but she even calls him by a first-name basis?! What the hell is up with this guy?!

Philips-san then turned to me and began to explain things. He had a lecturing tone and wagged his finger around. "Hyoudou-san, you said you had a date this Sunday, right? So here's what we're going to do. The three of us are going to run some exercises. I'm going to be guiding you and telling you how you should act. And if I see anything inappropriate, you're going to get penalized. Got it?"

I nodded. I don't know what sort of penalty Philips-san could give but it didn't matter! I was serious about this! I want to do my best to please my girlfriend!

"Good, I like that look in your eyes. Now, face Rose-sensei. Don't slouch. Keep your back straight and chin up. Look straight at her eyes. I don't want you to see you looking anywhere below her lips, do you understand?"

"Um… sure? But what am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to her," he said with a shrug. As if such a thing were so simple!

I scratched the back of my head but listened to his words. I made sure to keep looking at her like how Philips-san instructed. But I had difficulty thinking of something to talk about. So I began with the first thing that came to my mind.

"I… like your suit Rossweisse-sensei."

She nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Hyoudou-san. I got it on a discount! I managed to convince the manager that one sleeve was shorter than the other and I got ten percent off."

W-Wow. Being a teacher must be really difficult. I think I'm going to cross that out as one my career choices when I have to meet with the career consultant at the end of the year. Such a shame too. The idea of forever being surrounded by young high school girls for the rest of my life was a pleasant idea…

But so far so good! Philips-san nodded at me in approval. He then waved his hand around in a gesture to keep the conversation rolling.

"Y-Yes! It's a very nice suit! The stripes really make your boobs stand out—"

"NO!" shouted Philips and then he hit me with something hard on the head! A fan! A fold up fan?! Who uses a fold up fan outside of comedy sketches?! And is that thing lined with iron or something?! It hurt!

"Kid, it's fine if you think like that but you need to stop those thoughts from escaping into the real world. If you're going to compliment her then talk about something _she_ likes. Her hair. Her eyes. Her nails. Her shoes. Her clothes. Anything is fine except her womanly parts. That's sexual harassment. Alright. I'm going to show you an example. So pay attention."

He put the fan down onto one of the desks and then turned to Rossweisse-sensei. He put up a smile— one of those smiles I hated so much because it caused the girls to coo every time it appeared. "Hello Rose-sensei. I see you got a new hairpin. It looks good on you. How has your day been going so far?"

Rossweisse nodded and played along. She put up a smile on her own and added to the scene. "Oh this thing old thing? It was a gift from my graduation. As for today…"

She suddenly sagged her shoulders and sighed. She made herself depressed that fast?! This is still an act… right?

"I got yelled at again for yesterday. I didn't get to finish grading some of the papers and the director got mad at me. So now I have to stay longer than usual until I finish them. I may even have to take some of them home and finish them there if it gets too late."

"…I'm very sorry to hear that. But don't let it bother you too much. You left because of that flash sale. Your health is a bigger concern. Your students understand and we all look up to you. I think we'll live if we have to wait a day or two for some test results. Least most of us will. You know how some of those smarties are with their exam fetishes."

His words pumped Rossweisse-sensei. She raised both her fists close to her chest. There was fire in her eyes. "Y-You're right! I would be a disgrace of a teacher if I let this bother me! My students will always be behind me… and I won't let them down! I'll get to those papers and hand them back as soon as I can!"

Philips-san nodded and then turned back to me. "See? Now let's look at what I did. I engaged in a conversation by starting with a greeting. And then I complimented her on her accessory. And then I asked her about her wellbeing. See, the trick is to find a topic for the both of you to relate on. But do you want to know the secret?"

I nodded. Philips-san sure was impressive. He was able to get Rossweisse so excited! She even went back to her desk and was flipping through papers like crazy while we were talking.

He gestured for me to come closer. I-It must be a huge secret if he didn't want Rossweisse to hear… not that I think she will since she's so absorbed in her work. But I went anyways. He leaned against my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"The secret… is to _listen._ "

…Huh?

And then the guy stands regularly and gives us space. He even nods as if his words came from the heavens itself!

I really don't get this damn handsome at all.

"Don't give me that look. I'm serious. How would you like it if you blabbed about something and no one bothered to pay attention to you? Look at it this way. Let's say… Ah. A new game came out. You bought it, played it, loved it, and want to share it with someone. So you go to one of your friends and recommend it to them and tell them how great it is. But at the end of your speech they reply with something like 'Oh, Ise, is that a new shirt?' How would you feel?"

"…I'm not getting it," I said. "Motohama and Matsuda would be interested in any eroge I play. I'm pretty sure they would have played it before me or would have gotten the game along with me. So how can they—"

He smacked me with the fan again. Stop that! It hurts!

"God dammit, kid. _Listen._ The trick to any successful relationship is to have a connection between the both of you. Even mute couples are able to get along because they still manage to find something to share with. Now how will you learn anything about this girl if you're not willing to listen to anything she has to say? You can't keep staring at her breasts the whole time and draw a blank when she asks you a question."

"…But what if I stare at her boobs and am still able to answer her question?"

It was a serious question! You didn't have to hit me again for that!

"It's not her body you're supposed to pay attention to. It's _her._ Let's flip the scenario for a second. She has no interest whatsoever in you. She's only interested in, I don't know, let's say for this situation one of your DVDs. She _really_ wants this movie and is only focused on getting it from you. She couldn't care less about you."

"…But we can watch it together. I'm okay with that."

"She wants to own it. She's a collector. And once she gets it from you she's going to throw you away and pretend to have never met you."

"…Do I get to grope her boobs in exchange for this DVD?"

"…No."

"Then what's the point?!"

"Exactly!" he cheered. Apparently I reached some good conclusion. "If you don't get what you want out of her then what's the point in dating her? You're not going to get any action so you might as well cut ties with her and move on, right? You can't do anything perverted to her and that's your whole reason for getting a girlfriend, right? If that's the case then you might as well get rid of her."

"Right!" I nodded fiercely. So this guy _did_ understand me! And here I was beginning to think he did play for the other team.

"…Aretmis-san, please don't put things like that inside his head," said Rossweisse from her desk. Oh. So she was listening this whole time…

Philips-san nodded at her words and then went back to me. "So you're not going to get what you want, Issei. Because this girl isn't willing to give you anything. She's uninterested in you personally and is only after your things. That sort of girl is trash, right? You want nothing to do with her, right?"

"Right," I nodded.

"Good. Because that's exactly what you are."

I blinked.

"…Eh?"

Philips-san crossed his arms as he leaned on Rossweisse's desk. She stopped what she was doing after his remark and listened more intently on our conversation.

"Kid, here's where you stand. You are on the bottom of the totem pole. Do you know what that means? It doesn't just mean you are the least popular person in this school. It also means you are the one thing _everyone_ walks all over. You are dirt and you want to know why?

"Because you don't respect anyone. You don't bother to look anyone as if they are human beings. Kid, when a boy comes your way I see you look at them as something threatening simply because they are male. And you look at the girls as nothing more than meat. If you are going to keep going like this then why should they treat you any differently?

"You are going to be alone. No, you _are_ alone. This girl who asked to date you will quickly find out how shallow you really are. She'll stick with you for only one date before she realizes how worthless you are. She won't give you the chance to see anything under her clothes. You'd be lucky if you ever saw her again. But you know what, she won't be the first. There'll be a long line of women who will treat you this way. In fact, that line's already there. Just look at every girl in this academy.

"You will never have a serious relationship with another woman. But, if you're fine with it, if you really want to see a pair of tits that bad then I can point you in the right direction. I know a few hookers who are willing to do anything for drug money. You know, the kind that have been with hundreds of men before you come along. It's the best you're going to get with the way things are. So long as you're fine never knowing what love really is…"

He sighed and reached for something in his back pocket. But he realized something after taking a few blinks and stopped himself from doing so. Instead, he rubbed the lower half of his jaw.

I'll admit… most of the words he said flew over my head. Not because I couldn't understand them… but because I didn't want to hear them.

…Because I knew he was telling the truth. Even if I covered my ears and turned away from him I would still be able to hear everything. His words bounced around inside my head.

No one liked me. Yeah, that was true. I only had Motohama and Matsuda to turn to and those two had been my best buds since the old days because of a sort of comradery. Honestly, we knew nothing about the other outside of our interest of porn and women. Even my parents avoided looking at me; they were so ashamed of my antics and how much trouble I caused them.

I always wanted a girlfriend. I was dangerously close to accepting I would never get one because I was so hated. But was I really okay with that? No! I really wanted a girlfriend! But Philips-san was right. I would never be able to keep her if the only thing I cared about was seeing her breasts.

"Artemis-san, honestly, you didn't have to go so far as to make him cry," sighed Rossweisse from her seat.

"Yes I did. It's called a reality check. We all go through with it at least once in our lives," was his reply.

S-Shut up, you damn handsome! You don't know what I've been going through! You always have girls looking your way and you always turn down their advances. Why?! Do you really bat for the other team?! No, you even turn down the boys. You preach about love and companionship but I only ever see you talk to me. You don't even talk to Toujou-chan even though you eat lunch with her. And you only tell Rossweisse-sensei about the latest deals going on even when you guys call each other by nicknames and first-names.

"Hyoudou… don't you want to do something special with someone you love?" Philips-san began to talk in a gentler voice. "To hold her hand? To embrace her? To kiss her? Don't you want her to stay by your side and willingly let you do things to her, because she loves you? Aren't you tired of being alone?"

He stared at me. No. His eyes were looking at me but it didn't feel like he was focusing on me. It sounded more like he was asking himself that question than anything.

"Philips-san… what do I have to do?" I asked him after wiping my face on my sleeve. I swear I wasn't crying! It was just dust getting into my eyes! "I want to do ecchi things to Yuuma-chan but… I don't want her to hate me. I like Yuuma-chan! She's the first girl to ever ask me out! I want to be a good boyfriend!"

He gave me a smile. A smile like a father being proud of their son. Geez… I wish my dad looked at me that way. It's been a while since I've seen my old man look like that…

"Rose-sensei, if you're not too busy, I'd like to borrow you just a little bit longer. We have a lot to cover before Sunday."

*Scene*

Today was the big day! Ooo, I was so nervous!

Both Philips-san and Rossweisse-sensei were a lot of help. Both of them stayed after hours to go over scenarios and offered advice… though Rossweisse wasn't that much of a help in that department. She always fell into a crying fit whenever asked about her love life. It was a sensitive topic for her, apparently. The best she could do was act as the test-dummy.

Philips-san still hit me with the fan here and there. Just throwing it out there.

I was surprised my father lent me some spending money when I told him I was going on a date. I didn't think either he or my mom would believe me when they asked what I was doing this Sunday afternoon. But after a quick explanation and, apparently from the old man's comments, some expression on my face told them I was telling the truth. And then they both gave me embarrassing advice on how to treat Yuuma-chan.

Huh. I was more surprised to hear it was the same stuff Philips-san told me.

"Hello, Ise-kun," Yuuma appeared a few minutes after the appointed time we were supposed to meet. "Sorry I'm late. Did you wait long for me?"

"No, I just got here myself," I replied. A-Actually I got here half an hour earlier than I was supposed to because I was so excited. But I wanted to use that line for so long!

Ah~ Yuuma-chan looks so cute today in her dress and blouse combo. I've only seen her in her school uniform whenever we met in the mornings on our way to school. She looked adorable in regular clothes.

With that, we started on our big date! I made sure to follow every piece of advice given to me down to the letter. We went to the aquarium to look at the fish; I made sure to give Yuuma plenty of space but at the same time made sure I was within her viewing distance. We had lunch at a café and I made sure to keep my eyes locked on hers, trying my hardest not to look at her impressive and alluring breasts, and listened to every word she had to say. We went shopping and I commented on her choice of clothing, complimenting how it went with her after recalling what _not_ to say as sexual harassment.

We also went to the gaming center; I won her a plush toy. It wasn't all that impressive and it took me a lot of tries. But Yuuma seemed happy about the prize.

Before I realized it, the sun was already setting. Time sure does fly when you're having fun.

Ah!

Before I realize it, Yuuma is wrapping her arm around mine! I can feel my arm rub against her breast! I'm sorry Philips-san! No matter how hard I try I can't ignore a soft sensation such as this!

"Ise-kun, before the day's over there's one more place I want to go. Is that okay?"

"S-Sure," I stuttered. My face was getting warm but I kept my smile and made sure to never look anywhere lower than her lips. It felt like my brain was frying itself from this must mental strain. I never looked at her breasts all day!

Remember the end goal, Issei! Remember the end goal! This was just one date out of many!

In the end, Yuuma held my hand the entire time as she led me into the nearby park. No one was around us as we walked towards the center where a fountain lay. A few benches were spread about here and there. With the setting sun it looked like the perfect place to end a date.

Yuuma took a seat at the fountain edge as she looked at the Red Plush-kun I had won her. It was some fat, squat person in red dragon armor based on some anime about a guy named Red Blur. I didn't like it. But all the girls in the class were gooing over it. Apparently even Yuuma.

But… her face looked kinda sad. Did I do something wrong? Was today not enjoyable?! I was sure I did everything correct! Where did I go wrong?!

"…I really did enjoy today," she said. It sounded like she couldn't believe it. "Ise-kun, can you come here? There's something I need to tell you."

I nodded my head and came closer, but not too close. She gave me a small smile and gestured for me to come closer. I did, slowly, and she kept waving her hand to come closer. It go to the point where I was between her legs.

And then she wrapped them around mine! Ooowwwaaaaaaa! I don't know what's going on but I won't reject it.

She put Red Plush-kun to the side and put one hand on my cheek. "I was… surprised. Impressed even. It wasn't the best date I've been on but… it really did look like you had some potential. I like you, Ise-kun. If this were a normal date I would have let you take me to one of the love hotels."

Eh?! Seriously, Yuuma-chan! T-That's a joke, right?! No… by the look on your face you're really serious. Then… I could have done ecchi things to you and you would have been okay with—

Wait. What do you mean by 'if this were a normal date'?

"That magician made a contract with me. He told me to ask you out. We had some big story for you. I was to go on this date with you and no matter what you did to me I would pretend to like you to the very end. And then tell you I was moving away and disappear thereafter. A big boost to your ego and self-esteem. He really did believe in you, it seems. He was watching our date earlier to make sure everything went smoothly and then left after a good hour in.

"But it seems I kinda like you. I thought you'd be some gross child but you turned out to be quite the gentleman. You still have some fault… but you would have grown into something wonderful if given enough time.

"But that magician failed to mention something to me…"

I have no idea what she's talking about. Magician? Like from some RPG? Is this some kind of LARP? Do I go along with it?

But as soon as I opened my mouth to ask her, Yuuma pulled me in with her legs and pressed her lips against mine. T-This is my first kiss! To think I could have it with someone as cute as Yuuma-chan~ Awaaaaaa~ Her tongue! Her tongue was wiggling inside! It was making a mess inside my mouth and ooowwaaaaaahhhhhhh it felt amazing!

"Please forgive me with this…" she said as she pulled away.

Pain.

Pain surged through my stomach. A very sharp pain I couldn't understand. I've never felt anything like it before.

I lowered my head and looked. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. I didn't understand what was happening.

Yuuma was holding… a bar of… light? Something bright and glowing hot. Whatever it was, it was stabbing me in the abdomen. I could feel the burning sensation scorching my insides and drilling out of my back. If I look behind me I know this thing, this spear, was poking out of my back.

Yuuma pulled the spear out of my stomach. I lost my strength and fell to the floor. My hands went to the wound to keep the blood from escaping but there was nothing I could do. I was feeling weak.

"I'm sorry, Ise-kun," I heard her say with indifference. This wasn't the cute Yuuma I had liked. Her face was cold. She was looking at me as if I was dirt. No, lower than dirt. Like I was some maggot crawling within the ground. "But you have a Sacred Gear. No matter how hard you would have tried, you would have become our enemy at some point. It's better you die now than later."

Sacred what? I don't understand. I don't understand anything! Yuuma-chan, why did you stab me? Why did you kill me? What did I do wrong on our date?! At least tell me that and slap me. Did I really deserve to die because I made a mistake somewhere?!

Urk… the world is getting dark. The pain is dying now. I'm starting to feel cold. My body is so heavy it feels like I need to sleep. But my mind is still panicking. If I fall asleep now I will never be able to wake up again.

Oh… Yuuma is gone… I didn't even see her leave. I'm all alone.

Ah, Philips-san was right. I would be alone in the end. Because I must have made a mistake somewhere, because I didn't treat Yuuma-chan right, I'm going to die alone.

I don't want that. Please. I don't want that.

Hey, God, I know I never prayed to you before. And I know I'm the most sinful of beings as the living incarnation of lust and all… but will you listen to my last words?

I wish… even if for the last moments of my life… I wish someone would stay with me.

I don't want to be alone…

I can't see anything anymore. But it feels like the world is spinning. It's so cold but I don't shiver. Man… I don't even have the strength to shiver.

Death is so peaceful. It's frightening. But it's peaceful.

And soothing. Ah~ It feels like my head is resting against someone's lap. If only this were real. What I wouldn't give to have a real onee-sama let me use her thighs as a pillow.

But that'll never happen.

I'm dead.

*Scene*

You know, being dead isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Not sure what I was expecting but I know it wasn't going to be as nice as this. It felt warm and comfortable. It felt like I was swimming through sheets of silk and cotton while being wrapped in the arms of Shinigami onee-sama.

Ah~ Her breasts are nice and soft. Not as big as I would like them to be but they're still nice.

But, I didn't think being dead would be so similar to being alive. I don't have a body anymore so I should just be a wisp, right? Weird. It feels like I'm sleeping away in my own bed with this onee-sama stroking my head.

"Good morning, Issei~"

Even the sound of her voice sounded cute. It definitely belonged to an onee-sama. If I could stay like this for the rest of eternity then I think I'll be happy with that. Onee-sama please stroke my head some more~

Shinigami onee-sama giggled and did as I asked. Her fingers running through my hair felt really nice. She even scratched that spot behind my ear for me.

"Isn't it time you wake up now?"

But I don't wanna! I just wanna stay here while it's still warm. I know you're just transporting me to be judged Shinigami-oneesama but let me stay like this just a little bit longer.

"Oh Angels above… We can stay like this if you want, Issei. But I still think it's time for you to wake up. Open your eyes? For me?"

Open… my eyes?

So I did. It was kinda hard to see at first. But my eyes quickly adjusted. The area around us was dark but I could see traces of light seeping through the gaps in the… curtains?

Wait a minute…

This was my room!

I was lying in bed. I know it was my bed. I've had this thing since I was in middle school. And this was my room. I recognize the posters of buxom women and eroge characters anywhere. But it didn't make any sense. I thought I was dead…

Maybe this was heaven? Yeah that had to be it. I always wanted to wake up one morning with a girl in my bed. So if this is heaven… then Shinigami-oneesama is really an Angel-oneesama?

"This isn't Heaven, Issei," said Angel-oneesama. "This is still Kuoh. You're very much alive."

She was beautiful. Really beautiful. I was breath-taken by her appearance.

Long, honey colored hair that curled at the tips, honey colored eyes, and pure white skin. She had a heart-shaped face, pink lips, a small cute nose, and a really gentle smile. She looked a few years older than me. Maybe some college girl? Hmm… No, definitely an angel. Her skin was glowing as if some light was pulsing under her skin.

We were lying in my bed. Together. Her arms were wrapped around my neck while she continued to stroke my head like I wanted. But being this close to such a beauty… e-especially in bed…

She smiled as she let go of me and sat up, pushing the sheets aside. She was dressed in pure white pajamas. They were so normal but they made her look that much more adorable.

By the way, I was dressed in a tank-top and some gym shorts. It's usually what I wear to bed anyways. Weird. I'd imagine the both of us being naked if we were waking up like this. Did that mean I didn't become a man last night?

Mou… So I didn't lose my virginity. That's not fair. Angel-oneesama was so pretty too. Her breasts aren't as great as Yuuma-chan's but they're still really nice—

Yuuma.

My head started to hurt. I… I suddenly remembered. Did last night really happen? Did that really happen? Did my girlfriend really kill me after our date? My hand went to my stomach but there was no gaping hole there. Did I just imagine everything? Was it all just a dream?

Angel-oneesama put her hands on mine. Her smile turned sad. Ah, I'm sorry Angel-oneesama. I was just having a moment to myself. Please don't make a face like that.

"You did nothing wrong," she said to me. Her voice was so gentle it felt like she was still stroking my head. "From what I saw… you really were trying to be the perfect gentleman. If you wish to blame someone, blame that Fallen Angel. It was her fault you are in such pain."

You saw? What do you mean you saw? And everything last night did happen? Yuuma really did try to kill me? And what do you mean by Fallen Angel? What is that? Who are you, Angel-oneesama? What's going on?

I couldn't voice these questions. But Angel-oneesama understood. Maybe it was from the look in my eyes. Or maybe it was because she was an angel. Her sad smile returned as her grip on my hand tightened just a little. Just enough to assure me everything will be okay.

"My name is Azu'Kurano," she said in a soft voice. "God has heard your wish. He was watching over you in your time of need. And He sent me to stay by your side. I am your designated guardian, Hyoudou Issei. Please take good care of me."

Owah… So Onee-sama is really an angel after all. She's my guardian angel.

"B-But I'm not religious!" I protested. Sure I'm crying on the inside of having a beautiful onee-sama being there for me from now on but I also don't feel like I deserve it. I never once prayed to God. And my parents followed the Shinto faith. "I mean… I don't think I've even seen a church in this town and I never once read anything from the bible. Why would God answer me of all people?"

Her smile brightened as she answered cheerily. "God loves all his children. He listens to the prayers of all and responds to them… provided they are within reason. He was delighted you had prayed to Him. But He also does not wish for you to change your faith. God will still love you no matter who you are, Issei. And He apologizes for giving you such a hard life of isolation. Thus, he sent me to stay by your side. To watch over your wellbeing from this point onwards.

"Understand I am no angel, though I am your guardian henceforth. I am the Princess of Heaven, His one and only daughter. Even the mighty Seraphim could not have resurrected you from the dead. Only I and God Himself possess the power to do so. Besides… there really isn't much for me to do in Heaven…"

She suddenly made such a bitter face. A face that would be seen on Rossweisse-sensei. Are things up in Heaven really that bad? Do you also struggle finding income to pay for things? Is that why you're being sent to handle a small guy like me?

I'm also crossing off angel as one of my future career choices.

"So… I really did die?" I asked. My hands still patted on my stomach. It felt perfectly fine as if there wasn't a gaping hole there before. "And, I guess, you saved me?"

"Yes, with my blessings I gave you new life," Azu'Ka… Azu'Ka-something said to me with another one of her beautiful smiles. I felt so bad. She did all this for me and I can't even remember her name.

"…You can call me Azu if you like," she said suddenly.

Ah. That would be easier to remember. I'm really sorry Azu-oneesama.

"T-Then you can call me Ise," I replied. My cheeks reddened by her friendliness. Only those bastards Motohama and Matsuda call me that and only because they were my best mates. But to have this really cute girl call me that felt really nice…

I raised my hand as if I was still in class. But I had a question that needed to be answered. "C-Can I call you Azu-oneesama?!"

This was a serious question! Don't judge me!

She seemed startled. Her eyes widened slightly and her smile dropped. I was beginning to think it was the wrong thing to ask of an angel… no, she was the Princess of Heaven… whatever that was. But then her smile returned. No! It grew bigger than before! Her smile lit up the room as this was the first time I've seen her this happy.

"I would be delighted if you did," she said.

M-My heart. What incredible power Onee-sama! I don't think it'll be healthy for my heart if you smile like that.

"T-Then, thank you Azu-oneesama," I folded up my knees under my body and gave a bow. "I owe you my life! I don't know how to repay you."

I felt her hands stroke my head again. "There is no need for you to thank me nor for you to prostrate yourself. It should have been our responsibility to prevent this from happening in the first place. I can only ask for your forgiveness instead. You went through something horrible because of our negligence."

D-Don't say such things! I'm a quip! You don't have to go out of your way for someone as insignificant as me!

"But… Onee-sama… what was Yuuma-chan…?"

Yes. This was something I needed answered more than anything. Azu says I did nothing wrong and it was all her fault but I don't believe it. I still feel like I did something wrong on the date. I needed to know what it was.

"…Amano Yuuma was never her real name," Azu explained in a heavy voice. Her face was sad again. Please don't make such a face like that. It makes me want to cry seeing such a face. "She is a Fallen Angel, one who had slipped through our attention. Had we noticed her we would have stopped her from harming you beforehand. But, we believed because of the special zone placed over this city, any creature hiding here can appear as human under our detection."

Special zone? Creatures? You mean there are more of them out there in the city?

"This town… it is a zest pool of pagans and monsters. They all flock here because Satan placed a grand barrier to reject Heaven. And using humans as shields… we cannot send angels to smite them. This town is a refuge for the world's worst. But I am getting ahead of myself…

"Her name is Raynare. She is a Fallen Angel of the Grigori— a sect of Fallen who broke off from Heaven ages ago and hid in the human realm. Most of their members were forgiven and welcomed back into Heaven but… many of them remained because they loved their sins so dearly. Raynare is one such individual. She lives in the sin of lust, pride, and gluttony. But understand it is nothing like the eroticisms you understand.

"She craves the blood of humans. She loves dominating them, proving this misguided sense of superiority of hers. And she devours in the taste when she kills humans. She is an existence Heaven cannot ignore. We have tried many times to purge her but she has always eluded us. Coming to this special zone made her that much harder to track…

"She saw you as an enemy. I am sorry. This was a fault on ours. You got involved in our affairs because of our inadequacy. It was another reason why I have been sent here. I am to make sure this mistake never happens again and to repent for my transgressions. I… was comfortable in Heaven. I was lax in my duties…"

Azu was quiet for a moment. Her eyes were downcast as she was thinking to herself. She must be really bummed out over this. Hey, God, don't you think that's a little harsh? I mean, yeah a mistake was made but was it so serious to punish her by kicking her out of Heaven? I'm just one person of no value whatsoever. You didn't have to go that far…

I waited… Yeah, there was no answer. Not that I thought there would have been.

It also got me thinking, her words I mean. Yuuma— I mean, Raynare thought I was an enemy. As I recall, she said something like that when she killed me. She said I would have become her enemy at some point no matter what I tried.

"Azu-oneesama, what is a Sacred Gear?" I asked.

Raynare mentioned the reason why she killed me had something to do with a Sacred Gear.

Azu's bitter mood was shaken off. She lifted her head and her small smile returned. "A Sacred Gear is an instrument bestowed upon humanity by the Lord. There was once a time when humanity could not protect their selves. It was a dark age when Devils and Fallen plagued on humanity and God's armies were not enough to fend them both off. So God created the Sacred Gears system and gave his blessings to humanity.

"A Sacred Gear can be many things. They could be an instrument of phenomenal power or they could be something so simple and domestic. Sometimes Sacred Gears don't awaken and the human goes on with their life never knowing, but it is undeniable all of those who possess them— whether awakened or not— become extraordinary individuals. You have one such power inside you, Ise. As a bearer of a Sacred Gear, you hold God's blessing. Thus, to a Fallen, you are their enemy."

Huh. Not gonna lie but a lot of this information is pretty hard to soak in. Like seriously. It was just yesterday I thought life was normal. But then I learn about Fallen— I heard some mention about Devils so there's that— learn God is real, sent his Princess to save and protect me, and now hear about Sacred Gears? It sounds like the plot to some shonen manga if you ask me.

I'm still trying to wrap my head over the thought of my girlfriend killing me. Can I still call her my girlfriend? No. From what I remember, she was never supposed to be my girlfriend in the first place. She said something about a magician hiring her to ask me on a date. That's a real bummer. I thought she had asked me out because she really liked me.

And I tried so hard to impress her…

Ah. I must have had a heavy look on my face. Onee-sama put her hands over mine again and gave a firm squeeze. Azu-oneesama your touch is really gentle and soothing.

"It's okay, Ise, I will be here for you. Nothing is going to hurt you again while I am here. I promise."

There was that smile again. That gentle smile that made me want to be embraced by this onee-sama as I nuzzled my head against her breasts.

"Angels above… Maybe if you're a good boy," she said randomly. I don't know what it meant.

"Issei how long are you going to stay in your room?!" I heard mom shout from the hallway. "You better not be masturbating again!"

Shit! I completely forgot to check what time it was! A-And hey! Don't be shouting embarrassing things like that! How little faith do you have in your son?! Azu-oneesama I swear it's not as bad as you think—

Wait! Azu is still here! Shit! How am I going to explain this?!

Mom! Wait! Don't open the door until I can think of something!

But it was too late. She flung the door open with her mouth agape. But not out of shock. She looked ready to yell at me to get out of bed. After our eyes made contact, she looked satisfied.

"Good, you're awake. Don't stay idle too long. Breakfast is almost ready."

And then she shut the door as if nothing had happened.

Mom… did you not see the glowing onee-sama sitting across of me on the bed?

Azu gave a small laugh— the sound of her laugh immediately sent me into a blissful mood. "Don't worry, Ise. I know how inconvenient these things are. Neither of your parents will be able to see me unless I will it. And you can have a normal conversation with me in this house with them present. They will ignore anything you say so you don't have to worry about looking like a crazy person. This isn't my first time playing guardian."

Ah. So she had done this before. How convenient.

"But I should press," she began in a firm tone. Even with a serious face she looked super cute. "This trick will not work on everyone. Kuoh is infested with pagans and monsters. None of them will be able to see me but they will take notice of you if you start talking to seemingly nothing. While you are out and about, please keep all conversations you want with me inside your head."

Huh. Yeah it would be a bit of an inconvenience if anyone saw me talking to myself. Though… I don't think at this point it could lower my reputation any further. Most pretend I don't exist so even if I acted like a crazy person no one would look my way.

Wait a minute. Onee-sama you mean to say you can read my mind?!

"It's not quite like that," she said, answering my unspoken question. "While, yes, I _can_ hear all of your thoughts if I so chose, I will only hear the ones you direct towards me. I am not so prude as to invade your innermost thoughts. Having that said… I am flattered you think so highly of me. Please continue to compliment me… if it's not too much trouble…"

S-So she heard all the things I said about her? About how I thought she was pretty and adorable? Ah. Yeah, she can hear me. Azu-oneesama was bowing her head and blushing. She can totally hear everything I think about her. Then… does that mean she heard what I wanted to do with her breasts?!

 _"Maybe if you're a good boy,"_ she had said before. I didn't understand what it meant but now I suddenly understood.

"I-Ise, what's wrong?" she asked.

Because I grabbed the blankets and hid my shame. I couldn't look at Onee-sama anymore after this. She heard what I wanted to do with her. I was so ashamed to have had such thoughts about this beautiful Princess after everything she's done for me. Yeah this is like a dream come true but Philips-san and Rossweisse-sensei taught me better than that! And now because she knows I'm a pervert I'll never be able to do those things with Azu-oneesama!

The sheets were pulled up and Azu-oneesama slipped underneath. Her arms wrapped around my head and brought me to her chest. Her breasts were so soft and warm, like two of the nicest pillows I've ever felt. I could even hear her heart beat. I don't deserve such a feeling.

"If you will never do anything indecent in these moments, I will hold you like this as many times as you wish," she said in a gentle voice. And then she began to stroke my head again.

Tears began to fall. I couldn't help it! This was such a nice feeling that I became so emotional. Onee-sama I'm sorry if I stain your pajamas. I'll be sure to wash them for you.

"Come now, that's enough," she patted my head and slipped out of the bed. "You should listen to your mother; being idle for so long is a burden. The day is beginning. But… if you still unwell I can make it so you can stay at home. I understand if you are still troubled over everything."

Hmm… staying at home does sound nice. I really do just want to crawl back into bed and sleep the day away. I'm already in bed so it could be as simple as closing my eyes.

But I didn't want to do that. I'm not the type to sulk for so long. Even I get tired of doing that. It would be better for everyone if I got out of bed and went on with my life. I'm still upset over my girlfriend being a fake and killing me. But what can I do about it? It happened and apparently there was nothing I could have done to change it.

If only she didn't kiss me. That had been my first kiss. If she hadn't kissed me then maybe I would have felt better about all this. I could have hated her. But I can't help but still have feelings for her. I know it was all a lie… but still. I don't know how to feel about Yuuma-Raynare-Whoever at the moment.

"No, I think I should go to school," I eventually answered.

I pushed the sheets off of me. To my surprise, Azu had already changed. She was out of her pajamas and in a sleeveless white sundress. It went well with her curves and gave her this summertime-beauty look to her. I was a little upset I didn't get to see her change.

She cleared her throat. Ah. She must have heard that last part…

*Scene*

"Hmm…" said Azu. Again. She had said that a number of times as we walked to school together. She hummed to herself whenever we passed by a group of people.

"Hmm…!" she said again as we made it to school. This time there was more enthusiasm, kinda like how I spot a smoking hot babe that matches all my preferences. She seemed excited as her head was moving around.

"It has been some time since I've been to a place like this…" she said to herself as she tapped a finger on her lips.

"I'm not the first person you've done this for?" I asked aloud.

Azu spun on her heels— her dress fluttered as she spun and I got to catch a glimpse of her pearly skin. She knitted her fingers together as she answered with delight, "Not under the same conditions but I did attend an academy like this in a similar situation. I was to retrieve the regalia of Heaven that fell into the hands of a… of an interesting young man. It would have been enjoyable if not for the circumstances of my involvement and for what he and his party were trying to achieve…"

Though she had a smile on her lips, she had this look of joy and melancholy mixing together. She was happy recalling the experiences but also sad probably because she was no longer a part of this person's life. I wonder what happened to that guy and why she's no longer there. Did she succeed in her job in getting the 'regalia of Heaven' from him? I wanted to ask but I didn't want to step on her toes.

"Can you possibly join my school then?" I asked.

Her normal warm smile returned. She gave a light laugh, "No, not under these conditions. Everyone here is an enemy of Heaven; I am not welcomed here and only permitted tolerance because I am your guardian. Simply because you are human. I fear they would either attempt to slay me or run me out of town if I reveal myself. Do not fret; I am perfectly fine with the way things are now.

"But, Ise, perhaps you should cease all communications with me like this," she said with a smile that was almost teasing. "You're looking at me and speaking out loud."

"…So?"

"I am invisible to everyone else, remember?" she answered with another fit of light laughter.

I looked around. Students walking through the quad were either staring at me or averting their eyes while whispering amongst themselves. My face started to burn. They probably think I'm crazy now. And Azu-oneesama told me earlier what might happen. And here I am looking like I'm talking to a figment of my imagination.

I bowed my head and kept walking until I made it to my shoe locker. But everyone was still talking about me. I could feel their stares and if I try hard enough I could hear their sharp words.

"One in every three students here is a creature of supernatural origins," Azu said to me as she leaned against the wall of lockers beside mine. Ah, she had already switched her sandals into a pair of school slippers. When does she do this? I never see her change. "I knew there were a lot of pagan beings in the specialty zone but I never knew this many. This exceeds Heaven's expectations."

Eh? So a third of my classmates are monsters? Like Yuuma-chan?

"Raynare," Azu reminded me. She got up from the locker as soon as I started to head to my classroom. We walked together side-by-side as she explained. "And yes. Most of them have humanoid forms or have the natural ability to shapeshift. But others have spells, charms, and instruments to hide their true forms. They're blending in with the human children without notice. It doesn't look like even some of them don't recognize the other."

Huh. But Onee-sama can. That's amazing.

"Thank you, but this is truly nothing so special," she said after sighing and placing a hand to her cheek. Her smile increased— she did ask me to keep complimenting her. It's not that hard when Azu-oneesama really is incredible as she is cute. "Oh please, Ise, I'm nothing compared to Gabriel. She's the most beautiful woman in Heaven. Ise, please keep your eyes forward. Do not look my way. Remember I'm not supposed to be here."

It's kinda hard to do that when I have this beautiful hime-sama walking beside me. Even if you don't talk to me you being at my side is enough of a distraction. Hmm… I wonder if I could pay attention to classes if I keep trying to peek glances at Azu-oneesama's side boob. I mean, the way she sways her arms and the way her dress if fitted I can catch a peek every so often. And she's not wearing a bra! I'm waiting for that perfect chance to see into the deeper—

Azu cleared her throat. Her smile was gone.

Ah! I totally forgot she can hear my thoughts…

I'm sorry Onee-sama, I can't help it! I'm a pervert!

We didn't say anything to another until we got to my classroom. Azu hummed again after inspecting everyone in the room. There wasn't anything special about her hum so I could only assume she found just as many supernatural people in my classroom.

"Oi! Ise!"

"Yo, Ise! We didn't see you this morning!"

My mates were calling out to me from the corner we normally hung around during breaks. I returned the greeting but my feet froze. A thought occurred to me. Something that made me break out into a cold sweat.

Were Motohama and Matsuda monsters in disguise as well?

"You can rest easy," Azu said at my side. "Those two are human. While there are pagan beings in this room as well… none of them will be of any threat to you, especially while I am here. You are under my protective blessings. They'll leave you alone. Think of it as a coating of insect repellent."

She said that last part with a chipper attitude. Heaven must really hate the supernatural if they're going to look at them like bugs. I can somewhat understand. If there are a lot of people like the Fallen Angel Raynare then I wouldn't like any of them either.

Azu walked over to the back of the room and sat in one of the spare desks. She must have known it was a spare somehow… or she didn't and guessed right? Or maybe read my mind to know which ones she could use? I don't know…

Anyways, I walked over to my buds and we did our usual greetings. We talked about what we did this weekend. Motohama told some story about how a few of his forum buddies got together in on offline meeting and was horrendously disappointed none of them were chicks. Matsuda just whined about how his parents were getting on him to go back into sports and stop hanging around with us. They said we were a bad influence on him. Which was true but, hey, I don't need to hear that!

"Yeah… my girlfriend turned out to be a fake and tried to kill me…" I told my story with a heavy sigh as I slouched in my seat. It still hurts. I really want to cry right now. Yuuma-chan… whhyyyyy?!

"…You hit your head or something, Ise?" Motohama questioned as he fixed his glasses.

"Yeah I think the world would have ended before any of us got a girlfriend," Matsuda returned with a blunt look.

Hey! Don't say such things with that kind of face! Wasn't the whole reason we enrolled here was to get a girlfriend?!

"That's not funny guys," I groaned back. "Ha, ha, ha, I get it, I get it. Yuuma-chan couldn't have possibly been real if she went out with someone like me, right?"

"Who?" they both asked.

Now I was getting annoyed.

"Amano Yuuma? The girl I introduced you to. The one who walked with me to school all week? You guys even filled my shoes with tacks when you found out! I bet you don't even believe we really went on a date yesterday."

They looked at me as if I was crazy, just like the other students had when I was seen talking to an invisible Azu.

"…I think he's finally cracked," Motohama said.

"Agreed," nodded Matsuda.

Why are you guys looking at me like that? You guys did some terrible things to me when you found out I had a girlfriend. Motohama, you tried to peek under Yuuma-chan's skirt and she decked you hard in the face for it. Why did neither of you remember any of this? Why are you accusing me of being a liar? Come one. This joke has gone far enough, hasn't it?

"Issei…"

I heard Azu's voice whisper to my ear. I almost turned my head to look at her but she pushed me away with a finger at my chin. She had a sad smile… What is it Onee-sama?

"No one here should remember the Fallen Angel," she explained to me. "You should not for that matter. You were supposed to be dead so that is why you are unaffected. But a curse has been placed throughout the city. All who came in contact with that woman had their memories wiped of her existence. I'm sorry…"

O-Oh. I… I see now. So… not only did she try to kill me but she made it so she never existed. What would that have meant for me then? I would be dead— would no one remember me? Would it have been reported that I would have been killed by some freak accident?

Would anyone have honestly cared?

Mom and Dad would have. They would have cried. But I've been such a useless son to them they probably would get over it quickly. Motohama and Matsuda probably would as well. It's not like they need me. I've been nothing but some scapegoat for them these past few years. Everyone would be able to get by without me.

Before I knew it, Azu had slipped her arms around my shoulder and gave me a hug. She did it without having to move my body. It would have looked awkward to have me leaning against something invisible. I understood this much. Thank you Onee-sama for doing this much for me. You're a really nice person, aren't you? Geez. I wish I had a girlfriend as nice as you.

"I'm thankful you feel that way about me," she sighed as she released me. "Be strong. I will be there to make sure no one hurts you ever again. So be strong and be happy. My blessings will insure you will find someone who will return such affections."

"Yo, Ise, you alright there?"

I didn't realize I had spaced out at that moment. Motohama had called me out while Matsuda waved a hand in front of my face. Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. No need to get in my face about it. It was just a moment of shock, okay?

I told them I was fine and made up some excuse that it must have been just a dream. It sure felt like it anyways. I mean, my girlfriend was a Fallen Angel? I still can't wrap my head around that. Well, they accepted my excuse easily and thought to cheer me up by inviting me to Matsuda's for another porn marathon.

"Oh, wait, it's Monday," I dejected with a heavy sigh. "I can't. I've got another session after school."

"Come on, Ise, you can surely ditch one day," complained Matsuda. "Those remedial lessons aren't mandatory, you said."

I looked away in shame. I told them I was taking remedial lessons instead of lectures on how to obtain a girlfriend. I wouldn't know how these two would react if I told them that. I also didn't want to burden Philips-san with anything more than he could handle.

Before we knew it, the day was about to begin. Everyone scurried to their seats just as the teacher strolled in. That professor of ours gave a long yawn with a bored expression. Ick. He smelled heavy of booze. Is it really fine for someone in charge of instructing the youth to be out drinking every night? This guy never takes his job seriously.

"…Oh Angels above," I heard Azu gasp all the way from her spot in the back of the room.

"Quiet down everyone, you know the drill," Azazel-sensei sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't bother to wear a tie again today, not that he ever did in the first place. "Stand, bow, sit, you know all that. Let's get started and get this over with…"

I know I don't pay any attention in classes but can you at least put some enthusiasm in your lectures Azazel-sensei? Maybe then I would start to have decent grades.

"Sensei!" the girl behind me suddenly raised her hand. "It seems my prescription has changed recently. Can I move to the front to see the board?"

Azazel-sensei groaned as he opened the seating chart in his binder and began to make notes. "Yeah, yeah. You're lucky there's a spare. Anyone else have a problem with their seating while we're at it?"

No one else had any complaints, it seems. The girl quickly gathered her things and moved to the front of the class. And then, Azu moved from her spot in the far back to the desk right behind me. She didn't take a seat on the chair though. She sat on the desk directly.

I felt her hands grip on my shoulders.

Uwah. Azazel-sensei was looking my way. What's with this intense pressure? He wasn't looking at me; he was looking behind me where my classmate had previously been. Wait. Did that mean he could see Azu-oneesama?

His eyes narrowed for a moment before he shrugged and began today's lecture.

"Thank you for not looking my way," Azu whispered to me in a low voice. It sounded urgent. "Do not make a fuss. My blessings are still in effect but he will take notice if you do anything. I will tell you everything when we are alone."

I thought about nodding my head but Azazel-sensei continued to glance my way every so often. Like he was watching me. It made me feel very uncomfortable having such an intense stare focused on me. So all I could do was sit still while I listened to his lecture.

But under these conditions I couldn't focus at all. So the entire day blew over my head.

*Scene*

It felt like the life had been sucked out of me.

The day had ended without any incidents. But all day it felt like the teachers were watching me intently. First Azazel-sensei, then Yasaka-sensei, then Leviathan-sensei, and then Tiamat-sensei.

Then again… Tiamat-sensei always looks at me with those eyes. Like she wants to eat me. Not in the hot seductive way either. Like she wants to _literally_ eat me. There are a lot of girls who hate me but Tiamat-sensei hated me since the first day I enrolled in this school. I don't know why. But her stare was twice as fierce today.

"…Things are worse than Father anticipated," Azu said when the last class finished. She always made sure to be sitting near me no matter what class I went to. "To have such a gathering of powerful beings… Just what are you planning Dalang?"

I have no idea who or what that is. Nor what she is talking about. But I can only assume more than half of my teachers were important in the supernatural community.

Man… I kinda wish I didn't learn anything about all this. I want things to go back the way they were before. Ignorance is bliss~

"Hyoudou-san," Tiamat-sensei called out to me before she was about to leave. "You and Takamichi-san are on cleanup duty today. Since you're going to the teacher's lounge, Hyoudou, I suggest you take today's tests there. Be sure to hand them to Rossweisse."

Hey, hey! Don't you think you should be doing your share of the work? These are things you need to grade for your class after all.

As if hearing my thoughts, Tiamat-sensei gave me a cold look that made my body freeze solid. S-So scary. I immediately gathered what was requested of me and headed straight for the teacher's lounge.

Come to think about it… how did she know I would be going there? Normally I go straight to the first-year classrooms and then Philips-san takes me to the teachers' lounge to have Rossweisse assist us.

"The Fallen Governor, the Youkai Matriarch, the Princess of Envy, and the Dragon Queen…?" muttered Azu as she followed me. She was saying something else but I really couldn't hear quite clearly. Nor did I know what she was talking about anyways. It seemed to be bothering her a lot so I made a note to myself to ask her about it when we got home.

"Oh good, you're here," Azazel-sensei said as I was about to open the door. But he did it first and we almost bumped into each other. The guy gave a heavy sigh and rubbed a hand on his forehead. "If it's you then I'm sure you can get them to stop. Please get them to stop. No good will come out of this. We need Rossweisse to finish grading those papers."

Again with Rossweisse-sensei doing all of your work. Can't you guys pull your own weight over here?

And what's this trying to get me doing you a favor?!

"Don't make that face," sighed Azazel-sensei again. "I'm not so mean to forget those who do me favors. I'll make it up to you. Probably. Well, good luck, Hyoudou-san."

He patted my shoulder and departed. I had immediately noticed Azu tensed at the touch.

"Do I…?" she whispered to herself while examining the shoulder the professor touched. "No. It's clearly a trap. If I remove it then he'll know something is up. That man… to go this far with his own student…"

"Huh?" I asked out loud. No one else was around so I think this is fine.

She shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about. Please, continue as you were."

But there was something troubling her. She wasn't smiling like how she normally does and she had her fingers knitted under her chest. She was also staring off down the hallway where Azazel-sensei had left. I wish I knew what went on in her mind. It's not all that fair how she gets to know what goes on in my head but I never know what she's thinking about. Maybe I could be of some help if she let me in. I have a debt to pay to her after all.

I don't have any ulterior motives! I'm not interested in learning her three sizes! Honest!

See! She heard me! Azu turned her head to give me _that_ look. I'm sorry Onee-sama. I can't help myself sometimes.

Not wanting to face that painful look she was giving me, I slipped through the doorway that Azazel left open. I won't say I was shocked by what I was seeing. But it was more like I was confused. I couldn't make any sense about what these two were up to.

"Right, and then by 14:56 you cross over to Shizuku's."

"Yes! And then I leave by 15:00 for the flash sale next door! Meanwhile you leave Mizuki's by 14:55 for the 15:00 bus."

"And then we meet up at Tetiri by 15:15 for the couple's all-you-can-eat cake buffet!"

"B-But what if someone sees?! You and I are teacher and student! This is indecent in every way imaginable!"

"Don't worry. Remember at 12:45 we are to switch costumes and reenter the supermarket for the free samples. No one will recognize us!"

"I see, I see! Yes! I must focus on the prize! I will finally be able to afford to have my first desert in over a year! This could surely work!"

…Philips-san and Rossweisse-sensei were standing in front of a white board and charted some sort of schedule. But it looked like a giant mess of lines that I couldn't understand. They seemed capable of doing so. They were so grossed in their planning that they didn't see me enter.

I see this was what Azazel was talking about. Yeah these two were very cheap and always talking about their financial problems. Philips always got me to pay for some of his meals whenever I got in trouble and he saves me. Apparently something big is going on in the near future in the market area and they were planning to take full advantage of it.

"N-No… Why is he here? He shouldn't be here."

Azu's voice was low. But I felt… something come out of it. Emotion. But something else. Something raw. Something I could feel tingle on the surface of my skin.

"Hey kid," Philips smiled my way as he waved towards me. "There you are. Congratulations! You've successfully completed a whole week without getting into trouble. I also didn't expect to see you today. So hey, tell me about everything. How did the date go?"

It felt like my heart had dropped straight into my stomach. Not just because it forced memories of my girlfriend stabbing me to death. It felt like it dropped because no one had remembered about the Fallen Angel I introduced to everyone. No one should have. Azu had said some magic had been casted by the Fallen to erase everyone's memories.

"Oh, did Hyoudou-san go on a date?" Rossweisse asked skeptically. "Artemis-san, you should have told me these things. It all makes sense now why you needed my help last week. I could have been a better help, you know."

Even Rossweisse forgot the reason why we bothered her while she was still working. Philips-san gave her a strange look before turning back to me.

"I… assumed you went on some date," he said quickly. "Right? That was the reason you asked me to help you, right? Your request was kind of specific."

I don't know what's going on. Philips clearly remembers Yuuma-chan and is making things up to cover for himself. Did he ask these questions because he thought I wouldn't remember her either? Did he have something to do with all of this? Did it have something to do with Azu's reaction just now?

"Hey kid, you alright?" he asked after a moment when I didn't answer him. "Hmm… I guess I was wrong? Alright, I'm sorry about that. Let's work on that. Today we'll focus on you asking someone out to date—"

"Issei, get away from him!" Azu shouted urgently.

I reacted instantly. It felt like something else was controlling my body and I was going along with it. Philips had come close enough to properly greet me. Usually he'll pat my shoulder or give me a friendly jab on my arm. He raised his arm to do just that when Azu-oneesama made me move away.

Philips-san stared at me for a moment. He blinked with clear confusion on his face. "Kid… Hyoudou, what's wrong?"

"Um… t-that is…" I opened my mouth to tell him something, anything, but my mind was drawing a blank. Why did I move away suddenly like this? Only because Azu told me to. I didn't have any other reason.

"Go home," Azu ushered to me. "Now. I can protect you from everyone here but _him._ "

I didn't understand. I really don't understand what's going on right now!

Philips-san continued to stare at me. I must have looked around, maybe towards Azu-oneesama, because his eyes narrowed and tried to follow my gaze.

"Hyoudou-san why don't you sit down? You look pale," Rossweisse moved to one of the desks and pulled out a chair.

"Issei, we need to leave now," Azu urged me. She moved in front of me. She wanted to push me away but refrained from touching me. Probably had something to do with hiding her existence.

I don't think it would do you any good right now, Onee-sama. Philips-san can see you, it seems. He was able to follow you when you moved in front of me. But… with the way his brows were down, he couldn't see clearly. Maybe he just knew you were there and that's it.

"Ise," Azu turned and pleaded with me. She looked desperate. "Listen to me quickly. This man is the worst kind of monster. He is the ultimate enemy of Heaven, one even God Himself cannot defeat. He heralds himself as Godking.

"He is Satan."

…Huh.

So… Philips-san is the Devil Himself, eh?

My girlfriend was a Fallen Angel.

The entire town is infested with monsters.

I go to school with a league of monsters, apparently.

More than half of my teachers are monsters in disguise as well.

And the guy who tried to get me a girlfriend was the Devil.

Yeah, I think I hit my limit of functuality.

Sorry, Onee-sama, but it seems I won't be able to comply with that request.

Because I think I'm going to take a nap instead.

And before I knew it, the world was spinning and quickly turned dark. I think someone caught me. I couldn't tell who. But, ah, the papers I was still holding onto fell out of my hands. They flew everywhere and some of them got crumbled by my body and whoever caught me.

Tiamat-sensei was going to be pretty upset I flunked on the job…


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really felt like I missed something in this chapter... Eh. Do let me know if you guys catch anything.**

 **Incidentally, Seventh the Dragoon is taking a bit longer to produce than expected... Sorry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **T-This Place is Scary!**

I, Asia Argento, have finally arrived at the Forbidden City of Kuoh.

I… I am frightened.

All sorts of monsters live in this town. I can feel them staring at me. I am unwelcomed here. The gentlemen who escorted me to the outskirts warned me it was a bad idea to arrive wearing the attire of the church. But my faith will not waver despite everything.

Besides… even these creatures can tell, can't they? I have been excommunicated. I am no longer blessed with the graces of the Father. I have been told stories that so long as I am a child of the Lord no evil shall harm me. _Though verily I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil…_ But the Lord is no longer on my side. I have been abandoned.

So why do they not attack me?

…Does this mean the Lord still watches over me? Am I still loved even after my unforgiveable sin?

Or is it because of the reasons why I came to this town?

I did not come here seeking refuge from the witch hunters and inquisitors. I came here in pilgrimage to absolve my sins. I, who has been branded as a Witch, shall do all I can to cleanse my soul and regain my admittance into the Church. It has been done before— many of those branded as Witches and heretics have gone on pilgrimages only to return as holy men and women. Some have ascended to the ranks of saints and some even Angels of Heaven.

…And so I have come here to Kuoh, to the heart of the enemy and the den of monsters. There is one thing that will surely cleanse me of sin.

But first… I need to figure out where I am…

It had been an hour since my escorts have dropped me off to the edge of town. An hour of walking and carrying my luggage around is tiresome but my soul is unwavering. Lord, please forgive me for having such a weak body. I should have trained my strength along with my faith.

I could not speak the native language nor could I read any of the maps and signs. The locals were unfriendly; they either pretended I didn't exist, purposely ignored any of my inquiries, or shouted at me with angry words I couldn't comprehend. The power of the faith is so weak here it feels like I might suffocate. I do not believe there is a single believer in this town.

"Oof!"

…It also doesn't help that I am clumsy. Somewhere along the journey I had lost all the money I had saved up. The rations of food I had taken from the orphanage had been stolen and I was forced to flee from a band of unruly men. Though I carried my luggage, most of it was soiled and I haven't had the opportunity to wash anything. I could only clean myself in public facilities…

And I constantly tripped over nothing. The hem of my skirt was just shy above my ankles. There is a flat surface on the sidewalk. And yet I stumble and fall on my face.

This has been the third time today. I've lost count how many times I've done this since my journey.

This time was so bad my abbot had flew off my head. Oh Lord, please not my abbot! I watched as it flew through the air and entered the street where traffic was oncoming. It was about to be swept about and ruined.

…Except someone caught it just before it touched the ground.

There were two of them. The one who caught my abbot was a very tall young man. About two, perhaps three heads taller than me with peach skin, freckles on his cheeks, copper-toned hair, and jade eyes. He carried European features.

The other young man approached me and held out a hand. I couldn't understand his words but I understood his intentions. He was only a head taller than me. This one had the local Japanese characteristics along with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His skin was almond.

As my hand grasped onto his I felt the breath leave from my lungs. This boy… I could feel it. He has been blessed by the Father. I cannot feel any amount of faith on him but his holy presence is befitting that of a saint. No, it is stronger than any of the saints I have met before.

This child is loved by God so much.

He was saying something to me. Asking if I was okay.

I nodded and smiled at him. " _G-Graci_!"

His brows came together. He couldn't understand my words, much like everyone else.

"…Can you speak English?" asked the other young man as he came to the second's side and handed me back my abbot.

"Y-Yes!" It took a moment to switch languages. Italian has always been my primary language but my English was almost as good. I couldn't recite complicated words and complex sentences. "T-Thank you very much!"

I took the abbot from him. Immediately I could feel something was different about it. The fabrics were no longer sticky from my sweat, grime, and dirt from my journey. It also didn't smell. Little tears here and there I had tried to hide were gone also. It was as if they had been made new.

I looked at this tall young man. He gave me a small smile and a wink. "Try to watch where you're going. You… look new here…" he added after tilting his head to look at the luggage behind me. "Well then. I suggest heading down that way. Go for five blocks and then make a left. Should take you straight to the academy. Ask for either Rias Gremory or Souna Shitori. They'll help you out with the rest."

He pointed down one of the roads.

"Gremory-sempai? Shitori-sempai?" questioned the holy boy to the first.

The first boy replied in Japanese through a calm manner. Whatever was said left the other unsatisfied but just enough to not ask another question.

"Will you be fine or would you like us to escort you?" he asked.

Though I could feel the weight of his concerns through his tone, I couldn't stop myself from shivering out of reaction. The men I thought I could trust had asked me the same thing…

"…I understand," was all he said in a sympathetic tone. "If no one else has done it, welcome to Kuoh."

He didn't give me his name, nor did the other boy. But, I didn't give him my name either for that matter. He offered another small smile and gave me a light pat on the shoulder just as the two of them passed me by. I flinched at his touch.

The other boy looked conflicted. He muttered to himself, as though discussing something amongst a voice in his head. But he came to a decision, bowed to me, and ran off after the first boy.

It wouldn't be until I was halfway through the destination to the academy did I come to regret showing such a side in front of him.

The clothes I was wearing had been cleaned and repaired. I felt… refreshed, as though I had just stepped out of a warm bath. The soreness of my body from sleeping in unconventional places had been undone. All this had been done by that single touch.

I wonder who those two were and if I would be able to meet them again. They were wearing school uniforms so perhaps…

*Scene*

Once again, I became frightened.

Rias Gremory was the overseer of the city since the special zone had been made about five years ago. This was… conflicting information. I had been told Kuoh was Satan's citadel. That it was Satan who founded the Forbidden City and protected all sorts of monsters from Heaven's justice.

I also once believed Devils were atrocious creatures whose appearance reflected their intentions. But Rias Gremory was… beautiful. Perfect. As pristine as an Angel.

And that made me even more frightened of her.

The one who made me into a Witch had been just as beautiful as an Angel.

I stood before her in her lair, surrounded by her other servants of darkness. And each of them looked as beautiful as an Angel. A small girl with white hair who I wanted to hug but was eyeing me with a murderous stare. A black-haired lady who was smiling but was filled with wicked intentions. And a blonde young man as handsome as the statue of David and just as lifeless in his eyes.

Though they offered me refreshments such as teas and cakes as well as a seat, I couldn't get my body to move. I was shivering so much my teeth were probably clattering.

"Now then, what can we do for you, sister?" asked Rias as she sat behind her large desk and on her lavish chair.

"I… I was told to meet you or a Souna Shitori…" I began in a low voice. I could barely hear my own voice I was so scared. "I… I just arrived this afternoon…"

"Oh?" she seemed amused. "Who was it that told you to come to me?"

"Um… I didn't get their names…" my shoulders fell.

Rias Gremory waved it off. "No matter. Don't worry, you're not the first to pass through here. I'll need you to sign a few papers and then we can get you inserted into the system."

"W-Wha?!" I shrieked and jumped a few inches off the ground by how strongly I flinched. "Y-You mean you're going to steal my soul this soon?!"

She laughed lightly, as though she had heard this before and still found it funny. "No, no. It's not that kind of contract. It's merely a few documents to register your identity as a resident of the city. After that then we can work on finding you somewhere to live and, if you so choose, to enroll you into the academy."

"O-Oh…" I let out a deep breath of air. I felt so exhausted this quickly. My palms were sweating and needed to be brushed against my skirt. "B-But… I'm not here as a refugee."

Rias Gremory blinked once and then raised a brow. Her smile faltered. "Is that so…? I see. I apologize for my assumptions. To business then? What can I, a Devil, do for a representative of the Church?"

There was a level of animosity coming from her. She continued to smile but it was just a façade. My shivering increased. As I thought, anyone from the Church is unwelcomed in this territory.

"I… I… I am only here for my pilgrimage…" I pleaded.

"As have others," she said in a cold voice. The smile was now gone. "Do you know how many zealots there are that pass through here? Do you know how many of them come in front and lie to me? Too many. They always said the same thing to me. That they were here to do good work for their God. And it always resulted in either their death or the death of those I am in office to protect."

All four Devils were staring at me with dark intentions. I had no protection in this land. God was not at my side and I knew these creatures do whatever they wanted to me.

"I… I only wish… an audience… with the Godking…"

I was whimpering. I could feel the tears start to fall down my eyes. I was so scared I couldn't stand and eventually fell to my knees.

Rias Gremory's eyes widened slightly. But then she sighed. "The Godking? The Godking is a myth. I don't know why you people keep believing such stories. There are only four Maous and _Satan_ isn't one of them. There hasn't been a Satan since the beginning of the Underworld."

N-No. It couldn't be true. She must be lying.

The sole reason I came here was to meet with the Godking. I was told if I could meet with the Godking, if I faced his evils and overcame his temptations, then I could return absolved of sin.

"B-But… H-He created this city…"

"Oh dear," sighed the black-haired girl. Her smile had grown as the exchange went on. She was finding my pathetic self enjoyable. "I'm afraid you have your information wrong, sister. This city has always been in control of the Gremory family. It was Lucifer-sama who proposed to turn it into a safe haven. Asmodeus-sama created a special unit to defend its borders, Beelzebub-sama designed the barriers to shield us from Heaven, and Leviathan-sama spread the word and made the interspecies accords. I assure you there was never a Godking to begin with. It's just an urban legend."

"B-But…" I couldn't believe any of this was true. "T-The Godking arrived ten years ago! T-This citadel was formed five years ago. And Heaven declared him Satan."

"All just rumors and myths," sighed Rias Gremory. She looked to have shared this story countless times and had gone weary of it. "There is no proof a singular being equal to the God of the Bible has ever existed, let alone in a random time such as ten years ago. I'm sorry you came all this way to see him, sister, but there is no Godking here nor has there ever been. Take it from the mouth who is the sister of the current Lucifer. There is no Satan."

I tried to recall where I had heard the tale of the Godking before. The priests talked about him in passing but never aloud. They always said it was blasphemous; after all, who could be God's equal? The idea itself was blasphemy.

But the stories still spread. The priests told tales about the Ultimate Devil more than the children. About how the forces of Heaven were stopped on the shores of Norway, how all the influence in the Far East had been cut off, and how they had visions of this new threat.

I too had one such vision. God told me in a dream, I believe it was Him, that if I came here and met with the Godking I could be welcomed back into His loving embrace.

But had it all been just a farce? Were those dreams really just my desperation making me believe such things? It did seem too good to be true. No such being had been recorded in the bible so why would he appear so recently?

"I… I see…" I said eventually.

"…So long as we have an understanding. Kiba, please escort the sister out of the academy grounds," ordered Rias Gremory.

"Of course, Buchou," the blonde-haired young man moved away from the wall and approached me. He held out his hand to lift me back onto my feet and offered a small smile. But there was no warmth in that smile. He was only being courteous to put up an act.

And his touch was nothing like that boy's. His hands were cold, calloused, and offered no compassion. It was the hand of a Devil.

He said nothing as he _escorted_ me out of the building, through the courtyard, and towards the gates. I could feel his eyes constantly on me.

"…There is no Godking?" I asked one last time.

His smile dropped as soon as we reached the gates. His eyes were as cold as his hands. Anger. I felt such unrelenting anger resonating through every fiber of his being. He spoke out of hate. "No. This city is what it is because of everyone's hard work. We have no savior."

He said nothing else, only continued to observe me. I offered him a small wave in courtesy and he only nodded. He continued to watch me as I walked down the street… with nowhere as my destination. I turned my head and saw him still staring at me even as I was so far away.

This had been my last hope. I have come so far and been through so much… only to find my salvation wasn't here.

I had nowhere else to go. I couldn't return home. I don't want to think what the witch hunters and the inquisitors would do to me if they found me.

I couldn't stay here. This is a land of heathens. I am unwelcomed here and I could never turn my back on my faith. The teachings are all I have left.

Lord, please give me the strength I need to continue my pilgrimage.

 _Though the soul is willing, the flesh is weak._

I'm so hungry. And I'm so tired. What wonders that boy did to me were starting to wear off. My body was becoming sluggish and the aches in my stomach were returning. But I had no money. I couldn't buy food nor could I find anywhere to rest.

I don't know how long I wandered around. It was dark by the time I decided to settle on a park bench. The weather was warm with summer approaching but not warm enough to sleep in the open like this. But I still had to. With just a dirty cloak from my luggage I curled up against the park bench.

I don't know how long I cried until I began to sleep…

*Scene*

I jerked awake.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and assumed the worst.

My head hit something hard. My senses were dizzy.

 _"Etai…_ " came the person who's head I had smacked with my own.

"Ow, ow, ow," I muttered myself.

When next I opened my eyes, I was facing one of the young men I had met yesterday. It was the one blessed by God. His holy presence was filling me with an ethereal warmth that soothed my spirit. I felt… safe in his company. I felt at home.

Surely no one blessed by the Father could have such impure thoughts with me. There must have been a reason he startled me.

It was morning. The sun was starting to rise above the tall towers of the city and the birds were chirping in the distance. The cold had been washed away with the morning rays.

"I-I'm sorry!" I pleaded with the young man.

He replied in his language. Assurances. And then a question.

"Um… I'm sorry…" I hung my head. "I'm not versed in this language at all."

"E-Eh!" he gasped. "I understood that!"

"Ah?" I blinked. My eyes widened with wonder. "I-I can understand you now! Please, say something else!"

"Whoa! I totally understood that too!" he smiled with excitement. "How did… Oh. That's how? Thank you, I guess…"

He had turned to look at his left as he said those words. But as I followed his gaze, thinking there was someone I didn't see before, there was nothing there. I wondered what he was looking at and continued to search for it.

"O-Oh, that's right… I'm sorry Onee-sama…" he apologized to this unseen figure as he scratched the back of his head. He then continued, "Eh? Really? I can tell her? Are you sure?"

I couldn't comprehend what was going on. It is a bit strange to be talking to oneself but perhaps there were circumstances. One blessed by God couldn't be… delusional. Right?

The young man turned back to me and addressed. "Um… Hi there. We met yesterday and I never got to introduce myself. My name is Hyou— oh wait. Western customs. My name is Issei Hyoudou."

I uncurled my legs and sat up straight. "Un! M-My name is Asia Argento! It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you very much for yesterday."

And then, the worst possible thing happened in front of this nice person.

My stomach grumbled.

My cheeks flushed. Auu… t-this was so embarrassing!

"Eh…" he scratched his cheek and looked puzzled. "Argento-san… d-do… do… would you like to have breakfast? I mean… that is… if you don't have anything else to do…"

I bowed my head in shame. I couldn't look at him. "I don't want to be an inconvenience…"

"You can't be any bigger of a freeloader than Philips-san," he replied with a heavy and tired sigh. But then he grew flustered. "W-What I meant to say is… You won't be an inconvenience. Um… I should probably not say this but… Argento-san you look like someone who needs help. Did you sleep here all night? And what happened to the stuff you were carrying?"

"…Ah?"

No. It couldn't be!

I looked beneath the bench where I had tucked my suitcase but found it to be gone. No, I must have forgotten it somewhere. I must have. I'm such a klutz I probably left it back in the academy. S-Surely those Devils forgot to mention about it as much as I did. Surely someone didn't steal it while I was sleeping.

…The coat I was using as a blanket was also missing.

"H-Hey wait a minute!" the boy pleaded with me while putting his hands up. "P-Please don't cry."

But I couldn't help it. The tears came rushing out.

*Scene*

I've never had such delicious food before.

Shortly after my episode, Issei led me to a small restaurant that served breakfast. We rarely ate such foods at the orphanage. For breakfast there was usually grains, fruits, and eggs. I've never had pancakes slathered in butter and maple syrup.

I also got to try coffee. It was bitter and I didn't like it. But I felt bad for wasting food and forced myself to drink it, despite Issei telling me it was okay not to force myself. I was under this boy's care and didn't want to insult him. I would have felt bad taking advantage of his kindness.

"…Are you feeling better Argento-san?" he asked after we finished eating.

I nodded. "Please. Call me Asia. I can't repay you for this kindness. I have nothing left to offer you. You… You're the first nice person I've met since coming here."

I must have started to cry again. Because he was fretting over my behavior. But I couldn't help it. I was so happy to have met someone who was truly nice. Everyone else was either mean to me or had ulterior motives.

A few minutes later, after I had calmed down again, we resumed our conversation.

"Then, feel free to call me Ise. All my friends call me that."

"Yes. Then I shall do that, Ise."

His face turned crimson. Did I do something wrong? I did as was requested.

He coughed into his hand. "R-Right. A-Asia-chan, what were you doing out there in the park? I was on my way to school when I saw you sleeping on the bench."

Oh. He was concerned about me. But I couldn't answer his question. Rather… I didn't want to. I had already burdened this young man more than enough with my troubles. I wouldn't want to trouble him any further with any of my stories. I don't want to tell him something and make him worry any further.

"…I'm sorry," he said after I remained silent. "That was rude of me. I shouldn't have asked."

"N-No," I shook my head. "I, yes, you deserve to know. I… came from the Vatican. I am on a pilgrimage. But… unfortunate things happened along the way…"

That's all I could say. I couldn't share anything else. What a shameful girl I am. I couldn't open my heart to this nice young man despite what he's done for me. But it was such a sensitive topic. It hurt to recall everything within the past month.

His eyes widened. He looked outraged, "Why would they kick you out of the Church?"

I stopped moving. I stopped breathing.

"…How do you know that?"

He flinched with his lips curving downward. "That's right… I forgot to tell you. Um… Asia-chan, do you believe in things like, um, Angels?"

I nodded but didn't say anything further.

He looked unsure of himself. "Well… that is… what if I said… I had a guardian angel watching over me?"

My eyes widened. "You… I knew you were blessed but to be granted an Angel of the Lord?"

"Wait, what?" he leaned forward. "You mean you can see Azu-Oneesama?"

I shook my head. I could not see the Angel watching over him but it would explain his holy presence. But… Azu? I was not familiar with any such name—

Wait. Azu. As in…

"A-Azu'K-Kurano?!" I almost shrieked. My hands went to cover my mouth. This boy… he had… "The Princess of Heaven?!"

He scratched the back of his head as he looked even more unsure of himself. "I, uh, was prepared to not have you believe me. I don't know where to go with this now…"

Things started to make sense. "You… You don't have _just_ an Angel with you. But the Princess of Heaven Herself? And… what's more… you can communicate with her? O-Oh… Lord. This must be a sign from the Lord. H-He must have led me to you. T-Thank you Heavenly Father. Please forgive me for my faith wavering!"

I bowed my head and clasped my hands together in prayer.

He became uncomfortable. His face turned sour as he crossed his arms. "Y-Yeah. She's translating everything you're saying and me to you. She… She told me about you right now. Not much. Just that you did something and were forced to come here. Asia-chan, you don't seem like a bad person… But then again… Yuuma-chan was…"

He drawled out. His face became melancholy. But then he shook his head and continued, "No, Azu-Oneesama says you're a good person. I'll believe her. I owe her my life. Oh. She also says God hasn't abandoned you. He sent one of his Angels to watch over you. Ah, his name is… Zaraquiel? Did I pronounce that right?"

The Lord… hasn't abandoned me? He sent one of his Angels to protect me? A-And an Angel with such a name… He sent me one of his beloved and most-loved Seraphim?!

Then… my pilgrimage was not in vain. There was purpose to me coming here! I was not wrong in seeking the Godking!

I was moved so much I began to cry again.

I'm sorry Issei for being such a bother to you! But your words made me so happy!

*Scene*

In the end, I decided to tell him everything.

I told him about what I did in the Vatican. I told him about the healing powers of my Sacred Gear; Tears of the Maiden, the Twilight Healing. About how I used this power to heal someone I saw who was in dire need of my help. I told him how that person I saved had been a Devil. And because I healed a Devil I was branded a Witch and cursed by the Church who loved me so much.

I did not tell him about what happens to Witches, how they are burnt at the stake in public viewings. I did not tell him what troubles befell me on my journey.

I also did not tell him he was the first person to ever be nice to me. For no matter how many people I saved and was thanked, no one had ever talked to me. Not one. I was a Holy Maiden, someone to be worshiped as God's most blessed child. The other children wouldn't play with me and the adults kept me at a distance. I never once had a friend.

But, you, Issei, are the first to look at me. The first to talk to me. The first to treat me as a person before I am anything else.

And so I did not tell him about how miserable I was in the Church. It didn't matter anyways. I loved the Church and its teachings. My faith will always belong to the Lord. I may live a lonely life in servitude but I know it is but a small price to pay to spread His Word and Love.

"I came here chasing a rumor," I said as we sat on a bench nearby the diner we had just left. It was still a quiet morning. Hardly anyone passed us by and we were left to ourselves. It felt nice… sitting and talking to another human being. "I know I received a message from the Lord. He sent me a vision through my dreams one night. That if I came here to the Forbidden City and talked to the Godking I would be able to return to the Vatican. So I came here prepared to confront the Devil. But… I've only heard no such Satan exists…"

"…Only talk to him?" Issei asked.

I nodded. "Yes. That is what God asked of me. To only talk to him. I do not know what trials I may face but I am prepared. I must be. I… I will not be swayed by any temptations… I hope. Oh Lord please grant me to strength to go through with this…"

Issei crossed his arms and looked over his shoulder. "What do you think, Onee-sama?"

There was a moment when he didn't say anything. I waited patiently to hear the words of the Princess shared through Issei.

He scratched his head with a perplexed look on his face. He turned back to face me. "I don't really get it. She says it's not a good idea to confront him. Philips-san… I mean… the Godking… no one knows his real identity. I just heard about it from Onee-sama and I'm still having trouble believing it. Well… I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this Heaven versus Hell stuff…"

He closed his eyes and gave a weary sigh. He looked troubled.

"Ise, you know where I can meet the Godking?!" I leaned forward with my hands cupped together. I felt delighted. The wisdom of the Princess knew the whereabouts of Satan and had shared it with this boy? Yes, I am sure of it now, God has led me here to meet with this boy.

"Ah…" he fidgeted around in his seat. His eyes shifted between mine and my lips back and forth. Oh dear… I hope I didn't have any food crumbs on my mouth. H-He's blushing! He's embarrassed to be seen with such a clumsy girl like me! I'm sorry Ise!

He looked away while scratching his cheek this time. "W-Well… it's complicated. Like I said, no one knows his real identity. Azu-Oneesama says if we approach him bad things might happen to us. It's apparently this well-guarded secret."

"…Then there's nothing we can do about this?" I hung my head. He was right. I could not get this boy involved in my affairs. I would never forgive myself if Satan got angry at this nice young man and did terrible things to him because of my selfish desires.

"I don't know," he sighed. "I really don't. There… There's this guy at my school named Philips Artemis. You met him yesterday. He… well... you can say he's affiliated with the Godking. There are some things I want to ask him as well. But… I don't know. I don't know how to approach him about it. Like… did he know about Raynare…?"

He looked troubled. There was a heavy weight on his shoulders as his head was downcast. His eyes had lost their focus as he was swept away in his own thoughts.

I always had moments like these while I was at the Church. And I always wished someone did to me what I was about to do for Ise.

I reached out and placed my hand over his.

There was nothing I could say to him. I understood nothing about his burdens and couldn't offer any words of comfort. But sometimes the lightest touch and a moment of silence like this spoke volumes. There were so many times when I wished someone would do this for me. To hold my hand, to pat my head or back, to stand at my side. I always wanted one person to be there for me.

I always wanted a friend.

"A-Asia…" his lips were quivering. He looked frightened.

I pulled my hand away immediately. "I-I'm sorry, Ise. I thought that… I shouldn't have done that."

"N-No it's fine," he assured with a small smile. It didn't look very confident. "It was just… unexpected. I'm not used to it is all. N-Not that I'm unpopular or anything. Just that… well…"

I looked at him, observing his behavior. The downcast look in his eyes. Was that how I always looked? His words struck something within me, something that resonated with my being. Those were the words of someone crying out for attention. It was the words I would have used if I had been in the same situation. The feeling of another's touch… I really do wonder what it feels like…

I see now. Issei Hyoudou is a boy just like me.

Lord, thank you for bringing us together.

"Then… I will go see this person by myself," I quickly stood from my seat. "You don't need to be afraid, Ise. I am a servant of God. He will protect me from wicked. I'm sure if I explain myself to this friend of yours he will understand… wouldn't he? He seemed so nice yesterday…"

"No!" Issei argued and stood up as well. "Asia, I don't know how Philips-san would react to something like that. I know the guy but he and I aren't exactly friends. He gives me advice every now and then... and freeloads off of me. But still!"

"Thank you, Ise," I offered him a friendly smile. My heart swayed by his intentions. "But this is something I must do for my sake. I have always been prepared to face the worst. And if I am to fail, then it is because my beliefs weren't strong enough. But I believe in God. And I believe He will walk with me to the end of this."

"…Alright," he said with a firm nod. His eyes were serious. "But I'm going to go with you. I'll introduce you to him and then we can go from there. He shouldn't do anything to harm us but… lately I just don't know anymore…"

He stepped away and combed his fingers through his hair. His eyes focused on a digital clock broadcasting the time on the side of a building across the street. "Hmm. Guess it's too late right now. Class is in session. We could either try to hit him at lunch or after school. Maybe after school would be better… Yeah, alright."

A plan was made then? How wonderful! With this, my first steps to salvation is underway! Ise, I cannot possibly thank you enough. How I wish to repay you somehow…

"That gives us plenty of time to kill," he said. His gaze couldn't meet mine. He looked… bashful? No, embarrassed more like. His cheeks were flushed again. Auu… I'm sorry I'm such a shameful girl to be around Ise! "S-Say, Asia-chan… I s-still have some money from my da— f-from the other day. Would… would you like to spend the day with, you know, me? U-Until it gets late enough?"

I smiled at him. "If it's Ise then I would be more than happy to!"

O-Oh. There I go again saying something embarrassing. His cheeks reddened further.

I'm sorry Ise… I'll try to restrain myself for your sake… Please don't look away from me…

*Scene*

I… I've never had such fun like this before.

Issei escorted me throughout the town. He showed me around and answered my questions patiently. We went through many of the shopping districts, to where I was introduced to sweet things like crepes, ice creams, and something called takoyaki. We went through a number of clothing stores and he pointed out a few things that would look cute on me…

I wonder if I should have accepted his offer for a new change of clothes. Even with that young man's mystery to clean and repair my attire I still slept in it in an open park. I must smell…

I couldn't muster the courage to ask him again. He ended up buying a hair pin for me. It was a cute sunflower. He had seen me eying it and decided he would get that for me. I tried to stop him, but he insisted.

I accepted this gift but told him it was unnecessary for him to do anything more for me.

We ended up at something called a gaming center. I've never seen such contraptions before. There were screens displayed everywhere with so many colors and figures flashing. It was frightening as it was captivating. Issei explained to me what each screen was for and I realized the peculiar knobs and buttons were for controlling the images inside the television screen. I was baffled! The remote control in the orphanage could only change the channels for the television. I did not know things like this could exist!

He had me play a few of these games, patiently explaining and coaching me at each one. I must be burning through his money as each game required a certain amount of currency per attempt. But I could not deny I was having too much fun to mind. Still, in the back of my mind I swore I would repay this young man for his kindness thus far.

I failed miserably at a racing simulator. I've never driven a car before and I was frightened by the speeds I was going. Issei laughed; I think he was making fun of me.

But, inwardly, my heart was swooning. I've never had anyone act this way with me.

"Wait!" Issei suddenly said as we were about to leave the arcade. He was in a panic as his head spun around in search for something. "What time is it— Shit! Oh man school's already out! Come on Asia we need to hurry or we'll miss Philips-san!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I nearly tripped by the suddenness of his tug. However, I kept pace with him. No, more like he was slowing down for my sake.

His hand… it felt so warm and comforting.

I wonder if this is what it's like to have a friend.

I pray someone like Issei could be my friend…

*Scene*

We were huffing by the time we reached the academy. All the time, I never once let go of Issei's hand.

He realized this as we reached the gates. He quickly let go. "Ah… sorry…"

I wanted to reach for his hand again, and I almost did, but I willed myself to stop. It can't be helped, I suppose. I was still a stranger to this boy.

He led me through the school grounds as he looked around for the young man from yesterday. Meanwhile, I kept close to him. I was almost tripping over the back of his heels with how close I ended up being. Why? I could see everyone staring at me. Students whispering to each other with looks of curiosity and… hatred.

I don't know how many of them were monsters in disguise. They must be able to still sense the Lord's blessing on me. I was their enemy. I could feel their murderous intent swarming around me.

In the crowds, I spotted the Queen of Gremory. Her eyes narrowed like a hawk noticing prey. A perverse smile grew.

I ended up gripping onto the back of Issei's shirt and pressing myself against him. It was a mistake to come here. They all wanted me dead. Lord… I can't do this. I can't. I'm so frightened I can barely move.

"H-Hey, Asia, what's wrong?"

Issei turned around and grabbed onto my shoulders. Just like that… my shivering stopped. The killing intent was still focused around me but it was no longer a bother. Ah, of course. This boy was blessed by the Lord as well. And the Lord sent his daughter to protect him.

I felt safe in his presence. I felt like no harm can be done onto me by these creatures.

"There… are just so many people…" I replied to him.

He accepted my answer and continued to lead me through the main building. I had to change my shoes for some guest slippers before we could go any deeper. He checked one of the rooms on the bottom floor and asked the white-haired servant of Gremory if she had seen this Philips person. The girl stared at me with a sharp gaze.

She ended up saying nothing. Merely packing her things and walking past us.

Issei sighed, claiming it was his fault.

But, really, the fault lies with me. Maybe I should wait outside while he asked around…?

We moved along, entering the second floor and going into a large room full of desks. There were a few adults present— the teachers of this academy— and Issei approached one of them. A white haired woman who was only a few years older than us. She was a teacher? But she's so young… and pretty…

"Why are you looking for Artemis-san?" she asked, already on edge the moment she saw me.

"W-Well…" Issei scratched the side of his head and tried to find an adequate answer. "I just need his help with something. It's really important I find him."

She sighed, "If it's so important than I can help you. What do you need?"

"Um… that is…" he couldn't find anything further to say.

"Don't worry there, Rossweisse," came another teacher. He was a tall middle-aged man with black hair with a layer of blonde at the brow. He came out of seemingly nowhere and put a hand on Issei's shoulder. He had a crooked smile. "I got this."

Rossweisse's brows scrunched up. "It troubles me when an irresponsible man such as you suddenly has an interest in something. Hyoudou-san is my student; I am more than capable of handling whatever situation he has gotten himself involved with, thank you."

The man gave a weary sigh. "Can't you see what's going on here, Rossweisse? Be a little more considerate. Obviously Hyoudou here is trying to impress this lovely young lady. Just look at how close they are right now."

I bowed my head, trying to keep my gaze away from Issei while hiding my blush. But I couldn't help but let my eyes wander through my bangs, wondering if Issei was looking my way and noticing my embarrassment. But, thankfully, or perhaps shamefully, he was looking away with an uneasy expression.

"But, I digress," the man continued. "Someone who can't get a boyfriend can't notice these things."

His words were lethal. The woman, Rossweisse, visibly spazzed with her complexion turning icy white. Her eyes widened and lost its color.

In the next instant her head was to the desk and her shoulders were shaking. She was crying, saying, "My age is the same as the years I've been single…"

She appeared to be unresponsive to anything. The man gestures us to follow him to one of the desks in the far back of the room. Some of the teachers looked our way but then averted their gazes when the man waved them off. Perhaps this man was a respectable senior…?

"Um… thank you?" Issei said as he offered us two seats from the adjoining desks around the man's. "But… what gives? I can't help but understand where Rossweisse-sensei is coming from. You always blow off work or do the bare minimum. So why the sudden interest, Azazel-sensei?"

The room was suddenly spinning. Issei… what did you just call this man?

The man, Azazel, looked my way and offered the same crooked smile as before. But there was something else mixed in with that smile. Wickedness. His golden eyes glowed for the faintest of seconds. That smile was for me.

Azazel, the leader of the Grigori recorded in the Book of Enoch, was once an Archangel of the Lord who willingly fell from grace. He mated with the human women and bred the Nephilim, such terrible giants that ate other humans. God sent his greatest Angels to slay all the Nephilim and imprisoned Azazel in a bottomless pit.

But here was Azazel, free. This dread in my heart… it was telling me this wasn't an imposter. This was the same Azazel recorded in the Book of Enoch.

"Well, Hyoudou, a little bird told me you have a Sacred Gear," Azazel answered with his amused grin.

I saw Issei freeze up. His eyes widened and his hands resting on his lap curled up into fists. His breathing hitched.

"Calm down," Azazel told him as his smile dropped. "Look, I got one hell of a tongue lashing from the boss over what happened. I gave the guy a bad recommendation and he's holding me responsible. I'm supposed to apologize and do all that but… I don't feel all that responsible. Accidents happen. How was I supposed to know Raynare would have gone against my orders? She's quite the zealous lass, always striving to get in my bed."

Halfway through his words he was no longer talking to Issei and was more so grumbling to himself. I don't know what's going on. But it was affecting Issei terribly.

"Ise…?" I tried to call out to him. He wasn't responding.

"In any case," Azazel sighed as though this whole matter was a nuisance. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm supposed to answer any questions you have. Even if it takes forever. Ugh, seriously, that guy. Whatever. Alright, Hyoudou, hit me. What do you got for me?"

"It… It wasn't a dream…?" he asked in a low voice. A broken voice. He was shaking and there was a glaze of sweat on his brow.

Do I reach for his hand? Do I leave him be? Issei… what can I do for you right now?

Azazel shrugged as he crossed his arms. "You mean going out on a date with one of my finest Fallen and then getting killed for it? Nope. Not a dream. She even used the memory erasing device. Yeah, nothing lower than Ultimate-class are immune to it. Most forgot about her being in town."

"…Why?"

"Here's what I understand. You collapsed yesterday due to mental strain. The boss wanted to know why and looked into it. He didn't like what he found out. Turns out, you have a Sacred Gear and Raynare killed you for that. If you think about it… it's not unreasonable. Everyone who has one usually sides with Heaven. Like the little lady here. Like those who swore to stay independent. Like those who began to use it for their own selfish desires. They always stray towards Heaven… no matter what…"

He let out a sigh. A very tired sigh. "The only way to escape that fate is to have your Sacred Gear removed or let it be sealed by Heaven's system. See, if you reincarnate as a Devil, your Sacred Gear will be sealed. Only pure humans can use Sacred Gears. If you do either option, things like one of us killing you won't happen again. And if you don't… eventually you will begin to do Heaven's work. Might even be starting now. And then, sorry kid, we're going to have to put you down."

I stood and put myself in front of Issei. Even if it is someone as dangerous as Azazel, who was the Strength of God, I cannot allow him to do anything against Issei.

Lord, give me strength. And help my legs from quivering.

"D-D-Don't hurt him!"

I braced myself to take on the full wrath of this malevolent being. My legs couldn't stop shaking. Everything within me was screaming to run and hide. But I would never forgive myself if I cowered away while this monster attacked Issei.

I became twice as scared when he cocked his head back and let out a thunderous roar of laughter. "How can I do something like that when someone as cute as you make such a face? I'm not that bad of a guy, little girl. Hyoudou, you're lucky to find such a catch. Personally I think Raynare is more attractive but, eh, everyone has their own tastes, I guess. Still, I can't ridicule them. This girl here has her own level of appeal."

I ended up cowering behind Issei. His eyes had shifted from murderous to… hungry all within a single instant. I felt his eyes appraising me, looking through my dress and seeing my precious spots. Truly he was such a vile creature of sin worthy of God's wrath. Lord, please save me from this man's gaze.

"Please don't look at Asia-chan that way," Issei said. "She's not one of your students."

"Bah," he said as he waved his hand. "I'm not some kind of creep. I didn't take this teaching job to ogle at high school girls with short skirts, fishnet leggings, and stockings all day long. And I didn't become the physical education instructor so I could see them in their bloomers and swimsuits. Have some respect for me, Hyoudou."

"…Considering you dump all your work on Rossweisse-sensei, that's kinda hard to do."

Azazel waved it off again. His smile returned to a firm neutral line. "Getting back on track, I'm not permitted to touch you. You are still a student of this academy and you have yet to awaken your Sacred Gear, it seems. However, it seems you've gotten yourself involved in something unfortunate. Tell me, little miss, what are you doing here in Kuoh?"

His gaze returned to me. It was a sharp look. An ageless gaze only a creature before the creation of time could carry. Azazel had seen humanity be born and had seen all of their workings. He knew more about humanity than humanity did themselves. I could not lie to this person. He would be able to see through it.

No. There was no reason for me to lie. God will protect me. He sent Zaraquiel as my guardian.

"I wish to have an audience with Satan," I answered fearlessly.

"Hoh?" he breathed out. I couldn't read his face. He merely blinked. "Satan? You know that's just a rumor, yeah? Satan was killed in the Great War."

I have been told this before. But, thanks to Issei, I believe this is all just a lie.

"I don't know anything about that," I replied. "But I do know Heaven has declared him their enemy. I have been told this special zone has been built by the efforts of all pagan factions. But God has sent me a vision. He told me to come here and have an audience with the Godking."

"Oh, the Godking," Azazel sighed and put a hand to his brow. "The Godking! If you had told me sooner! Hey, everyone, did you hear her? She wants to have a meeting with the _Godking_!"

He stood and shared this with the other teachers. Some lifted their heads to look at him. Some scoffed. Everyone else didn't care.

My shoulders slouched. This man was making fun of me.

"Hey, that's not funny," Issei defended me.

Azazel returned to his seat and gave a light chuckle. "Hyoudou, I don't know what she told you, but there's no such thing as the Godking. I'll admit, in the Third Text there was a mention that God will wage war against the ultimate evil that yet to appear. But that's it; he had _yet_ to appear. Besides, if such a magnificent being existed do you think we'd all be hiding in this dump?"

"Do not mock the Godking, Azazel," said Rossweisse. She approached the desk with a fire in her eyes.

"Hah…?" Azazel turned his chair to face her with half-lidded eyes. "Oh. Shit. You, that's right. You're smitten by this _rumor_ because you think you saw him before. I thought you'd be out of commission for the next hour or so. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"You should have, but not for the right reasons," she agreed while putting her hands on her hips. "And, as a matter of fact, I _did_ meet with the Godking. He was there at the Battle of Ragnarok. He stopped Heaven's forces and saved many from our pantheon. I am here today because of his heroic deeds."

"…I'm not going to have this argument with you again, Rossweisse," Azazel said with a bit of edge in his voice.

She ignored him and turned towards us. "Hyoudou-san, I don't know what you've gotten yourself involved in…"

She looked at me for an instant and then went back to Issei.

"…But, now I am curious. Had you mentioned about the Godking a little sooner I would have been more supportive. I trust you have a reason to include Artemis-san in this as well?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah. Something like that."

"…I see," Rossweisse nodded. "Then come with me. I will take you to see him."

"You're wasting your time," drawled Azazel. "Well, whatever. Then I pass all the burdens on to you. Hyoudou here is clueless on our affairs and needs some insight. I trust you can inform him on what happens to those who obtain Sacred Gears?"

"This would be nothing new to expect from you," she said in a cold tone. "Come along, you two. We would need to hurry or we'll miss him."

Issei and I nodded dumbly and followed her without question. I'm not too sure what just happened. I could only agree to accept this lady's help. Issei seemed to trust her and so shall I.

I turned back to look at Azazel. He had a phone to his ear and was saying things too fast and too low for me to follow. And he was looking our way. A cold, sharp look in his eyes. And he wasn't giving a crooked smile.

I don't know why… but I felt more terrified than I have ever been.

*Scene*

"Good, if we follow this path we will be able to make it in time," said Rossweisse as we got off the bus, crossed the street, and entered a park. "Artemis-san, I believe, works at the take-out across the way as a courier on these days. But his shift is almost over. I'm sorry, I don't know where he lives. You'd have to go through the director of the school for those records so this is our only chance to reach him."

"…You believe?" asked Issei skeptically.

"He mentioned it in passing," she explained. "But I can't recall what jobs he works on what days. He has so many it makes it difficult to remember them all."

"…Philips-san must really have it rough," Issei muttered below his breath.

"Hyoudou-san, I won't ask why you brought this nun with you, but I would like to know why you would be asking for the assistance of Artemis-san. Does he have some sort of connection to the Godking?"

Rossweisse had a sort of hungry look in her eyes. No, more like she was starving. It was scary to look at.

"A-Ah… s-something like that," Issei answered. "We think he might know something about that."

"Hmm… I see…" she nodded with a thoughtful look.

She suddenly stopped and raised a hand to keep us back. Her eyes snapped directly ahead. But, as I leaned around to see what she was gazing at, I couldn't see anything.

"Show yourself!" she called out.

"As expected of a Valkyrie," came the voice of a man. "You spotted me almost immediately. Tell me, what gave it away?"

He was a tall man a few years her senior with a long overcoat and a wide-brimmed hat.

Rossweisse tossed her purse to the side and spread her legs. "Your killing intent could be felt at this distance. If you know what I am then you should know picking a fight with me is a grave mistake. State your intentions!"

I grabbed Issei's arm as soon as the man's eyes looked my way. He was here because of me. He saw me wandering around the city and knew I was a person of faith. He was here to kill me.

And I had dragged these two into this.

"…I see," Rossweisse said under her breath. "Hyoudou-san, stay behind me. I will deal with this vandal."

"Oh?" the man gave an amused smile. "You think you're good enough to take me on by yourself? I know who you are, Rossweisse. You couldn't even protect your master. I've heard all about it. You are a failure of a Valkyrie."

"…You shut your mouth," Rossweisse snarled. Her hands curled into a fist. Sparks of purple electricity surged from her hands. "Do not drag Lord Odin into this. I'll not hold back if you tarnish his name."

"Oh no, I'm merely laughing at you," he continued to provoke her. "But… Hmm… I suppose I would be mocking the great All Father. He must have had poor judgement if he chose you to be his bodyguard. And look what happened to him. Or… perhaps… did you get the job because you shared his bed—"

Rossweisse raised her hand. A large magic circle appeared from her palm and began to swirl series of symbols. From the center came a blast of purple and blue lightning. It happened so fast I didn't have the chance to shield my eyes from the intense light.

The noise of the blast was deafening. My ears were ringing. When I looked back all I could see was a large scorch mark on the ground.

"W-What was…" Issei said. His voice was shaky. And he was grabbing my hand so tight it was starting to hurt.

"Hmph, predictable," the voice of the man called out. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. But Rossweisse could. She was looking up.

There, sitting on a branch on one of the trees, was the man. On his back were a pair of large, black raven wings. He was a Fallen.

"So it's true. You've lost your touch, Valkyrie," he called out as he adjusted the rim of his hat. "Or… is it that you never had any skill in the first place? Your magic casting is excellent, but your aim is poor. Perhaps you're just spoiled and know nothing about the art of war."

"…I will not be driven by your words," Rossweisse retorted.

"So you say," the man shrugged. "Do you intend to get in my way? I have no quarrel with you."

"I do," she answered without hesitation. "Hyoudou Issei is my student. And the girl falls under his responsibility and therefore mine. If you wish them harm then you must go through me first."

"…Very well."

I couldn't see him move. In the next instance all I could see were a few feathers fluttering in the air and the sound of the wind rushing. Something bright zipped by; I couldn't make it out.

More magic circles formed around Rossweisse. Blasts of wind, of fire, and of lightning fired from their center. At first, I thought she was just aiming randomly. But then I noticed the distortions between her attacks— such as the way her lightning suddenly jerked to the side or how her flames swerved as though striking something. She was aiming at the Fallen, who was moving too fast for me to follow. But I couldn't tell if she was able to do anything against him.

The Fallen appeared in front of her. In his hand was a blade of light. He went in to lunge at her heart.

Another magic circle appeared at her front. The blade of light collided against it; sparks lit up the area and the Fallen was gritting his teeth. His blade could not pierce through.

He disengaged the moment more magic circles appeared around her body and unleashed a barrage of elemental attacks.

The Fallen wouldn't give up. He threw his blade of light, to which it had been deflected by another suddenly appearing magic circle. But he continued to move around the area, swerving around trees and flying in the air. And he continued to create more blades of light and threw them at her. Continuously, Rossweisse created magic circles to defend herself as well as to attack him.

Her magic was amazing. She was able to pursue her target and disable her spells before they could do any damage to the surroundings. None of the trees caught on fire and none of the park ornaments were ruined.

"Tch." The Fallen was growing impatient. Rossweisse was clearly the better fighter. His movements were slowing down and he was now receiving damage from her attacks. His cloak was in tatters and there were a few burn marks on his face. He decided he would have enough and began to retreat above the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Rossweisse. Magic circles appeared at her feet. A glow of energy wrapped around her heels. In the next instant, she was airborne and pursuing the Fallen with haste.

The Fallen smiled. "Now!"

Rossweisse immediately stopped her advance and summoned more magic circles around her. But nothing came at her.

Two figures broke out of the trees and were coming at us. One, a little girl in a black dress, and another, a woman in a skin-tight outfit. Both of them held spears of light and were moving too fast for regular humans like us to outrun.

"Asia!" Issei cried and shoved me aside. He took a few steps forward and put himself in front of the assailants.

"No!" I heard Rossweisse scream. But she did not come to our rescue. Blasts of fire and lightning missed the assailants. Her aim had been off because the first Fallen had distracted her. He was currently engaging her and preventing her from coming for us.

I watched as those spears of light pierced through Issei's body. I remember screaming.

His body fell as soon as soon as the two Fallen pulled their spears out of his body. So much blood flowed out. Too much blood. I needed to heal him. I needed to get to him or else he will die. This person, who had no reason to help me, had been harmed because of me. I needed to be at his side or else he will die in vain.

But the two Fallen wouldn't allow it. They were looking right at me. They raised their spears and pointed them at me.

"Get away!" Rossweisse shouted.

She shot to the ground and kneed the woman Fallen in the face. Simultaneously, she had a hand raised… directly in front of the small girl Fallen's face.

A magic circle formed. A bout of flames surged before the Fallen could move away.

I moved, crawling towards Issei. More streams of elemental attacks and blades of light flew over my head. With three against one, Rossweisse was giving it her all to fend off the Fallen. She had been able to get them away from Issei's body and holding a defense. She was actively looking for a way for us to escape.

I knelt in front of Issei and activated my Twilight Healing. With this, any damage onto him can be undone. Even if it is lethal. He was writhing in pain. But at least he was conscious. If he had stopped breathing… I would need to heal him and then revive him afterwards. There would be a high chance he would be dead before I could or suffer brain damage.

I screamed. Something exploded near me and sent shrapnel everywhere. They pelted against me. A rock hit me in the side of the head and I was seeing stars. But I couldn't lose consciousness now. I was still in the middle of healing Issei. Blood was trickling down my head and was getting into my left eye. The pain hurt. But Issei dying would hurt me even more.

"Together!" shouted the male Fallen. "Charge her together!"

Rossweisse was panting. Magic circles continued to appear around her vicinity and continued to assault the Fallen and protect us. But she had received damage on her own. Her suit was in ruins and there was blood trickling down her limp right arm. The three Fallen were coming together, swatting away her attacks.

Three spears of light stabbed at one of her magic circles— the one that shielded her front. But it began to crack. Her body jerked, ready to move away. But she looked over her shoulder.

We locked eyes. I understood immediately. If she were to move, then the Fallen would be upon Issei and I instantly.

The magic circle shattered and all three spears stabbed into her abdomen. She spat blood but refused to move. Her legs were locked in place. Her hands gripped onto what spears she could.

"Hey, what gives? Why aren't you dead yet?" asked the girl Fallen.

Suddenly, multitudes of magic circles appeared around Rossweisse. They only had an instant to scatter before a large barrage of elements fired in every direction. The Fallen didn't escape unscathed. They had been nicked at the last instant.

Rossweisse fell to her knees. The spears of light dissipated into motes. With a gaping hole existing in her stomach, blood began to flow out in large quantities.

I couldn't move. I was only halfway done with healing Issei. If I moved now he will still bleed out. But Rossweisse… she needed attention immediately.

Rossweisse struggled to keep her consciousness. Another magic circle appeared on her back. This one glowed green and blue. It was a healing circle. The damage on her body was being undone but not as quickly as it would have with Twilight Healing. She was stopping the bleeding and slowly regenerating. It would take minutes at best before she could move again.

It was also taking most of her concentration. Will she be able to protect us while she was healing?

"Asia…" croaked Issei. "Run. Just get out of here."

I shook my head. "No. I won't. I won't leave you!"

Lord, why did this have to happen? Didn't you send Azu'Kurano to protect Issei? Did you not send one of your precious Seraphim to watch over me? Why are you having them do nothing? Is this a trial? Am I supposed to save them both somehow with my Twilight Healing? But… Rossweisse isn't human, is she? That Fallen called her a Valkyrie. Do I abandon her, even when she was trying to help us, and run with Issei? What do I do?

"That one!" shouted the woman Fallen. "She's a healer! Kill her first!"

"Leave her alone!" gritted Rossweisse. Only three magic circles appeared and fired off weak bursts of lightning and wind. They did nothing against the Fallen, who easily swatted them away with their blades of light. Rossweisse lurched where she knelt. Her concentration on her healing had broken in that instant.

They ignored her. It was the little girl who was coming for me. Her blade of light turned into a spear. She flew through the air and was aiming its tip right at me. I couldn't move. I threw myself over Issei and used my body as a shield.

Her spear of light shattered like glass. Her flight was stopped. More like… she crashed onto a wall. Blood splattered across this invisible layer.

In the next instant, her body was flung back. She crashed through trees, making them tumble down. And then, I saw her body get flung in the next direction to the left. She crashed into more trees. She came forward, against her will as her body was arched as though something was pulling her from her waist. Her body impacted against the water fountain. There was a crunching sound… she wasn't moving after that.

I… I don't know what happened.

"Hey!" barked a voice from down the path. "The fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Everyone looked. It was that young man from yesterday. The one who directed me towards the academy and used some mystery to clean my body and clothes. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans with a handkerchief over his head and a large container strapped to his back. I remember this young man. He had such a friendly face.

But now… he looked angry.

"Raynare's magician…?" questioned the male Fallen. "I see. So you're the one who revived the boy. Are you aware of what he contains?"

The young man, Artemis Philips, glared at him. "Are you aware of what you've just done? Having this little children's spat without a barrier? I could hear everything. Cops are already on their way to investigate."

He took several steps forward, unafraid of the other Fallen.

The man scoffed and summoned another blade of light into his hand. "Then you intend to protect him? _Him_? You know what happens to those who are born with Sacred Gears. You fully intend to protect an enemy?"

"Understand this boy is under my protection," Artemis snarled. His hands were curling and uncurling. His wrists were rotating. I don't understand what he was doing. "I don't care what he is. Lay a hand on him, his family, or his friends and you will have to answer to me. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand completely," nodded the Fallen.

There was no hesitation in his movements. Rossweisse cried out to Artemis and tried to make another magic circle. But it failed and blood gushed out of her ribs. The Fallen was moving. He was just a black and gray blur with a streak of light for his blade. He was coming at the young man.

"One," said Artemis. H-His voice! It echoed across the field and I felt something tingle across my skin. His voice… it carried power. Something only the likes of Angels could bear!

By the time the Fallen was within reach, Artemis' hand was raised towards his face. The Fallen stopped in his tracks. His spear shattered like the other. His body twitched, shaking violently, his clothes tearing, and he had his mouth wide open as though screaming but no noise could be heard.

Blood began to run down his brow. And then blood began to flow out of his clothes.

With a flick of his wrist, Artemis flung the suspended Fallen to the side at an amazing speed. He broke through one tree before stopping against another. His body sagged to the floor and he coughed out more blood. A groan of pain escaped his lips.

Artemis' eyes then turned towards the last of the Fallen.

"Y-You…" the woman took a few steps back. She glared at him like a cornered animal. "You're just a magician. A _human_! When Raynare hears about this—"

"I intend to tell her personally," he cut her off and raised his hand.

"Wait!" I cried out to him.

He stopped and looked my way. A brow was raised. But as he stared, even though I couldn't find the words to plead with him, he seemed to understand my intentions. He nodded and lowered his hand.

"Get lost," he commanded. There was no room for argument. "Tell your boss I'm coming for her."

He turned his back to her and approached her.

I gasped. The woman threw her spear at his back.

But it bounced off of an invisible defense. He didn't even seem phased by it. Only… his face became downcast in… disappointment?

"You might want to look away," he said towards us. Towards me. He said that at me.

I realized what he was about to do. But, this time, I couldn't find the strength to stop him.

I could see something. The faintest glimmer of light coming from his fingertips. His fingers were twitching ever so slightly but… they were doing something. I couldn't tell what.

The Fallen's eyes widened, sensing what was about to happen to her. She abandoned her friends by taking flight. She reached high above the trees until Artemis pointed his hand at her.

There was no indication he did anything. There was no flash, no magic circle, no invocation, just nothing. The Fallen Angel couldn't even scream.

Because in the next instance her body was reduced to ash.

*Scene*

"Here," Artemis began to serve each of us a bowl of soup with some bread. "I'm sorry but this is all I can afford at the moment."

"N-No…" Rossweisse tried to plead with him. "Artemis-san, you didn't need to go this far for us. I… This was my responsibility. H-Here, how much do I owe you?"

He didn't answer. He took his own seat at the table and drank his cup of water. He didn't have any of the soup.

Artemis had taken us to the small shop he worked at after 'cleaning up the mess'. He healed all three of us simultaneously and instantly while wiping away the blood from our clothes and stitching everything back together. It looked as though we had never come across the Fallen— this was something beyond my Twilight Healing. He also worked his magic to repair any damages done onto the park.

He pulled the little girl Fallen out of the fountain and used his magic to revive her before she could drown. However, he bound her and the male together and left them on one of the park benches. He said the police who would eventually arrive will deal with them.

Perhaps the police in this town are aware of the supernatural?

At first, I had believed Artemis was some sort of Angel in disguise. He was tall, very handsome, and breathed authority and power. He was also gentle, kind, and compassionate. And when he invoked a command through a voice of power, this furthered my belief. But, after a quick clarification, this wasn't true.

"I would have never guessed you were a magician," said Rossweisse after a moment of silence.

Yes, Artemis wasn't an Angel of the Lord. He was a magician. A pagan.

"T-Thank you for saving us!" I said. Even if he was a pagan, I still owe this man my life. We would all be dead if he hadn't made it in time.

"…Sure," he accepted with a nod. "You seem to be handling all this nicely. But, um…"

His eyes shifted over to Issei. He was just staring into his soup. Issei wasn't moving.

"It… It is quite a lot to take in so suddenly," Rossweisse said. "Hyoudou-san, please feel free to ask anything of me. As your teacher I take full responsibility."

"You shouldn't offer things like that to someone like him," Artemis muttered. "The kid would probably use that to see your boobs or something."

Rossweisse flushed and opened her mouth to argue. But then, she closed it and tapped a finger to her chin. She was thinking about this? Quickly, she nodded and turned back to Issei. "T-That is, ask anything relating to this situation."

"…Ise?" I asked and placed a hand on his lap.

He jumped at my touch. I retracted his hand immediately.

"Ah… sorry about that, Asia. I didn't mean to scare you…"

Ise, I should be the one saying that. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do in situations like this. Please tell me what's hurting you so I can heal you.

"Welcome back to the club, kid," said Artemis. He leaned forward while resting his elbows on the table. "Anything you wanna talk about? Like, for example, how you remember your girlfriend knifing you the other day?"

…Huh? I-Issei has a girlfriend? N-Not that I was hoping… that is… he and I… o-oh…

W-Wait. Stabbed? This girl did what to Issei?

Artemis continued, "Look, you're in one hell of a mess already. That whole you being exhausted excuse won't cut it this time. I know you remember something but I didn't press the issue. But seeing as how a flock of Fallen now are trying to kill you I think we've entered dangerous waters. That, and they think I revived you. Which raises the question why you're still alive. Do you know who saved you, Issei? Please, to God Almighty, don't tell me you're a Devil."

I blinked. He just invoked the Lord's name? I knew most pagan beings couldn't do that but could he do it because he is still a complete human? Magicians are merely humans who attempt to replicate the workings of Devils and other spirits. It seems plausible he could.

Also… what happened to Issei?

"Artemis-san," Rossweissse hissed under her breath. "I think that's too much. Can't you see Hyoudou-san is in no condition?"

"Better now while the momentum is still going," he shrugged. "If we calm him down and then try to pry answers from him he'll only go into a shell. It's best he takes this head on while he still can."

How cruel. How mean of you, Artemis. Issei is clearly hurting over something and you want him to suffer more? Why would you do this to him? I thought he was your friend.

"…Something on your mind?" he turned his gaze towards me.

Ah. I wonder what kind of face I'm making. An unpleasant one, I'm sure, if he was able to read my emotions.

"…I don't think this is healthy for Ise," I replied in a low voice.

He stared at me for a moment. My gaze almost shifted away but he wasn't challenging me. Merely observing while thinking for himself.

He shrugged again and leaned back against his chair. "Alright. Then why don't we start with you? First, what is your name?"

"Asia Argento," I answered immediately.

"Asia Argento," he repeated, memorizing it. "We met yesterday. I wish we could have met under more favorable conditions. In any case, I am Artemis James Philips. Welcome to Kuoh."

He was… polite? All of a sudden? I couldn't understand his personality.

"Hmm… Well then, if Artemis-san is doing introductions… I am Rossweisse. Just Rossweisse. I thank you for your assistance earlier."

Rossweisse gave a small bow to me, something just short of being a nod. She was still wary of me.

"Y-Yes! Thank you for protecting us!"

Artemis cleared his throat before I could bow my head towards her. "Do you mind if I call you Asia?" I nodded. "Thank you. Asia, it doesn't look like you were accepted into the system. I won't ask for any of the specifics under that, but, what are you still doing here in Kuoh? The next procedure if the applicant refuses the terms of citizenship or is refused is to provide safe passage outside the city. Why didn't Gremory or Shitori do such? Or did you not meet with them after all?"

"U-Um…" Oh no. How do I answer this…?

"Philips-san, don't bully Asia-chan," Issei spoke up. "She's been through a lot. I'll be mad if you do anything to make her uncomfortable."

Artemis then looked his way. "Now that I have your attention, care to explain why you've been talking in Italian this whole time?"

Issei looked at me. This whole time I had been able to understand everyone because I thought they were speaking Italian. What that not the case? W-Wait. Issei told me Azu'Kurano was translating everything for the both of us. Was she still doing it?

Issei looked like he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

Rossweisse came to his aid. "Artemis Philips, that's enough. Need I remind you of the second rule?"

…Second rule?

Artemis sighed. He looked at us and began to explain. "When being a citizen under the special zone, there are a set of rules one has to follow. Those rules don't apply to you, Asia, but they apply to Issei since he was born here. The second rule… says no one has to tell anything about their selves and no one has to ask questions. We all just live our lives as we normally would."

"Therefore, by law," Rossweisse added, "you have no obligation to answer any of his questions and at the same time cannot ask anything unless granted permission."

"That only applies to Hyoudou," Artemis countered. "It doesn't apply to Asia here."

Rossweisse grimaced. "…No, I suppose it wouldn't."

"It doesn't matter anyways," he sighed and untied the handkerchief on his head. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened tonight. I knew something strange was going on when Azazel ordered take-out from this place."

Azazel? What did Azazel have to do with any of this? Sure the ones who attacked us were Fallen Angels but aren't Azazel and Rossweisse both teachers in this city?

"Philips-san," Issei looked up from his untouched soup. "You know what's going on, don't you? I would like to know. About everything. Why did Raynare target me?"

Artemis looked at him. "I suppose… you do deserve some answers. Alright. Go on and eat first. You'll start to feel better and I'll tell you what I can."

I was uneasy to listen. I waited until Issei picked up his utensil and began to take small sips of soup. Rossweisse and I followed shortly after. The soup was… spicy. It had a strong kick in the aftertaste that made me cough at first. But after a few more bites it became tolerable. The meat and broth both warmed me inside. It was almost like having soup from the orphanage on a rainy night. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched over.

It made me wonder if he enchanted the soup with something. Any displeasure I had against him was washed away. True I will always be indebted to him for saving us, but I can't like how mean he was towards Issei. He was so cold, almost as though he couldn't understand what Issei was going through.

"I'm going to assume you know absolutely nothing about the supernatural side of things, huh?" Artemis asked first to clarify. Issei gave a slight nod. "I see. Alright, from the beginning then. You should know the base— God created Heaven and Earth, created life and humanity, all that stuff. He created the Angels and told them to bow before humanity. Most of them agreed. Some said fuck humanity and chose to rebel. Others were a bit too zealous over humanity and chose to leave God to be with humanity on Earth. The former eventually became the first Devils. The latter were the Fallen.

"Both parties messed with the world too much. They changed the natural order of things and were making disasters. So God sent his armies to Earth in an attempt to purge them both. A three-way battle started. The Devils who hated the Angels for being blind and the Fallen for stealing their harvest. The Fallen who hated Angels who couldn't understand their love for humanity and the Devils who were only interested in their souls. And the Angels who hated both because they were enemies of God and messed with humanity. They all fought against each other with humanity at the direct center.

"Thus, God created the Sacred Gear system. He bestowed upon unique powers onto humanity so they could protect themselves against the Devils and Fallen. But, even with the little extra help, there wasn't a side that was winning. Eventually, something happened. A final push of a battle rendered all three forces at their weakest. A significant portion of lives were lost on every side to the point where battling any further would result in the extinction of all three factions.

"However, there were sides within the factions that wanted to continue to fight. One such group would be the descendants of the seven Princes of Darkness. They wanted to keep fighting since both Heaven and Fallen had agreed enough was enough. A civil war broke out in the Underworld. To cut things short, the descendants lost and a new set of Princes were formed. But, the Devils only had the power to gather four Princes instead of the original seven.

"This… would be the turning point of the entire war.

"God acted. He invaded the Underworld at the conclusion of their civil war, when the Devils were at their weakest. To invade the Underworld… it had never been done before. And what's more, the guy did something else He had never done before. He welcomed the Fallen back into Heaven and forgave their sins. It didn't matter what the Fallen had done to Fall, He brought them back with a clean slate regardless. The Grigori, the main Fallen faction, lost over two-thirds of their remaining forces.

"The Devils were suppressed, but, for some strange reason, were not defeated. They remain on this planet. No one knows why God let them live. But they are so few in number and in power to be a real threat to Heaven and Earth. The same with the Grigori— the stray Fallen not aligned to them were hunted down but the Grigori remained. Still, just like the Devils, they couldn't do anything. Even if both species united Heaven could crush them.

"God didn't stop there. He moved on. You could say the guy traveled around the world and continued to remove his enemies. Just about every pagan culture on the planet no longer exists. Gods of old and new have been removed from existence. Only the strongest remain and even they are afraid to face him. A lot of people were robbed of their homes.

"This special zone was created to harbor and safe keep the refugees of God's purge. It is the last stand against Heaven. The Devils, the Fallen, and every other supernatural faction still remaining have come together to support another. It is not a military camp to retaliate, merely a place for the wounded to rest and believe they can be safe."

I knew most of this story. I knew about the Great War and how Heaven was victorious. But the way he told the story… he made it sound like the Lord was the villain. Humanity was the victim. They prayed to God and He answered their prayers. He brought them salvation. And He continues to answer their prayers every day. The starved are fed. The sick become healthy. The wounded are revived. The wicked are cleansed. Great calamities have been diverted because of God's greatness.

But… somewhere in my heart… why does it feel so wrong? Is this doubt? N-No, I mustn't doubt the Lord. He has been kind to me thus far.

"So…" Issei put his spoon down and released a heavy breath. "Raynare killed me… because I have a Sacred Gear. Because I am her enemy. It's true then…"

Artemis answered firmly, "You are whatever you make yourself to be. All I see is a pervert who's only wish was to find a girlfriend. Well, by the looks of things, Asia here is pretty smitten with you. Maybe she's willing to try? Asia, are you willing to date this knucklehead?"

"D-D-D-Date?!" I accidentally knocked the spoon off the table. Rather… I sent it flying through the air. Artemis caught it without needing to look and placed it at the side of my bowl to grab again. I was so flustered I couldn't think straight. Me? Date Issei?! I would have been just happy if he could become my friend!

B-But… to date…? I'm not against it… really. It would mean I would be able to spend more time with someone like him. A-And then… if things worked out… Issei and I could get… g-get m-m-m-married. A-And then make c-c-c-c-c-c-c-child—

IT'S TOO EMBARASSING TO THINK ABOUT!

"Philips-san, that's not funny," sobbed Issei. Ah, he was crying! Tears were falling down his face!

…Maybe I'm just not Issei's type. Yes, that must be it. I'm not good enough for him… I'm sorry for not being as pretty as Rossweisse, Ise…

"Look, those who get Sacred Gears _usually_ go to the side of Heaven," Artemis continued without batting an eye. Though… he looked amused watching me. "There are rare cases where they continue to do their own thing. Right at this moment, it looks like you haven't awoken your Sacred Gear. I doubt Heaven has any influence on you, especially this deep in the special zone. Odds are you could have lived a completely normal life hadn't that Fallen gotten to you."

Issei was silent. His head was bowed but he wasn't as distressed as before. He was in deep thought.

"There's a lot to absorb," shrugged Artemis. He reached for his breast pocket and began to pull out… a cartridge? But then his eyes flashed at Rossweisse and his hand instead went to ruffle his own hair. Was he pretending to have done that so she wouldn't catch him? He noticed my staring, gave a small smile, and a wink. The same wink he gave yesterday.

I understand. I don't know what's going on but I won't say a word about what you may have in your pocket.

He continued, "Think everything over. There's also a proposition I am going to give you. Since Fallen are going to keep coming after you, there are two choices to make. Three really, but you won't like the third. First, you join either the Grigori and become a part of their research in Sacred Gears or you become a Devil. If you become a Devil then Heaven will no longer permit you to use it; at the same time you'll be giving up your humanity. This option I _strongly_ advice against. I might even have to kill you in the future over it.

"The second option is to have your Sacred Gear sealed by someone who knows how to do it. Either Azazel himself, Ajuka Beelzebub if you can somehow manage to get in contact with him, or myself."

"You?" scoffed Rossweisse.

"There are other professionals who do this," he unfolded his hands from the table. "But that won't get the Fallen to stop hunting him. I can deal with them. I also won't charge for doing it."

"Have…" I asked in a low voice. "Have you done this before, Mister Philips?"

"Artemis is fine; I prefer if you call me that anyways," he answered first. "And yes, I have. Mostly people who live in the special zone but there are a few who travel here in order to escape Heaven's influence. Some people just don't worship God or don't believe in His teachings. Yet messages are sent to their heads anyways. They come here looking for a Sacred Gear sealer."

A Sacred Gear sealer… It made me wonder for a moment. What would have happened if my Twilight Healing had been sealed? What if it had before I was found to have it? Would I have lived a normal life? Would I have eventually be adopted by a loving family from the orphanage instead of being taken away by the Church? Would I have found a friend who would talk to me daily?

No. I mustn't have these thoughts. I gave myself to the Lord and will continue to follow the faith. I must not be swayed by such temptations.

Amen.

"Getting back on track of things…" Artemis began again. He looked at the three of us. "Issei and Asia I _might_ be able to understand. But why were you escorting them, Rose-sensei?"

Rose? Oh wow she has such a cute nickname from them. Are they that close?

"Oh, yes, that's right," Rossweisse straightened herself after she realized something. "The original purpose was for us to speak with you. Perhaps it might be best if I ask. Artemis-san, do you by chance no anything relating to Satan who reveres himself as Godking Dalang?"

Godking… Dalang? I've never heard of his actual name before. All the priests only said there was a Satan in this city, who was the ultimate enemy of Heaven, and one such saint called him Godking. And in my time here in the city everyone else has only called him Godking. I didn't think he had an actual name. Would that mean the name 'Godking' is nothing but a title?

"The… Godking…?" Artemis looked at her and blinked. "Oh. Oh! God dammit Rose… now I get why Azazel did all this…" He groaned and scratched his brow.

"W-What do you mean? You know something?!"

"Azazel ordered food from us. I went to go deliver it. Imagine my surprise when I come back to find a number of his lackeys trying to kill you guys while I am away. Had I been here I would have come much sooner. But instead I was sent away. So you tell me what you think."

I gasped. Even I realized what this meant.

Rossweisse's face was pale. "N-No. Surely he didn't. Azazel wouldn't go this far. He couldn't have."

"What?" Issei looked around the table. "Y-You mean Azazel sent those Fallen after us? What? Why would he do that?"

Artemis put his hands up to calm us down. When we weren't saying anything further he began to explain things. "Are any of you aware the Godking is nothing but a rumor?"

…He will say something like this as well? Why does everyone keep saying this?

"Artemis," Rossweisse pressed. Oh my, she even dropped the honorifics. There was a strong look in her eyes. "I swear upon my name and my honor. The Godking exists. I have met him and I owe him my life. He offered me sound advice at our darkest hour. I wish to repay him by serving at his side. Even if he is to refuse I will serve him no matter what. Please, you must tell us what you know."

"…You might not like the answer," he said after a pause.

D-Did that mean he knew something? And he was willing to share? Did this mean I would be able to have an audience with Satan and return to the Church?!

After looking further at Rossweisse's resolute face, Artemis nodded. He faced the table and addressed all of us. "I am going to share two theories. One of them is true. I won't share which. The first tells the Godking is real. He lives here in this citadel he built personally. He is indeed the ultimate enemy of God and has sworn to kill him. The special zone is not his home but a place for all the victims of his enemy to rest. He walks among us and his identity is a closely guarded secret by all the leaders of every faction. If this secret were to be released then a great zealot group will hinder his movements. What's worse, Heaven will catch wind of his identity and plan a strike accordingly.

"The second theory is… there is no Godking. There never was. The Third Text in the Bible proclaims ' _the usurper, who shines in flames of the damned so bright they rival the sun and armor of ivory bone so pure they match the incandescence of the Lord's angels, shall come forth through darkness and carnage. He shall unite all forces of darkness under his banner. He shall wage war against the Lord. And the Lord shall triumph. But harken this, no greater evil has ever nor shall ever come after the usurper.'_

"The story of the Godking was fabricated based on this testament in the New Bible. And why not? The enemies of Heaven are in a panic. When people panic, no matter what species they are, they assume anything. There are signs to say this 'usurper' has arrived. But there are holes. Still, people grab onto it and hold it tight. People say this about the usurper, and they say that, to at some point it no longer resembles the usurper and resembles some heroic figure. This walking god of darkness who hails as king of all factions. This… _Godking._

"Someone who can protect them against Heaven. Someone strong enough to rival God Himself. A figure mothers tell their children who will protect them so they can sleep at night. A fabricated story to give people hope. Something for them to wake up the next morning, get out of bed, and get on with their lives without any fear. Because someone they don't know but still believe in are protecting them from what they think is the monster under the bed.

"One of these things are the truth. And you, who came to me looking for the truth, will bring problems no matter what the truth may be. If the Godking is real, then you will learn of his identity. If he is a fake, then the people will lose their hope. Regardless on the answer, Azazel had a very clear reason to remove you. It might not be justifiable, but it is something I would have done. Sometimes, the death of a few innocents are better than the potential death of a thousand innocents. He acted as a leader should."

I do not agree with this. What a horrible person. A life, no matter whose it is, should not be forfeit so casually.

"Death of a few innocents…?" growled Issei. His teeth were grinding as his face was turning a shade of red from anger. "Don't say shit like that, Philips. If it's what you would have done then why did you save us?"

"Because you deserve a choice," he answered with a bitter hatred that sent shivers down my spine. His eyes glared. His look was strong enough to make Issei sit back in his chair. "Heaven. Hell. Fuck them both. But you know what? I didn't get a choice in this matter. If it were my choice I would kill Peter and every Goddamn Devil on the planet."

…Peter? Who could that be?

Artemis gave a heavy sigh. He reached for his breast pocket again. His fingers gripped the package but he realized what he was doing and so let his hand drop. Rossweisse eyed him curiously. But he leaned forward in order to block her vision from seeing the containments. "Kid, you don't deserve any of this. I meant it when you said you reminded me of my friends back then. I really wanted to help you find that one special girl. I'm sorry you got dragged into all this. I really am. So I'm going to give you the third choice.

"I can erase your memories and seal your Sacred Gear. You won't remember anything relating to the supernatural. Everything will go back to normal and I'll take care of everything so that no one will mess with you again."

"…Will that mean…" Issei's voice was low. His eyes shifted towards mine. That look… it made me want to reach for his hand…

"…Yes," answered Artemis with a somber tone. "You won't remember Raynare. You won't remember the ambush not too long ago. You won't remember us sitting here talking about all of this. And… I'm sorry. You won't remember anything about Asia."

W…What?

My eyes met with Artemis'. There was something apologetic in his look but it was also mixed with something cold and uncaring. As though he had seen this done before, had felt sorry for it, and then tossed it aside when the feelings were no longer relevant. I couldn't look at him. Those eyes… to care so little about the heart… What kind of fate have you lived Artemis?

My eyes traveled towards Issei. Our eyes met. I didn't mean for them to. I only wanted to look away from Artemis and they ended up facing Issei. His eyes were full of emotion. Too many emotions for me to read. Fear. Doubt. Horror. And then things like hope, courage, and salvation. Negatives and positives blended. The cost and the gain clashed.

Whatever happened to Issei had hurt him immensely. I wished I could have helped him just as he has helped me. But there is nothing I could do. If Issei could be healed by forgetting about me… then I will gladly accept this. I will remember you Issei. I will never forget about you and your kindness. I will always treasure our time together, no matter how short it had been.

Issei turned back to Artemis.

"Think it over," Artemis said. "But give me an answer by the end of the week."

"No, I've thought it over enough," Issei replied in a firm voice. "If I think any further then I'll probably change my mind. I don't want to do that."

They were both silent. I knew what Issei would have chosen. It's what I would have done. To forget about a friend is terrible, but you won't have to feel any of the pain if you forgot about them. It would be as if they never existed in the first place. He was hurting. He needed to be healed. This was the right thing to do.

"I want you to tell me how to awaken my Sacred Gear."

…What?

Artemis raised his brow, "…And your reason?"

Rossweisse brought the tea she had hardly touched to her lips. Her eyes were sharp and focused. She was drinking the tea only to distract herself. Issei had just chosen to learn how to use his Sacred Gear. This would mean he could highly likely become their enemy in the near future. She had every reason to look at him with those eyes.

Issei placed his hands on the table and said with determination, "I still don't know what exactly a Sacred Gear is. But if I learn how to use it, there is a chance I can protect myself and my friends if this happens again. Me forgetting everything isn't a sure chance the Fallen won't stop, right? I certainly wouldn't forget someone I hated and I won't stop hating him even if he suddenly changes. Besides… I don't want to forget anything about Asia. She's my friend."

…Friend?

I… I am Issei's friend? Issei thinks I'm a friend? W-When did… How did… Can I be called his friend? Do I deserve to be called his friend? I've been nothing but trouble to him. And yet… he is being this nice to me…?

"…That is something pretty intelligent, coming from you of all people," remarked Artemis. "I wouldn't have believed it came from your own mouth if I didn't hear it myself."

Issei said nothing. He looked away and drank the remaining broth from his soup.

Artemis said nothing as well for a moment. He curled his fingers around the bottom of his chin and thought to himself. Time dragged on until he finally responded.

"Alright. On those days I said I'm available I'll show you the ropes."

"A-Artemis-san!" Rossweisse nearly stood from her seat. "You can't be serious?! We should seal his Sacred Gear at best! He will be put in danger and… if he _does_ manage to find a means to defend himself… in the future…"

"As of right now he's just a schmuck," Artemis waved her off. "As for the future… if such a future arrives then I will deal with him personally."

There was a heavy weight from his words. A weight that did not belong to someone who couldn't possibly be Issei's age.

"J-Just like that…?" asked Issei.

"Oh yeah, if you decide to join the Church I'll hunt you down and hang you to dry by your ankles," Artemis returned with a blunt stare.

"N-No, not that," Issei's voice cracked. "I'm talking about—"

"Yes, just like that. I will teach you how to defend yourself. Everyone deserves a choice, kid. Everyone deserves the chance to protect themselves and those they care about."

He said that last part while looking at me.

"Speaking of which," he continued, "I never heard the reason why you're here. Tell me, are you here about the Godking as well?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am a nun from the Vatican. I… am here on a pilgrimage. God has sent me a vision and was told to come here to meet with Satan. It is why I believe he exists. If God has told me about him then he must be real."

"God, huh?" Artemis mused. "Alright. I'll bite. What will you do if the rumor is the truth? I'm not questioning whether God sent you a prophecy or not, but what if you misinterpreted it? To meet with the Godking… and if he is just a rumor… would that then mean He sent you here just to deal with a rumor? What will you do then, Asia?"

I thought about it. I really did.

"I will still stay and do His bidding," I answered.

"Those of the faith aren't welcomed here," Artemis said neutrally. "I won't be the one to drive you out of town, but someone eventually will. You can stay for as long as you are able. Until your mission is done or until something bad happens to you. Oh, I just noticed. You're wearing the same dress as I saw you in yesterday. Not an identical one either, but the exact same one."

There was no question. It was an accusation. He knew about my circumstances and was reminding me about it. I had ill preparations. I had no money and no spare clothing. I had slept last night in the middle of the park. Who knows what else may happen to me?

"Hey, kid, since she's your friend you should do something about this," he said to Issei.

"Huh? Me?" Issei replied with a few blinks.

What were they talking about?

"My place is no good. It's not fit for a lady. But I've seen your place on my way to school. I think if you can talk to your parents you can manage something. How about it, Asia? Would you like to sleep under a bridge or in a warm bed?"

"I-I don't want to be a burden to Ise…" I quickly answered.

"You two are pretty close right off the bat," Artemis snickered. "Hear that, kid. She calls you 'Ise'. The only ones who have the rights to that are those two idiots you hang with. You're not going to let a girl like this get away, will you?"

"…I was going to talk to mom and dad anyways about Asia," mumbled Issei. "I'm not going to let her sleep like that again. Or I won't be able to sleep myself knowing that…"

W-Wait! Ise, you don't need to do this for me! Sleeping on the park bench was like camping! It's not as bad as you think, I swear!

Rossweisse put her hand over her mouth and leaned closer to Artemis. She whispered something… but it wasn't low enough. I could hear her. And I think Issei could too. "Artemis-san, are you sure this a good idea? I'm afraid Hyoudou-san might do something irreversible to Argento-san without our supervision."

Artemis looked at her and offered a few blinks of his own. "Rose-sensei… are you… do you… does this mean you want to stay at his place as well?"

"Be reasonable!" Rossweisse retorted. "That is not what I meant!"

"I trust the kid," Artemis said with a shrug. His tone and words ended the conversation.

"A-Ah…" I became flustered again. I turned to Issei and lowered my head in shame. "I-Ise… please take good care of me…"

*Scene*

Issei's parents… I can see a lot of similarities between them. I can tell Issei came from these two. I met with them and I told them my story. Or, rather, my story without any of the supernatural involvement. Issei told me his parents weren't involved with the occult and was sure they knew next to nothing about it. They listened to my words and welcomed me.

They claimed their God-forsaken son was salvageable. How cruel… Issei is one blessed by the Lord; he's not forsaken. But Father Hyoudou boasted his pride in his son for bringing me home and Mother Hyoudou cried in prayers at the possibility of having grandchildren.

P-Please don't say such embarrassing things. I like Issei, I really do, but it's way too soon to be thinking about children! I haven't prepared my heart to do _that_ with him yet. I wouldn't mind doing it if it's Issei… but it's too soon. B-Besides, we haven't d-dated yet.

Mother Hyoudou prepared a bath for me and a fresh change of clothes. She also promised to take me shopping in the morning for a new wardrobe. And then, she prepared one of the spare rooms for me to sleep in.

I laid in here for an hour after everyone else had gone to sleep. But I couldn't. This room was so much bigger than any of the rooms given to me at the Church and orphanage. The ones in the Church were small and the ones in the orphanage had me bunked with at least three others. I felt isolated. I felt cold. I felt scared…

Eventually, I climbed out of bed, gripping my pillow, and walked down the hallway. I stopped in front of the door I thought was Issei's. I knocked— there was no answer. I opened it just a creak to see if Issei was inside; he was, I could see him lying on his bed.

I entered his room, almost tripping over a few pieces of clothing tossed on the floor. But I found my way to his bed in moments. He was sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

His sleeping face… it was so peaceful. I was worried about him. I thought he wouldn't be able to sleep like me with what happened.

Throughout the entire conversation with Artemis and the walk home… Issei looked so lost. Like he had been abandoned. He… He looked so much like me when I was branded a Witch.

Yes, Issei and I are so much alike. And… Issei had called me his friend.

It was why I slipped into his bed and rested my head against his chest. This… felt nice. This felt right. Issei mumbled in his sleep and moved.

His arm wrapped around my waist. My body was pushed closer to his chest.

I didn't push him away. No, this felt perfect. This was… simply wonderful.

In his warm embrace, I closed my eyes and fell asleep…

I might be falling for Issei. What a shameful girl I am. We've only known each other for a single day.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello everybody and thank you for reading this!**

 **Real quick, to those of you 'in the know', I will be working on Seventh as soon as I finish this Asia Arc. Should conclude by the next chapter.**

 **Honestly, I'm too interested in this story at the moment to focus on the shenanigans of the Dragoon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **I Hate My Life!**

I, Genshirou Saji, got into another fight.

"Genshirou-san, what are we going to do with you?"

I often get into fights. It's not that I'm a bad person or anything. I just hate bullies. Ever since middle school I've been involved in a few fights because I can't tolerate another person picking on someone weaker than them. It's cowardly. But I don't know how to solve these problems with my words. I'm not smart enough and getting an adult involve never did anything. Usually bringing adults in made the problem that much worse.

I found in in high school getting the adults involved no longer did anything, not that they ever did in the first place. If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. You can't rely on others to fix your problems. So I always dove in head-first by myself. I always tried to stand up to the little guy. Most of the times I'm the one that gets beaten up. But I always go down taking as many as I can with me.

I have been labeled as a delinquent because of this. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of problem child. My parents don't think I'll amount to anything either.

"Genshirou, are you listening?"

"Yes, Kaichou!" I jumped in my seat.

There was someone who believes in me. Her name is Souna Shitori and she is the current Student Council President. Somehow, she knew of my intentions and thought they were valiant. Stupid, as she said, but valiant. So, whenever I got into trouble, she would always get me out of any punishment. But that didn't mean I went home scot-free. Often it meant I had to do some jobs here and there for the Student Council or was put on probation to certain activities in school.

It looks like I won't be able to participate in the upcoming Ball Day.

Whatever.

"You can't keep doing things like this," she said to me. She always said this. But this time, I could feel how tired she was. We have been having these meetings since I was a first-year and she the previous vice-president. "Not everything you can solve with your fists. Most matters can be solved if you use your brain. You are better than this."

Yeah. I know. But I don't know how to use my brain. My grades are average and I'm not very good at studying. Though I do try hard… My goal was to join the Student Council and make Souna proud. But I couldn't make the cut. Besides, my record as a delinquent would have been a stain. Everyone on the Student Council was perfect. I'm just a wreck.

"Why did you get into a fight with Vali-san?" she asked after adjusting her glasses.

"The guy hasn't been showing up to school lately and I know it's been giving Kaichou stress," I answered honestly. "I thought if I could talk to him I could convince him to show up. He said if I could beat him in a match he'll start showing up. And… well… that was when the police showed up."

She released a small breath of air. Not necessarily a sigh; Souna Shitori doesn't let others see her stress. Least not in meetings like this. I've rarely seen her share any emotion. But I've seen them. "I appreciate your concern to assist me in this, Genshirou-san, but this is a matter of the Student Council and the staff. Make sure to remember this in the future. Please just focus on your academics."

"…Yes, Kaichou," I nodded. Great. I really wanted to help her with this. Vali has been bothering her for some time and I thought I could make a difference. But now that she said to not interfere there's nothing I can really do about it. I won't ignore her orders. Not to this woman; the one I respect more than anything.

"Then there's just the matters of your punishment to discuss," she continued, adjusting her glasses again. She looked at the vice-president, Shinra Tsubaki.

There was a knock on the door before anything else could progress.

Both council members looked at another again, questioning if they knew if someone would be showing up. It didn't look like it, based on how their quizzical looks remained. But they returned to a neutral stand and faced the door.

"Enter," called out Tsubaki.

"Sorry to intrude," said the number three guy on that damn ikeman roster. His name was Philips Artemis; some tall yankee who entered this school as a first-year. "Oh, sorry. Was this a bad time? I didn't know you were busy with something. Should I come back?"

"It's not trouble at all, Artemis-kun," Souna recalled.

I felt a blood vessel burst on my temple. This guy pissed me off unlike any other. Souna showed no emotion to anyone. But when it came to this guy, the faintest of smiles could be seen at the corner of her lips. Normally it would be impossible to see but someone like me, who adores the Kaichou, could spot it a mile away.

For whatever reason, she had a thing for him. However, what pissed me off the most, this guy didn't share those feelings.

"Right, hello Saji, how have you been?" Artemis asked as if we were friends.

"…Please don't call me by my given name so casually," I returned his _greeting._

"Sounds like fun. You take care and don't do anything I wouldn't," he continued.

Was… Did this guy just give me a predetermined response?! Did he even hear a word I just said?!

He didn't approach the desk. He held out an envelope for Tsubaki to accept, to which she did, and then gave it to Souna. "I'm just here to submit this form."

Souna pulled out the few sheets of papers inside the envelope. She flipped through them, speed-reading with ease. "A club application? Are you giving up on your dream of building that baseball club?"

"…Regrettably, I'm going to have to put that one on hold," he said while sagging his shoulders. And Souna didn't reprimand him by telling him to stand up straight. Were they really under such friendly terms? Why couldn't I be like this with Kaichou?! "Some things came up and I'm going to need to use one of the empty clubrooms. This one is also… exclusive. Invite only."

"Yes, I see," Souna nodded as her eyes narrowed. " _The purpose of our club is to teach discipline, patience, diligence, and proper moral conduct. We strive to become positive influences in society through virtuous and noble acts._ Such a description is rather vague in the intentions of your so-called club, isn't it?"

Artemis scratched the back of his head. "Huh. You barely glimpsed at it and you memorized the entire thing. And I worked hard trying to come up with that too last night."

There was the faintest of smiles on Souna's lips. Dammit all, how I want her to smile at me like this.

Artemis looked at me in the corner of his eyes before turning back to Souna. "Perhaps I should come back later and discuss the better details?"

"I know you well enough to understand what you are trying to accomplish," she replied calmly. "It also helps to know the only active members you've registered are yourself as the president and Hyoudou Issei as an applicant. With such a description I can't help but wonder what sort of man you will be molding that one into."

"…You know that doesn't answer my question at all," he said dryly. "Should I stay or should I go? If this isn't going to take a lot of time…"

"You should also know every club requires a moderator," she finished.

"Hey now," he argued, "neither you nor Gremory has one."

"You know the reasons as to why," she countered sharply.

"Still against the rules you have set up here," he countered almost like a child. "You know what… fine. Assign someone if it'll please you. Anyone except Azazel."

Souna tilted her head in thought… ah she looked so wonderful when she did that. "Well… I suppose I could assign my sister—"

"I am _not_ dealing with that girl," he argued with a bit of anger in his tone.

I raised my hand, "Kaichou? Should I come back later?"

"Stay where you are, Genshirou-san," he ordered without averting her eyes from Artemis. "You said anyone, Artemis-kun. Onee-sama has a lot of spare time as of lately. She needs something to distract herself with. Besides, she's told me numerous times she misses her favorite magical _boy._ "

…I've never seen her give such a coy smile. It felt like I was in a serpent's nest.

"God dammit…" Artemis cursed below his breath as he rubbed his temple. "I used Alyse-mode _once_ and she won't let it go."

"…Pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing," he shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. Although I have no idea how she could be of any help in this case… If it will get your approval then I guess I can babysit your sister."

"Thank you for your consideration," Souna nodded. "I will put the form immediately into activity. I expect a submission for a club budget to be approved by the end of the week. Oh. That also reminds me. In regards to your other request…"

She stood up from her chair and moved to one of the file cabinets at the side of the room. With precise movements she pulled a specific folder out without needing to flip through any others in search. She came back to the desk and flipped through the pages within.

Artemis put a hand on his chest and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. I can work more hours now? My permit has been extended?"

"…Actually it looks like it's going to be revoked," she said as she pulled out one sheet and placed it on the desk.

"WHAT?!" Before anyone could blink, he was at her desk with his hands slamming down on the surface. I didn't even see the guy move! "S-Souna, come on! To deny my request is one thing but to take away the thing that gives me life and blood is another! Seriously, is this because of the letter I ignored?"

She shut her eyes and… blushed? Kaichou was blushing?! Ah, she looked pretty pissed off too. But when she opened her eyes she was calm and collective again. She was back to her sharp self. "Regardless of what you may think of my heritage, I am not so cruel as to take something of such importance because of a humiliation wronged onto me. No, Artemis-kun, I've already decided on your punishment for that transgression. You will learn of it soon."

I raised my hand again. It felt like I was in the middle of some comedy skit and it was becoming awkward. "Um… Shitori-Kaichou—"

"Stay," she snapped a finger and ordered. As if I were a dog. But… I couldn't ignore her.

"Then what gives?" Artemis asked with an agitated voice. "I need that. I can't pay rent or feed myself if I can't work."

"You can," she retorted. "You simply choose not to."

"…I'd rather kill everyone in this school than take that money," he said with such a serious tone I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic about his threat or not.

Neither could Souna, apparently. She eyed him for a moment. His stare was strong. Even someone like her had to look away. She collected herself again and adjusted her glasses. "It says here in this transcript your grades are beginning to slip. Tiamat-sensei gave you a poor mark in English."

"English is the language I was born with!" he shook his fist at nothing. "Why is she failing me?! I know a lot of languages and English and Japanese are the simpler ones!"

"I'm afraid that's something you will have to discuss with her," Souna replied as she put the folder back in order.

Artemis leaned forward on her desk. Thanks to his long torso he was able to get up and close with her. "Alright, madam president, what do I need to do in order to keep my work permit?"

"…Y-You're determined to keep it, aren't you?" Souna questioned. But what's with that stutter? Souna Shitori doesn't stutter. Is this guy getting making you uncomfortable? Should I do something about this?

I looked over to Tsubaki, wondering if she was going to step in. But the vice-president had a smirk on her face. She was enjoying watching this?!

"What do you want, Souna?" he questioned with a dead-on stare. "I can do anything except join your group. Name it."

"…Anything?" she asked, baffled. She was no longer hiding her emotions. Her face was going red too. What the hell?! "If… If you are so insistent on it… Then… by chance this Saturday I happen to have a pair of tickets to—"

NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!

"Kaichou! I really need to use the toilet!"

Everyone turned to look at me. Man… what did I just shout out right now? It was the first thing that came to my mind. No, I put no thought into it. The words just blurted out on their own.

"I… um… guess it can't be helped?" Souna looked at me with such a condescending gaze. It hurt! It hurt so much for you to look at me like this! I'm not some small child who will wet their pants, I swear!

"You've been nothing but trouble to Souna, haven't you kid?" Artemis asked. Hey, fuck you! Don't say something like that with such a thoughtful expression.

Suddenly, his eyes shifted. There was a glint in his eyes. It was a similar look Souna had whenever an ingenious idea came to her.

He turned back to Souna. "Hey, madam president, how about this? Have Saji join my club?"

Souna's face turned sour. "That… won't be necessary. I have a suitable punishment in mind for him. You needn't have to burden yourself with the likes of him."

 _With the likes of him._ It felt like an arrow got shot through my chest. Is this really what Kaichou thinks of me?

"I don't know…" Artemis rubbed the bottom of his jaw. "Beats going out on a date with the devil."

…And suddenly my anger came back with a vengeance.

Even Souna looked peeved. "You know, Artemis-kun, whatever you have against my heritage is one thing, but please be a bit more respectable to me. I have done nothing to offend you and would like for us to be on friendlier terms."

He shrugged, "I don't hate you Souna. In fact, if you weren't such a devil I would have been happy about your feelings. But, there's nothing either of us can do about it."

"Saji!" Souna barked at me.

Because I stood from my seat and was about to deck this guy. I was fuming. How dare he say something like that to her! What I wouldn't give to have her look at me the same way and he doesn't just rejects her feelings, this guy outright insults her. What beef he has with her family is uncalled for. Don't hate her because of some personal grudge you have!

I also don't understand why she was protecting him. This guy deserves a good punch in the face. Just look at him! Because he thinks he's good looking he thinks someone as beautiful and brilliant as Souna Shitori isn't good enough. This guy is the third-best out of all the guys. The _third_! Kaichou, you could do so much better than this guy.

"Kaichou… he's not worthy of your respect," I ended up saying.

"That is between he and I," she said in a cold voice. "Sit quietly and do not interfere again."

I glared at Artemis. He only stared back without any emotion. Like he was so much higher than me. He wasn't looking down on me; it felt more like I was some rare specimen and he was observing how I behaved. He felt so distant, as if he couldn't understand other people. Did this guy not understand how much I hated him? Did he not understand how much Kaichou liked him?

"Let's make a deal," Artemis said after things began to calm down.

"…I'm listening," Souna said, although in a tired voice.

"Saji joins my club. I work with him on the days we have meetings along with Hyoudou. I give you my word I will make them into… satisfying individuals of society. You let me keep my work permit. And… for each additional member I include you add in an hour to my limit."

Souna didn't say anything. She didn't move from her position other than to tap a finger on the armrest of her chair.

"Hey, there's no way that I'm—"

I tried to argue. But the guy my chair on its side with a kick. What the hell?!

Souna looked my way but didn't bat an eye. Kaichou! Don't pretend like nothing just happened!

"Issei is a member of the Perverted Trio," Artemis elaborated. "He's a notorious pervert who harasses the female populace of this school, which I may remind you is over ninety percent of the attendance. And Saji here is a hoodlum who goes around picking fights. He gives the school a bad reputation. You know what the other guys across town say about us? That we accept the lowliest of punks."

…Don't be making things up about me. Well, most of it is true but you should know why I get into fights!

"Oh. Did they?" Souna questioned. Her eyes narrowed.

Yes! Kaichou! Don't believe anything he says.

"Cao Cao is laughing at us as we speak," Artemis added with a nod.

…Wait. What? Who?

Souna stood from her chair, paced around, and faced the window. Her eyes narrowed further as her brows scrunched. "…Those prissy institutional kids think that about us, do they? Yes. From here I can hear it. Cao Cao, how dare you mock your fellow Student Council President…"

I officially have no idea what's going on.

She spun on her heels and faced Artemis. There was something flaring in her eyes. Like a flame directly from the pits of hell! "Artemis-kun! Are you sure this can work? Can you better the worst Kuoh Academy has to offer and return the glory of this educational facility?"

…Kaichou, it hurts when you say I'm the worst of this school.

"That's the plan," Artemis returned in a blunt tone and a shrug.

She crossed her arms. "This doesn't mean I will be excusing you to slack off on your academic studies."

"Yeah, I plan on talking to Tiamat over this, don't worry," he nodded with a more firm voice.

Souna looked at me next. "Genshirou-san, off the floor."

"Ma'am!" I leapt onto my feet. While all this was going on… I was still lying on the floor from when Artemis knocked me to the side.

"I've decided on your punishment. You will be undergoing instruction under the tutelage of Artemis Philips-kun. You will be attending every session until he determines you are adequate enough to leave. Failure to attend a single session will result in more dire punishments. This is nonnegotiable. Are we clear?"

No, we are not clear. I wanted to argue. I mean, do you really expect me to go along with all this and go with this guy? He's a year younger than me! He's a total yankee! And he's using you for his own gain!

"…Yes, Kaichou," I ended up agreeing anyways.

Because I can't go against her. Souna Shitori is the woman I respect more than anything. I don't believe she is being pulled by Artemis' tricks. She's better than that. If she is telling me to do something like this then she has thought it out thoroughly. I believe in Kaichou.

"Good, then you are both dismissed."

*Scene*

"Let's get one thing straight," I said to him as we arrived at the clubroom immediately. Waiting for us was Hyoudou Issei. I didn't greet him. Most of my anger was focused on Artemis. "I hate you."

"…I'm sorry to hear that," he said without meaning it. Everything this guy said just pissed me off even more.

"Philips-san, who's this?" Issei asked as he stood up after leaning on one of the spare tables.

Artemis patted a hand on my shoulder as he gave introductions. "This is Genshirou Saji. He will be your partner for the remainder of… time undetermined. Saji, this is Hyoudou Issei. I don't care if you hate me. Rather, I encourage you to hate me. But be nice to him. That goes to you too, Hyoudou."

"Oi!" I barked. "Why do you call him by his family name but call me by my given?!"

"Because there's a level of respect I have for him," he said as he went to the cupboard in the corner. "I have none for you, Saji. I heard all about you. What you do is admirable but pointless. Especially when you lose nearly every time."

My teeth were grinding and my hands were formed into fists. Can I deck him now? Kaichou isn't here to stop me.

He frowned in disappointment and shut the cupboard. His hands twirled around in… I don't know what he was doing.

I blinked.

No, I must have imagined it.

Because in the next instant a few rags were in one hand and a bottle of cleaning product was in the other. He must have pulled that out from the cupboard.

He tossed the rag to Issei and I. "Here. I'm going to make a bucket of water. This is now our base of operations and no one's been doing maintenance to it. We're going to spend the beginning cleaning this place up. Hyoudou, wipe down the table and the counters. Saji, do the windows. I'm going to move a few things and mop the floor. So watch where you step."

My head was hurting. It felt like the gears turning my thoughts were getting rusty. I don't know where he pulled those things out of but… whatever. I mustn't have been paying attention or something.

I say that, but there's only so much my mind can take.

Next, the guy places his hand flat on the table. He raised it and a bucket appears! His fingers curled and uncurled and water began to fill it up! You could hear it as if an invisible sink was opened right above it! Meanwhile, with his spare hand, he did the same thing to make a mop sprout out of the ground!

"Whoa!" cheered Issei. "That's impressive, Philips-san! Your magic seems pretty convenient. But, um, couldn't you just use it to clean the whole place? Asia-chan said you did something to clean her clothes with just a touch."

…Magic? What? No. Magic isn't real. This was all just a trick. Seriously. Just a trick. This guy is just fucking with us.

"I could," Artemis agreed as he carried the bucket to the center of the room. "But that won't teach you a lesson. Kid, I'm not doing this so you can become some punk who abuses his powers. I do this to teach you humility so you know _when_ to use your powers. You want to protect people, yeah? That's what I'm going to be teaching you, as requested."

"…By cleaning the room?" he asked, confused.

"By knowing what it means to struggle," he corrected and then filled the bucket with cleansing soap. Wordlessly, he started to get to work.

Hyoudou didn't understand. It was clear on his face. But, like a tool, he listened to the guy younger than us and began to wipe down the tables.

All the while, I stood there watching them.

"Come on, Saji," Artemis called out to me. "I need you to clean the windows. Wait. I suppose you can't do it with a rag so let me give you something more appropriate."

He let the mop lean against his shoulder as he spread his hands out. In his left was a squeegee and in his right was a spray bottle. They just… _magically_ appeared in front of my eyes.

He tossed them to me without warning. I almost dropped them.

"Hurry up," he said to me in an irritated voice. "This room is pretty small so I want it to be done in the next half hour. The sooner we get through the agenda the sooner we can all go home."

"Come on, Genshirou-san," whined Issei as he finished wiping the table and moved to the counter. "My mom's going to kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner."

"…R-Right," I muttered and did what was asked of me. There must be something dangerous in the cleanser. I must have breathed it in or something. There's just no way he pulled these things out of nowhere. Magic isn't real. It's not real. He pulled them out of the cupboard when I wasn't looking. There's a gas leak in the room. Yes, that had to be it. A gas leak.

"Hey kid, you done with the table already?" asked Artemis.

"…Please stop calling me that," pleaded Issei.

"Good," he ignored such a heartfelt request. "Stand back and watch your head. I'm going to mop this area now."

He snapped a finger. If it were possible… my jaw would hit the floor and my eyes would roll out of their sockets.

The table and chairs at the center of the room wobbled for a second. Then they rose off the floor, flipped, and planted themselves on the ceiling. Without a care in the world, as if something like this were natural, Artemis began to mop where the furnishings had been.

Issei looked up in amazement for a moment. Only a moment. He quickly lost interest and went back to cleaning the counter.

A gas leak. It must be. I need to find it and plug it up. And then call an ambulance.

There was an eerie glow coming from the floor. I looked and saw a few lines of light. At first I thought there was something underneath the tiles and some strange device was emitting light through the cracks. But then the 'cracks' began to increase and form a pattern. A circle, a few symbols I couldn't describe, and a large sigil at the center.

We all stopped what we were doing to look at it.

In the next instant, a cloud of colors and sparkles shot out of the circle. Light streamed in strobes as music began to play.

"Behold my splendor!" came a high-pitched voice. "Feast your eyes on the one and only Magical Girl Levia-tan— gwoh!"

The music and light stopped. Standing at the center where the odd circle had been was the economics and history teacher Serafall Leviathan, who was also the older sister of Souna Shitori. I didn't see her come in. It was a pretty impressive trick to plant all this special effects below us, slip in while we were distracted, and then somehow seal off the floor after setting off those bursts all within an instant.

Artemis had hit her on the top of her head with the end of his mop.

"A-A-Arty-tan," sobbed Serafall as she rubbed her head. "Por qua?!"

"I just mopped the floor," he returned with a fierce look in his eyes. "And you come in here blowing confetti and glitter _everywhere._ Next time, try to be this special thing called _normal_ and use the door!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't be mad! I can fix this!" she said while waving her arms around frantically. Is this really a teacher? She was just struck by a student and she's the one trying to appease him? "Come, my right hand!"

Using the same parlor trick Artemis used, something came out of her sleeve. It was a magical wand found in those magical girl anime. Everyone knew Serafall Leviathan was a little… eccentric, by why did she go around carrying something like that inside her dress?

"Now then… how did the magic chant go…?" she questioned to herself as she waved her wand idly around between her fingertips.

"You don't need a chant. Just do it," Artemis said with heavy impatience.

"Blasphemy!" Serafall jabbed him in the chest with her wand. "You know better than anyone the power of a magical girl comes from love, trust, and sisterhood!"

"That has _nothing_ to do with making a song out of it!"

"It has _everything_ to do with it! Do not belittle the power of yuri-yuri and moe-moe! If I cannot express my love for So-tan then I am a failure as a magical girl!"

"Um, Philips-san?" Issei called out to the two fighting. "What's Leviathan-sensei doing here? Is she a magician like you?"

Really, Issei? You're not going to believe in this slapstick comedy sketch, are you?

"Second rule, kid," Artemis said with a blunt look. "If I can't ask you about anything then you can't ask about anyone else."

"…That's hardly fair," Issei complained back.

"It's okay," Serafall smiled brightly as she pushed Artemis aside. "Hyoudou-san is only curious about the greatness that is Miracle Levia-tan!"

"L-Levia…-tan?" I could see Issei sweating.

"…Unfortunately I have yet to become a _true_ magical girl," Serafall gave a heavy (if not melodramatic) sigh. "But that epic tale is for another day. No, Hyoudou-san, I am a Devil. To be exact, I am Serafall Leviathan, one of the four Maou no Yami."

My eyes twitched. Black bat-like wings sprouted out of her back without needing to tear through her clothes. It was as if they just slipped through the fabrics _magically._ Really now, how far do they plan on taking this skit?

But… there was something that made me stop and think. There was something in the air. A heavy presence. I realized I had stopped breathing because of this. My palms were sweating. It felt like there was a knife pressed against my neck and the instant I so much as twitched it would be the end of me.

Serafall's eyes were sharp. Her gaze was terrifying. I've never seen anyone look like that before. And her aura… was this still one of the school idols who was a total ditz? No. There was something deadly about her. Her posture… it felt like I needed to get on my knees and beg for my life. Like I was in the presence of a queen who would execute me without a second thought. In a single instant her persona had changed from the loveable Levia-sensei everyone loved to this ruthless being of supremacy.

Her eyes were locked on Issei's.

"That's certainly interesting," smiled Serafall. Her silly self had returned in a single instant. As if a switch had been hit without warning. "Neh, Arty-tan, did you notice it too?"

"…Yeah," Artemis nodded with a strong grip on the mop in his hands. Unlike Issei and I, who looked and felt like we were in the same room as a hungry lion, the guy was only slightly on edge. As if he were ready to fight this lion! But… his eyes were locked on Issei's as well. "It might have something to do with his Sacred Gear, though. It's a pretty strong divine presence but I can detect some draconian signature as well. Both are extremely potent. He could have… a Longinus."

"Ooo!" Serafall's eyes were sparkling. No, literally. There were stars in her eyes and they were twinkling. "A Longinus?! Congratulations, Hyoudou-san! There are only thirteen of those in the entire world! I'm curious to find out what it is now. Why don't we get started?"

"First I need you to clean up the mess you made."

"Urk!"

With the heavy weight gone… it felt like my mind was about to break. I don't know what these guys are talking about and I don't know what's going on. Leviathan-sensei… what was that presence you emitted just now? Things like power levels should only be in manga. So why did it feel like Frieza showed up to our planet?

No, brain, shut up. Magic has nothing to do about it! I'll even prove it to you!

"Eeek!" shrieked Serafall. "G-Gen-chan, wh-what are you doing? Those are— ahn~ M-My wings!"

Look here, brain! These wings! They're not real!

Huh, now as I feel them up, they sure are decently made. To think Serafall would go to such lengths to cosplay. This felt like actual leather and bone. The durability is pretty impressive. It's not like I know much about the structure of a bat's wing but it looks like she's done her research. I also don't know how she got them to twitch whenever I touched them. Nor do I know how they feel so warm.

"Ahn… G-Gen-chan…" Serafall was beginning to wobble. "P-Please. You should only— nha~ D-Do these things with S-So-tan! NO! THAT'S NOT IT! Don't you dare touch my So-taaaaaahhhhhnnnnn~"

I don't know why she fell to her knees. All I was doing was examining her makeshift wings. I was determined to find out what she used for the material.

She was beginning to pant, "Nhargh… S-Stop… T-That… That's my w-weak spot. Ahn~ I can't… no more… I'll break… A-Arty-chan, help me— WHY ARE YOU TAKING PICTUUUUURRRREEEESSSS~"

Artemis had his phone out and was taking snapshots of her. "Because this makes for great blackmail. I haven't forgotten about you making my Alyse-mode going viral."

"B-But…" she panted, "magic…" another pant, "school," again, a pant, "boooooyyyyynnnnnnngggg~"

Magic school… boing? Or was she trying to say something else? Eh, whatever. My brain was telling me all of this was real but I didn't want to believe it. I will prove you wrong, brain! There's no such things as magicians and devils!

"Gen-chan~" Serafall tried to pull herself away. It made her wings stretch from my grip. Her body spasmed and her back arched. "I'm going to break. It… it's coming! I… I… I…. I— aiiiiyyeeeeeeeee~"

Her body convulsed one last time before it went limp. There was a strange scent that immediately filled the room. Something that made my heart race. Can't say I know what it was. But while my brain and myself were having an argument, it looks like my body was paying attention to whatever it was Serafall was babbling on about.

Her body sprawled against the floor. Her skirt raised up to her upper thighs to the point where I can almost see her pants. Oh, she wears garter belts, that's interesting. Her large chest rising and falling as she took in deep breaths. Her hair stuck to her brow from sweat and a flushing face…

…There was blood trickling down my nose.

I should also mention Issei passed out. He had about three times the amount of blood gushing out of him.

All the while, Artemis continued to take pictures with such a blank face. With that done, he snapped his phone shut and readjusted his grip on the mop. "Alright. That's enough of that. Since no one's going to clean up this mess I guess I'll have to do it."

I watched as he dipped his mop into the bucket of water, began to sweep the area…

…And Serafall with it. I watched as he mopped her up. _Literally!_ She just became liquid as the mop swept through her. Time and again Artemis rinsed her out into the bucket and repeated the process. After three sessions there was now a bucket filled with Serafall. A puddle of Serafall!

The guy kept mopping, going around me and trying to clean up the confetti and glitter Serafall left.

"Excuse me, Saji, I need to get to this spot," he said and then flicked a finger my way.

Suddenly I was sitting on one of the chairs on the ceiling!

Alright brain. You win this round.

I remember puking all over the table. Turns out this wonderland physics didn't apply to my puke and so it splashed back onto my face. But I didn't care. Because in the next instant the world went dark.

*Scene*

"Now that everyone's settled in, let's begin," said Artemis. "I hereby initiate the first meeting for the Supernatural Investigation Group."

Everyone clapped. A very unenthusiastic clap at that. Except for Serafall; she was all smiles and even pronounced the word 'clap' each time her hands came together.

My head was killing me. It must have been all just a dream. Because here we are sitting on the chairs— _on the ground!_ — and Serafall isn't a puddle of muck. And without wings; that's important! There were no wings!

Yes. A dream. It must have been.

Since this was our first meeting, there were a few snacks and drinks on the table for anyone to grab. By the looks of things they were all things sold at the vending machine. But who am I to complain? Free food is free food.

"But, seriously, what's with that name?" I asked our self-proclaimed president.

Wait. Why am I going along with this? Oh, yeah. Kaichou told me to…

"Mostly to spit in someone's face," he answered in a cold tone.

"That's not nice, Arty-tan," chided Serafall with a wagging finger… and a mouth full of chips. "This club is dedicated to better oneself through faith, trust, and the power of friendship! You need to set an example."

"I don't want to hear that hypocrisy from someone like you," he growled back. "Whatever. Let's move on. Today since this is our first meeting why don't we all try to get to know each other better? This is going to be a long-term project so it's best we get along. As of this moment, we are all complete strangers. We never met. Anything that happened outside these doors never happened. Do you all understand?"

Issei scratched his head but nodded. Me? I grimaced. Like hell I could just let my grudge against this guy die down like that. He was my rival for Kaichou's affections.

Serafall raised her hand as though she were a student, "Does that include someone like me?!"

Levia-sensei… why are you asking with such a chipper tone?

Artemis had a conflicting look on his face. "Yeah. I suppose it would. It's best to lead by example, isn't it?"

He asked as if he needed conformation. Serafall gave an eager nod and a thumbs-up.

"All right," Artemis faced the table again. "I'll go first. My name is Artemis James Philips. I am a first-year transfer student from America. My hobbies are… I love baseball but there's no team in this school so I end up assisting the softball girls during their practices. I also like challenging myself with new things. I will be your president and your instructor for the remainder of the time this club is in session. Let's see…"

He tilted his head and tapped a few fingers on the table.

"Ah. I will be saying three things and you will be using this as a template for your introductions. First, I was something of a shut-in for a long time and lost my ability to properly communicate with other people. I would like to correct this. Second, I plan on killing someone named Peter Zylor by the end of the school year. Third, my life's goal is to… let's call it finding a cure. It claimed my father and there are already signs I have contracted the same illness.

"There. I want you to first introduce yourself and say things that you like. Then say something you don't like about yourself, your goal for the end of this school year, and what you wish to accomplish before you die. Simple enough, isn't it?"

…This guy. Saying something like that as if it were so simple. And what's that about wanting to kill someone?! Don't say things like that with such a straight face!

"Hi there everyone~" went Serafall next. "I'm Serafall Leviathan, your most adorable economics and history teacher for second and third-years. I love singing, dancing, acting, and watching or doing anything relating to magical girls! So-tan keeps saying I don't take things seriously so I want to become the respectable Onee-sama she used to follow around everywhere~ My goal for the school year is to convince So-tan the error of her ways before she goes to college. I don't care what she thinks about you! I won't hand over my So-tan to someone like you, Arty-tan, even if it is you!"

Good. I'm not the only one who thinks Souna could do better than this guy.

We expected her to continue on, telling us what her life goal was. But nothing further came out of her mouth. Artemis only shrugged and gestured for Issei to go next.

"Um… right!" Issei nodded as he bowed his head. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, pleased to meet you, and I am a second-year student. I love boobs. I like thighs and butts too but I will always be a breast man. My hobbies are to collect things relating to all things breasts!

"I am a pervert and am not ashamed to admit it! But because of that I can't manage to get a girlfriend… let alone let a girl talk to me. Asia-chan talks to me but that's only because I don't have the heart to tell her the truth. I don't want to stop being a pervert. I like being one. But, if anything, I would like to learn to talk to girls while still being a pervert.

"My goal for the end of the school year is to find a girlfriend!" he went on with conviction. There was a bright fire burning in his eyes. "A _real_ girlfriend! Not someone who is going to stab me in the stomach because of some fate I have no control over! And… my lifelong dream… I want to have a harem of beautiful women!"

Huh. I knew Issei was a pervert and all (Souna-Kaichou complained about him a lot) but I didn't know he was _this_ extreme of a pervert. But… he said he only wanted a girlfriend? Yeah, I can relate with this guy. He's not popular. He's not all that good looking. Neither am I for that matter. Yeah. My respect for this guy went up just a little bit.

Artemis said nothing. He only nodded and then gestured for me to make my introductions.

"Yes. I am Genshirou Saji, a second-year student. I… I like reading literature. I take pride in my collection of books. But I also like playing video games. It annoys me when people make fun of me for my hobbies. It also annoys me when people bully others because they're weak or just different. I tend to get into a lot of fights over it. It puts a bad reputation on Kuoh, especially when Shitori-Kaichou takes the blame for me. If anything, I want to learn how to settle these things while making her proud of me.

"My goal for the end of the school year is to be inducted into the Student Council. But I don't have the grades for it at the moment. I'm always studying but it's my record that's keeping me back. And… my dream before I die…"

I looked away. Like hell was I going to admit it in front of these people.

"Come now~" Serafall leaned forward and patted my shoulder. "Don't be shy. No one's going to judge you. This is your lifelong dream! Take pride in it!"

It's a little hard trying to say it when you're in the room, Levia-sensei. Also, are you qualified to say something like that? You didn't tell us what yours was.

I looked at Issei. He gave me a reassuring smile. I then looked at Artemis; he didn't have an expression on his face but nodded, telling me to carry on.

I took in a deep breath.

If this is the last day I'm going to be alive, then I'm at least going to take out Artemis before I die.

"My dream is to get Shitori-Kaichou pregnant and marry her!"

I was ready for the outburst. I was ready to be scrutinized by Artemis and to be condemned by Serafall. Artemis is one of the Five Bishonen and wouldn't allow something so _ungentlemanly_ to happen to one of the Ten Oneesama. Serafall was the sister of Souna; there didn't need to be an explanation as to why she would hate me.

But go on and say your harsh words. I meant what I said.

"Genshirou-san… No, Saji-kun," Issei turned towards me and… were those tears in his eyes? And all of a sudden the guy calls me by my given name. "Your dream… It's wonderful! I feel like I have a brother-in-arms!"

Ah, Issei, or can I call you Ise now? I am moved by your words. Someone who finally understands my passion! I too shall support your dream if you call me your brother. Your dream isn't something to laugh about either.

Together we will stand alone! Even if the world is against us so long as we have each other we can make our dreams come true! Artemis and Serafall, say your most cruel words! We'll be able to take them head-on!

"This can work to my advantage…"

…I was prepared for the worst. I didn't expect them to take me seriously and go along with it.

In fact, I'd rather believe in the existence of magic over them acting so… _calm._

Artemis and Serafall looked at another. Because they both said that line at the same time. And both of them had their hands rubbing the bottom of their chin in thought. As if they were twins. They realized what they were doing and stopped; Serafall had a small smile on her lips while Artemis had a grimace.

"Putting that aside…" Artemis began as he addressed Issei and I. "You both know what you want. We can work on this."

"That's not how things work!" I shouted, slamming my hands onto the table as I stood up. I then pointed a finger at Artemis and continued to rant. "You don't just go along with people like us! Didn't you hear what we just said?! Hyoudou-kun wants to sleep with multiple girls and I want to wedlock Kaichou. Without consideration to anyone's feelings I might add! Shouldn't you be saying something else?!"

"Probably," he shrugged dispassionately as he took a calm sip from his canned tea. "But it's not my job to criticize you on your personal dreams. As I said, you both know what you want. And based on your statement just now you have thought about this thoroughly. You both know how hard of a route this will be and yet you're determined to see it through. Why bother arguing when you're going to be doing it regardless of what I say? I'd rather let it happen under a more controlled environment than watch it spin out of control and catch on fire."

…I didn't know how to respond to this any further.

"Don't worry, Genshirou-kun!" cheered Serafall with a fist raised. "I fully support your dream! If it's you then I'm sure you can make it happen! Besides, you're a far better candidate than Arty-tan here."

Wait. Did this mean I have Levia-tan's blessings right off the bat? T-Then I have permission to marry Souna-Kaichou when the time comes?!

"Genshirou, Hyoudou," began Artemis, drawing the conversation back towards him. Huh, the guy even used my surname. Even I had to listen to him if he paid his respects and with such a serious look on his face. "You both have something to strive for. If that's what you truly want out of your lives then I have no right to laugh at them. But as you are right now, there's no way you can possibly achieve those things. I've watched you both try again and again. Hyoudou, you've been beaten by just about every girl in this academy. Genshirou, you were rejected at every advance by the woman you admire."

Ah, Issei and I bowed our heads in depression. The truth hearts.

"So what?" I questioned. " _You're_ going to make us into popular guys? Is that the point of this club? Just so in the future you can look back and say you made us what we are today?"

"What you are today are a pair of schmucks," Artemis countered, not understanding my wording at all. He shook his head. "I promised Hyoudou I would help him with something. I needed the space to make that happen and I thought making a club would be the best approach. You happened to be there when I was submitting the form and thus we have you here today. The way I see it, this kills five or six birds with one stone."

Five to six birds? You mean to say you have ulterior motives? Of course someone like you would. As if the King of Kuoh would be so kind as to grace us with his wisdom…

Issei raised his hand, "Eh, Philips-san, does that mean the reason you told me to come here was for my Sacred Gear?"

….Sacred what?

"Yes," Artemis nodded. "But consider all of this a sort of… orientation. I am going to give you five sessions to change your mind. After that, you will not be able to take back your words. Understand? I don't plan on just teaching you how to defend yourself. I am going to destroy you and rebuild you. The orientation is nothing more than an introduction. If you can't handle this much then you will have no chance out there in the real world. After that, I will be making do with that third choice and wiping your memories clean."

…What the hell was this guy talking about?

I looked over to Serafall. She was only smiling as she sipped calmly on her canned coffee. But her eyes… those sharp eyes I thought I had imagined before… they were watching Artemis with such ferocity I thought she was ready to sink her teeth into the side of his neck and kill him.

"No," Issei argued with a strong look. "I don't care what you put me through. I'm ready to face whatever you throw at me. If it means I can protect Asia-chan then I'm willing to go through hell."

Artemis tilted his head as his brows furrowed. "You don't know what you're saying. Never mind that. What will you do once Asia is gone? She has a duty to her God and won't be staying here permanently. It could be as long as a year or as little as a week; her time here will eventually come to an end. What then will you do?"

Issei looked troubled. Doubt filled him. But then the strong look in his eyes returned. "Then, I will still grow stronger. I can't rely on others forever. This is out of my own personal pride as a man."

Owah… Ise-kun, I feel inferior as a man if you say things like that. I can't look at Souna in the eyes if I don't feel the same way. I don't know what's going on but I'll go along with it!

"…Very well then," Artemis nodded after looking at both of us. Whatever he found was approving. "Both of you stand up and go over there. I am going to teach you how to awaken your Sacred Gears."

There that term was again. Sacred Gears? The hell is that?

"Eh? Saji-kun has a Sacred Gear as well?" Issei asked as he looked at me with surprised eyes.

Ise-kun, if you look at me like that expecting an answer you're going to be disappointed. I have no idea what's going on or what you guys are talking about.

"As far as I can tell, he does," Artemis answered as he turned his chair to face us. He crossed his legs and placed his cupped hands over his knee. "Now go, the both of you. There's only enough time left to do this one part before I need to leave."

Whatever. I got up and did as he said. Issei and I stood near the front door— the only area with enough room for the both of us to stand together. The room was rather small. Then again, this is a small club. It's to be expected, especially when it was only recently formed without any proper submissions.

"Are you going to show them the power technique?!" questioned Serafall. "You know, the one where they imagine and imitate the most powerful being they can come up with?!"

She answered my question before I could even ask. I wanted to know what she was talking about.

"…They don't have any remarkable levels of energy, so no," Artemis replied with a deadpan stare. "I'm going to cheat the system instead. Alright, you two, I want you to shut your eyes for a moment."

"Um… Philips-san, is this really necessary?" asked Issei.

Yeah, even I'm feeling like an idiot for listening this far.

"…Do it or don't. You're free to walk out the door."

No, I'm really not free to just leave. Souna will have my head on a pike for disobeying her orders.

Issei looked conflicted. But he eventually let up and closed his eyes. His brows were furrowed from concentration.

Artemis shrugged after looking at me. His eyes went back to Issei. "Alright, kid. Imagine Asia with you. She came all this way to the academy to tell you something important. She's looking reluctant about it. It's something embarrassing to say. So she asks you to come with her to a more secluded area. She takes your hand and pulls you along."

There was… a deep frown on Issei's face. His complexion paled. His eyes fluttered open for a second but was shut immediately after.

"You arrive at the park. By the water fountain. It's the place where Raynare stabbed you. You don't want to be there but you're there anyways because Asia asked you to. You like Asia. You don't want her to be troubled by your insecurities. She doesn't know this. How could she? She reads the mood and asks you what's wrong. You don't answer and she pleads with you to tell her.

"Whether you do or don't is unimportant. She's willing to listen no matter what. All the while, she never once let go of your hand. Even as you sat together in each other's company. Suddenly, she turns to face you. Her face is red. She looks ready to cry. But she's determined to say something. And then, all of a sudden, she confesses her love for you."

Issei's eyes shot wide open. He looked upset, "Philips-san, Asia-chan and I aren't like that. That's not funny—"

"Close your eyes, Hyoudou," Artemis commanded with a deep voice.

Issei grimaced but complied anyways.

"It doesn't matter how you answer Asia," continued Artemis. " _She_ is there. Raynare. She laughs at you. Mocks you for all your inadequacies. She then mocks Asia for falling in love with someone as pathetic as you. Asia stands to defend you. Raynare gets angry. She moves to kill Asia. There is only one thing you can do. You posess a weapon. Use it. What are you waiting for? Raynare is is getting closer. Do you not understand Asia is about to die? Here she comes, closer and closer. She's seconds away from killing the girl who confessed her love for you. Your dear friend Asia is about to die and you won't do anything about it?

"You are pathetic. You can't do anything. You have a weapon but you won't use it? Why don't you? Raynare was right. You are nothing but a lowlife who couldn't hope to get a girlfriend. Every girl hates you and Raynare only went on that date with you because someone had to hire her. And you were so bad at being a boyfriend she ended up killing you. But here's Asia, defending you. And she's about to be killed by someone like her. And you continue to do nothing?"

…I don't know what he was trying to pull. This guy was pissing me off. Just look at Issei; he was shaking with rage with his eyes still closed. His hands were curled into fists.

I opened my mouth to object. But one look from Serafall made me stop. I felt cold sweat wash through my body by her gaze.

Why are you doing this, Levia-sensei? Isn't Ise-kun one of your students as well?

Artemis stood from his seat and came close to Issei. Enough to where their faces were almost touching. He raised his voice, almost shouting like a drill sergeant.

"It's too late! You couldn't do anything! Asia was stabbed in the chest just like how you are! She's trying to escape! Trying to get away! And Raynare keeps going at it with her! She's laughing at Asia. Asia is screaming for you to run; she's not asking you to save her. But it's not like you could in the end anyways. You let Asia die. She's bleeding out all over the floor and is too weak to use her Sacred Gear. Watch as a puddle of blood is starting to form around her body. Asia stops moving. And Raynare keeps stabbing into her regardless.

"Why didn't you do anything, Hyoudou? You just watched someone die and you won't do anything even now? Pathetic! How dare you call Asia your friend if you let her die just like that. That weapon, why didn't you use it? You could have saved Asia but instead you let her die. Raynare was right. Everyone in this school was right. Your parents were right. You are _worthless—_ "

[Boost!]

I felt… something. A current buzzing through the air. Like something was electrifying the area and making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

In the next instant, Issei's eyes snapped open and he flung his left fist at Artemis. I questioned why the left when Issei was right-handed. But then I saw it. And it made sense why Issei chose his off-hand.

Artemis caught the fist with his hand. There was a loud clack as metal and flesh met.

On Issei's hand and running down his arm was a red gauntlet. It was made of crimson plated steel with talons, a few golden spikes at the forearm, and a large green orb at the back of the hand.

Where… where did that come from? That hadn't been there before! I saw it appear too! Is this… what is… this really can't be happening…

Issei's eyes were crazed as he was panting. His teeth were grinding against each other. There were tears falling down his face.

Artemis' face softened. He let go of Issei's hand and gripped both his shoulders. "Kid. Relax. None of that was real. Listen to me. Hyoudou— Issei. Look at me."

He had to shake him a few times before Issei could fully return to our reality. The things Artemis told him sounded pretty harsh. I don't know the circumstances between these Raynare and Asia characters but it really bummed out Issei. He was still seething even as he looked at Artemis.

"Welcome back," Artemis greeted with a dry tone as he patted his shoulder. "Go take a seat. Drink something. It'll calm you down."

Issei dumbly listened as he took his seat. But he didn't take any of the drinks or snacks. His eyes were glued to the gauntlet on his left arm.

"…I know you said it was draconian but I thought you said it was also potent," pouted Serafall. She too was eyeing Issei's gauntlet. "It's just a Twice Critical… Wait. Now that I look at it…"

"Yeah, it looks that way, doesn't it?" returned Artemis as he crossed his arms. "His Sacred Gear is still sleeping. Well, we managed to scratch the surface so I can do the rest on my own. But I'm going to wait until he gets more comfortable before I pull out the rest. From what I can see… its power…"

…Please say things that I can understand.

Serafall looked at him, "Its power…?"

Issei lifted his eyes to look at Artemis as well.

"Yeah, it's a Longinus alright," answered Artemis. "You know about the system more than I do. What's the Sacred Gear that allows you to increase your overall performance at timed intervals?"

Serafall tilted her head in thought. "With that description… quite a few. But, if it's really a Longinus… then the Boosted Gear comes to mind. Wow, Arty-tan, your eyes are impressive to see that much into it! According to legend, the Boosted Gear holds the Welsh Dragon and is said to be able to double the user's power every ten seconds. Good for you, Hyoudou-kun~"

It's getting harder trying to follow this conversation. These two… they were so nonchalant about this. Ugh… why is the room spinning again?

"D-Doubles their power?!" Artemis blanched. _Finally_ a sane reaction! "God damn, kid. That's a really insane ability."

"…Boosted Gear," repeated Issei. He curled and uncurled his hand, watching each link in the metal fold up and retract. It almost looked alive instead of a piece of armor. "This is really happening, huh? Then, with this, I can fight things like Fallen Angels?"

…And now Issei is making just as much sense! Am I the only sane one here in this group?!

"If given enough time," shrugged Artemis. "Kid, listen, just because you have something like that doesn't mean you can fight them right off the bad. It doubles your power, yeah, but if you're weak it's hardly going to make a difference. And real fights are short. Ten seconds is a tremendously long amount of time. As you are now you'd have to use that power multiple times. Thirty or forty seconds is more than enough just to have you run away from them, not to fight them. Do you think you can fend them off for that long?"

Issei frowned and curled his gauntlet into a fist.

"...Are you saying it's hopeless?" he asked.

Artemis shook his head. "Not at all. You asked me to help you and that's what I'm going to do. Look, it doubles your abilities as you are now. Say you can only run a single mile. Use that gauntlet and you can run two miles. In another ten seconds you can run up to four. _But,_ if you train hard enough and can run up to two miles off the bat, using that gauntlet will allow you to run up to four with only a single activation instead of the original two. Get it?"

Issei had his brows furrowed. "Yeah, I think so. Then… I just need to get stronger?"

"That's the idea," Artemis muttered. "That's also easier said than done. You're human. A normal human at that. Awakening your Sacred Gear was nothing but a fluke too. Most of the things living in this city are about as strong as five humans put together. And then you have the big bads that are as strong as a hundred. Then, you have monsters like Leviathan here who is equal to a whole country's armed force."

Serafall smiled and gave Issei a wink.

"Alright, Genshirou, you're up," Artemis dismissed the conversation and turned towards me.

"No way," I turned him down. "I… I like my normal life, thank you very much. So if you don't mind, I'm going to just walk away before I realize any of this is real. This is all one big nightmare. I'm going to go home, curl up into my bed, probably cry my eyes out, and when I wake up the next morning I'll find it out it was all just a dream."

It was his turn for his brows to furrow in confusion. "Normal? But… haven't you been trying to get into Souna's peerage this whole time?"

"…Her what?"

He blinked, looked at Serafall— who had the same dumbfound look on her face— and they both looked at me.

"This whole time…" Artemis muttered as he scratched his head, puzzled. "I always assumed you were in the know. The way Souna always talked about you… and your tenacity to join the Student Council… and your behavior to my magic, Leviathan's behavior, and Hyoudou's Sacred Gear…"

My eyes narrowed, "What was that about Souna? No. Never mind. I'd rather not know what she says about me behind my back."

I chose to say that instead of facing this whole mess. It's best to leave it under the rug. Out of sight and out of mind.

"So-tan never says mean things about you!" proclaimed Serafall. "I mean… N-Nothing. You're not So-tan's favorite person or anything like that. It's not like she wants you in the Student Council. Pay this person no mind."

She laughed nervously.

"Nice save," Artemis commented to her.

What did she just say? Kaichou… _wants_ me to join the Student Council? And what was that about me being her favorite? Don't just say things like that and pretend they didn't matter!

But Souna-Kaichou talks about me, does she? Does that mean she knows about all of this as well? About magic and Sacred Gears? Did she know about the intentions of the club she forced me to join?

"Hey, Philips," I demanded answers. "Does Shitori-Kaichou know about any of this?"

"Sure," he answered immediately. "She's in the know."

Ah. Kaichou was a part of this crazy world, was she?

For that woman… I am more than willing to give up my sanity.

Good bye brain. You've helped me through a lot of hard things but this is where we say goodbye.

"Alright," I nodded. I knew I was going to regret my decision but there was no going back now. "Tell me what I need to do."

Artemis gave me a smile. It crept me the hell out. Don't smile like that you creep, acting like you're all proud of my words.

"Close your eyes. Good. Now, you are with Souna…"

*Scene*

…I couldn't do it.

My Sacred Gear. I couldn't call upon it.

Artemis said the same method wouldn't always work on different people. He said Issei's feelings were strong. What an ass. He practically told me my feelings for Souna weren't strong enough. Even though he put me through that hell.

This guy, this _magician,_ I think he used some spell on me. That scenario he told me about Kaichou, about how she jumped off the building because she couldn't take my problems any longer… it felt so real. There was no way it was just my imagination.

The image of Kaichou's body on the bottom floor… it still haunted me.

"Saji," Artemis barked. He went back to calling me by my first name. "We're here. I need you to focus. And you two, stop flirting."

"Ehhhhhhh?!" cried Issei. "W-We're not flirting!"

" _F-F-F-F-Flirtando_?!" shrieked Asia. In Italian. But for some inexplicable reason she can understand anything Issei has to say.

My first impressions of Asia Argento… she was gorgeous. Blonde hair and green eyes, fair skin, and a kind smile that made anyone melt, she was a foreign beauty I couldn't help but fall for. But my love for Souna-Kaichou is strong! Besides, she seemed to be hooked on Issei. She followed him around wherever he went, always in his shadow or at his side.

It was the next day. Artemis had to work today so there wasn't any club activities after school. I went home, had dinner with my parents, and then went into my room to do my homework. Regular stuff, really. But then, right before I was about to get ready to go to bed, Serafall somehow managed to open my window, grab me by the collar of my shirt, and drag me out before I could realize what was going on.

…Had I fought seriously to break her grip I would have plummeted to my death. She flew me several stories above ground towards a rendezvous point. The Supernatural Investigation Group (plus Asia) began their moonlit meeting at our arrival.

"And what exactly are we doing out here, by the way?" I asked. I had before but it was blatantly ignored.

"It's a club activity," answered Artemis. "For Hyoudou, it's to give him some experience using his Sacred Gear under a controlled environment. For you, we're going to use another method of getting it out."

I waited for him to say something else, but the guy turned back around and kept on walking. Figures.

We arrived in the outskirts of town at an abandoned warehouse. Trees were growing out of the cement cracks, the walls were rotted with mold, graffiti littered here and there, and all the windows were either shattered or sealed with wooden planks.

"Oh my, I didn't expect to see you here, Artemis-san."

We weren't the only ones here, apparently.

As soon as we climbed over the broken gate we were greeted by a group of classmates. I recognized each and every one of them. In the far back was Kiba Yuuto, the number one Bishonen and hailed Prince of Kuoh. Beside him was Toujou Koneko; though she wasn't on the top ten Oneesama she was hailed as the School Mascot anyways. Towards the front was Himejima Akeno, the number two Oneesama and hailed as the Priestess of Kuoh.

And at the center of the group was the number one girl, Rias Gremory. A foreign beauty that shot Asia and (begrudgingly for me to admit) Souna Shitori clear out of the rankings. She had no such title. Nor did she need one.

She was smiling at each of us. A charismatic smile that was mixed in with something predatory.

"Oh. You're here," began Artemis in a tired tone. He climbed down from the crumbled gate and stood at the front of our group. "Gremory. I take it you're here about the Stray as well?"

…Stray? Dammit man! Stop saying such mysterious things!

"Oh look," cackled Akeno with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "The King comes to flaunt his hypocrisy. Please don't tell me you plan on preaching to this Stray, do you?"

"Akeno, play nice," defended Rias. "I'm sure Artemis-san had his reasons the last time. Am I right?"

"Javier Damascus left his master for a reason," Artemis argued. "But I digress, it's not like I expect Devils to understand why their slaves ran off on them."

"That monster killed many children and you know it," returned Akeno. Her eyes narrowing as her smile dropped.

"And I can't imagine as to _why_ he was forced into that state," he snapped back with more anger than sarcasm. He took a deep breath and his expression dropped. "I'm not here to argue with you. I am here to deal with the Stray. But seeing as how you are here first… you do get first dibs. Will you allow us to watch then?"

He asked Rias.

Rias tilted her head in puzzlement with her eyes looking around him. She spotted us.

"O-Oh…" she muttered and stood up straight to address Artemis again. "You brought quite the crowd with you, Artemis-san. And you've let a member of the Church follow you. I trust your judgement, surely, but may I know why she's here?"

I saw Asia shrink back behind Issei. She was shivering. Everyone in Rias' group was glaring at Asia as soon as Rias mentioned her. That's a little unfair, isn't it? So many people looking at her like that. I ended up taking a few steps back to stand next to Issei, shielding Asia as well. He and I nodded at each other in understanding.

No one is going to harm Asia while we're here!

"You should know; you gave her permission to remain in the city," Artemis looked over his shoulder to watch us. "She's pretty attached to the kid. So long as she doesn't cause trouble I don't see any reason to make her leave."

Rias had an uneasy look on her face. "Artemis-san, she is a member of the Church. Trouble will come regardless—"

"Arty-taaaaaaaan~" cried Serafall behind us. Everyone turned and… I could have sworn I felt through some sort of psychic connection all of us having a sweat-drop.

Our club advisor was hanging from the top of the gate with a piece of her skirt caught on a barbed piece of metal. Rather than trying to follow the path we all climbed she went a completely different direction. And now she couldn't get down.

Artemis waved his hand in a lax, uncaring motion. There was an audible snap as the metal attached to the gate broke apart, freeing Serafall. However, she ended up plummeting to the ground in an awkward landing.

Owaaaaaah. I can see her pants like this. Stripes!

"L-L-Leviathan-sama?!" Rias was alarmed. "What… What are you doing here?!"

Serafall flipped over to sit on her knees. She rubbed the sore spot on her head where she landed. "Eh, Ria-tan. Hi there! So-tan gave me a job as a moderator to Arty-tan's new club! I can't let my So-tan down so I took it without question!"

Her response made Akeno grimace. There was rage in her eyes. A cold fury I have never seen anyone have.

Rias turned back to Artemis. "A new club… I see… Then I take it my offer has been declined? I understand. It's a shame but I guess it can't be helped. You would have been a wonderful addition to the Occult Research Club. Ah, if you don't mind, what is this club of yours?"

She sounded so disappointed and hurt. Rias was trying hard to not let it show on her face but you could hear it in her voice. Fucking Artemis, what the hell man?! First Souna-Kaichou and now Rias-sempai?!

Wait a minute. The Occult Research Club? Isn't that something like ours—

"The Supernatural Investigation Group," Artemis answered with a deadpan tone.

Rias couldn't hide her emotions any further. Her mouth was agape and her eyes widened. It looked like she was struck across the face.

Oh wait. Artemis did say something about spitting in someone's face with that name. Don't tell me… it was Rias-sempai?! What kind of _dick_ does that to someone as beautiful and wonderful as Rias-sempai?!

Artemis became the center of everyone's hate. Both ours and Rias' group.

"…A simple no would have been enough," Rias said in a low voice.

"I said no. On multiple occasions," Artemis growled. "But you never accepted them. I think it says if I have to go this far just for you to back off then I mean it when I refuse to be a part of your peerage."

"I wasn't asking you to join my family!" she argued. "I only wanted you to join the club! We could have formed a contract between Devil and Magician! You… You didn't need to go through such lengths."

"I don't believe you," he said after rubbing his head. "If you want to talk about it more, then you'll have to wait until my end of the week report. Right now I'm here on a job. Are you going to be professional about this, Gremory?"

Wow. What a dick. Using a lame excuse like that to run away from your problems. Be a man!

"You're right," Rias shook her head and slapped her cheeks. "We can talk about this later. Right now, we have a Stray to exterminate. Can I rely on you for support, Artemis-san?"

…What just happened? Rias-sempai, you're going to treat this as if nothing happened?

I don't understand!

"I'll put up a barrier to make sure it doesn't escape," Artemis walked past her. His hands were moving through the air liken to a music conductor. "If things get out of hand then I will step in. I also plan on allowing those boys as much field action as possible. Just observing is fine right now."

Rias looked at us with a worrisome look on her face. She turned back to Artemis and followed him close by. "They look a little green. I don't mind if you're requesting it. But a Stray is no laughing matter. Are you sure they'd be able to handle it?"

"I believe in them," Artemis returned with a serious expression.

"Then I'll take your word for it," returned Rias with her charismatic smile. She turned towards her group and clapped her hands, drawing their attention… though they had always been focused on her and Artemis. "Everyone, prepare for battle! We take the lead tonight! Let's show this Supernatural Investigation Group what it really means to be a member of the Occult Research Club!"

"Yes, Buchou!" they all cheered.

Wow. What loyalty and dedication. They sounded more like a military unit.

And then there's us… With our dick of a leader, a pervert, a delinquent, a ditz who's supposed to be our mentor, and a foreign girl who can't speak this land's language.

Wait. What was that about battle?

*Scene*

I still don't know what a Devil really is. Issei gave me the rundown on the basic knowledge regarding this city. Something about a great war between Heaven and Hell, how Heaven won and the minions of Hell were being exterminated, and how this city was turned into a final fortress for all sorts of monsters. I didn't really get it, nor did I believe most of it, but whatever. Nothing seems to be making sense within these past two days so it's better I not think too much on it.

A Devil, as far as I understood, was one of the monsters living in this city. And Rias Gremory was a Devil. A _noble_ Devil at that. She was the designated overseer of the city— something like a mayor with military power… so would that make her a proctor or something? Anyways, it was her job to regulate the traffic of immigrants while dealing with internal matters of the people already living here.

One such matter would be regarding the bad eggs that cross the border.

She explained this to us while her group was… dealing with the mess. Devils of a high enough rank can have something called a peerage. It means they are allowed to have a certain amount of servants under their house name. Almost anyone can become a servant, and by doing so that person inducted into the peerage becomes a Devil. They have their life extended and also carry a bunch of other perks. But Rias-sempai skipped most of the information due to time's sake.

When a servant leaves their master without their consent, they become a Stray. It's like someone who abandons their post (or a slave running away from their master, Artemis _corrected_ ). The Devil society then tracks the Strays down and either bring them back, imprison them, or kill them. It depends on the seriousness of the situation.

The Stray that hid away in this abandoned building had murdered her master and ate innocent people. She devoured their souls in order to obtain more power. Supposedly she had a hot humanly figure at some point. But now she was more like a gross scorpion lady…

…Who had a nice pair of tits. I noticed and it was Issei who voiced it.

Incidentally, Asia was patting her chest while looking between the Stray and Issei. She had a pouting face.

"Wait a minute!" I said suddenly while Kiba and Koneko were busy battling the Stray. "You said high-class Devils can have a peerage, right?! Then, Philips-san, when you said about me joining Kaichou's peerage…?"

"Then if I become a Devil I can have a harem?!" cut in Issei.

This isn't about you at the moment!

Asia was whining to him. She looked flustered and ready to cry. Issei heard what she said and gave a few apologies. It calmed her down but she still looked worried. Now she gazed between Rias and Issei.

"Really, Genshirou-san?" Rias raised a brow at my question. "With the way Sona talks about you all the time I figured you were in the know. Artemis-san, he isn't in the know?"

"He isn't in the know," Artemis parroted. "But we're trying to get him up to speed."

What the hell does Kaichou say about me?! Tell me dammit!

"That's right, Gen-chan!" chimed Serafall. "My So-tan has a peerage of her own! She has a few Pieces reserved so you need to catch up to her quickly. Otherwise they'll be all gone."

Her words lit a fire in me. No way! There's no way I would let anyone else be in this group except me! And if someone does beat me to it then I will beat that person and take their place!

Rias tapped her chin as she eyed me. "But… Devils can't use Sacred Gears. Never mind the two of you are training them to begin with. I respect Artemis-san and I would never dream of questioning Leviathan-sama. But, other than that, what worth would Genshirou-san have to be inducted into a peerage?"

T-Those words, sempai, they hurt so much…

"He has intelligence," Artemis said with a steady voice. His brows were creased in a serious look as he stood straight with his arms crossed. His voice… it was deep and just as charismatic as Rias'. No, dare I say to admit it… his was stronger. The next words he said made me look at this guy with a new light.

"His mind isn't built for strategy. But he can process information greater than the average individual, including those of your ilk. His reaction is superb. His mind is sharp enough to see the error of things at a glance, fix them, and then enhance the entire project. He's also filled to the brim with a vast storage of information of every kind. His memory is impressive. Combine the two and you have someone who has the potential to outsmart Sona Sitri."

What the hell? This guy… Why did he say those things about me? I thought he hated me. Artemis, you're supposed to be my rival for Kaichou's affections! You can't just be praising me like that as if you know so much about me! And what's more… why do you know those things about me?!

Rias looked at me again. There was something shining in her eyes. "To say those words about him, rather for any particular person, it makes me want to try and steal him from Sona."

"That's between you and her," he said with a shrug. Somehow, his personality shifted back to a pretty-boy douche bag. "But if you recruit him against his consent—"

"Please have a little faith in me," Rias shifted her gaze towards him. "Sona is my dear friend. I would never fully go along with such a scheme."

They looked at each other, almost ready to go at it at another's throats.

"Mou~" Serafall got between them both and puffed her cheeks. "You're still fighting?! You two just need to make up and kiss already!"

Rias had a small blush on her face as she quickly looked away.

Artemis' face was sour. His brow twitched, his eyes closed, and he exhaled to settle his nerves. He was calm again by the time he opened them again and watched the battle we were supposed to be observing.

Seriously, Artemis, what is wrong with Rias Gremory?

"I believe it's my turn now, Buchou," announced Akeno. She had been quiet this whole time, listening and mostly glaring at Artemis.

Geez. The battle was practically over by this point. I had been too absorbed by these two I forgot to pay attention. I don't know what I was supposed to learn here though.

That damn ikeman Kiba practically cut down the Stray with some sort of weapon I couldn't see. It couldn't have been Saber-chan's Invisible Wind, could it? Nah, I always saw a trickle of black in his hands before it suddenly vanished. But the guy also moved so fast he was like a blur. I didn't think anyone could move that fast! It's like straight out of an anime!

And Koneko was a pint-size tank. She was able to break bones with her fists, fling the giant Stray ten times her size around like a doll, and could withstand anything thrown back at her. The ceiling crumbled down on her and she easily climbed out as if the metal and concrete had been papier-mâché.

"No, Akeno, this time I'm going to have you hold back," Rias commanded.

Akeno's brows creased further as her eyes went towards Artemis. "…You're going to listen to his request?"

"We should be courteous to our neighbors, Akeno," said Rias with a smile. "Regardless of our relationship with him, Artemis-san has helped us a number of times. I only wish to return the favor more often."

While Rias had a kind and friendly smile, Akeno grew a smile of her own. A twisted smile filled with such hate it contradicted the expression. She was just one step away from sneering.

"Very well, Buchou," she sighed those words after looking away.

Rias announced to her Knight and Rook, to Kiba and Koneko respectively, "Pull back! We're switching out here!"

Koneko looked frustrated at the command and Kiba's brows twitched. But they said nothing. In a single leap they backed away from the Stray Devil and joined our party.

"Alright you two," said Artemis. He had a hand on our backs as he pulled us in for a huddle. "Issei, you'll be the main assault. Saji, I want you to play distraction and support for him. So long as you get its attention it'll be enough. Gremory weakened it enough for you guys to finish it. Now GO!"

Without any warning he pushed us. Hard. My feet were lifted off the ground as we flew several meters forward. Straight at the Stray Devil.

You expect us to kill something like this?!

[Boost!] cried Issei's Sacred Gear.

"Go get 'em!" cheered Serafall from the background.

Do your job as a teacher and worry about the safety of your students!

Our landing was messy. Issei slid on his knees while I rolled a few times until I could sit upright. But quickly we were able to get back to our feet.

Great. Now what?

The Stray Devil looked at us. It was bleeding a lot and had a few limbs missing. The scorpion pincers and tail were missing, which was good for us, and its body was dented thanks to Koneko's bashing. But this thing still towered over us by a good two meters. It didn't matter if the upper body was a totally hot chick. She had crazy eyes and a lot of sharp teeth. And her hands were claws. Are we really qualified to deal with something like this?

"You smell… human…" it snarled. "Don't you brats look down at me!"

It lunged. It's body moved way too fast despite its wounds. Issei and I— while screaming like little girls I shall say without shame— dove out of her way.

I heard some comments from Akeno towards Artemis. And Artemis replied with something just as witty. But having my life in danger kept me from paying attention to them.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" cried Issei.

I saw Artemis shrug.

YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!

The Stray came for Issei. She swung her claws around to swipe at him. He put his gauntlet up just in time for her nails to scratch across the surface. Sparks lit up and the metal held firm. However, the strength of her swing knocked Issei off his feet. He was going to get killed!

I threw a rock at the Stray and hit her in the head.

…And regretted it.

She sent a bellow that wasn't human. It got my knees to shake. She turned towards me, outraged. My rock did no damage to her whereas if she were human she would have a concussion. I put my all into my throw and yet it did nothing to something like her. And now this unstoppable monster was after me.

I ran. Instinct kicked my rear into high gear. Something screamed down my spine and my legs jerked faster than they ever could before. I felt something sharp at my back as I heard my uniform tear apart. But I ignored the pain and kept running. I felt wind at my back and the rhythmic hammering of the Stray's legs carrying her forward.

Shit! She's seriously after me! Serpentine!

I dove left and right behind pillars. I ran in circles. I dove behind boxes and crates. I did everything I could to obstruct her path and to get away from this thing. My only hope for survival was to _survive_!

"I'm coming Saji-kun!" cried Issei.

The Stray let out a howl of pain. Her charging suddenly stopped.

Issei had picked up a large piece of metal from the collapsed ceiling and rammed it through her side. Something like that would need both he and I to carry that. But that's the power of his Sacred Gear! To double his strength! So someone like Issei could lift something like that all by himself!

"Saji!" called Artemis with a bored tone. "Why aren't you using your Sacred Gear? Issei is going to die if you don't. You're going to die if you don't."

Don't you think I've been trying?!

"Hurry up!" he said again in the same annoying voice. "Issei is in trouble and poor Asia is starting to go into shock."

At his side Asia had her hands clasped together in prayer. I could see her shaking all the way over here. She looked ready to cry at the sight of Issei.

"Don't worry Asia-chan— whoa! I'm fine! I got this!"

Ise-kun, you're not fooling anyone.

He was holding on to the metal lance lodged into the Stray's side with all his might. She was trying to get him to fall off and tried to take a few swipes at him. But he managed to stab it at her blind spot. His feet were flying in every direction as she tried to buck him off. All the while, the spear began to wobble. While the pain was aggravating, I imagine, it was beginning to become loose.

Which meant soon Issei will be thrown off and be at her mercy.

Shit, shit, shit! I'm just a regular high school student! It hasn't even been two days since I was introduced into this hectic world of magic and monsters. Fuck if I know what I'm supposed to do! They expect me to deal with something straight out a nightmare just like that?!

Fuuuuuuuuck! If I don't do something Issei is going to get killed!

But I don't know how to awaken my Sacred Gear! I'm starting to doubt that damn _King_ that I have one to begin with. Besides, even if I do have one, there's no way of knowing what it can do, right?!

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" I cried, with tears running down my cheeks, as I jumped out of my hiding hole and charged at the Stray. I picked up an exceptionally large chunk of rubble with both my hands. It was heavy, or it should have been, but I was able to lift it over my head. Probably from all the adrenaline pumping in my heart.

With Issei distracting the Stray, I brought the mass of concrete down as hard as I could. There was a satisfying crunch as one of its legs bent from the impact. It even screamed in agony.

I felt pride in my success. Issei slipped off and skidded across the floor.

My pride suddenly became pain. It felt like I was hit by a truck. In the next instant I only saw a pale blur from the moonlight as the Stray spun around and smacked me across the face with the back of her hand. At least she didn't use her claws. I'd be dead otherwise.

Still, there was a sense of vertigo. It felt like I was standing on the air. The world was tilted at an angle. And there was a sense of weightlessness.

That all ended when I hit the floor. Hard. The wind was knocked out of me and I tumbled around. I ended up sliding into a pillar which made my vision turn white. I couldn't breathe. The pain was sharp. My ears were ringing so I couldn't hear anything.

I couldn't even hear the Stray coming for me. My eyes were staring at it by my brain wasn't processing anything. I can clearly see her charging at me. But why didn't I get up? Why didn't I run? Why did I feel nothing when I know she is going to kill me?

Well, there was a bit of a delayed reaction. Those questions were answered as my brain rebooted. And all those emotions came rushing through as if a dam had burst.

But it was too late. She raised one of her legs to crush me.

Nothing came to save me.

Her leg, this sharp stem more liken to a crab's than a spider's, stabbed straight into my gut. It was the shock that hurt me more than the pain. I mean, yeah, the pain was intense. But I couldn't believe this was really happening.

There was blood. So much blood. My insides were either stabbed or crushed. I couldn't feel anything from the waist down. Did she snap my spine too?

"Saji!" I heard Issei cry out.

"A-Artemis, that's enough!" I heard Rias shout. "Kiba, Koneko, go and—"

"He's fine," I heard Artemis counter. "Right now it's my turn. Interfere and I'll be stopping you."

What the hell was this guy saying at this time?

"A-Arty-tan," I heard Serafall. "Gen-chan… I-If he dies then Sona will…"

"I accept full responsibility," Artemis said with finality.

No one else said anything. Ah, Asia wanted to come to run to my side. I don't know what she could have done in this situation. But Artemis was holding her back by grabbing onto her arm. She was shouting things in Italian while trying to pry his hand off.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Issei. He picked up another iron rod, one not as thick as the last one, and began to swing it around at the Stray. He was swinging blindly and wasn't doing as much damage as he would have liked.

All the while, the Stray was looking down at me with a smile.

God how I hated that smile.

This was it. I was going to die. No one was going to save me. I mean, how does someone come back from a severed spine and about three organs impaled? I'm surprised I was still conscious. Maybe it's still from the adrenaline? Well, doesn't matter. The darkness was starting to creep up on me. My vision was swimming. I was losing too much blood anyways.

But, goddamn, how I hated that smile she gave me.

It was as if she knew all my hopes and dreams wouldn't come true. As if she knew I wouldn't be able to join the Student Council or marry Souna-Kaichou. And she was enjoying it.

That smile… Here's what I say about that smile.

Something splattered across her face. Some sort of thick sticky substance. It covered her whole face, cutting off her supply of oxygen. Who knew Devils needed air? It began to thrash about at least, clawing at the stuff, only to get her hands caught in it as well. Nothing she tried was working, only making things worse.

Her thrashing had her leg tearing out of my body. The hole she made became bigger. And without her limb keeping my organs and blood in place did everything spill out.

But, hey, I did it, you jackass. I awakened my Sacred Gear.

It was a funny looking thing. A gauntlet almost like Ise-kun's. It was black and only covered my hand. But at the wrist was a black lizard-like construct wrapping around my limb. Its mouth was open, which had shot out the gunk.

There. My last 'fuck you' before I die. Fuck you, Stray Devil-chan.

And fuck you, Artemis.

Damn. I only wish I could have done something more with Kaichou before I died. Maybe… if I had confessed to her at least…

*Scene*

"I'm astounded you showed up today," said Artemis first thing as soon as I entered the clubroom.

Ohhhhhh, so _now_ you show consideration for my feelings?! You had me killed you douche bag! And then after you revived me with your magic you acted like nothing happened and sent me home! Do you have any idea what sort of traumatic experience that was?! I couldn't sleep a wink last night! I didn't even go to school today!

I was shivering with fright all last night and this morning. I couldn't eat anything. Anything I tried to ingest ended up getting rejected. The idea of my organs being squished really bothered me. The experience of dying really shook me. I did die. It wasn't some near-death experience where I was on the brink and he suddenly brought me back. I felt my soul leave my body, only to be dragged back. It wasn't some delusion either.

I saw a vision of a man in gold with six wings blazing like sunlight seated atop an immaculate throne. A smile like a father welcoming me. God. That guy was God. And he was welcoming me into Heaven.

But when my soul was being dragged back. That smile of his faltered. He sighed…

 _"Saji, my son, tell that fool I say…"_

"God says hello," I said after entering the clubroom.

Issei hadn't shown up for session yet. I don't think he will either. Artemis really put us through the grinder last night so I don't doubt he didn't come to school either. However, gathered here today was Artemis, Serafall, and…

Souna-Kaichou. She was sitting across the table with an extremely ticked-off look. But it suddenly changed into worry when she saw me enter.

"I'll ask Asia to send a reply," commented Artemis. He had an interesting reaction. There was nothing sarcastic about it. If anything… he sounded honest. Annoyed, but serious, as if he believed I had a message from God Himself.

"Genshirou-san," Souna stood from her seat and approached me. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Had I known Arte— _Philips-san_ would go to such extremes I wouldn't have forced you to be here. I am relieving you of your punishment. I think you have had enough."

Huh. She was so pissed she dropped her friendly address with him. School crush or not, I think I would be pissed off at Souna-Kaichou if she did something like that to me.

Suck it, Artemis.

"Onee-sama," Souna turned to look at Serafall. "I'm ashamed of you. I would think someone of your stature and position would be more critical in times like this. Just what were you thinking?"

"We had this whole conversation just right now," sighed Artemis. "You don't need to repeat everything since Saji is here—"

"I don't want to hear another word from your mouth," Souna snapped.

S-Scary. I've never seen Kaichou make such a face like that. She was _really_ pissed off.

Serafall looked ready to cry. "S-So-tan, don't make such a face to your Onee-sama! I'll cry if you do!"

"I said I would accept full responsibility," said Artemis. Souna's cold glare increased ten-fold. Even if she was using it for my sake I still pressed myself against the door. But Artemis didn't blink under such an intense stare. "Everything was under control. Saji was never in any danger. Leviathan-sensei knew everything beforehand and protested profusely. It was my decision—"

"To toss him and Hyoudou-san against a _Stray_?!" shouted Souna. "They're normal students! Sacred Gear wielders or not they are not a part of this world of ours. They have no preparations for anything like that. Perhaps your magic prevented them from being harmed but that cannot speak for their state of mind. Did you ever take something like that into consideration?"

Artemis blinked. His face looked surprised. "Huh. I knew I forgot something…"

…This guy. It's not as if he intentionally ignored my feelings. He never thought about them in the first place. I don't know if that makes him a bigger douche or not.

"Sona," spoke up Serafall. She dropped the nickname and her voice was clear. Hah, her eyes were sharp again. Not anywhere near as they had been before but sharp enough to demand respect. "The fault lies with me as well. However, despite what may have come out of this, I respect Artemis' judgement entirely. His methods may be questionable but they will always provide results. I don't want to argue against you, but I will defend his credibility."

Souna had a crossed look on her face.

"Saji," Artemis turned his head to look at me. His face was serious instead of the distant one he always had. Right now, his entire focus was on me. Everything else was background noise to him. "I'm going to offer you something. I'll give you until the rest of the day to think it over. Prolonging your decision will only make things worse so I'm giving you until midnight.

"I'm offering to wipe your memories clean of this mess. You won't remember a thing. You will have fake memories to fill in the gaps. Small things like you studying or playing games by yourself as an excuse for what you did during the hours you spent with us. If you like that, you can go back to your normal life. I'll even tune your body so you don't have any reactions linking to your trauma."

I wonder if he offered the same thing to Issei.

A clean slate, huh? So I can go back to my normal life?

"…Those things you said to Gremory-sempai," I began in a low voice. "About me. Did you mean them?"

He answered in the same… fuck I hate admitting it… regal tone. "There were no feelings in my assessment, if that's what you're asking. I only shared with her my findings. It's more of a statement of fact rather than opinion. An evaluation based on what I've look into. Take it however you want, I suppose."

Souna was looking between he and I. I don't know what she was thinking.

Our eyes met. They were pleading at me to take his offer.

Yeah, I'm not built for supernatural shit like this. Magic and monsters. Just thinking about it right now made me want to puke. Look, my hands are shaking again. It took me all day to calm my nerves and brave myself to come here.

I looked at my right hand. It came out without a second thought. My Sacred Gear appeared by my will. I had stared at the thing throughout the day. At first it made me run to the bathroom and heave my empty stomach. But as the hours passed, it started to grow on me. It felt like a piece of me.

As it turned out, it's what killed that Stray. She died because the silk it spat out cut off her air supply. All that struggling on our end and the thing just dies of asphyxiation. How lame.

Souna's brows were scrunched now. She was staring at me. No longer pleading but now demanding I take up the offer.

I'm sorry, Kaichou.

"Kaichou, there's something I need to tell you," I said. My heart skipped a beat. But, compared to what I faced yesterday, this was nothing.

"…Go on. What is it?" she looked at me with concern.

I gave a deep bow. It's all or nothing at this point.

"I… I'm in love with you!"

Silence. Utter, painful, humiliating silence. She didn't say anything.

I kept myself bowed. I knew how she felt about me. It hurt. That silence hurt me even more. But I wasn't done yet. "I want to strive to be able to catch up to Kaichou! I… I know I'm not good enough for you. I can't even join the Student Council. That's why… I am going to stay here. I'm going to work hard and better myself until I can be Kaichou's equal!"

I kept my head bowed. My face was burning. I can't look at Souna-Kaichou while I'm like this. I think I'll die of shame if I do.

Suddenly, being stabbed by Stray Devil-chan doesn't sound too bad.

"Gen— no, Saji-kun, that's… admirable of you," she began to reply slowly, unsure of herself. This wasn't like Kaichou. Ah, I think anyone would be like this in this case. "But this method is… too much. You should live a normal life. If you work hard and apply yourself, and stop getting into trouble, I would gladly accept you into the Student Council."

No, Kaichou, you misunderstand.

I stood up straight and looked at her. Yeah, my face was still burning, but I needed to make my point and can't do it with my head hiding in the sand. It kinda hurt seeing her look at me with such a straight expression. It doesn't look like she batted an eye at my confession.

"I heard… Kaichou was also a Devil…"

Her eyes widened slightly. And then they narrowed as they shifted towards the two observing our scene at the table. Artemis shrugged; the guy was making pencils and eraser nubs dance around with his magic, as if pretending to not listen on our conversation. But if you shrug like that you're kinda giving it away that you are. Serafall only kept smiling and waved a hand for Souna to turn back around. She was more interested in the drama than anything.

I continued, "You deal with things like that Stray a lot, don't you? Gremory-sempai told me. If… If I am going to be of use to Kaichou, then I want to be able to stand up against things like that too. I don't want to be a burden! I want Kaichou to look at me with pride!"

"Saji-kun…" she closed her eyes and released a small breath of air. "You are already an impressive person. I admire your dedication. But this? This isn't your place."

"…Then I'll make it mine," I said firmly. "I'm sorry, Kaichou. Even if it's against your orders, I plan on staying. I've made up my mind."

She blinked a few times. This would be the first time I've ever argued against her.

"…I will be checking on your progress," she said with dissatisfaction clear in her voice. "If Onee-sama says it's fine then even I can't argue against it, no matter how much I want to. And I can't make you do anything, Saji-kun. Understand I am not okay with this at all."

She said that last part to Artemis, who was pretending to be busy reenacting a scene from the Nutcracker while adding paperclips in the cast members.

…Don't ask me how I know that choreography.

"I should have asked a different teacher…" Souna sighed as she fixed her glasses. "Then I could have shut down this club. That's a mistake on my part."

"That's what you get for dumping your sister on me," commented Artemis.

Souna frowned. "There's nothing left for me to say on this matter. If you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to. Saji-kun… please be careful for now on."

She grazed my arm with her hand. K-K-Kaichou's touch! Even if I just got booted to the friend-circle despite my confession I still worshipped that touch! I swear from this day forth I will never wash this sleeve again!

She left right after that.

A minute afterwards, Issei showed up.

"Eh? Did I miss something?" he said. "I just saw Shitori-Kaichou leave."

"Nothing you need to worry about," Artemis said. Did this guy actually take my feelings into consideration this time? He cut off his magic and stood. "Now that you two are here we can get started."

Get… started? Wait. You mean you plan on working us hard despite what you just pulled last night?! I take back everything I just thought about you! You're still an asshole!

"That Stray was a low-class Devil," Artemis began. He was twirling his hands again, this time knitting them over and under another as if tugging on a piece of lanyard. I couldn't see anything in his hands though. I always figured magic was… flashy. Kinda like Serafall's magic.

Then again… Serafall is an eccentric person and Artemis is kinda… dull. Maybe their magic depends on their personality?

"She was the weakest of her kind," he went on. "Though she had more power than the average Devil due to her soul feasting, her mind was diluted in madness. She was in the middle of transforming into a beast. We caught her in the mid-point, where her mind is split between humane and primal. She also had yet to fully adjust to her body. _And_ she was weakened to the point of nearly collapsing by Gremory's group.

"A regular human with some combat training could have killed her at that state. You boys won by a fluke. We need to fix that."

His hands moved one last time towards the wall behind him. I watched in astonishment as the room began to stretch. More like the whole wall slid back to reveal this massive extra space hiding behind it. Artemis extended the length of the room equal to two classrooms— that is, roughly four times the size of our shitty clubroom.

He began to remove his blazer and vest as he walked deeper into the room. "From here on out, we are going to work on the bare basics of your Sacred Gears. I'm going to drill you both until you can use them as easily as you can breathe. Nothing more than subconscious thoughts. Now, both of you, summon your Sacred Gears."

…Right off the bat? Really? I know I said I was ready and willing to face this world of magic and monsters but isn't this too soon?! I think I still need some time to recover from last night!

We both stood there, not moving.

Artemis frowned when he turned back around and saw our immobility. "It wasn't a request."

He flicked his hand. I felt something grab onto my collar. Both Issei and I were flung forward.

Thus began our first day of training.

…Thus began my first day of hell.

What Artemis put us through… I'd rather fight that Stray again…

Levia-sensei, why did you just sit there and cheer us on?

*Scene*

"What is it, Ise-kun?" I asked with a tired voice. Because I'm tired. I was even walking with slouching shoulders. It was Sunday. Today is the day of rest, don't you know? I planned on sleeping all day to work out the fatigue. Artemis really worked us hard all week.

 _When learning to draw, you begin with shapes,_ he had said. _When learning the sword, you learn to sheath and unsheathe your weapon. Any fundamental of any practice is mastered to the point where they become second nature. We will be doing that until you grasp the fundamentals of your Sacred Gears. Only then will I be teaching you more advanced techniques._

I don't think I mastered my Absorption Line— that was the name of my Sacred Gear— but I could summon it instantaneously and was familiar with the range and speed the silk could be shot. I got pretty good at aiming at my targets and rarely missed.

The most Issei could do was double his strength. But Artemis used his magic to undo the effect and had Issei repeat it over and over again. I don't know why. Nor did Issei.

"Today there's no school," began Issei… with Asia at his side. She smiled beautifully at me and waved in greeting. "I thought we could all hang out."

…This guy must have unreal stamina. No, wait. There were times when he collapsed during club sessions. His stamina was on par with mine. So why do you have the strength to leave your house and do this, Ise-kun?

I scratched my head. While Issei wasn't _exactly_ a friend, I did consider him a brother-in-arms. We survived that Stray together and through Artemis' hellish training. And we were going to continue for however long the club was around.

"…I guess if it's nothing too much," I said in the end. "I am tired from the week."

"…Yeah, so am I," sighed Issei as his shoulders sagged. "But I promised Asia to show her around town some more. I figured we could just catch a movie and have lunch or something."

"That sounds like fun," I said after another tired sigh. Ah, a movie. Maybe I can catch some sleep while I'm in there. "Alright. I can do that. But are you sure I should tag along? Shouldn't you be doing these kinds of things with Asia-chan? _Alone_?"

Issei scratched his cheek. "E-Eh… Asia-chan and I aren't like that. A-Although… I wish. But she's a nun. I can't do things like that towards her…"

I eyed Asia. Her cheeks were red. I still don't understand how she can't understand a word from anyone else except Issei. She doesn't speak Japanese; Issei replied to me in _Japanese_. And yet she understood every word. She was looking at him with a surprised and admiring look in her eyes.

…And she inched closer towards him.

I really hate this guy. Getting someone as cute as Asia to like him. But he had a point. She was a sister and it was bad if he took advantage of her. And Issei was the biggest pervert I have ever known. It meant something if he was holding back for her sake.

"Why don't we go then?" Issei started with a nervous laugh.

He began to lead our group towards the movie theatre. Asia held on to his sleeve. _Apparently_ it was a normal thing because Issei didn't react other than to blush slightly at her touch.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and slouched. I kicked a pebble on the sidewalk exceptionally hard. Fucking Issei. At this point it doesn't matter if she's a sister.

We kept walking on.

Both Issei and I stopped. At some point did we realize something was wrong. Asia too, I think.

I felt it. This sensation. And, now that I notice my surroundings, all the people were gone. We were in the middle of a shopping avenue in the middle of the day. There should be a good number of people around and yet we couldn't see anyone.

Except one.

I felt the dread sliver down my spine. That man, who suddenly appeared in front of us, had a smile similar to that Stray. Except… his leer was beyond comparable. Power. I felt power wash out of this guy as if it were something I could physically grasp.

Pasty skin. Long black hair that fell to the small of his back. And a pair of red eyes that shone through the midday light.

"There you are, my child," he said. His eyes were locked on Asia. "I've been looking for you, keeper of the Twilight Healing."

She was trembling. She felt the dread too. This guy was a dangerous person. Like a guy you'd meet in a dark alley who pointed a gun at you. Except he had the same presence as that Stray. Only, it was ten, no, a hundred times stronger. This wasn't just some regular guy. He was something else.

This guy was a monster. A monster amongst monsters.

"K-Kokabiel…" Asia girl whispered in fright.

The man, Kokabiel, smiled. It was gentle, almost charming. But his twisted aura distorted that smile into something wicked. He reached a hand for her. "Come child. We've played this game long enough."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter features multiple POV changes. I always start each shift with a "I, (name), blah blah blah" so it's easy to follow. If the scene changes and there's no introduction like mentioned above then it means it's still under the same character.**

 **The multiple POV per each chapter was something of a personal challenge. Mostly to see if I could get into each character's... well, character. This will be a frequent thing. I'll even be narrating characters not seen often. Like Vali or even Serafall.**

 **I believe this concludes the Asia arc. I might do a follow up depending on my impressions. But I'll be taking a break from this anyways to work on Seventh finally. Probably. Eh, you all know how I am by this point. I never keep my promises.**

 **Speaking as such, on a last note, if you sent a request for me to read and review your story, I'm still working on that. Going through a list. I am busy with work most of the time. I type my stories there and half the time the internet is shotty so I can't load anything. I will be getting to those stories eventually. I'm sorry for the low progress.**

 **Looking at you Composcreator.**

 **Thank you everyone thus far for reading this story! I really appreciate this!**

 **Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **United we Stand,**

 **Together we Triumph!**

I, Hyoudou Issei, have never been this terrified before in my life.

This man had an aura around him. He was a good looking guy— the kind I would feel threatened about. He was better looking than any of the five Bishounen of our school. But I'm not threatened by his looks. I'm threatened by his presence itself.

I would like to compare him to a lion. A beautiful creature to look at but deadly to be around. That's the feeling I was getting from him. There was about five meters of space but even at ten I felt it wouldn't have made a difference.

I was shivering. Asia, who was clutching my arm, was shivering just as bad.

"Kokabiel…" she whispered.

She knew him? They must know each other. He came out of nowhere and wanted to take Asia away. That smile of his… you're not fooling anyone. That smile was charming but it was giving a sinister vibe instead.

"W-What… What do you want with Asia?" I asked. Crap. My voice cracked. I sounded so uncool right now.

Forget how uncool I was. I nearly shat a brick when Kokabiel looked at me. He looked surprised for an instant, as if he didn't notice I was here the whole time, and then that look became bored.

"Oh. You. I know you from somewhere… Hmph. No matter. I have no business with you."

Saying something like that, dismissing me like I'm some bug on the side of the street… Okay, that's kind of accurate but it still hurts you know!

"We're not going to let Asia go with you," said Saji. He came to stand beside Asia.

Way to go Saji! Acting all cool just now! I almost didn't hear your voice crack like mine.

Kokabiel looked then at Saji. His bored expression shifted to one of annoyance.

Something changed in the air. There was nothing visibly different. But we could all feel it. This predator before us changed his attitude from calm to hostile. His mind decided he was going to kill us.

[Boost!]

I called out my Sacred Gear. Saji did as well. It was a reaction to the hostile intent. Damn his aura was so powerful I couldn't stop shivering. Saji and I moved in front of Asia. The pressure increased tremendously when we were only a single step closer to Kokabiel.

"Hoh…?" Kokabiel eyed our Sacred Gears. His killing intent was still strong but he was also amused. "A fragment of Vritra? That looks like… Absorption Line? And that… That's not a Twice Critical. Interesting. Perhaps I'll have you both come with me as well?"

The air shifted again. He wasn't going to kill us. But the pressure was still dense. This guy could still do us some serious harm without a doubt. We didn't need to be dead to get dragged away from him.

"Do not worry," Azu-oneesama said. Ah, Onee-sama! You've been quiet these last few days I've almost forgotten you're here! "How mean. I am always with you, Ise. And I shall protect you from this Fallen. But you must flee. You are no match for him."

Fallen? You mean this guy is a Fallen Angel? Ah, I suppose that makes sense. So far every Fallen Angel I've run into was some good looking person. That Ojou-sama Philips-san killed had killer tits.

"Ise, Saji, please don't fight," pleaded Asia behind us. "I… I will go with him willingly. I won't forgive myself if you both got hurt because of me."

Saji turned his head to look at her. I don't think he could understand her but he seemed to get the gist of her words. He offered a cool smile like a shonen protagonist. "Don't worry, Asia. We'll protect you. I don't care how tough this guy is."

Kokabiel tilted his head back and laughed, "What bravado! Very well, I shall humor you. Both of you come at me together. I shall permit you to land a single blow each. But be prepared for my retaliation."

"What folly," Azu said behind me. "Hold my hand, Ise. I shall assist you in this one."

"You heard him," said Saji. He smiled but the fear was still written on his face. "Eh, Ise-kun, let's show him the combo we made."

"Yes, that will do nicely," added Azu. "Stand where you are. Instead of charging him only throw a punch forward. I shall do the rest."

She instructed as she took my other hand. Her hand was so soft and warm. I felt something course through it and entering my skin.

"…What's this?" Kokabiel's brows furrowed. "That is not the power of a Sacred Gear. That is… holy radiance?!"

"Saji! Go!" I shouted before our enemy could change his mind.

"Stretch my line!" Saji shouted as he fired his Sacred Gear. Since training he had managed to increase the fire rate and the speed of the trajectory to noticeable lengths. And his accuracy had gone up a lot too since then. It only took half a second for his silky thread to land on Kokabiel's arm. It was to keep him pinned down.

That was our strategy whenever we had those mock battles against Philips-san. Saji would use his Sacred Gear to keep him in place while I charged in and swung my fists around. Philips always said we should practice this combo until we could both perfect our timing. And he said in the future Saji and I would reach a level where we could do amazing things such as follow-ups and varieties.

Normally I would rush in and bring my fist around to Kokabiel's face. But I trusted Azu-oneesama.

"Eat this!" I shouted and brought my fist forward.

"Ise, what are you—" Saji bellowed in outrage when I didn't charge. But what came out instead shut him up.

It also knocked all three of us off our feet.

[Dragon Shot!]

A beam of red and gold energy fired out of my fist. The force sent me tumbling back, crashing onto Asia. It also sent Saji tumbling to the side but the only thing keeping him upright was the line he had attached to Kokabiel.

I got to see that son of a bitch's eyes widen. He brought his hands up in defense. Wah! He snapped Saji's line as if it were nothing!

The dual-colored beam struck at his hand. The area lit up with a bright light as the ground below us shook. Glass from the nearby shops blew in. My bones rattled and my ears were ringing.

D-Did I do that?!

"N-No…" I heard Azu shriek. That… That's not a good sign. "Why?! Father, why have you cut me off from Heaven?!"

"What a dirty trick, boy."

Before I could ask what she meant, the voice of Kokabiel brought me back to reality. A very unforgiving reality.

My attack had created a great cloud of dust. But, by a fierce wind, that all washed away. Kokabiel stood unharmed. Other than a few tears in his clothes there wasn't anything wrong with him. His hand was smoking but it didn't look burnt or wounded. It was as though my attack did nothing to him!

The thing that blew away the wind… were his wings. There were ten of them, all as black as the night.

Kokabiel flexed his hand open and closed as he examined it. "I see now why that nun clings to you. You are a saint, aren't you? No, you seem surprised by your own power. Then… are you a prophet? Is there an Angel who protects you? It doesn't matter. If that was the best you could pull you cannot defeat me. It's best I kill you before you become a nuisance."

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_! Those eyes! His eyes started to glow as soon as they narrowed. He was going to kill me. That killing intent I felt before was nothing compared to this. Before he was going to kill me but with half-assed drive. Now he was going to send everything at me. I was a threat to him and now he was going to treat me accordingly.

"Run," I said suddenly. My voice was shaking. But I stood quickly, never taking my eyes off of Kokabiel. "Saji, grab Asia and run."

"Yeah," Saji got up to his knees. He couldn't stand. His body was shaking too much. He had a scary look on his face with furrowed brows and gritting teeth. "I'll do that… I'll grab Asia and run… Ise, don't you dare die on me. I'll get help. Don't you dare die!"

He shouted that last part. It was his battle cry as he jumped to his feet and reached for Asia.

The space between Kokabiel and Saji warped. I saw a flash of light with something fiercely hot flying right by me. Kokabiel, who had been standing still, was suddenly poised as though having thrown something—

I heard Asia scream. My heart dropped to my stomach.

Saji was sprawled on the sidewalk, lying face down on the floor. The back of his shirt was torn at waist. And there was blood pooling under him.

He was breathing. But he was also coughing up blood.

Asia was at his side, kneeling down and using her Twilight Healing to heal him. She was crying too.

"You bastard!" I shouted.

"Issei, don't!" Azu shouted and tried to stop me.

I was only seeing red now. This bastard hurt Saji. And why?! We didn't do anything wrong! We just wanted to show Asia a good time.

"Ise, stop!" cried Asia.

I was angry. So very angry. I charged at Kokabiel with my fist pulled back. He looked at me with a bored expression. Allow me to wipe that off your face!

I swung.

He caught my fist at the last second. His hand had moved so fast I didn't see it. The impact hurt me more than him. Even at twice my strength and the coating of my gauntlet it felt like I was smacking solid concrete.

Asia screamed again.

For two reasons. The first, Kokabiel kicked me in the stomach hard enough to send me back to where Asia and Saji were. There was also blood coming out of my mouth. But the second reason…

Kokabiel was still holding on to my hand. My arm had been severed from my body. The Boosted Gear turned to dust, only leaving my paly flesh in Kokabiel's grip.

Ah. There was so much blood coming out of my shoulder. Way too much. More than that time Raynare stabbed me. For sure I'll be dead in a few seconds.

Azu knelt down and pressed her hands against my bleeding stump. There was a glow to her hands. The bleeding stopped and the pain became bearable. I wasn't just seeing white anymore and could see what was going on around me.

"Please! That's enough!" cried Asia. She stood in front of both of Saji and I with her arms spread. There were heavy tears running down her face, falling down to the floor. "I will go with you! Please don't hurt them!"

"A-Asia…" I croaked and tried to get back up. But Azu put her hand down on my chest. She looked down at me with a sad face. Onee-sama, please do something. Please save Asia. Forget about me. Just get her out of here!

"I can't do that, Ise," she said in a somber tone. "My protection only extends to you. Asia… she is in Zaraquiel's hands."

That's right! Asia had her own guardian angel! Then… where was he? Why wasn't he doing anything to protect her? Isn't that his job?

Azu didn't answer me. Her grimace increased at my questions.

"It's alright, Ise," Asia said to me. She smiled. Asia-chan, please don't smile like that with those tears. It's not right. It's not fair! "I had a lot of fun. But this is where we say goodbye…"

She turned back to Kokabiel, who was watching us closely. Rather, he was watching me. Could he see Azu-oneesama as well?

"Before I go… please let me heal them," Asia pleaded.

Kokabiel stared at her for a moment. Wordlessly, he nodded and tossed my bleeding arm her way. Asia fumbled in its catch but held onto it carefully.

"Asia… you can't…" I tried to argue.

Asia knelt down and began to connect my arm back to my shoulder. The tears kept falling down her face. And still she smiled for me. "Thank you, Ise. For everything. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me…"

She bowed her head, hiding her eyes beneath her bangs. Asia, please look at me. Don't look away at this moment. Dammit!

She got up and went back to Saji, whom she hadn't finished healing. He tried to argue with her as well and she only returned her thanks. All the while crying.

"That's enough," said Kokabiel. He looked down at me next. "I remember who you are. You are the ward of that magician. Then I shall make a deal with you. Bring him to me and I will release the keeper of Twilight Healing in your care. Fail… well, not even that Angel on your shoulder can protect you."

His eyes moved over to my left, where Azu-oneesama was still kneeling down. As I thought, he could see her. Or at least could tell where she was just like everyone else. Azu was still invisible to everyone else but most of the powerful people like the teachers of the academy could feel her presence.

"You have until sunset," Kokabiel finished. "Come along, little girl."

Asia nodded. Again, she couldn't look at me in the eye. She looked my way but couldn't bear to look at my face. She turned and approached the Fallen Angel.

The ground beneath them began to glow. There was a magic circle under their feet, similar to the one Leviathan-sensei used but this one had a bright white glow instead of red. It only lasted a few seconds until they were both gone.

"…Dammit," I cursed.

There was nothing I could have done. Kokabiel wrecked us both without breaking a sweat. Even with Azu's support we couldn't do anything to him.

Dammit! He took Asia and I couldn't do anything!

"Ise-kun…" Saji flopped over to his back and sat up while struggling. Kokabiel didn't allow Asia to heal him completely by the looks of things. Saji was pale and sweating. "What was he talking about? What are we going to do about Asia?"

I sat up as well, wincing in pain. Azu-oneesama helped me up and put a hand to my stomach. Whatever healing she was using helped a lot. Kokabiel hit me pretty hard and the wound was still pretty tender.

"We… We need to find Philips-san…"

*Scene*

Azu had always protested about me being anywhere near Philips. She told me he was the Satan who claimed himself Godking. But was that guy really the devil? On one hand he was an empathetic ass who tossed Saji and I into danger without warning. But on the other he was always there to help. He didn't seem to be a bad person.

Without a doubt Philips was strong. Least I would like to believe so. He was an amazing magician who could do all these cool things with his magic. And he was able to teach Saji and I on how to use our Sacred Gears. But after meeting someone like Kokabiel… I'm not too sure.

But he was our only option. Neither Saji nor I wanted to abandon Asia. Asia… she is my dearest friend. She trusted me to protect her and I let her down. It's my responsibility to see she's returned safely!

"Ise," Azu chastised me as we hurried to the academy. "Kokabiel is a Fallen Angel recorded in the Bible. Someone like Artemis will be more than enough to deal with him but… you can't trust him. He is Satan and Asia is a woman of the cloth. He has no reason to save her. And if he does… it would be under ulterior motives."

"I really don't care," I growled back.

"What, Ise?" asked Saji.

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Just trying to stay focused."

I had to help Saji along the way. I should have left him on a bench or something but he was determined to come save Asia as well. Yeah, if it were me I'd be the same way. So I carried Saji who had one arm over my shoulder. We must have made a sight because when we crossed over to where people had been they were looking at us. However, no one came to help us. Most of them pretended they didn't see us.

I never noticed how unfriendly this town was until now. What a bunch of jerks.

It took us almost an hour to cross from the business district to get to the academy. Hopefully there was some clue here that will lead us to Philips. It was a Sunday and no one was really at the school. But the gates were open. If we claimed it was for an emergency will one of the teachers help us find his personal information?

"Alright, I'm fine right here," Saji said as he stood up straight. He winced and grabbed his ribs. It was where the spear of light had pierced through from his back. I tried to help him but he shook his head. "I'm fine. It just hurts. Let's split up. I'm going to check with the Student Council first. I'll call you if I find anything."

"…Yeah, okay," I nodded. "Then I'm going to try for the clubroom and the faculty lounge. Saji-kun, don't push yourself too hard."

"I'm fine, Ise-kun. This is nothing," he gave me a smile but that bead of sweat falling from his brow didn't help the picture. "Come on. We have to hurry or Asia…"

"Yeah. I'm off then."

We split up. I, who was in better shape thanks to Azu, took off running towards the main entrance. Even in the case of an emergency I still stopped to change my shoes. Don't judge me. This has been drilled into me since I was a small child.

The first place I checked was the clubroom. I was praying Philips-san was there. Unfortunately he wasn't.

But Leviathan-sensei was. She was sitting quietly at the table drinking canned tea and reading… was that a gossip magazine?

She looked up with her large blue eyes. "Oh. Hyoudou-san. What are you doing here?"

"L-Leviathan-sensei," I gasped for air. "Do you know where Philips-san is?"

She blinked and eyes shifted. Her cute personality changed to a more serious one. Could I be read like that so easily for her to understand what's going on? "Hyoudou-san, tell me what's wrong. Why do you need Philips-kun?"

Huh. I don't know how to read her with how she used that honorific. Usually she calls him 'Arty-tan' but she wouldn't call him by that nickname in this case, would she?

I also wondered if I should tell her the truth. Well, she did reveal to me she was one of the four Princes of Darkness, the Leviathan. She was one of the Kings of Devils so maybe there was something she could do.

"A Fallen Angel just took my friend," I blurted out. "He said to bring Philips-san to him or Asia…"

I couldn't even finish the sentence. I didn't want to think what that Fallen would do to Asia.

Leviathan-sensei had a worrisome look on her face. "Do you know the name of the Fallen who took this friend of yours?"

"Asia called him Kokabiel."

Her face grew even more worrisome. "Not good. Not good at all."

"W-What's not good?"

She stood and circled around the table. "Hyoudou-san, Kokabiel is one of the Cadre of the Grigori. He is one of their leaders. And Asia was still recognized as a member of the Church. This puts me in a difficult position…"

I approached her. "What does that mean?"

She frowned. "Legally… I can't get involved. I may be the Leviathan but I am only a leader of the Devils. The Fallen govern their own. We may all live here in shared territory but we cannot interfere with another unless someone steps on someone else's toes. I'm sorry."

"I… No, fine," I shook my head. My anger was getting the best of me. I wanted to yell at her for not helping me. But that's wrong. That's just me lashing out at nothing. "I only need you to help me find Philips-san."

She took in a deep breath. "Philips-kun is a wonderful magician, but he's only human. Kokabiel is a Fallen Angel who had survived against the Great War. He fought against both Devils and Angels and survived. That's thousands of years of combat experience under his belt. If you drag him into this then you are condemning him to die. And you, for that matter. You are my student and I will not allow you to throw your life away for this. I'm sorry, Hyoudou-san, but it's best you give up on that girl."

No. Don't you say those things to me, Leviathan-sensei. Aren't you an adult? Shouldn't you try to help me even a little? Are you saying I should abandon Asia and let Kokabiel do whatever he wants to her? No! I can't accept that!

"…I can call Azazel," she added. "Maybe there's something he can do if—"

"No," I shot back. "Azazel-sensei… he tried to have us killed."

She was taken aback by my statement. "What? Azazel is a fellow teacher. Hyoudou-san, that's a very serious accusation. Why do you think this?"

Here it was now. I should have kept my mouth shut. It was possible she was assisting Azazel in keeping Philips' secret safe. She was one of the leaders of the supernatural just like Azazel. If I told her what I know would she have me killed? I'm all alone with only Azu to help me. But even if I survive that will reveal Azu's existence.

"Because I know Philips-san is really Satan," I answered.

I couldn't read Leviathan's face afterwards. Her eyes sharpened but remained emotionless. I had thought she would deny my words or act indifferent. But she only stood there staring at me. Not once blinking. It felt like she was reading me like a book.

Her voice was low. Just as, if not greater than, deadly as Kokabiel's. "I won't ask why you know this, Hyoudou Issei. At least not now. You will be answering to me in due time. Have you told this to anyone else?"

…No. But I did tell Asia Philips is related to Satan somehow. Does that count?

I chose to not answer.

Leviathan closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she had a different look of seriousness. She was no longer ready to kill me on the spot. However, she had the same presence around her as when she introduced herself as a Devil. Regal, high in power, like a queen sitting on a tall throne. A queen who had gained her crown not by lineage but by bloodshed.

"Then I understand why Azazel would try to have you removed. I heard about it from Philips-kun," she went on. Oh, so she knew about the incident all along? "Let me make this clear, then. Philips-kun is a special existence to this city. It's one thing to have him running around dealing with Exorcists and Strays but another to challenge someone as high ranking and powerful as Kokabiel.

"People will start to question how and why he dealt with Kokabiel. A magician interfering with the affairs of a Grigori leader is scandalous. We won't be able to punish him. More questions will be asked."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. "To have the people here believing Satan is real? Wouldn't that give them hope?"

She bowed her head slightly, but her eyes were still locked on mine. "You asking me tells me you don't know the full truth. Which means someone who knows didn't tell you but you stumbled on this information some other way. I guess that's not important right now. We can have a full chat later.

"Hyoudou-san, how far are you willing to go for this friend of yours?"

What a strange question. As if I need to think about the answer! "I'm willing to risk my life to save her. Even if it means I have to face Kokabiel myself. I'm not going to abandon Asia."

Leviathan tilted her head but kept her stare leveled. "Risk your life? That's romantic of you, Hyoudou-san. But someone at your level will only die in vain. Guessing by the blood staining your clothes you've already fought and lost against Kokabiel. What will you do if I keep you from leaving? Do you think you'd be able to fight me and then Kokabiel?"

[Boost!]

My Sacred Gear formed on my arm. Why? Because there was a massive surge of killing intent coming out of Serafall Leviathan. She was on a completely different level from Kokabiel! I'm talking about if she and he were to fight then I know for sure she would outright destroy him. It wasn't an exaggeration either. Even someone as weak as me could tell the difference in levels between her and Kokabiel.

She was the leader of the Devils for a reason.

"I'm going to save Asia even if it costs me my life. Even if you have to kill me, Leviathan-sensei."

My answer was straightforward and honest. It was also the only thing I could do. And if I didn't do anything then something terrible will happen to Asia. She was a member of the church and the Fallen would have no problems killing or torturing her. Also… Asia is very pretty. I didn't want to think about it but I can't ignore that someone like Kokabiel might do _that_ to her.

I would rather die than have any of those things done to her. Asia is my dearest friend. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her.

"…You're lucky Arty-tan really likes you, Hyoudou-san," said Leviathan-sensei with her cheeks puffing.

…Huh?

She crossed her arms under her impressive breasts. They made them lift up and press tight against her suit. Ah, the top two buttons looked ready to burst— No! Focus! There are other things to worry about!

"I'll help you but I can't get involved," she declared. "You're going to do whatever you want so I might as well do damage control. Go take the bus straight to the shopping district. Arty-tan will meet you as soon as you get off. I'll deal with the rest and the cleanup afterwards."

"…That's it?" I blinked in surprise.

She nodded. "That's it. But don't think this is over. You and I are going to have a chat when this is all over."

"Thank you, Leviathan-sensei," I bowed my head in deep gratitude.

She patted my head.

"Just… one more thing."

"Hmm? What is it, Hyoudou-san?"

"Why are you here in the club exactly?"

She looked away with a timid smile. "Eh… they shut off the air conditioning. I forgot to pay the bill and it won't be back on until Tuesday…"

…What a lame reason to be here. But very convenient for me.

"Now go!" she turned back my way and pushed me towards the door. "Go save your friend! Make sure to get that kiss when you succeed!"

But Asia and I aren't like that… Plus she's a nun. Oh well; it's something for me to cry about later.

I hurried down the hall and dialed Saji's number. He picked up after two rings and told him what Leviathan told me. It turns out Saji was delayed by the Student Council. Souna-Kaichou was giving him one hell of a tongue lashing but at the same time was taking the time to heal his wounds better.

It wouldn't be another half an hour until we arrived at the shopping district as instructed.

*Scene*

I, Rossweisse, was having a wonderful time.

By Odin's great beard, not because I was simulating a date with Artemis, no. He is a wonderful boy but that's all he is: a boy. Besides, he and I are teacher and student. It is indecent to be in any such relationship. I've never once thought of him as a potential boyfriend either. And I'm sure he thinks the same way about me.

I was having fun because I was able to purchase all of my essentials plus a few extras all with a single paycheck! And the day wasn't done yet. We have been working on this plan since the beginning of our obscure relationship. I've known Artemis since before the school year started and it was only by chance did we find out about each other's financial issues. There was an understanding between us that we shall always strive to assist the other whenever news of a sale was around.

Today, we were on a tight schedule. We were running around the markets to get to flash sales and promotions. And then we would swap places to cover the other. What's more, we even changed our appearances and reentered the shops under new identities to obtain the one-per-person criteria.

I was able to buy an entire month's worth of food plus a few goodies I haven't been able to afford since coming to this city. Mostly discount goods but goods nonetheless. And I couldn't wait for later in the day. Over by one of the cafes they were having a two-for-one deal for couples. Artemis and I were going to pretend to be one in order to attend a dessert buffet.

I haven't had cake in ages it feels like! I was so excited!

But then Artemis received a phone call. He put the phone to his ear but didn't say a word. He only listened. All the while, his face grew more and more drastic. I knew things were about to change as soon as it was done.

"…I'm sorry Rossweisse," he said to me in a somber tone. "There's something I need to take care of. I will make this up to you, I swear."

He knew how much today meant. He had been looking forward to this just as much as I had. And to be called away from it all…

"I understand," I said. "You wouldn't leave unless it was truly important. Can I at least know what it is?"

Perhaps it's just me being a prude. But I felt like I needed to know this. Today was a special day that only came when the planets aligned. I was frustrated.

He didn't say anything at first. He tapped the edge of his phone a few times. "I suppose that's fair. Issei and Asia got into some trouble with a Fallen Angel. I'm being told to deal with it."

…That's it?

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't someone else be dealing with it instead? What about the Leviathan? Surely if it's her then—"

"Serafall was the one who called me," he groaned and rubbed his brow. "It's… complicated. Issei really stepped in some heavy shit."

He didn't share anything further. He was keeping something from me. That's fine. It wasn't any of my business to know. However…

"Then I shall come along," I said.

"…No," he argued.

"Absolutely," I countered and pointed a finger at him. "This isn't up for argument, Artemis. Regardless of your status you are still a student of mine. I cannot just leave you by yourself to deal with the likes of the Fallen alone."

"And your grudge against them has nothing to do with it?" he sassed back.

I frowned. I could feel a light blush on my cheeks. "Perhaps. I would like to have a word with those Fallen I met in the park."

Again he became quiet. Thinking. I stood at his front patiently. Regardless of what he would say next I would follow him.

"We might have to fight a Cadre-level Fallen," he stated. "Are you sure you can handle something like that?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," I countered. "It's all the more reason why I should come. You didn't really plan on fighting something like that alone, did you?"

He didn't answer. Instead he gestured for me to follow him. We walked down a few blocks, backtracking all the way to our starting point: the bus station.

We stood there in silence— Artemis had used his magic to send our purchases to our respective homes. A few buses came and went. After the third Artemis began to grow impatient. I wanted to question what we were doing here but I knew my place. As a support for Lord Odin I was his shadow. It wasn't my place to ask questions but to do as I was told without hesitation. Being with Artemis like this made me feel nostalgic about the old days…

By the time the fourth bus arrived, Hyoudou Issei arrived. And with him was Genshirou Saji.

"She didn't tell me Saji would be here," Artemis opened.

"Leviathan-sensei only thought it was me," replied Issei. "That's not important right now! Asia—"

"I know," Artemis put up a hand. "Serafall told me everything. Kid, let me repeat that. She told me _everything._ "

…Oh my. I've never seen him with such a fierce look. I grew worried for Issei's sake. I honestly thought Artemis would strike him down right there. Issei believed the same thing as he shirked back, almost slipping off the sidewalk and falling into the street hadn't Saji been there.

"We'll talk about that later," Artemis muttered in a dark voice. "Normally, I would be going on my own to deal with this. But Serafall thinks it's a good idea to bring you along. Why should I?"

…What? Lady Leviathan, what did you recommend? Surely you wouldn't be thinking of allowing these two to come along on something so dangerous!

Artemis. I understand if you are following commands from Lady Leviathan. But must you truly go along with them?

"Because I can't sit back and do nothing!" argued Issei.

"Yeah, that douche took Asia!" added Saji. "There's no way we can just leave her with things like that!"

Artemis scowled. "Do neither of you remember that Stray Devil? You both won because the odds were stacked in your favor and because of a fluke. Kokabiel is on the opposite end of that totem pole. He was once an Archangel. He could destroy this entire city in a single instant and you want to confront something like that?"

"Hey," barked Issei. "I don't care how powerful he is. I get it. He beat the shit out of us when he took Asia. But Asia is my responsibility! I came looking for your help because Kokabiel wanted you. But even without you I would have gone by myself."

"I would have as well," quipped Saji. "That dick made Asia cry. There's no way I can forgive someone like that."

"Oh my God," groaned Artemis. He had his hand pressed against his brow. "You two are bigger idiots than I thought. Look, I will deal with this. I will bring Asia back. Just go back to the school or go home and wait for me to return. You're only going to get in the way."

I couldn't agree more. I heard these two were undergoing guidance by both Leviathan and Artemis on how to use their Sacred Gears. But they are still normal high school students. They couldn't have anything more than a week or two of experience. Kokabiel transcended them by eons. Even I would be wary of facing him.

"No way," Issei stepped forward. "We're coming! Neither Saji nor I plan on fighting that monster again. We only want to bring Asia back. That's it."

"Yeah…" Saji admitted with a downcast look. "Someone like that existing is totally unfair. We decided as soon as we get Asia we're booking it out of there. We're not even going to try to fight someone like him again. Least not until we're better."

Artemis didn't say anything. His brows were knitted in annoyance as he continued to scratch them. He reached for his back pocket and started to pull something out. But then his eyes flashed my way and he retracted his hand. I noticed this habit of his whenever he was stressed about something. And he always stopped himself whenever he looked my way.

"…You will do everything I say without question, is that clear?"

"Artemis!" I shouted. "No! You cannot bring them along!"

He didn't look my way. He continued to stare at the two. "When I say run, you turn around and 'book it'. When I tell you to duck, you hit the floor. When I tell you abandon Asia, you leave or die. Do you understand?"

They had a grim face.

It was Issei who asked, "You're not really going to abandon Asia, are you?"

"Only if there's no way to bring her back," Artemis answered in an equally grim tone. "This isn't a movie or one of your anime. Expect Asia to already be dead. Don't hope for miracles. And if you try to do anything against my orders I will knock you unconscious and drag you out of there myself. Are we clear?"

"Artemis!" I hissed and grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?! You can't bring them along! They're just children!"

His brow shot up as he looked at me. "Are you in any position to be saying the same thing? You couldn't even handle a trio of peons."

"That was that and this is this," I argued. "I at least have experience in battle. I have been through war. I can handle myself. But Hyoudou and Genshirou have no such insight. While I am sure you are more than capable of protecting them, as am I, but will you go so far as to expose them to this cruel side of the world? What if what you say is true? About Asia?"

What if this girl was dead when they arrived? How badly would it cripple their psyche? They were giving their all in the name of saving them. What if they arrived at their destination only to find out their goal had always been out of their reach?

"I was their age when I was shoved into a similar world," he answered calmly. Too calmly. His voice was cold and distant. "I watched my neighbors go at another's throat, quite literally. I even killed my childhood friend in the most brutal public display. I'm far from healthy because of it. But this is the world these two agreed to go through. It's what they want. Rossweisse, what did you have to give up to learn how to protect?"

…Their age? That shouldn't be possible. Artemis, you are human. What are you talking about?

Never mind. This is something I can return to later.

He asked me an unfair question. What did I give up? I gave up my happiness. I am a Valkyrie. It is my destiny to bring heroes to Valhalla after their death. I guard the shores of Norway and the people who worshipped us. I was chosen out of everyone to be Lord Odin's bodyguard. I surrendered my happiness to be in that position.

I performed unforgivable acts under Odin's command. His enemies needed to be removed and I was his sword. Sometimes I killed my fellow Valkyrie. But I did it with my head held high. I took pride in my work. Because I was once the best. Because I used my talents to protect my country.

…And then God of the Bible arrived.

Lord Odin… I couldn't protect anyone in the end…

I looked over at Issei and Saji. They looked convicted to their cause. But their eyes were still innocent and naïve. They may have been introduced into a few bloody things but they've barely touched the surface of the blood-stained world. However… I have no right to refuse them. Warriors of my homeland would pick up the sword as early as they could walk. Soldiers went to war before they could even reach puberty. Some did it for glory. Others did it to protect their mothers, sisters, and lovers.

…I pray these two haven't fallen for Asia Argento. For both their sakes.

"I will trust in your judgment, Artemis," I relinquished. "Please do not let them down."

"I won't make that promise," he said. "That's not how it works."

I whispered below my breath, just loud enough for only he to hear. "They don't need to know that."

He looked at me for a moment. He followed along, "I will take good care of them. That's the best I can offer."

I suppose it was better than the harsh truth. I still felt terrible about allowing these two to come along. Perhaps if they had more time to condition their minds and bodies I would have felt more at ease. But then I recalled our enemy would be a Cadre— and all my worries returned tenfold. We _might_ be a match against him if it's Artemis and I. But can we deal with something like Kokabiel while protecting these two?

We're going to have to make it work. We have to.

I am still a teacher, after all.

*Scene*

I, Genshirou Saji, am really just following the flow of things.

It took us nearly an hour to reach our destination. To be honest, when that guy Kokabiel told us to bring some magician (who turned out to be Artemis apparently) we hadn't been told _where_ to bring him. Luckily Artemis already knew where to go. He mentioned he had been keeping track of Kokabiel's movements for the past few weeks. I think that's the reason why Kokabiel wanted him. There was more to this picture but that damn ikeman didn't spill the beans.

I'm also relieved to have someone like Rossweisse-sensei with us. Issei told me about the time when they were against three other Fallen Angels and Rossweisse held her own against all of them before Artemis showed up. I was impressed!

We arrived to the furthest outskirts of the city, even way past the abandoned warehouse where we fought the Stray Devil. According to Artemis, this was the edge of the city where the protections of the citadel ended. Going anywhere beyond that will have us step foot on Heaven's territory.

Our location was an abandoned church of some sort. It looked like an old monastery or cathedral based on the size and architecture. Also rather modern considering the shape, materials used in its craft, and the appliance of lighting technology.

…I also know some stuff about architecture. Yeah.

"Stay together," Artemis suddenly said. There was an edge in his voice. That dull look he always had was gone and replaced with someone intensely focused. His eyes kept shifting between our flanks.

Now that I notice it, Rossweisse-sensei had the same look. And she too was looking around with small glimpses, never fully turning her head.

Issei and I noticed their actions and looked around.

There, in the shadows, were several pairs of glowing orbs. Eyes. There were so many of them! Were all of these Fallen Angels? They were hiding in the shadows so I couldn't see how many there really are or what they looked like. But with so many right off the bat… will we really be able to get out of this alive?

Artemis led the group with Rossweisse falling back to be between Issei and I. They directed us into the building…

What a dump it was.

The interior was as spacious as our gymnasium and could hold up a few hundred people. There were once beautiful stainless windows lining against the walls but they looked purposely smashed. And there were a long row of pews in five sets— nearly all of them had been crushed. Shredded pages from the bible and choir notes littered the floor. It was easy to slip on one of them.

As soon as we entered, Artemis waved his hand in a casual gesture. The bible pages and debris of glass and wood split, giving us space to walk down the center aisle. We were surrounded once again as Fallen Angels came out of seemingly nowhere. They were popping out of the shadows I swear! They watched us from behind the pillars, on the windowsills, or on the next viewing floor. Their stares hurt. Their wicked smiles hurt almost as much.

"Finally you arrive."

That voice came before he appeared. Kokabiel hadn't been in the room. But he heard of our arrival somehow and decided to make an appearance.

At the far front, where there was once an altar for worship, now sat a throne. In a quick flash and a few black feathers fluttering in the air, Kokabiel manifested on its seat. He leaned back, crossed his legs, and rested his elbow on the armrest and knuckles below his chin. His smile was amused.

"Where's Asia?!" shouted Issei.

Oi! Ise-kun I want Asia as much as you do but I want to live as well!

"Yes, yes, we had a deal, didn't we?" mused Kokabiel. His smile increased. With his offhand he snapped a finger.

A magic circle appeared at his side. A second afterwards Asia appeared. She was sitting on her knees with her shoulders slumped and head down. She was breathing… or at least I think she was. She also wasn't wearing her nun attire and was instead veiled in a see-through white gown.

My anger spiked. These bastards. What did they do to her?!

"Tch," Rossweisse spat. Her lips curled into a snarl.

Why did you do that, sensei? What does that mean? Do you know something we don't?

"Asia!" Issei shouted again and started to head towards her.

Artemis put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from going.

"Philips-san, what are you doing?" Issei demanded.

"…Ise…?" Asia called out in such a low voice it hurt my heart. She sounded so weak. Her head lifted only slightly with her eyes peering at us through her bangs. But… I don't think she could really see us. There was something wrong with her. She looked so… frail. Like the slightest disturbance will have her crumbling apart.

…I'm starting to understand. God damn it all. Don't you dare fucking say it you damn ikeman.

"Kid, he already killed her."

There was laughter. At first it was just a small chuckle from Kokabiel. And then the rest of the Fallen around us began to snicker following his lead. They took delight in seeing us like this. Both Rossweisse and Artemis had heavy looks on them. Issei… he looked like he had been slapped across the face and hadn't come to realize what just happened yet.

Me? I felt tears running down my cheeks. Fucking hell. I was so pissed off that someone like Asia…

"I never said in what condition I would return her in," cackled Kokabiel. "But since you came all this way and fulfilled your end of the bargain, here."

From his throne he gripped a large wad of her dress and…

And just chucked her across the air. She twirled a few times in the air with her limbs spread against her control.

I was horrified by his actions.

"Asia!" Issei and I both shouted and began running towards her. If neither of us got to her then she would crash hard on the floor.

I fell on my knees and slid across the floor. I reached Asia first right before she would have hit the floor. She was a small girl, but the impact still knocked the air out of me. But I was relieved. I managed to make it.

She felt cold in my arms. Cold and light. I mean, yeah, Asia is shorter than me and pretty thin but there's no way a human being should weight this little. Her skin was glistening with sweat and her complexion was ghastly pale. The color on her cheeks and lips were gone.

"…Saji?" she questioned. Not in the way someone would ask for an identity. But from someone slipping out of a dream, barely coming back to reality.

…Or someone who was slipping into a forever dream. Someone dying.

"Asia…" Issei knelt and put a hand on my shoulder and another on her hand.

She smiled. Or at least tried to. The warmth was in her eyes but the best she could pull off was slightly thinning her lips. It was more of a twitch than a smile.

All the while, Kokabiel and his minions continued to laugh. Their laughter moved from light chuckling to outright roars of delight. Like this was the funniest shit they've ever seen. Throwing a human body? And watching her die? How the fuck is any of this funny?

"Saji, Issei, you got what you came for. You should leave," said Artemis.

…Yeah. He's right. We have Asia now. I want to break a few skulls for what they did but… Kokabiel is there. And there are so many of these monsters around. My Sacred Gear is a support type and I probably wouldn't be able to take even one out. We should leave while we still can.

I looked at Issei. He looked so frustrated. He was glaring at Kokabiel with so much hatred I thought he was going to charge him again. But… he must have recalled the last time that happened. He bowed his head and nodded.

I picked up Asia in my arms and made my way back towards the exit.

…Only, a new group of Fallen were blocking our path.

"So that's how it is…" muttered Artemis loud enough for everyone to hear.

"There was nothing in our deal that would allow you to leave," Kokabiel said with his damn smile. "You've wandered into our territory. It's within my full rights to deal with you however I deem fit. I've not been ignorant of your workings, magician. You've cost me a number of men."

Artemis blew out a puff of hot air. "You were targeting the kid and the girl since she got here. You even sent Fallen near the Hyoudou residence. Here I thought it was Raynare the whole time but the real brass was you all along."

"…What?" asked Issei.

"Indeed," Kokabiel changed his posture in his seat. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "Even my best couldn't get around your detections. Which is why instead of throwing away my men to the fire I went out personally. I was disappointed you weren't with them. But you are here now. And you've brought them with you too. Perhaps if I gave the Absorption Line and the Boosted Gear to Azazel he will turn a blind eye to my recent exploits."

There's no doubt he knew what my Sacred Gear was all along. But at the start of the day he didn't know what Issei's was. I'm guessing he must have figured it out.

"You mean your recent affairs of human trafficking?" pondered Artemis. His tone suggested Kokabiel didn't need to answer. It was more of an accusation than a question.

Kokabiel's answer was an even more twisted smile.

Artemis sighed and reached for his back pocket. It made the Fallen create weapons made out of pure light in their hands. Swords, spears, axes, and even bows and arrows. But a gesture from Kokabiel told them to hold their fire. Artemis pulled out a cartridge from his back pocket and put it up to his lips.

He slipped a cigarette between his lips and put the cartridge down. But not before gesturing the box towards Kokabiel, as though asking the guy about to kill us if he would like one. Kokabiel _politely_ shook his head like a good host.

"…You smoke?" asked Rossweisse with an edge in her tone.

Really sensei? Is that what you should be asking at a time like this?

"I'm also a mean drunk," he returned in his usual dry tone before lighting the bud. He snapped his fingers at the tip and they instantly caught alight. He took a small drag before pulling the smoke from his lips. He returned to the conversation. "Ever since God ransacked the Grigori Institute the treasure of Sacred Gears and their users have been depleted from the Fallen side. Your trump against the Angels was removed all in an instant. A few thousand years of gathering resources gone in a single night.

"Kokabiel. In order to regain the self-proclaimed glory you went out of your way to retrieve some of those Sacred Gears. I've heard you succeeded in some missions but failed in most others. You lost a lot of your original legion. When you came here to the special zone you never intended to use it to hide from Heaven. You wanted our protection for your own dirty work.

"Any Sacred Gear user born in this city or who wander through our borders are quickly abducted and either removed or have their Sacred Gear extracted. I hear you even lure some from the outside world to be within your reach. Asia Argento was one such person, wasn't she?"

"…What of it?" Kokabiel asked. He kept his smile. "It is fully acknowledged the bearers of Sacred Gears will side with Heaven and the Church in due time. They will eventually become our enemies. What I am doing isn't illegal. The silly laws Azazel and the others built declare me innocent."

Artemis took another drag. "Yeah. The special zone is unique. The first of its kind in all of history. And it's still pretty young. Its foundation is strong but its judicial efficiency is lacking. However, that _innocence_ doesn't extend towards the natural denizens of the city. That includes humans or any such other creature living before the formation of the special zone. One of yours assaulted the kid here. And you personally assaulted two of them."

Artemis… it's cool of you to be finding all these loopholes to defend us on some supernatural legality. But don't you understand the situation we're in? We're in the Big Bad's base of operations. I very highly doubt accusing him of anything illegal will change anything.

"Hoh? If I recall it was they who struck first," returned Kokabiel. "If anything they are the ones who should be arrested for assaulting a leader of the Grigori."

Fucking seriously?! You're pulling that one on us?!

"We're just going in circles at this point," said Artemis. "Rossweisse, cover my back. You two, when I say when you haul the girl out of here. Don't look back. Just keep on running."

Kokabiel's smile increased. "Planning a dastardly escape right in front of me? What trick could you possibly pull out of your sleeve, magician?"

"Something ironic," Artemis shrugged and brought the cigarette out of his mouth again. "On the first day he said 'Let there be light'…"

He flicked the lit bud forward. It flew pretty far with just a flick of the wrist. It reached as far as Kokabiel. But the Fallen swatted it away with the back of his hand. Nothing happened.

"And there was light," finished Artemis.

There was an explosion. A blast of fire and light that came from the cigarette bud. It was strong enough to blast a large hole out of the corner of the building Kokabiel swatted it towards. It was strong enough to sweep flames along the side and scorch the Fallen nearby— their screams could be heard. It was strong enough to knock Kokabiel off his throne!

The flames reached us. But an invisible layer kept us from being consumed. Rossweisse was already moving. Magic circles appeared at her hands and around her body. Bolts of lightning and cannons of ice fired out of their center. She aimed at the Fallen blocking our exit. The eruption from Artemis' attack dropped their guard and Rossweisse's attack finished them off. Their bodies either burnt to a crisp from her lightning or were blown to bits from the ice.

It made a gruesome sight. I nearly gagged.

"Get moving! Now!" shouted Artemis.

"What a dirty trick, mage!" roared Kokabiel.

The flames washed away with the beating of his ten wings. His clothes were scorched and the tips of his hair were singed. But there was no other damage.

What a monster. He survived something that made a third of the building collapse?!

There was another concussion. A flash of light struck that invisible layer protecting us. Artemis jerked back with his feet sliding against the floor. He put his hands up and put a little more strength into his magic.

More blasts of light struck the invisible barrier. Each one made the floor under us quake. Cracks were appearing on the surface and I could now see the barrier Artemis had made.

"Rose! Get them out of here!" he bellowed.

Rossweisse looked conflicted. But that hesitation only lasted for an instant. With a heavy look on her face she turned and pulled us back down the aisle. The Fallen who were starting to gather their ranks were dealt with by her passing by. Shots of fire, lightning, air, and ice came from a spree of magic circles popping in and out around her.

I held on to Asia close as we rushed out of there.

"What about Philips-san?" asked Issei.

None of us could answer his question. Yeah, even I knew what this meant. Artemis was going to stay back to deal with Kokabiel. Or at least hold him off until we could escape.

He was probably going to die.

Hey, Artemis, now isn't a good time. But since this is probably going to be the last time we see you, then I take back everything I said about you. You're really a good guy, aren't you?

Behind us was light and heat. I didn't look back. The sound of glass shattering reached us by the time we reached the exit and slammed the door shut. The last thing I saw was Artemis looking back at us with a stone gaze. His barrier was crumbling down as the Fallen began to swarm him.

*Scene*

I, Hyoudou Issei, kept running.

Weren't there, like, a ton of Fallen out here before? I think some of them entered the building after us to block us from escaping but what about the rest? Hmm. Now that I look around I can see a few marks that weren't there before. Some trees and pillars look to be splintered. The garden entrance also had some dirt sprawled about and some of the tiles were chipped. There was also some blood here and there. Was there a battle while we were in there?

Rossweisse-sensei stopped only for a moment to turn back towards the double doors. She raised her hand and a magic circle spun at her hand. A matching circle appeared at the door, glowed brightly, and then etched itself against the door.

"That'll hold them off for a short while. But we still need to hurry and get to the city," she urged us on.

We kept running after that. Saji held on to Asia. Asia… she was beginning to look worse and worse as we kept moving. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was becoming haggard. Her brows were knitted as though in pain. We needed to get her somewhere safe. Preferably a hospital. Although, I don't know if they would be able to help her. I don't know what those Fallen did to her.

Philips-san said Kokabiel already killed her. I don't want to know what that means.

In the distant, I could hear Kokabiel's shouting of outrage. There was smoke in the air. Philips-san… to be able to hold off a monster like that for so long… Saji and I couldn't even touch him.

"Ise," Azu whispered to my side. She kept pace with us— rather, she was gliding across the floor at our speed. "This is far enough. If you don't stop… you won't be able to say your last words."

I looked to her in confusion. While I kept running. Not seeing where I was going made me trip on the ground. Everyone stopped because of me.

I was panting and sweating. I've never ran so hard before. I needed a moment to catch my breath.

Azu said with a sad voice, "Asia is dying. You won't be able to save her no matter what you try. You won't make it to the bottom of the hill. It's best you say your goodbyes now…"

"Asia… is _not…_ going to die!" I growled and got back up to my feet.

Saji and Rossweisse were looking at me. Saji had the same determined look as I did. We were going to get Asia treatment. But Rossweisse… she had a look as though she knew something.

"Rossweisse-sensei," I ended up asking. "Please tell me… is Asia…?"

"Oi, Ise-kun, what are you saying?!" Saji yelled at me. "Don't be thinking like that! Of course we're going to fix Asia! We just need to keep moving."

But I kept staring at Rossweisse, expecting an answer. Eventually… she averted her eyes.

…That was my answer.

Shit. You mean despite everything Asia is still going to die? Just what did they do to her?

Hey, Onee-sama, wasn't Asia supposed to be protected by a guardian Angel? Where the hell was he?

"…That's not how our protection works," said Azu. "Asia… she went along willingly. If Kokabiel had tried to harm her or bring her by force then Zaraquiel would have intervened."

"Didn't you say she was in your hands?" I growled out of anger.

I said it out loud. Saji looked like I had just punched him. He looked angry but… dejected. Guilty even. As if my words to Azu struck a chord with him.

"Asia was on a pilgrimage," continued Azu. "Zaraquiel protected her. But, her being captured by a Fallen… it would mean she failed. Zaraquiel left her presence. I no longer sense him in this plane. I'm sorry Issei. But this is the way Heaven works."

"But… Asia… she believed in God," I argued. I was staring at Azu this time. I was too angry to hide her existence. "She always prayed when we sat for dinner! She came here by herself, terrified! She knew everyone would hate her but she came anyways! Because she believed in God! Why would He abandon her just like that?!"

Something tugged against my sleeve. I blinked and looked down.

Asia had reached over from where Saji held her and clutched my sleeve. Her eyes were sad.

"Ise… it's alright…" she said in a weak voice.

"Asia, don't talk," I ushered her while grabbing her hand. I held it tight. "You shouldn't talk."

Her fingers flexed. I think she was trying to hold my hand too. But her strength was so weak.

"…I know why," she said. "Ko…kabiel. He told me… something…"

That strength of her weakened. A sigh escaped her lips. A single tear fell down her eye.

We gathered close to listen. This… this felt like her last words.

"God… has been… dead, hasn't he…? Princess…?"

God… dead? What? The hell does that mean? No, Kokabiel should have made something up like that to mess with Asia. He was a sick fuck like that. He laughed at our misery. I wouldn't be surprised if—

"Yes," answered Azu. "The War killed the God of the First Testament and the original Satan. The Lord Incarnate was killed by the coming of my father. This world is now under the rule of the God of the Third Text. The original God has been dead for quite some time."

No. Seriously? So the God Asia prayed to wasn't even the real God? But someone else who took His place? What the hell? Wait, what does that even mean? Does that mean Asia never even had a chance in the first place?

Azu didn't answer me this time. I see…

Asia still needed an answer though. I turned back to her and held her hand close to my face. "She says he's real. He still loves you and is sad things will be like this. But… you'll be… in a better place…"

I wonder if this was the right thing to say. I was openly accepting Asia's death. I shouldn't be. I want to save her no matter what. But Azu says otherwise. And I think Asia knows she's going to die too.

Just and fair? God, why did you save me and not her? I prayed to you _once._ Asia dedicated her whole life to you. How is this fair?!

Asia kept looking at me. She smiled. A smile so small I could barely make it out. "Ise… thank you… But… you're… a terrible… liar…"

Ah. Shit. I am, aren't I? I'm sorry Asia. I wanted to say something nice. I wanted you to be at peace. But I made things worse, didn't I?

"Ise? Saji? Can we… be friends…?" she asked.

My mouth hung open. That question. Asia, what did you think I was this whole time?

"Ise, what did she say?" asked Saji.

I looked back down at Asia. "We were always friends… all three of us."

It was her turn to be surprised. Her eyes widened slightly as her smile fell.

And then it returned. For this last moment she looked radiant. Tears fell down her eyes.

Her hand went limp after that. Her head bobbled to the side.

She died with that smile.

"H-Hey… A-Asia-chan…" Saji became frazzled. He shook her gently in her arms. "C-Come on now. Stay with us. We… We were supposed to… go to the movies. Come on. Wake up. This… This isn't… it's not…"

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT!

Asia was dead. There was nothing we could have done about it.

Rossweisse's head snapped up. She stepped around us and pushed us back. Magic circles appeared around her. For real? There was an enemy out there? Can't we have time to grieve, dammit?!

We weren't exactly out of the woods. We were almost to the bottom of the hill when we stopped. That meant we were still in enemy territory. Of course they would be able to find us with us standing around and talking.

"Oh? I didn't expect you to be here, Ise-kun~"

N-No. Her? Why is she here?!

Stepping out of the trees was my ex-girlfriend, Amano Yuuma. No, I really can't call her that. Our date was never real to begin with. She had been hired to date me. And in the end she stabbed me to death.

Her name was Raynare. And she was a Fallen Angel like the ones we encountered before. It shouldn't be a surprise to find her here.

She flicked her hair behind her ear and gave me a smile. It was a lovely smile. Something I always wanted a girl to look at me with. But there wasn't any warmth in her eyes. That smile was totally fake now that I know better. It was the same smile you gave me on that day, wasn't it? Those things you said to me before I died… you didn't even mean them, did you?

"You wouldn't happen to know where that silver-haired Devil went, would you?"

She asked such a strange question. A silver-haired Devil? As far as I know only Gremory-sempai and Shitori-sempai were Devils. And no one in their group had silver hair. Well, there's Koneko-chan. But I'd rather say her hair is white.

She frowned. Immediately her beautiful face warped into something ugly. "Figures. He came in out of nowhere and made a mess of things. Looks like I'm the only one left. Kokabiel-sama is going to be furious. Whatever. At least I'll be able to bring him back the head of the stragglers."

Ah, so this mystery Devil was a dude. That also explains why there weren't other Fallen after us and why there were markings of a battle. Still, we were only in the cathedral for a few minutes. Just how fast did this guy work?

"Take another step and you're going to be a smear all over the floor," Rossweisse threatened. Whoa. What a very dark thing to say and with such a fierce look on her face. She was really going to do it.

Raynare frowned. "Oh. If it isn't the Valkyrie Who Failed. I don't know what you're doing here but this doesn't concern you. Walk away and I won't have to scar your pretty little face."

"Why… Why are you here?" I asked. My throat was dry. "Will you not just leave us alone? You people have already done enough."

She looked my way. Her smile returned. It was beautiful. She smiled cutely, even giggling. "Of course not, sweetie. Kokabiel-sama was interested in your Sacred Gear. He'd be very upset if I didn't bring your corpse back to him."

She said with such a cute voice and face as if she were still my girlfriend.

Rossweisse acted. One of her magic circles fired off a blast of wind that blew up dirt. The shot struck Raynare square on the chest and sent her flying back. But she stretched her wings and caught herself. She snarled and put her hand to her chest.

Something green glowed on her hand. A sparkle of silver under the sunlight. I recognized it immediately for what it was.

"That…" so too did Saji. "That's Asia's Sacred Gear!"

Yeah. It wasn't just another Twilight Healing. It was Asia's Sacred Gear. This feeling… I could feel Asia's warmth on those pair of rings. And Raynare was using it to heal herself.

"Do you like it?" Raynare cackled. She brought her hands forward with her knuckles facing us. She was displaying the rings of Twilight Healing for us to see. "Kokabiel-sama gave them to me after we ripped them out of that nun girl. There aren't very many Sacred Gears who work on supernatural creatures like us. But after we learned Twilight Healing could heal the likes of Devils we knew it was one of those glitches Heaven missed. Those fools excommunicated her instead of having God fix the problem. And now this power is mine!"

So that's what they did to Asia. They stole her Sacred Gear…

I was angry. Pissed! These Fallen Angels… their hatred for those who have Sacred Gears is too much.

"You… bitch!" snarled Saji. Asia was still in his arms. He gripped her tighter. "Asia was a good girl. She didn't deserve any of this! And you killed her just because she had a Sacred Gear?!"

"I don't expect a bunch of virgin brats to understand the hardships of those shunned by Heaven," Raynare clicked her tongue. "You were born with a Sacred Gear. Had you lived anywhere else but this city you would have been glorified. People would have flocked to you and worshipped the ground you walked on. You losers would be popular without having a clue as to why. And when you fully mature and have your Sacred Gear awakened, Heaven will enlist you to hunt us down. You're one of the reasons why we had to crawl into this dump of a city."

"Fuck off!" I shouted. My fists were shaking with rage. "I don't give two shits about any of that! You went too far! No one would have been against you if you didn't pull shit like this! Did you think that maybe because it's people like you why everyone else thinks of you as monsters?!"

[Boost!]

My Sacred Gear appeared on my arm. But right away I could tell something was different about it. The power that was surging through it was… thicker. Like there was a hotter flame burning within. And it was ready to burst free.

Saji put Asia down by a nearby tree. He had the same look as I did. He wanted to beat the shit out of Raynare. His Sacred Gear was out as well. But… it might have been my imagination… I think his right eye was changing shape.

"Why Ise-kun, you wouldn't dare hit your girlfriend, would you?" Raynare laughed in mockery. "Or have you already forgotten about me? Honestly, how dreadful. You can't mean to say that nun was your rebound girl."

"Shut up," I growled.

She laughed harder. "No way! Really?! Ah, I knew you weren't popular with the ladies but to think you'd fall so low as someone like _her_?! I'm almost offended after you dated me."

"Shut up!"

"Hyoudou-san, you need to keep calm," Rossweisse instructed.

But Raynare continued to pick on me. "And you came all this way only to find out there was _nothing_ you could have done. That's just sooooo disappointing. Your girlfriend must have been disappointed to that her prince charming couldn't save her. What were her last words when she died?"

"Hey!" Saji stepped forward. "We said to shut the _fuck up_!"

A dam broke from within me.

[Dragon Booster!] cried my Sacred Gear. It began to change shape. Spikes ran down its arm as the plating shifted around. It became sleeker, fitting onto my arm better as scaled plating instead of a hunk of metal just packed together. It became more like a glove fit just for me than the bulky gauntlet it once had been. And then…

 _ **Boost!**_

My power doubled again. But the energy was… purer. More potent. It didn't just give me physical strength. I felt revitalized. Energized. My spirits was soaring. Though I was still pissed off, my anger could be focused. My mind was becoming clear.

Raynare snarled. My eyes could pick up every ugly feature on her porcelain face. "Shit. Your Sacred Gear fully awakened. But it doesn't matter. No matter how many times you multiply your power you're still a zero! Zero times two is still _zero_!"

She moved, fluttering her wings and summoning a spear of light. Rossweisse fired off shots of wind and ice next. But Raynare swerved through the air to dodge them. Before, I couldn't see Fallen Angels when they were flying. They had been nothing but black blurs. But now, because all of my features had doubled this second time, I could follow her actions.

So could Saji.

He raised his arm and pointed his Sacred Gear. "Stop moving so we can hit you, damn rat with wings!"

His right eye shot wide open. The eye itself began to glow. From this angle I could see the changes clearly. His iris grew large, almost taking up most of the white, and changed to a bright red hue. And the pupil became diamond-shaped.

He fired a strand of thread from his Sacred Gear. At first, I wasn't sure what he was aiming at. He fired almost randomly through a sea of trees. Raynare was nowhere near his shot.

The silk latched onto a tree. But it didn't just stick to the surface. It continued to travel, wrapping itself around the next tree over.

Raynare flew right into it. The single strand caught her above her torso. It flexed against her speed and weight but held strong. Her eyes widened by the collision and spit flew out of her mouth. Her own momentum knocked the air out of her lungs.

Saji was able to see her entire flight pattern and plan according to where she would be next? That's awesome!

Saji pulled on the strand connected to his Sacred Gear. It snapped free from the tree, latched itself around Raynare's leg next, and dragged her across the floor as his Absorption Line retracted back into the metallic lizard's mouth.

"Like hell!" she cursed and brought her spear of light down on the line at her leg. But the silky material flexed despite its sharp edge. It wouldn't be cut.

Rossweisse had a clear shot. And she took it. A barrage of wind and ice struck down on Raynare while she was dragged across the floor. She was crushed, sliced, and impaled by the two elements.

Raynare stretched her wings and took flight. But Saji's line held strong and she could only get a few feet off the air. He tugged against the line and kept her from going away any further. His feet were digging into the dirt. Still, he managed to keep her in place. And Raynare struggled to break free while using Twilight Healing to undo the damage Rossweisse brought.

"Saji, can you bring her down?" I asked.

 _ **Boost!**_

My power increased again. I felt my body vibrate as power unlike any other coursed through my veins. It felt like there was fire surging at my core. It hurt. But it also felt great.

"I think I can manage that," said Rossweisse. She brought her hands together and formed a singular magic circle to both her hands. Squiggly lines and new shapes began to sprout, expanding the circle into a series of circles ringing around it.

Some dark purple glow enveloped Raynare. She gasped as she was suddenly slammed to the ground. She tried to get back up, but some unseen force was keeping her locked in place.

"Damn you, Valkyrie! Why are you helping _them_?!" Raynare snarled.

"Because Artemis has faith in them!" Rossweisse answered. "If he does, then so too shall I!"

"That filthy magician?!" she swore. "You stupid bitch. He's probably a pincushion by now. Once Kokabiel-sama is done with him he'll hunt you down. He'll be twice as angry once he learns what you've done to me."

Rossweisse grimaced. "Are you suggesting I let you live? That Kokabiel will be merciful if so?"

Raynare cackled, "At least your deaths would be quick and painless. But if you strike me down, one of his mistresses, then you'll be in a world of pain."

"…There's no way Philips-san would lose to a loser like that," I said. "Fuck Kokabiel. Let him come at us. He made it personal when he went after Asia. I'm not afraid of him any longer. But before he kills me, I'll be sure to flip the bastard off and punch his face in!"

 _ **Boost!**_

"That power isn't yours, Raynare!" I shouted. "It belongs to Asia! How dare you take it away from her! Asia didn't care about the war between Heaven and Hell. Asia cared about everyone! That's why Twilight Healing has the power to heal anyone's wounds! Because Asia loved everyone equally! And you damn Fallen took it away from her! I'm not going to forgive you for that!"

"Ise! Now!" Saji said. He tugged against his cord once again.

At the same time, Rossweisse released her spell. The force keeping Raynare on her knees came undone. The Fallen Angel didn't see it coming and was sent flying at the sudden pull as the cord retracted. I charged forward. The amplifications from my Boosted Gear had me running faster and harder than I could possibly dream. Time was slowing down as my heart was beating faster. There was no way I could miss this chance.

Raynare was within my reach. Our eyes met. Hers widened in horror. And almost, if not for a fragment of time, I almost saw the girl I thought was my girlfriend. I thought I saw the cute and lovely Yuuma-chan. But it passed. All I saw was the Fallen Angel Raynare.

My fist met her face. There was a satisfying crunch as her neck bent at an odd angle. The power of my swing had created a dent into her skull.

Her body didn't go flying back like I had imagined it would. Things like that only happen in anime. Because Saji was pulling on her by her thigh and my fist collided with her face, Raynare's body flipped around. The back of her head slammed against the floor. It bounced, springing her body to its side. She continued to roll around until Saji cut the line and she slid for a few more meters.

Blood was pooling around her head. Her body twitched. She wasn't moving. There was a disgusting smell coming from her.

[Reset!] said my Boosted Gear.

It felt like I had run a marathon and a half. My knees were shaking. My whole body was shaking. Nerves and the depletion of adrenaline. Also…

…I killed her. I killed Raynare. I broke her skull open and I killed her. Twilight Healing can't fix that if she doesn't have the brain function to use it herself.

"Hyoudou!" called Rossweisse.

I fell to my knees. The rush of anger was gone. The power from my Sacred Gear was washed away. I felt so tired. Physically and mentally. I wanted to puke. I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout and scream. I wanted to hit something. I wanted to tell my parents I love them. I wanted to crawl into bed and pretend today never happened.

…I really wanted to wake up with Asia again. To hold her. To tell her she's a good friend and I would take good care of her. Maybe if I wake up tomorrow morning all of this will be a dream.

Ah, Rossweisse was holding me and I didn't even notice. Damn. Her breasts are firm. Not as big as I would like but they're still nice.

Azu-oneesama was sitting across from me, hugging her knees. Onee-sama, if you do that I can see your pants. Pure white and with frills? No, you don't need to show me. It's more alluring if you pretend to not notice me staring. Yeah, something like that. Eheheh.

Shit. I was crying. Why am I crying? Isn't this what I wanted? To avenge Asia? No. It wasn't. I wanted to save her and couldn't do it. My failing made me want to just hit something.

"Raynare failed, did she?"

No. No! Are you serious?!

Rossweisse jumped to her feet. Her hands were up with a magic circle forming. But she wasn't quick enough.

Kokabiel was before her. He brought the back of his hand around and slapped her across the face. The clash echoed across the forest. Rossweisse was sent spiraling around. She broke through a solid tree from her flight and began to roll down the hill!

Kokabiel was here. Kokabiel was _here_ and not in the cathedral. Then… that means… Philips-san lost?

The Fallen leader grabbed me by my collar and flung me around. There was nothing I could do. My back hit a tree. The wood cracked on the impact but I didn't go through it like Rossweisse did. Something like that would have killed a fragile human like me. No, Kokabiel wanted me alive. Still, the air was knocked out of me and my whole body felt numb. I fell to the floor and couldn't move as a tingling sensation swept through my whole body.

Saji shot his thread at Kokabiel. The Fallen dodged it at the last instant, caught it, and pulled. Saji was flung off his feet and into Kokabiel's waiting grip. He raised him off his feet by the neck. Saji tried to kick himself free but nothing was working.

Kokabiel did not come out of that fight unscathed. His clothes were shredded and there were burn marks all over his ivory skin. His right eye was clamped shut and there was dried blood over his face. Philips may have lost, but he sure went down with one hell of a fight.

"You pests caused me more trouble than you were worth," he said with haggard breath. He twisted his wrist to turn Saji to get a better look at his eye. "How interesting. You don't just possess the Absorption Line but also another piece of Vritra. I'll be sure to not harm your head after I detach it from your body."

He began to squeeze a little harder. Someone like Kokabiel could break it in half if he really wanted to.

 _ **Boost!**_

I gritted my teeth as I willed myself back up. The sound of my Sacred Gear distracted Kokabiel just enough to lax his grip a little bit. Saji gasped for air but couldn't break free still. Kokabiel looked over his shoulder to peer down at me.

"Red Dragon Emperor, do you wish to challenge me a second time?" he asked without a smile this time. His eyes were glowering with killing intent.

I smiled. A crazed smile. It was probably going to be my last but I just didn't give a fuck at this point. "Yeah. I made a promise. Before you kill me I'm going to flip you off and break your face in."

I'm not going to lie. I'm terrified shitless of this guy. He wrecked Saji and I last time. And he did it again just now. Not even Philips-san could beat him but he managed to hold him up long enough. We could have escaped if we didn't have to deal with Raynare.

This was it. I was going to die.

Azu grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"I will be here until the very end," she said. There was a smile on her face. A knowing smile. "Why don't you show him what you're made of? I promise you things will be different."

Huh. You said you would protect me but a lot of shit has happened within the past week. And didn't you say you were cut off from Heaven? So your miracle powers is limited? If our strongest attack didn't work the first time then—

"Just do it," she snapped.

…I'm sorry Onee-sama.

"That holy radiance again?" quipped Kokabiel. He threw his head back and laughed. "It's even weaker than before! Are you looking down at me because I'm like this or has your guardian lost their grace?"

He was a Fallen Angel. He used to be a regular Angel from Heaven. Of course he would be able to see Azu-oneesama transferring her power into mine. She was the Princess of Heaven… of a third generation. I still don't understand how that works…

"Just take it to the face already," I snapped back.

 _ **Boost!**_

My power doubled again. No, wait! The blessing Azu gave me right now inside my body doubled as well! I felt something golden flow through me. My skin began to glow! My insides were being rejuvenated and the pain was completely gone.

Kokabiel noticed this as well. He flung Saji aside and turned to fully face me.

Saji was out of harm's way. Probably. He'll probably be caught up again in the blast like last time. Especially when he's so close to Kokabiel.

I'm sorry Saji. I'll make it up to you somehow!

I put my foot forward and swung my fist around.

[Explosion!]

The green orb at the back of my hand lit up with a bright light. I could feel all the power I've accumulated from both my Sacred Gear and from Azu run down my arm and gather at my knuckles. When I brought my fist to a full swing, a similar blast of crimson and gold energy fired out. I was knocked back, but this time I slammed into the tree that broke my fall from Kokabiel's toss.

Kokabiel snarled and brought his hand up to defend himself. Just like last time.

I saw the faintest of resistance. The beam crashing against his palm. It was just as powerful as the last one Azu and I used. But I saw something that made my heart leap.

Kokabiel was knocked off his feet! The beam pushed against his hand and blew him back! Although… the blast pressed me against the tree and sent rocks and dirt flying everywhere. Saji kept his head down with his arms over it. Most of the damage flew over him.

Kokabiel flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He looked enraged. I would be too if I were him. His arm was scorched black all the way up to the bicep. His sleeve had been entirely incinerated and his shirt hung loosely against his torso.

[Reset] called my Sacred Gear. I felt drained again as I was brought back to my regular levels. No, I felt even more tired than before. Sweat was dripping down off my chin and it was hard for me to breathe. Hell, it was hard for me to stand. Forget running a marathon. It felt like I ran halfway across the world.

Azu held me up. She had a smirk on her face. A mishievious look I've never seen her have. Well, why not. We got the son of a bitch pretty good.

"What… What was that…?" he asked more out of shock than pain. He looked at his damaged hand. "Impossible. That attack was so weak I should have overcome it. What was that, Red Dragon Emperor? What is the name of your guardian Angel?!"

"…Her name…" I gasped for air. I gave him a smile. Here's my 'fuck you' like I promised. "Is Asia Argento."

He did not look amused. The look on his face was worth it.

His eyes widened as he looked behind me.

A series of whistles flew past me. I only saw for an instant a series of reds and blues before they collided against Kokabiel. The Fallen spread his wings and took flight but he deflected what attacks he couldn't. It had been bouts of fire, ice, and lightning.

"You're weakened, Kokabiel!" came Rossweisse. She appeared at my side. The side of her face he smacked was bleeding but she was fine. "You lack the strength to kill me and you were wounded by such a low-tier attack from Hyoudou-san. Even I can manage to harm you now!"

More magic circles appeared around her. A lot more. More than I've seen her before. I saw her sweating though. This must have been a heavy strain on her. But she wasn't going to fool around this time. Rossweisse was serious about her attack.

Kokabiel's eyes widened. He realized his problem too. Her attacks just now had managed to cut his skin. They were shallow, but they were making him bleed.

Holy shit. Did we seriously have a chance against him? Could we hurt him now?

Was his power-level so low even someone at Krillin level could hurt him?!

Kokabiel flexed his wings and let out a roar of outrage. His voice shook the air and made me cover my ears. Rossweisse struggled to keep her footing and focus on her magic circles. "Do you know who I am?! I am Kokabiel, a lord of the Grigori! I am the Star of God! I will not be defeated by the likes of creatures who crawl in the mud—"

A splatter of silver substance covered his mouth, shutting him the hell up. I looked and saw Saji grinning. He had used his Absorption Line and fired with amazing accuracy.

Kokabiel tried to pry it off. But like the Stray Devil before, it didn't work. He even got his hand to stick.

Rossweisse let out a battle cry as she flung both her hands at his direction. A massive wave of elemental attacks was launched at Kokabiel. There were so many of them he couldn't avoid. He put his arms up in a cross to shield himself from the worst of it. But it was too much. He fell clear out of the sky and crashed onto the floor.

Rossweisse was panting by the time she finished. But she gathered herself and kept magic circles spinning.

Saji got up to his knees. He was gripping onto his line with both hands. The silk was glowing and I could see little blots of orbs swimming across it. Absorption Line had the power to steal the powers of anything it touches. Was Saji bleeding Kokabiel dry?

"Enough!" Kokabiel roared.

There was a flash of light. Something struck the ground before us and erupted dirt everywhere. I put my arms across my face to shield my eyes as rocks pelted against me.

"Get down!" shouted Rossweisse.

I listened without hesitation. And it was a good thing I did. Because right where I had been came an arrow of light. It tore the tree I had been against in half. I risked myself and looked up. I saw several streaks of light fly around. The ones that would have struck near us were thwarted by Rossweiss' defense magic circles. She had fallen to her knees to make her as small as a target as possible while she had her arms spread out to protect us.

Saji had rushed over to Asia's body and threw himself over it. He was using himself as a shield to protect her.

"Ise, don't do it!" Azu shouted. "Even weakened I can't protect you fully from his strikes!"

"Then I won't get hit!" I shouted. Seeing Saji protect Asia's body made me snap. Kokabiel was chucking spears and arrows of light without a care. He only wanted to cut us down. He didn't care about Asia's being one bit.

 _ **Boost!**_

I got up and started to run. I brought my gauntlet up to use as a shield if I fucked up. I was going in blindly. I doubt I would be able to manage to dodge any of Kokabiel's attacks if he targeted me.

He saw me coming at him. He snarled, created a much denser spear of light than any other. It was more of a javelin than a spear. He flipped it around in his grip and pulled his arm back to launch it at me.

"Down!" Rossweisse shouted. And I fell to my knees.

Another barrage of elemental attacks flew over my head. Kokabiel snarled in outrage and used his javelin to swat away most of the attacks. But he was much slower than he had been before. Some of them were landing a hit, causing his body to jerk around and make him stumble. Deflections were missed and that ended up landing more blows on him.

"Stretch my line!" came Saji next.

Multiple threads of silk came. They wrapped around his arms, his legs, his torso, and around his neck. Kokabiel roared and flung his limbs around. Saji struggled to hold him in place and was beginning to fail. So he shot even more thread out of his Sacred Gear. I didn't even know he could do that.

Multiple strands attached to multiple limbs. Kokabiel's movements were becoming rigid and stiff. He pried at them with his teeth, doing nothing more than stretching the thread. He created small daggers of light between his fingers and— gradually— cut each line one at a time.

"Ise! Hurry up and go! I can't hold him forever!"

 _ **Boost!**_

I ran again. Azu was there with me. She held on to my right hand as we ran together. I could feel her power flowing through me. But… it was weaker. It wasn't as bright and warm as it had been before. It doesn't matter. I'll take what I can.

Kokabiel tore apart the threads on his arm. He created another javelin of light and prepared to meet me. A few elemental blasts arched over my head and around my body. But he swatted them away. Saji tried to seal his arm once again with more thread. But, again, Kokabiel scorched them with his weapon.

But I could see it. He was tiring. Saji continued to drink his energy and Rossweisse had wailed on him pretty hard. No doubt Philips did something to him too otherwise there was no way we would be able to fight someone like Kokabiel.

"For Asia…" I reached him. He brought his javelin around. I wasn't even going to try to defend myself. I brought my fist around and aimed for my head while he aimed his weapon at my torso. "FUCK YOU!"

 _ **Boost!**_

[Explosion!]

My fist made first contact. I was just a millisecond faster than the tip of his weapon. It was all I needed.

A beam of crimson and gold fired out of my fist. The force knocked me back but I didn't lose my footing this time. It wasn't as strong as it had been before. But, hey, I did it. I punched the guy in the face with everything I had. And I blew my load on his face at point blank!

…That totally didn't sound right.

But… oh.

I didn't win. All that amounted to nothing.

All I did was manage to piss him off further.

His hand came up to my face and gripped me tight. He hefted me up to the air and then slammed me back down to the ground. I felt something within me break. Something painful came out of my throat but his palm kept me from releasing it. I began to gag on something metallic tasting. Ah. It was blood.

"I'll commend you for making it this far," Kokabiel said as he lifted me off my feet again. It hurt so much to be dangling by my neck. It felt like my head was about to be torn off. "But it's over."

My last attack didn't do much to him. I peeled back some of his skin and burnt a few spots on his cheeks. I didn't do any real damage. He was still standing and I was depleted of energy completely this time. I doubt I could use my Sacred Gear one more time. The world was starting to go dark anyways.

"Ise!" shouted Saji.

"Let him go!" cried Rossweisse.

Azu-oneesama had her hands clasped in prayer. She was on her knees. Was… was she sweating? Do Angels sweat? Wait. Onee-sama said she wasn't an Angel. Well, she did say she was cut off from Heaven and her support was growing weaker and weaker after each use. She was probably just as tired as I was.

Azu was looking up at me with an apologetic look.

Don't worry, Onee-sama. Kokabiel was just too unreal of a character. Kinda like a secret boss. You know, not the actual boss but the kind you fight that's ten times harder after the credits.

"Any last words?" Kokabiel said as he began to squeeze my head. He was going to pop it like a fruit.

I couldn't say anything. Oh, now I get why he said that. His hand was still clasped over my mouth. Well, I could still find something to say.

I lifted my hand and brought the bird up.

See. I told you I would do it.

Once again, he did not look amused. Worth it.

"You humans are all the same. Very well. Goodbye, Red Dragon Emperor."

But the pressure didn't increase. I felt myself falling and landing on my back. But… Kokabiel still had his hand on my skull. And… why was he screaming in agony?

Oh. Because his arm was cut off. You know, I kinda find this ironic.

"No! That's impossible!" he yelled as he took several steps back while clutching his arm. "Vali, why are you here?! And you… Filthy mage I killed you! I tore your heart out of your chest!"

"Hey kid," a voice I could have gone a good month without hearing came up to me. He knelt down and pulled Kokabiel's hand off of me. He then began to twirl his hands over my body, using his magic to heal me. I could already feel everything getting better. "Good job. I'm proud of you."

It was strange. But it felt like he meant it.

Philips-san was okay! Actually… it looked like he was untouched. As if he went home to shower and change his clothes while we were fighting for our lives from a monster he was supposed to deal with.

And standing a few paces back was a silver-haired guy about our age. Maybe a year older. He had blue eyes and was dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform. He gave me a smirk… an expression I couldn't read really.

Philips patted my chest and stood up. He had a cold gaze locked on Kokabiel.

Rossweisse took it as a que to come to my aid. She knelt beside me and dragged me back by my armpits. She kept me close. I got to lean against her chest while I watched the show. Ah~

Kokabiel was grinding his teeth in pure hatred. "What dirty trick did you pull this time, magician? I was sure to have killed you in our battle. How are you still standing?"

"He's not very bright, is he?" Philips asked the guy behind him. I think his name was Vali.

Vali shrugged. "He's a respected researcher but it's known that he lacks common sense. If he hasn't figured it out by now then he won't unless you tell him. Should you or should I, Your Majesty?"

There was a playful smile on his lips. It made Philips frown.

"That's not funny," he said but turned back to Kokabiel. "You did kill me. As you said, you tore my heart out of my chest. But that spell I used before I died. It was a curse of the Carnage family. A family that dedicates their research in the wonders of self-destructive magic."

Kokabiel's eyes widened. "Then… the reason why _they_ could harm me… was because of you?!"

"Kokabiel, let's get one thing straight," Philips continued. He spoke in a regal tone. A strong and formidable tone. There was a presence around him that rivaled Leviathan's. It made Kokabiel's eyes widen further and take a step back. "I could have killed you whenever I wanted. But if I got serious, so would you. Our battle would have destroyed half the city before I could deal with you. I chose to do this to minimize the damage. The Carnage spell would have weakened you to the point where I could have dealt with you by mundane methods. A simple human handgun could have killed you after thirty minutes of exposure."

He gestured a hand towards us. "But I figured they would be enough. I brought you down to their level and continued to drag you down. You feel it, don't you? My spell continues to work. Right now you're weaker than a human. In the next few minutes you'll be weaker than an insect."

Kokabiel gritted his teeth. He flexed his remaining hand and tried to call a weapon of light. Rossweisse put a barrier spell between us but there wasn't a need. A few sparks lit up in his hand but nothing formed. He tried again and again but nothing happened.

"Still," Philips went on. "You have experience in battle. Even at your state you could have defeated Issei and Saji. Which is why I hung back and watched the whole thing. I'm proud of them. They made it further than I expected."

Kokabiel sank to his knees and slammed a fist to the ground. "That's it, then? If Vali is here then this means Azazel is to be rid of me? Is that how things are going to be? Azazel is to sell me out to be in the good graces of Sacred Gear users?! Too soft. Too soft! Azazel! You are a weakling who doesn't understand what has been robbed of us!"

Vali shrugged again, "It's more like we're getting rid of the uglies. You know, we all have those relatives we don't like. Azazel apparently has a number of them. He says you're drawing too much attention with your Sacred Gear plan. Just look, you even got the King involved."

"Stop that," demanded Philips.

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Vali snickered and crossed his arms. There was a challenging tone in his voice. As if he wanted Philips to make him. As if he were looking for a fight.

Philips didn't give it to him.

"You can't do this!" argued Kokabiel. "I have broken no law! What does it matter if I've taken Sacred Gears! It's either them or us and we're the ones losing! We are the ones being massacred! I am trying to save us! And you would stop me?! Why?!"

"You're right," Philips said with a tired sigh. But that tiredness quickly vanished. "Which is why we're adding a few things to your records. Let's say we found a few things in your base of operations. Some mangled corpses. Some illegal instruments."

"Azazel and Leviathan are already working on manufacturing the evidence," grinned Vali. "Even if you are clean, Kokabiel, we just don't like you enough to let you keep doing this."

…What that what Leviathan-sensei meant when she said she would take care of everything else? So… We're really going to just walk away from this with Kokabiel being the bad guy? I mean, yeah, he _is_ a bad guy but wasn't there a lot of red tape keeping him safe?

Leviathan-sensei, are you sure to be fit to be a leader? Making false evidence and all that?

And why are you working with Azazel after I told you what he tried to pull with us?

"Your sentence is death," declared Philips. "All of those under your banner have been dealt with. The Twenty-Third Heavenly Legion is no more. You are the last member. Do you have any words before we conduct your execution?"

"Damn you…" Kokabiel growled. "Damn you all to hell! You will rue this day! You know not what you have done!"

A sword appeared in Philips' hand. It was a long sword with a blade ridiculously long and thin. From the pummel to the tip of the blade it was just as tall as he was. And he was _tall._ But the sword was immaculate. And running across the spine of the metal was a single streak of gold. It was glowing with _life._ It felt like the warmth from the sun directly and I could feel it sooth my body.

He used the blade to swipe off Kokabiel's head. It had been a clean stroke with no resistance. It had been nothing more than a flick of his wrist and Kokabiel's head rolled off his shoulders.

*Scene*

"There's a graveyard around here," he said as we all huddled together. He was smoking but he used his magic to filter the smoke so it couldn't get anywhere near us.

Saji and I sat near Asia's body. She looked so peaceful with her hands clasped together and leaning against the tree. And her smile was still there. She looked like she was napping instead of… you know…

Rossweisse was standing near Philips. She had a crossed look on her face about him smoking. It looked like she wanted to pluck that cigarette out of his mouth. And Vali was with us too. He stood in the far back with his arms crossed. Not too close to act like he was a part of our group but not far enough to not hear our conversations.

I sighed. I knew it was a shot in the dark but I had to ask. "Philips-san… is there… anyway…"

"She's dead," he said with a heavy voice. He fiddled with the Twilight Healing rings he pried off of Raynare. "I think it would be best if we bury her."

"But… with your magic…" I tried again.

He looked annoyed next. "Kid, there are some things you don't want to mess with. Yes, I _can_ bring her back but not in the storybook way you would like. She would be something like a ghoul— something that will devour the souls of everyone around her without discrimination. The other option is to bring her back but it won't be Asia. It'll be a hollow shell without a soul. No memories. No personality. Just a doll for you to dress up."

"Artemis, that's enough," Rossweisse snapped as she nudged him.

He looked her way but agreed. He blew out some smoke while scratching his scalp. "I'm sorry. Let me… explain things differently then. Asia had her Sacred Gear removed. A Sacred Gear is directly connected to her Quantum Identity— to her soul. Think of it as a big ball of yarn. Remove a vital thread and the whole thing unravels. You would need something to anchor the thing—"

He suddenly stopped talking. Not because Rossweisse told him to. He turned away, puffed on some smoke, and began to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Saji stood up and called him out. "What was that? What does she need?"

"Forget it, kid," Philips said with anger in his tone. "It's better off if she's dead. Option three is an absolute no."

"…It can't be any worse than Asia being some vampiric monster," Saji retorted.

"Philips-san… what would it be?" I asked.

He was quiet. Vali had turned his head to look at him. As though sensing this, Philips returned the gaze. Vali nudged his head in our direction, silently telling him to tell us. It made Philips frown further.

Azu answered for me. "He means to make her his servant."

"…What?" I asked. Out loud. It made heads turn my way.

"What, what?" asked Saji.

"N-No. Nothing. Just me thinking out loud—"

"I've had enough of this," said Philips as he quickly approached us. He crushed his cigarette in his fist and spread the ashes across the air. They dissolved into nothing. He looked more annoyed than ever before. Like I had done something wrong and he was about to knock me senseless over it.

He even brought his hand around as though about to smack me. I flinched but nothing happened. There was a sound of fabric tearing.

"What the?!" came Saji first.

Rossweisse screamed next. A horrified blood-curdling scream as though she had seen her worst nightmare. Even Vali was on edge as he stood up straight with his legs and arms spread apart. He looked ready to battle.

In Philips grip was… well, I'm not sure how to describe it. It was a fabric-like material that was also a window. It displayed the image of the tree I was leaning against and even my left elbow.

"…Hello, P'Zuzu," said Philips in a cold voice. His eyes were sharp. Murderous even.

"Hello, Dalang," returned Azu with an equally cold voice.

His brows narrowed further.

W-What just happened? Onee-sama, did he just tear down your miracle that kept you invisible?! Does that mean anyone can see you?!

"T-T-T-T-The Princess of Heaven?!" cried Rossweisse. She looked terrified. She was shaking so much she was becoming one great humanly blur. Her knees were clattering together. "W-Why is she here? L-L-Lord Odin, please, I can't deal with this… W-Wait. A-A-Artemis. What… What did she just call you…?"

She was looking at him with large incredulous eyes. At first I didn't understand, but then I remembered Rossweisse once called Satan Godking Dalang. Azu just called him Dalang. There shouldn't be that many Dalangs in the world to put the pieces together.

He didn't answer him. He never took his eyes off of Azu. "What did you tell him?"

Azu stood up slowly. She looked up at Philips with challenging eyes. She wasn't afraid of him just as he wasn't of her. "In order to resurrect Asia, you mean to make her your servant, Satan?"

By this point, Rossweisse was looking between Azu and Philips. And her eyes were growing wider and wider. I was afraid they might fall out of her sockets.

"I am not turning her into a Devil," he snarled.

"P-Philips-san," Saji spoke up. He raised his hand to gain his attention. Philips didn't look away from Azu, not willing to at the least, but gestured for Saji to speak up. "I don't know what's going on… but if there's a way to bring Asia back—"

"No," Philips rejected the idea. "I am being no one's master. I am not going to subject someone like her to this despicable society. Asia was an acolyte of God. She has already moved on to Heaven."

Azu flinched. Her stare retracted.

"…You didn't," Philips' eyes narrowed further.

Didn't what? What did or didn't happen?!

"A-Artemis… no…" Rossweisse whispered. "You… You're not a Devil. You're human. You swear the Lord's name and you've used exorcisms. Your strength comes from the sunlight. You… There's… You can't be the Godking… Can you…?"

His lips pressed into a thin line.

"Looks like the secret's out," said Vali, confirming everyone's questions. "So, how will we deal with this, Your Majesty? She's pretty high and mighty right now but the Princess here is obviously weaker than the last time we saw her. If we deal with her now…"

"Wait!" I stood up and put myself between Philips and Azu. "Philips-san wait! Azu-oneesama saved my life! She brought me back when Raynare killed me! We would have all been dead if she didn't help us fight Kokabiel! Please!"

"…Onee-sama?"

Please don't give me such a judgmental look.

"Why are you here, Azu?" he demanded.

Azu circled around to stand beside me. She put a hand on my chest and pushed me back slightly. "I have been sent here to watch over this one. I have been assigned to be his guardian—"

"Oh. You seriously fucked up this time," he said suddenly. "You haven't screwed up this bad since you were sent to stick around Tony and Luc."

Tony and Luc… I've heard those names before. Wait. Weren't those Philips' friends from America? Then the ones Azu went to school with were those two?! That doesn't make sense! The story doesn't make sense!

Azu blushed, "That's confidential."

"Artemis, _please_ tell me what's going on!" pleaded Rossweisse. She looked ready to cry.

Philips looked even more frustrated. He pulled out his carton of cigarettes and was debating whether to light up another one or not. He decided against it and put it away.

"Hey, Philips-san," I spoke up. "Is Asia becoming a Devil really so bad? She'll be alive and—"

"Are you really asking _me_ that question?" he asked with a sharp edge. His stare made me flinch back.

I'm sorry Onee-sama but I need to use you as a shield!

He continued, "They call me Satan. _Apparently_ I am the one true Devil. Are you really asking me something like that? Do you know what it means to be a Devil? Your soul is damned forever. When you die, you're gone forever. There's no afterlife. And it's not even your life anymore. You become someone else's slave. Did you know it's legal for the master to rape any of his servants? To kill any of them without any reason? And did you know a Devil can force _anyone_ into servitude? Consent isn't a term the Devils acknowledge.

"Asia is an acolyte of _God._ If I turn her into a Devil do you know what that will mean to her? She will be stripped of her immortal soul and damned forever. The God she loves so much will condemn her. She will be forbidden from entering churches, cannot so much as gaze at anything religious, and cannot say her evening prayers. As far as I've seen, this whole religion was her entire life. Kid, this isn't something like asking you to give up sex forever. It's more like leaving you stranded on an island with only yourself as company. There is nothing there to love you.

"Asia is better off dead. Don't ask me again."

"…I'm asking you," I begged. It made his eyes light up. "I'm asking you! Asia was a good girl! She deserves a better life than the church! Better than any of this! She deserves to live a life however she chooses! Philips-san, no, Satan, please! I'd give up my life if it means Asia can live!"

I started to get on my hands and knees to prostrate myself. I was serious about this. But Philips grabbed me by my collar and lifted me up.

"And how do you think Asia will take it?!" he was pissed now. "'Hey, Asia, the man you love traded his soul for your life.' Issei, you feel like shit because Asia is dead. She's going to feel the same way! Are you really going to trade your soul to me just so she can live?!"

"I'm the one who should be dead!" I cried out. "Asia believed in God! I don't! And yet God chose to save me! How is that fair?! Why does someone as nice as Asia have to die while someone as worthless as me gets to live! I will gladly give my life if it means Asia can live again!"

He had enough. He let go of me and turned away. While I fell to the floor, Azu knelt down and rubbed her hand against my back. Philips paced away, rubbing his face with his hand.

"One," he began to count. But each count made his voice echo. "Two… Three…"

He brought his fist around to a nearby tree. It cracked apart and sent splinters flying. He did it again. And again. And again. He brought both his fists around and began to pummel against the tree with an animalistic look on his face. He was consumed with rage at this point and needlessly bashing against the tree.

The tree eventually gave in and split in half by his last punch. It leaned back and quickly fell.

Philips was panting. Not from his actions but from sheer uncontrollable rage. His knuckles were bleeding but I doubt he could feel it.

No one moved. No one said anything. We all just watched him carefully. I was terrified he would do to me what he did to that tree.

"Kid…" he eventually grounded out. He took a deep breath and flicked his hands around. The wounds were healed. "I hope you understand what you're asking. Because once you do this, there is nothing you can do to undo it. And if Asia hates you, that's something you will have to live with for the rest of eternity. Devils live for eons."

"Ise," Azu whispered in both horror and desperation. "Please don't do this."

I got to my knees and bowed my head. I put my hands flat against the grown and put my head inches above the ground. "Please. Save Asia."

"Fuck, kid…" Philips groaned. "Lift your head."

I did so. But I remained on my knees.

His word was in his hands again. Was… Was he going to kill me? I guess that's fine. My life for Asia's. I was set with this.

But he didn't do that. Instead, he placed the tip on my right shoulder. Then my left. And then my right again.

"Hyoudou Issei, I, Artemis James Philips, second holder of the title Godking Dalang, the Lord of the Djinn and a King of Ilyvander, do hereby induct you into my servitude. Your body, your mind, and your soul all now belong to me. You are my voice and my hands. You do as I command. Now stand."

I did so. I stood. Azu-oneesama… she looked like I had betrayed her. She looked so angry at me. And… she was shedding a tear for me. I'm sorry Onee-sama. But I did what I had to.

Philips looked dejected. But he pulled his end of the deal. He waved his hand around in the air, twirling his wrist until something gathered in his palm. It was… a chess piece? A bishop piece at that. But, really? What are you going to do with that?

"You… Wha… Devils… No… Satan… Bishop?!"

…Incidentally, I think Rossweisse is broken.

Philips approached Asia's still form. He knelt down, whispered her name to the chess piece…

And then inserted it into her chest through her fabrics. He pulled his hand back, stood, and gave her enough room.

Immediately I could see the changes. Her color was returning. She took in a deep breath of air and soon her breathing pattern picked up. Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened as though waking up from a dream. She squinted her eyes as the setting sun was hitting her directly.

"I… Ise…? Saji…?" she looked around and spotted us first.

Probably because we were pressing our cheeks against another with how close we were to her. But, it really worked. Philips brought her back! Asia is alive!

"Asia-chan~" sobbed Saji. "I don't understand what's going on but I'm so glad you're back!"

Her eyes widened. "Ah! S-Saji! I understood what you just said!"

Eh? Y-Yeah. Actually now that I realize it Azu wasn't using her miracle of translation. Asia was speaking genuine Japanese. Did becoming a Devil give her that ability?

"Wait…" Asia said as she began to pat herself down. "I… I'm alive…? But… was it just a dream?"

I began to sob. I embraced Asia. She squealed but I didn't care. I was so happy! "A-Asia! Yeah, you're alive! We're still friends, right?!"

"I-I-Ise…" she began to squirm in my arms. But she stopped struggling. Soon, she returned my embrace. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my shoulder. "It wasn't a dream, was it? But I'm alive… I'm so happy. I get to be with Ise a little longer. A-Ah, and you too Saji. I-If you're okay being my friend… I mean… I don't want to intrude…"

"Yeah, I'll be your friend Asia-chaaaaaaaaan~" sobbed Saji harder.

Asia rested her head against my shoulder again. She sighed softly. "Oh Lord, thank you for— aaaaauuuuuu!"

She flinched. I let go of her and gave her some space. She was clutching her head with her eyes squinting hard. As though something had struck her.

"Thus it begins…" sighed Azu. She stood and began to pace away from the group.

"Eh, Onee-sama! Where are you going?" I called out.

"Onee-sama…?" Asia perked up. She turned and looked at Azu. "A-Ah, P-Princess of Heaven! Ohhhhhh you're so beautiful… and bright. It's hard to see you. Was it you who brought me back?"

Huh? Hard to see? I can see Azu perfectly fine as if she were a normal human being. Or… was it a Devil thing? Did Asia have difficulty seeing holy people like Azu-oneesama?

Azu turned around and shook her head. She had a peeved look. "I am not. It is best if you direct your questions to the Godking. Ise… I'm happy for your sacrifice, truly I am, but I am disappointed in the outcome. I must return to Heaven to report this. I can no longer be your guardian."

"W-Wha…?" I asked. But Philips put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me from following her.

When I turned back around to say something else to Azu, she was already gone.

"So we're going to just let her go like that?" sighed Vali. "Weakened or not, I was looking forward to fighting the Princess. But I guess it's your call. If you don't mind, I'm out of here. I need to tell this to Azazel. The one Heaven calls Satan has finally gotten his first servant. Two of them. Hyoudou Issei… bearer of the Boosted Gear, I look forward to the future and what you bring."

That smile he sent my way… it sent chills down my spine.

"Vali-sempai!" Saji called out as Vali began to walk down the hill. "Kaichou says to come to school!"

Vali only waved a hand. He heard the words, acknowledged them even, but said nothing else. He kept walking.

"Ise…" Asia tugged on my sleeve. She looked up at me with her large doll-like eyes. "What was the Princess talking about? The Godking…? W-Wah! The Godking is here?! T-Then I can finish my pilgrimage?!"

Immediately I felt my skin grow cold and my heart sank to my stomach.

"…Ise? What's wrong?"

"Asia," spoke up Philips. "There's something we need to tell you. First, I am Godking Dalang."

Asia's eyes widened. She bowed her head. "Y-Yes! Hello! My name is Asia Argento… You already know my name. Of course. I'm sorry. P-Please, I would like to have an audience with you!"

"…The second thing…" Philips said through a strained voice. "Your pilgrimage is over."

She lifted her head. She had such hope filled eyes. Her eyes were full of wonder and bliss. At his words, she probably thought she succeeded and would be accepted back into the Church.

"You are now my Bishop. That is, you have been reincarnated as a Devil."

Asia's beautiful smile dropped. It was like watching her die all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **We are Kings!**

I Am.

This world is something I am deeply infatuated with. Earth, I've heard such dreadful stories of it from Sir Rolan. I've heard how his kind were hunted to the brink of extinction and the Acolytes retaliated with utmost desperation. I've heard how he, a monster who claimed to be human, was shunned by the mundane populace, nay, loathed by the mundane populace. His kind, the Acolytes, were shot and killed on sight.

However as terrible of a monster Sir Rolan was, I must thank him for telling me these tales. It was only thanks to my seven hundred years in this _different_ Earth did I come to realize I was replicating his experiences.

As I was saying, I have become deeply infatuated with this world because of the one who put such detail in its creation. The original Ruler, the one of a hundred names but deemed God, put just as much love and care into the crafting of the system as much as the former Rulers of my Ilyvander. No, I would have to say this creature put more love and care than those two. I've reviewed his history. When he was young he made many great mistakes. But he _learned_ from them; something the former Rulers of my world failed to do. And those two were older than this Earth.

This world had its own sun. When I broke out of the Dimensional Gap and gazed into the azure sky I nearly wept. It had been so long since I have seen the sun I had nearly forgotten its magnificence. The warmth of its glow embraced me like a lover. Alas, it was as fake as this world, nothing more than a Dream. But the feeling was a good emulation.

This world also had _humans_. Again, all fake and being emulated by a Dream, but wondrous projections that could even fool me. Real or not, they still produced godsair. While nowhere near as pure and clean as the production by my Seraphim, it was an adequate substitute by the sheer quantity.

But what puzzled me the most was the opposition. This Ruler permitted his enemies to remain on the planet. He sat on his Throne and _watched_ the things that shouldn't have existed rise out of the conceptions of his mistakes and ruin his planet. Gods, both born from the natural phenomena made by the planet or born through the wishes and prayers of humans who tried to explain these phenomena, took humans away from the Ruler. And when humans fell, their spirits would linger on. Those spirits would eventually fade but those of strong passions would remain on the planet and alter the physical realm. Some ascended into new gods, some remained idle but warped their surroundings through their metaphysical presence, and some grew to loath the living and began to torment them.

All the while, the Ruler sat on his Throne and watched. He watched how humanity was to adapt to this mistake of his. I've looked into the archives; these errors were not a part of his original design and had been missed in the coding. For as omnipotent as the people would have liked him to be, the Ruler was just as young as they were.

And then came Helel. They say the first Fallen was Azazel but it was Helel who first fell from the Heavens. It was he who questioned the Ruler. Contrary to stories, Helel fell of his own volition, not because he dared to challenge God. If anything, the Ruler encouraged him.

Because Helel loved humanity more than anything. He questioned why God would sit idle and not protect his children— the things God told his Angels to bow before. Helel fell to become the champion of humanity, their greatest defender. He became a man— a man with all his Angelic might to be called a god by the people he nurtured. He taught them the secret knowledge of Heaven, protected them from invading barbarians and jealous gods, and ruled this small group of vagabonds as a god-king.

All the while, he would send reports back to God. He had been conversing with the spirits and was requesting if any of them would be welcomed into Heaven. God replied for his most radiant Angel to select a hundred in likeness to the Seraphim to be brought before Him. It was an interesting proposal. But it never became true.

Azazel, young and arrogant that he was, was envious of Helel's exploits. But not out of petty jealousy. Azazel merely wanted to join in on the… _fun._

His reaction was to lead his personal Legion down to earth. More than his Legion fell, however. Those impressed by his charisma and the temptation to experience the joys of the flesh was something Angels had no resistance against. The _entire_ Grigori fell, leaving the Gates and vaults of truth unguarded.

The Grigori lay with women. And their offspring became terrible monsters. Nephilim, far more abstract than my own failed Seraphim products, were giant creatures that fed off of other humans.

The Ruler responded appropriately, professionally. He sent his Seraphim down to slay these monsters and punish the Grigori. Azazel was sealed away into a prison and only to be released during the Promised Time.

However… the archives become obscure at this point. There are many files deleted. I asked this of Michael but the Commander of Legions knew nothing about it. He wasn't lying. He was only instructed and followed his orders without question. Which meant the secret was forever lost.

…Perhaps I should have kept Metatron alive.

For some unexplainable reason, the Ruler chose to _personally_ intervene for the first time. He unleashed a great flood what wiped out the entirety of the planet. Though, he did give instruction to his prophets on how to survive. The storm was unlike any other as hardly any humans survived. Only those blessed by the pagan gods survived. Any wandering Nephilim remaining after the purge were executed by the storm… but along with an overwhelming amount of innocents.

The deleted files… I wonder if he deleted them because the flood was a mistake or because he was hiding its inner purpose…

In any case, Helel became furious. He roared up in Heaven and confronted the Ruler. His ferocity was unmatched as he broke through the Gates and reached as far as the Throne. Michael tells me it took he and three other Seraphim to _slow him down._ Only did God step in was Helel seized. But Helel, consumed with his rage for having the humans he loved so much killed without trial, could no longer hear the words of his Father.

He tore off his own wings and fell. Instead of light, he chose to embrace his hatred and with it came darkness. To tear off one's own wings… he would be no better than a mortal man. But Helel… he became more powerful than ever before.

After reading, I learned Helel had achieved the makings of a Dreamer. Which meant he was another Ruler. He, but a creation of God, was His _equal_!

Still, God did nothing. I couldn't help but ponder why.

Helel created his own kingdom. But not one fastened on Earth like he had done before. It was a kingdom to reflect Heaven. A perversion of Heaven itself. The spirits he had acquainted himself with made up the members of his civilians. He tamed the Divine Beasts— the defenders of the planet God had created. And he convinced Archangels and, somehow, some of His Seraphim to join him.

The Accuser. That name was whispered with awe and fear to this very day in the halls of Heaven.

Still, God did _nothing._ He did not command his legions to battle against these perverse Angels— these _Devils._ Michael took the charge himself. All the while, God sat on his Throne and watched the conflict unfold itself.

There is nothing in the archives that say when or why the Sacred Gear system came into order. Michael tells me it was created because humanity was in the middle of the three-way conflict between Heaven, Hell, and the remaining Grigori stragglers. If such were true then there wouldn't be a reason to give Sacred Gears to humans under the protection of pagans. Why would God give his enemies weapons?

There were only three instances when God had raised his sword and took to the field of battle. And all three instances were met with promised victory. After all, who could dare to defy the Creator? Who _could_ defy the God Almighty?

The first was against the original Leviathan— one of His greatest Divine Beasts which had been tasked to guard over the oceans. Only then, under Helel's command, did it create storms to crush any sailor who dared to venture into the open sea. With scales mightier than any steel forged in the fires of Heaven, it was impenetrable. But God, with His sword, struck it down.

The second was against two incarnations. And even He had difficulty, for it was with the aid of Helel were these beasts struck down. Two Rulers of the same world stopped their quelling to engage against these rampant monsters. Ddraig and Albion, the Welsh and Vanishing Dragons respectively, had their bodies destroyed. But so they may never return with new vessels, God sealed their souls into Sacred Gears. I wonder why he let something like those two into the free world instead of shutting them away into the vault…

The third was to happen in the future. During the Promised Time was the Apocalyptic Dragon to descend out of the Dimensional Gap and bring about the end of the world. And God would be there to slay him and end all strife. He would reveal his grand plan to all and bring about a paradise greater than the utopia Heaven was supposed to be. A fitting end, one I can respect.

But it didn't happen.

The third time God took to the battle was with the aid of Helel once again. Something had gone wrong. Something not just in the archives but not in the coding either. _Something_ appeared that threatened the existence of the planet itself. The defense system had failed to stop it. Once again did the two Rulers step forward to protect their home.

But they weren't enough. This abomination was beyond their measure.

Helel sacrificed his body to create the thousand seals woven by God. Whatever this creature was, it couldn't be stopped; only delayed. It was shoved into the deepest regions of Helel's territory and trapped within a pocket dimension.

God did not survive after that. He succumbed to his wounds and the poison this creature inflicted on him. Without a Ruler to guide the world, it would eventually crumble apart.

The Great War ended on a ceasefire. Even as their enemy, God was still their beloved Father. None had the heart to pick up the sword and resume their fighting. Well, nothing except the children who knew nothing about the Rulers' epic struggle. Such as the children of Helel's followers and the youngest of Angels both Heavenly and Fallen.

It was then did I break out of the Dimensional Gap and enter this world. With a legion of my Seraphim did I descend into this plane of existence.

I took control over Heaven and its Throne. It welcomed me with open arms as I breathed in the godsair of the planet. I was accepted as the new Ruler of this world.

I must thank you, Dalang, for bringing me here. But I await to finish our final conflict.

But until then, as I waited, I made sure the conditions of our battle were under favorable terms. I wanted no such distractions like last time. I want our field to be of just you and I. Which is why I went to work immediately to clean the board.

First, I welcomed the Fallen back into Heaven and raided the Grigori Institute. A plethora of Fallen ascended back into Angels while the treasures of stolen Sacred Gears were returned to Heaven's hands. I could not have better understood the system if it hadn't been for Azazel's research. He abandoned his findings in order to save as many Fallen as he could, no matter how little they had been.

The Angels of this world could not infiltrate the Underworld. As beings of light they could not survive in the realm of darkness. This was understandable. But I, who could breathe _any_ type of godsair, even the toxic miasma produced by the Devils, raided the Underworld with my newly manufactured Seraphim designed for this specific occasion. The Devils were weak from not just the Great War, but from some inner conflict amongst themselves. Without their lords they had been fighting for who would be under new leadership.

It was a disappointing battle. But the story of my victory was enough. Only the Devils who tried to oppose me were eradicated. Those who cowered were spared. I offered them a chance to surrender; and they, to my utmost surprise, agreed willingly. Their new king, a Sirzechs Lucifer, was a compassionate ruler who put survival over his pride.

The Devils had their use to me. I permitted them to continue their existence, to feed off of humanity. After all, if I remove _every_ evil on the planet who would pray to me for salvation? But I made sure to remind the Devils of their place; of how it was I who granted them mercy and could just as easily execute each and every one of them.

A legion of my Seraphim remained in the Underworld to watch over them. It was how I learned of their Evil Piece system. Another of their king, an Ajuka Beelzebub, had created them as a way to quickly and assuredly reconstruct their species. Without someone as magnificent of a Ruler such as Helel this was the best way to convert humans into Devils. This was fine. This added to the lore of Devils and humanity to fear them more.

However, I made sure to cut off the Sacred Gear system from anyone outside of Heaven's protection. It included not just the humans who became Devils but to the pagans as well.

Which led me to my most recent expeditions within the past few centuries. I led a campaign against the pagan deities. My first strike was for a bit of fun and curiosity. I invaded the land of fire where I had heard the whispering legends of the elementals who called themselves Djinn.

I was disappointed. They were _nothing_ in comparison to the Djinn I feared and respected. Godking Dalang, where were you?

I spread my name far and wide. I deployed Heaven's forces wherever they were needed. I created new Seraphim for the sole purpose of leading the former Ruler's armies, while I permitted Michael to remain as the Commander of Legions for all my forces. But he still answers to me and I still command everything when needed.

I was not an idle God like the one before. I listened to the prayers of humanity and answered their wishes. The just were rewarded and the wicked were punished. I made sure it was known this justice was carried out by my retribution, not through some misconception such as _coincidence._ Prophets were made. Saints were recognized. The factions of the Church were united under one banner.

Gods of old and new fell by my hand. Either through the fist that was my Seraphim or by me personally by my blade. Many times did I lead crusades personally. Many times did I challenge the pagans. Always I won. But I was merciful. I offered them a choice.

To surrender and bow before me. Or die.

It's not surprising how many of them chose death. It was to be expected. But what always surprised me was _who_ it was that always chose surrender. Such as Sirzechs Lucifer. As the sworn enemy of Heaven I would have thought he would have fought to the last man. I respect him for his compassion and his skills in leadership, no matter how young and inexperienced he was. He will make a great king.

Another such individual to surprise me had been the one hailed as the Mother of Dragons. The Queen of the Dragons and said to be the strongest of the Dragon Kings. The Chaos Dragon, Tiamat. She was a magnificent creature who chose to confront Heaven's might on her own. While her kind fled to safety with only her most devout at her back, she met me on the field. And I fell in love with her. What a beautiful creature she was. Her defiance was a powerful flame as radiant as the sun but so fierce and tempered like hoarfrost.

I welcomed her as my concubine. She was a prized piece for the collection of conquests, possibly the greatest.

But… I began to grow weary of it all. I worked as God should have to bring peace and order to this planet. I continued to hunt the pagans that had been stealing my riches. I continued to spread my name for the people I protected to sing praises. The world was bathed in my light and my love.

Alas… as delightful as this world may seem… it begins to remind me of Ilyvander. It seemed so… dead. There was nothing to strive for. Once my goal was met… then what? I will eventually run out of things to conquer. My legend can only grow so much. And what good is it if there is nothing to challenge me? There had been a few trials and difficulties… but never a loss. I always won. And I was growing weary of it.

Until… _that_ day. At long last that day had arrived!

I was in the Land of the Rising Sun. I had heard in this land there reside a hundred gods and their legends proclaim to be creators and destroyers of tremendous power. I was not disappointed in their defiance. Three of my Seraphim fell in battle but surely they could be replaced with new ones. I took to the field myself to challenge those who slew my Seraphim. I permitted the three to attack me at once. A personal challenge of mine; to see not _if_ I could overcome this but _how_ I shall.

The sky tore apart with a second sun shining through. I knew what it was before I felt _his_ presence. It was how I came into this world. My heart leapt with joy and I cheered in glory!

"You finally present yourself before me, my sworn enemy!"

My words stilled the sound of battle. My cry had been heard all around the world. A legend had been born with just the mention of a few syllables. For my archrival, Godking Dalang, had followed me into this world.

I did not question why it took him so long. I did not care. I only wished to resume our battle.

Our swords clashed in a symphony I had missed. His Solstice, the First and Last Sun; and my Zar'Zylor, the Storm Saber. None could push me like he did. None could make me bleed like he! None could force me to unleash my greatest of Miracles. Our reunion shook the world and I've never been so happy before!

But, something was wrong. This was not Dalang at his greatest. But of course. It was to be expected. He had just escaped the Dimensional Gap while I have been fully rested for centuries.

"Ten years," I declared to him. I did not call him out on his weakness; there was no need for we have known each other long enough to read the other. "I shall return for you in ten years!"

More grew to his legend as I called for a full retreat. God had been stilled by the coming of this new adversary. They asked questions upon both sides. Who was he? Why did I flee from him?

I could only reply with a smile filled with excitement for the future, "My only equal."

Just as I had spread my name, I began to spread his. My ultimate and only adversary! How I anticipated our battle at long last! Plans were constructed. Stories and legends were told. Our battle would be sung for the remainder of this planet no matter who is victorious!

But, I was robbed.

An enemy I had dismissed as weak and powerless turned into my greatest bane. As the Godking traveled to free those I had enslaved through conquest he slew my Seraphim and gradually destroyed my camps. He did this alone, without the support of any pagan at his back and without his beloved Djinn. Such a feat was not without cost. The burden of battle was enormous and many times he fell. But his Sorcery, the Reverse, would always bring him back.

In one such skirmish, he fell in battle. But those he was trying to help placed a curse on him that cannot be undone. His Reverse could not undo his death if _they_ brought him back through their own methods.

Those damnable Devils used their Evil Pieces on _my_ adversary!

I led a siege straight into the Underworld. I would exterminate these heathens and display their rotting corpses for all to see. How dare they do this to me!

Damn them all. For it was the Godking who defended him. Whether he did by his own will or against I know not. He was at the front of my invasion, ready to defend the entrance. And behind him were the Sentinel Djinn that rivaled my Seraphim.

This sin is something I cannot forgive! Our promised exchange was taken away from us! To battle him now would ruin everything! It will not be a contest of equal ground. It will be nothing more than a bully trying to pick a fight with a child. These disgusting creatures have soiled what rightfully belongs to me!

My oath is nearing its time. I promised to come for the Godking in ten years' time and that time is nearing. I shall keep my work and face my adversary, whether he is a Devil or not. My wrath will consume this world if I cannot have the challenge I so crave!

Godking Dalang, I have sworn by my blade I shall find a way to free you.

*Scene*

I, Azu'Kurano, am quite peeved.

My supply of holy radiance was barely enough for me to return to Heaven. And not directly to the plane I wanted to either. I was forced to enter through _public entry._ The zone where all souls that get accepted into Heaven can register. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to have to purchase a ticket of entry as if this were some theme park?! I am the Princess of Heaven! I haven't been so humiliated since Anthony Lolifor and Lucifer Moe and their despicable Twelve Trials of Debauchery!

I struck a conversation with the nice man behind me as I waited in line. Oh yes, I had to wait in line to buy my ticket of entry. The clerk working the front complimented me. She said I _resembled_ the Princess. Ashamed and embarrassed, I went along with it.

As soon as I stepped through the First Gate and was filled with godsair, I jumped from the lowest plane all the way straight to the Throne.

My face was probably crimson. It certainly felt like it.

"Father, I've returned," I announced immediately. I didn't bow or offer any courtesies. Let him know how upset I am.

Metatron was giving me a glare but refused to say anything. Not that he would dare to openly ridicule the Princess of Heaven, especially in front of God Himself. I should probably mention this wasn't the original Metatron. Nor was he a Seraph created by my father. He was once human who ascended to his current rank as Voice of God. I believe his name was… Job? My father picked him because of the wrong the former God did to him.

Father was dressed in an elegant mortal suit instead of his regalia. In the beginning he was always wearing it but now he only donned it when going to war. His legs were crossed as his eyes were lazily wandering through a screen only he could see. His hand tapped a few fingers on the armrest of the Throne while his other hand did more intricate movements. He was in the midst of coding something.

"Yes, I've noticed," he said with a bit of humor. His eyes looked up at me as he smiled gently. "Welcome home. How are you, daughter?"

I hate it when he does this. He knows _exactly_ how I am. He is God!

"Father, there's an important matter I would like to discuss with you," I said in a firm tone. I could not let the anger get the best of me. I was not some impudent child. I was a several thousand year old divine being.

"Yes, there's something I would like to talk to you about as well," he returned with a nod. The drumming of his fingers stopped as he slid a hand across the open air, dismissing the screen. He readjusted his seating as he began to brush his knuckles against his groomed beard. "Zaraquiel tells me of your time on Earth. But he left when his task was complete. Seeing as how Issei Hyoudou has not appeared for judgment I can only assume he is alive, no? Tell me, why have you left his side?"

"That's precisely what I wish to talk about," I almost sighed. Almost. No matter how upset I am with him I can't show him this amount of disrespect. God or not, he's still my father. "But before Ise, I'd like to discuss the fate of Asia Argento."

Metatron's glare increased. Yes, I'm having this sort of argument with my father. Get over it. Why are you even here?

"Ise…?" a smile crept over my father's lips. "It's been no more than a week and you're this close? Did he have a nickname for you too or did you just permit him to call you P'Zuzu?"

My cheeks flared. Must we go back to that one? It was just a little bit of wordplay from Tony Angels Smite Him Lolifor. He named me after some cartoon character. Some stupid gryphon! But, of course, in our language it means _Storm Princess._

Which, coincidentally, was also what those two perverts called me during the entirety of my stay with them. Father has never let it up since he learned of it.

But my cheeks flared for another reason. The title Ise gave me was a lot more respectable than Storm Princess. It had character and it showed his appreciation for it. But I know my father will make fun at it if I told him.

"Leave us," Father commanded to Metatron.

The Voice of God gave a courtly bow to my father. He even gave one to me, begrudgingly and it was written on his face how much I had irked him, before vanishing from the antechamber in pillar of light. It was now just us.

"What is there to discuss about Asia?" he asked, losing his smile.

"Did you not command her to come to Dalang's territory in order to prove her faith?" I asked, almost demanded. "She claimed you sent her visions. She believed in them and crossed a great deal of land to reach Japan. She went through many terrible burdens through her journey. Zaraquiel was with her the whole way. But why did he abandon her when she was captured by Kokabiel? Was not his role to protect her?"

"…Is that was you thought?" he asked with feigned curiosity. His eyes glinted with mischief.

I frowned. "Father, please don't say you toyed with Asia's faith. She believed in you."

"And her faith was some of the purist I've seen," he boasted with pride. "I would never betray such a devout follower as her. It's why I gave her the quest instead of leaving her to burn at the stake as is the law. But never did I send Zaraquiel to protect her. No, there was another reason I sent him."

"To assassinate Dalang?" I asked. I should have known. How stupid of me. Zaraquiel, the Flash of the Storm as what his name means in our language, was a Seraphim who specialized in stealth. Not even Dalang could detect his presence this whole time. He was given such a name because his work was fierce and swift, thunderous at the presentation, quick in execution, and mysterious in his disappearance. He was like lightning incarnate.

"No you stupid girl."

…I was wrong, apparently. Father glared at me— a look of wrath and damnation befitting of his title as God. I said the wrong thing. But I didn't understand.

"If…" I tried to find the reasoning. My voice wavered. I was sweating in a panic. "If Asia Argento's task was to merely converse with the Godking… and you sent Zaraquiel with her… then wouldn't that mean…?"

He sighed and rubbed the side of his brow. "No, no, no. Azu'Kurano, what is Godking Dalang to me?"

I didn't understand the question. But he expected an answer. "He is… your enemy."

He stared at me. He was expecting more out of me.

I continued, "Since Ilyvander, the Godking has always been your enemy. I recall you invaded his land for his Sun Spheres but he, that is, the original Godking fended you off. You and he have always been at war. It didn't change even when a new Godking was chosen; his son. You both remained enemies. Even now, in this new world, nothing has changed. Godking Dalang is still your enemy. And he has proven himself as you become God and he Satan—"

"Stop," he commanded with a thunderous voice. His voice echoed throughout the antechamber. I wanted to cover my ears, fall on my knees, and weep. He was furious.

His anger resided. The soft look of a father returned. "Azu, you still understand nothing. No, I did not send Zaraquiel to kill my rival. I sent him to kill Serafall Leviathan."

Now I was even more confused. Zaraquiel had many chances to slay Serafall. Such as upon that night Ise and Saji fought against that Stray. The Flash of the Storm could have killed her and fled the scene before anyone could have reacted. Or was there a purpose as to _how_ she was to die? Was Zaraquiel supposed to make her an example?

"…I don't understand," was all I could say.

"Of course you don't," he said with an irritated voice. "Because you don't _listen._ You refuse to pay attention. You continue to play around and make a mess of things when I give you a job because you're oblivious to your responsibilities. Why did you think I sent you to Earth in the first place?"

I hung my head. Yes, I've made a large number of mistakes since he became God. I've been living a life of luxury and have grown comfortable with it. Perhaps too comfortable.

"Zaraquiel made a discovery, at the least," Father went on. "He determined Serafall Leviathan was not the target I desired and decided it would be best to let her live. I agree with him. The Devils would have been alert if they discovered one of my best could infiltrate their city and assassinate one of their Lords of Darkness."

"But they know I was there," I retorted. "Surely they will put up some sort of defense now that they know we _can_ infiltrate their citadel."

He stared at me. He was expecting me to say something more. But I had nothing left to say. He blinked after realizing this.

He began to roar with laughter.

My cheeks flared again. Just what are you laughing at this time? That's not your usual maniacal laughter of an evil genius. That's your laughter whenever you want to make fun of someone…

"You? P'Zuzu, Dalang wouldn't alter any of his barricades for you. Knowing him, he'd welcome you back into his citadel knowing there's nothing you can do to harm him."

…Angels Beyond. I'm not as incompetent as you believe. I have just as much knowledge on how to use Miracles as you do. I have been with you since the very beginning.

But who am I kidding? He's right…

"Father, what of Asia Argento?" I tried to get the conversation back on topic to hide my shame. "Did she not succeed in her quest if it were to just gain an audience with Dalang? And if Zaraquiel found what was needed then would you not say Asia did more than just succeed?"

"Oh yes," he nodded in agreement. His brows rose as he tapped a finger against his cheek. "She was free to return to the Church whenever she so desired. However… there was a complication. I could not get a clear signal through Dalang's barrier. I could not tell her this. The only way I could have was to send a prophet— assuming they could interpret my vision the right way— or redeploy Zaraquiel. But he returned and told me of her fate. The poor dear."

"Then… Asia _didn't_ fail in her pilgrimage?" I asked. I had been wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong about her. I had thought she failed. And those who fail user suffer a fate worse than death. And Asia had such a gruesome death.

"…She would have still burned," Father answered in a cold voice. "Had she returned she would have been cleared from the system. But she died within Dalang's territory. The system could not register her thanks to his barriers. Her soul was not forgiven. It would have transferred here for judgment and redirected automatically to the pits."

I was… horrified. "W-What?! Even after all that?! Father, had Zaraquiel returned with his knowledge and Asia be dead then you have an obligation to forgive her! She succeeded! Would you still not pull her soul out of Hell?"

A brow rose. "Oh? Yes, that's the thing, isn't it? She's not registered for judgment just as Issei Hyoudou wasn't. Did she not have her Twilight Healing pried out of her Quantum Identity Cortex? By all means she should be dead. Hmm… No. She would be more than dead. I doubt her QIC would have been stable enough for the transferring sequence. She would need a vessel to anchor the QIC or a… pin or tie to keep it wrapped together. She would have been unraveled and fade out of existence."

What a cruel way to die. Asia, I'm dreadfully sorry. You deserve far better than this. Your faith wasn't abandoned. And you didn't just die a brutal and unfair death. You were stripped of your faith and made a slave to Satan.

"…What?"

I looked up. Father's expression was sharp and cold.

"I… I didn't say anything," I replied. I wasn't sure what he was accusing me of.

He uncrossed his legs and stood from the Throne. He climbed down the steps. The power coming from his stare increased the closer he became. It forced me to bow my head and look away. "Asia Argento? A slave to Satan?"

I swear my heart froze. Impossible. Those hadn't been my words. Those had been my thoughts. Father… he heard what I was thinking?

"Explain to me, daughter, why you are here," he said through narrowed eyes. "Do you mean to tell me Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou are filthy little Devils?"

His eyes were flaring. Godsair flowed through his veins, crawling up to the surface of his skin, and radiating holy radiance all over his body. Golden lines etched patterns that wrapped around his bones, crawled up from his chest directly from the heart, and formed a wreath around his crown. The godsair continued to flow through his body as it burst through his back. Six wings of light blazed.

The radiance was intense. It was a heat I could hardly withstand. My own supply of holy radiance was pushing his back but it was nothing compared to his.

"Father, please!" I put my arms up to shield myself from his presence. I was terrified. This was merely him losing _slight_ control of his authority. This was him upset. But he was on the edge of losing his temper.

He descended to the last step and crossed his arms. His wings folded until the six became a pair of two incandescent flames. His halo remained but the rest of the marks dug back under his skin. "I want an answer, Azu'Kurano. I will not ask again."

His light still burned. But I could at least lower my arms and answer him. "I tried to stop him. I did. But Asia's death was too much for him. Ise blamed himself. He surrendered himself to Dalang in exchange for Asia's life."

The light faded away. His wings twitched, fluttered, and then dispersed. The marks that made up his golden crown lowered down his face and returned to his heart. "Is that so? Hmm… I suppose even I would have difficulty in that endeavor. I would have rather reconstructed her QIC instead but I don't believe Dalang has something like that in his arsenal. And his Reverse Sorcery would have been ineffective. Yes, an Evil Piece to pin it together and to anchor it to her vessel… That's the quickest and safest way, I suppose."

He looked away. Disgust was written on his face. His eyes narrowed as he rubbed the bottom of his chin, deep with thought. I don't know what he could be thinking about.

His eyes looked my way, "Issei Hyoudou. It doesn't sound like he was given an Evil Piece. The Boosted Gear is still registered as active."

I grimaced. "No. He is still human as far as I'm aware. He merely swore his allegiance to Dalang."

His head turned my way this time. Intrigue replaced curiosity. "Oh? Clarify something with me. Do you mean he swore his allegiance to _Satan_ or to Dalang?"

I didn't understand the question. What was the difference? Nevertheless, Father was peculiar with these sorts of things. I answered dutifully, "I'm not too sure what you mean, Father. Dalang announced himself as the second holder to the title of Godking, Lord of the Djinn, and a King of Ilyvander."

"But never did he announce himself as Satan?"

"…No."

I think I felt safer when he was angry. Father reeled his head back and began to laugh. His laughter reverberated through the walls. I swear all of Heaven could hear it.

"Dalang you tricky little bastard," Father brought his head back down and gave a feral grin. "You put me in a complicated position. Issei doesn't fully qualify for me to terminate his access to the Boosted Gear. Was this all part of your plan? What is it you plan on doing with the boy?"

"…But, Father, Ise is no longer aligned to Heaven—"

"He was never aligned to Heaven in the first place," he dismissed my comment with a wave of his hand. "His family has a long ancestry with the Shinto faith. He would be the first to receive a Boosted Gear because his family as long lost the need for tradition a few generations ago. The boy isn't so much of a pagan as he is a… what was the term? Atheist?"

"How exactly does that qualify him to have a Sacred Gear then?" I asked, trying to follow this conversation. "For that matter, why did you choose someone like him to have a Longinus like the Boosted Gear?"

"Compatibility," he answered quietly. His response was automatic. He was too deep in thought to finish my other question.

I waited patiently for him to finish his thoughts.

"I do owe Asia Argento some redemption, don't I…?" he asked aloud. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to respond to that. It didn't matter. His eyes flashed with an epiphany. An ingenious smile grew through his lips. "Someone with such strong unwavering faith deserves a chance, don't they? Imagine that, the Holy Maiden of Rome was branded as a Witch, who went on a pilgrimage to redeem herself, was enslaved by Satan, kept hold of her faith, and was brought back to the light. A… Holy Witch? A being of darkness who chose the light? A Devil who praises God and is acknowledged by God…?"

"…Then there is hope for Asia?" I asked on baited breath.

He continued to stare across the open space. His mind was racking some ploy I could not read. I don't know what he could possibly gain out of this. But if it meant Asia could return to her life then who was I to question the will of the Lord?

"Issei Hyoudou… slayer of Kokabiel…" he muttered next.

Now I was even more perplexed. I don't dare to question how he knows about what happened to Kokabiel. But Ise did _not_ slay the Cadre. For that matter, it was the combined efforts of Ise, Saji, the Valkyrie Rossweisse, and myself that brought him to his knees. No, as much as I loath to admit it, it was Dalang who did most of the work. Without us, Kokabiel would have fallen to the Carnage curse.

"P'Zuzu! Wonderful news!" Father smiled as he spun on his heels. He reached a hand in my direction.

I was too terrified to accept it. No good ever came out of that smile. He had the same smile when he wanted to use me for some convoluted plan. Such as to retrieve his regalia from that other Earth during the Godking's Rite. Such as when I was forced into the servitude of Tony Lolifor and Luc Moe…

My back was pressed against the wall before I knew it.

"I am sending you back to Earth," he announced, never losing that smile. "You will remain at Issei's side until I send word for you to return home. I don't care if Issei becomes a Devil this time. No matter what, stay by his side. _No matter what._ "

No matter what. I was afraid of that…

"What is my purpose in doing this?" I asked, almost regretting it.

"To teach you humility," he answered with a fatherly smile. So loving. So caring. So nurturing. But it might as well be my death sentence. "You will be going as a mortal. I am cutting off your supply of radiance indefinitely. You burned through your last allowance as if godsair is endless. And the amount I gave you was enough to kill a Lord of Darkness under competent hands. And yet you couldn't stand up against to someone like _Kokabiel._

"If you desire to make Miracles then you will learn to make your own godsair. You will get no funding from me this time, daughter. You've made far too many mistakes and have handed my enemy too many cards. Asia Argento and Issei Hyoudou… there will be much I need to clean up in the coming days."

…What?!

I feel like Saji right now. Because I don't understand! You say one thing but then contradict yourself with another! I am so confused…

"Then… I am to do _nothing_?!" I asked. "To just appease to Ise? I love him, surely, but you are asking me to throw myself before him. And no matter what guise I may wear will Dalang recognize me. He will eject me out of his territory, or worse eliminate me."

"…Perhaps you'll also learn to listen," he added through an agitated voice. "Dalang wouldn't touch you even if you appear in his bed. You are nothing to him. But, I digress, that won't save you from the persecution from the others that live in the citadel. I believe this punishment shall teach you the difference between Satan and Dalang. When you learn what Dalang is to me, and what I am to him, only then can you return home."

This was really happening? This was _really_ happening?! Father, you're not just kicking me out of Heaven, nor are you leaving me without protection, but you are throwing me to the wolves?! The Godking's Forbidden City is host to everyone who hates us! To victims of your crusades, to those who escaped from your harem chambers and prisons, to those whom you've rejected Heaven's protection. All of the worst things I have to fear will be there!

He scowled, no longer hiding his annoyance from me. "Maybe next time you won't fail. Maybe next time you won't impede on my plans as if you know my intentions. Maybe next time you will _listen._ I am done with you. Before the door strikes you on your way out, bring Metatron back in here. Let's see if you are capable of doing that much."

…This was really happening. He was serious.

*Scene*

Hey, Artemis, I've got one hell of a headache.

Really? I would have never figured. Nor can I imagine _why._

Well I'm going to list my reasons anyway. So sit back, shut up, and listen. First, I can't smoke. I'm getting tense because of it but _someone_ keeps plucking them out of my mouth before I could light them. I've managed to sneak a single drag but she keeps prying them away. Without a word either. No matter how many times I tell her to stop or how many dirty looks I send her way, Rossweisse keeps taking them. She even took my box away. Well, I didn't catch her doing it. But when I reached for my pocket for a new one the carton was gone. I know it was her!

Sounds like a personal problem, Artemis. You should fix that.

Okay, _Sir Rolan,_ I'll get on that. But I'm not done. I've got more. Second, my secret is out. I have no idea how things got this bad out of hand. Everyone here was a close person of mine. I would like to call them a friend, I really would. However, I wanted to have a _normal_ relationship with these people. Rossweisse I respect as a teacher and as an independent woman. Issei just makes me laugh with how extreme his attempts of seeing a pair of breasts get. But I admire his tenacity; the kid has a good heart and is far better on the moral scale than his friends. Saji is noble in his beliefs and is a brilliant kid. And Asia… she's such a sweetheart.

But now they all know I'm the Godking, Artemis.

Exactly, Artemis. Any advice?

Fuck if I know. We could always wipe their memory.

Yeah, but here's the third problem. Issei sold his soul to me.

…And? Memory erasure still applies. No offense but I really don't want someone like him to be my lackey for the rest of his life. Just wipe his memory and pretend his oath never happened.

He traded it for me to bring Asia back from the dead. The Reverse Sorcery would have just rewound time prior to her death. I could have pushed it a little further and rewound to the point before her Sacred Gear was removed. But a lot of the things that make up her soul bled out. So even if I rewound time to seal off her wound, that stuff that bled out will remain outside. Asia would be an emotionless doll. My only choice for what Issei wanted was to bring her back as a Devil. She's now my Bishop.

Ooo. Now I get it. Yeah that is a pretty tough position. Even if you wipe everyone's memory it's impossible to hide something like that. Other Devils might recognize her. Eh, I can come up with a spell to counter that. But Asia will know. Even if you alter her memory her faith is imbedded into her soul. She'll pray no matter what you do. And Devils can't pray.

That also leads me to problem number four—

How many do I have?!

They stack. Problem number four involves the psyche of Asia. And with it, Issei's. No one's talking right now. Asia… she looks so lost. She's in a state of disbelief so strong hardly anything is registering to her. Not even Issei can get her attention. The kid is taking it pretty hard. He's blaming himself. He hasn't said anything… but it's written all over his face.

"Ah, Arty-chan! Welcome back!" greeted Serafall.

Problem number five. Everyone's nauseous.

Artemis, you are just filled to the brim with problems, aren't you? Well, why this time?

You know why, Artemis. Because I didn't want to drag everyone all the way back to the club room like this. I needed to report to Serafall about what happened and it would have taken a good hour through public transportation. But everyone is tired in every possible way. From both battle and from the stress. So I teleported everyone directly to the club room.

Well at least a hundred and fifty yen was saved on the bus fare. Hey, you might want to pass that trashcan over to Saji. He looks ready to—

Already on it.

"When you warned us…" Rossweisse began with a green face. Her hand was pressed over her mouth trying to keep the bile from rising out of her throat. "I did not expect this."

"You'll get used to it… eventually," I stated. "It's a little more arcane than the Devil's transportation. But it's modified to allow anyone I want. The ride also becomes a bit rougher the more people there are."

"Hey!" shouted Saji as he leaned over the trash bin. It was a bin, not a can, Artemis. There's a distinction. "Teleportation?! Are you serious?! Why didn't you use that in the first place?! We could have gotten to Asia faster!"

"Oh, sure," I agreed. "Suddenly vanishing in front of a massive quantity of people in the middle of the shopping district is _totally_ inconspicuous. Most of the populace living in this city are humans without knowledge of the supernatural, just so you know."

"Then why didn't you take us to a secluded area and _then_ teleport us?" he demanded.

Saji sure is smart isn't he?

He's clever. He reacts well to the information thrown at him. Such as right now. But he's not very good at strategizing or seeing the bigger picture. I'm going to need to work on that with him.

"The Fallen had a barrier to stop things like that around their territory," I answered calmly. "Do you know what would happen if you were traveling at the speed of light, with your body broken down to the molecular level at that, and was suddenly halted? Why don't you go run into a semi going eighty and see if you become a smear on the street or not."

Artemis, I don't think you need to prove your stick is bigger at the moment. There's more important things to do.

You're right. Yeah. Let's get this over with.

How should we open, then? Want a smoke? I can pull some from the inventory. Or how about a drink? I'm sure that'll make the headache go away.

Yeah. A drink sounds better than a smoke right now.

"…What is that?" Rossweisse asked as we all sat at the table. It was a small table but we all fit. Somewhat. Some elbows were rubbing against others.

"Some synthesized whisky," I answered as the bottle and a few cups appeared. "I was serious when I said I was a mean drunk. Had to use some alchemy to age it though. Might not be as good as it should be under normal conditions."

"E-Eh, Arty-tan, I don't think this is a good idea," Serafall cut in before Rossweisse could be the stickler that she was.

But I was already pouring the glasses. Too bad Serafall. "I think the occasion demands it. This is to help everyone unwind."

"B-But… we're underage," countered Saji.

If you're really going to be like that…

"If you're old enough to draw blood, you're old enough to drink. Now, drink."

Hmm. Wasn't the best way of putting it. Damn I'm rusty at things like this. Issei committed his first murder and was already showing the signs of trauma. Add on to his guilt with Asia and the kid was ready to have a mental breakdown. Saji wasn't doing much better. He kept nitpicking just about everything. But that was his way of coping. Asia, though, was hardly moving. She was still locked in her personal bubble and refused to come out.

I'm no good at things like this. How did I get over my first murder…?

I never did. I just forced myself to forget. But every now and then I remember each and every time I killed Matthew Blue during the Godking's Rite.

Now that's not true, Artemis. Iris was there. She comforted me. She hated Matthew just as much as I did, maybe even more for what he put her through. But, see, I had feelings for Iris back then. I sure as hell don't have those kinds of feelings for these three here.

You're right. I don't know what to do. I guess drinking it is.

Cheers.

"I don't agree with this…" muttered Rossweisse. "But… if Satan so demands—"

"Don't call me that," I snarled. Shit. I didn't mean to do that. It's become something of a trigger now. "Sorry. Look, if you don't want to drink you don't have to. I won't make you."

I took a swig. It wasn't as strong as I would have liked but it had a nice oaky taste to it. I pulled this bottle out of my cupboard because it's something I would serve guests… if I ever had any, that is. While to the average person it may be potent, but to me it's lamely weak. My magic and regeneration would keep me from feeling any sort of buzz. But, yeah, it still did something for my headache. Maybe I just needed a fix to calm my nerves.

"Well, Artemis, what are you going to do about this?" asked Serafall.

Oh, look, she called me by my actual name. And to use my given name at that. Pretending like we're such close friends… Who are you trying to fool, Serafall?

Hey, uh, Artemis? You call her Serafall all the time.

Only in my head. In person I call her Leviathan.

Yeah, but you acknowledge her as _Serafall_ or you'd be thinking her as Leviathan as well.

…Shut up.

Fine, fine. I'll say nothing else about it. But I'm still sticking around to see how this plays out.

You do that. I might need your help.

That's what I'm here for, Artemis.

Thank you, Artemis.

"I shouldn't be surprised you already know what's going on," I said. "What's the point of having these reports if you keep eavesdropping on me?"

She wagged her finger with a stern look. As if I could take her seriously. "Because that's my job. I'm here to watch over you."

"You mean to _spy_ on me," I corrected.

She frowned. She almost looked sad. Maybe she was. But, Serafall, if you really did pity me you would do more than just pity me. "Artemis, you're my friend. I volunteered for this and argued with Falbium for hours. The man can be so stubborn, you know. I gave up a lot to permit you to come to school here."

"No," I countered. "He put me here to teach me some lesson. Something about getting in touch with people. I know my flaws, Serafall—"

See?! _Serafall_!Told you!

Shut it!

"—But I don't need that to oppose Peter. I was doing fine until you people came along. All you're doing is getting in the way."

"Um… Philips-san, I'm lost," Issei spoke up. His body was slouched with insecurity and he raised his hand as if I were some teacher. "You said you report to Leviathan-sensei? And she's one of the Devil Kings, right?"

"…Your point?" I demanded of him. Though, I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Aren't you Satan?" he asked.

The question got Asia to stir. She looked up at me through an emotionless gaze.

Everyone was looking at me. Even Serafall. She raised her glass and took a small sip of her whisky. Rossweisse was staring at me through a nervous glance. I remember her and what I did for her. I also know what the Godking meant to her. As for Saji… he had the most clueless look I've seen on his face to date. The poor kid was so far out of the loop. I wonder how he hasn't drowned yet.

I sighed. "No, I am not Satan. There was only one and he perished in the Great War. Yeah, I'm a Devil. But not of my own volition nor of any official rank. Like Asia, I am a Bishop and one resurrected against my will. Falbium Asmodeus, one of the Lords of Darkness, turned me into a Devil. I've been a slave to their kind ever since."

"So… you're really just a mook?" asked Saji.

"An extremely powerful mook who is the only being on this planet who is God's equal," I confirmed. "You weren't there for the discussion, Saji. Let me be brief on it. There is no such thing as Satan. God has fully acknowledged someone as his equal, and that would be me, but the rest of the world interpreted it as me being the Ultimate Devil. God, that is, Peter Zylor and I go way back. As far back as when we were Kings of Ilyvander— the place we came from."

"Uh huh…" Saji nodded. But he didn't understand any of it. Everyone but Serafall looked just as confused. She already knew all the specifics. She was only sitting there quietly and letting me lead the conversation.

"You said… one was the truth," Rossweisse stated in a low voice. She was recalling the conversation from the take-out diner. "You are truly the Godking, are you not? But you also claim to not be Satan. What is the truth, Dalang-sama?"

Ugh. See, this is what I wanted to avoid. I liked our relationship. I got to call her 'Rose' and she was comfortable enough to call me by my first name. But now?! She calls me by my King's name and even adds such an honorific. God dammit all!

Wipe that smirk off your face Serafall. This isn't funny.

"I refuse to accept my role as a Devil of any sort," I answered with a level voice. But it only came out tense. "I tore off my wings as soon as I learned what became of me. Had it my way I would be continuing my fight against Peter. Instead, I'm here, squatting. I am the Bishop of Falbium Asmodeus and I am compelled against my will to do everything the man commands of me.

"I am still Godking Dalang. That will never be taken away from me. But to stop people from having hope, possibly even picking up arms and rallying behind me, the Godking has become nothing more than a rumor. Even those who have met this mythological creature is unaware of his identity. Only the super higher ups know the truth. You'd have to be a leader of something, really."

Falbium, I understand why you did this. You are a mad genius in tactics. Everyone here is wounded and tired from Heaven's campaigns. Regardless if I beat Peter or not, those who would fight with me would surely perish. Yeah, I get that.

But to be chained down like some wild beast? To be put on display like a zoo animal?

"Peter… you said that name twice now," came Asia.

I lifted my head to look at her. She was staring towards me but her mind was locked within her thoughts. I waited by taking another sip of my drink.

"Is that the name of God?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"…That's the name I know him by," I answered after some thought. "Peter Zylor. Well, even in Ilyvander it's not wrong to call him God. He was Storm King P'Zylor— which literally translated to _Lord of Heaven._ He ruled in a higher plane and only came down to fight me. He commanded phantasmal beings called Seraphim, his cities were run by lesser phantasms called Nephilim, and his territory was guarded by roaming Divine Beasts. He performed Miracles and the people he ruled under worshiped him zealously. Yeah, the guy was the closest thing to God back home."

"And where _exactly_ are you from?" asked Saji.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was from another world?" I replied with a bit of skepticism.

He scoffed at the idea. But he continued to stare at me, expecting some other answer to come out of my mouth.

It is a little hard to believe in the existence of different dimensions. I was living a normal life just like Issei and Saji back on my Earth until the Djinn came along to play their little game. It really wasn't until I met Azu did I start to believe in this other world known as Ilyvander.

"Well, where I come from is a place you will never be able to find on any map," I answered and took another sip from my drink. Damn. It was the last of it. Do I dare risk Rossweisse's ire and pour me another one? "Just like if you look for the Underworld and Heaven. There are different planes of existence. The place I come from is called Ilyvander. That's all you need to know."

Rossweisse nodded, accepting my words. She probably came to her own conclusion instead of the truth. Most people like to lean towards something familiar rather than the truth. I wasn't well-versed in Nordic lore but there were a few different planes of existence according to them. Rossweisse was probably trying to figure out which one of them I most likely came from.

"Is there anything else you need to know before we get to the crux of things?" I asked aloud for anyone to answer.

Hands shot up. Everyone's except for Saji. That included Serafall as well. Dammit woman, why are you raising your hand like that?!

"…What?" I asked her. Fuck it. I'm pouring myself another glass.

"Vali-chan tells me the Princess of Heaven was here and you let her go. Is there any particular reason why?"

"…Rossweisse, what was your question?"

"Don't just ignore me! I'm serious here!"

I groaned and drained the whole glass in one shot. This full-grown _child_ really grates on my nerves. "Azu'Kurano is your enemy. Not mine."

"Ehhhhhh?!" she shrieked, hurting my head even more by her high pitch, and stood from her seat. "B-But that doesn't make sense! She's the daughter of your enemy! She's on his side! Do you know how big of an impact that would have made if we removed her when she was in our territory?!"

"I'll make you eat your own words, Serafall. Do _you_ have any idea how big of an impact that would have caused? There are two reasons why I don't bother with P'Zuzu. First, she's harmless. I can give her a gun and tell her to kill ten people and she's more than likely to shoot off her own foot than kill a single one of them. The other reason is because she's Peter's _daughter._ Killing her _might_ tip the scales slightly but then we'd have to deal with a totally pissed off father. A father who has proven to be able to blow up the entire world if he so chose."

Serafall's response was to give a nervous laugh and sit back down. I don't know if I should be glad that she took the wisdom of my words or peeved that she took it while laughing. I don't think she fully understood the gravity of it.

Aren't you supposed to be a leader? You've had, what, seven or eight hundred years of experience? You are the head of foreign affairs. Please try to act professional.

Hey, uh, Artemis? You know this is all just part of her character, yeah? You and I both know she's just pretending to be a ditz.

Yeah, I know. Serafall terrifies me with how well she _does_ grasp things. She already knew about Azu and what it would mean to kill her off. It just annoys the fuck out of me how she pretends to not know. It's why I ignored her the first time.

You still answered her question in the end. But I think she did that so everyone else can hear the answer. Serafall's pretty clever like that. Oh, wait, I'm sorry. I meant _Leviathan._

Can we drop that?!

"Godking Dalang," Rossweisse began next. She stood from her seat. Everything about her radiated professionalism and loyalty.

"I'm going to stop you right there," I put my hand up. "I think I can get an idea on what this is about. There are a number of reasons why I did not tell you anything about myself, Rossweisse. Not because of some government secret either. I didn't want to tell you about me to avoid _this_ specifically. I like you. I really didn't want anything between us."

Dammit, Artemis! You said the wrong thing!

The hell? I'm being serious here. What did I do wrong?

"Oh my~" gasped Serafall. "Is that a love confession?!"

That! That is what I'm trying to tell you! It's been a _very_ long time since we were in high school. But, yeah, saying 'I like you' was a pretty laid back saying in America. It was an endearment of respect.

Yeah. And that's what I'm saying. What gives?

Well, here it can be interpreted as a love confession. Do you not recall how many girls have sent you letters to invite you after school somewhere and they blurt out 'I like you'? Please don't tell me you were using the American term within a Japanese setting.

No. I'm not dense. I at least knew when they were trying to ask me out. But what I said is… oh.

Yeah. And look. Rossweisse is a blubbering, red-faced mess.

You know what annoys me though.

What?

She wouldn't be like this if I said the same thing to her a few hours ago. She and I don't like the other like that. It's only because she now knows I'm the Godking is she like this.

"T-To think I would capture the attention of the G-Godking…" she mumbled. Her hands were pressed against her cheeks as she was frazzled. "I-I'm flattered. But I am unworthy to be of any fancy to one such as you… I am a worthless Valkyrie who never had a man before. I don't know how to please anyone…"

Oh look. She made herself depressed. Again.

Hey, don't burst her bubble. I think you should take responsibility.

Fuck that! No! I am not having that sort of relationship with Rossweisse. I will talk to her in private about it and set things straight. But right now I need to address about her being my servant… or whatever she wanted to be.

I think it was servant. She said she wanted to serve the Godking. Did we do something to make her want to do this? I remember her saying something about giving good advice but we do that on a regular basis.

Yeah. It happened during the Battle of Ragnarok. It has something to do with the declination of her magic skill and why the other Nordic pantheon hates her.

Ah. Yeah, now I remember. That only adds more reason why you should take Rossweisse under your wing.

Dammit. You just want to lay with her. I don't want that. I _like_ Rossweisse. I like what we had.

But that's not going back anytime soon, is it? Now she knows I'm the Godking. But, hey, Artemis, admit it. You and I both were checking her out. The stripes to her suit _do_ emphasize the curves of her bust. Issei was on to something. Besides, she's the closest thing to Li Qin there is on this planet. Do you not remember what Rossweisse looked like in her Valkyrie attire? All I can say is… _Damn!_

Li Qin was a ten-year-old child!

Who transformed into a sixteen-year-old magical girl Valkyrie!

Are we seriously having this conversation?

No, _you're_ having this conversation. I'm just a figment of your imagination.

"Rose, I would like for things to go back the way they were," I tried to talk to her. "I really don't care about you being a Valkyrie—"

She began to sob.

"That's not what I meant!" I blurted out. "I'm saying I don't care about your history. I don't care who you were back then. I know you as Rossweisse, one of the teachers of Kuoh Academy and a good friend of mine—"

"A-A-A-A friend?!" she gasped… and then began to sob harder.

…There's just no winning when she's like this.

Bro, I'm telling you. Just let it happen. She's vulnerable right now.

You are hell-bent on this happening, aren't you?

No, _you_ are hell'a bent on this happening.

I think Serafall can hear us. Her smirk has been growing since this whole scene started.

Doubt it. Hey, _Leviathan,_ what number am I thinking of?

Really? First, you're really not going to let the name thing down, are you? Second, even I don't know what number you're thinking of. How is she going to…

Serafall tapped her finger three times on the table. H-Hey, Artemis… I think she can hear us. She can totally hear us. She really is the devil!

Coincidence! Devils can't read minds! Just ignore that growing smirk. It's purely coincidence! She's probably thinking about doing naughty things to her sister or about her magical girl fetish!

"I don't know what you want from me, Rose," I said after a moment. I am _not_ sweating because of Serafall. I'm not. "I'm not interested in dating anyone, first. Second, I'm not in any position to be taking anyone under my wing. If you want to become my… whatever it is you want to call it. Servant. Secretary. Whatever. I can't afford to hire you."

"Surely being in the service of the Godking is a profit of itself!" she argued. "Do not worry about finances! I assure you I can support myself!"

"I'm saying I don't want anyone to serve me. I seriously don't even want the kid. But he and I made a deal and I'll be seeing it through to the end."

"…Then, what can I offer you?" she asked with a serious look.

"Nothing," I replied bluntly. "It doesn't work that way. Here, we can talk about this later. Right now I think there's something more important I have to deal with."

She frowned. But at least I got her to stop crying. I also managed to dodge a bullet but, so to speak, the gun was still pointed at me. I would have to confront her about this in the future.

"Alright, kid, what's your question?" I asked Issei.

He had been strangely quiet this entire time. I think he only said one thing this whole time. Which was not a good sign at all. Issei was a loudmouth and an eccentric pervert. He was a total goofball that combined Lolifor's wit for schemes and Moe's passion for the ladies. But now he was sunken. He hardly moved other than to follow the conversation and to steal glances at Asia, who hadn't looked at him the entire time.

Saji was glaring at me for my interaction with Rossweisse. By all means, Issei should be doing the same. The pervert was a jealous kid. It spoke volumes how upset he was if this didn't grind his gears.

"What… What exactly do I have to do… as your servant?"

I nodded. It was a good question and something I would have asked. I didn't exactly tell him what being inducted into my services would entail. But first… "Is there anything else you want to know before that? That's something I need to talk to the two of you in private."

Both he and Asia twitched. He frowned and thought about it a little further. Again, his eyes flickered towards Asia. "Is there… anything you can do for Asia-chan?"

Her eyes widened slightly. But then they drooped down as she frowned. It was a very sad look. She was beyond the measure of crying. She was ready to fall into despair.

I leaned back in my chair and waved my hands. The glasses and bottle of liquor vanished. "Saji, Rossweisse, why don't the two of you go home? You look like you need the rest."

"No way," Saji argued. "I'm just as responsible for Asia-chan as Ise-kun is. I think I should stay."

I looked at him and gave him a leveled glare. "Do you really think so? Are you willing to trade your soul for it? Are you ready to give up your entire life— all of your hopes and dreams— for this?"

He didn't answer. His silence was an answer of itself.

"Dalang-sama—"

"Artemis," I told Rossweisse.

Her lips twitched but she nodded. "Artemis-sama—"

God dammit all…

"—If it would not trouble you, I would like to finish our discussion on the morrow. Will you be willing to… to accompany me home after school? D-Dinner. I-In my apartment. I o-owe you that much f-for everything…"

"…If that's what you want. Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Rossweisse… I agreed to _talk_ to you. You can pretend this is a date as much as you want, whatever you want to delusion yourself with. But you don't need to look up at the ceiling and pump your fists as if you achieved something. Please, for the love of God, go back to being just my friend. You weren't attracted to me when I was just some random student…

They left after that. Saji had said his courtesies to everyone, more so towards Issei and Asia, and left with some reluctance. I understand his dilemma. But this was their personal problem. I owe them some privacy and I won't be forbidding them from sharing anything with Saji. He was their friend.

"Leviathan," suck it, Artemis, "I can't make you do anything but if you can…"

"Certainly," she nodded with a small grin. It wasn't her chipper grin either. This one was… genuine? It was strange seeing an actual legitimate emotion on Serafall that wasn't fake. "A request from you rarely comes in. I think I'll go bug So-tan. I hear she's having a meeting with the other school's Student Council. Maybe I can convince Cao Cao to date her so she turns away from you."

I remember when Serafall refused to let anyone near Sona. And now that Sona has been trying to induct me into her peerage Serafall has been doing everything in her power to change her mind. Even if it meant getting someone else to date her untouchable Sona. Personally, I think this plan is destined to backfire somehow. But what do I know about the inner workings of Serafall Leviathan?

She left too, leaving me alone with Issei and Asia.

"You had a question too, didn't you, Asia?"

Asia nodded. She looked up at me with her doe-like eyes. I've never met anyone like her. Baker would probably be the closest but the little Fae-Jinni could say the bloodiest things with the sweetest of smiles. Asia, however, didn't have anything wicked within her. And look what I've done to her. I can say with a clear mind I've violated her in the worst possible manner conceivable. Most wounds heal. Those that don't can be undone with magic or even Sorcery. But this? This is something I can't undo.

After all, I'm still a Devil myself.

Hearing myself say that made me think— did I revive Asia because of the conclusion I came to with Issei? Or did I revive her because I'm petty and still furious at what the Devils did to me? I even made her a Bishop; the same Piece I am on Falbium's peerage.

"I'm sorry. What was your question?"

I had been so swarmed by these thoughts I completely missed her question.

"You're not Satan?" she asked.

"No. Out of the seven Princes of Darkness, only four of them have seats and I am not one of them. I am a Reincarnated Devil just like you. My master is the holder of the Asmodeus title. But my existence as a Devil is kept mum. So I have no rank at all in the Devil society. I'm neither acknowledged as a servant to one of the Lords nor am I even a Low-class Devil. So, no, I am not Satan. I have very little influence to the Devil society."

Her lips thinned as she thought over my words. "But… you are still Heaven's enemy, aren't you?"

I thought a little deeper about her question. "I was born and raised in a small farming village that was very religious. I wasn't really a part of that cult but Christianity was a major influence on my life. That is to say, I have nothing against Heaven at all. But Peter is my enemy. It doesn't matter what role he plays in this world. If he were to be the god of another pantheon, or make himself Satan of the Devils, I would still be his enemy."

"They had Christianity in Ilyverwhatsicalled?" came Issei next.

Man. I shouldn't have put the bottle away. Oh wait, I have something just as good.

I summoned a cigarette now that Rossweisse was gone and lit up. But I wove something to keep it from getting near the two of them and to vent out the room.

"Ilyvander," I corrected. "And, no, there was no such religion there. I suppose you could say each King there was the center of praise but… it's complicated. I grew up on Earth. I was once a regular person like you. No, I think I was even more normal. I didn't have a Sacred Gear and the supernatural didn't get involved with me."

"Huh?!" Issei leaned forward. He cupped his hands around his brow. "But that doesn't make sense! Philips-san, how old are you?"

…Even I don't know the answer to that. The perception of time in Ilyvander is… convoluted. Actually, time doesn't exist at all. It's just in a perpetual state of being.

"Don't try to overthink it," I ended up saying to him. "It's not important."

Asia had another question. "Kokabiel told me… God was dead. The real God. Is that… is that true?"

My lips played with the butt of my smoke for a bit as I thought about how to answer. "As far as I know. I was told the Great War ended because God and Satan died. That's when Peter showed up and took charge of Heaven. Yeah, he's not the creator or the guy recorded in the Bible, but I think he still qualifies to be God. People pray to 'God' and he gets all their power. If he wasn't or was just some guy who proclaimed himself to be God, that mass of prayers would gather together and create something new. Either a new God or some eldritch abomination. But, instead, Peter _is_ God. No way around it."

Asia seemed to understand. She had a look as though she didn't want to believe it but was starting to come to terms with it. Issei looked completely loss, almost as bad as Saji would have been. Some spiritual philosophy like this was beyond him. No, not philosophy. This was more literal.

"Then… if this person really is God… and you are his enemy…" Asia began to voice her thoughts in a slow and strained tone. "Would that not make you Satan still?"

"…With that reasoning, I suppose I would be," I receded. "But even if I wasn't a Devil I would still be against him. I was against him before I was changed into a Devil. He and I were rival Kings."

Asia's face looked horrified. She clasped her hands together close to her chest and whimpered, "A-And I am now and forever your servant. Devil or not… I am your servant. I am on the side against Heaven and God…"

Now she was beginning to despair. Her breath was hitching as reality was starting to finally seep in on her heart. She was going through a breakdown.

"Asia…" Issei tried to comfort her. He reached a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

She shirked away from him. I couldn't tell if she knew what she had done. She looked to be so lost in her own thoughts her body just moved on its own.

The look of hurt from Issei had sent a flash of rage swelling through me. Issei gave up his everything for her. He understood what it meant but he still did it if Asia could have a second chance at life. It wasn't fair to him for her to shun him like that.

But, I willed my anger down. She had her own reasons to react this way. And it wasn't intentional. Her entire world was crumbling apart. It's basic instinct to distant yourself from the thing that caused you pain. I did it to a lot of people who didn't deserve it.

Artemis, you're very hypocritical. You and I both know the Devils made you into one of their own for very good reasons. They understood what it would mean for you and what the cost would be. But they still did it. They were pushed to the brink of extinction. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing.

I wouldn't.

…You did it to Asia and Issei.

It doesn't matter _why_ they made me their puppet. I have my own reasons for hating Devils. Their society as a whole doesn't deserve to exist. Besides, my hate is all I have left to hold on to. Let me at least keep that.

"Asia, I want you to look at me," I told her in a commanding voice. I did not possess a King's Piece like Falbium. I couldn't compel her to do anything against her will. But she listened anyways. Her eyes wandered across the table until they met with mine. "I brought you back to life for two reasons. Yes, I made you into a Devil. Yes, I did something horrible to you. I accept any hatred you will have for me. If you want to hit me, go ahead. If you want to curse my name, go for it. But don't treat Issei like that. He sold his soul to me for your sake. He gave up _everything_ for you."

Her eyes widened. Her eyes flickered towards Issei's direction; not at him, just merely to gaze at his proximity. Her eyes slid back down towards the table…

"Ise… made me… into a Devil…?"

"No!" I roared and slammed a hand against the table.

They both jumped. I let my anger explode.

There was now a dent on the table. Splinters of wood were cutting into my hand. With a weave I removed the splinters, healed my hand, and repaired the table. It took me a minute for me to calm back down.

"I made you into a Devil," I said. "I could have said no. I was the one who did it, not Issei. Two reasons, Asia. The first one is minor. It had _some_ influence in my decision but it wasn't the thing that convinced me to do it. The kid here— no, I think it's better to call him Issei now— he was willing to trade his life for yours. He was prepared to die if it meant you could come back. I think you owe him some gratitude."

I didn't expect her to thank him. She didn't, anyways. She only kept her head bowed. "What was the other reason?"

I'm sorry Issei. I tried for you. The rest is going to have to be through your own efforts. I'll help you the best way I can, but, Asia is pretty set on blaming you for this. There's nothing I can say or do to convince her otherwise.

"…One week," I offered. "I will give you the second reason in one week. When things have started to calm down I will give you that answer. Right now… I think it would destroy you."

For someone of the faith… yes it would. Someone like Asia… I don't know how she would react to what I found out from Azu. It was really what convinced me to bring her back, regardless if she was a Devil or not. _No one_ deserves a fate like that.

Asia said nothing.

"I hate Devils…" I muttered below my breath, almost like a curse. "I'm going to try to make this as comfortable for you as possible. I'm sorry, Asia, but I can't do something miraculous as let you go back to being human. I haven't figured it out myself and I doubt even God could or Peter would have done it for me. But I am _not_ going to be like them. Nor will I treat you like my servant. Yeah, you'll be my Bishop, but I won't make you do anything you don't want to.

"First and foremost, I'm going to have you registered as a citizen of Kuoh. That's where you're going to have a few options. You can enroll in school here if you want and try to have a normal life. Or, you can take a break from everything and stay at home. As for living arrangements… You will receive an apartment but only if you register as a student, which means you will have to come to school on a regular basis. If not, you're going to have to find your own place. I can only offer mine but… it's a little cramped.

"For now, I'm going to have you stay with Issei until I can get this settled. I think you can manage to stay a day or two there.

"Look, Asia, hate me. _I_ did this to you. You and Issei are still good friends. I can't undo what's been done but I can at least try to make this right for you. Tell me, even if you are a Devil now, will you continue to try and pray to God?"

Her hollow eyes stared at me. She said nothing. She barely nodded, something that was practically automatic.

"Then I will make it happen," I promised. "For now, hold off on doing that for a few days. I'm going to cast a spell on you that will hide you from the presence of other Devils. I'll deal with the rest myself. Issei, I want you to…"

He didn't respond. His head was downcast. I doubt he had heard anything I had said since he tried to reach for Asia.

"Issei," I said a little louder.

"Y-Yes?" he nearly jumped out of his seat.

"I need you to take care of Asia for me. I'm holding you responsible for her. A deal is a deal."

"Y-Yes!" he said with a bit of life in him. "I will take very good care of Asia! I promise! A-Asia-chan and I are still friends… right…?"

She looked at him. I couldn't read her face. It was completely blank of any emotion. She gave no answer as she looked away.

…Issei didn't take it too well. He looked to be on the verge of breaking down into tears.

We have a long road ahead of us.

"That's enough for tonight. Go home. The sun's about to set."

Though I say that, neither of them moved.

"Philips-san," Issei looked up at me, "about me being your servant…"

"Later," I told him. "I will inform you on my expectations later. Just go home. You both need the rest."

I watched them closely. The change between them was dramatic. During the few times I have seen those two together they were inseparable. Asia doted on Issei and I knew she was beginning to fall in love with him. Issei, clueless as he was, didn't know how to return her affections. But, hey, she was a cute girl and welcomed her to his side. He had been awkward at first but he was starting to get accustomed to her latching onto his side. I caught them holding hands a few times with both of them blushing. It had been a very cute scene.

Now? There was none of that. Asia kept her distance from him. She kept her hands to herself. Issei, who had been expecting her to close the distance, had extended his hand out towards her. He knew she wasn't going to take it but offered it anyways. She stared at it; her lips thinned and her hands clasped together behind her back. It was her way of telling him she wasn't going to take it. That he had hurt her in such a way she wasn't ready or willing to forgive him.

Issei took the lead and escorted her out of the room. He held the door open for her and she tried her hardest to keep as much distance from him as possible when she squeezed by him. He looked at me, his eyes begging for assistance.

I could only shrug. There was nothing I could do for him. I am sorry, Issei. But this is what you agreed to. This is what you have to live with.

He shut the door.

I sat there in my chair, lighting a new cigarette as I stared out the window. I was alone with my thoughts.

Now, Artemis, how the hell are we supposed to keep our promise? How does a Devil pray to God?

*Scene*

"Ah Mister Philips, so good to see you again!"

I didn't stay long in the clubroom. There was no point in idling there after everyone had left. So I decided to head home and let me air out some of my thoughts. Maybe on the way home I would be able to come up with a clue or something to help me.

But as I walked out towards the gates I spotted a peculiar group of individuals. The first, who called me out, was a pair of Student Council members from… _that_ school. You know, the other high school in Kuoh. The one that I can't remember what it's called…

The one who greeted me with a charismatic smile was the Student Council President Cao Cao. And beside him was his Vice-President, Arthur Pendragon.

I don't understand why he was picked to be Vice-prez. The two of them hate each other with a fiery passion and can't get along no matter what. If it were a rivalry then I would have assumed they would have pushed each other but, no, they _really_ hated the other. But it wasn't my place to ridicule their foundations. If they managed to make the Student Council work then that's good for them.

Across of them was our Student Council members. The President Souna Shitori— or Sona Sitri, her older sister Serafall Leviathan, and…

I paused. I've never seen this kid before.

Dark skin. Bright brown hair. His eyes were closed— not lidded like how some people prefer but shut tight. He also had a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck. But the most peculiar trait about him would be what was on his wrist. Ordinary chain bracelets with a few metal emblems dangling on straps. The one on his left was a bass cleft and the other a treble. Normally I would have thought nothing of it. It was his fashion, and good for him, and they sold similar trinkets around here.

But, see, those peculiar chains and emblems were in likeness to the Crest of Sir Rolan. An ordinary bracelet and shooting star emblem that had unparalleled power not even my magic could replicate. It was like the full power of a King packed into a small container.

And he had two of them.

…Or, Artemis, you can be paranoid. You always get like this whenever anything reminds you of Sir Rolan. It could be just a regular fashion statement for all you know.

"Ladies, gentlemen, hello there," I greeted as I approached the group. "I was just on my way home. I don't mean to interrupt anything."

"No, no, you're not intruding at all," smiled Cao Cao. "We've already concluded our business here and was just exchanging a casual conversation. Is everything fine? I did not expect you to be here on a Sunday."

"Cao Cao, I did not know you were acquainted with Philips-san," said Sona. Though she kept her cool persona, there was a fire burning in her eyes. Filled to the brim with jealousy and obsession. She didn't like it when others took what she believed belonged to her, especially the leaders of a rivaling school.

Huh. She's calling us by our last name. Man, she must still be pissed about the Stray Devil thing.

The smile on Serafall's face was beaming. To her, this was a victory. Even if she had nothing to do with—

Wait, wait, wait. She was the one who recommended we take the kids out on that Stray Devil hunt!

That bitch planned it this whole time?!

Well, Serafall, I concede this victory to you.

Wait. When were we having a contest in the first place?

I was the one to answer, "Every now and then I work with him and his team."

"…I see," Sona nodded her head and fixed her glasses. She glared at me, expecting me to say more. The glare increased when I chose to ignore her.

Instead, I returned to Cao Cao, "I had something I needed to take care of. Just some club activities we had difficulty sorting out."

Cao Cao exchanged a glance with Arthur. His smile returned, "Well, I certainly hope everything turned out for the better. By the way, my offer still stands…"

"Sorry, but I'll be staying here in the academy," I shrugged it off. Again. At almost every instance he offers me a chance to enroll to the other school and join his team.

His team consisted of reincarnated Heroes, beings of legend who are reborn again and again throughout the generations. I'm no Hero, but they believe I'm on par with them. Of course, they have no idea who I really am.

Sona looked relieved at my declination.

"Then I shall keep trying," Cao Cao's smile increased. He loved a challenge. But his tenacity to recruit me was almost as annoying as a Devil's. "In any case, you are more than welcome to take a tour of our institution. Come and pay us a visit some time. Our doors are always open for you."

Hey, Artemis, you thinking what I'm thinking?

My God, do you have any idea what you're saying? We are the same thoughts!

"I'd like to ask you for some advice, if it's not too much trouble," I asked.

Both the Heroes perked up. "Of course!"

I looked at my Student Council side as well. "I'm asking just about everyone, really. So I would appreciate to hear your opinion too, if you can."

Sona stood a little straighter and fixed her glasses once more. There was a dark glint reflecting off the lenses. "If there is something troubling you it's only natural I try to assist you in any way possible."

…What a ham.

"I have a friend…" I began. More so saying the words before my mind could finish the whole thesis. "She was in a recent accident and it's left her… crippled. I've done everything I could at the time and she's back on her feet. But there are some things she can't do that she could do before."

"Artemis-kun…" Sona whispered softly. Oh. Back to using my given name? "If such a friend is in a state like that, please have my family take a look at her. We have the finest facilities and leading research in medical science. I believe you can put aside your dislike for my heritage for your friend."

That's interesting. 'My heritage'. It meant she didn't know Cao Cao was in the know. It meant she didn't know he was a Hero or a wielder of a Sacred Gear. But I knew Cao Cao knew who and what she was. Even more strange, Serafall knew about both parties. I wonder why she kept her sister in the dark.

"It's more of a metaphysical injury…" I said and tried to finish my explanation.

"We could try to have Georg examine her," offered Arthur.

If my magic can't solve the problem there's no way some lowly mid-tier magician can do it! You'd need a goddamn Archmage like Ajuka or a bloody Sorcerer to return Asia to a human being.

"Um… I don' think this is something that can be fixed so easily," said Serafall.

"Onee-sama, you know what he's talking about?" asked Sona.

"Y-Yeah. Least I think I do…"

Something lit up in Cao Cao's eyes. "It wouldn't happen to be regarding the pair that walked by here before you? A regular student accompanied by a blonde girl?"

I stared at Cao Cao. There shouldn't have been anything that had him come to that conclusion. His eyes flashed again as his smile shifted ever so slightly. He knew something. It was his way of telling me he knew.

But I don't exactly know _what_ he knew. If you tell someone 'I know your secret' I'm not going to know what that means. I have a hundred secrets so you're going to have to be a little more specific than that.

"…It has something to do with the girl, yes," I answered carefully. "The boy she was with. She blames him for it. But the instance was my fault. I don't know how to draw the blame towards me while they go back to being friends. Before the accident they had the potential to be a couple."

Cao Cao nodded and wrapped his fingers around his chin in thought.

"That seems to be quite the predicament," stated Sona. "I'm not too sure on the specifics, but you not saying them means you don't want us to pry. I also assume your… club activities today involved those two so you talked to them already about this?"

I nodded.

She crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her arm. "Perhaps they need to settle this themselves? This sounds like something between them."

"Yes," agreed Arthur. "If they do like each other like you say, they will work things out on their own. Time heals all wounds."

No, not really. I could wait until The End and I'll still be a Devil. But I get what you mean.

"My, that must be quite the wound inflicted if your magic can do nothing for them," stated Cao Cao. He was perplexed by this puzzle but was racking his brain hard for it. There was delight in his eyes in it.

"…It is," I agreed.

"Are prosthetics inefficient or incompatible with her?" asked the stranger. "Or is it not that kind of crippling defect?"

I tilted my head to look over Cao Cao's shoulder. The kid, assuming he was sixteen, was hiding in the far back. He offered a small smile.

"Oh, Artemis-kun, this is Leo," introduced Sona. "He's a member of the Student Council but he attends a special section of the school and rarely shows up on campus."

That would certainly explain why I've never seen him before.

He offered a handshake, "Hi there. Leorio Michael Rodriguez. I transferred here from America just this year. Sorry if my Japanese sounds off."

That name. I know that name. But where have I heard it before? I knew it from somewhere. His voice was melodious and almost like a girl's. Hmm. Maybe he was some sort of idol? Some singer from America? I'm sure if I try to think on it I'll recall him.

I took his hand and shook. "Artemis James Philips. I transferred here from America as well."

"Oh I know who you are," his smile increased. "Souna talks about you _all~_ the time."

"L-Leo!" hissed Sona with a flustered face.

He was unshaken by her.

Anyways, I thought about what he asked. About prosthetics. Perhaps I should have tried with a different metaphor but the whole accident thing was probably the closest thing I could think of. I did say she was defective after everything, which isn't far from the truth.

Hmm. Prosthetics?

"What I mean is…" Leorio clapped his hands and tried to be clearer on his words. His accent was interesting. Rather, it sounded like he was singing a tune instead of speaking. It was as if he was trying to twist his tongue to make each and every word fit in some sort of rhyme. "Perhaps something can be made to help her with whatever task she's unable to fulfill? Souna tells me you're an amazing magician who can do anything. Rather than trying to fix what can't be fixed, why not try to help her cope with it?

"I'm blind. I understand I will never be able to see again. But there are now things I can do that I couldn't before thanks to my blindness. Rather than have her try to revert back to what she was before, why not have her become something new entirely? She may like it. Of course, this is just me talking from my experiences. Everyone's different. Please don't take it too seriously."

Prosthetics…? Something new…?

No. I think I have an inkling on what I need to do.

"Thank you, I think I can work with this," I said.

"Oh, Mister Philips, you didn't need to take my words seriously," Leorio said. "I was just rambling."

Cao Cao's smile shifted. He was disappointed he didn't solve the problem but he showed admiration for someone else who outclassed him. "What an interesting way of thinking of things. Yes. Rather than trying to cover a weakness it's better to worry about your strengths. During my training I understood this and achieved a new level of martial prowess. What sound wisdom… Leorio, was it?"

"O-Oh… but it's not my wisdom," Leorio looked bashful. "My brother said something similar to me before. I wouldn't be able to smile without him. I owe him my ear for music thanks to them."

Sona raised her head a little higher. She was proud of her servant. He was getting praises from her rival.

I should mention this kid was also a Devil. The fluctuations in the air were telling me his signature was similar to Sona's. Which meant he was a member of her peerage. I wonder if he chose to become a Devil willingly or if Sona had cornered him to sell his soul without him fully knowing.

"Leviathan, walk with me," I said. My tone left no room for argument. I passed by the group and began to walk down the street.

"A-Artemis-kun!" cried Sona.

"Farewell, Mister Philips!" called out Cao Cao. I waved a hand over my head for him. He was more laid back than Sona could ever hope to be. He didn't care much about formalities.

I was a few meters away when Serafall caught up to me. She puffed her cheeks, "That wasn't very nice, Arty! I was this close to getting those two to go on a date together! What was so important that you needed to talk to me like this?"

I rolled my wrist and curled my fingers. Magic coursed through my veins and exited out of my fingertips. Weaves were spun; spells based on patterns made by metaphysical strings of my power. A veil covered us. Our conversation would not be heard no matter how hard another magician tried to listen.

"I will be taking back one of my Sun Spheres," I said to her.

Serafall's expression hardened. "Artemis, that's a little difficult. Even for me."

"It wasn't a request," I stopped walking to face her. My eyes were sharp. "I'm only telling you I'm taking one. I'm going to need at least one."

Her expression hardened further. She now fit the role of a leader, one who became a tyrant by killing her opposition. "And what exactly will you be doing with that amount of power?"

"…They are _mine,_ " I snarled. "They are a part of my regalia as Godking. If I have to, I will storm through the Underworld to reclaim as many as I can. How many of your kind do you think I'll be able to kill until Falbium gets off his lazy ass to stop me? Or did you forget I have my Sentinel stationed in your territory? They're there for now to protect you from invaders from Heaven, but I can just as quickly use them to butcher your kind. I'm not asking you for permission to have what is rightfully mine, Leviathan. I am telling you I will be having one of them back in my control. Whether you like it or not."

She glared back at me. Her demonic miasma seeped through the air. The light from the setting sun dimmed and the shadows grew thick. The temperature of the air dropped to the point where I could see my own breath.

But I met her glare with one of my own. And with it, sunlight coursed through my veins. I became the light. I pushed back her demonic miasma and made the shadows run away with fear. I challenged her. I _dared_ her to defy me.

And she knew I was more than willing to fight her. Right here and right now. In the middle of the city where thousands will be swept up.

I wonder at what point in time did I become like this. To where I could let my hatred consume me so much that I was willing to throw away innocent lives just to prove a point. Serafall wouldn't fight me seriously to minimize the damage. But I was willing to do everything in my power to strike her down.

What's funny is this isn't the first time we've had this little quarrel. I've duked it out with her, Ajuka, and Sirzechs in the Underworld. And several times a large number of Devils died until I was forced to submit by Falbium.

He thought bringing me here to the human world would change anything. He wasn't wrong. But it's a little hard to think of morality when the sole reason of my hatred is standing right in front of me.

"…I'll bring you your Sun Sphere," Serafall receded. Before she was a Devil, before she was an incarnation of sin, she was a leader. She knew my threats weren't idle and she knew my limits. As such, I knew hers. "Artemis, I can't excuse this. You know I'm going to have a word with Falbium about this."

"I know." It meant I was going to have a new list of commands from Falbium. So long as he had that King Piece I would be forced to obey them no matter what I tried.

It was to be expected. She was here to keep an eye on me because she was a Lord of Darkness— one of the few Devils who could match up against me. Sirzechs was the better candidate with his Evolutionary trait of Destruction. I would have to go all out if I were to defeat him. But that's probably why he wasn't here. Our battle wouldn't destroy the city; it'd destroy this corner of the planet.

Serafall was here because out of the four Lords, she was the only one I could tolerate. She called me her friend. I won't go that far to return her feelings. But she's the only one of the four I can have a conversation with.

Sirzechs I want to kill because he was the one who gave the command to chain me down.

Ajuka I want to kill because he's the one who stole my Sun Spheres for his research.

Falbium I want to kill because he's the one who put the chains on me.

But Serafall? I can't fully commit to wanting to kill her. I still despise her for being a Devil. There was more she could do for me. But she was the only one who did _something_ for me. Just as I was trying to make my existence tolerable for Asia, Serafall was trying for me. I was able to go to school. I was able to live a normal life however I wanted. I was able to breathe and walk wherever I wanted. I was no longer confined to a cage or to be used as a weapon whenever the Devils wanted.

I suppose a leash is far better than a cage. But it's still a leash. There's still not much I can do.

…Maybe I'll buy her some cake as an apology.

Well, first I need to find some money to purchase said cake.

Dammit. That's right. I'm broke and I missed too many sales because of Kokabiel. There was so much I could have bought today…

On the bright side, and it's almost a pun, I'm going to have one of my Sun Spheres back. Other than the one strapped to my armor that would make two… out of thirteen.

With a Sun Sphere… I could make something for Asia.

I can't make her human again. Nor can I remove the Evil Piece and unmake her as a Devil.

But… with a Sun Sphere… maybe I can tinker with the Evil Piece within her. Maybe I could make her into something… new. To convert the thing that makes her a Devil into something else.

But what? Make her into what?

Well, Artemis, that's what makes this fun. With my magic we can make anything happen.

I could make her into a sunlight mage like how I am, I guess. There's that.

That'll counteract the burden of the sun Devils have. Yeah. Or, Artemis, I can add an application that bypasses her Sacred Gear. You still got her Twilight Healing rings in your pocket? With a Sun Sphere you can fiddle with them too. How ironic for them to be called _Twilight_ Healing.

I stopped walking.

"Arty? Is something wrong?" Serafall turned back to look at me. She had been locked in thought thanks to our previous exchanged. But she noticed I wasn't beside her any longer.

Because an idea hit me. No, more like it slapped me across the face.

…It was a prelude to my freedom.

"No. Something just came to me. I know what I'm going to do now."


	6. Chapter 6

**A note from the author!**

 **Hellooooo everyone. Thank you very much for reading this story. I greatly appreciate it. Now, so you know, this chapter is rather short. Only 14k. It was supposed to be the usual 18-20k but the next event I have planned might take a full chapter at most and another 10k words at most. I didn't want this chapter to be 24k words so I chopped it and decided to save it for next week.**

 **Holy hell, Arry. 14k is still a lot.**

 **The rest of this note is just answers to some pms and reviews. Feel free to skip if you want.**

 **Is this world connected to my Eighth the Dragoon story? No. It's a parallel DxD world that has nothing to do with the misadventures of Dragoon!Issei. Also, I'm a little distracted by this story and the fire keeps burning hot. So I'll be working on this for a while before I turn my head to other projects, such as Seventh the Dragoon. I apologize for those of you who are awaiting for that.**

 **Why doesn't Artemis kill Falbium? Because he can't. In one of the recent LN releases King Pieces were revealed. Supposedly only a small handful of Devils possess them and Ajuka made a full recall order on them. So even less Devils have this extremely limited number. Rias Gremory does not have a King Piece nor did she ever. The King Piece gives a tremendous boost in power similar to Ophis' snakes to the wielder. I don't know if this is true or not but King Pieces are also supposed to be able to demand absolute obedience of their other Pieces. Whether it is or not I am using that mechanic in this story. So, again, Artemis can't kill Falbium nor disobey any of his orders.**

 **Is Leorio an OC. Yes. But I don't like characters who steal the limelight ( _gently pushes Artemis behind the curtain_ ) so he'll rarely make an appearance. There is a purpose as to why he's there. A very important one. Such as how he just slid in the suggestion when Artemis was asking for advice. Automatic 50 points if you can guess who or what Leorio is. He was mentioned in Dragoon.**

 **50 points grants you an automatic request to the story, by the way. Meaning you can add or change something... provided if it is within reason or doesn't change the plot too drastically.**

 **Last, the perspectives of Artemis and other OCs will rarely happen. This is a story with Issei as the main character and I fully intend to keep it that way. I'm sorry if I messed up and made everyone believe this was an Artemis story instead.**

 **That's everything... I think.**

 **Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
**

 **This is Harder than I Thought!**

I, Hyoudou Issei, am seriously stressed out.

Should a normal high school student my age feel like the world is coming down on him? I feel like I'm going to go bald. I've probably aged five years in a single day.

My parents are mad at me because they think I did something to Asia. And Asia hasn't said a word to me since she became a Devil. She didn't join us for dinner and spent most of her time in her room. I could hear her crying when I went to her door. Hearing that stopped me from knocking to check on her. It was best I left her alone.

I didn't get any sleep because of it. For the past week Asia's been sneaking into my bed. It felt spacious and cold all of a sudden being by myself.

Asia hated me. I know it.

But Asia's mood wasn't the only thing that bothered me.

When I tried to sleep, I only saw _her_ face. I would see the cute and adorable Yuuma smiling at me. And then that face would warp into the sadistic and psychotic Raynare. Every time I shut my eyes I would replay that instance where we kissed and she killed me afterwards. Or, I would see the point where my fist broke open her skull. Both events played over and over in my mind. When I tried to sleep, and when I stared up at the ceiling.

Is this what it feels like to kill someone? If I had been able to kill Kokabiel would I be feeling the same way for him? Or is it something a little more intimate because I had feelings for Raynare? She was my first girlfriend who took my first kiss. Whether it had been real or pretend, it still left a heavy impression on me.

And I killed her.

Both what I've done to Asia and what I've done to Raynare haunted me. And no one could understand how I was feeling.

"Hyoudou-san."

The sound of her voice was like a spear of ice had stabbed through my back. It hurt and left my body freezing solid. I didn't need to turn around to know she was glaring right at me. Her gaze could be felt all the way across campus and I've been the victim of them since attending school here. All last year was hell and this year wasn't fairing any better.

But Tiamat-sensei never approached me. She gave lectures in class and that was the most we ever interacted. Whenever I was in trouble and was sent off to her office she redirected me to either the Student Council or another teacher. It was as if she wanted nothing to do with me.

Today felt different. No, it was obviously different. She had called me out as soon as I passed by her classroom. Barely two steps passed her door and she nearly breaks the door off its hinges.

"Y-Yes?!" I shrieked and jumped a few inches from the sheer terror she was emitting. The hell with Kokabiel! It felt like the spawn of death had just called my name.

I turned slowly to address my teacher respectfully. Her azure eyes continued to glare at me. Rather, they sharpened when I fully faced her. I don't know how to best describe the feeling I was getting. She was like a hawk and I was some small mouse. Or a tiger ready to lunge at the terrified antelope. There was just this murderous look in her eyes. She wanted to kill me— I've faced this feeling a few times to recognize it now— but she also wanted to kill me in the most brutal way possible.

To keep me alive as long as possible.

But nothing happened.

We just stood there in the hallway. A few students were looking our way to see what the big deal was about but they lost interest and went back to their daily routine. Me? I wouldn't dare to move. I didn't even blink. I've a feeling if I did anything at all that would be the end of me.

She just… stared.

I wondered if I should say something… Nah. If I did I'm afraid I'd make her react. I'm afraid to find out if it'll be for a bad reaction.

"…Rossweisse returned the papers to me this morning," she said suddenly.

Papers? What papers— Oh. I remember now. Tiamat-sensei told me to bring some stuff for Rossweisse to grade for her.

"They came back to me crumbled," she finished.

…Ah. W-Was that what this is about? That was the day my whole world was turned upside-down and I found out almost everyone in this school isn't human. Plus the guy giving me advice on being a boyfriend turned out to be Satan. My mind couldn't keep up with the strain and I passed out.

I was still holding onto the stack of tests then. So when I collapsed I landed on top of them and ruined a good number of them.

But seriously?! You're creating this amount of killing intent over a few _papers?!_

"I-I'm sorry Tiamat-sensei…" my voice didn't sound like my own. It sounded like me when I was younger. Like… when I was five. So high-pitched and so low.

I began to notice that it wasn't that her expression wasn't changing. It was actually growing stronger at a gradual pace. The killing presence was starting to have me shake. The back of my teeth were starting to clack no matter how hard I tried to clench my jaw. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. It was that strong and only growing worse. Running away wouldn't amount to nothing. But if I didn't do anything soon I'm pretty sure I would lose control over my bowels and make a mess where I'm standing.

She breathed out. Her breath was so cold I could have sworn I saw mist come out. Her want to kill me also stopped growing. But her eyes remained as sharp as knives. "Come see me after school. I will inducing a p-punishment to see it never happens again."

Huh? Did she just stutter? No. It must have been my imagination. I'm so rattled I was imagining things. That's it.

"C-Can I come at lunch then?" I asked, my voice still vocalizing terror.

"…Why?"

"I… have club activities?" It sounded more like a grasp for salvation to prolong my death than a valid excuse. But she didn't say anything. So I went on. "It's very important. I… wouldn't be in school today… otherwise."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled down at the edges. "I see now. Running errands for that magician… That's why you're starting to smell like… _him._ "

I shivered. I don't know who she's talking about. But her killing intent jumped to a whole new level at the mention of that one guy. Luckily, it was only for an instant. I think I would have shat in my pants and passed out if I was exposed to something like that longer than a second.

I'm pretty sure now Tiamat is on a whole different tier of power compared to Kokabiel. Any doubt I had before was thrown out the window, shot and killed, and was burned to ash. And Kokabiel was a monster already. Tiamat…? I don't know how to classify her.

"Today is no good then," she muttered. Her voice was dark and filled to the brim with anger. A very cold anger that sent a new wave of chills down my spine. "Fine. So be it. I expect you to come to me tomorrow. No exceptions."

"YES!" I shouted. My voice was sounding more of a little girl's than what I sounded when I was five.

Again, nothing else happened. She only continued to stare at me. But every now and then I would see her twitch. Just small things, really. She kept her hands on her hips but I could see her fingers beginning to tug on the seam of her blouse. Her legs were also starting to shift; she must be getting stiff from standing like that for so long.

"U-Um…" I really don't know what I'm supposed to be doing.

"Hold still," she instructed as soon as her eyes snapped to my shoulder.

She patted her hand on my shoulder and brushed something off. And then patted my shoulder again… And her hand remained there for a while.

"…Sensei?" If I wasn't sweating before I was now. I was getting mixed feelings from her. While she still wanted to kill me there was also this glint in her eyes that contradicted her aura. If I had a piece of lint or something on my shoulder she could have just told me. She didn't have to go so far as to remove it herself. But… why is she keeping her hand there?

The bell rang. Class was about to begin.

"Remember what I said," she said and dropped her hand.

I nodded, began to walk backwards in fear of her doing something as soon as she was outside my vision, and then began to trot when there was a comfortable distance between us.

Before I turned the corner, the hand she had on my shoulder was covering her face. Her face was red and there was a smoky discoloration from her eyes. There was a smile on her. I've never seen Tiamat-sensei smile before. I don't think anyone ever has. She was always so cold and strict in everything she did. It was why she was hailed the Blizzard Queen of Kuoh.

Her smiling brought a new level of fear to her.

I ended up being late to class. It wasn't because Tiamat held me up or anything like that.

I had to go to the bathroom and throw up all my nerves as soon as the adrenaline washed away.

*Scene*

"Huh. I didn't expect either of you to be here today."

As soon as Saji and I entered the clubroom Philips-san looked up with the same callous face he always wore. It was as if nothing had happened yesterday. Seriously, I want to know what goes on in that guy's head. No, I better not know. He's probably just as boring and dry in there as he is in reality.

"My parents made me go," sighed Saji. "I couldn't think of a good excuse this time. I already ditched last week thanks to the Stray Devil thing but their lenience is very thin."

"…Yeah, same," I said and took my seat at the table. "Mom and Dad said it would better if I left Asia alone for some time. So they kicked me out of the house. I had to come anyways."

"What exactly did you tell your parents?" Philips asked with some emotion in his voice this time. Some. "You two were glued together. They would notice the difference immediately."

"I really didn't tell them anything. They just assumed their perverted son did something he wasn't supposed to."

"Philips-san, is there really nothing you can do for Asia-chan?" asked Saji.

I talked to Saji during lunch break and told him everything Philips told Asia and I. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to or not but I think Saji had a right to know. He's a friend and feels just as bad as I do about her. It was really bothering him.

Philips' lips curled into a strange frown. It was more like he swallowed a lemon. "I'm in the midst of trying. I promised her I would. Just don't expect any miracles. My magic is universal but not omnipotent."

"…Huh?" both Saji and I asked. Yeah, aren't those the exact same things?

"I'm saying while I can do anything, I can't do _everything_ ," he clarified.

No, he really didn't. That still doesn't make any sense to me.

"Don't get too comfortable," he instructed before Saji pulled out his chair and was about to take a seat. "Gremory wanted to see us as soon as we were available."

"Gremory-sempai?" pondered Saji. "Alright. But what for? And shouldn't we wait for Leviathan-sensei?"

Hm. Yeah. Usually she's the first one here. She uses this clubroom as her 'fortress of solitude', which really meant she used it to escape her duties as a teacher. Leviathan-sensei was always munching away on sweets. The clubroom was a little out of the way where hardly any students knew about this section of the school. Even I didn't know we had this wing in the main building.

"Sera— _Leviathan_ ," his face puckered again as his brows came together. "She's currently running an errand for me. I don't know when she'll be back. As for Gremory? Even I don't know. Her Rook, Toujou-chan, only told me to bring the Supernatural Investigation Group to her clubroom. Now, she doesn't know where our club is and I would like to keep it that way. So we should go or she'll come to us."

"What kind of errand?" asked Saji.

Philips tilted his head as he looked at Saji. I don't know what to make of that reaction but he didn't say anything for a while. "I asked her to get something for me. She had to go down to the Underworld to retrieve it. She left as soon as her last period was finished. I doubt she'll be able to skimp out on work so she'll be back by tomorrow."

"But we don't have club activities tomorrow…" muttered Saji.

"…Kid, something wrong?" Philips looked my way this time.

Because I was sweating. I suddenly recalled tomorrow I had to see Tiamat-sensei. I told this to Saji and Philips right now, minus her obscure behavior. Hey wait a minute. Philips-san, didn't you say you would start to call me by my name?!

Philips frowned as he tapped a few fingers on the table. "That's strange. She usually blows you off. Come to think about it, she's still trying to give me a bad grade in English. Hmm. It's probably nothing related."

"She says because of you I'm starting to smell like someone else," I added. "It sounded like she really hated this person, whoever he is."

Philips shrugged, "I don't know. It's her personal business and I have to follow the Second. If she doesn't want to tell I can't make her. No one can. But do let me know what happens tomorrow. I'd like to keep my work permit."

Oh so it's not because you're concerned for me. You just want to keep your jobs and income. It's very hard to believe Satan himself has to get a daytime job. Philips-san has had finance problems for as long as I've known him. While that's not very long since the school year began only a couple of months ago, that's all he complains about.

"Saji, I hear you were confronted by Sona this morning too," Philips began as he stood up from his seat. He circled around the table to lead us out of the room. "Everything okay?"

Saji rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-Yeah. She just heard some crazy rumor and wanted to confirm a few things. Ah, Philips-san, she thinks Ise-kun and I were the ones who killed Kokabiel."

Ehhhhhhhh?! No way. _Us_ kill Kokabiel?! We couldn't even touch him without Rossweisse-sensei's help and it was Philips-san who did most of the work. Why would she think that?

"Huh…" Philips wrapped his fingers around his chin. There was a small smile starting to grow. "That's interesting. I know Vali didn't start it. Rossweisse couldn't have; no one would've believed her. I wonder if this was what Cao Cao was hinting at yesterday… Whatever. I can use this…"

Eh? Don't say things like that as if we can follow what you're saying! Who's Cao Cao? And what do you mean by you can use this?! What are you planning on doing you son of a bitch?! I'm still mentally and emotionally scarred from everything else you caused!

There's Raynare— I know it was you Philips-san who hired her to date me; don't deny it— the Stray Devil and leaving us to fight Kokabiel when you could have done all of those things yourself!

"Let's go," he said. His expression dropped to his normal bland self. "The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get on with activities."

"YOU'RE STILL GOING TO WORK US TO THE BONE?!" Saji shrieked.

"Better to keep the momentum rolling while it's still there," he said without concern for our wellbeing.

*Scene*

Our clubroom was small. In fact, it's not even a clubroom. It's a storage unit the art club used to use to keep their supplies. It barely fits our little table, has a counter with a few cabinets in it, and some standing space. But we also have a window. You can't really see out of it because it's so high up and small. But it's there. I get to at least see the light of day through the hell Philips puts us through in what he qualifies as 'club activities'.

The clubroom for the Occult Research Club made me realize who great of a shithole our little cubicle was. The Occult Research Club had a pair of sofas between a coffee table, a little station on the side for brewing teas with an oven for baking snacks, a few cupboards filled with shiny china and crystal glass, elegant drapes for the _tall_ windows, and a few lavish carpets sprawled here and there.

It was also spacious. You could host a small party in here and have room to spare.

To the far end of the room was a large wooden desk. And behind it wasn't a leather office chair as it was a throne for which the president of the club sat.

"Good afternoon, Supernatural Investigations Group," welcomed Rias Gremory as she sat on that throne like a queen. It was fitting. She held the number one spot in the popularity charts and she flaunted her position. Everything about her oozed imperialness. From her smile, to the way she looked at each of us with respect instead of looking down on us, to how she gave gestures and her posture.

And then I look at our club president. I've only seen the guy act like Gremory-sempai once. And that was when I sold my soul to him. Right now he had his hands in his pockets with a look on his face that clearly said he didn't want to be here. His eyes continued to look around the room and keep note of everyone else.

His eyes stopped on Toujou-chan, who was munching away on some snacks on the couch. Her eyes met his and something lit up in her eyes. Huh. It was the exact same look Tiamat-sensei had on me.

And look. Philips-san was avoiding eye contact with her now. He had a difficult expression on his face.

"Thank you for greeting us," Philips began after a quick inhale. "To what do we owe the pleasure, Gremory?"

…His voice was so monotone anyone could tell he was faking it.

Akeno Himejima's smile grew. It wasn't a very nice smile. It was the kind where she was on the brink of attacking him. But she didn't do anything as she stood in the corner behind Gremory-sempai.

Gremory smiled sweetly and waved her hand, "There's no need for formalities. Would any of you care for something to drink? Perhaps a snack? Akeno's tea is simply divine."

Himejima's smile grew even more. She put a hand to her cheek, tilted her head, and sighed passionately, "I've been told it's to die for~"

She said that while looking directly at Philips. The innuendo wasn't missed by him or Gremory. The president looked at her vice-president but said nothing to reprimand her. I can only assume this was a regular thing beyond her control.

"I'm fine," Philips shook his head. He then nudged Saji and I with his elbows.

"A-Ah, no thank you Gremory-sempai…" Saji bowed his head.

"Y-Yeah, none for me… thank you," I declined as well. I was a little afraid Himejima-sempai would have poisoned the tea just because I was affiliated with Philips-san.

"Very well," Gremory's smile returned. She cupped her hands together and placed them on her desk. "I asked you to come here because I've received some interesting information. There's been something of a scandal going on underneath my nose. I am ashamed to have missed this as overseer."

…Why do I have a feeling I know what this is about?

Her smile increased, "I'm sure you're more than aware; there's been evidence uncovered that led to an enormous sum of incidents the Cadre Fallen Angel Kokabiel has been the instigator of. Such dastardly deeds that shouldn't have been ignored. Theft, rape, murder, things like that."

"What about it?" sighed Philips with a tired tone.

Gremory-sempai paused to tap a finger to her lips. Her smile remained strong as she watched Philips' irritation grow. She was prodding at him. Eventually she spoke up. "I've been given news of his capture and execution. Azazel himself had ordered his death but didn't share much on the details. Supposedly a fight had broken out trying to detain him. Dealing with a Cadre-level Fallen is no easy task. Most of the city could have been wiped out if Kokabiel had—"

"Gremory," snapped Philips. His patience was running thin.

"Boo, you're no fun," Gremory gave a dramatic sigh but kept her smile. She was enjoying his reaction. "Very well. My resources have given me the names of those who infiltrated his lair and dealt with him. My resources have also told me something truly remarkable. As it turns out, the Church is gathering for a council to record the tale of the one who vanquished Kokabiel."

The Church knows about this? Oh, wait, Azu-oneesama should have told them everything that happened. Yeah now that makes sense. So Philips-san is going to be recognized as Kokabiel's killer by the Church? How would that work? He's supposed to be Satan… unless Philips-san has some sort of other notoriety under his actual name instead of Godking.

"And we are here… why?" Philips rolled his wrist in a gesture to get Gremory-sempai to carry on.

"I asked you to come here so that I may properly thank you for conducting extraordinary civil services," Gremory said with a new smile. One filled with charisma befitting of an empress. "As overseer it should have fallen under my responsibility to have dealt with Kokabiel as soon as this information was surfaced. It's only fitting I offer some sort of reward for putting down a criminal like that."

"…It's more like we were at the wrong place at the wrong time," said Philips.

Saji and I exchanged looks. That's not how it was at all. We were running around in circles looking for help until we managed to find some. Leviathan-sensei led us to Philips-san and Philips-san with Rossweisse-sensei led us to Kokabiel.

"Don't be so modest," a coy smile replaced Gremory's previous. "I confirmed everything this morning with Leviathan-sama."

"Dammit woman, why?!" Philips cursed. He didn't say that to Gremory. His eyes were locked on the ground. I suppose he was saying this to Leviathan-sensei who was all the way down in the Underworld?

Gremory had a beaming smile of victory. "Well, Master Philips, I think it's best at this point to take responsibility for your actions. Request anything of me. But, if you don't have anything in mind I'm going to have to give you the predetermined reward. I am busy and can't afford to delay time for you to think of your request."

There was a glint in her eyes. She had another one of those smiles of victory.

"Not giving me a chance to run away this time?" Philips sighed as he crossed his arms. "I'm going to assume this predetermined reward is some ridiculous event that will have the two of us alone together? Don't answer that. I already have something in mind."

Her smile dropped. It kinda hurt to see. "B-But… Tickets. Baseball game. This weekend!"

Gremory-sempai lost all her regality and became flustered. A pair of tickets were in her hand as she was waving them around.

Philips paused in his next words. Gremory noticed this and began to wave the tickets around again. His eyes followed their every movement. He was considering her offer? Damn him the lucky bastard. Being able to go on a date with the number one girl in all of Kuoh.

"N-No thank you," Philips said. It sounded like he was choking on something. "You know those glasses you always wear?"

Gremory-sempai puffed her cheeks as she sank in her chair and rested her chin against her hand. She was sulking now. "Yes. What about them?"

"I would like them."

A brow from Gremory was raised. "You know, Artemis-san, they are fake. If you're having difficulty seeing I could recommend you to a good doctor. I'd be willing to pay if—"

"No, it's nothing like that," he shook his head. "I know they're fake. Devils have perfect vision. I just need some. It's a plus if they're a lady's pair."

Gremory flaunted the tickets again, trying to make him change his mind. He shook his head. I don't get it either. I know he hates Devils and all that but is it really that bad to request something like that instead of going on a date with someone as hot as Gremory-sempai? She obviously liked him and I don't think she was a bad person. But, again, why just a pair of glasses?

"I guess there's no changing your mind…" Gremory sighed in defeat and pulled something from behind her desk. She handed a small case to Himejima-sempai, who nodded and went around the desk to deliver it to Philips-san.

Their eyes met. While Himejima was smiling… there was a small level of killing intent coming from her. It was nowhere near the level of Kokabiel, let alone Tiamat-sensei, but it was still there. Philips-san was unaffected by it as he met her glare with a nonchalant one. They stared at another longer than what was needed until Himejima-sempai let go of the case and stepped away.

Her eyes flickered towards me. Himejima Akeno was second-ranked in the polls. She was the traditional Japanese beauty with fair skin and long black hair. Her eyes were also beautiful to look at. She also had this aura of maturity around her— all the girls called her Himejima-oneesama because of it. But what always took my breath away when seeing her was the size of her boobs. They were massive! As a breast connoisseur, I can't think of anyone's that're better.

Hmm. Other than Gremory-sempai. But she's like the best of the best so she shouldn't count.

Having Himejima-sempai look my way was breathtaking. I'm just a scrub in the school. No, my reputation as a notorious pervert puts me below the rankings. I'm just hated by everyone. Someone in the top ten rankings shouldn't even bother with me.

Which is why I was blown away when Himejima's smile turned from malicious to… alluring? L-Like was she checking me out?! Her eyes went from my eyes and rolled down my body. When our eyes met again, her smile grew as her head tilted. She winked— _winked!—_ and went back to stand in the corner behind Gremory.

Gremory-sempai was also looking at me in a similar way. When she caught on I noticed her smile grew. She didn't say anything towards me. Her attention shifted over towards Saji next.

"Genshirou-san, is there something you would like to request?" she asked next.

"Eh?" Saji blinked and pointed to himself for clarification. When Gremory nodded he said next, "M-Me? But, ah, I didn't really do much. It was mostly Philips-san who did all the work."

"I have multiple resources including Leviathan-sama who say otherwise," she dejected his words even though it was the truth. "Regardless of your role, you being there helped put down a dangerous man. This much I understand. It's only fair I give you a reward as well. Is there anything you would like? Within reason, of course."

"I, uh…" Saji looked around the room, looking for ideas. They widened slightly as he thought of something. "Gremory-sempai. I heard you're friends with Souna-kaichou."

"…Yes," Gremory nodded slowly. "You could say we're childhood friends."

"He knows about Sona," said Philips suddenly.

"Oh then that changes things," Gremory's personality shifted to a chipper one. "Sona and I were playmates back when we were children. We currently share the city as overseers. She runs the daylight world while I run the moonlight world. Basically, she runs the school and most of the city that have our kind involved with humanity while I maintain the secrecy of the occult."

"Right…" Saji nodded, letting the information soak in. "But, what I mean is, you two are in good terms. Right?"

Another smile spread on Gremory. "I think I understand now. Yes, I have a good influence on Sona's decisions. If you'd like, I can put in a word for her to place you in the Student Council. But are you sure that's all? I am a Devil with a lot of influence and power. My family holds the rank of Duke in the Devil society. There's a lot I could grant you."

"No, that's all I want," Saji declined her offer. "Eh, but, if you can, please make it so it's only a little bit of influence. I still want to get into the Student Council by my own merits. I just want Kaichou to look at me and see how hard I'm trying."

"…I've completely underestimated you, Genshirou Saji-kun," Gremory said after she reevaluated him. "I would have offered you peerage if you weren't Sona's favorite. Oh, whoops~"

She smiled coyly and did very little to hide it. She put her hand over her mouth but the look didn't match her eyes.

"I changed my mind!" Saji protested. "Just tell me what Souna-Kaichou thinks of me!"

"I said within reason," Gremory wagged her finger. "A girl's secrets is something no force on this planet could pry out. Besides, I've already heard your request. There's no take-backsies."

Saji fell on his knees and began to punch the floor. His shoulders shook as he sobbed.

We all ignored him and moved on.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun," Gremory turned towards me next.

It suddenly felt like there was electricity in the air. There was a glow in her eyes as Gremory's imperial presence returned with gusto. Yes, I was standing before the empress of Kuoh herself. And she wasn't looking at me like some disgusting cockroach everyone has. Nor did she look at me the same way she would with Saji— that is, full of respect.

There was admiration in her gaze. Rather than looking down at me or seeing me as her equal, she was looking _up_ at me.

"For you I have more than just a reward in mind," she began. "For you I would like to strike a deal. I offer you a position in my peerage, to become my servant until the end of days or until you achieve a high enough rank to create your own peerage. If it's someone like you, I believe this can be achieved in a few short years. In exchange, I shall grant any one request, no matter how ridiculous it may seem. What do you say?"

…Eh?

W-Wait. A-A-A-Anything?! Does that include being able to grope your godly breasts?! I get to hold them in my hands and even… oh God… suck them?!

I looked at Saji. He looked back at me at the same time. Neither of us could believe this was really happening. I mean, Saji got a reward that he could request _within reason._ Me? I'm getting whatever the hell I want!

We ended up looking at Philips next. I don't know what was going through Saji's mind but I looked at him because this guy is my master. I doubt he'd be willing to let me go…

"It's your call," he said with a shrug. "Just understand we still have a deal. It doesn't matter if you become a Devil for Gremory or not. Nothing's changed."

…Then I'll still be his servant even if Gremory-sempai becomes my new master? I'll have two masters? How would that work? Also…

"Shouldn't you be saying something else?" I asked. "Didn't you tell me before you were going to kill me if I became a Devil?"

"I said I might have to, yes," Philips confirmed with a nod. "But that entirely depends on the actions of your master. If she commands you to do something I'm against I'm going to step in and put you down."

S-Scary…

"You make it sound like I'm such a despicable person," sighed Gremory.

"I haven't killed anyone from your peerage yet," Philips retorted. "Nor Sona's for that matter. Neither of you have given me a reason to."

Gremory's smile slowly faded away. She had a grim expression. "Are you saying you've killed members of another's peerage before?"

Philips didn't say anything.

I raised my hand, "Um, Gremory-sempai? I'm really flattered for this. But this can't be just about Kokabiel, can it? What I mean is… why?"

Gremory wanted to speak more to Philips. Her lips twitched as she forced herself to look my way. The admiration in her presence returned, but it wasn't as strong as it used to be. She must be upset about Philips. "I'm not too sure if I understand your question, Hyoudou-san. Actually, do you mind if I call you Ise?"

Waaaaaaah. To ask me something like that with such a cute smile?! How could I say no!

"Thank you, Ise-kun," Gremory replied with a radiant smile. It felt like I was standing before the goddess of beauty herself. "It's only fitting I give you the bigger piece of the pie, so to speak. Oh! A better example! You deserve the special bonus item for delivering the last hit to the boss."

An MMORPG reference? Huh. I did not strike you as the person to play games like that Gremory-sempai.

Wait a minute. The last strike bonus?!

"I see…" muttered Philips-san. He nodded his head in agreement. "Well, the kid _did_ use some draconian magic to bring Kokabiel to his knees."

That's not what happened and you know it! My attack did nothing! It was _your_ magic that brought Kokabiel down and it was _you_ who chopped off his head!

"Then my information was correct!" cheered Gremory-sempai as she clapped her hands. "Ise-kun _is_ the slayer of Kokabiel!"

There was a moment of silence…

"EHHHHHHHH?!" came from both Saji and I.

Gremory blinked. "Guessing from your… reaction, the information is off? But, Artemis-san, from what you just said right now…"

"Just what exactly have you heard?" Philips asked the question on my mind.

"Leviathan-sama told me Kokabiel was after Genshirou-san's and Ise-kun's Sacred Gear. She sent you and Rossweisse-sensei to negotiate for their release or to arrest Kokabiel by Azazel-sama's authority if he was unwilling to listen. A fight broke out, you managed to break them free and escape while you held off Kokabiel. Honestly, just what were you thinking? It's admirable, Artemis-kun, but even with your magic you shouldn't be able to take on a Cadre like that. Especially one who lived through the Great War."

So then, Gremory doesn't know Philips is Satan. And so far what she's saying isn't far off from the truth. I wonder why Leviathan-sensei wove this story together…

"Leviathan-sama only says Kokabiel was dealt with and said it was a secret as to how…" Gremory gave a small shrug. "But this only confirms the other half of the information I was able to retrieve. My informant from the Church told me otherwise. They're saying the wielder of the Boosted Gear has been registered by the system as the one who killed Kokabiel. They're going to be gathering with saints and prophets and Metatron himself to discuss the next passage of the Bible."

The room was spinning. Azu-oneesama, just _what_ did you tell God?!

"I-Ise-kun is going to be in… the Bible?!" gasped Saji.

"…The fuck?" even Philips was disturbed! He had his head bowed with a few fingers wrapped around his chin. "Peter. What are you trying to do…?"

How does that work exactly? Azu-oneesama must have told God I sold my soul to Satan. Regardless if he is the real Satan or not, Philips is still God's enemy. As Asia says, he might as well be Satan by definition. Then what would this mean if I'm put into the Bible as some sort of hero? Wouldn't this contradict everything since I'm Satan's servant?

"I can see why you want him in your team then," Philips announced after some time. "I think the story in the Bible is going to be far from the truth. Kokabiel was recorded in the Book of Enoch and that's not considered canon. So they'll probably say Issei killed some great demon or something like that. In fact, probably by the final draft it won't even be Issei but some meatheaded champion of light with the same name.

"Can't be excused that he'll be someone of remarkable importance if he's going to be recorded in the Bible," he shrugged next. "To a Devil… there's only a few blasphemies that can upset Heaven like that if you turn him."

"That's one way of putting it," Gremory nodded. "It's a shame if he does become a Devil he will lose the power of his Sacred Gear. But Ise-kun has already shown astounding potential if he could finish off a Cadre. I'd love to see what he can do given the powers and immortality of a Devil."

I won't deny that sounded like an amazing offer. I would get to request anything from Gremory-sempai at the cost of becoming a Devil. It wouldn't just mean I get _another_ master to serve but I would lose my Boosted Gear as well. There are too many things I don't understand about Devils to make a decision right now. But I am leaning towards it. Because…

"Gremory-sempai… I know you said you were busy but…"

"Take your time to think about it," she offered a friendly smile. "This is a decision that will change your life entirely. It's not something to take lightly. I'm sure Artemis-kun will inform you about the life of a Devil. But please come to me if you have any questions or if he talks bad about us. I promise we're not as bad as he likes to think."

"Y-Yes! Thank you, Gremory-sempai," I said and bowed.

"Please. Go ahead and call me Rias. I insist," she added.

*Scene*

We didn't return to the clubroom. Philips-san insisted we go elsewhere. And by elsewhere, he said we should all go to my place. To pay a visit to Asia, was his excuse. At the least it was better than smacking us around in 'club activities'.

Dad was at work still so it was just Mom who greeted us. Philips-san gave his courtesies, made a conversation with my mom and introduced himself as the president to the club I was in. I never told my parents I was in a club and Mom was shocked to hear I wasn't running around doing panty raids with Motohama and Matsuda. Philips-san explained the club's role was to build character with the name being misleading to keep anyone unaware of its true intentions from joining.

What a bunch of bull. Philips requested a room because I asked him to teach me how to use my Sacred Gear. Saji was just pulled along part of some other scheme of his. And the name was chosen as an insult towards Rias Gremory. I understand why you say these things but it makes me mad when you lie to my mother with a charming smile like that.

After some formalities done, we were all gathered in my room. Asia was here too and we sat in a circle on the floor. It took some convincing from Philips to get her out of her room and to join us. He said it was very important that she be here. There was a tray of drinks and snacks Mom made for us.

"It's exactly how I expected it to be," Philips mentioned as he looked around my room.

Fuck you. I take pride in my figurine collections, my library of porn magazines and eroge, and the lovely decorations of busty women posters hanging on my wall. Look, Saji is impressed!

"Just why exactly are we holding club activities in my room?" I asked. "Please don't use your magic to turn my room into a training room."

"We're here because I want to make do with my promise to Asia," he said as he pulled out the case Gremory-sempai gave him. He pulled out the pair of glasses within and brought them up to his eyes. "Asia, this may be a silly question but have you tried to read from the Bible at all?"

Asia lifted her head and answered, "Y-Yes. Before I went to bed last night. I… I wanted to make sure… I tried to endure it but the pain was too much…"

"I figured…" Philips said as he let the glasses go. But they didn't fall. They just floated in front of his eyes. His hands began to sway around with his fingers curling and uncurling. It was like he was making a lanyard design; as if a bunch of strings were between his fingers. He pulled, he stretched, he pinched and knotted these invisible strings. There was a strain on his hands with how they flexed.

"Philips-san, what're you doing exactly?" asked Saji.

His hands stopped moving as his eyes narrowed. "Trying to place a series of charms on the lenses to purify the divine attributes observed by the ocular senses."

"Yeah… Can you put that into words we can understand?"

"…I'm putting a… shield, I guess you could call it, on the glasses so Asia can see anything related to God. Think of them as sunglasses that block Peter's divine influence instead of ultraviolet rays."

Eh? So that's why you asked Gremory-sempai for this instead of something else?

"It won't fix the problem…" he said in a slow voice. His fingers began to move again but to a much slower pace. It was taking a lot of his concentration, I think. "I'm sorry, Asia. The Bible won't be anything special like how it used to be. But at the least you'll be able to read it until I can find a better solution. Things will change when… Leviathan… brings…"

His voice trailed off as he put more of his focus on what he was doing.

We all sat in silence and watched him work. Saji watched the way his hands moved and tried to make sense of it. He even moved his fingers the same way to replicate the magic. Of course nothing happened. I was busy watching Asia. She was staring straight at Philips-san. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"That… should do it," Philips said after a while. The glasses fell into his hands. He offered them to Asia. "Try them out and tell me how you feel."

She obeyed and put them on. Asia-chan looks so cute with a pair of glasses! But without a Bible she didn't know what to look at. So she ended up looking around the room. "I don't know. I don't feel any different. Should I go grab my book?"

"Good," Phillips nodded while ignoring her question. "Your normal vision hasn't changed at all. Then let's see… Ah."

He took the cup Asia had been drinking out of.

 **It touched the lips of the Holy Maiden.**

 **Blessed is it upon most high.**

"Can you see this just fine?" he lifted the cup to eye level.

"Um… yes?" Asia answered with a confused look.

"Oh. Good. This went better than I expected—"

"The hell was that?!" shrieked Saji.

Ah. So I'm not the only one who heard voices singing in my head. And here I thought I was just going crazy finally. But, yeah, if Saji had heard it then can I assume Philips-san had something to do with it?

"Sorcery," Philips replied… as if that answered anything. "Here, Asia. Take mine. Anything from this cup now will kill you since you're a Devil."

"…I don't understand," Asia voiced everything that was going through all our heads. She took his offered drink anyways. "Was there something you did to the cup?"

"I made it into a holy instrument," he answered. "If you take off those glasses you should have difficulty seeing it."

She did so and looked up at the cup again. Her eyes squinted and looked away like how someone would when looking directly at the sun. She rubbed her eyes before putting the glasses back on. "But… how? Y-You're Satan, aren't you? How did you bless that?"

Come to think about it… that's an amazing question. I've heard Philips curse God's name a few times. And he wasn't having difficulty at all doing anything with the cup. I wonder if he could read the Bible if he wanted to.

"As soon as Leviathan returns I should be able to get a few more things for you," Philips _completely_ ignored her and went back to the topic. "We don't have any churches here or I'd make you a dress or some undergarments so you could walk in there. I might do that anyways for future reference. But with a Sun Sphere I'll be able to change the thing that makes you a Devil. I might even be able to return you to being human."

A Sun Sphere? What's that? Eh, I shouldn't bother trying to ask him this. He'll probably ignore it.

Asia gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. "R-Really…? Really?! You mean… I'll be able to go back to being able to pray? To practice? To…"

Her expression drooped. She asked in a timid voice, "Mister Philips… will I be able to go back to the Church…?"

Philips didn't say anything. He drank from the holy cup to drag out his answer. If he was a Devil too and he said it would kill Asia, then I wonder how he was immune to its effects. Maybe because it came from him? I don't get magic at all.

"I don't know," he said in a tired voice. "It's complicated. I can't promise everything I'm proposing will happen. But I will do my best to make this life as comfortable for you as you deserve. If successful, you will be able to do everything you could before. And more, depending if you're willing to try. But… you will still be my Bishop. There's nothing I can do to remove the Evil Piece inside of you. You will still be a member of my peerage, and thus a servant to God's enemy. I don't know if you'll be welcomed back to the Church. I'm sorry."

Asia's mood saddened. She was forever barred from the Church then, regardless if she stayed as a Devil or not? Yeah, if Philips is God's enemy then I don't think He would be willing to let Asia back.

I really wish there was something I could do for Asia. The more I feel this way the more I want to accept Gremory-sempai's offer. Never mind the request I could make. Just becoming a Devil would be enough.

It's not fair that Asia has to be a Devil while I remain human. I'm responsible for her. It's only fair I share the burden.

"That's enough of that," Philips announced. "Saji. Issei. Gremory had the right mind but for the wrong reasons. I think you both deserve something for your actions."

Huh? Where did this come from?

"What do you mean?" Saji asked. "We didn't do anything. And we didn't get to save Asia-chan like we wanted."

"But you came anyways," Philips argued. "Nothing would have changed if it had been just Rossweisse and I. We could have dealt with Kokabiel in the exact same way with the same results. But that's not what I'm talking about. Kokabiel went after you. Instead of abandoning Asia you chose to fight him instead knowing you would lose."

"Of course we wouldn't abandon Asia-chan!" Saji declared with a shaking fist. "Asia-chan is our friend! I'd rather die than let that douche bag get away!"

I looked over at Asia. Her eyes widened slightly but that's as far as she reacted.

Philips-san was looking at me this time. He was watching my reaction the same as I was watching Asia's. "You still fought for her. As I recall, Issei, you told me you would have gone after Kokabiel with or without my help. You faced death, knowing you would die, and didn't just survive. Both your Sacred Gears achieved a new level. Which is why come Thursday I'll teach you both something. Something you can use without your Sacred Gears. So in the prospect either of you _do_ become Devils, you'll have something to support yourselves."

He said that last part while looking at me. So he knew I was really thinking about joining Gremory-sempai's peerage? Well, Saji was determined to be in Shitori-kaichou's and we all knew that from the beginning.

"Asia, would you like to join us this Thursday? You don't have to go to school. Just show up when classes have ended."

"…No thank you," Asia shook her head. "Um. About why you resurrected me—"

"Sunday," he cut her off. "As soon as things die down and you can think a little more clearly I will tell you why I made you into a Devil. Tell me Asia, do you hate me?"

She frowned. Her brows came together in a perplexed expression. "I don't know. I'm so confused. No matter how you word it, you are Satan. But… you're nice. I don't know if this is all a trick or not. But I also can't think why you would when I'm already your servant. You have no reason to be nice."

"…Do you hate Saji?" he asked next.

"W-What? No!" she denied immediately. "I can't hate Saji! He… He didn't do anything to me…"

Saji had a look of relief. But Philips' expression hardened by her answer. Isn't it a good thing if she doesn't hate Saji? Or are you upset that she doesn't like you?

"…Do you hate Issei?" he asked with a grim tone.

I felt my heart skip a beat. My palms became clammy. Asia's feelings meant a lot to me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I… I'm going to the—"

"Sit," Philips commanded before I could get up. There was that kingly aura again. I couldn't refuse it and remained where I was. He looked back at Asia.

But Asia wasn't saying anything. She glanced my way once but then her eyes dropped to the cup in her hands. She just stared into the tea. There was no answer she was going to give. No confirmation whether she hated me or not. Even if it wasn't straight forward, I would have preferred the answer she gave Philips over this silence.

I really wanted to crawl into a corner and hide away from the world.

"That's why I'm telling you to wait," he said to her. "You shouldn't be mad at Issei over something I did. You wouldn't be like this if you became an Angel instead of a Devil under the same conditions. No, you'd love him more than you do right now."

Her lips thinned while she kept her head down. "Can I go now?"

I saw it in his eyes. That same flash of barely restrained anger. He shut his eyes and took a sip of his drink. When he opened his eyes again that anger was gone. "I can't keep you here. You can do whatever you want, Asia."

"…Thank you," she said, stood, and walked out of the room without a glance to any of us.

"Philips-san," I spoke up. "Please don't be mad at Asia-chan."

"Is that why you want to become a Devil, kid?" he asked to divert the attention away from him.

"Eh, Ise-kun? You're thinking about becoming a Devil after all?" came Saji.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm really considering it. But… I'm not sure if I want to join Gremory-sempai's peerage."

Philips' frown increased. "Come on, kid, out with it. If you have something to ask me then ask me already."

Am I really that easy to read? No, it doesn't seem that way. Saji had his usual clueless expression and Saji was a lot smarter than I was.

"I was thinking about becoming a Devil… because me being like this doesn't feel right," I began. "Asia-chan got turned into a Devil while I remain human. I don't think that's fair. And instead of being punished, both you and Gremory-sempai are rewarding me. Don't you understand how terrible I feel? Don't you get how Asia feels? I mean… what does me becoming your servant even mean? I feel like I didn't give up anything, I got everything I wanted, and Asia got all the terrible things I was supposed to deserve."

"Your _punishment_ is for you to accept the burden of your decisions and to live with them," Philips said in a stern tone. "I told you this is something you will have to live with."

"I don't think that's fair either," countered Saji. "The only thing I got was an earful from Kaichou. I'm just as responsible for Asia-chan. I don't care if I didn't sell my soul like Ise-kun did— don't you say that against me like yesterday."

Philips sighed and finished the last of his tea. "Damn how I wish this was alcohol… Kid, I don't know what you want from me. I don't even want you as my servant. Making you into a Devil in my peerage won't change a goddamn thing. So you join Gremory's group. Fine. But that won't change anything either. Asia is still a Devil. You changing species will do _nothing_ to fix her problem."

…That's not the point. Yeah, I want to help Asia in any way that I can. But I know there's nothing I can do for her. I was the one who convinced you to bring her back to life. Philips-san, why can't you see that? Asia hates being a Devil. Why can't you give me a punishment just as bad as hers?

"Just shut up and be patient," he said with an edge in his tone. He was annoyed. "As soon as I get my Sun Sphere I'll be able to get a grasp of things. But even then that'll take time."

"What is a Sun Sphere?" Saji asked. "You make it sound like it's this super special thing."

"It is a _super special thing,_ " he retorted. "It's one of my regalia as Godking. I've no idea how to explain it to you without any education on the omniversal system. Let's just say it's… a compact sun about the size of your hand. That's probably the best way I can explain it."

A compact sun? So it's _literally_ a sun-sphere?

"That's all I had to say for today," Philips said next. "I'll be leaving. I still have to meet Rossweisse for… dinner. Dammit all… Make sure to come to the clubroom on Thursday."

*Scene*

School the next day was a serious drag. Almost literally. I had another night without sleep. I feel so exhausted but my mind won't shut down. I had to skip my third hour to rest in the infirmary. But no matter what I tried I couldn't get any sleep. The moment my mind started to drift off I would see a flash of images. Asia dying in Saji's arms. Raynare laughing at us. Kokabiel tearing off my arm and stabbing Saji. Asia's horrified face when becoming a Devil.

It was eating away at me. All of it. I couldn't focus on anything throughout the day. I thought about asking Philips-san for some help but I don't think he would be willing. He hasn't been much help as of late. In fact, I'm pretty sure he would tell me to suck it up seeing as how he told me all of this was part of my punishment.

I was supposed to live with this. But how can I? I feel like I want to tear my hair out of my skull.

"Hyoudou-san."

I was so exhausted I completely forgot. I was just taking my normal route through the hallways to go home. But Tiamat-sensei was standing outside of her classroom waiting for me. That's right. I was supposed to do something for her today after school. And that time was now.

She had her arms crossed as she stood stiffly beside the door. Her cold eyes made me squirm. No matter how tired I was she could make me feel alive by shoving the fear of death down my throat.

"Y-Yes, sensei!"

"Come with me," she instructed and led me down the path I just came from. There were no other words. I couldn't argue even if I had the strength to do so. I just dragged my feet along. "Today you're going to help me organize the equipment in the school shed."

Today? You mean I'm going to be doing something else some other day? Wasn't this just over a few crumbled pieces of paper?!

We didn't say anything as she led me out of the main building and through the back walkways. We circled around the track field. There weren't any field sports today so the place was pretty barren. Tiamat-sensei could kill me and no one would be around to hear my screaming.

The shed she was talking about was one of the many that housed most of the field sport equipment. It was placed at the edge of the track field. Not too far away from the field and placed just outside for space. It was also the single building furthest from the main building. Which meant, again, if she killed me my chances of my screams being heard were way too close to zero.

She pulled out the key from her pocket but frowned. The lock was already undone. With an annoyed look that was borderline fuming, she opened the door hard enough to almost pry it off its hinges.

There were two students already inside. Both of them were half naked. One was a first year male and the other a second year. I don't remember either of their names. But they were looking at us with surprised expressions.

Ah. It seems we interrupted their fun time. The second year had some small boobs but I would have been happy to see them if she didn't have her bra on.

"I will remember you two," Tiamat-sensei said with a dark tone. The sound of her voice alone made all of us turn pale. The first-year boy looked ready to faint. "Leave."

They didn't bother getting dressed again. They just grabbed their things and ran as fast as they could. Tiamat-sensei watched them go until they were out of view. Only then did she wave for me to enter. I did and she shut the door behind her. At least there were a few windows for us to see what we're doing. And there were a few lights above if it got too dark.

"That smell…" she said as she did the final latch to lock the door. When she turned around, there was a fierce look in her eyes. It made me back away from her. "Did seeing that girl arouse you?"

Yes. It did. While small she still had some nice boobs. And I like boobs very much. But like hell I'm going to tell the truth!

"N-No…" my voice was back to being a three-year-old little girl.

She stared at me. Her nostrils flared as she took in a deep breath. Her eyes narrowed further as she looked at me with disgust. She's says this and that about smell. Can she smell my arousal or something? Tiamat-sensei was some sort of supernatural creature but I don't know what kind. I should have asked Azu-oneesama while she was still around. Well, I'm sure at this point she would be smelling my fear more than anything.

She approached me. Her steps no longer making a sound. She wasn't so much as walking as she was gliding across the ground. The look in her eyes was new. I don't know what sort of expression it was. I've never seen that sort of expression on anyone. I don't think it was humanly possible.

All I knew was my life was in danger. I was petrified. I couldn't move.

She put a hand on my chest. With a flick of her wrist, she shoved me back. The force of the push knocked the wind out of me and I fell on my back. But I didn't land on the hard ground, thankfully. I landed on one of the matts used for jumping games.

"If you ever lie to me again," Tiamat-sensei said in a low and lethal voice. She came closer. She lowered herself to her knees and began to crawl across the matt. "You will regret it."

If I wasn't so terrified I would think this is a scene straight out of a porno. You know the one.

She grabbed my collar and pulled me close to her. Her icy blue eyes felt like knives piercing through my scalp. Tiamat-sensei was beautiful, that I won't deny. She was somewhere in the top ten and would have been higher ranked if she didn't have such a cold personality. Tiamat was smoking hot but I was always too terrified to check her out. She always knew when I was looking at her and her return gaze made me quiver with fear.

Up this close I got to see her perfect beauty. But it also meant I had to withstand her glare a hundred fold.

"S-S-Sensei… I'm sorry about the papers…"

"Don't talk," she said with a tone as sharp as her eyes. "You're repulsive to look at and the sound of your voice is irritating."

…Sensei that really hurts. I know I'm not the best looking guy but… _sniff~_

"But your smell…" her eyes fluttered for a moment. The grip she had on my shirt began to shake. "That smell… So much like…"

Her breathing began to become irregular. It was as if she couldn't catch her breath at all. Her face started to turn red as she began to make small pants.

"…Sempai~"

She kissed me. She pulled me in and pressed her lips against mine. She was sucking my face with everything she had, invading my mouth with her tongue and reaching every corner, and biting on my lips. She bit hard enough to draw blood, to which then she licked it off with her tongue.

My hand instinctively went to push her away. I couldn't breathe. My head was starting to get dizzy. I ended up pressing my hand against her chest. Her right breast was cupped by my hand.

She shoved me away and slapped me across the face. Hard. The crack made my ears pop and my face was stinging. I think there were a few tears in my eyes.

"A-Ah… I'm sorry!" she said and cupped my face with her hand. There were a few tears in her eyes. "Sempai I'm sorry! I-It was so sudden and I was startled!"

…T-That voice. This was not the voice of the Blizzard Queen Tiamat! This was the voice that came from an adorable kouhai who made bentos for the sempai she had a crush on.

Tiamat-sensei… if you say such things to me in a voice like that…

"Are you mad at me?" she asked as she closed the distance between us.

Her eyes were large and the way she pouted with her lips made her look adorable. I was so confused. I don't know what's going on. This isn't Tiamat-sensei. This isn't the cold-hearted untouchable teacher that can strike fear into the hearts of the children she instructed. What the hell just happened?!

I don't know whether I should be popping a boner or if I should be twice as terrified as before.

"Sempai has been taken away from me lately…" she said. "I don't get to see Sempai as much as I would like. And Sempai has been so tired lately he doesn't look at me as much anymore."

N-No. I don't ogle you like how I used to because you scare the living daylights out of me.

"It's all that magician's fault…" she groaned. "Sempai has been hurt a lot lately because of that magician. But Sempai smells like Sempai because of him. I don't know if I should kill him or thank him…"

I can't follow her thought process. Not that I ever could before. I just went with the flow of things and then she pulls this. I wonder if this is how Saji feels…

Something lit up in her eyes. She sat up straight. The cold and sharp look in her eyes returned. This was the Tiamat-sensei I knew. "I know what I must do. As you are now you won't be able to stand up against your master. Do not worry. I shall free you from your enslavement."

Her eyes then hardened to a level the air around me literally froze. Frost covered the area and our breaths came out as mist.

"…And then I will have my vengeance for what you've done to me."

She stood, unlatched the door, and left.

…Leaving me alone dazed and confused.

What the fuck just happened?!

*Scene*

It was Thursday. Nothing productive happened yesterday. I ate lunch with my buds and talked a little bit with Saji after school. Asia still avoids me but at least she eats dinner with us as the table now. My parents are still mad at me and keep telling me to patch things up or else they'll never have grandkids. They're only thinking of themselves. Besides, Asia never liked me like that regardless of what everyone else said.

I also didn't see Tiamat-sensei or Philips-san yesterday. Tiamat didn't appear for class so we had a substitute for English. And I didn't really go looking for Philips-san but I usually spot him in the hallways.

Saji and I met up halfway after school and went to the club together. Today was no different. I still haven't been able to sleep other than a few hours here and there. I'm also starting to see things in the middle of the day. Saji hasn't said anything which means he hasn't noticed. But there are a few bags under his eyes too. I wonder if he's going through the same thing I am. Maybe to a less degree since he seems more energetic than I am.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked Saji as soon as we entered the clubroom.

Philips-san was sitting at the table with a sour look on his face. His brows were together in a straight line as he glared angrily at the door. He had been doing that before we walked in, waiting for us to arrive.

He was covered in bandages. A few strands wrapped around his head and over his left eye, a large patch over his cheek, one across his nose, and a few wrapped around his neck and arms. Smaller cuts and burn marks could be seen all over his skin.

Leviathan-sensei was sitting across of him, once again munching away on a bag of chips. She had a large grin on her face that only grew bigger at Saji's question.

"Two things," Philips growled. "First, I got my Sun Sphere. But it came at a cost and Falbium didn't like the method I used to get it. So he gave me a _very_ long list of commands I can't disobey. One of such commands was to allow Leviathan here to deck me as hard as she wanted— mind you, I'm not allowed to use _any_ healing magic until it recovers naturally.

"Second," his eyes flickered my way and his irritation spiked. "Hey kid, I ran into your girlfriend the other night when I was coming home from work. She set up a pretty mean trap that almost got me. I would have died if I didn't see her magic at the last second. She was pretty determined to kill me to break you out of our deal."

I began to sweat. T-Tiamat-sensei, you attacked Philips-san because of me? Aren't you one of the leaders of something that's supposed to know he's Satan?

"Hurry up and tell us already!" said Leviathan-sensei with excitement. "You said you would tell me who it was as soon as they got here!"

…It sounded more like she just wanted some gossip instead of caring about the whole assassination attempt on the only guy who can keep God at bay.

"Ise-kun, I know you want a harem and all but don't you think it's too soon to be getting a girlfriend while Asia-chan is still sulking?" chided Saji.

"I still don't know what's going on and I was a victim!" I argued back.

"The person in question was Tiamat," answered Philips. "Leviathan, you might know more than I do. She kept saying some nonsense about freeing her _sempai._ "

"Tiamat?" questioned Saji. "As in Tiamat- _sensei_? That can't be real."

I feel the exact same way Saji. At last I understand how you feel whenever we drag you through our mess.

"I knew it!" Leviathan-sensei cheered in triumph. "I gotta check the charts to see who won the pool. We knew there was only a certain amount of time before she— I mean… S-Shame on her. Assaulting a student like that. Someone needs to do something about this."

A pool? There was money involved in this?! Which means you knew about this all along and you never bothered to warn me?!

"I don't know the specifics," Leviathan-sensei began after being given a heavy stare by Philips. "I think Aju-chan does; they work together. But, apparently, there was something going on between Tiamat and the Welsh Dragon Ddraig a _very_ long time ago. That would be the dragon sealed within your Boosted Gear, Hyoudou-san."

I pulled up my left arm and summoned the Boosted Gear. I haven't called upon it since the battle with Kokabiel. It had changed since then and was a lot more comfortable to wear with how it formed around my arm nicely. But, yeah, I remember them talking about my Boosted Gear when I first unlocked it. So the dragon inside was what made Tiamat-sensei react that way? It would make sense why she started to go crazy all of a sudden; I _did_ just awaken it recently and it got a new level since Kokabiel. I wonder if evolving it had a certain effect on Tiamat.

"Wait. Really. Tiamat- _sensei_?" asked Saji, again. "As in the Blizzard Queen of Kuoh? The _untouchable_ Blizzard Queen? _That_ Tiamat?!"

"So we came to an understanding," Philips began, blowing Saji aside _again_ like he always does. "Issei. You're going to keep having club activities on regular days; Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. You will be receiving tutoring from Tiamat on dragon arts on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. You get to rest on Sunday. Sorry Saji. I couldn't convince her to take you too."

"Um… That's fine…" Saji said while scratching the side of his head. "I don't think my body or mind can withstand any more of this. I need the gaps between to cool off."

"Don't I have a say in this?!" I shrieked.

"Probably not," he shrugged. "I mean, sure, you can say no. But I'm not going to let you skip club activities. I _own_ you. You can try to kick and scream as much as you want for Tiamat but I doubt she'll be lenient."

That's no fair. That's no fair at all. I only get one day to myself and have to put up with all the craziness of everything else for the rest of the week?

"Did you figure anything out now that you have your Sun Sphere?" asked Saji.

…I guess we're done talking about Tiamat-sensei. No one is going to help me with this one? Really? I'm just going to drown on my own? At least throw me a vest or floatation device… please?

"It's only been a day," Philips answered this time. "There's not much… but there's some progress. I won't know for sure what my options are until I have a little bit more time."

Saji nodded. That was the best answer we've received so far. It's better than nothing.

"Now then…" Philips-san stood up from his seat. He released a groan and… was that a cane?! He had a cane resting on his lap the whole time and was using it to help him walk. His movements were stiff and it looked like he couldn't fully bend his right knee.

"Just what did Tiamat-sensei do to you?" I asked.

"Break through several of my high-tier shields with some compressed conceptual storm magic combined with draconian aura," he answered with the lingo I think only Leviathan-sensei understood. "But I did fight back. Neither of us were really going all out but she really was trying to kill me. I struck her with a few curses and an acidic spell that'll continuously eat away at her flesh. She'll heal, just tremendously slower than normally. I don't know much about dragons, but I'd say she'll be back within the next few days."

Huh. So Tiamat-sensei was a dragon. I never would have thought it.

And don't you think you went a little too far doing something like that to her, Philips-san? No, wait, Tiamat-sensei _did_ try to kill you. I don't know who's in the wrong here…

Philips spun his fingers around like he normally did when using his magic. The wall to our left was pushed back with the space of the room expanding. This was the trick he used whenever we were training to use our Sacred Gears. The walls were also reinforced with magic to keep the noise from getting out and to keep us from breaking anything. But it was usually Philips-san who used the stuff that could break down the building.

"I decided to teach you something a bit more convenient," he began as he walked towards the open space. I was surprised to see Leviathan-sensei get up from the table and join us. So too was Philips-san. He gave her a blunt glare while she just beamed a smile at him.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "This is magic from the Craven family. It's purely physical augmentations that enhances your body in various ways to perform various tasks. The energy source for this is called Aura; it's the current conducted and channeled through your body's biorhythm. Almost every organic lifeform produces Aura and almost anyone can use this brand of magic. Even ordinary mundane people like you."

There were a _lot_ of things I didn't understand right now. A lot of big words and more magic lingo.

"Question!"

"Saji."

"Is there any particular reason why this brand of magic comes from people who are named Craven or is it purely coincidental?"

Huh. Leave it up to Saji to ask something like that. Did that also mean he understood what Philips just said and was just asking for more concrete information?

"No, there's a reason," Philips tilted his head in thought. "It was _how_ they used it that gave them their name. The members of the Craven family used it for assassinations. And they were notorious for their success rate. If you found out you were marked by a Craven you'll more than likely be dead shortly after. People were terrified of their efficiency."

Did that mean they were ninjas? That's awesome. So we'll be learning magic like that? Oh! Did that mean I'll learn how to blend in with the shadows, make shadow clones, and switch places with a log?!

My Presence Concealment skill will be high enough to sneak into the forbidden territory that is the girl's locker room without being detected?!

Fuck yeah!

"…I'm not going to teach you any skills from the Craven family, so wipe that smirk off your face."

Wah! He found out what I was thinking right away.

"There are multiple ways of using Aura. I'll be teaching you various methods but for right now I'm going to open up with the workings of the Craven family. After that will be Fighting Spirit—"

"Touki," interjected Leviathan-sensei.

"Which is the method of channeling that Aura outside your body to interact with the physical world," Philips continued without a hitch. But we all saw his brow twitch. "And once you get a grasp on both of those, to use Aura internally and externally, I'll teach you how to use synergy to read another person's Aura, to manipulate them, and amplify each other's—"

"Senjutu," said Leviathan.

The cane became the same fold-up fan he used on me back when I was getting advice on how to be a boyfriend. He brought it hard on her head.

"There's a distinction," he countered. The fan returned to being a cane. "Hardly anyone can use Senjutu. You have to either have the blood of a spirit— which just gives me a headache trying to figure out _how—_ or achieve an understanding of nature you yourself become one with it."

"Question!"

"Issei."

"Does this mean we'll be able to shoot ki blasts?!"

Do you have any idea how cool it would be to shoot an actual Kamehameha?! Every boy has had this dream whether they want to admit it or not!

"…I have no idea what that is," was his answer. "I'm going to assume that's some sort of anime reference where the character shot some sort of energy ball made out his ki."

I nodded. That's exactly what it was! Philips-san had no knowledge on anime but he knew what ki was? I've never heard of it outside of anime.

"I'm going to have to get back to you on that," he answered. Hey, at least he's not avoiding my question this time. "If that's everything, I'm going to show you what Craven magic can do. To access it I have to first activate your first Gear. After that you can do them whenever you wind one on your own."

More lingo I don't understand!

"Question!" This time all three hands shot up.

"…You know that one time I counted to three and pummeled a tree with my fists?" Philips asked with his blunt stare now burning through our scalps.

Y-Yeah. We remember that. Least I do. He was so pissed when I asked him to revive Asia. I do remember him counting. It wasn't just a tactic to calm himself down. His voice had echoed. I also remember him counting to one when the three Fallen attacked us in the park. He was able to use his magic then to burn that one Fallen with the big tits to ashes.

"Every count was me activating a Gear," Philips went on. "Gears are internal contraptions built within your Quantum Identity Cortex… Dammit you're not going to understand that. They're like gears in a transmission inside your soul. Every time you use one you push your body a little harder. The more you use the harder it works. Which is why they are called _Gears._

"Unless the person is defective, everyone has forty-nine minor Gears and one major Gear. I don't know who chose that number specifically or why, so put your hand down Saji. Gears can only be wound by confronting death, knowing you will die, and still manage to triumph. The two of you have done this twice, apparently. You both have two Gears wound. Congratulations."

Don't congratulate us over something like this. Our lives were put in utter peril because of you!

"Question!"

"Saji again."

"What happens when you use all fifty Gears at once?"

"…The normal human, that being you, can't access more than three Gears. One Gear will push you past your limits. Two will tear you apart from the inside and using them for longer than a few seconds will rupture your heart. Three will kill you immediately unless you're already a freak of nature."

W-Wow. They're really that dangerous? And you're going to teach us magic like this?!

"Having that said…" Philips tapped a finger on the handle of his cane. He looked away in thought. "I will be teaching you how to reinforce your body to withstand the strain, stamina to prolong their activity, and control to stabilize your metabolism and regeneration. You two might be able to use up to five.

"To answer your question? You'd have to face death and win forty-nine times. Minded, you have to firmly believe you aren't going to survive. That whatever situation you're in will surely kill you. I know, Saji, that's just forty-nine Gears. For the major and final Gear, you have to do the impossible. After that, using all fifty will grant you access to something called Triumph. Supposedly there are methods of tricking the system and accessing Triumph without winding any of the minor Gears. But I don't know how."

"…What's this impossible task?" asked Leviathan-sensei.

"…I don't know," Philips shook his head. "I only have access to the forty-nine. With all my magic I can only use up to seven. It's different if I use my regalia. But that's as far as I can go."

Still, that's impressive. It means Philips-san has faced death forty-nine times and came out on top.

"Alright you two, stay still," Philips approached us. He put the cane under his armpit and placed a hand on both our chests. "The problem with Gears is you need someone who already has them to activate the first. And they have to have to have a base understanding of Tuning to do it."

MORE LINGO I DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE FUCK IS TUNING?!

"Then… how does it start?" asked Saji. "There had to be someone who first used this, right? How did he do it?"

"Chicken and egg, Saji," was Philips' response.

Basically he's saying no one knows and probably never will.

Philips took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't tell us to do anything in particular so we just stood still as instructed. There was something hot coming from Philp's hand. It was also making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This feeling was starting to become uncomfortable as it began to spread across my chest.

"One," Philips said. His voice echoed and electrified the air. Something _turned_ inside my chest.

But nothing happened.

Philips breathed out and took a few steps back. "There we go. Now I need you to access them yourself. Do either of you remember the feeling you got when you were facing death? That utter disparity? That urge that kicked in for you to fight to the last breath that surpassed your survival instincts? Recall it. Focus on it. Don't let go. And call out the first Gear. When you want to turn it off, just let go of the feeling."

"Me next!" jumped Leviathan-sensei with her hand up in the air. "Do me next!"

"No," Philips denied her. "No way. Leviathan, you're already a monster as it is. And I know _exactly_ how many Gears you have wound. As a Devil you can access nearly all of them. There's no way I'm giving you that much power."

"One," said Saji while Philips and Leviathan were arguing. He was trying to use his first Gear. But his voice didn't echo so I don't think he did it right. "One. One… _One!"_

Nope. Nothing. I thought he had it that time.

This went on for some time. Saji and I tried to use this new magic while Philips was distracted with Leviathan. Neither Saji nor I could do it. Nor were we able to do it the following day. But by this point I was too tired to care. And Philips-san said he won't teach us more Craven magic until we could use our first Gear. He said it wasn't a good idea for us to try it outside of club activities. But I still practiced in my room when I was alone. I think Saji did too but I don't know if he was successful or not.

The next few days went without incident. I thought I had some tutoring with Tiamat-sensei but I haven't seen her since the other day. I wonder if she was still recovering from her fight with Philips. Sunday had arrived before I knew it. It was the day we would all learn why Philips resurrected her as a Devil. He told us to come to the clubroom. It would probably be better to be away from home, and by that I mean my parents, in case Asia got upset.

Asia followed me from home. She walked beside me but kept her distance. I missed the days she would hold my hand or my sleeve. But, at the least, she was talking to me again. Not really making conversation but making comments here and there. I guess there's only so much a person can go through before they need human interaction? Ah, she was also wearing the glasses Philips gave her. Maybe she was in a better mood because she's been reading her Bible?

"You're here," Philips said. He was waiting for us at the gates instead of the clubroom. He had a serious expression. "There might be a change of plans. Saji and Leviathan are already inside. We're going to meet with Sitri and Gremory and their groups in the Student Council."

"Eh?" I blinked. "But… what about Asia? What's going on?"

Philips was already walking (limping) before I could finish my question. Asia and I skipped a few steps in order to catch up to him. "We have guests. Delegates that came all the way from the Church. They arrived about an hour before you two. They… They're asking to see you and Asia specifically."

I almost stopped walking. So too did Asia.

This was a seriously big deal for people from the Church to come to a city run by Heaven's enemies. And they were asking for _us_? Azu-oneesama, just what did you tell God that made some Church officials come all the way over here for? They can't be just here because of Kokabiel. Could they? Or was it something deeper like how Asia and I were now servants to Satan?

I don't know. And I was afraid to find out. Because whatever was awaiting for us was more than likely going to change things.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

This chapter is 23k words. Be warned. I meant for it to be ONLY 14k since it was the second half of the previous chapter. But a lot of stuff ended up happening. On another note, I'll be taking a little break. New Destiny stuff came out. You guys should know the drill by this point.

Now to answer two people real quick.

 **To the Dragon Rider!**

I've seen you post something since I was working on Eighth the Dragoon. I'm going to assume you have an account because you always post a review... but as a guest. Anyways, you were about half right in your previous review but since you managed to guess a large portion of what happens this chapter I decided to give you the full points. Send me a PM of your request or post it on the forum. I'm open for discussion.

 **To Lord Emperor Cassius!**

Cool name btw. You were probably the closest guess on Leorio's identity. So I'll give you full points for the spirit of it. Same thing as above. Send me a PM or post your request on the forum. Link should be on my profile.

Now for the legendary words...

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Wild EXCALIBUR Appears!**

We followed Philip-san up a few stairs, down a hallway I was a little familiar with, and through a pair of large wooden doors that were fancier than any of the others the school used.

Before us stood a large crowd of people. On one side stood Rias Gremory and her Occult Research Club all huddled together. Spread out throughout the room were the members of the Student Council with the president and vice-president standing in front of the desk to the far end. Leviathan-sensei was standing between Souna and Rias. To the far right of the room were a mass of teachers like Yasaka, Azazel, Rossweisse and many others I didn't know. The only one missing was Tiamat. She probably hadn't recovered yet from her bout against Philips.

That silver-haired guy Vali was standing beside Azazel. He gave me that creepy smirk that sent a shiver down my spine. He was the only one in the room who was lax about this whole thing. Saji had been furthest from the action, standing near the doors and nearly getting knocked out by Philips' sudden push. But there were two girls from the Student Council there to pick him back up. Ah, the way they glared at another meant they were battling for his affection.

Way to go, Saji. As expected of my one rival. You have the makings of a harem before I do.

I hate you now.

Just walking through the doorframe rattled me. There was something in the air. A sort of tension that I couldn't relate to. Everyone in the room was on edge with a serious look on their face. Well… everyone except for a few of the… _guests._

In the center of the room stood a few people that were clearly out of place. At our arrival they turned around to see what ruckus Philips had made. Some of their eyes widened.

There were three girls and two boys. From the left were two girls dressed in identical white robes that hid their impressive figures. The cloak did well to hide them but my eyes don't deceive me. The one with the blue hair had a nice pair of breasts but she was more muscle than anything. And the one with the chestnut hair had a better pair. The first was clearly European while the other was Japanese with some European traits. Still, they were both very pretty.

Beside them was a tall man. Not as tall as Philips but still taller than me. He had long white hair and was dressed in a black priest's suit. I didn't like the look in his eyes. He looked so bored, so arrogant, and the way his lips twitched and how he chewed on his gums suggested he was agitated. His hands were to his waist with his hand flexing as if wanting to grab something that wasn't there. It looked like he was on the edge of attacking everyone here.

In the front of the group, who had been talking to Leviathan, Shitori, and Gremory, was some kid younger than me. Fourteen, possibly even thirteen. He was shorter than me too. But he was the one dressed differently with a purely gray suit with a matching tie. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and a princely face with a matching smile. He was the kind of guy I really wanted to punch because I knew he scored well with the ladies.

And, to the far right, made me take a few steps forward. She had wavy honey-colored hair with matching eyes, fair skin (the freckles on her cheeks were new but added to her cuteness), was dressed in a white sundress with sandals, and a bright red ribbon tied to her hair. Her breasts were smaller than I remembered. But though they weren't as developed as they once were they were still perky. Knowing their potential only added to their value.

"It's him!" said Chestnut-san as she gripped Blue-san's robes and gave her a few shakes. "I told you it was him!"

"Eh? Y-You're really here?" I said as I took a few more steps forward.

Chestnut-san started to sniff with tears on the corner of her eyes. "Ise-kun. You remembered me. After all this time."

"I've missed you!"

"Waaaaaaah! I… I missed you too Ise-kun! Don't worry! Your Iri-kun is here— Ehhhhhhhh?!"

Sorry, Chestnut-san. I don't know who you are. And I don't care how great your breasts are or even if you'll let me touch them. No, I'll care if I can touch them. But I would still to ignore you with a heavy heart and maybe a few tears. Because those breasts of yours look super soft. Forgive me, there's a reason why I must ignore the potential of groping your great tits!

"Onee-saaaaammmaaaaaaaaa!"

I ran past Chestnut-san and threw my arms around my Onee-sama, Azu-oneesama! Even when she looks like a teenager now and her skin doesn't glow as bright as it used to, I can recognize my onee-sama anywhere!

"A-Ah…" Azu was startled when I began to cry and nuzzle my head in her chest. They weren't as large or soft as they used to be but they were still great. Azu-oneesama if you can still hear my thoughts just know yours are the best regardless what shape they're in.

"Hello, Ise," Azu-oneesama said in a sweet voice as she began to rub my head. Her voice even changed to fit her age. Ah, Onee-sama, your head pats are the best.

"Onee-sama where have you been?!" I continued to cry, ignoring everyone else around me. Go ahead and try to pry me from my onee-sama with a crowbar. I'm not letting go no matter what! "I've missed you so much and I've been put through hell without you! N-No. I've always been through hell but it's a lot worse now that you're gone!"

"Artemis!" barked my onee-sama to Philips-san. "Just what have you put this poor boy through?! Look at him! He looks ready to collapse at any second!"

"Oh, Honey, so nice to see you too," Philips retorted with his usual dry voice. I think there was a little extra dryness in there.

"H-H-H-Honey?!" cried both Gremory and Shitori in alarm.

"…Honey?" Rossweisse muttered and gave him an accusing glare. As well as some of the other teachers.

"I haven't seen you in years and right off the bat you're at my throat," Philips sighed as he approached the center of the room. He waved for both Asia and Saji to follow him. "How's Peter? Is he still as egotistical as the last time we met?"

Someone cleared their throats. It had been Leviathan-sensei.

"E-Excuse me," spoke up the little master in the gray suit. "I believe it is for everyone's interest to get on with business. I'm sure you two have much to catch up on but may I ask you to leave it be until the conclusion?"

Hmm. He had a strange accent. Very strange. British? German? I can't tell. It just sounded weird to hear him speaking Japanese. But it's the only language I can understand and my English scores aren't good enough to follow a full conversation in it. So it's better than that.

"Lord Altoryrigius," Philips stood tall and spoke in a more clear voice. His eyes were sharp while his posture changed entirely. Everything about him oozed magnificence— a complete opposite to his regular self! It was like when he introduced himself as the Godking.

A lot of others noticed it too. Most of the students were blinking in surprise, especially Shitori and Gremory. They looked at another in bewilderment. I'm guessing they've never seen him act like this before.

Lord Altor-something-or-another approached our group. He put a hand on his chest and gave a small bow while keeping his eyes locked and chin raised. "Master Philips. It's so good to see you again. And under more tame circumstances this time."

"Tame enough," Philips returned with his eyes looking around the room. "Politics is its own battlefield."

"Unfortunately so," replied the little master.

While this was happening, I was still embracing Azu-oneesama. And my onee-sama continued to pet my head. It was a little awkward since I was now taller than her and had to bend over a little to rest my head against her chest. But this felt totally awesome!

"Introductions are in order," began Philips. He gestured for me to let go of Azu. I shook my head frivolously. I refused to let go of my onee-sama! But then his eyes hardened in a way that told me he wasn't going to ask a second time.

With tears in my eyes I let go and went to his side.

"Yes, of course," the little master agreed with a smile and waved at Chestnut-san who was sobbing on her knees. "Irina, my dear, will you join us? It would break my heart if you were excluded from any of the credit."

But Chestnut— I mean, Irina, she wasn't responding. At least not right away. She was sobbing on the floor while drawing symbols on the floor with her finger. It wasn't until Blue-chan called for her did she respond and drag her feet back to the group.

"He doesn't remember me…" she said over and over again. I don't know what that was about.

Huh. She kinda reminds me of my old childhood friend. Same name and everything. The Irina I knew had hair and eyes of the same color. Their faces also look similar. But Iri-kun was a bro. This one is a total beauty bombshell. There's simply no way my Iri and this one could be the same person.

"I feel like I want to hit you. Why?" Philips said all of a sudden when I came to his side.

Don't just sputter random things like that! At least have a reason if you want so smack me with that magical fan!

"Now that everyone has gathered for this meeting…" began the little master. He cupped his hands together while keeping his smile up. He did look a little nervous though as he looked around the room. "A little more than I anticipated but it's to be expected. Though names were tossed around before the arrival of the… Supernatural Investigation Group, allow me to _properly_ introduce my companions. First, my three escorts…"

"Xenovia Quarta, Exorcist," said Blue-chan. Instantly I changed her name from Blue to Xenovia. Noted!

"S-Shidou Irina… also an Exorcist," sobbed Irina. Huh. That's even freakier. She even had the same family name as my bro. That just made me have goosebumps. Can you imagine if this was like some story where my childhood friend was a girl all along?! Yeah. Right. And we have some sort of childhood promise to marry another when we grew up. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! As if!

Philips-san smacked me in the back of the head. He was probably thinking I was having a perverted thought or something. My face tends to show what I'm thinking often…

"Yo, _Saint_ Freed Sellzen," the white-haired guy raised a hand and offered a really twisted smile that wasn't too far off from the kind Kokabiel pulled off. "Recently ascended. Sup?"

S-Scary. Very scary. This guy was a saint? Not that I know what that really means but I have enough knowledge on religion to understand that's seriously important. Aren't saint, like, the highest ranking of holiness a person can achieve? Or was that to be a leader of one of the church factions? Like the pope? I don't know. There are too many things I don't know about the enemy I'm forced to fight against.

"I am Sir Altoryrigius Pennyworth," said the little master. "But, please, I insist you call me Altry. My name is ever so long to repeat."

I don't know why. But this guy… this guy was the scariest of them all. Sure, he had a nice and friendly smile. But there was something more. Probably because I've been around a few powerful people for the past two weeks—

Holy shit it's only been two weeks!

—but I've begun to pick up a few things behind the scenes. Such as his presence. It was heavy. His name had weight and he being here put everyone on edge. Even the teachers were tense. Even Philips-san was on edge! And the guy didn't give a shit when Kokabiel was manhandling us!

I also realized he didn't give an occupation or rank like the three before him. Just who was this guy exactly?

"I trust you've been acquainted with everyone else in the room before we arrived?" asked Philips.

"Certainly," Altry (thank God his name was shortened enough for me to remember!) smiled back with a nod. "It was an interesting conversation before you arrived. But please, pardon me. Continue."

Huh? Wait. What about Azu-oneesama? Are we going to just ignore her?

But Azu was shaking her head at me. There must be a reason why she's not announcing herself. But she's the Princess of Heaven. She's God's _daughter._ Doesn't she deserve something?

"…For your… escorts?" asked Philips again. "In that case… I am Artemis James Philips. And these are my… apprentices…"

The way Gremory and Shitori's brows twitched… there was a story there somewhere.

"E-Eh?!" came Saji first when Philips nudged at him. Saji was about to rub the back of his head until he spotted Shitori-kaichou's glare. He stood erect with his hands at his side. "Genshirou Saji! Second year!"

Altry's eyes lit up and his smile shifted to one of delight. He let out a small chuckle as his gaze flickered for a moment back to Shitori-kaichou. He couldn't have been able to see her glare so it must have been for other reasons. Maybe she was talking about him before he arrived?

"M-Me?!" came Asia next. Well, she _was_ his Bishop. But Philips-san being a Devil is supposed to be a secret so he had to introduce her as his apprentice. Asia was flustered about it. She fiddled with her fingers before she stepped forward and bowed. "H-Hello! L-L-Lord Altoryrigius. I… I am Asia Argento! I'm not worthy to be in your presence!"

Ah. So Asia-chan knew about this guy? Go figure. He's obviously someone important.

Before I could give my introduction, my heart sank to my stomach. The look Altry was giving Asia. It was a dazed look that was ignoring all his surroundings. I could have slapped the guy and he wouldn't have noticed. All of his attention was locked on Asia.

His mouth was slightly open. Breath-taken. That's how he was. It was the same way I was when I first saw Asia. She's so beautiful I couldn't help but fall for her. Altry was the same way.

"Lady Argento…" he began in a low voice. "They warned me about you. But they failed to properly express the severity of your beauty."

H-Hey! What's with saying some cheesy line from some romance movie?! A-A-Asia! Why are you blushing at his comment?!

"E-Excuse me," Altry bowed as his face reddened. "I misspoke. I apologize. Please continue. I wish to hear the final introduction above all else."

He said that while looking at me. Astonishment was in his eyes. Like how Asia was treating this guy as some sort of celebrity he was looking at me the same way.

Azu-oneesama… what did you tell these people about me?

"Um! H-Hyoudou Issei! Second-year student as well!"

I gave my best introduction. But I was so nervous with everyone's attention on me including this weird guy. I accidentally stuttered when I didn't mean to. My face felt hot because of my accident.

"Now that there are no strangers amongst us," Altry began again— but what about Azu-oneesama?! You can't just forget about her! "Let us get straight to the reason why I am here. I am an emissary of the Church, for those who are unaware of my responsibilities. The ones behind me are my escorts. As I have said before, I ask that you understand why I cannot lay down my arms. I swear on my sword I have no wish to harm any of you and I pray you feel the same for me. But I am not naïve. You and I have been at war for several centuries and relations between our groups are strife."

I wonder if any of them were Sacred Gear users because I didn't see any weapons on them. Unless they were hidden under their cloaks and stuff?

"That's fine," Philips spoke up before Shitori-kaichou could. When she tried again he put up his hand to stop her. Her face was burning red. "You asked for us specifically. What can I do for you, Lord Altoryrigius?"

…So civil. This isn't Philips-san! The Philips-san I knew wasn't this courteous to anyone!

"I came here to investigate the rumors I've heard so much," Altry spoke fluently and without any reaction to Philips and Shitori's little side-show. His smile grew a little as his gaze went towards me. "Master Hyoudou. Master Genshirou. I have heard some marvelous tales as of late. Lord Metatron has been preaching of your conquest against an elder demon. I believe this would be the former Grigori Cadre, Kokabiel, yes? I was ever so curious and am not disappointed now that I have met you. Good sirs, may I be honored, no, _humbled_ to permit one such as I to shake your hands?"

I want to say no. I really did. This guy… that smile… that tone of voice…

He seriously believes we killed Kokabiel?! And he's praising us?! And he wants to shake our hands as if we're some idols he wants to grow up to be?!

I couldn't shake his hand because my heart wouldn't be able to bear with the guilt. I would be living with this lie for the rest of my life. When he finds out the truth that single handshake will make me want to cut off my hand!

"…Lord Altoryrigius," Gremory-sempai spoke up. She ignored the glares Shitori-kaichou and Philips-san gave her. Philips because he wanted her to be quiet and Shitori because she wanted to talk but listened instead. "While I do not question your… admiration, I must ask for the intentions of your visit. Surely you didn't come all this way to meet Hyoudou-san and Genshirou-san."

Hyoudou-san. Ah, she either forgot about me and went back to my formal name or she's not going to call me by my name in front of all these people. I was so flustered when she started to call me Ise-kun.

"W-Well…" Altry retracted his hand. His fingers curled up and kinda just hung up at chest-level. Almost like he didn't know what to do with the hand. "I apologize. I admit this request of mine was personal. This is not the reason why the Church requested my services."

He was even using his badge of office to get what he wanted?! Altry-san, or do I call you 'sama' with how everyone treats you? Altry-san, Saji and I aren't as impressive as you may think. I promise you. Please take your responsibilities seriously.

"Master Philips," that suave personality returned as Altry looked up at Philips. "I have come here to negotiate with you. I am here to barter for the rights of holding Asia Argento's contract. Would you be willing to listen to my terms?"

Contract? You mean… the Church wanted Asia back? That's what this was about? And they were willing to trade something to break her away from Philips' control. I didn't even know that was possible. I thought once you were a Devil's servant it was for all eternity.

Asia had her hands cupped over her mouth. She was looking between Altry and Philips over and over again. At the last instance, she looked at Saji and I. She looked away, just staring at the floor at her feet. There was a really troubling look she wore.

Philips had a really hard expression. His face was stony. He wasn't moving— I couldn't even tell if he was breathing! He didn't blink an eye as he stared at Altry. Finally, he blinked once and began in a low voice. "What if I were to say no?"

Asia's eyes snapped up towards him.

Altry's smile faltered. "I… don't know. Force is the absolute last method I would want to use. But I have my orders. Of course, they are a last resort. The Church, and that includes the treasure vaults of Heaven, are willing to trade anything you desire for the freedom of Asia Argento."

I didn't need to see the flashing sweat of Gremory and Shitori to understand that was a big deal. Heaven was backing up this exchange? Did that mean Azu's father, God Himself, wanted Asia back? All the teachers had a perplexed look. Most of them were confused and curious. The ones who probably understood the most of what was going on would be Azazel and Leviathan— those two had a look of murder in their eyes.

Asia looked like she had been slapped across the face.

"Philips," Shitori-kaichou spoke up with a tense voice. "Whatever it is you have done may be pardoned. Please hand over Miss Argento to these folks before—"

"Sona, be quiet," spoke up Leviathan.

It was strange seeing my adorable teacher say something so cold and with a heartless tone. Her eyes were dangerous too. Her presence made her out to be a completely different character. That was how serious this conversation was. Even the childish Levia-tan was acting out of character!

"O-Onee-sama…" whispered Shitori-kaichou.

"You are one of the overseers of this city," Leviathan lectured. "A groundskeeper. You are here to observe the exchange happening in your territory. Nothing more. Any and all interaction since the beginning is only for Sir Altoryrigius and Philips."

"P-Please, please!" Altry turned around and brought his hands up. "I do not wish any trouble because of me. I would be more than delighted to hear the opinion as one as intellectual as Madam Sitri. There is no need for formalities. Am I in the wrong, Master Philips?"

…He was defending Shitori-kaichou? He's from the Church, right? I thought Heaven and Hell were enemies who hated each other with a passion.

"Oi, Altry!" Freed spoke up with a sneer. "Don'cha be taken by her pretty face. She's still a filthy Devil."

Altry's smile dropped until his lips became a thin line. Neutral. His expression was completely neutral. More like it was devoid of any warmth that had been there before. "Freed, we are guests. I cannot ask you to be courteous but I _expect_ you to remain silent if you've nothing respectful to say."

Freed glared back at Altry. Freed was older, the obvious senior. But Altry had something heavier than seniority. A sort of gravitas the saint couldn't match. Freed's lips twitched into a deeper sneer before he averted his gaze.

"Name your price, Master Philips," Altry returned to my master with his same charming smile as if nothing had happened. "It is imperative Asia Argento returns to the Church."

"…Why?" asked Philips. "There are a mass of refugees here from the Church who have been branded as heretics and Witches. I've never seen a single one of them receive a pardon. And you want Asia? The Church isn't the type to admit their mistakes even when undeniable evidence is revealed to prove her innocence.

"Let's not play this game, Altoryrigius. You're only here because she's under _my_ care. Don't try to sway why you need Asia when you would have done it had it been anyone else."

"…I forget my place, Master Philips," Altry nodded. "I apologize. I did not mean to offend if I have. The purpose of this exchange is not something that can be spoken so freely, _Doll Maker._ "

"…Oh," was all Philips said. His eyes sharpened further.

I don't get it. Not at all. Doll Maker? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Looking around the room, most of everyone didn't seem to understand either. Not even Leviathan. The only one who didn't have a troubled look would be Yasaka-sensei. Her eyes were flashing something like sympathy towards Philips.

"If you want Asia, I would be more than willing to hand her over in your care," Philips began in a tone I hadn't heard from him before. It was… cynical? He even had a crooked grin. "However, Asia's contract isn't mine to give."

"…Are you not Asia Argento's instructor?" inquired Altry.

Philips shook his head, keeping his grin as if he had played a prank on Altry. "I have done nothing for Asia other than to make her life a burden on herself. I was the one who robbed her of her freedom. I'm afraid the ones you will have to negotiate are these two."

He put a hand on my shoulder and Saji's.

A cold sweat washed over me. Philips-san, just what are you planning exactly?!

"These two. While it was Issei who made a deal with me I know Saji would have if he hadn't. These two share responsibility for Asia's fate almost as much as I do. You have my consent, Lord Altoryrigius. But you need these two's as well."

"…I see," nodded Altry. "This puts a complication on my orders but I believe nothing has changed. Master Hyoudou, Master Genshirou, my proposal for Master Philips transfers to you. What is it that you desire?"

Asia was looking at us. Her stare was filled with hope. Those eyes were burning through my skull. This was her chance to go home. Philips, Satan, the one who made her into a Devil and bound her to a chain, was setting her free if Saji and I let her go. Of course I would never want to keep Asia trapped here. I don't want to lose her. But I also don't want to keep her hear when she's been nothing but miserable this whole time.

"No," Saji said.

I almost felt the room freeze solid. Everyone was looking at him incredulously. Asia gasped and took a step back as if he had struck her.

"S-Saji… why…?" her hands were on her face as tears started to fall. She looked betrayed. She hated me, she felt conflicted about Philips, but she never had any bad omens for Saji. She still thought he was her friend.

Saji didn't look at her. He kept his stare leveled on Altry. But his hands were curled up into fists and gripping so tight they were shaking. Any harder and his nails would tear into his skin.

"Altoryrigius, was it? Did I pronounce that right?" he spoke up with a voice borderline raging.

Altry didn't answer. His smile almost fell completely. It was only up there for politeness.

"I think your offer is a load of shit."

…Eh?

"I'm not the smartest guy here. But don't treat us like idiots. Where were you when Asia got kicked out of the Church? When she was forced out of her home? And her only safe haven was a place she was taught was nothing but a den of monsters? My dick of a club president is right. I don't really get what's going on between him and you guys but I know you wouldn't give a shit about Asia until this whole _contract_ bullshit happened."

"Saji!" barked Shitori. "That's too much—"

"I won't be quiet, Kaichou!" Saji shouted back.

It left her in stunned silence.

He went back to Altry. "Do you know anything about Asia? Do you know why she kept smiling despite everything? Do you know how hard it was for her to keep her faith? She believed in you guys and there was no help whatsoever. That Angel you guys supposedly sent did jack-shit when Kokabiel stole her Sacred Gear. And you guys kicked her out because she healed _one_ Devil? Did any of you consider how many others she healed? Asia was just following her faith and what she believed was right and you guys ejected her like she was some infectious rodent.

"Asia is my friend! And Ise-kun's! It sickens me that you guys would buy her as if she was some merchandise. Yeah, I didn't give up anything like Ise-kun. But I should have. I regret doing nothing when Asia died. It's a guilt I have to live with forever. So this is my way of sharing that burden. Asia's staying here. If you want her, you're going to have to beat it out of me. Just know I'm going to take out as many of you as I can before I die."

He finished with a feral grin. He was challenging Altry, daring him to take him up on his offer.

Saji… you're far smarter than I am. I was only thinking about myself. I never took any of the things you said right now into consideration. These were all things I knew beforehand. They should have affected my judgment but they didn't. We both knew what Asia went through. I hid nothing from Saji as I told him everything after Philips talked to Asia and I. But, there was more. Something Saji didn't mention.

"…Asia wasn't happy there," I spoke up. Thank you, Saji. I now have the courage to say what's been bothering me for all this time thanks to you. "She loved the Church and God. But no one seemed to love her back. Asia was a… Holy Maiden, right? People came around to praise her for her miracles? But, yeah, Saji's right. You don't know anything about her. No one did. No one talked to her. Asia didn't have a single friend there."

I'm sorry Asia. I know this was your secret and you trusted me with it. I'm sorry I'm using this as ammunition to keep you here. Go on and hate me more. I accept that. But I think it's better if you hate me instead of being miserable for the rest of your life.

This is the way I look at it. I love my stash of porn. I accept I may never see a pair of tits in real life. But I would still have my porn to keep me company. However, no matter how great of an issue the magazine is or how intricate of a plot of the eroge, everything will get boring after a while. It won't matter if I go to the store and buy new stuff. It loses its potency if there's no one to share it with.

I like having my buds Motohama and Matsuda to share and compare material. And, loathe I am to admit it, I enjoy having people around who despises my hobbies. It only excites me more.

Asia didn't have that. There was no excitement, no intimacy, no problems whatsoever. Her life in the Church was boring and lonely. She was like a caged bird who got everything she wanted at the cost of her freedom.

Heh. It's that a little ironic? She gets her freedom only when the thing she loves the most turns its back against her. And now that same freedom is taken from her again but she's in a new cage.

The way I see it, if she were to go back to the Church, nothing will really change. But Asia is here. And she has friends. Friends who stabbed her in the back, yeah, but Saji and I really care for her. And even if she doesn't want us, at least she'll have a chance to make new ones. Philips said she could go to school. There are plenty of people who would love Asia.

She can be happy. That's all I want.

"You both have conviction for this," Altry said. It wasn't a question. It was an observation. "I respect that. And I respect your reasons. Nothing I offer shall persuade you, then?"

It wasn't a question either of us would answer. It also wasn't something Altry expected an answer for. He didn't so much as ask as he was stating the obvious.

"That's not fair…"

My lips twitched. I turned my head away. The pain in Asia's voice made me want to take back my words. It hurt so much to hear her. If I looked at her right now I would lose my wits. Saji was doing the same. He was trying his hardest to look anywhere but at Asia.

"You can't do this!" Asia continued to sob. "Issei! Saji! You can't do this to me! I… I want to go back… I don't like it here. I came here so I may return to the Church and now I can! Why are you doing this? Issei I thought… Saji… You were supposed to be my friend…"

Did she…? Did she really think after everything I was still a friend to her? Asia, please don't say those words. They only make me hurt that much more. I thought you hated me. To think I had a chance to be your friend again…

No. It's too late. I've already said those things. I can't take them back. And I won't regret them.

"You would deny someone of the cloth their privilege of their faith?" snarled Xenovia. She looked really pissed at us.

"Ise-kun…" spoke Irina next. "How cruel of you…"

I looked over at Azu-oneesama. Was this the right choice, Onee-sama? I didn't get an answer from her. She looked at me but didn't give any reaction. Neither positive nor negative.

I would look at Philips-san. But then I would risk looking at Asia. If I looked at her now, even if it were just a glance, I would probably lose myself.

"I envy you, Miss Argento," said Alrty with a sympathetic voice. "You are truly loved. I wish you would see how much they love you instead of scorning them."

"Lord Altoryrigius!" came Xenovia. "Those are not the words of a man of the cloth! They mean to keep the Holy Maiden from—"

"Don't call Asia that after you branded her a Witch," snapped Saji.

Xenovia glared at him. He glared back.

"Why? They are correct," said Altry next. "The Church is an order in which practices selflessness in the name of what is deemed as the greater good. It is a place of persecution and martyrdom in what is popularly accepted as virtue and justice."

"…Those words are borderline heresy, Lord Altoryrigius," Xenovia hissed with an intake of breath.

"So it is," Altry shrugged. "The Church. The Bible. They are things devised by man through their interpretations of God's Words. Xenovia, I adore your zealous nature for your beliefs. But do not mistake you and I share them in the same light. I do not answer to the words spoken by earthly men. Only God Himself may command me. Until He tells me otherwise, I shall listen to my heart. And it is telling me Masters Hyoudou and Genshirou are both in the right."

I don't understand this guy at all. So far it seems like he's more on our side instead of Heaven's. Wasn't it his _job_ to bring Asia back no matter what? It sounds more like he's fine with her staying here. I wonder if he knows Asia is Satan's servant. I assumed he did but now I'm not too sure.

"Then… Asia stays…?" Saji asked the question on my mind.

"I'm afraid that's where I must condone your words," Altry said with a bothered face. "It was God who told me to come here to retrieve Miss Argento. She is needed for His plan. I have seen visions of the future. Asia Argento, hailed a Holy Witch, the first of her kind. Once branded a heretic and condemned a Witch, only to return from the darkness and embrace the light. You are correct, Master Genshirou, Master Philips; the Church would not care for any excommunicated being. This is a special case. Asia Argento, you have not failed your pilgrimage, have you? You have met Satan, haven't you?"

Now I was sweating. Shit. He knew. He was totally in the know, as Philips would call it. He knew about Satan and he knew Philips was Satan. God, Philips enemy, must have told Altry about this.

"All I heard was you planning on using Asia to spread God's Word," stated Philips. "Of course. Of course! Here is a girl who fell from grace, who met with the devil, who was soaked in darkness, only to return to the light by her own volition. What a story it would make. Do you mean to polish her every night before you place her back in her display case?"

"Did you just _mock_ the testimony of God Himself?" Xenovia's eyes were burning with rage. "I shouldn't be surprised a heathen such as yourself wouldn't understand the glory of His plans."

"I understand completely, far more than you do, blind girl," Philips returned through gritting teeth. "Doesn't matter if Satan is real or not. We know he died in the Great War. But the grand populace and the mundane community don't. So if God declares Asia met with the devil, even if it's a lie, everyone will believe it. What's more, those who know about Satan's fate will be thrown into disarray. They'll start to believe Satan didn't perish after all. There's already that annoying rumor of a Godking running around pretending to be Satan. Fucking hell… to use Asia like that…"

Philips looked pissed. I couldn't tell if he was pretending or not. I mean, most of the things he said was garbage. _He_ is Satan after all. I know it's supposed to be a secret but still. He did, however, divert the conversation away. For a moment it sounded like Altry was suggesting Philips was Satan all along. Philips was able to turn it around at the last minute.

"A lie?!" now Xenovia was outraged. "I do not care what Lord Altoryrigius thinks of you. How _dare_ you accuse the Lord of partaking in such a sinful act!"

Ah… I think He already did. I mean, Saji and I didn't kill Kokabiel. And yet we were told they were including me in the Bible.

Altry wasn't saying anything. He had his hands behind his back with his body turned. His attention was locked on Xenovia but he didn't have that authorizing stare he had before. He was attentive, listening to her every word as though genuinely interested in her opinion. His gaze flicked back to Philips-san to see his retaliation.

"Philips, I think that's enough," said Leviathan with an edge in her voice. "You made your point. Lady Quarta has made hers. Leave it at that."

Of course, Philips was more provoked than anything. I think if it came from anyone else he would have let it go. But those words came from Leviathan-sensei. And Philips hated Devils. Her words had the opposite effect.

His arm spread out to its side with an open hand. Colorful rays of energy formed around his palm. I don't know what the spell was or what it would do.

It was enough to put everyone on edge. The members of the Church, sans Altry, all went into battle positions. They spread their legs and readied themselves for a fight. I couldn't tell what the girls were doing but Freed had a hand at the inside pocket of his coat. Their actions created a ripple effect that touched the whole room. The teachers became alert and Gremory's group began to ready themselves for battle as well.

Shitori-kaichou looked upset. None of the Student Council were fighters as far as I could tell. Most of them were huddling together and moved in unison away from the conflict. This was their room and we were about to turn it into a battleground.

I didn't move. I didn't even summon my Sacred Gear. Nor did Saji. The pressure in the air was intense. I was surrounded at every corner by seriously powerful figures. Everyone in this room was way beyond my league.

"You would condemn all of us in the name of your pride, Artemis?"

The one who said that was Yasaka-sensei. She was looking at Philips-san with sad eyes with her hands locked together at her front. She was the only one not preparing to fight.

The magic at Philips' hand disappeared. His face warped from provoked to… guilty? Seriously?

"…I'm sorry," he said as he stood straight and bowed. "I let my anger dictate my actions."

"There we have it," said Altry. The little master had been calm the entire time even when he was in the direct middle of a potential shit storm. "Xenovia, dear, you should apologize as well."

Slowly, almost one at a time, everyone began to loosen up. But they didn't lose their edge either. No one was leaning against a desk or a wall. Everyone had their hands at their sides and stood ready. They were still anxious for a fight to break out.

"No one likes a tease…" Freed mumbled. Irina sighed with relief.

Xenovia looked even more outraged, "What?! Apologize to this heathen?! There was no wrong when I was defending the name of the Lord—"

"Xenovia. Apologize," Altry said. It wasn't a request this time. "You provoked him. You let your anger guide you. He admitted his fault. Will you insult your God by not granting your enemy the same courtesy?"

Xenovia looked ready to throw a punch. But she bit her lip and sucked it up. She didn't say any words; only to look at Philips and give a bow. It was the closest thing to an apology he would receive.

"Check," said Philips as he stared at Altry.

Altry's lips twitched.

Shitori-kaichou turned an impressive shade of red that was almost becoming purple. I've seen her mad before whenever I got in trouble for peeping. But this is a whole new level.

"King takes Bishop?" asked Altry with a smirk.

Philips showed no reaction to the comment. I think I somewhat understood it. It was chess talk— that's about as far as I could get. I looked at Saji. He seemed to understand what was going on so I'll have to ask him later about it.

"Master Hyoudou. Master Genshirou," Altry began with a clear and loud voice for everyone to hear. "I adore your admiration for Asia Argento. I also respect your words before. The Church is a cold and unrewarding den of wolves. I agree. But it is home. It is _our_ home and one where Miss Argento belongs. I do not expect you to understand nor shall I try to make you if you are unwilling.

"However, I have my orders. With or without your consents I am to bring Miss Argento back with us. If you will not accept— let's be honest and call it for what it is— our bribe then I am afraid you leave me no choice but to force my hand.

"…At least I'm supposed to," he added while diverting his gaze for a moment. "I came here prepared to slaughter everyone in this room. I wasn't expecting so many formidable figures but my resolve remained unchanged, though I highly doubt I could have come out of this alive. In hearing your words, however, I've made an alternative to my decision. I will still be taking Asia Argento, but my honor will be hurt if I defile your creeds.

"I propose a gentleman's game. A duel. The both of you against me under fair terms. If I win, Miss Argento returns to the Church with us and I shall treat it as being granted both your consents. If you win, then I shall claim Miss Argento is beyond my reach. She will remain here. At the least until someone else from the Church arrives. Someone more… _demanding_ than I.

"What say you, gentlemen?"

A duel? Saji and I against him? The guy was younger than us, just barely the age where I can't call him a kid. But I wanted to say the same thing when I first met Leviathan-sensei and she scares the living shit out of me. I'm not as naïve as I used to be.

I've got the feeling if we went up against this guy we would get creamed.

"They accept," said Philips.

"DON'T GO DECIDING THINGS FOR US!" Saji and I shouted together.

"Wonderful!" cheered Altry as he clapped his hands. "Shall we relocate to the grounds then? Madam Sitri, would you happen to have a place in mind we could appropriate temporarily?"

Seriously?! He's allowed to do that?! Well… yeah… I am his servant so he can do that for me. But Saji as well?

"Philips-san, I must argue against this!" Shitori-kaichou stepped forward.

"Of course you would," Philips returned bluntly. "The decision has already been made. Say whatever you want but there's nothing you can do about it."

"Fighting within or outside school grounds is strictly prohibited!" she argued. "Saji! If you go through with this then I will have no choice but to expel you! That goes for you too, Hyoudou!"

Expulsion? Huh. You know, I've fought against a Stray, against Raynare, and accepted death at the hands of Kokabiel. Compared to that, the idea of getting kicked out of school sounds more troublesome than terrifying. It'll be a hassle dealing with Mom and Dad about it. But a few weeks to a few months being grounded was nothing compared to risking my life for Asia.

Yeah, I've given up a lot for her. Expulsion sounds so little compared to them.

"…I really wanted to join the Student Council," sighed Saji. It was a long sigh and one filled with disappointment. But there was no regret in his voice or in his eyes. "That's fine. Sorry, Kaichou, but I've got to follow my principles. Besides, I've been threatened with worse in the past two weeks thanks to the douche bag behind me."

Saji came to same conclusion as I did. Yeah, expulsion is nothing compared to what we've faced!

"Onee-sama!" she turned then to Leviathan-sensei. "Please! Say something! Stop this!"

"Sona…" Leviathan shirked away from her sister. "There's nothing I can do. This is between Lord Altoryrigius and Philips. This is the most peaceful method they can use in their business. If I interfere in this then conflict may arise."

"Sitri," Philips had an edge in his voice. "If you want to stop this then don't run to your sister. Do it yourself. And if you can't, stay out of it."

"Please don't fret, Madam Sitri," pleaded Altry. "Though I say this is a duel no one's life will be in any danger. This is a mere backyards brawl. A challenge of might between men. I swear on my sword no one will die in this match."

"Lord Altoryrigius, with all due respect that doesn't exactly ease my concerns," Shitori-kaichou fixed her glasses. "Saji is a boy who only recently awakened his Sacred Gear. I don't know what stories you may have heard about his most recent 'achievements' but he is significantly inexperienced. If your reputation hold even half its weight that's still far beyond his current level."

Altry's smile thinned into a small line. "You grossly underestimate your juniors, Madam Sitri. You belittle their credibility. Come. I will show you what potential I see in both of them."

"…Everyone is against me on this…" she said when she looked at her last resort, Rias Gremory. But Gremory-sempai only shrugged. A playful shrug. She wasn't taking this as seriously as Shitori-kaichou. "No harm will come on them? You swear this?"

"I do not," Altry shook his head. "I said they will not die. I shall challenge them without the intent to kill but I cannot promise they will leave unharmed. It is the same as your Rating Games, isn't it? A promised safety but there is still the potential for something to go wrong."

Rating Game? Don't know what that is… like anything else thus far. I should start making a list of things I don't understand. Nah. That list will start to get too long and I'll run out of paper.

"…The courtyard by the old building," Shitori-kaichou eventually said. "It's an open space where Rias and I sometimes practice with our peerages."

"It will do nicely, thank you," Altry gave a small bow. "Will you do me the honor of leading me there? I am unfamiliar with the layout of this area."

Shitori frowned but nodded. She gestured for the vice-president to get the door as she began to lead the members of the Church out of her office. Azu-oneesama stayed behind and approached our group. As soon as they left did everyone start to flood out. The teachers at first, then the members of the Occult Research Club, and the Student Council last.

Well. Not all of them. Those two girls who were around Saji before we showed up were giving him an earful. They dragged him to one of the corners and were giving him their concerns. Saji only bowed in apology multiple times and listened to their words. It must be nice to have someone like them worrying over him. I wish someone as cute as them would.

I looked at Asia. She turned her head away from me as soon as she noticed I was looking at her. Her face was devoid of any emotion. It was just blank.

"Saji, come here," called Philips. "You two, girls, you should be with your master. I need to borrow your room a little longer before the match."

They glared at him. I don't know if because he was pulling Saji away from them or because he was making us fight. We would have agreed eventually but Philips decided for us. The first-year stuck her tongue out at him before they both walked out the door.

"I would like to stay," said Azu. She came to my side and reached for my hand.

"…Fine. Asia, follow them," he said next.

"Yes, Satan," she said with a cold and dead voice that made me want to fall to my knees and cry. Even Philips was affected by it as his face scrunched up as if he had been punched in the gut. Asia turned and walked out the room.

"What is it?" Saji asked.

Philips put one finger up to tell us to be quiet. With his other hand, he fiddled his fingers around in the air and waved his hand. Something glossy covered the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. I noticed it to be the same technique he used whenever he was talking to me in the diner. The kind of spell where he didn't want anyone to hear us… rather, me talking about porn and tits…

"Philips-san," I spoke up when he looked back at us. "Did we just dig our own graves?"

"Only if Altry was going to fight to kill," he began. Huh. He called him by that nickname. "I'm proud of you both. Saji, you noticed the wordplay earlier. Well done. Issei, your words following his changed the tides of things. Good for you."

Don't just praise us out of nowhere. It's seriously creepy.

"I only thought it was too good to be true," stated Saji. "The small things you and that Altoryrigius guy shared between contexts caught my attention. Is it true? Asia would be used as some tool?"

"…More like a trophy," Philips said with a grim tone. "There's a difference. Tools get used until they either break or something more efficient comes along. Those get thrown away in time. A trophy gets polished and put on display in a thick glass for everyone to observe and admire. But eventually people get bored of it, eventually the need to polish them die down, and the trophy is forgotten. It stays in its case forever."

Yeah. That sounds like Asia's life at the Church back then. So if she goes back there then things will go back to the way they were before? She'll be loved as an idol until her miracles become ordinary and nothing special. Asia will have no one then.

"Honey, I take it Peter knows Asia is my Bishop?" Philips asked.

"Father does know, yes," Azu nodded with a firm tone. "Did you think otherwise?"

"Can I ask about the whole 'Honey' thing?" I asked.

Of course my question was ignored.

Philips was too busy rubbing the underside of his chin in thought.

"Does that Altoryrigius guy know you're Satan?" asked Saji. "Who is he for that matter?"

"He's totally a mini Peter," Philips stated bluntly. "Just watch. The kid's so flamboyant and a whore for attention he'll give some grand introduction before your duel. I'll save the winded speech for him. For your other question, yes, he knows. At the least he knows I'm Godking Dalang to better clarify."

"I figured," Saji nodded. "He called you 'Doll Maker'. I looked into your name. The closest thing I could find was a translation that loosely meant 'puppeteer'."

"Impressive," he returned and meant it. "Most think it's a foreign or made-up word. It is foreign, somewhat. Dalang in Ancient Ilyvandri comes from the language of the Lalassu tribe. Yes, it means Doll— never mind. I need you both to listen very carefully.

"Asia _cannot_ go back to the Church under any circumstances—"

"Of course," huffed Azu. "Satan cannot _possibly_ release her most prized servant into God's righteous and beloved hands."

"This has nothing to do with Peter at the moment," Philips argued. He waved his hands to dismiss her words as if they were smoke. "Let's forget about her position in the Church for a moment. Peter knows she's my Bishop. He knows she is a Devil. And he is going to let her back into the Church. Eventually my spell concealing her demonic energy will be undone if he doesn't do it himself. The people will realize she is a Devil. There are two problems with that.

"First, people will question _how_ she became a Devil. It would mean she must have a master. Attention will eventually look back my way. I could have tolerated being accused as a Devil. But Altry said Peter wanted Asia's story to be told as her meeting with _Satan._ We can't have anyone finding out Satan is a real being. Let alone a high school student who can barely make ends meet. Church zealots would flood this place looking to slay the Ultimate Devil in the name of their God. A lot of blood will be spilt on both sides. The idiots running the Church could use that as an excuse to launch a crusade against this place. More blood will be spilt. Shit will hit the fan so hard your head will spin.

"The second reason. Asia being a Devil _while_ living in the Church. Once people will find out about her they will still condemn her no matter what path she chooses. No matter what story Peter weaves she will still be seen as a Devil. She will need to be absolved of all her sins. Do you understand what this means?"

Saji and I shook our heads. But Azu squeezed my hand harder. She understood. She didn't want to say it though.

"She will be purged of the thing that makes her a Devil," continued Philips. "The Evil Piece keeping her soul intact. Without it, her soul will unwind and bleed out. Think of that Evil Piece as stitches keeping a wound closed. Sure, the tale of Asia Argento will be told far and wide. She will be a Holy Witch who fell from grace and returned to the light. But she won't just be dead. She'll be gone. Forever. _Nothing_ will remain of Asia. She won't even have the chance to go to any afterlife."

"…Why are you telling us this?" I asked. My voice was shaking. "Asia… Asia needs to hear this. Why did you send her off?"

"Because I'm not the one she hates," he answered in a distant voice. "I tried, kid. I really did. But she wouldn't take the bait. I'm telling you two these things because I am leaving it up to you to decide if you want her to know or not. This secret isn't a key. It's a knife. You can use it to both cut her open and make her wound bleed a little more, or you can use it to help save her.

"There's more," he went on with a grim tone. "I promised you. It's Sunday. Do you still want to know the reason why I resurrected Asia?"

"…Angels above, you haven't told them?!" Azu gasped. "I… I assumed all along you have…"

Philips shook his head.

If Azu-oneesama was acting this way…

Do I really want to know?

That's not the right question to ask. No. There shouldn't need to be a question to ask. It's not a matter of if I want to or not. It's something I need to know.

Saji and I nodded. We wanted to know his reasons for turning Asia into a Devil, into something he despised so much.

So, he told us.

Immediately I let go of Azu's hand.

N-No.

Asia would have… no… After everything? After _everything_ she went through for her faith?!

I… I can't breathe.

I feel so sick. I felt nauseous. I wanted to puke as a cold sweat washed over my skin. Saji was faring the same way. He was staring at Philips. Those eyes were demanding the truth to be lies. He continued to stare at him as if something else would come out of his mouth.

Philips kept his mouth shut. He stared back at us with a blank expression.

My nausea was replaced with rage. Asia, who had done everything in the name of her faith, who followed her heart, who was the sweetest person I have ever known, who crawled into my bed because she was a lonely soul, who had been tortured before her death because she had a Sacred Gear, who smiled beautifully when I told her Saji and I had always been her friends, who came all this way to the heart of her greatest fears to regain God's love...

She was... She was going to burn.

God had seen her pilgrimage as a failure. Azu's silence was only confirmation. It meant when Asia died she wouldn't be going to Heaven because of her unwavering faith. She would be going to the pits of Hell.

Why? Why?! Why would someone like Asia be condemned?!

I should have known since the very beginning. I should have. Asia had been kicked out of the Church despite following her faith. The God she loved and praised so much had abandoned her.

Can I even call someone like that God? No, I think I'll just call him Peter from now on. Peter. He's no God. He's a man. A corrupt and egotistical _man_.

"Saji," I growled. Boosted Gear was on my arm. "There's no way I'm letting Asia back there."

His Sacred Gears were there. The Absorption Line on his hand and the dragon eye. He had the same pissed look. "Yeah. I hear you. I don't care at this point if she hates me."

"Let's go kick some ass."

"Let's show that kid what happens when you try to take one of ours."

"For Asia."

"…For Asia."

We said nothing else. We went straight for the door, not waiting for Philips or Azu. Together, with Saji at my side, we headed straight for the courtyard.

I swore right here and now I would never let anyone use Asia like that. I would protect her. And I felt Saji swear the same thing. We would stand against everything Heaven would throw at us if it meant Asia had a chance of living a normal life.

Something deep within me rattled. A feral, primitive feeling. It made me want to bare my fangs and let out a growl. I wasn't terrified of this battle. I was anxious for it. I was going to pummel that Altry bastard into the ground and break his beautiful face into a thousand shards.

*Scene*

You know, I say and think all that stuff and act all cool… but Saji and I are still a pair of dweebs.

…Because we got lost.

We knew where the old school building was. We had to go there in order to visit the Occult Research Club. But apparently the courtyard I've never visited before was in a different area. So when Saji and I arrived to kick some ass we found no one was around the vicinity. We ended up walking around the building and taking some of the side roads. All we managed to do was run around in circles.

Eventually Philips came looking for us. He called us a pair of idiots. And he was right…

Apparently the courtyard was a little ways up the road. It was behind the old building and through a dirt path hidden by bushes. We totally missed it. He led us through the sea of trees that outline our school and into a secret garden where everyone was waiting for us. I suppose I could call this a courtyard. It had stone tiled pathways with a few benches here and there, some lampposts, and a large spacious field of grass where we were to have our duel.

Altry was talking to Asia. He had that Prince Charming smile when he talked to her. That smile thinned down when he saw us approach. The crowd parted to let us pass.

"Ise-kun," said Rias Gremory as we passed by her group. She gave me a wink, "I'll be cheering you on. Make sure to show him who's boss."

Gremory-sempai, if you say something like that I'm going to lose my game face… Oooh! I felt my cheeks blush. No! I can't lose focus!

"Your convictions are set this time," Altry stated when we were a few feet away from him. "I can't help but be curious as to what Master Philips shared with you."

"I want to know something," said Saji first. "You said Asia had a contract. Do you know the contents of that contract?"

"…I'm sorry?" Altry tilted his head. "Am I to assume you do not? I would believe that's something Master Philips would share."

"They know," Philips shrugged as he came to stand between both us and him.

"I want to know if you knew," Saji repeated. "Do you know what Asia is?"

I looked at Saji. The words he chose were dangerously suggestive. I think most of the teachers knew what was going on. But it looks like Shitori and Gremory and their groups didn't know based on their expressions.

"Ah," realization donned on him. "Yes. I was made aware of her… condition. I do not believe that changes anything. Regardless of her circumstances, I desire what Miss Argento desires. To return to the sanctity of the Church. Upon my sword do I swear she will be given a full pardon. God has deemed her innocent in His eyes and I am to enforce that decree."

Saji breathed out through his teeth. "Yeah. It does sound nice, doesn't it? To go home. Home. Too bad her home is to an abusive father who probably drinks too much and kicked her out for spilling something on the carpet."

Over in the corner Xenovia looked ready to rage.

"Saji… please…" spoke up Asia. "Will you not let me go?"

"I can't do that," he said and pointed to Altry. "Because of this guy. You know, I really hoped Philips was lying to us. I really hoped the Church was as nice as Asia always said it was. But it's really nothing more than a den of snakes, yeah? You just confirmed everything. If you really know about Asia then you should know why she can't go back to there. Yet you want to drag her there anyways. You know what they'll do to her, don't you?"

Altry had a sad smile. "I am aware. And just as you feel that way for my home I must use your words against you. This is your home and I respect your love for it. But, to be frank, I see it as a den of snakes as well. Do you believe Miss Argento will be better off here? She, who is aligned to the Lord and has never lost her faith, is to live with her mortal enemy?"

"Better here than there," I countered. "At least here she has a chance of a normal life. She can go to school and make friends! There are normal people living here other than _your_ enemies. Better she has a chance of being happy hating us than miserable missing us."

"I will not deny the Church is strict and unforgiving," Altry declared. "The wrong actions seen by the wrong people shall leave even the most devout fillet or burnt to a crisp. Miss Argento is living proof of that. But still she desires to return. It may be harsh. It may be miserable. It may be burdening. But it is _home._ We know no other and we love it dearly."

"Asia's home is _here!_ " I shouted. "With people who care about her! Not with some old geezers who didn't give a shit about her in the first place!"

"…That conviction is admirable," Altry said. His smile returned. "I do wonder if it is the same conviction you had when you stood against Kokabiel."

We stood ready. I moved to the front while Saji had my back. This was the formation we always had. I would lead the charge while Saji supported me. This was never planned, it sort of just happened, but Philips said it was one of the best strategies to use our Sacred Gears to their full potential. So we just stuck with it.

Altry had closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. When he opened them, he was a completely different person. His face was hardened that rivaled Philips and Leviathan's presence. He began to undo the buttons of his coat, to fold it neatly, and then handed it off to Irina who approached him.

He undid the tie next and undid the top two buttons. There was a chained necklace around him with a blue and gold cross. He took hold of it in his hand.

"Conditions," demanded Philips.

"It's simple," said Saji. "We're going to beat the shit out of him until he gives up."

Altry did not react to his words. He instead answered Philips, "I wish for a fair and honorable duel. I understand my position. I shall fight using only my sword and techniques. There will be no miracles and I shan't use my sword's full potential. They are free to use whatever methods they desire to achieve their victory. The conditions for victory are thus: if I land fifteen points of vital points on both members it shall be my victory. If they land a single lethal blow the victory shall be theirs. Is this agreeable?"

It wasn't far off from a regular kendo match. If he hit us in the head or chest he would gain a point. He would need to hit Saji and I fifteen times each to win. But all we needed to do was hit him once. I don't get the whole point of him not using his sword to its full potential or whatever. I also don't see a sword anywhere.

"Wait!" called out Shitori-kaichou. "You can't! You mean to use _that_ against them?!"

"I will be making due with my promise, Madam Sitri," he said. "I shall only be using Avalon. No harm will befall on them by my blade."

"…Those conditions are acceptable," Philips answered for us. There he goes again deciding things for us. Whatever. We would have agreed anyways. "I will act as mediator then. If I see anything that will endanger anyone's life I will step in. Be it for you or for them."

"As expected, Master Philips," Altry nodded. The cross in his grip began to glow.

He swung his arm downwards. A silver ray extended out of his grip and stretched to a full arm's length. The cross at his chain was gone.

In his hand was a sword. It was a straight sword with the blade made out of blue metal and its edge trimmed with gold. The blade itself shimmered like a sapphire in the light.

Altry brought the sword up to his eyes in a salute. He then bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself again. I am Sir Altoryrigius Pennyworth. I am Heaven's Champion and the ninth wielder of the Holy Sword Excalibur. What you see before you is its sheathed and sealed form, the Avalon. While I hold my blade like this no blood shall be shed by either of us. Now, I demand to hear the names of my challengers!"

Wait a minute. Hold on a second there. Excalibur? As in _the_ Excalibur?! This guy is the wielder to King Arthur's Excalibur?!

"Genshirou Saji!" leave it up to Saji to be the first to recover from shock. "Second-year student of Kuoh Academy and the wielder of the Absorption Line Sacred Gear!"

Thanks Saji. I owe you another solid for taking the initiative.

"Hyoudou Issei! Second-year of Kuoh Academy! I wield the Boosted Gear!"

"Combatants!" Philips raised his hand above his head. It was his signal for everyone around us to spread out and leave us with more room. He looked at Saji and I and then towards Altry. "Ready! Begin!"

[Dragon booster!]

 _ **Boost!**_

As soon as Philips brought his hand down, my heart began to race. My only focus was on Altry. I was going to bash his skull in and make sure Asia stays here. I don't care if I was right or wrong for doing this. I only wanted to make sure Asia would live a happy life. So even if she hates me further for this, even if it means I may never be her friend ever again, I will gladly accept that fate!

My Sacred Gear replied to my feelings. I felt it change again just like that time with Raynare. The armor began to spread up my arm until it wrapped around my shoulder. Spikes ran up its side with a second emerald appearing right at my elbow. The light coming from the jewels was brighter than before. And the voice resonating within my Sacred Gear was clearer.

The power it was giving me was intense! In the first it only doubled certain traits like my speed or strength. In its second transformation it spread throughout all my body. But now? Now it doubled more than just my body. It enhanced my senses. My hearing became sharp. My vision was focused. I could hear Altry's heartbeat and I could smell his breath from this far away. I could make out every pore on his face. My instincts were heightened to where I could predict which way he would be coming.

I wasn't the only one who achieved a new level. Saji did as well. A second gauntlet appeared on his opposite hand. It didn't have a lizard like the one on his right hand. It was more clawed with bladed fingers. I don't know what it could do but I'm sure Saji would have a feeling about it.

"Third liberation? It's only been a few weeks." I could hear Azazel's comments from so far away. "And what's this? A support to the Absorption Line? That's interesting. Very interesting. It looks like an instrument to guide and tweak the strings it shoots. Their growth is impressive. They're almost as fast as you were, Vali. I wonder if they can achieve Balance Breaker sooner than you did…"

"Say that louder, why don't you?" retorted Vali at his side.

"A Sacred Gear responds to the feelings of their master," said Altry with a smile. He looked impressed. "Your hearts are truly set on this path, aren't they? You believe in what you are doing is right. So strong is that conviction did your Sacred Gears ascend. I am far from disappointed to have met you both! I have seen the conviction that defied Kokabiel! Now show me if it is enough to keep your dreams from collapsing!"

 _ **Boost!**_

Everything about me doubled again. Things became even more focused. I saw the tiniest of twitches from Altry. The way he shifted his grip on his sword. The way he leaned against his foot. The way he was looking at us with his eyes. I knew where he was going to move and could tell how he was going to attack.

I was ready for him.

"First point to Altry," announced Philips.

The tip of his sword came at me and lunged at my chest. The blade did not pierce through like it should have. Instead it jabbed into my solar plexus and shoved me back. The air was knocked out of me and my vision grew black. I should have passed out from that alone. But the pain immediately vanished before I hit the ground and my vision returned. My body was fine as though he never struck me.

Fast! He was incredibly fast! I didn't even see him move!

"Ise! Get up!" shouted Saji as he fired several shots of string at Altry. Saji was quick to react. He always was. He must have been able to notice I was unharmed before I did.

There was nothing wrong with my body. I was only stunned by the surprise rather than the pain. Altry's sword didn't do anything to me like he had said. So I was able to get back up on my feet quickly.

Altry had ducked and rolled around Saji's strikes. The silk stuck to the ground and to the trees. Saji wasn't detaching them which meant he had a plan. I believed in him. So while he kept Altry busy I swerved around and tried to flank him.

But Altry kept moving. He was able to predict where Saji's shots would go and dodge easily. His eyes never looked away from the gauntlet but I knew his attention was on me as well. He knew I was coming for him at his blind spot. I don't know what he was going to do though.

"You're defenseless now!" he cried and charged forward.

Shit! Because I wasn't between him and Saji now was he advancing! He was ignoring me and going straight for Saji!

Saji took a few steps back and fired more silk. But Altry was able to dodge every single shot. He brought his sword around and smacked Saji on the side of the head.

"First point against Saji to Altry," announced Philips.

Altry lowered his sword and stepped away. He moved to the edge of the field to give us space. Saji sat up and was rubbing the side of his face. There was no mark that says he was struck but he continued to rub it.

"That seriously hurt," he groaned and began to stand up.

This time I made sure to stand between them.

"I cannot break your bones nor pierce your flesh," said Altry as he raised Avalon again. "But there is nothing I can do for the pain. While Excalibur is sheathed shall Avalon declare peace. So long as the blade is sealed will no blood be shed."

We can't get hurt. But we can still feel the pain as if we did. My chest wasn't aching where he struck me earlier, but that didn't stop me from rubbing it. The memory of that pain was still fresh.

"Again!" Altry declared and readied himself. He put one hand behind his back, stood sideways, and pointed Avalon at us. "Show me if your conviction is greater than mine!"

 _ **Boost!**_

That's three times now I've Boosted. I felt a pressure starting to build within me. The amount of power storing inside me was starting to become uncomfortable. It felt like a flood was filling me and I was ready to burst. Like I needed to release some of this energy or else I would break. Boosted Gear doubled the collective store of potential within me and then doubled that sum again. Which means if I use Boost one more time I will be twice as powerful as I am right now after this many Boosts. Which means my body will be breaking down.

Thank you Philips for drilling this into me. Even if I hate you for putting Saji and I through hell.

"Ise, can you slow him down?" Saji asked.

"Got a plan?" I returned.

"I think so. Hey. You watch anime, don't you? Ever see that Sword Art Online?"

"…Yeah? What about it?"

"Black Swordsman and Scarlet Flash."

"I get it. Alright. Let's do it!"

I ran forward. My feet kicking me off the ground more than taking me one step at a time. I was faster than I ever would have been and my steps were pounding against the ground hard enough to kick up dirt. While I moved forward, Saji threw several shots of string in random directions. No, not random. He was throwing them around Altry, who was standing still and observing our movements. His brows came together as he realized something. The strings Saji had fired before were still around.

Altry was completely boxed in. He couldn't go left, right, or retreat. His only option was to move forward.

So he did.

He met my charge with one faster and stronger. But it wasn't my intention to land a hit. His blade slammed hard against my shoulder. My vision turned white as pain flared. If it had been a different sword I was sure my bones would be crushed or I would be split in half. But I gritted my teeth and forced back the pain. I let the hit land on purpose.

My arms wrapped around Avalon, pinning it close to my body. The edge wouldn't dig into my skin and cut me apart. It was perfect. And Altry couldn't use his stupid sword.

"Switch!" I shouted and ducked.

"Fuck you, Altoryrigius!" shouted Saji as he leaped over me and swung his fist.

Altry let go of his sword. His feet planted down onto the ground as he brought his fist forward against Saji's temple. There was a shockwave upon the impact like a powerful gust of wind had blown past me. I watched as Saji's head twisted with his face crushed at the side. His body was thrown back the way he came and crashed on top of me.

"Two points against each to Altry," I heard Philips from the side.

Altry didn't come for another strike. He took his sword that I dropped and slipped out between the rows of strings with casual ease. Meanwhile, Saji and I were groaning. I was rubbing my shoulder while Saji had his hands around his head.

"I bit my tongue," he muttered. But he sounded fine.

That was surprising. Turns out, Avalon even protected indirect attacks as well such as Altry's fist and Saji biting his tongue. That's a pretty convenient tool. I'd call it a weapon but it's not really one by definition, isn't it?

"…Personally," Altry began as he plucked one of the strings to Saji's Sacred Gear as though testing their tension. "I was a bigger fan of Sinon."

…Shit. Are you serious?! The guy who wields Excalibur is a fellow otaku?! Saji, our plan failed before it could begin!

"Please stop mocking me," he said suddenly. "These childish schoolyard tactics may work on ruffians and _bullies_ but if I were a true enemy against your life you both would be dead. I fail to see how this could have worked against the likes of Kokabiel. Show me what it was that brought a Cadre down to his knees!"

Altry, you give us too much credit. It was Philips who did all the work. He didn't even need us to take him down. All we managed to do was stall him for time while the curse Philips inflicted on him did its job.

"He's right," Saji spat to his side. "Ise, we're not going to win like this. All or nothing. Can you do that thing you used against Kokabiel before?"

That thing? You mean that energy blast I needed Azu-oneesama before? I don't think I can.

But something pulsed in my gauntlet. The gem lit up. As if it were telling me something. Maybe… Maybe now that it's at a new level I could do it on my own.

"All or nothing," I said and readied myself.

Saji grabbed the strings keeping us between Altry with his new gauntlet. I saw as the silk obeyed and threaded its way through the tips. He flexed his fingers, trying out the new sensation and powers. His eyes widened as he realized something.

"Black Swordsman and Scarlet Flash," he said again. But this time with a smile.

I saw Altry's brows furrow. Yeah, we were going to use the same tactic. We know it didn't work the same time and he even scolded us for it. But he readied himself anyways.

"Go!" Saji shouted and threw his left arm around.

The strings keeping us incased came to life. They snapped off of what they were attached to, split into several different fibers, and whipped around. I smirked as I saw Altry's eyes flash wide. He ducked and moved away as the wave of strings headed his way. He was able to avoid some of them but the rest stuck against him. Saji pulled with both hands. Half the strings formed a new prison to keep Altry from running to any side while the rest slowed his movements while he fought to break free. Light glowed out of the strings; Saji was bleeding this guy out of his energy.

"Burn you son of a bitch!"

Something new and amazing happened while I charged forward. Black flames lit up from Saji's gauntlets and ran down the line all the way towards Altry. I saw his eyes widen with alarm. His sword glowed and he cut through a mass of the strings keeping him in place. But not all of them.

I was halfway at him by the time the flames reached him. He gasped in pain as they burned into his flesh. But Avalon wouldn't let him be harmed. However, the pain was more than enough to make him pause in escaping.

 _ **Boost!**_

Now it felt like I was ready to break. I felt brittle like glass. But this was fine. I wouldn't be holding onto this immense energy for very long.

"Come on, Boosted Gear!" I cried out and pulled my fist back.

A red orb began to form at my knuckles. I felt the collective energy from my Boosted Gear drain out of my body and gather into that orb. It wasn't bright like how it was when I did this with Azu. The color was dark, almost as dark as blood. It radiated a primal feeling.

I bared my teeth at him as I let this feeling soak through me. The want to draw blood pushed me forward. To prove I was better than this guy. It felt _right._

I brought my fist forward and launched my attack. The combustion from the release knocked me back, as it had before.

I got to see that bastard's eyes widen with shock before the impact though. It made my day.

The crimson streak hit him square in the chest.

Red filled my vision as a fierce wind blew dirt everywhere. The boom from the impact made my ears ring but only for a moment. It seems Avalon even protected me from broken eardrums.

We got him. We totally got him.

[Reset] said my Sacred Gear.

I fell flat on my back, panting and sweating. Without the energy keeping me focused it felt like I crashed and burned. I was tired. But I felt great.

"Oi! Ref! Aren't you going to call it?" demanded Saji.

"…Call what?" asked Philips from his position. He was patting the dirt off his clothes. "You only get a point if you strike at him with a _lethal_ blow. You missed."

…What?

I sat up and forced myself to stand. Altry stood unharmed while brushing the dirt off his shirt. He was looking at us with admiration. There was that impressed smile again.

He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and spread it open to reveal what lay hidden underneath. There were thin wrappings of… texts? Scrolls of words wrapped around his body in a language I didn't know. Arabic if I had to guess.

"Had you struck at my head this match would have been yours," he answered and began to put his shirt back together. "True, had it been under different circumstances your strike would have debilitated me. I would have been stunned at the least and wounded at the worst. But not killed. If you have any more tricks up your sleeve, I strongly suggest you aim it at my head this time. Though… I will be planning accordingly."

…That is totally not fair. We had him. We managed to get a hit in! He even admitted he would have been hurt pretty badly if he didn't have Avalon! But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to put him down and score a point. All we needed was that one damn point! One point and we would win!

"I have seen your conviction to its fullest and have confirmed the reports," Altry announced. "This is the might that brought down Kokabiel. I have borne witness to its greatness. Hear this, Master Hyoudou, Master Genshirou, I, Sir Altoryrigius Pennyworth, do hereby decree in the name of my Heavenly Father are you both worthy candidates for your ascension. Witnesses of the Church. Witnesses of the dark. Behold! I announce thee, Saint Hyoudou and Saint Genshirou."

"…What?"

That question escaped my lips and several others. From Saji, from Philips, from Asia, to Irina and Xenovia, to Leviathan, to Shitori… to several others.

Saint. He called us saints. Can he do that? Can he really do that?!

Well, he just did.

"Now all that remains is the results of our duel," Altry announced as he raised Avalon. He had an excited grin on his face. "No more shall I test your merits. You have earned my respect and I shall honor you by holding nothing back! Show me once more if your convictions are enough! Show me if your crusade is more righteous than mine! Keepers of the Holy Witch, we shall let God decide who is more just! Will He grant you victory? Let us see!"

We weren't ready. Not at all.

He was faster and stronger than us. But he never went in for the strike to gain extra points. He kept his distance and let us recover. He let us converse amongst ourselves and let us form a plan. He gave us a chance to hit him at our best.

That time was over. He wasn't going to give us a chance this time.

"Seven points against Issei to Altry."

I didn't even get the chance to Boost myself. Altry came at me like a bullet. My groin, my chest, my neck, and my forehead were stabbed in four repetitive strokes. The pain sent me swimming in white light. He was already passed me by the time I realized what had just happened.

"Eight points against Saji to Altry."

He went after Saji and nailed him with a few combos. All lethal strikes. But he didn't finish us off. As we were now, lying sprawled against the ground, he could have added more to his score. We were already halfway spent on our limit. Another round or two and it would be our loss.

"Stand! Ready yourselves!" demanded Altry as he returned to his position before. "I'll not defeat you defenseless!"

Basically, he wanted to beat us while we were putting up a fight. That really annoyed me. He was challenging us with the intention to knock us down at our best. To prove he was the better fighter.

Something within me stirred. A fire in my gut. It's what got me to stand back up on my feet.

 _ **Boost!**_

"Saji!"

"I'm not giving up!" he growled. There was the same amount of rage boiling within him. He was feeling the same way as I was. Saji and I are really alike. I'm glad he joined our club. I don't think I would have been able to take on this guy without him.

"I wonder if this even about Asia Argento at this point…" mused Altry. He snickered, "But I feel the same way. This is quite fun. I rarely get to do this for sport."

Sport. He thinks this was some sort of game. That just pissed me off even further.

 _ **Boost!**_

My second Boost kicked in, doubling my power even further. It felt less than the last time. I must be pretty tired if this was as strong as I could be at this level. Still, it was a lot better than my first Boost at my fittest.

"Here I come!" said Altry. His voice was booming to my senses.

I was able to follow his movements a little better. But it still wasn't enough. Before Altry couldn't be seen. Now he was a gray streak that came at me too fast like a speeding car. Two Boosts still wasn't enough to help me.

I brought my arm up and deflected his first strike. Sparks lit up as Avalon slid down my arm. It had been nothing but an accident. I didn't react to his movements when really I flinched to protect my torso. Altry's movements paused and I saw his smile widen. But the moment passed.

"Ten points against Issei to Altry."

He went around my cheap guard and smacked me around a few more times. I fell to my knees from the shock and pain from the blows. Even when there was no blood or damage, his hits still hurt tremendously as if they had been real. It left me stunned.

"Twelve points against Saji to Altry."

Dammit. I couldn't protect Saji again. Saji was my support and was defenseless without me. That was how our formation worked. I would take all the blows and deliver them while Saji had my back and kept my target immobilized and weakened. I was the tank and he the bard.

"Once more!" called out Altry as he returned to his position.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stand, pushing myself up from my knees. I'm not going to give up! I won't give up! I'm not going to let that pompous little prick win! I'm not going to hand over Asia to him! Asia belongs to me!

 _ **Boost!**_

"Together," said Saji. Instead of being at my back he came to my side. He put his hands together; a weave of strings attached from his Absorption Line to the needled gauntlet. He continued to pull more string to make the lines longer.

"Together," I agreed. It was still too soon for another Boost. I needed just a few more seconds before I could be at my maximum limit.

We didn't get that time.

Altry came at us again. Saji threw his arms and whipped his strings about. Black flames coated them as they circled around Altry. But Altry was more than prepared this time. His sword glowed in a warm light as he swung downward. He split the strings apart and gained an opening for himself to keep going forward.

Saji came with me to meet him as we charged together. He came in low to tackle him while I went straight for his head.

Altry leapt and tucked his legs close to his chest, easily hopping over Saji. He brought his sword as a shield to block my fist. Sparks lit up and he rolled, using the momentum of my attack to slide off and land back on his feet.

"Thirteen points against Issei. Fifteen against Saji. Saji, you're out."

Altry retaliated with minimal restraint. He only stopped when his last attack knocked me sideways. But he managed to finish off Saji.

"I can… I can still fight…" Saji wobbled back to his feet. His right eye was wincing from the pain. It should have washed away by this point. But the memory of it still remained. He was trembling. He was shaking but he was still forcing himself to stand.

"Let him," said Altry as he went back to his spot before he went after us. "The victor has already been decided. This is more for sport at this point."

There it was again. _For sport._ I've never heard of such words that have pissed me off like this before. He was playing with us. He was showing us how he was superior and flaunting his skill. He was nothing more than some bully who thought himself better. Never mind what we were fighting for! He didn't care at this point! He thought he won!

"I'm not giving Asia to _you,_ " I growled. I was seeing nothing but red as I forced myself to stand.

My body was shaking. Not from the fear of pain like Saji. The pain I could withstand. The freaking kendo team hits harder than this prissy! I was shaking with rage. I hated guys like him. Good looking guys who thought they could have whatever they wanted because of their charm, their winning smiles, or their appeal with the ladies. He was smiling at us in his nice suit, smacking us around with his legendary weapon, dancing about the field without breaking a single sweat.

Guys like him piss me off. Guys who don't have to try as hard as unpopular guys like Saji and I to get what we can only dream about.

 _ **Boost!**_

I readied myself. My body was aching with rage and power. But I ignored it. So what if my body breaks apart? At the least, before I go down, I'm going to break his face.

Because, how dare he. He didn't know what Saji and I had to go through for Asia. And he was going to take her away from us without dropping a single bead of sweat.

Altry bowed his head and pointed his sword at us. Saji was at my side again. His teeth were grinding hard as his body tensed. He didn't want to get hit again. We both felt the pain of death with every strike and it was unlike any other. Even when the wounds weren't real Saji and I both knew that feeling. We had both died before.

"Here I come!" announced Altry as he hunched over. His legs bent, coiled, ready to pounce at us. "Prepare yourselves!"

I was able to see him move this time. But I was still nowhere near good enough to do anything about it. I could see him a little more clearly, was able to follow his movements, and could realize where he was going to strike first. But I wasn't skilled enough nor fast enough to put up any defense. Two strokes. That's all it would take and I would be out. Two strokes and Asia would be his.

Asia would be _his._

 _Asia is_ _ **mine**_ _you bastard! I faced_ _ **Death**_ _to keep her!_

[ **One!** ]

The world changed.

Altry I could see clearly as if he were standing still. But he was still accelerating forward, his sword raised to go straight at my neck. His hair was whipping around from the wind… and I could _see_ the layers of air he was brushing through. His eyes met mine. His widened. Realization donned on him and he threw all of his weight to the ground to stop his advancement. His feet planted against the ground but his acceleration was too much. His feet clattered a few times as dirt kicked up. He was nearly done stopping his acceleration.

 _Thmn! Thmn! Thmn! Thmn! Thmn!_

I could hear my heart beat fast. The pressure of it was hard. Every thump hurt my chest. I could see the blood coursing through my veins. I could see every freckle and pore on my arm. I could see every scratch on the Boosted Gear.

Clarity. That would be how I could describe this. I was seeing the world so clear for all it was worth.

[Partner! Move! Do it now! Claim what is yours!]

Maybe if I wasn't so pissed off I would have stopped what I was doing to pay better attention to these things. Maybe at some point I would have loved to look at them more closely. But, really, I just wanted to break this son of a bitch's face in.

I didn't run. I didn't leap forward. I _launched_ off the ground. The strength from a single step forward created a cloud of dirt at my heel. My body flew forward. The wall of air splashed against my face, pressing it back against me. I squinted my eyes as the wind started to make tears gather. But I was approaching Altry fast! Not as fast as I could run… but in this slow world I was probably going faster than Altry was in the real world.

I tried to say something cool. Some finishing one liner. But the sounds coming out of my mouth were jumbled. I could also see the ripple of sound waves travel through the air. Neat.

Altry's eyes sharpened. His eyes were able to notice my sudden increase in speed. He put up Avalon in defense.

My fist crashed against the flat of his blade. My arm exploded into a heap of pain. The impact must have been more than enough to have broken it. But Avalon's properties still worked. And the force of my punch knocked the blade aside. Altry's eyes widened with shock.

I brought my other fist around. I missed when he ducked, my swing barely missing him. Now he was worried. That stupid smile of his was gone as I had him on the ropes.

Only, while I was open, he slammed his fist into my gut. The air shook as the impact was heavy enough to send a ripple through my gut. I felt my innards rupture even when I knew they didn't in actuality. Damn that Avalon! And damn whatever's happening to me. The increase in speed was dragging out the sense of pain to a whole new level.

I brought the Boosted Gear up to block Altry's sword. It was amazing to see the sparks light up with this much clarity. But I couldn't focus on it. I needed to finish this. Altry had landed one critical blow. Another after that and I would lose!

 _ **Boost!**_

Amazing. The Boosted Gear works at the ten second interval even in this world?!

Altry's eyes widened further. He realized it at the same time.

It wouldn't do him any good. Because the Boosted Gear doubles my current level. So since I was somehow enhancing my senses enough to have the world slow down, that ability doubled again! Altry's movements were becoming even slower!

But the pressure against me had also doubled. I felt like something within me broke. That weak damn that had been holding in the flood had cracked. My movements were hesitating as an intense pain was consuming me. It felt like fire was roaring inside my heart and sending heaps of coal through my veins. Every beat of my heart was sending surges of pain!

[Finish this! Now! You won't last any longer!]

Yeah, let's do it Boosted Gear!

Altry's eyes sharpened further. I had wiped away that smirk before and caught him off guard. Now he was fully prepared. He was going to take me serious to the utmost extreme.

His movements became faster, to keep up with mine. All this time he had _still_ been holding back despite what he had said to us before.

This was it. The final clash. All or nothing! My body is about to give out on me so I'm going to give this little shit everything I've got!

He swung his sword. I swung my fist.

His slammed into my gut. Mine slammed into his face.

I watched as his face turned, as his flesh rippled, as his eyes shut tight and muscles coiled upon impact. I watched the air pop between my fist and his face.

[Reset!]

And then the world resumed at its normal pace.

The impact of my punch was a loud clack like thunder. Altry was sent flying off his feet, spinning uncontrollably and flipping around. His body hit a tree, bounced off, and fumbled on the floor.

I couldn't tell what else happened after that.

I immediately fell on all fours and began to gasp for air. My hand clutched my chest as a horrible pain was stabbing at my heart. I couldn't catch my breath. It felt like my heart was ready to give up. Darkness was consuming my vision. So much sweat was soaking my body. And my nose was dripping blood.

Someone was gripping my shoulder and rubbing my back. Saji. He wasn't really helping but I wanted to thank him anyways. Just him being there was comforting. This sensation was terrifying. I seriously thought I was going to die right here and now.

Blood continued to drip down. Blood. I thought Avalon prevented harm.

"Ise… what you did just now. Was that a Gear?" asked Saji.

A Gear? Was that what that was? I don't know. I seriously wasn't even trying to do something like that. I didn't even think about trying to use something like that. Is that what amped me up to eleven? Ugh. What a seriously dangerous ability. I don't just feel like I need to puke. I feel like I could drop dead with exhaustion. Literally.

I wanted to laugh. But, damn, I'm in a lot of pain right now. Why did I want to laugh?

Because I did it. We won.

But… As I looked at Philips-san for the final call, he had a grim look. His brows were furrowed and his lips were pressed into a thin line. When our eyes met his narrowed further. His lips twitched.

"…I'm sorry, kid," he said.

Saji and I both stared at him in stunned silence.

"He was faster," Philips went on as he rubbed his face. "That's fifteen points against Issei to Altry. Issei is out. The victory goes to—"

"Wait!"

The one who spoke was Altry himself. He reentered the field. His shirt was a mess and his hair was all over the place. He continued to rub the side where I struck him.

"I would like to present two technicalities before the final decision," he announced. "First, true my blade was faster than Master Hyoudou's strike. However, his would have been an instant death whereas my stroke would have bled him out in eventuality. My death would have come sooner.

"Second," he raised two fingers up. "I said the victor was already decided. Here and now shall I announce that I, Sir Altoryrigius Pennyworth, have resigned after their first triumphant coordination. It was not a physical blow that crippled my honor. It was their conviction. Their want was greater than mine. I lost the heart to oppose their ordeals. I so swear it by my sword."

"Lord Altoryrigius!" shrieked Xenovia. "The call has already been made! The match goes to you!"

Altry turned towards her. He shook his head, "Perhaps so, but I'll not accept it under these conditions. To take it would be to stamp on my honor. I'll not live with this sin."

…So we won? Really this time? I should be happy. But I feel pissed off again. I get this guy, I really do, but it feels like he handed us our _victory_ on a silver platter. We didn't earn it.

Let's face it, Saji. We lost. This guy mopped the floor with us and we only got the win through a technicality. Mentioned by the enemy no less!

He rubbed his face a little harder. He chuckled, "On a personal note, I did not expect to be taken by surprise. I didn't see it coming… But I suppose that's what it means to be surprised. What a strange sensation…"

He muttered that as if he always knew what we were going to do. Like an ass.

"L-Lord Altoryrigius!" cried Asia. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, my dear," Altry turned to her and bowed to her. "I apologize. You will have to wait a little longer to return to the Church."

Asia fell to her knees. Her hands were flat on the ground as she stared into the dirt. Tears began to fall as her shoulders shook. She was crying.

Saji squeezed my shoulder. I was hurting too, buddy. I hate seeing Asia like this. But there's no doubt in my mind what we did was right. Asia will be better off her. I promise.

"Master Hyoudou, can you stand?" asked Altry in a loud and declarative voice.

Avalon had been in front of me since he dropped it after my punch. But now, in the next instant, it was back in his hand. How convenient. If he loses the blade it can just come back to him? Now _where_ in King Arthur's legend does it say it can do that? I remember Excalibur fell into the hands of enemies and fellow knights all the time.

With the battle over, the teachers and students were coming back to the field. Azazel was clapping his hands. Leviathan had a bright grin. Rossweisse looked like she had been terrified and was starting to calm down finally.

Shitori wasn't fairing any better since the beginning. She still looked pretty upset. Gremory, however, gave me another wink. Her vice-president, Himejima-sempai, was eyeing me while she was licking her fingers.

I felt a cold shiver go down my spine by that stair. It was almost as dangerous of a look as the one Tiamat gave me.

Saji helped me back up. I had to have one arm around his shoulder and lean against him mostly. I'm sorry I'm super sweaty, Saji. But I'll be relying on you for a little bit until I can borrow the school showers.

Altry raised Avalon to his face in salute. "Saint Issei Hyoudou! I salute you! I shall mark your name in my heart as one of my equals. The Red Dragon Emperor has bested me in fair contest! You share my greatest respects rivaled only by the Doll Maker and the True Longinus! God loves you truly!

"Alas, my honor is tarnished. The reputation of Heaven's Champion must be upheld! But fear not. I shall speak well of your legend. The Red Dragon Emperor was worthy enough to force the hand of Excalibur! But in his moment of death shall a miracle transpire!"

…Wait, what?

There was a clicking noise as I saw a line split Avalon in two straight down the middle. The blade split in half and began to fold in itself. But there, at the core of the blade, was the true weapon hidden all along. This was what he meant when Avalon was nothing but a _sheath._ It was concealing the weapon of legend all along.

Light poured across the field. The Devils brought their hands over their eyes and looked away. Only Leviathan, Philips, and Asia who was wearing her glasses could look at it. Everyone else tensed. Xenovia and Irina fell to their knees and cupped their hands together in prayer. Freed licked his lips as his smile grew.

Excalibur was a blade of light. It was nothing compared to anything a Fallen could make, including someone as powerful as Kokabiel. The blade shone with a golden brilliance that was nearly blinding to see. But it didn't hurt the eyes. It hurt deep within my being, as if the light was burning away all of the evils within me and rubbing me raw.

Altry gripped his sword with two hands. A single wing made out of light sprouted out of his back. He raised his sword with the tip pointed at me. He spread his legs out and bent his knees.

…He was coming straight for me.

Azazel jumped in front of me. Twelve wings as black as the night burst out of his back and tore apart his suit. They drank in the light of the day but could do nothing for the light pouring out of Excalibur. In his hands was an incandescent spear of light… but its brilliance was dim compared to the legendary weapon.

Leviathan stood beside him. Her black wings sprouted at her lower back as an arcane and dark energy oozed out of her fingertips. The temperature in the air plummeted.

Philips stood between both parties, leading the front. His extremely long sword was in his hand as he faced Altry. I couldn't see his face, but his body told me he was as serious as can be.

"Behold, Red Dragon Emperor!" came Altry. He sounded excited. Thrilled! He shifted the position on his sword to have it rest over his shoulder as he tucked his body lower for a pounce. "Bear witness to Excalibur, the Miracle of Victory!"

He moved, blindly fast. I only saw Philips rush at him at a matching speed. Their blades crossed as two separate forms of light clashed. His blade lit up as though reflecting the sunlight.

"Shit!" cursed Azazel as he brought his spear around to his side. There was nothing there though. "Stop it!"

"It's too late!" cried Altry. "Victory has been promised!"

Leviathan spread her arms and created more magic circles than I could count. They covered the field to where I couldn't see anything.

Each and every one of them shattered instantaneously.

The next thing I knew… there was an intense pain in my chest.

"ISE!" I heard Saji scream in the distance… even when he was right next to me the whole time.

I lost my strength. I fell but Saji continued to hold me up.

There was a deep gash across my chest. Blood started to soak my clothes. The world was getting cold too quickly. I couldn't breathe. When I tried, something salty and metallic spat out instead.

I looked up. It was difficult to see. But I could make out the horrified looks on everyone's faces. They were all staring at me. Their mouths were moving but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear anything for that matter.

How did this happen? I didn't see anything happen. I thought Altry was stopped by Philips. But then… why am I bleeding out so much?

*Scene*

I, Asia Argento, don't know how to feel about Ise.

I'm so confused. I don't like feeling this way. Satan I should hate. He is Satan and the spawn of all evil. He admitted to being God's enemy. But God isn't God. And yet He is. I'm so very confused about it all…

Saji… I know very little about him. We've met so rarely but I value him. He's a good person who tried to save me even when it put his life in peril. He is the second friend I met here.

But Ise? I don't know. I honestly don't. Ise was so kind to me. He was the first person to be nice to me. He treated me to food, we had fun together, he gave me a place to sleep, he comforted me when I was being lonely and selfish, and he risked his life for me.

I, shamefully, fell in love with him.

But… I am a Devil now. Ise sold his soul to bring me back against my will. I am dismayed to be a Devil. No, dismay isn't nearly an accurate of a word to describe how I feel about it. I am… hurt. I am the slave to the father of all sin. I am forever barred from the gates of Heaven and from the doors of the Church. I cannot return home no matter what.

That's not all. Ise sold his soul. He gave up everything for me. He _willingly_ bowed before Satan and turned his back against the Lord. It was why the Princess returned to Heaven. She could no longer stand by his side when he chose the dark. I am sad because of this. I am sad because he gave up everything.

For me.

I do not hate Ise. I don't have it in my heart to hate him. I love him so much it hurts. This betrayal could have been tolerable if he was a Devil in the first place. If he had been, then maybe I could have accepted it. I could have told myself this was all part of his scheme to have me and I would have accepted it. But Ise had been human. A human blessed so much by God and was bathing in the light even now. And he turned his back on the Lord.

I don't hate him. I hate myself. If I had never met him then he could have still been with the light. He could have still been with God's grace. Instead I showed up into his life, I made a burden onto him, and he found it upon himself to blame himself for my mistakes.

The fact I am a Devil and the fact Ise sold his soul for me… these are the two reasons why I don't know why I still love him.

"I envy you," Lord Altoryrigius said to me before the duel. He had a sad smile as he looked down the pathway. "Those two. They love you so much they are willing to trade the one thing that matters to them. Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head. They? Love me? If they did… then why would they forbid me from returning to the Church?

"I'm not too sure if I should be the one to tell you," he replied with a tilt of his head. "Miss Argento, I beg of you to not hate them. A man's heart is a fragile thing. We are willing to go to hell and back for the one we love the most. It hurts when the one they love step on their feelings."

I still didn't understand. But if it were to come from Heaven's Champion then this must be words of wisdom. Still… they are difficult to accept. I thought Saji was my friend. But he turned his back to the light as well and forbade me this. I was permitted to enter the Church once again. And yet they both wouldn't allow it, even going as far as to face Heaven's Champion in a duel.

Lord Altoryrigius looked up at the sky next. "You do not belong in the Church, Miss Argento. You deserve to be loved."

I looked at him with shock. "I… I know I am a… _them._ B-But! The Church is my life. The teachings are my everything! Please! I cannot throw them away—"

"You misunderstand," he continued to look at the sky. "Follow your heart, Miss Argento. I do. And it has told me the Church is not my home. _Heaven_ is my only home. And until I am accepted into their loving embrace shall I wonder the earth. Can you tell me what your heart is saying?"

He looked at me with another sad smile. His eyes were telling a story. A story of pain, anguish, trials, regrets, and guilt. I did not expect Heaven's Champion to have such a heavy stare. To be the greatest of Heaven's warriors, to be the beacon of light that wards off the darkness, his heart is filled with darkness. And yet he stands so strong, unwavering. He holds a warm presence unlike the Devils whose beauty is only skin deep.

"My heart…?" I pondered as I thought about it. "My heart is with the teachings."

His smile thinned as he shook his head. "This isn't something you need to think about. It is a feeling that comes naturally. But, your confusion is understandable. You are at a crossroads. Of course you don't know where to go once you have been shown an alternative path. I'll tell you something, though; you are not wrong. Your heart is with the teachings— the power of your faith is remarkable. But… this does not mean the teachings are with your heart…"

He paused. The words he just said to me were borderline blasphemy. Or… no, I am a Devil after all. There was no reason for the Lord to look his way upon me. I do not know why He sent his agents to retrieve me.

"I shall do you a kindness," he said suddenly. He spotted Ise and Saji coming from down the road. His smile returned. "Asia Argento, allow me to suggest to you the _right_ path. The one your heart is truly set on."

But he didn't give me the answer. He kept quiet until Ise and Saji arrived. The two of them were upset. Satan no doubt said something to them to twist their minds. The things they were saying… they didn't understand. They didn't _want_ to understand. They didn't care how much I loved the Church nor could they hear the arguments Lord Altoryrigius was saying.

Nothing could get through to them. So the duel commenced.

My heart nearly stopped when Ise and Saji landed a blow against Lord Altoryrigius. But Heaven's Champion stood strong. And Satan did not call out a victory. The match continued.

They fought more and more. Altoryrigius was ferocious in his attacks. Ise and Saji had hardly any time to stand before they were brought back down. The points were accumulating quickly and the match would be decided soon. At this rate, I would be able to return to the Church.

My heart skipped a beat at that thought. The idea of being separate from Ise and Saji struck me. I won't deny the idea hurt. Can I truly say I love Ise? I've hardly known him at all. And the same goes for Saji. They are both friends, this I can't ignore, but they are doing everything they can to keep me from going home.

So why does my chest ache?

I feel even more conflicted. I want to go home. I hate it here. I'm terrified of going out of the door everyday with monsters I fear around every corner. God's grace does not touch this territory and I am a slave to the devil himself. I cannot pray and I must use this witchcraft to read the words of the Bible. It's not the same. There is no love from reading the Bible anymore. It is the same as staring at a blank wall and counting all the chips in the paint.

My lips twitched. Counting the chips in the paint… that's all I ever did when I was isolated in my room at the Church.

No! I want to go home! This is my only chance!

But something happened. The impossible.

"I'm not giving Asia to _you!_ "

Ise struck against Lord Altoryrigius. My blood froze as I knew what this meant. I was to be kept here. I couldn't go home. I would remain inside this den of monsters.

 _With Ise._

I don't know! I don't know how I'm supposed to feel! This is all wrong! I… I don't know what I'm supposed to do!

It was Lord Altoryrigius who admitted defeat, defying Satan's call. He argued against himself?! Why! Why would Lord Altoryrigius go along with Satan's wishes?! For honor? I don't understand. God's workings take precedence over personal honor!

Lord Altoryrigius preached. He announced a prophecy and unsheathed Excalibur. The holy radiance felt like flames flickering over my skin. It did not burn, but it felt uncomfortable. I wanted to look away but I found myself lost before its brilliance. I remember this light. This beauty. And now that light was harming me. My heart ached at this notion.

He clashed against Satan. My heart leapt again. Lord Altoryrigius was fighting against Satan! If it's with Excalibur then surely it will be his victory!

"ISE!"

But it wasn't Satan who was harmed. It had been Ise. I saw as his chest ripped open as if Altoryrigius had cut into him. I saw him fall with Saji unable to keep him up. Ise was looking around with glazed eyes and a gaping mouth.

His eyes met mine. I do not know if he could see me. But all I saw in him was death.

Ise was going to die.

"…N-No!"

Something came over me. Ise was going to die. There is no coming back from Excalibur. There is no wound that can be undone by Excalibur. The most holy of swords was the Miracle of Victory. Victory shall always be assured no matter the conditions when it is unveiled. Just as Avalon declares Peace, Excalibur declares Victory.

Or Destruction. Destruction onto its enemies.

"I-Ise!" I shrieked and went straight for him. Tears were falling down my face as I knew what was going to happen. He was going to die. He was bleeding so much. He was going to die! He was going to die!

There were others around him. Rossweise who went with Saji and Ise to retrieve me from Kokabiel. And a black haired girl with twin-tails who tried to stop Altoryrigius' strike. They dived onto their knees and began to work their magics to try and save Ise. But, I knew, and they should too, nothing would work.

"Nothing's working!" swore the black haired teacher. "The holy residue is dissolving my demonic energy before it can even reach him!"

"He's bleeding too much!" said Rossweise. Magic circles spun with strange symbols flickering and switching at the center. Her scowl deepened. "I can't stop it! My healing spells can only delay it!"

"Ise! Ise! Ise!" I cried and kneeled beside Saji. Ise heard me. He must have. His eyes flickered up towards me. He tried to say something but only blood gushed out of his mouth. I cradled his head with my hands.

"I'm sorry!" I said. The tears flowed out of me. "I don't want you to die! Please don't die! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to treat you so poorly! I don't want to lose you!"

My words aren't enough. They never have been. My words had as much power as my prayers do now. Since I am a Devil, that amounts to nothing. There is nothing I can do. Nothing.

"Fucking hell…" cursed Satan. He pointed his sword at Altoryrigius' throat, who lifted his hands up in surrender and stepped back. Satan didn't lower his sword and pressed further. "Why?! What the fuck did you hope to accomplish from this?!"

"I-Ise-kun… N-No…" I heard the Exorcist Irina quiver from the side of the field. She was on her knees, shaking. Xenovia had a hand cupped on her shoulder in cold comfort. Irina looked lost as she stared in our direction.

"Do not worry, Master Philips," Altoryrigius said with a calm but firm voice. "A miracle will happen. The Holy Witch will not allow him to die. It is a testament to her unwavering faith in the Lord her God as well as her love for Master Hyoudou. Does love not triumph over all?"

"You have got to be fucking shitting with me!" snarled Satan. He pressed the tip of his sword harder against Altoryrigius. Avalon sprouted from the hilt and clasped shut, concealing Excalibur. Nothing Satan could do at this point could hurt him. "This has Peter written all over it. You're going to use Issei to show how _holy_ Asia is?!"

"We're losing him!" shouted Rossweisse. Her head snapped around at everyone until they locked on Satan's back. "A-Artemis! We need you!"

"Altoryrigius!" shouted that woman who had accompanied them, Honey. Her face was red as she approached Heaven's Champion and gripped him by his collar. "This is too much! Even for you! Asia _can't_ heal him!"

"Miss Argento is the bearer of the Twilight Healing," he replied. "Instead of accusing me you should convince her to use it. I will still be here… to…"

His calm expression dropped like a brick. Dread filled his eyes when Satan reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled something out. I couldn't see what it was but I heard the familiar clattering of metal I had known for a very long time. They were the rings that contained the healing powers of my Sacred Gear. He kept them on his person this entire time.

"O-Oh…" Altoryrigius said with a pale face. "S-She's supposed to have them. She's supposed to use them to save Master Hyoudou… Without them…!"

Did that mean God had permitted me access to my Sacred Gears? Did that mean I could have used them to save Ise! I would have in a heartbeat.

"Give them!" I shouted. "Please!"

Satan scowled when he turned his head my way, but he didn't take his eyes off of Altoryrigius. "Azazel! How long does it take to give back—"

"Five minutes," Azazel replied with a grim tone. " _If_ I had the equipment on hand, which I don't. The kid'll be dead in the next few seconds."

My heart sank. I squeezed Ise's head harder. I wanted to cradle him. I wanted to let him rest on my lap. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was for all of this. But I couldn't move. His skin was getting colder and his choking noises were decreasing. It was only because of Rossweisse's prolonged healing that kept him alive for this long. But it can't save him. His death was only being delayed.

"Artemis!" shouted the Gremory girl. "Do something! Can you do something or not?!"

"Artemis!" shouted the twin-tailed teacher. "Hyoudou is going to die! Save him! Now!"

"Philips!" shouted Saji. "You brought me back from the dead didn't you?! Save Ise dammit!"

"Artemis!" shouted the Sitri girl.

"SHUT UP!" Satan shouted before another word could be said. "Shut the God-fucking-damn up! You!" he turned back to Altoryrigius. "Didn't you swear no one would die?!"

"Y-Yes!" Altoryrigius replied. "Master Philips, please. If it is you then I know you can undo the Miracle. I'm begging you. I… I was in the wrong. I have wronged Master Hyoudou!"

"Artemis!" came Honey next. "There's no time for your _pride._ Do you think Ise deserves this death?!"

Lord Altoryrigius went down onto his knees and prostrated himself. His head was to the ground. I hardly withheld a gasp. The Champion of Heaven was begging to _Satan_. "Please! I cannot go against my word. My word is all I have. It is all who I am. I was in the wrong and I… I… I cannot live with this! My regret is tremendous and I shall repent for this! I swear by my… my… my damnable soul!"

His shoulders were shaking. Altoryrigius was crying. The spots of tears were making marks on the ground. He did not swear by the sword of Excalibur. He swore by the one thing that Satan could claim for himself: his soul.

"…I have half a mind to let the kid die to piss off Peter," Satan snarled.

"…Artemis, please," begged Honey at his side.

He dismissed his sword with it flickering out of existence. He turned his back on Altoryrigius and approached us. His eyes blazed down at Ise. A rage unlike any other was burning. His snarl grew, baring teeth.

 **Reverse!**

The blood leaking out of Ise and staining his clothes began to sink back into this body. His flesh began to knit back together, to close upon itself as if a greater force was pinning and mending it together. The color quickly returned on his skin. His clothes were even being stitched back together.

It was as if the time affecting Ise was going backwards…

His eyes snapped into focus. They were alight with extreme confusion. He blinked and then squinted his eyes hard as his hand went to his head.

"Owwwwwww!" he groaned. "My head! Why… Why am I lying down? Oi, Saji, what the hell hit me?"

Saji sniffed. Tears began to fall. "You almost died you idiot! You were bleeding all over the place! But that good for nothin' president of ours saved you!"

He sobbed into the sleeve of his shirt.

I began to cry too as I lifted up Ise's head and tucked my knees under it. I let his head rest on my lap as I held him close. The tears fell and wouldn't stop.

"W-Wha?! A-Asia too?! What's going on?!"

"Master Philips," sighed Altoryrigius with relief. "Thank you. Thank you so—"

He didn't get another word as Satan spun around at the last instant and flicked his hand. The distance was too great for a punch to land so he used his magic. Something struck Altoryrigius across his cheek and sent him tumbling to his side.

There was a crimson streak on his face. Blood oozed out. He blinked in astonishment as he brought his hand to the wound. He stared at the blood with incredibility. "Avalon didn't… Ah ha… That's twice you've surprised me, Master Philips. I accept this punishment."

"That's just personal," Satan said. "I'm holding your _word_ over your head. Get the fuck out of my sight. I'll get you to discuss our deal when I've calmed down."

"Shit, show's over," pouted Saint Freed.

"Thank God, Ise-kun is…" Irina didn't finish her sentence as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

Xenovia glared at Satan, as she should. She had something to say but she say anything. One hand gesture from Altoryrigius was all that was needed to keep her quiet.

"They can't just do this and walk away," hissed Gremory. "As overseer, I am holding you accountable. I don't care _who_ you are! You've overstepped your bounds!"

"Gremory… Be quiet," Satan hissed back. His eyes were dangerous as his rage was consuming his thoughts. The look frightened me. Gremory as well. She took an instinctive step back with members of her peerage circling around her. Satan ignored them and returned to Altoryrigius. "Leave."

Altoryrigius bowed. His sword returned to the form of a cross to which he attached to the chain around his neck. Without a word he approached his group and led them down the main pathway. All the while, everyone glared at him. They wanted to assault him but they stayed still.

"Stay," Satan said as he grabbed Honey's arm before she passed to follow the members of the Church.

"…Guys?" came Ise again. "Seriously. What happened? Azazel-sensei jumped in front of me and then I'm here like this. He didn't do something to me, did he?"

Azazel chuckled.

"Club activities are done for the day," Satan suddenly declared as he pulled Honey along. "You guys can go home. I'm proud of you. All of you."

He said that while looking at me. Me? Why was he looking at me?

"You're counting this as a club activity?!" shrieked Saji.

"This is harassment!" replied Ise as he pointed a finger at Satan. "And what are you going to do to my onee-sama?"

" _Honey_ and I have business we need to discuss," Satan began. "Leviathan, I'm going to need you. Sitri, we're going to need your services as overseer."

"Just so you know," warned Rossweisse to Honey. "You're not fooling anyone. We know who you are."

Honey didn't say anything.

"Rose," Satan spoke up in a matching tone. His eyes flickered over his shoulder, to where the members of the Sitri and the Gremory peerages stood. "Not _everyone._ Let's keep it that way."

"…Yes, sir," she said with a dejected voice.

"Rose, we talked about that."

"…Yes, sir…"

"…God dammit."

There were looks of scorn coming from the Sitri and Gremory Devils towards Rossweisse. But Rossweisse smiled and stuck her head up high as if she had achieved something. It was a very smug look. The two's brows twitched in irritation.

"Hyoudou-san," the twin-tailed teacher, to which I was shocked to hear was _the_ Leviathan, "do you need help getting home? I can call for someone to take you."

Ise shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. A little tired but I can walk home. But, sensei, seriously. What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," she said and patted his cheek. She leapt up to her feet and called out. "So-tan~ We'll be troubling you a bit longer!"

The Sitri Heiress rubbed the bridge of her nose and just nodded her head. With most of the excitement done she began to lead her servants back to the academy. Satan, Honey, and Leviathan followed them.

"This needs to be made into a Sacred Gear!" declared Azazel. He had his fingers wrapped around his chin in heavy thought. "Complete temporal reversal at a controlled vector origin? Forget Forbidden Balor View! If I can convince him to teach this level of magic we could have the closest thing to time-travel there is!"

"That's enough," chided the golden-haired teacher who had tamed Satan himself. She had a stern look on her face that was mixed with concern. "You already trouble Arty-kun enough as it is. It would also be best you not know the cost of such a spell nor the burden he must bear."

Her voice had been low and almost a hiss. But we had heard it. Azazel looked at her with a blunt stare. His lidded eyes had been replaced with someone of keen insight, befitting the greatest trickster to fall from Heaven.

"Hoh? Arty, you say? Sounds intimate, not like the teasing Leviathan gives him. Come to think about it… How did you get him to do as you said back in the clubroom?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed his ear and gave it a twist. He howled in pain and tried to get her to stop. Only after a satisfied amount of time did she let go. With a dignified huff she turned sharply and walked away.

"Bah! Women!" Azazel groaned as he rubbed his ear. He looked our way. "Promising. Very promising. Hey, if any of you want, the doors to the Grigori are always open. We'd even be willing to… what was the excuse? Ah, to buy out your contract. Everyone has a price, including the boss."

"Azazel-sensei!" whined Gremory. "If anything Ise-kun will be joining my peerage! Right, Ise-kun? Remember, I can do _anything_ for you!"

My stomach churned. A feeling of jealousy washed over me. I wanted to pray to God to absolve me of these feelings but the pain in my head was just enough for me to stop before finishing that thought. It wasn't fair. Gremory was so beautiful, so developed, and so mature in her actions. As a woman, I was nothing compared to her.

"S-Still thinking about it…" Ise replied.

Gremory puffed her cheeks, almost like a child. But she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright. Just know we would be more than happy to have you. The doors to my clubroom are always open. Come in whenever you want. We'll be willing to give you a demonstration on all the _perks_ we have to offer."

She winked at the insinuation. My cheeks flushed. I ended up gripping Ise's head tighter.

"I accept your challenge, Devil-chan," Azazel laughed. "I'm out of here then. I'll see you kids later. Don't stay out too late, Vali."

"Yeah, yeah," said the silver-haired young man who was at his side the whole time. Vali. He looked our way. I should say he looked more on Ise. He smirked but said nothing. I felt Ise shiver in my arms. Without another word he headed in the other direction from all the others. He merely went behind a tree… and vanished.

Before I knew it, we were all alone. Just the three of us.

And I refused to let go of Ise.

*Scene*

The fear of losing Ise, I would have to say, didn't change anything. I have seen to what lengths he would go to keep me at his side. But I also know how selfish he can be. He believed what he was doing was for my better good. He and Saji both. I didn't understand and I was a little upset to hear their explanation.

They also kept information from me. They were told why Satan had turned me into a Devil but refused to share. Rather, they instantly became quiet at the mere recollection. Whatever Satan had shared had riled them to challenge Lord Altoryrigius. And when asked, they became quiet with a dark look in their eyes. They instantly changed the subject when I prodded them three times.

I went home with Ise, as I always did. His parents were there to welcome us. They had seen the state of their son and had demanded answers immediately. He admitted to have gotten into a fight over me but left out most of the major details. His mother scolded him, as did his father, but Mister Hyoudou secretly patted his shoulder proudly when Misses Hyoudou wasn't looking.

It was late at night. I sat in the room they gave me. It was scant with decorations… but, admitting, it was far more lavish than the spartan room the Church gave me. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk with a mirror, and a closet. Misses Hyoudou had taken me shopping to give me a full set of clothes. The clothes she picked out were so cute but I couldn't accept them. But Misses Hyoudou couldn't take no for an answer.

She mentioned earlier that a girl should have more things for their room. Mister Hyoudou, upon hearing this, had purchased a few stuffed animals for me. All of them were cute.

I particularly like Red Plush— an absolutely adorable character in red armor that's strikingly similar to a dragon. Even stranger, its gauntlet looks a lot like the Boosted Gear.

I can't say I like Plush Chaser— the white counterpart to Red Plush. I don't know why.

These people have been nothing but nice to me. As have Ise.

In my hands at this moment is the sunflower pin he bought for me on our… our…

My heart wanted to call it a date. The selfish girl within me wanted to call it that. But I don't think I deserve to call it that. We had so much fun together on that day. But there's nothing special about me. I'm not as beautiful as _any_ of the girls in this city. I'm just a normal human girl… who has become a Devil. I'm not pretty. I'm not very developed. I'm a klutz. I still can't read the language.

And yet… Ise is always at my side. He's done so much for me. Both good and bad, he always did it for my sake. I don't like being a Devil. I hate it even. But I understand why Ise did this to me. However, I can't fully accept it. To turn me into a Devil and to give up his life for me… I don't deserve such a sacrifice.

These thoughts plagued me. What did Lord Altoryrigius mean when he said he would show me the right path? To follow my heart? I don't know what my heart is saying. I should go back to the Church. But I don't want to lose Ise. Watching him die was the most horrible thing I have ever seen. I have seen death. I have tended to patients I could not heal. And I grieved for them. But _never_ have I cried as hard as when Ise was about to leave me.

…To leave me. The thought of that made me curl up in bed. This bed… it's too big. And no matter how much I squeezed Red Plush it didn't comfort me.

…Just tonight.

Just tonight should be okay.

Just tonight and I will figure out Lord Altoryrigius' words.

I entered Ise's room before I knew it. Slowly, trying to not make any noise. The exhaustion from the match today was a heavy strain on him. He went straight to bed after dinner… and he could hardly stay away during it. He almost passed out in the dish.

There was a pained look on his face as I approached his bed. His lips were trembling. Something was bothering his dreams.

I thought about going back to my room. But… I wanted to put what nightmares he had at ease. Something inside me told me to do this. I can't ignore him. No matter how upset I am with him I cannot just walk away and pretend he wasn't suffering.

I crawled into his bed like how I used to. The bed was small, just as small as mine, and couldn't fully support us individually. I had to lean against him.

His chest… it was so warm. And the sound of his heart was erratic. But, as I rested my head against it, his heart began to calm. The pained look on his face relaxed.

As did I. My hand gripped the hem of his shirt.

The tears began to fall as I realized it.

I hated Ise for what he has done to me and for what he has done to himself.

But…

I am also in love with him. I don't think I can live without him.

Good night, Ise.

I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you more than you can understand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I am Not an M!**

 _"You're such a failure," she laughed at me._

This was how the dream always went. Well, whenever I could sleep anyways. There were some days when I skipped sleep altogether.

 _"I practically had my arms around you and you did nothing," Raynare cackled some more. She leaned in and whispered into my ear. "It was almost cute. I wouldn't have given you any but the fact you tried to be such a gentleman was so adorable. It made killing you that much more fun."_

It had been like this since… I want to say since Kokabiel. But, no, I think it went further beyond that. I think the bad dreams started to happen when my girlfriend tried to kill me.

 _"You really thought you had a chance with me?! Me?! Look at me and then look at yourself. Do you really believe someone as gorgeous as me would have fallen for a plebe like you? How disgusting. It took everything for me to not puke during our… date."_

There were some nights were the dream never happened. Two, maybe three nights so far. And usually my sleep is blank. But every other night has the same scenario.

I always dream about Raynare. Sometimes Kokabiel is there. Sometimes Asia and Saji. Sometimes Philips-san, Leviathan-sensei, and Rossweisse-sensei. Lately I also see that damn handsome Altry-san.

All of them are looking down at me. All of them scorn me for all the mistakes I've made. They mock me and turn their backs on me.

It wouldn't hurt so much if I didn't know they were right.

 _"Of course they're right," Kokabiel said next. "You let this young girl die. You hesitated. You didn't bring me what I wanted quick enough."_

 _"And then you turned me into a Devil," Asia gave me a glare I never thought she could make. She looked so angry it hurt to look. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. "I was on my way to Heaven and you took eternal paradise from me. I loved the Church and God. And now I can no longer go back. I can't pray to the God I love. It's all your fault, Issei._

 _"I hate you."_

 _"I warned you, but you didn't listen," Philips-san was there too. "I told you what you should have done but you didn't listen. No, since when did you anyways? You're hopeless. You came crying to me for help over simple things. You can't do anything on your own. You could never have saved Asia. You could have never fought Kokabiel. Altoryrigius mopped the floor with you. You didn't win. You never could have."_

 _"Don't forget," Raynare's smile turned acidic as her head imploded with blood gushing everywhere. That smile remained. "You killed me. You're a murderer, Ise-kun. How could you have harmed the only girl who showed you any interest, even if it was all fake? It's not like you'll ever find anyone else again. No girl will look your way. You know this._

 _"You're nothing but a coward."_

 _"Pathetic," laughed Kokabiel._

 _"A monster," said Asia._

 _"Useless," sneered Philips-san._

The dream changed without warning.

There was a roar belonging to something I've never heard of before. A chorus of thunder mixed in with a series of explosions combined with the howls of every kind of beast imaginable. The sound alone washed away the nightmare.

And then there was fire. Fire consumed everything. It was as far as the horizon, it touched the sky, it was even below my feet where I stood. Fire was everywhere and even consuming me… but nothing hurt.

There was something in the ocean of flames. I felt it before I could see it. There was this incredible pressure bearing a tremendous weight on my shoulders. It made me want to kneel but my body wouldn't move. The same sensation also drew me in to look at this creature moving among the flames.

I didn't understand as I saw the dragon start to take shape. It was massive. My full body was only the size of one of its talons and would take another hundred of me standing on another's shoulders to reach up to its neck. It was a western dragon with crimson scales that shimmered like steel. Its body radiated power that dwarfed Altry's Excalibur. It wasn't a mystical power either like Philips-san's magic— though there was a mystifying presence that dwarfed his as well.

As he moved closer, wings stretched full and muscles rippling, the physical might of this beast could be felt like the roaring flames around me. This was a dragon from legend. This was a creature of power incarnate.

I knew instantly this was the thing sealed away in my Sacred Gear.

It bowed its head to look at me with its luminous emerald eyes. It opened its mouth with teeth as large as my body. It didn't make a sound as it talked. Its echoing voice reverberated through my mind.

[That is enough,] his voice— he was no mere thing— was as mighty as everything else about him. Authority was its tone as if nature itself would obey his will by his voice alone. [No partner of mine will wallow in this self-loathing. I did not wake up after so long to constantly hear this drabble.

[Partner, you and I need to have a chat.]

0-0-0

It was the first time I ever felt so rested in a long time.

It's only been three weeks since all this hell happened, but that's three weeks with hardly any sleep.

 _"I-If you don't get up… I'm going to k-k-kiss you!"_

It was also the first time I was able to be woken by my alarm clock. Usually I'm up at the crack of dawn and just lie in bed until it goes off. Today it was set on the tsundere alarm.

The bed was warm. A little too much considering summer was approaching. It also felt smaller than it did before and there was hardly any room for me to move. In fact, I couldn't even move my arms.

When I opened my eyes, a mixture of honey and gold covered my face. When I tried to move to see what it was, they tickled my nose like two feathers. I almost sneezed but the urge to quickly faded when I put my head back down on the pillow.

 _"Y-You won't get up? It's not like I want to kiss you!"_

…I couldn't turn off my alarm. My hands were tied down to my side.

It took a moment for me to realize the things tying me down were a pair of arms. Two slender pairs wrapped their selves around each of mine. My mind went into overdrive as soon as I realized one hand was between thighs and the other had the arm pressed against a pair of breasts.

Ah. Now I could hear the faint sound of snoring from the two. On my left was Asia. I couldn't see her face but she was the one who had pulled my arm close to her chest. I was just as much dumbfounded as I was amazed to see her in my bed like this. Did… did that mean she wasn't upset with me anymore?

"Mmm… Ise, the alarm…" mumbled the other person.

I think at this point I'm more astounded by the other person. I should have recognized that shade of honey-colored hair. The voice confirmed it, even if it sounded a little different with her altered age.

A tear fell down my eye and I sniffed to hold back the snot. I was about to cry.

Azu-neesan was sleeping next to me. Her thighs were so soft. Forget how and why she was here. This was the best thing to happen to me in my life!

 _"H-Hurry up! Or I seriously will k-kiss you!"_

"Ise, are you up or not?" called my mother. She knocked on the door once and entered immediately before I could do anything to stop her. "Turn that racket off and get out of bed. Breakfast is almost… ready…"

Kaa-san blinked a few times as she took in the scene before her.

Azu-neesan took this time to sit up, stretch, yawn, and rub the sleep out of her eyes. Her smile was as radiant as sunlight as she looked at my mother. "Oh, good morning, Hyoudou-kaasan. I'm sorry to have intruded like this."

 _"F-F-F-Fine! You leave me no choice but to—"_

Without looking away from my mother, Azu-neesan turned off my alarm.

"O-Oh, it's no worry at all," my mother smiled back. "Please excuse me."

She shut the door with a calm look. But right after I heard all the commotion as she ran down the hallway and shouted at my father.

"T-T-Tou-san!"

"W-What? What's wrong?"

"F-F-Foreigner! Another one! In bed with Ise!"

…I have a feeling breakfast is going to be hectic.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you like this, Ise," Azu-neesan started. Ah! Her voice was as sweet and melodic as a wind chime. "I'd have boarded with Master Altoryrigius… but I simply had to be with you. I missed you quite dearly…"

She offered me an apologetic smile that took my breath away.

I sniffed again. "N-Nee-san! I missed you too! Everything was all horrible as soon as you left. What happened? What did your father say? Why did you come with that Altry guy?"

Her smile shifted to a sad one, "I have to ask you to be patient. You will have your answers. I promise you. For now, let us worry about the day. I'm sure it's going to be… exciting."

Her smile faltered a little bit as though she were nervous. Her lips twitched once.

Needless to say, Asia was still soundly asleep.

0-0-0

"You certainly didn't have to treat me," Azu-neesan said with a polite nod… but didn't shirk away from the free food. She ate elegantly almost like the high-end people on television... but wolfed everything down and was already on her second serving. She reminded me a lot like Saber. "I've felt like I've intruded on your home. I've been rude enough not announcing my arrival."

She introduced herself not as Azu'Kurano, the Princess of Heaven. When she climbed down the stairs with me and Asia for breakfast, she introduced herself with a practiced eastern bow as Honey Zylor. It made sense since God's real name was Peter Zylor.

I was more surprised to see her dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

It was like another dream come true seeing her in my school's uniform. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it. I couldn't help but stare at her at every chance I could.

Asia was staring at her with bewilderment too, but not for the same reasons. Azu-neesan was still the Princess of Heaven and second to God Himself. She was a living icon for Asia and her eyes shone with worship.

She didn't say anything. It was agreed on she would never talk in front of my parents. It would have been suspicious if she suddenly started speaking Japanese after only being able to speak Italian. None of us wanted to get my parents involved with the occult.

"Zylor-san, you've apologized more than enough," Kaa-san waved it off. "You're more than welcome to be here. It's not every day Ise brings home a girl."

…It felt like an arrow just pierced through one of my lungs.

"I certainly hope not," Azu-neesan made an adorable pouty face. She eyed me with narrowed eyes. "Ise means a lot to me. Sharing him with Asia is one thing but I don't think my heart could take it if anyone else took him away from me."

I wanted to cry tears of joy… and sadness. The way she said it could easily be misinterpreted. But Azu-neesan is my nee-san. Any hopes of a romantic interest from her was blown away from the wind.

However, I could tell she meant what she said. I meant a lot to her. Don't worry, nee-san, you mean a lot to me too!

"Speaking of which," Tou-san spoke up. "I'm glad you finally managed to make amends with Asia-chan, Ise. There's hope for an heir yet."

Don't say such embarrassing things dammit!

"I-It's not really like that…" I muttered while scratching my chin. "I didn't really do anything in particular. Personally I think I made things worse."

That's right. I sided with Saji and opposed Altry. We made sure the handsome wouldn't take Asia back to the Church. By doing so, we practically told Asia we would continue to keep her as Satan's prisoner. The look she gave the both of us still haunted me. It was the look of someone who had been betrayed.

Kaa-san sighed at me. I didn't tell them the full details but they knew enough. They only knew I got in a fight with some kid who tried to take Asia away. There weren't any bruising or cuts thanks to Altry's Avalon negating all damage. But my body still had this sort of phantom soreness as my mind remembered the pain from every blow he gave us. I couldn't hide the dirt and tears on my clothes from my parents either.

My mother had given me a tongue lashing last night about getting into a fight. My father did the same… but secretly patted my back and praised me for being a man when my mother was out of the room.

…I wonder how Saji was doing.

"Are you also attending Kuoh, Zylor-san?" my mother quickly changed the topic.

"Why yes," Azu-neesan's smile returned. "I just recently transferred into the academy. Today will be my first day. I was actually in town for the past few weeks. Ise was more than kind enough to escort me and show me the sights. It really is… quite the city."

"Mah…" sighed my mother again. "Ise, you didn't tell us you had this lovely lady with you. Zylor-san, I apologize if my son did anything… unseemly."

"Oi!" I shouted. Seriously, Kaa-san, who do you take me for?! Sure I'm a pervert who spies on girls while they change and sneak into the locker to steal their underwear but…

I just made myself depressed… because she has every reason to doubt me.

"Your son is ever the gentleman," Azu-neesan defended me. "I admit he has his quirks… some more than others. But his heart is in the right place. He would never do anything to upset me."

Nee-san! Thank you for having your faith in a perverted soul like mine! I know I ogle you every now and then… okay, _all the time,_ but I can't help it! You're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen! Sure your boobs aren't as great as some of the unworldly teachers and monsters attending the school, but your angelic charm places you in the top above all of them! If I had to choose between a seductress or a sweetheart like you, I would choose you in a heartbeat!

…Probably.

She gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Tou-san asked.

Her cheeks were a little flushed but her smile returned. In fact, it looked brighter than ever. "Oh no. I'm sorry to startle you. I just… recalled something. Ise, I need to be in the school early today to acquire my schedule. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"Of course he will," my mother butted in before I could reply. I was going to walk with her anyways! "Ise, hurry and grab your things. It's not polite to make a lady wait."

I stood up to get my book bag… when Asia tugged on my sleeve.

She looked at me with pleading eyes as she stood too. She couldn't say a word but pointed to the door.

I blinked. "Eh? A-Asia? You want to walk with us?"

She nodded.

Of course she would. Not because of me or anything. She would want to be with the Princess of Heaven a little longer. That's fine either way.

I liked Asia. I really did, more than any other girl I've known. Even if she wasn't there for me, I would still like for her to be around my presence. She just had this aura around her that always soothed me. At the same time, it also hurt me. I knew because of my choices we will never be back to being friends.

0-0-0

"Good morning, Hyoudou Ise-kun."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Students in the quad stopped to turn. Students in the shoe lockers came out into the yard. Students down the street on their way to school paused in their steps at the sight of the gate.

I was just as dumbfounded as any of them.

Rias Gremory and Himejima Akeno, the top two idols of the school for both genders, were waiting at the gate. They both smiled lovingly as soon as I was about to enter the grounds.

They couldn't have been waiting here for me… could they?

"Yes, you," Rias giggled after I had pointed to myself for clarification. "I was talking to you. Good morning."

"Rias-oneesama!" one girl shouted.

"You'll become contaminated if you talk to him!" another girl.

"Someone call security before it's too late!" another.

"You can do so much better Onee-sama!"

"I'll give you my virginity if you stay away from him!"

"Me too!"

"Me!"

"We all will!"

"Someone take the shot already and get rid of Hyoudou!"

…I really just wanted to hide in a corner and cry. I'm not _that_ bad. I've made improvements over the past few weeks. It felt like ages ago the last time I peeped on a girl. I really have been trying to improve myself so I can get a girlfriend. Can no one see that?

"My~" cackled Himejima-sempai with a hand over her mouth. "That's quite the anguish you've collected, Hyoudou-kun. There's so much hate in the air… Your reputation precedes you."

Yes. I agree. Though I should stop being surprised when I've been at the center of their hate since middle school. I've been peeping on girls since I was ten.

"Excuse me," Azu-neesan stepped up. "Things were fine until you drew in all this attention. Couldn't you wait until he was a little more isolated? What could be so important as to draw in this ire from his classmates?"

"Oh, you're still here," Himejima-sempai's smile shifted into something frightening. "Shouldn't you have run off with those others?"

Azu wasn't intimidated in the slightest. Her retort was to grab my arm and hold it tight against herself. Waaah! I could feel her left breast riding up my bicep!

"I'm here to convert Ise back to the light," she protested. "While I'm sure you demons have your… perks."

Both Rias-sempai and Himejima-sempai's smile spread at the glare Azu was giving them. Her eyes were locked fiercely on their glamorous breasts. Himejima's were massive and Rias' was only slightly smaller but better shaped. My poor lovely nee-san was a C-cup… at best.

"B-But," Azu snapped out of her staring, "I'm going to prove to him our side is _better._ "

"So you're the new student Sona mentioned," Rias spoke up. "By all means, I favor a challenge. Speaking of which, Ise-kun, have you given some thought about my offer?"

Huh? Offer? Sorry, I was kinda lost there staring at your amazing breasts. Even some of the adult actors don't have breasts that great. Rias-sempai, you are just a natural bombshell beauty.

Oh yeah, the offer. It was supposed to be my reward for killing Kokabiel… which I had little-to-no part to play in that event. It was all Philips-san who did all the work. But the deal Rias-sempai offered me was to join her peerage and in exchange she would grant me one request.

No matter how ridiculous it may seem.

"I'm sure anything you've offered him, we can double," Azu said more out of spite.

Rias' smile twitched.

"If you don't mind, you people are in the way."

Ah, speak of the Devil and He shall appear.

Hey, hey, hey! What gives?! Philips-san showed up (still in bandages and limping on his crutch) but he came side-by-side with Rossweisse-sensei?!

"I'm sorry, Artemis-kun," Rias was nothing but sweet smiles to this douche bag. I don't get what he sees in him. "We only wanted to talk to Ise-kun. We weren't expecting company to be with him."

"It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?" he groaned while scratching the hairline at his brow. His eyes flickered towards me… but then zipped to the side when he spotted Asia behind my back. He blinked in surprise. "Oh, Asia. Good morning. I… wasn't expecting you to be here. How are you?"

Asia lifted her head to answer, "G-Good. I think I'm… adjusting. I must if I'm going to stay here a while longer…"

Guilt swam through me. Asia had her hopes raised too high yesterday when that guy Altry came to retrieve her. And Saji and I said we were going to keep her here. You could hear the amount of disappointment in her voice.

"You won't have to wait that long," he said in a gentle voice reserved only for Asia. It was like she was the only person he was ever nice to. Then again… it's Asia. You physically _can't_ be mean to her. "The project I'm working on will only take a few more days. Assuming nothing goes out of whack."

He said that last part while glaring at me. Hey! Don't look at me like that as if I'm a magnet for trouble! My life was normal before I met you!

"Just as with Ise," Azu spoke up, "I have to repeat my concerns for Asia Argento. She doesn't belong to you. She belongs with us."

"Normally I'd agree," he said with a tired sigh. "Peter wants her and Asia wants to go back. By all means she should. But a deal is a deal. It's the kid's responsibility to deal with his faults."

Stop reminding me! And wasn't it you who said she _shouldn't_ go back to the Church because it would reveal your big secret?

"Artemis-san," Rossweisse put a hand to her hip with a displeased frown. The way her lips curved and her brows furrowed made her look like the sexy secretary about to lecture her boss. The suit she wore only added to her charm. "What exactly is your relationship with this woman? You seem to be on familiar terms with her."

He gave her a blunt look— a little more blunt than the usual one he always wore— and continued to stare at her long and hard. It was a look that told a story. He didn't care about her question, he didn't care to answer that question to anybody, and it wasn't any of her business to know. That's what I was able to pick up from a sideways view. I've no idea what else Rossweisse-sensei was able to see.

"Why are you two together?" I asked aloud.

He answered my question at least, making Rossweisse flinch and deeper her scowl. "Believe it or not but I can't get rid of her. I woke up this morning to find my apartment had been cleaned with her cooking me breakfast. The invasion of privacy I could get over. But I do mean it when I say she _cleaned out_ my apartment."

His other hand went to his back pocket where he usually kept his pack of cigarettes. His frown deepened when he realized they weren't there. His brow was twitching unnaturally and he had to bring his fingers up to rub his temple to calm it down.

Ah. I wonder if Rossweisse-sensei also threw out his booze.

Meanwhile, Rias-sempai and Rossweisse-sensei were having some sort of muted conversation between another. They were glaring at another without saying a single word.

"You poor thing," Azu-neesan said with heavy sarcasm. "Stripped of your debauch ways. Your life must be unbearable."

"It is, actually," he said through gritted teeth. There was that anger again, ready to burst at any second. He had to close his eyes to draw back the emotion. "Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with any of you. Please move. I want to get to class."

"Only because you said please," she said with a sneer. Ick, I don't like my nee-san like this at all. I hope I never upset her to have her treat me like this. I get why she doesn't like Philips-san, though. She's the Princess of Heaven and he's Satan. Her father is his mortal enemy.

"I'll see you in club then," he said while passing us by. But then he paused. "Asia, would you like to join us today?"

"…No," she said after a moment. Her eyes flickered between Philips and myself. "At least… not yet."

Not yet? She was considering it now?

Philips only nodded and walked through the gates to the academy.

"You should hurry as well," Rossweisse-sensei said aloud. "Classes will be starting soon and as your teacher I won't permit any of you to be late. Zylor, was it? You'll have to come with me to the faculty office to pick up your schedule."

She seemed so bitter about it. Then again… she also knew who _Honey Zylor_ really was. I wonder if she was going along with it because of Philips-san.

Another question, one asked by Rossweisse, but what really was going on between those two? I'm sure as two leaders from a long rivalry they would know each other, but there was something more between them from what I could get. Please don't tell me my nee-san dated Philips-san or something like that…

"I'll be leaving, Ise," she said to me with a soft voice. I couldn't help but feel loved with how amazing that smile of hers was. It was as if her voice alone could wash away all my troubles. "We can meet again later. Try to behave yourself and have a good day."

"I promise, Az— N-Nee-san!"

I almost called her by her real name out of habit. That would have been horrible.

She gave a light giggle, "Ise, you can call me Honey. I don't mind."

Hmm, Nee-san, I don't think you understand the implications your name can cause. I get that's your current name but it's also a term of endearment. A nickname couples say to another…

She left after that with Rossweisse.

"Eh?" I blinked in surprise.

…Because in the next instant Rias-sempai and Himejima-sempai nodded to another, stepped to both my sides, and wrapped their arms around mine. I was taken by surprise.

I was also bombarded with a thick miasma of deadly intent from all the students who _still_ lingered to watch our group.

But then I was lost in bliss. I could feel Rias' breast on my arm and it consumed more of it than how Azu-neesan could. Then, there was Himejima, who pressed her entire body against my arm. My arm was lost between her mountain valley.

The sensation was too much. I felt my legs shake and I was about to melt. I'm pretty sure I was about to cry too. I've always dreamed about something like this happening to me. But have this done by the two Onee-samas of Kuoh?!

"Ise-kun~" Rias sang next to my ear, "You wouldn't mind escorting us to our class, would you?"

"…Eh?" was all I could say.

"There's no need to feel shy about it," Himejima-sempai giggled at my other side. "Would you please do this, for me?"

Gwah! When you say it like that with such a pouty face how can I say no?!

"Y-Yes!" I didn't really answer them. I only shouted in cheer while mentally fist-pumping in a freeze-frame leap of victory. Mario status. "But are you okay with having me, Himejima-sempai?"

"Auu, that won't do at all," she pouted further. A wicked grin came right after. "Please, I don't mind if you call me Nee-san. After all, I would like to get to know you better, I-se-kun~"

Gah! Nose… about to bleed! Must… hold back… World going dark…

I didn't really escort them as I was more so dragged away by them. I couldn't resist. I had reached Nirvana by being pressed against two of the greatest pair of breasts in all existence. If I died right here and right now, I'd have said it was a life well spent.

…It wouldn't be until the end of the day did I realize I had forgotten all about Asia. She tried to call out to me but I was too lost in myself to hear her.

"Neh, Ise-kun?" Rias tilted her head cutely to look my way. "Would you mind stopping by the clubroom after school? I'd like to show you all the perks of being a Devil."

I almost said yes. Almost. Something else came to mind, though.

"I can't," it hurt for me to say. "I have club activities today. Philips-san isn't going to let me ditch."

She pouted, "Mau~ Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Then how about tomorrow? Artemis-kun works on those days so he can't have club activities then, right?"

Something was telling me tomorrow as no good either. But I couldn't put my finger on as to why. It felt like I had something important to do— more like something important was shoved down my throat, really. I couldn't remember what it was.

"Sure! Tomorrow then! Please take good care of me."

"We promise to be gentle," Himejima-sempai said with an alluring voice.

0-0-0

"Hey there, Saji," I greeted my brother-in-arms while we ran into another in the crossroads of the hallway. This was typical whenever we had days for club activities. His last class was on the other side of the school and we usually met up right here. "How are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that," he said. "You're not hurt or anything? You really scared Asia-chan and I after that Altoryrigius guy cut you in half."

Y-Yeah. I can't remember what happened. On the way home yesterday, Saji filled me in on the parts I had lost in my memory. He said Altry had called Excalibur— which was a crazy blade of light hidden under Avalon— and was able to get through Philips-san, Azazel-sensei, and Leviathan-sensei to cut open my chest with an invisible wave. And then Philips-san used his magic to bring me back to life when Leviathan-sensei and Rossweisse-sensei couldn't.

Leave it up to the guy called Satan to do something a real Devil King couldn't.

"After a night of rest I feel better," I said. "What about you? Did you get any trouble from your parents? I thought they were strict about you not getting into any more fights."

"Yeah…" he dragged out the word while scratching the back of his head. "I sorta didn't tell them what happened. Tou-san was snoozing in front of the TV and Kaa-san was out with some of the other housewives. I was able to sneak into my room and change my clothes. They didn't see any of the dirt and all that. Hopefully Kaichou is merciful and won't give me trouble for that fight…"

He said that with a defeated look. He had already given up despite saying how much he hoped. Well, this was a guy who knew Shitori-Kaichou better than I did. He probably already knew his hopes were going to be dashed.

"You get into any trouble?" he asked me while we headed to the clubroom.

"Not really…" I said while thinking about it. "Kaa-san gave me a lecture. Tou-san did as well… but he was kinda proud I stood up for Asia-chan. They didn't say I was grounded or anything like that."

"Man, you have it easy," he slouched and gave a winded sigh. "My parents would have taken away my things. They threatened to kick me out of the house if I got in another fight. But I guess that's what I get for always getting involved in things like that."

I didn't really know Saji before we started to have club together. But the rumors went he was some delinquent who always got into fights with the kids who didn't go to school or the gangs of that other school on the other side of the city. Really, he was one of the middle-men who stood up for the little guys. He tried to ease tensions and solve problems… but most of the time it got him into fights with those who didn't agree with his words.

He told me he was sent to this club because he had gotten into a fight with that Vali guy because Shitori-Kaichou was getting stressed over him. It had something to do with Vali never going to school. Saji confronted him about it… and his cycle of misfortune repeated itself.

"Huh? What's this?"

We reached the clubroom. But the door was locked and there was a piece of paper taped to it. On it was a note, telling us to meet up in the student council room instead.

We both gave a tired sigh. I'm hardly seventeen and have been sighing a lot more than I should have. I sigh more than my father, who has to deal with the stress of being a father and an adult. I'm going to lose my hair before I turn twenty.

0-0-0

"Iseeeeeeeee!"

As soon as Saji and I entered the student council office, I was glomped by a flying Azu-neesan. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug while pressing her face to my chest. She was crying.

"This place is horrible!" she said to me. "The teachers hate me, the students are mean, I can't use any of my Miracles, and they wouldn't give me any food because I have no money!"

"Miracles?" I heard Shitori-Kaichou mutter behind her desk across the room. "Exactly how high-ranked in the Church are you? Who are you for that matter?"

I don't think there was student council affairs today. Most of the room was cleared out with the exception of Shitori and the vice-president, Shinra Tsubasa. There was, of course, the members of the Supernatural Investigation Group… which was only Philips-san and our moderator, Leviathan-sensei.

...Along with…

Altry was there with his lady-killer smile, waving a hand to greet us. At his sides were Xenovia and Irina. That Freed guy wasn't with them this time.

Even worse… why were they wearing Kuoh uniforms?!

"She's just a spoiled princess who got kicked out by daddy in order to hammer humility and responsibility into her," Philips-san answered in his usual blunt tone.

I felt Azu-neesan flinch.

"That's the answer you gave me yesterday, Philips-kun," Shitori-Kaichou didn't look satisfied. "I don't like having to deal with an unknown variable."

"Sona, you're just jealous because I'm closer to her than I am with you," he muttered while looking away dispassionately.

"This and that are totally different!" Shitori snapped, standing up from her seat. She realized how much she overreacted and a cute shade of red covered her cheeks.

I heard Saji mutter a few dark curses towards Philips-san.

"Um… Philips-san?" I raised my hand. He looked my way. I think he'd answer any of my questions if, and only if, it meant able to avoid answering someone else's. I think that's how he works and how Saji and I will be getting anything out of him. "What's going on? Why are they here? And dressed like that?"

Of course, I was referring to the members of the Church.

"Don't be rude," Philips replied without any chide needed to put the importance of the subject. "There was a lot to discuss regarding Altry's debacle. We eventually came to an agreement. He will be attending Kuoh Academy in order to partake in our club activities. We'll be able to keep a closer eye on him while he remains in the city. Shidou and Quarta are only here as his escorts and have agreed to the same terms."

"Begrudgingly," Xenovia couldn't help but add.

"Come on, Xenovia!" It was Irina who patted her arm with a cheery attitude. "This might be fun! Sure we're in the den of snakes, but we can go to school and have normal lives for a change! Even if only for a little bit! Besides, this might be our chance to convince Ise-kun and Genshirou-sama our side is the right side!"

…Genshirou-sama? Was this because Altry had declared us Saints in the eyes of the Church? And hey! How come I don't have such an honorific?

"Well said, Irina," Altry nodded.

Xenovia thought quietly to herself until she nodded once in agreement.

"Good," Philips nodded while pulling out a green slip of paper out of his breast pocket. He walked up to Shitori-Kaichou to hand it to her. "Now, Sona, if you can just add four more hours to my permit that'd be great."

"Wait a minute," Saji barked. " _That's_ your agenda?! You just wanted them here so you can work more hours?!"

Shitori-Kaichou didn't look happy. But she took the card anyways and looked in her desk for a particular hole puncher to authenticate it. "I concur with Genshirou-san. I don't know how you managed to convince my sister to go along with it… But are you sure the potential calamity is worth a few extra yen in your pocket?"

"Why Sona," there was almost something teasing in his voice. Almost. It sounded more robotic when it came from him. "Are you questioning the judgement of the great Levia-tan?"

"So-tan, how could you?!" Leviathan-sensei looked on the verge of tears.

Shitori-Kaichou's brow twitched once. She didn't react any further as she filled out the card, punched a few holes in it, and handed it back to Philips-san.

"Just a moment," she said. "If you don't mind waiting a little longer— he's late. Cao Cao wanted to meet with you. Specifically the Supernatural Investigations Group."

Cao Cao…? I know I've heard that name somewhere but where…? Eh.

"Two of the pagan's finest together in the same room?" Altry looked and sounded like an excited child. "It will be quite the reunion. I've not seen Cao Cao since the Battle of Moscow."

"What an embarrassment that was," Xenovia said bitterly. "I still believe you should have been the victor, Lord Altoryrigius."

"I was the less prepared, Xenovia," Altry said with a firm tone. "Still… I am rather bitter about the engagement. The Miracle of Victory against the Spear of Destiny. It would have been something worthy of being recorded in the Bible had the situation been better determined."

"Nothing survives the enemy," Philips spoke up.

"I couldn't agree more," Altry gave the grim smile of an experienced soldier. It was creepy seeing it on someone a few years younger than me.

"Hold on…" Shitori-Kaichou looked pale. "You mean to say Cao Cao is—"

There was a knock on the door. With a gesture from the president, Shinra-fukukaichou went to open it.

Huh. Maybe we should have knocked? Instead Saji and I kinda just barged in.

Two individuals entered the room after Shinra. The first was a guy with a charismatic grin and broad stature. He looked like the hero of a martial arts manga with the way he walked. Everything about him was fluent with years of training under his belt. Even a derp like me could see this.

The one following behind him was yet another pretty-boy with braided blonde hair and glasses. He had a more stern face. But he stood tall with a more elegant stature in contrast to the more aloof one the first had.

They were both wearing the student uniforms of that other school. What was it called…? Eh, I can't remember. It was coincidentally the school Raynare pretended to attend.

"Cao Cao, thank you for finally joining us," Shitori-Kaichou greeted politely as she stood from her desk and walked around to meet him.

His smile was fierce. It looked like one of those who was kind at heart but really wanted something to excite them. Not really like the battle-maniacs I've seen in manga. But more like someone who wanted to always prove himself.

"Apologies for being tardy," he said just as politely as Shitori had been. It didn't feel like there was a friendly vibe between them. "I won't take much of your time. I wanted to go over the game between our schools for the Ball Day tournament."

Oh yeah huh. Ball Day was right around the corner. It was an event every year where everyone in every class and club would participate in a ball-themed sport. My class this year was partaking in soccer. I wonder what events we're going to have to do as the Supernatural Investigations Group…

Shitori's eyes narrowed somewhat, "I believe everything was in order. Did you not receive the message? The choice of the sport from the raffle was baseball."

"Yes, I did receive the message. That's why I am here." He began to take a stroll around the room with his hands behind his back. His eyes locked on Saji and mine. He quickly analyzed us with precision focus and moved on. "As you know, every year both the Academy and the Institute pick one team to represent their schools and pin another in a sport of random choosing."

He stopped short when his eyes found Altry and his group. There was… something thick in the air when their eyes met. Both of them were smiling but… it suddenly felt extremely dangerous to be in the same room. No one was immune to it as Irina and Xenovia became tense, ready for battle. Even Leviathan-sensei had dropped her cute façade.

The moment passed. Cao Cao continued his stroll around the office and the oppressive aura in the air vanished.

"We do this every year to have our schools bond," he went on. "It used to be for matchmaking when the Institution used to be for boys only and the Academy exclusively to girls. The rivalry between our schools is thick, wouldn't you say? Both became co-ed in the same year."

"…Yes," Shitori-Kaichou nodded when he waited for her answer. "I suppose it is. Is there a purpose to this, however? Is there something you are unsatisfied about, Cao Cao?"

"I am unsatisfied with the competition," he said. "I understand the importance of pinning the two Student Councils against another. But, to be frank Sitri, I've no interest in wasting our potential against an obvious victory. By no means am I looking down at you or your peerage. Had it been a different sport then I would have been more than glad to accept the challenge."

"Hey!" barked Saji. "Kaichou and the rest of the Student Council can kick your ass! Don't underestimate them!"

Cao Cao turned his head and smiled proudly at Saji as if he had done something of Cao Cao had a hand in. Like an investment taking root. "I'm aware of her potential. Last year was a challenge. But this year won't. Not when the only man I can call my equal has enrolled this year."

He stopped his strolling to stand in front of Philips-san.

"Hello, Artemis," Cao Cao greeted with a predatory smile. He held out his hand.

Philips-san gave a very slow blink before taking the hand. You could hear the amount of strain between the two as their grips fought to crush the other's hand. None of their expressions changed in the slightest. The first to react would be the first to lose.

"…Challenge accepted," Philips said with a thick fire in his voice. It was the most amount of emotion I've ever heard to come from him that wasn't rage.

"Now hold on a moment!" Shitori-Kaichou shouted. "Cao Cao, you can't just suddenly pull this from under us! It's already agreed your team and mine will participate in this event. And Philips-kun, don't go and agree on this! It's not your decision to make."

"We knew you would throw a fuss," Cao Cao gave a shrug… while still trying to crush Philips' hand. Neither of them were willing to let go. "Which is why… Ah, Arthur. What was it you and Georg discussed?"

The blonde bishounen who hadn't said anything fixed his glasses in the same way Shitori-Kaichou would. Two fingers at the ridge rather than at the center. "It took a bit of effort on our part and… a hefty amount of… spoils surrendered. But we managed to convince the dean of the Institution to attend. He'll not want to be bored. It'd be a shame if Kuoh Academy failed to maintain his attention."

I don't really get it. I've no idea who the head of the other school is but it must be a pretty important person to get Shitori-Kaichou riled up.

"…The Ouroboros itself is coming?" she asked in a quiet and almost frightened voice.

"Oh dear…" even Altry was shaken. "It's true then? The rumors, I mean? Ophis is here in the citadel? My word, no wonder Heaven has never dared to infiltrate."

"That's not exactly a good position to place us in," Leviathan-sensei said in a tone that was between serious and her trademark childlike pouting.

"How much junk food did you have to offer to get the old man out of his office?" Philips asked.

"Everything fried you could possibly imagine," Arthur answered. "But it was us giving your name that sold it. The dean is very curious about you and would like to have a word with you in person."

"…It would have been fine if I had gone over there for a visit," Philips said in a low voice. "Instead you're using the dean to have a decent game of baseball?"

"The best game of baseball," Cao Cao corrected. "I've heard you're a fanatic. It's a shame the Academy doesn't have a team of their own. We thought about having your entire class participate… but I believe the chosen members of your club makes it all more interesting."

He said that while looking at every one of the Supernatural Investigations Group. That included our newest members from the Church.

"I was going to do it regardless of what Sona said," Philips retorted. Shitori didn't like that answer. "Baseball, huh… I suppose I'm going to have to thank you somehow for all this. A little extreme, but it beats poisoning the Student Council and picking a substitute team."

…Geez. He was concocting a plan on his own to get us involved regardless? And what was that about _poisoning_ the Student Council? Stating such a sadistic plan against a bunch of hot babes in front of the school president too.

"Then we are in agreement?" Cao Cao turned to ask Shitori-Kaichou. The tone of his voice suggested he expected only one answer.

Her face was flushed with nothing going her way. "I suppose we do. There's nothing I can do to stop the Ouroboros from coming once he puts his attention on something. Cao Cao, I will be holding you responsible if anything were to happen."

"Of course," he _finally_ let go of Philips-san, stood straight, and put his hands behind his back. "That's all I had to bring to your attention. Good bye everyone; we eagerly await the Ball Day tournament."

0-0-0

We didn't get back to training. We didn't go over yesterday's fight and we didn't talk about anything relating to Asia or the Church. Saji and I had countless amounts of questions for Philips but he was distracted by something else.

I needed to talk to him about when I activated my Gear… and my conversation with Ddraig.

He ended up dragging all of us out into the fields. Ball Day was this Friday and he was determined to have us ready for the match.

"Alright, what positions do you guys want?" he asked us.

No one spoke up. I didn't say anything because I never played baseball. Rather, I haven't played it since I was a little kid in grade school. Most of my attention after that has all been about boobs.

Philips' eyes narrowed. "Okay… We can do some exercises to figure that out. Leviathan, I'm still a little hurt. I can't pitch. Can you do that for me? I'm going to have all you guys hit a few balls with the rest of you trying to catch them."

"A-Actually, Master Philips," Altry's smile was faltering. "I've a confession to make. I've no idea of the rules of American Baseball."

"Savage," Philips hissed at him. "Fine. Can someone fill him in while I figure out the roster?"

No one moved or said anything. I don't really remember the rules. In fact, I'm pretty sure we weren't playing baseball when I was a kid. I only remember hitting the ball with a bat and then running to a base. We didn't have plates like on television so we just ran from one place to another.

"…Pitcher? Ball? Is it anything like cricket?" Xenovia asked. "Lord Altoryrigius told us a lot about that."

"…Do _any_ of you know how to play the game?" he asked with a defeated voice.

No one answered.

"I've read a baseball manga… once…" Saji mumbled.

"Eh… it's been a long while," Irina admitted. "The last time I played games like that was before I was in training as an Exorcist. And that was when Ise-kun and I were neighbors."

Wait. What was that about being my neighbor?

"Shame on all of you!" Philips was irritated. "I get you're not American but come on! How can none of you know the first thing about baseball?!"

He sounded so hurt about it. As if we had stabbed him in the back. I didn't feel any guilt though.

He had all of us sit around on the grass while he went over the rules of the game. He was patient enough to answer the occasional question any of us had. I think Leviathan-sensei was pushing his buttons on purpose because she was the one who asked the most amount of them. But he never snapped at any of us. He was annoyed, sure, but he never lost his temper.

I think he was _really_ determined to have us play this game this Friday.

"Everyone good?" he asked after a good half hour of explaining. "Anything you missed can be covered in gameplay. You'll understand it better after a few mock games. Leviathan, please pitch. Altoryrigius, I'm having you bat first. Everyone else go out onto the field and try to catch what he hits. Make sure to spread out. We can go over positions after you're warmed up."

He did that thing with his fingers again whenever he used his magic. A bat was in Altry's hands and each of us was fitted with a leathery glove. There was a plastic tub filled with baseballs inside.

"I thought all pagan magic required a catalyst or a magic circle," muttered Xenovia. "To be the equal to Lord Altoryrigius _and_ the True Longinus? Who are you, Philips?"

Huh. All this time she didn't know about Philips-san? I thought she and Irina knew about him considering they were escorting Altry. But it looks like they've been kept in the dark as much as everyone else in the school. Not even the overseers Shitori-Kaichou and Rias-sempai knew about Philips' status as Satan.

"Philips-san, do we really need to participate in this?" I asked.

"This is a club activity," he answer was sharp and immediate. I almost didn't get to finish my question. "The point of this club is to build character and to make you into a respectable individual of society. Working together like this will create teamwork and to better understand your fellow club mate."

…That's what it said on the official club application. But wasn't the original point of this was to teach me how to use my Sacred Gear?

"This sounds like jolly good fun," Altry said with a broad smile. "Yes, yes, companionship and team building. Good qualities in a club. I am excited to learn how this works and best the True Longinus."

"So that's it?" Saji didn't sound too happy. "We're going to pretend nothing happened yesterday and be all buddy-buddy with another? I still don't get what's going on but aren't they supposed to be the enemy or something like that?"

"Something like that," replied Philips-san, Leviathan-sensei, Altry, and Azu-neesan.

"What was the excuse, Master Philips?" Altry asked. "You are to keep a better eye on us?"

"That is the excuse, yeah," Philips nodded. "Saji, the teachers agreed it would be better if Altoryrigius and his company remained under my watch. It's a lot better than booting them out of the citadel with the potential of them sneaking back in. They managed to slip through the barrier the first time, after all."

"At the same time," Altry raised a finger to give his share of the story, "it gives us much more freedom as opposed to 'sneaking around'. Yes, we do have a chaperone wherever we go and everything we do is reported. But we were never here to do wrong with the security of Satan's Citadel. My orders were to only retrieve Lady Argento. The Church does not command me but Heaven itself does. Until I receive new orders from them, I'm free to enact my prerogative to the best of my judgment. Even if that means enrolling into the Academy and fetching a sport of baseball."

So nothing really changed then. Even when we beat Altry in a duel— rather, we overcame the conditions, because he _really_ kicked us a new one— he was still going to try and take Asia back with him to the Church.

I rubbed my left arm, where the Boosted Gear resided.

The anger and irritation of Altry taking Asia away from me returned. After all that I still had him to deal with…

"But what about that other guy?" Saji asked next. "He's not here. Where did he run off to?"

"Exactly that," was Philips' reply.

"Saint Freed went back to the Vatican to make his report," Irina perked up with her answer. She was all smiles no matter how much Saji was glaring at the three of them. "With this barrier over the city, we can't get a message in or out. We're isolated here. So Saint Freed had to deliver the news personally. Depending on the outcome, he might be back in a week or two."

"A week or two, she says…" I heard Azu-neesan croak with a distant look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Saji blinked as he noticed Azu's presence. "Philips-san, EXACTLY WHO IS THIS PERSON?!"

"Yes, Lord Altoryrigius," Xenovia glimpsed over to Azu as well. "I'm curious myself. You were adamant about her accompanying us into the city."

"I'm going to have to repeat the same words I told Sona," was Philips' reply. Being reminded of that cold description made my nee-san slink into depression.

Altry had an unsure smile this time, "Well… I couldn't leave her like that. Do you recall how she was sleeping on the station bench when we arrived? It looked like she had been there for a few days—"

"ALTORYRIGIUS!" Nee-san shouted with a beat-red face. "I thought we agreed on the other story!"

Azu-neesan, you were sleeping on a bench? For days? So it was true when Philips-san said you got kicked out of your home? Man, that's pretty harsh. Was it because I sold my soul to Satan when you were trying to protect me?

"That's enough of that," Philips said with impatience. "Baseball. We need to focus this week if we're going to beat Cao Cao and his league of Heroes. I'm extending club attendance to every day until Friday. Are we clear? Good. Now take your positions!"

…He didn't give us a chance to reply. This wasn't fair. I have a life too you know! I can't just be here every day!

0-0-0

[He doesn't belong here,] said Ddraig after I fell asleep. [That mage you keep following. He's not natural to this world. I can feel it trying to reject his existence but there's something binding him in place. He's anchored here. It may be because of his power or something else. I can't tell.]

"You mean Philips-san?" I asked. "What do you mean? Where else could he have come from? You mean he's an alien?!"

[No, even the extraterrestrial would have been welcomed,] he took my question seriously and gave me a respectable answer. I hadn't expected it. [I'm saying he crossed through the Dimensional Gap and arrived in this realm. He's from elsewhere. I don't know where— there are an infinite number of other worlds out there.]

Eh? Philips crossed through the space between spaces using the Second Magic?!

Wasn't there some comment from Leviathan-sensei about him being a _magical boy_? Ack! Don't tell me Philips has access to Kaleidosticks Ruby and/or Sapphire!

…I don't want to see that kind of transformation.

"Then I'm guessing you've never heard of Godking Dalang?" I asked next.

[God-kings come and go throughout the ages,] he answered. [Men who believe themselves to be gods, and gods who descend to the mortal plane in order to rule over their followers. But this? This feels different. It's the same with the one who calls himself God. No, I've never heard of any beings named Dalang or P'Zylor.]

I raised my hand and asked something else, "Then can I assume this Ouroboros person is from… that same somewhere else?"

I felt something in the air as Ddraig stirred. [Ah… now there is a name I've not heard in ages. The Ouroboros, the Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis. Even the original God of the Bible would not dare to challenge the Ouroboros. Ophis was the original ruler of the Dimensional Gap, born out of its infinite nothingness. If Albion and I were to fight him together, Ophis would still be transcendently more powerful than us. He is the second strongest being I know.]

W-Wow. Like, seriously? Not even God of the Bible would want to take on Ophis? And this guy was coming to our school?! No wonder Shitori-Kaichou was frightened.

[But things are different,] Ddraig lowered his head to look at me evenly. [Ophis has been out of the Dimensional Gap for too long. By no means is he weaker. But he is… different. He has been among the physical realm for too long and has changed his ways accordingly. And there is to take into consideration the difference between the original God and Satan and their current replacements.]

"What do you mean?"

[The God of the Bible and the original Accuser were more liken to crafters. They built things, they nurtured everything they grew, and they only stepped in when things went out of control. They were more skilled in creating things than they were in warfare. Their constant battling against another was more of a heated argument of different opinions instead of the desire to annihilate the other. To do so would have destroyed everything they created. You could say they held back in respect for another's creativity.

[ _These_ beings, however, are different,] Ddraig said with a mixture of grunting and sneering. [They are crafters— I recognize the features. But before they are crafters are they warriors. All they know is battle and everything they create is to advance their destructive potential. These are not the higher beings who understand the grand picture of the universe. They do not care for. These are not _gods._ These are men pretending to be something grand.]

"Sorry but… I don't really get it," I admitted.

[Hmph, I didn't expect you to. Forget it. Nothing will change with you knowing about it anyways. Even if you were to harness my full power… the best you'd be able to do is run away from them. It's good one of those two are on your side. Better since he's willing to teach you.

[Those Gears, for example…] his eyes narrowed. [It may be knowledge from another world but it's something that is compatible with this one. You were able to amplify your potential enough to rival that Altoryrigius.]

"So… you don't know anything about those either?" I asked with a sigh. I was hoping Philips-san could tell me the next steps but he was too absorbed with the baseball game to care.

[I don't. It doesn't mean I can't help you, however. From what I've gathered, it is a self-augmentation that hastens your biorhythm and undoes the mental restrictions on your muscles. Everything in your body moves faster and harder. It is a very dangerous ability. But if you work hard, if you improve your body, and if you learn to use my power appropriately, I believe… something may happen.]

"…You've no idea what will happen, do you?" I asked through narrowed eyes. "Honestly, I don't care much about this battle against Heaven and Hell. Just… is it true? If I become a Devil I'll lose access to the Boosted Gear? And if I don't then something from Heaven will make me go to their side?"

[Yes,] his answer was as hard as stone. [No matter how much they struggled, every one of my vessels joined the side of Heaven. They had lovers on the pagan side and even that wasn't enough to stop them from killing them. But… here is different. The barrier that Godking put around the city blocks anything coming from Heaven. So long as you remain in the city, you should be fine.]

"Oh! So if I _do_ become a Devil then I can keep—"

[No,] he cut me off. [There is a program placed within my prison. The current God might not have fiddled with all of them, but he surely recoded the Longinus Sacred Gears, mine included. Anyone who sides with a pagan deity or changes their species from human will lose access to their Sacred Gear. You will have to ask that Cao Cao kid for further specifics. If he really is with the Ouroboros then he might have found a way around it. Then again… it is the Ouroboros.]

Well, that was that then. My options remained the same. I would either join the Church and use the Boosted Gear to hunt people on the side of Hell— no, wait. I'm pretty sure one of the faction leaders would kill me before I switch over. So, I either _die_ or I become a Devil and lose my Boosted Gear.

Or I become a hermit and stay inside Kuoh for the rest of my life. Eh, I really don't want to become a NEET.

"There's no choice that lets me live peacefully with a harem, is there?" I groaned.

[Partner, your soul is tied to a Dragon. Even if you sat still for the rest of your life something will come your way to cause trouble. Such is the fate of those aligned with the Dragons. Power begets more power.]

"HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" I shrieked.

Good bye days of peacefully fapping to eroge and doujinshi. I'll miss you dearly.

[That Fallen Angel Ranyare attacked you, didn't she?] It was more of a statement than an inquiry. [Face it. You were destined to draw attention. All you can do now at this point is to push back so they think twice about messing with you.]

"That's no fair at all…" I sobbed. "All I wanted to do was live a normal life and get a girlfriend. I wanted to fall asleep on a pillow of breasts!"

[…You can still do that.]

My eyes were full of wonder by his words.

I could have sworn he sighed. It almost seemed like it. But all that game out was a feral growl. [Many of my vessels in the ancient world were warlords and kings. They had many wives and concubines. In this new generation ruled by Heaven, those who had access to my power were heralded as Saints… And they too had… multiple lovers.]

I know all of this was going on inside my head, but I couldn't help but rub my pinky through my ear to make sure I was hearing right.

[With or without my power, it makes no difference,] he went on. [Everyone flocks towards powerful figures, and that includes women in this case. If you make yourself strong… women will be drawn towards you.]

"R-Really?"

[…Really.]

Alright. I have a new goal now! Forget bettering myself in order to obtain a girlfriend. I'm going to get strong enough to have _multiple_ girlfriends! I'm going to throw myself into my training and stop complaining (or lessen the complaints because Philips-san is just unfair most of the time).

My first step: get strong enough to beat Altry in a fight on my own! That way I don't have to rely on Philips-san or technicalities to keep Asia.

[…I feel like I created a monster,] was the last thing Ddraig said to me before I started to wake up.

0-0-0

"Excuse me, Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

It was the next day. Nothing eventful ever happens during the day. Well… other than Rias-sempai and Himejima-sempai dragging me across campus by the arms. There were tacks in my shoes and writing on my desk… and I even found a voodoo doll in my likeness in my book bag. I don't know how that got in there but it totally freaked me out.

People were just being jealous about something they couldn't understand. Rias only had her attention on me in order to recruit me as a Devil.

At the end of the school day, when I was packing up and about to head over to extra club time, the number one Bishounen showed up to my class. He was a servant of Rias-sempai, if I remember right.

"Kyah~" squealed the girls of my class. "It's Kiba-kun!"

"Hold on, he's here for Hyoudou?!"

"Does this mean Kiba-kun has gone to the dark side?!"

"Kiba-kun, you can do so much better!"

"Wait. Isn't Hyoudou-san into Philips-kun?"

"It's a love triangle!"

"Stay away from him, Kiba-kun! You'll catch his perverted disease!"

…I feel like I've heard all these things before.

Kiba Yuuto found me in the back of the room while my buds were talking to me. He came with a friendly smile. "Ah, here you are. I was asked by Buchou to retrieve you and take you to the clubroom. She wanted to take you there herself but she had to prepare the room for your arrival. It's been a while since I've seen her so excited."

"What the hell?!" Motohama slammed his hands onto my desk.

"Yeah what gives?!" Matsuda grabbed my collar and began to shake me. "Why does the great goddess of Kuoh want this loser?!"

Hey, fuck you! As if you're any better than I am!

The door slammed open, catching everyone's attention and making those closer towards the sound jump in alarm.

Tiamat-sensei was there. Wow, it looks like she hadn't fully recovered from her fight against Philips-san. She had a few bandages wrapped around her where her suit didn't cover. Her eyes didn't need a second to scan the room. As soon as she opened the door she knew exactly where to look.

Her icy blue eyes petrified me. It felt like the temperature in the room became arctic.

"Hyoudou-san," her voice was just as chilling and bitter as her gaze. "We had an appointment."

…Oh fuck. I completely forgot about my lessons with Tiamat-sensei. After their battle, Philips-san said she was going to teach me— what was it again?— how to be a dragon or something or another. I was going to go to club on normal days while Tiamat-sensei had me on my off days.

I only had a break on Sundays.

"Ah, Tiamat-sensei," Kiba turned around to address her as she stormed through the room. "I'm sorry but Rias Gremory has an appointment with Hyoudou-kun. If you want him then you'll have to take it up with her."

"I don't care," she said. "If she has a problem, she can take it up with me."

The tone of her voice along with her reply made Kiba nervous. He sensed the hostility burning out of her and chose to step back.

[ _Huh…?_ ]

Huh, indeed. I didn't think it was possible but I heard Ddraig's voice inside my head. It sounded like he was waking up from his nap.

[ _This sensation… Why does it feel so familiar and fill me with dread— SHIT! Y-You?! How did I not see you coming?! Partner! Run! Get out of here while you still can before it's too late! Run! RUN! RUUUUUUUUUN!_ ]

I didn't ask anything. I didn't stop to think. When a Dragon (capital 'D' by the way, he drilled the difference between a dragon and a _Dragon_ into me) screams inside your head foreshadowing epic doom… only instinct remains.

I was out of my seat and halfway to the door faster than if a naked woman had been prancing down the halls. That's how serious I was. My body was in overdrive to listen to Ddraig's warning.

"What are you doing?" the voice colder than death whispered into my ear.

S-She teleported! She had to! She was right by my desk and then all of a sudden Tiamat-sensei had me by the arm. Her grip was too powerful. I couldn't break free.

[ _No! Partner! Quick! Chew off your arm! It's me she wants! Go and save yourself!_ ]

As if able to hear our conversation, Tiamat's eyes narrowed and she switched her grip. Her hand clutched around the back of my collar and hefted me off my feet as if I weighed nothing. I felt like a little kid getting captured by their scorned parent.

"You and I have remedial lessons," she said aloud while bringing me out of the room. Everyone just watched while I was being manhandled by the Ice Queen of Kuoh.

0-0-0

"Tiamat-sensei…" I was crying by this point. Ten minutes later and she was _still_ holding me by the collar of my shirt. Only this time her arm got tired and she was dragging me like how a little girl would drag their favorite doll everywhere. "I have club activities. We have a baseball game to prepare for. It's very important."

"Yes, I was made aware of your recent triumphs," she said in a dispassionate voice. " _Saint_ Hyoudou. Hmph. What a tacky title. You needn't worry about those things. The magician says so long as you are able to participate for Ball Day I am free to do what I wish with you."

Philips-san you fuck! You sold me out! I know you're really doing this so Tiamat doesn't fail you in her class!

"At least please let me walk," I sobbed further. "Everyone keeps staring at me. This is humiliating."

"Not when you will run away. I won't take that chance. It is a hassle to retrieve you."

I wanted to promise that I won't run away. But it's kind of a lie. And I remember the last time Tiamat-sensei caught me on lying.

[ _Well Partner, our pact was short and sweet. It was nice knowing you._ ]

Ddraig! I finally realized it. It was _Ddraig_ Tiamat-sensei was talking about. Her 'Sempai'. It made sense since she started to act like this right after I awakened my Boosted Gear. And now the guy responsible for… whatever it was that happened to Tiamat is totally bailing on me.

Ddraig, don't you dare leave me with your problems!

…He didn't respond. All I got back was silence.

She dragged me back to the equipment shed we had occupied last time. With one hand she undid the lock, pried the door open… and with the other she flung me inside.

At least she had the skill to toss me onto the matt and not the unforgiving concrete floor.

Dread filled me when I heard the series of clacks indicating the door was shut and locked. There was no way I was getting out of this.

"Tiamat-sensei," my voice was so weak I should feel embarrassed. I was too afraid for my life to care. "Whatever happened between you and Ddraig isn't my fault. Please have mercy on me!"

Her eyes flashed with something unrecognizable. The temperature of the room plummeted. Her face turned stony as she sashayed towards me, one foot in front of the other with her hips swaying. It looked ridiculously hot with the way she did it. Except… this wasn't a hot babe from some porno about to get her freak on.

It felt more like a beast lurking closer for the kill.

"I was right then…" she said in a distant voice. She knelt down and got on the mat. Instinctively, I couldn't help but backpedal until my back was against the wall. She drew closer. "Ddraig has fully awakened. Yes. This smell. It is certainly his… So strong…"

…I wonder if anything would change if I switched soaps?

She was there in front of me in a matter of seconds. Her eyes were fierce and glowed through the dark room. One hand was between my legs and the other against the wall, keeping me from going anywhere else. I was trapped as she brought her face in close. She opened her mouth… her teeth had changed into sharp fangs.

"Sempai~" she whispered softly.

…And just like that all the hostility was tossed out the window as she did a total 180. Her breathing became hitched with her cheeks flushed.

She pressed her face against mine and locked her lips onto mine. It was a fierce kiss that pushed my head against the wall as she wanted to close even the most microscopic of spaces between us. Her strength was immense as it felt like my head was about to explode from the pressure. Before the pain could settle, she pulled away for a gasp of air while pecking me between breaths.

"Sempai~ Sempai~ Sempai~" was all she said while this went on.

By all means, this was awesome! Seriously, Tiamat is like fifth on the most gorgeous girls of Kuoh. With her fully developed body and sculptured face, I really do have to say she is _the_ most gorgeous person in all of Kuoh. The only reason why she's fifth is because of her icy personality, hence her title as Blizzard Queen. Still, there are those who argue it is her personality that makes her so beautiful.

And I was kissing this person. Or she was kissing me… however you wanted to look at it. Me! A guy who couldn't get a girlfriend! And I was swapping spit with one of the hottest babes I've ever met.

Having that said… seeing her like this terrified me more than it did turn me on. I mean, yeah, I was at half-mast. Who wouldn't feel something by this? But I wasn't completely into it because this wasn't like her. She is called the Blizzard Queen for a reason.

…There's also what happened next to further my point.

"Why?!"

And just like that she was back to being spiteful. She pulled away from me with her hands against my shoulder. Her nails were digging through my shirt and stabbing into my skin. It felt like a gargoyle had been built right over me when I wasn't looking.

"Sempai, why? Is this not enough? Am I not good enough for you to be fully erect?"

My head was swimming as all cabin pressure slipped out of my ears.

"The last time you were kissing me back and reached for my breasts," she sneered with so much hate I couldn't tell if she was disgusted at me or herself. Really, I couldn't. It sounded like she was insulting me while blaming herself. "Is that what you want? Then here! Have your fill!"

Just like that, all the blood rushed straight back to my head and reinvigorated me as she pulled my hand to her chest. My hand was over her jacket but I couldn't mistake the mound that was her right breast. Under three layers of fabric was a real boob!

My only instinct was to give it a squeeze. It was more of a physical reaction than a willing gesture. You know, like hitting the nerve on your knee to have it jerk. My hand was against a boob and it had to naturally squeeze it. That's just how men were designed.

…Tiamat had a similar reaction. Hers was to squeal (a very nice squeal by the way with the perfect pitch like a surprised school girl from an eroge— having been walked into while she was changing, I might say) and then slap me across the face. Just as hard as last time. Black and white dots filled my eyes as my face went numb.

Sensei, if you're going to do this please don't slap me. I'm not the one in control here.

"S-Sempai, I'm so sorry…" she looked on the verge of crying with how she cupped my face between her hands. "I'm so sorry. I was startled. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ddraig! Please! Come back and save me!

[ _No way,_ ] he said… and then cut off the connection again.

You damn Dragon! I know now you can hear me! Be a man and take responsibility! Don't leave me to deal with your problems!

"Sempai, what's wrong?" she said while looking at my expression. She genuinely looked worried. "You're not mad at me… are you?"

Okay, Issei, you can do this. All you need to do is find the right words to say so she doesn't freak out and break you in two. Remember every visual novel you ever played. Remember every dating sim. Think! What is the core response when dealing with the bipolar yandere?

"Tiamat-sensei, why are you doing this?"

I knew it was the wrong thing to ask (had there even been a right answer?) when her face turned sharp and bitter. "Do you not want this? Do you not want _me_?"

Her hands were still on my face. I could feel her nails digging into my skin with her fingers ready to crush my skull.

"T-Tiamat-sensei is the hottest chick I ever met!" I pleaded. _Of course_ I wanted this! I had fantasies about this (when she didn't catch me ogling her and would glare death at me).

"You disgust me," she said and meant it. "Pervert."

I can't win with her!

"I'm asking why me," I went back to my original question before my head popped like a cherry. "Sensei, since last year I thought you hated me. You only showed scorn for me as soon as I enrolled. But then I awoke my Sacred Gear and… you're like this. I don't think that's fair at all. D-Don't get me wrong! I always dreamed about this! But why all of a sudden is what I'm asking."

I was able to see her face warp into multiple personalities (not emotions— personalities; there's no way someone mentally healthy could swap emotions that fast) with every word I had to say. Everything made her react in a different way. But in the end, her face became stalwart.

For the first time, her tone was gentle and soothing. The grip from her hands lessened and turned into caressing. "I've always known about Sempai. I recognized Sempai on orientation day. It had been generations since I saw Sempai. I was so happy Sempai was here and not with the enemy."

By the way she's talking…

"Are you talking about me? Or Ddraig?"

She tilted her head and blinked. It looked absolutely adorable and didn't belong on a mature face like hers. "I am talking about Sempai. Does Sempai not understand my feelings?"

See, it's things like that the reason why I can't understand _anything_ about this lady!

"Sempai started smelling like Sempai recently," she went on, not waiting for me to come up with an answer. I don't know if it was a blessing or a curse. "Everything came back to me. My love… and my hate. I owe that lousy magician a debt and my curses. Sempai smells like Sempai because of him. But Sempai is now his loyal dog. Sempai… why did you surrender yourself to that magician…?"

Her eyes widened with realization.

"It's that girl's fault."

Huh? Girl? What girl? Azu-neesan? No, she's not the reason why I sold my soul to Philips-san. It was…

Asia…

Just like how she realized Philips-san was responsible for me, Tiamat got off of me and went straight for the door. Her face was hard with determination.

My heart dropped to my stomach as I realized what she was about to do. The last time this happened did she get into a fight with Philips. He said he was ambushed and only survived at the last second. Even with all his magic he got pretty beat up.

But Asia? Asia had no way of defending herself. She didn't even have her Sacred Gear to heal herself! Philips-san still held on to the Twilight Healing!

"SENSEI WAIT!" I fumbled to my feet. "Don't go! It's not Asia-chan's fault! I did this on my own! Don't hurt her!"

"Hoh…?" she slowly turned around with eyes narrowed and glaring dangerously at me. The air turned cold once more as her hostile intent went through the roof. "Asia- _chan_? You address her pleasantly. She must mean a lot to you."

"Doing anything to her won't solve anything!" I pleaded. I had to man up and face my fears otherwise Asia will get seriously hurt. "I'll still be Philips-san's servant. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me! I'm the one who did this!"

"Oh, I will have my vengeance on you soon enough," she said. "But not yet. There are still preparations to be made. If she means this much to you, then I think _Asia-chan's_ head in my trophy case is a start."

I wanted to puke. I seriously wanted to puke. There wasn't a hint of remorse or restraint in her words.

"You can't do this!" I shouted and threw myself against the door. I would fight tooth and nail if I had to. "I won't let you!"

She stopped walking with a look of surprise on her face. I think I managed to get to her. "You… won't _let_ me?"

…Or not.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked out of desperation. I had to stall time until I could figure something out. "Just _what_ did Ddraig do to you? And why are you taking it out on me? I didn't do anything to you! I'm sorry if this is about me staring at you so much! But you're the hottest teacher out of all of them! I couldn't help it! If you're going to be mad at me then be mad at _me_! There's no reason for you to go after Asia-chan!"

She didn't say anything. Her face as a blank. The only reaction I got out of her was a blink. Meanwhile, my heart was racing while my brain was racking up new ideas to convince her to not go about this.

"…You think I'm hot?" she asked.

My brain just exploded.

She wasn't disgusted with me like how I just said a minute ago how hot she was. No! She was looking away with a timid and embarrassed expression, eyes fluttered towards me and to the ground as she couldn't match my stare, cheeks flushed, and a clutched hand over her chest. It was the kind of reaction you'd expect from the childhood friend character of a dating sim, _not the Blizzard Queen of Kuoh_!

I don't understand this lady. I don't. I can't! Men are from Mars and women are from Venus. That's common knowledge. But Tiamat? Tiamat is from the outer realms told by Lovecraft.

Just roll with it, Issei. Somehow in some way it got her to stop.

"The hottest," I said.

Her cheeks flushed brighter as she put a finger to her lips. She took on a thoughtful expression. "Sempai… likes me more than anyone else?"

Well, actually, I have to agree with the general populace and say Rias Gremory is the best chick in all of Kuoh. Tiamat may have the more alluring body, but Rias-sempai has this charm about her that presents her as an empress. Plus she's a lot more down to earth and closer to my age, making her very relatable.

But like hell I was going to say that!

"More than anyone else," I said.

"You liar," her personality swapped again as mist slipped through her lips.

…Yeah, I should have figured she'd catch that lie too.

"B-But Tiamat-sensei is the best!" I had nothing left. My brain ran out of ideas so I just went with my lie. Maybe if I say enough nice things she'll think twice. "Your body is smoking hot. Your breasts are the perkiest and most developed. You have the face of an An— Fallen, Fallen Angel! Your cold personality only draws me in. If these things don't show how much I love Tiamat-sensei then what can I do to prove it?"

She didn't say anything. Her head tilted slightly while she stared blankly at me. This time she didn't blink.

"…Sempai… loves me…?"

…Did I say love? O-Oh… I did. I didn't mean to. At least not exactly. I love Tiamat-sensei's _body._ There were so many things I wanted to do to it and I worshipped it. But Tiamat herself? I was terrified of her cold personality and even more terrified of her mood swings. Regardless, I was terrified of Tiamat.

"…Yes?" I couldn't hold back the wince as my voice cracked. There's no way she'll go along with this one.

"Sempai loves me~" she sang like a school girl receiving the confession of the crush she had longed for. Her cheeks were completely red with a pleasant smile on her lips. Her hands were covering her face while she looked away from me, basking in both embarrassment and delight. She was even twisting and turning her body with her legs rubbing against another.

"Sempai loves me~" she said again. "Sempai loves me~ Sempai _loves me!_ "

…Ddraig. I take back my words. I understand why you didn't want to come out of hiding.

Now, there was a third expression Tiamat had revealed to me. It was there in a flash. Before I knew it, her hands were against the door, pinning me in place.

Her eyes were wide and crazed with a broad smile. Her face was beyond flushed as she struggled to catch her breath. A bit of blood was dripping down her nose.

I think I'm beyond terrified at this point. I don't know. I think this level of fear has reached so high it's not physically possible to recognize it.

"Sempai loves me," she repeated for a final time. "Sempai only needs me. I'm the only one for Sempai. Without Sempai, I am nothing. Without me, Sempai is nothing."

Hmm. I don't have any words to describe how terrified I am. Honestly, I'm amazed I haven't lost control over my bladder.

"Sempai loves me… so he won't leave me, right?"

She wasn't looking at me while asking that.

"Sempai won't leave me. Sempai can't leave me. I won't let Sempai leave me again."

…Again?

"Sempai…" her voice dropped as the Blizzard Queen Tiamat began to resurface. Her voice was like a tundra— cold enough to burn, fierce enough to break spirits, and menacing enough to be unforgiving as it left the dead forever petrified. "You will never leave me. Never."

She closed the gap between us. My heart was racing when she moved her hands to my chest. I thought she was going to kiss me again with how close our faces were to another. I could feel her minty breath on my skin. But she didn't close the gap. She kept her body pressed against mine with her hands slowly running down my torso.

"Try to leave, and I will kill you last."

Last. She will kill me _last._

Asia wasn't the only one in danger.

0-0-0

"Good morning, Ise-kun—"

"Yeah, mornin', Rias-sempai," I cut her off. It was another morning. Azu-neesan walked with me from the house with Asia in tow. We ran into Rias-sempai and Himejima-sempai like the last few times who were waiting for me. It was a typical morning since my hectic life became _worse_.

She blinked at my response. "Is everything okay? You look a little… frazzled this morning."

"If he hadn't told me I highly doubt he'd tell you," Azu-neesan retorted. "He's been like this since he came home yesterday."

Did I mention Azu-neesan is freeloading off my parents? She comes over for dinner, leaves, and yet the next morning she wakes up in my bed and joins us for breakfast. My parents even offered her usage of the spare bedroom next to Asia's. But Nee-san declined politely. We all expect her to show up for the same routine tomorrow.

"S-Sempai, is that offer still open?" I asked.

Azu-neesan nearly jumped where she stood. "I-Ise! You can't be serious! Angels above, what are you thinking?!"

"The offer is always open, yes," Rias said slowly with a look of skepticism. "But if there's something more going on please let me know. The offer to join my peerage is a reward, not something to dangle over your head. If there's something wrong, how can I be of help?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Azu said bitterly, "But, Ise, you should take her charity. If anyone can help you it'd be… her."

It sounded like it took a lot of effort for her to admit it.

"Don't linger. The bell will ring soon."

There was no avoiding me screaming like a little girl.

Azu-neesan! Shield me from harm!

…I take no shame in hiding behind the Princess of Heaven.

Tiamat-sensei had appeared when I had my back turned against the road. I've never seen her walk to school. Was it because of yesterday's events we ran into each other today? There's no way it could have been coincidence! Did she appear out of nowhere because she sensed I was trying to squirm out of our (totally one-sided) agreement?

"Hyoudou-san," her voice was as sharp as steel with her usual Blizzard Queen persona. "There is no need to be so loud."

No need?! I had terrible nightmares because of you! I just recently got over the trauma of my first murder but now you're the one who made me mentally ill again!

"Well, sensei," Himejima-sempai had a concerned expression for my sake. "Ise-kun seems to be troubled by something."

"Enough so he was considering—" Azu-neesan began.

"I-It's just stress from Philips-san," I cut her off. I'm pretty sure I was sweating with the way Tiamat-sensei was staring at me. "He's putting _a lot_ of pressure on me lately. I was hoping Rias-sempai could talk some sense into him."

I knew that look Tiamat was giving me. She knew I was lying. But like hell was I going to let anyone openly say I was looking for an escape route!

"Now I see…" Azu gave a sympathetic sigh. "I understand. As of late, Artemis has been a drill sergeant over this baseball match. He worked us to the bone yesterday. If he's like this over something supposed to be fun, I can't imagine what he put you and Saji through when I wasn't looking."

Yes! Let's go with that!

"It's not like he listens to me…" Rias-sempai pouted. "But… I'll try. It was all just a rumor he was a fanatic for the sport… but I didn't think he was an extremist."

Awesome! My bullshit had some backing!

"Get to class, all of you," Tiamat's voice was strict. "That's enough. And you?"

I blanched when Tiamat's eyes zoned in on Asia.

"You should be in school," she finished.

…Huh?

"I've seen you wander around the city. A girl your age should be attending classes. Your friends from the Church are enrolled. I can't ignore your truancy forever. Here, come with me. We will get everything settled."

"…Eh?" Asia said as Tiamat guided her by the shoulder onto the school campus. "B-But, I don't have any money! I can't afford any of the books or the uniforms! I'm being a bother already by staying at Ise's house!"

Heads turned in unison towards me by every student within hearing distance. But all of their malevolence was like a gentle breeze compared to anything I've felt from people who could do real harm. Like Raynare. Or Kokabiel.

Or Tiamat.

"The Academy will provide you those things if you are staying in a permanent residency within the city. If you are staying with Hyoudou, who is acknowledged as your sponsor, then you qualify. Do not worry, I will phone the Hyoudou residents to let them know where you are."

I wasn't sure what to think about this. Tiamat was acting like a real teacher and making sure Asia was going to attend classes. She was doing her job and taking it seriously. Though there was an edge in her voice, she wasn't really forcing Asia to do anything.

Who am I kidding? It was all an act.

That hand was still on her shoulder. Tiamat turned back to look at our group. At me specifically. The others moved along, misjudging her glare as her making sure we wouldn't be late. But me? I knew better.

It was a warning. Asia was now within her grasp.

0-0-0

"Please join SIG!"

I found Philips-san Thursday after school handing out fliers in the quad. I went to the clubroom only to find a note for me on the door. I was supposed to pick up a few fliers placed on the table and try to recruit new members. Everyone else was running around school handing out these fliers to everyone. But, yeah, I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Philips-san! I can't take this anymore!"

"Please join SIG!" he said to a group of students as they came out of the main hallway. He handed them fliers, they glimpsed at them, and then continued walking home. He did this a few more times until there was a gap between groups.

"Sorry, what's up, kid?" he asked with his bland tone. He didn't care. He really didn't. And he put effort in his voice to let me know how much he didn't care.

"Tiamat-sensei!" I tried anyways. "You have to fix this!"

"Oh yeah, did she teach you anything neat yet? Please join SIG!"

"No!" I shouted. "It's nothing like I thought it was going to be! I thought she was going to teach me something about Dragons but instead it's something completely different! I don't know if she's calling me or Ddraig 'Sempai' but she's clearly crazy! She switches between evil to adorable to starving and then back again! I can't keep up with her mood swings!

"On the first day she threatened to hurt Asia! I managed to get her not to go through with it but that threat is still there. I don't know if she's obsessed with me or Ddraig. But I can't leave her. I can't have my harem! And if I try she said she was going to kill me _last_!

"Yesterday I tried to escape through the window after school! Do you know what she did? She was there at the ground level _waiting for me_! She knew I would be there before even I did. The idea came to me only right after the bell rang. We spent the next two hours going over my punishment… I can never get married…

"You have to fix this! You have to get her to stop!"

"Huh…" he blinked a few times and stopped handing out fliers. He looked at me with a hardened expression, for once listening to me and considering options. "Kid, that really sounds like a serious problem."

Finally! A shining hope!

"Then you'll help me?"

"What? No!" he was taken back by me. "I'm only wishing you good luck."

"YOU JACKASS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

He smacked his lips a few times before fully facing me. "Alright, alright. I'll renegotiate the deal with her. I'm not going to promise you any miracles but I will make sure she doesn't harm anyone else. Strictly speaking, Asia is my property. It's within my full rights to protect her no matter what, even from the Queen of Dragons. But there's not much I can do for you. Sorry kid. You're going to have to deal with her crazy."

"…You promise to protect Asia?" I asked. It was all I could ask for.

"I do. I will," he said with the professional tone we rarely heard from him. "I'm going to ask you something in return. Be patient with Tiamat. There's a reason why she's like this. Some of it is Ddraig's fault but… most of it is because of Peter."

Because of God? Why? What did he do to Tiamat-sensei? Other than be the enemy of all pagan beings, I mean.

I couldn't get the question out of my mouth. The somber look and his tone kept it from coming out. I don't think I wanted to know what happened.

"Um… Ise? Are you going home or…?"

Asia climbed down the steps. This is the moment in my life where I must thank God for creating something as wonderful as Kuoh's school uniforms. Or do I pray to Satan since mostly pagans ran it? No wait— that would mean I would be offering grace to Philips.

Asia was able to enroll into school. Even better, she was placed in my class! She was a major hit with all the students and there was a scandal when she announced she was staying at my place. There was an inquisition while everyone put me on the backburner…

Seeing her in an Academy uniform was breathtaking. Asia looked absolutely adorable in our school uniform. My eyes were getting watery watching her approach us.

"…You didn't mention Asia joined," Philips muttered below his breath.

"Eh… Tiamat-sensei kinda made her…" I told him.

"…I see," he said, though I don't know what it implied.

In the next moment, Philips-san dropped all of his fliers, rushed to the bottom step and— causing a scene with everyone watching him— fell into a dogeza before Asia.

"Asia!" he cried out with a heartfelt voice. "If you still believe in God then please find it in your heart to forgive this damnable soul! I beg of you! Please join our club!"

Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY! You choose _now_ to grovel for Asia's affections?! What the hell?! And you're doing it not because you're a total dick? But because you want her to join our stupid club?! Have you no shame?!

Asia was left speechless. Probably to her she was seeing Satan bowing before her. Please don't get confused Asia-chan! He's deceiving you!

"Oi! Philips-san!" I felt like kicking this bastard while he was on the floor. "Don't make Asia-chan join just because… Why are you recruiting members anyway?"

He lifted his head only to answer, "Because we're missing _one_ player. We don't have enough for every position and if we can't fill the field then we can't play the game! I worked us too hard and raised us from nothing for us to lose by disqualification!"

Yup. I was right. His priorities were way obscured.

"I want to know," Asia spoke up.

We both looked at her.

Her head was bowed while her hands clutched tightly against the hem of her skirt. She had a sad expression before raising her head. Her eyes shone with purpose. "I want to know what you promised me."

Ah. She was talking about why we turned her into a Devil. We did promise to tell her last Sunday, but then Altry showed up and that changed everything. Instead of telling her, Saji and I agreed it would be better to not tell her. For someone who loved God and the Church so much— no, for someone who still loves them so much, it would horrify her to know why we brought her back to life.

"How about a pony?" Philips-san suggested instead. "A nice white stallion that leaves a trail of rainbow and glitter while it runs. I'll even get it to talk in an adorable voice. Hell, I'll even get Issei here to gallop with you in his arms into the sunset."

…I can't tell if he's being serious or a complete ass. And don't go and drag me into this. Asia and I aren't like that. Besides, she hates me.

"…With Ise…?" Asia muttered. Her face turned red while she took a thoughtful expression.

Asia, please don't take this guy seriously. I know you believe he's Satan and all that but even I don't think he can make do with that promise.

Her face blushed further when our eyes met. Asia, what's with that look? Why are you looking at me like how you used to? Does this mean you're no longer mad at me?!

"Can… Can you…" she mumbled below her breath while fiddling with her fingers.

"Whisper it into my ear," Philips-san said as he scooched over so she could do exactly that.

She bent over and said a few words. She looked at me once, looked away quickly, and then went back to sharing her wish. I couldn't tell what she was saying. And Philips-san's blank expression didn't help in the slightest.

"With Saji too…?" I heard him say when she was done. "Asia… you are a freak. But you have a deal. I'll make it happen. The both of them should be free on Sunday."

He stood up and stuck out his hand. Asia was hesitant to accept it. She was making a deal with _the_ Devil and further condemning her soul. But she took it and gave it a single shake. Our eyes met again— and once again they verted away.

"Hey kid," Philips called out to me. "Go take Asia to the fields. We need to have a final practice session before tomorrow. There's a lot we need to bring Asia up to speed. I shall gather the troops and assemble shortly! Move it! We're burning sunlight!"

He ran/limped off before finishing his commands in search of the rest of the club members.

…Leaving me alone with Asia and the scattered fliers he left on the floor to pick up.

0-0-0

There's something magical about bloomers. I don't know what it is.

Is it because we get to see the slender thighs of high school girls? Or because of how well it outlines their bubbly rears? Or maybe because on certain occasions it rides up them and we see the finer details hidden within?

It's even more perfect when half of our members were girls. Asia alone I could die from. Azu-neesan also looks like a walking goddess with her ivory skin. But the bombshells that were Irina and Xenovia? God really has to be a pervert if he blessed them with such erotic bodies.

It was Ball Day and most of our events were already done. I completed the soccer match with my class earlier. Mom and Dad showed up… only because they were cheering for Asia. But whatever.

We were all still dressed in our gym wear while we waited for our club president to show up. With so many new members, our compact little club (which was originally a storage unit, really) was getting a little tight. Both Irina and Azu-neesan were rubbing against me. Not that I'm complaining. But it must be uncomfortable for them because they keep glaring at another.

Speaking of which, I don't get why Asia was glaring at them and on the verge of tears. She had plenty of space to move about in her corner.

"Where is he?" Leviathan-sensei (plus-minus: she wasn't wearing any gym clothes but was dressed in a cheer uniform) was tapping her baton against the table. "It's almost time for the game! We're the last event of the day and both schools are going to be watching! We can't go on without him!"

It's not like he would have been any help anyways. We needed everyone to take to the field and Philips-san was still hurt because of Tiamat-sensei. He was forced by the guy who made him into a Devil to not use any healing magic. It had something to do with upsetting Leviathan-sensei but I wasn't sure on the specifics.

The door opened. Our moody leader had appeared.

"I couldn't ask for a greater day for this," he said with a large grin.

We all looked at him. Really looked at him.

What in the world? Philips-san… was smiling? A-And look! The bandages were gone! Was he not as hurt as we believed he was?

"Artemis…" Leviathan-sensei stood up quickly from her seat and approached him. There was something in her expression that told us something was wrong. "You… I don't… I don't sense anything. You… You're not a Devil. What did you do?!"

His grin grew into something ferocious. From his pocket he pulled out two chess pieces. They were bishops of the same make he used on Asia… except they were a deep red color that pulsed and electrified the air.

Leviathan's expression was absolute shock and disbelief.

"Asia's little project?" he began with a voice full of authority and power. There was no angst. He sounded like he was ready to take on the world and knew he could win. "I finished it this morning. I tested the results on myself. You're right, Leviathan. I'm not a Devil. I am something else entirely."

He stepped forward too fast for any of us to react. He grabbed Leviathan and began to dance around the room with her in her arms. He sang something in another language I didn't recognize while laughing hysterically.

"Leviathan, I'm so happy I could kiss you! You know what? Fuck it."

And he did. He held her up and kissed our teacher.

Just as abruptly as he took her, he let her go. Leviathan-sensei fell to her knees with a dazed and confused look. In her hands were the bishop pieces Philips-san had pulled out. She stared at them as if they were completely alien material.

He looked around the room and eyed every one of us. None of us knew what to say.

"Who's ready for some baseball?" he questioned while bouncing around on his heels.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I will be working on other projects as soon as I finish the Altry Arc. It's scheduled to be two to three more chapters. I'm trying to type a chapter a week.**

 **I'm not giving up on StD!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **There's No Way We'll Lose!**

"Ah the sun. Can you feel it? Dream or not, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world."

I, Genshirou Saji, am seriously disturbed.

Our club president hasn't been himself since Monday afternoon. I don't get what's going on (and I've accepted I never will at this point) because he's been pushing us harder than usual ever since this game was presented to him. I think I heard somewhere he liked baseball. And it was Kaichou asked him if he was giving up trying to make a baseball club when he created the Supernatural Investigations Group.

I thought training Issei and I on our Sacred Gears was hard enough.

Philips was like a whole new person when we started to run drills. All week long he ran us to the ground. Those guys from the Church were able to keep up easily. Honey was the only one falling behind. And Issei and I weren't really that far behind.

I'm going to sum up an entire week of events in one sentence. It was Hell.

This guy really might be Satan after all.

But that's not what disturbed me. Philips has always been this sort of brooding guy. He always had something to complain about and acted like he had the answers to everything but wasn't willing to share them. He reminded me of an old geezer who didn't want to change his ways. And like an old geezer, I was surprised when he started to put effort and show excitement for the upcoming game. But, again, that's not what's bothering me.

It was when he entered the clubroom on Ball Day. No one had seen him all day. I don't think he even showed up for his class events. He was almost late for our game too but there he was barging in.

He had a smile unlike any kind I've seen on anyone. It was almost savage and bloodthirsty. It didn't have the carnivorous glint like Kokabiel's. But it certainly wasn't something belonging to a friendly neighbor.

Leviathan-sensei was the first to notice the change in him. Well, she was able to see something way deeper than we could sense. I can only conclude it's a Devil thing.

He didn't stop to wait for us to reply to him. All he did was gather the equipment and head out the door. We almost had to run after him with how fast he was pacing, as if he couldn't wait to get out of the building but wasn't willing to run.

It was when he burst through the doors that would lead to the fields did he pause and look up at the sky. He eyed it with childish wonder and a broad smile as if he had never seen it before in his life.

That wasn't the only thing. Having his fill of the sun and sky, he continued his heavy pacing towards the fields with the same toothy smile. One hand held the sack full of our gear while his other played with the air like how a kid would pretend their hand was a plane. On occasion his fingers would twitch in the same way whenever he used his magic.

It was almost as if he was testing everything out with a completely new body.

Well, in fairness, I think he deserves to act this way.

"So you're saying that magician was a Devil?!" Xenovia blurted out.

Altry was the one to tell her. I'm not sure how much of the story he knows. He did call Philips 'Doll Maker', which was the alternative name to Dalang. So he knows Philips is Godking Dalang, or Satan. But he also knew Philips was a Devil?

"But… Devils can't turn back to humans after they've been taken," said Irina. "Humans are God's children. There's no way He would allow something like that."

"Only Satan Himself could make this blasphemy possible," Honey spat with venom. Man, I kinda want to know what's between her and Philips.

"Do you mean to say this magician is a minion of Satan?" asked Xenovia.

"Perhaps this is a topic for another time," suggested Altry. He was almost as frazzled as Leviathan-sensei had been. He was having difficulty keeping his usual cool air.

Speaking of which, Leviathan-sensei snapped out of her senses because she flung the doors wide open and charged after us. Her hands were waving wildly with her pompoms. "Arty-chan! What does this mean?! I don't want Falbi-tan to get mad at me! Do you know how angry he was when I went into the Underworld to retrieve a Sun Sphere—"

She gasped as she realized something. We all stared at her with her mouth gaping wide open. Even Philips stopped his parading to turn and look at her. There was curiosity and delight in seeing her reaction.

"T-This was what you were talking about?!" she accused. "This is what you've been up to the entire time?! Arty-chan… what does this mean? Are you still with us Devils…?"

…It would have been more effective if she hadn't waved her arms while still clutching to her pair of pompoms. It looked more like she was cheering us on than anything.

"I think after this I'll take Yasaka out for dinner…" was his reply. He continued to smile at Leviathan-sensei but wasn't really looking at her. "It's been a while since I've spoiled Kuno anyways. Anyone recommend anything with good deserts?"

Ah, maybe he wasn't so different after all. He was still ignoring questions—

HOLD UP! Yasaka? As in Yasaka- _sensei_?! What do you mean _take her to dinner_ you fuck?! Just because you're on that top five list for boys doesn't mean you can date teachers!

Come to think about it… wasn't it Yasaka-sensei who made Philips calm down back when he was about to attack the Church group in the Student Council? She even got him to apologize.

Ehhhhhh?! This dick really is having an affair with the blonde bombshell of Kuoh?!

He must be. Issei came to the same conclusion I did. He's glaring daggers at Philips.

What. Rossweisse-sensei isn't good enough for you?! She's practically your wife with how she cooks you breakfast and bentos and cleans your place! How dare you sigh every time you mention her! Do you have any idea what I wouldn't give to have a beauty like that take care of me every morning?!

Ugh. It hurts so much. It hurts because even Souna-Kaichou has fallen for this douche-bag's charm. Charm? Did I say charm? What charm?! He's a total _dick_! Just what do these women see in him?!

[ _Your time will come, my other self,_ ] Vritra said within my head. [ _It was not the thunderous Indra who won Sarasvati. It was I through guile and charm, not power._ ]

That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who has to compete with a turd like him, who already has the heart of the woman I love…

And didn't Sarasvati kill you in one of the stories? Eh, I still don't get it. There were like three different legends about Vritra and I don't know which one was the truth. Nor would the dragon freeloading in my body tell me.

Oh yeah, Vritra started to talk to me at the beginning of the week. Apparently, and this is what he told me, he started to stir after sensing the power of the Red Emperor. Meaning, he was reacting to Issei's Sacred Gear. That last jolt after he used a Gear against Altry pulled Vritra out of his slumber. He told me he wouldn't wake up normally until his vessel unlocked the rest of his Sacred Gears.

As far as I could get from him, Vritra was defeated a long time ago with his soul split into five sections— into five Sacred Gears. God of the Bible collected those fragments and put them back together as a bundle deal. So instead of five vessels getting one of Vritra's powers, every new generation gets all of them. I happened to be next on the list.

…Having that said, he hasn't been too helpful lately. He likes to give advice, sure, but it's usually cryptic or he makes references to when he was alive or uses metaphors that isn't relatable with modern text.

"Saji! Kid! Quit spacing out!" Philips barked at me. "I need you focused for the game!"

Huh? Oh, I must have spaced out, 'cause the rest of the group had moved past the topic about Philips and were walking towards the fields.

And hey, use an honorific with my name dammit! And didn't you say you'd stop calling Issei that?!

0-0-0

Before the game started, both teams faced against another. There was an umpire from each school plus a team manager. Our manager was the athletic director (which completely took me by surprise), our club moderator Leviathan-sensei. There's… had the exact same name.

Katerea Leviathan. Though, looking at her with her glasses and tight suit I would have never guessed she was their instructor for athletics. There was also the vicious glare she was giving our Leviathan-sensei. But our pint-sized teacher was nothing but cheery smiles.

Philips and Cao Cao met at the pitcher's mound to shake hands and give shallow promises to have a fair game. They shook hands but refused to let go just like the last time they met. There was an intense heat in their eyes that was borderline murder. They were ready to go at each other's throat.

"What say we make this a little more interesting, Artemis?" Cao Cao suggested with a carnivorous smile.

Our president's smile turned just as hungry. I'm almost tempted to say I liked him better when he was a grumpy old man. "Sure. Why not. I'm in a fantastic mood today."

"If we win, you are to transfer to the Institution and join the Student Council. You're definitely Hero material. Especially with the name like Artemis."

"Except my name isn't based off the damn goddess," his old self returned when he grumbled. "It's Ancient Ilyvandri from the Lalassu tribe meaning— Forget it. Is that all? You know I'm always willing to help during your raids whenever you call. That's kind of a moot wager."

"It'll be different," Cao Cao's smile shifted into something unreadable. "We'd like to include you in on our ultimate goal. As someone who has a righteous discrimination against Devils, it would certainly be the insult to achieve what they could not."

Philips didn't say anything. He studied Cao Cao for a second before turning his gaze away to stare at Leviathan-sensei. I couldn't tell what was going on in his head but it was making her worry. Whatever conclusion he came to was found and he looked over our way for a brief moment. It was far shorter than when he looked at Leviathan-sensei.

" _When_ we win," he said with such confidence it made Cao Cao's eyes sharpen. "Jeanne is joining our club."

"What?!" cried the only girl on their team.

Even Cao Cao was taken aback. He blinked once before regaining his confidence. "Hoh…? Interesting, Artemis, very interesting. I can't help but be curious what you'll do with her given your mystical expertise. Are you after her Blade Blacksmith?"

He shrugged and stuck his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at us, "Nothing fancy. I need her to still the waters. There's some serious infighting going on in my club with all the girls. I need a third party to make everyone chill. Doesn't help they're all aligned with the Church…"

He grumbled that last part while looking over his shoulder at Honey.

What the hell are you talking about? Everyone's like this because you're a colossal dick-bag! Do you ever hear yourself talk?!

Cao Cao, in response, cocked his head back and let out a roar of laughter. He put his hand over his brow when it began to get out of control. "Something so mundane! I expected something grand to further your own goal! You always surprise me, Doll Maker. Yes, we have a deal."

"Like hell we do!" argued Jeanne. "You can't just sell me off like that, Cao Cao!"

"How disappointing," his predatory grin was back when he turned his head to look at her. "And you dare call yourself a Hero? Jeanne, with an attitude like that you are destined to fail. We will conquer as we always do, because _that_ is what makes us Heroes."

Scary. Very scary. He said it without confidence. I say that because it sounded more liked truth and scientific law. 'If they face us, we will lose,' is what Newton would say.

"Then we play," our president said.

0-0-0

Argh. From the briefing I knew the kids from the other Student Council were some serious athletes, but this is ridiculous. We're giving it our all but we're getting creamed.

It was the fifth inning. Only two more to go until the game is over. The score is 5-2 with Kuoh Institute ahead. We're at bat and we have Philips and Altry on first and third bases respectively. Up next is Issei to bat with Xenovia right after him.

There's something not natural about the other Student Council. Philips promised they were all normal humans with Sacred Gears but this is ridiculous! Who the hell is able to jump up seven feet to catch a ball before it goes over the fence?! I sure as hell can't do that! And why the hell are all of them far better looking than me?!

Even that brute Heracles is good looking. And 99% of his body is just muscle.

Here's another question: why are they named after heroes from legend?

Ugh, this is just plain unfair. I also have a Sacred Gear but I can't do the things I've seen from this game. Hell, I can't even do the things I've seen from half of our team. What kind of training does the Church make their members partake in?

…Then again, I'm still better than Asia-chan and Honey-san. I don't think Asia ever had the chance to play a sport back in her old life. And Honey… I don't think she _ever_ did anything physical.

Still, being slightly better than them isn't something to be proud of.

"Go Ise-kun!" Irina cheered at the bench. Issei was walking up to the plate.

"Irina…" Xenovia leaned over to talk to her partner. She wasn't very subtle… nor could I tell if she was trying. It's always hard to tell with her and her comments were always blunt. "I've tried to look and see but I don't get it. How does sweat make Saint Hyoudou appealing?"

"X-Xenovia!" cried Irina with a red face. "T-That's not what I said earlier!"

Xenovia blinked and tilted her head, dumbfounded in the comment. "No, your words exactly were 'Ise-kun looks totally hot with the sweat clinging his shirt like that'. Was I wrong? Is it not the sweat? Or perhaps it's because you can see the contours of his chest?"

…Were they seriously having this talk with me here?

"It could use some work," Honey commented. "But it's a work in progress. I'd have to say his best quality is his rear. I don't know how he got it so toned…"

La la la la, I can't hear this.

"Yes, yes, I agree, Zylor-san!" nodded Irina. "Just look at it while he's at bat. Ooo, I love it when he bends his knees and gives us a full view."

LA LA LA LA LA LA!

"U-Um…" sweet Asia bowed her head with her face turning crimson. "I… like his chest. It's a great pillow…"

Issei… I don't know whether to respect you or hate you. You have these three beauties talking about you like this… You're on your way to getting your harem. Your dream can become a reality soon enough.

But when am I going to make any progress with Kaichou?! When did you get so far ahead of me?! You and I became a Saint at the same time so why are you getting all the attention?!

"Strike!" cried out the umpire.

Issei had swung for a curveball and had missed.

"Did you see that?!" Irina was on the edge of her seat. There was a large smile on her face… and a bit of drool.

"I did…" Honey nodded slowly. "All this time… I was wrong about him. It's quite impressive."

"Hawaaauuuu…" Asia had both her hands to her reddened face. Only small slits between her fingers let her eyes seep through. "Hawaa… Hawaaaaa… Hawaawaaaaaa…"

"I think I see the charm of it all now…" Xenovia commented with fingers rubbing the bottom of her chin. Her eyes were sharp in appraisal. "He is a Dragon, after all. Yes. His children will certainly be strong."

What? What did you people see?!

I don't get women at all…

Issei didn't go for the next pitch and ended up striking out. He returned to the bench with sagging shoulders. He removed the helmet as he took a seat next to me. Most of the sweat and the helmet had made his hair stick to his head. It was hot and these things were stuffy. Plus we've been working hard to meet the outrageous expectations of our club president.

"He's gonna chew me out for this," he said. We all knew he was talking about Philips.

"Don't worry, Ise-kun!" cheered Irina. "We can still catch up!"

Xenovia didn't say a word as she picked up a bat and walked up to the plate. Instantly both Issei's and my eyes zoned in on her well-toned rear. Ah~ The beauty that is bloomers. Xenovia was an extremely fit girl with amazing thighs and a firm butt.

"I-Ise-kun, where do you think you're staring at?!" Irina cried out.

"W-W-Why are you staring at Xenovia's b-b-b-b— that place?!" cried Asia next.

Honey sighed with a hand to her brow. "Boys, I swear. And you too Saji. I expected this from Ise, but I thought you'd be the more decent one."

What the hell?! You girls were just talking about Issei here right in front of me! Don't go pretending like it never happened and hate us for doing the same!

Girls! I don't get them at all!

0-0-0

Alright. Last inning. We're up to bat. Bases are loaded with Xenovia on third, Asia on second, and Honey on first. I'm up next on the roster!

As I walk up to home plate with the giant of a hulk Heracles as the catcher, I can feel the eyes of everyone on me. I can hear my classmates cheering for me. I can hear the calling from Momo and Ruruko being the loudest. And I can feel the piercing gaze of Kaichou from her seat.

Bases loaded. Two outs. I'm the last one. It's all or nothing!

I'm the last hope of us winning this game!

 _Fuck!_

You can do this, Saji. You can do this. This is nothing compared to the hell you've been through. Kokabiel? One of the biggest douche bags to date. Altry? An even bigger douche bag you promised to overcome. Yeah, that's right! I can't fall right here! I can't succumb to a damn _baseball game_! I promised to never fail in anything ever again until I can beat that Altoryrigius prick. There's no way in hell I'm losing this game.

The President of the Institution, Cao Cao, gave me a challenging smirk at the pitcher's mound. I can tell he knew what I was thinking. I wasn't going to back down and he was accepting my challenge. No, more like he was going to beat me at my own game and humiliate me. He was going to show the difference in levels between us.

Yeah, I can feel it. Though this is just a game I can certainly tell Cao Cao is on a whole different level than me. He's on par with Altry and Philips. He's a monster wearing a human face. He's even scarier considering he's a _normal human._

"Strike!"

Shit. I got so tense I missed the first pitch. Come on, Saji! Yeah he can throw balls as fast as bullets but you hit a few of them earlier.

"Saji I will murder you if you don't swing!" shouted our club president.

…I think he meant it. There was a bit of bloodlust in his voice.

I did swing at the next one. And I missed.

Philips was on edge. He was tugging at his hair while gritting his teeth. Geez. I've never known anyone could be so crazy for this stupid game.

…Then again, we are losing. And there's still that wager from earlier to consider. Ah, even Leviathan-sensei stopped cheering behind the fence. Her fingers were gripping against the grid strong enough to bend the wires. She was worried about the game just as much (if not more) as anyone else.

Sure. Go on and add more pressure to me.

But there was more at stake here than personal pride and some petty bet. The honor of the school was on the line. I don't care for his sweet words, but Cao Cao definitely looked down on our Student Council. What the hell is up with that? Just because they were a bunch of girls did he think they weren't good enough? They're all Devils who are physically stronger than I can ever be. And even then, half of them are athletes on their own. They're more than enough to deal with you.

No, instead he challenged us. I don't care if Philips is as strong as you or better. You dissed the Student Council. Worse, you threatened the school by bringing some Infinity Dragon or whatever to the school.

You upset the woman I love. I'm going to wipe the smirk off your face.

[ _Together then,_ ] whispered Vritra. [ _Come, my second self. Let us prove why it is wrong to prod a slumbering Dragon._ ]

I felt it shift inside me. The same Sacred Gear of Vritra that changed the way I perceived reality. It was the same thing I unlocked when Issei and I fought Raynare.

I was seeing through the eyes of a Dragon. I was seeing what Vritra could see.

I could see the smallest twitch of Cao Cao's lips.

I could see the way his muscles coiled, stretched, and flexed when he drew his body back. I could see the way it throbbed when he put his entire body into the pitch. There was nothing fancy in this one. This wasn't a slider, a knuckleball, or a curveball. This was a pure fastball straight down the line as hard and as fast as he could throw.

I have to say, it was faster than anything he had to date. It made me realize he was holding back the entire time and treating us like normal high school students. Out of all the _Heroes_ in his team, Cao Cao was the only one who didn't perform above average in his feats. Now, he was giving it his all.

I did the same. I swung.

It felt like I slammed the bat against a brick wall. The collision made my hands go numb. I ended up breaking the bat with two halves of it flying across the field.

Cao Cao could have reached for the ball going over his shoulder. It would have been easy. But he couldn't. He had to dodge the tip of my bat from hitting his head.

"RUN SAJI! RUN DAMN YOU! RUN LIKE THE DEVIL IS ON YOUR ASS!"

I don't need you to tell me to run! Run like the Devil is on my ass? Philips, you're not fooling me with those words. I know you'll kill me if I fuck this up.

It didn't matter. I was already running as fast as I could. It was probably the fastest I've ever ran.

I was rounding first when I saw the ball had gotten past that Jeanne girl. You could see her face drain of all color by her slip-up. It was fair; she'd transfer to our school if we managed a miracle and win. Instead of chasing after it, she got in a shouting argument with Heracles.

The ball ended up rolling towards right field… by that seriously creepy guy Leonardo. He didn't do anything with it. He just stared at it with his hands limp. I think they put him back there because he hadn't done anything and knew he wasn't going to do anything.

The second baseman, Siegfried, ended up running after the ball.

It meant there was time for me to pass by him and get my way to third!

Meanwhile, Honey was lagging. She was _barely_ getting around third by the time I reached second. She had all the time in the world for this! But she was running out of juice and was now trotting.

Our club president was losing his mind. The crowds were drowning out his shouting with their cheering. Our Student Council were on their feet roaring for me. I even saw Kaichou shouting for me.

There's something remarkable about the woman you love cheering you on. It felt like I could do anything.

I reached third base. Honey was about two-thirds to home. There was still plenty of time for her to make it even with her slow pacing. We had successfully tied the game.

But I didn't want to tie the game.

With my momentum still going, I bounced off of third and made my way towards home. My legs were screaming at me in agony and my lungs were burning. But fuck them. I was going to make this happen even if I have to crawl!

This was for Kaichou.

Honey made it to home. Now it was up to me to win the game.

I was halfway there when I felt the air pressure shift. I saw the ball fly parallel to me. It was a race now. Me versus the ball. Siegfried had thrown it on the opposite end of the field and it was reaching home. This was going to be close. If I timed this right, the ball was going to make it to Heracles the same exact time as I was going to. And the brute was blocking the path. The goliath of a teenager was in my way.

He wasn't going to move. Fine. Then I will plow straight through him!

This one is for you, Kaichou! Please see how hard I'm trying for you! See how far I'm willing to go for you! Even if you don't return my feelings, see what I'm capable of doing!

I couldn't give a fuck about tying the game. I was going to _win_!

[ **One!** ]

It was like the world had slowed down. My heart was pumping and every pulse made my body quiver in pain. The pressure was intense. But I could feel something else.

Power. That's what I felt. I felt the strength to move forward. I felt the ground under me cave in as I took another step. I could feel every muscle in my body pushing harder than what it should have done. It hurt. It really did. I don't know how to describe this sensation.

But I didn't question it. In the back of my mind, through all these heightened senses where I could split consciousness between the real world and my mindscape, I knew what this was. This was the same thing Issei used to hit Altry.

This was a Gear.

I don't think Heracles expected this extra jump in my speed. The ball was barely in his mitt by the time I ran into him.

Nah. It was more like I crashed into him. I had no control over myself. My shoulder slammed into his chest and my vision was clouded with white pain. It felt like I had been hit by a truck rather than me doing the hitting. Freaking seriously, this guy was built like an eighteen-wheeler!

We both went down. I managed to knock him to the floor in my tackle.

[ _Get up my other self! It's not over yet!_ ]

It was Vritra that made me come to my senses. Heracles and I were on the floor, sprawled with our limbs tangling over another. He was wheezing… probably because I hit his solar plexus with my shoulder despite his catcher's gear. The guy was out of breath.

…And the ball had fallen out of his mitt.

Which meant…

"MOVE YOUR ASS SAJI!"

Which meant the ball was still in play! I could still make it!

My heart was still pumping with adrenaline and the amplifications provided by the Gear. My limbs felt like gelatin but I still forced them to move. The pressure of trying to stand made me see white. Geez. Even getting up on my feet was unbearable.

I ended up crashing to the floor. Fuck. I was only kidding when I said I would crawl if I have to. But now it looks like I really have to.

Cao Cao was dashing from the pitcher's mound to get the ball. I only had seconds to reach home.

I was grinding my teeth as I scurried towards home. Damn the pain was intense. I must look like an idiot for trying to do this. But the hell with it! I am going to win this game even if it's the last thing I do!

With the last of my strength, I pushed off my elbows and flopped towards home plate. I can't even call it a dive as I really just stretched myself as far as I could and reached my hand out towards the plate. At the same time, I felt the leathery touch of Cao Cao's mitt.

"Safe!" cried the umpire.

I let my face lie flat on the dirt. I exhaled in great relief. I did it. I won this stupid game.

It was then did my body relax and my body start to ache. Fuck! And I thought using a Gear was painful. The repercussions of using it afterwards is terrible. It felt like I had just pulled of a triathlon in record time. Everywhere ached. _Everywhere._ My legs hurt the worst of all. I think there were even tears in my eyes.

None of this seemed to matter to our club president. He didn't bother to care as he scooped me off the floor and hefted me over his shoulder, spinning me around as he laughed his head off. The rest of the club members came out of the dugout to join in.

There was… a warm feeling in all this. All of a sudden the pain wasn't there. It could be because of Philips using some magic on me. I couldn't tell if he did or not. But, you know, there was something awesome about being the center of attention like this.

I couldn't hold back the smile as I let loose my own cry of victory.

0-0-0

"Gen-chan, that was amazing!" Ruruko said to me once everything had calmed down.

"Congratulations," Momo nodded with a small smile of her own. "You were the MVP. They'd have lost without you."

I still felt sore. Like _really_ sore. I could barely stand and I was dragging my feet around. After the game, we all scattered to meet with friends and family who were watching the game. Issei and Asia went with his parents. Those people from the Church went… somewhere. And Philips went to have one last chat with Cao Cao. Probably to settle the results of their wager.

That guy, Cao Cao, he wasn't fooling me. I've seen what he and his teammates could do with their physical feats. He could have caught the ball as soon as I hit it _and_ dodge my broken bat. But he didn't. I can't get a grasp on the guy so I can't gather why he would do that.

[ _Do not fret over it,_ ] whispered Vritra. [ _He presented you with a chance of victory and you took it. That is all that matters._ ]

Eh. Vritra's right. I'm not going to worry about it. Besides, it's just a stupid game.

…But like with everything else, it feels like there's something more at play. Something going on with Philips and Cao Cao. Rather, something between the _Doll Maker_ and the _True Longinus._ There's also the fact that Ophis person was present in the stands. I couldn't tell where he was or what he looked like to figure. But he was there. I just… felt him.

"Hey, Genshirou-san, way to go!"

Before I knew it, another Student Council member had thrown her arm around my neck and pulled me in close to her. This was Yura Tsubasa. She's… somewhere on that top ten list and is renowned as the Bishoujou of Kuoh.

"Eh, t-thank you, Yura-san," I tried to pull away from her but couldn't. "Um… Can you let me go? I'm a little… you know, from the game?"

I'm pretty sweaty and I'm sure I smell like old gym socks. Using that Gear made me break out in a flash sweat to counteract the heat my body produced from the strain. It soaked through my clothes. Now that the game was over and I had some time to dry, I felt all sticky and disgusting. I can't imagine how I smelled.

…That, and my face was _right there_ by her left breast.

Tsubasa looked at me for a moment. "Hmm? Oh. That's okay. I'm not bothered by it in the slightest. If anything… I think I might like it."

…Eh?

Instantly, Ruruko and Momo managed to pry me away. They both grabbed one of my arms and tugged me close to them. They were glaring at Tsubasa with something fierce. You know, if I didn't know better, I'd have to say it was the same way the girls who flaunted over Issei glared at another.

But, come on. This isn't some romcom parody. Those sort of fantasies don't happen in my life.

"Oi! Saji!" I heard Ise-kun call out to me. He jogged over to where I was. "There you are! Kaa-san and Tou-san are gonna have a victory party for us. It's at my place so… Saji. I hate you. Don't come."

"H-Hey, hey!" I barked. "What the hell?! What did I do to you?"

…I had a feeling it was going to be something outrageous when he started to cry. No, seriously. Water began to pour out of his eyes and everything.

"B-Because look at you! Two girls at your arms! It must be nice having your own harem."

I was right.

"Like you have anything to complain about!" I shouted back at him. "Shidou-san and Zylor-san are always by your side! And Asia-chan follows you around everywhere. I think even Quarta-san might have a thing for you but… she's weird. Besides, don't say dumb things without backing. Hanakai-san and Nimura-san were only congratulating me 'cause I had us win."

There was a heavy silence following. Ruruko and Momo let go of me and hung their heads. There was no light in their eyes as they looked away. There was no warmth in their frozen smiles.

"Ah ha…" Tsubasa had an awkward smile. "Wow. The five of us have a hard road ahead of us, don't we?"

"You've no idea," muttered Momo in as dead of a voice as her expression.

"We've tried almost every tactic in the book— WHAT DO YOU MEAN _FIVE_ OF US?!" Ruruko sounded just as dead until Tsubasa's comment had her screaming.

I don't know what's going on so I'm going to just zone them out.

"They just want me to join the Church," Issei waved off my observations. "And I can't tell if Asia-chan is still mad at me or not. She still doesn't talk to me like she used to. But ever since Altry-san nearly killed me she's been climbing into bed with me."

…She _did_ make a comment about his chest being a pillow.

My hands were on his shoulders. I don't care if I'm aching. I will always have the strength to strangle this pervert! "Ise, you jackass! Don't tell me you did anything to Asia-chan!"

"Gen-chan! Why are you getting upset?!" Ruruko spun back around from arguing with Tsubasa. They all did. All three heads snapped towards me.

"I see… so that's what you're into…" muttered Momo as she wrapped her fingers around her chin in thought.

"…I've no idea how to compete with that, but challenge accepted!" declared Tsubasa.

I don't understand these three. And, hey, why are you crying again Issei?!

"Ah, Ise, Saji," called out the aforementioned blonde. She approached us with a bright smile. Not as bright as it once was, sadly, but a vast improvement from her recent depression. "Mister and Misses Hyoudou said they'll meet us after we've changed. A-Ah… I mean… Saji, y-you're coming too, right? To the party, I mean… Please?"

…Argh! Is it physically possible to deny Asia-chan of anything when she looks at me like that?! Those puppy eyes of hers are a lethal weapon.

My hand moved on its own and patted her head. "Sure, sure. It sounds like fun."

Her smile broadened. It felt almost so long ago the last time I had seen her like this.

"Shots fired!" cried Ruruko.

"Gen-chan, I'm not going to lose like this!" Momo had a fierce look in her eyes.

"…I'd totally hit that," commented Tsubasa as she eyed Asia-chan.

"Saji! I hate you so much right now!" More tears fell out of Issei's eyes.

I could only sigh. What the hell was going on with my life? I feel like nothing but crazies have been revolving around me since I joined this club.

0-0-0

"Oh my gosh, it's Iri-chan!" Hyoudou-kaasan was ready to cry at the sight of Irina. "Ise, you prat. You didn't tell me Irina was back!"

"Eh?!" Issei was as clueless as usual. He didn't understand why his mother smacked him in the back of the head. "W-What? What did I do? How do you know Shidou-san, Kaa-san?"

"How rude," his mother continued to chide him. "It wasn't that long ago you and Iri-chan would play together. What is wrong with you? There's a picture of you two together in the stairway."

"What are you talking about? That's when I was playing with Iri-kun at his house. Speaking of which, whatever happened to that guy?"

Irina looked ready to cry. "He doesn't remember me…"

"Lord Altoryrigius," Xenovia turned to address the young master. "I believe I am having doubts about the Church's decision. The temptation has never been this strong before."

"Yes, I understand your doubts," Altry was struggling to keep up his smile. "With all the hints and stories of their childhood I'd have imagined he'd catch on. I'm unsure if it is delusion or… Maybe it's the result from my Excalibur?"

Not even. Issei is just an idiot.

"Mrs. Hyoudou, I worry for your future grandchildren," Philips offered sincere condolences.

"As do I…" she gave a very weary sigh.

"At this point I'm just glad we can have grandchildren," Hyoudou-tousan commented. "We never thought our son would ever graduate from his porn collection."

Wow. That's kinda harsh. Then again, it's much the same at my place. My parents don't think I'll amount to much. I know how you're feeling, Ise.

It was Irina's turn to smack Issei, "Ise-kun! Don't tell me you still follow the ways of that lecher from the park!"

"How do you know about Sage-ojiisama?!" Issei was exasperated. "And of course I follow the way to true enlightenment! I shall forever live and breathe for the sake of oppai!"

"Oppai…?" Xenovia tilted her head. I could almost see the question marks float over her head. "My Japanese is not as fluent as I thought. What does this mean?"

"A-Ah…" Irina blushed as her hands automatically went to her chest. She realized where her hands were leading and immediately dropped her. Her face turned a new shade of red. "It's, uh, something having to do with… womanly charm?"

"Boobs!" shouted Issei with his hands curled into fists. " _Big_ boobs! The sort you can be smothered by. The kind that your hands sink in by touching them. Big, round, perky, bouncy—"

Without a word, our club president smacked him with that foldup fan he kept locked away with his magic. He might have also reinforced it because Issei was on the ground, twitching like a bug after being stepped on.

"There's no hope getting him to our side," sobbed Honey as her hands were over her chest. Her breasts were of a modest size. But… "Not when nearly every Devil and Fallen Angel are succubae."

"Auu…" Asia was sobbing alongside her while she patted her own chest. Her breasts were even smaller than Honey's.

"Look, Iri-chan!" Hyoudou-kaasan had the tolerance of a god… probably because she was used to these antics by her perverted son. She had run off somewhere, only to return with a large book in her hands. "I kept this all these years. They're pictures of you and Ise when you were younger."

There were stars in Irina's eyes as she clasped her hands together. She made a girlish squeal while she ran off with Hyoudou-kaasan to the living room to bask in childhood memories.

"A… A young Ise…?" wonder filled Asia. Her feet glided across the floor as she followed after Irina to join in.

We all left Issei twitching on the floor by the entryway while we made ourselves at home in his abode. There were snacks and drinks on the table while something was being cooked in the oven. The girls were busy sitting around the couch gossiping about Ise's and Irina's younger days while we men were having a contest on who could drink soda the fastest.

"Is the club moderator not allowed to attend?" Altry asked after he won. "I know this is a celebration for our victory but would it not have been polite to invite Lady Leviathan?"

"Don't bother," I said. "This guy wouldn't have. He's notorious around the community for hating Devils."

"It is a fair response," Altry mentioned under his breath. "I loathe the Church as much as Master Philips despises the Devils for similar reasons."

…Huh?

"I did invite her," Philips muttered. He glared at his new cup of orange fizz— I can tell he wished it was alcohol. "You know… It was Sera— Leviathan who convinced Falbium to let me out of my cage. She's the one who argued with him to let me enroll in this school. She also wasn't there when I was turned into a Devil. Out of all the Lords of Darkness, she's the only one I can tolerate. If only because she's innocent in the affair."

He didn't say anything for a moment. His eyes just stared into his drink while his mind wandered through memories.

I wanted to say something. But then I saw Altry wasn't smiling. He had a melancholy look on his face that didn't belong on someone like him. It made me pause.

It was enough time for Philips to get back to the topic, "It's funny. I do despise the Devils because of what they did to me. It's the same as how Asia feels about us. But I shouldn't hate every Devil for it when it was the other Lords who made it happen. And yet I do because their society is so warped. Different, Sir Rolan would say. They are different from us people. Sin and evil flows through their blood.

"Look at Issei for example. Gremory is only interested in him because he's going to be mentioned in the Bible and because Altry here made him into a Saint. Do you really think she'd give him the time of day without any of those merits?

"Then again… I also can't hate them because it's not like Heaven is any better. The Devils are like what they are today because they're desperate. But Heaven? Heaven is being led by Peter. By a megalomaniac with a superiority complex. To this day they are still on a quest to stamp out every pagan culture out there. You might not know but a week ago Peter eliminated the Egyptian pantheon. I could have been there to stop him. Instead… I've been ordered by my _master_ to stay out of the fighting."

"But now you are free," said Altry. He had a very firm voice.

I had nothing to add to this conversation… if it can be called that. It also felt like I didn't belong here. I was just a plebe with only three weeks' worth of experience of the supernatural. All this talk about God and Satan always went over my head. It always made me realize how small I am on the grand scheme of things.

"It feels like nothing's changed," Philips said bitterly. "I have three options. First, I do nothing and sit here. But Peter and I are destined to fight at some point. The second, I take my revenge on the Devils. But then I'd be doing Peter a favor. I can't allow that. And third, I finish what I started and fight Peter. But if I do that, then I'd be doing what the Devils originally wanted from me."

"Falbium Asmodeus," Altry mumbled while he took a small sip from his drink. "He was your master, correct? The one who turned you into a Devil? We always suspected it was Sirzechs but… yes, I can see the merit of such a smokescreen tactic from the Devils' military commander. Now that the Evil Pieces are out of your body, will he not notice what you have accomplished?"

Philips looked out the window, "He should. But he's so lazy he's not going to get off his ass to put me back on the leash. Not that I didn't take precautions against it anyways. None of his servants are strong enough to get it done either. He or another Lord of Darkness will have to come personally. But knowing him, he'll wait until I'm forced to come to him."

"And why would you reach him?"

Philips didn't answer. His lips thinned into a firm line.

"So, uh, about Leviathan-sensei…" I spoke up. The conversation had deviated from the original topic. "Why isn't she coming?"

"It's because I couldn't kill Peter," he almost snarled. The answer didn't make sense. He realized this, sighed, and finished his drink before turning back to me. "Storm King P'Zylor and I had a last stand back in Ilyvander. It was to be our final confrontation. I threw everything at him and he retaliated with as much drive. Our battle ended up killing most of our armies. It got so fierce we accidentally split reality. Peter and I were sucked into the space between spaces, tossed into the Dimensional Gap, and spat back out in this world.

"We were only in there for thirty seconds each. We both left at the exact same time. But the Laws can't touch the Dimensional Gap. I entered this World almost ten years ago. Peter had been here for centuries.

"I brought Peter to this World. I started the war against him because I had lost everything. I wasn't there to stop him when he began to conquer everything. The Devils were one of the first to get sacked. Them and the Fallen. Peter took some of their finest as trophies.

"Serafall didn't get her freedom until I showed up to fight Peter. But it was the same battle that condemned me as a Devil."

My brows furrowed. I don't get it at all. Again, all of this was beyond me. Ten years? Philips, you don't look any older than I do. Exactly how old are you? And really? You're claiming to have come from another world? Get real.

But that last comment… What do you mean she didn't get her freedom until you arrived? Did that mean God did something to Leviathan-sensei?

"So what?" I demanded. "You and Leviathan-sensei are having a fight over this or something? Why now of all times?"

"I'm not the one who did anything to her," he snapped. "You don't get it, do you? And I thought you were the smart one. Fine, whatever. After the game, I met with Cao Cao and Sona. Leviathan was there as was her job to follow me everywhere. Ophis arrived to chat with me.

"Peter was there too. He was watching our game from the stands.

"Leviathan ran away when he greeted me. I don't know where she went."

I blinked. What? Seriously? God Himself had descended down into the mortal plane to watch a high school baseball game?! I don't buy it. I don't care if you're his eternal enemy, Satan Philips.

But I couldn't find the fault in his words. His expression was as hard as stone and cold.

God really was there. He had been watching us.

"W-What did He say?" I asked.

"…That's not your concern," Philips quipped. "That's between he, Ophis, and I. I'm only warning you Leviathan will either be gone for some time or will be… off. Either way, she'll need time to calm down. I can only ask you be patient with her."

Ah, geez. What the hell? How can I not be worried over my future wife's sister?

"Shall we return to the celebrations?" Altry suggested with a charming smile. He lifted his drink while pouring Philips a new one. "This is a joyous occasion! Not only did we best the Hero Faction but the Doll Maker has broken free from his chains. I propose a toast!"

"The enemy of my enemy," Philips said while he clapped glasses with Altry's. They both took a swig of their sodas.

"Now there's just the matter of Miss Argento," Altry said. "Does this mean you are able to perform the same feat for her? Can you truly undo the transformation from a Devil?"

I was biting my lips. Shit. I hadn't thought about that. That's not to say I don't want Asia to remain a Devil. I feel terrible about what happened to her because I wasn't strong enough to save her. But at the same time I stand by what I said about her and the Church. She doesn't belong there. There was a convoluted excuse to keep her here involving politics and all that. But, really, Ise and I think she'll be a lot happier here.

By the way, Ise was still down for the count. There was a pool of blood forming around his head. I should be concerned but… eh.

"That's between me and my servants," Philips said with a cynical smile. I think whatever he was high off of had finally worn off. He seemed back to his old self. "Speaking of which, Saji, I know there's no club activities tomorrow but I would like to invite you to come with us after school. I plan on fulfilling my promise with Asia."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Can you or can you not return Asia to being human?

"Sure, I'll be there," I agreed. "Asia-chan is my responsibility anyways. Does this mean Ise will be there as well? And Altry, for that matter?"

"Yes and no," he responded. "The kid is my servant and doesn't have a say. As for Altry, this is exclusively for those on my side."

He said that with a challenging look to Altry.

The blonde kid kept his smile. He was unfazed by the hard glare. "Do not fret, Master Philips. Though this complicates my agenda, I know better than to overstep my bounds. Asia Argento is, after all, your servant and it is beyond arrogance to challenge Satan Himself. Can I have an assurance no harm will befall her?"

"You don't deserve such a promise, Altoryrigius."

"…I see."

S-S-Scary! Holy fuck. These two seem like monsters ready to go at it with the way they were glaring at another.

I decided it would be best to leave these two alone. I really didn't want to get in the middle of them if something broke out. Besides, I really didn't feel like I belonged in their conversation at all.

But it's not like my choices were grand. I could either join the fray of squealing girls fretting over Ise's baby pictures or try to wake up the bleeding guy by the doorway.

Man. I miss those days of peace and quiet. It felt like decades ago when all I had to worry about was homework and chores.

0-0-0

I let out the loudest and longest groan to date. Of course I did it inside my pillow so to not upset my parents. I collapsed onto my bed as soon as I got home. I know I showered earlier right after the game but I should really wash up some more before going to bed. Hell, I should at least change out of my school uniform. But I was so tired. Today was a lot more stressful than it was supposed to be.

Why is everything so complicated? I'm supposed to be a normal high school student who should only worry about college applications.

There was an offer to return to that before. But I turned it down. There was a point to struggling like this over supernatural affairs. I wanted to make myself better so to be of use to Shitori-kaichou. Not just as a member of the Student Council but as a member of her peerage.

That's right. I had decided I would become a Devil.

High school seemed so unimportant compared to everything else. That didn't mean I should slack off on my grades— if anything, I've been more focused than ever. I didn't ditch classes, I haven't gotten into a fight in a while, and my grades have been improving. I'd like to say it was because of the club… but it's because of the club my life has been so stressful.

Today was supposed to be a fun day. It was Ball Day! Why did it have to become something as hectic as another exchange between God and Satan? And how did that Ophis person fit into all of this? Who was he for that matter?

I didn't really get any sleep. Something was clacking against my window. I thought about ignoring it but it wasn't some crow pecking against it. There was a rhythm to it.

It was a rhythm I was familiar with. She had used the same pattern on the night she kidnapped me to face against a Stray Devil.

"Leviathan-sensei?" I called out after opening the window.

She flew in immediately with her black wings extended out of her back. She didn't stir the air at all as she glided soundlessly onto the floor. I shut the window immediately and turned on the desk light.

She was still dressed in the same cheer uniform from earlier. Her hands were behind her back while she turned her head around to examine my room. There was her usual playful expression on her face… but it didn't match her eyes.

"Saji…"

Nor did it match her voice. It didn't sound at all like the bubbly Levia-tan. This wasn't the eccentric teacher who had a sister complex. This wasn't our carefree moderator who acted more like a student than anything.

"I need your help with something," she said to me with a pleading voice. Her eyes were closed while she keep her smile up.

"Um… sure?" I scratched my head. My skin felt cold. Seeing her like this wasn't right at all. My instincts were telling me I should be doing… something. I don't know what, though. "Leviathan-sensei, what's wrong? You're not… yourself."

"But of course I am, silly," she lied. I could physically see the lie pass through her teeth. "Mou~ Saji-tan, a cute girl visits in the middle of the night and you say something so mean?"

"…I'm sorry," I ended up apologizing.

She giggled, "That's okay, Saji-tan. That humility is one of your good points. You're very smart. You know what's wrong and work to fix them. Which is why I came to you. Do you think you can fix me?"

I lifted my head and stared at her. My mind drew in a blank by her words.

"Please. Make love to me."

Now, I couldn't breathe. What… What did she ask me to do? What the hell?

This wasn't Leviathan-sensei. I don't know who this was. This was _not_ the woman who held the regality of an empress the first time we met. This was not one of the Lords of Darkness who ruled over the Underworld.

"No," I said, gathering my wits. "No. Sensei, please tell me what's wrong. I don't know what I can do but I'll do everything I can."

"It's very simple, Saji-tan," she wiggled a finger around as she approached me. She was more so gliding towards me with such grace it took me a moment to realize how close we were together. "I need you. You're the only one I could turn to. I know you and I aren't really confidants but come on. It'll be fun~ I promise!"

My hands were on her shoulder to stop her. Her hands were on my chest already trying to undo the buttons of my shirt. I ended up grabbing her hands and squeezing them tight.

"Stop it!" I shouted. I don't care if my parents heard. In fact, I hope they do and knocked down my door to yell at me. At least then I'll have a witness to this. "Sensei, you and I are teacher and student. Besides… I can't make love to you. I love someone else. I don't love you. Something like this should be with someone you love…"

By all means, Serafall Leviathan was gorgeous. Sure, she was shorter than even some of the students but she had a beautiful face, mesmerizing eyes, silky black hair, and a body to die for. She was one of our school idols and even acted like it.

But I meant what I said. I don't love her. I'm attracted to her as much as any other hot-blooded teenage boy, I won't deny it. But I love her sister, Sona. I really do.

My words made her stop. Her eyes widened briefly while her head sank. She pressed her brow against my chest while gripping my chest. All I could do was pat her shoulders. I don't know what else I could do.

"…I didn't," I heard her murmur.

Everything became a blur as I was flung from the floor and onto the bed. The jerk had been so fast my head was spinning. My neck was aching from the whiplash.

Leviathan-sensei sat on my chest, leaning over and pinning my wrists against the bed. Her hair dangled over her face with our noses close to touching. Her grip was unreal. She was unmoving no matter how hard I tried to squirm.

Her blue eyes were cold, hard, and void of any light. Her voice was aghast. "I didn't love him. But that didn't stop him. It never stopped him."

I winced in pain as her grip tightened. It felt like my wrists were about to break. This was the strength of a Devil like her. There was nothing I could do to break free.

Strength was never my forte, though.

"Who? Philips-san?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

A smile sprouted from her. It screamed hatred and despair. "He'd never touch a Devil like me. I couldn't go to him for help. Can you believe even Azazel turned me down? The old fart who would screw anything with legs turned _me_ down…"

Yeah, I can kinda figure why.

"Saji-tan, you're the only one I could turn to," she kept up that putrid smile. "I know I'm not So-tan. But I am her onee-sama. I'm as close as can be. I know you're supposed to do this with people you love. So tonight I'll love you. And tonight, please, love me. Please, make me forget everything. Just only for tonight~"

…Forget? What could she be talking about—

Everything hit me like a truck.

Philips had warned me. Did… Did he know she would behave like this?

He had told me everything I needed to know.

"It was God— ARRGGGHHH!"

I couldn't hold back the scream as she crushed both my wrists. Her face had warped into something monstrous at the mention of His name. A face worthy of a Lord of Darkness.

"Saji-tan, you're supposed to help me forget," she sang with her idol's voice. But with the expression of the demon that she was. "You're not helping me~ I promise you'll love it. My family comes from a long line of succubae. The first Sitri was able to seduce any creature. I'll show you~"

She let go of my hands to lift her top. Her breasts flopped out, barely being held back by a lacy white bra. Leaning over and rubbing them against me, she began undressing me. She started slowly with my shirt. I couldn't do anything. I could only lie there and whimper with the impossible pain of broken wrists. It hurt so much I honestly thought about letting her do this just to find a distraction.

"You can't," I said anyways. "Leviathan, if you do this then you're no better than Peter!"

I used the name Philips called him by because I don't believe someone like that can really be God. I don't believe someone who left Asia to her fate could be God, who sent Altry to clean up his mess, and who made Leviathan-sensei act like this. I thought God was supposed to be a merciful ruler. To turn the cheek for the enemy, sort of guy.

I've heard nothing but terrible things about him so far. And there's evidence to prove it.

Leviathan stopped what she was doing. I heard her gasp. Her hands clutched against my shirt to the point she began to tear at it. I heard her gasp again with a mixture of a wail.

Her eyes were wide. Tears were falling down her face. She was staring at me as if she had just noticed I was here. That was probably the case. More realization came as those eyes flashed to her hands, saw what she was doing, and pried them away. She lifted them up and stared at them as if they had betrayed her.

She began to cry.

"I'm sorry," her voice was broken. She fell forward and rested her head in the nape of my neck. Her body convulsed as she released heavy sobs. She told me she was sorry over and over again, sometimes even screaming it into my shoulder. She cried there for I don't know how long.

Her fingers traced over to my wrists. Again, she apologized and created magic circles with her magic. Instantly I felt the bones and muscles mend together. The damage was undone and my arms were back to what they were before.

"I'm sorry," she continued to sob. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Genshirou, I'm so sorry! What was I about to do?!"

I did the first thing I could think of.

I threw my arms around her and held her tight. It was what a man was supposed to do. I can't call myself a man if I just let her cry her eyes out without comforting her. I had already forgiven her. None of this was her fault.

I understand Philips's warning about her. I understand the winded story he told me at the party earlier. I understand what he had tried to tell me.

Leviathan was hurting. Hurting so badly she had lost control of herself and had lost her rationality. Hurting so badly she was desperate for consolation. Even if that consolation came from a loveless one night stand with a high school schmuck like me.

So I held her and let her cry her eyes out.

"Gen— Saji-kun," I heard her whisper when she was dry. She hiccupped from all the sobbing but no more tears fell at this point. "I don't deserve to ask but… I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I…?"

I love Shitori-kaichou. I love Shitori-kaichou. _I love Shitori-kaichou!_

Why did she have to ask that in such an adorable voice? That's like a cliché to every H-scene I've ever seen.

"Please don't rape me," I sighed. I was too tired to turn her away anyways. "Sure. You can have the bed. I'm going to pull spread futon for myself."

She didn't let me get up. She continued to lay on top of me.

"Please stay with me…" I heard her mumble.

I LOVE SHITORI-KAICHOU DAMMIT!

We ended up sharing the bed. There was no way in hell I was going to be able to sleep. Now that things have calmed down, my mind was trying to figure out the complex puzzle of how I got into this situation. That, and I could feel Leviathan-sensei's ginormous rack pressing against my arm while she was squeezing me tight.

…Did I mention she sleeps _in the nude?!_

She nuzzled herself against me. "Thank you, Saji-kun. I see why you're So-tan's favorite. But you don't have my permission yet. Not when I've become number six…"

Number… six? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why does that sound like whatever it was Tsubasa was talking about earlier?

I couldn't ask her. She fell asleep with that last note.

…And I was still awake when my alarm went off for the following morning.

It was getting harder and harder to repeat my mantra about loving Shitori-kaichou. Why? Because Leviathan is a _very_ clingy sleeper.

You're a man, Saji. You made the right decision!

I think this… but now it was my time to sob. Being a man isn't fun at all!

0-0-0

Hey Artemis?

What?

Are you even listening to Cao Cao's speech at this point?

Not really. I've already used a response charm on myself to answer whatever nonsense spews out of his mouth. He seriously loves himself.

Yeah, no kidding. Hero this. Hero that. God! Why can't he just say congratulations and move on? We have things to do.

I think because he's the biggest sore loser in all of history. So very much like the original Cao Cao of legend. There was a reason why he was a dominating force in his period.

"I expect Jeanne to be at our school by Monday morning," I cut him off when he began to go off on another thing about heroics. "A deal is a deal, Cao Cao."

"I should really veto this," Sona said. "Making such a gamble over a school event is against the rules."

"It's only against the rules if money or possessions are involved," I countered. "The trading of people is perfectly legal."

"Do you even hear yourself?!"

It was right after the game when the three of us met off the field. Cao Cao approached me to give me his congratulations and usual spiel. Despite losing, he still offered me a position in his team of Heroes. I politely declined. He then went on a tangent on his evaluation on my club. He especially was intrigued with Saji's performance.

As was I. There was no life or death situation but Saji's entire being treated it as such. He was pushed to the edge hard enough to trigger his first Gear. I don't know what was going on through his mind but… good for him. Now that both he and Issei have Gears activated we can move on to the next part of their training. I can teach them how to use Craven magic...

And that other technique.

Sona approached us while we were talking. She offered both of us congratulations… but mostly to rub it in Cao Cao's face that she was the better president _as if_ she won the game. Fucking Devils…

Leviathan was there as well, as she always was. She smothered Sona as soon as she appeared and added her own commentary to the conversation. I ended up fading them out.

I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. It reminded me of the old days. The very old days when I was a normal human. Way before the Godking's Rite, when my father was still around. When it was just me, Iris, and Matthew.

I didn't realize I was smiling until Leviathan pointed it out. Hearing her voice reminded me I was no longer on the Earth I grew up in. Nor was I in Ilyvander. I was in this other Earth, still playing out my duties as Godking Dalang and waging war against Storm King P'Zylor.

I think it was because I thought of him did he appear.

"Artemis, what a splendid match that was," Peter gave me a friendly smile while he extended his hand. "I was at the edge to see how you would overcome this— What's this? You seem… different from the last time we met. You're almost glowing."

He had the presence of a normal human. He was so easily missed among the crowd of supernatural creatures and other humans. No one had noticed him appear. No one had even known he was among us. I did. I spotted him as soon as Azu was up to bat.

It was him we were talking about. He's such an attention whore. Even pretending to be a mundane human he couldn't help but find some way for me to find him.

"Hello Peter," I returned the greeting and shook his hand. "Thank you for coming. I didn't think you'd make it."

"And miss my daughter's performance?" he laughed. "Never! What sort of father would I be to miss that?"

I could only give him a level stare.

It made him chuckle.

"O-Onee-sama?! What's wrong?"

We both turned to see Leviathan had gone cold still. Her complexion had turned ashen white with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Serafall," I could almost hear the purr from Peter's throat. "It's so good to see you again. I adore the outfit. It's almost like the costumes you would wear for me. Which reminds me… I've become a fan of your show, Miracle Levia-tan. Devils fighting for justice and love against the evil Angels? It makes for such a wonderful story! It also reminds me of back then. Do you remember?"

She didn't say anything. She couldn't. All she could do was shake her head while taking feeble steps backwards. As the space between us grew, she began to take larger steps. When she was three meters away from us, she turned and ran.

She did not fly. She did not create a portal or a teleportation circle. She simply ran.

"Onee-sama!" Sona shouted after her. Her head snapped immediately towards me, "Philips-kun, what just happened?! Who is this man and why did my sister react like that?!"

"You must be Sona," Peter curled his fingers around his trimmed beard with eyes glistening with appraisal. His smile was nothing but satisfying. "You can say Serafall and I used to date. She told me a lot about you. You are the most precious person to her. She begged me to leave you alone. Had I known you'd grow into such a lovely lady I would have ignored her."

Sona's face blanched. She took a cautious step back.

I smacked Peter's chest with the back of my hand. "Things are different now. I'm here."

"Yes, I've been made aware," Peter's smile became humorous. He treated my words like a joke.

I ignored him and turned back to Sona. My tone wasn't arguable, "You should leave. Go find your sister."

She wanted to argue. But she understood her place. Plus, she wanted to get as far away from Peter as possible. It was readable in her eyes. She didn't say a word as she turned on her heels and hurried towards the crowds in search of Leviathan.

I noticed the hungry look in Peter's eyes while he followed her until she disappeared.

"Am I to assume you are the Almighty Father?" Cao Cao asked with a broad smile.

My lips twitched. He was in the know? Did Ophis tell him? And if he knew about Peter then did that mean he knew about me?

"I am," Peter's response was to the point. "You are the current vessel for the True Longinus. At last we meet. Tell me, son, how is it you and your ilk are able to evade my reach? Is it because you hide in Satan's Citadel? Or is it because of the Ouroboros?"

"It is because I am human," Cao Cao's answer was pure confidence. "We've all taken an oath. We will prove to you we humans are superior to even the likes of God."

Peter laughed. Cao Cao might take it as his expression of arrogance, but there was more within that laughter. It was sympathetic. Peter understood Cao Cao better than the boy did.

After all, Peter was once a normal human. And look at him now.

"What a story that shall make," Peter said with a thoughtful tone. "Such a bold statement would bring my wrath. But since it comes from the True Longinus I will hold back divine retribution. Grow and become strong. When you are at your peak, I look forward to your challenge. It shall prove how great of a God I am."

All of the tension between the two was lost by the sound of crunching.

Neither Peter nor I sensed his presence. In fact, he had no presence. It didn't even feel like a great void or a dreaded wrongness like Vladimir.

Ophis felt as tasteless as the air we were breathing.

The Dragon God of Infinity continued to munch on a bag of kettle corn while he stood to the side of our group. He didn't say anything. Those lifeless gray eyes of his stared aimlessly within our vicinity, never focusing on us.

"I've come, Ouroboros," Peter announced with his usual trend of gusto. "I have heard your summons and acknowledge you."

Ophis didn't say anything to Peter. Instead, he turned his head ever so slowly towards Cao Cao and spoke a single word.

"Leave."

Cao Cao looked disappointed. But he wouldn't dare to defy the arguably most powerful creature on the planet. He bowed in respect to each of us and left to rejoin with his teammates.

It was just the three of us now. God, Satan, and the Dragon.

…Things became uncomfortable as the Ouroboros continued to eat his snack.

"Do not toy with me, serpent," Peter spoke softly but was already on the edge of losing his temper. "Must you waste my time like this?"

"…I, like popcorn," said Ophis as he took another few bites.

"It's kettle corn," I said before Peter could say anything else. "There's a distinction."

Ophis eyed me for a bit. He tilted his head slightly while chewing slowly. Eventually he nodded and corrected himself. "I, like kettle corn."

"Ouroboros, I will leave," threatened Peter. "I answered your call because it has been the first. You've ignored my existence for so long. Say what need you have of me or I shall go and never return."

"We, together can defeat Great Red," Ophis stated.

I frowned with Peter. Great Red, the True Dragon, the Apocalypse Dragon, was the single most powerful being I have ever come across. When Peter and I opened a hole into the Dimensional Gap, it was Great Red who ejected us out of its territory. Together we were powerless against him.

And Ophis thought we could fight something like that?

Hmm… There was some truth in there. Some. If Peter and I did manage to work together, as in pull all our resources together and come up with some legitimate tactic to fight with him, and gain the support of Ophis, then _maybe_ we could stand a chance.

"Is that all?" questioned Peter. "I've no interest in facing the True Dragon Emperor. The time shall come when my rule has reached its peak. When there is no higher I can climb, I shall challenge the Apocalypse Dragon and reveal to the world my plan. Such is the destiny of the one named God."

Ophis shook his head, "God, yes. But not you. You, are not the Ruler of the World."

Peter did not like that one bit. All of his charming façade vanished.

"The Rules, are Broken," Ophis went on. "The system, cannot run forever by a proxy. Errors, have begun to sprout. The Ruler must take the mantle… before the Dream ends."

He was right. This wasn't a real world. It was as fake as the Earth I originated from. Someone else had created it— someone had Dreamt of it. Supposedly, the original Ruler had been the first God of the Bible. But He had died. Shortly after, Peter showed up and took over things.

But the World should have ended with the death of God. The Dream should have ended. It was much the same as facing death inside a dream— the one dreaming almost always woke up back in the real world. And the dream world was erased from existence.

Of course, there were always exceptions to things like this. There always was, somehow.

God could have set up some sort of failsafe in the chance of His absence. Maybe… maybe that's why Peter can access the Throne of Heaven and become the second God. But even then, the Dream cannot go on forever like this. Ophis is right.

"You know who the Ruler is?" I asked. "Who is the one Dreaming?"

"I, know," he nodded. "But, I, will not share. He, will kill him."

"So it is a man," Peter crossed his arms. "That makes things easier. Of course I will find and kill this Ruler. Do you not know the fate of what happens when there are multiple Rulers?"

Ophis nodded.

I know the stories from Sir Rolan, from the archives written by my father, and from the history of this world. When a World is created by one Ruler, there is a chance a new one can randomly be spawned within their Dream. That new Ruler can do one of two things. The most common would be for that Ruler to create a World of their own and leave their home World.

But the second option is to challenge the original Ruler. The two will disagree with how the World should function and make changes to another's plans. Most of the time, it ends up with the two fighting against another and killing one or both of them.

There's Jay and Xed from the Earth before mine, Grace and Grim from Ilyvander, and God and Helel from the Earth I'm at now.

Peter is basically saying if there is a new Ruler, then there is a chance he can get knocked off his pedestal. As the one who crowned himself God, he wouldn't allow such a threat to go.

"The Ruler must take the mantle," Ophis went on. There wasn't any change in his tone but even I felt the edge at the importance of it. "The Ruler must be a part of the Dream. This World, cannot exist by proxy of a foreigner.

"You, are not welcome here. You, are not God. You, will destroy this planet."

Peter frowned.

…And then swatted the bag out of Ophis' hands.

The almighty Dragon God of Infinity leaned over and stared at the spilled contents at his feet. Those hollow eyes of his gave the longest blink in existence as it tried to comprehend what had just happened. I might even say the creature beyond my understanding was silently crying.

"This, means war," Ophis stood straight suddenly.

I don't know why… but it felt like the Dra'cueri Queen had just promised to unleash all of her Primordial wrath on me. She wasn't even on this planet! And I wasn't even in the direct line of sight of Ophis. He was looking right at Peter.

"I do not fear you, Ouroboros," Peter lifted his head to look down at the ancient being. "If you are to be riled by such an act then you've no hopes of vanquishing the Great Red. I may acknowledge you as a worthy foe for my legend but my resources vastly exceed yours. Tell me who this Ruler is and I will not wipe out the servants you've acquired."

"I, am a defender of the planet," Ophis rejected immediately. "I, seek the eternal silence. I, seek the Nothingness of the Dimensional Gap. All and Nothing will vanish without the Ruler. I, will protect him to keep the silence."

It was different with Peter and I. Whenever I rejected him of something, he saw it as a game to defeat. He would throw armies at me or try to be diplomatic. In fairness, after a few centuries I had treated him the same. I never blamed him. Ilyvander is extraordinarily boring when he and I are the last humans on the planet.

I'm not including Vyrn or Vladimir, the other Kings of Ilyvander. They… They're just weird.

But things are different now. This is a world filled to the brim with intelligent life. And over ninety percent of them worship Peter as God. Nine percent of them scorn him. And that miniscule one percent worship me as Satan. Peter doesn't have to treat me as his only opponent— though he always prioritizes me due to our rivalry.

Then, there is Ophis, the third party member who is as powerful as we are. No, I really want to say Ophis is beyond our level. His frequency exists on a higher level where I can't perceive his existence. Even my eyes can't see the weaves that would have the World register his existence.

I'm saying… Peter has found a world where he can do whatever he wants. He is _the_ King in this scenario while I am the valiant hero who has a chance of defeating him. Ophis is the third party that can blindside him and ruin all of his plans.

Peter is a thespian. He already has everything planned out on how he wants the world to be run all the way until it ends. Our fight is just another story to expand his legend. Ophis, however, is more like the drunkard who climbs onto stage to ruin all the props.

He couldn't help but hate this creature he couldn't stop.

"So be it," Peter waved his hand, making it official in the one gesture. "You will have your war, Ouroboros. Your death will only make my legend grow that much more. It saddens me. I had hoped our meeting today could have been fortuitous. Yes, the three of us together could have built something grand."

"Oh please," I spoke up. "You and I are still going to fight to the death by the end of the year. What could we have possibly built in less than four months?"

Peter looked at me and then lifted his head once more. His eyes traced over the sky. Rather, his eyes viewed the barrier Ajuka and Falbium ordered me to craft. "Peace, Dalang. We could have built peace. Just as in Ilyvander, to the victor goes the burden of life everlasting."

…Yes. Peter and I threw everything at another once before. But, really, the both of us just wanted to die. We were both tired of living. Suicide can't be an option. We've grown beyond that ability. Only at our mightiest could one of us fall.

Whoever struck the dolorous blow would be the one left behind.

It didn't matter to Peter. If I killed him, then I would remain to remember his legend. And if he killed me, then it was just another story for him to tell his followers. Either way he wins.

That's what he fought for.

"Until next we meet, Dalang," Peter put on a hat that wasn't there before. "I expect to see you soon. I am preparing a raid against Vishnu. Please be there to stop me. You haven't done that since Ragnarok."

"…Good luck with that," I said and meant it.

There was a reason why the Hindu Pantheon hadn't joined us. They were a monstrous powerhouse with their best being able to push back Peter. But after collecting his spoils of war, enhancing his productivity of godsair, and increasing the numbers of his Seraphim, I believe Peter could conquer them.

I was also curious to see how he was going to slay the deathless and infinite deities of the Hindu Pantheon.

He gave me a smile. In the next instant he was gone.

"What will you do now you are free, Artemis?" asked Ophis.

I turned to him and crossed my arms. "I'm thinking about going to the Underworld and killing as many Devils as I can. The Ruler isn't a Devil, is he?"

Ophis shook his head, one of the rarest signs of physical expression coming from him. "No, he is human. The Devils are not needed to defeat Great Red. But… they would hasten things. They, will make the Ruler stronger. They, will give him a reason to thrive."

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me since P'Zylor is gone."

Ophis didn't say anything. He didn't react. It was as if time had stopped touching him and he was frozen still.

"No," he said eventually. "I, am curious. His growth is irregular. He, will become Ruler by the end of summer. I, will be the one to raise him. You, have done enough."

The Ruler will become Ruler by summer. Quite the oxymoron.

Hey, Artemis! Did you just catch what he just said?!

Yeah, I did. Don't yell at me. I'm right here. My ear is ringing now.

I'm not apologizing.

He said I have done enough. It means the Ruler of the World is someone I've been in contact with before.

…Yeah, like that really sums it up. Okay, we've been here for, what, ten years now?

Almost.

Yeah, yeah, follow me here. _How many_ people have we talked to since coming here?!

…It's still a far better lead than what Peter has. All he has is the gender.

But he's God. He has the resources we don't. Such as, oh I don't know, the Throne that controls and registers _everything_ in the World?!

Point. Then I guess it'll be a race to see who figures it out first.

No pressure at all. Just, you know, if you fail all of the world is doomed. Peter would rather let all things end than lose his golden chair.

What do you mean _I_? Don't you mean _we_?

…Dude. Do you hear yourself? I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm your subconscious at best. You're going to fall into madness if you consider me as another person. Artemis, you don't want to end up like dad.

I think it's too late for that…

"I, would like to offer you something, Artemis," Ophis spoke up suddenly.

"No thank you," I immediately cut him off. "I'm not going to bow to you or swallow your Snake. I have my own source of infinite power."

"It, is not perfect," his eyes lowered to stare at my chest. "You, could not break free entirely. Your soul still holds the scar. You used a substitute for the Evil Piece. It, is not enough to return fully to human."

My lips thinned. I could feel my blood start to boil. Leave it up to a celestial being older than creation itself to see something like that. "I am not one of _them._ I'm something new entirely."

"You, are not wrong," Ophis spoke slowly this time. "You are a… Sunlight Devil, perhaps? Still, a Devil. Not of darkness. A Devil of light."

"So what?" I snarled. "I'm not bound to the Devils any longer. I'm no longer forced by the King Piece of Falbium. I am satisfied with what I could accomplish on my own. I don't need to trade my freedom for a new master to fully return to humanity. I can figure it out on my own."

"You will find it," Ophis spoke softly. "It will take much time. And much pain. I offer you to skip all that."

I almost sighed. "Ophis, it is these burdens that makes humanity so strong. It's what makes us better."

"…Cao Cao says the same thing, and I agree," he tilted his head, turned, and began to walk away. Our conversation was over. "Humans, are fascinating. They, are why I left the Dimensional Gap."

What a pointless conversation. It felt like there was no point in meeting up with him and Peter. After he went through all that trouble to get the three of us together.

But what the hell do I know? I'm just a kid from Kentucky.

0-0-0

"Is something troubling you, Arty-kun?" Yasaka asked me across the table.

"Onii-chan," Kunou pouted. "If you're not going to eat then gimme your dumplings!"

I stared at the little girl and drew my plate closer to myself, protecting my innocent dumplings from being stolen by the tyrannical Kunou.

"Something's always troubling me," I said while eating one of the aforementioned dumplings. I couldn't hold back the smirk when Kunou began to pout. It immediately became a loving smile when I placed one on her plate.

"You're not drinking tonight," Yasaka observed.

"I don't need it," I argued… but who am I kidding? I _really_ need a hard drink. "I don't have a reason to do that right now. I'm here to enjoy myself with the two of you. We're celebrating. It's been a while since we've had dinner together."

I had told Yasaka everything, as I always did. She was very dear to me as she was the first person I had met after escaping out of the Dimensional Gap. I loved her as much as I once loved _them._ And Kunou, her daughter, I treat like a little sister.

Yasaka was my confidant. She was the one person I trusted above all else.

She could also read me like a book, "Then please enjoy our company and tell us what burdens you."

I handed Kunou the rest of my dumplings before placing the chopsticks down. I lost my appetite. "I don't know what to do."

Yasaka bore two faces for my words. Sympathy on one and scorn on the other. She understood my predicament and was more than willing to console me… and at the same time wanted to berate me for being so indecisive. "Such is the burden of those with power, Arty-kun. Will you use it to protect those who cannot save themselves? Or will you use it to take vengeance on those who have wronged you?"

"What would you do in my shoes?" I asked.

"I would do whatever it meant to protect Kunou," she answered without hesitation. "Salvation or retribution, it wouldn't matter to me. If it meant Kunou could live in a peaceful world then I would do anything."

What a simple answer. It was also something I should follow. I _should_ use everything I gained as Godking Dalang to protect these people. They looked up to me and made a legend out of me. I am the only one who can oppose Peter (sans Ophis but that guy won't budge an inch). It was the right thing to do.

But, goddamn, I am so pissed off. The Devils turned me into a slave. They forced me to bend to their rules. I understand why they did it, I really do, but how many others died because they kept me in a cage? How many people could I have saved if they did not keep me locked in the Underworld?

I wanted to hate them. I do still hate them. But then I saw Serafall Leviathan this afternoon. I saw two levels of fear in the same day. The first was upon seeing me free from Falbium. And the other was when Peter was there in front of her.

She didn't have enough time to mend the things Peter had done to her. The scar was still a wad of puss and blood. It reopened when he showed up.

I don't know who the bigger villain is. The Devils? Or Peter?

It's also not fair to the other pagan factions stationed in this refugee camp. I shouldn't leave them unprotected simply because they were forced to work alongside the Devils.

That's not fair to Yasaka and Kunou.

"I can take you to Ilyvander," I said. "Or to the Earth I originate from. You both can stay there. With me."

She put up a sad smile, "You know I won't do that. I am still the Kyuubi. I am still one with power, Arty-kun. I cannot abandon my people… what little of them remain, anyhow."

Nor would I ask her to send Kunou away. Yes, it would be safer for her if I took her to Ilyvander or the other Earth. But it would break Yasaka's heart. I'm sure she thought of it before but would never bring it up. I don't have the heart to present it either.

I remember when my mother left us. I remember when my father left shortly after.

"You know I will protect you from anything," I said.

"I know," she nodded. "But I do not need your protection. There are others who need it more than I. Do not think I am some damsel, Arty-kun. I am a mother, after all."

She patted Kunou's head, making the little girl scowl and puff her cheeks. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Neh, Onii-chan," Kunou was glaring at me. "When are you going to marry Kaa-san and become my real Onii-chan?"

Yasaka gave a dainty giggle behind her hand.

"That's not how it works," I said with a bit of laughter on my end. "I'd be your _father_ if that happened. Besides, your mother is too young for me."

"Tsk," Yasaka wagged her finger at me. "You have it wrong, Arty-kun. You are simply too old for me."

We both laughed at that.

…Actually, Yasaka might be somewhere around my age. I don't know how old I am _exactly_ since there is no time in Ilyvander. And a kitsune gains a tail every century. Yasaka is _at least_ nine hundred years old (she might be older since she refused to confirm it). There's also the possibility she could be older than me.

Kunou continued to glare at me, "You liar. What about that girl who comes out of your apartment every morning?"

My smile was frozen on my face. "K-Kunou… why do you know about that?"

…Probably the wrong thing to ask right now.

Yasaka's smile became something truly terrifying. "Arty-kun~ I thought you promised me you'd stop fooling around."

"I haven't touched her," I said with almost a growl. "I seriously can't get rid of her. Actually, if you have any pointers then please let me know."

"How old is this one?" Yasaka asked with the same dark smile.

"…You're not listening, are you?"

"She's a teacher, Kaa-san," Kunou answered with an evil little smirk. "She's got really pretty silver hair and bright blue eyes. I always see her with Onii-chan on their way to school. She even makes him bentos."

"Ah, that sounds like Rossweisse-san," Yasaka murmured. "So that's what you're really into, Arty-kun? The young and innocent type? The _Virgin_ Valkyrie?"

Goddamn, how I wish this water was gin.

"Just because you had a harem in Ilyvander doesn't mean I'll allow it _here,_ " she said with a frightening voice.

"Gwah!" Kunou flinched. "Onii-chan, you had many wives before Kaa-san?!"

I'm not going to answer that. In fact, I'm not going to say a single word. Anything out of my mouth at this point will only be used as fuel.

"Onii-chan, you pervert," Kunou said with a voice full of knives.

…It didn't hurt. Much.

"And he won't make room for one more," Yasaka sobbed. "After everything we've been through too…"

"Onii-chan, I hate you for making Kaa-san cry!"

You know what, I wonder why I never devised a spell to transmute water into alcohol. I mean, fuck, Peter can turn it into wine. Why couldn't I do something similar to turn this ten ounce glass of water into gin? I'm going to work on that as soon as I get home. _Centuries_ as Godking and this idea barely comes to me now.

Yasaka smirked, seeing how her teasing was getting to me.

She knows I love her. And I know she loves me.

But Kunou doesn't know this. I'm going to have to buy her all sorts of sweets to have her forgive me. This is also Yasaka's way of telling me I need to man up and deal with Rossweisse rather than avoiding the problem like I always have.

Sorry, Rose, but your admiration needs to stop.

0-0-0

There was one more thing I needed to do before I went to the rendezvous point. It was Saturday… and we still had school. Goddamn these Japanese and their school system. We just had Ball Day and you'd think they'd have it either today instead or have the day off. No! They put us back on schedule and work us to the bone.

I skipped my last period and went straight for the clubroom. I knew she would be there. She should be in the faculty lounge finishing up the pile of papers and files gathering on her desk. But Leviathan always shirks from her duties… typically by teleporting them to the Underworld and telling her interns to do it for her.

"Art-tan!" she stood quickly from her chair as soon as I entered. "What are you doing here? You should be in class and even if it's you I can't excuse—"

"Sit," I told her.

I wasn't going to fool around with her today. Today, I am a King of Ilyvander. Today, I am Godking Dalang.

The one word told her a story. Her eyes sharpened and her expression warped to the mask of the Leviathan. She did sit; tall and unflinching with the posture of a ruler.

I joined her, choosing to sit at the corner to her right. Politics. There was a deep meaning to everything presented to another party. There was a story to how one talked, how one gestured, to even how one positioned their selves at the table. I did not sit across of her such as how two sides met for negotiations.

I sat adjacent to her as how two allies would.

"Have you calmed down?" I asked.

Her lips twitched once. It was impossible for her to hide it from me. "I believe I have. I am able to fulfill the duties of my office."

"Then you are to continue spying on me."

" _Observing,_ " she countered. "Artemis, I came to the surface world by my own volition. Falbium wanted to send his servants to do the same. To live with you, even. Yes, the condition was to have me report your progressions. But I would never _spy_ on you. I do not consider you a threat. You are not my enemy."

"You should. Do you remember when we first met? How many Angels did you kill when I broke you from Peter's control? How you felt at the time is exactly how I'm feeling right now. _No one_ likes to be pulled around by a leash, Serafall."

Her face was as still as a statue. But I felt it. The air shifted as a portion of her demonic aura slipped beyond her control.

"I'm sorry," she said with the same stoic face. "I understand how you feel. I'm the only one among the Devils who can. There is nothing I can give you to have you forgive us. But… you are free to do with me what you will. If it means you will direct all of your anger away from the Devils."

At this moment, it was Yasaka's words that rang through my head. Serafall Leviathan was doing exactly what she told me last night.

I won't take Leviathan's sacrifice. I won't abuse her and be like Peter. Nor will I kill her and be like Sir Rolan.

"Falbium already knows what I've done," I folded my hands on the table and redirected the topic. "But he will ask for the specifics. What are you going to tell him and what have you given already?"

"I haven't told him anything," she responded quickly. "I wanted you to be there when I drafted my report. Or, if he sends one of his Pieces personally to interview me, I want you there to give your side of the story. It is your story to tell. Not mine."

"Then how about you don't say anything at all?" I leaned forward. "You are the Leviathan. Why are you acting like a lackey to the Asmodeus?"

"We all have our responsibilities, Artemis," she said with a sharp tone. "I am in charge of international and interspecies relations. You fall within my jurisdiction as you are the King of another land. The situation may have changed but I still must deliver a report to King Lucifer regarding your actions. It is the same as I must do with everyone else.

"I… am also here to make sure we can make peace with another," she said in a low voice. A part of her fortification fell as her eyes became somber. "We were all once enemies. We are only together through to dire circumstances. Tensions are still high between the other occult factions. You are not my only problem, Artemis, but I won't deny you are the largest of them all.

"I cannot ask you to be our ally. But, if I must, I will beg for your mercy and spare us. We need you, Godking Dalang. You are the only thing keeping Heaven from making all of us extinct. You are the only reason why the people living in Kuoh can sleep soundly."

"You are a hypocrite, Serafall," I spat. "You wouldn't do the same thing. You _didn't_ do the same thing. How many Angels did you kill—"

"I know!" she snapped. "I know what I did! I bathed in their blood _and I liked it_. I was drunk on revenge. But… we are not your enemy, Artemis. We want you to help us. I want you to help us. And I want to help you…"

She never looked away as she slid her hands across the table and cupped them over mine. She gave a firm squeeze.

Confliction rose within me. A part of me was disgusted the likes of a Devil was touching me. There was little I could do to quell such a physical reaction. But the other part of me wanted to like Serafall.

I wanted to take her hands and return the embrace. I wanted her to help me. I wanted her in my life. I wanted her as a dear friend, to lean on and lay down my burdens. I wanted us to talk and laugh while we shared stories.

…But then I remembered she's a _Devil._ She was using this to seduce me.

I can't trust her.

I pulled my hands away from her.

"I am going to give you two options," I said in a steeled voice. "The conditions are not to be argued with, Leviathan. The first option, I will not attack the Devil society. But I will be withdrawing my Sentinels from your cities. I _will not_ step in should P'Zylor invade the Underworld."

Her eyes widened slightly. She wanted to argue, she wanted to plead with me to change my mind. Her face was aghast with horror.

It almost hurt watching her. Almost.

She's a Devil, I reminded myself. It's nothing but a ploy.

"The other option…" I couldn't help but sigh. "I will keep my soldiers there. I will protect your people from P'Zylor. But…"

She was waiting for me on bated breath.

"I will claim the heads of Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus. Which one will you comply with?"

"N-No," her voice cracked with a whimper. So unbefitting of the great Leviathan. "I… You can't… I don't want any part of this. You cannot force me to assist you in something like this! Nor can you make me choose!"

"Then I kill you and turn my Sentinels on _everyone_ in the Underworld. Right here. Right now. I will then enter the Underworld and finish what they missed. Now _choose._ "

Her eyes glowered at me. She stilled her face but could not still the emotions thrashing through her eyes. She was quiet as I gave her time to think things over. I knew she wasn't thinking about my proposal at all. She was looking for a way around it. She was desperately looking for a way to have everyone live.

But that's not the world we live in, Serafall.

"Do I have your word?" she said in a low voice. "You will not persecute our kind? You will save us from Heaven? You will help us prosper?"

Her face was as cold as can be. But there were tears gathering. These were her friends and compatriots. She was the Leviathan and had to make the decision of a leader.

She chose to sacrifice her friends in order to save her people.

"Yes," I said. "I will not kill your Sona."

Her eyes flashed with absolute outrage. It took a lot more effort than I would like to admit to not flinch at the glare, let alone the demonic miasma she unleashed. The world became a little darker with the taint slipping out of her vessel.

Serafall and I can never be friends. She hated me with every fiber of her being henceforth.

"I liked you, Arty-tan," she said with bitterness. "I really did."

"…I almost liked you back," I said with some regret. I would have liked to have been her friend. Devil or not, real or illusion, it would have been nice company. Everyone needs an escape from reality.

"You can tell them," I continued. "You can warn them, make preparations, try to find ways to stop me. I won't stop you. I won't tie you to a leash like with what P'Zylor did to you. You are free to do whatever you want."

"But you will kill me if I try," she bit back. "And if I do, you will turn your Djinn Sentinels against all of us, won't you?"

I only nodded.

The bell rang. Classes were over. Issei, Saji, and Asia would be here soon enough.

"There's one more thing," the sound of this mundane world reminded me of something. "Stay away from Saji. I know where you were last night. He's just a boy and you are centuries his senior. I won't have you toying with him."

"…I think that's my business," she said while leaning back in her chair.

"It's not a demand, Serafall," I leaned back in my chair and conjured a cigarette. Fuck you, Rossweisse, I bought more this morning. "It's more like advice. You don't love him. He's in love with someone else— your sister, which makes it even worse."

"…I know," she said bitterly before leaning on the table and flicking the stick out of my lips. "No smoking on campus."

…You know what, I'll let it pass. I deserve worse than this.

"Don't fall for him either," I said next. "It'll become that much harder for you. You are an immortal. What do you think will happen if the two of you fall in love and he dies?"

I felt her looking at me. I didn't match her stare as I looked at the open air. My mind was elsewhere on a distant memory.

"That's my business, Arty-tan," she grumbled. "If it comes to that… I might claim him as my servant."

I tried my hardest to not scowl. " _If_ it comes to that, make sure it is by his decision. There will be hell to pay if you force him, Serafall."

There was a knock on the door. Saji didn't wait as he opened the door and walked in. He was completely ignorant of our conversation.

Probably because Leviathan went back to being nothing but cutesy smiles. "Saji-kun! Hiya!"

"E-Eh…" Saji blinked a few times and averted his gaze from her. There was a tint of blush sprouting on his cheeks. "H-Hello Leviathan-sensei. Um… A-About last night…"

"Mau~ Saji-kun!" she stood from her chair and planted her palms on the table. "Call me Levia-tan! It's okay since we're dating now~"

"I can't call you that! You're my teacher— WAIT WHAT NOW?!"

"Dammit woman!" I barked and slammed a fist on the table. The thing was so abused it was ready to collapse. "What did we _just_ talk about?!"

As quick as a flash, she was around the table and wrapping her arms around one of Saji's. Her cheeks began to rub against his shoulder, "Saji-kun was such a gentleman last night I couldn't help but fall for him. Don't worry, Saji-kun, this won't get in the way of your love for my So-tan! This works out! We can share her!"

"M-M-Miss Leviathan!" the shrill voice of a distraught Asia came from the door. "No! You can't have Saji! Please! I can't compete with you Devils!"

Oh yeah huh. That's right. Asia is _that_ kind of girl. I still have to give her what she wanted for joining our club.

…I have a feeling this is all due to those BL fanatics.

Yeah, no kidding. Did you read the latest volume? It featured Issei and Cao Cao.

Don't even joke about that!

"A-Asia-chan! This isn't what it looks like!" Saji cried out. "I have nothing to do with this!"

I can already see where this was going to go. Serafall would say something misleading, Asia would start to cry and blame Saji, and Saji would be forced to take the brunt of it all. It was the same slapstick comedy I enjoyed watching Issei suffer by.

"Speaking of which," I said aloud. "Where is the pervert anyways?"

They all looked at me with mild confusion. That's because no one had made mention of Issei at all and I was uttering nonsense to him.

Asia became frazzled suddenly. I can almost see the little lightbulb over her head flare. "T-T-That's right! Satan! Miss Tiamat came to our classroom and kidnapped Ise! We have to go save him!"

Oh that's right! It's Saturday. It's Tiamat's day to watch over the kid.

Hey, Artemis, notice how even Asia knows who we were talking about?

I know, right?

"In a minute, sure," I said and stood from my chair. "Asia, here, you won't be needing those anymore."

I walked up to her and pulled the divine-reading glasses I charmed for her. She had used these all this time to see all things relating to God. It was what she used to read her Bible. But she still couldn't pray. I had been told by Issei how much this had been bothering her.

I put my hands on her shoulder and bent over to look squarely at her. I didn't offer her a smile. I don't think I deserve to be friendly with her for what I forced her through.

"Are you ready? You will no longer be a Devil once this is done."

I felt pride and delight in seeing her eyes widen.

0-0-0

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

"Now where are we?!"

"Fuck if I know… Should have made a left at Albuquerque…"

"…Where?"

"Never mind. Alright, look, first thing's first. So we don't get fucked by the planet's defense system—"

"Yeah, we gotta find the Ruler of this World. Any clue where that is?"

"East of here… Fucking hell… It's in Japan."

"Eh?! There's a Japan in this world?!"

"Yeah. I'm also picking up signatures of… Angels. Like, holy fuck-balls Batman, _a lot_ of Angels. It's strange… Some of them are mixed with radioactivity. Kinda like Peter's Seraphim."

"That Storm King guy? Wasn't he from Ilya Van Deer? I thought this was Earth."

"Ilyvander— close enough. This _is_ Earth. The signature is close to the Earth we got booted from. It means we're a lot closer."

"Then we can get back home after this?"

"Maybe. That' the goal but I won't rule out we may get sent to a different Earth. There's an infinite number of them after all. Alright. Let's get moving and get this over with. I don't want the World to realize we're here and send… whatever it uses equal to us Predators."

"Then let's go. Here. I can fly us over there."

"No, no, no! Do _not_ use your Gift of Flight here! That'll definitely trigger the World spotting us. Do not use your Balance Breaker and don't even _think_ about going all [Potential] here. In fact, don't use any of your powers. You know what, don't do _anything._

"We're going to have to use… mundane methods. I'll get us some passports or something. We can fly there via jet, or something."

"Hey, everything looks the same like our world. Do you think there'll be a parallel Rias and all them?!"

"It's possible. But I doubt there'll be an Asia if there's no Serene. Don't get your hopes up."

"…Yeah that's kind of a bummer. Makes me sad, really. A world without Asia is a world not worth living in!"

"Oh piss off and grow up."

"…Do you think there's another Issei here then? Hmm… and his parents…?"

"…Don't think too much on it. That's not a safe thought. Presume there isn't. Trust me. You'll stay sane a little longer."

"T-Then I'll think of something else! Hmm… I wonder how Rias' tits compare between this world and ours. Ooo! I can't wait to find out!"

"…"

"Hey, Rolan, do you think there's another Serafall too—"

"I will skewer you and bring the planet's defense system if you so much as _think_ about touching her."

"S-Scary… Then what the hell?! Why did you let her be my— Hey, wait up! Geez… how can a guy so short walk so fast?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Finally I get to the conclusion of the Altry Arc.**

 **For the record, the story is supposed to end parallel to the Young Devil's Gathering. Which means I'm roughly halfway there.**

 **Ugh...**

 **Welp, ON WITH THE _*_ _cough_ * SHOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **It's a D-D-D-Date!**

I, Asia Argento, was frightened beyond belief.

Satan took Saji, the Leviathan, and I around the school building and towards the tool shed of the track field. I clutched Saji's hand tightly when Satan told us this was his workshop. I couldn't stop shaking as I was about to enter the chambers of all his dark magic and torture instruments.

The Leviathan glared at me the same way Irina or the Princess would when I talked to Issei. She, in response, wrapped her arms around Saji's. She also smiled at me while pressing her breasts against his.

I blushed but was determined to keep Saji away from such a conniving Devil. I couldn't let him fall for such a mean trick! So I did the exact same and squeezed my arms around his. I'm sorry, Saji; my breasts are nowhere near as big as the Leviathan's. But please see how hard I'm trying to keep you!

"Save it for tomorrow, please," Satan said while he was flipping through keys in his hand. "When I'm not around. And, Leviathan, we talked about this."

"Don't worry, Arty-tan," the Leviathan giggled as she brushed her cheek against Saji's shoulder. "It'll all be fine if I make Saji-kun here part of my family."

I almost missed the venomous glare coming from Satan. But her words also rattled me.

"No, you can't!" I shrieked and squeezed Saji harder.

"Um… Leviathan-sensei…" Saji forced a smile. "Not that I'm complaining but… Is there something I said yesterday that…?"

"Oh, Saji-kun, no reason to be so shy," the Leviathan said the next part while looking at me. "You were so gentle last night I couldn't help but enjoy it. You should man up and take responsibility."

My heart dropped to my stomach. T-That can't be true! Saji and the Leviathan had s-s-s-s-s— intercourse?! No! I won't believe it! This is just the lies from the Devil of Envy!

"Please don't say such misleading things…" he sighed. "And we're teacher and student. We can't have that kind of affair."

I breathed out in relief. Saji had confirmed nothing between them had happened. It meant I still had my chance! Yes! I can still give my first to Saji and him to me!

…A-A-A-And Issei.

Ah? Issei? That's right!

"Satan!" I cried out. "I-Issei! We have to go save him!"

He was dragged out of our classroom by that Dragon Tiamat. He was screaming for someone to save him as he tried to grab onto anything he could. But Tiamat continued to pull him by the leg. No one had tried to save him. Even I couldn't. Her glare alone left me crying under Mister Azazel's desk.

…God has truly abandoned me for my sins if I must rely on Satan to grant my wish.

"I'm going to fetch him in a minute," he said while throwing the doors open. He gestured for us to come in while snapping his fingers. The lights within turned on.

I was expecting the worst. But instead my expectations were vanquished. Within his workshop was not an endless sea of torture victims of the damned. Inside was a broad open space of a factory. Tables lined from one end to the other in neat aisles, blackboards and whiteboards with strange equations and drawings, shelves with notebooks and binders, and large cylindrical containers and machinery I didn't know how to describe was as far as I could see.

"Wow, Arty-tan," the Leviathan was the first to enter. She leaned forward with one hand over her brow to shade her eyes from the mystical orbs radiating pale light. "After all those complaints I thought you were broke. Is this where all your paychecks went?"

"…Most of this are things I transferred from my castle," he answered while bolting the door shut. "I suppose I should thank you for distracting Asia."

"You should," the Leviathan said with a small smirk. Yet, there was something malevolent in her eyes too. "She looked ready to cry. Even I wouldn't turn my back from a girl in need."

Her comment had Satan glaring at her further. But he didn't say anything.

My head was spinning by the size of it all. The toolshed outside couldn't have fit all of this. And yet the ceiling was ten times taller and the walls a hundred times longer than the metal compartment I saw. The door was also more than just a door. It was more like a giant vault with a massive lock, a series of glyphs constantly shining and spinning, and a bunch of gears and knobs that almost seemed alive with the way they flexed to seal the door.

"Some ground rules," Satan announced with a clear voice. Saji and I both turned to look at him. "Do _not_ touch anything. I cannot stress that enough. I lined this place with defenses to keep invaders out but there are other things here in case the first protections fail. And there are things in case _those_ protections fail. Not even Peter would survive if he carelessly touched something."

I threw my arms around Saji. Half so I could be as far away from the first desk. The other half because I don't want him to accidently touch something as well.

"G-Got it," Saji nodded in a shaky voice. "What else?"

"Do not touch anything," Satan repeated.

"…That's it?!"

"Follow that one rule and you won't disintegrate," he said with a shrug. "Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to go get the kid."

He turned, waved his hand across the door, and I watched with awe as it came alive. The gears turned, the magic circles of intricate patterns solved some complex puzzle by itself, and the bindings to the door crawled aside. The vault opened up and Satan walked out.

When he shut the door behind him, a new set of locks and patterns appeared. They were different from the first ones.

"Um… Asia-chan?" Saji said to me. "It's alright. I'll protect you. Just make sure to not touch anything, 'kay? You can let go of me now."

…I didn't want to.

The Leviathan wasn't looking at me any longer. Her head was looming around Satan's workshop. Her eyes lingered on for a while at the locks on the door before turning towards the first article on display. I wasn't sure what it was… but it came alive behind its glass case and started to crawl like a spider. The Leviathan eyed it curiously as it repeatedly bashed itself in front of the glass to try and reach her.

I take it back. This place is scary after all.

"Asia-chan," Saji's voice was nervous. "Issei-kun will get the wrong idea if he sees us like this. He might think you like me instead of him. You don't want that, do you?"

Saji… you're right. But not completely. Ohhhhhhh! I wish I could tell him my feelings! But something like that is so shameful and embarrassing I can't tell him!

I do love Issei. I am in love with Issei. My heart throbs whenever I see him.

But… Saji…

He was right. I didn't want Issei to think I didn't like him. So, with some reluctance, I stepped away from Saji. Still, I made sure to keep close to him and far away from anything within Satan's workshop. Plus… I liked being near him. I felt… safe.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. He was looking away with one hand combing through his hair. "Asia-chan, I'm really sorry. I know you want to go back to the Church. But… I'm going to stand by what I said when I— when Issei and I fought Altoryrigius. I know it sounds selfish to you. And it's okay if you hate me. I accept that. You can hate me all you want."

I couldn't say anything. Nor could I look at him. Despite my feelings, it hurt so much at being barred from my home. I loved the Church and its teachings. And both Saji and Issei were keeping me away from returning despite receiving a full pardon. God Himself had sent Lord Altoryrigius to retrieve me.

I felt betrayed by Saji when he refused Lord Altoryrigius and his offer.

But… I couldn't help but feel, maybe even hope, they had a reason for doing it. They looked so passionate with their resolve when they opposed Lord Altoryrigius. And, what confused me more, Lord Altoryrigius said his will was weaker than theirs. How could the Champion of Heaven, who was essentially the Hand of God, say someone else's convictions were more righteous than his own?

Did that mean Saji and Issei were following some divine prophecy? Then… it spoke true when Lord Altoryrigius declared them Saints?

Why did he have to kill Issei then? Because he had a prophecy? Lord Altoryrigius claimed I was going to heal Issei with my Twilight Healing. I couldn't because Satan possesses my Sacred Gear. I still remember when Issei was bleeding in my arms.

…I was willing to give anything to save him. Even if it meant trading my soul to Satan. Though, I suppose that would amount to nothing since I already belong to him.

I understood Issei a little more from the incident. I understand the pain he went through when Kokabiel took my Sacred Gear and left me to die. I understood his level of despair and grief.

I can't live without Issei. I understand why he was willing to trade his soul to Satan to bring me back.

But I still want to know why Satan was willing to save a girl like me. Neither Saji nor Issei were willing to share.

"Saji…" I spoke softly. "Why? Why did Issei have to sell himself to Satan?"

When I looked at Saji, he looked away. His eyes were downcast with shame. He couldn't face me as the answer troubled him deeply. No, more like it was hurting him. He opened his mouth once but shut it quickly. He couldn't answer me even when he wanted to. I knew he wanted to. But he simply couldn't.

His answer was to grab my hand and give it a squeeze. He still refused to look my way even with the same troubled expression.

All the gears on the door began to unwind as the door opened. But it wasn't Satan who entered with Issei.

Tiamat slipped in, eyed us curiously, and kicked the door shut behind her. She didn't say a word as she stepped around us, folded her arms under her chest, and stared at the door.

Saji and I exchanged looks. We didn't know what was going on.

The door opened again in the same manner. Issei dove in, sliding on his belly like how he did to steal a base on our baseball game. Quickly after, Satan emerged and shoved his back against the door. Both of them were panting and sweating.

"Think we lost her?" asked Issei between pants.

"We should have," answered Satan. "There's no way she'll think about looking where I picked you—"

…Never before could I imagine Satan screaming like a little girl after his eyes saw Tiamat.

"How did you find this place?!" he cried out.

"I always knew," she gave a cool answer through narrowed eyes.

"Ten minutes!" Satan threw up his arms as though pleading with her. "That's all I'm asking for. Ten minutes and he's all yours for the rest of the day."

"Philips-san!" Issei looked up at him, betrayed. "I had thought you come to my rescue! I can't go back there! Make her stoooooop!"

I wasn't sure whether I should have gone to him or not. He started to wail like a small child as he slammed his brow against the floor. His shoulders shook as his voice sobbed.

"He's already mine for the day," hissed Tiamat. I suddenly felt cold and could see my breath. "That's what we agreed on, magician. Do you mean to go back on your word?"

"Ten minutes, woman!" Satan argued. "It's not going to kill you to let me have him for that long! You weren't even teaching him Dragon Arts like you said you were. All you were doing was… being selfish."

Being selfish? I don't understand what that might imply. But whatever it meant made Satan groan with a hand rubbing against his temple and for Issei to sob harder.

…Issei also began to cradle his knees to his chest and rock himself.

"…I suppose a break can do," Tiamat said after some thought. She looked around while tapping a sharp nail to her lips. "What do you plan on doing to what is mine, magician?"

Satan didn't answer. He only gave an audible sigh with his shoulders slacking. The argument seemed to have taken a bit of energy out of him.

He stood up straight and spread his arms around. I felt the rush of power in the air and it made me gasp. It surely felt like the flames of Hell itself had been conjured through his fingertips.

…But all that happened was the space around us to clear out. Desks, containers, and shelves all slid away. There was more than enough room for us to play a baseball game.

I instantly began to worry. What would Satan need this amount of space for?

"Asia Argento," he called out with a voice I rarely heard. It was powerful. It made me want to fall to my knees as his presence alone bore a great weight down on me. I wanted to cry out for God to come and save me. That was just the sound of his voice. I can't imagine what he may be like should he use the powers that made him God's adversary.

"Look at me, Asia."

There was something in his voice that made me. Perhaps it was his overbearing presence as a demonic entity. Perhaps because he seemed like such a dominating force I couldn't oppose. Or, just maybe, it was the plea I couldn't help but notice.

I looked up after much reluctance. I realized how much taller he was than me. But… the way he looked at me… It was as though we were on equal ground.

His eyes were soft. If I didn't know he was Satan I would have sworn he deeply cared for me.

He spoke again with that strong voice of his, "As of this moment, you are my Bishop, wrongfully bound into servitude against your will. You have been made into a Devil. Heaven has barred its doors to you and God has denied you the privilege to invoke His name and His blessings. I am the one who stole your humanity and damned your soul.

"I, Artemis James Philips, Godking Dalang, do hereby remove you from your post. Your status as my Bishop shall be revoked and you shall be free to live your life as you so choose. I shall not stop you should you wish to leave the city immediately after this sentence is carried out. I shall escort you personally if needed. I cannot guarantee Heaven shall welcome you once more. But I will undo the chains that bind you here and with me."

He pulled from his pocket an idol used in a chess game. It was the bishop idol. But unlike any of the plastic or glass models I've seen before, this one was shining so bright it hurt my eyes. I felt a warmth come from it that felt like the rays of the sun from midday. It tingled my skin as the sun always had since becoming a Devil.

…But, at the same time, it filled me with something I could not describe. It filled a hole I had always known about since becoming a Devil but could never describe. I guess, now that I was basking in this sensation, I can say this lack within me had been my humanity. Yes. It was my soul.

Satan Himself was prepared to hand me back my soul.

"Why…?" I couldn't help but ask. This was Satan. I couldn't trust such an individual. He was the greatest schemer against Heaven. How could I not think this wasn't some ploy of his to deceive me? He had already sent one of his minions into the Church to trick me before. It was how I was excommunicated. It was how I became a Devil…

"You and I are very much alike, Asia," he said as he curled the piece around in his fingers. "I believe the greatest part of humanity is their free will. They get to choose what to do. That is a right that must never be taken away. They… deserve to do what is right and wrong willingly."

He looked downcast while fumbling around with the piece.

"Issei Hyoudou," he called out next.

"…Eh?" Issei blinked as he quickly stood. He pointed at himself to make sure Satan was addressing him.

Satan looked at him with a firm expression, "As of this moment you are my servant, willingly claimed through the act of trade. Your soul is in my possession after you have struck a deal in exchange for the life of Asia Argento. Your life belongs to me and I can have you fulfill any task as well as be rid of you permanently just as well."

I gasped as his eyes hardened. The air turned even colder as Tiamat unfolded her arms. Even the Leviathan from the back of the group was glaring at Satan. Saji was too. In fact, Saji moved away from me to take a few steps towards Issei.

All of their actions made Satan smile.

"Henceforth," he swept his arm around the area in front of him. "I am granting you complete relinquish of your debt on behalf of exceptional performance beyond the call of duty. You chose to fight rather than flee. You threw yourself in danger with a sensible response and level head for survivability. And you surrendered your life, pride, and put your honor on the line in order to pursue a path you believed in. That is not the mark of a hero, Issei. That is the mark of a King."

His smile shifted one of pride.

"When you walk out of this room, you will be a free man. You will be free to choose whichever path you desire just as Asia. I will welcome you if you seek for my advice or tutelage. And I will not stop you should you leave this city for the Church. Because of your valiant efforts from these past weeks, I shall also be rewarding you with the gift of a single request.

"…Provided it isn't illegal and within my authority to give," he added quickly.

"What kind of person do you think I am?!" shouted Issei in defense.

Satan gave him a level glare with a raised brow. He gave no words. It made Issei slump his shoulders and bow his head in sorrow.

"Saji Genshirou," Satan called next.

"M-Me too?" Saji blinked.

"Most of the things I said to Issei applies to you as well," he rolled his wrist around to gesture the conversation was skipping a few steps.

"I don't get the same speech?!"

"I have precious time," Satan muttered while eyeing Tiamat. "You are not my servant but I still grant you a single request because of your actions. You threw yourself against the flames to rescue Asia and to follow your beliefs. You also have the makings of a King. I couldn't be any more proud of the both of you."

He said this while looking at both Issei and Saji.

It made Issei look away and scratch his head. Saji shuffled around on his feet while glaring at Satan.

"Hence, upon this day, I believe there is no longer a need for either of you to attend the Supernatural Investigations Group. Issei, I'll allow you to attend those trial meetings with Gremory. And Saji? I give this to you."

He flicked his wrist and an envelope with a wax seal appeared in his hand. He stepped forward to hand it to Saji, who questioned what it was but Satan didn't answer.

Saji opened it, eyeing Satan curiously for a moment, and then started to read. His eyes widened slightly the more he read on.

"It's an invitation to the Student Council…" he mumbled below his breath.

"Sona gave that to me shortly after you confessed to her," Satan explained. "Said she was impressed by your fortitude and told me to give it to you when I thought you were ready. She's been waiting for you since the Stray Devil incident. Since I think you graduated from the club—"

"I didn't see this," Saji said suddenly, folded the letter back into the envelope, and handed it back over to Satan.

Satan raised a curious brow as he accepted it.

"I've… done some thinking lately," Saji began in a low voice. It sounded tired. His brows fell when his gaze shifted over to the Leviathan. " _A lot_ lately. It made me realize how small I once thought. I wanted to join the Student Council, I wanted to impress Shitori-kaichou; hell, I wanted to wedlock her and wasn't ashamed of it. But with everything going on these past few weeks— and I cannot stress to you how it's _only_ been three weeks— it made me realize how selfish I've been.

"The world is bigger than just me," he went on while staring straight at Satan. "It's more than I could imagine. I've lived in Kuoh my entire life and I've been ignorant of the things happening around me. It wasn't until recently did I walk down the streets and see people who have been kicked out of their homes, who lost their families, who have had their shit kicked into them.

"I remember being scared to death after facing that Stray Devil. I feel like a bitch now compared to what everyone else has been forced into.

"I can't call myself a man if I cower away like that again. I won't forgive myself if I run to the Student Council and pretend there's nothing going on. Yeah, I still want to follow Shitori-kaichou and make her dream come true. My feelings haven't changed about her. But I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness if I can make a difference.

"Philips, I want to join you so I can punch Peter in the face."

My mouth fell open. No, Saji please no. You can't mean that. Please don't do this.

Don't give yourself up to Satan.

Please don't fight against the God I worship. It will break my heart.

Satan stared at Saji through narrowed eyes. He flicked the letter a few times in his hand in a rhythm while his breathing became hard. His eyes flashed with a ferocity that made me fear for Saji's life.

"If you want to oppose Peter so much…" Satan began in a low voice through hardly restrained anger. "You should accept Sona's offer. If you ask her I know she'll make you into one of her servants. Or, if you're so eager, I think Leviathan here will accept you."

The Leviathan kept quiet. Her eyes were studious of the exchange.

I glanced a look at Issei, silently begging him to convince Saji otherwise. His eyes met mine as soon as he sensed I was looking at him. He looked away quickly.

"That's my one request," Saji bit back. "You're right. I _could_ join Shitori-kaichou and live as a normal Devil. Let's even say Leviathan-sensei makes me into her servant. She's one of those Lords of Darkness, right? That's still not good enough. I want to go straight to the frontlines. I mean it when I said I want to hit Peter where it hurts the most. There's no way I can accept someone like him as God. Not with everything he's done to create his perfect world."

His brows were scrunched and there was a tint of red from anger in his face. His words spat venom for the Lord Almighty. I don't understand. Saji, what lies did Satan share with you to hate God our Father so much?

Satan didn't say anything for the longest time. One hand twirled with the bishop idol he showed to me while his other clutched tightly on the envelope. He stopped looking at everyone. I could feel his power vibrate the air with how much Saji had angered him.

"Philips-san," Issei spoke up next. His voice was a little weak but his eyes were hard.

Satan's eyes flashed. His voice was as sharp as a knife, "No."

It was just a single word and yet it held more power in it than anything else I've seen thus far. It was thrown with the authority of one who questioned God and the Heavenly Host.

Issei flinched with his face paling. He gulped, bit his lips, and stood his ground. "Saji is right. All of this is wrong. I can't believe in a God like that, who glorified Asia for his own convenience and then tossed her away when she made a mistake. Once, she made a mistake _once_ by healing a Devil. All she saw was a person in need and was doing what she believed was right.

"You're the one who said it. Asia wasn't the first to end up like this. There were others from the Church who have been excommunicated and forced to come here, haven't there? And if they're anything like Asia then they were hated by the city. I bet some of them didn't even get to make it past the city limits to get inside.

"Then there's also what that sick bastard was going to do when she died. I can't forgive that. Asia never strayed from her faith and she was given the worst punishment possible over a single mistake. Not to mention that effort to clean up his mess by sending that Altry bastard. I don't give a fuck about being a Saint or being in the Bible. It's all garbage anyways to make himself seem more impressive anyways.

"I'm going to join Saji when you face Peter so we can—"

"Asia, Asia, _Asia_ ," hissed Satan. "Grow the fuck up, kid! You both think the world is fucked up because Peter is God? Think again. The worldwide crime rate is hardly existent, politicians actually do shit, the positive energy of the people is at a record high, and, get this, prayers are being answered by a God who actually listens to his followers. _More than_ ninety-nine percent of the world is glamorous. We are the remaining _less than_ one percent who have it hard.

"If I could choose to be born on this Earth or the one I came from originally, I would have chosen this one in a heartbeat. Since Peter has shown up, the world is a much brighter place. It is a near utopia with only a few necessary evils around to maintain his need from the people and keep the status quo. If you do anything to Peter, you are essentially dooming the world back to its Dark Ages.

"And how do you know Asia doesn't want to go back to the Church? Have either of you even bothered to ask for her opinion? Have you talked to her? You only know as much as I have told you. What do you know of the other side if all you've done is stay within the wall I built?"

"Don't bullshit me!" snarled Saji. "That's exactly the problem. A God who answers the prayers of his followers isn't a God. It's a man who's pulling a publicity stunt. He doesn't care about his followers! Otherwise he wouldn't have left Asia to burn in hell when she died!"

Nobody said a word. Saji's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had just said. His face became chalk pale as his eyes slowly moved towards me.

I couldn't catch my breath. His words hit me. They hurt and left me dazed.

Those words. No. Saji, those words can't be true. God… The God I love and have never turned against… Why would he have condemned me? Was it because I failed my pilgrimage when I couldn't get an adequate audience with Satan before? Yes, that must be it.

It had to be.

I had come to this city after receiving a dream from God. I was to have sought Satan and speak with him. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say but I knew I had to meet him. And so I did. But in the end it cost me my humanity as I was turned into a Devil. I was stolen from God's Grace and turned into the Accuser's servant.

In doing so, God was going to have me perish in the fiery depths of Hell. I had been branded a witch after all after I healed that Devil in the Vatican. I had broken a vital law of Heaven. Of course God would punish me, especially when I failed the task He delivered to me for my redemption.

"Is that why…?" I asked aloud. My eyes flashed from Saji, to Issei, and then to Satan. I asked all of them. "Is that why I became a Devil? Is that why Issei sold himself to bring me back? Is that why you kept me here when Lord Altoryrigius was sent to deliver me back to the Vatican?"

I am not sure what I should be feeling right now. I am sad, yes, but that's not it. I am not angry… I don't think I have it in me to be like that at all. I never could. I am hurting— but all it felt now was a dull ache I've grown accustomed to since becoming a Devil.

Fear. That's what I was feeling.

I have been terrified of this place since coming here. Monsters were everywhere and they wanted my blood. I could feel the amount of animosity they had against me even to this day. I don't know what's kept them from tearing my flesh apart.

But that was nothing compared to how I was feeling now.

I was terrified everything I believed in was… wrong.

"Y-Yeah…" Issei said with a grave nod. He couldn't look at me in the eyes. His face almost looked green. "Yeah, it was. Asia… we didn't want to tell you. We wanted to give you a normal life like what you deserved. You know… To go to school, have friends, and all that. We didn't want you to…"

Our eyes met. He blanched.

It was because tears were starting to sprout. I'm sure that's why. I have been paying attention to Issei since we met and I know he always blames himself whenever I get upset. He's always been worried about me. He's always tried to take care of me.

I know his reasons were selfless. But it was breaking my heart.

Everything I once thought about the faith was crumbling apart. Every argument they had against Satan flashed through my mind. Everything they said about God and Satan was starting to make sense. I didn't want it to make sense! I wanted God to be the shining light of all that was good and Satan be the trickster who brought evil _as they were supposed to_!

A part of me wanted me to believe this was still a part of Satan's scheme. He was doing this to bring me as low as possible. But, no, my heart couldn't deny it any longer.

God… The God I loved and breathed and couldn't live without…

…He was a sham.

"Asia!" both Saji and Issei shouted.

They came to me as soon as I collapsed. My legs just gave out, that's all. But they were there to catch me. I lost all my strength when this unforgiving reality struck me. I could not be in denial any longer. Everything Issei and Saji did for me had a purpose and I thought all along they were being selfish and ignorant.

I thought Satan— I thought Artemis was deceiving them. I have no right to call him Satan. All along he had been trying to make my life as comfortable as possible. He even tried to take most of the blame away from Issei, who had made the deal to turn me into a Devil. They did it to keep me alive and to grant me a second chance. There never was a devious scheme.

I cried, more than I could have imagined possible. I cried more than when I was branded a witch. I cried more than when I lost all my possessions and was forced to sleep in the cold wilderness. I cried more than when I had become a Devil.

I was crying because everything I believed in had been no more than a lie. God never loved me. He favored me like a pet and decided to get rid of me when I did something he didn't like.

Issei. Saji. I am so sorry. You were always looking out for me. You were always trying your best to make me happy. You never turned away from me even when I was miserable.

I wish I could have told them these things. But the only things that came out of my mouth were loud screams of anguish.

I don't know how long it lasted. Eventually I couldn't cry any further. I couldn't produce anymore tears and I lost the strength to keep screaming. But my body continued to convulse as it struggled to calm down. I was shivering.

"I'm sorry, Asia," I heard Saji whisper softly. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to me to clean my face.

"Yeah, me too," Issei said beside him. He clutched the hand I had against his chest with silent tears falling down his face as well.

Saji… I should be the one apologizing. I stained your uniform with my tears.

Issei… I can't ask for your forgiveness. I took everything you gave me for granted.

They helped me back to my feet. They were scared of letting go of me. I also didn't want to let go of them. Instead, I reached for both their hands and held them on tight. I tried to smile, I really did, but my lips continued to quiver.

They both squeezed my hands and chose to stand beside me.

It was Saji who spoke to Artemis first, "Nothing's changed. If anything… I can say this makes our resolve stronger. I don't want to get stronger to just protect everyone. I want to be able to make a difference."

Issei spoke up next after wiping his tears off with his sleeve, "Didn't you say you would give us a single request? Didn't you swear it under that King Dalang name? This is our request! We're going to keep attending the club, learn to use our Sacred Gears to the max, and beat some sense into Peter! Are you going to help us or not?"

"Arty-tan…" the Leviathan spoke up from the back of the group, "They're serious about this. Nothing you say or do will stop them. They're determined to see this through to the end."

"They both have the merits of a Dragon…" commented Tiamat. Her eyes were cool as they studied Issei. "If this is what Sempai desires… then I shall support him as well. I will fight you if I must, even if it is you, magician. Do not take the oath of a Dragon lightly."

I kept quiet, unsure on what to say or what to think at this point. My heart felt numb… but stronger than it has ever been. I could feel the pulse of their hearts in my hand and how much it warmed me.

…I also hope they don't notice how sweaty my hands were getting.

"…There's no turning back," Artemis said in a neutral tone. "You will serve me as my retainers. You may lose the chance to have a normal life. You will outlive your peers. At least one of you will die. It is highly likely all three of you will die."

All three of us? Was he including me as well?

His eyes shone. Yes, he did mean to include me. He knew I wasn't going to leave Issei and Saji now. I can't live without them. Not when… Not when I have nothing to return to.

No. Maybe, just maybe, even if God had been real all along, I may have come to the same conclusion. I might have chosen them over the Church in time.

Artemis gave a single nod. "So be it. Upon this day, with the Chaos Karma Dragon and the Lord of Darkness of Envy as witness, I, Artemis James Philips, Godking Dalang, do hereby induct Saji Genshirou and Issei Hyoudou under my banner. You will serve henceforth as my retainers. Everything you do shall reflect what it means to be… a Champion of Dalang."

"…Why do I feel like you made that last part up on the spot?" mumbled Saji.

"Because I did since this never happened before," Artemis gave a blunt retort. He sighed and spoke clearly once more, "I have no official titles to offer. You'll have to excuse me if I use something similar to the Devils. _If_ you wish to become my retainers, then I will have you undergo the same procedure I am to give Asia."

I felt Issei and Saji twitch. They looked at another in confusion.

The letter from the Student Council disappeared. Replacing it was a black box. With a flick of his fingers to undo the lock, the top flap flipped open. Light burned brightly from the box as the area was bathed in warmth not unlike the sun on a summer's day. It made all of us flinch and look away.

With his magic, he lifted two idols out of the box. One, a pawn. The other, a rook. They both burned gold like miniature suns just like the bishop idol.

"Saji Genshirou, I hereby declare you the Rook of Satan. Upon accepting this Piece you will inherit superhuman strength and endurance. Your stamina and recovery will increase dependent on how much sunlight you absorb. This should cover your weakness against close quarters combat. However, this is a shield, Saji. I will not excuse you to become reckless and let your mind tarnish.

"Asia Argento, I will have you accept the Bishop of Satan but I will not compel you under my services. It will devour the Evil Piece already lodged within you and break you free. You will return to being human. Also, your maximum energy reservation will increase vastly and you will never run out so long as you bathe in light. I also return to you your Twilight Healing Sacred Gear."

From his pocket he retrieved the twin rings that was my Twilight Healing. He always held them on his person, always waiting for this exact moment to give them back to me.

"Issei Hyoudou," he turned to Issei next with a sharp look. "I hereby declare you the Pawn of Satan—"

"I'm just as good as Saji!" argued Issei. "What gives?! Why am I the lowly pawn?!"

"…Because in chess it's usually the pawns that go first and are used as bait," Artemis gave another blunt retort.

His answer made Issei shrug his shoulders in woe.

"The Pawn Piece…" Artemis began in a more serious tone, "is the most useless piece on the board _until_ it reaches the other side of the board. Only then can it promote into any of the other pieces on the board, sans the king.

"The Pawn of Satan is no exception. By default, you will have only a slight boost to all your parameters in sunlight. But should you focus and access the attributes of the Pawn, you will be able to promote yourself into any of the other pieces. You can have the abilities of Saji's Rook or Asia's Bishop. As a Knight of Satan your reaction time will skyrocket, your mind will become clear as the nerves overclock, and your metabolism will increase. So long as you remain in the sun.

"I am giving you the Pawn in order to maximize the potential of your Boosted Gear. Your ultimate weakness is your lack of adaptability. I will not tolerate your reckless assaults any longer."

" _Similar_ to the Evil Pieces?" the Leviathan questioned. "Don't you mean _exactly_ like them, Arty-tan?"

"I used my Evil Pieces as a base," Artemis admitted without a blink. "At least I used myself as the test subject. I used a Bishop to devour the two Falbium implanted in me."

"What about the Queen?" Saji questioned. He then blinked as he realized something else. "Wait. Boosted Gear? You mean… We will be able to use our Sacred Gears after resurrecting?"

"You were prepared to give up your Sacred Gear, Saji?" Artemis questioned with a shake of his head. "You would have been useless to me and I would have denied you. I made these from the Sun Sphere Leviathan retrieved for me. A Sun Sphere… is far more powerful than Peter and I combined. Not even his Miracles can touch anything a Sun Sphere has influenced.

"…Having that said," he added after a quick thought. "That doesn't make you invincible. The Sun Sphere is influencing you indirectly through one of these Pieces. Peter can still destroy you. I am only granting you the opportunity to step outside of his system.

"That's enough of that for now. Are you ready?"

0-0-0

I knew something was different the moment I walked out of his workshop and into the light. The sun beamed down on the three of us like a sudden rain to a thirsty man. My hand reached out and I could feel every ray of sunshine cascade onto my skin like golden sand. My body drank it in hungrily and filled me with love and warmth.

As a Devil, the sun made me feel weak and sad. I was a creature of the night and dark, so it was only natural any form of light would be against me. But now? Now I was human again. My soul was given back to me and the light was embracing me as if it had missed me.

I understood Artemis a little more now. He, who too was once a Devil forcibly made by the Asmodeus, had returned to being human with the same Piece. I remember how he danced and sang with the Leviathan in delight. I remember how he pranced around in the sunlight on our way to our baseball game.

This was what it meant to be free. He, who had been a Devil far longer than I had, had been more than ecstatic.

"Go home and rest," he announced while watching us carefully. "It'll take some time for you to get used to this change. A few days at most. After that… we will resume club activities."

He paused when his eyes landed on mine.

"That's right…" he said slowly with a nod. "We had a deal, didn't we, Asia? Saji, Issei, what are you two doing tomorrow?"

A deal? What deal could I have made with him…?

O-Oh… T-T-T-That! Yes. I made a request to him in exchange of joining his club and participating in the baseball game. He was going to fulfill it here and now?!

"I have to move inventory in my dad's shop," Saji shrugged.

"Resting," Issei said with a loud sigh. "I haven't been sleeping well lately and I've had a full schedule this week with—"

"Good, you're both free then," Artemis cut them off.

"Listen to when people are talking to you!" shouted Saji with his fist shaking.

"I only asked for courtesy's sake. You forget because of your _request_ I own you. Tomorrow I'm going to have you two go on a date with Asia."

A d-d-d-date?! D-D-Don't call it that, Artemis! Especially with two boys!

My face was burning bright red. I couldn't look at Issei and Saji. I'm sorry for being such a shameful girl with naughty thoughts! I wouldn't have thought of something like that if Aika hadn't shown me that doujinshi!

I didn't know boys could be with other boys!

"Hmm… Asia wants to spend time with us…?" Saji blinked and scratched his cheek. "Yeah, alright. I'll manage to convince Tou-san somehow."

"I'll always have the strength if it's for Asia-chan," Issei swore with a clutched fist and fire burning in his eyes. "Even if it kills me!"

I-I-Ise, don't push yourself! I know you've been busy lately with club activities and from Miss Tiamat! You don't have to push yourself for my sake! Just knowing you would makes me happy enough!

"Take good care of her," Artemis said next. "I'm counting on you both to treat her right. Club activities won't start until the end of the week. I'm going to be away for some time."

"What?!" the Leviathan shrieked. "Arty-tan, you can't just up and leave! You're the single greatest threat that's keeping Heaven at bay! If word gets out you're gone, _especially_ with some people from the Church here, do you have any idea what might happen?"

"There's more protecting Kuoh than just me," Artemis muttered back calmly. "There are wards that keep those uninvited out. There is a reason why Altry and Azu were able to sneak in. I let Altry in and Azu is _entirely_ harmless. You will be fine for a few days. A week at most.

"I'm going to Asia. I'm going to confront P'Zylor as Godking and support the Hindu pantheon. I was personally invited by P'Zylor. He wants me there and I won't deny him."

"How do you know he's even going to be there?" she asked next. She was all but bouncing around on her feet. "Did he… When he was here yesterday… Did he say something to you…? Artemis… Are you still on our side…?"

"Leviathan-sensei…" I heard Saji mumble below his breath. He was looking at the Leviathan with heavily concerned eyes.

Even Issei sensed something was wrong. But he wasn't looking at the Leviathan. He was staring at Miss Tiamat, who had her arms crossed with nails tearing through the sleeves of her suit. Her face was hardened and eyes unfocused. Her pale face was almost a ghastly white right now.

"I will protect this city and those who live in it," Artemis said boldly, almost defiantly with an edge of anger. "That is my responsibility as a King. Yes, Leviathan, even if it means Devils like you. I gave you my word, did I not?"

The Leviathan was very quiet as she stared long and hard at Artemis.

"You're all dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand. "I will be back shortly. Oh. And if any of you see Yasaka, can you ask her to water the plants in my apartment? I would appreciate it."

"I doubt she's still here in school so we'll have to ask her Monday— T-Tiamat-sensei! What are you doing?!"

"Hush, sempai," Miss Tiamat grabbed Issei by his collar and began to drag him back to the utility shed. "Our break is over. We go back to training."

"Training my ass!" Issei shouted while trying to grab a hold of anything. "I've lost count how many times you've almost killed me _today_! Saji! Asia! Philips-san! Leviathan-sensei! Someone please save meeeeeeeee!"

When Tiamat opened the door, I expected to see Artemis' workshop again. Instead, there was just the ordinary interior of a storage unit filled with sport equipment. She tossed him inside and onto a mat, stepped inside, looked at us with a cold glare, and shut the door.

We heard an audible click of the lock followed by the screaming pleas of Issei.

"…I like how we all watched that happen," Artemis said.

"I saw what you looked like a few days ago…" Saji shivered. "If she did that to you what do you think she could do to someone like me?"

"Don't worry," the Leviathan smiled brightly while she waved her hand off. "Hyoudou-chan will be perfectly fine. He has Ddraig-dono inside him so Tia-tan will keep him alive. Probably."

P-Probably?!

"Neh, Saji-kun," the Leviathan threw her arms around Saji again and pulled him in close and away from me. "Let's go home, shall we? I never got the chance to properly introduce myself to Okaa-san before she fainted."

"Don't just call my mother yours!" he blurted with a heated face. I knew that look. He wasn't angry at all! He was enjoying being between her breasts like Issei would! "And of course she fainted! You were stark naked this morning! A-And that was a one-time thing! Got it?!"

N-N-N-N-Naked?! The Leviathan was naked in front of Saji?! In a place where his mother saw?! Then… from what she said earlier about 'last night' then it's true?! She and Saji did _things_ in the bed?!

My heart can only take so much in one day!

"Saji, no!" I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. But the Leviathan's grip around his head was tight. "Don't fall for her charms! Look at me instead if you have to!"

"That's not nice, Asia-tan," sang the Leviathan in a sweet voice. "Since you're now on our side I don't mind sharing~ There's no need to be selfish. Besides, you also have Hyoudou-chan!"

This and that are completely different!

"Saji, come home with me instead!" I shouted. "I'm sure Mrs. Hyoudou wouldn't mind if you stay waiting for Issei! We can play a game together or watch a movie!"

"Saji-kun~" purred the Leviathan as she pulled him away from me again. "Let me come over and I'll tell you _everything_ about So-tan. All her guilty pleasures~"

"I'll bake you sweets! Mrs. Hyoudou was going to show me one of her recipes! I'll make you whatever you want!"

"I'll let you _eat_ them off of me, Saji-kun~"

"Please, Saji! I can't compete with that! I-I-If that's what Saji is into then… Y-Y-Y-Y-You can do the same to me!"

Artemis coughed. I was startled when I realized he was still here. "This is cute and all but… Saji can't breathe. He passed out some time ago."

I squealed. His arm hung limply in my hands.

It was the Leviathan who smothered him in her ginormous boobs! I knew no good would come out of them!

"Whoops… _tehe_ ~" the Leviathan let him go while she giggled.

Saji fell flat on the floor. He wasn't breathing.

"C-C-CPR!" I cried out. "M-M-M-M-Mouth to mouth?! Oh, but, this would be my first kiss. I… I'm not sure if I'm mentally prepared for this. Saji, I'm not ready for this yet— W-W-What are you doing?! No! Get off of him! If anyone's going to do it, it's going to be me!"

"Early bird gets the worm," cheered the Leviathan as she flipped him over and moved on top of him.

We continued to fight over who gets the rights to kiss Saji while he was unconscious. Artemis didn't stick around to see the end of it. He did cast a spell to revive Saji before leaving, though. By the time he was gone and Saji had recuperated, I was still fighting over with the Leviathan.

Saji, I promise I will get you away from this woman! You deserve a nice girl!

L-L-Like me!

0-0-0

My heart was racing. I was anxious because today was the day of my date with… with Issei and Saji. With the both of them. My heart was beating against my chest and I couldn't stand still. I kept fidgeting under the clock post we had agreed to meet at.

I stay at Issei's house, but I decided to leave early instead of going together. It made it feel like a real date. I made sure to look my best for today. I was wearing a light green one-piece dress with a cute frilly skirt and sandals. Issei complimented me this morning and it made my heart flutter. I hope Saji likes it just as much.

"Ah, Lady Argento…?"

I blinked and looked around.

It was Lord Altoryrigius. He was dressed in a tight suit without his jacket. An embroidered vest covered his chest with a bright blue tie. He offered a friendly smile while waving and approaching me.

"L-Lord Altoryrigius," I stuttered and bowed my head. It was out of respect for the Champion of Heaven. But… it was also because I felt shame. I couldn't look at him in the face because of the things I learned yesterday.

"Please, Lady Argento, look at me as you would a friend," his voice sounded sad. "Or, rather, since I am here for personal reasons, may I have the privilege of calling you Asia?"

"Y-Yes," I did look up at him, startled more than anything. "Of course. And personal reasons? Are you here for errands, Lord Altoryrigius?"

His smile shifted, "Please call me Altry. And, no, I came to see for myself. I'm sure you are aware Honey Zylor is the Princess of Heaven, yes? Yes. Azu'Kurano came to us this morning instead of wandering off towards the Hyoudou house. She was upset and she shared with us why. I had to meet with you to find out if it is true.

"I am both sad and delighted to what I see," he said after tilting his head. His eyes lingered around my presence before snapping back to my eyes. "I am delighted you have discovered to follow your heart. Asia, yours is the eyes of a maiden in love. I am only sad we could not have met sooner. I feel foolish for falling for you at first sight when another already claimed you."

I didn't say anything. I'm sure my mouth fell open. I was startled further by his words. I should have expected the Champion of Heaven could tell at a glance what has become of me. He knew I was no longer a Devil. Which meant he knew I was free to return to him to the Church.

But…

"I am sure I need no words but…" he began slowly. "You are content with staying here with the one you love? If what Azu'Kurano says is true, Saint Hyoudou will not go with us to the side of Heaven. Ah, I do wonder if he still merits the title of Saint then."

"I'm sorry…" I said in a low voice. My feelings were still conflicted. I still loved the Church and its teachings even to this day. Even if God is a liar.

"Lift your head and be proud, Asia," he said in a congratulatory voice. "You have found your true calling. Not many in this world can lay claim to that."

I did raise my head. But I also asked, "Um! About God and Satan… Is it all true?"

His smile became a thin line. But the curve of his lips was still there. His smile was more out of politeness at this point. "Yes, Asia. I am afraid so. It wasn't always like this. The things recorded in the Old and New Testaments belong to the words of the first God and His followers. Those found in the Third Text belong to this Traveler by the name of P'Zylor.

"The current God is merely a replacement to keep the status quo…"

That's exactly what Artemis had shared with us. He and his adversary were not from around here. His rival had become the new God while Artemis eventually became Satan simply because he was his rival.

"Do you regret learning these things…?" he asked with a steady tone, but his eyes shifted to one of concern.

I shook my head, "I don't know. But I know I don't regret saving that Devil. Right or wrong, it didn't matter to me. Someone was hurt and begging me for help. I did what I swore to do and help someone who was in need."

"You are blessed, Asia Argento," he said with a single nod and sad eyes. "Not by God or by Satan. You are blessed because you have found the truth of all things. And that is love. Never let go of it."

"Lord Alt— Altry, do you think what's going on is right or wrong? About God attacking the pagans? About the people of this city living every day in fear?"

He put his hands behind his back and looked around. He studied the people walking around on their business. "I do not have the liberty of answering that question, Asia. I am supposed to tell you everything in His name is right and just, no matter how it may seem."

His eyes were sad once again when they met mine.

"The world is beautiful," he said next. "The people who worship Him live in harmony. Suffering is hardly existent. War is only waged against tyranny and the unjust. Morality is as high as can ever be as peace has officially been achieved. Humanity prospers without struggle."

He spoke with a heavy tone filled with grief.

His words next were bitter.

"The world is stagnating. Evolution has come to a halt— I suppose that doesn't matter since such a concept is heretical. Humanity relies too heavily on a father who spoils them. We've become fat and lazy and incompetent in solving our own problems. Perhaps that is why Dalang could best me without his powers as Godking, or the True Longinus as a simple human.

"I cannot tell you whether any of this is right or wrong, Asia. Do you understand?"

I understood. I did. Lord Altoryrigius had a strong distain for what Artemis' rival has done. But not because of what he's done against the pagans. Lord Altoryrigius doesn't like how his own followers turned out to be.

"I thought…" I began slowly, confused. "I thought you were the Champion of Heaven. Aren't you going to try to convince me what I've done is wrong? That I've sinned? That I should repent?"

His smile became soft, "I am the Champion of Heaven. It is so. But not of my own volition.

"Good bye, Asia Argento. I'm afraid we cannot be friends any longer."

He took my hand and gave it a small kiss. He shut his eyes and gave me another friendly smile.

And then, he walked away. I don't know where he went or what he was thinking.

"You okay, Asia?"

I jumped where I stood and spun around. Issei and Saji where there, looking at me with worry. Their eyes glanced over to where Lord Altoryrigius had walked off to with complicated expressions.

Ah! They must have seen him talking to me. How long had they been there? I hope they didn't reach some sort of misunderstanding.

"I'm fine!" I blurted out. "Lord Altoryrigius was only talking to me! He… He told me the Princess of Heaven is upset. I think they know about you, Ise. I think that's why she wasn't there for breakfast this morning…"

Issei scratched the back of his head, "Ah. Yeah, Kaa-san and Tou-san thought I did something to upset her. I guess that's what I did. I guess since she's the Princess of Heaven she would find out about these things."

"I do hope she forgives us…" I said. I liked Azu'Kurano. We had so many similar interests. I would be sad to lose her as a friend.

"We can talk to her tomorrow at school," Saji suggested. "If she shows up. I don't know how she would react about Ise and I. But if she's as important as you guys say, she'll have to confront us or Philips-san. Let's focus on today instead. Asia, what did you want to do?"

"That's right!" Issei realized too. His face brightened. "Today's the first day the three of us get to hang out! Man, we never got the chance! Alright, Asia, what do you want to do?"

We were supposed to all be together a few weeks ago. But then we ran into Kokabiel and that turned into everything going wrong.

No, I can't think about things like that. Today is a happy day!

"The movies," I said. "The last time… we were supposed to go see a movie. I want to go do that."

"The movies then!" Saji nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that sounds great. We were supposed to go that one time, weren't we?"

"It's not far from here," Issei pointed to my left. "Down that way. What movie do you guys want to see? Some of the summer flicks just came out. There'll be a lot to choose from."

"Let Asia-chan pick," Saji lectured. "It's her day. Come on. Let's go so we can catch something."

The three of us talked on while we walked to the theatres. Issei wanted to watch an action movie, Saji mentioned a documentary, and I silently hoped for a romance but voiced I was happy just being with them. And I really was.

Eventually we picked something called **Dragon Knight Heroes: the Movie**. I picked it personally because it was the series the Red Plush on my bed was based on and the main hero at the cover reminded me a lot like Issei. And the one in the black uniform standing at his side looked a lot like Saji.

I was shuffling around in my seat as Issei and Saji sat at both my sides. The room was dark and I was sitting between them. I was getting so nervous being with them like this.

"I never saw the show this is based off of," Saji said suddenly. "Any clue what it's about?"

I shook my head and told him the reasons why I picked it.

"Mostly junior high kids watch it," Issei said. "I don't know what it's about either.

"How bad can it be?"

0-0-0

"Ddraig… please stop crying… please?"

"He hasn't stopped? Vritra just keeps swearing vengeance. I don't know what's worse."

This happened as soon as we got out of the movies. We were sitting at a place that specializes in making burgers since it was close to lunch time. Something was bothering them and I asked why. I thought it was because of the movie— I did like it. They said they liked it too.

But they said the Dragons stored in their Sacred Gears had reacted to the movie.

[I was once _feared_!] cried the echoing voice of Ddraig, the Dragon inside Issei's Boosted Gear. [All beings would flee in terror at the mere mention of my name! And now I'm reduced to a showboating, spandex-wearing hero?! Truth?! Justice?! _Breasts?!_ I don't understaaaaaaaaand!]

While he continued to cry, his voice was quiet enough to not gather attention. At least not too much attention. The people eating next to our booth looked our way. But they had strange golden eyes like a reptiles. They were of the occult world and probably assumed so were we. They turned away shortly after to go back to their conversation.

[Sunlight Studios, wherever you may hide I will never forgive this slight!] said Vritra next, the Dragon inside Saji's Absorption Line. [My other self, we must work together in order to regain this one's reputation. Such a mockery cannot go unpunished…]

"…I've got nothing," sighed Saji. "I get the characters are supposed to be based off of Dragons. I'm guessing the Red Blur is based off of Ddraig and the Black Stalker is based off of Vritra. Can't guess who the others are based on."

[Parents would tell tales about me to frighten their children!] Ddraig went on. [Now they cheer my name and sing a song about me! It took the original God and Helel to defeat me!]

[I understand, Red Dragon Emperor,] hissed Vritra. [Your true adversary, the White One, Albion, has been reduced to a comic gag. This… White Chaser villain. We legendary Dragons have been insulted.]

[I'm so stressed over this I'm thinking about asking Tiamat for help…]

[…Even I am considering such an option.]

"I'm always willing to help, sempai, if you just ask."

"Tia-tan! They're not supposed to know we're stalking them!"

Our heads turned around towards the table a few spaces away from us. A pair of women were sitting in overcoats, hats, and thick sunglasses. One had bright blue hair that reached her shoulders while the other had black hair tied in twin-tails. Both of them quickly turned away when our eyes spotted them.

"So that's her super-duper secret mission…" Saji said after turning away. "She left early this morning telling me that. I almost took her seriously."

"Left early this morning?" Issei leaned forward. "Saji… Y-You… You mean to tell me Leviathan-sensei stayed the night with you?!"

"Don't give me that!" Saji looked just as upset. "I don't know why she sticks around. And like you have any reason to complain! I heard Asia-chan crawls into your bed and Zylor-san too! You have two beauties, damn you!"

"P-Please don't fight!" I pleaded.

"We're fine," Issei assured me but continued to glower at Saji.

"Yeah, it's just what guys do," Saji replied also. "I fight with this guy all the time about girls. The problem is he's so dense he doesn't get it."

"I'm dense?!" Issei slammed a fist on the table. "You're the one who's dense! You have the entire Student Council after you _plus_ Leviathan-sensei! I'm the one who's supposed to get the harem! I thought all you wanted was Shitori-kaichou!"

"When are you going to realize you already have one?! Asia-chan, Zylor-san, and Shidou-san are already on there. Maybe Quarta-san and I get this disturbing vibe from Altoryrigius-san. Let's not even mention Gremory-sempai and Himejima-sempai."

"Don't even joke about that!" Issei looked pale all of a sudden. "If anything, Altry-san has the hots for you!"

"See? It's just stuff like that," Saji went back to me. "It's nothing to be worried about."

"…I see?" I tilted my head. I didn't really understand. I didn't like it when the two of them fought amongst their selves. But if Saji says it's fine then I have to believe him.

"Hey, Saji," Issei spoke up in a much calmer voice. Maybe what Saji said was true after all. "You okay there? You've been having trouble grabbing your drink from what I've seen."

Saji lifted his hand and flexed his fingers, "Yeah. Yesterday I crushed one of Kaa-san's glasses in my grip. It didn't cut me. I broke a few things in my room too, like the dresser and my closet door. It's not as bad as yesterday. I guess I'm still getting used to this new strength. It's a lot easier to manage when I'm in direct sunlight, I've noticed."

"H-Here," I said and grabbed Saji's cup. I lifted it up for him, "I'll help! Go ahead and take a sip if you're thirsty!"

He blushed and scratched his cheek. His eyes flickered to Issei's but in the end he shrugged and took my offer. When he finished, "T-Thank you, Asia. But you don't have to do something like that. You should be doing that for Ise. Besides, I need to learn to control this on my own."

"Saji, you lucky bastard!" Issei sniffed once as he looked at us.

"…Otherwise that will happen," Saji frowned and pointed at him.

I fidgeted in my seat. This d-d-d-date was a lot harder than I imagined. How am I supposed to appeal to the both of them at the same time? I wish there were two of me! N-No, then I would get jealous of my other self for taking the other away from me.

I'm sorry Issei for being in incompetent girl! I'm sorry Saji for being misleading! I just want to make the both of you happy!

"How are you feeling, Asia?" Saji asked next.

"Me? I'm fine," I assured him.

He frowned further. His eyes bore into mine. A-Ah… Saji is able to see right through me. He knows when I'm not being honest.

"If something's bothering you…" he said slowly, his face scrunched in thought. "Just let us know. I can't guarantee to be of any help but… We're your friends, Asia. We care about you."

"Yeah!" Issei jumped in, leaning against the table once more. "We'll always be here for you no matter what. Saji and I both will do everything we can to make you feel better."

I sat back in my chair. My burger fell out of my hands and landed with a thud on the tray.

Raw emotion swept through me once more. Their words and their feelings reached me. What a cruel girl I had been. I had thought they had betrayed me. I had thought they were selfish and wanted to keep me away from the Church. They were my friends all along who cared about me deeply.

And I had wronged them. I had turned my back on the both of them. Lord Altoryrigius had been right about them all along. And now I understood what the Champion of Heaven had been trying to tell me. That I should follow my heart.

My heart may have been with the teachings; but the teachings were not with my heart.

My heart was with these two. With Saji and Issei. And they were with my heart just the same.

I loved them. I loved them both. And I am ashamed to have thought so little of them.

I couldn't help but break down into tears once again.

"H-Hey now…" Issei blanched. "Did we say something? Asia, I'm really sorry if—"

"N-No," I hiccupped between breaths. "I'm just… so happy…"

I was happy. I've never felt like this before. A great weight had been undone from my heart. I no longer felt cold or burdened or in pain. This felt nothing like the tranquility of the Church or the praising as a Holy Maiden.

I felt loved. For the first time in my life, I felt like I belonged somewhere. I felt like I had not just friends. I felt like I had… family.

Issei leaned forward and petted my head while I silently sobbed. It was a comfort I had never known and it did much to ease my aching heart. I couldn't help but smile at him.

And the soft smile Saji was giving me… it did just as much as Issei's tender hand.

My mind, my body, and my soul are now set on this.

Issei, Saji, I love you both. I never want to leave you.

0-0-0

The rest of our day was magnificent.

I hardly let go of their hands as we walked around the boulevard. After lunch did we go to the bowling alley. Both boys struggled to teach me the rules of the game (they both had their own ways of explaining). Confused, I ended up going over to the next lane and asking Miss Tiamat and the Leviathan for help. They made things a lot more clear.

…I still couldn't get a ball down the middle. Even the lightest one was too heavy.

On our second game I decided to sit out and watch the two of them go at it. The Leviathan and Miss Tiamat joined me and cheered for Saji and Issei respectively. The boys had a competition amongst their selves on who would get the most amount of points. Saji's strength gave him an edge but he didn't have the right amount of control. Issei, meanwhile, was just as clumsy on his own.

I cheered for the both of them with all my heart anyways.

After that, we went to a karaoke studio. This time, the Leviathan and Miss Tiamat couldn't join us since we only paid for the three of us. Still, they took the room next to ours and I could somehow feel their glares through the walls.

I knew next to none of the songs. Issei sang the most with a few songs from television shows he grew up on. Saji was embarrassed but sang a few after I encouraged him.

It was fortunate I knew one such song that was in the English section. This town, which is full of beings from across the globe, would have such a selection. I sang, hoping I wouldn't mess up or embarrass myself.

…I don't know what I did wrong. But both Issei and Saji were crying as soon as I finished.

Was my voice really that bad? Auuuuuu! I'm sorry!

"There's one more thing I want to try!" I gasped while we were walking down the sidewalk once more. The sun was soon to set and we were heading to the bus stop. But this one thing I had to do no matter what! It was what I wanted to do the most!

"Eh… sure," Saji looked at me. "What is it?"

"We still have some time before we're supposed to have dinner," Issei agreed.

"I, uh," I looked around. I had to try and remember where my classmates said it was located. They told me stories about taking their boyfriends to it. "T-There!"

Across the street was a neon sign with lightning bolts and stars. It was the arcade Issei had taken me to on the day he found me in the park. I still remember it!

We crossed the street and entered. Behind our backs the Leviathan and Miss Tiamat were jumping from bush to bush and behind the trees. They were getting an awful lot of stares from passerby.

It eventually got them noticed by the security guard. He stopped them and demanded to know what they were up to. Because of it, they couldn't follow us inside.

"Did you want something from the crane machine?" Saji pointed at the row of glass containers with the most adorable of plush dolls.

"Leave it to me, Asia!" Issei rolled up his sleeve and started to approach the nearest machine. "I'm a pro at this. Just let me know which one you want and I'll get it for you."

Ooooooh! I did want something from there! Within was something super cute! It was one of those alternate versions of the Red Plush doll. It looked like a summer edition since he had a straw hat and a fishing pole.

"N-No," I shook my head quickly. "Over there! I want to try that!"

I pointed to one corner of the room where a few larger boxes were lined against the wall.

"Oh," Saji said with realization.

"A photo…?" Issei blinked as well. "Yeah. Sure. That sounds like a great idea! Come on then!"

My heart was pounding. I felt elated as soon as we brushed through the flaps and entered the cramped room. It was just spacious for us to stand together, if not shoulder to shoulder. Saji put money into the machine and pushed all the buttons to get it going.

My face turned red when they both smiled for the first picture. It made my heart skip a beat to see them like this. Especially when they moved closer to me to get to the center of the photo.

…Our first picture was terrible because of me. They were smiling but my eyes were wide with surprise. And my face was as red as a tomato!

Our second picture was a lot better. My face was still burning but this time I could give a sheepish smile. The two of them threw up signs with even wider grins.

My hands fidgeted at my front. I decided what my next two pictures were going to be.

Our third picture had Saji looking our way with a genuinely pleased smile on his lips. Issei looked as shocked as I had been in our first picture.

And I kissed him on the cheek. That was our third picture.

Our fourth picture?

I did exactly the same to Saji. It was his turned to be surprised. Meanwhile, Issei was still getting over his shock with his hand rubbing against the cheek I kissed.

With just seconds away from our final picture, I grabbed both their hands and said aloud what I wanted. I hoped they heard me right because my voice was shaking so much. And they might not have because they were just staring at another with confusion.

But, at the last second, they both bent over and kissed my cheeks.

It was the best picture out of all of them. And it was certainly a memory I will never forget.

0-0-0

"You know, Asia…" Saji's cheeks were red and he couldn't look my way. In his hand was one of the strips of portraits. "That last one… Are you sure you wanted me as well? That's something you should have done with Issei alone…"

"I-I'm sure…" I stuttered. I couldn't look his way either. Nor could I look at Issei.

We were still holding hands while we exited the arcade.

Issei held up his own copy of the strip. The machine would only produce two. I didn't mind letting them have them. The memories were forever in my mind. That's all I needed.

"I'm just happy to have gotten a kiss from Asia-chan," there were tears in his eyes. "Even if I had to share it with Saji, it's still the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

I-Issei…. When you say it like that I can't help but feel embarrassed!

"This was…" I said in a low voice. My hands squeezed theirs firmly. "This was the best day ever. Thank you."

"I can agree to that," Saji said while tucking the pictures away into his pocket.

"Yeah, today was a complete blast," cheered Issei. "Let's do this again… someday?"

We all stopped walking. Everyone in the sidewalk had stopped walking to peer up at the sky. It was night already.

…But the sun was still out? Yes. The sun was still up in the sky but the sky had gotten as dark as the night with stars glittering across.

And the people around us were in a commotion. A lot of them were questioning what was going on. Others were starting to panic.

"That's the security system!" someone around us shouted. "He's coming!"

"Who is?" another shouted. "What's going on?!"

"…God!"

It was almost like that man's voice had been a trigger. An announcement like the Gjallahorn calling forth the end of all things.

The stars in the sky began to fall. They streaked down like tiny drops of liquid light but gradually grew bigger the closer they came.

There was a deafening boom as they struck against something invisible over the city. A wall of some sorts made out of glass or something just like it. The wall shimmered with beautifully intricate patterns belonging to pagan magic. They glowed fiercely as though they were trying to outdo the stars that had crashed onto its surface.

The brightest star in the sky descended next and struck at the barrier unlike any of the others. There was no thunderous crash like the others.

There was only the sharp crackle of glass shattering.

A gaping hole opened at the peak of the wall. Through it was the real sky.

And floating at the center was an Angel. He was no bigger than a speck of dust at this distance but everyone could see he had six ethereal wings. In his hand was a golden spear raised high over his head. And his voice echoed for all to hear.

 **Go and conquer in His name!**

 **Kill them all!**

The stars that had fallen gathered around the hole and began to pour out into the city. They were Angels. Some bearing the feathered wings of six, or eight, or ten, or even twelve! And all the others bore the ethereal golden wings of six.

Those with the ethereal wings were God's Seraphim, said to be the mightiest of His Angels.

Screams bellowed from the people as both Heavenly beings rained fire and light down onto the streets. Arrows and spears of light were hurled onto buildings. Explosions erupted around us from every direction.

"Move!" Saji shouted and pulled me back into the arcade. He put his arms around me and placed his back to the open doorway. It was all the time he had as a spear of light crashed down where we had just been.

A great blast struck Saji's back. The horrific scream of people reached my ears. Saji's face was contorted with pain but he stood straight.

"Issei!" Saji shouted.

"I'm fine!" Issei shouted back, making my heart sway with relief. He had been knocked onto the floor but the only damage he received were a few cuts on his face and tears in his clothes.

The people outside, however, were not as fortunate. I… I don't want to describe what I saw. People and their parts were… everywhere.

The stronger, those belonging to the occult world, were able to get back up to their feet. But they were wounded.

Angels started to swoop down onto our street. They were donned in white and gold armor with swords, shields, and spears.

Spears of ice met them faster than the speed of a bullet. They impaled the Angels at the first rank, wounded the second wave after they saw those before getting cut down and tried to dodge, but was stopped at the third wave who quickly learned.

Those Angels were blasted by a torrent of blue lightning.

Standing at the center of the streets was the Leviathan and Miss Tiamat. Both of them had their hands raised with magic circles spinning and pointed at the approaching Angels.

"Everyone!" shouted the Leviathan with a booming voice. Her voice must be amplified with magic. "Evacuate! Get to the Institution or to the Academy! We leaders will defend it with our lives!"

"Those who can fight, stand now!" Miss Tiamat's voice echoed as well. "Your home is threatened! Stand up and defend your territory!"

I watched her leap forward. Her body became distorted as her suit and overcoat shredded. Her body expanded and grew several times its size. Black and blue scales replaces smooth flesh with talons and claws protruding from her limbs. Wings that could reach from one sidewalk to another stretched at her back.

This was Tiamat's true form. She was a Dragon.

She rushed into the air, moving faster than any bird could hope to travel on beating wings that created a hurricane. A heart wrenching roar shook the air as she dove straight into the hoard of Angels consuming the skies.

The sound of her roar was like a trumpet calling for cavalry.

A man in the streets sprouted six black wings— he was a Fallen Angel!— and took to the skies. Another man took off his jacket, grew horns at his head, and skin turning blue— an oni? Another man lifted his head back and howled— a chorus of matching howls were heard elsewhere.

The Leviathan waved her hands. A pillar of ice ascended from the ground just as a wave of light arrows rained down. They crashed against her makeshift wall— with another wave of her hands did she turn the pillar into a series of birds and bats. Thousands of them! They flew faster than their fleshy counterparts in pursuit of the Angels.

A group of men and women surrounded her. They lifted their hands and chanted in a low hymn. Different magic circles sprouted in their hands and joined together. The Leviathan created a circle of her own and the people around her brought their powers to amplify hers.

A stream of frosty white light was fired out of the magic circle like a beam. It froze everything it touched, including a large party of Angels trying to fly away from it.

One such Angel did not move. He bore twelve wings and a flaming sword.

With a wave of that sword did he cut the beam in half. With another, he sent a stream of fire crashing down.

I saw the Leviathan panic. He put both her hands up with a new magic circle spinning. The ones around her did the same.

I had to look away as searing heat and blinding light struck the center of their magic circles. Everything around us shook and the only thing keeping me upright was Saji holding me.

Three of the magicians supporting the Leviathan were on the floor. One of them had blood running down their eyes. Another was burnt completely black. The rest of them looked like they had nothing left in their selves to fight.

Even the Leviathan had been shaken. Her eyes were wide in both fury and fear for the Angel that was slowly approaching her.

"Hello, Serafall," his voice was soft but his eyes bore a sneer.

"Uriel," hissed the Leviathan.

There were no other words as the Leviathan threw her arms forward and delivered a devastating blast of blue and white light from her Devilry. Steam erupted from where Archangel Uriel floated. His flaming sword could be seen in the thick mist.

The Leviathan bellowed in fury. Her attack increased as more magic circles sprouted around her vicinity. They unleashed more geysers of her power.

Uriel was being pushed back.

"Go!" she shouted. Her face was alive and rattled. She was not just directing it towards the magicians at her side. She was looking directly at us. "Get to the strongholds _now_! Protect them!"

She could not say anything else. Her leathery wings sprouted out of her back and she took off into the air after Uriel. More magic circles spun around her as she clashed against the Archangel of Retribution. The thunderous booms of ice and fire clashing could be heard even at this distance.

No. It wasn't just coming from the Leviathan's battle. It was coming from everywhere.

Everywhere I looked, there was fire and explosions. The white noise in the background was the screaming of people. The roar of monsters and Angels clashing. The cries of the wounded and the dying. The cackling of destruction.

The entire city was being consumed in war.

"Asia! Asia!" Saji shook my shoulders. His eyes were crazed but his jaw was locked. He looked so conflicted and lost. But he was trying to be strong. "We need to get out of here. It's not safe. Kuoh Academy isn't that far from here. We should follow those guys before we're left behind."

He pointed at the magicians who were gathering their friends and moving towards the alleyways.

"But!" I wanted to say something. My eyes flickered towards the open streets. I was not terrified for my life. Such a thought never came to me.

I was terrified for the people wounded. Those who were still alive who I could help. If I could just have enough time to get to them… then maybe I could use my Twilight Healing to—

Another explosion happened near us. Concrete, brick, and glass flew everywhere. Saji threw himself in front of it to take the brunt of the blast.

"We can't stay here…" Saji growled. It sounded like he wanted to argue himself.

"Asia…" Issei grabbed my hand. His face looked just as conflicted, "I'm sorry. Saji's right. I know what you're thinking. But…"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. Tears were filling my eyes as Issei led me out of the building and scrambling across the street. He and Saji stood beside me. Both of their Sacred Gears were out with weary eyes looking down the streets and up in the skies for potential ambushes.

I couldn't look back. If I did, I would scream.

So many people had died. And there were some who were still alive. I could have saved them.

Instead, we joined with the magicians that were heading to Kuoh Academy.

0-0-0

Things had gotten from bad to worse.

Many times we were ambushed. Our party had been spotted and Angels threw spears from the sky or charged at us with their weapons branded. Issei and Saji fought against the Angels with the magicians. The Angels called them heathens for using Sacred Gears against them.

The magicians had to abandon some of their others. I wished to be able to heal them but… I cannot revive the dead. The magicians who had been wounded at the Leviathan's side had succumbed to their wounds. There was nothing I could have done.

I tried my best to heal what I could as we moved on. But it took too much time. One magician told me to leave him but I couldn't! It took Issei to pull me away from him.

That magician blew himself up to give us some time.

A skirmish between a group of Fallen bearing ten wings each and a Seraph had been dragged close to us while we moved forward. We were caught in the crossfire and forced to split up. Another magician died as a wall of brick collapsed on him. Another magician was split from us.

It was just us now with a single magician. A blonde girl who was a few years younger than me.

Her name was Le Fay Pendragon. She was out buying a book for her elder brother when all this happened. That's what she told me. She told me to keep herself calm. She was mature for her age but looked ready to weep just as much as I was about to.

Issei and Saji had heavy faces by the time we made it to the gates of Kuoh Academy. The streets were open and the sound of battle could be heard behind us. But this was furthest from the main field. Most of the fighting was taking place downtown.

We were all exhausted by the time we entered the court. We had been running the entire time. But it was our spirit that was exhausted the most. We had seen strangers who became our friends out of necessity be killed in front of us. We had been forced to abandon them.

I had been forced to abandon them.

This… This was by the will of God?

All of this death and destruction? Why was He sending his Angels here? Because this was Satan's Citadel?

But what of the normal people who lived here? Yes there were pagans and monsters that dwelled here but there were normal people before the Citadel was founded. Kuoh had a long history of normality before Satan arrived in this world.

And I watched them get swept up in the first strike.

"Something's not right," Le Fay spoke up suddenly.

Issei and Saji lifted their heads. Both their eyes narrowed.

"Yeah…" Saji breathed out. "Where is everyone?"

"I hear something coming near the track field…" Issei said next.

We continued to move cautiously forward. There was something wrong; it could be felt in the air. There was an eerie feeling of unwelcomed silence.

We all stopped when we came across the first corpse sprawled in the middle of the walkway.

"No, no, no, no…" Saji stumbled back. He recognized this girl. This girl who had a deep gash at her back with eyes staring at nothing.

It was one of the girls who congratulated Saji after the baseball game. The brown-haired one who had a crush on him.

"There's more…" Le Fay's voice shook as she pointed ahead.

I gasped. There were more. I saw two bodies with cuts and burns and blood soaking their clothes. One was cut in half from the waist with her legs missing. The other had been impaled by a large black nail to a tree with her body sagging forward.

It was all Saji could take. He turned away from us and began to dry heave. He fell to his knees as his stomach began to hurl in an uncontrollable fit. Nothing could come out of his stomach yet it continued to pump.

We had all vomited long ago after seeing so much death.

"Saji, hey," Issei was at his side trying to help. "Stop. Look at me. Breathe!"

Saji did. His eyes were red and watering. His body was shaking with outrage. His teeth were chattering as he gasped for air.

"There are survivors!" Le Fay said. She had a magic circle in her palm and reading something in it I couldn't understand. "Over there! There are strong demonic signatures that way! And a single holy radiance."

Saji's head snapped towards the direction Le Fay pointed at. His breathing hitched.

I could faintly hear the sound of something in the distance. It was coming from the direction of the sports fields where we had our game.

Saji took off running towards it without warning.

"Saji!" Issei cried and took off after him.

I did too, and Le Fay behind me. I ran after Saji, terrified there was a Seraph or a pack of Angels there. Saji can't fight something like that! He would be destroyed in an instant.

Instead, we ran into something far worse than either of them.

The Gremory's Knight dashed forward with her Rook leaping overhead. The Queen flew through the air channeling lightning in her fingertips. They all came together at the center of the field.

Lord Altoryrigius moved at the Knight first. He parried the blades of black energy produced by the Knight while firing off a sphere of holy energy at the Rook to deflect her. Simultaneously, he brought his light sword around to absorb the lightning the Queen had unleashed.

He spun and slashed his sword. The lightning stored within discharged and swept across the field, creating a gash across the ground as it traveled forward.

It spliced cleanly through the water serpent created by the Sitri Heiress.

He moved again, flicking and twirling his sword around with his fingers to deflect the volley of magic bullets heading at his flank by the remainder of the Sitri servants.

Last, he raised his hand to create a barrier that stopped the black energy created by the Gremory King.

All of this had happened in the span of a few seconds. Their attacks had been coordinated to not give him any chance and yet the Champion of Heaven protected himself effortlessly.

They were all bleeding and tired. Sweat drenched their clothes.

Lord Altoryrigius had merely lost his coat. His clothes, however, were glowing as the embroidery activated a series of charms and blessings to have him withstand the onslaught against the Devils.

Around them all littered the crying wounded or the dead. There were those who huddled close together to comfort the dying or to attempt to heal them with their own methods. And then there were those who huddled away for the sake of being away from the battle.

"ALTORYRIGIUS!" shouted Saji at the top of his lungs.

The battle paused as heads turned towards Saji.

Altoryrigius did not lower his guard. He deactivated the light sword but not the blessings on his clothing. He turned his head over his shoulder to face Saji.

"What the _fuck_?!" Saji's face was turning purple with fury. "Did you kill all these people?! WHY?!"

For a moment, Lord Altoryrigius sighed. He almost looked sad.

His face hardened immediately after.

"You missed my long speech," he answered in a dry voice. There was no good nature left in him. This was not the gentleman we had made friends with in the week. "I have my orders. That's the sum of it."

Saji didn't say anything. His entire body was shaking.

"…Orders," hissed Issei. "Orders?! That douchebag said nothing can get in or out of the city! What the fuck are you talking about?! What orders?!"

"You were given these all along…" Saji said in a quiet voice. But with the situation, everyone was able to hear him. "Since before you came to retrieve Asia. You knew all this was going to happen. You were going to do this all along…"

Tired, Altoryrigius released another sigh. This time, he turned fully to face us. "I was ordered to retrieve the three of you. By force if necessary. That was the original objective. But I've run out of time. The plan has been accelerated. I have an obligation and duty as the Champion of Heaven to lay waste all enemies to the Lord Father. That includes—"

A bolt of lightning crashed onto his back, courtesy of the Gremory Queen.

It didn't make its way through. A powerful barrier shielded his back.

He turned his head up at the sky where the Queen flew. His voice was irked, "Do not throw a fit, Nephilim. I do not like this any further than you do. Be silent and wait your turn or…"

He flicked his wrist. A single sheet of paper flew out of the sleeve of his shirt. It was a page from the Bible. It burnt up as soon as it reached over his head.

A mighty bolt of lightning struck the Queen in the chest from the heavens. She was hurled to the ground as the magic circle she conjured to shield her failed. It tore straight through her defense as if it were nothing.

"Akeno!" shrieked the Gremory King.

" _That includes,_ " Lord Altoryrigius continued where he left off, "Saint Hyoudou and Saint Genshirou should they be uncooperative. This is where your legend ends, I'm afraid. You are to die as martyrs and be remembered as heroes. You will be immortal in the next Testament…"

"Do not call us that…" growled Saji. "Do _not_ call us that! Fuck you and your God!"

"You can tell him that yourself when you meet him," Altoryrigius snarled.

His hand went to his collar as he tore off the necklace around his neck. Light sprouted from his hand as he brought out Avalon, the Keeper of Peace. The blue and gold sealed sword hummed with holy energy that made all the Devils reel back.

"It's not going to be like last time," Issei said as he took a step forward. The emerald in his Boosted Gear was blinking. "You better bring out Excalibur. Avalon will only make you wish you could die."

"Don't overestimate yourselves," Altoryrigius brought Avalon up in a new stance. He was going to be serious rather than playful like in their duel. "There are ways to kill you even with Avalon active. There are ways to get around its defense system."

His threat! It was real! I could feel it echo in his voice. He really was going to kill Issei and Saji! If it was the Champion of Heaven then they didn't stand a chance!

"Issei! Saji!" I cried out. "Please don't do this! You'll die if you fight him!"

They didn't move. If anything, it made them harder to convince. They took up positions just like how they did in the duel. They were really going to fight Lord Altoryrigius, the Champion of Heaven!

"Please!" I shouted once more. "Issei… Saji… I can't live without either of you!

"I'm in love with you both!"

My cries had gotten a reaction out of them. Their eyes widened.

"Ddraig…" Issei said.

"Vritra…" Saji said at the same time.

They both looked at another. Their eyes shared a conversation. They were questioning another and confirming something. Their eyes hardened as they understood something I couldn't.

"Do it," they both said.

I screamed as the arms that held their Sacred Gears was peeled off. Replacing that flesh were grotesque scaled limbs with claws. Issei's was red and Saji's was black. They were the arms of a Dragon much like the one I saw on Miss Tiamat.

Power poured out of them right after.

It made Altoryrigius' eyes widen and his stance shift.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker! Scale Mail!]

[Prison Dragon Balance Breaker! Malebolge Vritra Promotion!]

Craters appeared below their feet as the energies produced by their bodies was too much. Great winds buffed against everyone. I had to put up my arms to shield my face. But never did I dare to look away from them.

They had both been covered in full-body armor. Issei bore red armor with golden spikes and emeralds. Saji donned black armor with tendrils lazily floating at his back.

[You have three minutes, Partner,] echoed Ddraig.

[Two and a quarter, my other self,] echoed Vritra.

"That's way too much time," cursed Issei as he curled his hands into fists.

"No kidding," spat Saji. "I guess we could use the leftover time to kick his ass while he's down."

"HERE WE COME!" they shouted together.

Issei launched forward with boosters burning out of his back. He flew forward like a rocket at Altoryrigius! Meanwhile, Saji spun an intricate net of hundreds of silk strings to cover the entire field. He wasn't going to let Altoryrigius escape!

Lord Altoryrigius raised Avalon and dashed at Issei, swinging it around to meet with his oncoming fist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **United we Stand,**

 **Together we Triumph!**

I, Azazel, was hoping to never be in this position.

Where the hell was that damn Dalang? He clearly isn't here if he's not summoning those Sentinels of his. I thought he couldn't leave the city. But, hey, he's not called Satan without a reason. I can only guess he found some loophole in Falbium's orders and managed to sneak out. Just great. Of all days to play hooky…

"Shemhazai," I sighed.

Man. What the hell? Today was such a nice day too. I managed to finish all that crappy paperwork, got to sleep in, and finally found the time to work on my research. I was on the verge of making another breakthrough!

But then the alarms triggered.

Emergency action was taken. I took command of the Fallen stationed in the city. Those that were too weak were to get the civs to safety. Those that could were to fight.

I had _really_ hoped I didn't have to be the one to do this. One of the other leaders could have done this instead. But, no, this new God has that sort of twisted sense of humor. He put me in this position because it would make a great story. I respect the man for his theatrics; it's just annoying beyond reason when I'm being used as a stage ornament.

"Hello, Azazel," he replied to me with a cold fashion.

Damn. How I needed a drink right now.

This guy floating in front of me… he was once my best friend. He was there when I was still in Heaven serving the original God. We were both in the research facility since birth. We had the same ideas. The guy was the first to Fall with me.

We both fought in the Great War against Angels and Devils. This guy even got a Devil wife in secret.

But then this new God showed up and changed everything.

After that, it was Shemhazai who helped the new God sack the Grigori Institute. He killed his fellow brothers and sisters. He betrayed me.

I don't blame him. He did it to secure the safety of his wife. But, seriously, what kind of sick joke is that? He's barred from loving her because she's a Devil. He returned to being an Angel (along with a good hundred other Fallen when given the offer) and can't return to his wife. To do so would mean to Fall again.

But, this new God isn't as merciful as the old one. Those Angels that Fall _don't_ Fall. They simply burn up.

"Do you want me to take him?" Vali asked at my side. His Devil wings and some magic were having him keep up with me while we fought together.

I shook my head, "No. This is something I need to take responsibility for."

"Azazel talking about responsibility," sneered the Archangel beside Shemhazai. "Why do I not believe you?"

"I know, I know," I groaned while rubbing a hand through my hair. "I didn't believe myself after I said those words. Sounded better in my head, Jophiel."

Jophiel, the Archangel of Wisdom, is one of those damn pretty-boys who could get with any girl without having to try. Even the pure-minded Angels who I couldn't trick— convince, couldn't convince— had the hots for him. But that's what happens when you're the Beauty of God, I suppose. I remember trying to tempt him to Fall with us but he _politely_ declined.

…By running to Dad and telling on us.

He was always a rat.

Now look at him. He's disgusting. He changed his appearance to look as close to the new God as possible. This guy has no shame at all or pride.

Forget the women and booze. I would have Fallen anyways just to get away from guys like him.

"Then if it's alright," Vali gradually glided away to give me space, "I'm going to take on that guy. He looks pretty strong."

"I shouldn't have to tell you to not take him too lightly," I said to him.

Vali only gave me a confident smirk. His eyes, though, blazed with a hunger I had tried and failed to calm. This guy only cared about fighting the strongest of opponents. But he wasn't rash about it. He knew his limits and knew when he was outmatched. He also knew how to be cautious and crafty. This guy could take me on by himself as he was now.

"You…" Jophiel's face contorted into a deeper sneer. It did some wicked things to his _beautiful_ looks. "I sense the signature of the Accuser coursing through your veins. Who are you, Devil?"

"My name is Vali Lucifer," he replied with a cool tone. But all of us could feel his energy spike. He was ready for a fight.

Jophiel's eyes turned into draconian slits, " _Lucifer._ Then I strike down the serpent and the last of his kin!"

From his robes he produced a scroll and a series of bell chimes. Words of power echoed through his voice as he incanted the language of the Heavens. The bell was used as a medium to translate those words into the physical world while the scroll recorded his words into text. Together, they formed something really devastating.

Meteors flew sideways out of his scroll. They burned white and blue and moved faster than a bullet. Vali only had an instant to raise a shield. He did, and it was beautiful.

Vali, you brat. You've been holding back on me in our sparring matches. Since when could you combine Nordic runes with Taoist charms into your Devilry? What a monster you are.

"For what it's worth…" Shemhazai regained my attention. "I am sorry, old friend. I have my orders."

"You know I can't hate you for it," I sighed while those two maniacs went at it in the background. "But even if it's you, I will stop you. I'm protecting more than the Grigori now."

"…How is she?"

"…She misses you. She never remarried."

Something stirred in his eyes. I could see it. I could feel it. I've known this guy forever. There's no way I could have missed something like that.

But it was gone as quick as it came, hidden behind steel determination.

In a fair fight, Shemhazai would have been my equal. If we fought like this, our battle would have torn apart the entirety of the city. I'm supposed to be protecting it, not add on to the destruction.

I suppose there's no helping it.

"…What is that?" he asked.

I pulled out a golden dagger with a crystal gem at the pummel. I could feel the power coursing through it that rivaled my own. This was the power of a Dragon.

"When you stormed the Grigori Institution, there were a number of things you couldn't claim," I wacked the thing a few times in my palm. The Dragon within was starting to wake up. "That included some of the research on Sacred Gears. How long has it been since that happened? How long have we been hiding from Heaven? Seven hundred years now? That's quite a lot of time to advance my research."

"Then, it is complete?" Shemhazai's eyes narrowed. I had peaked his intellectual curiosity at least. "It will not work, even if it is you. The dome has been shattered. All of Satan's magic has failed. And God's system will not grant you—"

"Do _not_ call him God!" I roared. "That spoiled brat is nothing compared to the Almighty Father! Our Father would not have put us against each other like this!"

"You remember the Great War differently," he said.

I see there is no sense in talking any further. Even if we have the same ideals and sense of duty, we are on two sides of the same board. No matter what he thought, he was going to be my enemy. No matter what, one of us was going to die. Either I kill him or he betrays Heaven and kills himself… or he kills me.

I don't want to do this. I really don't. But… I am the Governor of the Grigori. No, I am one of the leaders of Kuoh. Satan is my boss, after all. Everything under his care is also my responsibility.

What I held in my hand was an artificial Sacred Gear. No matter how much I tweaked it, it was still going to be registered as a Sacred Gear. God's system still applied to it. Only pure-humans can use Sacred Gears, meaning Reincarnated Devils lose access to them. Even I wouldn't be able to use it.

…On normal circumstances.

"Balance… Break!"

Light glowed from the jewel. Power filled through me as the pact made with the Dragon Fafnir pulling his end of our bargain. We made a deal a while back. He was, in a sense, my familiar and something I had to pay repeatedly for. In exchange for a grand treasure, he allowed me to store him into this artificial Sacred Gear and borrow his power.

Black and gold armor covered me from head to toe. In my hands was a golden spear made out of the scales of Fafnir.

This was the result of my research after studying the Sacred Gears of the One True God. It was as if a Sacred Gear had been imbedded onto me by my Father. Shemhazai is still right, however. I wouldn't be able to use this power normally.

But to break the system God had created? That was called a Balance Breaker. It broke through the natural order and imposed its own rules into the system.

"…Magnificent," Shemhazai whispered in awe.

It was the last bit of comradery I would receive from him. In his hands sprouted a pair of golden swords. I had never seen them before. He certainly didn't have them when he was a Fallen Angel. I can only assume he gained them after he returned to being an Angel. A reward for betraying his brothers.

We went at another. He, as quick as lightning, flew around with his twin swords coming at every fatal position. But I am the Strength of God! I am war itself! No matter what tactic you use against me, Shemhazai, you were never able to beat me. Submit me all you want but never defeat me. I know all your moves just as you know mine.

But with the power of Fafnir, things aren't the same anymore.

The Down Fall Dragon Spear, the makeshift Sacred Gear, spun in my hands. It parried everything he threw at me. I could keep up with him! His speed was nothing compared to my own and my technique outmatched his! Shemhazai, war against other factions had made you strong. Yes. But you've been on the winning team for too long.

You don't know what it's like being on the losing side. We bare our fangs when cornered. We adapt through our struggles. To lose doesn't simply mean dishonor like in the old days. To lose would mean our deaths. This is nothing like the Great War.

Shemhazai, I'm sorry.

My spear found its opening. Our blows shook the sky and the sparks of our blades caused destruction around us. But the exchange was quick. The prongs of my spear slid forward, jamming into his lower abdomen when his blades were barely touching my neck.

He could have killed me then. We both would have died.

But… in the end, he was still my friend. He didn't have the strength to carry out his orders.

My heart ached when I drew the spear out of him. Blood poured out. He retched forward, dismissing his blades into motes of light and grabbed onto his wound.

"Tell her…" he wheezed.

"…She died a long time ago, friend," I said. I didn't have the heart to lie to him.

His affair had been discovered. His wife had been beaten to death by her own people. True, this new God didn't kill her. But he didn't save her either.

It was then I saw the light of his eyes go out. Not because of his wounds. But because he had given up. He didn't have the will to go on.

Our eyes met just as he started to fall. We were still friends to the end.

But we were still enemies. I didn't catch him when his body fell out of the sky and struck the ground down below. My eyes never left him. I remained where I was until the very end.

My battle was over. But what about Vali…?

Ah, Vali was really struggling. For all his potential with the arcane, he was facing against his better. Jophiel was the Heaven's equivalent to our Beelzebub. His magic wasn't really so much magic as it was the reworking of reality. Vali was on the defensive as he threw up various types of shields to counter against kinetic, conceptual, and spiritual spells.

"So you used it after all?" he still had the bravado to smirk at me. "If you did that then I guess there's no point in keeping this a secret any further."

He flew around a series of pursuing meteors and white lightning. Another magic shield had him ricocheting off the air to dodge ethereal arrows. He hurled magic bullets towards Jophiel not to hurt him (Jophiels defenses were too strong to get through) but to hinder his visibility slightly.

He flew high up into the sky and drew on his power.

"Balance Break!"

[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker! Scale Mail!]

White and blue light flashed, covering Vali. He was the first star appearing after the setting sun. He was high enough for everyone to see him. Some of the conflict around us stopped to gaze up at him.

Like me, Vali was decked in the armor of a Dragon. His was white with sapphire gems embedded in him. Energy wings blazed at his back.

"Heathen!" hissed Jophiel. His true colors were showing as his immaculate beauty was starting to produce scales and green skin. "Blasphemer! What evil have you conjured to spit in the name of God?! Why do you, Devil, possess one of his sacred treasures?!"

"It was your God who gave me the Divine Dividing," Vali remarked. You could hear the confidence ooze out of him. "But from what I've heard, he's got a seriously twisted sense of humor. I wouldn't put it past him if he had this all planned out."

Jophiel rang his chime. It began to ring into a song.

Tongues of flame surrounded him, began to dance to the song, and came together. The flame changed color. No, it was more like they lost their color and changed into something entirely new. These were not the flames belonging to the mortal realms. These were the flames of the first light. The flames that brought life and order from the darkness.

Jophiel reached out, took a hold of the flame, and hurled it at Vali like a spear.

[Half Dimension!]

Vali's wings lit up as one of the Divine Dividing's techniques activated. The Divine Dividing was the opposite of the Boosted Gear. Instead of doubling one's potential at intervals, it would half a target's and absorb that half onto the vessel. With the Half Dimension technique, it could divide reality itself repeatedly.

The flames of life were halved to the point where they could no longer sustain themselves. They blinked out before they could make it halfway to Vali.

Jophiel's eyes widened right before Vali flashed. He was nothing but a stream of light as he slipped into the speed of light to appear in front of Jophiel. His gauntlet grabbed onto Jophiel's face and brought him out of the sky. They flew down until Vali slammed him onto the street below.

It wasn't over.

[Divide!]

Now that he had touched Jophiel at last, the Divine Dividing's main function kicked in. It would bleed Jophiel dry until he didn't have the energy to stand back up.

[Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Jophiel stood with defiance. His white feathered wings were tearing as he began to transform. They were becoming leathery and jagged. He bared his canines, which were elongating to become fangs. His eyes were turning from azure blue to a swamp green. His smooth skin was hardening.

This was the true face of Jophiel.

"Spawn of Lucifer… God is on my side! He wills for your death and I shall deliver this in His name!"

"Don't count on it. I plan on killing him myself."

Jophiel's eyes blazed with a fury no mortal could reach. Nothing but malice remained in him.

It was his fall. He gave up his defense in exchange for offense. He whirled his chime around and conjured black wisps. He was no longer trying to be as righteous as he was calling upon the wrath of the damned. He was using the souls of the defeated from this battle for his own doing!

I wasn't the only one outraged by this. The souls he called upon didn't agree with it as well.

The black wisps became skulls that gnawed at him. His spell had backfired.

Vali stepped in, bringing his fist across his face. Jophiel went flying and crashed into what was once a department store. The skulls pursued after him, bent on their vengeance.

Vali's wings glowed. He took in the energy he stole from Jophiel for himself. A large glyph appeared in front of him with a series of runes and symbols perfectly calculated for maximum efficiency. Anyone from the Magic Association would have gawked at it. Not just for the amount of genius it displayed. But also for the amount of destruction it could unleash.

The department store was rendered to nothing but ash as his spell razed it. Jophiel's screams could be heard until his signature dropped from the face of the earth. He was gone.

"It's not over yet, Vali," I said to him as I glided down. "There are still plenty of them around here."

"I know," he assured with a nod. "They saw me. Looks like my trump card is exposed. I'm going downtown to join the main fight. A lot of Archangels and Seraphim are there. What will you—"

He paused as his head swiveled around. The way he was looking at… It was towards the Academy.

I looked that way as well, extending my will and my senses there. There was something… wrong. I felt the divine energies of a Seraph at the Academy. But the guards there would be able to dispatch something like that at least. There was also something else there. Something raw and primal. Something that was hate incarnate.

[Ddraig…] whispered the echoing voice of Albion, the Dragon within the Divine Dividing.

0-0-0

I, Rossweisse, am out of shape.

Physically, I am as fit as can be. A strong body supports a strong mind and vice versa. But… because of my most recent duties as a teacher and my financial problems, I haven't been able to catch up on my magical studies. Because of it, I've been slacking off. I still remember my fundamentals and some of the more complex algorithms. However, I am not at the peak I once was. I am not the Valkyrie I once was.

I should have known I needed to get back on my feet. Ever since I had been done in by those trio of Fallen Angels sent by Azazel I should have gotten back into my studies. I did try. The confrontation against Kokabiel should have cemented it.

Instead, I spent most of my time worrying about Artemis. No, I was worrying about Godking Dalang. I owe him more than just my life. I would have given up on living if he hadn't been there when Odin fell against God. I was supposed to support Odin, but I couldn't stand up against God and it was the All Father who suffered for it with his life.

I did everything I could to please him. I wanted to serve him. I wanted to repay him for everything he's given me. I was only upset he had kept his identity a secret from me. As a person, I greatly respect him. He has a good heart and a strong will… despite his poor and self-destructive habits.

It was because I was trying to convince him to have me follow him was I unprepared.

It was Sunday. There were three bargain sales on this day! I was determined to get to each of them after I had just received my paycheck this month. No more instant ramen!

I was on my way home with all sorts of goods when the attack began.

"Do you Angels have no honor?!" I shouted and casted another bout of wind blades and fire missiles.

It had been going on like this for some time. I used my magic to transform into my Valkyrie armor while I confronted the few Angels that had made it this far out. I wasn't the only one as a few Fallen, Devils, and Youkai joined me in pushing them back. Even a fellow Valkyrie and a stray magician had met with us.

We weren't the sort of bunch who could manage in the front lines. The leaders were doing that by fighting the Archangels and Seraphim. I was a teacher and it was my duty to reach the Academy and defend those behind its wall. It was also my duty to find any civilians, treat them if needed, and direct them to the Academy. We all worked together to manage. We lost some… but that didn't shirk us from our responsibilities.

Things changed completely when we had gained the attention of Seraphim.

They were the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. And by that… I do mean they are _too_ beautiful. I do not even feel jealous as a woman by them. They are too unreal with their porcelain skin, their glass eyes, and their geometric bodies. They were more like mannequins sculpted in likeness to gods of beauty.

They also glowed like neon. Their skin, their blood vessels, their eyes, their hair, and their clothes all glowed brightly. It looked almost radioactive. And their six wings weren't truly wings. They were fumes of energy burning out of their backs.

However, they were just as dangerous as they were beautiful. _Too_ dangerous. Every Seraph was equal to a twelve-winged Angel, just only one tier away from an Archangel.

There were three of them together.

"There is no honor in the hunt," one of them said. His face was frozen in a blank expression just like a mannequin.

"There is only the sport," the female of the group, frozen in a gentle smile, said in her monotone voice.

The third said nothing. His face was frozen in a scowl. He raised his hand to meet with my spells. An invisible wall blocked my attacks. He did not need to conjure any sigil or invoke words of power. He merely created it through his will alone.

And with his will, he waved his hand and unleashed raw power onto us. Shields were erected but they were not enough. The ground tore apart as our shields shattered. Mine felt like the hammer of Thor, the Mjornir, had slammed down on it. Something within me broke. White pain seared through me.

There was another pain when my head hit something hard. The ground. That attack from the Seraph had thrown me back.

"Get up, Valkyrie!" shouted the Devil in our group. He had a deep gash across his brow and he was clutching his arm. "We need you!"

Yes. As a Valkyrie I was the closest to divinity. I was, essentially, our strongest player. That also took into consideration my decline in magical strength. We were nothing more than a ragtag bunch of misfits forced to come together. No. This group was comprised of civilians who were forced to fight to protect their loved ones.

As a Valkyrie and as Odin's bodyguard, I was the only one in the group with the experience of warfare. I was the leader of the group. I had the responsibility to see them to safety.

"Go! I'll cover you!" I shouted even when my head was ringing. I bit the pain back and got up to my knees. Magic coursed through me as magic circles spun around me. I could not think straight and couldn't try to weave them into any element or shape. I launched nothing but raw magic bullets at the Seraphim.

…My attack bounced off of the same invisible wall as before.

"She means to sacrifice herself," cackled the female Seraph. She raised her hand and snapped a finger.

I felt… something slip past me. I couldn't see what it was. It felt so cold it shook my soul. It overtook the pain in my head and brought me to clarity.

People screamed as blood covered my vision. The same Devil who called for me was cut down by an invisible blade. The only way to see it was to see the way his blood wrapped around it as it fazed through him. He wasn't the only one.

More than half of our group was cut down in a second. They didn't see it coming. It was more like multiple blades went through them simultaneously.

All the while, the woman was looking at me with her gentle smile. She looked at me with the eyes of one who found an adorable kitten, wanting to take it home and spoil it.

I felt absolute dread when looking into those eyes.

Dread… and hate.

I've seen such eyes before. God had similar eyes. When he confronted Odin with me at his side, God looked at me with appraising eyes. He wanted to take me home, cover me in a warm blanket, and spoil me. He wanted to love me.

…And ravish me. The hunger wasn't missed in his eyes.

Those were the eyes this woman had for me. But not to ravish me. She wanted to torture me. Hence why she was cutting down those around me instead of opposing me.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

Magic coursed through me once more. But not to attack. Odin, please forgive me.

A magic circle came at my side. I reached out for it, slipped my hand through the dimension it had opened, and grabbed a hold of the divine instrument of unlimited power. I pulled it out, exposing it to the physical world since the time of Ragnarok. Its golden edge hummed with the power of the All Father it once loved and all the monsters it had slain throughout their adventures.

"Gungir!" sang the woman. Her eyes flashed with praise, as did the other Seraphim. "It's Gungir! Take her alive! Father will _love_ us when we deliver them both!"

Gungri, the spear of Odin. It was his spear and none others. I was not worthy of using it. I could feel it fighting against me. It will not serve me as its new master and it hurt just to hold it. Nor had I ever planned on using it. At the Battle of Ragnarok, I took the spear and hid it from the world. I was willing to take this to the grave so Heaven will never get their hands on it.

…Which is why… please, forgive me for using it like this. It may fall into the enemy hands. But I do not have a means to protect all of us.

Gungir's hymn changed. It will not serve me. But it shall support me for this one effort.

I raised the spear and conjured magic circles at my heels. I launched forward at them with the support of the wind. Gungir glowed in my hands. I could feel it resonate through me. It was familiar with the signatures of those in front of us and was craving for revenge. It wanted the blood of those who helped kill its former master.

Gungir tore through the invisible wall. But it was still a wall. My body buckled against the pressure and nearly doubled over. It felt like I slammed into a truck heading straight towards me, no, it felt like I jumped right into an explosion. A burst of energy shot back at me for breaking it. But I stood strong and continued my charge.

The Seraphim's eyes widened slightly. They moved away.

But Gungir's special ability kicked in. It is the spear that never misses!

It was as though time had slowed down around me. But still I could move as I normally could. Gungir guided me towards my first target. I could feel it pulling my arms in a thrust as its edge met against the stony flesh of the scowling Seraph. His skin! It was harder than the barrier of his will! What is the point of such a defensive spell if their body is harder?!

Gungir slid into his ribs through his robes. He did not bleed red like the regular Angels. He did not even bleed. Golden dust burst out of his wound.

It burned like acid when it touched me. Searing pain worse than fire had me screaming. My mind went numb and my vision blurred. Gungir fumbled out of my grip.

I was on my knees when next I knew. The golden dust that had reached onto my hands and arms had turned my skin black.

M-My hands! I couldn't feel my hands! I can't move my fingers!

"That's one way of getting it…" commented the bland Seraph.

The wounded Seraph pulled Gungir out of his waist. The gaping wound was already healing itself. He wasn't even debilitated by the injury. He clutched Gungir in his hand.

N-No. No, no, no!

They have Gungir! No! I can't let them have it! And those I'm trying to save haven't gotten away yet!

As though reading my thoughts, the female Seraph's eyes flickered behind me. Her eyes flashed with delight as she raised her hand and pressed her fingers together for another spell.

Her eyes widened as she blinked out of existence. There was only a flash of light and she teleported away.

Where she once stood was a young man with black hair in a school uniform. It didn't belong to the Academy. Wait. I recognize this uniform! It belonged to the Institute! What's more, he wore Ancient Chinese armor below his waist.

And… that spear in his hand. It was beautiful. The tip was split in half, opening up with a golden blaze burning out of the staff. It was so much like the Excalibur of Altoryrigius. Except… it glowed with a wondrous light.

It was the True Longinus! Then, that meant, this young man must be Cao Cao!

"Three more here!" he shouted over his shoulder. He spun his lance around and leapt forward. He did not care about the other two flanking him. His attention was locked on the woman fleeing.

The two Seraphim couldn't support her. In the next instant, a giant dragon made out of silver swords appeared out of the alleyway and tackled the scowling Seraph. He batted the construct aside with a palm thrust… but then was blindsided as a black missile struck the side of his head.

The last Seraph went to support. He did not get far as black creatures of abnormal and close to eldritch proportions came out of the shadows. They leapt on him and bit into him. They could do no more than tear at his armor and robes as he threw them off him.

"Can you stand?" someone said to her.

The one who spoke was a blonde boy with several draconian arms sprouting out of his back. Including his own normal ones, there were a total of six arms. And each one held swords brimming with undesirable power. Wonderful, beautiful, immaculate power. But undesirable as even I could feel its taint. These could only belong to demonic and cursed weapons.

She recognized him. This was one of the students from the Institution that had played against Artemis in the baseball game!

"I'm fine," she assured and tried to stand up. Her head ached and the lack of strength in her arms had her losing her balance when she tried to catch herself. She ended up falling back to her knees.

"Georg!" he called out over his shoulder. "Get these people out of here! This one too!"

"You people never seem to realize how difficult it is repeating the same thing at this scale," another boy grumbled. He had a robe and glasses. "Don't bother. I'm already working on it."

Mist crept at his feet and began to spread out. It started to reach over the wounded until they were completely covered. When the mist retracted, they were gone.

"Wait," I called out. "I cannot leave! That one has Lord Odin's spear!"

I could not point. I could only jerk my head towards the Seraph battling against the silver dragon and the large young(?) man with spikes protruding out of him. The Seraph was using Gungir against them both. The dragon was having difficulty repairing its bladed hide while cuts were starting to appear on the large boy.

"Siegfried! We need help with this one!" shouted a young girl from up on the rooftops. She was waving a rapier around. It took me an instant to realize she was the one controlling the dragon. "Arthur's helping Leonardo and Cao Cao ran off on his own. You're the only one not doing anything!"

Siegfried, the boy at her side, clicked his tongue. "It's seriously something if Jeanne swallows her pride like that. Stay here then. We can't let Heaven get an artifact like that. Heracles! Fall back! Support me while I lead the front!"

He went to join his comrades. The larger boy, Heracles, moved away from the Seraph while the dragon took his attention away. Siegfried charged through with all six of his swords ready. He twisted his body and spun around to get at the Seraph.

The Seraph slammed a fist into the front of the dragon. A great force propelled the construct away from it while he raised his other hand to create a shield. The cursed weapons sank into the invisible wall with the stench of ozone hitting me. He was burning through his defenses!

The Seraph retracted, spun, and brought Gungir around in a slash. Siegfried brought his swords back to shield himself. They glowed black and red as soon as they touched Gungir.

Amazing! Those weapons combined were able to negate Gungir's ability. No, it was the combined efforts of his weapons plus Gungir's unwillingness with the Seraph that saved Siegfried.

The Seraph's scowl deepened but he did not pry away. He pressed on, spinning Gungir around in a flurry of moves that kept Siegfried on his toes. Siegfried was doing remarkable with coordinating six weapons at once. And it was the only thing keeping him alive. The Seraph's strikes were as powerful as they were swift. Every blow took two arms to deflect and there wasn't enough time for the Hero to produce a counter.

…Until he leapt back, using the last swing to push him away.

"Now!" he yelled.

A series of black missiles flew over his shoulders, being thrown out of Heracles' fists from behind. Gungir deflected them. Two of them detonated on contact but the other threw went askew. They blew up the surroundings and broke down the walls of homes.

I could only pray there was no one hiding in there.

The dragon came next, having recovered from the previous exchange. It opened its maw and unleashed a stream of white light. The Seraph did not try to dodge it.

"That's not working, Jeanne!" Heracles shouted. "That hasn't worked five times! What makes you think it'd work this time?!"

"Shut up, muscles for brains!" she barked back. "It's not supposed to hurt him!"

I didn't understand until Siegfried leapt back into the fray. The Seraph didn't see him in time as he began to swing at him. The Seraph brought a hand up and Gungir. Four blades were deflected and blocked by his own methods. But two other swords managed to get through. He lunged two arms forward, stabbing two cursed weapons into the Seraph.

A spray of gold dust erupted. One from his chest and the other out of his shoulder. His face did not change from any sort of pain.

The lack of pain was what allowed him to close the distance and reach a hand out to Siegfried. A blast of golden light exploded out of his palm and threw Siegfried back.

Even if I could not use my arms, I can still use magic! I casted an inertia dampening spell and caught him within the center of the circle.

Half of his face was ruined. It was scorched black.

It didn't stop him from getting back up, however. His eyes blazed as he used two of his swords as a crutch. He spat out blood, wiped it off with his sleeve, and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, the Seraph launched another stream of light out of his hand. It pierced through the sword dragon and began to cut it up into several chunks. Jeanne above was shouting something. At the same time, Heracles unleashed another barrage of explosive pikes. All of which were diverted by a barrier that made the missiles fly elsewhere.

"We're getting nowhere with this…" Siegfried growled. "We're too tired. There's too many of these damn things…"

That boy Heracles had mentioned something about this being their sixth Seraph. Had this group gone through so many skirmishes? It looked like so. They were covered in blood and soot. But I hadn't thought of it as that's what most of us looked like after the first strike.

"You are a Valkyrie, aren't you?" he questioned.

He fiddled with something in his hand. One of the swords was planted into the ground while his fingers held a crimson injector he pulled out of his pocket. He held it with a nervousness.

"I am," I nodded.

He nodded back and gave me a grim smile. "I am the Reincarnated Hero, Siegfried. Valkyrie, I need you to witness me."

Without saying another word, he put the injector to his neck and set the contents into his blood. He grimaced and released a short gasp. Without looking back at me, he picked up his sword and started to take steps forward.

His veins pulsed where he injected its contents. His body began to warp and spasm seconds after. His clothing tore apart as his body began to transform. He stopped resembling a human as his body expanded to five times its size and bulk. He became a monster with several arms, still wielding each and every one of his cursed weapons.

The beast that was once Siegfried charged forward. He moved faster than when he was human. His arms swung his swords around at the Seraph.

It was then did both Heracles and Jeanne pull back. Heracles folded his arms while Jeanne sheathed her rapier and drew back her dragon.

The Seraph did not react to Siegfried's appearance. Or, at least, he did well to hide his emotions. He paused only to examine Siegfried's new form, raised Gungir, and chose to engage once again.

They clashed. Blasts of white energy and a shimmering Gungir met against all six cursed weapons plus the claws and fangs Siegfried had protruded. His comrades had left it to him to finish off the Seraph. He was alone. At this point, they would only get in the way as their battle was rendered to nothing more than a primal frenzy. There was no finesse or grace to their fighting. It was all about who could hit the other harder.

Gashes appeared across Siegfried. But, at the same time, he was delivering similar blows to the Seraph. What's more, the Seraph's wounds weren't healing! Golden dust continued to sprinkle out and the wounds weren't shutting. His white skin was turning black.

It was by property of the demonic weapons. They were undoing his divine protections!

In a roar of carnivorous triumph, Siegfried delivered the final blow. The black broadsword on his once normal right hand had found an opening.

It decapitated the Seraph.

The two human Heroes held up their hands. Even I threw up a shield because I knew what was going to come next.

A Seraph does not merely die gracefully. Their bodies do not collapse or disperse into the aether.

They explode.

I watched as Siegfried jammed all of his blades into the ground, wrapped his arms around the Seraph, and clutched him tight.

The blast sent debris flying everywhere. They slammed into my shield… as well as what remained of Siegfried.

The only things remaining of the battle was Gungir and the six cursed weapons of Siegfried.

Siegfried… I have borne witness to your feats. I have heard your name and will remember it well. Yours was truly the feats worthy of a Hero. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten. I, Rossweisse, shall offer you a prayer and deliver your soul to Valhalla for—

"Mediocre!" shouted Heracles.

W-W-W-What?! What sort of comrade are you to criticize the sacrifice of your teammate?!

"I've secured the area," the boy named Georg approached me just as Heracles did. "Everyone wounded or hiding has been extracted to the Institution. You, Valkyrie, can you stand?"

I could this time. But my arms hung limply at my side. Georg examined my arms briefly before looking up and fixing his glasses.

"Ours has been dealt with," a new voice came. Another boy from the baseball game. I believe he was the vice-president. And following behind him was the dull, silent boy. "Where is Siegfried?"

"Dead," said Jeanne when she made it to the group. "Got himself blown up in the end. Hey you, Valkyrie, this is yours, right?"

In her hands was Gungir. I'd have accepted it but I could not lift my arms. I could only bow my head and thank her from the bottom of my heart.

"Lift your head, Valkyrie," said another voice. It was the wielder of the True Longinus, Cao Cao. Though his uniform was ruffled and his face covered in small burns and cuts, he stood tall and strong. "You are always in the company of the Doll Maker. Where is Artemis?"

…That was such a question I would love to have answered myself. Where was the Godking? Where was his army of Djinn that could be summoned at any instance? If he were truly here, he would have been able to repel Heaven. I have seen his power and his resources. Even God himself was forced to retreat when he arrived at the Battle of Ragnarok.

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

My answer made Cao Cao's lips twitch. "Is that so? The Ouroboros could not sense him either in the city. I had thought he was merely cloaking himself. Jeanne, you're the most tired of the group. You and Heracles escort her to the Institution."

"I think we should all go," stated the vice-president. "Cao Cao, consider the condition of the team. We're exhausted. We lost Siegfried because we haven't fully recovered against Camael and Oriphiel. If we press any further we won't survive the next confrontation."

"Then you may go," he said. He tightened the grip around the True Longinus. "You may go and defend the station if you must. I will continue and kill as many as I can. The role of the Hero, Arthur, is not to protect others. That will not solve the threat.

"A Hero's role is to slay the monsters that threaten humanity. It is why I aim to kill God. Will any of you join me or will I venture on my own?"

"…You're a damn fool who will get yourself killed," groaned Arthur. But he stepped back.

It was the silent boy who raised his hand. The one who conjured the black creatures. He was volunteering to continue.

"There would be more people out there," stated Georg next. "And someone has to pull you out if it starts to get too hot. The three of us should be more than enough."

Cao Cao smiled broadly. His eyes turned back to me. "Valkyrie. What is your name? I am the Reincarnated Hero Cao Cao, wielder of the True Longinus, the Spear of Power."

"I am Rossweisse," I said simply. "Thank you for coming to my aid and saving those in need. I will offer you my prayers, Hero."

His eyes flickered at the mention of my name. He recognized it but didn't say anything.

"We move," he ordered and shifted the grip on his spear for running. "We cannot waste any more time here. Georg. Leonardo. Are you ready?"

"…As I'll ever be," drolled Georg.

Leonardo didn't say anything. Nor did he make a gesture to say he was ready.

…Nor did he blink.

The three of them took off running up the road. Cao Cao was at the lead, running slightly faster than the other two, who were struggling to keep up.

The rest of us took a moment to collect ourselves before running due east. We were heading towards Kuoh Institution. They said it was the safest place as it was being watched by the Ouroboros, the Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis. No Angel, Seraph, or Archangel would dare to cross through the gates there.

That was their way of telling me the Ouroboros was not willing to engage Heaven. Ophis was squatting at the Institution and only going as far as to defend his territory. Nothing more.

0-0-0

I, Kunou, am scared.

Mama told me to be brave. She told me she will protect me. She told me to stay hidden and to not come out until she returns.

But I am scared. I'm so scared I can't move. My body was tucked into a small ball while my hands covered my ears. No matter how hard I pressed, I could still hear the noises. I can still hear all the loud noises.

Mama and I were just out spending time together. We always do on Sundays. Sometimes we'll surprise Onii-chan where he worked and order delicious deserts from him. Then we'd make fun of his work and the sort of things he'd go through for some money.

But Onii-chan wasn't there when we arrived. We still had some cake anyways. And I wanted to stay anyways to see the hourly dance with the maids… even if Onii-chan wasn't in it. It's always funny to see him in it dressed like that.

The windows outside went dark. Mama went stiff and quickly rose from her seat. I've never seen her like that before. It scared me.

That was when the Angels attacked. There was a lot of light, a loud noise that hurt my ears, and the windows next to us shattering with glass flying towards us. Mama grabbed me and pulled me in close to her. We were still sent to the floor. It hurt so much.

Mama made sure I was all right. She then told me to hide behind the counter and to not move no matter what. I listened to Mama even when I didn't want her to leave me.

But it's been so long since Mama went out of the building. I was getting more scared as time passed on. The loud noises kept coming and the ground and building kept shaking. I can still hear people screaming even when I was the only one left in here.

Mama would never abandon me. But… What if… What if Mama _can't_ come back? What if she got hurt? I know Mama is strong, one of the strongest even! It was why she was the matriarch of all Youkai. She was a Kyuubi, who was on par to the gods.

But this was Heaven. And I learned God had killed the gods we worshipped. I learned he took Mama prisoner and it was thanks to Onii-chan was she freed.

I don't know how long it's been. But I'm alone and scared. I want Mama to come back! I can't stay here any longer. What if Mama is hurt?!

I crawled out of my hiding spot even when she told me not to. The café was in ruins. There was glass everywhere, tables were upturned and torn apart, and the people…

I shut my eyes. My body was shaking. I couldn't look at the customers and maids. A lot of them I knew by name because we come here all the time. Some of them even gave me extra sweets and complimented how much I looked like Mama.

Tears streaked down my face as I made my way outside. I had to find Mama. I _had_ to! I can't be alone any longer.

"Is that one yours, Yasaka?" a voice echoed on the street.

There was Mama! She was in her Kyuubi form with her golden fur and nine tails. But there was also blood staining her fur. She looked hurt. Mama, no!

Across of her stood a man with twelve wings with a sword and shield in each hand. T-That! That was an Angel! With twelve wings? He's the strongest of his kind!

"Kunou!" Mama gasped in her mystical voice. Her tails stiffened as she lowered her head back at the Angel. "Your fight is with me, Sariel! Leave her out of this!"

"My fight is with all of your kind," the Angel, Sariel, said back to Mama in a mean voice. His eyes went towards mine. "How revolting. Sunlight courses through her veins. She resembles her father too much."

"You will not touch her!" Mama shrieked and lunged at the Angel.

She was fast! She was like a golden blur as she snapped her jaws at the Angel and swiped her tails. I saw fire, lightning, wind, and aether being used against the Angel. But the Angel was just as fast and able to keep up with Mama. He used his shield to block whatever she threw at him and his sword to swipe at her when she tried to bite him.

"Where was this before?!" he bellowed. "Is this a mother's wrath? You were not fighting as strongly until that girl arrived! Do not think I do not see through your ploy, Yasaka! I know you are trying to get me away from the girl! And there lies your weakness!"

His shield started to glow. In the next exchange, he used his sword while he threw his shield aside.

No. He didn't throw it aside. He threw it straight towards me.

"KUNOU!"

Mama moved. She threw herself off of the Angel and moved towards the shield coming my way. Her body came between us; the shield was blocked by her tails being brought around. There was a shockwave that pushed Mama back and knocked me down.

Mama yelped.

I… I saw the Angel bring his sword into her side. When he pulled it out, there was Mama's blood running down its edge. He put his boot on Mama's side and kicked her away.

Mama transformed back into her human form. Her skin was white while her hands were clutching at her waist. There was so much blood seeping through her fingers.

"M… Mama…?"

"Kunou…" Mama's voice was quiet and shaking. "R-Run… Please…"

That was when she fell. Her legs gave out under her and her body hit the floor. Blood started to pool around her.

Mama didn't move. She wasn't breathing either.

"Mama…?" I whispered. "Mama? Mama? Mama? Mama?! Mama?! MAMA?!"

I went to her and tried to shake her to get up. She wouldn't. No matter how much I shook her or how much I called out to her.

"Mama, please get up! Kunou will be a good girl! I'll listen to Mama for real this time! I'll hide like you told me to! I'll eat my veggies and be nicer to Onii-chan! Please get up! Please! PLEASE!"

Nothing. Mama didn't get up.

I screamed for Mama when the Angel came and pulled me away. He had his fingers gripping my hair at the scalp and dragging me away from Mama. I screamed at him for me to go back to her. I didn't want to leave Mama! She's not… _that_! Mama is just resting to get better!

"Be silent," Sariel snarled. "God has granted you mercy. He has willed you to live. I will bring you to Him."

0-0-0

I Am.

I must apologize to you as soon as I can, Dalang. I did not mean for it to come to this. And you must think of me a coward if you believe I have deceived you. It was never my intentions to draw you away from your Citadel like this. I spoke true when I stated I was to launch a strike against Vishnu and his myriad of avatars. I was prepared for it and was craving for another one of our bouts.

But then something happened. A betrayal. It wasn't necessarily one as my own system hadn't captured the perpetrators just yet. Several centuries of nothing going wrong too. Or maybe it was because I looked away from the system thinking it was perfect were they able to find the loopholes around it. I will need to correct this error when I am able.

"Have you found them?" I asked.

"None of your legionaries have spotted Michael and Gabriel, My Lord," Metatron answered promptly. "It is only a matter of time."

I nodded, folded my hands onto my lap, and leaned against my throne. We were secure high over the city where none else could reach us. Not that any of these pagans would be willing to if they could. I would strike them down before they could make it halfway.

Michael and Gabriel. They were the ones who betrayed me and the reason why I am here in Satan's Citadel. They took something very precious from me. I cannot fight at my greatest for the Promised Time against Dalang without it.

They must have taken it while I had slipped into the Citadel.

Crafty. I must respect them for being able to get this far without Falling. They were deliberately disobeying me and going as far as to reach Satan's Citadel too. Even with his shield blocking my wonders from reaching my subjects, the Icarus program was more of an installation placed within each and every individual Angel. My Seraphim will never betray me, so there was no point in placing something like that in them. But the Angels of the former God? That was a different matter.

How had they managed to not burn up is beyond me. I am more curious than scorned at the moment. But as time presses on and if I do not have my treasure back before the Promised Time, I may obliterate the world before our final confrontation.

"My Lord, we have found Azu'Kurano," Metatron stated. "She is—"

"I know," I cut him off with a lax wave of my hand. "I also know she has yet to learn her lesson. I will have her remain in Kuoh longer. Even if the city is nothing but cinders by the end of this and Issei Hyoudou is killed. Leave her be."

Metatron saluted and returned to his post.

My senses caught something. Down towards the direction of the Academy.

"Altoryrigius is in trouble," I stated. "Go and assist him."

Metatron saluted and vanished. There was a reason why I would send my most powerful of Angels down to rescue Altoryrigius. Had it been another Saint, a single Seraphim would have sufficed. But if there was something that could threaten Altoryrigius? That threat cannot be taken lightly. Metatron was his guardian, after all.

There was more to it. Altoryrigius meant far more to me than a mere _Champion._

"Hmph," I couldn't resist the irony of the word. Champion. In the time before the Age of the Kings, the Champion system of Ilyvander brought forth beings from another realm into ours. That was because the former Rulers could not find a means to support their world any further. They had to reach out for help. The system was designed so the World would not reject them or deploy Guardians to expel or even eradicate them.

He is called the Champion of Heaven for more than just a simple publicity stunt. Do give me more credit than that, Dalang. You should expect better of me by this point.

I know what I am, Ouroboros. I know I am not the Ruler of the World. But I am its God.

And with Altoryrigius, I will be both the Ruler and God.

This world is _mine._ I will not give it up.

My head turned down back onto the Earth. I frowned. An irregularity was occurring. It was something I knew existed but hadn't expected it to appear on the other side. My mortal servants with their Sacred Gears could access this under dire circumstances. This Balance Breaker.

But to see it in the hands of the enemy? Such a feat cannot be tolerated.

It was not Azazel or his ward that stirred me to rise out of my seat. No. It was the mockery flying through the air and removing my legion. He was fast, gliding through wings made of cosmic energy.

Those wings… I've seen such before. They are one of the marks granted by the Dra'cueri Queen. It is much the same kind as my Gift of Tongue. It would appear this one is the Gift of Flight.

It is not impossible. One of the Primordial Lawmakers could have entered this world and lost in some bout. In my time as God, I have seen at least two beings on this planet wield such Gifts before this one.

I rose from my seat and parted the clouds from under. I donned my helm and let the godsair course through my mask. I breathed it in, letting it fill me with the prayers and worship of my followers. It invigorated me with power unmatched by even Dalang!

I descended from my throne and immerged into the physical realm. All things stopped when I came down to their level. My Angels and Seraphim started to sing in praise. I could feel the amount of fear and hatred creating negative godsair from the pagans. I drank them in; they knew not how much stronger they were making me.

My timing, it would seem, was perfect. Infuriating, as I wanted to raze this crimson jester to nothingness, but it was still perfect.

A portal had been opened. Sunlight poured through as a tall figure donning white armor stepped through. In his chest was a Sun Sphere. In his hand was the sword, Solstice, the First and Last Sun. And at his back was its sheath, Equinox, the Midnight Sun.

"Welcome back, Dalang."

0-0-0

I, Serafall, am running up a hill.

Or was the saying 'running up a slope'? I can't recall right now. Usually I'm pretty spot on about these things.

What I mean to say is… I'm fighting against something I didn't want to see ever again.

The entire street was covered in ice and water. The buildings around us had been crumbled apart. No one was coming to help me because the amount of destruction we were tossing around was too much. It was just going to be me and Uriel.

I had to stand strong. I was a leader. I am a Lord of Darkness. I am the Leviathan!

And standing right in front of me was my jailer after God first attacked the Devils.

It was Uriel who watched over us in God's harem. He was the one who made sure none of us schemed against God, even with all the conditions God placed on us to make it impossible in the first place. It was he who punished us when we didn't cooperate.

It was Uriel who left just as deep of a scar as God did.

Nothing but rage and frustration filled me as we fought. I hated this man almost as much as I hate God. I wanted this man dead no matter what.

But… he was my jailer for nearly seven hundred years. I didn't get my freedom until Artemis came to this world. I didn't get the chance for closure. I never recovered.

My hands continued to shake as I fought against Uriel. My mind was focused on our battle. But my soul still ached as it remembered every torment he put me through.

Artemis, I do understand how you feel. I'm the only one who can. That's why I fought with the other Devil Kings for your sake.

That's why I turned the other way when you said you were going to be away. I believed in you when you said you were going to protect this city. I believed you! Despite everything you put me through and your vendetta against the Devils, _I believed you!_

Because I didn't tell Falbium or Sirzechs, we were caught by surprise. Heaven struck with all its might and we hardly have a means of defending our selves. It took half an hour for a competent retaliation strike to gather. By that point, the leaders were already fighting against other Archangels and Seraphim. Too many people had died since then.

"I see now," Uriel said with his glowing eyes. Those eyes that could peer into the soul and read every one of my sins. Nothing could be hidden by those eyes. Every dark intent could be seen by him. Even so much as _thinking_ about doing something wrong against God can't be hidden by him. He was violating me with those eyes.

"Stay out of my head!" I screamed and threw everything at him. The terrain changed once again as a blizzard enveloped us.

He swung his flaming sword and split the blizzard. He turned it into a thick, humid mist. It would have boiled my skin if I were anything weaker.

"Attempted rape," Uriel clicked his tongue. His eyes closed with disappointment. "To one declared a Saint, at that. Serafall, you know I cannot excuse this transgression."

"As if you were going to let me live anyways!" I spat.

We had another exchange. Ice met fire. The area changed again.

"You were one of Father's favorites," Uriel said with snide. "He mentioned you when He returned from Heaven after seeing you. He hasn't been that happy since Satan emerged. I think I'll bring you back to Him instead."

My blood turned cold. I froze where I stood. My body became petrified as the mere mentioning of returning to _Him_ shook me. My mind flashed the countless memories of the nights He called for me.

"N-No… I'm not going back there. I c-can't go back there! I won't let you take me! I'd rather _die_ than go back there!"

Uriel gave me a sad look as if he could sympathize with me. "If that is what you wish. So be it. Father also made mention of… _her._ If you will not come back, Serafall, perhaps your sister could replace you?"

The blood drained from my face. My heart tightened at my chest.

Sona… No! I won't let that happen! I will not let Sona be subjected to the same torture I went through!

"I will kill you if you or _Peter_ touch my sister."

Uriel did not blink.

"…Blasphemy has been added to the list. So be it."

He raised his sword. Its flames lit up the street as he put more power into it than the previous times. That's right. He had been holding back only to capture me. Now he was going to put everything he had into killing me. And then… he was going to go to the Academy and take Sona.

"I will stop you!" I shouted. I couldn't freeze up like this. Bravery ran through me. Here was my closure! I was going to pummel him until he was dead! "I will beat you even if it kills me!"

"…If that is what you wish," he said and brought his sword down.

Flames consumed the entirety of the street. The ice I created with my Devilry did not melt and steam. It simply dispersed. A wave of fire was coming at me.

I threw my hands forward and created a magic circle with ten rings. Each ring contained a separate algorithm of spells overlapping another. When combined together, it amplified each and every one of them to new levels. There was a reason why I am the Leviathan and not the Strongest Queen, Grayfia!

A wave of ice met against his wave of fire. The two forces clashed against the other. Neither one refusing to back down. It was like a game of tug-of-war. The first one to slip up would be dead.

…Or the stronger one triumphs.

I was losing! The flames were coming closer! He was overpowering me?!

I didn't have the chance to throw up a shield. His flames crashed down on me. His flames were so hot I could not feel their searing heat eat away at me.

…No. That's not right. His flames… they weren't even touching me. I couldn't feel them because they couldn't burn me. But… why?

The flames dispersed.

Uriel's eyes flashed to something behind me. His eyes glowed… and then widened to the point of threatening to pop out.

"Fucking hell, Sera," a stranger said to me. He was a young man only a few inches taller than me with a pair of red and blue eyes and a deep scowl on his face. His eyes were also glowing. "Don't say some famous last words if you can't back them up."

"M… M… M… Mmmmm!" Uriel's lips twitched. His jaw had become locked, unable to open to say what he wanted. His grip on his sword tightened to the point it was grinding. His whole body was shaking with his face turning red.

"MURDERER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! Murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer, murderermurderermurderermurderermurderermurderermurderermurderermurderer!"

This… This reaction… I've never seen or heard of him reacting this strongly to someone before. Even I, who is sin in living flesh, never gained anything more than a sneer.

The stranger didn't say anything. His scowl only deepened.

"MURDERER!" Uriel screamed again and raised his sword. Flames danced around his blade once more and he channeled his power through it.

"Shut the fuck up already," snarled the stranger. He raised his hand and directed it at the flaming sword. Both his eyes turned red and glowed bright enough to give his face a shadow.

The flames of Uriel's sword ignited. No, more like they exploded as if gasoline— holy gasoline had been thrown over it. But the eruption had been contained. The flames spun in a sphere around Uriel's body. He was screaming.

But not in pain. Uriel was still screaming about the stranger being a murderer. Even when his body was being consumed by his own flames.

"He's all yours," the stranger said and dropped his hand.

"Mur…der…mmm…" Uriel mumbled as he fell to his knees. His eyes never looked away from the stranger even when he was in agonizing pain. His armor was disintegrated and his flesh was burnt a charcoal black.

I looked at the stranger, who crossed his arms and shrugged, and then back at Uriel.

…This was my chance. It was not the finale I wanted. But… this was my opportunity to do what I always wanted.

"S… Seraffffff…?" sputtered Uriel as our eyes met. He looked so lost. So confused. Whatever he saw in the stranger had robbed him of his sanity. His eyes were crossed and constantly blinking when his head turned my way.

I did not pity him.

I shuddered when I put a blade of ice through his chest, right into his heart. His body jerked naturally, and blood escaped his lips. He mumbled something until the light faded from his eyes and he fell sideways.

Uriel was dead. God's Angel of _Retribution_ was dead.

I laughed. It was only a short chuckle at first. Some sweet relief. But then it grew louder and started to shake me entirely. I was laughing. No, I was probably screaming more than I was laughing.

It felt like a weight had been casted off my shoulders.

The stranger was there to catch me when I fell. Rather, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me like a princess. His scowl was still present, but his eyes had softened.

"Fuck…" he cursed. "What the hell? What in the world could you have gone through to make you worse than my Serafall?"

His Serafall? It didn't sound possessive. It sounded more like…

There was a roar above our heads before I could finish that thought. It was loud enough to catch both our attentions.

And after that… the sky was split in half. A portal into the higher planes opened up. The one who came out of it was—

"Oh my God…" the stranger said with a dry voice. His scowl had deepened so far as to leave his eyes half-lidded. "It's Peter Fucking Zylor. What the fuck is he doing here?"

…He knew God by his real name?!

"Um… Who are you?" I asked. "And could you let me down? I'm not that tired."

"No, because I never get to do this in my world," he rejected the idea and held me a little tighter. "My name is Chase. Hey, wanna see something cool?"

His eyes glowed again. The hand under my thighs had one finger pointed towards the sky.

The air became electric as he called upon power that dwarfed my own.

0-0-0

I, Tiamat, am furious.

These Angels have not learned their lesson. Have they forgotten what happened the last time they treaded on my territory? Or do they not care on how many of their ilk I have slaughtered on my own?

I am more than a Dragon. I am the Chaos Karma Dragon. I am a Dragon God! I am the last Dragon King and I was the strongest out of all of them. Even Ddraig and Albion were wary of my wrath when they were corporeal.

Angels, Archangels, Seraphim. It does not matter who or what they are, of what breed, or how powerful they are. Those who gain my wrath will not leave unscathed. I am the thing that made up the primordial chaos. I am the everlasting storm that constantly stamped out all of life. I am the Mother of Dragons and Queen of the Storm.

But my power wanes.

I have slaughtered many Angels since the first strike. I have waged against a half dozen Seraphim and came out victorious. And I had slain the Archangel Raphael. But my wounds have accumulated after every bout. They hinder my movements and weaken my strength. And still more Angels come for me.

I will die in this battle. I will fall. But I shall not go quietly. I shall take as many of them with me. I will not be captured like the last time! You will not tame me, God! I will throw myself into the flames and drag you down with me if I must!

"Tia-nee, anymore and you're seriously going to die."

That voice… Impossible.

Sempai was in the Academy. I could feel his power even from this far off. But that voice reaching my ears. It was the same as my beloved Sempai's!

 _He_ floated on ethereal wings and with the crimson armor in semblance to Ddraig. His power was like a storm in itself contained in a tiny vessel. This was no mere mortal with a human body. I was sensing the full power of Ddraig coursing through him. No, I must say this _was_ Ddraig.

Ddraig… but not Sempai.

"You are not Sempai," I hissed and drew my head back to snap at this imposter.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he threw his arms up and flickered back in an instant. "I'm not here to fight you! I'm here to help! I'm telling you to stop because you're bleeding everywhere. Rest, Tia-nee. I'll take over from here."

How strange. He called me his elder sister. He spoke in the same voice as Sempai and even had his power. It was as though Ddraig was reincarnated into this humanoid vessel.

But he was not Sempai!

He let loose a roar. It was the roar of a Dragon. It sent a shockwave throughout the city that rattled what buildings remained standing. All had heard it.

What came next was his power. A storm of crimson energy burst forth out of his body. His armor became alive as the gauntlets and grieves became claws, his helm became a skull with fangs, extra arms protruded out of his side, and a set of metallic wings sprouted parallel to his ethereal ones.

This! This was the Boosted Gear's Juggernaut Drive! But there was no hate singing out of him. Nor was there the incantation or the corruption of the previous vessels. This was the full might of Ddraig unleashed onto the physical world!

[Promotion: Bishop Juggernaut Overdrive!]

He changed shape once more. Those metallic wings folded over and turned into a power cell with gears and fans. A pair of cannons extended out of his shoulders. And the spare arms became two sets of weaponry. The left one became a thin barrel while the other became a turret.

He unleashed the turret into the open sky.

Not a shot was missed nor did any of them stray in friendly fire. Every shot was a tiny red orb but contained deadly force at every impact. Every Angel fired upon was robbed of their life no matter how strong they were. A Seraphim was only killed if they were struck in the head; otherwise they were left crippled. Still, they were rendered unable to fight.

"Heathen!" screamed one Seraph. He became a streak like a falling star as he came at the young man.

He aimed the long barrel at him and fired. It did not send out a small explosion or a crimson orb like she expected. Instead, it gave a popping noise.

And the Seraph was no more. He simply vanished as a hole appeared in his chest and was erased from existence. There was no explosion after his death.

The young man continued to shoot fire into the skies with the turret while erasing the Seraphim he could not strike down normally. In a span of seconds had he cleared out over a third of Heaven in what had taken the entire Citadel over an hour to push back.

[Promotion: Knight Juggernaut Overdrive!]

His form changed once more. The weapons retracted and instead became spikes. His armor compressed until it was tight against his body.

"Stay here," he demanded in a strong voice. "I mean it."

He was nothing more than a red blur as those energy wings sent him flying faster than could be perceived, even to my eyes. All I could see were the series of Angels being torn apart wherever this blur seemed to flicker back in existence.

I was right then. This was not Sempai.

But while this young man had been… showboating, Sempai was in danger. I could feel his anguish. I could feel his presence start to fade and the hate from his predecessors start to rise up.

Something had happened from the Academy. Sempai was hurting.

Something had made him call upon the Juggernaut Drive.

0-0-0

I, Hyoudou Issei, am thriving.

My heart is pumping. Adrenaline is going through me because of raw emotion and because I know I will die if I fuck this up. Unreal power is going through me and jarring my senses. I'm feeling a rush as if I had just achieved the impossible. I'm talking about unlocking the hidden harem route to an eroge when it wasn't supposed to exist!

I'm pissed off beyond reason. Why? Because today went to shit and beyond. Today was the greatest day of my life. I managed to finally get Asia to smile like she used to. No. I have to say I've never seen her this happy before.

I'm pissed off because Heaven decided to rain on our day.

They killed everyone around us. We barely managed to survive and were forced to ditch others who were helping us.

And then there's this guy. This dick-bag, Altry. He came into the school, killed off everyone who got in his way, and continued to kill everyone he met. Fuck! He even killed one of the girls who was in Saji's harem!

I can't forgive him for that.

Ddraig had told me that I wasn't strong enough to fight Altry, or any of those Seraphim things. But he said there was a way I could. Of course, it came at a price. He said he would consume one of my arms to let me borrow some of his power.

When Asia confessed her love (even if it was shared with Saji), I knew what I had to do. I couldn't half-ass things. I made the deal with Ddraig.

No matter what, I was going to beat Altry into the ground and make him pay for what he's done.

 **[One!]**

Saji and I both activated our one Gear at the same time. My heart raced further as time started to slow down around me. My body was going through overdrive as it was burning a lot more energy to push me harder. The pain I felt before still throbbed, but it was a lot more manageable this time.

[Partner, you'll be burning through your time twice as fast with this,] Ddraig said.

"Just worry about repairing my armor, Ddraig!" I shouted back.

Altry was serious when he said he had a way of getting past Avalon's defenses. I've been having at him for only a few seconds and he's been able to land a few hits himself. I had a pretty good guard as he hacked off chunks of my plating. Nothing had managed to get through just yet.

I felt a tug. It was from Saji. I could feel his heartbeat even from this distance. I could feel his intentions as if I had fought with the guy all my life. Was it because he and I have been in death battles together before? Or was it because we were both in love with the same girl, who also loved us?

[No, it's from these Gears,] Ddraig replied. [You and he are resonating with another. Both your goals are the same. I can feel Vritra through your connection.]

So that's what's going on. Then I'm going to follow that instinct and follow Saji's lead!

It was a switch tactic. I slammed my fists into the ground and made a cloud of dirt explode upwards. I could still see Altry's clothing glowing through it. He didn't shirk away as the dirt hit against an invisible layer covering him. He didn't back down and continued his assault.

I leapt back. Right under me came Saji.

"Burn, Altoryrigius!" Saji roared and brought his hands together. The strings surrounding us snapped away from the posts and benches around the field. They came towards Altry and glowed a dark purple color.

Black flames sprouted out of them. There were dozens of strings enclosing around Altry's space.

Altry leapt back, landed on one foot, and kept his momentum by spinning. Avalon started to glow as he took a swipe at the strings. Avalon was able to cut right through them.

"I have you now!" Saji called. He pulled his hand back, tugging on a string that was at the ground.

One of his silk strings sprouted out of the ground and snapped up like a whip. It cracked against Avalon and wrapped itself around the blade. The blade glowed and Altry jerked to pull it free. But the pause to break free gave Saji more than enough time to shoot out more string to reinforce the binding.

"Dragon Shot!"

I threw my fist forward as I swiveled around Saji. I spent those few seconds Boosting my power as high as I could. The red orb of draconian energy was a dark red by the time I finished. I sent it forward, creating a wave of red energy that tore apart the ground as it made its way to Altry.

Altry put his hand up and chose to confront the beam rather than getting out of the way. It struck him and pushed him back. I saw several marks on his clothing break as if they had been overloaded. That must have been it as he put his all into defense.

He shouted as he pushed his hand upwards. My attack was diverted up towards the sky.

"Is your want to defeat me so strong you'd abandon your own?" his voice was searing with anger.

He was talking about the people behind him. We had a lot of open space to fight, but if he had chosen to dodge then my attack would have killed those in the distance. Those were the refuges who came here seeking shelter from the battle. But a lot of them were too wounded to move, dying, or had been killed by Altry.

"No, I just had a feeling you wouldn't move," Saji cursed. "You have too much pride and honor in your wacky sense of duty. Besides, I believe in Ise. I know he wouldn't have caught others in the crossfire."

He's right. I could have manipulated the wave to travel away from them. Hell, if I put a lot of effort into it, I could have made it come back to Altry. But I do mean _a lot_ of effort.

"You will need more than that to defeat me, Genshirou, Hyoudou!"

Altry came at us. His body was tucked low as he sprinted faster than what should have been humanly possible. Those emblems on his clothes must be amplifying all of his stats.

I went to meet him. I was the vanguard while Saji was my support. That was the sort of team we've become. Even that douchebag Philips-san said it was a good idea.

I exchanged blows with Altry. I was able to deflect Avalon while the Boosted Gear continuously doubled my stats. Power like never before continued to course through me. It felt like the power of the sun itself was running through my veins!

I don't know if it was because of Philips' Pawn Piece or Ddraig's Overboost. Or both. Either way, I was finally a match for Altry.

Together with Saji? We could take him.

I enjoyed being able to bring my fist around and landing a blow across that bishonen face.

Even though I put enough effort into that to create a shockwave and make the ground rattle, all it did was make Altry turn his head. He stood his ground and brought Avalon around for a counter blow. It felt like a hammer slammed into my arms as its edge burned hot. I was sent skidding backwards.

Geez! This guy is fast and strong! Even amped up like this with Ddraig's power and a Gear he's still able to do this much on his own!

Shit. I overestimated myself. If I had three minutes to beat him before… combined with a Gear, I only have a minute and a half. Saji has a lot less time than I do. If he only had two and a quarter minutes then that means…

…Um…

N-Not enough time!

Saji felt what I was thinking. While I was fighting one on one against Altry, he was busy at working creating a net around us. He was altering the playing field to make sure we were boxed in. Neither one of us could get in or out and it limited Altry's movements.

…He also set the box on fire. Black flames surrounded us.

Saji… I get why you did it but… please spare me if I get slammed into one of those walls.

He wasn't done yet! I felt the tug again and moved into position. I closed the distance between Altry and I, trying to tackle him with my shoulder. Altry saw it coming and rolled out of the way. I ran right past him.

But while he was dodging, a pillar of flames was traveling across the ground coming right at him!

A few pages fluttered out of his sleeve and burnt up. He threw his palm forward as if reaching out to Saji's flames.

White fire came out of Altry's palms this time. They met against Saji's. As if they were alive, both white and black flames danced around the other, trying to get at each other's throats.

In the end, they canceled each other out.

Altry never stopped moving. He got off his knees and charged right for Saji.

"Bring it!" Saji roared and slammed his fists together. He tucked his body down low and readied himself for Altry's attack.

But I felt the fear coursing through Saji. He had his body reinforced with the Rook Piece but he also knew he wasn't invincible. Altry probably had a way of getting through that added defense.

I wasn't going to leave my mate behind! Jetstream pulsed out of my back and propelled me forward. I rushed after Altry. Saji and I were going to attack him between!

Burning strings were thrown. Altry dodged.

I caught them. The flames did not burn me because Saji didn't allow it. I didn't understand his plan but I went along with it. Saji pulled on the strings in my hand while the jets at my back pushed me forward. I was coming at Altry faster than before!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Altry wasn't stupid to fall for such a cartoonish trick. We had tried similar tactics in our duel and those failed horrendously. Of course we knew this one wouldn't work.

He spun around and pointed Avalon right at me while planting his feet into the ground. I only had a split second to twist my body. Searing heat met against my waist as his blade carved through my armor and sent a gash through my hip. It should have hurt, but I was pumping with so much adrenaline I didn't feel a thing. I also kept flying forward.

Normally, in a cartoon, this would be the point where our strategy failed and I would slam into Saji for forgetting our positions. Except, I always knew Saji was there just as much as he knew about me. This was all part of our strategy.

Saji clasped my arm as I flew right past him. He spun on his heels, threw his body back, and used the velocity of my flight to send me back straight at Altry without losing speed.

"Dragon Shot!" I roared and fired as soon as Saji let me go.

Altry's eyes widened as red light consumed him.

That's not all. I never lost momentum. So while he was blasted to kingdom come, I continued to sail through.

I twisted my body around and brought my leg up. I felt the satisfying resistance that was Altry. He put Avalon up between us even when he was being scorched inside the blast of my Dragon Shot. I sent him flying straight into the burning wall of Saji's net.

"I have you now!" Saji cheered as he grabbed a set of strings in his claws.

The piece of webbing against Altry retracted. Saji pulled on it and manipulated the weaving to wrap around him, concealing him into a burning cocoon.

It didn't last a second. A blast of light blinded us as a powerful burst slammed against us. It pushed us back slightly.

The cocoon was split apart as Altry liberated himself. Avalon was vibrating strongly in his grip. There were less of those marks on his clothes now. They must have burnt out in order to protect him.

[Partner, you can't waste any more time like this,] Ddraig said. [Vritra's vessel is almost out. You won't be able to fight this guy without him.]

Shit! That much time had already gone by? No, it was more like our time was cut in half. We had even less time than we thought now that both of us were using Gears.

"Ise! Rush him!" shouted Saji. "I have your back!"

Saji stepped up to get to the frontlines with me. We came at Altry from both sides; I moved at his left while Saji went around at his right. Black flames were sprouting at his hands as those weird tentacle things at his back were starting to glow with a vicious light. Meanwhile, Ddraig activated the Boost ability multiple times.

Altry pulled out more pages out of his sleeves. There were at least ten of them this time as they burnt up. Wind cycled around Avalon. I've seen this technique before but only in anime. It was like Saber's Hammer of the Wind King!

"Now!" Saji shouted and brought his hands forward. String and flame were shot out of his fingertips.

"Dragon Shot!" I roared and punched ahead. Another crimson blast was hurled forward.

Altry's arms lit up at those marks moved away from his vest and onto his sleeves. The wind kicked up as he swung his blade down hard against the ground.

Both Saji and my attacks were knocked aside. The cage he created was split in half as the wind tore apart everything in its path. A giant gash was made into the field as the wind continued to travel towards us.

"I don't think so!" Saji roared as he slammed his palms against the ground.

Flames gushed out and consumed the field in front of us. They blocked the crazy wind about to tear us apart. Nice save Saji! You totally saved our asses in that one!

"Go!" he shouted next.

I kicked forward, leaping through the flames he created. They didn't touch me as Saji willed them to let me pass. I felt the conflict between Altry's holy wind and Saji's cursed flames while I traversed through them. It felt like I was going to fall apart simply going between them. But I bit back the tension and pushed forward.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

In the time it took, Altry was barely lifting his sword back up. His eyes met mine and narrowed. He readied himself as I broke through the two storms and came at him.

"Dragon Shot!" I fired another orb at him.

Avalon deflected it, but not without pushing him back. He was struggling now as most of those marks were gone. I managed to get a few more burned out of him.

But that's not all!

"Have another!"

I only used half of my strength in that one! Here's another Dragon Shot Altoryrigius!

Man. It took me this long to finally get his name right.

I twisted my body, using the momentum of my first punch to keep me moving. My other fist came around and launched the second Dragon Shot right after the first one.

Altry bared his teeth and forced his body to lean forward. He didn't have the time to make another defense. It was more of a natural reaction. He was flinching as my Dragon Shot made it home.

The blast hit him straight on. I heard the fucker scream in pain this time.

We managed to get him! We managed to get through his damn protections and make him feel pain.

There was a burst of air as the cloud of dirt was spread out around Altry. He wasn't hurt. Dammit! That damn invincibility by Avalon protected him! But I also managed to burn out a large amount of those marks. All that remained were the ones on his sleeves and on his pants. His vest and shirt were in ruins as…

…Eh?

W-Wait a minute! His shirt was torn to shreds and barely hanging on at his shoulders. His chest was exposed. But… what the hell is going on?!

He didn't have the hard chest of a man like I thought he had. No. He had the slim waist and the curved mounds of… a girl. B-Boobs! Altry had boobs!

"Altoryrigius…" Saji whispered in a low voice behind me. "You're a woman."

Altry glared at us with a hard expression. He— She raised Avalon again and said…

"Does that change anything?"

Ah… No. She's right. Simply knowing this guy was really a bishojou doesn't change anything. She still killed a lot of people and needed to answer for it. She was still our enemy.

[You'll never be able to win so long as that sword is activated,] Ddraig explained. [It negates all harm. It is the ultimate shield. There's only two ways of defeating it. Either make him draw out Excalibur and pray you managed to kill him while he kills you. Or… Partner, how much are you willing to sacrifice for this fight?]

Ddraig, Altry is a girl now. I'll get mixed feelings if you still call her a guy.

"Everything," I answered without hesitation.

[…That's a good resolve. Foolish and destructive, but good. Then I will take your other arm and give you the power to use this technique. You're not strong enough to use it normally. You'll only get once chance also. Do not miss.]

I felt the gravity of his words.

"Let's do it. Saji! Create an opening for me!"

"I'm on it!" he was already moving before I finished my words. "Ise, hurry up! I'm almost up! We only have a few seconds left!"

This was it then. This was going to be our last attempt. Our time was precious. If I lost Saji's support then I don't think I'd be able to take on Altry by myself. His techniques were crazy and his strength and speed was unreal. He would have mopped the floor with me and gotten through my armor hadn't Saji had my back. It was our teamwork that got us this far.

Ddraig started to Boost me repeatedly. But I didn't charge forward. I stayed back while Saji took the front this time.

He rushed at Altry with his voice bellowing in a war cry. It was a frightening sight as black flames danced around him with him shouting for bloody murder.

Those tentacles at his back whipped around. They lashed forward at Altry, who deflected them with Avalon and a defense mystery with his hand. He was still nimble with how he was able to also dance around those attacks. And he was still strong with how he was able to disperse the flames Saji sent at him.

Now I rushed forward. Jets pulsed out of my back and pushed me forward.

Saji took a hit for me. He went forward and took a blow from Avalon. But he wasn't down! He managed to get some of his strings attached around the blade. He leapt back despite the deep gash running from his shoulder all the way down to his waist. My buddy was hurt badly. But he was going this far for victory.

Altry tried to pry the blade free. But he needed the instant to focus his will to break the strings and get rid of Vritra's cursed flames.

I only needed a second to leap over Saji and give it my all.

 **[Two!]**

I felt time slow even further. But I kept accelerating. My heart was thundering away at this point. Pain flared through me as if every nerve in my body was going out of whack. It made me coil on reflex. But I couldn't afford to waste this precious time. I don't care if I'm falling apart!

I also felt Ddraig eat at my other arm. Now both my arms were surrendered to the Dragon within me. That's fine. I'll pay this price!

" _Penetration_!" I screamed and threw my fist forward. What I fired was so much like a Dragon Shot. But instead of an orb or a beam, it was a lance of dark crimson energy so sharp and narrow I knew it could pierce through everything. This was Ddraig's ultimate technique. This is what made him one of the two Heavenly Dragons!

As soon as I released it… the armor crumbled apart. Dispelling that much energy all at once had brought my time down to zero even when I had plenty of seconds remaining. It also reset my Gears.

I watched as Altry broke free from Saji's strings. He brought Avalon up to deflect my oncoming attack as his blade glowed almost white with how much energy he was putting through it.

The blade broke in half as my crimson lance went straight through it.

…And it tore a hole through his chest.

His eyes were wide with shock. He stared up at me as I started to fall from my leap.

Both our bodies hit the floor at the same time.

The only difference? I was the one who got back up.

"We… We did it…" I gasped. My body was drenched with sweat and it soaked through to my clothes. I felt so drained of energy even when I had the high rush of triumph. My body was shaking and every part of me felt sore beyond belief. My head was also ringing.

I really wanted to lie down and go to sleep. And puke. I kinda wouldn't care at this point if I did both. But there was nothing in my stomach and I was still too wired from the fight to rest.

When all this wears off… the crash is going to be horrendous.

"We did," Saji agreed. His armor turned into dust. He looked just as bad as I did. Nah, he looked worse. He was also drenched in sweat, his eyes were blood shot with dark circles around them, and there was a lot of blood on his shirt from where Altry had cut him. He was also breathing hard as if he couldn't catch his breath.

Both of us sagged and leaned against the other as reality sort of imploded around us.

"Ise! Saji!" cried Asia. She looked as worried as can be as she ran up to us.

We all fell over as she wrapped her arms around us and tackled us to the floor. We were both so tired even someone as small as Asia was able to knock us out.

"I was so worried I couldn't move!" she cried out to us.

"It's alright, Asia," I said to her. "We're alright."

"Yeah…" Saji lifted a shaking arm and let his hand rest on her head. He only had the strength to move his thumb in an attempted head-pat. "We're good. Instead of worrying about us, you should use your Sacred Gear to treat the others. Don't worry. This is just a scratch."

He offered her a cheeky grin. He calls it a scratch but that's something pretty deep, Saji. As soon as the adrenaline wears off, you're going to be in a lot of pain.

Asia sat up and wiped her face with her hands. She beamed a beautiful smile at us and nodded.

"They defeated the Champion of Heaven," we heard someone whisper in awe.

"Lord Altoryrigius was defeated?!" came another. I think that was Gremory-sempai.

"The Champion of Heaven is dead!" cheered someone else. That person was met with another set of cheers.

"Hyoudou and Genshirou slayed the Champion of Heaven!"

"Heaven's strongest has fallen!"

"Treat their wounds! We cannot lose them!"

"Someone go and spread the word! Tell the leaders the Champion of Heaven is—"

What came next felt like nothing compared to what Altry threw at us. I only saw a streak of white fly across the sky and land at the center of the track field.

There was a detonation. My body was lifted off the ground as I was consumed in absolute white. All my senses were lost.

[…

[…nr…

[P…r…

[Pa…t…

[Par…

[P…ner!

[Partner! Dammit kid, get up!]

I gasped as if I hadn't been breathing for some time. And maybe I hadn't been. I regretted it as I immediately fell into a coughing fit. I couldn't breathe as something filled my lungs. Tears clouded my vision until whatever was in my lungs was spat out.

Blood. I spat out blood.

I had thought using those Gears had been agonizing. I was wrong. Horribly wrong. Everything about me hurt. My face felt like it was on fire. I couldn't see out of my left eye. My insides felt charred and it hurt to breathe. My heart hurt with unbearable burns every time it thumped.

It was as if the weight of the planet itself was on my back. That's how hard it was for me to get up. All I could do was up on my elbows.

All around me was destruction. The field was torn to shreds with a giant crater at the center and pockmarks spread around it. The school building nearby had half of it torn down. And the gymnasium was nothing more than a pile of rocks.

"Filthy, disgusting vermin."

Walking through the field of death was a figure that didn't belong. He was untouched by the death and destruction. Six wings of golden energy blazed out of his back. He was dressed in gold and red armor with a floral crown around his temples and a halo over his head. In his hand was a golden spear longer than he was tall.

He was walking around stabbing that spear into the ground. But wherever he poked, someone screamed.

"H-Hey…" I groaned. It took every effort for me to get up. My right leg gave out and I stumbled down. I had to use most of my left leg to keep me up. And it throbbed with pain. "W-What are you doing?"

"Saint Hyoudou," the figure eyed me dispassionately. He kept moving through the field, finding his next target— a whimpering man who was trying to crawl away— and stabbed into him. All without looking away from me. "Sunlight fills you I see. You chose poorly."

Sunlight…? Was he talking about the Pawn Piece from Philips? This guy knew what was inside me?

"Metatron…" I heard someone growl. It was Gremory-sempai. She was covered in blood and limping. But she was able to stand and glare at him in defiance. Black energy slithered around her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Your stupidity precedes you," the guy, Metatron, slowly turned his attention towards Gremory-sempai. "You are a Devil, are you not? Use your wits. Why else would I be here other than to serve God and fulfill His command?"

"Hey!" I heard Saji bark. A wad of string fired out of his Sacred Gear and attached itself to Metatron's arm. It glowed as it began to drain his energy. "I don't care who you are. Do you really think you should be spending time on us small fry? All your friends out there are dying while you're wasting away here."

Geez, Saji. You look as beat up as I am. You're panting even though you're using your Sacred Gear. Yet, you're still using that brain of yours to get us through this.

"Saint Genshirou," Metatron turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Be silent."

He waved his hand as easily as he would shoo a fly away.

Something slammed across of Saji and sent him flying. His body was rocketed backwards and slammed through the remains of the school building.

"Saji!" I cried.

And Asia. Asia! She was still fine! She was bleeding but she was fine! She was alive!

"Oh, if it isn't the Holy Maiden…"

My heart lurched as Metatron's eyes looked at Asia.

Gremory took this moment to fire black energy at his back. It didn't even make it halfway as Metatron waved his hand again in the same way he flung Saji away.

Gremory gasped as the same invisible force dispelled her attack and reached her. It didn't blow her away though. When it knocked her back, it tore her to shreds. Blood gushed out of her chest and face as she fell back.

"Rias!" a series of voices shouted. They sounded like they belonged to the Occult Research Club.

I couldn't look their way. I couldn't tell if Gremory-sempai lived or not. I limped as fast as I could towards Metatron as he took his time approaching Asia. And Asia stood there frozen in place. Her hands were clutched to her chest as her eyes widened.

"R-Run…" I croaked. "Asia… Get out of there. Get away from him! Just run!"

He reached her before she could.

He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. She gasped, kicked her legs around with her hands clutching against his wrist. His grip was absolute.

I moved faster. But in my haste it made me stumble to the floor. Dammit! No! I can't trip over nothing like this! I have to get to Asia!

"I see…" Metatron said softly. "You also chose… poorly."

Asia gasped one last time.

Metatron slid the tip of his spear through her chest and gave it a twist.

Her Twilight Healing glowed. But it did nothing as he didn't remove the spear. Her blood dripped down its staff. Blood spat through her lips as she tried to breathe.

Her body went still. Her arms fell to her side as all expression on her face went stiff.

Metatron let her drop.

…And then put his spear through her once more.

No.

No.

No.

No!

No! No! No!

NO!

He didn't just… To Asia… Asia can't be… No!

Something within me broke. It felt like I was bleeding on the inside. I felt my heart give out and I couldn't breathe. The world around me was going dark.

I was seeing nothing but red.

Rage and hate filled me. Rage and hate. Rage and hate. Rage and hate. Rage and hate and rage and hate and rage and hate and rage and hate and rage and hate and rage and hate!

Murder! I wanted to murder this fuck! I was going to murder this fuck!

Asia! How can you kill Asia like that?! How can you look at her in the eyes and kill her as if it was nothing?!

Rage! Hate! Murder!

I screamed. There was no more pain. There was only…

Power.

I was rushing at Metatron. My body obeyed my commands. My leg could not stop me. My soreness could not stop me. _Nothing_ could stop me!

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed.

No. I roared. The thing that came out of my voice was something inhuman.

 **We who are about to awaken…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **We Will Not Go Quietly Into The Night!**

"My name is Azu'Kurano! I am the Princess of Heaven! Heed my words! I demand to know the meaning of all this!"

…Is what I said to the Angels before us. But…

"Z-Zylor-san!" Irina pulled on my arm. "That's blasphemy! You shouldn't say things like that!"

"I understand how you feel…" said Xenovia while her eyes peered up at the smoking skies. "But telling such an obvious lie will only make our situation that much worse."

"There's no need to go that far…" said the officer of the group. "We've already secured the area and guaranteed your safety. I'd be more than happy to tell you if you comply, ma'am."

How far have I fallen? No one believes who I am and I don't have the godsair within me to prove otherwise. Maybe if I was in my adult form and not this teenage, nubile figure they would have recognized me. I remember a time when I would parade through the halls of Heaven and all before me would bow.

Now look at me!

"But I am!" I tried anyways. I wasn't pouting! Honest! "My name is Azu'Kurano and I _am_ the Princess of Heaven! I swear in the name of—"

A magnificently devastating bolt of lightning coursed out of the skies and struck the center of the business district.

Ah… I-I-I understand, Father…

"I'm sorry," I bowed low and offered my sincere apologies. "I'm just so stressed about all of this. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

I wasn't crying. There was a lot of smoke in the area and it was getting into my eyes!

The Angel with ten wings scratched the side of his head while he watched me. "Orders from above said we were to find you three and make sure you're safe. We are to keep you here away from the battle until it falls over."

"But why now?" Irina stepped up. "Why is Heaven attacking Kuoh all of a sudden? This is more than just the camp of pagans. There are normal people here too!"

"Have you secured them as well?" questioned Xenovia with a sharp tone. "Did Heaven evacuate the mundane populace before the battle commenced?"

I frowned. Her tone suggested it was a rhetorical question. I felt her frustrations. From what I had seen from the kitchen window, Heaven had struck the first blow by chance of surprise. Had Heaven tried to spend time to get others to safety then the pagans would have used the time to regain their bearings and throw a counterassault.

Instead, most of Kuoh was on fire.

"It is by the Will of God," answered the Angel. "I do not question His command. Nor should you, Exorcists."

"Even if that means those unaware of the conflict be butchered?!" shouted Xenovia with outrage. "There are people out there that don't know anything about what's going on! They don't know they share the city with monsters! There are people there who worship the Lord! And you mean to say they are going to be sacrificed?!"

The Angel's eyes hardened, "They will be welcomed through the Gates of Heaven. Is that not the purpose of serving God? To reach eternal paradise? Who are you to question His plans?"

"Xenovia… calm down," Irina put her hands on her friends shoulder.

Xenovia looked ready to lunge at the Angel. It took a bit of effort from Irina to draw her back.

"There are two Saints ascended by decree of Lord Altoryrigius in the city," I said next. "Saint Hyoudou and Saint Genshirou. They are still necessary in His plans and must be kept alive. If you will not save those who cannot defend themselves, then at least protect them. The Holy Maiden should be present with them, for she was the purpose Lord Altoryrigius was sent to this city. Has Heaven secured their safety?"

By all means, I am still furious at Ise. No, I am pissed beyond measure. How dare he turn his back against me and choose Satan?! Had I not been good to him? Do I mean so little to him to where he would throw away my words?

Or should I be upset with myself? Did I not treat him right? Was I not good enough for him? Should I have tried harder? God, should I have given him my body? I had thought… I had thought if he had Asia then he would go back with her to the Church.

Or should I be upset with Artemis for deceiving him? I don't know.

Regardless, Ise still meant much to me. I didn't want to see him caught up in this mess.

…Because _I_ was going to be the one to strangle him!

This had gotten the Angel's attention. He blinked a few times and excused himself. With a glyph appearing beside his ear, he spoke softly in a hushed tone. He was communicating to his superiors and relaying what I had told him.

"I-Ise-kun is alright…" Irina more wished than anything. "Altry-san declared him his equal."

"Irina," Xenovia spoke with a blunt tone. "You and I both know Lord Altoryrigius was holding back tremendously that time."

"Still!" she shrieked. "Ise-kun is strong! And he has a Sacred Gear! Heaven will know he's on our side and won't put him through harm!"

…Unless he ran into Seraphim. If I was able to smell sunlight within him, then so too could a Seraph. They would recognize the peculiar scent belonging to Dalang's signature. They would recognize him as an enemy straight away and eliminate him.

Such a thought made my heart clench.

Another noise made it stop.

I heard the sound of a beastly roar. No, it was a wail of something that should not belong in this world. It was a howl of pain, of hatred, of rage, and of sorrow all bundled up and exploding through the echoes of a thousand voices. No creature on this planet could replicate it. It did not belong to a creature of the light, of nature, or of the mystic kind.

"What in the world is that…?" the Angel dropped his communications spell as he gazed up at the sky.

My heart lurched. That was the origin of the dreadful sound. That crimson creature in the sky battling against what could not be denied as Metatron, the mightiest of God's Angels. Everything about it was wrong. It was no more a creature of flesh as it was an incarnation of wrath, of pain, of woe, and of doom.

My heart lurched because I recognized the signature wrapped around this abomination. I had reached out and felt it between my fingers. I knew it intimately. Angels Above, I had placed my head against his chest and slept in his presence!

That was the power of Ddraig. That was my Ise rampaging within.

He was hurting. His heart was ruined. Nothing remained of him but the primal desire to kill.

What happened? What in the world could have happened to him? What could have made him become like this?

"God save him…" I whispered in prayer.

0-0-0

I, Le Fay Pendragon, hurt all over.

As I crawled out of the rubble from the blast, I took in my surroundings. Instinct took over as my body froze in place. I even stopped breathing. I didn't dare to make a single sound.

I wanted to move. I wanted to get off the ground. I wanted to run forward and throw myself at him. I wanted to cast a spell just to distract him. I wanted to save the girl Asia!

But my body refused to move. My heart was beating so fast and my mind going haywire. I saw the next movements with such painful clarity at such high framework it bore the images into my mind to never forget.

I did _nothing_ as the Angel stabbed Asia. His spear going through her chest and out her back. He watched her struggle and twisted his spear. Asia squirmed… and then went limp.

Any and all hope of reviving her was lost after the Angel let her fall. He brought his spear down on her again. Merciless. He wanted to make sure she would remain dead.

My teeth were chattering. My body was shaking. I was just as outraged as I was scared. But I could not move still. I was frozen stiff. There was nothing more I could do. Even with my greatest of spells I wouldn't be able to do anything to an Angel of this caliber.

What good was being the best of my class if my magic can't do anything?!

When the Angel pulled his spear away, that was when I heard the scream.

It was from that boy, Issei. He howled in outrage and leapt out of his hiding spot. It started with him limping with a crazed look in his eyes. The Boosted Gear appeared over his left arm with its gem blinking with rapid succession. And then…

 **We, who are about to awaken…**

The wounds on his body did not matter. He started to sprint. No, sprinting would be the wrong word. He rushed forward with his legs pumping against the ground hard enough to kick up the dirt under him. He moved too fast to be humanly possible, especially with his wounds!

The Angel waved a hand. A shockwave slammed into Issei and sent him flying back. His body slammed into the bleachers. The impact should have killed him but…

 **Are the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God!**

A crimson streak broke out of the bleachers seconds after. It was Issei! He was back in his crimson armor after he had surrendered his arm to the Dragon within! But, no, this was different. He moved too fast for me to see but I could _feel_ a great disturbance from this form. It was… wrong.

He met against the Angel, who brought his spear around this time to pierce into Issei's chest. It did, but he ignored it.

His neck expanded and his helmet became a crimson skull with its jaw opening wide. He bit into the neck of the Angel and tore a massive chunk out of his flesh. Golden dust and blood splurged out.

The Angel roared and flung Issei to the side as his spear was still in his chest. Issei slid off its edge and tumbled uncontrollably across the field.

"Damnable monstrosity!" the Angel swore and pointed his palm at him.

A bolt of lightning came out of the sky. It blinded me and shook the ground with its impact. My ears were ringing and I couldn't hear much else.

The words that came next were never meant to be heard. They were something that had invaded my mind all along. This chant… it was an incantation to something greater!

 **We laugh at the "infinite" and grieve at the "dream"!**

A pair of crimson wings sprouted out of his back and blew a storm of wind around us. The wind felt like blades against my skin and tore through my clothing. The ground was being upturned. There was a crimson aura around Issei that I could feel even from this distance. It made my body feel heavy and as hot as cinders. Sweat had broken out all over me while my blood went cold.

I am not sure which the greater predator was at this point. The Angel who wiped us out in a single strike? Or Issei in this monstrous form?

 **We are the Red Dragon of Domination!**

Extra arms sprouted from his side. His body expanded, a tail grew, and he fell forward on all his limbs. He moved out of the crater created by the lightning bolt with each step quaking the earth and igniting it with his touch. A feral growl rumbled out of his throat.

 **And we shall sink you into the depths of the crimson purgatory!**

The incantation was complete! The transformation was done!

Power exploded. An explosion of raw and untamed power burst out of Issei's form and tore apart the surroundings with his presence alone. Bodies were flung just as easily as chunk of dirt and patches of grass. I myself had to lower my head and place my arms over it to shield myself.

He released a roar I didn't want to hear. It filled me with dread and helplessness. It made me feel there was no light in the world and no hope for salvation. There was nothing good in the world. It was only filled with rage and hate and murder. There was nothing human left in him.

He was a savage who had his leash broken.

Issei charged. His body flickered faster than I could see! Just by traveling forward did a great gash across the floor split open!

The Angel raised his spear and erected a barrier. Issei slammed into it but did not stop. He overpowered the Angel and managed to push him back! The Angel grunted as cracks appeared on his barrier. And still Issei pressed forward.

Issei opened his mouth. Crimson flames shot out in Jetstream. They sprayed everywhere as it struck the barrier, causing more damage to the surroundings.

At last the barrier was broken. The Angel had to spin at the last instance to dodge most of it. But it had clipped his side.

Issei moved in. He brought a claw around and flung the Angel up into the air. The Angel spun a few times before his wings blazed to halt his rotation. He raised his spear and readied himself.

That was when Issei flapped his wings and took to the sky after him. Another vicious roar boomed out of his throat as he went after the Angel. There were more clashes between them that deafened any of the collisions we have heard so far from today's battle. The setting sky was lit up with crimson and white as the two fought on.

When I decided they were far away enough, I crawled out of my spot. I was hurting all over but I would manage. I needed… I needed to do all that I could with my magic.

The first thing I did was reach for Asia's body. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe there was a chance I could…

No. There wasn't.

I fell to my knees. My hands gripped the hem of my skirt in frustration. Tears started to gather.

I knew nothing about Asia. I barely knew her name. I knew she was on the team against Onii-sama on Sports Day. That's all. But she was so bright despite everything going on. She held herself together. She wanted to heal everyone we passed along and cried for them when she couldn't. I looked up to her and saw courage. I told myself if I couldn't breakdown if she didn't.

I felt… happy for her. When she screamed her feelings for those two boys. I could feel her emotions for them both. All she wanted was their safety. She didn't want them to fight Altoryrigius. But those stubborn boys did it anyways. They won. And she was so relieved.

She doesn't deserve this.

Asia… had her heart ruptured and spine severed. And the second blow went straight through her right eye.

No amount of magic could revive her.

"There seem to be survivors."

My head snapped up. Floating down from elsewhere were a trio of Seraphim. They were all women with robes made of fabric that was scandalously as light as clouds. Their presence began to light up the area the further they descended.

They were all smiling like the Angels of virtuous tale. But, being on the other end of those stories, I knew they were the real monsters. Those gentle and loving smiles were nothing but lies.

"Lord Metatron seems to have his hands full," the Seraph in the middle spoke. "Should we assist him?"

"No, he will triumph," said the one at the far right. "He is the Voice of God, after all. Our duties now is to retrieve the body of the Champion."

"But the survivors…" purred the one at the far left, the one who had spotted me. "Why, it would be mercy to put them out of their misery. Such a terrible world they live in…"

Both fear and anger filled me. I clutched Asia's body tightly. I knew there was nothing left in any of us to fend off a group of Seraphim. Perhaps one, yes, but not the three of them as we were now. The Devils fighting Altoryrigius earlier would gravely wounded and it was possible most of them were dead. I could see their bodies sprawled around the field but it was difficult to tell if they were breathing.

Saji hadn't returned from where the Angel— from where Metatron had thrown him. If he had miraculously managed to survive that push then he would be in critical condition.

As for me? I was exhausted. I had spent a lot of my magic reserves in fleeing to this place. I had sacrificed a lot to keep myself going forward. I had paid in both blood and friendship. My spirit was waning.

I was angry because we had come this far for the sake of comforting security, only to have it crushed. Issei and Saji had triumphed over the impossible; they had defeated the Champion of Heaven. Metatron, who should have been at the front lines instead, had come and devastated all of us.

Even if I gave up my life and flung everything I had at this group of Seraphim, it wouldn't do anything more than _maybe_ wrinkle their robes. I didn't have anything left in me.

But, I once heard, the night is darkest before the dawn.

 **Doll Maker!**

Magic is… a set of rules. It is to bend nature to do our bidding while never insulting it or doing what it cannot. The magic popularly taught by the Magic Association is a set of calculations that explains or theorizes how nature creates phenomena. From a simple gust of wind, to a fierce strike of lightning, to the shift of seasons, to the brilliance of the sun. Everything can be explained and can be reproduced _if,_ and only if, the magician in question has the calculations and power to perform these feats. No matter how impossible they may seem.

What I felt right now was none of that. There was no order to this madness. It felt horribly wrong. It felt like nature and reality were screaming in outrage as they were being defiled.

It felt like the impossible was happening and nature was being forced to accept it.

I watched as the Seraphim's smiles dropped. Their eyes widened and their bodies went stiff. No more did they bear the mask of grace and charm. Nothing but disgust and rage warped their porcelain faces into grotesque monstrosities. It was frightening to see such ugly things in perfectly beautiful human faces.

"Dirva nomes le _Djinn_!" spat one Seraph. She spoke in a dialect that was so alien it made the air around her ripple.

"Luyuu vas tritrinik makuk o-va T'cifer!" spat the second.

"Dalang… P'cueri Dalang aperinti!" spat the third.

Someone swept across the field. It was a faint green light that grew brighter the more it spread out. It came from the far end of the field towards the gates and gradually swept over like a rising tide.

When it reached me, I could not hold back the moan leaving my lips. All the pain I had forced myself to ignore had been pulled away from me. It sent tingles running throughout my body. More than just relief filled me. Strength returned to me. My wounds were being mended while my magical energy was being refilled. Even more so, I could feel my spirits being uplifted.

Yet, despite all this, I could not help but look at Asia. I had hoped whatever this was had affected her as well. And it did, to a certain degree. Her wounds were being closed but the color would not return to her face. She would not wake up from her slumber.

Asia remained cold in my hands.

"Djinn!" cursed the three Seraphim with such venom it forced me to look upon them. Their angered faces had warped even further. It felt like the full wrath of Heaven was about to be unleashed by those looks alone.

At the origin of the green wave stood a tall figure. Too tall to be human as it was over eight feet tall. It was dressed in silver and white armor of genderless proportions and the mask at the helm was perfectly smooth, concealing the face within completely. At its hands was a long white staff with a crystal gem at the center burning as bright as the rays of the setting sun.

That was the creature that was healing us!

From its shadow came another. No, more like it had slipped out of reality. It too was massively tall in the white and silver armor. But instead of the slender build, this one was bulky with thicker armor and more exaggerated protections. At its back was a broadsword as long as it was tall and as thick as its waist. It stepped forward, around its counterpart, and drew the sword from its back.

And then, there was a third. Just as tall with the same armor, only a different build as its armor was more skin tight with exception to the row of shield plating running up its right arm. In its grasp was an impossibly large bow with just as long arrows strapped to its side.

The Seraphim screamed in blood thirst. Ornate blades of silver, flashing white and gold light, were drawn out of the thin air. With their wings blazing at their backs, they propelled their selves forward. They moved as fast as a blink of an eye, crossing the field in less than a second.

The construct with the sword was the one to meet them. It charged forward just as impossibly fast; its feet left a crater from where it kicked off the ground. It swung its sword around, clashing against the Seraphim and parrying their attacks with unreal swiftness. Such a massive blade was being swung around just as fast as the trio could deliver their coordinated attacks. And each strike had one Seraph recoiling from the impact.

The archer drew back its bow after slamming it into the ground. It needed an anchor to keep it in place! The ground under it erupted from the tension and release as the first arrow took to the skies.

It was a coordinated attack. The swordsman had kept the trio at bay and created an opening. I hadn't been able to see it until the first arrow struck into the side of one Seraph.

Did I say strike? I meant to say… tear entirely in half.

Golden dust spread everywhere as the Seraph screamed with her dying breath. Her body glowed brighter and brighter. I realized it was going to explode!

The magic caster created a barrier that completely encircled the dying Seraph. The blast was contained and the only aftereffect was the blinding light. That one Seraph was no more.

The caster lifted its staff once more and returned its concentration to mending those within its green light. I was content enough but there must be more out there in worse condition than when I uprooted myself.

Such as the Gremory King. I watched her servants assist her when she tried to sit up.

I frowned. Her body hadn't been entirely healed… Deep scars burned across her face and body where Metatron's attack had struck her down.

They went to her anyways. The Knight standing tall and protective while he used his body as a shield. The Rook held on to her own waist with a pained expression— her own healing had yet to complete; a great deal too as all her clothes were stained with heavy blood. And the Queen, with a charred chest with bone exposed while it mended, did what she could to support the Gremory King.

Around us, others were starting to awake or stand. Critical wounds were being mended. But… not all of them. Those that had already perished were not standing up. Those who had their bodies too destroyed would not stand. And those who had permanent damage could not have their injuries undone. Those would keep their scars and their severed limbs.

I was able to breathe easy when I saw Saji climb out of the hole his body had created. Dirt and dust covered him along with dried blood. His body and spirit must have also been reinvigorated as well, because he stood tall with hardened eyes.

His eyes did not care for the battle between the unknown constructs and the Seraphim. His eyes immediately met mine.

…Then, they found Asia's form.

He could have thought she was left unconscious. Maybe I should have smiled for him, lying to him to tell him all was well. But I couldn't. He had been able to read my expression and tell there was nothing well. Perhaps it was the tears that threatened to fall as soon as I saw him, or the sway of disappointment and bitterness I felt for Asia's death.

His face warped into something I will never forget. It was just utter pain.

Another bright flash; another Seraph had perished. There now remained one left.

"Gyuruk vyrimi su Djinn!" swore the last Seraph. Her wings blazed, spreading out wide, and she fired out towards the sky like a rocket. She knew she was outmatched.

The swordsman handed his sword over to the archer. And the caster waved its hand; a spell was casted over the blade.

The swordsman knelt down and placed his hands together. The archer put the edge of its bow in the swordsman's hands and tilted the bow up towards the sky. The sword was knocked into the bow, drawn back, and released all in rapid succession. They worked so perfectly it was as if they had seen the future and had practiced this event a hundred-thousand times.

The sword-turned-arrow streaked across the sky in a blue stream. It bent at impossible angles, defying physics, as it hungrily chased after its target. It, almost disappointedly, found itself into the back of the Seraph as she had tried to escape.

We weren't able to hear her screams over the sound of carnage from Issei and Metatron. But we were able to see the flash of light as she died.

0-0-0

Hey Artemis—

Not now. I'm a little too pissed off to be dealing with you at the moment. Whatever you have to say can be said when this is all over. God fucking _dammit_! Can you feel that? Can you feel how many people are dead?! Can you feel which ones are dead?!

I feel like such a damn fool. I've been playing this game with Peter for too long. I should have realized something was wrong. But _never_ did I think he would take our rivalry this far.

When I went to Asia to meet with the Hindu Pantheon, I was met with open arms and friendly hospitality. They offered me drinks and women and all sorts of pleasures. I declined— I told them I was strictly there for business. I warned them about Peter's intended invasion. Some were excited to face off against God; but most were furious at the level of arrogance. And why not? The Hindu faith is, literally, the last pagan religion the mundane populace still practices. Even in my old world it was one of the three great religions.

With their armies prepared, with their gods organized and wanting to protect their homes or teach Peter a lesson on… whatever it was, and with me standing at the front along with Indra… we waited.

Nothing happened. We waited at the first dawn and at the holy hour. _Nothing_ happened.

I figured… okay, fine, Peter wasn't going to invade _this_ Sunday. Maybe he was being considerate for my sake and going to let me get my sea legs back and attack next Sunday. I did just break out of my chains a few days ago. It was something he'd do to give me every advantage to be back at my peak.

I had faith in him. Until the alarms in the back of my head went off.

Something had torn through the barrier protecting Kuoh.

"Hello, Dalang."

And here I am, slipping through the Dimensional Gap in order to reach Kuoh immediately. Solstice was in my hand and Equinox at my back. The Sun Sphere powered my Godking's Regalia.

I was pissed.

"P'Zylor," I hissed, my voice echoing with all the magic amplifications that made me his equal. Everyone down below could hear my voice just as they could feel his presence. "I am insulted. I did not expect you to go behind my back and strike while I was gone."

For a moment, he almost looked hurt. After centuries of battling with him, I could almost see the facial expressions shifting behind his golden mask.

"You should know me better than that," was all he said in response.

It was a very vague and neutral response. He was God. He had to keep appearances to his followers and to his enemies both. But I read into his response. Yes, I did know him better than this. I knew this wasn't something he would have wanted. Peter, for all of his egotistical methods to raise his status further, was a man of honor and pride.

Such shady tactics like this was beneath him. I'm sure he already has some story to spread his legend for today.

But damn it all to hell…

I looked around the city. Whether by force or not, this city had been under my protection. People flocked here far and wide when they heard this was a safe haven from Heaven. They heard the rumors of the one who openly challenged God and made him flee. They were desperate enough to follow the words of rumors if it meant they could sleep soundly.

How many of those people were dying? Burning? Wounded? Dead?

How many of them were crying out for my name? Cursing my name?

I had a duty as a King. This was my territory. These were my people. I had a responsibility to use my power to rule over them just as well as to protect them. Such was the duty of a King. To lead, to rule, to serve, to protect, and to cherish.

"I will not let this go so easily, P'Zylor," I growled. He watched me with hands behind his back as I lifted Solstice over my head. The edge began to glow as bright as the sun. "I will not fight you today. But I do not grant your servants my mercy. They shall feel my wrath!"

 **Doll Maker**

My armor shimmered as its magic activated, amplifying my craft to maximum efficiency. Marks began to glow at the back of my hand. Ethereal geometric wings sprouted off my hands and activated the mystery that bent the Laws of the Originals.

My armor, handed to me by my father, the Godking's Regalia, was his Triumph made real. It allowed me to perform feats that were not physically possible, including activating all forty-nine of my Gears simultaneously and unleashing my reserves of magic like a dam.

The Gift of Craft, the wings blazing at my hands, allowed me to create outside of my maximum potential. It broke through the limits of my knowledge and performance to create something that could only be expressed within my dreams. This was a mark given by the Dra'cueri Queen for creating something beautiful that made her bow to me.

Solstice, my First and Last Sun, was a blade I had forged with the combined knowledge of my lovers when I was but a child. It indirectly defied the indirect world; it grew stronger the more it confronted and reaped everything it clashed against. It knew everything I did and that of my enemy more intimately than both parties.

All three was used for one of my ultimate spells. The Doll Maker; it was a Sorcery, a technique that directly defied the direct world. With it, I would create matter and grant it life.

Down below, my Djinn were being created. They were the Sentinel class warriors at eight feet tall, bearing white and silver armor and weapons, each one unique to the other and with forms fitting for their type of fighting. Swordsmen, archers, lancers, brawlers, casters, cavalry, ballistics, shield-bearers— several different classes of warriors for this battle.

It only took a few seconds for the small army to be created. They blinked out of reality and went with their commands immediately. They moved, spread out into pairs, and rushed forward with the speed and force that defied the rules of reality.

In a matter of seconds, there was screaming. But no more did it come from the people of Kuoh. The screams were being made by Peter's Seraphim and the Angels he had brought. Explosions were made when Seraphim died, as they should. But all was contained. The safety of the people was the priority of my Djinn. They made sure those that could were healed and taken away from the battle. While the forces of Heaven were being pushed back.

I ignored the piercing pain ringing in my head. My counterforce was not perfect. Djinn were dying. Far less than the Seraphim who had been caught off guard, but they were still dying.

That is the single fault of the Doll Maker. Whenever a Jinni perishes, all of their memories and experience must transfer forth to me. I must relive everything about them from their first moment of creation to their last fade into nothingness.

Only a few had perished. Their lives were still young and inexperienced. I could tolerate this much pain.

"What will you do now, P'Zylor?" I questioned while pointing my sword at him. Its long edge almost made it to the crane of his neck. "Will you fight me here and now? Will we make a legend of ourselves? Or will you draw back your forces and fight me another day?"

This would be where he would retreat. He would call for one and leave with some cheesy one-liner.

He didn't.

"If I must, Dalang," he moved his hands from his back to his side. The tubes of liquid godsair coating his armor began to cycle through his system faster. He was drawing in power. "There is a purpose for my being here! I will not leave without it! If you mean to stand in my way then so be it. I will face you and lay waste to all the evil wrought to this land!"

…Fuck. He was serious.

A streak of crimson forced me out of making a mistake and fighting Peter right here. What came after was a tremendous spike of pain.

A platoon of Djinn had died as well as a group of Seraphim. Not only that, an entire block had been wiped clean by the detonation of crimson energy.

I heard the roar of something that hurt my ears. It made my blood run cold and muscles coil. My teeth were jarring as the sound alone made me feel terror and dread.

I hid it well, as did Peter. We both turned towards the source.

I saw… Metatron in all his glory flickering through the air. His crimson armor was in shreds and his spear continued to flail around in rapid strikes. He was holding nothing back as it was glowing like a second sun and every strike devastated the area around him. Buildings were destroyed, streets were wrecked apart, and his own followers were being slain in the crossfire.

That was a man filled with desperation.

He fought against a red dragon made out of metal. Power unlike any other radiated off of the creature. From this distance, I could feel how toxic it was. Everything it came near crumbled apart or turned to ash. It was indiscriminate at whatever it came across as _everything_ died before it. But its sole intention to destroy rested upon Metatron.

That… That power. I recognized the signature. It was being magnified almost a million times its strength but I could recognize it still.

That was Issei inside the dragon!

Issei swiped a claw at Metatron, was met with a defiant swipe, and brought another almost in the shadow of the first. Metatron was struck, sent flying through buildings that brought more destruction, and burst free towards the open sky. But Issei was there to meet him with the speed that created a storm that blew away cars and those unfortunate enough to be in his way.

His jaws opened and clamped down on the Angel. Metatron pushed against the roof of his mouth as fangs dug into his body. He roared in pain and defiance.

But so too did Issei. Except, Issei unleashed a stream of crimson out of his mouth that tore apart Metatron. The Angel was flown out and sent tumbling around uncontrollably through the sky.

The beam also incinerated a clean streak through seven blocks as well as breaking the bridge over the river in two. The beam ended at the tallest building in the business district some miles away. It had been in ruins since the battle but now the beam had cleared out its foundations. It began to collapse.

I willed what caster Djinn I could to relieve the damages in that area.

All of this had happened in the span of a few seconds.

"Enough of you, fowl demon!" roared Metatron. His spear glowed as bright as the breaking dawn as he arched his back. His wings blazed as power coursed through him. With a cry of fury, he hurled his spear with all his might at Issei.

The spear flew straight and true like a shooting star. And much like a shooting star on our plane of existence, it created a sonic boom that split the boulevard they were fighting over in half. Everything was flattened as it traveled forward.

It struck Issei. His body fumbled back, crashing through smaller buildings as though they were cardboard constructs, before sinking his hind legs into the ground and skidding to a halt.

He wasn't hit at all! He had caught the spear!

[Transfer!] a voice of power echoed as the green gems decorating his hide shimmered.

The spear turned from gold to red.

And then Issei threw the spear back at Metatron. It was nothing like a shooting star. But more like the wrath of a titan cutting the fabric of reality in half. The destruction wrought in the retaliatory throw did far more damage than it did when Metatron threw it.

He also didn't have the chance to defend himself. His body was still forward as he had just finished throwing his own spear. I saw him twitch, trying to jerk himself to move out of the way or to raise some sort of defense. I saw him hastily do both. A veil protected him while he moved.

Neither worked. The spear traveled twice as fast as it had before with several times more power. Even if he had created a barrier equal to the peak of his stature or dodge out of the way, he still would have been caught in its area.

Metatron wasn't so much killed as he was obliterated. Absolutely nothing remained of him. There wasn't even enough for the godsair within him to go out of control and explode.

…The spear was also continuing to travel.

I stepped in, raising my hand and activating my Gift of Craft once more.

Before it could do any more damage, the spear was ejected out into the Dimensional Gap.

I had thought with Metatron gone, Issei would have come to his senses. He had managed to kill the one he had been focusing on. Seraphim and Djinn and all else in the city had been ignored— though they had been thrashed in the crossfire for simply being in the way.

Issei wasn't calmed. He let out another jarring roar of dread and turned his sights on the first thing that moved. He lashed out, twisting his body and bringing his claws down on an Angel that had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. His blood splattered everywhere. The pack of werewolves he had been fighting were next. They were torn to shreds faster than I could blink.

I went to reprimand him. Binding spells were already flowing through my head.

"Your fight is with me, Dalang!"

Instead, I erected a shield as the bolt of divine retribution struck where I had my back turned.

Golden light flowed out of Peter. Six wings blazed out of his back as well as the weaving patterns of his wonders along his armor and around the crown of his helmet. A bright halo had him glowing like another sun for all to bear witness.

He was drawing on his full power to stop me.

"Do not turn your back on me!" snarled Peter. "I am your adversary! I am your enemy just as you are mine! You will face me and none else! For that is your destiny as—"

He howled in pain. A small, far less flashy stream of fire traveled from the ground all the way up here. There was nothing special or remotely interesting about it. Other than, well, it was _fire._ The same lackluster flame produced from a flamethrower… if such a device could possibly reach this ridiculous altitude.

And yet, that stream had managed to get through the divine shields cloaking Peter, the natural defense aura around his proximity, his armor, and his invincible skin.

And I do mean, in the literal term, _invincible_ skin.

"HEY PETER!" someone shouted.

…I recognized that voice.

As did Peter. He spun around (his back still smoldering with the flesh a nasty color) and gazed down at the origin of the assaulter. I visibly saw his body tremor in a natural reaction of fear.

"S-Sir… R-R-R-Rolan!"

For the record, I don't know which one of us said his name in that little girl high pitch of absolute panic. It could have been Peter. It could have been me (I wouldn't be ashamed to deny it). It could have been both of us.

Sir Rolan the Black Sun was here.

There was no mistaking him with his permanent scowl and red and blue eyes. He was the only one besides Peter and I who were not burdened with the wreckage of the battle. In his arms was Serafall Leviathan, being carried like a princess. Her mouth was hung open as she was looking between Sir Rolan and Peter.

His voice was annoyed. We were able to hear it as it echoed with his Aura. _No good_ will come towards us if Sir Rolan is annoyed.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" he shouted.

"…R…R…R-R-Retreat!" cried Peter. "Retreat! All forces pull back and retreat!"

The only sound being heard was Issei rampaging in the background. All battle had ceased. The pagans looked to be in complete shock. The Angels looked to be just as lost.

But Peter's Seraphim?

"S-Sir Rolan?!"

"He's here?!"

"Flee! All flee!"

"The Black Sun is here!"

"Sir Rolan still lives!"

"Father! Save us, Father!"

Portals began to open up. Seraphim were throwing their selves inside in reckless fashion. There was no organization in their retreat as they simply ran to save their own skin. There was even fighting amongst their selves. I saw a number of explosions go off because Seraphim were killing each other or were being blindsided by the pagans.

"Dalang, come with me," I heard Peter say.

I looked at him. He had opened a portal and was halfway through. He had a hand outstretched for me to take. His body language breathed with impatience and fear. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

I considered it.

"He called you out," I said. "I'll only danger myself if I go with you."

He nodded in complete understanding. It was his way of saying he would have made the same decision if it were the other way around. Without another word, he shut the portal behind him and returned to Heaven.

I hesitated. I don't know how or why Sir Rolan was here in this world. His presence here couldn't be ignored. I don't know whether he would assault me next. But if it came to it where I would have to defend myself, I would have to give it my all. It meant I wouldn't be able to stop Issei from his rampage.

I made my decision.

I turned my back on Sir Rolan and flew towards Issei. Fortunately, no blast of fire or ice came my way. Sir Rolan was ignoring me.

While I spent precious seconds contemplating, it was Tiamat who had been distracting Issei. My Djinn had healed her and invigorated her back to peak condition.

In only a few seconds was blood trickling down her hide. Her teeth gnashed and claws struck, but they were shallow cuts compared to the blows Issei was exchanging. His armored scales were too tough and he was overpowering her. While Tiamat went for the weak points at his body, Issei was just a frenzied monster that lashed around wildly. She couldn't find an opening nor predict where he was going to strike next.

Several arrows fired by my Djinn came next. Some managed to impale into his side before he lashed around and swiped at them in the open air. Magic chains of ether and Spirit was conjured by other Djinn and bound tight around his form. In only a few jerks was he able to pry them off as though they were paper links.

He opened his mouth and unleashed a breath of crimson fire onto the street.

I created a barrier and blocked off the passage a few feet before his mouth. I felt the strain from the pressure of the blast as well as the mystic energy. My barrier started to crack and bend like superheated glass.

At my back, Equinox began to hum as it came alive.

" **Boost!** " I shouted, my voice echoing with draconian energy.

Jesus Christ Superstar! Is _this_ what Issei feels like when he uses his Sacred Gear?! Goddamn that's such a bullshit ability.

With my overall potential doubled, I was able to apply more power into my barrier. The glassy layer hardened and bent to my will. It curved inward. Instead of simply acting as a wall against Issei's attack, it sent the splash of it back onto him.

He roared out as his armor glowed white hot. His body coiled, reeled back, and threw itself forward.

He rammed straight through my barrier. It had been built to withstand his draconian attack, not to take on such intense kinetic force.

But at least I had his attention. He was aiming at me rather than at anyone else.

Reality warped as I activated the Gift of Craft once more. Space became distorted as I wove my magic to bind him in place. His body became stiff, shaking as it struggled to move. He froze in midair as my magic locked him down.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Unreal. Absolutely unreal! The gems around his armor was glowing as power was accumulating. Just where does this power come from?! I can feel him getting stronger again and again. My spell was starting to break just by how thick his aura was becoming. He was thrashing around in place through sheer physical feat. If he applied any of his draconian essence into it and he would break free!

A blast of ice, water, lightning, and wind gushed from Tiamat through a series of magic circles. They struck at Issei's back, making his head whip backwards. My spell came back into focus, pinning him back into place with his head jerked awkwardly.

Chains came next. Chains of sunlight wrapped around him, scorching his armored hide and scales. He roared out again, making my teeth clench despite all the protections the Godking Regalia provided.

I reached out, grabbed onto one chain extending to me, and yanked it hard.

His body was tugged to the ground. Nails bolted their selves into the fabric of reality. He could not move a single inch.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

And yet he continued to struggle. I had to place Solstice within Equinox in order to grab the sunlight chain with both hands. I grunted as both magic and strength was applied to keep him down.

"Issei, dammit!" I growled. Weaves of magic were being knitted as I struggled to find the right pattern to undo and negate his Sacred Gear. Simultaneously, I was trying my hardest to not have him break free and continue with his rampage. I cannot stress how difficult it is to focus on these two tasks.

…Especially when the chains were starting to stretch and groan.

Sensing my distress, my Djinn went straight into action. Archers worked with ballistics and casters to create their own brand of bindings. Arrows flew over to create a great net that reached to the swordsmen on the other side… as well as impaling into his joints and hide. Issei doubled over in pain but it only added fuel to his rage. He began to buck harder to break himself free.

The Djinn held on to a strand of chains to hold him down. There were at least five per link with a caster in each party to reinforce their grounding.

Issei managed to get one limb free. His second right arm had managed to break one of my sunlight chains. He brought it around and was able to tear a few more sets of bindings off of him. Three Djinn were smart enough to let go but two others held on for dear life as they were flung around to another party. They crashed against them, letting loose another strand of magic chains, and loosening him further.

Tiamat rushed in and brought her fangs down on his arm. Hoarfrost burned out of her mouth, canceling out his draconian aura and freezing the limb.

With a jerk of her head, she tore the limb off.

While, sure, it was effective, and it had allowed my Djinn to recover and double their efforts… all it did in the end was piss off Issei even more.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

The gems on his armor were glowing fiercely. It felt like my limbs were going to be pulled out by how hard he was tugging at the sunlight chains. Dammit! I either had to reinforce the chains or put all my focus on completing my negation spell.

This was just ridiculous. The Boosted Gear was too much. His power was coming from virtually nowhere. In this form, he was power incarnate. He was as close to the Dragons of legend— too close in comparison to the Welsh Dragon within him. He was fast, he was strong, and his presence alone made me think twice about being here. And as this drew out, all of that was reaching new heights too fast for me to keep up.

If this continued then he would be able to match me. I would be forced to use spells powerful enough to harm him. All I wanted was to suppress him and bring him back to his senses. I didn't want this to turn into a fight with more casualties in the crossfire.

"You look like you could use some help there, Boss."

I glanced a look over my shoulder. I didn't recognize the Fallen Angel in black draconian armor at first until my eyes read the energy signature. It was Azazel… inside a Sacred Gear? He had managed to create a Sacred Gear that bypassed Peter's system?

"Keep him in place!" I demanded. "Do not let him leave the boulevard! Wound him if you have to but do not kill him."

"That's a pretty tall order…" he grunted as he examined Issei. His wings flexed and he adjusted the grip on his two-pronged spear. "You better have a plan! And if you do, make it fast!"

My sunlight chains were ready to break. My Djinn weren't doing any better as several of their bindings came undone. More limbs were freed and Issei was able to lash out at them. With a single strike of his claws and tail was he able to tear through the Ilyvandri metal that was their bodies. Pain surged through my head as my mind replayed every experience within this battle. Too many point of views distracted me. My fingers fumbled.

It was what broke my sunlight spell. A single link snapped. It was all that was needed for the whole thing to break.

Issei stood up on his hind legs and let loose a primeval roar that shook the air. Power radiated out of him like a grand inferno.

The first thing he did was turn to Tiamat. His claws lashed out at her, tearing through her scales. They sank into the meat of her shoulders, lifted her up as though she were nothing more than a small kitten, and flung aside. Her body slammed into buildings with enough force to have the entire street shake. Wreckage crumbled down on top of her.

"I don't get paid enough!" I heard Azazel groan as he hurled a spear of light at Issei. Maybe if he had kept his mouth shut he wouldn't have missed.

Issei curved his body around like a serpent and avoided the spear from piercing through his back. It exploded, having the ground crumble under him and bringing everything down into the sewers, but a flap of his wings had him airborne. He came for Azazel far too fast to have been possible. He ignored some of the physical laws as he was propelled forward like a jet.

Azazel zipped around his claws and teeth like a gnat avoiding a fly swatter. But that was all he could do to not die. Only two instances had him to use his spear to parry, and both instances had him lose control of his flight by the sheer force of Issei's strength.

[Half Dimension!]

Just like with my space warping spell, I saw reality start to fold in on itself. The space around Issei was being compressed, shrunken to half its depth over and over again. It didn't touch Issei directly but it was still imprisoning him from every direction. He was able to fight against it, doing no more at first than to slow him down. But as the space continued to compress, his movements became stiffer.

"That's the best I can do right now, Your Majesty," I heard the grossly grim tone of Vali within the white armor as he flew close to the area. "I'm low on demonic will. As he is now, I would have to use my own Juggernaut Drive to match him. But I'm too spent."

Juggernaut Drive? Just by the name alone I can figure what it was but it still wasn't enough to tell me the whole story. I know next to nothing about these Sacred Gears. My eyes were enough to tell me what I needed. They were able to read the strings that made up existence and Law. I knew what was going on with Issei.

And by reading those strings was I trying to find the right weave to undo it. There is no set spell that will allow all that gathered power to disperse, negate the interference of multiple signatures within his Sacred Gear, turn off his Sacred Gear, and to clear his senses all at once. That was why I was here trying to figure out this problem rather than fighting him myself.

"It's plenty," I said. "I only need another minute at most."

"…We might not have a minute," he said.

As though it was a material, Issei was tearing through the fabric of reality. That Boost ability of his was activating over and over again, giving him more strength and power. Slowly, as if climbing out of muck, his body was tearing through Vali's compression technique and pulling himself out.

The air became thick and heavy. Electricity coursed through it. Issei turned his head towards me, sensing the presence of a new threat.

"Freeze," a voice filled to the brim with authority commanded.

And the World obeyed.

Reality itself turned to ice around Issei. With an outstretched limb tearing through the compression technique, his efforts was forcibly put on hold as an impossibly thick layer of ice imprisoned him. He was petrified in place without a single gap for him to move.

"Sir Rolan," I greeted.

Coming into the street was Sir Rolan with Serafall at his side. She had a hand raised with a magic circle spinning while he had his hand on her shoulder and both eyes glowing blue. While she casted the spell, he turned it into an authority.

"That won't hold him," he said. "Even my ice can't bleed out his power. There's a reason why Ddraig was a Candidate on our World."

There was truth to his words. The ground was rumbling as Issei was still writhing within his ice prison. Even Sir Rolan's conceptual ice couldn't keep the likes of a Dragon at bay forever. Any other mystic beast for sure, even Peter's Divine Beasts, but a Dragon was something else entirely.

Issei's body was glowing red with how much power he was accumulating.

No… it wasn't glowing from his draconian power this time. The gems were starting to shine with sunlight! Issei was tapping into the core of the Pawn Piece I gave him!

 **[Ten!]**

 **[Twenty!]**

 **[Thirty!]**

I threw aside my project. I didn't have a choice. I activated thirty of my Gearsand drew from the power of the Sun Sphere lodged in my armor. My arms were a blur as threads of sunlight were woven together.

"Get back!" I shouted and threw my arms forward.

[Longinus Smasher!] cried the united voice of Issei and Ddraig as he broke free from Sir Rolan's technique.

A beam of crimson and gold fired out of his chest. It tore through the first fifty barriers I created like nothing and crashed against the ones after that. The world around me shook. The beam began to melt my barriers, tear through them, and make their way towards me.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost!** " I cried out. My barriers hardened to tolerate the apocalyptic power that will level this entire city if it gets past me. Everything around it had been incinerated for simply being near. Yet if I do nothing then it will get through my barriers and destroy everything if it detonates.

Equinox hummed at my back, answering my call.

" **Half Dimension!** " I cried out once more and put all my will into this next effort.

Space was shrunk yet again. But Issei's attack defied it. While reality tried to compress and half his attack repeatedly, the surge of energy from his strike as well as how it was presented to the World pushed it back. Issei's attack qualified as a Defiant Work— a technique that went against the Laws of the World and imposed its own influence?!

None of my spells could do anything against something like that! Magic works with the Laws of the World to create mysteries and phenomena. Magic is to reproduce a feat that the World can do on its own. But a Defiant Work goes against the Laws, breaks them, and does its own thing. Peter's Miracles were like that as well as my Sorcery.

Therefore, the only way to oppose this was to match it with another Defiant Work.

" **Longinus Smasher!** " I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Equinox was burning at my back as it was working on overdrive. Solstice was glowing as bright as a sun as my Sun Sphere gave it the energy to comply with my demand. My sheath recognizes and analyzes all things it is exposed to, records it, sympathizes with it, and imprints those recordings onto me. Everything my enemies can do become my own without needing their pedigree.

And Solstice, my sword, sharpens itself against everything it comes in contact with. When faced against this Dragon, when compelled to use the exact same technique, it sharpened itself to surpass my enemies.

I brought Solstice down with both hands in a vertical swipe. Sunlight and draconian might surged out of the blade's edge, cutting forward and erasing everything in its path. My own shields were split in half as it traveled forward.

It cut Issei's attack in half, lessening the critical damage into tolerable levels as the energy whiplashed everywhere. They whipped around like the severed coils of a bridge, tearing everything in its unpredictable path. But with the street cleared and already in ruins from our bout, there wasn't much worse it could do to the area.

My attack continued. Issei curved his body at the last instant and swerved himself out of the way. But not entirely. The crimson edge had cut through his shoulder, taking off both left arms, a wing, and the bottom half of his tail.

I felt an immense amount of his power wane. I had cut off a few of those gems decorating his armor. He had also expelled a lot of his energy in his latest attack.

But he wasn't down. He refused to stay down. He growled, baring fangs at me, and stood up as if the wounds meant nothing to him.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

"Now! He's weakened!" shouted Azazel as he threw himself at Issei. His spear flashed across the air and was met with the remaining claw. Despite how weakened he was, Issei was still fast and strong.

Tiamat rushed in following Azazel. She lowered her head and rammed into Issei's torso, knocking him back with an audible boom that could be heard on the other side of the city no doubt. Issei rolled around as she stampeded over him, going as far as to buck around too to send her limbs crushing down on him. Her forelimbs pushed against his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

They both went at each other with necks snapping and jaws biting. It was a dangerous game as they tried to reach for another's jugular.

But it was a game Issei was destined to in.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

His teeth sank into her neck and tore meat. Tiamat whined and leapt off before another strike could land. Issei lashed his claw at her as she retreated, only to be met with Azazel flying down to protect her.

Serafall stepped up to the field. Magic circles spun with archaic and demonic energies that crackled with lightning. With the mental trigger cocked and pulled, she unleashed a blizzard onto Issei's flank. Arctic wind bit into his bleeding wounds and icicles pierced through his armor. The cold began to spread across his being.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

…Only for that ice to melt. The icicles shattering with a flex of his muscles. And Azazel to be grabbed and slammed straight to the floor. Tiamat, applying healing magic to her critical wound, didn't have a chance to defend herself. Issei rushed straight for her like a maddened beast.

Jesus Christ! Nothing is going to stop him at this point and everyone is going to wind up dead trying!

"Burn!" bellowed Sir Rolan.

Fire combusted from nothing at Issei's side. His head bucked as he was thrown off his rails and sent sprawling into the sewage below. It still wasn't enough to keep him down. He roared, leapt out, and set his sights now on Sir Rolan.

He didn't even make it halfway. A florescent blur came streaking like a flash of light. I saw a crimson figure bring his fist across Issei's maw with enough impact to send scales, metal, and fangs flying everywhere. Issei was hammered to the floor, his body skidding and tumbling. His limbs spazzed as he struggled to regain his bearings.

This new figure… had the exact same signature as Issei down to the letter. No, there were minor differences. But so miniscule they might as well have been the exact same person. He bore crimson armor with golden spikes and emerald gems… almost exactly like Issei's dragonic form.

At his back was, undeniably, one of the Gifts much like my Gift of Craft. Ethereal wings of light and color only found in the Dimensional Gap blazed in geometric patterns. His was the Gift of Flight, which allowed him to travel any distance at any speed provided his mind could process his desires.

"The fuck took you so long?!" cursed Sir Rolan.

Unbelievably, he even had the same exact voice as Issei.

"Subduing the remainder of the Angels and carrying the injured to treatment," his answer was brisk and professional. "But then I saw the flashes around here. What can I do to help?"

"…What the hell?" Vali muttered. "Hey you. Why do you have that armor? Why do you smell like a Dragon and why do you share the same power as my rival?"

"Oh hey, Vali!" the stranger's tone shifted to cheer. "Wow even here you still have the Divine Dividing? Kinda makes sense since I still have the Boosted Gear."

"Hyoudou! Move!" shouted Sir Rolan.

…Hyoudou?

The crimson stranger was gone in a flash before Issei rose out of his crevice and tried to retaliate. He only met open air.

"Geez, I put a lot of effort in that," the crimson Hyoudou grumbled as he reappeared several meters away in the air. "He should have been out from that. Any harder and I would have killed him. So this is a normal Juggernaut Drive, huh…"

Blood dripped out of Issei's maw as he lifted his body upright. There was slag in his posture. He was starting to wind down and tire out. No matter how much power he gathered for himself, he didn't have a means to mend his wounds. But still he went on. Still he stood. He wasn't going to stop.

He was going to sooner bleed himself out before calming down.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

That much?! He was using Boost that many times?! His body was coated in his draconian essence enough to make his body distorted. He was a giant red haze with glowing eyes and sunlight pouring out of his chest.

Was he going to use another Longinus Smasher?

It didn't matter. I wasn't going to let something like that happen again.

I hadn't been idle this entire time. My hands had been constantly at work while I ran the patterns in my head. The strings were fastened into a weave to fit what I needed. My spell was finished.

"Field, open!" I activated the trigger and spread my arms out.

The spell expanded to form a dome that circled around us. The first to feel its effects was Vali. His white armor turned into motes of light and the only thing keeping him up in the air were his own Devil wings.

The crimson Hyoudou shivered. The scaled plating of his armor flexed as though they were organic. As if they were a part of him rather than an extension of his Sacred Gear.

Light shone where Azazel had been tossed into. I can only assume his makeshift Sacred Gear deactivated as well.

Issei whined, his body shivering and head bowing. My spell was eating away at him, slowly chipping at his armor to turn into crimson motes. The miasma of dread was starting to fade away. The haze covering his body was dispersing. He was losing his power.

 **[Three!]**

My eyes widened as I saw Issei's body shatter like glass. His body just turned into a million shards of red diamond dust that floated lazily in the air.

But then they started to reform. Each individual shard gathered again, compressing against each other, and making a new image. It was a humanoid form. At first I thought it was Issei. I thought that, maybe, this was a setting of the Boosted Gear.

The form didn't make flesh or even matter. The form was comprised of words. Words to a language without grammatical rules. Words that can never be spoken, expressed, or even comprehended. But it was a description, a definition not unlike the sort one would find in a dictionary. And whatever it defined was what made Issei Hyoudou what he was.

 **[Triumph!]**

…Triumph. It was the final achievement once the vessel has been able to wind all fifty Gears. It could only be achieved by meeting death forty nine times and overcoming it. But the fiftieth Gear, the Major Gear, is said to only be wound by an impossible feat. And I do mean in the most literal sense of the word _impossible._ Not even I could achieve it.

Issei had, apparently. And he had managed to do it on three Gears only.

I had a theory about this. But that's for another time.

Right now… I couldn't focus on that. Something that hasn't been seen since the Primordial Age when people like me were commonplace had its sights focus on me.

"That, is enough," said Ophis.

He came out of nowhere— and I don't know whether it was literal or a metaphor. He was just there at the center of the commotion. He walked with his robes sliding against the floor. His timeless eyes peered up at Issei's form.

He lifted one hand… and unleashed a great nothingness onto Issei. It wasn't darkness or the lack of light. It was absolute nothingness without shape and form.

Issei wriggled around, trying to throw off the nothingness that had latched onto his form. He managed to pry himself free a few times but it was an inevitable effort. He thrashed around but the nothingness kept him in place.

Only a few seconds had passed. But that was more than enough for Issei to spend the last of his energy. The words lost their luster. They began to unravel, peeling back to reveal pasty raw flesh as if it had just been grown. And it probably had.

Fortunately for him, the revert back to physical form had also washed away all of his wounds. Unfortunately, it didn't do so completely. Whatever alterations he had made onto his Quantum Identity Cortex would remain. That included his two dragon limbs replacing his human arms.

Tiamat was there to catch him… just as naked as he was in her human form. He held him close, cradling him and nuzzling her face against his head. I even managed to see a tear fall down.

Issei was unconscious with heavy bags under his eyes and a sunken face. It looked like he had been bled dry, left out in the sun to bake, without any sort of provisions.

"Is it over?" Serafall asked.

"…He was the last problem," Sir Rolan answered her. But his tone suggested there was more to say that he kept to himself. His eyes never left Issei's form.

"Now all that is left is the reparations and recovery…" I said with a sigh. The Sun Sphere and my regalia might give me unlimited reserves of energy, but that does little to calm my nerves or relieve me of the stress of war.

There was so much destruction wrought today. Even if Issei hadn't rampaged, Peter had sent his forces to Kuoh and decimated the area. The entire city was in ruins and what remained was on fire. I didn't want to use any analytical spells to know how many people died today… or who died.

"Will you need assistance, Artemis?" asked Ophis as he turned his way towards me.

"…I would like an opinion," I said. "This city is yours as much as it is mine. There are people who have come here for you just as they have for me. A lot of them are dead."

"You're asking the Ouroboros which ones to revive?" Vali blinked at me.

"Can you do it?" Serafall asked me with widened eyes. "Can you use your time magic to undo all of this? But… what does Vali-san mean by that? You can only revive a certain amount?"

The crimson Hyoudou flew down to land within our circle of a group. His wings deactivated. His head was bowed and he remained silent, listening closely to our conversation.

"I, have no qualms over who lives and who dies," Ophis answered in his neutral tone. "Those who are alive are alive. And those who are dead are dead. Those who return will return. I see no difference in any of it. You choose, Artemis."

"…Azazel!" I called out.

I heard him grumbling something under his breath as he climbed out of the pit Issei created with his body. He was bruised and his arm was bent wrong. His clothes were also a wreck. But still he stood and made his way to our group.

"Yeah, I heard," he grumbled. "Here and now? You're going to use that spell right now? The same one you used to revive Hyoudou-san when Altoryrigius did him in? Speaking of which, Yasaka-san mentioned there was a toll for it. What is it exactly?"

"B-But… you have your Sun Sphere!" argued Serafall. "Two of them! Aren't two of them more than enough to heal everyone in the city?!"

"It's not a question of power," I growled. "The Reverse Sorcery allows me to turn back time up to twelve hours. There are exceptions just as much as there are limits. I am unlimited when it applies to myself but it's a different matter when dealing with others.

"When dealing with others, I live through every instance of time I am undoing. That means I will be living through every death everyone has gone through. I will feel their pain, their emotions, and their experiences. Nor will any of it be filtered. It will come to me at full force. A few souls I can withstand… but a mass amount of people at this scale is too much.

"There are seven million people living in Kuoh," I reared my head back and used that analytical spell. I didn't want to. But it was needed. It provided me with a scan over everyone in the city.

…I saw Yasaka's body being grieved.

…I saw Asia's.

…I couldn't find Kunou anywhere.

"Close to a million are dead. Over four million are injured in some way. I can only save… a quarter of that amount."

Their faces turned grim. A quarter was still two hundred and fifty thousand people. But there would still be seven hundred and fifty thousand dead.

I was asking them which percentile I was going to save.

"…Can this wait?" Sir Rolan asked aloud. "You said twelve hours. I understand the importance of this decision but must it be made now? You all looked tired as fuck and aren't in the best state of minds."

I shook my head. "If it were as simple as Peter's Resurrection. Reverse replays everything recording in their Quantum Identity Cortex. The more time we spend talking about this, the more experience happens. The more Progress goes forward. That means more information my mind has to process, even if all they're doing is staying dead."

"Then the longer we waste… the more the potential number drops," concluded the guy named Hyoudou.

I didn't answer. My silence was an answer of itself.

"That's a heavy thing to ask of us," Azazel said in a dry voice. He licked his lips as he rubbed a hand to his temple. "Yeah, it's better than letting them all die. But you're asking us which ones deserve to live while the rest remain dead. There's no good way for this to come out."

"I'm asking for your _opinion_ ," I said harshly. "None of you will be responsible for this. I am. I am the one with this Sorcery. I will be the one choosing. Whether I follow your advice is for me to decide."

"That doesn't change anything," Serafall bit back. "How can you ask us which ones do we save while we let the rest of them die? Is there nothing we can do to increase the numbers?"

"Leviathan," Azazel's voice was sympathetic but stern. "We're leaders. These are some of the tough decisions we have to make."

"…I know that," she said with bitterness. "I know that! But I'd rather go through all our options and resources to save as many lives as possible. _That_ is our responsibility as leaders!"

"What would you do, Sera?" Sir Rolan asked in a firm voice. "If you had this power, what would you do with it?"

Her lips pursed as she took a moment to think. "I have a responsibility as the Leviathan to make sure everyone can coexist in peace. If… If I had to choose… I would save my sister and those she cares for even if it I lose my title. After that, I would focus on the innocent. I would revive those who didn't have a means to protect their selves and perished because of our lack of manpower. We owe them that much."

I accepted her answer and turned to Azazel.

He frowned but answered without hesitation. "Those who can be put to use. Doctors, mechanics, electricians, even the loony and quack psychiatrist— all that sort. Dentists being the exception. That also includes officers of the law to keep order during this crises. I would put everything into rebuilding and bracing for the chaos that will follow after today. The people will want answers, Philips. I would give them at least a little reprieve before I would have to answer for them."

"You're all damn fools," spat Tiamat. Her teeth had become fangs as her eyes became slits. Nothing but anger remained on her face as her grip on Issei tightened. "If you can revive anyone it should be the strongest! Heaven still exists and God will return! Those who can fight should be the priority. Without Satan we cannot win. But our strongest can sacrifice their being to ensure the safety of those they are sworn to protect."

I listened and gave her a nod. I absorbed what they both said… and then I took a deep breath as I faced Sir Rolan.

"Me?" he raised a brow. "Well, fuck. I'd revive those I actually give a fuck about and those they care about. After that, it depends. If you're worried about morality, I'd just revive randomly and tell people to go fuck themselves when they demand why these specific ones were saved. If it's a matter over military, I would revive both the strongest and those who can be put to work. But if you're talking about being an Ilyvandri King…? Well, they don't have a right to question you anyways. You're a King. You can do whatever the fuck you want because _you_ have the power."

…I somewhat expected that to be his answer.

I then turned to Vali. He shrugged and offered nothing. With that, I turned to the last person in the group. Hyoudou.

His head was still bowed. His gaze didn't meet mine. "I don't know. I ask myself that a lot. I can't help you with something like that. I'm sorry."

There was a story in there. It wasn't any of my business and I didn't ask. I owe this man a lot for coming to our aid. Questions, sure, such as how and why he had the exact same abilities as the Boosted Gear. But those can wait for another time.

I can't waste much more here. As time dragged on did the maximum number start to dwindle.

"Azazel," I spoke up. "Order your Fallen to activate every memory alteration you have. Do a full sweep on the mundane populace throughout the city. Then, I want you to get straight to work in repairing the damages in the city. My Djinn are yours if you can get it done by the end of the week."

"…You and I both know that won't solve much," he said critically. "I could make the city exactly how it was before and erase everyone's memories. But the scars will still remain. There's a lot of residue in the city from Heaven and all the death. People's souls will also be traumatized. You can't cover that up."

"No, but it will lessen the burden on everyone. Leviathan, get in touch with Sirzechs and convince him to bring his army of the damned to the surface world. We are going to reinforce and rebuild the barrier along with our overall defenses. I am having you declare Marshall Law until things can calm down once more."

"I will do that only because I was considering it myself," she gave me a dark look. "But I will not help you with your personal goals. After this… I will be stepping down as the Leviathan. If not to protect my friends, but because I am responsible for today. I knew you were gone and did nothing with that knowledge. Everyone's death is on my hands."

I didn't respond to her.

"Is there anything else of immediate importance to go over?" I asked to everyone.

"We can go over the details some other time," Azazel responded.

"…I don't know how long I will be under," I said as I adjusted the grip on Solstice. "Will you be able to watch over the city while I am unable?"

"I doubt Peter will be coming back anytime soon," Sir Rolan said.

"I, will not excuse another disruption like this again," Ophis said. I could have sworn I heard an edge in his voice.

"Unless we get kicked out, we'll be sticking around here for a bit," said Hyoudou. "I'll protect the city if that guy shows up again."

"Really, Arty-tan," sighed Serafall. "We've been running this place without you this long. I think we'll manage."

They gave me space as I hefted Solstice upwards, the tip pointed towards the sky. I pressed the flat of the blade to my brow and I gripped it tight. The Sun Sphere pulsed warmth through me and into Solstice as I prepared myself. All I needed to do was reach out and activate the Sorcery. It was there, waiting patiently for me to use it. It was alive like that.

I was preparing myself more for the rebound after I did this.

I breathed in, held the air, and breathed out. It did nothing to calm me.

 **Reverse!**

I felt the Sorcery work immediately. It felt like an extension of myself reach out like a god peering down from the heavens and doing work on its choice subjects. My analytical spells only pointed at who it was the Reverse Sorcery needed to work on.

I had decided to save those who came to this city seeking refuge. Those who could not protect their selves from Heaven, who had been robbed of their homes, and who came here for salvation. These people came here because they heard this was the only place Heaven would never dare to attack.

They came because of the rumor of Satan, this figure who appeared out of nowhere, challenged God, and had forced Him to retreat. It was too good to be true but still they came. Even when there was evidence to prove otherwise, they still believed in the story.

It wounded my pride as a King. Worse than when I was tied to a leash to serve the Devils.

It reminded me of when the Sovereign leveled the town I grew up in because I chose to let him live. When I first crafted Solstice, we had managed to push him back and defend our home. But he returned and destroyed everything.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. My fight was with Peter and Peter alone. But, in this new world, I can't pretend that's how it's supposed to be. These are real people living here. They had nothing to do with the battle between two Kings of Ilyvander. And yet they were the ones suffering the most in the crossfire.

…I didn't start to feel the nausea until I reached my first five thousand souls.

Reverse undid the damage. As it name implied, it reversed the events that had been recorded by their QICs. The giant mesh of deaths bombarded my psyche and threatened to invade my own QIC. I put all my focus on my Sorcery in order to ignore the images and feelings bombarding me. It was impossible, but I repeated the purpose in my head.

It felt like trying to swim up a raging river in a straight line. The water kept pouring down my face and the single instant I lost control would I spiral downwards and be tossed around everywhere.

Ten thousand revived and I nearly slipped.

I couldn't forget any of them either. Every soul I brought back from death was burned into my mind. All of them.

I was a man out on a date with his newlywed wife.

I was a little girl shopping with her parents.

I was a group of teenagers gossiping over the latest trends.

I was the salaryman busy in his office.

I was the officer questioning the attire of Serafall and Tiamat.

I was the grocer who hated his job.

I was the maid at the café who was dancing.

I was drunkard who grieved over the loss of his son.

I was the child playing at the park.

I was a reporter investigating a scoop.

I was the boy confessing his love.

I was the girl rejecting it.

I was the man walking his daughter to the sweet shop.

I was the woman taking a jog.

I was the bus driver raging over traffic.

I was the hacker trying to break into bank security.

I was the artist painting the sunset.

I was the acolyte who still prayed to God.

I was all these things and more. And more. And more. And more. And more.

At some point, I was no longer trying to swim up that metaphorical river. The water was pounding against me and being shoved down my throat. I was drowning and couldn't reach up for air. I could no longer swim upwards either. The only thing keeping me from perishing was Solstice stabbed into the bottom, holding me in place.

When I had reached fifty thousand souls, I was sure I was crying. Or I was the several thousand others who were crying over various things. Or I was angry just like the other thousand. Or maybe I was laughing like some other thousand.

This far in, I could no longer keep focus on my surroundings. I could no longer see those standing near me. My vision was locked on my analytical spell directing Reverse.

And not drowning.

One hundred thousand souls… and I felt myself being consumed. I wasn't even halfway when I couldn't hold on any longer.

I had been wrong. I had been horrendously wrong. I have been in Ilyvander for too long without any other life. Djinn and Seraphim don't have Quantum Identity Cortexes. They are merely expressions of a Sorcery and a Miracle respectively. Compared to real life forms, they are hollowed shells who can never understand what it means to be _alive._

That was why I was consumed long before reaching my expectations. I was drowning. A single soul held far more value and depth than a legion of my Djinn. They feel and think far more in a single second than a Jinni could emulate in their entire life.

One hundred twenty-three thousand, one hundred and eleven was the maximum before… before I became lost.

I was consumed in the river of memories.

I… I'm sorry.

Yasaka, I wanted to reach you.

Issei, Saji, I wanted to save Asia.

0-0-0

I, Le Fay, stood off to the side.

To my left was Issei Hyoudou and Saji Genshirou. The both of them had wrappings to hide their dragon limbs, using the excuse of an accident to the normal people when asked. They were dressed in their Academy uniforms as we attended the private services. Not because they came from school on this Wednesday morning— school had been canceled due to 'emergency renovations'. They wore it because they said they felt it was right.

They were crying. Tears streaked their faces but they didn't shirk away. They never looked away as the service went on.

I was quietly crying too after seeing them. I couldn't help it. I thought about reaching out for their hands and comforting them… but I don't think that's right. We're all but strangers, forced to come together under dire circumstances. I probably wouldn't have met them any other way.

The ones in attendance was a small party. A few of the teachers from the Academy, some other students, the Sitri and Gremory Peerages, and, of course, the remaining members of the Supernatural Investigations Group.

That included Issei, Saji, a former Exorcist, a honey-haired girl, and the president.

Artemis, the Doll Maker, was leaning heavily on a cane in his right hand. He was squeezing it tight enough for the knuckles to turn white. His eyes were bloodshot and heavy. It looked like he hadn't been sleeping for days. Sweat was soaking him as if it was taking all his strength to keep standing.

"I… _will_ be… here…" he struggled to say those words when asked why he was out of bed.

We were all here to wish Asia Argento goodbye.

It was a beautiful service, all things considered. It was a quiet service with a few people talking. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky. There was also a nice breeze.

I wanted to say this was Asia's way of telling others not to be sad. But that's just me. That's what I wanted to believe and it was selfish to think so.

It only lasted an hour. Asia's body was buried and most of the party dispersed.

I sat under a tree, thinking about the girl I would have loved to be friends with. I stayed for as long as I felt welcomed. I paid my respects for her, wished her a well rest, and left.

The last ones to stay were Issei and Saji. I didn't want to disturb them.

0-0-0

I, Xenovia, am walking with Irina through the airport.

We are being escorted by a group of Fallen Angels with the former Archangel Baraquiel leading them. The atmosphere is tense. They were looking for any excuse to strike us down.

I do not blame them. If such a thing happened on our end, I would want to find any reason to kill them as well. No, I think I would have given to my emotions and attacked them anyways. I am the emotional sort who acts first and thinks afterwards. That's just how I am.

It is why I was able to arrange all of this.

We were not able to retrieve Lord Altoryrigius' body from the pagans. And Honey Zylor is being kept as a prisoner. It is more out of political reasons were Irina and I able to get this far.

We reached our gate to a flight leaving for Italy. From there would someone be waiting to take us to the Vatican.

Except… I won't be going back.

"Xenovia?" Irina asked when I didn't move any further. "What is it?"

I had managed to come this far ahead with a clear conscience. There had been some conflict within myself but in the end I made my decision. However… the biggest battle was to tell my longest friend and battle partner.

"I'm not going back with you," I shook my head. "I have arranged this much for you to leave the city. I will be staying here."

Her eyes widened. "What? No! Xenovia, it was you who did this?! But… we're supposed to deliver a message to the Vatican! We're supposed to leave together! I can't leave without you!"

My lips became a thin line. My heart was hammering. I had to tell her the truth.

"I do not belong there anymore," my voice was set. "Irina, that is not the God I worship. I did not pray to a God who would slaughter His own along with His enemies. I prayed to a God of mercy who would bring salvation, not ruin. I… had sold my soul to Satan in exchange for your safe passage. Tell them about me. Tell them I am no longer one of them."

She didn't move. She didn't breathe. Her mouth hung open with shock.

"You… Why would you do such a thing?" she whispered.

It is because I was told a story from Artemis James Philips. I heard it directly from the mouth of the one _we_ call Satan. God… Peter Zylor is nothing more than a farce. He is a replacement to the original God. He is an alien from another world. He and Artemis are eternal rivals who accidentally fell into this world.

But I didn't tell her these things. I couldn't. I doubt she would believe me.

There's also the possibility Artemis could have been lying to me. He could be called Satan because he really is Satan. This could have been one of his tricks to convert me to his dark legion.

I suppose I can't worry about it any further. I've made my decision.

"You need to leave," Baraquiel pressed. "Your flight leaves soon."

Irina shot him a look but didn't say anything. Her eyes returned to me. "Xenovia… do you mean it? Are you really staying with the enemy? Xenovia… you're nothing but a traitor."

Hurt was in her eyes.

This time I didn't look away. It was the last thing she said to me before turning away and going through her gate.

0-0-0

I, Serafall Leviathan, am in the Supernatural Investigations Group clubroom.

There was no school. But we've been using it as a base for the leaders to converse and organize the damages from Heaven's invasion. The Battle of Kuoh they are calling it. I believe it will certainly be something to be remembered until the end of the world.

It frightens me how the end might be around the corner. Artemis and God are supposed to fight by the end of the year. God's ten-year armistice is almost up. And if Artemis loses, then God will be free to target us.

Sitting in front of me with his back facing me is Artemis. There was a bag of ice over his head while I rubbed his shoulders. It only took him a few days for him to come out of his coma. But it was going to take a few more days for him to be back in his peak condition. The first day he awoke he was… a mess. He flew through every identity of everyone he resurrected, never the same person twice, and continued to cast accidental magic.

…We had to sedate him and put him back under.

He forced himself to get out of bed to attend Asia and Yasaka's funeral. It was the most he could do. I don't think he was mentally there for most of it. Whenever I glanced at him, his eyes were zoned elsewhere.

"Has anyone found Kunou?" he asked.

Kunou was Yasaka's daughter. We all knew Artemis and Yasaka had some sort of affair. I think it was Yasaka who made first contact with Artemis all those years ago. There was something special between them. Her death must have hurt him. Of course asking about Kunou would be one of the first things he'd say after learning to talk again.

"Azazel did a full sweep," I answered. "We were able to recover a lot of people hidden under the rubble. But… we couldn't detect Kunou anywhere in the city. He says she must have been taken. A few others were as well."

I can't tell if he heard me or not. He didn't say anything nor did he move. He just sat there as still as a statue.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

I patted his shoulder and moved to sit at his right. "Don't start pretending we're friends now, Arty-tan. But… that's not to say I wouldn't mind it if we were. I don't think you're a terrible person, Artemis. A little twisted in your vendetta but not terrible. You didn't leave the city knowing this would happen. You did it to fight your sworn enemy."

He shifted in his seat and pressed the bag of ice at his temple. "I have to say it to someone. Because I don't think I'll be able to say it to anyone else. You and Azazel were right. No one is happy with this arrangement. People are asking why those specific people were saved. And those saved are being discriminated. I wouldn't doubt if some of them had been murdered out of spite."

…He wasn't wrong.

"It is better than letting everyone die," I supplied. "I can't tell you if what you did was right or wrong. But it was noble and worthy of your status."

He looked at me through those tired eyes. His eyes were glazed and couldn't quite focus on me. He was probably only seeing a blur of my profile. He gave a slow blink as he mulled over my words.

"You're right," he said quietly. "I need to act like a King of Ilyvander. Except… this isn't Ilyvander. I thought for a bit. I think… I think I should stop. I am no longer a King since this isn't Ilyvander. But I am here. And people need me.

"I think I'm going to assume the role of Satan now."

I didn't say anything to him. My lips thinned as we stared at another. There was nothing I could say about it. Honestly, I don't know whether this was a boon to finally have the full support of the one man who could oppose God… or think of this as a great omen.

Speaking of those who could oppose God…

"Arty-tan, exactly who is Chase?"

"Sir Rolan?" his tone was sharp. Almost like he was correcting me while jumping in surprise as if merely mentioning his name would make him appear. "He… has a very dark legend back in Ilyvander. Short story, he is the reason why there is no sun and no life there. It's why we call him the Black Sun. He lives in the Earth I originated from, before I became Godking. I don't know why he's here."

Huh. It's hard to imagine a guy like that being able to do something like destroying the sun. Then again… God Himself fled _like a bitch_ as soon as He saw Chase. His Seraphim followed suite just as quickly. Only the Angels, who are natural to this world from the previous God, didn't know what was going on.

"They said they were looking for the Ruler of the World," I recited. Capital 'R' and capital 'W'. Chase had been clear on that. "Do you have any idea what that is?"

His brows came together as he shifted the ice on his head. "They. God, having Sir Rolan here isn't bad enough but he had to bring his world's version of Issei as well? Ruler of the World… that's what they're here for? Yeah, that's something both Peter and I would love to find ourselves. The Ruler would be the _real_ God that even God has to obey."

The God that God has to obey? Such a being exists?

"The former Ruler was the original God," he continued. "He created the World. A second Ruler popped up and messed with His system— that being Helel. They both died. Peter showed up… and you know the rest. Ophis told us a new Ruler has been born but isn't willing to tell us who it is."

"Then… God really isn't God?" I asked.

"What? No." He scowled at me. "Peter is Peter. He calls himself God and you people just go along with it… mostly because you don't have the power to say otherwise. But he's not the real God of the planet. The Ruler would be."

"…Can we get this person on our side?"

He shrugged. He groaned afterwards, slammed his head against the table, and put the bag of ice to the back of his head.

I casted a charm to keep it from melting. He thanked me by moaning softly.

We sat in silence for a while. Eventually I had to say something that's been at my mind for some time.

"I am no longer the Leviathan," I said aloud. "Officially I still am but… I've resigned. I no longer feel fit to perform. I hear Grayfia might take up the mantle instead. I might even lose my teaching license, depending on how the next couple of days play out.

"I'm going to have a lot of free time suddenly. I can spend most of it visiting So-tan until she recovers. Maybe play with Saji-kun. But, really, I'm not going to leave your side, Arty-tan. I know you're a good person. I know you're angry but I know you are a better character. I believe I can change your mind. I am going to change your mind."

"Stay away from Saji," was all he said with his face against the table.

I suppose I can accept that much.

"What are your plans for those two anyways?" I asked in a serious tone. "You know the battle changed them. They're not going to be the same. I don't think they'll ever be able to forgive themselves over what happened to Asia."

He sat up slowly and put the bag of ice down. He rubbed his head a few times while staring straight across. "They already asked me for training. A lot of questions first over the details of the invasion, what happened to Issei while he was under Juggernaut Drive, and then the training request. I agreed to it and said we start next week. The… other Issei offered to help. God, that's going to be confusing."

I expected as much but worried even more for it. I know what it's like to be consumed by rage. It tears away at you until there's nothing left. Even I don't remember what I was like before the Civil War between Devil-kind. And I especially don't remember what I was like before God came along.

"They're still children," I said.

"I was their age," he replied. He folded his arms and slouched in his chair. "So were you. The trick, Leviathan, is to make sure neither of them become like us."

"…It's just Serafall now," I said with a sad smile.

"Sitri then," he called me.

"No. _Just_ Serafall. I gave up anything linking me back to my family when I became the Leviathan."

We were quiet for another moment.

"So that's it then?" I asked. "We get back on our feet and hope to not get knocked down again?"

"More like we play Peter's game and beat him at it," he said. "He loves these sorts of things. He's the stereotypical Bond villain. Filthy rich, good looking in most cases, and has this arrogance to have him set up this nice challenge for James to escape. I've been so focused on you Devils that I've been ignoring my rival.

"I have Altoryrigius. He'll definitely be back for him. And I plan to use that to my full advantage."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: THE FEELS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **A New Bitch- I mean, Rival Appears!**

"Neh, Saji-kun, let's go somewhere today."

I, Serafall Leviathan, am lying on top of the bed of a boy's. Genshirou Saji is his name and I've taken a bit of an interest in him. He's rather young, only seventeen, and comparably an infant when I am as old as centuries. I am a Devil and he is a human— a human with the power of sunlight through him but a human still.

I like Saji. When in my lowest moment he didn't take advantage of me. He was a gentleman. He put up with my abuse and didn't sway in his principles. He comforted me and healed a wound that still ached.

I want to fall in love with him. And I want him to fall in love with me.

But… because of events a week ago, I'm not sure if he will be able to anytime soon.

"Sorry, but I have to study, Leviathan-sensei," he replied from his desk. He was bent over with his nose in a textbook as he scribbled down notes. "Midterms are coming. My parents will be mad at me if I don't get a good score."

"Saji-kun, I'm not your teacher anymore," I said back to him. I kept myself occupied by reading some of the manga on his shelf while kicking my legs up in the air. At least look at me, Saji! I wore these stockings and this cute skirt just for you! Don't you want to see my legs?

All Saji did was scratch his head with his pen and apologize.

I told no one about Artemis leaving for the weekend. I kept it to myself when I shouldn't have. The other leaders knew he had broken from his bond with Falbium. He was practically a Stray Devil now and would have gotten in trouble if he wasn't so important.

He was _the_ most important in Kuoh. No, in all the world, right next to the one who claims to be God. Artemis was the only one who could oppose God. We called him Satan.

We also bound him against his will to fight for us. The first thing he did when breaking free from those bonds was run off to leave the city. It was defended— his wards and all the leaders under one dome. But it wasn't enough.

Heaven showed up in full force with God right behind them.

We didn't stand a chance. We would have been defeated if Artemis didn't return.

I lost more than just my job for keeping quiet. I lost my position as the Leviathan. I lost my name. And I lost all credibility within the supernatural community. A lot of them are even saying I did it purposely so Heaven knew when to strike. Some say I told Heaven. Some say I'm still one of God's concubine.

I wanted to murder some of those people. I felt so betrayed by those words.

I can't imagine how Artemis is feeling. He lost Yasaka-san and Kunou-chan. People are condemning him for making a mistake, believing he had abandoned them, didn't care about them at all, and spurning him further when he did return and brought as many as he could back to life.

They cursed at him and those people who were saved. People demanded to know why it was them who were saved and not others. Some assaulted those who were saved. There were even a few murders.

It was chaos in the supernatural community. We were all hurt by Heaven's recent strike.

Saji lost something precious that day too.

Someone he fought desperately for, Asia Argento, died because of the invasion.

"It's like nothing happened," Saji said suddenly. He put down his pen, leaned back in his chair, and stared out the window. "They still expect us to go to school. Most of the buildings are repaired. There's nothing on the news. My parents think I'm on drugs…"

He gave a very frustrated sigh. Saji fought in the invasion. He wouldn't admit it to me but I personally think he killed some of the Angels. He did everything he could to make sure he made it to Kuoh Academy.

And then he fought against the Champion of Heaven, Altoryrigius Pennyworth, alongside Hyoudou Issei. They fought together and managed to triumph against an impossibility. God's greatest warrior fell to Saji and Issei.

His parents didn't know this. They didn't know how their son had almost died, had possibly killed, and, without a doubt, had witnessed death all around him. They didn't understand he was going through the aftershock of a battle.

Why would they? They were normal. They might have been aware of the invasion at the time, might have panicked, might have tried to reach their son in a worry, but at the end of it all they were back to their normal lives.

Azazel had used his technology to wipe the memories of every normal citizen regarding the invasion.

It was exactly as Saji said. To the public community, it was as though nothing had happened.

It was debated whether or not Kuoh Academy should be closed for some time. A lot of the students and staff were a part of the supernatural. The best we could do, without raising questions or causing more of a panic, was close it for a week with the excuse of emergency maintenance. A week had passed, the doors had opened again, and Saji was forced back into school by his parents.

"The leaders know what they're doing," I told him. "This is our fight. The surface world doesn't need to get involved in our affairs. It's better this way."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Why did you guys pick Kuoh?" he asked after that moment passed. "You know, I was someone from the surface world too. I never would have learned about Sacred Gears and all that without that douche bag pulling me into his club. Wasn't there anywhere else you could have gone?"

This was the voice of someone hurting. He wasn't angry. Just… tired. He only wanted to know in order to satiate a thought that bothered him.

"This land was purchased by the Gremory family in secret," I answered. I put the comic down and sat up. "All Devils invest in human properties and the Gremorys had this land for generations, gradually expanding it into what it is today. The Lords of Darkness all argued over where we could build our base in the surface world. Other locations were brought up but it was decided in the end to choose this territory.

"Japan is furthest from Heaven's influence that doesn't intrude in the territories of other pantheons that still cling to their powers. It was also where Satan first made his appearance where he saved the Youkai after the Shinto were defeated. Yasaka-san was more than willing to comply with us. Even if no one believes in the existence of Satan, there had to be a reason why Heaven did its first full retreat here. Anyone who hated Heaven flocked here in hopes of avoiding confrontation."

He was quiet some more as he thought. Saji was very smart. He was able to follow my every word and could probably decipher the deeper intentions behind them. He could probably even depict our reasoning for choosing Kuoh.

"But why here?" he asked. "In the human world, I mean. I heard… Philips-san had those… Sentinels, I think they were called. They were guarding the Underworld from Heaven. Why did you need to leave?"

"If we were to survive," I pressed, "we needed to do more than just rely on him. Having him was something we rushed to make happen. He was wounded after the Battle of Ragnarok. We weren't aware of his Reverse ability. We resurrected him as a Devil in fear of losing the one person who could repel all of Heaven's forces.

"It… It's all my fault. I was there. God had forced me to fight the World-Eating Dragon Midgardsormr— He thought it would be amusing to see me, the Leviathan, fight against the Norse's best water serpent. But in the climax in the battle, after God had defeated Odin, Godking Dalang— Arty-chan— shows up. He challenged God, fought against his forces, and then released me and a few others from God's chains.

"I… lost control of myself. I was free. I rampaged and killed as many Angels and Seraphim as I could. I didn't even care about my own health. I just wanted them all dead. And in my rage, I even dared to fight God Himself."

"And…" his voice was quiet, almost not wanting to disturb me in the silence I had fallen into. "You were hurt. And Philips-san tried to save you again?"

"I hurt him," I said as I recalled everything with such clarity it haunted me. "He tried to stop me. I hurt him. And God hurt him while he was trying to stop me. I wanted to hurt God so badly I didn't care if I died. Arty-chan knew I wouldn't survive. He tried to save me and got hurt in the end.

"I didn't realize what I've done until it was too late. The only thing I could do at the time was run. God was still there and would have captured me again. And the only one who could stop him was bleeding all over me. So I opened a way into the Underworld and brought us both.

"We resurrected him," I shrugged and sighed. "After that, it was all politics. We used him. We forced him to fight for us. But we knew we were on borrowed time. Something needed to change if we were going to survive. We didn't so much as make him our shield as we make ourselves into a target. Heaven ignored us for centuries. And now we infuriated God by taking away his greatest interest.

"That was how we decided to create a space in the surface world. We invited all the refuges to come here. Not everyone could go into the Underworld. We made pacts with every other supernatural civilization. In a few years, the city became what it is today. We had even managed to gain the attention of Ophis, who took over Kuoh Institution and brought his minions with him."

Saji was quiet. He listened to every word. His brows had furrowed slightly with thought. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about.

"That answers a lot of things for me," he said in a low voice. "Thank you, Leviathan-sen— Leviathan-san. I can kinda see where Philips-san is coming from and why you're so… tolerant of him. But he's still an ass. And… I'm glad you're here. N-Not with me particularly, I mean. Just… away from Heaven. And away from… that guy…"

I smiled at him. I didn't need to force it. I would have smiled anyways. Hearing that made me so happy.

"Saji-kun, I'm not the Leviathan anymore," yet I still said bitterly. "You can call me Serafall."

"U-Um…" he squirmed where he sat with pink rushing to his cheeks. "I can't— T-That is… W-Well… You call me by my given name. So if it's alright with you… S-Serafall-san…"

Aw, Saji-kun! You're so cute when your flushed like that! It makes me want to tear off your shirt and—

My skirt vibrated.

Odd. I was pretty sure I decided against bringing the vibrator into Saji's house. Our relationship hadn't gotten that advanced yet. Today I was supposed to leave my panties on his bed.

I patted my skirt until I found the pocket and pulled out the source of the buzzing. Oh. It was just my cellphone. It was a good thing I didn't bring the vibrator. That would have been too embarrassing! Saji-kun would think I'm a klutz for bringing something without intending to use it!

"Hello, this is Serafall," I said into the phone. I didn't recognize the number.

 _"Leviathan, I need you."_

Honestly, can't _anyone_ get my name right?! I know it's only been a week but I would have thought out of everyone you would have adjusted by now, Arty-tan!

"Arty-tan, this is so sudden…" I said with a smirk. "How shameless of you. And to say that about me with Saji-kun right here with me. You know he might get jealous if you say something like that."

Saji looked at me, blinked, and tilted his head.

You could at least play along, Saji-kun! You could at least _pretend_ to be jealous! It hurts a girl's feelings, you know, when you don't act a little possessive over your love interest!

On the other end, I could visualize Artemis pulling his phone away and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. I could even hear him mutter 'it's gonna be one of those days'.

He probably didn't. I just like to imagine.

 _"I need you at the shrine,"_ he said a little more clearly. _"Now. It's important and… I don't know who the hell else I'm supposed to ask for."_

I heard voices on the other end. Artemis replied to them while putting his hand over the receiver. It was impossible to make out his words. And then, I heard a third person's voice.

My skin went cold.

I recognized that voice.

"Saji-kun, I need to leave," I said while hanging up on Artemis. I leapt up to my feet and gathered my things.

"What's wrong?" he asked with full concern. Oh, he can read the mood of this situation but none of my innuendo?!

I feel like I have my work cut out for me…

"Trouble of the worst possible kind," I said. Ick, my voice did not sound cute at all in that instance. The only ones who could force me to behave like this was God Himself and… _her._

"Don't worry about it," I said to him with a smile and a wave of my hand. It stopped him from demanding more answers. "Arty-tan will be there. It won't be dangerous. Oh, this gives me an idea! Hey, Saji-kun, if I get hurt will you nurse me back to health?! I'll even let you give me a sponge bath! In that case, it'll be _really_ dangerous!"

Even if it means I have to break my own leg!

"Um… I don't think I'm qualified for any of that," he said nervously as he scratched his cheek. "Will you be back later or…?"

I huffed. Drat. What will it take for a girl to get laid around here? Saji-kun, you're seventeen. Listen to your overwhelming libido already! Your friend Issei is just as perverted as you are and don't you deny it! I've read _all_ of your porn collection and I've searched your internet history. Don't think deleting the cookies could stop me.

"Probably not," I shook my head. "I feel like today is going to be very long. Ooo! Maybe if I hurry I can come back here before sunrise to sneak into your bed!"

"…Please don't. It was awkward enough the other time. My parents think you're crazy."

W-W-W-Whaaaaaaa?! They think I'm crazy for sleeping naked right next to their deliciously young seventeen year old son?!

Philistines. No, even the Philistines weren't such prudes.

If they weren't going to be my potential in-laws I would have smote them.

"Bye-bye, Saji-kun," I said to him and stepped forward for a goodbye kiss.

Even if it was only going to be on his cheek, he put his hands against my shoulders to stop me.

His eyes were full of hurt. He didn't want to do it. But he also didn't want me to show him such affection. He was still hurting over the invasion.

I understood. I really did.

That was why I tried to not let it hurt me so much.

"Bye… Serafall-san," he said in a low voice while he dropped his hands. "Please be careful in whatever it is you're doing."

I'm not going to give up on you, Saji. I will respect your space but I still won't give up. I'll make you look my way even if it's the last thing I do!

But until then, I smiled at him and pushed back the pain. I've spent centuries doing it. I think I can fool a boy less than two decades old.

I kept on smiling until I stepped into the teleportation circle and was out of his room.

0-0-0

"YOU!" I shouted as soon as the light flashed at its brightest. I couldn't even see anything in front of me but I knew, _I knew!_ She was here!

"Ah, so this was who we were waiting on," she turned and greeted with her ever immaculate smile and shining teeth. "Hello there, Lady Leviathan. I'm so happy to see you and in good health. How have you been?"

Arty-tan said meet him up in the shrine. There are dozens of these things— we're in Japan, Artemis! But I followed my gut and jumped into this one specifically. It was like blindly throwing darts with nothing but pure instinct and trust in knowing no matter which way I went I would be in front of _her_.

Gabriel, one of the Seven Archangels of Heaven, the Grace of God.

She was my archrival. Always had been since time immemorial. She was gorgeous with her heart-shaped face, her bright blue eyes, her curly blonde hair, and a figure that left countless men (and women) drooling. Her smile was too bright and too cheerful.

What annoyed me the most… was her greeting. She meant every word.

"Greetings, Lady Leviathan," greeted her companion. I hardly paid any attention to him.

That was Michael. Another Archangel of God. He's not important at the moment.

"Gabriel-chan!" I greeted with a forced smile dripping with acid. "It's good to see you too. But haven't you heard? I'm not the Leviathan anymore. I'm retired!"

"Oh dear…" Gabriel put a hand to her cheek and dropped her smile. "I had heard the rumors but was afraid of them being true. I'm terribly sorry to hear about that, Serafall. A part of me believes it's my fault. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to apologize."

I felt my brow twitch. Again, there it was again. She meant every word. There wasn't a single rotten bone in her body! As expected of the most pure and innocent of Heaven's Angels.

"You all know another," Artemis commented from where he sat. The three of them were in the center of the drawing room; he was the only one sitting at the small table. He wasn't the sort to greet me anyways.

"Of course," Gabriel turned to him with her beaming smile. "I would like to think Serafall as something of a sister. She and I conversed many times when she was under the… employ of P'Zylor."

"Is that right…" Artemis mumbled as he waved for me to come to him.

I did, smiling at the two Angels while raising a finger to ask them to wait for a moment.

And then I grabbed Artemis around the neck and pulled him close to where our cheeks were pressed against the other. I turned our backs against the Angels and gave him a harsh whisper only he could hear.

"Arty-tan, _what_ are they doing here?!"

"Apparently they've been squatting here for some time," he answered bluntly. He tried to pull himself away from me but I wouldn't let him. "This is one of the beacons I use to protect the city. I came here to repair the wards Peter knocked down and here they are."

I winced at hearing _that man's_ name.

Artemis continued, "Angels follow rules down to the letter. They couldn't get in contact with me without explicit orders. So… they've been waiting here for me to arrive. Just ask Michael."

I let him go as I spun around. I put up my brightest smile for the two Angels. "Mah, mah, Michael-kun. Arty-tan tells me you've been here for some time. What are you doing here, exactly?"

Michael gave a small bow as he answered, "I am the Commander of Legions to the Heavenly Father's army. Would it not be unquestionable for me to scout behind enemy lines? It is rather unfortunate our presences have been compromised by Godking Dalang Himself. But I am sure he is a man of reason who shall treat me and my sister as prisoners of war rather than execute us with prejudice."

"…See?" Artemis glanced at me from the corner of his vision.

I nodded but pointed at Gabriel next. My smile fell as I asked with a deep frown, "And she's here… why?"

Gabriel pouted as she looked at her brother, "I am afraid I know not myself. Michael approached me whilst we were in Heaven and asked me to accompany him. He never revealed to me for what reason. Nor have I asked, in fairness."

I looked back at Michael, expecting him to share some light in the situation.

Instead, Michael gave us a small smile. A strained smile. His twelve golden wings twitched.

"It doesn't sound like you're here to bargain for the return of Altoryrigius," Artemis began. "And… you were here before the invasion last week, weren't you?"

"Why, yes," Michael nodded. "It so happened we have been remaining here just as long as you suspect. We did not partake in the battle because neither of us were ordered. I found it… suitable to remain as we were until someone delivered onto us a message from P'Zylor. No such message was found and so we've remained here."

"And that's where you come in," Artemis said while looking at me. "We've been playing this kind of game for the past hour. I'm still not myself. They keep avoiding direct answers because I can't think of the right questions. You're a Devil. Think you can find out what they're hiding?"

Oh ho… so that's why you asked me to be here, Arty-tan? Not because I was the Leviathan who was tasked with interspecies relations and policies? Not because I once knew Michael and Gabriel? But because I am a Devil and therefore _must_ be a devious as you believe my kind to be naturally?

I can't argue against that, really. But it's still mean to be so prejudice, Arty-tan!

"Why don't you take a seat so we can… talk?" I opened with.

"Thank you for your generosity, Serafall," Michael gave one of his small smiles with a nod of gratitude. Gabriel did the same, with a smile full of annoying sunshine, and they both took a seat across of us at the table.

Artemis waved his hand, his fingers moving slower than usual. He hadn't fully recovered from the mental strain of his resurrection spell the other week. The table was full of drinks for each of us when he dropped his hand.

I didn't have much to go off on. Two Archangels were here in what they acknowledge as Satan's Citadel. Michael didn't outright claim he was spying on us; he only said it's what he should be doing as the Commander of Legions. So, he had another reason for being here without explicitly lying. He wasn't going against the rules of Heaven, let alone stepping into dangerous territory that might have him Fall.

Arty-tan says they had been waiting for him to show up, but they didn't say _why._

Gabriel was also here. She didn't need to be if Michael's story was true— which most certainly wasn't.

"Heaven doesn't know you're here, do they?" I asked.

It made sense to me, and Artemis too considering he nodded as soon as I asked the question. Michael said he didn't receive any orders from Heaven. It meant they were abusing the wards Artemis made to stop Heaven from peeping on us. But those wards were down because of the invasion. Then, Michael must have used something else to keep his location on lockdown. When Heaven was here during the invasion they hadn't made contact.

I know Michael isn't lying. He can't lie. It's physically impossible for him to. But that didn't mean he was willing to reveal the truth to either of us.

I had a feeling he wanted us to figure it out on our own. And whatever that truth may be could potentially be something that went against the rules of Heaven.

"They most certainly should," Gabriel answered. "Michael and I cannot simply leave whenever we wish. We have a duty to fulfill. There is a purpose in us being here and it must be sanctioned by P'Zylor Himself when we are to interfere with the mortal planes."

"Can you tell me what those orders were, then?" Artemis asked, looking at Michael. "Or is that also need to know?"

Michael contemplated with his answer. "I… am the Commander of Legions. It is my duty to lead all of Heaven's forces to the best of my abilities with the full intent on protecting and serving the human race. Such was why I was created and why I was donned with this mantle."

His wings twitched again. I didn't know what it meant.

"With that in mind…" I folded my hands over the table and eyed him a little closer. "I would think it would be opportune for your office to join in on the invasion. This is the nest of the world's worst monsters and the greatest of enemies of Heaven. A lot of vicious creatures prey on humanity. Why didn't you join Heaven in slaying them?"

"I was not given any such orders," he answered immediately.

"Maybe, but wouldn't you say your oath of office demand your involvement? How can you be protecting humanity by staying idle in here?"

Michael had a very sad smile when he answered, "It is regrettable. Many of those I have sworn to protect perished that day. But… I believe by staying here I have protected more lives universally compared to if I were to, please pardon me as I use your words, slay a lot of vicious creatures. I… also believe… I saved more lives even if I were to strike down Dalang right now…"

Gabriel looked at him with a deep concern.

Hmm…

Michael believes that by doing nothing he is doing more than if he were to join Heaven at the Battle of Kuoh? That by doing nothing he did more than he could have if he were to kill Artemis? Artemis is the only person capable of opposing Heaven— aside from the Ouroboros and those two from a parallel world.

I took a shot in the dark, following on only a hunch.

"You think fighting on the side of Heaven is more harmful against humanity than doing nothing?"

Michael stared straight at me. "Serafall… I would never say such a thing. Heaven exists to preserve all creation. My office exists to fight against the darkness that corrupts the mortal planes. I exist with the sole purpose to vanquish evil and see humanity prosper. Everything I do is for the sake of my Father's wishes."

"…Oh," Artemis said. His eyes flashed with realization. "But _Peter_ isn't a part of Heaven. He's the guy who runs it but he's as mortal as I am. He's of flesh and blood. And… he's not the Ruler of the World like how God was."

"P'Zylor is doing a remarkable job keeping Heaven from collapsing," Michael said in defense. "He listens to the prayers of those who worship him and answers in earnest. The world is a peaceful realm, quite close to reaching a utopia I might add."

"But he's not _God,_ " Artemis interjected with a raised finger. "He's not the Ruler of the World. And if things continue as they are then the World will come to an end. He's not going to give up his throne and would rather see the end before that happens. You let the death of a few thousand happen so that you can preserve all of humanity, didn't you?"

Michael did not answer.

"Brother…" Gabriel turned her head with her lips thinning. "What is he talking about? If what he accuses is true… it might mean treason. You have not turned your back on Heaven, have you?"

"I have turned my back on nothing, sister," Michael answered with a bit of sharpness in his voice. His wings twitched again. "Dalang, I have heard recently you have acquired a method to break free from the bonds of servitude? That you are no longer a Devil?"

"…Something like that," Artemis answered wearily. "I'm going to guess Peter told you?"

"Stop saying that name," I snapped at him.

"Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter, _Peter_."

…Now he was just doing it to be an ass. He knew what that name meant to me. It might mean nothing special to you, Artemis, but it means a great deal to me. It was a reminder to something horrible that I'd like to forget.

"May I ask a hypothetical question?" Michael leaned a little closer to the table.

Artemis eyed him for a moment before nodding.

"Purely hypothetical…" Michael repeated, pausing as though searching for something that may be listening to his question. "Does this similar method affect other creatures akin to the Evil Pieces used by the Devils? Such as humans, day and night creatures, or the entities recorded in the bible? Such as the Fallen, the Nephilim, or Angels such as—"

Michael's lips thinned as his face turned into one of pain. His wings twitched more violently this time. He lurched forward with his hands pressed against the table.

"Brother!" Gabriel gasped and put her hands on his chest and shoulder to steady him.

"Even… Even this much…" Michael inhaled sharply as a bead of sweat glistened his brow. "Even thinking this much is dangerous."

"Yes," Artemis answered. "My Sunlight Pieces have the capabilities to convert any species you listed as one of my own. They will have the same properties as I do, such as the ability to draw strength from sunlight and reinforce their bodies dependent on which Piece I grant. However, I am rather limited. I base them on the Evil Pieces I received from Ajuka Beelzebub and have only been able to convert a partial sum of them. I only have a single Knight available. I planned on giving it to someone who already requested to join my… peerage."

"Artemis…" I turned to him, dropping the charade and using his actual name. "What are you doing? You can't think about claiming one of _them_ as your own. Don't you think this is a bit too much?"

Having these two in the city, even in the outskirts without being detected, is dangerous enough. They were _Angels_. They belonged to the side of Heaven and were controlled by the current God. They were the enemy.

Devils had already tried to claim Angels in their peerage. It didn't work. The Evil Pieces could never penetrate God's workings. The closest a Devil could do was reincarnate a Fallen. But to have an Angel from Heaven? That simply wasn't possible.

Angels don't Fall like they used to. They burn up. God had removed the Falling glitch as soon as he wiped out the Grigori Institutes.

But… if it's Artemis, he had already figured a way around this. He was God's archenemy and knew him best. He probably was the only person on the planet who could convert an Angel to his side.

There was also a matter of allegiance. Artemis was the prime example. Just because we turned him into a Devil didn't mean he was on our side. He had sworn to kill the other Lords of Darkness.

If he converted Michael and Gabriel to his side, there was no guarantee he would have their complete obedience. This could also be a ploy devised by God. God could have commanded Michael to carry this out, to join Artemis' side, and betray him at the very end.

It was too dangerous. Way too dangerous.

"I think it's fine," Artemis said with a shrug. He hadn't put any thought into my words.

"Aren't you worried at all about our side?!" I stammered. "Do you understand what kind of reaction the leaders will have if they hear about this?! Do you think they'll be able to trust them so easily?! These two have _butchered_ some of their closest friends and comrades! Don't you think that's what God wants? To divide us with this?!"

He looked at me with a very calm expression. "I don't need them to trust. I don't need them to understand. If they want me to protect them and stop Peter then they will have to accept through what methods I use. And you're putting too much thought into this. I know Peter. He wouldn't do anything like this."

I stared at him. "How can you even say that?"

"Sir Rolan," he answered with a twitch of his lips. "When the Kings of Ilyvander fought against another over the Sun Spheres, a set of rules were made. In order to make sure nothing went out of hand, we swore to never use any tactic that Sir Rolan would have used. We fight _fairly_ and declare our intentions to another. Peter is a man of honor. He would rather defeat me on public display at my best rather than behind the curtains with espionage."

I stared at him some more.

Sir Rolan the Black Sun, whose full name was Chase Lance Rolan. He was the young man who entered the Battle of Kuoh and saved me from Uriel. The Archangel of Retribution went mad over seeing how much sin Chase held. And God and his Seraphim fled in a mad frenzy as soon as they saw Chase. Chase had also been able to hurt God with a blast of fire.

…He also visited me while I was in recovery with some flowers. He was a sweetheart, really.

 _That_ guy, who was just as short as I was, put the fear of God in _God_?!

"Excuse me," Gabriel spoke up with a concerned frown. "I did not mean to pry into your conversation and I do apologize. I managed to hear it and there are some… concerning subjects exchanged. What do you mean by… converting us?"

Artemis frowned as he answered, "Michael is looking for a way to escape Peter's reach. He wants me to turn him. But I don't understand why just yet."

"You misunderstand," Michael said with a tense voice. "I cannot leave Heaven or those who I am sworn to protect. If I were to join your side, Dalang, then surely several other Angels would follow simply because they have sworn their allegiance to me. They will Fall. And they will perish. I will not betray my oaths."

"There you have it," Gabriel said with a relieved smile. "This is a mere misconception, Dalang. I beg of you to not come to any such assumptions."

I blinked at that and studied Gabriel some more. It was painful having to stare at her so intently but I had to be sure about something.

"Michael-kun," I breathed out. "Why exactly is Gabriel here?"

"I asked her to be here," was all he said in a calm voice.

"Gabriel-chan, do you know why you're here?"

"It is as my brother says," Gabriel returned with another bright smile. "I was asked to accompany him and here I am."

I finally realized it. Gabriel has _no idea_ what she's doing here! And she doesn't care! She's just the doting sister who's following the wishes and whims of her brother!

"If… Michael doesn't want the Piece…" Artemis drawled slowly.

"Then that means…" I concluded his words.

We both looked at Gabriel.

"That means…?" Gabriel tilted her head with a perplexed expression. She didn't understand what was going on. Not because Gabriel wasn't smart or anything. She was blinded by the loyalty and faith she had for Michael. She truly believed he wouldn't be doing anything under the table like what he was doing right now.

Yes. Michael _was_ doing something that will surely have him Fall. He was walking on glass where the slightest error in his balance would have him tumbling down. Except there was no _plop_ at the bottom. Michael would fall so fast he'd burn up. Literally.

"What if I said no?" Artemis asked as he reached for his cup of tea. He had a spell woven to keep it warm as the conversation dragged out.

"To my hypothetical question?" Michael asked. "Then I would think nothing would change. The Angels in question would remain Angels."

Nothing would change. Meaning Michael and Gabriel would continue to play the part of prisoners of war. We could use them as bargaining chips whenever Arty-tan's super-secret scheme fell into place. We still had the Princess of Heaven and the Champion of Heaven. It was guaranteed God would come for Altoryrigius at least. Now he would have more of a reason to bargain if we held Michael and Gabriel captive.

At the same time, they would still be our enemies. Assuming what Arty-tan said was true about them never going to betray us, they would have made tremendous allies. And boy did we need those with a few leaders dead and our forces weakened. They might even be willing to reveal secrets about God and Heaven that will let us prepare against.

This was too much. Even when I was the Leviathan I didn't have the authority to make a decision this grand on my own. Michael and Gabriel were two of the Seven Archangels. That's just like if one of the Lords of Darkness went to the dark side!

…Light side. Whatever.

I don't have the credibility to make a decision like this that will affect the balance of powers. I know for sure Artemis doesn't— even if he was in his peak condition. It doesn't matter if he's God's archenemy and our greatest fighting force. Something like this shouldn't belong in the hands of one man to decide.

"Understand there's no turning back from this," Artemis said with a sharp look in his eyes. He spoke clearly with a voice of power. He had shifted into the tone he used when he spoke as Godking Dalang.

Michael matched his tone as the Commander of Legions, "My existence is here to ensure humanity prospers. Through any means necessary. Even if I am to give my own life."

"And here is where we have a problem," Artemis frowned. "I'm not content with enslaving anyone against their will. I don't care if it's for the greater good— they used the same line against me. If you want my help I'm going to need _her_ to ask for it."

"Ah," Michael agreed with a short nod. "That is quite the problem. Any such Angel that would admit such a thing would have them Fall immediately."

My concerns were reinforced. King or not, Artemis is such a sore loser and can hold a grudge worse than any woman I've ever known. He's not making a decision based on the criteria of a leader. He's not thinking about any future problems that will surely happen regardless of what he chooses. He's making a decision based on his personal grudge against the Devils.

It's nice of you to take the high-road, Arty-tan, but you're a leader. You're _the_ leader.

"Sometimes morality will become the bane of the greater good," I voiced out loud.

Artemis looked at me. His face was a neutral mask but spite shone in his eyes.

"What would you have done in my situation, Serafall?" he asked.

Yes, because my opinion _totally_ matters there, Arty-tan. Because you've valued my opinion after all this time. Because you're still going to murder my friends no matter what I say.

"I would discuss this with my peers and make a group vote," I answered immediately. "Something like this is too much for either of us to make on the spot. We need to consider the consequences. Do they outweigh the benefits? And how much exactly will we be giving up—"

"We?" he questioned. "This is my inner circle. Where was this opinion when Saji and Issei gave themselves to me?"

"This is a little more than taking in two boys," I argued. "There are heavy consequences on both sides if you are to go through with this. You need to think about them a little more. Right now, you are not being a leader. Right now, you are only thinking about yourself."

"How very right," he said, still in the tone he used as a King of Ilyvander. "I am thinking of only myself. I am thinking about how I am going to defeat Peter when the time comes. And the time will come, Serafall. What do you think will happen to you and your kind if I am to lose?"

He was going to use that against me? Please, Artemis, you and I both know that's the last thing on your mind. You and I both know you are only doing this out of spite. You're not thinking rationally.

"Sister," Michael spoke up. His wings twitched a little harder this time. His lips had thinned and his voice cracked. He was under heavy strain. "Do you still keep the regalia I entrusted onto you?"

Gabriel eyed him. She shot a glance at Artemis— more specifically at Godking Dalang— before returning her gaze at Michael. She hesitated in her answer. "Yes… brother. I have kept it secure just as you asked."

"May I see it?" he asked next.

Gabriel did not hesitate this time. She trusted her brother entirely. She spread her arms out across the table as though to hold something between them. There was a flash of light as a stream of golden energy formed in her hands.

In her hands was a sword. It was an immaculate thing without a single flaw, with a blade as sharp it felt like it was going to cut me just for looking at it. There were holes along the flat of the blade, running upwards and making it more like a musical instrument than a weapon. The hilt was made out of a golden material that was more phantasmal than physical. And there were cogs of clockwork decorating the guard followed by a clutch that would have them turn.

I recognized this weapon instantly. I had feared this weapon just as all other pagans had.

It was God's sword, the Storm Saber.

"It was you," Artemis said with a hitched voice. He glared at Michael. " _You_ are the reason why Peter invaded Kuoh. He wouldn't turn his back on a promise unless it was absolutely necessary. Peter was supposed to challenge the Hindu Pantheon. But instead he veered off course and struck here with all his force. Because _you_ took the Storm Slayer."

…Storm _Slayer_? Partially crazy right now notwithstanding, Artemis wasn't the sort to make a slip of the tongue like that. He said it as though he was completely sure of what he said without a second thought. But why had he called it that?

Gabriel shirked slightly. Her fingers coiled around the hilt as she looked down at God's regalia.

"Brother…" her voice was small, hurt, and full of doubt. It was the first I've ever heard her like this. It might even be the first time she's ever been like this. "What he says cannot be true, can it? I know we heralded him as Satan but… is what he says just a ploy to deceive us? Please. This is a deception from the one we branded as Satan? Dalang has finally accepted his role?"

"Oh… dear…" Michael said through a tired voice. A stressed voice. A waning voice. His sat straight with his posture and tone matching that of the Commander of Legions. But he was weakening. The struggle he tried to hide from us was slipping through.

"I wonder what might happen if… Dalang were to… steal God's regalia while it was in our care."

His wings twitched once more. The scent of sulfur hit the air. Michael couldn't hold back the wince of pain this time.

"No…" Gabriel gasped. She clutched the sword close to her chest as she stared at Michael. Horror and heartbreak washed through her. "Brother, no. Say it isn't so. You mustn't do this. Please. You mustn't Fall."

Michael gave her a warm smile despite how much pain he was in, "Sister dearest, my duty is to protect humanity. No matter what. I wish there was another way. But if things continue as they are there won't be anything left to protect. There won't be humanity and there won't be a Heaven. There—"

He gasped as his wings stretched out. It was a reflex such as how someone would spasm after receiving an electric shock.

We watched as the tips of his wings began to smoke and turn black. The golden sheen to them lost their luster. The light around him dimmed. He was losing his grace as God's Fallen failsafe was activating.

Michael was starting to burn up from the inside.

"Dalang," Michael said with a strained voice. He was on the verge of panicking. "No, Artemis Philips, I beg of you. Take the regalia. Take my sister. I beg of you to save her and save Heaven from collapsing."

"Dammit Michael," Artemis snarled. "Why couldn't you wait a little longer? I could have made more Pieces and I would have taken you both. You could have lived to save Heaven yourself!"

Michael gave a very sad smile as his wings began to burn up. It was like watching paper crinkle as its edges burned away. "It must be this way. Angels will rally to your side if I were to join your cause. I must perish here. Slain… by Satan Himself. With the Maiden of Heaven taken as a slave. Wouldn't that… make… a great story?"

Michael… so this was your plan all along. He had come here willingly and fully aware that he was going to Fall. And he had kept Gabriel in the dark so she couldn't. And if the story spreads that it was Artemis who killed him, then the Angels won't try to switch sides. They will stay up in Heaven with a hatred for Artemis.

 _Wouldn't that make for a great story?_

It was something God would eat up. He wouldn't personally try to step in and take Gabriel back by force. He might not even resurrect Michael. He would use this to create a play— a personal theatric that will entertain himself a little longer. He might even add fuel to the fire and add a twist to the story.

Michael was sacrificing himself just so he could give us a window opportunity to take down God. He had stolen the Storm Saber, had removed the Commander of Legions to Heaven's forces, had given Artemis Gabriel, and had prodded a weakness that was God's ego.

Our time was up. We didn't have a chance to think about it. Michael had seen us hesitate and chose to use his final ace. He had jumped into the flames of damnation himself.

"Dammit, Michael!" Artemis snarled as he slammed a fist onto the table. "I can't undo this! You're going to burn and there's nothing I can do to stop this! Even if I used my Sorcery you will still Fall when it's over!"

"Brother, why?" Gabriel sobbed. She dropped the sword and went to Michael. She threw her arms around him to hold him upright as he sagged. His flesh was peeling back as though he were at the center of a furnace.

Michael still offered her a smile as he faced her. "Because… you mean the world to me, sister. Do you remember Father? Do you remember why he created us?"

Gabriel understood. But it didn't stop her from crying.

"Why, Michael?" Artemis growled. "I am on the side of the pagans. I'm on the side of monsters that hunt the humans you claim to protect. I'm no better than Peter!"

Michael looked at him as the flames started to crawl through his veins. It made his skin glow with the flesh turning into ash. "No, Artemis. You choose to protect the innocent. God— Peter Zylor, he chooses to relish in debauchery. That is no God. That is a tyrant."

Those were the last words of the Archangel Michael— a being who had existed since the dawn of creation and hand carved by the original God Himself.

His entire being turned gray before it collapsed. Nothing remained of him but a pile of ash.

Gabriel remained kneeling. Her body had gone as lifeless as stone as the ash continued to fall through her fingers. She watched every speck fall into the pile with a gaze as patient as one who had seen the evolution of life. She watched every grain slip through her grip in the same way she had seen the eons pass by. Time did not matter for this brief instance.

But it ended. The last of Michael's ashes fell. She was left staring into her hands where his ashes had stained her hands black.

"Gabriel," I said quietly, trying to get her attention. I wasn't sure if I could have. "You don't have to do this. It's better if you don't."

Life returned to Gabriel. Her head slowly made its way to me as though searching through endless darkness to find the origin of my voice. Her eyes met mine but her focus wasn't locked on me. She was… elsewhere.

She blinked multiple times, clearing her eyes from the tears that continued to fall. "My brother…" she spoke so softly and with such pain it hurt to hear. Gabriel was always nothing but butterflies, cute puppies, hugs and kisses, and sweet smiles. To see her like this was… wrong.

"My brother gave up everything for this…" she said with a bit of strength returning. "Dalang, do what you must. I will not stop you from playing your role as Satan."

Her own wings twitched in response.

Artemis was on his feet as soon as he saw her wings. He conjured another one of his custom Pieces with his magic. It was the Knight idol used in a game of chess. It glowed like the first rays of a rising sun.

He circled around the table and knelt beside her. Gabriel looked up at him with her heartbroken gaze. But she kept her head held high. She didn't look away as Artemis approached her. Her wings twitched once more. The Fallen protocol was about to trigger.

I think… the only reason why I remained silent… why I didn't stop them… was because I didn't want Gabriel to die like this. She was my enemy. She was an Archangel of Heaven. Even before the new God arrived was she the enemy of us Devils. I shouldn't feel anything for her.

But I did. It felt like I would have lost a dear friend if she perished like Michael.

Geez. What am I thinking? I hate Gabriel with every fiber of my being. What do I care if she dies or not?

"Gabriel," Artemis said in a low voice. He did not give a speech or have her swear fealty to him. There wasn't enough time. And he didn't have the heart to carry it out anyways. He was doing something against his principles.

The Knight Piece brightened slightly as soon as it touched her chest. It sank into her being until it completely disappeared. Her wings stopped fluttering and the subtle stench of sulfur was extinguished.

New light replaced the aura around her. It was not the piercing divine rays of a phantasmal being. It was no longer the light of an Angel. It was sunlight. Like the rays of a morning sun. Like the rays of a setting sun. Both blending together and consuming her and filling her and working together.

It was the same light that had originated from Artemis' Sun Spheres. It was the same light he generated out of his core. It was the same light he had blessed Issei, Saji, and Asia with.

It was the same light he used to power his armor, his sword and sheath, and his Djinn.

And now, it was the same source that filled Gabriel, converting her into something entirely new.

The shift had been immediate. Her wings glowed with gold and red light such as the scenes of a twilight. Her face remained the same but I saw her breathing change. She looked relieved as Artemis' conversion had nullified the Fallen protocol. But her expression was still as hardened as could be.

"What is your first command of me, my King?" Gabriel asked with a distant voice.

I tensed. I was drawing on my demonic energy as soon as I saw Artemis' eyes flare with rage. Gabriel's inquiry had triggered something in him.

He looked at me as soon as I drew on my power. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He could be reacting on a potential threat… or could be thinking about taking his hatred out on me.

He didn't act on it.

He took the table between us, let out a roar at the top of his lungs, and swung it over our heads and brought it down on the floor away from us. There was a loud crack as the table struck the floor. It wasn't the only time. He brought it up again, slammed it back down, and repeated the action in a frenzy. He did not draw on his magic nor did he activate any of his Gears. He wore himself out through mundane physical labor.

The table had lost two of its legs and had a large crack splitting it in half by the time he was done. The tatami mats had pockmarks where he struck the edges of the table down. He was panting more from the adrenaline rather than exhaustion. Though, a sheen of sweat glossed his face.

He put his hands on his hips and kept his back to us. He bowed his head as he took in a few deep breaths. I saw his body shake as he struggled to control his anger.

"I… have heard once Satan was the incarnation of wrath…" Gabriel muttered as she observed.

"You're not helping," I quipped at her.

She gave me an apologetic frown.

"Gabriel," Artemis spoke up without turning around. "You can go back to Heaven if you want. Take the Storm Slayer with you. Peter can find a way to make you an Angel again. You're just a victim in this… really bad sitcom."

A sitcom? Arty-tan, even I will get mad if you call it that.

Gabriel shifted where she sat. She looked down at her hands once more. She looked at the stained remains of Michael.

"I… will not Fall if I speak my mind?" she asked.

"You're not an Angel right now," Artemis answered. He finally turned around. Most of his ire had faded but there was still a scowl. "I don't have a name to what to call us. We're… creatures of sunlight, I guess. Right now you're outside the box between Heaven and Hell. Peter can't touch you."

"God is…" Gabriel began but hesitated. Her lips thinned as programmed fear and caution made her stop. Humans were born with original sin and could sin as easily as they breathed. But Angels were different. According to Azazel, even the Grigori had performed an impossible feat when they first Fell from grace.

"…Mean?" Gabriel more so questioned than stated. She looked around, expecting some instrument of divine wrath to descend from the Heavens to strike her down. Nothing happened, of course.

"He is… unfair…" Gabriel said next, still expecting to be punished. Her wings didn't twitch. A brief flash of surprise lit her eyes. "This one… is… evil."

Realization finally donned on her. She had just learned she could say whatever she wanted without being punished.

"God is only fair to those who worships him. And even those who do not worship him he goes out of his way to earn their favor or to make a show of it. He is a politician. He has no personal interest in the wellbeing of others— merely to elevate his status as this _benevolent_ ruler. He is a tyrant. He fully understands the balance of powers but chooses to ignore him in favor of glorifying how _great_ of a God he is. He is no God of Mercy and Justice. He is a playboy who fills his belly with debauchery and services in his honor. He has left the world under his protection in stagnation and everything my Father has done is being undone by this _man_!"

I gawked at Gabriel. Never, and I do mean _never_ , would I have imagined her to have a single mean-bone in her entire body. Even watching this rant gain momentum I could hardly believe it. This wasn't Gabriel. This wasn't the sugar-coated Angel that made you want to gag with kindness.

But, I digress, if anyone can stir up such emotions out of anyone, it would be the current God.

"God is one thing," I began once Gabriel began to calm down. "But God and Heaven are two different things. The one sitting on the throne is our enemy— both yours and mine. By his command, Heaven is _my_ enemy. That doesn't mean Heaven is yours."

"I cannot imagine battling against my brothers and sisters… not again," Gabriel shook her head. "I do not believe my heart can take another Great War, Serafall. The pain of slaughtering the Fallen Angels was too much to bear. But, I am the Grace of God. I am His Love. And I must honor Michael's wishes. I must do what I can to ensure Heaven's future. Even… even if it means I must stain my hands with their blood once more…"

I was born around the conclusion of the Great War. I only fought in it in the climax before the current Lords of Darkness had the Civil War in the Underworld. Gabriel had been doing this far longer than I had; she fought against our kind and her siblings as early as the dawn of creation.

But I can relate with her. I've had to kill my fellow Devils in the Civil War.

"There's always another way," Artemis muttered as he crossed his arms. "I will not have you fight like this. If it wasn't for Michael, you would still be with your siblings. You wouldn't have to be their enemy."

"If it wasn't for Michael," Gabriel lifted her head, "we wouldn't have this opportunity. Heaven would have surely perished without his actions. But with this? We have a chance to save it."

Artemis rubbed his face and took a deep sigh. "There's _always_ another way."

"Perhaps, my King," Gabriel said with a sad smile. "Perhaps. But the knowledge is lost to us. What else could we have done? Now that I am your vassal will there—"

"I DON'T WANT A SLAVE!" he roared loud enough to cut her off. "I don't want to force anyone to do anything they don't want to do. I don't want them to do things against their morals, their principles, their very meaning of life! I don't want some obedient _dog_ who sits and barks whenever I tell them to. I should have let you Fallen, Gabriel!"

"We don't get to do what we want," I interjected. "That's the role of a leader, Artemis. You said so yourself. You were going to accept the mantle of Satan. That makes you responsible for all of us. Not who you _want._ But _everyone_ who came here because of _you._ That includes— and I can't believe I'm saying this— Angels like Gabriel-chan."

"I don't want to hear that from the girl who lost her job," he spat.

It was a cheap shot. I know he didn't mean it. This was just his anger talking.

"Is that how a King of Ilyvander should address their peers?" I countered. I wasn't going to tolerate him like this. I wasn't going to let his tantrums run amok. "You, Godking Dalang, are behaving like a child. You are a spoiled brat who throws his fists around when something doesn't go your way. You are supposed to be older than me, Artemis. You have been a King for millennia. You should know more than anyone what it means to lead. What it means to make decisions. What it means to sacrifice something.

"You asked me to be here. If my opinion matters at all, Artemis, then you will listen to it. You will not turn your head to the side nor will you pick and choose what you want to hear. If you cannot listen to me then I cannot help you any further. You are beyond saving at that point. You are not better than… Peter."

It hurt to say that name through my lips. I hated it. I hated the way it tasted in my mouth. I hated how my lips formed those syllables. I hated how it sounded through my voice. I hated everything about it.

It wasn't the comparison that had Artemis look at me. It was the hate resonating through that name that caught his attention. I was serious, he realized. If I had the courage to speak that man's name out loud then he should know what it meant for me to be here.

He stared at me with his heated gaze. He knew I was right. He agreed with my logic. But it was his pride that kept him silent. He wanted to argue with me but was content enough to keep his mouth shut. It was as close to an agreement I was ever going to get from him.

"I have made my decision," Gabriel spoke up. "There is no need to fight amongst yourselves. My brother perished because he believed in something. I will continue to believe in Michael. I will serve you in your quest to defeat P'Zylor, Dalang. Use me however you see fit."

She turned to face Artemis, sliding her knees under her. And then she bowed, pressing her hands flat on the ground with her head nearly kissing the floor. She remained there until Artemis acknowledged her in any way.

Artemis was quiet as he looked at her. His lips twitched, almost as if trying to make words. He scowled further and scratched at the ridge of his brow.

"Shut up," he growled. It hadn't been directed at Gabriel or I.

The backlash from using his Reverse Sorcery hadn't fully washed away yet, it would seem. He still heard the voices and his mind replayed all the experiences of those he saved. They hadn't come as frequently as the previous week but they were still there.

"We can talk about this some other time…" he said eventually. He said this as his eyes flickered over Gabriel's body… where Michael's remains sat. "Gabriel, get up. I want you to wait outside while I clean up in here."

"Please," Gabriel lifted her head quickly and looked up at him. "Allow me. I wish to…"

Her voice died off as her heartbroken expression returned.

"…Together, then," Artemis said. "Hold this while I gather everything together."

He rolled his wrist and twisted his fingers. Magic spun in his fingertips until a vase appeared in Gabriel's hands. She nodded with acceptance and stood up. We all watched as Artemis brought his hands together and folded his fingers together into a series of patterns. His magic was very much like weaving invisible strings or forming patterns out of rubber bands. There was always a lot of tugging against invisible forces, the strain on his fingers, and an unseen pressure once it was complete.

Michael's ashes were gathered into a stream, lifted off the ground, and vacuumed into the vase Gabriel held. Not a single speck was left. That included the stains on Gabriel's hands and robes. Everything that was once Michael was gathered into the vase.

"…I don't suppose she can stay at your place," Artemis asked me as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I live in a mansion," I answered. "I have a lot of maids. Someone will _definitely_ notice Gabriel-chan being there. Plus I'm kinda on lockdown after the Battle of Kuoh. Pretty sure the other Maou have it bugged or something."

Artemis groaned as he tapped a finger against his brow. I could tell he was getting a headache. I don't know why he was doing that though. It seemed to make things worse.

"My place is… small," he muttered. "I barely fit in it. Plus it's in an apartment complex with a lot of people. Not to mention I can't get Rossweisse to stop breaking and entering. I can't stash Gabriel in there."

"You needn't worry so much about me," Gabriel offered. "This place is vacant. It was designed to be so your wards remained untouched. I am content with staying here until you call upon me."

"No," Artemis rejected that immediately. "That just sounds depressing. I wouldn't want to stay in a place where… Never mind."

Ah. So you _do_ have a heart after all, Arty-tan. You think it's a sad idea if Gabriel-chan stays where Michael-kun burned up? That's rather considerate of you.

"What about Xenovia-chan?" I asked. "I'm sure she'd be more than happy to board up with one of her idols."

"Ah, Griselda's pupil?" Gabriel bounced on her heels. "I remember her."

"Same reasons with my place," Artemis responded before the idea could get any momentum. "Too small. Too crowded. We need some place far away from the supernatural. Some place where they won't recognize her if they see her somehow."

"…Hyoudou-kun?" I asked. Instantly, I regretted it. I may hate Gabriel with a fiery passion that could shame the eradication of Pompeii, but I don't think I can ever hate anyone _that much_ to leave them alone with Issei.

"Have you not seen her tits?" Artemis pointed at Gabriel. "Issei would be all over that in a heartbeat. I'm also pretty sure Tiamat will find out. I'm not afraid of her spilling the beans. I'm more afraid she'll attack Gabriel as a threat to her man's chastity."

Oh yeah huh. There was that. Just like how I've been visiting Saji-kun all this time, Tia-chan does the same with Hyoudou-kun. She's extremely possessive about him. I'm not sure what would be worse; Gabriel having her innocence robbed from Issei's perversity or getting her face clawed off by Tiamat… Oh boy.

Wait a minute. By process of elimination… All we have left is.

"No!" I glared at him as soon as he opened his mouth. "No way. Not happening. Never! It's bad enough Gabriel-chan steals my spotlight! She's number one on the charts and she doesn't even have her own show! I am not sharing _that_ with her too!"

"…I thought I told you to stay away from him," he said through a narrowed gaze.

"You're not the boss of me," I countered, turning away from him, and crossing my arms. Conversation over!

"This is my city," he argued with exasperation. "I built all the wards, set up the security, I have my Djinn watching the streets and borders, I wrote the laws and drafted the accords— I'm _Satan._ How am I _not_ your boss? No, wait, why am I having this argument with you? He's the last option. Gabriel, come with me."

I jumped between them and put my hands against them. "Now just wait one moment! I'm not okay with this! I didn't agree to this! There is no way, no how, that my Saji-kun is going to be boarding up with _her_!"

"I am at a bit of a loss," Gabriel said. "Who is this Saji person?"

"My Rook," Artemis said. He then looked straight at me and said more clearly and more firmly, " _My_ Rook."

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly, "You don't mean to say _the_ Saji Genshirou? He who assisted Saint Hyoudou in vanquishing Kokabiel? And this young hero is your servant?"

"Vassal," Artemis corrected. "And yes. The same schmuck. Altoryrigius anointed him as a Saint as well, so you know."

Gabriel's face brightened as though she heard Santa Claus was real. "Truly? Indefinitely? If I may be so bold as to request… I would very much like to meet this person."

"No!" I argued.

"Sure," Artemis said dryly after picking me up by the collar of my shirt and moving me out of the way. "Hurry and take my hand before she—"

As soon as he dropped me, Gabriel stepped forward. I fell on my tush and tried to get back up quick enough. But Gabriel had been quicker. She grabbed Artemis' hand and they disappeared in a flash.

My worst nightmare was becoming a reality.

My boyfriend was about to be taken away by the bimbo from the sky!

0-0-0

"Saji-kun!" I said as soon as I jumped out of the teleportation circle. "Don't listen to anything they say! It's all a trick!"

"…What is?" Saji said while looking at me with a dumbfound expression.

I blinked and looked around. I had teleported straight into Saji's room believing Artemis and that hussy were already trying to snatch my man away. But, no, it was just Saji and I here. He was still studying at his desk just how I left him.

They left before me. How did I get here first?

I will not question this blessing! I will use this to my advantage and mark my territory.

"S-S-Serafall-san!" his reaction was instant. He leapt out of his chair and nearly tumbled to the floor when his knee hit the underside of his desk. "W-W-W-W-What are you doing?!"

"Quick!" I declared. "There's no time to explain! Make a woman out of me _now_!"

My plans were ruined. I had calculated a ten-phase scheme that will guarantee Saji get into my pants. But all of that careful planning was thrown out the window now that Gabriel was here. I had an entire wall full of threads and sticky notes dedicated to this cause. I was at Phase Two but now it's all been wasted!

I resorted to the emergency surefire. I stripped.

"S-Serafall-san…" Saji had himself pressed against his desk. He stuttered with his face turning crimson. He wanted to look at my boobies but thought otherwise. He struggled between looking at anything else and chancing glimpses back at my rack.

Stare at them, Saji! Stare at them and be amazed! These can be yours for the right price of ten— wait, he was only seventeen— five minutes of your time!

"W-W-We talked about this," he tried to make his voice sound serious. He decided the best course of action was to shut his eyes so he couldn't be tempted.

Foolish mortal! I come from the Sitri clan! The art of seduction is branded into our DNA!

"Glomp!"

Behold my original technique! The Serafall Squish (patent pending)! I throw myself at my target and have their face smothered in my chest. It's twice as effective without my shirt and bra! All who are victimized by it fall to my charm! You should be lucky, Saji-kun. The only one I've ever done this with was my So-tan.

"Mmmph mnnm mhmphm!"

See? It was already working. His hands were pressed against me, pushing against my knockers as he wiggled his head around. Ahn~ Saji-kun, it tickles when you move like that. And stop trying to talk. It only makes things worse.

There, there. That's a good boy. Stop your struggling and just accept your fate. Accept that you're going to mount me and give me your child. There you go. Just stop moving and let me have this.

"Saji!" came the voice of his mother and a knock on the door. The door flung open with a few figures standing behind her. "You have company—"

There was a long silence as we all stared at another.

"Hello, Genshirou-kaasan," I greeted with a wave. "Would you mind giving us five more minutes?"

"How about no," Artemis growled from behind Saji-kun's mother.

"Saji… you bastard…" Issei half-growled and half-cried with the sight of us.

"To think the Leviathan and Saint Genshirou had that sort of relationship," Xenovia said with her eyes peering over in the far back.

"Oh dear," Gabriel said beside him. "Serafall, I apologize for interrupting your… private time with Master Genshirou. But perhaps you should unhand him? I don't believe he can breathe…"

I sighed. "I guess we can't make the bed creak now with so many people. I'm sorry, Saji-kun. You're going to have to claim me another time."

Boo… If they could have been at least a minute or two late we would have been naked and performing the beast of two backs. Then they'd have no choice but to let us finish!

I curse thee, Satan! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get laid in this day and age?! Everything has to be consensual now. There's no claiming mates at first glance. Now everything is all about relationships, going on long dates over long periods of time, and getting married. All that before doing the deed! What happened to the good old days where it was all 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am'?!

How are Saji-kun and I supposed to fall in love under these conditions?!

"Serafall, seriously, he can't breathe."

…Oops. Arty-tan was right.

And that's why the Serafall Squish has yet to be approved by the patent office. They keep saying it's a children's hazard.

Philistines. All of them.

0-0-0

"So that's what this was all about…" sighed Saji at the end of the explanation. "Gabriel-san here is an Angel from Heaven. She needs a place to stay where no one from the pagan side will notice her. And you decided my place because you and Quarta-san live in crowded areas and Ise is… Ise."

"Hey!" Issei barked in protest.

"And Serafall-san almost killed me because she and Gabriel-san are… rivals of sorts?"

"Arty-tan, you could have at least let me revive him via mouth to mouth," I pouted.

"Yeah…" Saji grumbled as he glared at the magician. "The bucket of water wasn't needed. Who the hell recovers someone who underwent asphyxiation?"

Artemis took a long drink from his tea in response.

"…Bastard," Saji growled.

"How was it I got here before you?" I asked with a raised hand.

This time, Artemis put down his drink and answered me. He _always_ answers the question right after whatever Saji and Issei ask. "Because I had to round up the troops for a club meeting. And, oh, be a little civil and knock on the front door."

"And now my mom thinks I secretly sneak older women into my room…" Saji sighed as he slouched. "It's even worse since it's the same person twice. She thinks I'm having an affair with my teacher. But instead of reporting about it all she cares about is having something juicy to gossip about with the other housewives. That's what my life is to my parents. Nothing but their entertainment."

"Don't worry, Saji," Issei leaned over and patted his shoulder. "I still hate you for being with Leviathan-sensei. But I get you. My parents were talking with Tiamat-sensei over the names of our future children the other day. She wants to have at least nine. And my parents are all for it."

It must be nice being a Dragon, being able to have so many kit. Devils are fortunate to have an offspring once ever century or two. Well, we live for a very long time. I'm sure if we practice daily Saji and I can wrack up as many kids in no time!

"It's strange," Xenovia commented from her corner of the room. "I was anticipating going over some villainous scheme that will bring down the pillars of Heaven. I did not expect my first meeting to be so… casual."

Ah, that's right. Xenovia-chan is new to all this. She was once an Exorcist of the Church who had come here as Altoryrigius' escort. But after the Battle of Kuoh, she decided the side of Heaven wasn't to her calling and joined up with Artemis. She was supposed to be his Knight but Gabriel-chan took that Piece due to today's events.

"Nothing is ever as it seems to be," Artemis supplied. "Most of the legends the Church spread about us have been exaggerated. Take those two for instance. Just look at them. Do you honestly believe they could have defeated Kokabiel on their own?"

"Hey!" Saji and Issei barked in unison.

Xenovia tilted her head as she surveyed the two. She nodded and returned to Artemis. "You have a point. I did not see how they could have when they lost to Lord— to Altoryrigius in their first duel. But… I must also reconsider the rumors of the Church. After all, they had defeated Altoryrigius a second time during the Battle of Kuoh."

That's what Ria-tan and So-tan told me as well as Saji-kun. They gave up a part of their flesh for the Dragons in their Sacred Gears to achieve the power necessary to oppose the Champion of Heaven. They unlocked Balance Break— the phenomenon that breaks the rules God (both old and new) set on the world. Together, they pushed Altoryrigius. And it was Hyoudou-kun who delivered the final blow.

I also heard why they fought. I heard what drove them to sacrifice their arms to the Welsh and Prison Dragons.

Asia-chan had confessed to them. She said she was in love with them both. That drove them to fight Altoryrigius to the death.

I felt inferior to Asia-chan for that. I liked Saji-kun so much it hurt. But I know this wasn't love. I want to fall in love with him at some point. But, at the moment, my feelings for him are nothing compared to what Asia-chan felt.

And, at the same time, I knew Saji-kun didn't care for me as much.

"Did you know?" Saji spoke up to Artemis. "About Altoryrigius?"

"What about him?"

"That she has boobies?!" Issei jumped in, flexing his hands over his pecks where womanly parts would normally be. "Small ones but very promising! Did you know he was a she all along?!"

"L-Lord Altoryrigius is a… a woman?!" Xenovia became frazzled. "Nothing is as it seems. Nothing is as it seems. _Nothing_ is as it seems…"

" _That's_ what's—" Artemis began but stopped himself from going further. "No, wait, I should have expected this from you. Why do I keep…? Yeah, I knew Altoryrigius was a woman. But I will still address him as a male. It's all a part of another of Peter's stories. If you want to know, then ask him about it."

"There's a lot of things I'd like to ask him…" Saji said in a low voice. "But I think I'm more in favor of punching his face in. I think I can live without knowing about a few things."

"Like what?" Artemis asked with mild curiosity.

"Like how does he find any of this funny?" Saji hissed. "You said he sees everything like a giant story. That he's some playwright. He's ruining lives as if it's all part of some plot twist to a long series of novels he's—"

"I was talking about Altoryrigius," Artemis said with a raised brow. "Peter does all that because he's mental. He's detached from reality because he truly believes he's God. He's been like that for as long as I've known him. Even Sir Rolan said he was like that before becoming Storm King P'Zylor."

The room was quiet. Even I stared at him.

"Um… Philips-san," Issei leaned against the table. "I heard you were crazy for the past week or so. Are you sure you've recovered? I gave up my other arm to break through Altry-san's Avalon. She's dead. Ddraig said it was his ultimate technique. It tore through her."

Artemis looked at him for a long moment.

"Do you remember when I told you he was like a Mini-Peter?" he spoke after the silence had stretched long enough. "Altoryrigius is supposed to be like Peter in every way. The only thing that went wrong was the gender. He's very much alive, kid. If you want to know more about it, you can ask him yourself."

"…Alive," I said, my voice slipping beyond my control. "The Champion of Heaven… is alive. But… how? You… Artemis. You didn't revive him… did you?"

"All I did was hand his corpse over to Azazel's group," Artemis explained with a dispassionate voice. "The Grigori were studying him when it happened. They're trying to replicate the Miracle as we speak. If anyone can do it I know for sure it'll be Azazel. Even I can't figure out how he was able to make a Sacred Gear that went against Peter's system."

"Azazel was always the mad genius," Gabriel muttered drearily. "He assisted Father when the Sacred Gears were first drafted. He even made several of his own while he was still in Heaven. But they were all hazardous and would have caused more harm to the humans than to assist them. He was devastated when his ideal design was rejected. We used to tease him about it."

"What about the Princess of Heaven?" Xenovia spoke up. "What have you done with her?"

"You!" Issei slammed his hands onto the table as he glared at Artemis. "What have you done with Azu-nee?! I haven't seen her in a week and I can't find her anywhere!"

"…Nothing," Artemis answered bluntly. "I've literally done nothing to P'Zuzu. I also told the leaders to ignore her if she pops up anywhere. Imprisoning her would only give her food and housing rather than punishment and containment. She's either sulking on some park bench with a newspaper as a blanket or back up in Heaven."

"P'Zylor gave explicit orders to not assist the Princess," Gabriel supplied. "He said he would send Metatron to fetch her when the time was right. And seeing as how Metatron is no more…"

"Park bench with a newspaper," Artemis concluded.

Y'know, she's the daughter of God and all, and she's supposed to be one of the final bosses, but I can't help but pity her. I've heard all the stories since she's shown up in the city. Nothing's going her way. It's as though her entire existence is supposed to be purely for comic relief.

"Hey… Philips-san…" Issei spoke softly. "About what you said with Juggernaut Drive…"

The room became tense.

Juggernaut Drive was an error within the Boosted Gear. It shattered the safety locks within the Sacred Gear and granted the user the full power of Ddraig, the Great Welsh sealed within. But in doing so caused them to go berserk. The vessel was nothing more than a savage beast intent on destroying anything that moved until some incredible force lulled it… or the vessel burned out.

Issei had unlocked the Juggernaut Drive because he saw Metatron descend at the climax of the Battle of Kuoh. When he and Saji defeated Altoryrigius, Metatron appeared to retrieve his body. But rather than just taking the body and returning to God's side, Metatron sought to kill everyone.

He killed Asia.

That's what triggered Issei. He awakened the Juggernaut Drive. He was consumed by his hatred and used Ddraig's full power to destroy Metatron.

But he didn't stop there. He continued to rampage. He attacked the Angels and Seraphim. He also attacked our own forces and those hiding within the buildings. He couldn't determine who was friend and who was foe. He attacked everyone and everything with a pulse.

It took all the leaders working together to suppress him. Even Ophis had to step in.

"You should be dead," Artemis spoke up with a grim voice. "About halfway through your rampage you couldn't support yourself. So you began to draw energy straight out of the Pawn Pieces within you. If you didn't have those you'd have been more than just dead. Your soul would have been used as fuel."

Issei nodded. It was a very slow and very frightened nod.

"A lot of your life energy was drained, anyhow," Artemis said next. "I talked about it with Tiamat. As soon as she's recovered she'll be treating you to some therapy. I don't know what that means exactly; just that all the years you've lost should recover."

"Um… exactly how much of my life did I give up?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you kicked the bucket any minute."

"S-Seriously?!"

"Seriously. I didn't place an age extension on those Pieces. You're not going to live as long as a Devil would. You're going to live out your mortal lives just like everyone else. The power of the sun is extremely potent, kid, but it won't last forever. The brighter the flames are, the faster it burns through its fuel."

…That wasn't fair. Arty-tan… you did that on purpose, didn't you? You did that knowing I wanted to be with Saji. You did that knowing I was going to outlive him. You did that knowing I can't turn him into a Devil. Your custom Pieces override our Evil Pieces. There's no way I can turn Saji into a Devil and make him live with me.

"Does this mean my life has been shortened, my King?" Gabriel asked with genuine curiosity.

Artemis eyed her as he thought. "I don't think so. Physically, you're still an Angel. I didn't change your species like how the Evil Pieces do. You can say all I did was pump sunlight into your system. You shouldn't be any different— faster because you took the Knight Piece. And your light is aligned to sunlight instead of the holy element. Everything else should be the same."

That's even less fair! You mean I _still_ have to put up with Gabriel for the rest of eternity?! She gets to look like this forever while I eventually become old and wrinkly?! Even our Devil's alteration spells don't work that good!

"There's one more thing that I wanted to ask," Saji spoke up. "Is there anything you can do about this?"

He lifted his hand. There was nothing strange about it to the naked eye. But I could smell the lining of magic wrapped around the entire arm. Someone had put up a very convincing illusion charm on it. It looked like a human limb and I know from experience it felt like one too.

Underneath, however, was the limb of a Dragon. Saji had given it up in order to achieve a temporary Balance Breaker. Issei had given up both limbs; the first to achieve Balance Breaker and the second to activate the technique [Penetration].

"I can," Artemis frowned. "I could even amp up Le Fay's spell to make it permanent. But I won't."

"…Vritra is curious as to why," Saji said slowly.

"Yeah, Ddraig was wondering the same thing," said Issei. "He also says he would have been upset if you did anyways. And that I should stop telling you what he— Oh. N-Never mind."

Artemis took another drink before answering, "Because then you wouldn't learn your lessons. You need to honor whatever bargain you make with anyone. Especially higher beings like Dragons. I could make it look like you have normal limbs. I could even reverse or break the contract you both made. But you need to understand everything you do has consequences."

…Hypocrisy, thy name is Arty-tan.

"I'm not asking you to undo it," Saji said. "I was just wondering if you could make it a little more manageable. I don't want to keep asking Pendragon-chan to replenish her spell. She said she would but… I don't want her to do that for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry," Artemis said with a shrug. "But you're going to have to. Wear long sleeves and gloves. I think you can adapt to the heat and take a blow against fashion."

"Have you seen them without Pendragon-chan's magic?!" Issei flapped both his hands around. "It's a struggle every day putting on a shirt that doesn't tear! And no glove of any size is going to be able to fit these things!"

Artemis scratched his head in frustration. "Is there anything else— anything _relevant_ that you need to know before this meeting is adjourned?"

"I still didn't agree to let a freaking _Angel_ stay in my house!"

"Noted but irrelevant. You don't have a say in this."

"What am I supposed to tell my parents?! Hey, Kaa-san, Tou-san, this is Gabriel-san. She's an Angel from Heaven and she's gonna be staying with us because my club president is secretly Satan who kidnapped her but doesn't know where to stash her?! What the hell am I supposed to do?! What does she even eat?!"

"Gabriel is an Angel," Artemis groaned on the verge of impatience. "Give her some credit. It'll be like she was never here. Isn't that right?"

"Oh yes," Gabriel answered with a beaming smile. "I've taken an interest in your attic. I will be as quiet as a mouse. You will never know I was here. I wouldn't dream of intruding on the daily life of yours, Saint Genshirou."

In response, Saji slammed his head on the table. "Satan is my boss and an Archangel is my roommate. The Leviathan wants to jump my bones. I have a Dragon in my head. Oh normal life… wherefore art thou has gone?"

There was nothing that can be done about this?! Saji wasn't even going to put up a fight?! Was it because he fully accepted his role as Satan's Rook? He was just going to let this hussy into his home without a second thought?!

Or, worse, this was all just a ploy! He was deceiving me! Gabriel-chan already has his heart in her clutches! He was secretly joyed about getting to spend night sleeping under the same roof as her, waking up to go to the bathroom and stumbling on her showering, slipping on the soap that fell out of her hands, and landing on top of her and thus triggering the first scene of the Gabriel Route?!

No! I cannot let this happen! We haven't reached my route yet!

"…Whatever you're thinking," Artemis eyed me with heavy suspicion. "Don't."

"Please," finished Saji. He had yet to lift his head off the table.

"School starts again tomorrow," Xenovia said suddenly.

Heads turned towards her.

She was unfazed by their staring. "Master Philips, how should I behave in your presence in public areas? Am I to acknowledge you as my King even when I've yet to receive my Knight Piece? Or should I assume your identity is still undercover and address you as Altoryrigius had."

"The latter," Artemis answered. "Or, you can just call me Philips. Everyone else does. Artemis works just as well. It's a heavily guarded secret that I'm Satan. Most people who think they've uncovered my secrets think I'm just this _Doll Maker_ — some guy equal to the True Longinus and the Champion of Heaven. But for all rights and purposes, I'm just your club president."

Xenovia nodded once, "Then, do I address you as Buchou henceforth?"

"…Don't," he said after cringing. "I really don't want to sound anything like Rias Gremory."

"Buchou," Saji lifted his head, "are we going to continue club activities starting tomorrow?"

"Buchou!" Issei jumped in, "Will you be training us like you promised? You've recovered enough, right?"

"I will strangle you all," Artemis said without malice… I think. "Yes, club activities kick off again if you're up for it. Sir Rolan said he would supervise and… Other Issei will give demonstrations."

"Can I know a little more about that?" Issei asked. "The other me, I mean. Like, how exactly does that work? Why is there another me?"

"Apparently, and this is the quick story Sir Rolan gave me, he and your other self come from a parallel version of this world. They came from the World I originated from— the Earth that was my home before I became a King. He and his World's Issei got dragged between dimensions and wound up here. That's all I know. I was a little out of it before they ran off."

They went looking for the Ruler of the World from last I heard. Chase was last seen talking to Ophis at the Institution and Other Issei has been seen all over the news. Other Issei has been terrorizing the planet by destroying churches, temples, synagogues, and all those important places of worship. I also heard he plowed through the heart of the Vatican and scared the Pope himself.

Since then, Exorcist hunting parties have been at their lowest.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that _you're_ from another world," Saji complained. "I can accept the fact you're from some fantasy land because that's completely different from Earth. But an Earth just like this one?"

"All is Infinite," Artemis recited something that resonated with truth. I don't know what it means but it felt… potent. "They promised to be back tomorrow. Make sure you show up. I really don't want to have to explain to Sir Rolan why you skipped out."

"I still find it funny how terrified of him you are," I teased. "He's so short and a total tsun-tsun."

"Say that to his face and see what happens."

"I have! How do you think I found out he's a complete tsun?!"

"Meeting adjourned. I'm getting out of here before the winds carry that to Sir Rolan. See you all tomorrow kids."

He stood quickly and practically ran out of the door. He didn't wait for anyone else to depart with him.

Wow. I seriously can't imagine why Arty-tan is so afraid of Chase-kun. Like, really. I heard the legend of the Black Sun from Arty-tan but I still don't see it.

Oh well. Must be an Ilyvander thing. You'd have to be there to get it.

Gradually, the rest of the club dispersed. Xenovia was the first to leave. Issei lingered for a bit, throwing jabs and complaints at Saji for being able to bunk with someone as… developed as Gabriel. Gabriel said nothing as she smiled and soaked in the sights of the two. It was like watching a behind-the-scenes documentary about her two favorite idols.

Eventually, Issei left. Gabriel dismissed herself as she vanished into motes of light. I could still detect her presence above me— she really did take vacancy in the attic.

It was just Saji-kun and I. Alone. We could continue where we left off.

"Serafall-san… I think we should talk."

…That tone of voice. I didn't like it. It was the kind that promised nothing but hurt.

Still, I sat still and listened to what he needed to say.

"I'm very happy you come to visit. I think I would have gone crazy if I was alone, especially when all my friends and family who aren't involved don't understand why I'm brooding. But I don't know if you're doing this to cheer me up… or if you really are serious. I want to know what this is. This thing between us."

I wasn't sure how to answer him at first. I knew the answer. I told myself on a daily basis what I wanted us to be like. But hearing it from him… it made me think about it.

"You helped me when I was at my lowest, Saji-kun," I began. The words came out gradually. I had to dig through the debris to find them. My experience as the Leviathan was failing me over something as trivial as this. "You didn't take advantage of me. You were concerned about me. I could have given you the best night of your life but instead you asked me what was wrong.

"I hurt you. I tried to force you. And still you were by my side. It made me feel… warm. It made me feel like I mattered. That I was more than just a pretty face or a toy to play with. I was a somebody. You've no idea how much that meant to me. It meant the world, Saji-kun. And I want to share that feeling with you. I want you to feel as happy as I did that night."

I think… that was the best way I could share my feelings for him. That's how I felt about him. It wasn't love. But it was more than appreciation. I did like Saji. And I meant it when I said I want us to fall in love. I wouldn't mind settling down and marrying him and having his children one day. But not now. I want us to grow into it. Even if it takes centuries. I wouldn't mind waiting.

"…Some might call that being a decent human being," Saji said as he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "You were crying, Serafall-san. What kind of man would I be if I didn't comfort you? I think I'd hate myself if I did anything else. I'd never be able to look at you— I don't think I'd be able to face myself in the mirror.

"I appreciate your gestures. I really do. I really do enjoy your company, Serafall-san. I don't mind when you pop out of nowhere to play games or just to talk. You've been a big help to me since last week."

…But.

I was holding my breath. I was waiting for that one word that would knock the wind out of me. I knew it was coming.

"But…" he said.

It felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

"Whether you really do have feelings for me or if this is your way of returning the favor for what happened that night… I'm not very comfortable with your eccentricity. What I did was something I believed to be the right thing to do at the time. And I don't want you to think you're indebted to me. If you want to talk, I'll gladly listen. If you want to hang, I'll give you my time. You shouldn't behave like this because of that night. I'll gladly be your friend if…

"Serafall-san… why are you crying?"

…Huh?

O-Oh. T-This… Tears were coming down. What was this pain in my chest? Why did it feel like my heart was stabbed by frozen steel? Why did it hurt so much? I've never felt anything like this.

Is this what it meant to have a broken heart? Ha… ha… I've never been with a man like Saji before. I've never been in a relationship like this before. I wasn't even this intimate with Sirzechs or Ajuka or Falbium. The closest man I've known was God and he… treated me like a toy.

But Saji? Saji treated me like a person.

And… he wanted us to be… _friends._

He didn't understand. He thought I was being nice to him because I felt inclined? That the night I visited him meant nothing to him?!

"H-Hey, wait! Serafall-san! What's wrong? Where are you going?!"

Nothing else mattered at this point. I just needed to get away. Being this close to him, seeing him in front of me, hearing his voice echo through my head— I couldn't stand it. It hurt. It hurt so much.

"Stop!"

Something escaped my throat as soon as I felt his fingers around my wrist. A gasp? A scream? I wasn't sure what it was. I couldn't see anything as the tears blotted my eyes. I couldn't recall the formula needed to summon the teleportation circle. I was almost tempted to call out my raw demonic energy just to have me teleport anywhere else but here.

His fingers kept me from leaving the room. He held my arm in place without hurting me. It could have been because he was a Rook and had been enhanced.

Or… it could have been because I didn't want him to let go.

A part of me was happy he had run after me. That he didn't want me to leave him.

But the bitter part of me was angry. He still didn't understand. It was his chivalrous attitude that compelled him to chase after me. All he saw was a crying girl. Just like that night before, he wouldn't be able to face his conscience if he let me leave.

I… found myself leaning against him. He was a little bit taller than me. He still had room to grow. But it still felt nice like this. His form was lean, if not a little boyish still. I was drawn toward him. I enjoyed resting my head against his shoulder and pressing my body against him.

He held me, letting the fingers go of my wrist so he could hold me in place. His hands rubbed against my arms in comfort… such as how a friend should.

A friend. I didn't want to be Saji's friend. I didn't want this wall between us.

"I don't want to be your friend, Saji-kun," I muttered to him. "I want to be… more."

I kissed him. He tried to stop me. He tried to use his strength as a Rook to push me back. But I wouldn't have it. I was driven to make him understand my feelings. I fought against him and won. My lips landed on his and I kissed him with everything I had. I put my heart into it.

I felt him shudder. I felt the restraints he upheld become unshackled.

…I felt the pain he had suppressed for my sake. It felt the agony he went through. I felt the torture he hid from me. He was still grieving. He was still crying on the inside.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. He was feeding on our contact. He was pulling himself into the physical pleasures of this kiss. He was surrendering his sanity and his honor for this moment.

I will never deny it was the greatest thing I've ever felt. I loved every moment of it. I loved being this close to him and sharing this enticing and intimate moment. I felt all of our emotions blend together more clearly than hours of conversation could ever hope to accomplish. I knew Saji. And he knew me.

…That was why, when we stopped kissing, it might have been a horrible mistake.

In this moment of selfishness, I realized what I had done.

I didn't just lose him as a potential lover.

I may have lost him as a friend. Forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **It's Not What You Think!**

I, Ravel Phenex, am taking a tour of Kuoh town with my fellow Bishop, Mihae.

Honestly… my brother could be such a worrywart. I didn't need an escort. I was the youngest offspring to the Noble and Ancient House of Phenex. The blood of the immortal Phoenix flows through my veins just as much as my brother and King, Riser Phenex. But, it can't be helped. I understand his concerns and welcomed Mihae to accompany me.

I could see Kuoh was still recovering from the aftermath of Heaven's invasion. Today was the first day King Lucifer had declared it safe enough to pull back Marshal Law and allow traffic from the Underworld back into the surface world. As soon as that announcement was made did Riser command us to pack our bags. He was worried about his fiancée, Rias Gremory.

But while brother dearest was settling matters with the Gremory Heiress, I took it upon myself to give them privacy and wander around town. It was the first time being in a human settlement and especially in the only city in the entire planet that welcomed all supernatural creatures. Truth be told, I wasn't all that amazed. I was expecting creatures of every kind to be walking among the streets. But all I've seen so far are humans and creatures pretending to be human.

There were differences between this plane and the Underworld, however. The sun was so much brighter and it ached my skin. And the air was gross to breathe in. Yet… I can't quite place it. All of this felt so… liberating.

It felt like this was the first time I've been let out of the house… excusing Mihae's company and all that.

"My Lady," Mihae spoke softly as we turned another corner and continued with our exploration. "Perhaps we should turn back? Riser-sama might be worried about us."

I waved her off, "If my big brother is so worried about me then he would send us a message. Just a little longer won't hurt us. I still want to see what makes this place so… special."

Cities in the Underworld so close to the capital always try to keep up with human settlements. I always wondered why. Humans, despite their short lives and fragile bodies, have surpassed us in terms of versatility, adaptability, and technology. I didn't want to admit it, but there might be some truth in King Lucifer's judgement to emulate humanity as much as possible.

We do feed off of their greed. I don't think we'd be able to survive without humanity.

But there was another problem. Humanity was considered the chattel of God of the Bible. They were under His direct protection. While we needed humanity to survive, it also put us in danger for wanting to bring the wrath of the Biblical God upon us. It was why my brothers went through extreme efforts in teaching their peerages on how to create contracts with humans.

And among those humans came the Exorcists and Saints. Exorcists were humans who had enough faith in their God to be granted blessings and weapons to fight against anything of the supernatural. And Saints were acknowledged as people blessed by God directly, who were the most dangerous beings our kind had come across. It is said the Saints rival God's Seraphim and the Archangels.

There was one rumor I desperately wanted to follow, however.

One such Saint had turned his back on God. I have heard a legend as of late that was spreading around the Underworld like fire. Rias had confirmed it as soon as we met with her.

Saint Hyoudou, crowned by the Champion of Heaven himself, had fought against the same man who anointed him. And it has been confirmed by Rias herself that this Issei Hyoudou had slain the Champion of Heaven.

I wished to meet this person to see for myself. Do I fear him? Or do I become amazed by him? What is he like? What compelled him to turn his back on God? Was he not a Sacred Gear wielder, let along one of the possessors of a Longinus? How could he have resisted God's compulsion to follow His Words?

That was really why I was here. That was why I begged brother dearest to bring me with him. That was why I was now enrolled in Kuoh Academy.

I wanted to meet this Saint Hyoudou and see for myself.

"Ravel…" Mihae said with more concern. "I think we should turn back now. This isn't a very welcoming area…"

I peered around. There were less crowds the more we wandered. We were getting further away from the Academy and more towards the outskirts of the town. This was where the scars of the Battle of Kuoh remained untouched. Some of the buildings kept the marks of burning and explosions. I recognized them from all the times we've trained for Rating Games.

It was also quiet. I felt the presence of life around us but it was more like they were trying to suppress it. They didn't want to be seen.

Reparations hadn't managed to make it out this far. Most of the containment of the Battle of Kuoh was back in the center of the city. We've traveled far enough to what might be called the poor district. Not quite the slums… but it might as well be called that now since the wreckage was so much.

My eyes took in the destruction around me and my mind replayed the events. I was the strategist in my brother's peerage and I took pride in my skills. I was the one tasked with analyzing both sides of our Rating Games and provide an adequate review on where we need to improve. So when I looked at the deep gash that tore open the street, the gaping hole that took out a chunk of a building, to the skeletal remains of a fire and the stains of blood… I was seeing the colossal difference between our worlds.

Rating Games were controlled. They had rules. They had time to prepare and plans to coordinate. And there was no real threat to them. If anyone was injured then they were ejected out of the game and immediately brought to a medical team.

I didn't see any of that here.

There was no control. All I saw was chaos as one side held all the odds and the other side was in chaotic desperation. The devastation was just as unreal as the top ten players— except all of this was real.

I couldn't help but imagine… this was just the outskirts. This was the least populated area. This was just the scattered leftovers of Heaven's forces. What happened to the main force? What happened when the Academy, the Institution, and the town square were at the center of the invasion? What sort of destruction did Heaven unleash there that the Grigori had hidden?

"A little far from home, aren't you?"

Mihae and I spun around at the same time. Shrouded in the darkness of one ruin was a pair of glowing eyes beneath a hood. I couldn't see their face even as they stood and slowly made their way towards us.

Mihae was in front of me. She kept her calm smile up even as I sensed her demonic aura tense. "We're just passing by. Pay us no mind and there won't be any trouble."

"Trouble…?" hissed the stranger. Literally hissed like a snake. It cocked its head to the side at an irregular angle as its beady eyes blinked. "It would be more trouble to let food go…"

"Try it," I lifted my head and let my wings blaze from my back. Unlike regular Devils who were born with leather wings, the proud family of Phenex were born with the flamed wings of the legendary Phoenix. "And I roast you where you stand."

The creature— whatever it could have been— tilted its head… further. The cracking of bones was heard as its head bent almost upside-down.

"You… are rare," it said. "Hmm. I've never had Phoenix meat. I wonder… can a Phoenix regrow after I've eaten some of its meat? Will you be able to feed me… forever?"

What a disgusting creep.

"Meat?"

"Food?"

"Food!"

"Delicious meat…"

"Food, food, food!"

"Young meat."

"Meat…"

Mihae stepped closer to me and pushed me back slightly. More glowing eyes popped out of the darkness. They had been hiding in this ruined building the entire time. Only after hearing the conversation did they stir from their place and move forward.

I counted twelve of them. I still wasn't afraid of them.

"You should know your place," I said to them without fear. "I am a member to the House of Phenex. Lay a hand on me and you will face the consequences of harming a member of a Pillar Clan. My brother, Riser Phenex, will reduce you all to ash."

They all chuckled in unison. It sent the hairs at the back of my neck at attention.

"If we feared your laws, Devil…" the main one we had met first hissed. "I'd not have become a Stray nor would I bring my children…"

This… This was a Stray Devil. This was a Devil who had been seized by a King and had broken free from its shackles. And it had escaped into Kuoh.

It transformed. The cloak tore into shreds as its body expanded at a frighteningly swift rate. Its head crashed through the wall of the building as it stood up. Red eyes with diamond pupils stared down at us. Its skin shimmered with greenish silver scales and a golden underside. A forked tongue extended out of its mouth as a pair of fangs started to secrete venom.

Neither Mihae nor I could move. We physically couldn't. It had nothing to do with fear— because I wasn't afraid of this insufferable twit. It was something more magical.

This creature was a basilisk. A lowly one that couldn't turn us to stone such as its great ancestors, but one of the legendary creatures that could still petrify a Devil.

"Any last words, spawn of Phoenix?" it hissed at us.

My lips twitched. But that's all I could do. I couldn't get my mouth to work to curse at this thing.

"That's what they all say," it hissed in humor. Its children laughed behind it.

My mind raced. I needed to contact my brother but my demonic energy was even petrified. I couldn't channel anything in order to create a spell. I was stuck. I couldn't call for help. I couldn't formulate a plan for us to get out of this.

It was then did the fear creep up to me.

I was immortal. No, not entirely. I could come back from almost any sort of wound but only if I put my mind to it. I wasn't like my eldest brothers who were practically invincible. I wasn't even anywhere near on par with Riser. I was the youngest of our clan. I could recover from almost anything… if it wasn't lethal.

I don't know if I could survive being eaten and digested in the stomach of this snake. I don't want to find out.

My body began to shake out of fear and desperation. But I couldn't move still. I was releasing a sound in my throat that may have been a whimper, an attempted scream, or a plea for help. I couldn't even turn my eyes away as the basilisk drew its head back and open its maw.

It came at us… but it missed.

I felt the collar of my dress get pulled. I also saw a hand reach for Mihae and pull her away. We were pulled back out of reach of the basilisk. Its jaws slammed shut where we would have been half a second ago. Quickly, it jerked its head up with its eyes narrowing at us.

"Whoa! Nice save!" someone cheered off to the side.

"Look, I get you don't have your perks," a second voice sounded annoyed; it was from the one who saved us. "But we've been at this for a year now. Learn to pay fucking attention."

"Oh hey, it's Ravel-chan! And… I'm sorry, I don't think I ever learned your name…"

The owners circled around us. The first was a short man hardly any taller than me with black hair, dark skin, and a glowing pair of red and blue eyes. There was something mystical about them that I've never seen before. Looking at them counteracted the basilisk's curse. Mihae and I were able to move again.

The other one was definitely native. He was a Japanese young man with clam skin, light brown hair, and hazel eyes. He was much taller than his counterpart despite being younger by almost a decade. And he was…

I can't believe I'm saying this, especially in our situation, but…

He was _hot_!

He had a hardened face, sharp eyes with a bit of tenderness underneath them, a goofy smile that granted him the illusion of innocence, and a body to die for. He was _ripped._ Even though he was wearing casual clothes of a t-shirt and jeans, I could see the muscles of his arms and torso practically ripple with each movement.

And he knew me? W-Well, I _am_ Ravel Phenex, the Bishop of Riser Phenex. But, still, to think I gained the attention of such an attractive male…

Right now he was scratching the back of his head with an apologetic expression at Mihae.

"What are you two doing out here?" the shorter man asked. He had a vicious scowl on his face that was practically glaring. "Dressed like that even. You're just asking to be mugged. Or, in this case, _eaten._ "

What's wrong with my dress?! I'll have you know this dress was a gift from my mother! I have several other matching sets but this one is my favorite! It's not like I was going to arrive in Kuoh with anything less dignifying of my status!

And Mihae was dressed in a silken kimono. She's gone native! What was wrong with that?!

"A lot of Strays have been popping up lately," sighed the hotty.

"No shit," the scowling man ignored us to snap at his counterpart. "Think about it. The enemy of my enemy and all that. Strays are hunted by both Devils and Heaven. So what better place to hide than in plain sight?"

"I don't think I get it," the hotty shrugged.

The shorter man groaned. He placed his hands together as if cupping an invisible box to make a point. "See, suppose you become a Stray. The Underworld and Heaven both want you dead. With the way the world is set up you really don't have many places to run to."

"I hope Kuroka-neesan is okay…" he sighed with worry.

…Who the hell is Kuroka?! His girlfiend?! Was this doomed to fail before it could begin?!

"I'm sure she'll manage," the guy waved it off and resumed his lecture. "Your options would be to either hide in a place everyone will look at— like abandoned factories and haunted places. Places with malevolent energies. Or you can be smart about it and—"

"LOOK—" I screamed at the top of my lungs but didn't have the chance to finish my warning.

The basilisk had slowly reared its head back for another strike while the two of them had their backs turned. Even I hadn't noticed with how slow it was moving until it saw it twitch before striking. It moved as fast as a blink.

The boy simply raised his fist nearest the creature. His eyes glowed a florescent green as _power_ , and I do mean that in every possible perception of the word, was unleashed out of his body. His feet sank into the ground half an inch by the sheer pressure he emitted. A wall of air was created by the strength and speed he used to bring his arm up to intercept.

His flesh never even made contact with the basilisk. It was the wall of air between them that did. There was a roar of thunder as soon as the impact was made followed by a storm of carnage. The whiplash of the aftermath tugged at my hair and the hem of my dress. Mihae struggled to keep her kimono intact.

The results were… unreal.

The basilisk was no more. More than two-thirds of its body was blown away by the punch, reduced to nothing but a smear of blood that painted the rubble. There weren't even bones! They had been crushed to the point of disintegration by the blow!

And that wasn't all. His strike had blown away the rest of the building along with the snake. It took out the two stories as well as the basilisk's children. They didn't have a chance to get out of the way. They might not have had a chance to realize what was happening. They were simply gone.

All that was left was an empty lot with a mass of blood to mark the occasion.

"—hide in plain sight," continued the man as soon as the wind died down enough for him to speak normally. He brushed off the dust that had been kicked up and onto his shoulder. "You hide behind enemy lines. Like in a church or in Satan's Citadel. Because most think 'what kind of idiot would hide here?' And most of the time they'd be right. But some of the times…"

"Yeah, I get it now," the boy said after he scratched his head some more. The incredulous power he had drawn out had sunk back into his body. "That explains why this was the third Stray. Think we should tell Rias and Sona?"

"Maybe after we finish cleaning up," the man shrugged. His eyes then returned to us. "Now, you, I want you to go home. Teleport back to your King and make sure to not leave his side. Do you understand?"

I vaguely recall my head bobbing up and down.

"Sorry, Ravel-chan," the boy apologized. "But he's right. It's way too dangerous out here if it's just you two. I can't—"

"She's not supposed to know you, dipshit," the man spat.

The boy slapped a hand to his brow as he realized something. "That's right! I'm sorry! It's just so confusing! I keep mistaking these people with our people! Um… please ignore everything I've just said, Ravel-chan. No! Wait! That's not what I meant! I meant you shouldn't listen to my… no that's not right either. You should…"

"Go home," the man said bluntly with irritation. "Now."

His eyes glowed brighter, giving his face a shadow.

And before I knew it… I was back in the apartment my brother had rented out for our stay. I couldn't remember teleporting here. I just knew I was here safe and sound with Mihae, my brother, and some of his peerage members.

But… that boy. Who was he?

And how can I make him mine…?

0-0-0

Today was my first day of school!

Rias Gremory's Rook shared the same classroom as me so she was ordered to escort me around by her King. However… this damn cat doesn't like me. Nor do I like her. She's always calling me names and giving rather rude comments about me. But she fulfilled her task given by her master and gave me a short tour of the school campus.

…So long it was between the old school building Rias uses and our classroom.

"Philips-san," Koneko ignored me once we entered the classroom. We entered through the back and she went straight for a student sitting in the far corner of the room.

It looked like he didn't belong here. Was he really a first-year like us?!

"Toujou-chan," he put his pencil down to return the greeting. "Good morning. How are you doing after the other week?"

He was tall. Oh so very tall. Koneko could look straight at him from where he sat and it looked like he was uncomfortable fitting into the desk. He was either a genuine foreign exchange student or someone of the occult who used that excuse. His skin was peachy with freckles running from cheek to cheek, short copper hair, and bright emerald eyes.

Koneko paused to consider his question, "We're fine. Buchou asked if you and your club could come to the old school building after."

"If she wants something from me then she should ask me herself," he grumbled with obvious disdain.

It made me blink. Rias Gremory was _the_ most popular girl in school. Mentioning her name drew positive attention. Everyone loved her as far as I've seen.

This guy was the first. His mood soured as soon as Koneko brought up Rias.

"Philips-san…" Koneko muttered.

"Fine, fine," he sighed and waved a hand while holding his pencil between his fingers. "We're supposed to be starting a new project but if Gremory wants to see us I can't ignore her. I'll let everyone know after school."

Koneko nodded.

"So, who's this?" he asked when his eyes flicked over her shoulders and spotted me.

I almost jumped. I hadn't meant to listen in on their conversation. I had followed Koneko because… w-well… I wasn't sure where my seat was and I didn't know anyone else.

"Just some Grilled Chicken Princess," Koneko replied bluntly.

"I have a name, you know!" I snapped back.

The boy kept studying me. His eyes never looked any lower than my chin but it felt like those eyes were scanning everything about me. Not like those two perverts we ran into earlier. He wasn't undressing me.

It was like he was trying to figure out what made me tick. As though I were a machine!

I stepped up next to Koneko and offered an eastern bow, "Hello. I am Ravel Phenex. I just enrolled into Kuoh Academy."

"Artemis," he offered in a voice not as friendly as he gave to Koneko. But it wasn't mean either. I wasn't sure what to call it. Guarded, I think. "Artemis Philips. Give Koneko something sweet and she'll be your best friend for—"

He jerked as Koneko took a step forward and kicked him in the shin. It had him hit his knee against the desk underside.

I blinked. My throat felt dry. "Artemis? Artemis _James_ Philips? As in the Doll Maker?"

Lucifer Almighty. This teenage boy was the magician who had managed to stand on equal grounds against Sir Altoryrigius Pennyworth, the Champion of Heaven. They had fought once in a skirmish and he is the only one _ever_ to have survived against a direct blow from Excalibur. Not even the True Longinus could pull that off!

I shouldn't be surprised someone this important was within the city. But I never thought he was a teenager who attended the Academy. I always thought he was an old man who had spent centuries practicing magic in order to find a way to counter against the Excalibur.

"I don't do autographs," he groaned as he twisted himself so to be able to bring his leg up onto the seat and rub the spot Koneko kicked him. "I don't do parties. And I don't join exclusive underworld cults."

"Philips-san has declined every offer Buchou has given," Koneko supplied. She turned to give me a blunt look through half-lidded eyes.

"Having that said," the Doll Maker's voice softened as he put his leg down. He studied me some more before going on. "I'm not joining any clubs and I don't do contracts. But if you need my help with anything, just ask. Depending on what it is I might be willing to give you a hand. First one's always free of charge."

Huh. I wonder how much someone like the Doll Maker would charge for his magical expertise.

"Thank you very much, Philips-sama," I bowed again with a smile. "I'll remember that. Can I come to you if I need help with academics?"

"Sure," he said. "Toujou-chan and I usually eat lunch together. You can join—"

He winced as Koneko kicked him in the same shin when he wasn't looking. He sent a frosty glare her way. But… he looked away when her eyes bore into his.

The bell chimed then and there. The students chatting in the class went to their seats. There were a few empty desks so I chose to sit at the one closest to Philips and Koneko. I was in an aisle between them but two desks ahead.

"Quiet everyone," the teacher said as soon as he opened the door. "Bell rang a few minutes ago. I need to take attendance before—"

"You?!" I shouted in surprise.

I wasn't the only one. Philips had done the same thing.

My cheeks flushed as I realized what I had done without thinking. Everyone was staring at me, including the teacher. Especially the teacher, I should say. His glare hardened and I could feel his eyes manipulating me with their mystic persuasion to get me back in my chair.

It was the same short brown man from the other day! The only difference was he was in a business suit. It was almost comical seeing someone that short dress up so primly. It was almost like a child being forced into something nice to visit some twice-removed aunt. His scowl sold the image too.

"Me," he said as he approached the podium. His scowl deepened as he gave an audible curse.

…Because only his eyes could be seen when he stepped up to it.

Some of the students snickered at the sight.

Some began to laugh when he pulled a few of the spare text books off the shelf and behind the podium just so he could stand on top of them.

"Good morning class," he said in an irritated tone. His voice was dry and disinterested as though he was more reading off of a cue card than anything. "I am Professor Oberon. I will be your new English and Literature teacher until they find a better replacement."

…Oberon? As in the king of the Faeries?!

Well… that explains why he was so short.

"Um… Sensei…?" one student raised their hands.

Oberon looked her way and pointed a finger at her to continue.

"What happened to Yasaka-sensei?"

"Gone," he replied immediately.

"Yeah, but is she sick or—"

"Gone," he repeated with the same dry tone… and something else that left no room for anything else.

The student didn't ask anything else.

"Alright, now everyone sit still while I fill out the attendance…" he grumbled as he pulled a form out of his briefcase. His eyes flickered once to the sheet before looking back up at me. "You. You're not in this roster. Are you a new student or something?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" I stammered and blushed as heads turned towards me again.

"Come up here and introduce yourself," he said before stepping off the podium and gesturing for me to use it.

Now this was where I thrived. I may live in my brothers' shadows but I was still my own person. I took pride in the Phenex name but one day everyone will know about _my_ name. This was just practice.

I stepped up to the podium (glad there were books already or I would have been embarrassed at my lack of height) and cleared my throat. I put a hand to my chest and used my speaking voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, everyone," I said with a broad smile. "I am Ravel Phenex and I am a new transfer student."

I didn't pay much attention as Oberon walked behind me towards the trash bin at his desk.

I went on, "I love watching footage of Rating Games, playing chess, and baking. I have three older brothers who are all successful in their careers. I hope that you'll—"

I, as well as most of the class, jumped and let out squeals of fright.

Oberon had tossed something into the trash that gave a loud booming noise and a bright flash of light. It got everyone's attention.

He looked around the room with an expression that questioned why we were the ones looking at him. He raised a single brow as he studied the silence.

"Oh," he said with his voice dripping in acidic sarcasm. "Did I disturb you? Well, I figured it should be fine if I did something _annoyingly_ distractive and disrespectful seeing as how some of you were already doing that. I thought I didn't have to listen to Miss Phenex's introduction. Maybe…"

He looked at one student in particular, "Text a friend in another class on how snobbish the new kid looks."

The girl blanched. Her phone dropped out of her hands from under the desk and clattered to the ground.

"Try to catch some sleep after staying up gaming. Start hateful rumors after seeing her talk to the… fucking hell Artemis… the _King of Kuoh._ Or, and this one is my favorite, construct some scheme that'll get her to trim her eyebrows."

Several students flinched. He looked at each one of them with every accusation.

M-My eyebrows? What's wrong with my eyebrows?! I'm a girl! I trim them on a regular basis! I know they're a little on the thick side but they're supposed to be like that! My brothers all agree that's what makes me cute!

"Are we under attack again?!" someone shouted as they almost tore the door off its hinges with how hard it was pushed open.

She was very pretty. And so young. She looked as old as a third-year with silver hair and blue eyes. She wasn't dressed in the Academy uniform, though. She was dressed in a gray and black striped suit with a pair of matching gloves.

"Rossweisse," Oberon greeted in his dry tone. "I was in the middle of a lecture. Is there something I can do for you?"

Rossweisse, another one of the teachers I presumed, looked around the room until she spotted the smoke rising out of the trashcan. She let out a loud sigh of relief as her posture slouched.

"Oberon-sensei…" she breathed out. "Please refrain from making loud noises like that. You'll disturb the rest of the classes around you."

"Noted," he said simply.

She stared at him with a hard look. She wanted to be sure her point was made. But his scowl, considerably more relaxed than it was when I first met him, it was fiercer than the one she was trying to give him. Rossweisse ended up looking away first, excuse herself, and shut the door behind her.

"Children," Oberon placed his hands flat on the desk. He was so short leaning over like that hid most of his profile from the students in the back rows. But his voice was definitely heard by everyone. "I was once your ages. I remember what it was like in high school. You can slack off all you want in my class. But you will treat your fellow students with the respect they deserve. Don't do this again.

"Miss Phenex, is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"…Please take good care of me?" I more begged than asked.

"Take your seat so we can begin today's lesson," he instructed and stood straight.

I leapt off the books and made my way back to my seat. It might not be dignifying… but I was not ashamed to admit I practically ran and dove for it. I wanted to get out of the spotlight as quickly as possible.

0-0-0

"School in the human world is harder than I thought," I sighed (with dignity!) as soon as I took my seat within the Occult Research Club. "Lessons and homework I can handle. But the students are very much different from the prestige institutes in the Underworld. And the teachers don't grovel. Like Oberon-sensei and Azazel-sensei. The former set off an explosion halfway through my introduction! And the latter told us to self-study as he took a nap right then and there!"

"It is a bit overwhelming at first," Rias said to me in a comforting tone. "But you'll get used to it. And I assure you most teachers in the human world don't behave like those two. Those two are an exception."

"Oh I know," I nodded to her and then thanked her Queen when she served me a cup of tea. "I heard Oberon-sama is the substitute teacher for Yasaka-sensei. Would this happen to be the same Yasaka, Matriarch of the Youkai?"

"…It would be," Rias gave a single nod with a saddened look. "She perished during the Battle of Kuoh. And we don't know what happened to her daughter, Kunou."

How awful. Not only did we lose one of the leaders of a supernatural faction, but it was sad to hear her daughter had gone missing. I knew this much without Rias telling me. I had kept up with the news regarding the Battle of Kuoh.

Thinking about that, I wondered what sort of deeds the Doll Maker had performed during the Battle. I didn't hear any news about him. I was surprised to see him here. Maybe he was away on some other venture during the invasion?

That also made me think. He was the only one who could have opposed the Champion of Heaven. But that was no longer true.

"I didn't get to meet Saint Hyoudou today," I stated.

"You will," Rias' Knight answered with his placid smile. "Hyoudou-san is a member of the Supernatural Investigations Group. Philips-san did agree to come with his clubmates, right, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko gave him a thumbs-up since her face was stuffed with some of the snacks left on the coffee table.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Places everyone!" announced Rias in a low voice. She waved her hand to command her peerage. They all straightened their selves until they were the image of imperialism. Rias put on her best smile as she called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Philips was the first to step in. Right behind him (which made me fidget in my seat) was Oberon. Behind them were a trio of students.

The first was a young lady with blue hair. There's no way that could have been natural and how was that even allowed? She was rather pretty and built like an athlete. Her eyes were sharp as she swept through the room.

The second was a young man with blonde hair. There wasn't anything remarkable about him other than the fact he didn't want to be here. It was a grade less than the obvious displeasure Philips had on his face.

But the third student…

I gasped. Heads looked my way.

"It's you!" I said and quickly stood.

The third student… was the young man who saved my life! The one who destroyed the Basilisk with a single punch! He had brown hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. I could have sworn he was a little… bigger since the last time I've seen him. But that might have been my fantasies about him getting more and more exaggerated as I replayed the memory and—

I did _not_ touch myself while thinking about him sweeping me into his arms and carrying me away like a princess after saving me! That wouldn't be proper as a lady of House Phenex!

"You… You're the boy who saved my brother's Bishop and I from that Stray!"

"…Eh?" said boy blinked a few times as he stared at me.

"Eh?" the blonde boy looked between he and I.

"Huh?" said Philips with his eyes narrowing.

"…Shit," said Oberon with his scowl furrowing until it became a straight line. "You're not supposed to remember any of that."

"So you _did_ do something to my head!" I accused and turned towards him.

He looked away as though never hearing my accusation.

"Sir Rolan," Philips began as he glimpsed over to Oberon, "does this have anything to do with the Stray hunting you did with… _him_?"

"It does…" Oberon answered as he crossed his arms over his chest with a thoughtful expression.

"Excuse me…" my hero stepped forward and scratched the back of his head. "Have we met? I don't think I've seen you— YEEEAAAOOOWWWW!"

Philips took a step back and stomped on his foot with his heel.

"That's very rude, kid," he said. "Don't you remember running around with Sir Rolan, killing a few Stray, and saving two young girls from one of them?"

"Stray? The last Stray we came across was when Saji and I— FOOT! That's my foot! Philips-san you're crushing my foot!"

Philips stepped on his foot once more and refused to move away this time.

"I didn't get to introduce myself," I said as I stepped forward. My actions got Philips to release him. I grabbed the hem of my dress and gave a curtsey of Devil custom. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving Mihae and I. I am Ravel Phenex, Bishop to Riser Phenex. I and my family owe you a debt of gratitude."

"I don't get what's going…" he began but jumped away when Philips' foot so much as twitched. "Okay! Okay! Geez. Um… hi? I'm Hyoudou Issei. It's nice to meet you too. And, uh, you're welcome? Did this by chance happen during the Battle?"

"…For fuck's sake," Oberon swore below his breath. "Mine isn't _this_ stupid."

Hyoudou Issei. My breathing was caught in my throat.

I was forewarned Saint Hyoudou was a part of this club. But I wasn't prepared to find out the young man who saved me was _the_ Saint Hyoudou. His legend precedes him. He, who defeated that Basilisk in one strike, was surely he who vanquished the Champion of Heaven.

"It was most recently," I said and hoped I wasn't stuttering. Get a grip, Ravel! I couldn't even look at him in the eye. Was the room getting hot in here…? "B-But I understand. Saint Hyoudou must certainly be a busy person. There's no way he can remember the countless faces he's saved. That must be it."

"What the heck, Ise?" the blonde boy whined. "Why is it that you get all the attention? First with Kokabiel and now with Altry? I was there for both times, you know!"

"T-Then you must be Saint Genshirou?!" I stammered, clapping my hands together.

Genshirou Saji was his name. I have heard just as much about him as Saint Hyoudou.

He stood a little straighter and lifted his chin a little higher in pride.

Philips knocked it back down by slapping the back of his head with a paper fan that came out of nowhere. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You've got a long way to go before you deserve that title. Same goes to you, kid."

"…Please stop calling me that already," Hyoudou sobbed. "I thought you said you would start calling me by my given name."

"That was before we decided to continue club activities," Philips retorted with.

"Buchou is unfair…" Hyoudou sighed.

Philips wacked him with the fan.

"Buchou is a tyrant," Genshirou groaned.

Philips wacked him again.

"My, my, Artemis-kun," Rias gave a light giggle from where she sat. "Perhaps you should be a little nicer to them. Otherwise they might run off on you."

"Why Gremory," Philips eyes flashed to something cold and sharp. The Gremory peerage noticed it immediately and tensed. "Is that makeup I see? What on earth happened to your pretty face?"

Rias continued to smile but the light in her eyes died down. She had to close her eyes in order to control the flash of demonic energy she had accidentally released.

I realized Philips didn't simply dislike Rias. He loathed her. He despised her if he was going to use such a disturbing tactic against her.

"Philips-san," Genshirou began while he rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Most girls wear makeup. Even Shitori-kaichou wears a bit."

"Sera doesn't," Oberon pointed out.

Genshirou was quiet for a moment. "You mean Serafall-san? Hey, you know? You're right— N-Not that I've been close enough to her to notice something like that!"

His face had reddened as he studied the ceiling lamp.

"You're absolutely right, Saji-kun," Rias kept her smile as she wagged a finger his way. "We girls are obsessed with looking our best. We like to cover all of our flaws. Even Devils do this. I've just had to put on a little more than usual or else I'd get all sorts of questions in school today. I've even had to apply some of my magic."

A magic circle appeared in her hand. She pressed it to her face, let it remain there for a second, and then pulled it away.

I… had heard the stories. I remember my brother raving about wanting to destroy Heaven for what they did to Rias. Now I understood why.

Rias' face was scarred. Nasty, violent, pulsing red and pink marks were spread all over her face like roots of a tree. It went from the lower half of her brow and crawled its way until the rest was hidden beneath her collar.

It was horrible. Magic had already been applied to heal her wounds. But there were some things our medical techniques couldn't fix. The most common being the toxins left from holy residue left by the forces of Heaven.

Rias had taken a direct blast from Metatron, the Voice of God Himself.

"G… Gremory-sempai…" Hyoudou whispered in horror.

"It hurts a girl's feelings when you look at me like that, you know," Rias said with a teasing tone. But I could see the hurt in her eyes even when she smiled. She pressed the magic circle to her face again and the illusion of her once-gorgeous appearance returned.

"All things considered," Philips shrugged dispassionately, "you still got off better than most people during the Battle. Least you kept your head."

"Funny how you say that," Rias' Queen bit back with a cold smile. "I don't think I heard anything the legendary Doll Maker accomplished that day. Where were you again, Philips-kun?"

So it wasn't just me. Even those who were a part of the Battle of Kuoh didn't know what happened to Philips.

"Relief," he as well as Oberon answered.

"I have to agree on that, Artemis-kun," Rias said with a saddened smile this time. "I lost nothing compared to others. I feel cheated about it. I failed to protect the Academy and all I was punished with were a few red marks. Sona got the worst of it."

"W-What happened to Shitori-kaichou?" Genshirou asked.

Rias blinked up at him, "You mean… Levi— Serafall-sama hasn't told you about Sona?"

Genshirou shook his head, "Serafall-san doesn't like to talk about it. And they didn't permit visitors outside of family. How bad is she?"

Rias was quiet for a single second; a second that stretched too long before answering calmly, "She's out and functioning. I doubt death could keep her bedridden. You should pay her a visit after club activities. She should be in the Student Council office still then."

"Miss Gremory," Oberon spoke up with a pressed voice. "I don't mean to sound rude but we're on a schedule. Is the reason for asking us to come have anything to do with your status as overseer?"

"Yes," she answered and sat up a little straighter. "For you to be here… does this mean you are the new moderator for the Supernatural Investigations Group in Serafall-sama's place?"

"Unfortunately," Oberon nodded with a slight frown.

"Very well, but what I have to say is directed more towards Artemis-kun and his clubmates. It is a message given to me directly by my brother."

Oh my. I got to witness something as important as this? Should I leave the room or remain here? I didn't want to miss out on something like this but I also didn't feel like it was my place to intrude. No, if Rias didn't want me here then she would have asked me to leave as soon I got here.

Philips and Oberon exchanged looks.

"The first is towards Quarta-san," Rias stated.

The girl in the far back tilted her head and gave a slow blink. Her eyes shifted from studying the Knight to Rias.

Quarta…? I've heard that name before. Wasn't that the Strongest Female Exorcist of the Church? Griselda Quarta? This couldn't be the same person. I heard she was returning to the Vatican on security detail. Rumor has it the Red Blur showed up out of nowhere and trashed the place.

As if! Everyone knows the Red Blur is a cartoon character!

Anyways, I wondered who this person was and why she shared the same name.

"The Lord of Darkness, King Lucifer, welcomes you into the city," Rias stated in an imperialistic voice. "He is overjoyed to hear the wielder of the Holy Sword Durandal has chosen to support us."

…She was a Holy Sword wielder?! I don't recall anyone being named Saint Quarta. Not even the Strongest Exorcist was declared a Saint. And this girl was given a Holy Sword without being inducted as a Saint?!

"Durandal?" Genshirou questioned the blue-haired girl.

"Eh, you've heard of it, Saji?" Hyoudou asked.

Genshirou nodded, "Yeah, I've read about it in passing. It was originally the blade of Saint Roland, a paladin of Charlemagne. It's supposed to be made out of the remains of the first Saints and able to cut through anything."

"Quite," Quarta said firmly. She stroked her chin with a look of something bothering her. "It's a little too sharp. Even I have trouble controlling it. I have to seal it in another dimension when I'm not using it."

"I'm surprised you got to keep it when you chose to stay here," Hyoudou commented.

"As am I," Quarta stated. "I was sure my rights for it would be revoked. But I still feel the connection to it. I don't know what this means."

"It means Peter has a plan," I heard Philips say to them quietly. I was only able to hear because I was so close to them.

I didn't understand what he meant. But it got serious looks from the three of them.

"The next is for Ise-kun and Saji-kun," Rias spoke up once they were done talking amongst themselves. "Honestly, you two… I'm feeling so underwhelmed as of late. With the sort of stunts you've been pulling I feel like I should be calling you Hyoudou-dono and Genshirou-dono."

I absolutely agree, Rias!

I was nodding my head at this enthusiastically.

"Please don't," Genshirou pleaded with his shoulders slouching.

"I don't know what to do if you start calling me that, Gremory-sempai…" Hyoudou reiterated.

Rias pouted for a moment but accepted their words, "If you insist. This weekend will house a conference between all the leaders of the pagan factions. The Lords of Darkness will be there. Especially, in this case, Lucifer-sama, King of all Devil Society. He wishes to present to you a reward for your actions during the Battle of Kuoh."

Oh wow! King Lucifer Himself was going to recognize Saint Hyoudou and Saint Genshirou?! Even though they were Saints?! I wonder what sorts of awards they would receive! Maybe a chance to become Devils with high status? A peerage of their own? It must be something grand if King Lucifer is to ensure their loyalties.

"Did I hear this right?" Genshirou questioned. "You said the message was from your brother… Gremory-sempai, does this mean your brother is… Lucifer?"

"Yes, that's quite right," Rias nodded firmly with a proud smile.

"…Huh," Genshirou nodded in acceptance. He looked away with a thoughtful expression. His face looked like someone being able to answer questions that plagued him before.

"But, uh…" Hyoudou glimpsed at Philips a few times before looking back at Rias. "What about Satan? I thought he was the King of the Devils and all that."

Philips looked down at him… and then smacked him with the fan again.

Oberon pulled on his sleeve. Philips looked at him. An exchange happened between their eyes. Philips nodded and handed over the paper fan. Something pulsed out of Oberon's hand and covered the paper fan. He took a few steps around Philips…

…And smacked Hyoudou. Hard. That wasn't the sound of paper flapping. That was the sound of an aluminum bat hitting bone!

"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Rias frowned slightly as she watched the abuse. "Ise-kun, there is no Satan. The original Satan perished during the Great War. I could have sworn we mentioned this…"

She turned away and tapped her chin with a finger in thought.

She shrugged in the end and went back to them, "In either case, you both are being recognized as those who triumphed against the Champion of Heaven. There are witnesses who have given their testimony. And, though I was unconscious and have heard the details regarding the Juggernaut Drive, you are recognized as the vanquisher of Metatron, Ise-kun. No one has delivered such a blow to Heaven. Ever."

"…W…What?" I gasped.

I hadn't heard anything about this! Rias, y-you mean… Saint Hyoudou didn't just defeat the Champion of Heaven…? He slew the Voice of God?! He defeated the Strongest Seraph, he who is second only to God Himself?!

Suddenly… defeating that Basilisk with one blow made so much more sense. It also sounded so silly. Of course he could do something as impossible as that so easily. If he had the power to defeat Metatron then surely a Stray Devil was as taxing as pressing a thumb against an ant.

But instead of taking pride in his merits, Hyoudou looked… sad. Grieved. He looked in pain.

"I can't accept that," he said. "I wasn't myself when it happened. And I hurt a lot of people who could have been saved. Because of that… I put a lot of strain on Philips-san. Asia could have been saved if…"

His voice died down as he took a very tired breath.

"Gremory-sempai," Genshirou spoke up with a hard voice. "You say Satan doesn't exist. Then who was it that drove off Heaven? Who was it that brought those Sentinels?"

Rias watched Hyoudou sulk for a bit, her expression wanting to go to him but refraining from doing so. She regarded Genshirou, "Sentinels? You mean Oberon-sama's reinforcements?"

"…Come again?" Oberon's scowl deepened for a moment.

"Those… were yours, weren't they?" Rias blinked at that. "Those white soldiers? From what I've heard from Serafall-sama, God and Heaven were driven back because you showed up with an army of Fae soldiers. Was any of this mistaken?"

"I keep forgetting you Devils are closer to humans than any other creature…" he muttered sourly. "The truth stares at you in the face and you do everything in your power to ignore it. Believe whatever you want, Miss Gremory."

Rias smiled at him, "Oberon-sama, surely you don't expect me to believe the rumor of Satan is true. It's an urban legend based on the prophecy written in the Third Text of the Bible."

"Believe whatever you want, Miss Gremory," he said in the same exact tone and pitch when he said those words before. The _exact_ tone and pitch.

"You _did_ scare them off," Philips said.

"Bite me," Oberon grumbled. He eyed the window for a second. "Miss Gremory, is there anything else? It's getting late."

"Just one more thing," Rias stated with a raised finger. "Artemis-kun, I was hoping you could clarify something. My brother told me to give you a specific message. I'm not sure what it means."

"Hit me," Philips said as he took in a breath to brace himself for something.

"Don't let Peter back in," she said.

There was that name again. And just like before, it had made everyone of Philips' group tense.

Philips scowled almost as deep as Oberon. It was more of a perplexed look than something of extreme irritation.

"I've heard you mention that name a few times…" Rias began slowly. "Who is he exactly?"

"None of your business," he snapped almost automatically.

I was starting to lose faith in the Doll Maker. He may have power, but he was being very mean to Rias for no apparent reason. I wonder if they were a thing and she broke his heart. I'd have to ask about it later.

"Based on the message my brother gave me…" Rias frowned and spoke sternly, "it sounds like it is my business as overseer."

"If it was," he pointed out through narrowed eyes, "then your brother would have told you. If that's all, Gremory, we have club activities to finish before the day is done."

Rias stared at him, wanting to challenge him. He met her gaze with one of his own. They were both unbending in their fortitude.

But, though she was the moonlit overseer of Kuoh, he was the legendary Doll Maker. His power transcended hers. There was nothing she could do to make him talk.

"That's everything I had to share with you," Rias relented with grace. "Enjoy the rest of your day. Yuuto, will you please escort them out?"

"Of course, Buchou," her Knight rose swiftly and bowed. His eyes hardened as he turned and stared at Philips.

Philips didn't wait for the escort. Nor did he bother to say any departing courtesies. He simply turned and walked out the door as though he couldn't stand to be in the room any longer.

Oberon looked at the open door where Philips had wandered off. His face was studious for a moment before turning back to a mask of neutrality… with that scowl etched permanently. He turned, nodded at Rias, and followed after Philips.

"Thank you for having us, Lady Gremory," Quarta said with an awkward eastern bow. It looked like she was still getting used to the customs of this land.

"I'm sorry about our dick Buchou," Genshirou offered an apology with a more fluent bow of his own.

"Yeah, Buchou can be a serious ass sometimes," Hyoudou scratched his cheek with a scowl of his own.

"I heard that!" Philips called out from the first floor beneath our feet.

Rias offered a small smile, "I'm sure he has his reasons for his behavior. We all have our baggage. Some more than others. Remember, most of us are refuges. I wish to understand him, but all I can do tolerate it until he decides to open up. I know he doesn't mean any of it. He's helped us a lot and I know he would come running to our aid."

"The Battle of Kuoh says otherwise…" Akeno commented behind her hand.

Rias frowned at her.

"I still don't think he should be treating you or Shitori-kaichou like that," Genshirou offered. "Just because you're Devils… I haven't seen you two do anything to deserve this."

"I'd like to think of it as… a reaction he has no control over," Rias said thoughtfully. "To some sort of traumatic experience. If I had to guess… I'd say someone he really cared for was forcibly made into a Devil. It might be why I've never seen him take a romantic interest in anyone. But that's just my guess based on observation and what little he lets slip."

Hyoudou and Genshirou looked at another.

They knew something that Rias didn't.

Rias noticed but didn't press.

The two apologized again, bowed in unison, and offered their courtesies.

"B-Bye Hyoudou-sama, Genshirou-sama!" I waved at them both.

They smiled at me and gave their own versions of goodbyes before being escorted by Rias' Knight.

As it turns out, I didn't have to ask Rias for answers after all. The Doll Maker hates Devils, who'da thunk?

I figured since he was a magician he would be on the same side as Devils. He wasn't especially rude towards me. Though he did state immediately he had no interest in joining any peerage or making a contract as a magician. He knew I was a Devil right away, as expected of a magician of his caliber.

But… he didn't show as much disdain towards me. I wonder what that was about…

It wasn't too important. Right now…

I GOT TO MEET SAINT HYOUDOU!

I couldn't help but squeal out in delight. I may have even leapt up and down.

0-0-0

"Ise!"

"Azu-neesaaaaaaaan!"

I, Hyoudou Issei, am shedding tears of joy. As soon as we returned to our clubroom was I greeted with a sight that made my heart ache.

Azu'Kurano, the Princess of Heaven, disguised as a teenage Honey Zylor, had been missing all week since the Battle of Kuoh. I've missed her so much. She normally came to my house for breakfast and sometimes dinner. But ever since I became Philips' Pawn she's been mad at me and ignoring me.

I didn't see her in school today. I even stopped by her classroom to see if she was there. Of course I got kicked out by all the girls before I could check but I didn't spot her signature honey-colored hair.

But here she is! She was squatting in our clubroom waiting for us to return!

She jumped out of her seat and almost tackled me to the ground. Waaaaaaah Nee-san! I missed you so much! I thought you were mad at me but these are the same tears I have for you!

"Ise!" she said my name again as she pulled away from her hug. "Quick! Tell me I'm pretty!"

"…Eh?" was all I could say.

"I think you've been with Peter _way_ too long," said Sir Rolan as he shut the door behind him.

My Azu-neesan became petrified. I don't mean she became so scared she stopped moving. I mean she, literally, turned to stone! I watched as all the color from head to toe wash away until she was left completely white! She wasn't moving!

And then she let out an ear shattering scream of complete fright.

"Hello to you too, Honey," Sir Rolan said with a blunted glare and an even deeper scowl. He was the only one who didn't flinch from Azu's screaming.

"Zylor-san… why?" hissed Xenovia.

"Seriously, what gives?!" Saji shouted, more than he should have. All of our ears are hurt from Azu. I didn't know anyone could scream that loud. "That name again! What is the story between all of you?!"

"I've heard many tales about Oberon-sama…" Le Fay Pendragon-chan muttered as she rubbed the inside of her ears. She was sitting at the small table that barely fit in here. "But I also heard from Dragoon-chan Shakespeare's Oberon-sama and this Oberon-sama are two different people."

Aw, Pendragon-chan looks so cute in her middle-school uniform! She must have come here as soon as her classes were let out. I'm surprised she was allowed to come in here. Or she used her magic to sneak in.

The Other Me, who sat around the corner from Pendragon-chan, was too busy trying to pop his ears.

This was the first time I've got to meet him other than the short glimpse I had earlier while I was recovering. I hardly remembered our encounter other than I was sure I was hallucinating it. I mean, just look at him! It's another _me_!

Another me who has muscles and scars! He looks like what I _hope_ I'll look like at the end of our training before we fight God. And from what I've heard about him, this guy could already take on God by himself and win!

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S…" Azu began to stutter and went on for a few more vocals.

"No Sera today?" Sir Rolan ignored her as he looked around. "I thought you said she was going to be here."

"She should be here…" Philips blinked a few times and crossed his arms. "Usually I can't get her to leave us alone. Saji, do you know if she's with Sitri or something?"

Saji looked away as he grumbled, "I… wouldn't know where she is."

Huh. Even I noticed that was a weird reaction. What gives, Saji? Are you and Leviathan-sensei fighting or something?

Geez! Look at you! You get to say the two of you are having fights like a real couple! At least Leviathan-sensei is all lovey-dovey towards you! All Tiamat-sensei does is…

…I don't want to talk about it.

"I thought I told her to stay away from you…" Philips growled in a low and annoyed voice.

"What's wrong with Sera seeing him?" Sir Rolan asked with his brows furrowing. "Because, seriously, this World's Saji isn't a complete loser like ours. And I think it's better if she's fooling around with him rather than…"

He didn't bother finishing the sentence. All he did was stick his thumb at me.

"Hey!" shouted Other Me. He stood from his seat. "Our Saji works just as hard! He joined the Knights of the Round and caught up to our league! And… what's so bad about me dating Serafall…?"

"Things aren't the same here as they are back home, Sir Rolan," Philips said in an annoyed voice. "I don't know how your Serafall acts. But ours is a complete nutjob thanks to Peter."

"Ours is a total freak," Sir Rolan offered in a blunt tone.

My Other opened his mouth to defend her, but he paused when Sir Rolan's eyes flicked his way. Sir Rolan raised a brow, challenging Other Me to carry on with the thought. Other Me frowned, thought a little bit, and then took on an expression of resignation. He sat back down.

"…What's wrong with Serafall-san?" Saji asked.

"Well, ours is absolutely adorable," Sir Rolan began in a rather sarcastic tone. He spread his arms up and half-shrugged. "She likes to dress up as a magical girl, likes to sing songs and dance as a pop idol, and has a seriously disturbing attraction towards her sister. But, that's just the one from our World. How is your Sera compared to ours?"

"Then the rumors are true," Xenovia said. She thumped a fist into her hand and nodded with realization. "I have heard about this underground broadcast regarding the Leviathan. The Church denied its existence."

"She needs help," Philips jumped in with a grim face. "Peter did a number on her. She pretends nothing is wrong and might even not see it herself. But she's broken. Saji, you're young. Very young. And you've never had a girlfriend before."

"…Gee, thanks for the reminder," Saji grumbled.

"Pay attention," Philips snapped. "Serafall only had one relationship. And that lasted for a few centuries."

Saji's face went white. He tried to keep a stern face but I could see his fortitude start to crumble.

…What happened to Leviathan-sensei? What does Saji know that I don't? Does Leviathan-sensei have some sort of dark past?

And how does God fit into this? I heard Philips-san mention his real name. But, seriously, Leviathan-sensei couldn't be in a relationship with God. She hates him! Just as much as Tiamat-sensei does…

Finishing that thought… somehow made my heart skip a beat.

Philips pressed on, "The difference between you two is more than just years. I would consider you the more mature of you two despite how young you are. But you're also inexperienced in this sort of field. Dating an immortal is one problem. Dating a _broken_ immortal is a hazard. Do you know how to deal with someone so with centuries of abuse? Are you aware that if you make the smallest mistake she could break you beyond recognition— or even flood any of the continents with her level of power?"

Saji became more and more unsure of himself the more Philips led on.

"Oh hey, that reminds me," Sir Rolan snapped up as though the rant was starting to put him to sleep. His eyes flashed towards me. "Hyoudou, I heard Tiamat has been trying to pursue you. In fact, her advances are so forward she's spying on us through that little window right there."

He pointed at the window that was only big enough to let light from outside in. As I looked, I could have sworn I saw a flash of shadow in the corner. But it wasn't there when my eyes went to follow it.

"Funny how that works," Sir Rolan went back to Philips. "Isn't it a coincidence the Tiamat of this World underwent the same level of abuse and yet I haven't heard anything about you trying to stop her. Is it because you happen to like Saji more than Hyoudou here? Or is it because, like with Gremory and Sitri and, oh, _Sera,_ you just can't stand the sight of Devils?"

"…I'm not touching Tiamat with a ten foot pole," Philips said but his eyes didn't meet Sir Rolan.

Sir Rolan's eyes flashed. Like, really. The room got a little brighter as they turned from a dull brown to two different orbs of red and blue.

"Artemis," he growled. "Get your shit together. You're being a child. That is not the makings of an Ilyvandri King. This amount of hate for something particular… You're one step from becoming _him_."

There was something heavy in his voice at the mention of this nameless character. It made a shiver go through my spine.

"Peter?" Philips snorted. "He was the only person I could communicate back in Ilyvander for millennia. He is my one enemy. I could probably say he's my best friend with how well we know each other. So of course he's going to rub off on—"

"I wasn't talking about Peter," Sir Rolan said in a voice so low we had to strain to hear him. "I meant _you_."

Huh? Philips-san was in danger of becoming… Philips-san? Was this something like how there was me and Other Me?

Whatever it meant, it made Philips blink a few times. He took a step away from Sir Rolan as though the guy was about to hit him.

"SIR ROLAN!" Azu-neesan finally screamed his name after her continuously stammering.

"There it is," Sir Rolan flicked a hand her way with dispassion.

Azu hid behind me, keeping her head between my shoulder blades. I could feel her shaking pretty badly as she put me between her and Sir Rolan.

"Gremory-sempai thinks someone close to you became a Devil by force," I added to the conversation. "I know that, um…"

"Falbium Asmodeus," Saji added.

Thank you Saji! I couldn't remember a crazy name like that to save my life! Just look how long it took for me to get Altor… Altryri… Altoryig…

Altry.

…Dammit.

"That guy," I pointed at Saji's cue. "That guy turned you into a Devil against your will. And that he forced you when you could fight God. And then you built the barriers around this city and all that."

"…What's your point?" Philips asked me with a mean glare.

Yikes. It really was mean. There were some things that could get him this angry. And talking about Devils was on the top of that list.

"Yasaka-sama was left defenseless when you weren't able to return to her," Pendragon-chan spoke up clearly. "The Youkai were the first to find you after God invaded in the Battle of Kyoto. And He never returned until after the Battle of Ragnarok. I heard God personally stormed the halls of—"

She let out a yelp as the air became hot and heavy. It felt like a heated lamp was turned on while a pressure pressed down on my shoulders.

The veins on Philips' arms were glowing as he was breathing hard. His eyes were blazing with wanted murder at Pendragon-chan.

The pressure he was giving out was countered. A different signature buzzed through the room like an electric current. It came from Sir Rolan, as his eyes were glowing bright enough to give his face a shadow. He was able to lift whatever pressure Philips was creating.

Plus, Philips looked over at Other Me. Other Me had hardly moved. In fact, he remained where he was sitting. But his entire body language screamed he was ready to lunge at Philips if he didn't control himself.

Whoa. Go Other Me. What kind of things did you have to face in your world to give off a killing aura like that?

"Yasaka, the Matriarch of the Youkai," Sir Rolan breathed out. His eyes kept glowing as he gave off a fierce look. "Fucking hypocrite."

That was all he said. He released whatever pressure he had from his supernatural powers and looked away. Everything in his body said he was done with the conversation.

"You and you," he snapped, pointing at Saji and Pendragon-chan. "You're with me today. Hyoudou, you get Lesser You and Quarta. We can switch off tomorrow."

I know I'm nothing compared to Other Me. Just looking at him makes me realize how weak I am. But did you really have to call me that?

"Oh thank God…" Azu breathed out… and I'm sure she was crying too. "We're not with Sir Rolan today. We're not… with Sir Rolan…"

"Um, no, you're way too much of a distraction," Sir Rolan snapped at here. "Go stand in the corner and just watch. Better, go home and take a shower. You reek."

…Ah. So it wasn't just me. I didn't want to say anything about it.

But, uh, Azu-nee, I love you very much but you really do smell.

So what Philips-san said about her sleeping in a park bench with a newspaper blanket was true? I thought he was just being mean!

"Thank you, Ise," Azu-neesan whispered.

Suddenly, she didn't stink so much. She spun around to my left (still trying to keep herself as far away from Sir Rolan as possible) and clung onto my arm. Her hair was shining, her skin looked clear, and her Academy uniform was bright and colorful.

"I don't know what you thought about me but I'll take it!" she said with cheer. "You're really a lifesaver, Ise. There's only so much a girl can do with the faucets of a park bathroom…"

Azu-neesan! No! Come home with me, please! Don't make me worry after saying something like that! I'll let you use my shower whenever you want and not peep on you like I always tried to! I promise! Just please take better care of yourself!

"Can I just know something?" Saji raised his hand.

Sir Rolan gave him a blunt look, stared, made Saji shuffle uncomfortably long enough, and then eventually nodded.

"I probably don't need to know but…" Saji tried to find the right words. "Who are you? You're seriously not King Oberon. You have a history with Philips-san and Zylor-san."

"I am curious myself," Xenovia muttered. "I have heard that God is this Storm King P'Zylor and Satan is called Godking Dalang. I wish to learn more about the Ilyvandri legends these two originate from."

"I _am_ King Oberon," Sir Rolan assured with a firm voice. "I'm also the Commander of Legions to the Tepes Vampires, Knight of Honor to Queen Regent Elizabeth of the British Isles, Lord Archmage of Los Angeles, Viceroy of California to the—"

"Rolan," Other Me interjected.

Sir Rolan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I am also… Sir Rolan the Black Sun according to these Ilyvandri fucks."

Azu squeezed my arm as she made a small noise. It reminded me painfully of something like whenever Asia tried to pray to God and was hurt in the process. Sir Rolan muttering his title did the same affect to Azu. Even Philips was looking uncomfortable.

"The story goes there was this girl named Snow who obtained the almighty power of the sun," Sir Rolan went on in a dull voice as though he had said this story a million times before. "She went crazy with power. Tried to take over the world with it. Well, all worlds, really. So I stepped in and killed her. But the end result had killed the sun as well. That's why there's no life in Ilyvander. There's no sun. Peter's terrified of me because he couldn't do shit against Snow. And then here I come in and do what he couldn't. Artemis wasn't even there when it happened. He's what you might call a second-generation Ilyvandri King."

"Snow was more than just that…" Azu muttered. She lifted her head over my shoulder as she dared enough to tell him.

"That's the Sparknotes version," Sir Rolan cut her off. "That's all they need to know."

"But…" it was Pendragon-chan's turn to ask. She tilted her head and tapped a finger on her chin. "If Philips-sama wasn't there… how do you two know each other?"

"Well," the first smile I've seen the guy have flashed. It wasn't even a smile. It was a tiny curve of his lips that was more a thin line instead of his usual grimace. "For starters, I knew Honey before she was Peter's… daughter. Which is total bullshit, by the way. Peter was once a magician. He summoned her out of nowhere and made her into his apprentice. He was once a man like everyone else.

"About… five years ago, back on the Earth Hyoudou and I come from, there was a little problem. Artemis' father went missing. He left Ilyvander and found his way to my World. His dolls came looking for him, caused a huge ruckus, and that's how I met Artemis. Honey was there too… I think she was forced to do humiliating things to get the Singing Sword back from Archibald's kid."

Huh. You know, I think I remember something about that. I remember Azu-nee mentioning being able to go to school a while ago, back when we first met. Was that the task she had to accomplish while she went to school?

"Excuse me," Xenovia scowled. "Five years ago? But… I thought Satan has been here for at least ten."

"Time works differently in every World," Philips answered in a quiet voice. "To Sir Rolan, I've only been gone for five years. Five years… I wish it was that short. But in Ilyvander's time, I've been Godking Dalang for at least a thousand. At least. Time doesn't exist in Ilyvander thanks to Sir Rolan. Even when I've been in this World for almost ten years, to Sir Rolan it's still only been five."

"Yeah, I don't get it either," Other Me said from the table. He put his cheek against his palm as he sulked, "We've been traversing dimensions for probably a year now. But Rolan keeps saying we'll get back _when_ we'll get back. We could either be back at the same exact time we got kicked out… or a hundred years from now. It's kinda why we're just sticking around for this before we go. We don't get a choice when we reenter our World."

"A thousand years…?" Sir Rolan looked at Philips. "A thousand. So that's why you're such a little bitch. I was also wondering why your lovers weren't around."

Philips' face went as hard as stone.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I shouted.

"Fucking hell…" Sir Rolan grumbled. He slapped his forehead as though he had forgotten about something. "I was wrong. I had thought that _maybe_ this Hyoudou wasn't as perverted as the other."

"Philips-san!" I would have strangled him if Azu-nee didn't hold me back. Probably because Philips was still right next to Sir Rolan. "Lovers?! Plural?! As in more than one?! All this time… you had a harem and you didn't tell me?!"

"Wow, seriously?!" Other Me jumped in. "Hey, Philips-san, do you mind if I ask you a few questions then? I could seriously use some advice."

Heads turned. I gawked at him.

Tears filled my eyes.

Look at him! Not only is he strong enough to take on half of Heaven's forces on his own but he's manly enough to have his own harem?! Did I hear that right? Other Me has a harem?!

"…I'm not having this conversation," Philips said without emotion as he turned away from us. He made himself busy by using his magic to push the back wall, stretching the room to give us more than enough room to spar. I'd seen him do it a bunch of time but it never gets tired.

"Firsthand view of Philips-sama's magic!" Pendragon-chan squealed like a fangirl. She had a notepad in her hands as she was scribbling ferociously. I don't know what she could be writing. Philips' magic wasn't flashy at all. All he did was crack his twirl his fingers. It was so anticlimactic compared to some of the magic stuff I've seen on television.

"Good," Sir Rolan said while looking at her. "It means you're interested. You'll make a good student."

Pendragon-chan blinked at that.

"Sir Rolan…" Philips muttered in a low and tense voice. "What exactly are you going to be teaching them?"

"Magic," Sir Rolan said bluntly.

Philips stood a little straighter after that. "Magic? Secret knowledge passed from Sun King Snow herself…? That's… No, Sir Rolan. You can't do that. You don't exactly have the best reputation with the Guardians. Do you know what will happen if you introduce foreign magic into their system?"

Sir Rolan looked at him squarely. "I heard you taught these two how to use Gears."

"Gears are found anywhere in any world among any person!" Philips argued.

"The same goes with magic," Sir Rolan shrugged. "The Traveler's Code _suggests_ I not bring things from one World into the next. If anything, both you and Peter broke that rule just by being here. You brought your Djinn along and the Sun Spheres. You also converted Hyoudou and Saji into Spirit-enabling individuals. So, I'm going to teach Saji how to use Spirit. If Le Fay happens to hear while I give out the lecture…"

He gave another shrug and went to the table. He gestured for Saji to take a seat.

Other Me stood up and circled around. He went into the open space Philips-san had created. His head turned around, gazing with almost calculation on the dimensions of the space he had to move.

"I'll be… there if you need me," Azu-nee said and pointed to the furthest side of the room.

While Sir Rolan began to give the starting steps of magic— Saji you bastard! Getting to learn _magic_!— and with Philips inching closer to the table to hear, Xenovia and I followed Other Me into the open area.

"This is kinda weird…" he said to me.

"I'm the one who should be saying that!" I countered.

Xenovia nodded. "It is rather… peculiar. I am still having difficulty wrapping my head around the theory of parallel worlds. Much less the fact another Saint Hyoudou will be our instructor."

Other Me frowned a little at that, "I'm not a Saint. I'm actually a Devil. I'm a Demon Lord back in my world."

"You… actually accepted becoming a Devil?" I asked.

"It's a little complicated," he said with a nervous smile. He also looked away. "But never mind that. I'm saying this is weird because… well, I always dreamed about this moment. I always had fantasies about going into the past and preparing my younger self. It's not the exact same… but I'll take it. I still get to teach another me everything I know."

There was a sad smile on his face. He had the look of someone with a lot of regrets.

I see. Yeah, I could relate with that. We lost Asia. I still hate myself for that. If only I was a little stronger. If only I had the power to defeat Metatron before she was taken from me. If only I could unlock the Juggernaut Drive before she was killed.

Right in front of me.

But I didn't react until after she was hurt. I can't forgive myself for that. I mean, if I had that kind of power to defeat the Voice of God, then I should have been able to use it from the get-go. Instead, I watched him kill Asia. And only then did I do something about it.

"I want to know about you," I said to him. "But more than anything, I don't want what happened in the Battle to happen again. Will you promise to tell me everything?"

"That's why I'm here," he said with a ferocious smile.

Holy shit. He had fangs.

[ _T-That power! That should be impossible! I heard this was another you from another world but… He reeks of Dragon. But I don't sense another me within him._ ]

"First thing's first," he said as he began to assume a fighting stance. "Learn how to fight. This stance is called Assaulter. And this…"

He twisted his body and changed his stance once more. It was so fluent it came as easily to him as breathing.

"This is Defender. I want you to learn them. We're going to spend all of today switching back and forth until you've gotten comfortable in them."

And that was how practice for today went. Other Me instructed Xenovia and I about these martial poses. They looked really cool! Assaulter was used only for attacking and Defender was only for protection— hence their names.

Xenovia asked all sorts of questions. And Other Me struggled to answer him, mostly falling on his experiences and second-hand guesses. Xenovia was an Exorcist and she has all sorts of experience on the field plus legitimate training.

Other Me said he developed the stances through trial and error after fighting wickedly crazy monsters. He also said they weren't perfected until he met his world's Tiamat.

He walked between us, watching us move in a rhythm from Assaulter to Defender and back again. He said the point was to brand it into muscle memory and be able to switch between the two in a flash.

Meanwhile, Saji and Pendragon-chan were going over magic theories given by Sir Rolan. It sounded seriously complicated. I was able to hear a few words that I could understand every now and then but it was way over my head. Even Pendragon-chan, who had been the top of her class in the academies of the Magic Association, put on a hard look of intense focus.

But Sir Rolan seemed to be pretty patient despite his mean look. Seriously, the guy looks like he was ready to throw someone out the window just for saying hi. He gave examples, pretty down to earth examples at that. And he went over the material again if he ever lost them.

Azu-nee, meanwhile, sat in the corner watching us. She didn't say anything the entire time. Her eyes flicked between me (giving me an assured smile) to Sir Rolan. She was clearly frightened of him and would have run away. But I think she stayed because of me. I don't know why.

0-0-0

"Hey Saji, how have magic lessons gone?"

"Ugh…" he groaned. "What about you? How have the sparring matches gone with Other You?"

"Ugh…" I groaned back.

A week had gone by. It was now Friday. There wasn't going to be any club activities on account today was Parent's Day. Both Saji and my parents were coming to school with us today. It was a yearly thing and they embarrassed me last year.

Right now both our parents were talking to each other at the front gates.

"I didn't get to learn much," I said to him. "My whole body feels like it's made of jelly. I haven't gotten as good as being able to switch between Assaulter and Defender. Xenovia-san is better at this than me. All I'm good for is getting flung around. I've been practicing at home, though. I probably would be better if I didn't have to spend the rest of my time with Tiamat-sensei…"

I shuddered.

I will not explain all the things Tiamat-sensei put me through this week. See, because a lot of my life energy was drained due to the Juggernaut Drive, Tiamat-sensei has been trying to replenish the fuel within my soul.

This required us being naked. Now, that might sound awesome. It was awesome at first. I got to see her boobies and they are really nice. But, that was only for the first five seconds.

…I can never be a bride.

Saji scratched his head with another sigh, "Yeah, things aren't going as good for me too. I get the basics. Magic is a different expression of energy conversion. Anything done in the universe can be replicated by magic. But hey."

"Huh?"

"I learned the Kamehameha wave is possible. I asked how and didn't get much of an answer. Rolan-sensei and Philips-san got into a heated argument over theories. Pendragon-chan recorded their argument. I think she understood a lot more than I did."

I don't know, Saji. You sounded like you understood a bit there. That first line I couldn't get at all. That just proves how much smarter you are than me.

"So, uh…" I began. "How's it going with you? We've been pretty busy this week. I haven't seen you since Monday."

He scratched his head again, caught what he was doing, and dropped his hand. "I've been alright. I saw Shitori-kaichou earlier this week."

"Yeah? How is she?"

He was quiet for a moment. He frowned. "Good. I think. Probably. That douche bag won't fix her because she's a Devil, though. Just like with Gremory-sempai, Shitori-kaichou got hurt. Badly. Her legs are corroded with holy residue. She can't walk."

Oh.

I'm sorry, Saji. I know you like her. I don't know how you must be feeling to see her like that. I'm not sure what I should say about this.

"She's alright," he said with a shrug. "Serafall-san is there most of the time to help her since school reopened. They have her officially as her aid. I think Serafall-san is just using that so she can spend more time in the school. But… figures. The students think that's the reason why she stopped teaching. It's a good excuse, don't you think?"

I don't think that's fair. But, at least Leviathan-sensei gets to save face. Only the higher ups plus us know what's going on with her. Everyone else just thinks she's spending most of her time with her sister.

I wanted to tell him this. But that's not what I really wanted to say.

"I haven't seen Leviathan-sensei around…" I opened with. "Hey, uh, Saji? What happened when we left your place Sunday?"

He looked away, putting up a thoughtful look but I knew my best bud better than that. He was hiding something from me.

"Not much," he said. "Serafall-san and I talked for a bit. She left shortly after. Gabriel-san just stays up in my attic. I bring her food from dinner. I have to tell my parents I'm busy studying for midterms. Which isn't a lie, really. She keeps trying to reject the food but I know she hasn't been eating. I can understand, really. Even I have difficulty with normal things after Asia…"

Both of us became quiet.

Saji was hurting just as bad as me. Yeah, my parents caught my change in habits. Eating is hard. I've even skipped lunch a few times. Dinner is almost impossible to keep down. And my sleep has been dreamless. I probably wouldn't be sleeping at all if this week hadn't been so exhausting.

I really hate myself. I really do.

God really is a monster. How could someone like Asia…?

I shook off those nasty thoughts. Ddraig says it's no good to dwell on things like that all the time. That they should be used when it matters the most.

Like during training. And when we're going to face off against God.

"Hey, Saji, we're friends right?" I asked with a serious look.

He looked back at me, frowning slightly at the look I was giving him. "Yeah…?"

"Is what Philips-san said about you and Leviathan-sensei true?" I asked. "I think it's unfair someone like you gets someone like Leviathan-sensei. I'm the one who wanted the harem… But, it looks like this is bothering you. What's up? For real."

He sighed and crossed his arms. He looked at the ground. "I don't know. I really don't. When you guys left, Serafall-san and I talked. I told her I wasn't comfortable with the way she was treating me. I thought she was just being nice. You know, helping me cope. I already figured some of the things Philips-san said; like how she was much older than me and… and she thinks differently. I thought it wasn't anything serious. So I told her what I thought."

He paused for a moment.

"I made her cry. I didn't get it. So I stopped her from leaving. And… she kissed me."

Ah. That… That's some heavy stuff, man. I can't even be mad at you. I can barely understand the craziness that was Tiamat. You have it just as badly as I do.

"I think she's been avoiding me," Saji said. "And… I think I have too. I don't know what to think about her. Ise, you're my mate. We've been through a lot of shit together. So I was rooting for you and Asia to get together. Even when I did like her. But I accepted she was all for you."

I can see where this was going.

"So when she confessed to us…" I drew up the thought.

He nodded, "Yeah. I couldn't let those feelings die. A part of me thought that… _maybe_ — The point, Ise, is I don't know what to think. I don't know what to think of Serafall-san. I don't know if I like her or if I should try or if I should turn her down or if I should…"

He gave a very long sigh after that.

I thumped my fist against his arm. I didn't have to say anything. Saji got it. I had his back no matter what. In battle and in things like this.

We didn't say anything else as we joined back with our parents and began the chaos that was Parent's Day.

And you know what? Compared to everything going on lately, a few embarrassments from our parents were nothing. We got this!

0-0-0

…We totally don't have this.

As I mentioned earlier, I've been spending a lot of my time with Tiamat-sensei. Tuesdays and Wednesdays are my days with her. But she took it to the extreme. She kidnapped me from my bed Tuesday morning and we've been having… sessions nonstop on both days. It was so bad I blacked out through all of Thursday!

But, apparently, I was in school for all three days absent. I didn't understand it at first until it dawned on me.

Other Me had taken my place!

"G-Good morning Hyoudou-san!" one of the boys who used to hate my guts stood at attention. He and his friends all stiffened as soon as I walked down the hall. "Everything is fine, sir! Is this your family? My they look lovely. Right, boys?"

Heads nodded in frightful haste.

"If that'll be it, we've classes to attend!" the guy in the front said quickly before speed-walking away from me. His friends followed after him.

"Friends of yours?" Tou-san asked me.

"…I'm not sure what that was about," I said while scratching my cheek.

Other Me, what did you do while I was gone?

I showed my parents to my classroom. I immediately wanted to shut the door and run off home.

I know I'm not the best guy in school. In fact, I'm still pretty hated even when I haven't done anything perverted in a month. I've been a good boy, I swear! But that was more because I was distracted by 'club activities'. Things like finishing a Stray Devil, fighting against a high-tier Fallen Angel, dealing with representatives of the Church, the baseball match against the Institution, and then there was the Battle of Kuoh altogether.

Really, I haven't had time to hang with my buds and peep on girls. I've been too busy.

Still, I had a whole history of explorations of perversity. That was a whole year before I've been in Kuoh that I've made a name of myself. Me and my buds were known as the Perverted Trio. And we've sacked every locker room, every bathroom, and every stairway to look at the hidden wonders of girls' underclothes!

So, yeah, everyone hated me in school. And my parents knew it.

I was prepared for the animosity. I was prepared to have my parents see what I had to deal with on a daily basis. I braced myself for the impact as soon as I opened the doors to my classroom.

"Oh hey, it's Hyoudou!"

…I wasn't prepared for cheering.

I was ready to get knocked off my feet, only to find the rug had been pulled from under me.

What the hell is going on?!

"Hmm? You seem different today…" Kiriyuu Aika, a classmate of mine, strolled up to me. She adjusted her glasses as she looked at me from head to toe while circling around me. "Is it just me or did you shrink or something? Nah, that couldn't be it. After all…"

I suddenly felt very sensitive as she eyed my crotch. That smile of hers made me feel violated.

"You're still packing some heat. So you must be the same person…" she said with an evil glint of approval in her eyes.

"Ise," Kaa-san tapped my shoulder. "Introduce us to your friend."

"She's… not my friend," I said wearily.

"Now don't be like that, Hyoudou-kun," Kiriyuu waved that away as she turned towards my parents. "I'm Kiriyuu Aika. It's nice to meet you. I sit next to Hyoudou-kun in class."

My parents returned the greeting and thanked Kiriyuu for taking care of me. As if! If anything, she's so weird! She's one of the few girls we refuse to ogle because she's so weird!

Plus her boobs are kinda small. Just saying.

"Ise!" Motohama bellowed as soon as he spotted me from the front of the class. He dashed over to me and gripped me by the shirt. There were tears in his eyes, "What gives, you?! Why have you been ignoring me for the whole week? We've been buds since middle school! Putting Matsuda in the hospital is one thing! But to pretend our pact of brotherhood never happened?! You've become a monster since joining that club with the King of Kuoh…"

…Huh?

"W-What was that about Matsuda?" I asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Kiriyuu turned to give me a quizzical look… along with that mischievous smile of hers. "Well, he's nothing but a scrub so it's fine if you've forgotten. First thing you did when you saw him Tuesday was punch him in the face. You hit him so hard he flew out the window. That guy; remember now?"

She pointed to the window where Matsuda usually sat at. The glass had been replaced but I could see the splints where the window had broken.

…Other Me, what have you done?! What did Matsuda ever do to you in your world?!

And to forget about Motohama?!

"Last I heard he was in the hospital recovering," Kiriyuu said with a shrug of dismissal. She didn't care about him at all! "Honestly, Hyoudou-kun, to act like that to your best friend. It's almost like you were a completely different person."

I was sure I was sweating at this point. Kiriyuu is too sharp. Either she was a part of the supernatural or was really perceptive. I know Other Me and I look somewhat different— the muscle mass is obvious. She must have figured out we were two different people.

"I'm sorry, Motohama," I turned away from her, too afraid to reveal anything with my nervous face. "I've been out of it all week. Buchou's been giving us a lot of work lately. Plus I've been… tutored by Tiamat-sensei. I'm under a lot of stress…"

Tutoring. That was the excuse she gave my parents. It wasn't a complete lie. She was supposed to be teaching me the ways of a Dragon. But that was so long ago and I haven't learned a single thing about Dragons. Ddraig has told me more about them through our limited conversations compared to her!

The first bell chimed. Motohama decided to accept that excuse and went to his seat. My parents waved at me and joined the rest of the parents in the back.

I yelped and probably jumped a few feet in the air.

Kiriyuu… s-she totally just pinched my butt as she walked by me!

Other Me, what evil have you brought upon my life?!

0-0-0

"Haaaaaaaaaah…" I sighed while slamming my head against the table.

"Long day?" Philips-san asked me. I know he didn't really care. His tone said everything. He only asked out of politeness.

I answered anyways. I lifted my head until I could rest my chin against the table while sulking, "Yeah. Seriously, what did Other Me do while I was away? I don't know what's worse. Him making a mess of things or my sessions with Tiamat-sensei…"

Both Shitori-kaichou and Gremory-sempai approached me while I was with my parents on their own. Shitori-kaichou wanted to thank me for helping out with the Student Council on Tuesday. Gremory-sempai wanted to thank me for helping the Occult Research Club on Wednesday. Both girls caught what the other said and tried to make it into an argument. Both of them thought they had an advantage over the other for me. They still wanted me to join their peerage.

Both my parents were crying. They thought Shitori-kaichou and Gremory-sempai were fighting for my affections. They were both overjoyed at the improved chances of getting grandchildren of things between Tiamat-sensei and I didn't work out.

I also met someone. I met Gremory-sempai's Tou-san. He was a good looking guy who couldn't be any older than thirty. But Gremory-sempai told me that was because Devils can modify their age. So, yeah, he looked young on purpose when he was really a few centuries old.

And along with him was another person who could be a masculine version of Gremory-sempai.

His name was Sirzechs Lucifer. He was the Lord of Darkness residing over Pride.

And he asked if he could shake my hand!

"Where is Other Me, anyways?" I asked.

"Hiding," answered Sir Rolan as he fiddled with the coffee machine he installed on the counter. "In our World… he doesn't have parents. They were murdered in front of him. We don't know how he would react at the sight of your parents. We agreed it would be best if he stayed away from them."

I sat up at that.

Seriously? Other Me lost his parents? Kaa-san and Tou-san were _murdered_? But… he was so powerful. What kind of monster did he face against to be able to kill our parents?

I kinda understood him a little more now. I understood why he had such sad eyes. He really had a ton of regrets and that had to be one of them.

I can't imagine what life would be like without my parents.

There was a knock on the door before it opened.

Xenovia-san entered with someone behind her.

"A-A-And in here is m-m-my clubroom…" she said stiffly, moving aside and gesturing with a wave of her arm like an animatronic doll.

Her face was pale and her smile was frozen on her face. She looked terrified. It was the first time I've seen such any emotion from our blunt swordswoman!

"It's quite cramped…" commented a beauty with blonde hair in a priest's cloak. She couldn't be any older than thirty! Maybe even younger! And that cloak… She was a member of the Church?!

"My budget hasn't gotten approval yet and this was the only spare room available," Philips said as he stood up to greet her. "Hello, Griselda. I didn't expect you to show up."

He approached her and offered his hand.

This guy! Actually showing decency for a change?! That must mean this person was really important!

I stood up as well.

"Hello there, Artemis," the woman, Griselda, smiled brightly and shook his hand. "You look healthier since last I've seen you. You look… brighter. So the rumors are true after all. You are no longer a Devil. As expected of the one we deem Satan."

"Coffee?" Sir Rolan offered as he poured himself a cup.

"No thank you," she said with a gentle shake of her head. She didn't give him a greeting in return. I guess they had already met if she was here for Xenovia and Sir Rolan being a teacher. "It took me pulling some strings and favors. But the title of Strongest Exorcist holds some merit. I had to show up to see what convinced Xenovia to remain in the citadel of heathens."

Xenovia stiffened at that.

S-Strongest Exorcist?! Then, this person was the best Exorcist of the Church? Oh man. I feel like we really messed up somewhere.

"Watching Heaven kill mortals will normally do that," Philips said as though he were discussing the weather. "I'd have sent her back personally if she didn't get any reaction out of that."

"Yes, I certainly agree," Griselda nodded sincerely. "I am relieved to find my Xenovia has never abandoned the teachings. So long as she serves humankind I am content with this. But I have an obligation as an Exorcist, you must understand. Today I will look the other way. But tomorrow…"

Philips nodded once gravely.

"Where are my manners?" Griselda said with a smile as she looked towards me. "I recognize you, young man. You must be Saint Hyoudou. I am honored to be in your presence. I am Griselda Quarta, the Strongest Female Exorcist. How do you do?"

She gave an eastern bow from the waist.

"U-Uh… H-Hello…" I said stiffly and bowed back. "It's nice to meet you too! But… I don't want to be recognized as a Saint. I mean… I did a lot of harm against Heaven."

"Normally, yes, you would be considered a pagan at least or a traitor at worst," she said with a tilt of her head. Wah, it made her look so cute! "You did defeat Lord Altoryrigius and slew Lord Metatron. But I believe God has a purpose for you. The Church still recognizes you as a Saint. What that purpose is shall be revealed in due time."

I didn't like the sound of that. It sounded as though God was still planning on using me for something. Like how he wanted me to be recorded in the new Bible as some demon slayer. I don't get politics or the propaganda that sway them. But, seriously, I am a servant of Satan! I'm his Pawn! When will God take a hint?!

"Is Saint Genshirou not present?" Griselda asked next while looking around the room.

…There wasn't much to look at. Even with this few people we were a little packed tight.

"Ah, I think Saji was helping the Student Council clean up…" I answered. "Things were pretty crazy today."

Griselda giggled at that in understanding.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Sir Rolan asked me.

"Huh?" I blinked at him. "No, I don't think so. But… I guess I can leave if you need to use the room for—"

"Oh, right," he groaned before swearing under his breath. He walked sideways against the counter until he came across a basket placed in the corner full of little cakes. He lifted it, revealing an envelope hidden underneath, and then slid back to hand it to me.

"Wrong person," he offered in explanation. "Ravel came here yesterday and wanted to give you that. She's been baking you cakes all week and the other idiot has been accepting them on your behalf. You might want to reply to that as soon as possible."

I blinked at him a few times and flipped over the envelope. There wasn't anything remarkable about it. But… I could smell the faint scent of baking goods and… perfume? She probably sprayed it with perfume and the smell of cake was what stained it from being under the basket this whole time.

I opened it and began to read.

But Sir Rolan kicked my backside a few times.

"Out, out, out!" he said while continuously kicking me. How can someone so short be able to reach that high?! "Don't read that in here!"

He kicked me a few times until he, literally, booted me out of the room.

I ended up falling flat on my face with him slamming the door shut behind me.

"Geez…" I groaned while picking myself up. I don't get that guy at all. I really don't.

I opened the letter anyways, ignoring the muffled words of conversation behind me that slipped through the door. They were talking about me and I could hear Griselda's voice of concern and Philips' lack of care attitude.

 _Dear Isssei Hyoudou,_

The letter read and was written in Japanese. But Ravel chose to address me in a western style. Huh. I kept reading.

 _I cannot stop thinking about you. Ever since you saved me from that Stray Devil the image of you has filled my mind. There is a pain in my chest that will not go away and it grows the more I see you. The sound of your voice and the gentle words you've given me have been a godsend. I cannot deny my feelings any longer._

 _I am in love with you._

 _Please meet me tomorrow, after Parents Day concludes, at the top of the main school building. I wish to convey my feelings to you in person as a letter like this is too impersonal. If you cannot meet with me, I understand. You are a significant individual and I understand if you cannot make time for someone like me. But I shall await for you with hope._

 _Your greatest admirer,_

 _Ravel Phenex_

…This was a love letter.

The Other Me received a love letter from that Ravel girl.

"What did you do while I was gone?!" I shouted, not caring if anyone else had heard. But no one else was around. No one ever comes out this way to this hallway. It was how we were able to get away with Azu-nee's scream of utmost terror.

The Other Me is too much. Just what the hell?! Not only is he strong, not only does he have a harem of his own, but he can also score a total cutie like Phenex-chan like no problem?! She's only been here for a few days and look already how much has happened!

Still, I can't ignore her. She addressed the letter to me even if her reasons are misguided. She thinks Other Me was the one who did all the impressive things. I can't tell her all about that but… I should at least tell her something.

My heart was beating at that. I finally got a love letter but… it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like I deserved it.

It feels like with Yuuma-chan all over again.

"Excuse me, young man," someone said.

I probably lost a few years of my life. I hadn't seen this guy at all! He practically came out of nowhere!

Then again… I had my back facing one way. And I was lost in thought. So of course I could have missed him coming.

"Er… yeah?" I asked while looking at him.

He was taller than me. And, like Griselda, couldn't look any older than thirty. I wonder what was up with that magic number. Did everyone who was somebody have to look that young?

He was impressive. Just standing near him made me realize this. He was very good looking— a mix between a rich guy who had a supermodel wife and a young man who went out frequently to parties. He also had a strong aura around him. Like someone who went to the gym, who could sing and dance when needed, and who could throw down against guys twice his size.

He also had a fierce smile. Right now it was nothing more than a grin. But it felt like he knew things about me that even I wasn't aware of. Not mischievous. It felt like I've known him all my life.

Blonde hair combed neatly with a trimmed beard. Bright blue eyes as clear as the sky. And pale skin belonging to someone who worked indoors most of his adult life.

"Would this happen to be the Supernatural Investigations Group?" he asked. His voice was strong yet friendly. Like I could be best buds with him if I just asked.

"Uh… yeah?" I nodded slowly.

"Ah, wonderful," his smile broadened. "Would Artemis happen to be in? Or would I need to procure him elsewhere?"

"Philips-san is inside…" I said and then forced myself to snap out of my stupor. "Um. Who are you? Are you here with Griselda-san?"

"I did happen to come here with Griselda, yes," the man nodded as he put a hand on the door. "But, no, we are not together. _Nuns_. They give themselves to me but refuse to share my bed. I'll never understand them."

…I suddenly realized who this man was.

"God…" I whispered. The letter fell out of my hand.

Peter Zylor quirked a brow. He took one step towards me, bent over, and picked up the letter to hand back to me. "Thank you for taking good care of my P'Zuzu. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Hyoudou. Now, you mustn't keep a lady waiting."

He didn't give me the chance to say anything. I couldn't anyways. I was too stunned to do anything. He opened the door, stepped inside the clubroom, and shut the door behind him.

I felt my legs wobble a bit as I put a hand against the wall to brace myself.

[ _So that's the new God…_ ] Ddraig whispered in my head. [ _It's a good thing you didn't do anything, Partner. I don't think you'd have been able to harm him, even with Juggernaut Drive._ ]

That was God. That man was God!

That was Peter Zylor!

I looked at the letter in my hand.

He said I shouldn't keep a lady waiting. Did that mean… Did that mean he knew about Phenex-chan?

I took off running as fast as I could.

0-0-0

"PHENEX!"

"Y-Yes?!" she leapt up from where she had been sitting.

I was panting. And not just from having to dash across the Academy and climb three stories of stairs.

…Okay, that had something to do with it. But that wasn't the real reason!

I was worried. I was almost afraid. I had thought God had gotten to her or was planning to do something. The guy was my enemy because he was Philips-san's archrival.

But nothing had happened. Phenex-chan had been sitting on one of the benches on the roof, waiting for me. I startled her a bit by kicking open the door.

I didn't actually kick open the door. I tried. It didn't work. I had to open it the old fashioned way by turning the knob and then step outside.

"…I'm here," I sighed with a lot of emotions leaving me. Man, I'm tired. I'm more tired than I should be. The panic of it all really got to me. Plus doing such an intense physical feat in a few minutes.

"Hyoudou-sama, are you okay?" she said as she hurried towards me. "You shouldn't have rushed on my behalf. I would have stayed a little longer. Do you need to sit?"

I lifted my hand to waved off her suggestion while I panted some more. I leaned forward, putting my hands on my knees, and tried to catch my breath.

I was like that for a bit.

"I, uh, got your letter," I said while raising the envelope I had crumbled because of my haste to get here.

I saw her blush and look away. It made her look really, really, really cute. To think someone like her could get so flustered over someone like me. But… it wasn't really towards me. It was more towards Other Me.

"Listen, um, Phenex-chan—"

"Wait," she said suddenly. Her eyes looked back at me and there was a fire in them. She still blushed, though. "Hyoudou-sama, before you reply, I would like to convey my feelings. Will you permit me?"

I wanted to continue what I was going to say. But… the look in her eyes… How can I tell her no?

I nodded.

She took in a quick breath to calm herself. Afterwards, there was a lot more resolve in her look. She looked at me straight in the eye with her chin raised. "Hyoudou-sama, I meant what I said in that letter. It is true… I did admire you after hearing about your legend as a Saint. I was baffled by the idea of someone from the Church choosing to fight on our side. It was the reason why I wanted to enroll in Kuoh Academy and meet you.

"After I've met you… both my perceptions of you were confirmed and destroyed. You are the hero I always believed you to be. But I've seen something more than just a hero. I see another person. You're very kind. You're very gentle. And you're so mature for someone your age. I can see it in your eyes what that level of maturity has cost you. It is what's turned my admiration into… i-into… l-love…"

Now, she broke her stare as her blush reached her ears.

"…I think you have me mistaken for someone else," I told her. "I'm not any of those things. I'm not a hero. I didn't kill Kokabiel. We lost that fight actually. And we only beat Altry because he wasn't using Excalibur. And… I don't know what I might have said to you these past few days but… I wasn't exactly myself."

She eyed me briefly. Her voice was small, "You're very modest, Hyoudou-sama. Even if what you say is true… I've gotten to know you as a person. I like you very much. I'd like to keep knowing you. Which is why…"

From her skirt pocket, she pulled out a red piece from a Chess game. It was in the shape of a queen.

"I… I took the exams!" she blurted out quickly in explanation. "As soon as we met I asked to become a King. I succeeded and received my own Evil Pieces. Hyoudou-sama… please accept this. These are my true feelings for you! Please become my Queen! Please join my side! I will give you everything I have! E-Everything!"

She bowed her head while keeping her hands extended towards me with the Queen Piece in her grip. She kept her head bowed, waiting for my response.

Phenex-chan was a very cute girl. I only met her the one time in the Occult Research Club and I didn't get a chance to share a conversation with her. But she seemed pretty nice. She was totally my type— blonde hair and blue eyes. But I didn't know anything about her.

And she was asking me to become a Devil and join her peerage. She was asking me to become her Queen.

Notwithstanding the title should belong exclusively to women, but I at least understood how much that meant. The Queen was the most important piece in the game of chess. From what Gremory-sempai and Philips-san explained to me, the Queen is the right hand of the King. They were practically equals.

So, wait… was this a marriage proposal?!

Fast! Everything was happening way too fast!

"I… I can't accept," I said.

I saw her twitch. Slowly, she stood up until our eyes met again.

I bowed to her in apology, "I'm sorry, Phenex-chan. I'm very happy to hear all of that about me. But I can't return your feelings. And I have to refuse your offer to become your Queen."

She was quiet as she clutched the game piece close to her chest. She offered me a smile but it was nothing but a front. She was hurting badly by the rejection.

"Can I know why, Hyoudou-sama?" she asked.

Really, it was because I was already Satan's Pawn. I wasn't exactly a Devil, but I was a part of Philips-san's peerage. I was one of his Champions. I couldn't tell her that, though.

"It's just…" I struggled to find an excuse. "I hardly know you. We just met. Don't you think this is happening a little too fast?"

She considered the question but took a step forward. "B-But! If you become my Queen you can get to know me more! I know Hyoudou-sama is a valiant man. You would be remarkable as a Devil! Your dream is to have a harem, isn't it? Then let me be your first addition!"

T-Those words! Those were strong words! They had a critical impact!

She stepped closer. "Hyoudou-sama has already done so much against the Church. Whatever your reasons may be, let me support you. I can give you everything. My family has wealth and resources. Whatever you may want, we can give you. Or… am I not good enough for you… Hyoudou-sama?"

"It… It's not that…" I said when she started to look sad.

She looked up at me, her eyes were bright and watery. She looked on the verge of tears. But she stepped closer to me still. She was close enough to reach me.

She put her hands on my chest. It made my heart skip a beat and I was sure I was blushing as hard as she was.

I could also feel the Queen Piece against my chest.

"Let me fulfill your dreams, _Issei Hyoudou_."

I felt a heat at my chest. It was coming from the Queen Piece. It was glowing with demonic energy as soon as she said my full name.

I didn't understand what was happening.

Well, actually, nothing happened.

Phenex-chan blinked a few times. Her head snapped down at the Queen Piece.

"Issei Hyoudou," she said again. And again the Queen Piece lit up dimly. But nothing happened as the light within it died down.

"I… I don't understand," she said in a somewhat panicked voice. "It should have worked. It's the same procedure my brothers have done. So why isn't it working? Did… Did King Beelzebub accidently give me a faulty Piece? Or, n-no way. Is Saint Hyoudou worth more than a Queen Piece?!"

"No, it's because he's mine."

I heard Philips-san's voice. It was dead. It was a low voice that I had heard so few times. And both times made me realize why he was such an important figure.

They also made me realize why he was so dangerous.

Phenex-chan screamed as an invisible force pulled her away from me.

Philips was standing at the center of the rooftop. He had a hand outstretched as though reaching for her. She flew into his grip. He had his fingers wrapped around her small neck, squeezing tight.

"P-Philips-san!" I cried out to him. "What are you—"

I didn't get a chance to stop him. He didn't hesitate.

I heard… something I can never forget again. It was a sound similar to knuckles cracking. It was the sound of bone breaking. Muffled by skin but audible enough to be heard on the quiet rooftop.

All it took was a tiny twitch. Philips' fingers tightened and he twisted his wrist.

And then Phenex-chan's body went completely limp. The Queen Piece fell out of her dead hands.

Philips let her drop to the ground. His eyes were cold with heavy disgust. He climbed over her, only pausing to pick up her Evil Piece, and made his way towards me.

I was too numb to say anything. This guy… he just killed her without a second thought.

"…Why?" I could barely hear my own voice.

His eyes were dead when they looked at me. His only answer was to lift the Queen Piece my way.

Suddenly, I heard coughing coming from Phenex-chan's body.

We both turned to look at it. I saw tiny flicks of flame come out of her mouth. The bruising left from Philips' grip were starting to return to her normally pale color. She croaked and started to lift her body from her hands flat on the floor. She coughed a few more times and then rubbed her throat.

She sat up enough to turn and look at Philips. Her throat was hoarse. "W-What gives? Why? What would you have done if I wasn't a member of House Phenex?"

Phenex-chan… was alive?!

"Oh…" Philips said through a sharpening voice. He turned fully to face her. "I didn't know you could heal like that."

My heart dropped to my stomach. I wasn't the only one.

Phenex-chan realized the same thing. He really meant to kill her.

And he was going to do it again.

I saw his fingers twitch. Orbs of condensed sunlight sprouted around him and quickly molded into arrows. They floated around his body as each tip aligned itself to point directly at Phenex-chan.

[Boost!]

I didn't let him finish his spell. Without thinking, I slammed myself into his back. His head snapped and I was able to push him. But the guy was so much taller than me and stronger. I barely made him stumble before he got his feet back under him.

I heard Phenex-chan scream as a barrage of sunlight arrows flew her way. Some of them hit the ground around her while others flew over her head.

I had managed to get Philips to miss her!

"Phenex-chan!" I shouted while I held Philips in place. "Run! Get out of here!"

She didn't think twice. A magic circle glowed under her with the light increasing.

Philips let out a wordless shout of protest. He lifted his arm while pointing his palm in her direction. I don't know what else he would have done but I wasn't going to let him have it.

[Boost!]

With the Boosted Gear gauntlet, I punched him in the kidney. He let out a moan of pain.

I felt his elbow slam into my temple. I was seeing white and I almost fell to the floor. But I still held on to him. And my awkward position made him lose some of his balance.

Whatever he was about to do failed. The magic circle Phenex-chan created lit up at its peak. There was a flash and then she was gone.

Philips snarled in frustration and turned his attention to me.

He twisted his body, was able to grab me, and swing me around to slam my back onto the ground. The air left my lungs.

I had expected him to attack me. Either with his magic or just wail on me with his fists. But he didn't. He just stood there with his hands on his hips and a deep scowl on his face.

He threw the Queen Piece at me before storming away.

0-0-0

"So then what happened?" Saji asked.

It was Saturday after school. Saji and I were asked by Gremory-sempai's Knight, the damn handsome Kiba Yuuto, to accompany him into the school auditorium. The whole place was renovated with a large conference table at the stage and a bunch of chairs set up a few meters away from it. This was where the leaders of Kuoh were going to gather for some big discussion. The teachers were already present and had taken their seats. Even Sir Rolan was there, decked out in some super flashy colorful suit with a shoulder cape and floral crown.

The rest of the teachers were also dressed in their best clothing.

Saji and I were given front-row seats. We got to sit next to Rossweisse-sensei, who was dressed in her Valkyrie armor. It was skintight and showed off her legs! It was amazing!

She didn't approve of my staring, though.

The others who got to sit near us were Gremory-sempai and Shitori-kaichou. Their peerage were able to sit in the row behind us. I should mention Xenovia Azu-nee were sitting behind us with them. The others in the front row were a bunch of people I didn't know or recognize.

I didn't see our club president anywhere. I haven't seen him all day.

…Nor have I seen Phenex-chan, for that matter.

I was busy telling Saji everything that happened yesterday.

"Nothing," I said back to him. "He just walked away. Oh, that reminds me, Gremory-sempai. Can you do me a favor and return this for me?"

I pulled out of my pocket the Queen Piece. I held it out for Gremory-sempai to take it.

She raised a brow as she leaned forward to see me over Saji's form. She didn't pretend to have not listen on our conversation. "Are you sure I should be the one, Ise-kun? I think it would be better if you give something that important to her personally."

"I did want to…" I said slowly. "But, after what happened yesterday, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm worried she might be too afraid to talk to me. I figured you would know where to reach her to give this to her. I also want to tell her I'm sorry."

"…You did nothing wrong," Shitori-kaichou said beside Gremory-sempai.

The entire Student Council nodded in agreement.

At least pretend to not be eavesdropping!

"I will if you ask," Gremory-sempai said as she took the piece from me. "Riser is very upset over it all. He said she came crying to him about what happened. But I didn't hear about how Artemis-kun tried to kill her."

"Rias, I think this is going a little too far," Shitori-kaichou said. "His distaste for our kind is getting out of hand. Could you have imagined if it was one of us?"

Gremory-sempai looked unsure. She crossed her legs and I tried to not peek at them because of the seriousness of the topic. "I… don't think he would have done that if it were us. But I see your point. On all accounts… he did break the law. We have no choice but to mark him as a rogue magician…"

I guess so. He _did_ try to kill Phenex-chan.

I really hope she's doing alright.

There was the sound of knocking. It came from a gravel hitting a wooden block on the grand table.

Four figures stepped onto the table, coming from the backstage entry. I saw Sirzechs walking in front of them decked out in demonic-looking armor and a long cape. Beside him was a silver-haired beauty with an icy stare and dressed in black robes. Behind them were a pair of men. One with turquoise hair with a sharp clinical look in his eyes. And the other with half-lidded eyes of extreme boredom… like the stare of a child who didn't want to be there.

They all took their seats with Sirzechs taking the head of the table. The table was curved so everyone sitting there could see the other while never looking away from those permitted to observe the exchange. I heard only those invited could attend this conference. I think Saji and I were only here because of all the hoopla about us being Saints.

"Is everyone present?" Sirzechs asked aloud.

"The Doll Maker isn't," Azazel answered, gesturing towards the one empty seat at the furthest end. I'm guessing that belonged to the least important figure considering the one who took up the other table's edge was Leviathan-sensei. And that was probably because she lost her job.

…So, should I stop calling her Leviathan-sensei after all? Her name isn't Leviathan anymore. And she's not a teacher…

"…Very well," Sirzechs said with a slight tinge of disappointment. "Let us proceed as scheduled then. King Oberon, if I can have your first—"

There came fanfare from trumpets and horns blaring. A song was being played. A really beautiful song that had to have come from instruments built for this such purpose. Not like instruments that could play any other song. I mean instruments that were deigned to _only_ play this exact song.

It was so beautiful I almost forgot about everything that has happened since yesterday.

I was rudely brought out of it by the arrival of light.

There were seven pillars of light that blazed down from the ceiling of the auditorium. The stage itself seemed to stretch to make room for them. Out of the light came seven figures. Most of them had twelve feathery white wings. At least two of them had six wings blazing with golden energy.

They were Archangels and those fake Seraph.

"Is that…?" Saji whispered to me.

"I… I think so…" I blinked a few times.

The one standing at the center of the group in gold and white plated armor, white robes, and a sword strapped to her hip, was… of all people… Irina. She had six wings blazing out of her back as she stood at attention with her usual chipper smile.

"M…Murderer…" the one with the gold-plated mask over his head muttered below his breath. He couldn't see past it but… his head had turned towards the table.

All the teachers were standing in alarm.

One of the figures with six wings stepped up to the front of the group.

I swear… all time froze. I stood as well and almost took a step forward. Rossweisse-sensei was there to stop me from jumping onto the stage. Saji almost did much the same if Gremory-sempai wasn't there to stop him.

The one who had stepped to the front of the group was…

Asia.

It was Asia!

She was dressed in red and white robes with a golden floral crown over her head that shone like a halo.

She smiled brightly towards the teachers and leaders of the pagan factions. She gave a graceful bow as she announced in her voice.

…But it wasn't _her_ voice. It didn't have the warmth and love from it. It didn't have any of her cheer.

This voice sounded… wrong. Like someone had recorded every word she had ever spoken and had stuffed it into a speaking program. It didn't have what made Asia _Asia._

"Legions of the Underworld, I, Metatron, the Voice of God, announce the arrival of the Lord of Heaven. May His presence be welcomed!"

There was another pillar of light that crashed down from the ceiling. It was brighter than any of the other flashes. Six wings of gold and white extended out of the pillar of light. They stretched out wide enough to almost envelop the entire room.

They folded back on themselves as the light faded. There was a throne where the pillar had been, erected and raised up to see over the table and auditorium audience. It was made out of gold and wood with velvet cushions and elaborate decorations of symbols.

A man sat upon it. He was dressed entirely in gold and white armor that overshadowed everything else. His presence was grander than the Angels blazing below him. His helmet completely covered his head with only two slits of glowing orbs piercing through. It was faceless.

"Thank you, my dear Metatron," God announced with a curt nod. "Come and join me at my side."

Asia— if it really can be called Asia— smiled brightly at him and climbed the steps of his throne. She tucked her legs under her to sit at his right side.

"I believe we are missing someone," God noted as he raised a finger. "How very unlike him to be this late. Where is your master— Ah! Speak of the Devil and He shall appear!"

In contrast to the pillar of light, there was a wave of darkness that bellowed and blew like a tornado.

A tornado on fire!

Fire and darkness blasted out of the ground on the opposite side of the stage, in exact opposite of God's side. Reality warped in order to make room.

There was a rumble like a beast being stirred out of its slumber. There was a howl like a monster on the verge of a hunt. And there was the faint screams of the damned being tortured.

Another throne was erected and raised. This one was made out of obsidian and gold. It was just as beautiful as the one God had created. Only, it was something frightening to look at.

I knew it was Philips-san sitting at that throne.

He was decked out in silver and white armor. Magic markings lit up the armor that breathed, wiggled, and pulsed. They lit up in every color of the rainbow from head to toe. Sunlight blazed out of his chest, filling the room with light and heat.

"I am here, my adversary," Philips announced with an impatient tone. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

I just realized something. Something that made me realize how insignificant I was to the grand scheme of things.

God and Satan were in the same room and they were about to throw down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **My Adversary**

This is seriously going to suck balls.

I, Azazel, withheld my groan for a number of reasons.

For one, it wasn't professional. I was on the clock and was representing the entirety of the Fallen Angels. I was the Governor of the Grigori. I was the face of all Fallen Angels and therefore couldn't afford to look withered no matter how tired I felt at the moment.

For another, I really wanted this meeting to get to the point and be done with. There was a set schedule. This was supposed to be done in two hours tops. I was supposed to be here to give a budget review on the city renovation and repairs along with my latest research. But I long learned patience by sheer grunting through time and through my expectancy that nothing goes according to plan. I've learned tolerance by the countless times my experiments failed to bear fruit so something like this I can manage.

A third reason, this was already cutting into my research time. There were a few things I had to work on and I was already waist-deep in paperwork. I've been my busiest since the Grigori had to relocate after all our facilities were sacked by Heaven. I wasn't even this busy when I joined up with the other pagans in Kuoh Town. All it took was a few signatures and initials here and there and boom! Citizenship! But now? Now I was trying to sort out all the records courtesy of the Battle of Kuoh. But you know what? Fine! I'm the Governor General! I've been filling out paperwork for eons!

But the real reason why I withheld my groan?

Because God was present. I couldn't give the guy the satisfaction of showing my discomfort at his presence. I refused to show him any sign of weakness. Though his presence itself made me want to slam my head against the table (repeatedly), there were respects that needed to be exchanged. From one commanding officer to the next. And he was still my enemy.

I don't even know where to start with this!

Let's look at the right side of the room. God's side. How… poetic.

I count four Archangels and two Seraphim. Not _my_ Seraphim like what I, Gabriel, or Michael once were. I was referring to these false Angels created by the new God. Except, I recognized the two Seraphim.

The first was Shidou Irina. She was one of the Exorcists who came here as Altoryrigius' escort. Except now it seems she's been ascended into the ranks of the Angels. It's not unheard of but that's one hell of a promotion if she was made into a Seraph instead of a base Angel. And usually it's the Saints who get to become Angels.

What's more? I recognized the sword at her hip. That was Michael's sword. I had no doubts the little lass knew how to use it. But… she was wearing it as a badge of honor. As a testament to her new station.

Hell's Bells… don't tell me she's Michael's replacement. It's hardly been a week since Michael Fell and already this new God found someone who could take his place!

Now, the other Seraph I also recognized. And I immediately noticed it held the same petrified charm any other Seraph held. That is to say… they had just as much life within them as mannequins in a clothing store. Whatever expression they were born with were forever frozen on their faces.

That girl, Asia Argento, she was still smiling as though she were sitting on a plain full of flowers.

Argh… that's no good. That's no good at all. The little girl was killed by the previous Metatron. And now this Seraph was taking his place. I can't help but wonder what sort of convoluted story this God concocted just for her.

There's also the point of fact of her identity.

I almost took my gaze away from God as soon as I thought of those two. Of Hyoudou-san and Genshirou-san. Those two were close to the Argento girl. I heard they beat the snot out of Altoryrigius because of that girl… only to have her killed moments later. I would know. I was there for her funeral.

God was in town. He revived the Archangels we had beaten in the Battle of Kuoh. Two new replacements he was flashing in our faces. And there was the obvious gap in ranks due to Gabriel's absence. And, above all, God was in the heart of the pagan stronghold… in the same room as _all_ of his enemies.

On second thought… looking at the left side of the room… I don't think that's the worst of it.

 _His Royal Highness_ (can you tell how much sarcasm is in that there?), Godking Dalang, Artemis James Philips, had chosen to present himself and announce himself as God's adversary. He didn't give out his name, I noticed. But God had acknowledged his presence. Hell, he even called him _the_ Devil.

Artemis was outright proving the rumors right. No, if anything, he was abusing the rumors to his advantage. He was assuming the role of Satan!

He had indirectly stated he was our lord and master. He was the guy who ran things. He was the undeniable king of all the forces of Hell. As God's adversary, as Satan, and as this was _his_ city, he was the king of all the pagan factions.

He had made this statement right in front of Sirzechs Lucifer, my legitimate and _legal_ boss.

Oh boy.

I can already hear the whispers starting to rise around the room. Satan was supposed to be nothing but a myth fabricated by the general populace. God had written a prophecy some hundred years ago about this _Usurper_ coming to challenge him and it was written in the Third Text of the Bible. But, hey, the guy was overly dramatic. No one really believed him.

Oh, I had another reason to groan.

I had spent a hefty fortune keeping the secret of Satan _a secret._ I had deployed my memory erasing technology and a few wetworkers to make sure no one found out about Satan. People still believed, sure. And there were a few witnesses to his exploits after having challenging God a few times in various Battles. But, it wasn't enough to believe Satan was a real person. The pagans were supposed to be ruled by people with faces, like me, and like the Devil Lords of Darkness.

Worst: God and Satan were in the same room together.

I can already taste the shit that was about to hit the fan.

"You're missing one," Satan commented dryly. He sat with his back straight against his throne (which was a pretty sweet seat I might add) and hands clutching the edge of the armrest as though he couldn't wait to jump out and assault God.

"How perceptive of you to notice," God replied with both humor and hostility. His posture appeared relaxed but the positioning of his limbs said otherwise. The guy also looked ready to pounce. "Let's not play this game, my adversary. I know you took my Gabriel from me. I wish her back."

"For one who represents virtue…" Satan lowered his head slightly. "You did not hesitate to forget those who served you. There are still cinders in Michael's ashes and this… _mortal_ takes his place? And that one. Asia Argento. Her damned soul belongs to me. Do not talk to me about thievery."

God's shoulders shook as he gave a quiet roll of chuckles. "My adversary, it was by the Holy Maiden's unbreakable will and peerless faith in me that allowed her to fulfill her pilgrimage. You have no power over free will. She, who averted your greatest temptations, deserves the highest reward. I cannot think of anyone better suited to be my Voice."

The little Seraph doll bowed her head humbly at the compliment.

"THAT'S A—"

Hyoudou-san shouted in protest but was stopped before he could blaspheme. He was wrestled back into his chair by Genshirou-san and Rossweisse-chan.

"Your own Saint says otherwise," Satan turned his head towards the audience. There was a wave of movement— of twitches and tensing— by his mere gaze. "I believe he was about to call his God a liar. What say you about this, my adversary?"

"I forgive him," God said calmly, peacefully, and with great dignity. "He knows not what he speaks of. Mortals cannot comprehend our plans. Do any of your… servants understand your schemes?"

Satan didn't answer to that.

"God of the Bible," Sirzechs Lucifer, who had remained standing, spoke directly to God without his gaze flinching. His eyes were sharp and fierce, as expected of the King of all Devil Society.

"I did not permit you to speak, Lucifer," Satan snapped at him angrily.

Oh boy. Ohohohoooooo boy. He really did it now.

Sirzechs wasn't someone to humiliate. There was a reason why he was the King of all Devils. He was, undeniably, the Strongest Devil. I was pretty sure he was somewhere on the Top Ten Strongest in all the world. The guy was a serious monster and I have no doubt he could wrestle against God… assuming he was content with destroying a good chunk of the planet in doing so.

And Satan, or should I say, Artemis just berated him like a disrespectful child.

…In front of everyone. Both leaders of Kuoh, veterans of war, and those fortunate enough to not have anything to do with political affairs.

Now, Satan has no actual power in our affairs. He wasn't even supposed to be real! But God had acknowledged him and that right there gave him power over the masses. So even if he had no legal obligation to be here, it was the people who gave him power right now.

After all, if he was God's only acknowledged adversary, then, therefore, he _must_ be Satan even if the station hasn't existed since Helel was running things.

In simpler terms, he had as much power in office as a bum off the streets. But a bum who had the entirety of the people at his back. That was the sort of power that had created revolutions, had toppled empires, and had crowned new kings and tyrants.

I sure as hell wasn't going to oppose a guy like that! Even when I knew he was nothing more than a scrub we, literally, plucked off the street!

Sirzechs had come to the same conclusion. But Sirzechs had multiple choices. He could challenge Artemis right now. And I don't want to think how Artemis would react. Probably hostile since it was Sirzechs and the guy's hatred against Devils was notorious. He might kill everyone in the school if Sirzechs said the wrong thing.

It was almost childish, really.

"I do not know you," Sirzechs said in a flat tone. "I do not recognize you. Who are you to speak to me in that tone?"

The crowd started to murmur in quiet whispers of confusion.

"Thank you for asking me, Lucifer," Satan responded in a coldly calm voice that made the room fall silent with dread. "The new generation must be reminded of my existence."

I knew I wasn't going to like what was going on. Artemis had shifted into a confident and gratuitous tone mixed in with the frosty undertone as sharp as a knife to the jugular. Even more so, God crossed one leg over the other and cupped his hands over his knee— He was getting comfortable for a show about to take place.

It made Sirzechs' eyes narrow the tiniest of fractures.

"I am He Who Denies Heaven," Satan growled in a low pitch that made the room rumble. "I am He Who Accuses God. I am the Usurper. I am the Defiler. I am the Jailer. I am the one you call Satan…

"I am the one who rules over the Underworld. It is I who allows you to wear your crown. It is I who allow the damned and these mortals to reside within my citadel. It is I who keeps Heaven from eradicating you all. It is I who guards your child _while he sleeps._ "

The point wasn't missed at all. Even I had to wince at that one.

Artemis still has a bunch of his Djinn Sentinels down in the Underworld from the time a few years back when Heaven tried to storm the place… again. They were hidden away as guards and were the only things keeping Heaven from wiping out the entirety of the Devil's Society.

But… now that Artemis was off of his leash, and I mean that literally, he could easily let his Djinn loose in the capital city as we speak. It would be absolute murder, especially with all four Lords of Darkness present. Their peerages were back in the capital, sure, and they would be able to take on a good amount of those Djinn, but definitely not all of them.

And with his personal vendetta against Devils, plus the little tip at the end of his line, Artemis would go out of his way to get to Sirzechs' and Grayfia's son.

"Forgive me, my lord," Sirzechs bowed his head. "I did not mean to speak out of turn. I had assumed your banter against the Heavenly Father was complete."

Ah, so that was his choice.

Sirzechs was a pretty chill guy, all things considered. Sure, when needed, he could throw down pretty hard with the other Top Ten. He could probably lay on some hurt against God or Satan. But not both of them at the same time.

He was seriously between a rock and a hard place. He had God and Satan together that could double-team him (and like hell I was going to get involved in that; I like you, Sirzechs, but not _that_ much) and he also had the Djinn Sentinels back in the Underworld. There was no way he could win where he was right now.

If Sirzechs tried to attack Satan, then no doubt God would step in if only to preserve his adversary and keep the Promised Time.

Plus, Sirzechs was a king above anything else. He knew doing anything right now could endanger the lives of everyone present. And probably the entire eastern hemisphere.

But such a play was the nail in the coffin. He cemented Satan's authority. It became official.

Just like that, Satan was now my legal boss.

See, this was why I like to stay in my lab! Fuck politics!

"Let him speak," God said gently. "I am curious to hear what the Lucifer has to say. We will always have time to banter again, my adversary."

He and a few of his Archangels laughed.

Satan was quiet and still for a moment. Eventually he dipped his head and permitted Sirzechs to talk as though they never had this little power struggle that could have killed all of us.

"God of the Bible," Sirzechs said with a perfect mask as though the mental conflict didn't bother him. "I ask for your reason in coming here today. You, who assaulted our city, who slew our comrades, friends, and family, are not welcomed here. What reason do you have to bother us once more?"

God's faceless helm turned towards Sirzechs for the first time. He observed him carefully. Eventually, he pointed one finger at Satan, all without getting out of his comfortable posture or unfolding his hands.

"I invited him," Satan answered simply. "There are matters that need be addressed. Seeing as you were to have this convention in public, I saw fit to hold court in the same fashion. It will save me the trouble of having to repeat our outcome to the masses."

Grayfia stood up next. She lifted her head and stared directly at Satan in her dauntless gaze. "What sort of matters do you speak of—"

"Who is this?" God interjected, no longer amused with the presentation. He sounded genuinely insulted. "What is she? Why does she speak to us?"

I swear the gravity in the room just doubled. Maybe tripled.

"Answer him," Satan demanded.

Grayfia did not hide the narrowing of her eyes. Her demonic aura flared just a bit before her husband sent a sharper wave towards her direction. They, who had been intimate for centuries, were able to understand each other based on such a simple fluctuation of their powers. Grayfia withheld her irritation and turned to face God.

"I am Grayfia Leviathan, the Lord of Darkness presiding over Envy."

"…Do not lie to me, little one," God uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. The light around him intensified.

"Her name," Satan paused to give a brief grunt of disgust, "is Grayfia _Lucifuge_."

God's head snapped up at Satan. "Lucifuge? An Extra Demon?! And she dares to call herself the Leviathan? I do not recognize this."

"Neither do I," Satan muttered in a low voice.

"Fix this. Now," demanded God as he put his hands on the armrest. The tubes of liquid divinity started to flow into his body, giving him strength. He was drawing on his power, willing to strike down Grayfia where she stood with his full might.

Satan didn't say anything. He didn't move. He only sat there in silence. It was almost as if he was calling on God's bluff. Or… he wanted God to strike down Grayfia. Hell, I couldn't tell what the guy was thinking. I don't know if he wanted to do it himself or let God do it just for the sick pleasure.

"Sir, if I may," Sirzechs spoke up.

"No, you may not," Satan growled at him. "I have decided. Serafall!"

Everyone's attention snapped at the twin-tailed Devil sitting at the edge of the table. She was also the one closest to Satan with most of her back turned towards him. She had been keeping quiet with her head down, trying her best to keep her gaze away from the other Devil Kings.

I see now. Now I see the full picture. All of this had been planned. Everything. Every little exchange of banter and every interruption. I don't know how, but Artemis even got God involved in these shenanigans. Well, why not? God would have gladly leapt at the chance to lower the reputation and status of his enemies, especially the King of Devils.

Poor Serafall-chan was shaking in her seat. She gave an audible gulp as she realized what was going on.

"Stand and face me and do not make me repeat myself," Satan said in a low growl.

She stood slowly, almost taking her time to drag out as much of it as she could. It took a stretch of effort on her part to lift her head and to stare back at Satan.

No, I realized. She wasn't looking at Satan. She was looking through the helm and staring at Artemis within. Her eyes weren't full of calculation like Sirzechs. Nor were they full of contempt like Grayfia. Her eyes had… betrayal.

Ouch.

I know she was tasked with keeping an eye on him… and that job had gone total FUBAR. But I didn't think she had gotten close to him.

"Yes, Lord Satan," she said in an emotionless tone that didn't belong on our infamous Maou Shoujo.

"I see none else better suited to the task," Satan said with equal dispassion. "You will resume your roll as the Leviathan henceforth. All of your titles, deeds, and authorities are returned. And you will continue to prepare the minds of the youth in my name. This is my decree."

…Did he seriously just give her back her teaching job?

Serafall looked like she had something to say. Her eyes glared up at Satan for a few seconds. It could have been interpreted as shock by the masses but those aware of the background knew otherwise.

"You honor me, My Lord," she said with a dip of her chin, the closest to a bow she would permit.

"I like this one, my adversary," God said as he began to relax. "She has proven herself to be entertaining at the least."

Serafall visibly shuddered in front of everyone.

"Her hobbies are questionable…" Satan agreed with a few nods of his own. "But there is fruit. They bring in the attention of the young ones. It is so easy to corrupt the minds of the young when they know not what to look for."

"Especially under the guise of truth, love, and sisterhood," God admitted as he rested the underside of his jaw against his knuckles. His face never turned away from Serafall.

"Now, do you have anything to ask befitting of your office, Leviathan?" Satan mirrored God's posture as he looked down at Serafall.

They both had completely ignored Grayfia's existence and the humiliation they had wrought towards her.

Imagine the tabloids tomorrow. Never mind that Satan exists. But that he outright dejected the very existence of Grayfia. He said she wasn't good enough to be the Leviathan.

"I suppose I would," Serafall said after taking a deep breath to gain her bearings. "You mentioned something about matters that need to be discussed with your adversary. What sort of matters do you have in mind that would need all of us present?"

Satan spread his arms and announced as though it was as clear as day, "Why, the confirmation of the Promised Time."

Well… shit.

The Promised Time.

Nearly ten years ago, during the Battle of Tokyo, God had invaded Japan to tackle the Shinto Pantheon. The Youkai were also there as backup to the gods. But the battle was lost in favor of Heaven. The gods were wiped out and the Youkai were left for extermination.

That was when Artemis first appeared out of the Dimensional Gap. God had cheered in joy and tried to fight his adversary. But Artemis was weakened from his journey. God was disappointed and instead of chopping him down he gave him ten years to recover and return to his prime.

That time was drawing near. Dangerously near.

God and Satan were going to fight to the death.

And whoever survived was going to be the biggest bad in the entire world.

"My adversary," God wagged a finger, disappointed in something. "There are respects we must first acknowledge. There are merits that need to be witnessed. Heroes and champions of mine and yours must be rewarded. And then may we proceed with the schedule."

"Rewards?" Satan cocked his head as though the word was foreign to him. "Merits? _Respects_? They have survived and have come out stronger. What greater reward is there?"

God shook his head in amusement, "And that is why there is strife among your own. That is why your own Devils conspire against you. That is why the Leviathan looks at you with such disgust."

"Can you two hurry the hell up already?" Sir Rolan, some hero from another world these two knew and feared, snapped at them with extreme irritation. "There was a lot of work already before you two showed up. I'd like to go home! Before the day ends! Or are you two going to keep sucking face until the goddamned Promised Time?"

He was probably the only one in the entire room who could mouth off at them.

"Work?" God questioned. "Humor me. Faerie High King, Chaos Karma Dragon, My Former Strength, what work need be done in haste? What is more important than our will? What is more important than our banter?"

He added that last part with a shrug. The same few Archangels that laughed before laughed again.

I got a little cocky. I couldn't hide back the grin sprouting, "Why, Chief Replacement, just a few mundane things compared to the grand scheme of all things. Budget reports regarding reparations, the war chest, compensation to the deceased's loved ones."

"Revenge," Tiamat answered without flinching from his gaze.

"We invited Ophis," Sir Rolan said in a more blunt tone. "With all three of you here I was hoping we could talk about peace. But… we forgot to bring donuts in the lobby."

I looked at him. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

Then again… it was the Ouroboros we were talking about.

Even God and Satan exchanged looks at that one.

…I'm not even going to touch the fact this guy already knew these two were going to crash the party.

"Peace," God mused, pausing to taste the word as it lingered in his mouth. "You crave peace? Is the peace I grant you not good enough? I have allowed your kind to live for centuries, before my adversary came into power! Is that not _peaceful_ enough?"

"You attacked our city," Sirzechs accused in a heated voice. "We have let you and all of Heaven be. We have obeyed the accords and have kept the will of the armistice. Not one of our kind has—"

"Do not speak to me about PEACE!" God roared, slamming a fist onto the armrest and creating a shockwave from the pulse of divine power. His suit flared with more light that burned to look at. "Not when it was your kind who stole from me what was most precious! Not when it was your ilk who defied my will! It was you, Lucifer, who jeopardized my Promised Time against my adversary! Your actions could have brought Armageddon! And you dare talk to me about _PEACE_?!"

"Then how about we talk about war instead?" Falbium Asmodeus, who had been on the verge of falling asleep, lifted his head and stared at God.

He was the kind of guy beyond lazy. He was so lazy he couldn't be bothered to be affected by God's heated glaring. I was practically sweating even when it wasn't directed at me. Falbium gave a slow blink as though it was a great burden.

I like how this guy is the Lord of Darkness presiding over Lust when he's the most _slothful_ person in existence. His peerage runs things. He hasn't had to step in to do anything since the Devils' Civil War.

"Asmodeus," Satan announced in a regal tone. Now _that_ made me shudder. "I grant you permission to speak. What does the general of my army have to say?"

"Tactically speaking…" Falbium began in a dull and slow voice. "There was too little to gain in the Battle of Kuoh. That is also assuming the leaders in the city died. And knowing God can Resurrect his Archangels or replace them. It seems a bit much just to retrieve the Champion of Heaven, a few Saints and Exorcists, and the Holy Maiden. But, above all, he threatened to bring the Promised Time early. Before the stage could be set up.

"He had a goal. Something good enough to think potentially ruining the Promised Time was worth the risk. It sounds more a man on the verge of desperation than God of the Bible abusing his divine retribution on us heathens."

Yeah… I had thought as much as well but didn't have any evidence to prove otherwise. I told this to Artemis when I could and he seemed to agree.

And then come the following day he told me _why_.

Michael and Gabriel had somehow managed to steal the freaking regalia of God. The Storm Saber, or Storm Slayer, depending on if you wanted to rely on God's or Artemis' version of the story. It was God's sword and had tasted the blood of several pagan leaders in his crusade to spread his legend.

Michael Fell for his treachery. And Gabriel was forced to become one of Artemis' peerage members. His unique Pieces allowed her to remain alive without Falling.

"And now we get to the crux of the matter," Satan spread one hand to gesture at God. "You broke your promise to me, my adversary. There was no honor in your deeds. You broke the pact of Kings! You dare act just as the Black Sun would?!"

"…Fucking hell," I heard Sir Rolan swear under his breath.

God twitched. I wasn't sure if it was because of the accusation or because Artemis had dared to use Sir Rolan as an insult while the guy was in the same room. Only a small handful of people understood the reference; that being Tiamat, Serafall, and I. Everyone else had no clue what the Black Sun comment was. Either way, everyone saw him react, including his own Angels.

"I broke no pact," God snarled. "I gave your champions a sporting chance against my Angels and Seraphim. I did not step onto the field until you arrived. If anything, my one and only adversary, it is you I must accuse. For was it not you who stole my Gabriel from me? Is it not you who keeps my Champion imprisoned?"

"…Gabriel," Satan called, his voice echoing by his magic.

There was a flash of raw sunlight at his side. Twelve pairs of feathery wings glowing with sunlight stretched out before folding onto her back.

I recognized the silhouette of those magnanimous breasts anywhere.

The light died, a chorus of gasps was spread, and Gabriel bowed to Satan.

"Yes, My King," she smiled warmly. "I have answered your call. What is your bidding?"

"Fire and damnation…" God stiffened as his hands clutched the armrest. "What have you done, my adversary? What have you done to my beautiful Gabriel?"

"I have set her free," Satan supplied with a slight shrug. "She has been liberated from the shackles you bound her to. No longer is she yours. She is _mine_. And with it, her spoils."

He nodded at Gabriel. God's Grace (or is it _Former_ Grace now?) bowed in acceptance of the silent order and spread her hands out as if to carry something.

There was another flash of sunlight as something appeared in her hands.

What better than to have God's sword to appear?

God's fingers tightened on the armrest hard enough to have his throne audibly groan.

"Thief," God accused. "Return what is mine. Or do you think to question once more about the semblance of honor?"

"I see no reason to deliver this to you," Satan scoffed. "Your trusted general Fell from Grace to hand this to me. And Gabriel willingly swore her allegiance to me. As both were given to him, by _you,_ and brought to my hands, they are both mine. I will not trade someone as valuable as Gabriel. But, as you are my adversary, I understand what it means to lose a regalia like this one. Offer me a trade."

God, for the first time since the meeting began, had nothing else to say. And it infuriated him.

"…Artemis, enough," Sirzechs said.

The room grew silent once more. Partly because Sirzechs had spoken. Partly because he had called Satan by his real name.

…But mostly because Artemis wasn't all too happy about it. Pressure began to rise out of him. It warped the space around him, distorting his figure until only the light from his chest could pierce through. Heat and light filled the room stronger than ever.

"What did you dare to call me, Lucifer?" his voice rumbled.

"I said enough," Sirzechs challenged. He let out some of his own demonic energy to push back Artemis' sunlight magic. "Return the sword to God. That was the reason why so many are dead. Or do you wish more to perish—"

"DO NOT THINK TO COMMAND ME, YOU SPAWN OF BAEL!" Artemis roared, shaking the walls of the gymnasium and stinging my ears. He stood from his throne as his power flared.

Gabriel took a quick step away from him with a frightful expression. I ended up standing as well as the rest of us at the table. The Archangels around God put their hands on their weapons.

The people in the audience began to panic. Those in the far back stood and moved away from the stage. But those at the front remained frozen.

Yikes. This was getting way out of hand.

The only ones who were completely calm were God and Metatron's replacement. God folded his hands back onto his lap while the Asia look-alike moved herself closer to his side. She was on her knees with her head resting against his armrest, watching the display with a saddened smile.

"Many are dead because of that sword's arrival," Sirzechs went on without flinching. "Many good people. Many who came to this city believing in your legend. And just as many died protecting those people. Will you allow more to die? Will the deaths of those you cherished be sacrificed over your rivalry, Artemis James Philips?"

"… _Carnage_ ," Satan hissed.

It made me blink once. I've no idea what it meant. Serafall was the only one who did based on the way she stiffened.

"My adversary…" Satan turned towards God.

"I understand," God agreed with a nod. "I shall join you as well, merely to honor today's word."

Both their armor evaporated into a burst of glowing mist.

God was a tall young man in the prime of his age. Early thirties with sharp, aristocratic features of the bluebloods blessed with divine genetics. He was devilishly handsome— the kind of guy who could walk into any pub and convince any woman to go home with him. He was dressed in a fine pressed Italian white suit with a few gems like sparkling rings and pierced ears.

Artemis, on the other hand, wasn't Artemis.

I've no idea who this person was.

 _She_ was a tall beauty with ebony hair long enough to reach the small of her back. Her skin was chalk pale and her eyes were completely black. There was no pupil, no iris, and no sclera. Everything about her gaze was black.

She was dressed in a black dress that looked more fashioned out of the shadows themselves. It wrapped around her thin, elegant frame like a second skin. It even danced around, twitching like a living creature, whenever she moved.

Her face was too… inhuman. It was prettier than even the best Angels and Fallen. It was more captivating than the best Devils and Succubae. It was seriously unnerving. It had a doll-like beauty not unlike God's Seraphim.

"Honestly… using me for something like this…" she grumbled as she, as flawless and impossible as a shadow moved against the sun, sat on the edge of the throne. She crossed one leg over the other and flicked a few strands of hair over her shoulder. "I suppose every now and then is okay. What do you think, P'Zylor?"

God eyed her with a slight twitch of his lips he couldn't control. He hid it with a shrug and tilt of his head, "Every now and then, Lady First Carnage. The name of Satan has been tarnished. By he who bears the mantle of Lucifer, at that."

"An insult I cannot ignore," the woman nodded in agreement. "Very well. Sirzechs, you overestimate your worth. You've failed to grasp your worth. Do not think because you have ruled this long means you are above the name of Satan. Remember your place!"

Darkness gathered around her. High holy hell it was something frightening. I don't mean shadows moved around her. I mean _darkness_ moved. Aspects of malevolence, sin, evil, spite, wickedness, and all else between gathered around it.

Worse, it grew _sentience._

The darkness around her moved, crawled through space in front of her, approached the table and rested what I could only assume were hands or limbs or appendages lay flat on its surface.

Instantly, the table began to rot and crumble to pieces at its touch.

"I curse thee," the woman spat with venom. "I curse thee, Sirzechs Gremory! You will watch your son perish. Your lover shall die in your arms. Your mother, your father, and your sister will rot because of your insolence! Your comrades and servants shall fall by your own folly! I curse you with the carnage of _failure_!"

The creature of darkness let out a soundless howl of hunger that sent a vibration that shook the masses. It wasn't directed at me and I didn't want to face anything like that. I don't know what that thing is… but I swear it rivaled the malevolence of the darkest of gods.

Sirzechs was the only one who stared up at it with defiance. He was calm and collected. His power reached a crescendo as he raised a hand towards it. The creature rushed at him, slithering through the open air like a sea serpent with its maw wide to consume him.

"Now!" Falbium shouted.

He pulled from his robes… a Devil's King Piece.

At his side, Ajuka pulled out something from his robes. It was small, a sphere that fit in the palm of his hand. But as soon as he pulled it out did light erupt out of it. It was as bright as God's wonders and filled with the heat matching the damnation of Satan.

It was a miniature sun in the palm of his hands.

Time slowed down as I watched the events play out.

I saw Satan's eyes widen. Her body tensed as she started to twitch— started to react to suppress them from fulfilling their task.

Sirzechs shot a lance of his Power of Destruction at the center of the darkness creature. But the creature opened a hole through its center, letting the spear pass through it harmlessly. It came and struck Sirzechs' shoulder. The man didn't recoil. He didn't flinch. He did nothing as the creature started to sink into him, splashing and washing into his skin like rainfall.

The spear of Destruction had been aimed at Satan, not at the creature she created. Unable to stop Falbium and Ajuka, she had no choice but to defend herself.

But she didn't. Her eyes flashed towards the spear and she didn't react. Her body tensed and her lips parted slightly. It was as though she didn't have a means to defend herself!

Gabriel stepped up with God's sword in hand. She slashed at the spear of Destruction… and the blade devoured it! The black and crimson aspect of raw and conceptual destruction was devoured by God's blade. It whirled and sang as Gabriel swung. She kept spinning on her heels, turning the same stroke into a second arch in all one fluid motion.

The Power of Destruction was redirected at Sirzechs as soon as she pulled the trigger at the hilt of the blade. It came out as a linear ray as thin as the blade's edge.

Grayfia pulled up a shield. The slash of Destruction cut cleanly through it; but her shield depleted most of the power behind it. She took a few steps back as soon as the leftover energies cut into her shoulder, creating a nasty red line running from the nape of her neck all the way down to her hip. She held strong, standing firmly with her power flaring for the next bout to come.

"Artemis James Philips," Falbium roared, all the while this was happening.

That's right. Everything was happening too fast. It took that much time for Falbium to pronounce the guy's full name. From when the creature first struck to when Grayfia put up her shield, Falbium only had enough time to say the guy's name.

As he did so, the King Piece in his hands lit up, changing from the deep crimson of demonic energy into a bright orange and gold… so much like sunlight.

Satan stiffened again as her head snapped at Falbium.

It ended so easily with the snap of a finger.

The sphere in Ajuka's hand… just blinked out. It was gone! He blinked as he realized this, creating a small pause as his mental thoughts hitched.

Simultaneously, the light in the King Piece returned to the dull crimson.

"Incinerate!" Sir Rolan cursed with so much hate I could literally taste it.

I dove myself to the side. I was in the way! Sir Rolan, who had been sitting next to me, had the sphere in his hands. It had somehow managed to transfer itself over to him but the light had lulled to a red and gold glow. I saw small flares and archways of energy revolve around it. Only then did I realize it really was a miniature sun in the palm of his hands.

So that's what those Sun Spheres I heard so much about.

I dove out of the way because he was drinking energy from the Sun Sphere. In one hand, he held the sphere. It sent ichor of sunlight through his veins, running up his arms, through his heart, and out again through the other arm. And he had a finger pointed in my direction.

Rather, he had a finger pointed directly at Falbium.

The Asmodeus only had enough time to turn his head in alarm. Fire sprouted out of Sir Rolan's fingertip. It was white hot, fueled by the essence of sunlight. The laser-focused beam of sun fire slammed into a shield Ajuka had hastily erected. There was _maybe_ a half second of pause as the strike was met with an obstacle. And that should have been enough time for Ajuka to use his own magic to reverse Sir Rolan's technique. After all, Ajuka was the best damn magic-user there was. He could fiddle with the laws of nature at his own leisure.

It didn't happen. Ajuka couldn't save his friend.

The beam of sun fire plowed through his shields, ignored any manipulations on his part, and pierced through the skull of Falbium Asmodeus with unruly ease. It burned through his flesh so cleanly it was almost a joke. I couldn't even believe something had managed to get through him like that with how clean it was!

The light died down. Sir Rolan dropped his hand.

Falbium stood there for a moment with a gaping hole between his eyes. The wound had already been cauterized and I could see through it with no problem. He didn't fall. His body stood there with nerves unable to realize he was already dead.

All of this happened in maybe… five seconds tops.

I heard laughter come from Satan. High-pitched, whimsical, hysterical, childish laughter of utmost joy and ecstasy. She clapped her hands together once and kept laughing as her eyes looked at Falbium's corpse.

"Thank you so very much, Sir Rolan," she purred with delight. "It is not the death I would have preferred… but at least the Asmodeus is dead."

Sir Rolan said nothing. He tossed the Sun Sphere casually towards her.

Satan caught it with two hands, cradling it close to her chest and breathing in the dim light it radiated. The light pulsed like a heart when it touched her chest. Her smile was… almost motherly. Just for a moment.

It scared the living shit out of me. Women who had a smile like that over something like this tend to be the most dangerous.

"Do not think I will ignore what you attempted to do, Sirzechs, Ajuka," Satan said softly in the same motherly tone. "You both must be punished for this. Let's see… _Grayfia._ Dear, tell me something. Where is little Milicas?"

Both Sirzechs' and Ajuka's eyes hardened. Their faces became impossible masks to decipher.

Grayfia's face hardened as the room dropped several degrees.

"He's stashed away in the Gremory summer home," Sir Rolan answered. His eyes were glowing red and blue as he stared at Grayfia.

Her eyes flashed wide and stared back at him.

He frowned at that, scowled deeper with irritation, and looked away.

He stared, this time, at Rias Gremory in the audience.

"Here in the countryside of Japan," Sir Rolan elaborated further. "In the mountains. West of here. Huh, not too far away from Kuoh…"

Satan's smile grew, "Thank you once again, Sir Rolan. Your assistance is greatly appreciated."

Sir Rolan didn't acknowledge the comment. He shut his eyes, took a short breath, and opened them again with the light in them dying down. But his eyes remained red and blue instead of the mundane brown. He was still drawing on his power, albeit at the lowest form.

Serafall made a noise. Her hand was covering her mouth with an expression of horror. Her eyes flickered between Falbium's corpse, to Sir Rolan, to Satan, and then to Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"If you hurt him…" Grayfia said in a low voice.

"You'll do _what_?" God interjected. He leaned forward to have a better look of Grayfia. "Persuade Satan and you will still have me to answer to, little wench. If Satan will not send his forces to slay your whelp, then I shall. You have crossed me yet again. You thought to rob me of the Promised Time, _yet again_?!"

"I do not need you to fight my battles, P'Zylor," Satan retorted.

"I speak on _my_ behalf," God snapped back at her. "These Devils refuse to learn their place! It is I who permitted their existence to continue! It is I who give them the peace they so desire! It is I who allowed these two infidels to create a spawn of damnation! And they dare bite the hand that feeds them?!"

"…Alas," Satan leaned back in her throne and… sulked. She propped an elbow, rested her cheek against her knuckles, and pouted. "A promise has been made to the Leviathan. I am bound by honor to protect the Devils from your actions. I am afraid this matter is strictly my business, P'Zylor."

"Then see to it justice is met," God grunted as he sat back in his throne in mirror likeness. And, I swear, he was pouting just as much as Satan was.

"Justice is already being met," Satan said dispassionately. "A legion of Sentinels have already inversed the Gremory barrier. Millicas and his guardians won't be able to escape."

"No!" Serafall shouted. "You said you wouldn't kill anyone else!"

Ajuka raised a brow at her. Grayfia's eyes narrowed. But Sirzechs looked at her with pity.

Satan regarded her for a moment. She crossed her legs again and let the top leg swing around as she thought to herself. "How very true. He will wish I could kill him."

The color in her face washed away.

"Artemis!" Sirzechs called out.

"Lady First Carnage," God and Satan corrected simultaneously.

Sirzechs did not pause, "Do not think we are as defenseless as you believe. I do not take this threat against my family slightly. Hear me now, you will regret lifting a hand against them. I don't care who you claim to be. _No one_ threatens those I love. Not God, and especially not you."

"…The promise to the Leviathan compels me from proving otherwise," Satan sneered at him. "But you push me, Sirzechs. If you believe you can defend yourself, then I hereby withdraw my protectors from your cities. I wash my hands of you and your kind! Let the full might of Heaven crash down upon you. I'll not lay a hand on your _family._ Your impertinence shall do that on its own."

She stood and waved a hand in his direction. She spoke broadly, clear enough for everyone to hear even when everyone already had her attention. "Sirzechs Gremory. Ajuka Astaroth. I also relinquish your deeds and titles henceforth! I do not recognize you as the Lucifer or the Beelzebub. You are banished from my realms! Get out of my sight."

There was another stillness rolling through the room.

"I do not recognize you as Satan," Ajuka commented. "I do not recognize you as a _King_."

It was the only comment made that brought a hurtful reaction out of Satan. Her lips twitched as though wincing from physical pain. Her face darkened as she bared her canines at him. Her shadow wriggled and grew, expanding and consuming the entire back wall.

"Get out of my sight before I break the Leviathan's promise," she hissed.

A moment later, they were gone. Ajuka took Falbium's body and they all vanished in a series of magic circles. I've no doubt Sirzechs and Grayfia went to the secluded location in order to try and reach their son. I've also no doubt Sirzechs will get through. If there's anyone who could, it would be him. I know for sure he'd be able to withstand a large chunk of Satan's constructs with little worry. He was that kind of monster.

"Now," Satan straightened herself to appear more presentable. Her shadowy dress stretched without having to touch the fabric. "Where were we?"

"We were negotiating a trade for my sword," God answered just as casually.

And just like that, we were going to ignore what just happened and resumed where the meeting took place.

"That's right…" Satan nodded slowly. Her pure black eyes sparkled with fascination. "You might want to choose wisely about what you may offer me. A gift or a threat. Remember, I still hold your," she snickered, "Abigail Pennyworth."

Abigail Pennyworth? Who the hell is…

Oh. Hey now, I heard Altoryrigius Pennyworth was really a shoujo-chan but I didn't know Abigail was her real name.

God didn't look all too pleased hearing that. He frowned heavily. "You grow too confident, Lady First Carnage. You ought to remember who it is you speak to."

Satan didn't react. She just sat there frozen.

God waved a hand and offered, "Taking my blade by force is less likely to work this time. Not with the Black Sun present. I was hoping to offer you a trade in favor of my Champion. But it would seem I must make the trade for my sword. So be it.

"I offer you Kunou, daughter of the Youkai Matriarch and Satan."

Satan froze. She became impossibly still in likeness to the doll she resembled. Her expression was petrified and her posture stiff. She didn't move. She didn't blink. She didn't breathe. The Sun Sphere sitting in her lap remained one single shade, no longer reacting to her biorhythmic state of being.

"…That is quite the claim, P'Zylor," she spoke… without her mouth moving. "I would think Kunou be your child instead."

God did not offer anything else. He stared directly at Satan with an unreadable gaze.

"You… speak truth…" Satan continued, all while being as animated as an animatronic doll. "We had known Yasaka was our sister but… Kunou? Kunou would be… Kunou is…"

We? Sister? The hell?

"Lady Carnage," God spoke firmly. "You are slipping. Remember who it is you speak to."

Life snapped back into her. Humanoid life, or at least a close enough proxy. "This changes everything, P'Zylor. You must forgive me if I cannot make a decision of this magnitude. I ask you to allow me to discuss this with my… advisement."

"I understand," God nodded with sympathy. "I would too if my own daughter was being held up like this."

Several eyes turned towards Azu'Kurano, whom others knew as Honey Zylor. They must have come to their own conclusions. Because, God's mortal appearance had been wandering around Kuoh Academy yesterday as Zylor-chan's father. Believe me, it gave all of us a scare and took a helluva effort to not freak the fuck out.

"Will an hour suffice?" God questioned.

"An hour will do nicely," Satan responded woodenly. She blinked slowly, took a calming breath, and waved a hand at the general populace. "You may use the Student Council office during this recess. Sona Sitri shall escort you and meet any requirements you may need."

"L-Lord Satan," Serafall jumped up.

Satan regarded her with a knowing look.

"As Leviathan… I feel it would be more suitable to allow me to be the Heavenly Father's escort."

"I would prefer it myself," God said with a small and friendly smile. "The Leviathan and I have much to catch up on."

Serafall suppressed the shudder a little easier this time.

"Unfortunately, I require the Leviathan's advisement," Satan denied with a frown. "Sona Sitri will suffice. She is but one of the overseers of the city. She is suitable enough to play host to you, P'Zylor."

"Then I graciously accept your hospitality," God smiled further with a dip of his head. His eyes flashed towards Sona-chan in the front row and… there was a hunger in his eyes that wasn't missed by anyone.

Serafall looked like she wanted to say something.

"This meeting is in recess until exactly sixty minutes from this point," Satan announced. "Rias Gremory, we will be occupying your office until that time. See to it we are not disturbed."

God and Satan nodded at another. Satan vanished in a spiral of darkness while God blinked out in a flash of light as well as his Angels.

Only then did pandemonium make its way known. The auditorium erupted into chaos like ants trying to make sense of the order that had gone horrendously wrong.

0-0-0

I wasn't the first to reach the Occult Research Club. Both Satan and Sir Rolan were starting to occupy it as soon as I walked in. Satan was dusting off the cushion of Rias-chan's chair as though it was contaminated. She then took her seat when it was clean enough for her taste.

Sir Rolan had his hands behind his back and regarded me with a sideways glance as soon as I entered. I lifted a hand at him in greeting and he nodded in respect.

Hmm. I don't see Gabriel here. I wonder where she could be…

Bah! It's not like I was hoping to see those fine pair of tits again up close and personal.

The only reason why I was able to get in here through the chaos was because I had the least amount of responsibilities. Tiamat was busy making sure her… uh, her _sempai_ was unharmed. Serafall was occupied with Sona-chan. And everyone else was in pure utter chaos.

I had Baraquiel escort the Princess of Heaven out of there. Already threats were being made against her.

"Okay, I give up," I said to the girl. "Who are you? You're a completely different personality to be Artemis disguised."

To my shock and amazement, the girl seemed to deflate. She gave out a long sigh of exhaustion before slamming her head flat against the desk.

"I gave that man a mouthful and look at me," I heard her mutter. "I told him only half of what was on my mind and look at me! I'm not better than he. I got too into teasing P'Zylor. The seat of power is too much. I gave in to the temptation…"

I looked at Sir Rolan. The guy gave me a shrug. It wasn't his place to answer my question, it would seem.

The door burst open, almost breaking off its hinges. Serafall stormed into the place with Tiamat calmly shutting the door behind her.

She slammed her hands flat on the desk and was on the verge of screaming, "Let me speak to him. _Now_!"

…What now?

The black-eyed girl lifted her head just enough to peer up at Serafall through her hairline. "I will not give him back control just yet. He's let Alyse and Reaper out. I happen to enjoy a bit of freedom, Serafall. Indulge me."

"I think if I leave now I could make it to the shop and back…" Sir Rolan muttered as he eyed the clock on the wall. "Anybody want anything while I'm out?"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Gotta pick up a couple of donuts," he answered simply. "I'm not being in the same room as those two without Ophis playing middleman. And he's not gonna show up unless there's something deep fried or sugary or both to lure him in. My God… this Ophis and mine are way too similar…"

He scratched his head in frustration before starting to head out the door.

"Wait," Serafall turned to glare at him. "Don't you dare run away from this."

He stopped but didn't face her. "Running's my specialty. It's what's kept me alive through the worst shit imaginable. Even worse than what's going on in this World. I'm not sorry about what I did to Falbium. Artemis and I made a deal. He gives me the coordinates back to my World and I help him with his revenge. Nothing personal. Just business."

He said the last part with a little bit of emotion. As though he was hurting by letting go of something he coveted.

"…I trusted you," Serafall said.

Sir Rolan paused for a fraction of a second when his hand landed on the doorknob. I almost missed it if I hadn't been observing him carefully.

"Sir Rolan?" the strange girl perked up quickly. "I do not mean to sound presumptuous, but may I inquire your opinion before you part?"

He turned his head so she could see the side of his face, but he didn't turn enough for him to see her. "If anything, I would burn the world for my daughter."

After that, he left, shut the door behind him, and used something to seal us in. The noise outside died out until I could hear my own heartbeat clearly.

"One must protect the hatchlings," Tiamat agreed. "I would choose the next of kin, absolutely. But, I must also think about those I am sworn to protect. Would receiving Kunou be the right choice? Are we not crippling God enough by removing his fangs?"

"It doesn't make much of a difference to us," I shrugged. "That guy is still God. He still has a legion of Angels, can revive his Archangels, and create new artificial Seraphim whenever he wants. Plus he has the backing of most of the planet. He could still annihilate us without his precious sword."

"The Storm Slayer is the only weapon equal to Artemis' Solstice and Equinox," the girl stated. She sat up straight and pressed her back against the leather chair. "Without it, Artemis has a higher probability of gaining victory over P'Zylor. However… I feel that was never his intentions. I think he wants to give P'Zylor back the Storm Slayer. Just… he wanted to tease P'Zylor about it."

"Before we get into that," I put up a hand to cut her off. "Seriously, who are you? I've never seen you before nor have I ever heard of you."

"I am First Carnage of House Carnage," she stated as though that explained _anything._ She tilted her head as her endless black eyes stared at me. "Head of the Carnage family. I am a Jinni, Mister Azazel. I was once a lover to Artemis. It's nice to meet you in person."

Once? Well, with a guy like him I can understand if they broke up. But hey, it's not my place to say anything.

"…I feel there's a misunderstanding," she said with a cute pout.

"Azazel, I would think someone with your mind would have figured it sooner," Tiamat said while giving me a blunt look.

"Hah?" I retorted while gesturing for her to explain.

Serafall answered instead, "Carnage-chan is one of Artemis' significant others. She died a very long time ago. But because she is a Jinni, and because he is Godking Dalang, she can keep living inside of him. And she can appear like this."

Oh, now I get it. Kinda. But I think I get the gist of it.

Artemis you weird pervert. And I thought I've seen all the strangest fetishes out there among my Fallen. But to have to _create_ your own lover? Have you no shame?

"I wish he had chosen someone smarter for this task," Carnage said with another weary sigh. "Someone mature like Rose. He'd be able to answer things much better than I could. But, Artemis brought me out for my specialty mainly. I think also to confuse the masses. But any of us could have done that, really."

…I'm not gonna comment on the fact one of his created lovers is a guy. I have no right to judge. Not with my portfolio of debauchery over the millennia.

"Speaking of which…" Serafall turned back to the Carnage girl. "I'm not very happy about what you've done. Not one bit. Artemis and Chase may be responsible for murdering one of my friends, but it was you who cursed Sirzechs. And it was you who created this political mess by banishing him and Aju-tan. And it's you who forced my So-tan to be in the same room as that man."

"Oh shut up," Carnage snarled.

"…Excuse me?" Serafall's power started to rise.

"You hate P'Zylor just as much as Artemis hates Sirzechs," Carnage went on without blinking. "All of us hate Sirzechs for what he's done to Artemis. And endangering the life of Yasaka? Can you imagine how much worse things would be if Yasaka didn't escape in time? Worst yet! If _Kunou_ , his daughter, got killed?! The curse I laced on Sirzechs is _nothing_ compared to the finest creations my family has to offer. Look at me and tell me you wouldn't love to do the same to P'Zylor for what he's done to you."

"…Kunou-chan is really Artemis' daughter then?" I asked, hoping that would divert some of the tension.

Carnage seemed to sink into the chair. "P'Zylor is convinced of it. I see no reason why he would lie about this. I do not think he would lie about this, really. He and Artemis are… friends, in as much twisted sense as that is. Artemis loves him as a brother and P'Zylor does much the same."

"That is twisted," Tiamat agreed with a nod.

I chose to not comment.

"That is why I asked for a recess," Carnage went on. "This isn't something for me to decide. I also had to leave because I was afraid of losing control over this body. It would have been embarrassing if Artemis appeared when I'm supposed to be the face of Satan."

"Embarrassing," I couldn't resist. "That's a nifty word to use here."

"You said the magician was going to return the sword," Tiamat spoke up. "Why?"

Carnage was quiet for a moment. She sank further into the chair, now looking like a human child who wasn't sure if telling would get her into trouble or not.

"Do you know the reason why Artemis and P'Zylor are in this world?" she asked.

We all nodded but Serafall answered, "Because he and God were fighting. The battle got too intense and they found themselves in the Dimensional Gap. God appeared first with Arty-tan shortly after."

"Yes…" Carnage drummed her fingers against the armrest. "But do you know _why_ they were fighting?"

At that, we were at a loss.

"Because they're rivals," I suggested with a shrug. "Been fighting forever from what I've heard. They've been getting stronger after every bout to the point they got too strong. Doesn't seem to be any reason behind it."

"Artemis…" Carnage drawled off, now looking away from us in a downcast expression. "He was sixteen when he became Godking. He met us, we loved him, and we lived with him. There were a few fights amongst ourselves. But that one century was possibly the happiest time of his life."

Sixteen, huh? Well, that explains why he looks the way he is now. Freakishly tall with compact muscle but a face full of baby fat still.

"We could not live with him forever," Carnage continued. Her voice dropped to a sad tone. "We aged. He did not. And some of us perished through affairs. Baker was sacrificed by King Vyrn. Reaper was claimed by King Vladimir. And Bladeworks fell to P'Zylor's Seraphim. The one who lasted the longest was Alyse, who died in her sleep at the age of… I believe 120. She was what you might call the Main Wife."

"And you?" I asked.

Carnage blushed and looked sour. "I… poisoned myself due to an experiment accident regarding my family practice. Artemis didn't know about it until I perished."

So not everyone died epically or tragically. This one was kinda… sad. In the comedic sort of fashion.

Grah!

Tiamat, you didn't have to slap me for that! I wasn't even laughing!

Women.

"Okay, fine," I rubbed the back of my head. "You all kicked the bucket while he remained immortal. Been there, done that. I've had my fair share of harems."

"But have you ever been in love, Mister Azazel?" Carnage bit back at me. "Have you ever wanted to spend all of eternity with another individual as you two no longer become separate entities but meld into one intimate being?"

I shook my head at that one. No, I can't say that I've been in love. Research is my love and we have this sort of love-hate relationship at the moment.

"Artemis loved all of us like that," Carnage said. "Deeply. And he had to watch us go while he remained. Eventually he was alone. And there is a madness when being Godking. It was a madness that claimed his father's sanity. When a Jinni dies, all of their collected experience, thoughts, feelings, memories, and knowledge return to the creator— that being Godking Dalang. It is why I am here able to talk to you like this. But along with me are the countless other Djinn who had died over the centuries.

"The Artemis I fell in love with might not be the same Artemis he is today. Centuries of strife against P'Zylor has changed him. Centuries of abuse against his psyche has changed him. He might not even be Artemis anymore. He could be any one of the million Djinn he has created and watched die. That is the curse of the Doll Maker Sorcery.

"But I get too far ahead of myself. Let us assume he has fallen to madness and grief. He outlived all of his friends and family back on his Earth. And he had outlived his lovers. The only one who could understand him is P'Zylor. They're too much alike. Artemis creates Djinn while P'Zylor creates the Seraphim. Both, in a sense, are dolls. They are drawn towards each other because of their similarities, because of their arguments, and because they were the only ones in Ilyvander who understood the other.

"And that was why Artemis and P'Zylor chose to have a final confrontation. And that is why Artemis will return the Storm Slayer no matter what. Artemis challenged P'Zylor at their strongest… because he wishes to end himself. And P'Zylor wishes the same. Both wish to die peacefully."

I rubbed my chin in thought. My analytical mind couldn't help but think of so many possibilities to use his Doll Maker technique. I wondered if it was possible to create a powerful intelligence and instead of having it return to Artemis have it confined within an artificial Sacred Gear. Or extract one of these alternative minds like Carnage-chan here into a new vessel. Was it possible?

I was also aware of the bare basics of his Reverse Sorcery. It was what allowed him to revive those who fell in the Battle of Kuoh. He also said it had unlimited use when applied to himself.

I see now. That was why he looked so young. Why he could fight against God for so long. And why he needed God to be at his best to end him.

"A warrior's death…" Tiamat muttered. "After an eternity of isolation. I can sympathize with his wish. But only so far. I cannot comply with his suicidal tendencies when it has brought ruin to us."

"If you're going to give back the sword anyways…" Serafall began, "then why mention Kunou? Wouldn't you take him up on his offer anyways and take her?"

Carnage frowned at that, "Because I'm no good with politics. But even I know a trap when I see one. Acknowledging Kunou as the daughter of Satan… I feel like it might not be good for her."

"It does complicate a number of things," I agreed grimly while crossing my arms. "You went through a lot of effort to try and hide Artemis' identity, hence why you're talking here and not him. But Sirzechs and Ajuka still called him out on it. Plus it wouldn't take a genius to piece together the whole history between Yasaka and Artemis. They've been really close around the city and everyone knows it."

"It would be a nuisance to be revealed," Carnage muttered. "But not a complete loss. It would allow Artemis to move a little more freely. But we'd also lose a few boons with him pretending to be this Doll Maker magician and a normal student of the Academy."

"There is also Kunou herself," Tiamat pointed out. "The Heir of Satan. She will be targeted now more than ever. Not just by Heaven or the Church. By our own people."

I frowned at that one. Sheesh. She's right. Little Kunou-chan would be isolated from her friends for being the spawn of Satan. There's a possibility she might be idolized but that's really small. The kids might look up to her but the adults would be afraid of her.

Especially after what the little miss here just pulled off. Openly declaring war on Sirzechs. I smell another civil war brewing.

"…We can't leave her," Serafall said quietly. "If you deny her inheritance, there's no telling what God would do to her."

Serafall and Tiamat both looked ready to murder someone. I even heard Tiamat let out a low growl.

"Kunou would be better safe with P'Zylor than here," Carnage dejected. "She is the daughter of his adversary. She will be treated with respect—"

"Are you sure _you_ should be the one making this decision?" I cut her off. "You're talking about someone else's kid. I think the man himself should decide."

Her eyes widened slightly at that. "Y-Yes… You are right. It's just… I feel responsible for her. Artemis having a daughter… I've never thought it possible. We couldn't give…"

She grew quiet after that remark. I could tell where she was going to go with that but chose to let the idea fade away. I don't want to go there.

"I think it's time we have Artemis here instead," Serafall said. "He's the one who created this mess."

Carnage looked peeved at Serafall but chose to be diplomatic instead, "Then may I ask for a request? Please tell him to use us more often. We like to stretch our legs every now and then."

Serafall agreed.

There was a shimmer. Carnage's profile became distorted as though a giant magnet went across an old television screen. And then, as quick as a blink, Artemis was back. He was dressed in a plain polo and some slacks. Nothing fancy or regal or even contemporary for use under his armored suit.

And the first thing Serafall did when he appeared was slug him with a blast of icy wind.

He didn't get a chance to put up a shield. He instinctively put up a defense but couldn't cast any of his magic to stop her. The wind struck him with the force of a sledgehammer. There was an audible crunch as the force hit his raised arms and he fell out of his chair.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" he swore.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Imagine that, someone who's not as old as dirt like us actually remembers the Lord Incarnate. I don't know why I find that so funny, all things considered.

0-0-0

I, Hyoudou Issei, am trying to make my way to the Student Council room.

Saji and I argued about whether or not we should be finding Philips-san, approaching that totally hot babe pretending to be Satan, or confront God.

The choice was obvious. I don't know why we were talking about it in the first place.

Xenovia and Azu-nee were here with us. We were being led by one of Azazel-sensei's Lieutenants, a Fallen Archangel named Baraquiel. It took some convincing from us to get him to take us but he eventually took charge. We told him we were going to go anyways so he figured he might as well watch over us.

Let me tell you, the guy knows how to make people part. That was after a flashy display of someone going to attack Azu-nee.

No one was allowed into the main school building, which made it a lot easier for us to reach the Student Council office.

Irina was standing outside the doors. She was talking away to someone in the Academy uniform I didn't recognize. It looked like a first-year with dark skin. He kept his eyes shut the entire time.

When we drew near, Irina was watching Baraquiel carefully with a hand on her sword. But then they lit up as soon as she spotted us.

"Hiya Ise-kun, Saji-kun!" she smiled brightly and waved at us. "Look, look! I'm a real Angel now! Isn't that great?!"

"Hello, Shidou-san," Saji spoke stiffly. "Will you let us in? We need to talk to…"

His eyes just looked at the closed doors she stood guard over.

"I think that might be wonderful," the first-year said in a relieved tone. "Someone familiar would do Kaichou some good. She's petrified in there."

Saji blinked at that. "Um? Sorry, I don't think we've met. You are…?"

"Ah, Leorio," the guy smiled. "I'm Kaichou's Pawn. She asked me to be here, what with everything going on. I don't… usually attend classes, you see."

He opened his eyes and pointed two fingers at them. They were a clear milky blue and didn't focus on anything. He was blind. He shut his eyes again.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" Irina pouted. "I'm an Angel! An Angel! I even have wings! Look!"

Six streams of light burst out of her back without damaging her robes and armor. There were so bright I had to squint my eyes and use my hand as a cover.

"Shidou-san," Saji tried again in a more firm voice. "Please. There's something we need to ask him."

"…We want to know about Asia," I added.

The light from Irina's wings died out. She frowned slightly at that while tilting her head. "Oh. Metatron-sama, you mean? That… I don't think that's a good idea."

Metatron. Not Asia.

Did that mean the Metatron I killed got revived by using Asia's body? That it was that red and gold bastard using the body he murdered?

"I would like to know myself," Azu-nee spoke up in a slightly angry voice. It was the same tone she used when talking to Devils. I never thought she'd use it for her own kind. "Irina Shidou, please permit us entry. This is a command from the Princess of Heaven."

Irina looked conflicted for a moment.

"…You're not going to like what you'll hear," she said to us. "But alright. I can't stop you if it's an order from Azu-hime herself. Just… try to see the good He's doing. Wait here while I alert Him."

She opened the door and slipped inside. It wasn't enough for me to see within. And as soon as she closed the door behind her did the noise from within die. I'm guessing the room was sealed with magic kinda like what we use in the clubroom.

"Thank you for escorting us, Baraquiel-sama," Xenovia turned and bowed at the Fallen Archangel.

"Yeah, thanks," I said back. Saji did too. We bowed to him in gratitude.

"I am only doing my job," the man said with a strict face. "Personally, I am conflicted about allowed the Princess from having an audience with her father. More if two acknowledged Saints come in contact with the current God. But that is also why I cannot deny you. Not when you are Artemis' vassals. I can only ask you be careful. Don't do anything that will have you killed."

Yeah, no kidding. We are about to get in the same room as the guy who practically owns 99% of the world. He was the Final Boss for a reason.

"Might I suggest something?" Leorio-san spoke up from where he stood.

We looked at him.

For a blind guy, he knew when people were looking at him. He nodded in thanks and went on, "From what I've witnessed, God is nothing like what he appears to be in the Bible. It's almost like he's not God at all if you really consider it."

Yeah, no kidding. We know this God is the former's replacement. But hardly anyone else knew that. I guess it wouldn't be obvious unless you met the man personally.

Leorio went on, "I could tell you to not infuriate him… but it all sounds like that's your intentions. Then… if you want to get to him without getting killed… have him give you something unwillingly. Not necessarily stealing but… force him to hand it to you. Someone like him has a lot of pride. He seems to love himself more than he should."

Saji caught on, "So… make him eat dirt?"

"Exactly," Leorio smiled and pointed at Saji's comment. He did it with impressive accuracy.

The door opened again and Irina stepped out. "Okay, He will see you right now. Unfortunately, I cannot announce you. My duty is to stand outside and guard the entry."

"You're in the guy's court and he has you on guard duty?" Saji asked incredulously.

"I have to start somewhere!" she argued with a reddened face. "As the new Michael I have to show I'm worthy of this title! Even if it means playing bouncer every now and then!"

"So… this isn't your first time?" I asked while scratching my cheek.

She puffed her cheeks while her face reddened further. That was my answer.

"Go on ahead," Xenovia stated. "I only wished to come here to speak with Irina. I can do that out here."

Irina looked at her with a raised brow. These two were once partners. But Irina returned home while Xenovia stayed behind. I don't think they're on friendly terms anymore. I mean, Irina didn't even say hello to her.

Well, she also didn't say hi to Baraquiel or Azu-nee. But, come on, it's Azu-nee. I'm like the only person who acknowledges her awesomeness.

"…Why do I feel like the godsair you gave me is out of pity?" Azu-nee muttered as her shoulders slouched.

I have no idea what she was talking about, for the record. She keeps saying weird stuff like this whenever I'm with her. Come to think about it, she says it mostly when I'm admiring her body or giving her compliments. I wonder if there's a pattern to all of this…

Me, Saji, and Azu-nee stepped inside. The Student Council members were lined against the wall, each one as petrified as the next. They looked like they were ready to pass out as soon as anyone so much as dropped a pen. Like, seriously, the room was so deathly quiet any loud noise made would have them screaming. The tension of the room was intense.

Meanwhile, the Archangels were all leisurely sitting on the chairs the students usually used when filling out their duties. Some were reading books from the shelf on the side of the wall, two others were playing a board game (like for real?!), and the guy with the golden mask turned his head to look at Saji and I.

"…Pervert," he said and I knew it was directed at me. The way this guy said it… it sounded as though it was a colossal sin of the worst kind.

Fuck you!

"What was it you wanted to talk about, Xenovia-chan?" was what I heard from Irina behind us before the door closed.

Shitori-kaichou turned on her wheelchair to look at us. There was a deep line of worry that I've never seen on her before. Usually the school prez is so… cold. And sharp. And scary. Not as scary as Tiamat but Shitori-kaichou is second-best. Right now? She looked like she was begging us to either run or help her.

There, standing in the far back of the room, with his back facing us and eyes staring out the windows, was the blonde man I met yesterday at the end of Parent's Day. His name was Peter Zylor. This guy was the current God.

"Here you are, My Lord," said the voice that made my heart skip a beat.

God smiled and turned as soon as Asia approached him. She held out a small cup on a wooden tray for him to accept. "Thank you, my dear. You are a blessing."

Asia smiled brightly at him, basking in his praise as though it was the best thing in the world.

And maybe, a darker part of me thought, maybe it was. Maybe we were the ones in the wrong. Maybe this was Asia after all who had been allowed back into the Church and got to be at the side of the God she had worshipped all her life.

"Sitri…" God said after bringing the cup to his lips for a small taste. "This tea is exquisite. Your Queen is a wonderful barista."

"You honor me, Your Holiness," Shitori-sempai said humbly. It almost sounded natural. But after going to school with her for a bit I could tell it was forced.

"Formalities…" God sighed. "You don't need to follow them. I am but a guest in your abode. Please address me as you normally would."

"It would dishonor the Sitri name if I did anything but, Your Holiness," Shitori-kaichou responded preparedly.

"Fair enough," God acknowledged with a bow of his head. He continued to look out the window some more.

"…Father," Azu-nee stepped up and spoke clearly. She lifted her chin and stood with a regal poise. Her presence made me believe she really was a princess instead of the freeloading girl who secretly crashed at my place and raided my fridge.

"Just the other day…" God spoke up. He was busy observing something outside we couldn't see while taking the tone of a grandfather talking about the past. "I was talking to Pope Galilei. Trivial things, mostly. He asked me how my daughter was doing, I replied she's just as incompetent as I've last seen her, and then I asked how his research has been coming along. Back and forth greetings. It's nothing like the witty banter I get to exchange with Dalang. I've not had that much fun today since… why, since Ilyvander…"

Azu-nee seemed to shrink a little at the backhanded comment he slipped in about her.

He took another sip of the tea before continuing, "And then come to my amazement just the following day after my lunch with him, the Vatican City is assaulted by, of all things, television's Red Blur! I thought it a joke. But, Galilei lays dead. There is no better proof than his rotting corpse. And it is only then do I see the corruption layered underneath his honeyed words. His research into Holy Swords… and the fate of those children… what happened to the days when pedophilia within the Church was my worst concern?"

He clicked his tongue while shaking his head and then taking another sip of his tea.

Slowly, he turned to face us. He placed the cup of half-finished tea up for Asia to accept. She placed it at the direct center of the tray before bowing her head and taking a step away from him. His blue eyes studied us briefly before fully landing on mine.

Just looking at those eyes made me realize I was in the room with _God_.

It also made me realize he was just as crazy as Philips-san. The guy was completely bonkers.

He smiled at me. A broad smile lined with a wolfish hunger. "Yet something else to add to your legend, Saint Hyoudou. Vanquisher of the Corrupt. Purifier of the Tainted. There are many children who owe their thanks to you. To think the Pope was a vile man… As expected of one of my Saints to see this and bring him to justice."

I know he was fucking with me. His eyes told me everything.

We both know it was Other Me who did that. I was here! And this guy knew it! But he was already using that to his advantage, making yet another story about me that was getting out of control.

"Father," Azu-nee spoke up. "Please understand it wasn't—"

"Daughter," his tone dropped a pitch. "Do not interrupt me. I am talking to Saint Hyoudou."

"Then let me say something, douche bag."

I… don't know why I said that. No, I know exactly why. I snapped at the way he was treating my Azu-nee. She's a good girl! And this guy was treating her like a little kid. I look up to her! There is a _huge_ difference in maturity between us! She is my Onee-san for a reason!

But as soon as I mouthed off at him… I felt like I just shot myself.

I could feel the amount of fear skyrocket within the room. The Archangel reading the book slowly shut it and placed it on the table. He cupped his hands together while turning to face me. The two in the corner playing a board game placed the dice down and sat up straight to do the same. Even the guy with the mask turned to fully face me. I could feel his eyes bore into my skull behind that faceless cover.

Asia had the tray raised to hide the lower half of her face. Her eyes were wide as they were staring at me.

"My apologies," God said as though he was the one who insulted me. "Please, go ahead."

And then he stood a little straighter while cupping his hands at his front. His smile shifted to one of amusement. As if the next line of words were going to be a joke he couldn't wait to hear the punch line for.

"I am not your Saint," I said to him anyways. If I'm going to die, then I might as well go out balls deep. "I think you're an ass who has _way_ too much free time. You're like a guy with too much money and doesn't know how to spend it all. So you just do whatever you want! And everything you've done with that kind of power has made my life a living hell."

I started to count off with my fingers, "I was killed by a Fallen Angel because I had a Sacred Gear. I wasn't even aware I had one! She just killed me because she hates _you_ so much. And then there's all the bullshit about being a Saint. I didn't kill Kokabiel. Altry was half-assing it most of the time. Oh, and there was that time she stabbed me with her Excalibur because _you_ thought I was going to be saved. Then, there's all the shit that you threw at us during the Battle of Kuoh!

"But, you know what? All of that is just me complaining. Sure. Fine! I have no right to complain because you've had my back just as much. I'm popular now. I have power to protect my friends. And you sent Azu-nee to watch over me. But you wanna know where you _really_ pissed me off?!"

"…By all means," he waved a hand, gesturing me to continue. He _was_ enjoying me rant on like this.

I pointed a finger at Asia behind him. He turned to regard her. Asia blinked, keeping her tray just under her nose, and looked back at him. God gave a single chuckle before turning back to me.

"Asia didn't deserve _any_ of the crap you threw at her," I snarled. "She loved you! And for healing a Devil you threw her out! Your fanatic crazies threatened to burn her at the stake like a witch! Who the hell does that these days?! Oh, wait, I know! _You do_!

"She was sent to Kuoh on a pilgrimage. You had one of your Angels with her but you didn't allow him to protect her when Kokabiel took her! You did _nothing_ when Asia died doing what she believed in. You sent Altry after her to drag her back. Never mind she would have still gotten burned at the stake if she returned! And when all that failed, that dick bag Metatron _stabbed her to death_!"

I was breathing hard. There was a dull buzz in my ears from all the shouting.

"It sounds like you've had that on your mind for quite some time," God said after I started to catch my breath. "Go on."

I blinked at him. "What?"

He raised a brow at that. "Oh? Is that all? I had assumed you had more to say. I was waiting for some sort of purpose to these rantings. Don't tell me, Saint Hyoudou, these are just the tantrums of a child."

"The point," Saji cut in, "is to let you know something. But if you're too big-headed to see it yourself then there's no point in letting you know."

"…How charming," God said with another wolfish smile. "Do you take pride over your wit, Saint Genshirou?"

"I am not your Saint," Saji snarled. "And to prove it, I'd gladly tell you to go fuck off."

I had thought Saji had done it. I thought he had sealed our fate. There was another wave of dread that went throughout the room. Shitori-kaichou looked on the verge of throwing herself at Saji to shield him from the ray of divine destruction God would have thrown at him.

Instead, God cocked his head back and laughed. He took a few steps back, stumbling around as though Saji's head poked at a ticklish spot under his ribs.

"Why are you here, you two?" God asked. He had a jovial smile this time. He couldn't wait to laugh some more at our next comments. "Why are you _really_ here? Is it because of my dear Metatron? She is quite lovely, isn't she? My best work yet! Metatron, my dear, come here and give a little twirl for the boys to see your loveliness."

Asia did just that. She placed the tray down onto Shitori-kaichou's desk, walked around, and twirled around. She raised her hands so to give us a better view. The hem of her robes danced around, giving us a nice flash of her thin legs.

All the while, she kept smiling.

"Father, that's enough," Azu-nee said firmly and in a voice that was willing to defy him. "Do not torture them any further than what you've already done. Making a Seraph in Asia's likeness… What were you thinking?"

"He was only thinking of himself," Saji accused. "This isn't the real Asia, is it? This isn't _our_ Asia."

"…But I am Asia," she answered in exactly Asia's voice. "I have been reborn as the new Metatron. Shouldn't you be happy for me, Saint Genshirou?"

Saint Genshirou.

I felt my heart drop. I think Saji came to the same conclusion.

This wasn't our Asia. There was no way our Asia would call him something like that.

"It has all of her memories," God elaborated. He stepped closer to her with an appraising eye. "All of her thoughts, all of her dreams, all of her prayers. It looks like her, thinks like her, feels like her. It has her heart. Would you not say this was Asia Argento essentially?"

"See, Saint Genshirou?" the Fake Asia said with our Asia's gentle smile. "It is as the Lord says."

"Would you like her?" God asked suddenly.

Even I had to take a step back from that question.

"…What?" Saji breathed the word out through clenched teeth.

"Your legend might not be as regarded as Saint Hyoudou's…" God began as he stepped closer to Fake Asia. He leaned over, putting his face close to hers while laying his hands on her shoulders. "But you are still a remarkable man for your age. There is much I can reward you. Do not deny it, Saint Genshirou. You fancy this lovely maiden. Ask and she can be yours. Ask and she can fulfill any desire you may have. Any."

A chill went down my spine as I watched his arms move from her shoulders, down her arms, and around her waist. Fake Asia blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment… but delight.

Something in me broke.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF—"

I tried to move. I didn't get any further than a single step.

They moved so fast. Impossibly fast. They were faster than Altry had been at her best when she was trying to kill us.

God's Archangels had surrounded me. I felt their blades press against me. At my back, at the side of my neck…

…And Fake Asia holding a crimson dagger pointed between my eyes.

Asia, our Asia, would never hurt a fly. She might accidentally swat a hand at it and then cry over it. That was our Asia. Not this apathetic doll.

God stepped up towards me, leaning forward so he could stare straight at me. His voice was calm as though nothing had happened. "The offer goes to you as well, Saint Hyoudou. I understand you were in love with Miss Argento. Ah… love."

He smiled boldly and stood up straight. He turned his back to me as he spread his arms out. "Love! That's the greatness of it! Love conquers all! It has turned pacifists into brutes! It has toppled empires, created wars, started plagues and crusades, betrayals and brotherhoods! It has civilized all of humanity and has had them triumph over the beasts of the wild! All because of love! And _that_ makes for the greatest of stories!"

He spun quickly on his heels. A smile unlike any other was on his face.

It was a maddening smile.

"Imagine that. What a story it shall make. Love! Saint Hyoudou and Saint Genshirou, seeking the love of Metatron but barred because Satan Himself is in their way! Yes! Their reason for vanquishing the demon Kokabiel, for challenging the Champion of Heaven who equally loves her, for being deceived by Satan only to break free! Your legends grow yet! Now, how does that sound?"

"Oh! I like that very much!" Fake Asia was bouncing on her heels, clapping her hands with excitement. "I get to be the main love interest? Isn't that great, Saint Hyoudou? Saint Genshirou? We'll get to live happily ever after!"

"…You are one sick fuck," Saji cursed defiantly. "Do you ever hear yourself? You have to with an ego that big. I bet you even record yourself so you can jerk off to it later."

God looked away while bobbing his head around. His expression was one of guilty pleasure.

…Holy shit. He really did do that. That… That was too much information.

"I'll kill you," I snarled. "Do you hear me? Saji and I are going to kill you. We're going to beat you to a pulp and then kill you."

He turned and looked at me with sarcastic incredulity. His eyes flicked over the various blades still poking into my clothes.

…Yeah, I probably shouldn't threaten someone like him while I'm like this.

"Saint Hyoudou…" Fake Asia lowered her head but put one hand over her mouth. It looked like she was pouting but… the corners of her eyes… I knew she was hiding a smile behind that hand. "That's not very nice. You can't say mean things to the Lord Almighty like that."

"I forgive him," God eased her with a gentle smile and a casual wave of his hand. "He knows not what he speaks of. But I believe that is all the time I can spare for you. I must get back into costume and review the script. Dalang, Sir Rolan, and I planned so much for today! Make sure to be there. I am granting you rewards for your deeds as Saints. Please try to be a little creative about your wishes. And I'll not accept anything about delaying the Promised Time or not hurting any of your friends, or any other nonsense about _peace_."

"Bye Saint Hyoudou! Bye Saint Genshirou!" Fake Asia waved a hand at us while flashing us her cheery smile. "I'm looking forward to the next time we can talk! I can't wait for that happy ending God has promised us!"

"And have it you shall…" God muttered while waving a hand to shoo us off. The guy took on a look of someone deep inn thought. He was already plotting the next act of the play. As if the whole world was a giant theatre to him.

I thought Philips-san was using a metaphor. But, no, his archenemy is _literally_ a playwright!

"Wait," God snapped a finger quickly before we were shoved out the door. "Daughter, have you found the answer to my inquiry?"

We all stood at the door as the super-handsome Archangel was about to open it for us.

Azu-nee pressed her lips together and thought for a moment. "You are both adversaries."

God gave her a heavily sarcastic look that just flat out read 'No duh'.

Azu-nee couldn't think of anything else.

"Disappointing," God said with a disapproving frown. "Saint Genshirou. You seem to be perceptive enough. Tell me, what is Dalang to me? Perhaps you'd be able to illuminate my P'Zuzu—"

"I think you're both bat-shit crazy," Saji snapped bluntly. "You have this complete frienemy vibe going on between you. I can't tell if you want to murder the other or frolic through a field of flowers. At one time, you fuck with all of us so much and he hates it. But on another, he invites you over for thinks like Ball Day and Parent's Day."

I saw Shitori-kaichou blink at that. She was watching Saji carefully.

God smiled at him with pride, "Ah. Perceptive indeed. Perhaps the closest answer yet. You may leave now. Do not disappoint me."

Right after that, we were kicked out of the room.

0-0-0

The hour was almost up. We were all back in our seats.

The auditorium was more crowded than it was last time. There was even a crowd outside the doorway with some of Azazel's crew keeping them back. It looked like the underworld's paparazzi trying to catch a peek at God and Satan.

At our side, Gremory-sempai and Shitori-kaichou were talking amongst themselves in quiet hushed voices. I couldn't tell what they were talking about.

Behind us, some of the girls of the Student Council were shooting compliments at Saji. Things like him being so brave and manly for talking like that in front of God. Eventually it became less cooperative and more competitive.

Way to go, Saji. Getting your own harem. Good luck!

But that one guy… um… Shit. What was his name? The only male in the Student Council… Ah, geez. I already forgot his name. Anyways, he wasn't here with us.

At my other side, Rossweisse-sensei was sighing heavily. She mentioned something about being unable to find Philips-san. She had tried to get into the Occult Research Club but was barred like all the others even though she was a teacher. I guess you had to be a leader to get in there.

There were only three people sitting at the main table this time. Azazel-sensei, Tiamat-sensei, and Leviathan-sensei. I didn't see Sir Rolan there.

Hoorah! I get to call her Leviathan-sensei and not be wrong finally! I don't have to adapt!

As soon as the hour had come, there were twin flashes. One of light and the other of darkness.

God and Satan had appeared back in their thrones.

God's Archangels stood erect and at attention. Even Irina looked serious.

But Fake Asia, who was kneeling at God's side again, waved a little bit at me. She did it while trying to hide the fact she was waving when she was supposed to be paying attention to the meeting.

I didn't wave back.

"The hour is up, my adversary," God said, donned in his silver and gold armor once again. "Have you come to a decision?"

Satan, also donned in his shiny armor, sat with his back against the throne. I, uh, couldn't tell if it was Philips-san under there or the strange lady from earlier. "I have decided upon a counter-offer, my adversary. I will trade you one heir for another. I will trade you the Champion of Heaven for my heir."

Satan waved a hand. He spun his magic and there was another flash of sunlight.

…Seriously, I'm going to go blind with how often those flashes had happened today. There's also the fact one of those Sun Spheres was lodged into his chest! Do you have any idea how hard it is to watch this unfold with that blocking most of my view?!

There were a few exchanges of gasps and whispers from the crowd. Altry appeared directly in front of Satan.

She really was alive. And she was totally dressed up like a chick this time. She didn't look happy about it but… she looked really cute in that blouse and skirt combo.

God fidgeted in his seat. The Archangels below him didn't look all too happy either.

I know he said there was a script involved or something like that. But… exactly how much of this was scripted?

"How considerate of you, my adversary," God said in a careful tone. "I must decline your offer. The Champion of Heaven is a remarkable individual who has served me perilously. But to taint his blade in the name of love? To challenge the will of two of my Saints? He coveted what was not his and I must, regrettably, punish his actions. I see no better punishment than to let him remain with you, Satan."

Ah. There it was. Barely twenty minutes since our talk and already he's acting on that whole love scenario.

Altry looked betrayed by that. She was expecting to go home but was instead shot down. And she was probably confused about that love comment.

"My sword, my adversary," God pressed on. "I will take nothing else. Return it to me and I will allow you to reunite with your spawn."

Satan growled, "Show her to me."

God nodded and gestured with his hand.

Bwah! My eyes! Why do you two keep flashing bright lights like that?!

By the time my eyes adjusted, I saw the small form of a blonde little girl. With fox ears. No, seriously, she had fox ears sprouting out of her hair! They were pressed flat against her head and— oh man, she had a tail! She had a fox's tail!

This was definitely the daughter of the Kyuubi. She was also a kitsune.

She was small, maybe around the age of eight or nine? She was at least dressed nicely in a white gown. Like a _really_ nice white gown that probably cost as much as my house.

She was shaking. She looked frightened, making herself as small as possible where she stood. Her eyes flicked up at Satan before shooting back down to the ground.

"Little one," Satan said in a quiet voice. "Come here. Let me have a look at you."

Her head peered up at the nearest Archangel, afraid they would stop her. God inclined his head, she saw it, and then took careful steps forward while keeping watch on the Archangel. When no one stopped her, she took quicker steps more to get away from them as quickly as possible.

The entire auditorium was as quiet as the dead as we watched.

Kunou stopped at the bottom step of Satan's throne.

"Come closer, little one," Satan said more firmly.

Kunou hesitated again. While keeping her head bowed, she climbed the stairs until she was at the top row.

"Look at me."

And she did.

Satan didn't react as he peered down at her. There was a long silence as the two of them were frozen in place.

And then, he leaned forward. He rested his hands against her waist and lifted her up. She yelped in surprise but didn't fight him.

He put her on his right thigh with one hand protectively cradled around her hip.

"…Well?" God said after a moment.

Satan was quiet some more. When he spoke… I heard something in him broken. Something almost human when he was supposed to be the most evil creature on the planet.

"Gabriel," he called out in a single breath. And yet it sounded like it had exhausted him.

The beautiful former Archangel appeared once again. God's sword was in her hands once again. But she didn't act on Satan's intentions. She looked at him with a small frown on her lips.

"My brother Fell to carry this sword to you, My King," she said.

"Your brother Fell to bring you to me," Satan said in a low tone. "There are respects that must be acknowledged. He is my adversary. I will not meet him on the Promised Time with anything less than his best."

"And I share the sentiment, my adversary," God returned with a gratuitous tone. "Michael, retrieve my sword."

Irina took wooden steps to the center of the stage. She stopped, waiting for Gabriel to meet her halfway.

Gabriel frowned and clenched the sword a little tighter. It looked like she was thinking about using it. The Archangels each put a hand on their weapons in anticipation. But, she must have realized her situation, because she took flawless gliding steps to the center stage. It just showed how far different she was compared to Irina.

"You are not Michael," Gabriel said with a sad tone before letting the sword go. Her fingers touched the sword for as long as possible.

Irina looked apologetic but accepted the blade. She tipped her head slightly as a sign of respect— as much as she could for a servant of Satan— before returning to God's side. She climbed up to his throne, knelt at the top step, and lifted the blade over her head in offering.

God took it and raised it over his head. The blade came alive with a whirl of power. It made several people stand up in fright. But none of the teachers nor did Satan react. With a flick of his wrist, God made the blade vanish.

"Thank you, my adversary," God said as he dropped his hand back to the armrest. "And speaking of respects, do you not think there are some present who deserve ours? Will you grant me the privilege of awarding mine?"

Satan considered it for a moment. "I suppose you are my guest. Very well. I am curious to see who dared to infiltrate my citadel."

"Saint Genshirou!" God lifted a hand while turning his head towards us. "Make yourself known to my presence!"

"Go to hell!" Saji barked back.

Again, the entire room was quiet. Eh, Saji, it's one thing to say something like that to God in private. It's another thing to say that in front of a live audience. I'm pretty sure he's going to get pissed if we ruin his play.

Satan was laughing, though. "Oh, and here you had me worried there were spies among my folk, my adversary. Go and reward the one who defeated your Champion."

Altry, who had been standing at the bottom of Satan's throne, frowned further.

God shook his head, "All the more reason for me to reward him. I must do all that I can to deliver him from your clutches. See how your influence has been seeped into his soul. It pains me. Saint Genshirou, for your deeds against the demon Kokabiel, for the seizure of the corrupted Altoryrigius, and for the rapture of the Holy Maiden, I offer you one wish. May your desires be known to me and—"

"I want you to fix Sona Sitri's legs," Saji stood and pointed over Gremory-sempai to reach Shitori-kaichou's wheelchair.

Shitori-kaichou looked completely lost.

Fake Asia made an audible gasp. But not one of scandal. She looked… overjoyed?

Saji was looking unsure of himself now. I get he really likes Shitori-kaichou and all but… I was pretty sure he was doing it for other reasons. To see Fake Asia react like that?

It probably meant God already anticipated this and had planned accordingly.

"And there it is," God announced while spreading his arms. "Do you see, my adversary? Virtue still exists through your corruption. Saint Genshirou has spoken! Let his enemy be shown mercy! Just as the Holy Maiden did once to the Spawn of Astaroth! Spawn of Sitri! I have heard the words of my Saint and grant you my blessings! May you walk once more!"

There was another show of flashing light. It consumed Shitori-kaichou, who was just a few seats down from us. It only lasted a few seconds before the light faded.

She was standing on her own. She was blinking her eyes from the brightness of the lights and became startled. I don't think she stood by her own will. One moment she was in her wheelchair and in the next… standing!

"Saint Genshirou," God lowered his hands to lay them on the armrest once more. "You do not disappoint."

Yup. We've been had.

"S-Saji…" Shitori-kaichou said his name in a shaking voice. She was looking at Saji with eyes of wonder, awe, admiration, and… I'm too afraid to call it disgust.

On one hand, Saji had given her legs back. On the other… he had used God to do it. I can't imagine what that might mean to someone like Shitori-kaichou, who was a Devil.

Saji sat back down with an expression of defeat.

H-Hey! Saji! Don't look like that! I draw inspiration from you! If you don't look as confident as you usually do then how am I supposed to—

"Saint Hyoudou!" God declared next. "Announce yourself and make yourself known!"

THAT! How am I supposed to deal with that?!

Man. I was going to ask him to heal Gremory-sempai's face but now it's just gonna backfire on us! I _should_ ask for it anyways. It's not fair to Gremory-sempai. But, maybe, and this was a huge stretch of a maybe, I could get our douchy club president to do it for us.

But now what was I supposed to ask for?!

I chanced a glimpse at Satan.

He was staring back at me. And I now know it's Philips-san behind that helmet. Why? Because I could feel the careless stare he normally gives me. Like asking me how my day's been going without giving a single care about it. I've been subjected to that so many times I've now developed a sixth sense for it.

Saji is out of it. Philips-san isn't going to bother to help me. Xenovia-san (even if she was here and I don't know where she went) would say something that would make things worse! And Azu-nee is hiding so she doesn't get lynched by the mobs outside.

"I'd go with a lot of money," Rossweisse offer. "Money is the root of all evil. And then give it to all God's enemies. Like, say, a certain underpaid, unappreciated Valkyrie."

Do you have no shame lady?!

I kinda just sat there, not moving. But nope! I didn't get that luxury either.

A spotlight shone on me. It must have come from one of God's light techniques because I was pretty sure there wasn't a light directly above me.

"Saint Hyoudou," God acknowledged me in a boastful voice. "Your legend precedes you. Slayer of Kokabiel. Defeater of Altoryrigius. Vanquisher of the Corrupt!"

Ah. So we were going with that title, are we? It's kinda weird seeing something I saw him develop be used in person. Even weirder it was for my sake.

"For you I offer the same as Saint Genshirou, though I wish there was more I could grant. Still, I will grant you a single wish. Make your desires known to me and may it broaden your legend yet!"

So that's what he was going to say before Saji cut him off.

A wish? I don't have a wish. Gremory-sempai had offered me the same thing if I wanted to join her peerage. I had thought once I wanted to suck on her to-die-for tits! But I also thought about having my own harem.

In retrospect, both seem incredulously shallow now. Yeah, I still want that harem. But… you know.

With everything happening to me, I've had something of a reality check.

Besides, even if I wish for anything, God will turn it against me. Even if it's completely selfish he'll find a way to make it seem like the most virtuous thing possible.

Think, Issei, think! What could you ask for that will make God eat dirt? We thought making him heal a Devil would work but that blew up in our faces.

I can't ask for some super hot Angel to have by my side. For one, he was pretty much okay with sending Not-Asia my way. The guy was practically advertising her! And she's part of this love drama he already wrote up! For another, I already have a super hot Angel at my side. And that's Azu-nee!

…Wait.

"THAT'S IT!" I cheered, standing on my feet.

"Oh? Have you decided?" God asked with bemusement.

Not gonna lie, I'm surprised I knew the word bemusement and could use it in a sentence. I must be on fire right now! So this is what it's like to be smart for a change! Man, this feeling rocks!

I smiled boldly at God. I put one hand on my hip while pointing at God.

"Azu'Kurano! I want the Princess of Heaven! That's my wish!"

I knew I had him as soon as God went silent.

See, Azu was sent here originally because she was lazy back up in Heaven. I was supposed to be her punishment. Meaning, I was supposed to be the lowest possible love candidate. She was supposed to hate being around me. That was the purpose of becoming my Guardian Angel!

For as dickish as the guy was, he was still a father. He still loved his daughter. Otherwise he wouldn't have been watching her play during Ball Day or spending the entire day with her during Parent's Day. The guy really did care about her.

You know, sometimes being the most hated pervert in all of Kuoh, nay, in all the _world_ had its merits!

…I just made myself sad.

I'm sorry Azu-nee!

"Hmph," God made something between a sneer and a snicker. It sounded like he was trying to hide his disgust with laughter. "That is quite the worthy request, Saint Hyoudou. Alas, the Princess of Heaven must remain virginal. I cannot hand my daughter to you—"

"Hey, Satan!" I turned instead to Philips-san.

Satan dipped his head in the same way he would grant someone permission to speak.

"Right now, Azu-nee is your prisoner, yeah?" I asked.

"Ah," Satan said. "I understand. Why yes, it is within my power to grant you ownership of my prisoner. If that is your wish, _Saint_ Hyoudou."

"Adversary…" God leaned forward.

"Yes, my adversary?" Satan turned with mock concern. "Respects must be acknowledged. You, my adversary, cannot afford to go back on your word. To do so would tarnish my own name. I will not allow such an insult to befall. Therefore, I see no reason to not assist you where it is needed. If you cannot deliver the Princess through your principles, it is within my rights to do so. After all, I am Satan. Virgins are sacrificed to me in a daily basis."

"There is no way P'Zuzu is a virgin," Sir Rolan said.

God nearly rose out of his seat with his power flaring. But then he realized who it was that said that and withheld himself.

Sir Rolan strolled onto the stage from the back entrance. He had in his hands a few pink and white boxes like the kind from bakeries. He spread them across the table before looking around.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

"The Princess is being given to that one," answered an emotionless voice.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Sir Rolan jumped and almost stumbled to the floor.

An old man in black robes was almost invading his personal space, reaching around him to get into the box and pull out a single glazed donut. He bit into it and chewed slowly. His eyes stared down at the pastry with no emotion within them at all.

I should mention that guy wasn't there a second ago. It's like all of reality ignored the few frames where he made an appearance. He was just… there.

"Can't you ever be NORMAL?!" Sir Rolan shouted while he straightened his attire. "Like, I don't know, use a fucking door? You know what? Next time just break down the fucking wall. At least that won't be as weird as you popping out of existence!"

"Ah, Ouroboros," God greeted. I could tell he was doing it to switch the conversation. "How kind of you to finally join us."

"I, like donuts," the man said simply before taking another bite.

…This guy was the Ouroboros Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis. He was supposed to be equally as powerful as God and Satan.

And he was munching away like nobody's business. In front of everyone. Ignoring all else.

"I, have decided to come for two reasons," Ophis said, raising up two fingers for emphasis. "One, I, like donuts."

…And he took another bite.

"Yes, we see that," Satan drawled out. "What would be the other—"

I don't know what's going on anymore.

One moment, everything was fine! Well, as fine as can be when you're in the audience for a meeting between God, Satan, and a Dragon.

In the next, the whole world changes color. And I do mean that literally. Everything just became like a giant portrait made out of watercolors. All the background looked like strokes of colorful smears. I could see every person just fine. But it was as though we all jumped into a painting.

"Fucking hell…" Sir Rolan swore. "That's… the spectral barrier kicking in. What the shit—"

There was the sound of a roar that made me fall to my knees and cover my ears. It was so loud my vision was swimming. I distinctly remember hearing the fabric of reality tearing apart.

I have no idea how I know this. I just do. It's just something you know even if it's the first time experiencing it.

Next, the roof of the auditorium tore apart. Something from the outside had reached over it and swept it off the ceiling. We were now exposed to the open sky.

There _was_ a large tear in reality.

And flying out of that tear probably the size of the Grand Canyon in America was a giant red dragon.

"That," Ophis said. It was strange how I could hear him despite how quiet he was in his expressionless tone. "I came to warn you about Baka Red."

Baka Red let out another roar that made me roll around on the floor.

"TRANSLATION?!" Sir Rolan shouted over the noise.

"…'Who the hell stuck this thorn under my side?'" Ophis supplied.

Another roar. Another bleeding eardrum.

"'I will murder the fuck who threw this at me. Show yourself,'" he said again.

"Is that… Is that a _spear_ under his wing?" someone, I'm roughly about 25% sure it was Tiamat who was asking, shouted over the noise.

"Is that… Is that _Metatron's_ spear?!" I was sure that one was Azazel this time.

"YOU FUCK!" Sir Rolan shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO EJECTED IT INTO THE DIMENSIONAL GAP! SEE, THIS IS WHY I HATE JAPAN! INFINITE SPACE AND WE HAPPEN TO GET THE _ONE_ TIME IT ACTUALLY HITS GREAT RED! I HATE THIS COUNTRY!"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Go to hell, Aaron**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Why Does My Life Suck So Hard?**

I, Genshirou Saji, am about to crap my pants right now.

You know, when I woke up this morning, I didn't know what to expect from this meeting. I was pretty sure Issei and I were going to get some sort of merit for what we did against Altoryrigius in the Battle of Kuoh. I didn't expect our douchebag club president and his friendemy archrival _God_ to crash the party.

I also sure as hell didn't expect a ginormous dragon breaking through reality to tear the school apart.

The big red thing in the sky _literally_ tore apart everything as it rampaged through the sky. I don't mean it kinda ruined the buildings around us… well, yeah, it did. But that's not it at all.

Its wings, claws, and tail tore apart the space around it. Reality came crumbling down like a rainstorm of glass from a shattered skyscraper. Tears opened that created vacuums that sucked up everything around it. The dragon shot freaking _beams_ of energy from colors I've never seen before!

I don't know what it is or why it's here, but I'm not going to stick around long enough to find out. I think I'll live not knowing.

Everyone else around us had the same idea. At the exact same time.

There was chaos around us as everyone scrambled to their feet and tried to run out of the auditorium. The expected happened. People tried to shove others out of their way or tripped and were trampled on. The doorway got crammed and hardly anyone was getting out.

With Issei and I at the front row… there was no way we were going to get through there.

"My adversary!" Peter shouted with alert. He rose out of his throne with six jets of golden energy blazing out of his back. They resembled wings. Those tubes around his armor began to pump glowing liquid into his limbs and chest. There was a high-pitch wail coming from him that grew louder and higher as more liquid pumped through him.

"As one!" said Philips-san. He stood from his throne with his silver and white armor coming alive. The magic glyphs and runes decorating it began to move around like an army of insects trying to weave a net of magic silk across the metal.

"United, we Stand," the old man in the black robes said. There was a colossal drop in pressure within the room as soon as he said those words.

"Together we triumph!" Sir Rolan declared. He filled the room in what Ophis took away. There was a crackle of lightning off his skin as the air became electric.

I stood there gawking at them. God spread his hands with his fingers pointing towards the sky. Philips-san raised a hand with the other flickering through a series of signals at high-speed. Ophis lifted his hands over his head as though holding an invisible basin. And Sir Rolan had one hand over his face while pointing the other towards the sky.

Four separate domes were created over the entire city. The size of them could be seen across the sky from horizon to horizon. They all shimmered over our heads as they melded into one. From Philips-san's sunlight, to Peter's divine sparkles, to the emptiness of Ophis, to the infusion of Sir Rolan's fire and ice.

All it did was _slightly_ divert the next beam of dragon fire. The stream of revolutionary colors broke through their defenses with only minimal diversion. Their combined domes only did enough to spread the shot to obliterate the main school building and the main road. We were close enough to the blast to knock us off our feet and deafen our ears.

"…It did not work," I heard Ophis say despite the screams around me and my ears ringing. "The 'T' in triumph was not capitalized."

"Yeah," Sir Rolan said with a rather expectant tone. His voice was still booming with his unique energy. "That's what happens when you don't have a QIC."

"Gabriel!" Philips-san shouted in an urgent voice. "Take Kunou away from here. My vassals! Escape and ensure the safety of my subjects! Leave Great Red to me!"

The little kitsune girl was reluctant to leave Philips' side. She clung to his leg like any regular scared little girl. Gabriel approached her and put her gentle hands around her shoulders and pulled her away. Her face was full of determination and sharp focus.

Geez. Don't just go and give me an order all of a sudden. I thought we were supposed to be a secret too. Or are we still? I'm pretty sure he said that in such a way for anyone in general to perceive it their own way. He didn't specifically say who his servants were.

…Did I just call myself his _servant_?

It's gotta be the concussion from the last blast.

"Kaichou!" I shouted as I rose back to my knees. "We need to get out of here! There's an exit at the back of the stage!"

Sona-Kaichou, still wobbly from having her legs back, struggled to get back on her feet. But because of her nature as a Devil was she able to do so before me. She looked at me… and I saw how scared she was. Despite being the awesomely stoic and clinical Kaichou I know and love, she was still just a young girl who was in the middle of something that threatened her life.

No. It didn't just threaten her life. I saw this through her eyes. She was scared for the rest of the Student Council, her peerage.

There came a sonic boom as Peter flew towards the sky. He raised his sword with the same glowing liquid radiating out of those tubes around his body running through its spine. The sword began to sing… almost like a flute, I guess. It played a song unlike any other I had ever heard.

Philips followed him, flying off of the ground at the same time without the need of wings. I saw _something_ , a pair of them in fact, shimmer off of the back of his hands. At the same time, that ridiculously long sword of his appeared in his grasp while its sheath appeared on his back.

"United we Stand!" I heard Peter shout out, his voice echoing.

It invaded my mind.

"Together we Triumph!" Philips shouted just as much.

The both of them, as parallel as the other as though they were a pair of mirrors beside the other, they raised their swords above their head in a gesture to strike down the dragon in front of them.

Both of their armors radiated like a pair of twin suns.

They brought their swords down. I couldn't look away as I saw _power_ — there's no other way to describe it— raw power was unleashed at the edge of their slashes. It moved forward, splicing through the air, no, through reality as though someone had taken a cardboard cutter straight through a painting.

It did nothing against the dragon. Didn't even ruffle its scales.

But the dragon had taken notice of them. Not by their attack but because they were the brightest things within this realm of existence. It turned its head towards them and opened its maw to unleash a new breath of unreal flames.

Both Peter and Philips had the smarts to fly away from us. The dragon's head followed them. It took enough time for it to inhale just for them to reach over the horizon. Only then did it exhale and unleash another insane beam of multi-colored energy towards the sky.

I don't know if those two douchebags survived or not. I don't care. My only concern is saving my skin and making sure those I care about follow me.

"Move!" I heard Issei shout. He helped Rossweisse-sensei back to her feet as he pointed at me. Zylor-san was clutching around his waist like a cat hanging from a tree. "Follow Saji! He knows where to go!"

…Thanks. No pressure at all. Yeah. Thanks Issei. What a great friend you turned out to be.

I suggested it anyways. Might as well take responsibility and show them where to go.

"This way!" I shouted and started to move. There was another quake as the dragon unleased another blast of its power. Holy cow! Even when it wasn't directed towards us, the shockwave alone made my vision blur.

Someone almost fell. I was so dizzy I couldn't tell who. I caught… her, yes I'm pretty sure this was a girl, and urged her to press on. She clutched onto me and I ended up almost carrying her along the way. I had to force myself to have one foot in front of the other as I climbed the stairs of the stage and try to make my way to the back.

"This way!" I heard a familiar voice call out. "Saint Hyoudou! Saint Genshirou! Over here! This way to safety!"

…It was the fake Asia's voice. Metatron. A part of me snarled and wanted to stay as far away from her as possible. That _thing_ shouldn't be alive. How dare it wear Asia's face. But… I couldn't afford to be like this. I had to get everyone out of here.

"Hold up the barrier!" I heard Azazel-sensei roar out in an urgent voice. I almost didn't recognize my super lazy teacher. It was probably the first time I've seen him so serious. "Put everything you have into it! Don't let it collapse until everyone is out of here!"

Another deafening roar had my head spinning. I held up the girl, who I'm pretty sure was Ruruko-chan by this point, and pressed forward. I saw the Not-Asia as she waved at me. She was urging us to follow her towards stage-right. She knew how to get out of here.

Our little group grew a little more. I saw Altoryrigius assisting another Student Council member in the middle of the stage. Shidou-san was trying to direct us. And Peter's Angels all had their hands over their heads with their focus over the ceiling.

…They were all keeping the rest of the ceiling from collapsing on top of us, I saw.

We were almost out of there. Just a few more steps and we can get out of the building and into better cover. Never mind that giant dragon can probably wreck any hole we hide inside. I didn't care and didn't think about that. We just had to get to safety.

I stopped at the last instant. The group went ahead of me with the exception of a few Student Council members. Sona-Kaichou and some of the other girls were looking at me with urgency.

"Serafall!" I shouted.

I don't know why I did it. A part of me wanted her to come with us. I wanted her to get out of the danger zone and flee with us.

But she was one of the leaders. She couldn't leave her post. She had a duty to ensure the safety of those under her. It wasn't just some job Satan gave her. It was a personal responsibility she took up.

I saw it in her eyes when she looked my way. She was delighted I called out for her. But she was also just as sad for it. She didn't say a word— didn't need to, really— and I knew she wished me off and would stay behind to do everything she could.

…That sad look in her eyes was scorched into my brain.

There came another roar. I don't know what it was that compelled me… but it felt like this one was the big one. Something in my gut told me this. All of my survival instincts screamed at me.

I shouted. I don't know what the words were. I don't think I even said words. I just shouted to reach her. My voice just roared out before a single word could be formed. It was all I could do.

There came a sound that popped my ears. And then there was a sense of vertigo. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. It was a still silence. A peaceful one. Everything was in perfect harmony and all of the pains I felt before didn't matter. For the first time in… ever, actually, I wasn't stressed about anything.

…And then all the stress came crashing back down on top of me. Three times as hard as before.

My face swapped spit with an invisible wall. Well, more than spit. Blood and teeth. It felt like someone as massive as that Heracles guy decked me square in the face, chest, and even had the gall to kick me between the legs.

I also couldn't hear anything. My head was ringing as this white noise was overcoming my senses. Opening my eyes, everything was a blur. Something was tugging on my arm. Something besides the white noise was trying to reach me.

"G… Ge…rou… Gen… S… Sa…. S… ji…. Saj… SAJI!"

I coughed and then sneezed. Blood spat out of me. Following that was intense pain and a headache unlike any other I've had before. Forget Kokabiel and forget Altoryrigius. I haven't felt anything like this before.

But it also meant I was still alive.

"Get up!" I heard Sona-Kaichou pleading with me. She sounded scared. Desperate even. The strong president I knew before was gone. "It's not safe here. We need to get out of here. Please!"

Please. I've never heard Sona-Kaichou beg for anything. Hell, I've never heard her ask for anything in general. Usually it's the other way around.

That notion kicked my mind into gear. If anything could force Kaichou to ask for something then I knew it was hell.

I put my hands on the ground to steady myself. I shook my head. I probably shouldn't be moving like this under these conditions. But she was right. That dragon was still attacking. We had to get out of here.

"Ruruko-san, help me!" I heard her call.

Another pair of hands pulled along my arms. Ruruko-chan, I'm guessing, based on how Sona-Kaichou was acting. They allowed me to regain my balance and stand back up.

The Student Council was huddling around me. Some of them had magic circles in their hands and radiating a light that was somewhat relieving the pains. Each one of them had worried looks on their faces. Every one of them was worried about me? They shouldn't be. Some of them were bleeding! They should be using their healing magic on themselves!

"Thank goodness…" I heard someone say.

I could have sworn it was Sona-Kaichou. But, seriously, it couldn't have been. That's not like her to worry about someone like me.

I turned my head, trying to figure out where I was and the last thing I was doing.

…It hit me harder than the blast.

The remainder of the gymnasium was in rubbles. We had barely been able to get out of the way before whatever happened sent it tumbling down. The Angels hadn't been able to keep up their barriers for long. That dragon had torn them down like nothing.

…Serafall.

Did she make it? Did she get out of there before the blast came?

A painful image came to mind. My imagination showed me a scorched and broken Serafall buried beneath all this rubble.

Fuck you, brain! Don't you dare betray me like this! Serafall is strong! There's no way something like that can take her out! She's a Lord of Darkness for a reason!

Looking up at the sky, I saw two flickers of movement following the dragon. They must have been Philips and Peter. Every now and then did the two of them release shimmers of energy at the exact same time. They were working together, inhumanly so, with their movements being as symmetrical as mathematically possible.

Yet their combined efforts wasn't doing anything more than aggravating the dragon.

At the same time… they were drawing it away from the city.

"Where's Issei?" I asked, realizing my best bud was nowhere near me. Rossweisse-sensei, Gremory-sempai, Zylor-san, and Altoryrigius were nowhere to be seen.

I asked about them because, I had to repeat to myself, I shouldn't _need_ to ask about Serafall. Those guys are pretty squishy. Not Serafall. Not her. She's fine. She has to be.

"We were separated," Sona-Kaichou explained in a clinical tone. Her eyes were sharp as she was back in her professional-like persona. "Rias is with him. I'm sure they are fine. For now, we need to clear the area and get ourselves to safety. There's nothing we can do under these circumstances."

She was frazzled. I know we all are but… this was definitely something different. She was trying her best to keep up a front. Sona-Kaichou looked on the verge of collapsing at any instance. I saw doubt in her eyes for the first time in my life.

…Serafall, her sister, _is fine._ Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

In the back of my mind, I wondered if the Not-Asia was fine. I shook it off. What did I care about that fake thing? Besides, even if she was broken a hundred different ways, that sick fuck Peter could fix her back up like nothing. He had revived all of his Angels anyways.

"What about the others?" I asked.

That was another thing. Didn't we have a responsibility to make sure everyone else was safe? There was nothing but chaos when that dragon showed up. People trampling on top of others. I hope, and I mean this heavily, their supernatural attributes helped them against hundreds of footsteps toppling on top of them.

"Onee-sama… the Leviathan will see to it," Sona-Kaichou explained. "As well as the rest of the teachers. Please, Genshirou-san, we need to move away from here. There is a teleportation circle in the Student Council office. It will take us to a secure area. I will entrust you with a glyph to allow you access. I trust Rias will do the same for Hyoudou-san."

It was hard to hear her words. Harder to understand them. I must have hit my head.

I nodded at her anyways. Someone, not Sona-kaichou, Hanakai-san I think, grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. I wobbled in my first step. Shinra-san pulled my other arm around her shoulders and held me up. I should feel embarrassed for this. But it took a lot of effort on my part to make sure I didn't trip over my own feet.

I should be doing something. But what? If I'm ready to collapse as soon as I lose focus then what could I do now? If not for the reinforcements Philips gave me as a Rook, I would have been dead. No doubts about it. I should be dead if something was strong enough to knock me senseless as I am now. Hell, I've taken blasts that crumbled walls and blew away cars before.

"…Hold on," I said out loud as I saw something.

Several of the members heard me. They stopped at my words with the rest following soon. I was able to stand up a little taller for this moment. I squinted my eyes to make sure what I was seeing right was real.

Yup. There's no doubt about it.

I saw Quarta-san jogging towards us. And she was following the Other Issei. He was running a little faster with his eyes up towards the sky battle.

"Hyoudou-san…?" I heard the confusion in Sona-kaichou's voice. She adjusted her glasses. "What are you doing here? Where is Rias? And… weren't you wearing something different?"

Other Issei wasn't as dirty as those who had just taken a full draconian blast. He wasn't covered in dust or dirt or blood. But he was covered in sweat and his street attire clothes were slightly ruffled.

Incidentally, I couldn't help but notice, Quarta-san's hair was a mess. More than usual.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Whoa. No matter what sort of accusation was made onto him by me, I couldn't help but stand a little straighter. That voice alone made me realize which one of us was in charge. Heck, I felt the need to have answered him immediately more than I would have for Philips, who was my literal boss.

Other Issei was total business right now. His eyes were analytical as they stared up at the sky. His brows were together with a look that said he was ready to throw down. Hard. And his body was tense enough to put me on edge.

Sona-Kaichou was caught off guard by him. She hesitated in answering.

"You!" I snapped and pointed a finger at him. I wasn't so fooled by him though! "Where have you been?! That thing started to attack us all of a sudden! Philips-san and that dick are fighting it right now! What the hell have you been doing with Quarta-san while we were running for our lives?!"

Other Issei's lips pressed tightly as though I caught him by surprise.

"Talking," he said a little too quickly than should have been. "Just talking."

I stared at him.

"There were a few words exchanged," Quarta-san muttered towards Other Issei. "But I did not approach you for the sake of conversation. What we were doing was—"

"JUST. TALKING!" Other Issei exclaimed while pushing Quarta-san behind him a little.

…I can't believe this guy. While God and Satan were having a conversation that would determine the fate of the entire world, he was _totally_ doing something with Quarta-san!

Dammit Issei! Why is your other self so much cooler than the both of us combined?!

No! That's not the point right now!

I'm so pissed off my own concussion doesn't matter.

"Where's Rolan," he demanded next, shaking off our stares by regaining his composure.

Nobody answered him. They probably didn't know what he was asking because they knew the guy as King Oberon, professor of English and History.

"Probably buried under rubble," I answered. "Look, Hyoudou-san, unless you have something up your ass that can help us, we need to get out of here. That dragon up there? It's wickedly powerful and batted aside anything the teachers, Satan, and God could pull _combined._ "

I almost called those two pricks by their actual names.

But I also know where I messed up. I called this guy by his family name when I've been calling my best bud by his given name all along. And Sona-Kaichou was staring at me in confusion.

"I do," he answered in a serious tone. "But I need something. Sona."

I shuddered. The intensity of his voice! He said her name so easily and with such ferocity it made me feel inferior as a man. How fair was that? This Issei had undergone some sort of trial of fire that made him a bigger man than I could ever hope to be. And it shone by just the way he called Sona-Kaichou's given name!

I can't even call her anything else even in my head!

Sona's head snapped back to attention after staring at me. She was completely surprised by his tone of voice. "Y-Yes?"

"Quick. There's not much time. I need to touch your breasts."

…And just like that, I lost _all_ respect for Other Issei.

For just a moment, the sound of carnage and death behind us didn't matter. We couldn't hear them. Everyone in unison was too busy staring at Other Issei as if he had just grown a third head. Yes, third head. He skipped the second with how ridiculous his request was!

"I won't lie," he said with the same serious face as before. "I don't know if this will work. It'll work for sure with… my Switch Princess. And I don't know if that same authority transfers over to you. But I have to try. You're the only person who can do this for me. It has to be you.

"No. I'm confident it is you. It's always been you. No matter where I'm at it'll always be you. So please let me do this. If you do, I can save everyone and make everything right."

…What the hell kind of shit speech is that?!

I take _everything_ back. No matter what alternative universe you may have come from, you're still a pervert, Issei! You'd even go as far as use this calamity as a chance to see Sona-Kaichou's breasts?! Have you no shame?!

"…Okay."

As soon as I find Sir Rolan, I'm going to tell him what you asked and make sure he—

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

I wasn't the only one. The rest of the Student Council said the same thing.

A-And Sona-Kaichou was halfway done with unbuttoning her blouse! She didn't hesitate at all! Maybe half a second to stare at Other Issei but that's it! She was going along with his nonsense like nothing!

"I can't explain it," Sona-Kaichou started out as she finished with the buttons. Her fingers clenched along the hem of her blouse. A heavy blush began to grow across her cheeks. "I know I shouldn't be doing this. There is a time and place for such vulgar actions and it isn't now. And… I have someone important to me. He deserves this before you.

"…But, I don't know what it is. It feels like I should believe in your words with every fiber of my being, Hyoudou-san. It's as if another me is telling me I should listen, if that makes sense."

KAICHOU! YOU'RE GOING ALONG WITH THIS?! WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

"It's for her," Other Issei said with the voice fit for some shonen hero. He even clenched his fist with determination burning in his eyes. "I promise. Everything will be fine after this. I'll save you all."

Sona-Kaichou hesitated. But that hesitation fell as soon as she looked into Other Issei's eyes. Her resolve was complete. Her hands moved.

But before I could at least see what kind of bra she was wearing, multiple hands covered my eyes. So many of the girls covered my face to where I could hardly breathe. And they came so quickly I lost my balance and we all tumbled to the floor.

"S-She's serious?!"

"Hyoudou-san, you perv! What have you done to our Kaichou?!"

"Oh my goodness! He's going for gold!"

"Both of them?! He's poking both of them?!"

"They're not a switch you can press, Hyoudou-san! You have to fiddle with them like nobs!"

"Don't give him advice Tomomo-chan!"

What the fuck is he doing to Sona-Kaichou?! And why do any of you get to see any of this?! How is this fair?!

Other Issei, I swear to PhilipsI will kill you after this!

"Ahnn~"

…I heard the voice of the most beautiful being in all existence reach the perfect pitch that would drive any man to the brink of insanity. It was a critical hit for someone like me.

OTHER ISSEI, I SWEAR TO _PETER_ I WILL KILL YOU AFTER THIS!

The hands were removed. I couldn't see anything I wanted. Sona-Kaichou had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest with a heavy blush on her face. And Other Issei had his eyes closed with both his hands clenched into fists.

The fuck was the whole point of that?! Do you have any idea how much time we wasted? That dragon is still around and still wreaking havoc! We would have been in shelter by now if not for—

His eyes flashed open. Everything just _stopped_.

The clash happening up in the sky ended. The dragon no longer paid attention to Philips and Peter. It craned its head around to look at Other Issei.

"Thank you," he said. And then he opened his mouth and said:

 **Do you know who I am?**

His lips moved. No words came out. But I heard something ringing inside my head. A question so powerful it made me realize how insignificant I was to the grand scheme of things. A simple question that made me compare myself to the grand cosmos of all existence.

I was a speck of dust compared to the raging sun.

 **I am, Creation**

 **I am, Forward**

H-His skin! It was peeling off! No, not just his skin. His entire being! What flakes peeled off didn't reveal muscle and bone. What lay within was… words. Words to an alphabet I couldn't read. Things I couldn't understand. Mathematical equations that was beyond me. Shapes and symbols that shouldn't be possible. It was an entire philosophy and mechanism that belittled the greatest of minds.

Just staring at this jargon that my mind could only register as nonsense taught me something. It felt like I had just learned more in this single second than I had in my entire life.

Other Issei took a few steps forward, walking through the group. More of his skin peeled off and became embers that floated away. His body began to break down and become motes of light. But he continued to walk, even when he no longer had feet to support him.

Those motes of energy united together, latching onto another with miniscule strings. It wasn't random. They were forming a pattern. They were coming together to make something greater.

 **My Dream, it shall forever grow**

 **My Nothing, it shall forever stretch**

There was nothing left of Other Issei as his body evaporated. But he continued to walk. He continued to look up at the sky in defiance. Even when I couldn't see him, my mind's eye could still tell he was standing there.

I wasn't the only one. The entire Student Council was staring at him. In awe. In shock. In horror. In tragedy. In jealousy. Some of the girls were crying.

A new body was being formed. Those motes of energy and those lines of nonsense were coming together. Something humanoid came into focus but it couldn't really exist in the physical world like how any of us could. It was not of flesh and bone. It wasn't even made out of magic. It was something… _different._

I was staring at something not meant for mortal eyes.

 **I am, Endless**

 **I am… [Potential]!**

…Potential. I was staring at potential itself. The potential to achieve anything. The possibility to become anything. The _chance_ , no matter how improbable, to obtain greatness and victory.

I saw… [It Can Happen].

That's what we were looking at. This was the success within a gamble, the possibility within unlikeliness, the greatest reward conceivable, made and manifested in front of us.

This was Other Issei's true power.

I saw him look over his shoulder and give us a smile. None of this was physical. He was practically invisible to us. Nothing save my imagination was allowing me to see him. And it was my imagination that limited me in seeing what he truly looked like and being able to understand what the scribble that made up his body read.

He gave us a reassured thumbs-up.

And then, he flew up towards the sky.

Wrong. He didn't fly. He _willed_ himself upwards and the rest of reality complied. There was no resistance, no sonic boom from the intense speed, no aftermath whatsoever in his traversing. He simply moved from Point A to Point B because _he could._

 **It's me, Red. Go back to the damn Gap!**

And then he sent a right hook across the dragon's maw. It was more damage than anything Philips and Peter could have done onto it.

"Zoom, Zoom, IYAAAAAAAAAN!" roared the dragon. I could have sworn to have seen it smiling.

But, no, it couldn't have. Even if this thing was intelligent it didn't have the muscles around its mouth to smile. Bare its fangs, sure, but not smile. It didn't even have lips to curl up.

Besides, it was unleashing another wave of multicolored fire.

Other Issei took the brunt of it. He raised his hands in front of him and stopped it in its tracks. He was like Son Goku who stopped Cell's Kamehameha blast with his bare hands. Never mind the dragon continued to breathe out! It was sending a continuous stream of energy forward yet the end of it was being halted in place without any of it splashing around!

These physics don't make sense!

 **Dragon Shot!**

Red energy flared out of his hands and pierced through the dragon's flames like a javelin. I saw it travel up the flames and make its mark.

The dragon let out a surprised yelp as the red energy combusted. It sounded like glass shattering and bells ringing at the same time rather than a thunderous explosion you'd expect. Regardless, it was enough for the dragon's attack to stop.

Other Issei flew in and decked him one more time. The dragon didn't flinch as much, probably having been prepared to get hit this time instead of the first time. It moved faster than something its size should have been able to.

I mean, seriously, it's like neither of these two follow the laws of physics!

It swatted Other Issei aside with one of its claws and followed up on the strike with its gaping maws. Other Issei tumbled around midair and had been able to steady himself just enough to grab ahold of some of the dragon's fangs before it could crush him.

…And then he took on the full force of the radiant flames at point-blank. He couldn't move.

Unbelievably, this didn't stop him.

He _wrestled_ the dragon— from inside his maw!— by jerking its head to the side and slamming it down onto a hard, invisible surface several meters over our head. It's as if he had just created solid ground in the middle of the sky just for this maneuver! The dragon was even starting to get back up by grabbing ahold of the ground!

…I think right there was where I drew the line. This was a little more than a battle between gods. I mean, seriously, the literal _God_ couldn't scratch the dragon's scales! And whatever the fuck Other Issei is was manhandling it after touching Kaichou's breasts!

Other Issei seems to have things under control. But we were all still in danger. And… we were all still standing here in the middle of the open.

The urgency of the situation sent a jolt through me, rebooting my mind and kicking it into gear.

I didn't bother to go back towards the ruins of the main school building on the chance the Student Council office was still intact. I doubted it but that wasn't the point. Instead, I headed back towards the gymnasium.

The hell with subtlety and the hell with secrets. I don't care what people think of me at this point.

I grabbed the first panel of rubble I could, a giant slab of concrete with steel wiring sticking out of it, and put my back into it. My fingers sank into the slab as though it were made of soft clay. With a grunt of effort, I lifted the chunk of construction ten times my weight and tossed it to the side.

I then started to pull out the next one. And the next. And another one after that. I tossed rocks and metal and glass and all else out of my way. I wasn't reckless about it either. I knew if I did something wrong then the entire thing would collapse on itself, crushing anyone underneath or fall on top of me.

"This one right here," I heard Yura-san crouched down beside me and grabbed the edge of another chunk of rubble. This one was a flat panel that kept other pieces in place. She was able to raise one side of it just enough to get herself underneath it. With her legs fully supporting her, she was able to keep it uplifted.

"Hurry," she told me. "I won't be able to hold it forever."

I knew what she meant. If I remember right… she was Sona-Kaichou's Rook. We had the same enhanced strength and endurance.

"Is anyone down there?" I called out, crawling on my hands and knees as I dug out smaller pieces with my hands. "Anyone? Can you hear—"

"Incinerate!"

A beam of intense heat nearly scorched my head off. I'm pretty sure it singed my eyebrows and the top of my head. Had it been any closer and the heat alone would have melted my face off even if the beam never touched me.

It blew a hole through the rubble, though. It cleared a path. Yura-san was able to toss aside a part of the rubble with the rest of it reduced to ash.

"We need a healer!" the voice of Sir Rolan barked out. "Now! Everyone else, get the fuck out of here already!"

The hole Sir Rolan had made was large enough for people within to climb out of if they crouched or crawled. They were all covered in dirt and dust from the collapsed building. A lot of them were bleeding.

I was on my hands and knees, reaching out to some of them and pulling them out.

Every person I helped, I stared right into their eyes. Not one of them was Serafall.

The rest of the Student Council was right behind me. They all followed me instead of retreating, despite Sona-Kaichou's earlier words. No, I don't think she would truly turn away from a chance like this.

When the number of people escaping started to dwindle, I started to enter. Sir Rolan hadn't come out yet. He had called out for a medic. There had to be people so badly injured they couldn't move.

…Was Serafall one of them? How badly hurt was she? So wounded she couldn't even move?

The interior of the makeshift cave was cold. So cold I could see my breath. It was being upheld by pillars of ice and thick walls of ice. Did Serafall do this? Did she do this with her ice magic to make sure the building didn't crush anyone who couldn't escape?

No. This wasn't her magic. This felt different. It had an almost electric vibe to it. This was Sir Rolan's magic.

There were a number of wounded down at the bottom of the pit. Azazel-sensei was seeing to some of them… though he was wounded himself. In fact… he was missing his right arm.

Not everyone made it either. I saw the outstretched limbs belonging to people who couldn't be saved, having been crushed just outside Sir Rolan's protections. And some had been dragged towards the other side of the canvas. Those bodies must have succumbed to their wounds.

Tiamat-sensei was sitting against a wall, clutching at a layer of burnt flesh along her ribs. Her body was slack as though it took every ounce of energy just to keep her head uplifted.

"Genshirou-san," she regarded me, still, with those cold and sharp eyes. "Did Sempai… Did Hyoudou-san get out?"

…Why are you asking about an idiot like that?

"…He's with Gremory-sempai," I told her. It wasn't a full answer. Truthfully, I didn't know where my friend was. He could be buried under another pile elsewhere or was caught in the blast.

Tiamat-sensei took it however way she wanted to, though. Her expression lightened. Her head slackened and her eyes shut. She had been fighting against the trauma just to know about Issei.

I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding. She was breathing. She didn't just die before we could save her.

"Onee-sama!" Sona-Kaichou shrieked and rushed past me.

My head snapped around. My heart skipped a beat.

Serafall! She was here! But… Kaichou's voice… please no.

She ran towards Sir Rolan, who was crouched down with his hands pressed against the chest of a body lying on her back. His hands were glowing with tongues of fire popping in and out. Both his eyes were glowing red with a layer of red mist covering his face. He was locked in focus with the body.

I almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was singed and her dark green business suit was turned charcoal. Her skin was dotted with black marks. A pool of blood was forming along her back.

Her chest heaved every now and then, gasping for air when she could. It would go still for a few seconds before repeating the process. A black and bloodied hand was clutching Sir Rolan's suit.

Serafall…

Sona-Kaichou was at her side. Her hands joined Sir Rolan's, making a magic circle and applying her own healing magic with whatever it was he was doing. He started to explain the situation to him, telling her of all the wounds Serafall had obtained while instructing her on what to do. Sona, as frazzled and terrified as she was, nodded her head rigorously as she obeyed his commands.

I… just stood there.

I watched them. Sir Rolan barked at her and Sona-Kaichou retorted back at him. She was on the verge of crying. Sir Rolan was on the verge of hysteria. They both doubled their efforts. Sir Rolan's face twisted into a snarl as the flames in his hands brightened. Sona-Kaichou began to sweat and shudder as the glowing essence in her magic circle created sparks.

"We're losing her, Sitri!"

"I'm trying!" Sona screamed, her voice breaking as she was past her limit.

There was nothing I could do. I didn't know anything about doctoring. I recently started to learn magical application but I didn't know the first thing about healing magic. I didn't even know how to treat wounds in general. Which was kind of redundant. You'd think with everything Issei and I had gone through and the bones we've broken I would have learned _something_ by this point.

It made me realize how little I really learned despite everything. I had been so focused on making myself stronger I never learned how to protect the people I really cared for. I thought if I could oppose Peter then I could save everyone.

I felt completely useless here.

I watched them work. I watched them shout at each other. I watched Sir Rolan's face twist further into outrage while tears started to fall off of Sona. Both of them were falling into desperation.

My hand clasped around someone's. Momo's. At some point she had stood beside me and grasped my hand in comfort. I heard sobbing on my other side. Ruruko was crying while she pressed her face into my shoulder.

"Oberon," Azazel spoke in an exhausted voice. "That's enough. If you can't do anything further… you're just tormenting her."

The rampaging noise outside didn't matter. Sona-Kaichou's hands curled up. The magic circle she had been projecting vanished. Horror struck her as she realized what she was doing.

"O…Onee-sama…" she broke down, letting every wall she built as a front collapse. Tears flew down her face.

"Not! Today!" Sir Rolan shouted in defiance. His eyes glowed brighter and the mist at his face became more solid, more resembling a mask than anything else. The air became electric as pressure started to form around my shoulders. The flames on his hands intensified to where I could feel their heat from where I stood.

Serafall made a grunting noise.

"Stop it!" I said. "You're hurting her! You're making her wounds worse!"

I don't know what I was saying, honestly. I did want Sir Rolan— anyone, really— to save Serafall where I couldn't. But he was so obsessed in his technique he was doing more harm than good. I don't know what those flames were supposed to do, but only now did they start to hurt her.

"Get out there and find Artemis!" he snarled at me. "I can't keep her alive much longer! I don't know where the fuck that fucking Dragoon is and fucking Ophis is just sitting there!"

In the corner was the old man in robes, Ophis. He was in pristine condition, sitting with his knees up to his chest, and munching on one of the donuts Sir Rolan brought along. His emotionless gaze was staring directly up at the ceiling. His eyes were keeping track of something only he could see.

He was watching the fight between Other Issei and the dragon, I realized.

"I, like donuts," Ophis said. When he finished the one in his hand, he reached for another from a pink box I'm sure wasn't there before. "[Potential], is pushing against Great Red. God, and Satan, they are observing. Learning. Stealing from [Potential]."

"I don't fucking care if they are singing Cumbia," Sir Rolan's entire visage turned monstrous. "I am not letting Sera die! Genshirou! Move your fucking ass! Get someone here now or so help me I will personally make sure your entire side loses at the Promised Time!"

…It wasn't an empty threat. Something deep, just as deep as the impression left by Other Issei upon his transformation, was ensuring me everything he just said would become truth. It wasn't just words. It was a prophecy. It _will_ happen.

All eyes were upon me. The Student Council, the wounded who couldn't move, Azazel-sensei, Sona-Kaichou, and especially Sir Rolan.

The only one who wasn't staring at me was Serafall, who had enough strength to glare up at Sir Rolan in protest. But she couldn't say anything. Her mouth was open but the only sound being made were grunts of agony.

I couldn't stand to watch her like that. I turned and ran. It had nothing to do with Sir Rolan's threat. I did it for myself. I would never be able to live with myself if Serafall died here and now. Not after everything that's happened to her.

The idiom about not knowing until you lost it came to mind. That's exactly what Serafall was to me. She wasn't just my teacher. She was someone precious to me.

So I turned, broke free from everyone, and headed back out into the carnage. The world was still in utter chaos as the watercolor barrier was still active, separating us from the real world. Other Issei was still fighting against the giant red dragon.

…Peter and Philips were still hovering in the skies. They were watching the engagement as if everything below them didn't matter.

"YOU DICKS!" I shouted up at them in fury. God and Satan, true to their names. It didn't matter what they preached. God, wanting to be a merciful and benevolent ruler. Satan, who wanted to protect everyone under his dominion. They were both full of shit!

"Saint Genshirou…" I heard a voice approaching from behind me.

I spun around and saw the Metatron in Asia's body. She was perfect and untouched. Not a lick of dust or ruin lay on her. Her hair was shimmering with light and her robes as white as clouds. She approached me with her hands over her mouth, hiding the everlasting smile plastered on her face when she was trying to look distraught.

"You shouldn't say such things about the Almighty," she said to me. "It's not nice. Even if it's you, it'll make me sad. B-But! I'm so glad! I'm glad you're safe! I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you!"

She let her hands drop to show her smile. It was Asia's smile. The smile I had fallen in love with and wanted to protect with my life.

…And this _thing_ was wearing it.

However… I couldn't let my anger boil. Not now. Not when…

Not when she was wearing the rings of Twilight Healing.

Asia's Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing, were a pair of rings that allowed her to heal most wounds. She told me once they couldn't cure lethal illnesses, cancers, or regenerate lost limbs and organs. But I also heard it was a Sacred Gear a lot of other Saints and holy people had within the Church.

If she had them, and was branded Metatron, there's no doubt they had been upgraded. There's no way someone with the ego like Peter's would allow his best Angel to run around with a standard Sacred Gear. Hers _had_ to be the best.

I wanted nothing to do with her. I wanted to hate her. I wanted to tell her how much she will _never_ be the Asia I fell in love with.

…But I couldn't. It would cost me too much.

"…Please," I said in a low voice. It hurt to be like this. It hurt my pride. But what good was that when I couldn't do anything on my own? I couldn't even protect a single person. "I need your help."

Her smile lit up, "Of course! Anything! Saint Genshirou, I will always be there to help you if you ask! Just tell me what you need!"

"Heal Serafall!" I shouted. "Please! Hurry! She's dying!"

…She just stood there. Her smile frozen in place.

"I can't do that," she said after a moment. "I'm sorry, Saint Genshirou. But the Leviathan is a Devil. I understand your compassion for these heathen creatures but I cannot condone such an act as the Voice of Heaven. It is the reason why I fell from grace when I was mortal—"

"PLEASE!" I shouted louder. No, I screamed it. "You said anything! You said you would do anything if I asked! I'm asking! I'm begging! Please!"

She bowed her head and clasped her hands together. Those hands covered her lips. It looked like she was ready to pray for me. But I knew she was hiding that fucking smile just so she could look saddened for my sake.

"Oh, Saint Genshirou, you're a very merciful soul. You pray for the safety of the enemy. The Almighty spoke highly of your compassion and only now do I see it. Yes, this is why I love you so much. But there is nothing I can do. She is a Devil. It is her fate to be damned for—"

"ANYTHING!" I screamed at her. "Anything… I'll do anything. Just… please. Save her. I can't lose another person. Not another. I lost you… I can't lose her. I can't. I can't…"

I had hit my limit. The stress of everything I had walled up came crashing down. The grief I had for Asia never healed. There wasn't enough time for it to. I blamed myself and I hated every waking day for it.

Yet, Serafall was there for me. She was there to keep me company. She kept me sane. She comforted me. I never understood her feelings until the day she kissed me. And instead of taking responsibility as a man… I ran from her.

I was afraid. I didn't want to like her, know her, and get attached to her. My heart was torn apart after Asia had died. I didn't want that to happen again.

Despite that… it was happening all over again with Serafall.

I hit my limit. I cried.

"…Saji?" Metatron whispered softly. Gently. Exactly like how the Asia I knew would. "Why… Why are you crying? What… What's going on? Where… am I…?"

I looked at her. My vision was blurry with the tears.

I could have sworn her smile was gone.

"It seems the Leviathan is in peril, my adversary," an echoing voice boomed from above my head.

I looked up. Both Peter and Philips were standing in the middle of the air a few meters above me. They were looking down at our exchange. Peter had his hands on his hips with his head held up high. Philips had his arms crossed with his head bowed. I don't know how long either of them had been there.

"She is dying," Philips confirmed. "Her essence is weakening. What of it?"

"Such a shame," Peter said with an exaggerated tone. He shook his head a few times as though an audience was watching him. "She was my favorite of your ilk. I had wished to claim her once more after the Promised Time. Alas, there is little that can be done when the Great Red interjects."

"You…" I growled. My anger was returning. I couldn't believe these two! "Why are you just standing there? Don't you see what's going on? Why aren't you trying to save anyone?!"

"My eyes are everywhere, Saint Genshirou," Peter waved his hand casually, shrugging off my comment as though it were mere dust in the wind. "I know of those who fell today. Two of my Seraphim and my newest Michael perished today. But those I can rebuild and Michael I can resurrect. Those are within my domain of power.

"The Leviathan belongs to Satan alone. There is little I can do for her. Perhaps if you had wished for her salvation instead of the Sitri demon…"

I froze with the amount of anger swelling within me. This guy… he was saying he had the power to heal Serafall. But he wasn't going to. All because I had wished for Sona-Kaichou's legs back.

[ _My other self,_ ] the voice of Vritra whispered in my head. [ _Do not be so rash in your judgment. He is toying with you. He wishes to provoke something out of you. Ponder on his wording. He chose his words carefully as a playwright would._ ]

I know. I had already analyzed what he said. Despite my anger, my mind had already tried to find a way around it. It brought up an argument.

"Then… take it back," I snarled. "I want to change my wish! I want to change it so Serafall lives!"

Even if it meant Sona-Kaichou will never be able to walk again. She might hate me for it. But she will understand. She would probably do the same if she could. She would rather lose her legs than lose her sister.

That's the rationality I told myself. But, in truth, I just didn't want to lose Serafall.

"The wish has already been made, Saint Genshirou," Peter told me in a fatherly tone. "It has been recorded in Gospel. To change it now would be to change my Words. I am no liar like the Devils."

More anger and frustration. He was just fucking with me at this point!

"There is… however, another way," he said after a moment. "I have yet to grant Saint Hyoudou his wish. There is still ample time for him to alter his decision."

…So that's how it was.

This guy was taking full advantage of the situation. He was nothing more than an opportunist. Of course he was! He had been riding on the achievements Issei and I did for the past short months just to glorify his name as God! Why would now be any different?!

He was using this as a chance to keep Zylor-san out of Issei's clutches. Seriously, what kind of snake does something like that? He didn't want to send his daughter off for marriage or whatever and was willing to dangle the life of someone precious to me for it?

God fucking dammit! Even when we wanted to sucker-punch this dick did he find a way around it! Could we never win against him even in the smallest of ways?!

"Fine," I said. "I'll tell Issei. He'll understand."

I'm sorry, Issei. I hope you'll understand. I'm sure you will. I'll apologize to you for the rest of my life if I need to. What you did was brilliant. But our opponent is a clever piece of shit.

"That decision is not yours to make, Saint Genshirou," Peter told me in a patient, if not lecturing tone.

…God was a bigger Devil than the Devil Himself.

"Then what do you want?!" I roared out.

"My adversary," Peter disregarded me to address Philips. "Would you not have jurisdiction over this matter? Can you not speak in Saint Hyoudou's stead as you claim him to be your… vassal?"

"Ah," Philips turned his head to look at Peter. "So that is why you pulled me away for this. I suppose I could. He is my Pawn."

And then… nothing. Neither of the two resumed their conversation. They just stood there in silence.

"She is going to _die_!" I shouted. "Philips you fucking sack of shit! Do something! Save her already!"

"…Why would I do that?" he asked me with genuine curiosity.

I… couldn't speak after that.

"Leviathan is better off dead," he said next in a passive tone. "She has spied on me to Sirzechs and his party. Trying to kill her myself is too much of a hassle. She is too close to me and is too familiar with my tactics. With this, I will not need to worry about her when I go after Sirzechs and Ajuka."

"Honestly, my adversary," Peter spoke up. "The Leviathan has no worth to you whatsoever? I thoroughly enjoyed having her in my company myself. Is there nothing about her that pleases you?"

I felt sick to my stomach.

"She is an aesthetic doll," Philips agreed with a shrug. "But being _pretty_ isn't worth it. Truthfully, I've been trying to figure out a way to kill her without causing too much collateral. I couldn't ask for a better chance. Using my Reverse on everyone else will be taxing, though. But her I won't miss. She's only a Devil."

I stared at him. Dumbfounded. Numb. Horrorstruck.

"If you have no plans for her, may I take her?" Peter asked. "My project is nearly complete. I can preserve the body just long enough. Imagine that. A Seraph Leviathan! The first Devil converted into an Angel! What a story that will make!"

At that, I had enough. My blood froze over.

The idea of Serafall ending up just like Asia… the same Serafall who had been abused for centuries as Peter's sex slave… My soul was screaming at me.

"DON'T YOU DARE—"

My Sacred Gear gauntlet was out. I stopped thinking. I was going to use it to shoot silk at Peter and make him burn with Vritra's black flames. I could barely even hear Vritra's shouting to stop me. I didn't listen.

I didn't even swing my arm all the way when an invisible weight forced me onto my knees. My body became stiff. My head was bowed and my body was positioned as though I was trying to pray.

Peter put the hand directed at me back onto his right hip.

Nothing. There was literally _nothing_ I can do to save Serafall!

"…Even there I have to draw a limit," Philips said after a painful silence. "I would rather turn her to ash myself. I should. But, knowing you, you'll use your Resurrection."

"Then, it would seem, we are at a conundrum," Peter crossed his arms. It almost looked like he was pouting. "It is as you say. If she dies, I will use my Resurrection and take her for myself. But if you save her… You lose either way, Dalang. I do not wish to put you at a disadvantage. Surely there must be something you want out of this?"

Philips scoffed, "Like what? I won't have to watch my back from her anymore. There's nothing either of those two can give me. I already own their souls. There is nothing left for them to give me. Unless _you_ can offer me something."

"I speak in favor of Saint Genshirou," Peter shook his head. "There _is_ something he can grant you, my adversary. You are too consumed with your wrath to see it. Do you not see it? He is _in love._ When men like him are in love, they are willing to do _anything_."

There was more silence between them. Philips was considering his options.

"Genshirou," Philips spoke up. "I will overrule Hyoudou's request. I will amend it for my adversary to save Leviathan. No. To Resurrect all who fell today."

"…You are pushing my respect, my adversary," Peter mumbled.

I could lift my head. I looked up at Philips. Behind that faceless mask of his Godking armor… I knew there was something burning within his eyes. I could feel it pierce through my skull.

"One day, you will obey a single command from me. This I swear as your King."

I had no say in it.

"So be it!" Peter announced, his voice echoing for everyone in the vicinity to hear. "Harken all! Satan speaks! Through trade with Saint Hyoudou, all fallen by the Apocalypse Dragon will return by the third sunrise! The first shall be the mighty Leviathan! For Saint Hyoudou sheds tears for his fellow, Saint Genshirou, who has been tempted and beguiled by the succubus! May he find salvation and be brought back into the light!"

Of course. Of course! Of fucking _course_!

This guy was using this to add another page to his play. It wasn't just about getting to keep the chastity of Zylor-san. He went the full mile and reaped out as much out of this as he possibly could. Using me to spread his word was one thing… but to drag Serafall into this now…

I cannot express how much I hate him. He was going to drag her through the mud _all over again_.

The tubes running through his armor began to bubble as they pulsed and brightened. He inhaled and spread his hands. The six streams of energy burning through his back flared.

A pillar of light shot up through the wreckage housing the injured. I didn't need to confirm anything to know he had kept his word. Serafall was saved.

…But at what cost? What was Peter up to this time? And what was the request Philips was going to make me do?

"I look forward to the rest of this story," Peter said in a more normal voice. I could hear the smile behind his faceless mask. "The love affair between one of my best Saints and the Leviathan… You do not disappoint, Saint Genshirou."

"Isn't that great, Saint Genshirou?" Not-Asia bounced around near me while clapping her hands. "See how wonderfully benevolent our God is? Have faith in Him and He will always answer our prayers. B-But… to love a Devil… O-O-Oh… how am I supposed to compete against that? Don't worry, Saint Genshirou! I will bring you back to the path of righteousness!"

All I could do was glare up at Peter in defiance.

Hate. Hate. Hate. And more _hate_.

I knew he was looking at me with a smug look behind his mask. He knew I couldn't do anything. The only guy who could was standing beside him, watching the whole exchange.

" _Transfer!_ "

It was my turn to smile at him as things changed.

"FATHER!" Not-Asia screamed.

Peter let out a cry of pain and shock as a crimson missile tore straight through his right shoulder and knocked him straight onto the ground. The impact was so strong it tore through his immaculate armor.

Hell, it had outright tore off his entire right arm.

I didn't even care if I was caught up in the impact when the missile struck the ground. I was knocked back and sent into a tumbling roll.

When I could look up, and cough a few puffs of dust out of my mouth, I saw a large crimson spear impaled into the ground a few feet where I had been kneeling. And Peter was crouched on the ground like the maggot that he was. His hand was gripping his stump as sparkling golden liquid poured out.

Not-Asia was at his side, already pressing what remained of his right arm onto the stump and using her Twilight Healing to reattach it.

"Are you done?" Other Issei called out.

He descended down on a pair of wings that shone every color of the spectrum. They were made out of radiance I couldn't explain. They folded onto themselves and sank into his back until they were completely out of sight. He walked forward with his clothes just as pristine as Asia's as if he hadn't just spent the past while fighting a colossal dragon in a transformation state. They looked much better than when he had gone into battle.

His eyes were glowing green with diamond slits for pupils. The skin at the bottom of his jaw and running down his neck were red scales. When he spoke, he had sharpened fangs of a dragon.

I saw the giant red dragon up in the sky for just an instant. Rather, I only saw his tail. It was sinking back into the tear within reality and back towards… wherever it came from. As soon as the tip of the tail was within its domain, the tear sealed itself shut.

"Rolan said I can't kill you," Other Issei snarled, baring his fangs like a wolf ready to lunge. "If you weren't the thing keeping this World running, I would have. But that doesn't mean I can't beat the living shit out of you."

"I do not fear you, _Traveler_!" Peter snapped. Six of his energy fumes blazed as the air became heavy. "You have no power here! Should we clash, there will be no glory in either of our legends. The World will eject you from its system while I remain here still. Your tantrum will amount to nothing!"

"…I just went Primordial on the Dra'cueri King and I'm _still_ here," Other Issei quipped. "I think I can repel the World's influence long enough to shove Vorpal up your ass… And I don't care how much it won't like it."

"If that is what you desire, Traveler," Peter said as he stood at his full height. Still bleeding, with Metatron trying to hastily mend his arm, he wasn't afraid to back down. "Harass me, Primordial Lawmaker, and I will defend myself. I wield Defiant Works that will overpower your authorities. Yet, on the chance if it were possible, should you strike me down then the World shall end. It is I who sit upon the throne. It is I who keep it running in the absence of the Ruler.

"You may as well kill all else on this planet."

A feral growl escaped Other Issei's throat. It was a deep, rumbling thing that sounded like an avalanche coming straight for me. The air around him began to crackle as a red gale began to pick up.

"Hyoudou," barked Sir Rolan. He climbed out of the hole first and approached the group. "Don't. We already talked about this."

"But he's right here!" snarled Other Issei in fury.

"Traveler's Code," Sir Rolan incited. _"All matters must be decided by the natural denizens of the World without any outside intervention._ Their little Promised Time has become a natural occurrence of the World. Those who live here have fully accepted it. Peter and Artemis both have made this their home. They are treated as natural denizens.

"But the Guardians will definitely look this way if a Primordial Lawmaker and a Betrayer start messing with things. Again. We don't belong here. We have a home of our own. Do you remember the last time we tried to abuse the system and got involved in a world-changing event? Do you remember what happened in Orario? Do you want something like that to happen again?"

Other Issei was quiet. His face darkened while his eyes glowed brighter. The wind around him started to pick up. The scales running across his arms and up his neck were starting to appear more prominent.

Eventually, he let it all go. The wind died out. The oppressive feeling vanished. Issei no longer had all those draconian features. He went back to looking like a normal kid.

"Wise words, Sir Rolan," Peter said in a dignified tone. He stood tall despite the gaping wound. His faceless helm was facing towards Other Issei. "[It Can Happen]… Intriguing. I wonder what sort of Miracle I will be able to create with this knowledge…"

Other Issei's eyes narrowed, caught in a reaction between anger and guilt.

Sir Rolan gave Peter a blunt glare. His red and blue eyes began to glow dangerously.

"Leave before you lose the other arm. _Permanently_. You got your shit done, didn't you?"

"By your leave, then," Peter said with an exaggerated bow. The energy streams on his back died down until only two remained. With the wave of his healthy arm, he opened a glowing portal with the glossy surface of a mirror.

"We're letting him go…?" I heard Yura-san asked through gritting teeth.

"Maou-sama, please! He can't leave just like that!" from Ruruko.

"Not after everything…" Momo. "He's wounded! Maou-sama, now is your chance!"

Philips didn't move. He kept his arms crossed while he watched his adversary.

"Thrall of the Sitri Demon," Peter regarded them with a pitying tone. "You misunderstand something. I am the Father Almighty. I am He who rules the Heaven and Earth. By my word alone will I one day purge the world through Armageddon. I know this. My adversary knows this. My state of being matters little towards these affairs.

"Should he strike now will he bright about the Promised Time. The world shall end with this land being the cornerstone for the legend. You will all perish in the affair."

Translation, shut the hell up. Don't push his buttons. Don't try to start the apocalypse this early on. _When_ Peter and Philips duked it out in the finale, wherever they fight will ruin the land. Everyone here would get caught up in the crossfire.

He also proved this by completing Asia's healing himself. Golden lines knitted around the wound, stitching everything back together, and reforming the armor to its perfected state. He never needed Asia's help. He could have always done it himself.

Asia looked my way. She gave me a friendly smile, cupped her hands together, and gave me an eastern style bow.

She followed Peter into the portal. It shut right after them.

"…There is work to be done," Philips spoke up in his Satan persona voice. "Azazel, escort these children away from here. Take Tiamat to my workshop. My Djinn will see to her. The Leviathan and I will see to the repairs. Sir Rolan, how much longer will your barrier stay up?"

"Three hours," Sir Rolan answered over Azazel's groan. "More than enough time for your magic to do the trick. But what are you going to do about the dead? Are you in any condition to use Reverse so soon?"

"My adversary will take care of them," Philips answered. "He owes me this boon. I will direct my Djinn in retrieving the bodies. We will need to find somewhere to place them where they can awaken comfortably. Genshirou."

My eyes looked up towards Philips. I was still on the floor from when Peter shoved me down with his divine power. The influence had long worn off. I just didn't have the strength to get back up. Whether it being from the adrenaline calming down or… or from me realizing how useless I was today.

"…You have my thanks," he said in a gentle tone. He tipped his head slightly. "Your actions are admirable and have reached my respect. To save as many as you have is commendable. I will remember this—"

"Fuck off," I snarled at him.

There was a heavy silence between us. I know the girls of the Student Council froze. To them, I had just mouthed off to the highest political figure imaginable. No, I had mouthed off to the only guy who could match God. But those were just background characters in the moment.

This silence was really between Philips and I.

Stop with the public face. It's disgusting. You're disgusting. You disgust me. Don't act like you're some high and mighty figure when you were perfectly fine letting Serafall die. You even admitted you wanted to kill her yourself. Don't act like you give a flying fuck about anyone but yourself. You didn't even try to help anyone when Other Issei was distracting the dragon.

I wanted to tell him all these things. Instead, I just glared at him. He wasn't worth the effort.

"Get to work," Philips said, looking back towards the group huddling away. They all flinched at his tone and attention. "Azazel, take them away. Leviathan, with me."

People started to move. Azazel grumbled something below his breath before taking charge of his task. He told people to follow him as he climbed over the rubble towards the main school building. Philips went the other way, already casting his magic and making all the fallen objects lift off the ground and reassemble into the foundations of the gymnasium.

A hand was extended towards me. I didn't take it at first…

"Saji…" she whispered to me.

I didn't want to take Serafall's hand. I didn't deserve it. I couldn't do anything to save her. I can't call myself a man if I couldn't protect her. I'm not the one who brought her back from the brink of death. Peter did that. On a whim. Or part of some greater scheme. I don't know.

I couldn't look at her in the eye. My fists shook in utmost defeat and shame.

She knelt down in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. She didn't say anything. She just knelt like that for a moment, staying as still as I was. I still couldn't look at her.

She threw her arms around me in the next instant and held me tight.

Please don't do this, Serafall. I don't deserve this much.

"You're okay," she said. I don't know if she said it to me or to herself. She held me a little tighter.

The moment didn't last very long. She eventually released me and pulled herself away. Though she was still within arm's reach. She still held me in place by my shoulders. One hand rose to the bottom of my chin and pushed my head up. I didn't fight it.

…I couldn't meet her glowing gaze. She was smiling at me.

The same hand wiped off a bit of crusty blood from my jaw. "You shouldn't stay here like this, Saji. Go join So-tan and get cleaned up. It's not polite to keep a girl waiting."

Sona-Kaichou was still waiting for me. The rest of the Student Council weren't there. I'm sure someone like Sona instructed them to help escort everyone else out of here. The ones from the haven Sir Rolan made were all badly injured. Speaking of which, neither Sir Rolan nor Other Issei were around. They must have gone to help too.

Serafall helped me back to my feet. I felt numb. But I listened. I didn't realize how tired I felt until I took my few first steps.

I walked with Sona-Kaichou in silence.

Only once did I look over my shoulder. Serafall was walking towards Philips, a magic circle spinning almost lazily in her hand.

She turned her head just in time for our eyes to meet. She offered me another smile.

No matter what, I was just glad she was okay.

0-0-0

"Saji-kun…" Sona-Kaichou spoke softly as she continued to apply healing magic on me.

There's only so much stress a guy can take before he crashes. Never mind the dragon and nearly meeting death… again. Those things have become a normal occurrence to the point I've adapted.

…I can't remember what it's like being a normal high schooler.

But what really stressed me out was the fact Sona-Kaichou was treating my wounds personally. Even worse, she made me take off my shirt. Even worse, her hands were touching everywhere.

Even worse, she was calling me by my given name.

I think it was the name that finally did it.

"Y-Yes…?" I stuttered.

She didn't speak up right away. She kept working on my back. We had moved towards the infirmary, which was more towards the back of the school building and just outside the blast range of the attack that knocked out most of the school. It was a little cramped with only the most dire being given beds. Everyone else had to be treated outside in the hallway. Yet, Sona-Kaichou managed to put me on the bed with the curtain drawn to give us privacy.

"What exactly is your relationship with my sister?" she asked finally.

 _That_ question?! Wait! Kaichou! It's not what you think! I'm not mentally prepared for this conversation!

"Uh…" I said while my mind struggled to find something intelligent enough to satisfy her. "That… It's complicated…"

Way to go, brain. _It's complicated._ Do you have any idea how many douche-bags who date multiple girls use that line? And do you have any idea how many times it _doesn't_ work?!

"I can imagine," she said with her voice dropping slightly. "Onee-sama can be a bit of a handful. She's rather… eccentric. There are times when I can't figure out what she's thinking. But… she's gentle. Everything she does is to make sure everyone is happy. It's why she took up the position as Head of Foreign Affairs.

"Not to mention she's pretty…" she said a little sourly. This wasn't like her. "It's said she rivals the Crimson Maiden of Heaven. Or, rather now I suppose, Gabriel is no longer a part of Heaven. And… Onee-sama is very well-endowed. I can see why she's so popular…"

"…Kaichou?"

"Please don't mind me," she said in the sharp tone I recognized. "It's nothing. I'm more tired than I realized."

I grimaced. This wasn't like her. Yeah, maybe it was the stress of today catching up with her. But… was she like this during the Battle of Kuoh? Hmm. I can't remember. I don't think I paid her any attention during the time. I was… too concerned about Asia.

I had to tell her something.

"…I don't know what to think about her," I said. Probably not the words I should be telling to my crush. "But… when everything went to hell, I could only think about her. I was worried she got hurt. And when I saw her on the floor like that… everything just… stopped mattering."

The image of a boiled and broken Serafall flashed to the surface of my mind. It made my heart lurch and stomach twist. It was the ugliest feeling I've ever felt. And, unfortunately, a feeling I had experienced one too many times.

I'm going to go bald before the end of the year at this rate!

I tried to hold still for Sona-Kaichou to keep healing me. I ended up scratching my head. A sharp pain surged from the bottom of my shoulder blade. It made me wince and put my hand back down.

"…Did I ever have a chance?" I heard from her. Her voice was so soft I almost missed it.

"What… What are you talking about?" I returned, turning my head slightly. I couldn't look over my shoulder but she had my full attention.

There's no way… Life isn't like a light novel or manga. There's no way a guy like me would actually be able to get the attention of the main love interest. Real life doesn't work like that.

I saw her fidget in the corner of my vision. She hesitated before answering. "M-My Peerage. That's what I mean. You are an impressive man, Saji-kun. I wanted you close to me. But it would seem you will sooner join Onee-sama."

Kaichou… you saying things like that can really confuse a man like me, you know?

"…Or that's what I'm supposed to think," she said before I could come up with anything. "Saji-kun. There's something I need to ask you. Here, since we are out of the way."

I turned my head a little further. Just enough until the pain kicked in. I saw her a little clearer. Her eyes were sharp.

"When… When did you become a Devil?"

My body stiffened.

I felt her fingers press against my back. Her magic tingled. "Right here. Right beside your heart. There is something warm. It's not as toxic as an Angel's light. But it is still potent against Devils. I recognize it as his magic."

She was talking about the Rook Piece Philips put into me. The one he altered from his Evil Pieces by applying his sunlight magic to it. I wasn't exactly a Devil like Sona-Kaichou's Peerage. I was more so a superhuman powered by the sun itself. A new species, from what that guy told me.

Hold on. She just said it's dangerous against Devils. So why would she ask about me being a Devil? That doesn't make sense.

...Unless…

"Literally the day before the Battle of Kuoh," I answered. I faced forward. A somber smile made its way to my face. "You're amazing, Kaichou. If anyone was able of figuring it out, it'd definitely be you."

She knew about Philips. She was really asking me how long I've been in his Peerage.

"…I had my suspicions about him," she began, speaking in a shaky voice. Her hands rested on my back.

I felt them shaking just as much as her voice.

"I didn't want to believe it. It doesn't make sense. Why would Satan, the enemy of God and archetype of us Devils, why would he hate us so much? But it's true, isn't it? Philips-san is really Satan? And you… You… Saji-kun, was it my mistake? Was it because I made you join his club proposal? Did he force you because you were declared a Saint? You don't deserve to be in our world."

I couldn't agree more with her. I don't belong in this world. Not too long ago I wouldn't have had to worry about my life being on the edge all the time. I wouldn't be so stressed out about getting strong enough just to survive the next encounter.

It made me wonder… Sir Rolan's barrier… It created a world of its own while separating us from the real world. Anyone who wasn't a part of the supernatural would never notice a thing. None of the general populace would ever know a giant dragon appeared from another dimension and nearly killed us all.

If I was one of those people, I'd probably be home now. Either studying for the upcoming finals or playing a couple games on my computer. I'd be fretting over how to get the attention of the girl sitting right behind me.

But…

"No, Kaichou," I said with a serious tone. "He never forced me to do anything. If anything, the guy was pretty pissed off about it. Ise and I made this choice ourselves."

"You did… what?" Her voice dropped in pitch. "Saji-kun… why? You were just a normal human. We weren't even aware you had a Sacred Gear until the Stray Devil incident. You were supposed to live a normal life. I thought he dragged you into this. Is it because of Kokabiel? Because of Altoryrigius? Why?"

She was distraught.

"Because you're a part of this world, Kaichou," I told her honestly.

That was my original reason. Right after the Stray Devil, I hid away in my room and didn't want to come out. I was terrified of the real world. I wanted to go back to my normal life of high school, trying to get a girlfriend, trying to appeal to my parents, and not having to fight monsters. But what _really_ got me out of it was Sona-Kaichou.

I learned she dealt with that kind of shit on a daily basis. That was her life.

Knowing that, how was I supposed to go back to living a normal and safe life?

Sona-Kaichou was speechless for a moment. It didn't last very long.

"You're smarter than this," she scolded me. "I didn't think you'd base such a critical life choice on something so… idiotic."

Ah. There was the Kaichou I knew and loved. I missed those piercing eyes and that sharp tone that makes you the classy cold beauty type.

"It's more than that," I told her. "I did it because this is your life, Kaichou, yes. But I also did it because Ise is a part of it. I did it for Asia. I did it for Serafall. And I did it so I could punch God in the face one day.

"I did it because I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I went back to that boring life."

It would have been a safe life. High school, then college, and then my career. I'd get married, have a kid or two, struggle with finances to put them through school, panic as I try to not drown in debt from their college tuition, and then retire at a descent age. There. That'd have been my whole life. That'd be any normal and sane person's life.

It does sound a little boring if you look at it that way.

Fortunately, I lost my sanity the day of the Stray Devil hunt. I mean, come on! I have a freaking _dragon_ giving me advice inside my head! Isn't that right, Vritra?

[…]

…Eh. He talks when he wants to. Besides, most of the time his advice is cryptid and in riddles.

"So yeah," I said, a little more confidently this time. "I made a deal with the Devil. He said he would teach me everything I need. I will be able to use my Sacred Gear to the max. And I'm going to stand beside him at the Promised Time. Ise and I already beat Altoryrigius. Give us more time and we'll be able to stand up against God.

"I can't forgive him. I won't forgive him. Not for everything that he's done. Not for _anything_ that he's done. The guy is worse than a bully. All he cares is about stroking his own ego and he's not afraid to abuse anyone for it. Ise and I _will_ put him in his place."

I've said this before a number of times. But this time… it feels right saying it to Sona-Kaichou. It feels like a heavy weight off of my chest. I felt like now I don't have to keep secrets from her.

"Are you an idiot?!" she shouted.

It wasn't the reaction I was imagining in my head. I was expecting her to first stare at me in shock, then accept my resolve, and then support me in her own unique way… by calling me an idiot. Yeah. But I didn't expect her to skip the first two steps and overcharge the last one!

"E-Eh?" was all I could say about it.

"What is wrong with you?" she said in an angry voice. "You? Fight _God_? Saji-kun, we barely managed to survive at the Battle of Kuoh. Fighting Altoryrigius was one thing. But he didn't use Excalibur. And we were all wiped out by a single strike from Metatron."

…Yeah. There was that. It took everything in our power to match Altoryrigius. It was two on one and we kind of cheated. I sacrificed my arm for a temporary boost in power. Ise gave up both of his. And Sona-Kaichou is right. We never really saw Excalibur. Altoryrigius only used the Avalon version.

And then at the end of that battle, when we were exhausted to the point we couldn't stand any longer… the top Angel himself shows up and wrecks us.

"The Champion of Heaven is the strongest _human_ on Heaven's side," she continued. "He is equal to the Doll— no, strike that. He is equal to the True Longinus. Both wield weapons that can kill anyone if fully unleashed. That includes the other Lords of Darkness and any other leader of the dark world. That is why he is so revered and respected. That is why we permitted him acceptance into the city when he requested an audience."

I get it. I really do, Kaichou. She kicked our asses the first time and did much the same the second. And I get Saber-chan didn't use her Excaliblast on us. Ise and I _definitely_ don't have the defense against an Anti-Fortress weapon. I get it!

"If you struggled against such a perilous foe, what makes you think you would stand a chance against God Himself?" she went on, her tone getting sharper with each word. "Saji-kun, you can't mean that. You can't throw away your life just for the sake of your pride. Be smart about this. Even Vritra in his prime couldn't stand a chance against God."

[… _She speaks truth, my other self,_ ] the black dragon within gave a reluctant snort. [ _The Biblical One was among the Top Ten Strongest. Even if you mastered my techniques, it will still not be enough._

[ _However… perhaps with the Red One… it is possible. Your connection with your sworn-brother is one born with complete trust and understanding. With his might and your cunning… there may be hope yet._ ]

It may just be me, but I could have sworn Vritra had a tinge of hope in his voice.

"My mind's been made up, Kaichou," I said to her. It hurt having to hear her sharp words. It hurt having the scorn of someone I admired so much. Still, this is what I've decided for myself. "I won't change. You're right; it's all about my pride. I will never be able to live with myself if I don't fight. I would rather die than fail to protect anyone I care about."

I met her gaze. I wouldn't back down from this. She tried to match me, tried to glare at me the way she would whenever I was sent there on a demerit. I took the full brunt of her glare. I had faced things worse than Kaichou's glare.

I had grown up. I wasn't the boy who kept chasing after her attention. I was my own man. And I will uphold them to my last dying breath.

"…I see," she said in a neutral tone. Her face went blank, unreadable. I couldn't tell what she was thinking about or how she was feeling. She adjusted her glasses and regained her composure. "I suppose there is no point in continuing this conversation. Please face forward so I may finish your treatment."

So that's how it's going to be, Kaichou? This new coldness from you hurts twice as much. I suppose it's fair if you can't support me but… do you have to punish me this way?

I listened to what she said and turned back around. Her healing magic warmed my back and seeped into my muscles. The aches were making themselves apparent. I had to grip the edge of the bed just to keep my face straight.

"Thank you, Saji-kun," she said after a long moment.

"For what?" I asked, somewhat surprised she said this so suddenly.

"For protecting my Peerage," she said, still in her neutral tone. "You took charge where I had failed. You were in control of yourself where others panicked. You went back into the danger to save those lives. And you risked your own to find help for Onee-sama."

"…O-Of course," like a total weeb, I stuttered. Way to go, me. Can't I just be cool for once in my life? "Anyone would have done that. I just did what I thought was right."

"There's one more thing," she said and then paused.

Her hands fell. The warmth on my back died down and all that remained was the tingling on my skin. Sona-Kaichou got off the bed and walked around. She chose to sit at my side. She brushed the front of her skirt before resting her hands on her lap.

"You could have wished for anything," she stared straight at me without blinking. "Anything. You had earned a favor from God Himself. And yet…"

Her hands moved from her lap to rest on her thighs. When Metatron attacked, she had received severe holy residue. It was so bad no amount of magic could heal her simply because she was a Devil. The holy affinity was always a critical hit to someone like her. Because of it, she couldn't walk.

I had asked Peter to give Kaichou her legs back. I could have asked for anything. Anything! Money, power, women… hell, I'm pretty sure if I asked for a harem consisting of the Student Council, Kaichou, _and_ Serafall then Peter would have given it to me. He'd probably have to negotiate with Philips over political stuff but he'd probably hand them over without much problems.

…Did I seriously just ask for a harem? What am I? Issei?

But, in regards to Sona-Kaichou's question…

Now, guilt plagued me. I didn't look away from her, but I couldn't hide the frown forming.

"Actually…" I began and hesitated to find the right words. "Yeah, I did wish for that. But I won't lie to you, Kaichou. I wished for it so to spit in God's face and make him heal a Devil. It… just badly backfired."

Yup. Instead of getting sucker-punched, Peter turned it against us and turned it into an act of mercy. Showing benevolence and compassion for his enemies, or something like that.

For a moment, Sona-Kaichou didn't say anything.

"That's rather deceptive of you," she said while fixing her glasses once more. The light glinted off of her. Whenever she did it meant she was in her Student President mode. "I would have expected something from a Devil, not a Saint, and especially not you, Saji-kun."

My shoulders slacked just a little. The guilt was starting to eat away at my stomach. I had used Sona-Kaichou. I felt terrible for it. Yeah, I gave her legs back. I let her walk again. But that didn't mean I had an ulterior motive behind it.

"…Astounding," she said in a small voice. "I mean, it didn't work. But the theory behind it was sound. You continue to surprise me, Saji-kun."

Wait. What? Sona-Kaichou… you're not mad at me over this? I used you as a tool to practically pull a prank on the guy you call God!

Maybe this was the Devil part of her talking? The part that hated Peter as God with every fiber of her being?

"Regardless of your reasons behind it," she said in a… dare I say because I can't believe it… she spoke in a friendly tone. "You gave up something astronomical… just for me. I can never thank you enough, Saji-kun. It feels with each passing day I will never be able to reach you. I can only hope this is enough to satisfy you for now."

I don't know what she was talking about.

…Until she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

My bloody, dirty cheek.

But, Peter Be Damned, it felt like I had been kissed by the one and only goddess of beauty herself.

"And please," she said with a small smile. Was there… Kaichou… were you _blushing_?! "Call me Sona from now on, Saji-kun."

I was stunned silent.

"Please excuse me," she said as she stood. She patted her skirt again and made sure she was presentable. There was dirt still on her uniform but the rest of her was clean. "I've spent enough time here. I must lend my aid where it is needed. Besides… you _should_ get some rest while you can."

Her eyes had narrowed as she glared at the curtain.

My head swiveled from her to the curtain and back again.

She stepped around me and threw the curtain back. Her eyes locked up at my way-too-tall club president.

"Philips-sama," she spoke in a professional tone and slight bow as one would expect to give to their employer. "If you will please excuse me, I wish to give my assistance to whomever is in need of it."

"…I suppose asking you to talk to me like you usually do is too much," Philips-san muttered with an agitated voice. He stood with his arms cross. His body posture read he had been standing like that for some time. "Do whatever you want. Just leave us."

"As you command," she said, bowed, and briskly walked away.

Philips grimaced as he watched her exit the room. When she was gone, he stepped into our illusionary territory decided by a small curtain and closed it. His eyes flicked upwards towards the lining of the room.

"…This is a good barrier," he said.

I glowered at him, annoyed he had been eavesdropping on my moment with Sona-Kaichou. "Sir Rolan's? And what about you? Are you done?"

"I meant hers," he said. Still, the fingers of his right hand twitched with bright strings weaving at each tip. They extended towards the curtain and etched new sigils onto them, forming a golden wall from floor to ceiling and then fading away. "She put something up to cancel out noise, both in and out. It's a small thing for the mundane. But anyone with magical talent can tear it down."

Hence why he overwrote her spell. Heh. Really, I didn't notice Sona-Kaichou place a barrier around us.

"…So you didn't hear anything we said?" I asked, though I wouldn't believe whatever answer he gave me.

"I respect your privacy," he said while looking at me. "But I was outside on the chance she tried anything."

I don't believe this guy.

"Sona-Kaichou isn't like the other Devils," I argued with my anger boiling again. "She cares about the people of this school. All of them. Not just those in her Peerage."

"I know," he said immediately. "She is the closest thing to human as any Devil can reach. Her and Gremory both. But that's why I trust her even less."

"No, you just hate Devils to the point of not giving her a chance."

He didn't reply to that. I guess I hit the nail. He stepped deeper into the room until he reached the stool on the side. He dragged it over until he was somewhat in front of me.

"I just spoke with the kid," he said, talking about Ise. "He seems to be doing fine. Has just as much treatment as you do. Well… technically more. All the girls of the Occult Research are all over him. They think he's the one who stopped Great Red."

He had a bit of humor in his voice. He was trying to be funny. I wasn't laughing.

"Why didn't you save Serafall?" I demanded. "Not just her. Anyone. There were more than just Devils there, you know."

He looked up at me. His stare was unflinching, uncaring more so. "Would you care any other way if I told you my answer? You already came to a conclusion yourself. And what I told you was the truth. I would rather have her dead than having to keep watching my back. When I was enslaved, she was sent here with me to watch over me. She reported everything I did back to Sirzechs. I don't trust her, even to this day. I trust her even less now that Falbium is dead."

"…She keeps defending you, you know."

He raised a brow but didn't say anything.

I took that as a cue to keep going. "You're seriously the worst, Philips-san. You can't see she's the nicest person you'll ever meet. Serafall would do anything to keep people smiling. You can't see she's the saddest one out of all of us."

Anger flashed through him for a moment. He lulled it down to a dull ember. The ferocity didn't fade away completely. He only kept it on reserve.

"We're all _sad,_ Saji," he said with a patient voice. "We've each lost something precious from all of this. I did. Leviathan. Sitri. You and Hyoudou as well. We have very little reason to be happy about anything right now."

"…I don't pity you," I said, grinding my teeth while my fists shook. "I don't. Not even a little. What could you have lost that makes you better than her?"

The anger was back. I felt an intense heat scorch my skin. It felt as though I was sitting centimeters from a furnace.

For a moment… it felt like I said too much.

"I still own you," he said. His voice was burning with hate. "Watch your mouth, Saji. Talk to me about loss when you see your friends age, Sitri and Leviathan die holding your hand, and your power fails to protect them."

…He wasn't talking about me, I realized. Not at all.

He realized it too. He shook his head. The intense heat from his sunlight magic faded away until he was back in control over himself.

"I'm sorry," he said. It almost sounded like he meant it. "There is a game between Peter and I. It is more than just a game, really. It's the way we live. I did what I could to make sure Leviathan lived. Something worse would have happened if I gave in to Peter's direction right away."

…You're going to have to excuse me for not believing you, Philips.

"I wouldn't want to talk to me either if Alyse was treated like that," he said.

Who? Alyse?

"I'll tell you what I told the kid," he said next, crossing his arms. "There are forty-seven deaths. Most of them were caused by trampling from the chaos. I've already confirmed with Peter he will use his Miracles to bring them back. The rule is within three days. My Djinn are running around treating the wounded and seeing the reparations before the spectral barrier collapses.

"I set Altoryrigius free. But she has volunteered in the relief program. I'm letting her stay. I don't think she'll be returning to the Church anytime soon. Not with Peter's last concern towards her. I wouldn't doubt she asks to stay in Kuoh. I'm also pretty sure this is a part of Peter's plan. Or at least one of them.

"Sir Rolan is discussing something with Ophis. Though I don't know what other than it regards the Ruler of the World. Predator Hyoudou is with him. Azazel ran off to direct his Fallen. Tiamat is in critical stasis and is currently undergoing surgery. She's expected to make it. And Leviathan is seeing to the last of the repairs. She should be done before the barrier collapses."

Out of all of that, there's only one thing I have to say.

"…You put Serafall to work right after she nearly died?"

"I know the full capabilities of Peter's Resurrection Miracle," he said in a simple tone and a casual shrug. "She should be in the peak of her condition. It's as if she just woke up from a long rest. She's more than capable of doing some labor… especially if she cheats and uses magic."

So says the fucking magician. Geez, your hatred towards Devils makes you the biggest hypocrite in all of history.

"We're going back to the schedule as soon as possible," he said next. "I'm going to prepare the both of you for the Promised Time, like we agreed. Sir Rolan and the other Hyoudou are still on to train you. We only have until the end of summer, just so you know. Before the new school year starts. It'll be exactly ten years when Peter made me that promise."

My heart skipped a beat. The end of summer. So that's when the big finale was supposed to take place. That was just right around the corner. After finals in a week would be summer break. We'd have a month to ourselves. And then…

Armageddon.

We have a month _at most_ to prepare ourselves for the big showdown against God.

…Well, we managed to get this far in a month already. We took on Altoryrigius with this much time.

"Can we do it?" I asked. "In that much time, can Ise and I beat Peter?"

"…No," he said flatly. "Definitely not. Be real, Saji. I am what I am today because I fought against Peter for a millennium. We made each other stronger with every encounter. You can't hope to meet us at our level in just six weeks. This isn't one of those stories where the hero can beat the villain just because he works his ass off. We'd be lucky if you get strong enough to _survive_. In the background."

Wow. My club president didn't even have faith in me. And he said I wouldn't get very far even if I was put on the reserves. So he had no plans at all on Ise and I being in the frontlines.

"What was that whole bit Sir Rolan said?" I asked next. "About not being able to fight Peter themselves? Isn't Peter terrified of Sir Rolan because of something he did?"

Philips looked away for a moment. "Sir Rolan… admitted he would lose against Peter should they fight. He said it's because Peter is backed by the entire planet as God while Sir Rolan is a Traveler— someone from another World. Meaning, Peter has the home-team advantage plus a few perks and favors. The rules would be reversed if they fought back on his Earth. Or even Ilyvander, for that matter.

"Besides, this is our home now," he said with another shrug. "We've been here long enough and have grown an impression on it. Peter has established himself as God. I… have a daughter. I have a daughter. I have Kunou…"

He repeated himself a few times as his voice drifted off. It was the tone of someone who didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"It's an unspoken rule," he said next. "Travelers can't interfere with the affairs of Worlds outside of their own. It's like you getting into your neighbor's business… except a lot more complicated. More like… one country getting into the affairs of another's."

"So… Political strife?" I asked. "But is that really bad? If things are bad… then shouldn't we accept outside help?"

"Not always," he said with a frown and a voice that didn't believe what he was saying. "Sir Rolan speaks from experience. Sometimes doing the right thing will cause more harm than good. Preventing one catastrophe might cause something significantly worse to come."

"Might," I pointed out. "Or it could save us altogether."

"There is no way to determine the future," he retorted. "I understand what you're saying, Saji, I really do. I thought like that when I was your age. But there is so much more to it. More than just 'what ifs'. There are rules we have to follow."

"…What are the Guardians?" I asked, remembering something Sir Rolan said. "They're not like contracted spirits to the will of humanity that wipe out anything that's a threat, are they?"

He cocked a brow at that. "That's… somewhat similar. They're more like the self-appointed neighborhood watch… with weapons centuries more advanced than anyone else. They come in and kill anything that threatens to spread the end of all things. Traveling isn't natural. They see it as a threat. And the more you askew the natural order of things, the more attention you draw with them. They're bound to look our way and deliver justice however they see fit."

"They sound like a bunch of bullies," I said.

"You wouldn't be wrong," he admitted. "But they've kept the order of things since the dawn of existence. We'd all be gone without them. Plus, I don't want to fight them. They're one of the few things that can defeat Great Red. And Peter and I couldn't do anything against him at all."

I wanted to ask about Great Red. But I got the sudden impression we'd never see the thing again. Besides, there was something much more important I needed to ask.

"What's the one request you want from me," I asked with an edge in my voice. This I definitely wasn't going to hide. I had to show how serious I was. "What could you possibly want from me that I already haven't given you?"

"…You ask a lot more questions than the kid," he ignored my question completely. "All he asked me was if Tiamat was okay. He got in a lot of trouble with Gremory, and Himejima, and even P'Zuzu too."

I guess that's as far as I'm able to get out of him. He usually ignores my questions anyways. I'm kinda surprised he was willing to say this much today.

He stood from his seat and started to head towards the curtain's opening. "Lie down and get some rest. Restoration magic tends to exhaust your stamina. I'm going to switch with Leviathan. I'll send her in to watch over you."

"Don't start acting like you actually care," I snapped.

He looked at me. I expected him to be annoyed but he was more concerned than anything. "I care about you and Hyoudou. And if you care about Leviathan that much… I'll respect it. Besides, she was worried about you. I can't keep the two of you away no matter what so I might as well try to control the situation. Just don't get her pregnant. I _really_ don't want another version of her around."

My face burned. He said that with all seriousness and disgust. But the implication of me doing anything with Serafall was a little too much.

He stepped out of the curtains and closed them behind him. Not a sound was made. The area was completely quiet from Sona-Kaichou's barrier as well as what upgrades Philips put on it. I couldn't hear anything happening outside.

I sat there for a while. I don't know how long. The exhaustion from today finally caught up with me. My eyes began to droop.

At some point I did take my president's advice and lied down. The pillow of the nurse's office was a little stiff. And there was only a single sheet for the bed but I was on top of it. I didn't feel like struggling to pull it off to slip under. I just laid on top of it.

With no noise other than my breathing, and with my body aching everywhere, things started to calm down. My eyes became heavy. I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself awake, but it wasn't enough.

I passed out.

I didn't wake up again until a few hours later. The sun was setting, coloring the room in an orange hue. The world wasn't full of watercolors from Sir Rolan's barrier. And I could see the area outside was as clean as it was when I first arrived here earlier this afternoon.

Everything was back to normal.

I turned my head to my right, sensing that someone was there all along.

Serafall was sitting on the nurse's chair, having rolled it into the curtains. Her brows were scrunched as she read something within a tablet. She blinked once. Her eyes flicked up after sensing my movements.

We stared at each other for a full second. It may as well have lasted an eternity.

"Saji!" she breathed, as though she hadn't taken a single breath of air in so long. "You're awake. Good morning~"

She smiled at me. That smile. A smile I didn't deserve. But a smile I loved so much.

…Loved.

Shit.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "Do you need some water? Are you still hurting anywhere?"

None of her teasing. Everything out of her mouth was full of concern. She was genuinely worried about me. She had stayed at my side all along.

I rose up. She watched me carefully but let me get up on my own. I swung my legs over the edge so I could fully face her.

The sun was in my eyes. I could hardly see her. But just knowing she was there was enough to warp my senses. Even blinded… she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

I wanted to ask if she was here the entire time. I wanted to ask if she was okay. I… just wanted to ask her anything and hear her voice some more.

"Saji…?" full concern filled her voice. She put the tablet down and stood. She approached me. "Are you okay? You shouldn't get up so soon if you're not feeling—"

I reached for her when she was close enough. I didn't snatch at her or anything. My hands rose slowly until they reached for her arms. Her skin was so soft in the touch. The touch alone was what caused her to stop talking.

I didn't pull her in. She just stepped closer as I retracted my arms. We moved in sync with each other. I wanted her close to me. She wanted the same.

I was the one who kissed her this time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **It's A Training Montage**

"First thing's first," Sir Rolan said to us. He glared at Saji, then me, and then addressed us both. "I've heard everything you've learned but haven't seen it in action. You two are shit in training sessions. Now, because of Hyoudou and the other freakish things that spawn here in Japan, I'm going to give you two fucks the benefit of a doubt. That _maybe_ you're only competent when under stress. I've seen it before, so fine.

"Behind me is a coven of Stray Devils. I want the both of you to go in there and get rid of them all."

…And that's our situation.

I, Hyoudou Issei, was literally dragged out of bed first thing in the morning on this Sunday.

I did not get a wakeup call, was not shaken lightly, and I didn't even get the old bucket of water to the face. Nope! This jackass that barely reached up to my chest invaded my house, grabbed me by my ankle while I was asleep, and ripped me from my bed.

I woke up by my head hitting the floor.

And he didn't let go until my head hit the bottom step of my stairs.

Azu-nee, who had snuck into my bed while I was sleeping, only flipped over and snagged the blankets over herself. She went back to sleep without noticing my absence.

Worst part is… my parents just sat there at the kitchen table and did _nothing._

I was wearing nothing but gym shorts and a t-shirt. Other Me went to wake up Saji because it would have been too weird for my parents to see two of me. So, Saji got a much gentler wakeup, got to change his clothes, and make some toast to start his day.

I'm cold and hungry. If I didn't grab my shoes while Sir Rolan dragged me out of my house I wouldn't have anything for my feet.

After two bus rides and a long hike, we all met up in the outskirts of town. This was worse than the ghetto. We were in the blocked off ruins from the Battle of Kuoh that couldn't be repaired. Something about it not being in the budget.

I don't get it. There's not enough in the budget to fix up the place but there's enough to seal it away _and_ keep the normal populace from wandering in? If they could apply that much magic and security then couldn't they afford to rebuild at least a few of these things?! Philips-san, I watched you repair the school grounds in a matter of hours. Can't you spare some of your time here with your magic?

And speaking of the Devil…

"Where's Philips-san?" asked Saji.

"Probably with his kid," Sir Rolan gave a dispassionate shrug. He was so short and grumpy he reminded me of a dwarf. "Fuck if I know and fuck if I care. Look, I need to know what I'm working with. You know about Gears. I've taught you some basic magic. Hyoudou's taught you some Dra'cueri dances. I need to see how the both of you can apply that in real life combat."

Dracula what? Dances? You mean those combat poses were really vampire dance moves?! What the hell?!

"Don't worry, Saji-kun!" Leviathan-sensei cheered on Saji, who had been staying at his house and followed him. "Tia-tan and I will be out here cheering you on! We'll make sure no Stray escapes so you can have them all to yourself!"

"Go, Sempai," Tiamat-sensei cheered me on with a single raised fist… with her cold and sharp gaze that promised extreme punishment if I botched this.

Nobody invited her. She was just here… waiting for us before we even arrived.

Nobody but me questioned it.

"Any questions before I kick you in there?" Sir Rolan asked with a blunt look that expected something out of us.

"Um…" I raised my hand. "How many Stray Devils, exactly?"

"Good, right off the bat you're smarter than the other," Sir Rolan commented. "Remember those days, Hyoudou? Remember jumping straight into any job I gave you without asking a single goddamn question? Remember all those days _crying_ because the monsters were scary?"

"I respected you once!" Other Me argued, shaking a fist at him. "And you took advantage of me!"

"I'm not the dumb fuck that kept taking the jobs," Sir Rolan went back to him with a more bland tone this time. "After coming home crying to Sitri, you came back to me the next day. You didn't even need the money. It was always 'Rolan-sempai, how do I become a better hero?' or 'Rolan-sempai, after I save the girl why won't she let me fondle her _oppai_?'"

Hey. That last one is a very viable question. You _should_ be allowed to fondle oppai after saving the damsel in distress!

"…What was that part about Sona-kaichou?" Saji asked in a flat tone.

"Yeah, until I learned how big of a douche you were," Other Me countered.

"Hmm, point," Sir Rolan pointed at him, giving him the small victory of their argument. He went back to answer my question. "I sense three Strays in there. They're all nocturnal as far as I can tell so this early in the morning will be the best time to kick open their front door. Plus they just had their shit kicked in after a skirmish against the Hero Faction. They're probably wounded… Have something to add, Hyoudou?"

He turned to glare at Other Me.

Other Me was glaring just as hard. He crossed his arms and gave an annoyed sigh. "I do… but we already agreed to this. Geez. I've seen you work before on our journey but… it's kinda annoying when you keep doing it without lying once."

"It's what I do," Sir Rolan said simply and turned back to us. "Any other questions?"

I feel like we're missing something here.

"You said you can sense them?" Saji asked next. "Where are they?"

"Second floor," Sir Rolan answered immediately. He looked over his shoulder to stare at the building. "Somewhere on the other side. You know, furthest from the sun while they sleep. You might want to try the stairs."

Other Me opened his mouth again. He shut it with a heavy frown.

I don't get it. They're on the second floor, right? So shouldn't we climb the stairs anyways to get to them? How else are we going to get there?

"Three of them…" Saji whispered. "What if we can't do it? The last time we tried to take on a Stray… it didn't go so well."

Ah. That's right. It felt like ages ago.

Saji and I once fought against a Stray Devil. We barely managed to survive.

…Technically, Saji 'died'. He got stabbed in the stomach and would be dead if Philips-san didn't revive him. In fact, Saji was so far out of it he was able to see Heaven and was given a message by God!

I would also like to say that it was Gremory-sempai and her Peerage that crippled the Stray enough for us to step in.

"Well, gosh," Sir Rolan said in an extremely dry tone. His brows furrowed until they formed a straight line over his eyes. "Then I shall call the both of you 'Bitch 1' and 'Bitch 2' as long as I'm in this World. I'll sub in your classes and call you that as I ask you to answer questions or read from the textbook. I will tell Artemis to legally change your names through his authority as your King. And I'll abuse the fear Peter has for me to record those names into his Bible so the rest of history will remember you as that. For-ev-er~"

"…Better than dying from getting over our heads," Saji said, though I could tell it took a lot of effort for him to say it. "Ise and I can't use Balance Breaker. We haven't learned much and hadn't gotten any stronger. What makes you think we're ready to take on a couple Stray Devils?"

"Because if you can't survive this garbage, you have no reason to attend the Promised Time," Sir Rolan said in a flat tone. "Yeah, Strays are stronger than anything a regular human can achieve. But they're cannon fodder compared to everything else. Even the bitchiest of Peter's Seraphim can turn them into ash with just a stare.

"Get in there and lay waste to a couple of cannibals. If you survive, we'll be able to move on to the next phase of training. Any last questions?"

Saji and I looked at another. I definitely didn't have any questions. Well, other than if I really needed to do this. But I already knew the answer to that. Yeah, we needed to do this. Sir Rolan was right… though I wish he was a little nicer about it.

If we couldn't tackle a couple of Stray Devils, there's no way we could stand up against anything God was going to throw at us.

Leviathan-sensei gave us an encouraging smile. Tiamat-sensei gave me a long stare.

Tiamat-sensei's eyes scared me. They were the look a mother bird gave right before kicking their chick out of its nest. Either they fly… or _splat_.

With our Sacred Gears drawn, we crossed the street and entered the rundown building.

It used to be some kind of office. There was a reception desk right in the front with a large waiting room full of chairs and couches. On one side of the desk was the elevator and at the other side was a hallway with the door blown open. There were singe marks on the walls and dried blood on the floors.

I have to say, though, the Stray Devils cleaned up the place as best as they could. The glass was brushed to the side, the rubble piled up in one corner, and there was a mop and bucket from where they tried to scrub off the blood.

I guess even monsters don't like messy homes.

"You ready, Ise?" Saji asked me in a hushed voice. We crouched as we walked forward, trying to make our steps as quiet as possible.

My heart was pounding and palms were sweating.

"Yeah…" I said and hoped Saji didn't notice my voice cracking. "You ready?"

"Never," he said with a ferocious grin. "Honestly, I'm scared. But… It's comforting. There's something wrong with us."

"Yeah, no kidding," I nodded back. I know how you're feeling, Saji. We've been tossed into situations like this so much we've gotten too used to them.

We moved on. We entered the hallway that led to other smaller rooms. We needed to get to the second floor, though. We didn't see a set of stairs in the front space so they must be further back here. What kind of office was this to not have the stairs in the front?

We eventually found them. They were emergency stairs at the back of the office. The kind that was sealed off from the actual building and could take you through every floor. We went in and started to head up.

The door behind us slammed shut. Loud.

We froze.

Then, the noises came. Scurrying and scraping over our heads. There came sounds of screeching and hissing and shouting. There was a rumble of movement above us that was coming closer.

By the sounds of things… there were more than just three Stray Devils.

"They're coming down the stairs!" Saji shouted in full panic. "We need to get out of—"

He went back to the door and tried to open it. There wasn't a knob on this side. He slammed his shoulder against it a few times. The door bent from his Rook enhancement but didn't budge any further. It was pretty solid.

"We're trapped!" I shouted.

"There they are!" a ghastly voice shrieked at the top of the stairs.

Dozens of glowing red eyes peered down at us. Just like the Stray Devil we faced before, they no longer resembled anything human. They were all deformed and mutated things that made me sick just for looking at them.

…Definitely more than three.

The door behind us wouldn't budge. Our only escape was barred. And in front of us was a legion of Stray Devils.

They came at us like a flood.

0-0-0

"All things considered," Sir Rolan muttered, paused to sip his coffee, smacked his lips, and then looked back at the building. "You did better than I expected."

This jackass! While we were in there fighting for our lives, he had gone off to the nearest donut shop and gotten himself some coffee. He abandoned us!

"…There were more than three," Saji hissed.

The both of us were bleeding, bruised, and run ragged. Our hands were resting on our knees as we were trying to catch our breath. The adrenaline was wearing off, making me feel more exhausted than I really was.

"I only said I sensed three," Sir Rolan pointed out.

"We asked you how many there were!" I barked back.

"Yeah, and I answered you," he said just as dryly as everything else.

"The stairs were a deathtrap!" Saji barked this time.

"I know. That's why I suggested them. And before you go on about everything else, yes, I knew. The Hero Faction _did_ kill a lot of their pack. And they would have hunted down the rest if I didn't convince them to let them rest. They told me it would aggravate them more. Kinda like a field boss who's HP just went critical. Made them a shit ton more dangerous than the average Stray."

T-This guy! So not only did you give us shit information, you already made things a lot harder than they should have been?!

"Congratulations, you survived," he went on. "And the results went a lot smoother than I expected. Good for you."

Smooth? Smooth?!

Half of the building came tumbling down after a Dragon Shot while the other half is still burning with Saji's black flames! How is any of this a smooth accomplishment?!

"I thought you said you were going to watch us," Saji said after he had caught his breath.

"I said I needed to see how you apply your shit to real-life combat," he pointed out with an edge this time. "Real life combat, Genshirou, is chaotic. There are no rules. It's kill or be killed. You were able to stare overwhelming odds in the face and come back alive. That's all I need to know you have the balls to go through with this."

"It is an endless contest," Tiamat-sensei spoke up. "Only the strongest will survive. The weaker will be devoured. I would not have complied with Oberon's plans if I did not understand his intent. You proved to be the greater predator."

Ah. That explains the she gave me earlier. Does this mean I didn't fall to my death and instead learned how to fly?

Please don't put me in a situation like that again. I seriously thought I was going to die.

"…I don't like it," Leviathan-sensei puffed her cheeks. "It wasn't very nice. But, Tia-tan is right. We can't afford to be gentle with you two. Chase-kun also raises a point. Put an animal in a corner and they will fight more ferocious than ever before. Wasn't that your intent?"

"Sure," Sir Rolan said with a shrug. "And they passed with adequate results. Hyoudou, it's your turn. Tell them the next objective."

Huh? Objective?

"You mean we're not done?!" I shouted.

"We're going to be patrolling the area," Other Me answered. He pulled out a cellphone and began to fiddle around with it. "We have the known locations of Stray Devil covens. They're starting to become a serious problem. We're going to have the two of you take them out while we supervise. Don't worry; this time I'll give you all the help you need."

"You're cradling them," Sir Rolan muttered with annoyance.

"It's _my_ turn," Other Me snapped back.

Sir Rolan put up his hands before the argument could take off. But his scowl deepened.

With that, we resumed our training. Our teachers and Other Me dragged us through the ruined district in search of Stray Devil houses. We received cheering and advice, but most of the time it was Saji and I being tossed straight into the fray.

I get this is what we asked for… but couldn't you people be a little more helpful?!

0-0-0

It was evening. I didn't think I would be here of all places.

I stood in front of the Occult Research Club. I was about to knock on the door when I noticed the illusion magic Pendragon-chan used to hide my dragon arm was starting to come undone. I asked Ddraig to remind me to call her later… and was then told by the dragon living inside me to do it myself.

And then I finally knocked.

"It's open~" came Himejima-sempai's voice from the other side.

"Excuse me," I said as I came in. The members of the Occult Research were moving around the room. They were packing things into boxes, organizing last minute details, and cleaning up by dusting and wiping down the furnishings and windows.

Gremory-sempai was at her desk. She had a pair of red glasses— another duplicate pair from the ones she gave Philips-san to give to Asia. She was going through a few papers from one box and either putting them into a different pile or using her magic to disintegrate them.

"Ise-kun," she smiled as soon as her eyes flicked up to see me. She put down what she was doing. "Good evening. Thank you for coming. I didn't think you were going to make it."

"I'm sorry I'm so late," I said while scratching the back of my head. I almost winced as the bump Leviathan-sensei had missed still throbbed. "I got your message this morning but I was kinda busy with club activities. I didn't have a choice…"

"You do look tired," she commented. "I hope Artemis-kun isn't running you ragged. Should I have a word with him?"

Ha, ha… Gremory-sempai, please don't. He really doesn't like you. I'm pretty sure he would take his anger out on me if you make a request using my name.

"Actually, it was Rolan… um… Oberon-sensei. And I'm fine. Really."

"If you're sure," she said. She made a cute frown that made me blush. Really Gremory-sempai, everything you do is amazing. "I'm sorry I can't offer you any refreshments. You see, we just put away our tea maker."

"I'm right here!" Himejima-sempai pouted. "How rude, Rias. Don't be telling obvious lies just to have Ise-kun to yourself."

"I think there's still some cookies somewhere…" Kiba-san said while carrying a box across the room. "Ah. There they are. But, um…"

Toujou-chan glared at me… and then moved the box of cookies to her other side. She had no intentions of sharing.

"T-Thank you, but I'm fine," I waved a hand. "So, um, Gremory-sempai, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"…Still so formal," I heard her sigh below her breath. I don't think I was supposed to so I pretended to have not noticed. She offered me a sad smile as she rose out of her seat. "I'm sorry for asking you to come here. But, as you can see, we're very busy and I can't afford to leave from my post. We're on a tight schedule."

She came to the front of her desk and leaned against it. She didn't say anything as she stared at me; more like observing me. Her smile spread just a little bit. It made me blush further and avert my eyes.

"I wanted to tell you goodbye, Ise-kun," she said, making me look back at her. "We have been ordered by Lucifer-sama to return to the Underworld. It's a command issued to all Devils living in the citadel. The Maou have decided it is not as safe as they believed. And I can't blame them. The city is being run by a man who despises Devils and has no problems inviting Heaven and God into the territory."

Goodbye. Gremory-sempai was going away…

"You're not coming back?" I couldn't help but ask.

My question surprised her for a moment. Just a moment. She shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry. I wanted to at least finish high school in the mortal world. But things are too hazardous. I can't even fulfill my duties as overseer anymore…"

I didn't know how to feel about this. Gremory-sempai and her entire peerage were going to the Underworld. All Devils were, from what she said.

Wait. All Devils?

"Does that mean Shitori-sempai and Leviathan-sensei are leaving too?" I asked.

That didn't seem fair to Saji. Shitori-sempai is his girl! And I'm pretty sure Leviathan-sensei is trying to get with him too. Also, the entire Student Council is interested in Saji! His entire harem is leaving?!

I hate Saji so much for getting a harem before me. But, no matter how much I hate it, I can't help but cry for him at losing so many hot babes!

The entire room went quiet. Everyone had troubled expressions.

"…It's complicated, Ise-kun," Gremory-sempai answered in an unsure voice. "Satan defied Lucifer-sama, rejected Grayfia-nee, and gave Leviathan-sama her title back. Her loyalty is being questioned. As for Sona… it's both because she is Leviathan-sama's little sister… and the fact she was healed by God without repercussions. It's a huge controversy down in the Underworld."

I broke out into cold sweat.

We did that. We totally did that. Because Saji wanted to insult God, he requested the douchebag heal Shitori-sempai. You know, God being forced to heal a Devil. Of course it backfired on us, but I didn't think it was going to be _that_ bad.

Even Shitori-sempai is being outed by her own people? Just because of that?

"That's not fair," I said. "Saji was thinking about her!"

"Sona tells me he confessed to have done it to spit in God's face," she said.

I almost flinched. Ah, so she knew about that. I guess Saji must have told Shitori-sempai and she told Gremory-sempai.

"The reasons don't matter," she sighed. "Saji-kun was publically recognized as a Saint by God Himself. Sona's position looks bad through the perspective of a Devil."

I guess. It makes sense, sure. Still doesn't mean it's fair. She did nothing wrong. We're the ones who went through with this. Why should she be punished? Why should she be barred from going home?

"Would things be different…?" I muttered to myself, but everyone around me heard. "Gremory-sempai, to be honest, I was going to make the same request with you."

She went still with her eyes widening slightly.

Now I felt like a dick. But I had to press on.

"I thought, you know, that… I could heal you too. And I was going to do it. Make God heal a Devil while making you happy again. I mean, I know how big of a pain it is having to hide all the time…"

I lifted my hands. They were starting to look like dragon limbs. Scales were peering through the illusionary skin and my fingernails more resembled claws. Give it a few more hours and the spell will collapse.

"…I wonder what would have happened," I heard her breathe out. "What would have Onii-sama said? I don't know. Ise-kun…"

I looked at her. She got off of the desk and approached me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. When she was close enough, she put her hands on my cheeks.

The smile she gave me was radiant.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Just knowing you thought of me like that makes me happy. I don't think I deserve that much kindness. We never really got to know another."

Everything about her was breathtaking. This empress beauty was looking at me the same way I would at her. Longing. Desire. A sad acceptance that she was out of my league. And Rias Gremory was looking at me as if I was the one above her standards.

I couldn't move. I couldn't say a word. There's no way. There's no way she was looking at me like that. I mean… I was just a regular scrub. I wasn't the best looking guy in the city. And I know I wasn't all that impressive.

"It's strange…" she spoke softly as she remained there. She kept staring into my eyes. "I don't know what it is. But I feel like we're supposed to be something together. It feels like if I leave now, I'm going to regret it for the rest of my—"

There came a knock on the door.

Gremory-sempai blinked, realized where she was, and took a quick step away. Her face was almost as scarlet as her hair as she looked away. One of her hands was covering her lips while she struggled to regain her composure.

Me? I was kinda doing the same. I couldn't look at her while my face felt like it was on fire.

Inside my head, I was screaming in confusion. Just what the hell was that right now?!

The knock on the door came again, a little louder this time.

"Right on time…" Himejima-sempai grumbled, nearly growling. "By the second, too. That man has no patience, I swear. Would you like me to stall time, Buchou?"

"No," Gremory-sempai said quickly. "It's quite alright. Please let him in."

Himejima-sempai crossed the room with an icy presence. Her smile was murderous as she approached the door and swung it open.

"Hello there, Artemis-kun~" she greeted with enough venom even I felt inflicted.

"…Hello, Himejima-san," my club president greeted curtly as he stepped around her to enter the room. "I'm here like I said I would. Do you still need more time packing? I don't mind extending the time but— Kid? What're you doing here?"

He was surprised to see me. Really, I was surprised he was here too. And I was even more surprised he brought Rossweisse-sensei behind him.

What's even weirder was seeing him in a suit. He was all business right now.

"What're you doing here?!" I shouted when I shouldn't have. I was still frazzled from Gremory-sempai's… whatever it was she was doing with me. I feel cheated. Something great was going to happen and this guy shows up to ruin everything!

"Seeing to the transfer of power goes well," he returned in a professional tone. "I was going to tell you and Genshirou tomorrow during club but I suppose you can stay and watch if you want. Is that fine with you, Gremory?"

Transfer of power?

That's right. Gremory-sempai was also the overseer of the city. Or she was. But if she's leaving, that means her office is going to have a vacancy. I guess Philips is here to make sure everything is taken care of before she leaves. Was that why Rossweisse-sensei was here? Was she going to replace Gremory-sempai?

"I would prefer it," Gremory-sempai said in a friendly tone. "You don't mind staying to see me off, do you, Ise-kun?"

She grabbed my arm and pressed herself against me.

Waaaaaah! Germory-sempai! Breasts! Your breasts! My arm is being consumed between those two sweet buns of yours! It's my one true weakness! I'm melting~

"…Right," Philips-san muttered. I could hear the amount of effort he put to remain professional. "There are some things I need to go over with you. Rose, the files on the city limits please?"

"Yes, right away!" Rossweisse-sensei looked excited about her role. A magic circle projected out of midair and a manila folder appeared. She handed it to Philips-san.

"Making me work on a Sunday…" Gremory-sempai gave an exaggerated sigh. "How _Devilish_ of you, Satan-sama."

It was a jab. Philips-san didn't try to hold back the grimace.

I also guess the secret was out. What was the point of that complicated assembly meeting, swapping places with that black-haired beauty when everyone was going to figure out you're Satan in the end?

Philips-san recited a few statistics, some guidelines, and a bunch of stuff that flew over my head while Gremory-sempai continued to latch onto me. He asked questions to review specific details within the report and Gremory-sempai answered them to the best of her abilities. It sounded like some stuff two politicians should discuss at city hall.

…Well, considering this was Satan and the overseer of the city, and Kuoh Academy was the center of the city… it kinda was like two politicians at city hall. Huh.

With one file done and notes made, Rossweisse-sensei pulled out another. This time, she asked a few questions and reviewed the file to Gremory-sempai.

It went on like this for some time. I wish Saji was here because he's the one who would be able to understand most of this. I got the gist of it at least. They were talking about districts, permits, landmarks, taxes, maintenance costs, city revenue, and a bunch of other things needed to know when managing a city. It went a little deeper since things both public and supernatural were discussed.

Wow. I seriously had no idea Gremory-sempai was in charge of managing all of this. I see her in a completely new light!

Eventually, we moved to the two couches. I still sat beside Gremory-sempai while Philips-san and Rossweisse-sensei sat across of us. The Occult Research Club finished their packing and waited for the discussion to finish.

While Gremory-sempai answered everything with confidence, I knew it was stressing her out.

It also didn't help that Philips-san used his magic to bring back the documents Gremory-sempai had disintegrated. She didn't like that very much. Apparently it was sensitive information he didn't want him to have access to. Things like errors in the reports and underhand dealings she had tried to hide from him. Necessary things, she said in her defense.

I don't know why I was here. It felt like I didn't belong.

"Do you have everything you need?" Philips-san asked once the next file was put aside.

Huh? What? No, I did not fall asleep throughout this meeting!

"I believe so," Rossweisse-sensei said as she reviewed her notes. "It is a little overwhelming and I will need time to adjust. But I can manage with what I have now. I don't suppose I'll be able to contact you if I have any further questions, Gremory-san?"

"Please understand I am doing this as a courtesy," Gremory-sempai said neutrally. "I am already stretching my liberties by assisting you tonight in concern to the welfare of the city I so love. We will not be able to communicate again once I return to the Underworld."

"Thank you, Gremory," Philips-san said. I almost believed he meant it. "You did a wonderful job as the moonlit overseer. I'll be sure to treat the city with as much care."

Gremory-sempai regarded him for a moment.

"I must say, I'm surprised by you, Artemis-kun," she said in a slightly more casual voice but not impolite with the difference in station. "I never would have thought you had experience in these sorts of affairs. All this time… I thought the existence of Satan was propaganda. Was I ever truly the city's overseer or were you managing things under my nose?"

"…I was once a King," he said in a slow tone. "I've been Peter's adversary for a thousand years… rather, the thousand before he became God. The title of Satan is something you people gave me ten years ago. You were always the manager of Kuoh."

Don't worry, Gremory-sempai. None of it makes sense unless you know those two are from a different world.

"A thousand years…" Gremory-sempai breathed out. "Then you were never a normal high schooler. But… if you are really Satan… can I ask you something?"

"…Ask your brother," Philips-san answered, his eyes sharpening as he already knew what she was going to ask. I'm guessing it had to do with why he hates Devils so much if he was _the_ Devil. "But I've come to realize not every Devil deserves my ire. I cannot blame your people for something established by your long-dead progenitors or a system built on a desperation to keep their species alive.

"You've been nothing but kind to me. I won't forget it."

Huh. So even the douchebag has a humane side to him. I never would have thought he could act civil in front of a Devil.

Even Gremory-sempai was taken by surprise. She was speechless for a moment.

"Your words are too kind, Artemis-kun," she said with a genuine smile. "I won't forget you either. You're a good man. I can entrust the city knowing it is in capable hands."

They stood, making me jump to my feet after them. Gremory-sempai gave an eastern bow but Philips-san didn't return it. Instead, he took a few steps forward and extended his hand.

Gremory-sempai smiled at him and took it.

"There's one more thing," Philips-san said with a hesitant voice. Now there was the douchebag I was familiar with! He had such a salty look on his face. "I want to send you off right. A… thank you for your services."

Behind me, the Gremory Peerage tensed. Philips-san never let go of her hand. Even Rossweisse-sensei was a little concerned over the extended connection.

They were probably thinking he was up to no good considering his notorious hatred for Devils. But I knew that salty look. He was going to do something he _really_ didn't want to do.

Being nice.

I should take out my phone and snap a picture. Show it to Saji later. But that'd probably ruin the moment and I kinda want to see what he's going to do for Gremory-sempai.

"I'm grateful, Artemis-kun," Gremory-sempai said with her smile straining. "But that's not needed. Everything I did was out of my own concerns."

"…Humor me, Gremory," he said bitterly, nearly snarling. It sounded like he wanted to say something entirely different but forced himself to say something more neutral.

Sunlight began to glow out of the hand clasping on Gremory-sempai's. Everyone saw it. Gremory-sempai had the look of shock and fear. Sunlight wasn't exactly harmful to Devils, but with this much concentration I'm sure it would hurt anyone. Especially to a Devil whose weakness was any form of light.

The sunlight seeped into her skin, flowed through her blood vessels, and ran up her arm. Gremory-sempai gave a squeak of surprise as she watched it invade her.

"Buchou!" Kiba-san shouted and moved. He was fast, faster than I could blink. He had come around the room and conjured a sword made out of black light. He was swinging at Philips-san before anyone could stop him.

"Yuuto!" Gremory-sempai shouted at the last instance.

Kiba-san stopped, his blade centimeters from Philips-san's throat. The guy didn't even flinch.

Everyone was on edge. Rossweisse-sensei had glowing runes floating around her. Himejima-sempai had crackling electricity cycling through her fingers. Toujou-chan… had one of the boxes raised over her head and ready to throw it.

I had my Boosted Gear. I don't know when I had brought it out.

"Everyone, stand down," Gremory-sempai commanded. "I'm fine. Although, Artemis-kun, it's not very polite if you instigate my peerage like this."

"…That wasn't my intention," Philips-san said. "I'm trying to be nice about all of this. You're going to have to forgive me if I still have lingering feelings about you Devils."

"Yes, of course," Gremory-sempai said with a diplomatic smile.

Whatever Philips-san was doing finished. He broke off the connection and brought his hands behind his back. His eyes traced around the corners of Gremory-sempai's face until giving a nod of satisfaction to himself.

Gremory-sempai put her hands up to her face. Her fingers ran along her cheeks as though feeling the skin for the first time. She walked away from the group to head towards the nearest window. With the glass polished, she was able to look at her reflection.

She dropped the illusion spell hiding the scars. She had received them during the Battle of Kuoh when Metatron attacked us. I heard even the best couldn't fully heal her.

Philips-san did. Her skin was as flawless as it was before.

"Thank you… Artemis-kun…" she said, never looking away from her reflection. There was a lot of relief in her words.

"…Goodbye, Gremory," he said instead of acknowledging her gratitude.

"I suppose it's too much to ask for you to revoke the curse you placed on my brother?" Gremory-sempai turned to ask. No, to plea. Her eyes were shimmering with desperation.

"Ask your brother why I hate Devils so much," Philips-san retorted with irritation. "Ask him why the citadel was established. Ask him why my existence was kept a secret. Ask him why several factions who asked for my help are dead today. If you have nothing else, please leave. You've already stayed here longer than you were supposed to."

What an ass. He goes and does something nice like heal Gremory-sempai and then gives her the boot. I don't get this guy at all. Is he secretly a tsundere? Does he like Gremory-sempai and just not want to admit it?

"Then I guess, the last matter, regarding Ravel Phenex…" Gremory-sempai began but let her voice drop.

Philips-san crossed his arms. "I didn't know she was immortal when I tried to kill her. I will pardon her only this once. And only because my Pawn wishes for it. He is the one she targeted, after all."

Gremory-sempai's face went white. "Your… Pawn…?"

Our eyes met. I could almost see a thousand thoughts swim through her head. Questions arising and suspicions made clear. Things like that.

And then, she looked sadder than ever.

"I see… Then I never had a chance in the first place…" I heard her mutter below her breath. Her head picked up as she looked at Philips-san squarely. "We will be on our way, Satan-sama. Thank you for this wondrous gift you've granted me and for your patience while I organize things."

Satan-sama, huh. No longer Artemis-kun.

I guess this is her way of really saying goodbye. Whatever she felt for him is completely gone now. But… all because of me?

Just what the heck did I do?!

And… that was it. Philips-san dismissed her and only stood there to watch her go. Gremory-sempai gathered the rest of her things with her peerage. They all bundled together under a large magic circle towards the back of the room.

Our eyes met once more. She wanted to tell me something. I should probably tell her something other than a lousy goodbye. But I didn't.

She offered me a sad smile before the light flashed and they were all gone.

As soon as the room was empty, both Philips-san and Rossweisse-sensei gave long sighs and collapsed onto the couch. They both had looks of exhaustion.

"That went better than I thought," Philips-san said as he scratched at his brow.

"I've never been so nervous before in my life," Rossweisse-sensei said as her nerves came undone.

"…Why did you keep me here?" I asked.

Philips-san lifted his head and looked at me for a moment. "I figured you'd want to tell her goodbye. I'm surprised you didn't kiss her or anything. Didn't you say you wanted a harem or something like that?"

"…Even you said so, Philips-san," I grumbled back. "Gremory-sempai is only interested in me because I'm a Saint. That's how it's always been. You heard what she said at the end there."

Rossweisse-sensei was looking at me with pity.

Philips-san? He had a smirk.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Iris told me something similar once," he said. Yeah, I've no idea who that is. "Back when I was mortal and your age. You're never going to figure it out so I might as well say it. Gremory likes you. You got her attention with the whole Kokabiel incident, sure, but she started to like you after harassing you to join her peerage. Her feelings became more genuine."

I stared at him, calling him on his bullshit. I'm pretty sure the guy is just teasing me. And what the hell? I thought he hated Gremory-sempai. Why was he acting as if he was fine with me dating her? Aren't I his Pawn? Wouldn't that mean he'd be forced to spend more time with Gremory-sempai?

"Hyoudou-san," Rossweisse-sensei sighed. "You don't understand the heart of a maiden in love, do you?"

Okay. Fuck my boss. But if it's Rossweisse-sensei who tells me that…

What the shit?! Gremory-sempai likes me?! As in she _wanted_ me to kiss her right there?! That was the look she was giving me?! That was the undertone message she gave me before these two showed up?!

I had a chance to bury my face in her bodacious boobies?!

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why didn't anyone tell me about this sooner?!

"Well, now you know," Philips-san said with a dispassionate tone.

"But I'll never get to see her again…" I sobbed. Really. I was crying. I fell to my knees and began to wail like a babe. The chance of getting to feel the Empress of Kuoh's knockers was gone. Gone forever! Dammit all to hell!

"Sure you will," he said so plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the planet.

My head snapped up at him.

His eyes were sharp and calculating. "Issei, are you aware Rias Gremory is engaged to the third son of the Phenex family?"

I gawked at that. Gremory-sempai… is getting married?!

You mean someone else is going to do the things I wanted to do to her before me?! How dare they!

"…Why does it feel like you're misunderstanding something?" Rossweisse-sensei asked me.

"Because he's an idiot who lives off of his hormones," Philips-san answered her in a dry voice that would have made Sir Rolan proud. "Listen up, kid. The Devils are going to be having this assembly during summer break. It's called the Young Devils' Gathering. The newest generation of Devils and their peerages will be presenting themselves before the Lords of Darkness."

"Yeah…?" I nodded slowly. "So, what? Gremory-sempai will be there? What does this have to do with me?"

"I am Satan," he said plainly. "Whether they acknowledge me or not, I am a Lord of Darkness. I am He who opposes Heaven. They can't deny me if I show up. Especially if I reveal to them the team that will challenge Peter in the Promised Time."

"Uh huh…" I nodded again. "So I reveal myself as your Pawn? And Saji as your Rook? And everyone else? Then what? What does this have to do with—"

"For the love of—" Philips-san snapped but then regained control over himself. "Gremory is going to be there. You can talk to her at the ceremony and do… whatever the hell you want with her. Just don't get her pregnant. Having another Devil on this planet is one thing… but I think having another _you_ would be twice as bad."

What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

"It's something to look forward to," he muttered, resting his cheek on his knuckles. It didn't sound like he meant his words. "But don't get consumed with romance. Remember why you are my Pawn. Focus on your training."

"Okay… I give up," I said. "Seriously, what's with you today? Acting like this about Gremory-sempai… I thought you hated her."

He was quiet for a moment. Rossweisse-sensei was watching him with equal curiosity.

"Saji pointed something out to me yesterday," he began, looking away with his mind elsewhere. "Gremory is the closest thing to human a Devil can be. I said it as an insult. Humans can be more evil than even the living concepts of evil. People like Peter and Sir Rolan are proof enough.

"…At the same time, the opposite is also in effect. Humanity has the potential to be more benevolent than any Angel.

"I've also come to realize I can't control you or Saji. He's fixated on spending time with Leviathan and pursuing Sitri no matter what I say. And you're a hopeless pervert. If you're going to fall in love with a Devil, might as well be someone like Gremory.

"But, I think, the real reason behind it all… Men fight harder when they have something to return to."

He fell silent after that. He continued to stare off at open space.

"…Hey, Philips-san?" I called out.

"Hmm?"

"Your harem. What were they like?"

Irritation flashed through him. I managed to bring him out of his thoughts.

Rossweisse-sensei shuffled in her seat. She was looking at him with a pretty heavy glare.

"I should have known you'd ask that out of everything else," he groaned and faced forward. He crossed his arms. "Don't you want to know about, I don't know, Great Red? Or the Promised Time? Or _anything else_ at all?"

"If you don't want to tell me, then that's fine," I grumbled. "But, really, I don't know anything about you. I want to know why Azu-nee hates you so much. I heard you two used to be friends. And I want to know about the ones you cared about. You gave me awesome advice about Gremory-sempai even when you hate her. I want to know what you fought for."

"…I wouldn't call stating the obvious as _advice_ ," he said flatly.

"See! That!" I pointed back at him. "Those are the words of a man with experience! I don't have any of that!"

He glowered at me. I could tell how much he didn't want to share this with me. But I wasn't going to let it go.

I wanted to know why he was bent on having this death match against God. What was he fighting for? Why was he so willing to go through this all just so he could die in the end?

"Second Alyse," he said. He looked away again as he drew up a memory. "Bladeworks Fifth Tier. Second Craven; but we called her Reaper. Second Rose. Fourth and Fifth Gemini; they were twins. Zero Baker. First Carnage. Last Coquette. They were my partners during the Godking's Rite… back when I was mortal. And they stayed by my side when I became Godking Dalang."

I listened. Sure. But don't they all have weird names? Why do they all have numbers in their names? Or was this an Ily… whatever the name of your world was again. Was this _that_ planet's naming system?

"What happened to them?" Rossweisse-sensei was the one who asked. She asked in a light tone, afraid that it might have been too much.

"Like everyone else," Philips-san muttered. "They died. Bladeworks died fighting at my side. Reaper was taken by Void King Vladimir. Baker was sacrificed by Mystic King Vyrn. Carnage blew herself up by accident."

He gave a dry laugh at that last one. We didn't.

"Everyone else? They got old. Aged. Got sick with organ failures and just… died. The one who lasted the longest was Alyse. She and Rose used their magic to preserve themselves as long as possible. A bit too long. It still ate away at them. In the end, I outlived all of them."

I couldn't imagine it. This guy had a harem. He had a flock of girls who he loved. And he watched all of them die while he keeps living on.

I understood something right there. I understood why Philips-san went to have a war against his adversary in a last stand. He told us a while ago they can only die at their best. And only one of them will be able to die. The other will be forced to live on.

Philips-san was giving it his all so that God will too. So that one of them can die. So that Philips-san can die. He was tired.

I understood how he felt.

…It also pissed me off twice as much.

The guy wasn't fighting for a better future. He was fighting so he can give up.

"Did you have any children?" Rossweisse-sensei asked with tenderness.

"…It wasn't possible," he said in a distant voice. "Kunou is my firstborn. All this time… I thought she was Peter's. I should have manned up and married Yasaka…"

I noticed how he changed the subject. He didn't want to talk about his harem any longer. I was fine with that. I got what I wanted out of the conversation anyways.

"So, kid," he spoke up, falling back on his dispassionate tone. He dug a hand through the inside pocket of his suit and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Some habits die hard, I guess. "How was the morning session with Sir Rolan? You look like hell."

Rossweisse-sensei swiped the pack out of his hand. She gave him a pretty mean glare when his eyes met hers. He rolled his eyes at her but didn't say anything else.

"It was hell!" I told him. "He shoved us into a pack of Stray Devils! Five times! Saji and I almost died at every chance."

"Really?" he said with mild surprise. "That's good then."

"How is any of that good?!"

"You've come a long away," he answered in a simple tone. "About a month ago you and Saji couldn't kill a wounded Stray on your own. Now you're taking out hordes of them. That's a huge amount of progress, kid. Be proud of yourself."

I frowned at that. "Yeah. Maybe. But we're still not strong enough. We can't beat Altry-san without using Balance Breaker."

"One thing at a time," he said while tapping a finger on the armrest. "Remember you're still recovering after using Juggernaut Drive. Take it easy, listen to Sir Rolan, and don't overdo it."

"Don't forget about your studies either," Rossweisse-sensei told me. As expected of a teacher. "The impending apocalypse is no excuse to neglect your schoolwork. I still expect your midterm project to be done and placed in my bin by the end of the week."

Cold sweat.

With everything going on— that being the Battle of Kuoh, training, being harassed by Tiamat-sensei, more training, that giant dragon Great Red, and even more training— I completely forgot about midterms and projects.

My parents are going to kill me before God gets a chance to!

"You can go now if you want," Philips-san said. "Rose and I still need to finish up here. No offense, kid, but this isn't exactly your field of expertise."

Yeah, don't worry. No insult at all. My brain was fried when you were discussing this with Gremory-sempai earlier.

"A-Actually, Artemis…" Rossweisse-sensei fidgeted in her seat. "After learning one of your lovers was named Rose… maybe you should call me by my full name?"

"If you're uncomfortable about it, sure," Philips-san retorted. "But I like Rose. I started to call you that because I thought it was cute. The other Rose didn't even come to mind when we had that conversation in your office."

"C-Cute?" Rossweisse-sensei became flustered with her cheeks reddening.

Hey, hey, hey! Don't start flirting with me here. It's gross.

"Yup," I said aloud. "I'm leaving."

"Goodnight, kid," Philips-san said without looking at me. His eyes were already going through one of the manila folders.

"Y-Yes!" Rossweisse-sensei jumped in her seat. "Have a good night, Hyoudou-san. Don't be late for school tomorrow!"

I was so outta here. I didn't need to be in front of their lovey-dovey barf. Especially right after missing my chance with Gremory-sempai.

I wanted to hurry home and cry. I hope Azu-nee is there. She'll let me cry into her arms and press my face against her chest! At least someone here cares about my woes!

0-0-0

"Hey Saji…" I began as I dragged my feet to the clubroom.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or does school feel like a drag now?" I asked him.

He let out a sympathetic groan before answering, "You're not the only one. I was feeling that all day today. With everything going on lately, everything else seems kinda… slow."

Ah. So it wasn't just me. It felt like the day was just dragging on. I couldn't wait for the day to finish so I could leave.

…Did I just admit to being excited for club activities?

"You think we need a vacation?" I asked.

"Summer break is around the corner," he nodded.

We stopped walking and suddenly exchanged a look.

We both knew we weren't going to be doing anything this summer break except training and fighting. The big showdown between God and Satan was supposed to be at the end of it.

Somehow in some way, our feet managed to betray us and take us to our shitty clubroom. It wasn't even a clubroom. It was a small storage space Shitori-sempai gave us because it was so out of the year. Our club, the Supernatural Investigations Group, didn't even receive an approved budget and wasn't going to get one until the new year started.

We opened the door and went in.

The storage room was a lot more cramped than usual. There was a counter to our right with a foldout table at the center. There was a small window in the back but it was so high up only a sliver of light peered through. The room was just large enough for the original four members to fit comfortably. That being me, Saji, our douchebag prez, and the club moderator.

Now that number doubled.

Added to the space was our second club moderator, Sir Rolan, or Oberon-sensei, depending on which one you wanted to call him. Then, there was Other Me. And Le Fay Pendragon-chan. Oh, Azu-nee was also there. I'm so glad she's still here. She was talking to Xenovia Quarta-san.

We also had two additions.

The first was a somewhat familiar person. She was an onee-sama character with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an impressive hourglass figure. She was dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform in contrast to the Kuoh Institution uniform we've seen her in before.

She was Jeanne and she belonged to the Student Council of Kuoh Institution, aka the Hero Faction.

As for the last person here…

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Saji shouted.

The Saber-look-alike, Altry-san… or can I call her Altry-chan now? Eh, she was here too.

Worst part, she was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform. And she looked so hot in it. That's no fair! Just a week ago I thought you were a guy! Why do you have to have a pretty face like that damn handsome Kiba with a female body?!

I'm so confused…

"I'm not here because I want to be!" Jeanne shouted back. "Don't get ahead of yourself!"

"…Who're you?" Saji noticed Jeanne for the first time and asked that.

Eh, Saji, you don't remember her? We had a baseball game against her and her team. Those Heroes, remember? How could you forget an awesome beauty like this? We even talked about how her boobs were bouncing around when she caught Irina-chan's pop-fly. How do you not remember something as important as that?

Jeanne didn't take Saji's reaction so well. She froze with her mouth agape.

"I was offered a position within the Doll Maker's court," Altry explained in a calm voice. "I cannot share the specifics without his presence. So please be patient and I am sure he will answer any of your questions."

Saji and I looked at each other again.

Yeah. Right. That guy answering _any_ of our questions? He only does that when it's convenient or we annoy him to the point of snapping.

"Okay…" Saji breathed out. "Where is the douchebag?"

"Probably with his kid again—" Sir Rolan started but then cut himself off once the door slid open.

Speak of the Devil and He shall appear.

There wasn't enough room for Philips-san to enter the room. Saji and I were kinda hogging the doorway. He looked over our heads and saw how crowded we were.

Just look at my poor Azu-nee! She had to share some of her space with me just so I can fit in! Look at her! She's pressed up all against me and being forced to hold my arm just to keep her balance! I'm not complaining because, you know, the feeling of her breasts is always the greatest and I will always love my Azu-nee's breasts. But be considerate of our arrangements, Buchou!

"Thank you for the meal, Ise~" Azu-nee whispered as she leaned her cheek against my shoulder. "I don't know what you thought about me but I'll take it."

Philips-san shoved Saji further in, making everyone else squeeze a little closer, just so he could squeeze himself in. He had to twist around to shut the door. And he pulled the same hand over his head and began to twist and flick his fingers around.

I heard Pendragon-chan squeal with delight. She flipped her phone open, lifted her hand over her head, and took a series of snapshots of Philips-san performing magic.

We all breathed a lot easier after the room-expanding spell came into effect. It turned our storage closet clubroom into the size of a basketball court. Not only was there enough room for everyone to stand on their own, but there was also room for us to run around for training.

Ugh.

"What are you doing here?" Sir Rolan asked once he stepped away from the crowd.

"Club activities," Philips-san stated plainly.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Philips-san blinked once at that. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Um… here? Managing my peerage? Making due with my promises? Where else?"

Sir Rolan gave him a flat look. But then he dismissed it.

"Didn't you say something about—"

I couldn't finish my words. Sir Rolan's arm flung towards me. A snowball landed squarely across the nose and splattered into a million pieces.

"Since he's here," Leviathan-sensei chirped up. "How about telling us the big news? Why is Altry-tan here in Academy uniform? Or Holy Sword Maiden-chan?"

"Ah…" Philips-san looked at her after watching Sir Rolan throw a snowball at me. "That's… actually something I want to know. Jeanne, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Do you not remember?!" she shouted with her face fuming. "Your stupid little bet with Cao Cao?! At the baseball game?!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh," said Philips-san as well as half of those in the clubroom. Myself included.

Now I remember! That's right! At Ball Day when we faced off against the Institution's Student Council in that cruddy and totally rigged baseball game, Philips-san made a bet against them. If we lost, he was supposed to transfer to their school. But if we won, which we did, one of theirs was supposed to transfer here.

Jeanne was that one person.

"I completely forgot about that," Philips-san admitted. "I'll have to send Cao Cao something for keeping his word. I'm also surprised you went along with it."

"Truthfully…" Jeanne looked away as she talked. "I'm here to sharpen my skills. I've learned a lot as a Hero but need to branch out if I'm going to get any better. But, before I get into that, there's one thing I seriously need to ask about."

She pointed at me and Other Me.

"Why are there two of them?!"

"…Interdimensional traversing," both Philips-san and Sir Rolan answered at the same time.

Jeanne blinked a few times as she looked at them both. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," they said again.

"…Okay then," she nodded once. "Don't let any of those Devils in the Satan Faction hear about that. Some of them really believe in the existence of parallel worlds. Do you have any idea what will happen if they find out they're real?"

"Huh, that's something…" Sir Rolan muttered. "The Qlippoth Faction in our world is exactly the same."

"…What?" Jeanne blinked again at his words.

"Gather 'round, children," Sir Rolan said next as he dismissed the topic. He grabbed his briefcase from under the table and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. It was a map that he spread out across the table. I couldn't tell what kind of map it was, though. The railway?

"…Why do you have a map of the sewer system?" Saji asked.

Oh. This was a map of the sewer system? They make those?

"Don't just ignore me…" Jeanne tried to regain the topic but her voice dropped when she spotted the map. Her eyes narrowed. She looked kinda cute when she was like that. "Why do you have Georg's map."

"Because I stole it," Sir Rolan said flatly. He began to give directions. "For today's session, we're going to be entering here and going down this tunnel. There will be a latter that will take us in deeper here followed by a closed off section here. From there, we'll find our target."

"In the sewers?" Xenovia asked. "What will we be fighting? Is this those rumored dragons in the sewers euphemisms?"

"I think you're thinking of crocodiles, Quarta-san," Saji corrected. "And that's not how you use that word."

"From the information I have been able to gather…" Sir Rolan looked up from the map and met each and every one of our stares. He was in full critical mode right now. There wasn't any tolerance for playing around. "There is an invasion being planned. There is a secret tunnel right here. The army of the mole-people will use these service tunnels to invade Kuoh."

…The silence was booming.

We all just stared at him. I sure as hell couldn't help it.

Mole-people. Like, scruffy beastly things as big as the average man with miner's hats and sunglasses? The kinds of things I saw during Saturday morning cartoons when I was a kid?

The only person laughing was Jeanne, who had moved away from the table, put her hand over her mouth, and was shaking with how hard she was trying to keep herself quiet.

I was too dumbfounded to have laughed with her.

"Your credibility astounds me, Sir Rolan," Azu-nee muttered out loud. She realized what she said and to who immediately after. Her hands shot over her mouth.

When his eyes flashed towards her, she hid behind my back.

Yikes! His eyes were glowing! What powerful murdering intent! Don't worry, Azu-nee! I'll protect you—

"No you won't," Sir Rolan said to me.

…I'm sorry, Azu-nee. That glare of his… I don't want to die either.

"Um… Rolan," Other Me spoke up slowly. "Where did you get this information from?"

"From the stronghold of the Hero Faction," he answered. He leaned against the table with his palms flat on the map as he glared. "They're aware of this invasion force and have been planning on taking them out themselves. I saw an opportunity so I'm taking it from them. The Creyroux-reject over there can confirm it once she stops pissing around."

Other Me scratched his head a few times, stared at the map, and then looked at Jeanne.

She had one hand resting on the wall while she leaned on it. She was having difficulty calming back down.

"King Oberon…" Altry began with a strained smile. "I do not mean to question your abilities, but surely you don't mean there is another sort of monstrosity buried deep down there? Perhaps something long forgotten?"

"Mole-people are pretty fucking forgotten," Sir Rolan bit back sourly. He was trying to push with this idea.

"Just… Just humor him," Philips-san sighed.

"Don't you have a daughter to pick up from school?!" Sir Rolan snapped.

Philips-san was about to retort with something. But then his face went blank. He snapped his arm up, pulled back the sleeve, and checked the time on his watch.

The guy was out of the room in a flash.

Ah. I guess he had forgotten to pick up Kunou-chan from elementary right after our classes were over. They get out around the same time as us, I think.

"So… Chase-kun," Leviathan-sensei was on the verge of laughing as hard as Jeanne. "Mole-people? Are you sure the map isn't a dud? False information in case someone breaks into their vaults?"

"I know what I'm looking at," he growled.

Jeanne spun back around and approached the table. Though she wasn't laughing anymore, she kept smiling and was on the verge of falling into another round. "S-So what's the— _snnk—_ big plan? How many are there? How do we approach them? D-Do we need… r-rat repellant or do you have a g-g-giant mouse trap on hand?"

"I just grabbed the map last night," he told her off. "I didn't exactly have enough time to make the giant mouse trap. We're going to have to go analog about this."

Jeanne slammed her head against the table and broke out into more laughter.

I don't know if this guy was fucking with us… or if he was absolutely serious. The look on his face and the tone of his voice said this was a matter of life and death.

"I shall assume there is _something_ down there if you are so sure about this," Altry said, though with not much faith. "On the off-chance the information is wrong, what shall we do afterwards?"

"The information isn't wrong," he countered. "Georg is a pretty simple-minded fuck. The best things are hidden in plain sight. He knows this. He knows others know this. He knows that others know that he knows. And from that logic, you can figure out he knows that others know that he knows about what they know. So when you think about it that way, it's obvious."

My brain! It hurts! It hurts so bad!

"Are we really going down into the sewers?" Pendragon-chan asked. "Um.. I-I suddenly remember Onii-sama asked me to pick up something for him. So if you don't mind…"

"Yeah don't worry," Sir Rolan waved her off. He rubbed the bottom of his chin while examining the map once more. "The only ones who need to tag along are the official members. That being Genshirou, Lesser Hyoudou, Pennyworth, Quarta, and…"

He lifted his head and pointed a finger at Jeanne. He didn't know her family name.

Come to think about it… when they were introducing the roster in the baseball game, none of the Heroes had family names. What was Jeanne's full name?

"You're hilarious if you think I'm going down there with you," Jeanne popped her head up and gave a defiant smile. "I'm not going down in the _sewers_ chasing a bunch of mole-people that might not even be down there! You're crazy if you think— Hey! What're you doing! Let go of me! Put me down! I said put me down! This is harassment!"

Sir Rolan didn't say anything to her. He calmly folded up the map, put it back in his briefcase, and handed it to Other Me. He then went around the table, grabbed Jeanne by the waist, and tossed her over his shoulder. Without muttering another word, he carried her out of the room.

Other Me gave us all an apology and went to follow him.

"…Are we really doing this?" I asked everyone remaining.

"I… am most reluctant," Altry said with a heavily troubled expression. "But I have my orders from Master Philips. I must listen to anything King Oberon requires from me. I have no choice, I am afraid."

"I suggest we all run before he comes back," Azu-nee offered.

"I second that," Saji jumped in. "No offense, Altoryrigius."

"I understand your sentimentalism, Saint Genshirou, but please don't pretend to sympathize with me. We were enemies not long ago."

"Leviathan-sensei," I waved a hand at her. "Sir Rolan seems to like you. Think you can distract him while we book it?"

"Hey!" Saji growled at me. "Don't go throwing Serafall-san under the bus like that."

I'm sorry about your girlfriend, Saji. But be rational!

"Aw, Saji-kun, that's so sweet~" Leviathan-sensei sang with hearts floating out of her mouth. Literally. "But I'm going to have to decline. I loathe the little turd as much as I love you. Besides, this is a club activity and he is a recognized moderator. So good luck!"

"You're not going with us?!" Saji shrieked in a voice of betrayal.

"Saji-kun, be reasonable," she stepped up and patted his shoulder. "It's the sewers. That's no place a lady should be found in. The Princess and Champion of Heaven being exceptions. I have a photoshoot in a few hours anyways. Be a good boy and I _might_ message you a few snapshots. It's the swimsuit edition right before summer!"

Saji… I hate you so much. I hate you almost as much as I hate our club president. I hate you so much I wish I could make your head explode with my eyes!

"Move your asses already!" Sir Rolan barked from down the hall.

We also heard Jeanne start a new round of shouting, "Idiot! Moron! Listen to me! The map is a lie! We all sat down and drew it up! The mole-people aren't real! The map is a decoy for thieves like you! Listen to me already! Why can't my holy swords stab you?! Put me down!"

"Good luck, Ise," Azu-nee waved me off as she backed away from the group. "I would go and all but… you know, Sir Rolan terrifies me still. And being in the dark with him around while you're fending off… mole-people, I just don't trust him. But don't worry! I'll be cheering you on in spirit! But please make sure to take a shower or two… or five before coming to bed. Please."

Azu-nee… don't leave me! Not like this! Can't you see I need you now more than ever!

"Not even if you gave me godsair to put me back in my prime," she said next.

I don't know why she said that so suddenly. But it hurt so much I almost began to cry.

"Bye Hyoudou-sama. Bye Genshirou-sama," Pendragon-chan waved at us with her cute smile and cheery tone. As if she wasn't sending us off to a pointless death.

We were off. Being forced to follow Sir Rolan and Other Me through the backway of the school ground and towards the main street. Sir Rolan already had a manhole pried off…

We made it just in time to watch Jeanne struggling to stay on the surface. She was upside-down while Sir Rolan kept trying to push her in. We got a nice view of her panties. They were pure white.

Huh. Know what's weird? No one was there to actually stop me from staring. Quarta-san didn't say a thing. And Altry was ahead of us, trying to appease with Sir Rolan about manhandling the latest transfer student.

Me, Other Me, and Saji all got to stare as long as we wanted.

Thank you for the meal!

It was almost enough for me to feel pumped about whacking some non-existing mole-people!

0-0-0

So. Uh. Mole-people.

Turns out they were real.

"It doesn't make sense!" Jeanne kept ranting. We were back on the surface and we were all covered in gunk. She was on her knees with the sewer system map spread in front of her. "It doesn't make sense! We made it all up! It was supposed to be a joke! Half of us were _drunk_! How was this so accurate? Why were there mole-people?!"

Don't worry, Hero-chan. We're all just as confused.

So Sir Rolan led us down the sewers, through the winding tunnels and drops. I stopped being able to smell after the first half-hour. We thought that if we humored him, if we found the dead end because the secret tunnel he mentioned didn't really exist, then he would admit he was wrong and turn back.

…But then we found the secret tunnel marked by the sigil of the Mole Empire.

And then we found the lost city of the Mole Empire.

And then we found the army of the Mole Empire preparing an invasion for the surface world with their emperor giving some sort of speech in their tongue.

And, get this, they really were short furries with miner's caps and sunglasses!

What sucks the most is that no one is going to thank us for this. We saved all of Kuoh! There would have been another massacre like the Battle of Kuoh all over again. Buildings would have sunk with thousands of people dying.

And no one was going to believe us.

"Good job," Sir Rolan said to us while making us line up. We were back at the school. He was using the hose used to wash the swimming pool to rinse us off. "You graduated from demon slayers to empire topplers. Granted, they were a bunch of midgets that can't fucking see for the life of them. But what did you learn out of this?"

"You know…" Saji spoke up. "Despite how ridiculous all of it was, I actually did learn something important. Other than the fact you're fucking _nuts_ — COLD! COLD! THAT BURNS!"

Sir Rolan pointed the hose at him. Both his eyes turned blue and glowed. The little droplets of water that splashed on me felt freezing. Saji tried to move, but Sir Rolan followed him with the hose. We all got out the way.

When he dropped the hose, Saji had his arms wrapped around himself and was shivering.

"What did we learn today, Genshirou?" Sir Rolan spoke in a tone he would for a small child.

"S-S-S-Sun…l-light," Saji's teeth chattered. "W-We n-need it. P-Power… r-runs on it."

Sir Rolan nodded. His eyes turned red and he directed the hose back at him. This time the water was steaming, warming him back up.

"Good," he said with a satisfied tone. "You three noticed it, didn't you? Your power as these… Sunlight Devils relies _entirely_ on sunlight. I sent you all underground deep enough to where no amount of light shines down there. Now, what did you learn after all those superhuman enhancements ran out?"

There was an actual point of this?! He didn't just randomly pick the craziest mission just to fuck with us?! He was still trying to be our instructor?!

What kind of after-school special is this?!

"Hyoudou," he called out to me. "Remind me. What did you do when you exhausted yourself after two Dragon Shots?"

"Um… collapse?" I answered.

"Yes you did. Do you know where you went wrong?"

I didn't have an answer this time. Saji raised his hand, as expected of the brains of the group, but Sir Rolan ignored him.

"Pennyworth," he called out next. "After bringing out Avalon and hacking away without regard, what did you do when you found out your power was depleting faster than usual?"

Huh? What about Altry? Did her sword run on light just like us? Some kind of holy light where she needed a direct view of the sky? Maybe whatever radio waves Heaven was sending her way couldn't get through?

"I switched to hand-to-hand combat," she answered in a crisp tone. She stood straight with her heels together like a soldier before their commanding officer.

I couldn't help but lean forward, peering over Xenovia. Altry was all wet. I could see through her Academy clothing. She was wearing more of those bible pages underneath but those were also soaked.

She wasn't wearing a bra! Powers of perversity don't fail me now! If I can focus hard enough then I can peer through those papers and—

Sir Rolan blasted me with arctic water before I could get any further.

"Pay attention!" he barked. "All of you fucks have power. You're all stronger than your average human. But that doesn't mean you can go guns blazing. Even if you have the biggest fucking gun in the league, you're going to run out of bullets if you waste them. Learn to conserve your energy. We taught you how to fight without your Sacred Gears. Use that.

"…Go and shower before going home," he told us, putting the hose down. "It won't get rid of the smell completely but your parents might not raise too many questions. Rest up. Tomorrow night we're going witch hunting."

"Whoa!" several of us shouted in alarm.

Hey now, Sir Rolan. Asia was marked as a witch. There are several well-respected civilians living here who have been branded as a witch. You can't just go off saying stuff like that.

"Fucking hell…" he grumbled. "Tomorrow we're assaulting a covenant of Rogue Magicians. They're trying to summon some dark spirit. A real nasty thing that's going to take out most of the city before Artemis or any of the leaders find out where it is."

"Where are you getting your information?!" Jeanne shouted.

He sprayed her with the hose.

Ah~ Thank you, Sir Rolan. I can see how great of a figure Jeanne has now that the clothes are sticking to her.

"So what?" Saji asked. "We're going in there to wipe them out before they summon this thing?"

"What? No," Sir Rolan retorted with a blunt tone and heavy scowl. "You wouldn't learn anything. We're charging in _after_ it's summoned."

"You would disregard the safety of the public?" Altry said in a low voice.

I saw Other Me's eyes flick towards Sir Rolan. He had kept quiet the entire time we came back.

"Fuck if I care about this World and its people," Sir Rolan replied. "If you want to save them, then do a good job and kill the monster. But if you don't, another couple thousand will die. Better not fuck up."

Wow. What an ass. No wonder Azu-nee calls him a monster.

"Where is it?" Jeanne asked in a sharp voice. "And what time will we meet up?"

"Right after school," he answered plainly. "Club activity time. As for where, that's for me to know. I'm not having you scramble your Heroes and take out a good opportunity."

She glared at him.

"See you tomorrow," he said while gathering up the hose and putting it back away. Other Me went to join him. The two of them began to talk in hushed tones. But by the looks of things, Other Me wasn't happy about any of it at all.

0-0-0

"Today is _my_ day," Tiamat-sensei argued. "Sempai belongs to me! That was the agreement I made with the magician!"

Sir Rolan cocked a brow leaned to the side to peer around Tiamat-sensei, stared at Philips-san and I with heavy skepticism, and then leaned back over to fully face her.

It was the next day. We met up at the clubroom again. Someone had told Philips-san about Sir Rolan's latest plan and the guy had managed to find a sitter for Kunou. He was serious right now as the leader of the city.

Also, Jeanne told her classmates. The Institution's Student Council was here with all of its members fully decked out in some serious armor and gear.

Shitori-sempai was also in here with her peerage.

The only ones not here were some of the other teachers and Other Me. It would have been hectic trying to explain to the others why there was another me from another dimension. I barely understand it myself.

We were briefed on our mission, told about our roles, and were ready to move out.

That is… until Tiamat-sensei pried the door off its hinges and came looking for me.

"That's not my problem," Sir Rolan retorted. "You can have him after we're done. We're only here until summer break so I think you can last a little longer."

"That's all the time I have left with him," Tiamat argued.

"Then be his fucking chaperone for all I care," Sir Rolan growled. For a guy who hardly reached her height, he had a look that was ready to throw down against her.

"Do we have time for this?" Cao Cao asked. "If she's insistent then maybe Hyoudou-san should stay behind."

"The whole reason I gave those fucks the summoning spell was so these two could tackle the beastie," Sir Rolan waved in Saji and my general direction. "No one else needs to be here."

"You did what?!" Shitori-sempai shrieked. "Oberon-sensei, you purposely gave a coven of Rogue Magicians black magic of that caliber?!"

"Come, Sempai," Tiamat-sensei grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me out of the room. "We must go finish your treatment."

I don't know what's worse. Another session with Tiamat-sensei or another mission from Sir Rolan. Both were ridiculous death-encounters with my survivability rating being dangerously close to zero.

"Nee-san," I said as I was being dragged away against my will. "Please remember me. I don't think I can go on like this any longer…"

No matter what options there were, I was going to wind up dead anyways. I might as well go out the way I always wanted: death by smothering oppai. At least I'll be able to see Tiamat-sensei naked before I fade away.

Never before did I think seeing glorious breasts would make me fear death.

"…Tiamat," Philips-san spoke up.

She stopped and regarded him with her icy stare.

He had a reluctant look. "Sir Rolan will not release information unless both Saji and Issei accompany us. I am asking you as a leader of this city to reconsider. Please accompany us as well. If things get out of hand, we will need your power. I will reward your efforts by loaning you my vassal for a full twenty-four hours once the crisis is averted."

I was about to scream. But Tiamat-sensei clamped her hand over my mouth.

Philips-san! Don't do this! Please! You don't know what it's like!

What did I ever do to you to deserve this punishment?! I'm sorry! Please have mercy on my soul!

"…Due to the extremity of the situation," Tiamat-sensei spoke like an executioner reading me my last rights. Callous, cold, and final. "I shall tolerate the alteration of my schedule and offer you my assistance as the Last Dragon King. How may I be of service?"

Somebody! Anybody! Please! Save meeeeeeeeeee!

"Philips-san," Shitori-sempai fixed her glasses and gave the club prez a sharp look, "did you just permit Hyoudou-san to _skip_ school?"

"You're seriously dooming lives because he's playing hooky?" the big guy, I think his name was Heracles, scoffed at the Kaichou.

"Don't worry," Philips-san said in a serious tone. "Issei Hyoudou will still be attending classes. Right?"

He looked at Sir Rolan.

"Don't look at me," Sir Rolan's scowl deepened. "You're the one who has to convince him. But… I wouldn't doubt he'd be excited about it."

Noooooooooo! The last time Other Me impersonated me at school was there all sorts of chaos! I punched Motohama! Matsuda was completely forgotten! And that Aika weirdo keeps flirting with me! Her boobs are too small for me to like her! And all the boys fear and worship me like I'm some kind of gang leader!

I already have a shitty social life as it is! Please don't make it any worse!

"Now that that's settled," Sir Rolan clapped his hands together. "Let's roll out before it gets dark."

Philips-san went to the back of the room and used his magic to create a large teleportation circle. It was similar to the one the Devils used except it glowed like sunlight. With the size of this one, I was sure it was going to be able to teleport all of us.

"I just need the coordinates… Sir Rolan?"

Sir Rolan picked up his briefcase and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"The bus stop!"

"What?! We can just teleport there!"

"Artemis, we all know once I tell you will you go straight there and leave us behind. You can definitely stop the spell. Nope! We're going there the old fashioned way— by making someone who hates their job do it for us."

0-0-0

He seriously dragged us through the city on the bus. Three, actually. And I don't think we're in Kuoh any longer. I think this was Fuyuki. We rode long enough to where the sun was starting to set.

Every time we transferred busses… the bus drivers gave us odd looks. We were a bunch of teenagers and young-looking immortals dressed strangely with game faces.

"I feel like we're crossing into dangerous territory," Altry said with a slight grimace.

"Because we're out of the citadel's barrier?" Xenovia asked her.

"…More like we're disregarding guidelines set like this for a reason," she said after a moment of thought. "Like we're labeled as one thing but using a different brand without permission."

I have no idea what they were talking about.

When the last bus stopped and everyone got out, we huddled around Sir Rolan.

"Well?" Cao Cao, the leader of the Heroes, tapped his spear against his shoulder. It was folded up inside a duffle bag while we were on the bus and now he had it out. "Where is the summoning taking place?"

"There," Sir Rolan answered dully. He pointed to a random direction. "Also there. There too. I'm pretty sure the fourth guy is that way. Definitely there. And… _somewhere_ around there."

He had pointed to six different locations. They weren't even things like down the street or around the corner or in some nearby building. He pointed up towards the hills, over the bridge, in the forest way off, and then some. He pointed all over the city. The last direction was generally towards the west.

"…Is this some kind of joke?" Arthur asked.

"I don't do jokes," Sir Rolan said. "Nobody gets my humor."

"He's not joking…" Philips-san said. His tone was grim. "Leviathan, Tiamat, can you feel that in the air? It's in the ground too. They're taking directly from the ley lines."

"I noticed as well," the Hero with the glasses, not Arthur I mean… I actually never got his name. "Whatever they're doing, they're bleeding it straight from the land. The amount of magical energy they're taking… they're summoning something on par with minor gods!"

"Better get moving," Sir Rolan said. "What? Did you think I didn't think this through? I know after yesterday I had your attention. That's why there are six of them instead of just one. You won't be able to solve the problem the conventional way. You're going to have to split up."

"That's exactly what we're going to have to do," Cao Cao clicked his tongue with annoyance. "Arthur, take half of the Heroes and head towards the East. Sitri, do the same; one half under your command join with me while the other half being commanded by your Queen. Master Philips, take to the north with your apprentices. Leviathan and Tiamat, can I entrust you with the rest?"

Wow. So this was the charisma of a Hero. This was the leader of the Hero Faction. All I remember was the cocky, arrogant guy who disregarded Shitori-sempai and challenged Philips-san to a baseball game. But I guess all that arrogance means something when he had the ability to back it up.

With how serious the situation was, nobody argued with him. They listened to his orders and scrambled to form groups. The Heroes and Devils split up while Tiamat-sensei and Leviathan-sensei grew wings and flew away.

"Altoryrigius," Philips-san commanded, "Pair up with Xenovia and head to the North-East. Kid, Saji, with me."

"Yeah…" Sir Rolan dragged out the word. "These two are staying with me."

He waited until everyone split up and went their own ways.

"Why?" Philips-san demanded. "I thought the point of this was to train them. If they are with me then I can supervise them."

"You mean like with Kokabiel?" Sir Rolan cocked a brow. He put his hands in his pockets while facing Philips-san. "You coddled them while they were still crying brats. It was cute and it was fair. But they need to mature, Artemis. They need to learn how to stand on their own. Without the goddamn safety net under their feet.

"That's why they're going to stick with me and take out number seven," he finished with a shrug.

Number seven? You mean… there was a _seventh_ one of these things?!

"You mean there's one here?" Philips-san scowled. "Where? It has to be close if you're taking them. They can't travel fast nor do you have something that will let them."

"It is close," Sir Rolan nodded slowly. "But while you're distracted with this one, the one at the far end way over there is going to get loose. Everyone else will be busy dealing with the others while you neglect that one."

"…You don't plan on stepping in if they need help," Philips-san more accused than asked.

"Nope. If they die… then too bad, so sad, oh-fucking-well."

"Master Philips," Altry spoke up in a tense voice. "We might not have time for this. His mind is set. Besides…"

She looked at Saji and I. Her stare was unfaltering.

"I believe in these two if they are together."

W-Wha...?

Altry… when you say things like that with such a strong look… I'm supposed to hate you, dammit! How can you say something so confidently and cool when you're supposed to be someone I hate with a passion! Don't look at me with those large eyes of a believer!

Philips-san looked hesitant. His eyes flickered between Saji's and mine.

"Survive," he told us in a firm voice. "Just survive until any one of us return. Once I find the source of the ritual and deal with the mages, I will teleport back here immediately. Just survive and watch each other's backs. Do you understand?"

We both nodded.

With that, Philips-san spun around and bolted up the street. His body was a flicker of movement.

Altry and Xenovia exchanged a look. They nodded to each other and took off as well. They weren't as fast as Philips' magically enhanced speed, but they were still faster than what should have been possible for a human. I wonder if they also have some sort of enhancements from the Church? Altry _did_ have a bunch of runes that one time we fought her. Maybe she branded them into the school uniform?

"So if you'll follow me," Sir Rolan muttered in a casual tone. He kept his hands in his pockets while walking across the street and down the flight of steps leading to the pier.

"And… we're here," he said.

…We didn't move that much at all. Across the street, off of the pier, and onto the mush by the lake.

We looked around. There was nobody else here.

"Where are the Rogue Magicians?" Saji asked. "And the evil spirit that's so dangerous that has everyone freaked out?"

"Right here," Sir Rolan said. He waved his hand with his eyes glowing.

The ground lit up into flames around him. They formed a pattern, connecting together to make a ring. Magic lettering lit up from a different source of light. It wasn't the light of flames. It was sunlight.

Then, black energy rushed out of the circle. It kicked up winds that forced me to put up a guard. I couldn't see what was happening. The black energy splashing around stung.

The winds began to die down. A figure stood in front of Sir Rolan.

She was clad in black and red armor. In her hands was a black sword radiating malevolent energies. Her eyes were dead.

…She looked _a lot_ like Altry.

Wait a minute. I've seen this before! I've played this game, seen the anime, watched the movies, and read the manga! I even have a few figurines and pinup posters! Did Sir Rolan seriously summon—

"Kill them," he ordered.

The black knight let out a roar that shouldn't belong in human lungs. She lifted her sword and charged at us. She kicked off the ground hard enough to leave an impression on the ground. She flew forward like a rocket! The speed of her coming at us created a sonic boom!

H-Hey! Don't you know when using this miracle they're actually far more powerful than when they were alive?! Altry isn't even this powerful! And she's like this one's reincarnation!

What the shit kind of training is this?!

0-0-0

"So… what did you learn?" he asked us like a parent reminding us why we were in timeout.

"You… are… a dick!" Saji breathed out. From rage, or exhaustion, or both. I don't know. I couldn't tell right now as I am.

"You already knew that. What did you learn from this experience tonight?"

"That you're crazy," Leviathan-sensei cut in. "What were you thinking forcing the two of them to fight one of these things by themselves?! Tia-tan and I barely managed to do it ourselves! _Without_ casualties in the crossfire and limiting collateral damage too! You can't expect the two of them to go up against something we struggled against!"

Without collateral damage? Leviathan-sensei… you and Tiamat-sensei created a mountain of ice over the lake that also took out the several ton bridge crossing over it. How is that _limiting_ collateral damage?

I thought I was going to die. The match was too unreal. There was no way we could have won that one. Saji and I weren't able to do a thing. She was too fast, too strong, and _significantly_ more skilled than we were.

She wasn't toying with us. Everything she did was for the purpose of killing us. Sir Rolan did not hold back one bit. He truly intended to kill us.

I don't know how long we lasted. A couple minutes? A couple seconds? I don't know.

All I know is… when she had impaled me with her sword through my gut… when Saji was on the ground with his face in a pool of his own blood… when I knew we were going to die…

Tiamat and Leviathan showed up. I've never seen them so frenzied before.

They came in full-berserk mode. They had sensed our distress and laid everything to waste without hesitation.

I was shivering as Tiamat-sensei held me. Her healing magic was complete and my intestines were back inside my body where they belong. But I was so scared right now. I felt so cold. I didn't want to let go of her even if it was her.

She saved my life.

"What did you learn?" Sir Rolan repeated in a purposely slow tone. He looked from me and Saji a number of times. "What did it feel like knowing you could not win? That your opponent is too strong? That no matter what strategy you come up with, you would have never won?"

Ah ha… so that was the point of today's training. We were never supposed to win. We weren't even supposed to survive. That was also why he had done things to drag others around us. He wanted to show us that everyone was busy with their own thing. That there wasn't going to be anyone available to save us?

The fight had been too quick. It took longer crossing the street and going down a couple stairs.

Saji and I didn't say a word. I didn't look at Sir Rolan as my mind replayed the scenes of that spirit hacking away at us. My body wouldn't stop shaking.

"No matter how strong you get," Sir Rolan went on, "there will always be something stronger. A Stray Devil can kill a normal human. You can kill a Stray. Leviathan and Tiamat here can kill you. Peter and Artemis can kill them. Great Red can kill them. And there are things that can kill Great Red.

"You don't have the time to grow strong enough to match their levels. That's not what I'm trying to teach you. I'm trying to teach you how to survive against these overwhelming forces.

"Look at me. There are some things you _can't_ stand up against. Accept it."

Message received, Sir Rolan.

"Take them home," he said next to our teachers. "They can take tomorrow off."

Tiamat-sensei held me a little tighter. I saw two different shades of blue light. The first was at my side, coming from Leviathan-sensei. She produced a magic circle from where she was cradling Saji. They vanished when the light reached its peak.

The other magic circle was of different design. It had five different symbols at the crest… four of which were black while the last one was an azure color. This magic circle glowed underneath us.

Tiamat pulled me closer to her, holding me in a firm but gentle grip. The next thing I knew, it felt like I had taken a dive into a pool.

0-0-0

"Sempai," she whispered as she sat on my bedside.

I pulled the blanket over my head and faced away from her.

I felt her hand brush against my shoulder on the other side of the comforter. Instantly, I lurched at her touch and pushed myself closer to the opposite edge. I was pressing myself against the wall by this point.

"I'm sorry, Tiamat-sensei," I said. My eyes were shut tight as though not seeing her would make her go away. "I know you saved my life just now. But when we're alone like this, I'm terrified. Every time we have tutoring it feels like I'm going to die. I… just want to be alone right now."

I didn't hear shuffling nor did the weight on my bed shift. She was still sitting there, unmoving. I couldn't hear her breathing. Yet I could feel her eyes piercing through the blanket.

"Alone?" I heard her say. I wasn't supposed to. It was so quiet and broken. It didn't belong to someone as powerful and fearsome as Tiamat. It was the voice belonging to a small girl terrified.

I yelped in pain as her hand, her nails transforming into claws, tore through the soft blanket and retched into my shoulder. It felt like hooks had been pried into my skin as she pulled me away from the wall.

Her other hand pulled the blanket off of my head so she could look at me. Her eyes were serpentine while her lips were curled back in a sneer full of fangs. The temperature in the room dropped until a layer of frost began to coat every surface. I could see our breath.

"Alone?" she repeated, this time full of cold fury. "You've had plenty of time to yourself. It was from your selfishness that brought you to ruin. It was because of your carelessness were you sealed away and your kin slaughtered. It was because of your stubborn pride to challenge Albion…"

Her face warped. Tears began to fall.

Her voice sounded so broken. So defeated.

"It is because you left me were we conquered. Sempai, why did you leave me? Why weren't you there to save me from him?"

Have you ever seen a woman cry? It is the most terrible thing to witness. It doesn't matter what the cause of it was or whose fault it may be; seeing a woman cry brought me to a level of guilt. It made me feel like I was the one who hurt her. And I wanted to do everything to make her feel better.

Tiamat was the Chaos Karma Dragon. She was a Dragon from Sumerian legend, said to be the embodiment of chaos itself and the mother of all dragons. If it was true, she had seen the dawn of creation. She would be as old as the original God.

This ancient creature, who had seen things I will never be able to understand, was crying right in front of me. She was asking me. She was pleading with me. She wanted something from me.

But I'm not the one she's talking about.

"Sensei, I'm not Ddraig."

I raised my hands to reach the claw latched onto my shoulder. It hurt to move. My eyes narrowed from the pain. But I never looked away. My fingers pulled on hers to get her to move. They felt like stone yet they moved. I don't think they moved because of my strength. They moved Tiamat was reacting to my intentions.

"…Sempai is Sempai…" Tiamat bowed her head and whispered. Her eyes were wide and watery. She looked so hurt. She looked so desperate. She looked like a puppy who had been kicked and not knowing why.

This didn't belong on an ancient and beautiful dragon-goddess like Tiamat.

"I'm not Ddraig," I said, clear enough for her to hear every word. "Tiamat-sensei, you know who I am. You know Ddraig is sealed away in my Sacred Gear. You've known everything about me since I enrolled into Kuoh—"

"You said you loved me!" she shouted.

Her eyes were clenched tight as the tears continued to fall. Her hands gripped on the sheets between us. Slowly, she lifted her head. Her eyes were reddened. But there was a fire burning in them.

"You told me you loved me," she repeated. "Was that… was that a lie?"

This question. Why was she asking this? She knew it was a lie. We both knew it. We both knew it had been an obvious lie. Yet… she was clinging to this lie? She was clutching on it so tightly to her heart even when she knew it was a lie?

"Tiamat-sensei…" I began.

"Was it a lie?" she demanded from me.

"…Yes," I told her in a flat tone.

She stared at me. She didn't blink. Her brows furrowed slightly but that's the only reaction she gave me.

"You're lying," she said. "Sempai said he loved me. Sempai loves me. Y-You… love me…"

She struggled to say those words. They were hurting her to say those words. Her face was flinching in pain.

Blood began to drip from her nose.

"Sensei, you're bleeding," I said with urgency. I went to lean around her, to reach my night stand for the tissue box I keep there for… reasons.

She held me in place with her hands gripping my arms. She fell forward, leaning her head against my chest. I couldn't see her face. But I could feel her shaking.

"Please don't," she whimpered. "Don't. Sempai… don't leave me again. I love Sempai. Isn't that enough? Please stay with me."

Leave? Stay? What was she talking about? I couldn't go anywhere. Therefore, Ddraig couldn't go anywhere.

Ddraig, I'm pretty sure you're listening to this conversation. Shouldn't you be helping me with this problem? It sounds like the two of you had a thing for each other before you were sealed away.

…No response. Of course.

Wha! Ddraig! There's Altry! She's gonna use Excalibur unless you help me!

[ _…It's not working._ ]

Ddraig you lousy piece of shit! Come back here and be a man! Solve your own damn problems!

"I don't care anymore," I said. I put my hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. More like… she pushed herself upright to look at me.

Her eyes were still wide and watery. And the blood had smeared over her lips. But she wasn't bleeding any longer.

"Tiamat-sensei," I spoke firmly without looking away. "I think you're the hottest person ever. You're beautiful, mature, a real-life cool beauty! You've got tits to die for and I am so happy to get to see them."

"…You're a disgusting pervert," she said with a sharp glare that wished me dead.

Just like that, she was no longer the broken girl. She was back to her old self. Saying things like this got her to pay attention to me finally.

…Now let's hope she doesn't kill me for it.

"I also shouldn't have said those things," I said next, my heart pounding as I felt death starting to creep over. The sensation grew stronger as her eyes sharpened. "I said those things so that you wouldn't go after Asia. I was terrified you would do something terrible to her. I was afraid you were going to hurt her like when you hurt Philips-san. I told you what you wanted to save her…"

She stared at me. She was watching me like how a feline predator would before pouncing and sinking its fangs into my jugular.

"But it doesn't matter now," I said, my voice dropping and hands letting go of her. My head bowed and I couldn't look at her any longer. "Asia's dead. I watched her die. That thing looking like her… that's not the Asia I loved. There's no reason to keep pretending with you, Tiamat-sensei."

There was silence between us.

"…You really loved her," she spoke in a low voice.

I nodded. I really did love Asia. I fell in love with her. Every waking moment of my life since meeting her was full of her. She was my life.

And now she's gone. The only thing keeping my sanity together is the safety of routine. I get up, I go to school, I partake in club activities, and I go home.

Even the will to keep my promise with Saji is starting to lose its fire. After all, what's the point in defeating God when there is no Asia in this world?

"…I knew," Tiamat-sensei spoke up, her voice gentle. She shifted to have her legs tucked under her. Her hands moved until they rested over mine.

There was no death looming over me this time. She was comforting.

"I always knew," she continued. "I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe in the past. I wanted to believe in the time before. I wanted to believe in the time… I was happiest. I still do."

For as long as I've known her, Tiamat-sensei was always a cold and callous woman. She was strict and unflinching. She was quick to anger but her fury was always cold. She was known as the Blizzard Queen of Kuoh to the students and staff.

It was always a front. It was a face she put up as a leader. She was a Dragon. She was a Dragon King and the leader of her kind… of what remained of it, anyways. She couldn't afford to show weakness. She had to clench her teeth, look up with defiance, and keep challenging anything that threatened her and those she protected.

Really, she was a broken and scarred soul. God had sought to wipe out her kind. She met his challenge and lost. He didn't kill her. Instead, he kept her as a trophy and pet.

If Philips-san didn't show up… would she still be there? Would she still be abused by him?

"I know… you are… not Ddraig," she said with her voice tensing. More pain. "You smell so much like him I want to believe. But I see. You are hurting. Just like me. I have been hypocritical. I called you selfish when I was the selfish one."

I didn't know what to say to her.

"…Can I keep pretending?" she asked, her eyes meeting mine.

What am I supposed to say right here? Sure, go ahead? That doesn't sound right. It doesn't feel right to take advantage of Tiamat-sensei like this. She would continue to flaunt all over me like before. It would mean nothing would change.

"I… don't think you should," I said, lowering my gaze. "Sensei, I really do care for you. And you seriously terrify me. I don't want to be scared of you anymore. I want to help you. I don't think it's healthy to keep pretending like this."

She was quiet. She was probably thinking about what I just said.

…Or thinking about how to make me suffer before killing me.

"Can…" she spoke quietly, unsure of herself and pausing for a moment. Her hands squeezed my hands but didn't crush them. She was still in control of her emotions, thankfully.

"Can I… call you Ise?"

…I have no idea why my heart skipped a beat.

"O-Of course you can," I said. Was I blushing? Hmm. Tiamat-sensei, I'm going to get mixed feelings if you look at me with a cute expression like that. Especially after all the times you threatened to kill me. Especially after all the times you almost actually did.

"Please call me Tiamat, then," she said with a grateful smile.

That smile. It blew my mind away.

"A-Ah…" I looked away again. My face was burning up. "I-I… I can't. You're still my teacher—"

"It wasn't a request," she said, reverting back to her sharp and inarguable tone.

Some things don't change, I guess.

"Good," she said with a quick nod. Her eyes checked her surroundings. Something twinkled within them… almost as if she just realized where she was. Tiamat… hmm, even calling her that in my head is a little weird… but you were the one who teleported us here to my room.

"Prepare yourself," she said while getting off the bed. She grabbed a few tissues and wiped away at the blood that was mostly dry. "Tonight while you rest, I will transfer my energy to you. Tomorrow, I show you what it means to be a Dragon."

Wait. _Now_ you're going to start teaching me Dragon Arts?! You were supposed to do that a month ago at the start of this crazy relationship!

"T-Tiamat-sen— Tiamat," I said her name as soon as her eyes flashed towards mine. A cold sweat broke out through me. "Can we please not use the rope, or the whip, or the… o-other things?"

As a bonified proud pervert, I wasn't against masochism. But the things Tiamat performed took all the sexiness out of it. By that point, it was just torture.

I wasn't kidding when I said she almost killed me a few times. I was being literal.

"…Very well," she said and began to unbutton her shirt.

Eh? It… it had worked?! I had gotten through to her?!

I get to keep what remained of my maimed and shattered innocence! I don't even care if at this point there's nothing left except diamond dust particles! I'll take whatever I can!

She didn't glare at me as she undressed. She knew I was watching.

In fact… I was pretty sure she purposely moved into the moonlight peeking through my window for me to get a better look.

"Strip," she demanded without pausing. She was in just her underwear when she told me.

I did. Instantly. I took everything off in the time it took for her to remove her bra. There was no way in hell I was going to miss this show!

A naked Tiamat was in front of me! And she wasn't going to kill me!

"…That look disgusts me," she said.

Waaaaaah! Those eyes are so cold and piercing! But Tiamat is so cute when she's like this! I love this Tiamat a thousand, no, ten-thousand times more than the other kind!

She stepped onto my bed and got back on. She moved forward and immediately went towards my shoulder, the one she had torn apart at the start of our argument.

She licked it. Her saliva cleaning the wound and getting into my system. It felt like ice was coursing through my veins. It chilled me at first but soon soothed.

She pressed a hand onto my chest and pushed me down. We laid on my bed, her head resting against the shoulder no longer wounded and hand on my chest. She pulled the blankets over us and adjusted herself to get comfortable.

I felt the connection between us. She was feeding me a steady amount of dragon essence. She was doing this to help me recover from using the Juggernaut Drive.

"Rest, Ise," she told me.

Tiamat… it's _very_ hard.

Uh.

N-Never mind.

"Goodnight… T-Tiamat…" I said and tried to force myself to do just that.

Azu-nee, I'm sorry. But please don't try to sneak into my bed tonight. I know you normally don't went it's Tiamat's days, but please don't. I don't think I'll be able to live with my shame if you see how much of a tent I'm pitching from this.

I shut my eyes, counted prime numbers in my head… didn't get very far, and tried to let my body relax.

You know, despite having one of the hottest women on the planet in my bed with us both naked, I was actually able to wind down. I realized how exhausted my body was. And the wintery flow of energy coming from Tiamat was calming me. Slowly, I was drifting off.

[ _There you go, Partner. Looks like you didn't need my help after all—_ ]

Fuck you, you stupid lazy useless dragon! The next time I see Other Me, I'm going to demand he tells me how he killed you so that I can do it myself!

0-0-0

I heard noises. It wasn't the sound of Tiamat's breathing or the familiarity of a new day outside my window. I was hearing the rushing of wind.

My bed shook. It was just a nudge. But it more felt like my entire house was rolling and we had hit a bump.

"Good morning, Bitch 2!" Sir Rolan roared out over the winds.

I jerked up. I wasn't in my bed. I was strapped into a seat. Beside me was Saji, who was awake with a seriously ticked-off look on his face.

We were on a platform. I couldn't tell what its purpose was. But it was triangular and large enough to fit two or three classes. There were only a small number of seats, though. And there were rails along the edge so people don't fall off.

Did I mention the platform was _flying_?! Like so freakishly high we were above the clouds?!

Towards the front of the platform was a podium with all sorts of switches and buttons. Other Me was messing with the controls while seriously wicked magical tattoos were glowing through the clothes on his back.

"Where am I?!" I shouted and tried to stand up. I couldn't figure out how to get out of my seat. A belt was over my lap as well as two straps around my shoulders.

At least I was dressed in a shirt and boxers.

"Everything has led up to this point!" Sir Rolan yelled out. He wasn't using some technique to amplify his voice. As the platform, or whatever this really was, continued to fly, he had to shout over the winds. The platform had no air shields, by the way. "On your back is your parachute as well as the supplies you'll need for your final mission! Use your training to get through it!"

"Mission?!" I shouted.

"Parachute?!" Saji screamed instead.

"This craft is one of Peter's!" Sir Rolan went on without bothering to answer our questions. "It's a skiff he uses to transport a squad of Seraphim when invading other countries! It's recently stolen so it won't be detected for some time! We're using it to sneak behind enemy lines!"

"You jackass!" Saji barked. "What about us taking the day off?!"

"I said you _can_ take the day off!" he pointed out, even raising a finger to make it clear. "I didn't say you were going to! We have a very small window of opportunity, Bitch 1!

"You have seventy-two hours to achieve your objective and make it back to the rendezvous point! We won't be able to pick you up if you miss it! The location is in the briefing in your bags! Read it, memorize it, burn it! Gabriel has also supplied you with a map of the territory!"

"What the hell are we doing?!" I demanded.

He looked at me for a moment. He looked over his shoulder— Other Me had sensed the intention and looked over his shoulder too— and he made a hand gesture.

Other Me looked at me, shrugged in apology, and pressed a few buttons on the control pad.

Pressure was released from our seats. They dropped a few centimeters. Then, the back of the platform began to open up. An invisible layer that was domed over us began to open up at the back. Its edges were glossy.

"Wait!" I, or probably Saji, I don't know, shouted in panic. I spun back around to look at Sir Rolan. My eyes begging he not do what I think he's going to do.

"You are to infiltrate the Vatican and abduct the Metatron!" he commanded from us.

And then our seats sprang upwards. The platform continued to fly forward, leaving us suspended in space.

…Followed by a drop through the clouds and towards an open field where the tallest structure, a windmill, looked no bigger than an ant.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** An extremely long chapter capping off at 26k words. But a treat for all you who follow the Dragoon series... which is like 90% of those who still read this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Meanwhile, Back in Kuoh...**

There was an incident on the news. A man in Tokyo was holding his boss and coworkers hostage within the office building they all worked at. The police and media surrounded the building while the man used a megaphone to speak to the public. He rambled on about how unfair the system was, how poor he was paid, how hard his boss pushed him, and so on.

Now, while the guy seemed pretty harmless at first glance, I could see the amount of murderous intent all the way here. He didn't have any plans in trying to solve his problems. He gave up and was just throwing a performance before the execution.

He was going to murder those people.

I stepped out onto the balcony. My senses extended; there was nobody looking in my general area. Not that it matters anyways. In Kuoh, no one knew who I was. But out there in the world outside of this barrier?

I was the Red Blur.

My Gift of Flight lit up, extending out into the real world. I was gone in a flash, flying up towards the sky by my will alone. Dimensions and resistance didn't matter. I could move as fast as I wanted without hindrance from the laws of aviation.

My armor came next, encasing me with draconian plating not even the greatest of metals or dragon scales could match.

I knew exactly where to go. I had been in that district of Tokyo several times for the same reasons I was going now.

In a matter of seconds did I crash through one of the windows. I'm sorry to whoever has to pay for that. But the tactic is to surprise the culprit and draw in as much attention as possible. Plus it's better than breaking through the wall itself. Now _that_ is expensive to fix.

The hostages all flinched as they looked at me. Their eyes widened with disbelief and hope. They weren't sure what they were looking at until their minds finished processing what happened. They knew me. They've seen me on TV.

Why there is a **Dragon Knight Heroes** in this World… I don't know. I honestly don't. Maybe one of the predecessors to the Boosted Gear did it some time ago? The Boosted Gear _is_ a Longinus and the current God is a total ham for theatrics. One and one, and all that.

The man holding the microphone turned and became petrified.

I let out a small mist of my draconian essence. Enough to heat up the room and thicken the air. The man broke out into a cold sweat.

And then I roared. I spread my wings and arms out and let out a roar that would deafen his ears. The man's hair and clothes flapped around by the winds created by my vocal chords.

For a moment, he didn't move.

He slowly turned around towards the window, raised his megaphone, and spoke.

"I surrender. I want to go to jail now."

Yeah, that's what most of them do.

0-0-0

Hi there!

My name is Hyoudou Issei and I'm not from around here. In fact, I'm from a completely foreign World entirely!

World, with a capital 'W'. It's basically a large system the size of a universe. So, really, I'm from a different universe. A different universe that's… actually pretty similar to this one.

It's complicated.

See, from what I understand, there are an infinite number of parallel dimensions out there. There's this thing called the Law of Progress; it's an Original Law in which states _All is Infinite._ It means that with every action, there are an infinite number of possibilities to that action, and thus an infinite number of Worlds created based on that lone action.

Head hurt yet? Mine sure as hell does. And that's not even the complicated part!

There are some Worlds out there that are so similar the differences between them could be so microscopic and insignificant it's impossible to find them. And then there are Worlds that are straight out of a Lovecraft acid-trip.

So to say, I'm from a parallel World just like this one. The Issei from this World is pretty ordinary. Sure, he still wields the Boosted Gear but there is one major difference between us.

He didn't absorb Ddraig. I did. I am Ddraig as much as I am Hyoudou Issei.

There's also the fact the Ddraig of my World was this cosmic super entity called a Primordial Lawmaker while the Ddraig here is just a Dragon. One of the most powerful Dragons in existence but still below average in the grand scheme of all things.

Now, because I absorbed my Ddraig did I gain all of his powers and authorities. All of them.

I am the Law of Potential, in which states _It Can Happen._ I am the living concept of unlimited possibilities to triumph over the insurmountable. My power is so great I am one of the few beings in _all_ existence who can stand up against the Dra'cueri King, the Lord of all Primordial Lawmakers, the Great Red.

…Of course, it's because of my power was I booted out of my home World and sent spiraling on a cosmic hitchhiking ride. Without directions.

But see, it's not all my fault!

"…Why are you staring at me?"

This guy! It's all this guy's fault! All of it!

Chase Lance Rolan is his name. He's the Ruler of the World of my home World and the guy who created something called the Predator System. It's a Rule— capital 'R'— that only applies to our world. The Predator System is a command enforced by the World to find and support anyone or anything into becoming defenders of the planet.

He and I are each one. He wields the current title as Fifth while I am Seventh.

But, anyways, this guy… He's also a total faker. The skin he wears is just a mask. He's really some forbidden nonexistence, more liken to a virus or Trojan Horse program. He doesn't actually exist and once the World realizes this does it try to eject him from its system.

He and I fought. We were equal with our natural abilities. I had to use [Potential] in order to beat him. But when I did, when I broke his body down to the molecular level, did his real self become apparent.

We continued to fight after that. And, apparently, according to him, he says the World didn't have enough processing power to register us both. That our true forms were such a heavy weight against the universe entirely! It would either force itself to shut down… or boot us out of its system.

It chose the latter. Rolan and I were tossed into the Dimensional Gap. When we were able to get out of there… the first World we wound up in was nothing like Earth at all.

"I'm just thinking about how this is all your fault," I sighed and went back to my lunch.

"Fuck off with that," he said in a blunt tone. I couldn't tell if he meant it or not. The guy only has one expression at all times. "If I remember right, you're the one who cheated."

"It was perfectly fine in the rules!" I argued back. "You're the one who said anything goes."

"It's times like these I actually consider what if I let Snowball finish…" he grumbled while popping another chip into his mouth. He went back to grading papers.

My cheeks felt hot. Snowball was Rolan's daughter. At first, she was his Queen in the Rating Game against us in the appearance of a total loli. Like, smaller than Koneko. But she was wickedly powerful! I had to fight her myself!

She transformed, turning into a super sexy sixteen-year-old. I almost lost the match because she—

"Yeow!" I jolted in my seat. The jackass kicked me under the table.

He shot me a warning glare. He knew what I was thinking about.

He had to have put some of his Flame into that kick. Hardly anything can pierce through my draconian skin.

"How much longer are we staying?" I asked. "Artemis-san gave you the coordinates to go back home, right?"

"You mean you don't want to help here as much as you can?" he countered, raising his eyes just enough to glance at me before going back to his work. "I would have thought you had more on an interest than me. What with Devils and all that near extinction."

"You know I want to," my tone became sour. "Did you see the way that guy was looking at everyone? At Serafall-san, Rossweisse-chan, and… Sona? Like they're just… objects."

"This isn't our World, Hyoudou," he replied in another blunt tone, almost bored. "These aren't the same girls in your harem. This is their problem. We're outsiders; doing anything more than what we already are will bring unwanted attention."

"That guy is an outsider," I countered. "From what I've heard, he came from another World too."

"Yeah but he and Artemis have fully integrated into the system," he put down his pen to look straight at me. "This World is now their home. Think of it as immigration regulations. You can visit another country but can't make it your home until you go through the entire immigration process. They did. We didn't. We're _guests._ "

"…I thought you'd need the permission of the Ruler for that. There isn't a Ruler here. How come they're fine?"

Rolan leaned in his chair as he thought for a moment. "I've been thinking about that. God was the Ruler of the World before He died. The World should have shut down. Without a Dreamer, the Dream comes to an end. Ours is still burning off of the Sun Spheres I left but I highly doubt God has something of that caliber. And, by the looks of things, neither Peter nor Artemis have figured out their true purpose. Yet here we are, still running on _something_.

"It might have something to do with the system of the World. The throne of His up in Heaven, maybe. Peter shows up, takes a seat, and becomes the new God. The system accepts him because he's the only person who can support it. Artemis is accepted because Peter did."

"But there's still no Ruler…" I frowned at that.

"Ophis says there is," he muttered. "But he's not sharing who it is."

"Yeah… about that. Why is there an Ophis in this World and how come he's a defender of the planet like us? And, for another matter, why is he and old man?!"

"All is Infinite," Rolan recited. "Through a seriously complicated chain of events, some entity in likeness to the Queen _can_ be born. Even containing the same name and all that. It's possible. And he's undoubtedly the most powerful being in this World, aside from Peter and Artemis. It's less him being a Predator and more like he took up the job on his own. Least, that's how I understand it."

I nodded at that.

"We leave as soon as they're ready," he clicked his pen and went back to work. "I want to at least give them a fighting chance. Peter and Artemis are equal in terms of raw power. But Peter has a colossal advantage. He has armies; not just his Seraphim. He has God's Angels and the fanatics of the Church. All Artemis has are the leftovers of what Peter allowed to live. Most of the pagan gods are dead. Most of the strongest beings that could help are dead. If they all united… Peter would have been defeated. But he picked at them one at a time."

"Ophis asked me to help train the Hero Faction," I shared. "You know… it's kinda weird. The Hero Faction? The Old Satan Faction? They were our enemies back home and now we're helping their other selves."

"Different World," he quipped. "Different circumstances. That's what's so fickle about the Law of Progress. Infinite possibilities, indeed. But that reminds me. I'm surprised the White Chaser hasn't tried to fight you yet."

"I think this World's Vali is a little more… tempered than ours," I answered with a bit of a smile. "I think he knows the results. Le Fay-chan says he's working twice as hard in his training since we've showed up. I think seeing us at the Battle of Kuoh really got to him."

"Well you decked your other self in his Juggernaut Drive as if it was nothing," he pointed out. "In your first-stage Balance Breaker, I'll remind you. No transformations or upgrades from Vorpal. Your base power is higher than this World's Juggernaut Drive."

Hmm. Yeah, there was that. I can see Vali getting jealous over that difference. The Vali from my World wasn't that much different. After I thrashed him, he dove straight into training with Ophis. We haven't fought again, but he was there for the Rating Game. He really wanted to test out his new powers before challenging me again.

"Tia-nee came to me this morning," I tried to laugh at the incident but instead broke out into cold sweat. "She thinks we're up to something and was demanding where we put her… sempai."

I don't understand the logic of that woman. I can get around the mentality of my Tia-nee because she's a Primordial Lawmaker. She's just _born_ weird. But this Tiamat? She's a Dragon. She's pretty mundane, all things considered.

Yet she calls this World's Issei 'sempai'.

"What did you tell her?" Rolan asked in a flat voice.

I hesitated before answering.

 _"Hyoudou-kyuuuuuun!"_

 _Kyun? The Issei of this World gets to be called something like that by Serafall-san? I'm jealous._

 _The pint-sized Leviathan came running down the street as I was walking to school. She was dressed in a business suit with her infamous twin-tail hairstyle. Before I could fully turn around, she collided with me._

 _"Gwoh!" she said from the impact. I hadn't flinched. She backed up and rubbed my head after running straight into my chest. "Wait a minute… You're not Hyoudou-kun. You're Reddobura-tan."_

 _Reddobura… It seems no matter what World I go to I will always be called the Red Blur. What confuses me the most is how there's already a television show with merchandise. My predecessors here… what sort of evil did you introduce to the World?_

 _"Sorry," I said to her with a smile and a wave. I almost patted her head but had to remind myself this wasn't my Serafall. "Did you need something from him?"_

 _She puffed out her cheeks and stomped a foot down. "Saji wasn't in bed when I woke up! Someone casted a deep sleep charm on me so I didn't notice him slip out. They even casted Substitution-no-jutsu with a hug pillow!"_

 _…That was Rolan. I didn't know any mysticism like him. I'm surprised Serafall was affected to that degree. She was woken up so he could stare straight into her eyes._

 _"…You know something," she accused._

 _"I'm not supposed to tell you…" I said while looking away._

 _"Tell me and I'll let you cup a feel."_

 _"Rolan kidnapped him and the other Issei for a final training mission," I blurted out without a single thought. All I heard were some magic words and immediately I was hypnotized. I had no power over something like this!_

 _"Wow! That was really easy!" she said with astonishment. "I didn't actually think you'd do it. Well… poo. A deal's a deal. You get five seconds and it has to be over my clothes. Only Saji and Sona get to touch directly."_

 _Immediately my senses spread out. There were a few people around but no one was paying us attention. They were all either still trying to wake up or going through their routines to start their day. We were just another random pair in the middle of the sidewalk._

 _Five seconds. My head swiveled around to make sure no one was really looking at us. My eyes turned green as I channeled draconian might through my vision. There was traffic oncoming on the street and a couple students heading our way. If I calculated right… I'll be able to get two seconds of Serafall's bodacious breasts between the oncoming car and the students._

 _Serafall looked at me with a raised brow, wondering if I was really going to go along with her shenanigans._

 _Yes, Serafall-san, I am. But I've been victim to my own perverted actions to know how to get around the consequences of these escapades. I've been beaten to near-death by angry girls too many times._

 _The car came and went. It was time to act!_

 _My hand pressed against her left breast. I inhaled sharply and put more power through my body. My heartrate skyrocketed while I extended my sense of time._

 _I was going to stretch these two seconds into a full minute!_

 _Don't underestimate the drive of a pervert, Serafall-san! Especially when you flaunt a pair of the world's most valued and wanted breasts! Do you have any idea how angry of a fan-base you have because of your show's ludicrous censorship?! I'M ONE OF THEM!_

 _My fingers sank into the pillowy substance despite the several layers of clothes she was wearing. My fingers played around with the texture while my mind's eye focused on penetrating through the fabrics. Yes, I can imagine my skin making contact with her. If I put my mind to it, I could feel Serafall's breast even through her coat!_

 _[Zoom, Zoom, Iyaaan!] chanted the chorus inside my Boosted Gear. They were always like this whenever I got to feel a pair of tits. But today, they felt exceptionally excited._

 _I saw her face change from surprised to embarrassed. Her blood was rushing straight to her face. Her eyes were dilating._

 _My two seconds were up. I breathed out and forced myself to calm down. I retracted my hand from her chest while willing my heart to gradually calm down._

 _"W-W-Wha…?" Serafall said as she swayed where she stood. Her hands went up to clutch against her chest. Her face was still burning. "T-That was… In… Incredi— N-N-No… I can't! Saji… forgive me…"_

 _I clapped my hands together and bowed slightly, "Thank you for the meal."_

 _"N-No fair!" she blurted out, pointing a finger straight into my face. "That's not how it works! I don't know what you did, Reddobura-tan, but I'm not on the market! My heart belongs only to Saji! I won't be tempted no matter how great you made me feel—"_

 _Her hands shot over her mouth as she took several steps away from me._

 _"Sorry?" I asked, though I know exactly what she said. "What was that? Eh, Serafall-san, you were the one who told me to go for it. I'm sorry if it hurt."_

 _By this point, the group of students were within earshot. For once, luck was on my side. They were the uniforms of the Institution. Meaning I wasn't going to get harassed once I reached Kuoh Academy!_

 _"It hurting wasn't the problem at all…" she grumbled under her breath. "What unreal power. Wait. Can such a technique be taught?! Reddobura-tan, I'll forgive you if you teach Saji how to do that!"_

 _I… I'm not exactly sure what I did. All I did was try to form as accurate as possible model of your breasts based on the limited information you gave me. Sure I may have twitched my fingers around at a fast beat, but it was all in the name of research._

 _As soon as I get home, I'm going to compare the difference between yours and my Serafall's. I honestly think yours are bigger by 1/8 a centimeter. I don't know. It's been a year since last I checked._

 _"Ise-sempaaaaaaiiii!" another voice called out in a cute voice._

 _I almost didn't believe what I was hearing. That voice… that was Tia-nee._

 _She was running down the road, heading straight towards us. While she was dressed in a tight business suit, she was running towards me with her arms extended. She was running to embrace me with a relieved and frightened expression. She looked ready to cry._

 _At the last few steps, she leapt towards me._

 _"Why did you leave— YOU'RE NOT SEMPAI!"_

 _…And barely centimeters before I caught her, she spun in midair and planted both her heels into my face. It came so fast I didn't have a chance to defend myself._

 _I was reminded why Tia-nee is the Strongest Dragon King._

 _"Oh, oh, Tia-tan!" Serafall waved a hand to beckon the angry Dragon as soon as she landed back on the floor. Meanwhile, I was sent skidding across the street. "If you're looking for Hyoudou-kun, I know where he is!"_

"Just that I was asked to substitute for him," I replied to Rolan. I had healed but I couldn't help but rub the bridge of my nose where her high-heels dug into my face. "I think she went to find Artemis-san after that."

"I wonder how those two are doing…" he muttered with his voice drifting off. He also ignored what I just said. "Probably flopping around. Panicking. Fucking up any and all chances of getting out of there alive."

"We… We kinda gave them a tall order," I said while silently praying to Chichigami-sama that she would protect them. "What are the odds of them actually getting it done?"

"I expect them to fail horrifically," Rolan replied immediately. "Spectacularly and hilariously. The point isn't for them to succeed. The point is to teach them something. If they survive."

Chichigami-sama… _please_ watch over those two. They're not legends like me… but they're both a pair of perverts. Shouldn't they fall under your jurisdiction?

"They'll be fine," Rolan said while finishing his chips. He crumbled the bag into a ball and tossed it towards the trashcan. He missed and had to get up and retrieve it.

"They're not us, Rolan," I said. "You and I could capture Asia without much effort. You and I can defeat that Peter guy. And that's because we're strong."

"It's because they're so helplessly weak will they be fine," he retorted while returning to his seat. "Right now, Peter's distracted with getting everything perfect for his Promised Time. Let's assume he knows Issei and Saji are there in his city. He's not going to pay them much attention because he's already dismissed them as insignificant."

"So you think Peter's going to just ignore them?" I asked with some mild skepticism. "Come on, Rolan. I get he's a nut but he's not stupid. Don't you think as soon as they get near Asia will they trigger some sort of alarm? As weak as they are… they'll still be in danger if they get caught."

"You either learn to swim or you drown," he retorted. "You know this just as well as I do."

My fists tightened under the table. Yeah, I know exactly what he meant. It's what made me into what I am today. And it was all his fault for doing it too.

"Another thing…" I shook away the idea for something else. We already had this conversation anyways. "About Asia…"

He watched me carefully. He already knew what I was going to ask but played along. "What about her?"

"That's not really Asia, is it?" I asked with a grimace. "I mean… not even this World's Asia. She just seems so… fake."

"That's because she is fake," he said with a dismissive shrug. "Her life really wasn't all that different from ours. She got kicked out of the Church for healing Astaroth, was sent to Japan, and had her Sacred Gear ripped out of her. Imagine that; even without my actions things played out the same."

I scowled at him. He continued to watch my expression.

"The way the Sacred Gears are set up are like add-on programs that sync with your Quantum Identity Cortex," he continued. "You can add them to your core, but removing them is exceptionally difficult. Doing it forcefully will tear open the QIC, letting all of its contents bleed out like a gaping wound. And that's exactly what happened to Asia.

"It was patched up, sure, with an Evil Piece. And then that was replaced by Artemis' Sunlight Piece. But then comes Metatron who still ends up killing her. As you know, anything that's not human doesn't go to a better place after death. They just fade away. Worse, when a Reincarnated Devil dies, their Evil Pieces used to resurrect them reappear in the King's possession.

"Even if Asia moved on to some sort of limbo, without her Bishop Piece, her QIC would continue to unwind. The real Asia is gone. Forever. The thing Peter has is one of his Seraphim molded in likeness to her. It's nothing but a doll with a copy-paste of Asia's data based on observation. It doesn't have any of her intimate thoughts. It only knows the public face of Asia."

…Dammit all.

Asia. I will always love my Asia. And I can't help but have similar emotions towards a parallel World's version of Asia. She's not the one I fell in love with but… I can't deny I love her as well.

Hearing she wasn't just dead but _gone_ was much. Especially after learning she had gone through so much.

I feel like shit from just this much. I can imagine what this World's Issei felt.

It reminds me of when I learned about Rias and… that.

"Can't we just… I don't know… take out a couple of his lieutenants?" I asked.

"Go for it," Rolan waved a hand. "Wouldn't do much other than annoy him. The guy has a Defiant Work called Resurrection. He can revive anyone. And, suppose you completely obliterate them, it's still not much of a loss to him. He has the means of creating more Seraphim. If you want to just vent, I encourage it. But if you actually want to do something meaningful, spend your time better by helping me train the kids who _can_ make a difference."

"I'm… surprised you're actually for it," I struggled to find the right words. "Usually you tell everyone else to fuck off and do your own thing. We already have what we need to go home. Why are you so invested in this?"

"Because, fuck you, that's why," he grumbled without looking at me. He busied himself with the tests of his class. He wrote a particularly nasty note on one of the student's.

I'm sorry, Motohama-san, whoever you are.

"…This has nothing to do with Serafall, right?" I asked, leaning forward against the table while giving him a dirty look.

He glared up at me, "Okay, humor me. What gave you that impression?"

"It's kinda what you do," I waved a hand at him. "Remember Orario? When we ran into that World's version of Serafall? Or how about all the other times we met a similar Serafall? Like Prometheus-chan?"

"Prom Queen and Serafall are two _completely_ different people," he bit back. "If anything, Prom Queen acts more like Sona."

"Oh, and there was Hestia!"

"Fuck off with that."

"Yeah, whenever we met up with any girls that are just as short as you, _and stacked_ , you always go out of your way to help them."

"Hestia was just sad as hell. And she had Bell. No, you know what? She needed my help because of Bell. You know, we went through dozens of Worlds. Why are you only bringing up the Orario ones?"

"Because they were the most recent before coming here. Even before them there's still this pattern you have. Face it, you're always trying to get with Serafall-san or anyone like her."

He gave me such a flat look I could iron my shirt off of his brows.

"Okay, let's talk about you then," he breathed out with hoarfrost slipping through his lips. " _I_ don't try to sleep with every girl we come across."

"That's because in every world out there, Serafall-san will always reject you."

"That's not the point!" he snapped, this time with fire coming out of his mouth. " _You_ are the horny fuck who, despite having a goddamn _harem_ , sleep with any humanoid thing with a pair of tits. Half of them weren't even human! Do you remember that Monster Lord Alice?! Or how about those fucking furries?! Fucking hell, Hyoudou, if we didn't find the crystal before, I know for a fact you would have fucked Twilight Fucking Sparkle!"

Hey, that's not fair. All those girls came onto me and you can't deny they were all hot. So what if Alice had a snake body? She still had functioning organs and a _really_ great pair of tits. It's against my oath to the Chichigami to deny a beauty like her.

"You not denying it disgusts me," he said bitterly while calming down. Though his scowl was as prominent as it was before. "Recently, you fucked Quarta. I know for a fact that you did. Everyone knows you did. Everyone except this world's idiot. You do realize she could have been your other self's interest at some point, right?"

"I, uh, didn't have a choice there," I offered while scratching the back of my head. "She cornered me while everyone was away at the assembly."

"You're a goddamn mother fucking _Dragon_ ," he bit back. "Probably literally at this point. I don't know where else you stuck yourself into while I wasn't looking. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you caught some cosmic eldritch horror of an STD."

"…At least I got some," I argued.

He stared at me for a moment. "I have half a mind to tell on you when we get back."

"I-I'm allowed to have a harem!" I stuttered. Cold sweat swept through me. While, yeah, my harem was open to accept a few more girls (after much argument) I still don't think they'd be so willing to accept… that many. Plus, since I left my signature all across the omniverse, I'm pretty sure some of those girls could track me down.

"You're lucky you're a Lawmaker," he muttered while piling his papers back into his briefcase. "If you were just some random schmuck, the Guardians wouldn't be for you making kids outside your home world. Traveler's Code and all that."

"How does that apply to this?"

"The mixing of any and all resources between Worlds is restricted," he recited through memory. Though he still never told me where these rules were written down or who told him. "It's not just concepts, technologies, magics, or anything else like that. It's also having a kid with one of the parents being from another World. It's not a natural development."

"Having kids isn't natural?"

"Introducing _any_ foreign object, no matter what it is, into a new World isn't natural. In a World where everything is red, you don't introduce the color blue. The only reason why you can get away with it is because you're a Primordial Lawmaker. You're a species that decides how the Worlds function. So if one of those girls has a kid that grows up to become a Dragon, and if there aren't any Dragons in the first place in that World, nobody can argue with it.

"You just can't do anything large scale. Like purposely manipulating a turning point in a World's progression such as the Promised Time. Guardians would be all over that before you finish the thought."

I considered his words for a moment.

"Is that why… you purposely make any girl who approach you hate—"

The bell rang. Lunch was over.

"I like to believe I'm not a nice person, Hyoudou," was his answer. He gathered his things and stood. "We've been stuck together long enough for you to know this. Don't linger too long. You still have that kid's reputation to hold up."

Yeah, I also know you can't lie, Rolan. You _like to believe_? You didn't exactly spell it out for me. You didn't give me a direct answer. You're right; I've been with you long enough to figure you out. You always give such a misleading answer when you want to avoid answering anything.

You're not here just for my sake, are you? You act like you're doing me the favor by being close to those I care about. I know how much you hate Japan and I know how much you hate me and my friends. But you're here for selfish reasons too, aren't you?

We don't need to be here. We can go back whenever we want. There's no reason at all for you to train this World's Issei and Saji.

Well, it's not any of my business. I won't ask. But I have a feeling on why he's staying here before we go back home.

I think… this is like a little vacation to him. Fun and all before going back to work as Predators.

…Before he and I go back to trying to kill the other.

Rolan, I'll never forgive you, but it was nice pretending to be your friend for this journey.

0-0-0

"Hyoudou-san…" Sona sighed as she fixed her glasses. "I understand you are put under a lot of pressure as of late, but don't you think hospitalizing your close friend is a bit extreme?"

I'm sorry Matsuda. I really am. But it's become a reflex at this point. I'm sure you're a great bud to this World's Issei. You seem like the kind of pervert I could relate with. But… every time I see your face I'm just reminded of _that guy._

As soon as classes ended, Matsuda approached me with a large grin and wanted to invite me to something. I don't know what it was. All I felt was his presence approaching me with that smile.

I… overreacted. Matsuda was thrown out the window… again. And apparently the superhuman defense that came from being a pervert isn't as strong as it is in my World. He was sent to the hospital and I was sent to the Student Council office for punishment.

"I… don't have an excuse," I said while keeping my head bowed. "He, uh, surprised me is all."

My heart was hammering. I couldn't help but peeking glances at the girl sitting in front of me.

Sona Sitri was my closest friend. She was my confidant. She was the woman I loved the most. She was the one I trusted my heart and soul, who accepted every part of me, who became my Switch Princess. My love for her is so powerful I can even access [Potential] through a parallel version of her. I can feel our connection even when the one sitting in front of me isn't my Sona.

I think she could feel it too. Normally, Sona is a very strict person who follows the rules to the letter. There were no exceptions. But… I could feel some sort of lenience start to swirl up inside her. Her expression was softening the smallest of margins.

"Perhaps… expecting you to return to your normal studies after everything was inconsiderate on our part," she offered after some thought. "Philips-sama expects much out of you and you have been through a great deal of burdens. Things that should never be expected from a formerly average individual. Seeing as how no charges are being pressed, I will leave you with a warning. But, perhaps, if you are stressed about anything at all, you should speak to someone about it?"

I wonder if it's really because of my connection of the Oppai Dragon and Switch Princess that's she's this considerate. Or maybe the Sona in this World is a lot more understanding. It took hell and back for my Sona to be this nice!

"Thank you, Sona— I-I mean, Kaichou…" I blushed. It was hard trying to be so formal. I haven't seen _any_ Sona since getting ejected. This is the first one and she and the other Issei aren't friends.

She noticed my casual use of her name but didn't comment. "You may leave now. Please take better care of yourself, Hyoudou-san."

"A-Actually…" I raised my hand. "Um… I was wondering if… you know, if you guys needed help today in club activities or anything? Anything I can help with?"

She blinked at that and exchanged a quick glance with her Queen. "Well… there are a few things I can think of. Having a boy around might make things easier. Do you not have club activities yourself, Hyoudou-san?"

"Ah, no we'll be taking a break for the next few days," I offered. "Saji… went on a training exercise. I was asked to help here with the Hero Fa— I mean… with the Institute's Student Council. But that's not until the evening."

"Saji-kun went on a trip?" she asked with annoyance. Either because of Saji playing hooky or because she wasn't notified.

Still, I can't help but feel a little bit jealous for her saying his name with some affection. I mean, yay, congratulations Saji. Sona is _definitely_ best girl! But still.

"I'm sure he's fine," I waved with a smile.

"I will have to speak with Philips-sama regarding this," she spoke sharply while fixing her glasses. The light reflected off of those lenses. It gave her profile a menacing look. "In the meantime, your help would be appreciated, Hyoudou-san. There are some deliveries that need to be made to the teacher's lounge, the Occult Research room, and various other classrooms. Ruruko can guide you."

"Sure thing," I said with a brighter smile. I stood and went straight to the petanko Pawn. She smiled up at me nervously while making sure to give me a wide berth. It can't be helped. An Issei in any World is still a notorious pervert.

I carried two boxes in my arms while she carried one. I could have easily carried all three of them but it would have been difficult to see where I was going. Well, I could have used my extra senses to know if I was going to bump into anyone. I could probably navigate through the entire school with a blindfold.

The things we needed to hand over were pamphlets regarding summer curriculum for remedial lessons, forms regarding Sports Day once summer vacation was over, and… something I wasn't allowed to know about for the newest supernatural overseer, Rossweisse-chan.

And poor Rossweisse. She was hard at work behind Rias' desk. There was a mountain of paperwork piled at every inch. I couldn't even see her head until she stood up.

"More order forms?!" she shrieked but then sighed in resignation. "Just… put them over there. I'll have them for Sitri-san first thing in the morning."

"T-Thank you, Rossweisse-sensei," Ruruko offered with a polite smile. Though she felt guilty to add more to her work.

"Where's Artemis-san?" I asked while looking around.

Rossweisse blinked at me. "O-Oh. Hyoudou-san, I… I almost didn't recognize you. Forgive me for not offering you a better welcome."

I could physically feel the confusion radiating off of Ruruko when she looked at me.

"D-Don't worry about it," my smile was a little more forced this time. "So, uh, about Artemis-san? Shouldn't he be here helping you with all this?"

"I cannot bother Artemis-kun with something as trivial as this," she said with her head upraised as though the mountain of papers was, as she said, _trivial_. But, Rossweisse-chan, I can see the signs of fatigue. Your hair is a mess and the shower in the corner looks used. You've been staying here in the clubroom since Rias left, haven't you?

"But isn't it his job?" I pressed more. Now, I didn't know Artemis as much as Rolan does. He's one of the few people the short turd actually respects. But I don't like Rossweisse being abused like this. She's a hard worker who will bend backwards for you. Hell, I had to force mine to relax when I became a Demon Lord and she took over as my secretary.

The mountain of paperwork is frighteningly the same size as the one back home.

She looked away with guilt for a moment as she fiddled with her fingers, "To be quite honest, Hyoudou-san, he isn't aware of most of the things I am managing. And I would like you to keep this a secret. Please?"

She bowed her head at me.

I frowned at that. "Nimura-san, can you head back to the Student Council office before me? I'm going to stay and help Rossweisse-chan as much as I can."

"Eh?" the Pawn blinked up at me. "Um… S-Sure, Hyoudou-san. I'll let Kaichou know. Will you be long?"

I stared at the mountain that needed to be tamed. I could mount a flag on the top of it and wind up on the World Record books somehow.

"I learned from the best," was all I offered as I approached the desk. I rolled back my sleeves, forgetting why I was wearing baggy clothes the entire time. The only thing on my mind was: Challenge Accepted.

"Hyoudou-san," Rossweisse looked up at me, "I appreciate the offer but it's not necessary. I have been doing this for a long time with Odin-sama. Really, it's no trouble at all."

"Rossweisse-chan," I said while pulling the first file. My brows fell into a flat line that would have made Rolan proud. That lazy bum Azazel is _still_ a lazy bum— Outsider or not. "You're too pretty to have stress lines this young."

"…Please don't tease me like that, Hyoudou-san," she said in reply.

"Um… I'll be going then," Ruruko said behind my back. "Please excuse me."

"How are you approaching this?" I asked while trying to find some sense of organization.

"At first I was clearing things as they came," Rossweisse began as she approached my side. "But… they just kept coming. I got so backed up to the point where I'm at this stage."

Yeah I can kinda see. So far from what I've seen they've just been reports on the city. _All_ of the city. From immigration to electric to finances and maintenance. There were also budget requests from some of the supernatural factions.

"The first thing we need to figure out is what takes priority," I said. "Forget getting everything out. We're going to get nowhere at this rate. Take a break to organize what needs to be immediately solved and what can wait… and what needs to be tossed away."

I said that last part while tearing Azazel's budget proposal. No matter how he worded it, I can see through the fine print. The guy wanted a minibar for his research facility. Use your own damn money for things like that!

"I suppose you're right," she said while fixing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her whole hair was a mess, probably from furiously rubbing her hand through it from the stress of her new job. "Now let's see here…"

"Keeping the illusion of normalcy is our first priority," I said while starting to dig through the papers and manila folders. "Everything relating to utilities needs to be sorted out. We need to make sure the power stays on or people will start to panic. After that is food. Can people go to the grocery to feed their families? We need to figure out how much is within the city's stock and if we have any incoming. We're also going to have to try to squeeze in sanitation somewhere. Nobody wants to deal with living in filth. It's uncomfortable and demoralizing."

So far, almost every folder I've come across was useless junk. Too many people were trying to take advantage of the new overseer. While Rossweisse was a very hard worker, she had a crippling weakness. She was easily susceptible to stress. She flopped when she was overwhelmed.

Looking at you, Odin.

I was tossing files onto the floor to be rejected later. Only a few of them were remaining to be sorted out at another time.

"Hyoudou-san…" she hesitated while watching me. "That is… quite the insightful perspective. While I can see your reasoning, are you sure these are the things we should prioritize? Should we not work on reparations on the outskirts and defenses on the city?"

I considered her inquiry. I couldn't help but frown at the grim truth. "The Hero Faction have been organizing raids to push off Stray Devils and other monsters in the outskirts. Repairs can't be made until they're completely gone. And, unfortunately, it's not something we can immediately afford to give that much attention to. We need to first make sure the immediate people are taken care of. You can't build a wall if you're bleeding all over the floor."

I've seen war. I've stopped wars. But I can't prevent them from happening. I can only stop the conflict from getting too out of hand.

There was always an aftermath. There were no winners in war. It was messy and chaotic and gruesome and unrewarding. Only destruction followed war.

As a Predator, war followed me. The enemy had attacked my love ones. While the enemy was crushed, we never fully recovered. The damage was more than materialistic. There was an emotional scar that will never fade away. Some of us can't forgive each other or ourselves because of it.

The best we can do in these circumstances was to make the victims as comfortable as possible. To give them a safety blanket. It's useless, but comforting.

After that, rather than trying to repair what was lost, we would need to focus on making something new for the future.

"You're different from the Hyoudou-san I know," she said in a low voice. "You have a very strong look. It's saddening, really. I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

I gave a single dry laugh. But my smile was genuine.

"It's fine, Rossweisse-chan," I said to her and meant it. "It just tells me how much I've grown."

We were quiet while we worked. It probably only took us ten minutes at most to figure everything out. We on occasion asked for the other's opinion. Never did I think I would use Sona's lectures for something like this.

Two-thirds of the pile was junk. The rest were legitimate reports and things that couldn't be ignored. Rossweisse had somewhere to start.

"Thank you, Hyoudou-san," she said to me with a relieving smile. Her shoulders were slouching and she looked on the verge of crying. "I would have been here all night if you didn't straighten things out. I was so engrossed in my new position I was working blindly."

"It kinda hurt seeing you like that, Rossweisse-chan," I said with a smile. "But, really, you shouldn't take so much on your own. I'll talk to Rolan and Artemis-san for you. And I'll beat some sense into Azazel. Most of the junk was from him."

Fucking Azazel. A lot of those were double reports! What were you expecting? That if she denied one you'd slide in another and let her make a mistake under all the stress? Have her accidentally accept one proposal and use it against her?! You dirt-bag.

"Hyoudou-san," she looked at me straight in the face. "About the way you address me…"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. Was I being too informal?"

"I'm supposed to be your teacher," she huffed with her hands on her hips. Bwah, she looked so cute when flustered like this. This was the Rossweisse-chan I (accidentally) married! "But, I suppose in private this is fine. I wanted to ask what sort of terms you are with towards the me of your world."

I tried to not break out into cold sweat. I couldn't tell her we got ridiculously drunk in Kyoto and wound up married.

I folded my hands at my front, _praying_ she didn't see the band of hair around my ring finger.

"We're… close?" I said with my smile twitching. It was hard to keep it up. "We, uh, met up in a very important conference in Kyoto. Things happened and… Odin left her stranded. She became my secretary once I became a Demon Lord."

It wasn't a complete lie. No, I can even call it the truth. We all thought Odin died in the skirmish in Kyoto but… we saw him with a new assistant replacing Rossweisse. He really did abandon her after marrying her off to me.

She sighed with nostalgia, "That sounds exactly like something Odin-sama would do. I can imagine going home wasn't an option. Imagine the embarrassment of being Odin-sama's bodyguard and returning after he did? The other Valkyrie would never let it down."

"That's… exactly what she said," I replied with astonishment. Huh. Things are a lot more similar than I gave them credit.

"I see now," she said with a few nods of approval. "Thank you for your assistance, Hyoudou-san. I truly appreciate it. You should hurry back. It's not nice to be absent after promising to help another—"

There was a file on the floor that had fallen off the desk at some point. I noticed it and knew to avoid it. Rossweisse didn't. I think the exhaustion of her job diluted her senses. When she approached to walk me to the door, she tripped over it.

I took a quick step forward and caught her before she could fall. It wouldn't have been too bad of a fall, but still something that should be avoided. She'd probably break down and cry over the embarrassment more than anything else.

"Are you alright?" I asked while pulling her back up.

"Y-Yes," she said with a flushed face. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was… going…"

She had her hands pressed against my chest to steady her balance. She looked up at me. Our faces were so close. Her eyes widened. Those bright cerulean orbs stared back at mine without the want to leave.

Having her like this… this close to me… made me miss home. Despite the circumstances of our union, I still cared for Rossweisse. She was still very important to me. And I miss her.

"H-Hyoudou…san…" I heard her whisper. Her eyes widened further.

I leaned in. She didn't shirk away from me. I could see the conflict going through her eyes. I saw the doubt. I saw her arguing with herself. But… something else overcame all of those. A hunger. A want to be needed. A want to be important.

It was that want that drove her to finish the embrace. She leaned forward with her lips meeting mine.

I breathed her in and held her tight. I didn't want to let her go.

It ended too soon. Her breathing hitched as she inhaled sharply, remembering something and snapping back into reality.

She pushed herself away from me. I didn't stop her.

Her face was scarlet while her hands were covering her mouth. She stole glances at me every other blink.

"T-That…" she whispered in a rattled voice. "First… k-k-kiss! O-O-Ohhhhh, what am I doing?! H-H-H-Hyoudou-san… Y-You're not… A-Artemis-kun…"

…What was I doing? This wasn't my Rossweisse. Yet I kissed her.

She liked that Artemis guy. That's what she was arguing with herself about. And, by the sounds of things, I had stolen her first kiss. She wanted it to be with Artemis.

Man, when did I become the thing I hated the most? I used to give that damn handsome shit because of things like this.

"I'm sorry, Rossweisse…san," I said while bowing at her. "I shouldn't have done that. It's just… you're so pretty and… I couldn't help myself. I have no excuse. Please pretend that never happened."

Who am I kidding? She's never going to let something like this down. Rossweisse wasn't that kind of girl. I just stole her first kiss! A part of me is skipping around in joy but the other part of me is hating myself. I just pulled a _Kiba Yuuto_! I just stole someone else's girl?!

I'm a monster!

"Don't… don't say things like that, Hyoudou-san…" she said in a small voice. She shrank into herself. "I'm not… It's not… You shouldn't tease like that. I'm… just a Valkyrie who has been as single as she is old… I don't have any redeeming qualities."

Huh. My Rossweisse said the same thing before.

"I'm serious!" I shot up and looked at her straight. "You're smoking hot! And… you're a very hard worker, Rossweisse-san. You're dedicated in whatever it is you do. Maybe a little too much to the point you don't consider yourself. But you're extremely reliable. I haven't been able to be myself since I got here. It was relaxing being able to be _me_ instead of pretending to be my other self."

"Is… is that right…?" I heard her say and then look away. She turned her back to me while crossing her arms around her waist. "If… If you don't mind, I have a lot of work ahead of me."

"…R-Right," I said, slightly deflated. Man, I seriously messed up. If— oh who am I kidding?— _When_ Rolan finds out about this, he's going to chew me up. Again!

"Hyoudou-san," she said suddenly before I was about to leave.

I was almost to the door when I looked back at her.

Her face was still red and she wasn't looking at me at first. But then she steeled herself and looked at me. It looked like she was putting as much confidence in her next words as possible.

"T-Thank you! Though it was an… a-accident, it really boosted my confidence as a woman. I… I will be more than happy to… t-to speak with you again. If, that is… I-If you are willing to console yourself with me!"

I could almost see the steam pouring out of her ears.

I smiled at her. "Yeah. I would love that. Thank you, Rossweisse-chan."

Her face reddened further as I slipped back to the previous honorific. With that, I left her back to her work and went to return to the Student Council office.

0-0-0

"Hyoudou-san," Sona said to me once I returned. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your relationship with Rossweisse-sensei?"

"How do you know about that?!" I blurted out. It was the first thing that came to my mind. And then actual thought processed and I realized what I just said. "I-I mean… N-Nothing. It was a complete accident."

She, as well as the rest of the Student Council, gave me a blunt look. "Is that so? Would you like to tell me what sort of accident happened or should I start searching for a lawyer specializing in sexual assault cases?"

It hurts. It hurts so much. This is exactly how my Sona would behave too…

"She… just fell," I groaned and refused to say anything further. "Anyways, nothing's going on between us. She's… just a teacher. Why do you ask?"

She studied me a bit more before deciding it wasn't worth the trouble. "Ruruko mentioned the way you addressed Rossweisse-sensei. It was rather… personal. You're not the sort to be impolite, even towards Philips-sama and his disrespect towards his peers. I hope you're not having some sort of affair with our relatively young teacher."

"I think she has a thing for Artemis-san," I waved it off. Or tried to. The cold sweat was returning.

She considered the statement for a moment. "Yes. I suppose you're right. Forgive me for assuming something so baseless. I've been hearing rumors as of late you were dating Tiamat-sensei while Saji-kun was dating Onee-sama. But Tiamat-sensei has denied all accusations and assured me you both are spending private time tutoring. Isn't that right?"

I like how she added that last part to let me know she didn't believe in Tiamat one bit but wasn't going to argue at all.

"I think you're taking this too seriously," I countered. "Is there anything else I can do to help? I still have some time to kill if you have anything."

The room was almost empty and the sun hadn't begun to set. The other girls were probably off doing odd jobs around the school before reassembling for Devil duties. The only ones lingering here was Sona, Tsubaki, Ruruko…

And that other guy. The one who wasn't a part of my World and he wasn't here when I got sent here after school. Don't know who he is but he was just sitting in the corner with headphones on and eyes shut. Yet, I knew he was paying attention to me.

He rubbed me the wrong way. Like the way Aika in this World was paying _extremely_ close attention to me without warning. I know she's sharp but… the things she says lately makes me wonder if she really knows I'm from another World. This guy… feels like he showed up specifically for me.

"Nothing particularly comes to mind," Sona said. "Most of the things have been managed at the beginning of the week. But if you do have time to spare, Hyoudou-san, would you care for a game of chess?"

I almost shuddered. The Sona of my World thrashed me in chess way too many times to count. It was how she taught me to strategize and how to be patient. But I'm still kinda traumatized by all the games.

At the same time… it was a reminder of home and of simpler times.

"Sure," I nodded. As much as I hated the game, Sona loved it. And that was more than enough for me. "Can I be red this time?"

She looked at me strangely.

Crap! I was too engrossed in my trauma I wasn't thinking about what I was saying. Did the Issei in this World ever play chess against Sona? Probably not with the way she was looking at me. Plus red wasn't a common color on chess. Sona _always_ chose red because she was a Devil.

"Um… it's my favorite color?" I more so prayed the excuse was good enough to convince her there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Have you played against Devils before, Hyoudou-sama?" the boy in the corner asked suddenly. "Ah, you must've played against Rias, right? You should know how possessive Devils are about their chess games."

Something wasn't right about this guy. The way he spoke was soothing. Narcotic, even. The sound of his voice held power. It had… _something_ inside it.

It felt like he spoke on my behalf as if he _knew_ I was full of shit. But why help me?

"Kaichou always plays red," Tsubaki interjected. "Even against me."

"It's something of a rule here, Hyoudou-san," Sona concurred as she moved to the same seat my Sona did whenever we played chess. "White always goes first. So I may give you that favor."

I joined her and we assembled our pieces.

Immediately, my mind played hundreds of scenarios. It was less strategy and more of a muscle memory at this point. I've played Sona so many times I knew all of her tactics and could react against them. It's not even a game of chess at this point. It's more like she trained me like a mouse going through a maze to get the cheese at the end.

Our pieces moved. She knew what she was doing and moved her pieces without pause. I did the same, matching her speed, more reacting to her movements than anything.

Our game began to slow down after she realized she wasn't taking any of my pieces. I had built a solid defense against her.

…Ten moves later I took her rook.

Two more after that and I took a pawn.

Then two more pawns, her knight, and her other rook.

Meanwhile, I still hadn't lost a piece.

"Kaichou," I heard Tsubaki's voice even when she was whispering into Sona's ear from behind her hand. "Maybe you should take Hyoudou-san a little more seriously? Or are you going for a turnover approach?"

"Um… Kaichou?" Ruruko fidgeted from where she watched. "I know it's Hyoudou-san and all but… maybe you should start trying?"

Hey, hey, hey! How stupid is the Issei of this World?! Why do you all doubt him so hard?!

Sona had a serious look as she straightened out her glasses. With both hands. It was what she did whenever she was about to put her A-game on. And if she takes off the glasses? Then it meant she was pushed into a corner and sacrificing everything to overcome the trial.

Nothing changed. She switched up her strategy for something more offensive, but I was already more than familiar with it. I knew exactly what she was trying, even if she threw a curveball every now and then. The outcome was still the same.

I'm sorry, Sona. You're really brilliant. But I've played so many times against another you to the point I could probably play against her in my sleep.

"No way!" Ruruko was visibly shaking in her seat. "K-Kaichou can't lose! Y-You're just letting him win! Right, Kaichou? Right?!"

"Sona, I think this goes as far as humiliating him when you overcome this…" Tsubaki muttered. She was smart enough to see around my strategy. She could probably beat me at the game because she had a different mindset. But that wasn't the problem here.

The problem was… I knew every move Sona was going to make before she could. I was her one true enemy. My Sona just taught me _too_ well.

"Kaichou is really losing?" the boy asked from where he sat. He could hear the conversation even with those headphones on. "Does that mean Hyoudou-sama is going to marry Kaichou?"

It felt like the whole planet stopped spinning.

I… I completely forgot about that! That condition!

Sona's condition for marriage was for her to have a chess match against her suitors. If they won, then they had the right to marry her. It was the reason why Rolan and I had a Rating Game in the first place!

Oh man. If I continue on with this then… I'm going to have to marry Sona. Or, rather, the Issei of this World is going to have to! I don't even know if he likes Sona!

He probably doesn't. Her boobs are small and she's something of a refined taste.

…I'm sorry Sona. But your lectures still give me nightmares.

I can't keep going like this. As disrespectful as it might be to someone like Sona, I'm going to have to throw the game.

It also took some physical effort on my part. I wanted to move my pawn one way… but I instead moved my rook. It really did hurt. It felt worse than when I was going against the rules of a duel as a Lawmaker. It almost hurt as bad when I chose to not grope Sakura-chan's massive oppai.

Damn you Shirou to hell! Your Unlimited Oppai Works have better evolved with my sacrifice!

That one move was all Sona needed. She finally saw a gap in my defenses. She went straight for it and began to chip away at my pieces. It got to the point where I wouldn't be able to come back even if I wanted to. Still, I put up a good fight in an attempt to not make my throwing of the game that obvious.

But I think she still saw straight through me.

"Looks like it's your win," I said with a nervous smile. "As expected of Kaichou. You really crushed me at the end there."

"…Yes," she said while fixing her glasses once more. She was giving me an unreadable look. "Very well played, Hyoudou-san. I was pressed at the beginning there. But you opened your guard at the most crucial moment. Your entire defense collapsed afterwards."

At least she was going along with it. I don't think she'd have liked to admit I was going to beat her. We silently agreed to keep it a secret among ourselves.

"Too bad, Hyoudou-sama," the boy commented with a whimsical smile. "You missed your chance to mess with Kaichou's boobies again."

"L-Leorio!" Sona snapped with her face turning scarlet. "W-W-Where did you hear about that? W-Who told you?!"

Tsubaki shook her head while Ruruko waved her hands around. Both were denying the dark accusation glare Sona shot at them.

"Eh, so it was true after all?" he asked with a knowing and teasing smile. "I've heard it from everywhere, Kaichou. I assumed they were just rumors. But to think I'm in the presence of the real life Switch Princess and Oppai Dragon."

He laughed lightly while Sona didn't have a response.

I froze there. Never once did I ever tell anyone I was the Oppai Dragon. I told Sona she was my Switch Princess but…

"Where… did you hear about the Oppai Dragon?" I asked.

He laughed while scratching at the back of his head with embarrassment, "It's difficult to explain. It's… kind of this… story that's spreading around lately. No one knows where it really came from. My, well, let's call it an MMO guild— we practically play all games so we're not restricted to just one— they heard a couple things here and there and told me.

"Have you heard of us? We're called Guardians. I like to believe we're pretty famous."

…Well, fuck.

A Guardian. This guy was a Guardian.

While I am a Predator, a defender of _one_ World, this guy was a Guardian, a defender of _all_ Worlds. They were the one thing Rolan told me to avoid at all costs. It was why he shoved that Traveler's Code stuff down my throat.

I'm basically a mall cop in the same room with a full-fledge soldier.

Now, was he here because of me or…?

"So you do know!" he said with excitement. "Wow! That's great! So that means you really are the Oppai Dragon? Ah ha, don't worry about it. I promise to not tell anyone your secret. Besides, that would mean I embarrass Kaichou and she's already sending me a mean glare. I can feel it."

"Leorio," Sona spoke with a voice so sharp it could make my ears bleed. "We've all agreed to never speak of such an incident ever again. I would like to ask you do the same."

"My lips are sealed, Kaichou," he offered with another smile. It looked like he was having too much fun.

"But, while we're on the subject," Sona then turned her glare towards me. "Hyoudou-san, while I thought it best to ignore the topic because of the results it produced, I would still like an explanation. I believe I am entitled to that much."

She said so while crossing her arms over her chest, protecting her modest but most lovable pair of breasts.

The other girls were staring at me with both intrigue and disgust. They were debating whether to squish me like a cockroach or put me under a microscope for investigation.

"It… It was a… um… secret feature of the Boosted Gear?" I grasped at straws at this point.

Their glares told me they didn't believe me and demanded more of an explanation. A _better_ explanation.

"Hyoudou-sama, do you think you could do that again?" the guy, Leorio, asked. Was that really his name? It sounds like it was taken from another famous character. "I heard that power was able to suppress the Great Red. Do you think you can do that again against God?"

It was, despite the procedure, a fair question. I saw Sona squirm in her seat. She felt conflicted. On one hand, she might hold the key to end this entire war between Heaven and Hell. On the other, she would be known throughout all of history as the Switch Princess. I can see new religions forming because of this. Virginal beauties exposing their breasts to their lovers to give them a tremendous boost in morale.

Chichigami-sama, what a glorious future that would be!

"N-No," I struggled to say. "I don't think so. Sorry."

I left out my reasons. Technically, I didn't need to access [Potential] to beat Peter. I didn't even need Vorpal, the Dream Devourer sword that ate away at anything not natural. I could have beaten Peter with just my powers with the Boosted Gear.

I can tell the guy was interviewing me while dispersing the situation. He was really asking me if I was going to do it again and change the course of history. Rolan had said it earlier— I can't do anything dramatic like beating Peter and toppling Heaven.

At the same time, though… he was wording everything in my favor. He was helping me out of a potentially dangerous situation with Sona.

I shuddered. The guy's method of handling people reminded me too much like Rolan's.

…As if hearing my thoughts, his smile shifted to something warmer.

Creepy! So creepy! Is this what a Guardian really is? No wonder Rolan told me to stay away from them!

"I-Is that so?" Sona asked with a flustered face. "Then I suppose it can't be helped. We will have to put our faith in Philips-sama when the time comes. However… you did save all our lives, Hyoudou-san. The catastrophe of Great Red's sudden arrival would have been catastrophic if you hadn't used your ace. I only wished it didn't need to be used until the Promised Time."

Sona! Please don't say such things with that kind of look! I'm not worthy of your kindness! Not when I deceived you like this!

"Hmm?" Ruruko leaned forward and eyed her King. "Maybe Kaichou really has a thing for Hyoudou-san after all?"

"I assure you it's nothing like that at all," Sona snapped immediately.

…I'm right here. It hurts even if you're not my Sona.

"You shouldn't deny your feelings, Kaichou," Ruruko insisted. "You have all our blessings if you want to date Hyoudou-san. I'm sure Genshirou-sempai will understand. Besides… it's the only way any of us will have a chance at him."

"Hyoudou-san is also a recognized Saint, Sona," Tsubaki stepped in. "Imagine the recognition you will receive if you seduce him to our side. Now that Rias is out of the way, there's no one to stop you."

Right here. Literally sitting _right here_. I can hear everything you guys are saying.

"I know what you both are trying to do and I will not be dissuaded from my original plans," Sona countered with another sharp look. "But I understand your reasoning. Perhaps I should try to claim both Saint Genshirou and Saint Hyoudou?"

Should I just leave? I feel like I shouldn't be a part of this. At the same time, I feel like I'm going to cause more problems if I do try to leave.

"Eh…" Ruruko put up a teasing smile. "Both of them? I didn't know Kaichou was into that sort of thing. How bold."

"T-That's not what I meant and you know it!" Sona argued back. She tried to remain dignified but couldn't hold back the blush.

"I believe I'm seeing you in a new light, Sona," Tsubaki quipped. She struggled to keep her smirk hidden. "To think our demure King had such a perverse interest? Perhaps you and Hyoudou-san really do go well together?"

I looked over at Leorio. He smiled back at me. He wasn't going to help me this time. He was enjoying the show.

Fine! If that's how it's going to be then…

"Eh, sorry, but I'm already spoken for," I said to them.

They all looked at me with astonishment. I get it. I'm not all that great looking and my perverted nature pushes most girls away. I can completely understand their expressions.

"Is it consensual?" Ruruko asked with a serious tone.

Oi!

"What did you blackmail her with?" Tsubaki accused with a matching set of voice and glare.

Hey now…

"Should I look up that lawyer after all or should I call Onee-sama…?" Sona asked. She… she even pulled out her phone and began to punch a few buttons. Who was she texting?!

To the Issei of this World… you have it just as bad as I do, don't you? This was how my life was like before Raynare asked me out on a date. No, I didn't even tell my Sona about Raynare because I knew she was going to react the same exact way as this one.

"Hyoudou-sama, if you release her now we might be able to avoid getting the police involved," Leorio jumped in.

Fuck you! I know you're doing this on purpose you prick! I almost thought you were a good guy! But you're just as bad as Rolan!

I put my hands on the table and stood up. I grumbled, "I… I'm going now. It's almost time for me to meet up with the other Student Council anyways."

As soon as I walked outside and shut the door, I couldn't help but smile.

I could hear them laughing on the other side. They were just poking fun at me.

The pain of wanting to go home was stronger.

Soon. I'll be able to return soon. I can wait a little longer.

0-0-0

"Thank you for joining us, Saint Hyoudou," Cao Cao said to me with a broad smile. "I see your injuries from the night before weren't as extreme as we were led to believe. But am I to assume Saint Genshirou is out of commission as well?"

It met up with the Heroes in the park by the shopping district. The sun was setting by the time I arrived. They were all waiting on me, fully decked in their battle armaments. There was a powerful barrier around the general area so the mundane didn't question their odd appearance.

Also joining us was Altry-chan and Xenovia. The Supernatural Investigations Group (and let me just say what a _stupid_ rip-off of a name that was) didn't have their club president with them. I hope Artemis was doing something productive.

I expected to at least see Rolan or Serafall. But neither of them were here. So it was just me?

"Oh, uh, it was nothing," I replied with a shrug. "I'm fine. Saji is away on a training exercise and won't be back until the late weekend."

Altry and Xenovia exchanged a look. The blonde Hero, Jeanne, eyed me up and down. She knew my secret and knew I wasn't the same Issei. But she wasn't going to say anything about it. Probably because if she blabbed to her teammates then they would blab to their superiors, the Old Satan Faction, and things would become hectic pretty quickly. That was what she told us anyways.

"Why are we meeting here instead of the outskirts?" I asked.

"You mean you weren't made aware?" Arthur asked. "How strange. I would have thought the Doll Maker would have alerted you first."

"Actually," Altry-chan spoke up with a smile that could have rivaled Yuuto's. "Today's agenda came directly from King Oberon. Master Philips has been occupied lately. His time is valuable and he expects us capable of managing the Supernatural Investigations Group in his absence."

Is something going on? I feel like something is going on. It feels like Altry is just covering for Artemis. I wonder what he's up to.

"Well, no matter," Cao Cao nodded once and regarded me. "As of late, we have been made aware of a diabolical scheme happening within the structure of the city itself. There is a coven of monsters who lure the unsuspecting human within their lair and rob them of their life-force. What they take is minimal while the human is hypnotized in order to not rouse suspicion on our end. But, recently, one of their victims perished."

I frowned. I could think of a number of things that could do that. Things smart enough to blend in with human civilization and not get caught.

…Is it bad I feel like Devils are behind this? It sounds like something Akeno-neesan would do if her playing with her customers went a little too far.

"We are to infiltrate their lair, expunge any of these monsters, and rescue any human they have under their control," Xenovia finished. While Altry was decked out in a business suit (what was up with cute girls dressing like this?), Xenovia was in her Church Exorcist leotards and shroud. Ah, Chichigami-sama, please tell me you had a part to play in this. And if not you, then which one of your siblings do I offer tribute for this wondrous invention?

"What kind of monsters are we dealing with?" I asked, looking at Cao Cao while using my peripheral vision to study Xenovia and Jeanne's appearance. Jeanne was wearing a skirt with spats underneath. "Do we know what we're up against?"

"I'm afraid that information is lacking," Cao Cao said but wasn't bothered by it. Instead, the guy looked bold and… excited for a challenge. "Be prepared for anything. From what we've gathered, they excel in psychic bombardments. Steel your minds and assume they possess superhuman strength and endurance."

"So… the usual then," Georg said with a sigh.

"The usual," both Jeanne and Heracles affirmed.

"Hold on," I said with a scowl forming. "Did that guy actually say outright he didn't know what kind of monsters these were? Or did he just avoid the question?"

I knew Rolan. Whenever he gave me missions back in the day, he gave me as much information as I could ask. He always knew what was up.

For him to not know what kind of monster this was… I call bullshit.

Cao Cao looked at Altry.

Altry thought about it, replaying the conversation in her head. "I… had the impression he didn't know. He said he didn't have the time to fully investigate the situation. And any delay to the operative might lead to further harm. Immediate action is required, and I agree with him."

…That jackass. I bet you my left nut he knows _exactly_ what we're dealing with.

But why not tell them? It didn't make sense. I can understand other Issei and Saji so to surprise them and make them fight harder. But we were all experienced. Everyone here knew how to fight against the supernatural. Altry and Cao Cao, from what I can tell, could fight whole hordes of monsters on their own. There wasn't a need to surprise them.

I didn't understand… but there was nothing I could do about it. I had no choice but to go along with this charade and see how it all plays out.

"Okay…" I breathed out, probably showing more of my frustration than I needed to. "Where are they and what's the plan?"

"Excellent," Cao Cao said with eagerness. Man, the guy was just thirsty. "They reside here in the business district. We will await here for the time being. I will be sending Georg and Arthur as scouts. Once they find out where they are keeping their human captives, Georg will open up a portal with his Sacred Gear and we will jump out to save the day."

I looked at the two Heroes. Georg was necessary because of his Dimension Lost. But Arthur was carrying Caliburn. Unless the barrier we were inside was mobile, the monsters would sniff him out in a heartbeat.

"How about instead of Arthur… you send in Jeanne or Heracles?" I offered. "Someone without a weapon or overbearing holy presence."

"He has a point," Arthur stated. "I concur, however I don't believe Jeanne will pass. Most of the victims have been male. And Jeanne's Sacred Gear has a holy affinity."

"Definitely not Herc," Jeanne scoffed with a snort. "The big brute will probably blow our entire cover."

Heracles grumbled something under his breath but didn't argue.

"Perhaps if Siegfried were still among us…" Cao Cao muttered. "Saint Hyoudou, I believe then you would be best qualified to go with Georg. You have quite the rebellious reputation towards Heaven. And even if not, these monsters would surely do everything in their power to lure you in to spite Heaven."

Me, huh? Well, I was planning on jumping in with them but I guess that works out too.

I nodded. Cao Cao issued commands while Georg and I stepped out of the park and onto the shopping center. The Hero led me through the shops and down an alleyway. We just looked like a pair of high schoolers hanging out.

"Oh hey," someone said. Some shady guy with a crooked smile. He came out of another alleyway and almost ran into us. "Kids, huh? This place is getting popular lately."

"Sir," Georg said while tilting his glasses. There was a faint buzz of magic in the air. "You should go home and never come back here."

The man stared at him for a long moment before shrugging. "Yeah, I think I'll go home now."

As if nothing happened, he put his hands into his pocket and walked away at a casual pace.

We waited until he was gone to advance. A few minutes later, Georg led me to a random backdoor. I wasn't familiar with this building so I didn't know what the front advertised as. Probably some lackluster business that everyone passes by and never gives a second thought.

"Eh, kids?" said another man as he came around the corner. "This your first time? You guys are in for a treat."

Georg frowned at him.

"Yeah, we were recommended by our friends," I said. "I heard from them how great this place was. But they weren't very specific. They said we were in for a treat and left it at that. Any advice on what we should expect?"

The guy's smile turned crooked. No, not crooked. It reminded me of simpler times.

The guy was a fellow pervert.

He didn't need to say anything. We had an understanding right away.

"Sir," Georg said and began to activate his magic again.

I elbowed him in the gut.

The door opened immediately and—

"Ryuuji-kun! Welcome back! I missed you!"

By Gabriel's [SERAPH] tits! The one who burst out of the door was a purple-haired beauty in a skimpy dress that hugged her curves and flaunted her tits. There was so much cleavage that I… that I…

There was also a smell coming from her that made my head spin. It made me want to take her into the room and put my face between those breasts. More than usual, anyways.

Pheromones. _Really_ strong pheromones. Just being near her made me want her.

"I'm back, Tina-chan," the man laughed away with a perverted smile. "Please take good care of me again."

"Oh, Ryuuji-kun, you don't know how happy you made me!" the girl said as she threw her arms around one of the guy's, sinking it into her breasts. "Come in, come in. Oh, and newcomers! Come in~ We're more than happy to meet new friends!"

She led the guy into the building. He kept gushing and giggling like a zombie. That amount of direct contact left him mindless.

"Thank you, Hyoudou-san," Georg said in a weak voice. I, uh, accidentally hit him a little too hard. "Succubae. If you hadn't struck me, not only would my magic be revealed but I would be helpless to their charm. Brilliant move."

Ah, no, that wasn't my intention. I was just trying to protect my fellow pervert.

We stepped inside the building. I had expected to be bombarded with all kinds of scents that would make me lose my mind. But… no. Everything was subtle. I smelled perfume, flowers, and odor fresheners. Really, it smelled like I walked into the perfume section of the department store.

The succubus we followed told us to wait here while she dragged the man towards the back… or front… she pulled him towards the center of the building and down a hallway.

"Hi there!" a really chipper girl (with _big_ bazongas) waved at us at the front desk. Wait. The back entrance was the front? Then what did the front of the building do? "Are you knew? I haven't seen you before."

I couldn't stop staring at her. And she knew I was staring at her. She smiled at me and gave me a flirtatious wink. Her blouse had most of the buttons undone, giving me a clear view of her cleavage.

"H-Hyoudou-san," Georg stuttered. He had to look away from the succubus. "You seem to be… tolerant enough. Please do the talking."

The guy looked ready to pass out at any second. Or go wild. I guess even a neet like Georg was susceptible to 3D girls if they were of the succubae variety.

"Sorry, sorry," the girl apologized with a playful tone. "Our charm is twice as potent when directed at virgins."

Georg flinched as though he had taken an arrow through the chest. Yeah, ouch. Even I felt that one.

"Can you tell me about this place?" I asked as I approached the front desk. "W-We're new."

"No problem, cutie," she said with such a tone I couldn't help but blush. I know she's just teasing me but… damn is she so smoking hot I can't care right now. "As you might have heard, this place is indeed run by succubae. We offer our services to males who have had a long day of work, or in your case the high stress of a high school life. All you need to do is fill out the form and your wildest fantasies will come true."

She pulled out two sheets of paper from behind her desk and handed them to me. I took one while handing the other to Georg. He swiped it out of my hand without looking over his shoulder. He fixed his glasses while scanning over it.

I did too while she talked.

"Sorry to say, but we don't offer any physical relief," she continued to explain. "We hypnotize our clients into a deep sleep and give them a blissfully erotic dream. The form right there just tells us your preferences. It's purely client confidentiality so have no fears going crazy. Anything you want can happen. _Anything_."

My brows shot up while my hands shook. My fingers clutched the papers as I read.

They… They offered anything. From what I read, I could ask them for any situation. I could be a prince from a foreign land who had come to save the princess. I could be a grown man or a child. I could be a Gundam if I wanted!

…Which was weird. But, hey, they offered it so someone had to frequent it enough to make it on this paper.

"I… can ask for any girl?" I asked, blinking at this space at the bottom of the page.

"Oh sure," the girl leaned against the desk, pressing her knockers together to distract me. "It could be anyone you desire. Someone you know from class, the forbidden little sister, or even me~"

She winked at me again.

"Or it could be a completely made-up girl," she went on. "If you describe your preferences, the girl in your dreams will match that. Just be as specific as you can. The better you provide, the better the quality of the service."

I was sweating bullets at this point. Why wasn't I made aware of this place?! This was a goldmine! As soon as I get back home, I am going to find the parallel version of this place! This is too unreal! This is too perfect!

"And you only charge life-force?" Georg cut in, lifting his head but still refusing to look at her.

"Just a little bit," she said with a smile, pinching her fingers together to show how _little_ it was. "Only the same amount you would feel after jerking it. But, I assure you, it'll feel a hundred times better."

"Can I have a pen?" I asked.

She pulled one straight from her cleavage. Chichigami-sama be praised!

"Hyoudou-san, what are you doing?" Georg asked me in a hushed voice.

"Any girl?" I ignored him and asked the receptionist. "Any girl I want? Even someone I just came up with on the spot? Or how about someone from television?"

"Anyone," the girl assured with a playful smile. "But are you sure you don't want someone more… real? I happen to be available. It doesn't even have to be through a dream, if you'd like."

Hunger. I saw hunger in her eyes.

I gulped. No, I couldn't follow through with it. She's gorgeous but a girl I just met. I know I've done some controversious things in my adventure, but nothing so shallow.

Hmm. But what girl to pick? Sona? Asia? Rias?

It would feel like I cheated on them if I did a dream version of them.

Xenovia? I did play around with her not too long ago. Nah. If I wanted to, I'm sure she would be fine with doing it again if I asked. Every versions I've run into were always trying to get into my pants.

How about… Serafall, or Rossweisse, or Tiamat? No, no, and no. Pretty sure Rolan will find out _somehow._ Rossweisse has an interest in that Artemis guy and it'll just feel weird. And Tia-nee… just scares me. It'll quickly turn into a nightmare rather than a dream.

Asking for Amelia was out of the question. I still remember the one and only time she tried to do ecchi things to me. Just… _why_ were there tentacles?

…Do I dare cross over that forbidden line and ask for Ayame?

Oh! I don't need to! I have the perfect girl in mind! There's no way this is going to come back and bite me!

"Here you are," I said after handing back the form.

"A-Are you sure?" the succubus asked, batting her eyes with a puppy-dog stare that was making me feel guilty. "You're totally my type. I wouldn't mind playing with you out in the real world…"

"S-Sorry," I said while scratching my head. "It already feels like I'm doing something bad. I wouldn't want those I love to get anymore mad than they might already."

Her eyes flashed with understanding. "I see. How about your friend? Is he going to join or is he going to wait out here in the lobby staring at my tits?"

Georg jumped where he stood. Ah ha, so I wasn't the only one who knew how to use the reflections off of anything to check out my perimeters. Georg was using the glass of a portrait to look over his shoulder.

"J-Just surprise me," he said with his eyes closed, trying to recollect his composure.

"I'll send someone momentarily," the succubus said with a more bored expression this time. She pulled out a single key on a chain from behind her desk. "Room 7, straight down the hall. Have fun~"

After handing me the key… she went back to reading her gossip magazine. I guess with her job done was the excitement for the day over with.

Georg and I listened and walked down the hall. We passed by numbered doors— rooms other clients were using— and I tried to enhance my hearing to peer through them. There were some wards concealing the rooms but I could make out small things. It was hard to tell what was going on. Mostly mumblings while clients were so engrossed with their dreams and lulling words of other succubae.

We found Room 7, opened the door, shut it behind us, and looked around. It was a basic room with a bed, a couch, a bathroom, and a fan on the ceiling. If anything… the room was kinda drab and needed some better décor.

"Wonderful," Georg sighed as he took a few steps in. "Thank you Hyoudou-san for making everything so convincing. We've managed to infiltrate their lair and now know where they take their hostages. I can open up a portal and—"

Yeah. No. Not happening.

I moved behind Georg, wrapped my arms around his neck in a chokehold, and squeezed lightly. He jerked, tried to fight me, and conjured a magic circle in his hands. I had to jab into his kidneys for him to lose his control. A few seconds later and he was out cold.

I put him on the couch.

I had almost forgot the point of coming through here. Those damn Heroes wouldn't care about the purpose of this place. They didn't care about the friendlier dealings Devils made with modern society. All they cared about was how the supernatural was messing with humanity.

Man… I really wanted to use this place too…

There was a knock on the door followed by a petite succubus stepping inside. She was wearing revealing clothes that was astonishingly sexy… if only her breasts were a little bigger. She was just as small as Koneko-chan… except without the Nekoshou's charm. This girl had nothing on Koneko-chan.

"Hello, hello~" the girl sang. "My name is Lizzy and I will be— E-Eh? What happened to him? Did he get too excited and pass out right away?"

"Hi there, Lizzy-chan?" I turned and approached her. "There's not much time! You guys are in danger. Not far from here are Sacred Gear wielders who have it against monsters like us. They're planning on attacking this place and once they realize their cue is taking too long, they're going to come charging in here. You need to get all of your friends out of here as soon as possible!"

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wow!" her face lit up with childish excitement. "I love these kinds of games! And this one is so detailed too. Oh, wait. I mean… Kyaaa! M-Mister Hero! Please save me!"

She thought it was an act. Like a game to spice things up before action.

"I-I'm serious!" I said. I forced myself to calm down and give her a fierce look. "You're all in danger. They have the True Longinus and Champion of Heaven with them. They have been ordered to find this place and get rid of it. You need to escape!"

"Eh…" she blinked, pulled out the folded up forms I filled out from her chest, and read carefully. "Um… Pancake?"

Ah. That was the safety word I chose.

"This isn't a joke or a play," I told her. "I know this is hard to believe but—"

The building shook as a deafening boom came from outside the hallway. A cloud of dust slipped through the cracks of the doorframe.

Shit. There's no way we took _that_ much time for them to get suspicious. Or… one of them got impatient. Either Xenovia or Heracles.

"Stay here," I told her, pushing her behind me while running out the door.

I had to put my face into my sleeve so to not breathe in the debris. Someone had knocked down the back… front… the door Georg and I came in through as well as the wall surrounding it. The reception desk was totaled and the decorations in the lobby were scattered.

Ah. So it was Heracles. He led the charge, cracking his knuckles while stepping over the rubble from his explosive Sacred Gear.

"Ah, Saint Hyoudou, there you are," Cao Cao stepped around the massive guy and eyed me. "You are unharmed. We feared the worst when we lost connection with Georg. What became of him?"

"S-Saint…" I heard in the corner of the room. It was the receptionist. She had been knocked back from the first strike and was underneath a pile of rubble. Her clothes were shredded and she looked bruised. But she wasn't bleeding. Just stunned.

She was looking at me as though I were some kind of monster.

That's right. The Issei here is called a Saint by the current God. Everyone belonging to Heaven is an enemy to Kuoh. To her, I was the worst kind of monster.

She doesn't know how close it really is. Even when compared to this twisted system, I'm still a worse monster than a measly Saint.

"Don't worry," I assured her and sank into the Assaulter stance. "I'll protect you and everyone here."

Cao Cao blinked and gave me a look as though I had gone crazy. He breathed out and shook his head. "You've fallen victim to their charms, I see. So the rumors of this place is true. No matter. We will cure you of your ailment once this is over. For now, stand down or we will be forced to make you."

It wasn't an idle threat. The Heroes spread out and readied their weapons. They were going to have at it against me if I showed any resistance.

"You've got it all wrong!" I shouted back at him. "It's not what you think! There's nothing wrong with this place!"

"Nothing wrong?" Cao Cao scoffed. "An innocent man was murdered by these monsters. How many more will they claim?"

"N-N-No," whimpered the receptionist. "Tamaki-san… was old. It was his last request! He knew he was going to die!"

So that's what happened. An old man just wanted one last hurrah. I can respect that. I offer you a prayer to Chichigami-sama, Ojii-san.

"There you have it," Cao Cao announced, gesturing with the tip of his spear at her. "She's stated her guilt. They took the life of that man. How deeper do you think their charms will go, Saint Hyoudou? How long before they start tempting those with power? Who can say they already have? Just look at you, willing to defend them as though they are innocent."

…I get it now. I finally understand why Rolan hid that information. It was all for my sake after all.

The jackass did know they were succubae and knew about their circumstances. And he sent the Hero Faction this way knowing I would be against them. Rolan manipulated things so that, no matter what, I would end up fighting against them.

But he wasn't doing it to make me stronger. He was doing it to make _them_ stronger.

"…Very well," Cao Cao said with disappointment. "This only proves my point, Saint Hyoudou. Do not worry, the Champion of Heaven and I will make it quick—"

"You weren't there at the assembly last week, were you, Cao Cao?" Altry said from the far back. She had a very hesitant voice. The kind that would make up an excuse just to not get involved.

Cao Cao glanced over his shoulder at her.

Altry put up her hands and an apologetic smile, "I don't think we are needed for this endeavor. I… would truly like to avoid fighting Master Hyoudou. I strongly suggest you do the same."

"…Then we're not fighting?" Xenovia asked with a strange mix of disappointment and relief. Disappointment because she wanted to fight some monsters. Relief because… she saw what I did against Great Red and her God.

"I would prefer not," Altry repeated.

"Suit yourself," Cao Cao said dismissively. He returned to facing me.

While the Heroes began to inch forward… Jeanne began to slowly fade to the back. She hadn't been a part of our club for long but she learned quickly.

I readied myself. Power coursed through my veins. Draconian essence made my blood boil and skin harden. Scales appeared, my teeth turning into fangs, and my eyes turning green. The air became thick and hot with my presence alone.

There was a scream coming from behind me.

I spun around quickly. The succubus Lizzy had run out of the room and into the hallway. Georg stepped out behind her. She tripped on the rubble and fell on her hands and knees. He extended his hand, calling up magical forces.

A thick mist appeared around him and began to consume the hallway.

Dimension Lost.

"Get away from her!" I roared.

I called upon my Gift of Flight. I was ready to fly straight towards her and pull her out of its grasp. But… instead, my wings had a different idea.

With a mind of their own, the cosmic patterns resembling wings flapped. An invisible force swept through the hallway. It didn't affect anything. It didn't even ruffle her hair or shift the cloud of debris still trying to settle.

But it completely blew away the mist of Dimension Lost.

Georg stared at me with eyes as wide as saucers.

…Did you know they could do that? I sure as hell didn't know they could do that. I only thought they allowed me to traverse all four dimensions at any speed and through my sheer willpower.

You learn something new every day, I guess.

With that surprise done, my body flickered. In a flash, I was right in front of Georg. I grabbed his face with my hand, hefted him around the hallway, and tossed him back towards the Heroes. As he flew, I moved back to my original spot.

I wouldn't let them progress any further into this building. There is something sacred here. I will not let them defile it any further!

In response to my desires, my Scale Mail armor appeared around my body. I didn't need to invoke the Balance Breaker command. This armor was as much a part of me as my skin. It breathed and moved with my biorhythm.

My power swept throughout the room in a red haze. It pressurized the cramped room with my draconian essence.

"R-Red Blur-sama?!" I heard Lizzy cry out in amazement.

"…Hey, uh, Cao Cao?" Heracles, of all people, looked hesitant. "Maybe we should let this one go?"

"Nonsense," Cao Cao growled with feral determination. "This just proves the seriousness of the crime. Look at what they've done to Saint Hyou—"

I didn't let him finish it. Before the guy could blink, I rammed my fist into his face and knocked him back outside the building.

With a roar that was heard throughout the entire city, I went to town on these _Heroes_.

0-0-0

"BANNED!" I cried out. Literally! I was sobbing here! "F-For protecting them… they banned me from their shop! Who does that?!"

"Be glad that is the worst of it," Rossweisse-chan huffed at the seat next to me. "You destroyed their establishment _as well as_ the boulevard surrounding it. What were you thinking letting yourself loose like that? Do you realize how much _more_ paperwork I have to deal with?!"

"She's got a point," Rolan said at the other side. "Hyoudou, you could have smashed the Heroes in your base form alone. You didn't need to use Balance Breaker. With all the shit we've been through and the amount of resistance you've gained, you're way too destructive to be using something like that. Remember what you do reflects off your other self."

"I don't want to hear this from you of all people!" I shouted back. "What was the point of that?! Why couldn't you have given me a normal training session with the Heroes?! Why did you have to get me banned from the succubus shop?!"

I slammed my head back onto the table and continued to sob.

"Because if I hadn't, you'd have heard about it eventually," he offered casually. "You would have done something stupid like, oh I don't know, should I read what you wrote?"

Unbelievable. From his briefcase he pulled out the order form I filled out at the shop. It was a little crumbled and torn but it was there! How did he get a hold of it?!

It was the next day after school. A Friday. We all met up in the Supernatural Investigations Group clubroom to talk about yesterday's event. We being me, Rolan, Rossweisse-chan, Le Fay-chan, and Jeanne-chan.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I called out and tried to reach for the paper. But the turd put his hand to my face and pulled the paper out of my reach. "That's confidential! Don't you know you're not supposed to talk about a boy's secrets in front of girls?!"

"Better here so you learn your lesson," he said flatly. "No matter what argument you make, I don't think any of those girls would be willing to understand. Just be glad I'm not going to tell them about the other things you've done on this trip."

"But it was going to be through a dream!" I argued back.

"Mother fucker, we're _in a Dream_!" he snarled while slamming a fist onto the table. "How is that any different?!"

"Oberon-sama," Le Fay came to my rescue! "I think Dragoon-sama has learned his lesson. The threat of his personal secrets getting out is terrifying enough."

I began to sob a little harder. This girl! She understood what I was going through!

"I concur…" Rossweisse said with a sigh. "I don't think I want to hear any of this."

"You're saying that because you're worried it's not about you," Rolan quipped back at her.

"Lies! All lies!" she blurted with her face reddening.

"Bullshit," Rolan's brows narrowed. "Why are you here again? Dressed like _that_?"

His eyes flickered across her outfit. Rossweisse-chan today wasn't in her business suit. She was in a really cute blouse and skirt combo with her hair pulled back with clips. I really have to say it compliments her curves greatly.

I assumed her being here was due to the stress of being overseer and her wanting to see Artemis to vent. But she ran into me instead and nagged at me about yesterday.

"I'm game," Jeanne said as she snatched the paper out of Rolan's hand. He let her! He didn't even try to stop her when he could!

My blood froze. I was about to fight for it when Rolan pointed a finger at me. I was being held at gunpoint! I knew the instant I tried anything was he going to shoot me straight through the heart with his conceptual Flame!

"An onee-sama character with tsun-tsun tendencies," Jeanne shared. She snorted at the first passage with a judgmental smirk. "Age twenty-two while pretending to be eighteen? What the hell? Blonde, blue eyes, fair skin, clear complexion, a mischievous smile with straight teeth. Dressed in a Kuoh Academy uniform, soaked from a sudden downpour. You even have her measurements? That's kinda… wait…"

She squinted at the page and pulled it closer to her face.

The room was silent for a moment. The other girls were waiting with anticipation. I was dreading every second knowing what was going to happen.

Jeanne's eyes widened as her face turned so red I was afraid she was going to pass out. Those eyes locked on with mine and remained there.

Her face reddened further. My complexion turned ashen white.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She slammed the sheet onto the table, stood, and jabbed a finger at me. "What kind of sick fantasy did you want to do with me?! Girl next door scenario?! Childhood friend?! Why do you know my measurements?! AND WHAT PART OF ME IS A TSUNDERE YOU CREEP?!"

This… This was what I wanted to avoid. I chose Jeanne because I thought it was going to be the most harmless. But I spoke too soon.

"The part you're avoiding the fact he knows your real age," Rolan answered blandly. "Eighteen? Who are you trying to fool?"

"I don't want to hear that from a midget who looks like he belongs in middle school!" she screeched back at him.

"At least I look _young_ ," his retort was blunt but a critical blow. Like a cudgel straight to the side of her head.

Jeanne summoned a holy sword and raised it over her head. But she didn't bring it back down. Not because she was afraid of the repercussions. The way Rolan was looking at her was telling her a story. That if she followed up with her swing then she would admit he was right.

She gave another shrill screech while stomping her foot against the floor.

"Thank goodness," Le Fay said with a relieved smile. "I was expecting so indecent I would never be able to look at Onii-sama in the face again. I never would have expected the real Reddobura-sama to have such tame likings."

"Yes… tame…" Rossweisse-chan, meanwhile, looked like she was left out in the desert for days. What just happened?! "She is a schoolgirl after all. I'm just a grown adult with responsibilities. I'm an old lady compared to her. A single old lady. Single… heh… heheh…"

"That Gift of yours is a serious bitch," Rolan muttered while looking back at me. He was giving me a flat look that told me I was to blame but didn't know how to reprimand me. "Seriously. I can't believe you just NTR'd _yourself_."

I began to choke on my own spit.

Jeanne slammed a fist onto the table, "Excuse me?! Don't you go and label me off just like that! Who the hell said I was going to do _anything_ with this guy?!"

"Jeanne, please, stop," he said so dryly and bored there wasn't a lick of life in his voice. "I hate liars. Your age is one thing. Wearing those pads is another. But don't try to pretend you haven't been ogling the idiot since Day One."

"Don't put words in my…" Jeanne began to growl before her words drifted off. She blinked once, twice, and then her eyes widened. Her face turned red again as she crossed her arms over her chest while looking away sharply. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! I don't wear pads!"

"Don't worry, he likes breasts of all sizes," he went on. "But particularly the large ones. So, congratulations, Rossweisse. There's hope for you yet."

Hmm. Well, yeah, Rossweisse's breasts were obviously bigger than Jeanne's. Even with the pads Jeanne was wearing. But that didn't mean Jeanne's breasts were small. They were pretty modest, just a few centimeters bigger than Sona's, really.

"Oberon-sensei," Rossweisse said in a firm but tired voice. "I think that's enough teasing. The joke has gone far enough."

"I don't do jokes," he said. "Nobody gets my humor."

Huh. Jeanne-chan went stiff from hearing that. I've seen that reaction before. He must have said the exact same thing to her before. He likes to do this sort of thing where he'll repeat what he said before _down to the last detail._ It's so creepy and unnatural even I find it disturbing.

Rossweisse hadn't heard it before. She looked at him and took his words as they were presented. But she gave him an unhappy look.

They both fidgeted in their seats and retrieved their cellphones from their pockets. Both of them read the message.

"You got it too?" Rolan asked her.

"I did," she confirmed. "We should leave right away. It sounds important."

"Great…" he groaned and pocketed his phone. He spoke to the rest of us, "Looks like cub activities are canceled today. Something's going on and Artemis is assembling the leaders to discuss it. You can all go home early."

"You mean I came all this way for nothing?" Jeanne huffed.

"B-But, Oberson-sama…" Le Fay deflated in her seat as she threw her arms across the table. "I wanted to show you what I formulated based on the direction you gave me. My magic has advanced so far with your guidance!"

"Later," was all he said. "Hyoudou, if you're going to walk them home… please don't knock up Jeanne. Remember what we discussed earlier."

"GO TO HELL!" the aforementioned Hero bellowed.

"Actually…" Rossweisse had a thoughtful expression as she looked at Rolan. "I think it might be beneficial if Hyoudou-san accompanies us. He is as much involved in our affairs as you are, Oberon-sensei."

Rolan gave her a look that saw straight through her. But he turned that gaze towards me and gave me a silent question.

"Sure," I answered. "If I can help, I'll tag along."

I didn't need his permission to go and he didn't treat me that way. We had an unspoken understanding of another. That if we were to get through this adventure then we would have to put up with each other and treat each other fairly. We would be… partners.

And then as soon as we get back home, we'd go back to trying to kill each other.

"Look at that, boys and girls," Rolan announced with heavy sarcasm. "Just as we thought the Chevalier was about to win, the Valkyrie takes the lead. Who will come out on top of this race? Who will win the Dragoon Cup?"

"…That's not funny," both Jeanne and Rossweisse said.

"It's kinda like a rom-com," Le Fay giggled. "Good luck, Dragoon-sama. You're going to need it."

Oh Le Fay, you have no idea. It feels like my entire love life is a romantic comedy where the abuse the girls put me through is for the pure enjoyment of the audience. Sadly, with the things Pluto mentioned to me, I'm terrified it might be true.

0-0-0

I stepped inside the Occult Research Club. I know they left but… I still expected to see Rias and her peerage going on with their business. It saddened me to see they weren't here. It saddened me when Rias wasn't behind her desk, looking up at me with her loving smile.

It saddened me when there wasn't a trace of them left in this room. Not just their decorations that left their signature. Their actual signatures were gone— from scent to presence to… something indescribable that let you know this place belonged to someone else.

Behind the desk was Artemis; a freakishly tall handsome with copper hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin.

I can't help but notice the comparisons between he and his father, Richard Royals.

Standing around him were the three main teachers of Kuoh Academy; Serafall, Tiamat, and Azazel. Beside them was Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki, and the random Piece I met yesterday, Leorio. That guy… there was something important about him I should mention but… I can't remember what it was…

He and Rolan stared at each other. Leorio smiled. Rolan's expression… if I can believe it were possible… softened. They knew each other.

But then Rolan's scowl returned, twice as hard as before. He went into full-critical thinking mode.

Last of the group was…

"Are you really Saint Hyoudou?"

Little Kunou, daughter of Yasaka. I know Yasaka died in the Battle of Kuoh but… what was she doing here? She was still a little too young to be taking up her mother's duties. Or did the circumstances of this World force her to assume her role so soon?

Regardless of her reasons, I can't discourage a little girl like this.

"Even better," I said to her with a large grin. I pointed my thumb at myself while answering boldly, "I am a hero of justice! I am the Red Blur!"

Her eyes lit up with wonderment.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Rolan stepped up, scooped her into his arms, and carried her towards Artemis' desk. "You… You shouldn't talk to him. That's a terrible idea."

"Come on now," Azazel laughed with a crooked grin. "Hyoudou is a man of class. We of refined tastes treat all the ladies fairly. He was only being polite to Kunou-oujouchan."

"The hatchling has yet to mature, Azazel," Tia-nee gave him a frosty glare.

"Hey now, you don't drink while the casket is still fermenting," Azazel scolded her as though she insulted him. "You should know that. Nothing wrong with at least keeping an eye on the aging process, though."

Rolan ignored Azazel while handing the girl over to Artemis, who took her into his lap. He gave me a dark glare before turning back to Artemis. " _Covako tsu'nigi lasucha-esque. Frefre ni Dra'Laenaught Secchi."_

Upon saying those last two words, both of my Gifts twitched at my back. The Gift of Seduction most prominent of the two. They were twitching in response to the dialect he was using.

The teachers fidgeted where they stood. Some exchanged glances. Rolan was speaking in a language similar to the one Peter's dolls were speaking in the Battle of Kuoh.

"…What?" Artemis' brows furrowed with confusion. "Sir Rolan, I'm sorry but I don't speak Old Ilyvandarian. I speak Modern Ilyvandri. Should… I get Alyse or Baker to translate?"

"…Mother of hell," Rolan swore, a little nicer than usual for Kunou's sake. He pointed a thumb at me while never looking away from Artemis. "Simple words. _Dravirik Lae'cueri._ Gift of _Secchi_."

Slowly, Artemis' eyes followed Rolan's thumb until finding me. He stared at me for a couple of seconds.

"HIM?!" Artemis spun back around, looked at Rolan with wide and frenzied eyes, and pointed at me. "He's a… with the Gift of... _that_?! Star's Truth, I don't know what's worse!"

"Now you know what I have to deal with on a daily basis," Rolan said as though he had finally found someone who could understand his life's hardships.

…Should I feel insulted?

"Onii-chan," Kunou lifted her head to look up at Artemis. "I-I mean… T-Tou-sama, is something wrong with Reddobura-sama? Did he do something wrong? Is the reason why we're all here is because he's in trouble? If he says he's sorry will you forgive him?!"

I could see the conflict going through Artemis. Was that the face of a man who had to explain to the birds and the bees to their child—

WAIT A MINUTE! What did Kunou just call him?!

He must have adopted her. He must have. That had to be it. He couldn't be her biological father, right? Kunou exists in my World… But then again, Artemis originated from my World before going to Ily-what's-it-called and then eventually coming here. He might have… with Yasaka-tan.

I may never be able to look at my Yasaka the same way again.

"It's nothing," Artemis answered her with the same conflicted expression. "But do me a favor and stay right here."

"…Can't I sit with Reddobura-sama?" Kunou asked with a slight pout.

"Issei is my Pawn," he explained, falling back into a more comfortable tone as he regained control. "You'll be able to see him more often. Right now, I'd like to hold you like this. Do you think you can help me with my job?"

There was the blend of childish disappointment and excitement coming off of Kunou. She wanted to be near me but at the same time wanted to help her… father.

Still weird saying that. I can't imagine what Yasaka-tan sees in this guy.

"In regards to that," Artemis began anew as he looked at me. "Issei, can I ask what you're doing here?"

"I requested his presence," Rossweisse stepped up and announced. "I would not have been able to finish ahead of schedule without Hyoudou-san's assistance. He's shown to be intellectual and might offer a unique input outside of our usual thought process."

Wow. I didn't think she thought so highly of me. All I did was organize a few papers.

Artemis considered her answered before nodding once, "Very well. Thank you all for coming under short notice. For the past week, Rossweisse and I have been examining the condition of the city after the Devil Faction severed ties and recalled their people. This city is now a fully independent government ruled by us, leaders of our respective factions. While Rossweisse has been reviewing the archives and current statements, I have been overlooking the city in its entirety.

"As you may know, we are still trying to recover from what history will remember as the Battle of Kuoh. The district past North-Yukihono remains a ruin with criminals quickly seeking it as refuge. We've accepted the kindness of our neighbors, the Institution, in clearing them out while my Djinn have been protecting the borders of the safety zone. The ruins have been successfully quarantined but we cannot offer reparations or relief until the criminals are driven away.

"Further, we are also suffering from a strain of natural resources. Food and water is stockpiled but will eventually run out unless a permanent solution is found. Trading with outside distributers is being tedious; it is something of a reverse-hex where they consider it bad luck to make deals with us. While we have our own plantations and factories and commercial foundations, money is not being cycled to stimulate the economy.

"To get to the point, we're flat broke."

The room was silent as the news swelled.

"Philips-sama," Sona was the first to speak. "That shouldn't be possible. The entire city of Kuoh has been able to survive this long since the founding of your citadel. Other than the hesitant dealings with humans outside the city, we have been able to thrive on our own. How can we suddenly not have the funding to provide our basic necessities?"

Artemis tapped Kunou by the elbow and gestured towards one folder in one corner. She grabbed it immediately and handed it to him. She was so happy to be helping this much. It was cute… despite the grim situation where an entire city was bankrupt.

"From what I've seen, our spending has always been outlandishly more than our income," he said while reading from the folder. Kunou was able to peer through. From the look of her expression, she was able to understand a large amount of it but not everything. "We are unable to make a profit on our own. While we provide a great deal of things for trade, we spend more money on providing shelter and comfortable living arrangements with any refugee. From housing, to clothing, to education, and then some.

"The purpose of this citadel was always that," he said while locking eyes with her and letting Kunou read the rest of the report to her heart's content. "We were originally a refugee camp. While newcomers are rare in this time—"

"Can't imagine why," Serafall, of all people (she is cute and bubbly in my World, what the hell?!), quipped at him with an obviously fake smile.

"We still provide this same service," he said through clenched teeth as though he had to force himself to not snap back at her. "Even if we refuse all immigrants, it still won't resolve our financial crisis. We offer too much for those who already live here without much gain."

All of the teachers looked at Azazel. He clicked his tongue and looked away from them.

"I… did not see the full picture," Rossweisse stated as she thought about it. "I knew something didn't make sense, but when I reviewed it was I not able to find it. Was this it? But Sitri-san is correct. What could have changed to have us in this situation?"

"People panic," I said aloud, more so thinking aloud. When heads turned my way, I had no choice but to explain. "When… people are afraid, they stock up on things that they need. Things that they think are valuable, whether it is or not. It depends on the situation and where they live. Here, in a metropolitan area of a first-world country, it would be money."

"You're saying enough people aren't spending money to have us in this upheaval?" Rossweisse said with mild disbelief.

"He's not wrong," Azazel answered for me. "I've seen it happen all the time throughout the ages. But it still doesn't add up. The stock market crashed a good century ago but the people there were still kicking. We can't feed ourselves at all. There has to be something more going on."

"But… the humans were put under a compulsion," Rossweisse tried to argue. "They shouldn't know about the Battle of Kuoh."

"But we do," I said. "Everyone a part of the supernatural came here looking for safety. Heaven attacked and they were shown it's not as safe as they thought. They panic, they try to hole up on their own, and it sends a ripple. We live besides the mundane. If we start acting abnormally, the mundane will pick it up and start to act the same way. The mundane especially are prone to picking up things that go against the norm."

Rossweisse thought about it. They all did. I could see them making sense with my words.

"I was under the impression Devils ran things with Satan being some sort of shadow," the guy, Leorio, stated out of the blue. He blanched as he realized he spoke without permission. "P-Please ignore me."

I saw Rolan. He didn't eye him with either scorn for being an idiot or for being conniving. He actually relaxed as though he understood completely what Leorio was trying to do.

"Go on," Artemis said, looking at the guy with expectancy.

Leorio smiled at his King, Sona. She patted his arm, giving him physical confirmation to carry on. "W-Well, when I became a Pawn of Sona, I was told the four Maou created the citadel and managed things. Satan was a myth at that point and I assumed recently he— _you_ managed over them in the shadows. Regardless of the parts about you, if the Devils managed everything publically, without them… wouldn't that mean we lack their support? Both in politics as well as finances?"

Sona lifted her head in pride. She was just happy one of her own had been able to figure one piece of the puzzle before the other ancient beings in the room.

I looked around the room. Azazel and Tiamat were clueless. Serafall was sweating bullets as though she had just realized something vital too late. Rossweisse looked like she had an epiphany. And Rolan… was left unchanged.

I bet you the guy already figured it all out _plus_ how to solve it all. I also bet he wasn't worrying about _Traveler's Code_ to get involved either.

Artemis blinked as he realized the value in Leorio's words. He only had one word to share.

"…Fudge."

I couldn't help but snort. Really, I couldn't. Some of them looked at me but I couldn't hold it in. I know the guy did it for Kunou's sake but…

Really, the guy was Richard's son.

"S-Sorry…" I said and waved it off. I didn't mean to disturb the atmosphere in the room.

"I did sever ties with the Devil Society," Artemis said. He looked away briefly in thought before returning towards us. "They were the ones who started everything. I was the Bishop of Asmodeus, being forced as a Devil myself. I was forced to become their protector against Heaven. The citadel was built to welcome other factions into their sanctuary.

"But rather than rally under their banner… I broke free and made this city mine. So to speak, I bit the hand that feeds us."

"Makes sense," Rolan said with a casual shrug. "It's something of an investment. The purpose of the place wasn't to safeguard anyone who was terrified of Heaven. The point of this place was to gather all of Heaven's enemies— all of them— and form a united front. An army of misfit toys. They got what they wanted… just not something they could control."

As he spoke… he was paying attention to Leorio's reaction. I can't understand why. Rolan was watching him through his peripheral vision the same way I would whenever a girl was wearing revealing clothes while I was trying to be serious.

Unless… Rolan swings that way? No, he can't. He was completely unfazed by Bell's charm in that dress.

"We have limited time," Artemis said while looking at everyone in the room. "I need ideas on how to gain a profit as quickly as possible. We have the resources to keep ourselves afloat for the future. We only need enough to jumpstart the economy once more."

"The wives of my department have killer bake sales," Azazel offered.

"How about a concert?!" Serafall more requested than offered.

"Bring back gladiator matches," Tiamat suggested.

…These were the leaders of the oldest and most influential factions on the planet.

"K-Kunou has a bunch of toys that aren't played with!" Kunou said, jumping straight into the fray.

Oi! Look at yourselves! You're setting a bad example for the newer generation!

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to make amends with the Devil Society?" Sona asked, being the only voice of reason in the entire room.

Artemis made a face as though someone had taken a shit in the room. He said nothing in reply to Sona's words. That expression alone was his answer.

Hey, aren't you supposed to be the big boss of this place? Shouldn't you at least consider Sona's suggestion? What's wrong with it? It's reasonable. It makes sense! And it comes from _Sona_!

"You just need money?" Rolan asked. He didn't expect a reply. "Why not just as Peter for a loan or something? I'm sure if you tell him what's going on he'll be more than happy to help you out."

"…I know he would," Artemis' answer came out slowly. "But… I don't think they would accept his help."

It was everyone else's turn to make a face as though someone had taken a duce in the middle of the room. Even Kunou-oujouchan.

I realized there was an understanding between both parties. Artemis didn't want to reason with the Devils while they didn't want to reason with Peter.

"Well… does anyone else have money to lend?" Rolan turned to regard the teachers. "Azazel, you still work with Fafnir, don't you? Don't you think you can convince him to spare some of his gold?"

"Ha!" Azazel laughed loud enough to almost sound sincere. "Getting anything out of that Dragon is harder than capturing a single photon with a pair of tweezers. What about you, _King Oberon_? Can't you get some of that faerie gold of yours?"

"If I could get in touch with any of the Fae then I wouldn't be here in the first place," Rolan snapped back with extreme bitterness. He was right, though. "Tiamat is a slob, Sera's banks from the Underworld are frozen, and Rossweisse is as much of a Jew as the actual people."

"…Excuse me?" Rossweisse blinked at that.

"Unless, Kunou has some inheritance money," Rolan turned around and looked straight at the kitsune girl. "She is the new matriarch of the Youkai Faction, isn't she? Everything within the royal treasury should belong to her. With any one of Japan's regalia, she could kindle the economy enough to kick-start the program."

"Until Kunou turns sixteen," Artemis stated in a firm and cold voice, "the money Yasaka left her is being managed by her stewards. It is being used to support the Youkai Faction as well as furthering Kunou's education and growth. Even so, I would not have her use her fortune in something I myself can provide. I asked for you to be here to provide me an answer to care for her just as much as anyone else in this city. This is a directive as Satan."

For a moment… I could have sworn Rolan had a little more respect for Artemis. Other than a twitch of his lips, I couldn't see much else from his usual expression.

"We can still take from Peter," Rolan stated.

"No," every teacher, and Sona, said immediately.

"I'm not asking," Rolan spoke again, this time in a sharp tone that demanded their full attention. "At this moment, we have two of our best agents infiltrating behind enemy lines. They are engaging in a covert op at the heart of the enemy base. There is a guarantee they will be exposed. We can use this as a distraction to run our own operation under their cover."

…Uh…

"You mean _those_ two?" Serafall asked with a sharp glare that turned the air icy cold.

It wasn't just her. Tiamat was giving him the same glare. Really, mist was starting to appear within the room.

"The very same," Rolan answered without a hitch.

"That's dandy and all…" Azazel cut them off before they could lash out at him. "But in all seriousness, how would you propose anyone gets through? This isn't something like strolling through Fort Knox. Anyone can do that. We're talking about going through something directly observed by Heaven. No one in this city can get through their detections. Except those two for… obvious reasons."

Actually… I'm just as lost as Sona and Tsubaki are. I don't know what these obvious reasons are. I know they were talking about the other Issei and Saji. Was it because they were deemed Saints in this World could they freely go?

"What about Altoryrigius and Xenovia?" Artemis asked.

"Hah?" Azazel scoffed at him. "Altry-chan? You would trust the Champion of _Heaven_ to do something like this?"

"Altoryrigius is my Queen," Artemis said in a bold and powerful voice that dared Azazel to challenge him. "He despises Peter and the Church. With that amount of hatred… I can trust him in something like this."

You know, you call Altry-chan a dude when she's a babe. Just like to point it out there.

"Do we have any other options?" Serafall asked. "Is there anything else we can do besides this? Applying new taxes or asking for foreign help? I might be able to get in contact with the Hindu Pantheon."

"…We need immediate action," Artemis said. "We only have enough to support ourselves for three more weeks before the illusion we created collapses. We would need time to secure our footing once we acquire the finances and make deals with businesses. Outside parties will take full advantage of our situation. This is also a testament to prove we can stand on our own as the leading force against Heaven."

"That soon?" Azazel sighed, almost groaning, while rubbing the top of his head. "How bothersome. Alright, alright. What're you proposing, Oberon?"

"While those two fuck-ups are running around with Peter's best chasing them, we sneak behind and rob them blind," Rolan replied in a simple tone. "We're currently in possession of a flying skiff. We can use that to get through the barrier."

"You _stole_ a Shooting Star?" Artemis asked with both surprise and indignation. "Heaven will know right away it's no longer in their possession. As soon as you try to get across will they shoot it down. That's assuming there's any godsair left to fuel it in the first place."

"I swear there's nothing original about Peter…" Rolan grumbled as he rubbed his brow. "First was Erin. Then he fucks with the Singing Sword. And now he mass produced the Shooting Star? What else from Zerro did the guy reap?"

No one knew what he was talking about in his rant. Except Artemis.

"I tweaked it to run off of Spirit," Rolan said. "I can keep it afloat for a few days by myself. And we can keep it off the radar if we drench the sucker in vodka."

He turned to stare straight at Azazel. "Lots and lots of vodka."

Azazel blanched.

"Why vodka?" Serafall asked.

"…Potatoes…" Artemis had a heavy frown. "They act like a sponge to godsair. Ferment them and turn it into vodka and… it can negate godsair completely."

"They make glorious Molotovs against Seraphim," Rolan finished.

"P-Potatoes?" Serafall took a few steps back, nearly losing her balance. "You mean… all this time… AND YOU'RE TELLING US THIS _NOW_?!"

"Excuse me," Leorio spoke up again. "But what exactly is a potato and how to we get them?"

"…What?" Rolan turned and gave him an extremely flat look.

"You can't," Azazel answered with a deep scowl. "They were a common vegetable in Europe several centuries ago. But they've been extinct for some time. No one knows why… but it was God, wasn't it? He knew about this weakness and got rid of them as soon as he showed up, is that it?"

"So that's why I haven't seen a single French fry…" Rolan muttered with a sour look. "I just thought it was Japan and all its weirdness for serving rice with my Royale…"

"But that can't be right…" I said aloud while looking at Azazel. "We took a whole bottle from your place and gave it to those two. There's a whole cupboard of them."

Heads snapped towards Azazel. That's right, I called him out on it. This is what you get for making stupid requests and trying to abuse a stressed-out Rossweisse!

"Azazel…" Tiamat's voice dropped in pitch. "How much is in your possession?"

I knew the look in Azazel's eyes. It was the look of a man whose girlfriend had found his porn collection and was demanding he throw it out. Or else.

He let out a weary sigh while rubbing the back of his neck, "A couple bottles. Not as much as I would like. Because potatoes can't grow in sunlight, they were easy to produce in the Underworld. However… when God ransacked the Grigori Institute, we lost almost everything except what we could carry. Truviel was the guy who grabbed some of the greens. He was trying to figure out a way to grow Sacred Gears or at least create nature-based ones. He died before he could make a breakthrough.

"We keep the garden alive in memory of him. It's not much but we have a couple greenhouses and crops. Nowhere near enough to give one per each soldier but… at least enough for this task."

The man looked up, peering over everyone's heads. He was saying goodbye to a dream.

"Philips-sama," Sona glared at Artemis. "If what you say is true… why did you neglect to inform us of this? Had we known, we could have prepared toxins and repellants against Heaven's forces."

"Because it only works on Seraphim," Artemis answered immediately. "It has no effect on regular Angels. And Peter's power is too great to be dwindled, even if you dump him into a pool of vodka. Supposing you do weaponized this, you'll be doing nothing more than using rubber bullets. It'll agitate them, kill if critically lucky, but they'll still get back up. Plus… Peter can revive them so what would be the point?"

I get what both of them are saying. Regular civilians could have been given this chance to defend themselves until the heavy hitters arrived. At the same time, when dealing with these artificial Angels, it wouldn't do much in a serious battle. Rubber bullets against tanks and missiles? Yeah, that sounded appropriate. Our base power was better than this miniscule edge.

"Vodka will only confuse them," Rolan spoke up before the argument could pick up. "It'll dilute their senses and leave them temporarily blind. But it'll only work _once_. Once they realize we have this will Peter come up with a defense. Azazel, we need everything you have."

"Yeah, yeah," the guy groaned. "How soon do you need it?"

"We leave at midnight," Rolan stated straight away.

"That soon?" Azazel scoffed. "Hold on. We? You don't mean to drag me into this, do you?"

"Oh?" Rolan raised a brow. "You mean you _don't_ want to sack Heaven and possibly find the research they took from you? Among other treasures and secret knowledge that had been barred from you since you Fell?"

He had him. Azazel opened his mouth to retort but the words fell short. The man's eyes drifted away with thought. His mind was lost in a sea of possibilities.

"I will have everything ready," Azazel said with a sharp and professional tone. No, he spoke in the tone of authority befitting the Grigori Governor.

"A basic Shooting Star won't grant you access to Heaven," Artemis cut in. "Do you have clearance codes? An ID? Do you know the guy who guards the entry? Do you even know how to get there?"

"Who do you think I am?" Rolan countered.

It was the only answer Artemis needed. Hell, I didn't know what was going on and already I knew it was a liable answer. I could trust Rolan on this much.

I also hated how this was all scripted. Everything. He didn't just send Issei and Saji off to the Vatican for _training_. He purposely used them for this. The timing was too perfect.

I can't help but wonder what he was after. I'll have to ask when this was done.

"Then I will give you command over my Pieces," Artemis stated. "Gabriel will be able to guide you once you make it through the First Gate."

"Are you not coming as well?" Tiamat shot at him.

"No," he said plainly. "Peter and I have an understanding. If I get directly involved in this, he will see it as a declaration of war. I can lend you my servants and a few Djinn but I, myself, can't do anything."

"Even when he attacked our home?" Rossweisse demanded.

"Even so," he said with a firm voice. "He did not participate in the Battle of Kuoh personally. If he had, he would have destroyed the city in a single blow rather than send in his troops. This is a courtesy I have to respect."

Nobody liked his reply. I get what he was saying. Basically, if he infiltrated Heaven with us— the guy who _could_ do it solo— then it would mean his rival had permission to do the same here. It would mean the rules they set up in their game was off limits.

But what nobody liked about it was how it was treated _as a game_. As if he and Peter were playing a game of chess and the second one of them stopped following the rules were they going to use their fists. They would toss the board aside.

The board being the entire World.

"Midnight," Rolan reminded and looked at each of the teachers. "Bring only one of your best. There's not enough room on the skiff for a large party. We also have to pick up those two idiots on our way back."

"I'll start making calls…" Azazel said, pulling his cellphone from his coat pocket, and excused himself from the room.

"Should we ask for the assistance of the Institution?" Rossweisse pondered aloud. "They are our neighbors and we share the city with them."

"The Old Devils will get themselves killed and the Heroes might fall victim to the Sacred Gear protocol," Tiamat countered. "This barrier and Ophis protect them. Going to Heaven itself might trigger the compulsion within and have them betray us."

"Can Kunou come too?" Kunou asked with excitement as though it were a fieldtrip.

"No," the teachers and Artemis immediately shot it down.

Wah! I'm sorry Kunou! Don't make such a sad face! I promise to bring you back a souvenir!

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do on my end," Sona stated. "I might not wield the firepower for a strike like this, but I still hold valuable resources as second overseer."

"As a matter of fact, there was something I needed to discuss with you about," Rolan said to her. "Do you mind if we talk in your office? And bring these two."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Serafall jumped in, purposely moving between Sona and Rolan.

"Go for it," Rolan said without a shift in his voice at all. He probably expected this.

"Eh… what should I do?" I asked.

Rolan looked up at me and considered it for a moment. "Go eat, I guess. I don't need you for prep but definitely when shit hits the fan. You're probably going to burn up a lot of energy in this one."

Translation: I might be forced to access Juggernaut Drive and Vorpal upgrades. We were storming Heaven and this Heaven was twice as hard as the one I came from. This Heaven was a military station instead of the clubhouse of weebs my God had built.

That was it then. A few more words were exchanged among the teachers and Artemis. Mostly preparations and what might be needed on this trip. Things I already knew and knew Rolan would have it all ready by time.

I slipped out of the office and headed out. I didn't have much money on me to buy the amount of food needed to feed a Dragon like me. I'll have to hit up a buffet and hope they don't kick me out this time.

0-0-0

The season here in Kuoh wasn't that much different than the one I come from. Even the time period is the same. The only difference was the fact the dates were off by a couple of weeks. I left at summer while summer was approaching here. The sunset was cool with a tinge of warmth, warning us that the summer heat was approaching.

Monsters, demi-humans, and humans all blended together in the streets. They all mingled together just like how any normal civilization would. No one suspected a thing. Everyone looked as one species and spoke in the same language despite coming from all over the globe. In fact, unless you had a special trait that permitted you, it was impossible to tell who was mundane or supernatural.

It was here in the shopping district did I get too comfortable. I had lowered my guard and exposed myself.

"Issei?"

My entire body froze. My heart stopped beating. Enough years had gone by to where I could hardly remember her voice. But upon hearing it did an entire flood of memories consume me. Things I couldn't reach before or things I had blocked away came crashing down.

"M…Mom…?" I whispered.

I was afraid to turn around. My mind was screaming at me to run away. But something else, my heart and soul, were forcing my body to move.

"What are you doing wandering out here?"

I knew this wasn't my mother. I knew this was this World's version. But I couldn't help but shudder at the sight of her.

She hadn't changed. Three years into the future and she was still the same.

She was looking at me with an upset expression. Something I had seen thousands of times before. She was looking at me like when I left one of my porn mags on the kitchen table again.

I couldn't talk. I was looking at a ghost.

"I thought you were supposed to be studying with Saji-san," she said as she approached me. In her hands were a pair of grocery bags. Tonight's dinner for her and her husband… this Issei's father. "Don't tell me you told me that just so you could goof around. Midterms are around the corner, mister! If you have time to wander around here then you have time to study! You're coming home with me."

No. I can't do that. I can't go home. Not with you. We did everything to avoid this engagement for a reason. I didn't want to run into you. I didn't want to think what might happen.

"We'll talk about your punishment later," she said as she dumped the bags into my hands. A forgotten practice had me accept them right away. "You can start by carrying these. Now let's go. You're lucky I bought extra."

My mouth was dry. My brain was frozen. I couldn't say or do anything right now. I couldn't run away.

My feet carried me forward, following after her.

Before I knew it, we were back at the Hyoudou residence. It was the same house I had grown up in. It was the house I lived by myself after they left. It was the house before Rias' renovations.

As soon as I stepped inside… I was bombarded with too many things. The smells of my mother's cooking from earlier in the morning and her cleaning products. The touch of homebody printed in the decorations of the place. And then there was the presence.

This was home. My home.

But not my home… this wasn't _my_ home.

I fell into a routine I hadn't used in several years. I came in, announced I was home, and traded my shoes for slippers at the front step. Walking through the main hallway, I took in every little detail. Just this much alone and I could tell the significant difference between the vacant four panel place I dwelled in and this welcoming threshold.

I had tried to keep everything the same. The people who lived here changed things up. Little things, but strikingly bold to someone like me.

I didn't know what to do. I placed the bags onto the kitchen counter and walked away. I couldn't look at my mother. I entered the living room, sat in the loveseat my father enjoyed, and turned on the TV. I should probably play the part as this Issei, go up to my room, and study. But mom didn't say anything while she began to make dinner.

I just stared at the TV, trying to keep my emotions in check. The left half of my face was planted into my cheek while my heart was pounding. As a Dragon, all of my senses were sharper than any human's. Reliving these memories of a painful past was too much.

I should call Rolan. Anyone. I needed to get out of here.

The door opened and my father announced his presence. He had come home from work. Hearing his voice made my heart stop a second time.

My fingers were digging into my face at this point. I was experiencing two things from hearing his voice. Fear… and longing.

I was terrified of seeing his face. Would I see the father who raised me… or would I see the Vampire?

I heard my mother and father arguing. She was telling him where she found me and how she dragged me home. My father said he would talk to me but tried to appease to her. He compared me to how he was when he was younger. My mother didn't like it. I could feel the silent glare she gave him all the way into the living room.

I can't text Rolan. I had been fiddling with my phone this entire time. I had accidentally crushed it without noticing until now.

"Issei, come set the table," my mother called out, still letting me know she was upset with me through her tone.

I got up and did as I was told. I moved like a robot. Everything that was needed was placed in drawers in the kitchen. Everything was where they were supposed to be.

"So your mother busted you," I heard my father joke as he took his seat at the head of the table. "I'm supposed to tell you how important tests are, and they are, but next time… try to not go to the same place your mother buys our dinners."

I still couldn't look at him. He probably thought I looked guilty for getting caught. No, I just couldn't look at his face. I was terrified about what I might see.

My mother came in with a large pot, placing it on a coaster at the center. She served us. My father waited until she was done to begin his meal. He started conversation about how her day was.

I dulled it out. I couldn't stop looking at the meal.

It was… my mother's cooking. I had tried countless times to repeat her recipe. I knew her recipe. But there was always _something_ missing in my product. Not a secret ingredient. But… something more. Something unexplainable. Something only a mother can provide.

I nearly broke at the first bite. I had to put my chopsticks down. I had to remind myself to breathe. I had to get in control of myself. I had to remember everything Sona taught me about self-control.

"Issei? What's wrong?" my mother asked.

"…Not hungry," I said. I didn't recognize my voice.

There was a long silence around the table. I should excuse myself, go up to my room… and sneak out the window. I can't be here much longer or lose my mind.

"You miss Asia-chan, don't you?" my father asked. "I haven't seen you like this since Irina-chan moved away all those years ago."

I didn't know the circumstances of how much they knew. Did they know Asia was dead? Or were they led to believe she went back to the Church? I can't remember what I was told.

"Yeah," I managed to say. I meant it. I do miss my Asia. I miss everyone. I… miss my parents. I wanted to go home. Being here was too painful. It was a reminder of how much was taken away from me.

"Alright," my father said. "It's alright. Asia-chan was really something. You won't be in trouble for sneaking off. You're a good kid. Since you joined that club… you've become a better person. It's okay to slip every now and then. Just promise me you can get back up."

Those words… those were the words of a father. My father.

I slipped. I looked up at him.

…And all I saw was the face of my father. Nothing more.

It was the last thing. I couldn't handle it any further.

I broke down and started to cry. I lost complete control over myself.

"I-Issei!" my mother cried out and rose out of her seat. "It's okay! It's okay. I'm not mad at you. Honest…"

She approached me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling my head towards her chest. I threw my arms around her and embraced her. I held my mother as I cried.

This feeling. I had missed this feeling. This was the mother I missed for so long.

I don't know how long it lasted. But I knew something was wrong as soon as it happened.

My parents remained completely still. My mother continued to hold onto me while my father was watching with a concerned expression. When I pulled myself free, my mother still had her hands extended.

"Hyoudou," Rolan called out to me from the dining room entrance. I don't know when he appeared. No one had noticed. He didn't make a sound when he entered. He was watching me without his usual scowl. His red and blue eyes were glowing after mesmerizing my parents. But they were also full of understanding and grief.

"…What?" I asked in a weakened voice. I felt so tired. So impossibly tired.

He watched me a little longer. His expression hardened, "Get up. Let's go. You can't stay here. It's not your place."

I didn't want to hear those words. They pissed me off. But… I knew why he said it. He was trying to rile me up. He was doing it to get me out of this stump.

It annoyed me how it worked. He was never nice or gentle about anything. More considerate than anyone can possibly understand, but never nice. The guy knew how to press people's buttons and make them do whatever he wanted.

"Yeah…" I said and got out of my seat. "You're right. I'm sorry for the trouble."

He didn't say anything as he went back down the hallway. He could have stayed and made sure I was going to follow him. But… I think he left me alone for closure.

I used it to look back at my parents.

No… these weren't my parents. They were the parents of Hyoudou Issei. Of _this World's_ Hyoudou Issei.

Mine have been dead for three years.

"…Thank you for having me," I said anyways to the two of them, bowed, and left.

Rolan didn't say anything as I shut the door behind me. We walked down the street back towards the academy.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"You broke your phone," he answered in his usual crass tone. "Considering no other buildings were destroyed I assumed something else. Checked the last signal it gave and led me here. You know why I broke off to fetch you right away."

Yeah. He had warned me before. He knew how I was going to react. It's why I never tried to get involved with this Issei's personal life.

"What were your parents like?" I asked.

He looked at me again, watching my reaction. "What makes you think they're dead?"

"You don't talk about them. Not once."

"Barbie and Ken are very much alive," he said. I immediately noticed the shift of displeasure in his tone. "Barbara tried to swindle some money out of me a couple years back. Oswald— my father's actual name— hasn't talked to me since I emancipated when I was sixteen. I don't like them, Hyoudou. Not even a little."

He looked down the road. He wasn't done with his story.

"Doesn't mean I don't love them. There was a time once when we were all a family. I was… ten when they divorced. My mother after that saw me as the spawn of the man who broke her heart and my father saw me as the mistake that chained him to ten years of hell. But in that time they were together and I could remember… I was happy. I didn't get to be that happy again until I met Snow.

"I can't ever go back to that, Hyoudou," he said, looking back at me. "No matter how much I want to be a little kid again and see my parents together, that's not how it works. When you make love to your girls, do you try to go back to your first time with them or try to make them feel better than last time?"

I really hate how the guy knows how to talk to me.

I can't stay in the past. The past is toxic. I can only look at the future and what I can make with it.

After all, I am [Potential].

"I will still never forgive you," I said.

The guy standing next to me? He's the reason why my parents are dead in the first place. And he was never going to apologize for it.

"I never said you can't hate me. In fact, I encourage it. You got this far because of it. I'm not telling you to forget them, Hyoudou. Treasure your past. But don't try to live in it."

Yeah, no kidding. I wonder how much of this Issei's life I just messed up. I wonder what his parents are going to say to him once he returns home. They'll probably walk on glass around him and he won't have a single idea why.

"You hungry?" Rolan asked suddenly. "I'm thinking about sacking Azazel's place and telling his cooks how to prep some French fries. I could kill for a burger too."

"…Yeah, I didn't eat all that much," I said after a moment.

We continued to walk down the street in silence.

Rolan and I were partners. We watched out for another during our adventure. And though I will pretend to care about this relationship, things will go back to normal once we return home.

I can't wait to rip out his throat again.


	19. Chapter 19

**A note from the author!**

You know, this story isn't anywhere as popular as some of the other DxD stories out there. And I don't blame it. I twist the original source by adding too many of my original concepts.

However, this is by far one of my favorite projects. I never expected it to last this long or this developed. It's nearing its completion and hope to have the story's conclusion in no more than six chapters after this one. Hopefully.

So, if you've stuck around this far, I thank you with everything that I have. While this project has been (mostly) selfish, I wouldn't have made it this far without all the support. Hardly any one of you are the generic 'good chapter' reviewers. I have to say this is more of a cult following with the amount of discussions seen down in the forums, reviews, and personal messages.

Really, thank you.

On another topic, no, I haven't given up on the Dragoon series. The previous chapter of BR was specifically for the Dragoon fans. I'll be getting back to it at some point and made that chapter as a sort of tease. On a similar topic, I haven't given up on my other projects. I've just been occupied.

...It has nothing to do with video games... _cough_.

I think that's everything I had to say regarding the latest.

Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **What Are We Doing? Honest?**

I, Hyoudou Issei, never had to walk this much before.

This seriously sucks! I thought I was going to have a day off! Saji and I nearly died from our training sessions! I nearly died trying to convince Tiamat-sensei from being Tiamat-sensei! All I wanted to do was go to bed, wake up, and go to school. _School_!

But here I am, with my best bud, walking miles and miles in the middle of nowhere.

Did I mention we almost died from the landing? The parachutes automatically ejected, which was a plus because I couldn't figure out which string to pull in time. But the wind blew us around and I ended up crashing through the roof of that windmill. Saji got blown somewhere else. I ended up hanging several meters before he found me and cut me down.

We had to abandon my bag. It meant I didn't have a change of clothes and had to go with just my gym shorts and t-shirt. I don't know what else was in there but there was no way we could get it down. We had to hope Saji's stuff was enough for our job.

Kidnap Metatron? Did that guy seriously expect us to go into the heart of the enemy's evil lair and kidnap Not Asia? What was he thinking?!

"How much further?" I asked, my feet dragging against the dirt road. The sun was starting to set. We arrived somewhere in late afternoon. Based on how I feel, I'd either still be asleep or getting my day started back in Japan.

Saji wasn't fairing any better. Though we had an affinity for sunlight through the Sunlight Pieces from Philips-san, he was still tired from training. There were dark circles under his eyes and he slouched more the longer we walked. That bag probably wasn't heavy to him, being a Rook and all. I think the entire journey was just exhausting mentally for the both of us.

Still, he looked at the map Rolan-sensei had stuffed. Saji folded it so the square fit in his palm while focused on the general area we were in.

"A couple more miles until the nearest town," he said with a groan before pocketing the map. "At this rate… probably two more hours."

We both groaned at that. Two more hours?! This was just unfair. Rolan-sensei, couldn't you have airdropped us a _little_ closer to the Vatican? Just a little would have been fine. Couldn't you have dropped us at the town we're heading towards?

"Can't we just head towards the rendezvous point and wait there?" I asked.

Saji's brows furrowed, "…The rendezvous is on the other side, past the Vatican. I think that guy made it so we can't avoid the mission."

What a dick.

The scene around us was quiet. More than that, it was _clean_.

There was no bustling city full of smog and people and waste. All around us was open fields of grass, clear blue skies, and strong winds. There was more to it. So much more to it that I can't explain. I don't know how to put it.

This place was… peaceful. Like I could lie down on the grass right now and be comfortable. I won't freeze over in the night and the grass will be as soft as my bed. Nothing will disturb me. I know something about this place will protect me. That's the feeling I got from here.

It was an obvious difference compared to Kuoh. Here was bright and friendly and warm and loving. Here was the land only found in fairy tales and little kid's shows. Kuoh… was the dwelling of monsters and the corrupted.

I didn't like how the land closest to Heaven was leagues less threatening than my own home. I should be terrified for being anywhere near God's territory.

[ _It's the presence,_ ] Ddraig said inside my head. [ _This land is marked by God. All the worst of the world lives in Kuoh. Nothing would dare to challenge the current God. But don't let your guard down. You're still a thrall to Satan. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already aware you're here._ ]

Ddraig, I'm still pissed at you for ignoring Tiamat-sensei. But I'll listen to your advice this much.

"Hold on…" Saji said suddenly. He turned himself around to look down the road.

I turned to match his gaze. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what it was. At first, I thought it was the wind but there was a difference in the sound. Yes, that was the sound of an engine and wheels turning. As the sound became more distinguishable, I began to make out the image of a car heading our way with a cloud of dust behind it.

It was a strange car. Definitely European. It was small with only three wheels— two in the back and one in the front. Only one person could sit inside the car. However, it created so much dust because it was pulling a wagon behind it.

Saji waved a hand as the car approached. We stepped to the side of the road. The car slowed down until stopping right in front of us.

A middle-aged man squinted at us from inside. He leaned over, cranked the window down with a lever, and said… something.

Crap! I don't know how to speak Italian! It is Italian, right? I know we're in Italy but what if the locals speak something else? Something angelic? Does the Vatican have its own language?

"Saji, do you know what he said?" I asked. "Please tell me you can ask him for a lift."

Saji had an unsure look. His brows furrowed as he squatted down to look directly at the man. He began to speak… English. " _Good day. You speak English, maybe?"_

…It's better than any of my attempts in English. I'm just amazed I haven't failed that class already.

"Yes," the man said… in… "I also speak Japanese. Are you two on a pilgrimage?"

Saji and I looked at each other. Both because we were surprised the guy spoke our oriental language and because… we didn't think this far through.

"We are heading to the Vatican," Saji assured with a nod. "Are you by chance headed towards…"

His face scrunched up as he pulled out the map again.

"S-Santo… _Aveekyle_?"

"Santo Avichille?" the man questioned. "Yes, I happen to live there. Get in the back and I'll give you a lift."

"Seriously?" I asked. "That's great! Thanks mister!"

The man nodded with a casual expression. It didn't seem like a bother to him at all.

"Avichille," Saji repeated, trying to memorize the pronunciation of the town. "Thank you very much for helping us."

We climbed into the wagon. It was a small wooden box on four wheels and a plastic fence surrounding the edges. There wasn't any cargo inside but there was a feint smell of wheat. The man probably made a delivery and was on his way home.

The car sputtered a few times before taking off with a whine. The man didn't show any signs it was irregular.

"You're a long ways from home, boys," the man said as soon as he rolled down the window from his side. Despite the winds and the whining of the engine, and the fact the man was facing forward inside a compact and enclosed area, I could hear him _perfectly_. It was almost magical.

"Heard Japan was a sewage of crime and debauchery," the man said with a slight sneer. "No wonder you wanted to get out. Good for you lads. There's an inn at the town. I'll talk to Margie to give you some food and a room. You been camping for some time? You kids smell rank."

I lifted my arm and smelled underneath. Eh, he wasn't wrong. I didn't get to shower after getting soaked in my own blood and sweat. Plus I spent all night cuddling close to Tiamat-sensei. And we've been out here for hours. Of course we smell bad.

"Thank you, mister," Saji spoke for us. "We'll take whatever we can get. Our trip has been nothing but exhausting."

…And it's only just begun.

"Make sure to pass it forward," the man said with a wave of his hand. "Name's Piero. I happen to be the mayor of Santo Avichille."

"Mayor?" I spoke up. "What're you doing all the way out here then?"

Saji elbowed me in the ribs. Yeah, I didn't realize what I had just asked until after the words left my mouth.

The man either didn't notice or ignored it, "Town's pretty small. While I may be mayor, it's more of an honorary title. Being mayor doesn't put food on the table as it might with the big cities. I was out delivering some goods to the nearby ranch. Good thing too or you kids would be still wandering for hours. It must be the way of the Lord."

I don't know how to describe it. But I felt something from those last words. Piero lifted his head a little higher and he looked a little younger. He looked… satisfied. It was the kind of look someone had after receiving a reward from a labor.

I don't mean he was just spiritually pleased with himself. I meant there was also a physical change. He _literally_ looked younger. The crow's feet around his eyes vanished from the rearview mirror.

"Are you a Saint, mister?" I asked with my voice drying up.

His eyes flickered up to the mirror to match mine. He stared at me with astonishment.

He let out a low rumble of laughter before returning to the road, "No, I am no man of such worth. I was never chosen to follow in the Lord's work. I had such dreams when I was your age, this is true. But my purpose lies in my town and I am content with that. Do they not have any Nephilim in Japan?"

He asked that last part with curiosity.

I looked at Saji.

"A child born from a human and an Angel," he answered. "I don't think so, Piero-san. At best, the offspring of a Fallen and a human."

Piero made a face of utmost disgust. He turned his face towards the window and spat out of the car. He was quiet for a moment.

"What a sacrilegious land," he muttered. "I am Nephilim. Third generation. My great-grandmother was, in fact, one of God's Seraphim. Though I can perform no Miracles, I may still drink from the godsair whenever He so permits it. He must be guiding your journey to have granted me such a blessing. Who might you two be?"

I gulped. Yup, there was no denying it now. God definitely knew we were here and was watching us. More so, he was helping us reach the Vatican. I bet that guy totally manipulated things so Piero-san would run into us.

Now raise the question on how we were going to answer. Do we lie and make up false identities? Would someone like Piero see through us? He seems kinda sharp.

Saji looked just as unsure as I did.

"I'm Saji," he said eventually. "And this is Issei. We're just some kids trying to reach the Vatican."

Piero repeated our names the same way Saji tried to properly pronounce the town. "I see. Japan has strange names."

Piero isn't exactly normal to us.

"I will speak around town," he said after a moment. "Perhaps someone might be willing to take you that far or somewhere relatively close. If the Lord is on your side, He will guide you in His own way."

Yeah, that's actually what we're afraid of.

"Thank you, Piero-san," Saji said and fell silent.

Piero only nodded and fell silent himself. We didn't say another word until we reached town.

0-0-0

To call it a town was silly. Ever see an old western flick? The one where there's just a row of random buildings in the middle of a barren wasteland?

That's exactly how this town (which I embarrassingly forgot the name of) was set up. Really. There were like… _ten_ buildings in total. I could count them all from where I stood!

And the inn wasn't exactly an inn. It was some widow's house who decided to use her spare rooms to any travelers. Something about her husband dying and her two sons going off to become Exorcists.

…Man this sucks. I was kinda hoping for a busty innkeeper who was conveniently close to my age. Maybe an Onee-sama character. I didn't want this withered lady who constantly yelled because she was deaf.

"Any clue what they're saying?" I asked Saji.

"Not one," he answered.

Both the innkeeper and Piero were arguing. In Italian. On occasion Piero would point our way and he would go back to arguing with the old lady.

We just stood there awkwardly.

"Margie will take care of you for the evening," Piero came back to us with a calm and collective expression, as if he wasn't just turning purple from constantly yelling a moment ago. "I will ask around to see if anyone is making any rounds out of town."

"Thank you, Piero-san," Saji said as he bowed. I bowed right after him.

"Yeah, thanks, seriously!"

When we lifted our heads, Piero's nose was crinkled. "Best you shower before your meal. Margie should have some holy ointments in stock. Boys… you both reek of sunlight."

Cold sweat washed through me.

"S-Sunlight…" Saji croaked. "I-I-I didn't realize sunlight had a scent. Are you sure, Piero-san?"

He nodded as he tapped his nose, "It's not a human scent. It's something only those with the Lord's blessing can detect. Wash that off before you depart for the Vatican. A Seraph may strike you down for being one of… _his_ minions."

There was the darkest and most disgusted sneer from Piero we've seen to date. By 'him', I couldn't help but see the image of our club president flash through my mind.

We really didn't think this through. I mean, Metatron— the first Metatron who killed our Asia— said we all reeked of sunlight too. Azu-neesan said the same thing. It was how they both knew we had sided with Philips-san.

If a guy who only had a partial amount of Angel blood in him could pick it up this easily, there was no hope we could sneak into the stronghold of our enemy.

"T-Thank you, Piero-san," Saji said carefully. "We'll take care of it. We're glad we ran into you instead of… an actual Seraph."

Piero raised a brow at that. He looked somewhat offended until pausing for thought. "I understand. Be mindful of how you present yourself, Saji-san. Have a good night."

He nodded at us, then to Margie the innkeeper (who barked something at him), before excusing himself.

Margie said something to us before walking out of the room. We had no idea where she went or what she was going to do.

"We're so boned," I said as soon as I took a seat on the couch.

Saji took a seat on the couch across of me and pulled his bag between his legs. He undid the flap and the zipper for the compartment slot instead of the chute and began to rummage around.

He pulled out a manila envelope, a jar of clear liquid, and a metal case the size of a cheap bento.

I watched him as he pulled out a few sheets of paper from the envelope first. His eyes raced across the lines.

"Okay, so…" he muttered while he kept reading. "This is the briefing Sir Rolan mentioned. The directions are simple. Unfortunately, we're going to have to improvise most of it."

"What does it say?" I asked while leaning forward, resting my elbows against my knees.

"So, apparently, this liquid is our ticket in," he said while tapping on the jar. He blinked, looked at the jar again, and put it up to his face. He turned it around to show what was written on the label.

 **Property of Azazel.**

 **Do not touch. Highly flammable. Expensive too.**

 **Touch it and I leak the strip club photos. You know which ones.**

…I stared at the jar for some time.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Vodka," Saji said as he put the jar down and went back to Rolan-sensei's note. "I don't know what that is but it's supposed to be an anti-godsair liquid. We're supposed to wear it like a cologne and have to reapply it every two hours. An hour if we sweat too much, which we probably will considering the heat. We can also use it as a Molotov if we run into a Seraph we can't fight. But… what the hell? It has no effect on Angels?"

He was silent as he looked up.

"Oh," he said. "Vritra says the Seraphim are creations of Peter while Angels are creations of the original God. This stuff is basically Peter repellant."

Huh. That's extremely useful stuff.

Saji kept reading to himself quietly. His eyes flashed every now and then.

"What is it?" I asked.

"More ways to use it…" he muttered as he kept reading. "Really creative ways. The guy really thought everything out. I'll let you know later. But first… we need to figure out our plan."

I scratched my head, "Suppose we manage to make it all the way there… how exactly are we going to go through with it? It's not like we can just walk in there and just nab her. That's like trying to kidnap the prime minister!"

What's sad is… it might be an understatement. We're talking about Metatron, who was second to God Himself only. Security was going to be Final Boss Dungeon level… on Issei Must Die difficulty.

"…It doesn't say," Saji sighed as he flipped the note over. There was nothing written on the back. He looked at the other sheets of paper from the envelope. "But there's Gabrielle-chan's… notes?"

Gabrielle- _chan_. You're getting rather chummy with that boobtastic bombshell of an Angel, Saji. Leviathan-sensei is going to get jealous if I tell her what you just called Gabrielle-san.

Saji's face fell into a stony expression. His eyes went dead as he flipped through the pages. The more he read, the more the life faded from his eyes.

"What the hell is this?!" he bellowed suddenly and slammed the papers down onto the coffee table between us. Some of them scattered everywhere.

One landed by my feet. I bent over and picked it up.

…It was written in crayon.

 **As soon as you get there please head towards the shop with the nice lady. Go a hug's worth to the left until you're under the cloud that looks like a bunny. If you pass the man who asks me how I'm doing, you've gone too far.**

There were also drawings of a cartoonish Gabrielle-san underneath. It looked more like something a toddler wrote instead of a celestial being older than the planet itself.

It also made me realize how innocent of a person Gabrielle-san really was.

But, really. Exactly how much was a hug in measurement?

The rest of the directions were like this. The only person who could decipher them were Gabrielle-san herself.

You know, Rolan-sensei had to organize everything and put them into the envelope with his own directions. The guy _totally_ read Gabrielle's papers and still shoved them in there regardless.

…What a dick.

"I think…" Saji said slowly as he looked at the rest of his things. "I think all of this was specifically for me. Sir Rolan's descriptions and usage of the Vodka plus a few other notes. Even Gabrielle-chan's directions. Plus there's this…"

The metal case had some useful things. A Swiss-army knife, a compass, a wristwatch, a passport and some other forms of identification, and rolls of currency. I recognized some Euros but the other bills I didn't recognize.

Saji made a face. He slid the stack of gold bills my way for me to see.

…God was on the face of the bill.

He even has his own currency. Isn't that, I don't know, blasphemous or something?

But, anyways, what Saji said made me think.

"There might have been something different for me?" I asked.

"Maybe," Saji shrugged with a grim expression. "Sir Rolan could have given you a different message on how to use your abilities. Maybe another tool we could have used like the Vodka. Maybe actual directions on how to navigate through the Vatican once we arrive…"

I deflated after hearing that. "Do… Do you think we should go back for it?"

He shook his head, "They'd probably found it by now and looked inside the contents. At best, they can't read Japanese. At worst, they can and have already alerted Heaven somehow. Either way, I don't think there's enough time to go back. We only have a few days and the Vatican is still pretty far."

He pulled out the compressed map from his pocket and unfolded it. He spread it out across the table. "We're here. And the Vatican is all the way over here."

From Point A to Point B… that was a lot of distance. Why, just why, we were dropped off so far away? It's going to take us _forever_ to reach there!

Despite him being a colossal douchebag that might rival or surpass our club president, nothing Rolan-sensei had done had been thoughtless. There was probably a reason behind dropping us so far away. It could be another lesson we can't see right now or it might be something vital for our efforts.

Either way, Saji and I sighed in unison.

I want to go home already.

"Is it fine if I go back to bed?" I asked.

Saji's eyes slowly slid towards the window behind me. "Sleep sounds good right now. I ended up pulling an all-nighter because Serafall… n-never mind. It's fine if we sleep now. Jet lag won't be a problem."

I gave him a look. Saji, I'm extremely jealous of you. Your girlfriend is our lovable Levia-sensei, who, I will remind you, _doesn't_ try to kill you every other second.

Still… Tiamat has a cute side to her. I'll probably never see it again, but still. At least now I know behind that frozen tundra revered as the Blizzard Queen of Kuoh resides a really cutie.

Margie the innkeeper came back and shouted a few things at us in Italian. She repeated it a few times while waving at us to follow her. She continued to urge us on when she didn't see us moving.

We packed up our things and followed her.

…A mountain of food was waiting for us in the dining room.

This food… it's just too much. The one plate alone could feed me, my mom, and my dad. Saji and I had one for each of us.

Margie told us to eat. We didn't need a translation.

So… we ate. We ate as much as we could. And then we ate some more. We ate until our plates were done and my stomach was bulging out of my shirt.

The room was spinning. I've never eaten so much before in my—

 _ **BAM!**_

…Another plate appears.

It's an ambush!

All I did was blink and Margie placed another plate in front of us! I feel like there's more food than last time! These portions are impossible lady!

She barked at us, telling us to keep eating. From her gestures, she was saying we were too skinny and needed to fatten up.

Margie-obaasan, there's fattening up and then there's killing us…

We couldn't say no. As soon as we hesitated did she give us an evil glare. It simmered down slightly when we picked up our forks again. But it never vanished until we started shoveling food.

I cried. I've never cried before from eating.

I'm going to die!

0-0-0

"Issei-san, Saji-san, it's Piero," a knock from the door made my head spin.

I put the pillow over my head. We ate too much. We spent most of the night on the crapper and the rest knocked out cold. I didn't even make it to my bed. As soon as I got out of the restroom, I remember walking to my bed and just collapsing. I managed to drag the blanket down and the pillow on top of it. Didn't get to use them, though.

My left cheek was numb from sleeping flat on the wood.

"The Lord has blessed your journey," Piero-san's voice was booming from the other side. "A messenger has appeared and has accepted to take you all the way to the Vatican. Provided you accompany her in her shift, of course. She's waiting in the town square. Please hurry or she will have to depart without you."

I wanted nothing more than to ignore him and go to sleep. Maybe if I pretended I was asleep the whole time I could use that as an excuse.

I heard the toilet flush. The bathroom door opened.

"We'll be right out, Piero-san," Saji muttered in a groggy voice. He rolled his shoulders and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Make sure you're washed properly," Piero said in a firm voice. He stood at the door for a few seconds before walking away.

His retort from last night wasn't forgotten. The hidden meaning was received.

The 'messenger' was most likely a Seraph.

All the more reason to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Ise," Saji groaned as he continued to rub his neck. He walked past me, reached for his bag, and pulled out the jar of vodka.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked, sitting up on my knees. The sky was a little grayish, meaning the sun was only starting to rise.

"I actually just woke up," he said. "Went to the bathroom after you and… just fell asleep there."

"…You should wash your hands," was all I could say to that.

Saji looked himself over. "Yeah. I should."

He put the jar down on the nightstand and went back into the restroom.

0-0-0

"Hello, hello!" the chipper Seraph girl waved at us with a smile as bright as the rising sun. "Two strapping young men on a pilgrimage? All the way from Satan's Citadel too?! Of course I'll gladly take them to the Vatican!"

There was no doubt she was a Seraph. She was beautiful to the point of being inhuman. Her skin was too flawless. Her teeth too bright. Her voice sounded like an orchestra. Oh, and there was also the fact her skin was _glowing_.

She was wearing the uniform of a mailman, except pristine white instead of the green or blue normally seen. Her legs were great to look at. And her breasts were bulging out of her top.

"Such impure thoughts!" she said once she looked at me. Her smile never faltered the same way Not Asia's wouldn't. "No wonder you're here for redemption! Worry not, young pilgrim! There is hope for salvation!"

"Forgive him," Piero-san said in my defense. "He is still young. Great-Grandfather gave you the same look, did he not?"

Both Saji and I were staring at Piero. Not because he was speaking for me but because…

"That man was never right in the head," Seraph-san giggled. "Speaking of which, Peri, when are you going to wind down with Pascale? You're not getting any younger. I want more children!"

Getting any younger?! I don't know what happened but overnight, Piero deaged by a couple decades! He looked like a college kid all of a sudden!

"I'm an old man now, as you say," Piero sniffed. "Please stop calling me that."

Old? Old?! Piero-san, did you not look in the mirror this morning?!

"You'll always be my little Peri," Seraph-san giggled again.

"Pascale is only twelve," he pointed out next.

"So was Nicola when I had your grandmamma," Seraph-san said innocently, planting her cheek onto her hand as she gushed at an old memory.

Piero-san snorted but said nothing. It sounded like a topic constantly discussed and he had grown accustomed to it.

If I was able to follow the conversation correctly… Seraph-san here was Piero-san's great ancestor? She looks even younger than Piero! She looks like she could fit in with us in high school! Maybe even be my kouhai!

"Um…" Saji said allowed to get attention. "Thank you very much for taking us. I hope it's not a bother for you."

"So polite!" Seraph-san clasped her hands together and sang. "I expected someone from the heathen lands to be blunt at best! But someone in your family must be competent enough to drill some manners into you! How wonderful!"

Saji made a face, trying to not get upset.

"It's no bother at all," she waved a hand and continued on. "How peculiar though. Of all days I was sent here to deliver a simple letter. I thought about delaying it for next week but something suddenly compelled me to see my little Peri again. It must be the Lord's Will. Who are you two exactly?"

"I'm Saji and this is Issei," Saji responded immediately.

The Seraph continued to look at us with her smile frozen.

"Full names, please," she said in her same bubbly tone. "I would like to know who I am escorting to the holiest place on Earth, against regulations I might add."

I exchanged a look with Saji.

Crap. Double crap. We managed to get away with just our given names with Piero-san. But there's no way we can keep ourselves hidden from a Seraph.

"Ah…" Saji dragged out the syllable for as long as possible, trying to come up with something. "Kiriguya Saji."

Oh! Nice save Saji!

But before I could come up with a great false name, Seraph-san wagged a finger at us.

"Uh, uh, uh," she said with her smile spreading further. "There's no point in trying to lie to a Seraph, young man. Who are you _really_?"

Well… shit. Using vodka as cologne might not be good enough. Once she hears our real names will she then have to fight us. We are, after all, servants to Satan. This was made present at the assembly last week.

"…Genshirou Saji," he answered in a firm voice. His body tensed. He came to the same conclusion as me. He was getting ready for a fight.

Piero's eyes widened.

The Seraph's smile thinned slightly.

And then, it spread and grew twice as lovely as before.

"Saint Genshirou!" she breathed out in awe. "Then… you must be Saint Hyoudou!"

She looked at me with dazzling eyes. She clapped her hands together, let out a girlish squeal of excitement, and bounced around a few times on her heels.

"I take back _everything_ I thought about you," she said while continuing to look at me. "Feel free to look as much as you want! In fact, if it would so please you, feel free to be a little more daring. _Kya~_ To have my next child belonging to such an epic Saint! The Lord will bless that child so much!"

This… wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I was expecting some vicious words and spears of light turning me into a pincushion.

Also, what exactly were you thinking about me?

"I did not know…" Piero muttered to himself. He was looking at us in a new light.

In fact, I'm pretty sure he was looking at us the same way Seraph-san was. He was taking back every negative thought he had about us (which was more than likely true) and glorifying us.

Being a Saint back in Kuoh made us desired by the Devils. Being a Saint here was completely different. There was no hunger in their eyes. These two were looking at us as though we were messengers of God Himself.

Shouldn't it be the other way around, Seraph-san? Shouldn't you, the highest ranking Angel, be leagues above and beyond my level? I'm just a boring old human…

"Sorry, we're uh…" Saji scratched his cheek as he thought of what else to say. "We're not used to this kind of attention."

"I'd imagine!" Seraph-san nodded a few times. "To be anointed as Saints within Kuoh itself! We all thought the big guy upstairs was crazy but boy did he prove us wrong! Nothing but greatness has followed you two! Good for you!"

…Is it fine for you to be talking about your boss like that, Seraph-san? I guess you can get away with it since you're so high up in the food chain.

"Oh, look at the time!" Seraph-san blinked as she looked up at the sky. "We better get going before it gets any later. I still have a few deliveries to make."

She said that but ended up chatting away with Piero a little longer. Saji and I stood together, awkwardly witnessing the exchange between family members. After a couple minutes of smothering love, Seraph-san finally departed from Piero-san. Piero, for some reason, thanked _us_ for everything.

Maybe we were the reasons he was a little younger? Just for helping us out did he receive some of that… godsair?

"How did you get here… um…?" Saji drawled out, trying to ask for Seraph-san's name.

"With my Meteorite?" Seraph-san looked over her shoulder as she led us towards the edge of town. "How else would I get here? Contrary to popular belief, but we don't just descend from the heavens on pillars of light. We only do that when we're running super late. Like, waking up an hour too late because of a bad hangover."

…This is for real. This is really an agent of Heaven.

She led us up the road until we were clear of any building. She reached for her collar and tugged at the pendant around her neck. She muttered something below her breath, tore the pendant off, and tossed it onto the grass in front of her.

After a flash of light came a vehicle.

…It was a standard mailman's truck. Square shaped and all.

"It's a little cramped but you should be able to fit in the back," Seraph-san said as she gestured towards the backdoor. She opened the sliding door to her side and climbed on in.

Saji and I exchanged another look and moved to the back. We threw up the door and climbed in.

The entire scene changed. What should have been us sitting on top of a pile of sacks of letters and packages turned into us walking in a spacious area. The door behind us was no longer a multi-layered metal sheet but a full glass panel that hissed shut and locked. The mountain of packages were neatly organized into slots aligning the wall with a schedule and chart glowing on a holographic screen.

We weren't inside a boxed car. The interior was almost exactly like the ship Rolan-sensei kicked us out of.

"Please make sure to buckle up," Seraph-san smiled at us as she put on a headset. A hologram screen appeared in front of her. Her fingers clacked against it, igniting the engine as it roared like a plane about to take off.

There were two seats behind her, spaced out so we could see around her and look out in front of us. When we got in and fastened the seatbelts, the walls around us disappeared. Nothing remained of the vehicle except for the floor. The engine roared a little louder and Seraph-san dragged one button across the screen.

The vehicle lifted off the ground and began to ascend at a fast rate. Seconds later did it propel forward. We didn't feel any force from the takeoff.

As I gripped the armrest with everything I had, I couldn't help but have a thought.

To the outside people, does it look like we're flying in a box car?

0-0-0

I never did any research on the Vatican City. Maybe Saji did. I should have. The Vatican is kinda like our Kuoh. It's the main city Heaven uses to interact with the human world. Like how Kuoh is regarded as Satan's Citadel, Vatican City would be God's Citadel.

My knowledge on the city comes from old and boring history lessons I slept through. Or spent too much time staring at Yasaka-sensei's oppai and dreamed about all the different things I would do with them. I'm sorry, Yasaka-sensei. I know I should have paid attention to your lessons but how do you expect someone like me to do that when you have one of the biggest racks in the entire city?

I _really_ should have paid more attention. My impression of the city was based on something that happened to Pope Whoever five hundred years ago.

I know I'm out of date but… I at least expected Vatican City to be a little more modern.

I was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

Sure, there was all sorts of modern architecture. By that, I mean there were things that were obviously built by human hands. Buildings made out of stone and wood.

And then there were the things _obviously_ built by Heaven.

After hours of accompanying Seraph-san around on her flying truck, we flew under the clouds into a city straight out of a sci-fi flick. We even merged into traffic with other flying cars, bikes, and things that were clearly ships.

At the ground were the buildings made by man. But all around us, floating on the air on platforms, were structures Heaven built. Bridges made out of energy connected them all with people _and_ Angels going about on their business.

In the distance was the largest structure. It was the blend of both worlds. It was a massive palace first crafted out of human hands on the ground and had been given upgrades through Heaven as it gradually rose up. There were no vehicles that flew near it, which probably meant it was an enclosed space and off-limits.

Seraph-san drove us to her office on one of the floating platforms. Her car glided smoothly onto the floor as she parked it in reverse in the reserved space for delivery trucks only.

"Here we are~" she chimed, taking off her headset and spinning around in her chair to look at us. "Thank you so very much for keeping me company! You didn't have to help either!"

Seraph-san, I was about to lose it back there. You kept provoking us the entire trip. Like bending over and sticking your cute butt our way to pick something up. Or when you opened your blouse and began to fan yourself because it was 'too hot'. We had to do something or lose our minds.

"You gave us a ride," Saji offered. "We were kinda just repaying the favor."

"How sweet," she gushed. "You know, there's always _another_ way you could repay me."

We both gulped. Seraph-san was gorgeous. She was built that way. Everything about her was flawless.

But that was dangerous territory. I feel like if I do anything then I'll never be able to escape this place.

I can't believe I'm saying this but… I've come to realize there's such a thing as _too good_ of a pair of tits. The kind that will suck me in and never let me go.

"W-We should be going," I said. Those words hurt. I had to force them out.

"You humans need to learn to take your time with things," she somewhat pouted. She still had her frozen smile. "But, then again, you have limited lifespans."

"By any chance…" Saji looked around. "Could you tell us how to reach the Vatican itself?"

"Oh sure!" she chirped. "There's a pad down the road that will take you down to the surface. Walk down 9th and you'll find a shuttle that will take you around the entire city. Its route should take you to the tourist entry."

"A… pad?" Saji asked. "You mean like an elevator?"

"…Something like that, I suppose," she said with her smile thinning. She tilted her head as she eyed us. "Your reactions all day… do they not have these things in Japan?"

We shook our heads.

"I had heard Japan was a slum but I didn't think it was so underdeveloped," her words were as brutal as they were innocent. "You poor things. The rest of the world is just like this."

The… rest of the world? Seriously?! You mean it's just us who doesn't have this kind of technology?!

That kinda makes sense. If everything comes from Heaven then of course we're not up to date. What I consider modern is actually barbaric?

…I wonder what kind of advances the porn industry has been able to make with Heaven's support.

We stepped out of the car. Seraph-san began to stretch, making sure we were looking her way. She was still trying to do things with us. Did she really belong to Heaven? Is it really okay for her to be doing things like this just because we're called Saints?

Heaven has some confusing standards.

"Good luck, boys," she said to us as she pulled a satchel and clipboard from the car. She smiled at us with one final attempt. "You know where to find me if you ever need anything. _Anything_."

At this point it was just exhausting.

She sniffed suddenly. Her nose crinkled, "Whatever perfume you use is starting to wear off. I can smell the Japan on you. Sorry boys, but even I have standards. Can't do anything naughty if you smell like a Jinni. The platform is that way."

She pointed behind us.

A Jinni? Oh, that's right. One of those giant white knights Philips-san can summon as his army. They were the counterpart to these Seraphim.

Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean you can smell the Japan on us?! We all don't smell like this! Only us because of the Sunlight Pieces! Don't judge an entire country because of one guy!

We thanked Seraph-san once more, waved her off, and started to head out. She watched us for a bit before heading inside the building to finish her work.

"…Did we ever get her name?" I asked.

Saji thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't think we did."

We reached the edge of the parking lot before taking out the jar of vodka. We dipped our fingers in and splashed a little under our necks. That's what the directions said. I don't know what exactly it is but I'm just glad the stuff doesn't smell bad. There's a faint scent to it but I don't know how to describe it.

It works; that's all that matters.

Saji put the jar away in his pack. We nodded at another and went on our way.

We made it this far on dumb luck. That… or God was just trolling us.

0-0-0

"Oh no, I can't accept that," the clerk said when we tried to pay for our change in clothes. "You boys look like you're in need. Please just accept them. Just make sure to pay the favor forward."

This wasn't the first time we didn't have to pay for anything. When we wanted some food, we stopped at a café and ordered some sandwiches. When we stopped at a kiosk, we asked for a map of the city. When we got on the shuttle (which looked like a public bus but turned into a fine dining travel service), the driver asked if we wanted to go anywhere that wasn't on the route.

…When I wanted a water bottle from a vending machine, the thing was delivered before I could push the button.

We never once saw prices on anything. We quickly realized there was no currency here. Money could be accepted but was taken as a novelty instead of actual currency. Certain stores had bills framed behind their counters like collections. The only currency, if there was anything, was repaying the generosity given to us to another person.

How can a system like this exist?! Wouldn't people want to take advantage if everything was free?! I mean, if I were to walk into the convenient store right now and grab all the porn mags there were, the clerk wasn't going to stop me?! Just tell me to 'pass it forward'?!

…I actually can't take advantage of this place. There's so much charity given I'd feel guilty about everything. I'm already feeling like shit enough as it is.

Someone please just take my money.

Oh, another thing; _everyone_ can speak Japanese. Not just the Angels or Seraphim. But the normal human too. We asked one random guy about it, wondering if everyone was at least a Nephilim. Turns out, no, he wasn't. Nephilim were pretty common here but they were just as common as the regular human.

"Japanese, huh?" the guy had said. "How exotic! To me, you're speaking French. It is because everyone who is accepted into the city has been blessed with the Holy Ghost of our Lord."

There were no culture barriers. Unbelievable. So not only is everything free, including and especially the wifi, but everyone also has a built-in translator?!

This place was overwhelming. No one was hostile. No one was glowering at another. Whenever we bumped into someone and apologized for it, they never once got annoyed. They apologized as well and went on their way. Some even stopped to ask us how we were doing, where we come from, and if we needed anything.

I'm totally freaked out by how peaceful this place is.

The only thing keeping me sane is the preaching. God this. God that. It wasn't around every corner; it was breathing down our necks and invading our personal space. It was like going to a pop idol concert where _everyone_ was a die-hard fanatic who had gone to every one of her performances across the globe, had purchased hundreds of each product she advertised, and slaughtered thousands just to be in that line to shake her hand.

Everyone was like this. Everyone.

I never hear a thing about Satan back in Kuoh. Why can't this place be the same? That's the only fault I have with the city.

It's really bad when I have to cling on to the only negative I can find.

"I still can't believe we made it this far…" Saji muttered.

I agree. With the change of clothes and complimentary souvenirs (which is redundant because everything is free of charge), we looked like a pair of tourists. We fit in with the other tourists who got off the shuttle.

The Vatican Palace was guarded by high walls and energy fields. Stern-faced Seraphim were placed at every few meters in armor and robes. Some of them accepted pictures with tourists, others directed them elsewhere, and some blatantly ignored them.

We avoided them, trying to blend into the crowds. There weren't as many people as I would have imagined. I mean, if most of the world worships God this zealously, you'd think this place would be packed with tourists and pilgrims.

…Or it's been around long enough to become more of a convenience than a treasure.

As we moved forward… we came across another impossibility.

There was no security check!

"Why would there be?" asked a random woman who had overheard us. She looked aghast. "It is impossible for a nonbeliever to enter the city. What true believer would dare desecrate the holiest of places? Besides, those who would will face the full wrath of God."

Hey now, _we_ managed to sneak in and are kinda doing just that.

…Then again, we're dealing with a guy who already knows we're here and is letting us through the front door. He's probably watching us right now with a bag of popcorn, waiting for us to fuck it up and have a good laugh over it.

I wouldn't be surprised if he invited Philips-san over to watch us squirm.

"What do you think?" Saji asked me once we entered the reception area.

There was a hologram billboard hovering over the heads of a few Angels working behind a desk. While everything was free, there were different types of tours for selection. Things like the art gallery, the cathedral chambers, private quarters, lecture halls, and so on.

"I don't even know where to start…" I muttered. "Here's an idea. What if we just ask if she's here? You know, say we're friends of hers or something."

Saji thought about it. "It might work. Probably. No, on second thought, that sounds like a bad idea."

"How come?"

"We could tell them who we are and they might go along with it," he pointed at the Angels behind the desk. "But she knows who we are. She knows our affiliation. It's better we not let her know we're here."

Hmm. I can kinda see that. Everyone will treat us special like Seraph-san earlier. But if Not Asia knows we're here, she might alert someone on how we're servants to Satan. One thing will lead to another and we'll be run out of here by torches and pitchforks.

"Hi everybody!" we heard the halls echo as another chirpy voice sang. But this one didn't resonate as much as Seraph-san. This one sounded more… human. "I'm Michael and I will be your tour guide today!"

Saji and I turned to look. We couldn't believe it.

…Irina-chan, aren't you the new Michael? Aren't you supposed to be one of the seven Archangels? Aren't you supposed to be _the_ Archangel? Why… Why are you doing this?

"…I have an idea," Saji said. "Follow me."

We went to join the group of tourists huddling around Irina. She didn't spot us and nobody stopped us even if we didn't have badges. I guess the point of them was to tell which group you belonged to and where to meet.

Irina led the group down the hallway, sharing details about the craftsmanship and history of the building she must have rehearsed and repeated hundreds of times. Little novel things of no significance. Saji was probably paying attention. I was too nervous and checking my surroundings too often.

I probably looked like a tourist marveling at every nook and cranny. But I was paying attention to every Angel and Seraph who walked past us. They didn't pay us any mind. Yet every one of them I thought would attack me. I was sure at least one of them would recognize me from the Battle of Kuoh.

"And here you can see the tapestry painted by Saint Augustus," Irina said as she stopped at yet _another_ giant painting dedicated to God. "Saint Augustus was one of the few chroniclers who was chosen to archive the First Siege led by God Himself. This painting is famous all across the world for his depiction of God striking into the heart of the Underworld and triumphing over the demonic Leviathan."

This painting now had my full attention. As it did with Saji.

There was God at the center of the portrait, donned with his silver and gold armor similar to the one seen at the conference back in Kuoh. It didn't have his helmet, revealing his golden hair and bright blue eyes. His face was serene while he held up his sword and led the charge. Behind him were Angels and Seraphim, battling against warped humanoid figurines exaggerated as Devils.

Fallen on the floor at his feet was Serafall Leviathan. The artist didn't warp her features like everything else in the background. Her black hair was loose and her dress torn. She was looking up at God with contempt, waiting for him to land the final blow.

Saji was breathing hard, his eyes glaring daggers at the painting. I nudged him. He blinked, glanced at me, and forced himself to calm down.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" one of the tourists commented, noticing our reactions and assuming something else. "It looks so human it's almost sickening."

"…It is sickening," I heard Saji mutter back.

Ignorant of the comments coming from the back of the group, Irina went on with her job. She shared some historical points about the painting such as the date the battle took place and when Saint Augustus delivered his artwork before God years later.

The tour went on. Irina stopped every now and then to explain in detail about certain paintings while giving casual comments on others and walking by them. There were portraits of other Saints, God talking to we lowly mortals and offering salvation and charity, and other impactful battles I never heard about.

I knew God had dominated most of the world through conquest. I had heard Rossweisse-sensei say God was the one who toppled her home and killed her patron gods. But I didn't realize how many others God had crushed throughout the centuries.

One such devastation was the culling of the Dragons.

"Once God overthrew the Underworld," Irina shared at the next major painting, "He went to battle against the other demons and monsters who dwelled within. Like with the Fallen Angels and their dwellings mentioned earlier, God sent his legions to destroy the drapple tree plantations. They bore fruit to drapples, which is an essential food to most of the dragon-kind. Only a very small percentage of Dragons can live without the fruit. Because of His brilliance and because of the pride of the Dragons, most of them killed each other in their infighting over the last of the drapples.

"However, as you can see in this painting here, also masterfully done by Saint Augustus, a small group of Dragons bound together to protect the last of the plantations. Here you can see God Himself once again leading the front to slay the last of the Dragons. He was met with the last of the Dragon Kings, the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat."

I stared at the painting of God, with his six golden wings blazing at his back and peerless sword held at the ready at his side, staring down with anticipation to the oncoming blue and black Dragon charging at him.

 _Sempai, why did you leave me? Why weren't you there to save me from him?_

Those words echoed in my head.

The gravity of those words never hit me until now. I never understood where Tiamat-sensei was coming from. I had tried to argue with her because she was crying— because I couldn't stand the sight of a beauty like her crying. I never once took into consideration on _why_ she was crying.

Tiamat had lost everything. _Everything_. She had watched her kind go kill each other over their food supply. And then when she had managed to salvage enough to keep her species alive, God had sent his army to kill them off. So of course she stood against him. She fought him in the sole purpose of protecting her kind.

And she was defeated.

Ddraig, if you never fought Albion and was sealed by the previous God, could you have done anything?

[ _…I don't believe so,_ ] the Dragon within me breathed out with uncertainty. [ _This God is a warrior while the previous one was a creator. My previous vessels have been in battles led by this God. I've seen the kind of things He can do._ ]

"Ise, come on," Saji was the one to nudge me this time. "The group's moving."

I stared at the portrait a little longer, branding the image into my mind.

I owe Tiamat an apology.

Looking away, I followed Saji to rejoin with the touring group.

0-0-0

"And now we've come to the last part of the exhibit," Irina chirped while gesturing at the plaque mounted on the wall to her side.

Saji and I just stared at it. My brain was fried.

"Inside this room is a screening of the first baseball game hosted in Heaven's one and only stadium," Irina went on. "It's a match against the United States 2000 Olympic team against Heaven's drafted team consisting entirely of Saints. God Himself was in attendance, though there are rumors he often makes an appearance in human games. He's personally mentioned to me in passing baseball is one of his favorite sports to watch."

God likes baseball. I shouldn't be so shocked. I wonder if he's as much of a fanatic over it as Philips-san.

"The game was broadcasted worldwide and is still a topic of discussion in modern sports newscasting. The footage runs for over three hours so if you don't want to wait that long then you can…"

She stopped for a moment. Her tone drifted off as she blinked a few times.

She spotted us finally. We waved at her.

Her mouth was hung open and her complexion paled.

"Y-You c-c-can… uh…" she sputtered while addressing back to the crowd. "G-Gift shop! Right! The gift shop is right around the corner and through there you can find the exit. Thank you very much for your visit and I'm glad to be your guide this afternoon. Please enjoy the rest of your time here in the Holy Vatican City. Bye now~"

She continued to smile brightly and wave a hand at the group. But she circled around, still smiling and waving, before reaching us. Quickly, she grabbed us both by our arms and pulled us away. She nearly dragged us by how hard she was pulling on us. The smile was gone as soon as her back was turned to the crowd. There was only a deep line of worry on her face.

Irina pulled us until we were back in one of the massive hallways. There weren't very many people around but there was a service going on in the cathedral further up. The music was playing and it would overshadow anything we had to say.

"What are you two doing here?!" she was as loud as she could be while whispering. "How did you two get access?!"

"What about you?" Saji asked. "How'd you wind up like this?"

"Don't answer my question with another question!" she sputtered. "You can't be here! Ise-kun, Genshirou-san, you're both servants to Philips-san. If any of the Archangels find out you're here then it'll be your head! I just got this promotion! I can't lose it so quickly with you being here!"

…This was a promotion?!

Wasn't she just a random lackey back in the assembly? All she did was run errands for God and watch the door during break. Now she's stuck being some know-it-all, babbling on about random trivia about God?

I didn't need to know his favorite toothpaste was _winter crisp_. Really.

"We got here just fine," I said to her. "Everyone still worships us as a Saint, after all. You'd think after the assembly people would be treating us as Devils—"

"Shush!" Irina moved so fast I couldn't react. She pressed herself against me while covering my mouth with her hand. She was so close our brows were touching and I could feel her breasts riding up against my chest! Amazing! I always knew Irina had a great set but they're really something else when feeling them like this! I wonder what they're like without her uniform…

Her head whipped around, checking our peripheral and making sure no one had heard our conversation. When no one was looking our way, she breathed out in relief… and then realized how close she was to me. Her face turned crimson and she quickly moved away.

Irina, you're really cute when you act all flustered like that. Why did you have to join the enemy? I wish you could have stayed in our club a little longer…

"It hasn't been made official yet," Irina smoothed her uniform out. "A chronicler has recorded the newest text delivered by God about you two, but it hasn't been revealed to the public just yet. But… the barrier around the city should have detected your arrival. None of Philips-san's forces can enter. How'd you get in here?"

"We, uh, just did," Saji answered for us. "A really nice Seraph offered us a ride and we accepted."

Irina blanched. She lowered her head while wrapping a few fingers around her chin. "Of course… I see now. Yes. If it was a Seraph then you could have blended in with them. That… is a serious flaw in security. I'll need to take care of this as quickly as I can as the new Michael."

Huh? Really? So it was really just a fluke we managed to make it this far? I just assumed God had known about our arrival and was letting us in. I meant it when I said he was more than likely watching us with a bag of popcorn. I can see he and Philips making wagers over what will happen next.

"That's not important right now," Irina said suddenly. "I need to get the two of you out of here before someone else spots you."

"Shidou-san," Saji spoke up. "We could use your help."

…We can?

 _Urk!_

"W-We can!" I said… after Saji elbowed me in the ribs. "Please, Irina-chan, you're the only one who can help us. We came all the way here and can't stop now!"

Irina's cheeks reddened and she had to look away from me. She wrapped her arms beneath her bust (which pressed them together and did amazing things) while her lower lip twitched. "T-That's not fair, Ise-kun. You can't say something like that when I… Y-Y-You just can't! I want to help you but I have a responsibility as the new Michael."

"It probably won't compromise your position," Saji pressed on. "All we want is an audience with Metatron."

Irina's eyes flicked upwards. Her expression warped from uncertainty to… pity. Her eyes drooped down once more as sadness swelled in her. "I see now. Genshirou-san… I don't think that's a good idea. Argento-san… Philips-san must have told you about her, right? Metatron-sama isn't—"

"Did you need something, Michael?" sang a sweet voice suddenly.

Irina shrieked. Hell, I shrieked. Saji leapt back suddenly.

A wild Metatron suddenly appeared like a random boss encounter!

The Not Asia was wearing a white and gold robed gown. The garment should have been sexless but… it was fitted perfectly to imply and tease at the feminine body underneath. Her golden hair was tied back by a few sets of braids with most of it falling like a waterfall behind her back.

My eyes widened. The hairclip she wore… the sunflower hairclip… it was something I bought her the day we first met.

A revulsion filled me. Why was she wearing something I gave Asia?

"M-Metatron-sama!" Irina gasped. Her head swiveled from us to her several times. "T-T-This isn't… I mean… I can explain…"

"Saint Hyoudou~" the brightest smile spread across Not Asia's face as she clapped her hands together. It was as if Christmas had come early. "Saint Genshirou~ What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you! Were you the ones talking about me just now?"

"You… heard all that?" Saji asked, trying to recompose himself.

"I am the Voice of God," she answered. "I am directly linked to all godsair facilities and have the authority to distribute their energies across the universe. Of course I hear all sorts of things. I was just wondering why the use of my name sounded so familiar. I'm so happy the two boys I love more than anything came all this way to visit me!"

Saji and I exchanged a look.

"You… You came all this way just for me… didn't you?" Not Asia asked, putting her hands over her mouth to hide her perpetual smile so she could appear docile and saddened. It almost worked. It almost looked exactly like how it would have with our Asia. I almost felt the need to promise her anything just to get her to stop pouting.

"Y-Yeah…" Saji answered first.

"We went through hell getting here," I supplied. It wasn't too far from the truth. The whole journey was just a pain in the ass. The only positive was from Seraph-san… which was so positive I feel like it looped all the way to the negatives. I've never been so tempted to smother my face between a pair of tits before in my life.

Hey, no matter how many times she threatens to kill me, Tiamat still has one of the best racks on the planet! Don't judge me!

"This is so wonderful!" Not Asia was a ball of sunshine. But then she covered her mouth again as she put on a thoughtful expression. "Oh. But I'm not supposed to talk to you. You both are my enemies at the moment. Hmm. I think it's fine for just a little bit. I'm going to have to hide you in my room for some time."

"Metatron-sama," Irina whispered. "That… That's directly against God's orders."

"…But you were going to help them escape from the city," Not Asia pointed out.

Irina flinched.

"It'll be our little secret," the artificial Seraph winked and stuck her tongue out. "Please, Michael? Just for today? I know what I am asking you but… I love Saint Hyoudou and Saint Genshirou. I just want to spend time with them before the Promised Time…"

Irina looked conflicted. She looked at us, trying to consider her options. Not Asia kept giving her biggest puppy dog eyes while she clasped her hands together over her mouth.

"…I wanted to spend time with Ise-kun," she muttered below her breath. "Okay, okay. I can't refuse a favor from Metatron-sama. I won't tell anyone. But… if anyone asks, I can't lie about it."

"Thank you!" Not Asia bounced and hugged Irina. "Thank you, Michael! That's all I can ask from you. I promise to make it up to you!"

Irina looked like she had something to say. Instead, she looked away with a troubled expression.

"Saint Hyoudou, Saint Genshirou, would you like to join me elsewhere?" Metatron-chan asked with Asia's eager smile. "We can talk as much as we want in my room."

"Um… sure," Saji answered with a slow nod. "Lead the way?"

She took it as permission for the both of us. She stepped up, grabbed both of our hands with tenderness— the same way Asia did on our date together— and stood between us.

The world began to spin as light filled our vision. Our surroundings distorted. The last thing I saw was Irina's hesitant wave. Her eyes looked… sad.

0-0-0

"This… this is your room?" I asked, a little disturbed by what I was seeing.

I was expecting a hugely lavish suite found in the most expensive of hotels. The kind of places that would cost my dad's salary to stay for a single night. With everything decorating the Vatican Palace for the tourists to ogle at, I was expecting the interior décor belonging to someone as high up as Metatron to go above and beyond that.

Instead… Metatron-chan's room was an exact replica of my house.

We had teleported into my living room. It's strange. At first I thought she had teleported us all the way back to Japan. But it only took me a second for me to realize this wasn't my house. There was something off about it. Sure, there were a few knickknacks missing, but there was something more to it.

Maybe it's because it's the place I've known all my life. There were just little things that I didn't realize were there until now. Like the lack of dishes in the dry rack. Or the coasters on the coffee table. Or the morning newspaper folded on the counter. Or the jackets we never wear by the front door. Hell, even the shade of green on the random potted plant over the shelf irked me.

Not Asia had tried to replicate my house as best as she could. But she couldn't replicate the _us_ with it.

"Father told me I could have anything I wanted," she said with a shy expression. Her cheeks flushed as she turned her face away from me. But her eyes never looked away as she watched me. It was almost cute. "I wanted the one place I had ever called home."

"I… I see…" I said, unable to find anything else to comment with.

God had said this thing had all of Asia's memories. It had her hopes and dreams. It was Asia as close as was possible. If I didn't know any better, and if I didn't hear it from that dick personally, I would have believed this was really the Asia I fell in love with.

"Are we still in the Vatican?" Saji asked.

"Yes," Metatron-chan answered brightly. She walked towards the nearest window and threw back the curtains. "We're in one of the highest levels. You can still see the city from here."

We stepped up to look out the window. She was right. We were so high up it was dizzying.

M-My house was placed at the top of a skyscraper! This is so weird!

"Thank you for coming," she said with another shy voice. "This means the world to me. Auuu… If I had known you were going to arrive I would have prepared something! I would have cleaned up better!"

…Metatron-chan, this place is a lot cleaner than its original.

"But…" she covered her mouth once again as she eyed us. "Why did you two come all this way? The trip is very far and all traffic through Japan is heavily monitored. We didn't detect any mortal or supernatural means besides the norm. How did you two get here?"

"We… didn't exactly have a choice," Saji gave a very weary sigh. "Ise and I were kidnapped and then just dumped here. We didn't have anywhere else to go."

Metatron studied him for a second. It was a single second, but it felt like it had been dragged out to a good hour. I was sure she was going to see through his attempt. Yeah, Saji didn't lie about it— it was pretty spot on with the truth— but even I knew he was trying to hide something.

"That's terrible!" she gasped. "Who could do such a thing? Don't worry, Saint Genshirou. So long as you're here I will take good care of you! Y-You too, Saint Hyoudou. Please don't feel like I'm leaving you out. I-I love you just as much…"

Love. She was saying that so casually as if it were a materialistic thing she could hand out freely.

"A-Ah…" she became flustered while looking around. "Please make yourself at home. I will make some tea…"

She excused herself to rush into the kitchen. We could see her behind the counter rummaging through the cabinets for everything she would need to start brewing.

We made it this far. We had ten minutes at best to come up with a plan!

Saji and I turned our backs to Metatron and huddled close.

"What do we do?!" I asked in a hushed frenzy.

"I don't know!" Saji rebuked in a matching tone. "I didn't think we'd get this far!"

"You're the smart one! Come up with something!"

"Ah, jeez. Maybe ask her to take a walk with us?"

"Where? All the way to the rendezvous point?"

"At least I've thought of something!"

"What about Vritra? Does he have any ideas?"

"…He says we made it from sheer dumb luck and should keep the momentum going. What about Ddraig? Does he have any input?"

[ _As a matter of fact—_ ]

"Ddraig can't help us."

[ _Oi! At least listen to what I have to say!_ ]

I refuse! When I needed you the most did you abandon me in front of a frenzied Tiamat. And not just the other night! You did it every time she came for me! Do you have any idea how many times I nearly died?! And what advice did you give me on how to deal with your crazy ex-girlfriend?! NONE!

"Then we're going to have to improvise," Saji said, clueless at the rant I was giving my Dragon. "Just follow my lead for now. Ise, no matter what I say to you—"

"You two have gotten so much closer since last I saw you!"

We both jolted and spun back around. Metatron-chan placed a tray of glasses onto the coffee table while beaming another one of her smiles at us.

It wasn't ten minutes.

"I hope you don't mind," she offered with an embarrassed look (once again hiding her smile with her hand). "I'm not very good at making tea. So I just conjured some oolong tea. I can get you anything else if you'd like."

"N-No," Saji put up a smile of his own as he accepted one of the glasses. "This is good. Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks," I said and leaned forward to take up one of the glasses. I took a small sip to draw out as much time as possible while my mind raced.

On another note, I recognized the tea. It was the same brand my mom buys.

"Do… Would any of you like to watch TV?" she asked next, unsure of herself. "Or maybe play a game? I-I'm sorry. I'm not a very good host. I rarely receive visitors. And I've been so busy lately with my new position this is the first time I've been able to relax. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing…"

"Why don't we… sit down and talk?" Saji suggested, pausing midway to consider his words carefully. His tone was serious.

Metatron noticed it and nodded softly. Her smile dimmed down to a small grin as she placed herself down on the sofa. She patted one of the cushions, gesturing for us to join her.

With some reluctance, I chose to sit next to her. Though I made sure to be a good distance away from her. It was a moderate amount, enough to be polite, but nowhere near the amount of space I would have used on Asia. I, shamelessly, would have abused Asia's kindness to sit directly next to her.

Metatron noticed but didn't comment.

Saji, however, chose to take a seat on the couch across. While I was trying to be polite and not dissuade Metatron-chan about what we were trying to do, Saji did it purposely to make a point.

Oh. I see now. I get it.

"Is something the matter, Saint Genshirou?" Metatron asked, bringing her glass up to her lips to distort the curve of her lips.

"It's not a lie that we told you we came to see you," he began in a firm and somewhat grim voice. "But we're not here to visit. We came to bring you back to Japan."

Straightforward?! Just like that?! We're not even going to try to trick her or go around the problem?! We're just driving straight on in?!

While I'm pretty sure someone like Metatron will be able to sense any and all deceptions coming from us, I also don't think going direct like this is a smart idea. Saji… what are you planning?

"Bring back?" Metatron asked. She didn't hide her smile this time. "Saint Genshirou, if you wanted me to visit I would have gladly accepted an invitation. I believe Father and Satan could have arranged some sort of visa for me."

"I need to ask you something," Saji asked with another clear voice. He leaned forward. His brows furrowed. "Are you really Asia Argento?"

Saji… what are you trying to do? We both know the truth. We were told by God, by Philips, _and_ by Sir Rolan. We know what really happened to Asia. We… we were there when the original Metatron…

"Of course I am," she answered without hesitation.

"Then you should remember how the church treated you," he countered.

Metatron said nothing. Her smile never faltered as she studied Saji.

"You were once a Holy Maiden," he went on. "I don't know what that means compared to a Saint, but it sounded pretty important. The people loved you. But they turned their back on you the moment you tried to help someone in need. Just because you did what you thought was right did they cast you out."

"I healed a Devil," she admitted with a slight tilt of her head. "I went against one of the laws of Heaven. I was casted out because of it. But God gave me a chance to redeem myself. In the end, I was able to become the Voice of God."

"Do you remember your time in Kuoh?" Saji asked with a lower voice.

"Yes, I do," Metatron's voice dimmed slightly. "I became a Devil and served under Satan for some time."

Saji frowned, "Do you remember your time with _us_? As a regular student in Kuoh, who was a member of the Supernatural Investigations Group, who was treated like a normal girl and had friends? Do you remember playing baseball against Kuoh Institution?"

She was silent for a moment. One hand covered her mouth as she looked away in thought. Her voice was low, almost muffled by her hand. But we heard her clearly.

"Of course I remember. I treasure it more than anything."

"And Asia meant the world to us," Saji said before I could. He flashed me a look, forcing me to keep quiet a little longer. "The Asia we knew was a very lonely girl. She loved the church and its teachings. But she never had a friend before coming to Kuoh. Tell me, has anything changed?"

"I… I have friends," she muttered while avoiding looking at Saji. "Father is always with me. I speak to Lord Uriel on occasion. And Michael brings me her reports at least once a week! A-And… and the people! They worship me!"

"Those aren't friends," Saji said harshly. "Those are coworkers at best and… fanatics. Stalkers, even. Can you honestly say you have something here the same way you have with us?"

"Saint Genshirou," she half-pouted. "You're not being very nice."

"That's another thing," he sighed. "My name isn't _Saint_ Genshirou. And you're not Asia. Asia at least called me by my name. I don't know what you are, but you are not Asia. I can't be friends with a pretender."

Her smile completely dropped.

"N-No!" she leapt up to her feet in a panic. "S-S-Saint Genshirou! Please don't say something like that! I… that is… you… Y-Y-You can't! Please, Saint Genshirou! Please don't say such things! This isn't how it's supposed to be! You're supposed to be with me forever! You promised!"

"I promised _Asia_ ," he snarled.

Metatron looked at a loss. She looked like a completely different person now that the smile was gone.

"I had really hoped it was all a lie," he breathed out. "I really hoped you were the real Asia. I really wished that guy had resurrected you and not… replicated you like a doll."

"B-But I am—"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He stood from his seat with his face flushed with anger. "You are _not_ Asia. You're just some doll _Peter_ dressed up to look and act like her. But you don't have anything that made Asia special. I came here to take back a friend who needed a home. Instead… I find _you_."

His last words made her recoil and take a few steps back. Her legs hit the edge of the sofa but she remained standing. One hand was clutched tight against her chest while her face was aghast.

"…I have no doubts in holding back against you during the Promised Time," he said finally. "I'm going back to Japan. Ise, you coming?"

I nearly snorted. As if you need to ask something like that.

"No."

He froze. All expression washed away from his face as his head slowly moved towards me.

In the corner of my vision, I saw Metatron look at me with astonishment and confusion.

"What?" Saji said sharply.

"This isn't right," I said and stood to challenge him. "Whether it is Asia or not, this is all that remains of her. If her feelings are the exact same as Asia's, then we can't just leave her."

He fully turned to face me, "Ise, you can't be serious. Think about what you're saying."

"I have," I nodded once.

"What about home?" he argued. "You're going to just leave it? What about your family? What about everyone else who lives there? We have to protect them when—"

"I didn't sign up for this!" I shouted. " _You_ had the choice to go back to normal. I didn't! I got skewered by my first girlfriend! The only reason why I was able to keep my sanity was because I wanted to protect Asia. That was the only reason why I did everything."

"That _thing_ isn't Asia!" Saji pointed at her.

"Maybe not," I glowered back at him. "But it's the closest thing to her there is. Even if it's not Asia, she's still someone I can just ignore. I can't just leave her like this."

"…You're insane," Saji bit. "So what? You're going to abandon everything just for her? Your family? Your friends? What about Tiamat-sensei?"

"Tiamat tries to kill me," I shook my head. "And what about everyone else? My parents don't think I'll amount to anything. The only reason why _anyone_ has an interest in me is because of my Sacred Gear and because of my status as a Saint. Nobody cared about me before that. Nobody except for Asia.

"…Not even you, Saji. We never talked before the club. At least here, I'm somebody."

There was a heavy silence between us.

"So that's how it is," Saji muttered darkly. "That's how you really feel. Fine. Then I guess this is goodbye."

I hurt hearing that from my best bud. Over everything we've gone through too…

"I guess it is," I agreed.

Saji glared at me for a moment. He looked away with disgust, placed his drink down onto the table…

…And walked away. We heard him slam the door shut.

My heart was hammering with all the emotions flowing through me.

"…You're really staying?" Metatron asked in a small voice, afraid to speak any louder or potentially scare me away.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm staying."

Another moment of silence.

"…For me?" she whispered.

More silence.

"…Yeah."

I heard her gasp before she threw herself against my chest. Her hands clutched against my shirt as she began to sob with joy. She breathed out several 'thank yous' and promises for our time together.

I didn't say anything. My attention was instead locked towards the foot of the couch where Saji had once been.

He left the backpack behind.

0-0-0

It was the strangest thing sleeping in my room that wasn't my room. Hey, I know what I just said. My room but not my room. It's an exact replica of my room. And I don't mean a copy and paste like downstairs without any of the 'life' put into it.

I mean it was a full-on replica of my room. Metatron knew it just as well as I did. She knew the details of my room better than she knew anything else about the house.

…She even had the same porn mags tucked under my bed from the last time Asia was living there.

It was late at night. The sun had set hours ago but I couldn't sleep. Too many things were going on inside my mind.

Metatron had spent some time with me as far as up to dinner. However, someone came looking for her and she had to excuse herself. She had put off enough work for the day and couldn't excuse certain things any longer. I hadn't seen her since then. I was left alone to do my own thing until she came back, whenever that will be.

As exhausted as I was, I couldn't sleep. I ended up glaring at my alarm clock, waiting for each minute to pass.

It was a little past three when I heard the door creak open.

"Saint Hyoudou?" Metatron whispered in a low voice. "Are you asleep yet?"

I've read this doujinshi. I should pretend to be asleep while the cute blonde love interest does all sorts of erotic things. And then I turn the tides on her while still pretending to be asleep and feign ignorance in the morning.

"No, I'm still awake," I said aloud.

She squeaked. She had been tip-toeing her way towards my bed without making a sound. She thought she had been unnoticed. Asia used to do the same thing and wound up cuddling up at my side by the morning.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge.

Metatron looked so much like Asia it hurt. She smiled softly at me while trying to hide her feint blush. Her head was downcast but her eyes remained locked on mine.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said. "I only wanted to… S-Saint Hyoudou? Can I… can I sit with you?"

I couldn't deny her. With the same way she did earlier, I patted the spot at my spot.

She sat down beside me. It was a lot closer than how I did earlier but… not as close as Asia would have. There was a bit of difference between us. This shift in her behavior had me looking at her.

"…You don't believe I'm Asia, do you?" she muttered in a low voice. She bowed her head enough for me to not see her smile.

I couldn't believe she was Asia no matter what. I saw Asia die. Too many people put down whatever doubts about the matter I had before. I had long accepted the Asia I knew and loved was forever gone.

"I don't know what to believe," I told her anyways. "You might be. Or you're a really convincing copy of her. I don't know. With everything that's happened to me so far, I wouldn't be surprised if you were created to just trick me. Honestly, I kinda expect it."

"That… That's horrible…" I heard her whisper.

I gripped the edge of my bed as I stared forward. It was only a half-truth but it may as well have been the full truth. I was still expecting God to be busting a gut over my argument with Saji earlier.

She suddenly pushed me. My balance was forced out when my hands were knocked aside. My head landed on the pillow.

Metatron was sitting on top of me. Her hands were pressed gently on my chest in contrast to the inhuman strength she used just a moment ago.

Her smile was also gone. Her lips were pressed tightly while her eyes were beginning to water.

"I would never do something so cruel," she said to me. "Saint… Issei, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I know you don't believe I'm really Asia. But no matter who you think I am, I will always love you. Nothing about that will change."

My heart sank. I felt nothing but guilt swelling in my chest. She was crying. She was genuinely crying. She wasn't masquerading it because she wasn't hiding her smile. Her smile was gone. This was what she was truly feeling at the moment.

My eyes widened. She undid the tie binding her robe together. The front fell open, revealing and teasing the alabaster skin underneath.

"W-Wait a minute!" I blurted out.

Only hurt filled her eyes. She recoiled, clutching at the hem of her robe. "You… You won't let me love you, Issei?"

T-Those words. They really hurt when it came from someone as cute as this. If it were anyone else, I would have tossed all logic and reasoning out the window. Actually, even coming from her, I would have jumped the gun just a few weeks ago.

But I was a different person now. I didn't carelessly chase after the first chance of breasts as I once did. I (sort of) grew up.

"We… We should do this right," I said, trying to sit up.

She let me, scooting back so I could feel my legs again. She was looking at me with eyes full of hope and expectancy.

"J-Just a moment…" I said while getting off of my bed and moving towards the backpack Saji left behind. I began to rummage through the contents.

But who am I kidding? I'm just stalling for time.

"I-If it's about p-p-protection…" Metatron-chan stuttered a few times. "I can provide some. But… Issei, I wouldn't mind… having your child…"

Don't say those words! Do you have any idea how badly I want to say fuck it all and just go with it?! You're just adding fuel to the fire!

My hands found the jar of vodka. It was my only weapon in a situation like this. But… what the hell could I do with it? Splash some on her? Can I play it off as a game? Me being some sort of priest trying to exorcise a demon? Metatron-chan might be willing to go along with something like that.

But what if she combusts into flames all of a sudden?!

[ _If I can speak now,_ ] Ddraig growled irritably inside my head. He snorted. [ _As I was trying to tell you earlier, you can have her drink it._ ]

…Won't that just kill her? If it's a Seraph-repellent then wouldn't direct ingestion like that will act as a poison?

[ _Vodka is an alcoholic beverage in a time before this current God. She should be able to drink from it. From how I gather it works, she'll probably lose her powers temporarily. You can then do whatever you want with her. Probably._ ]

Probably. You know what? No matter how sketchy this idea is, it's the only one I have. Thank you, Ddraig. This is the first piece of advice you've ever given me. I just hope it doesn't come to blow up in my face like everything else you've done.

[ _…You're welcome, prat._ ]

"Here," I said while returning to Metatron-chan. "I want you to drink this."

She accepted the jar but examined the contents. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the note at the front. I… should have taken off the label about it belonging to Azazel-sensei. She opened the lid and sniffed the contents. Her brows furrowed in curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked. Her large eyes were full of innocence.

Think, Issei, think! I shouldn't just tell her exactly what it is. Saji and I didn't know what it was but Ddraig did. Which meant it was either super rare or no longer in existence in today's age. But that didn't mean Heaven had forgotten what it was. And since it was an Anti-Seraph juice, they would _definitely_ know what it is.

"It's… something to help with your first time," I said.

She looked at the contents again, "It is? But… I wouldn't mind it being natural. I love Issei so much I'm willing to accept any pain that will come as much as bliss."

M-My heart. It hurts. It hurts so much. Stop saying those kinds of things!

"But I accept Issei no matter what," she said finally. "If you want me to drink this, then I will."

And so she did. She brought it up to her lips and took a long sip. Her face puckered and she coughed once.

I waited for her to spontaneously combust.

"Is… Is that enough?" she asked aloud.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Do you feel any different?"

She considered the question, "I feel… warm. Light. I feel like how I once did… back in Kuoh."

The smile she gave me was as breathtaking as it was heartbreaking.

"…Maybe you should drink some more?" I offered.

"Okay," she agreed and took another sip. This one was a little longer as she had gotten used to whatever backlash taste there was. When she believed she had enough, she closed the lid and handed the jar back to me. There was still a good half left.

I went to put it back inside the pack.

"Ise?"

My hands stopped moving. I looked over at my shoulder.

It was like a switch had been flipped. A single name and it was full of everything that once belonged to Asia.

Metatron's cheeks were deeply flushed. She was leaning forward, ready to fall off the bed at the slightest nudge. Her eyes were glazed and having difficulty looking at me.

"Ise?" she repeated. "Is that you? What are…"

She tried to get up to reach me. She lost her balance and fell forward.

"H-Hey!" I called out and caught her at the last second. Is she okay? Did I make her drink too much? Or did I accidentally kill her? Did I fry her brain with that stuff?!

I was relieved when she started having a fit of giggling.

"Oopsie," she said with a childish smile. She knocked herself on the head while sticking her tongue out. "I fell. I'm so clumsy. Thank you for catching me, Issei. You're always there to catch me, aren't you?"

She giggled some more while resting her head against my chest. At the least I didn't poison her. She was only drunk.

I've had some of that scotch Philips-san offered me a while back. I felt light after a bit but nothing like how Metatron was acting. So either this vodka had a higher amount of alcohol or it does something special for Seraphim.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay," she said between laughs. She lifted her head to look at me. "I feel… great! I haven't been this happy over anything since our date, Issei. Auuu… I only wish Saint Genshirou were here too. But he's mad at me. Auuuu…"

She instantly changed between giggling to sad. She looked like a puppy who had been left out in the rain.

"…Why don't we go see him?" I asked.

Her large eyes stared up at me.

"I'm sure he's still in the city," I went on. "Maybe if we go to him he'll want to see you. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Oh, okay," she said with awe like a small child realizing the greatness of the most simplistic thing. "I would love that."

"Great!" I said and rose up. She clutched onto me and I helped her stand. She wobbled a few times until she could find her own balance. "Now, is there any way to sneak out of here? That is… Saji is an enemy. We can't let anyone finding out we're going to see him."

"You're right…" she said with another gasp of awe. "I know just what to do!"

"What's that?" I asked while grabbing onto the backpack.

She stepped up and patted my shoulder.

The world spun once again in a swirl of lights and weightlessness.

Metatron still has her powers, at least.

0-0-0

"Psst, Saji."

Meh.

"Saaaaaaji."

Go away.

"Dammit man, wake up already."

I don't wanna. I'm having a beautiful dream in the Bahamas with Sona-kaichou and Serafall. They're about to put tanning lotion on each other.

"S-Saint Genshirou, I'm going to cry if you're having such an indecent dream!"

"Eh? You can tell what he's dreaming about?"

"He wants— _hic—_ to do naughty things to those Devils. The Leviathan and her sister."

"Saji, you bastard, you can do that when you get home. Wake up already!"

"I'm up, I'm up," I, Saji Genshirou, growled and sat up. Dammit, Ise, the dream I was having was amazing. I don't know when I'll be able to have it again.

I rubbed my face… and then realized what was going on.

Issei was standing in my hotel room. And right beside him, somewhat swaying and bobbing her head around, was Not Asia.

"Oh my God," I couldn't help but mutter. "It actually worked."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," Issei agreed after looking at Not Asia again. "Hurry up and get out of bed. We have to go."

"I've been ready," I grumbled while climbing out of bed. "I've been waiting up all night for you guys. What took you so long?"

"I missed my chance and didn't get another until just now," Issei confessed while rubbing the back of his head. "How'd you get this place? You left all your stuff back there."

"I asked for it," was my answer.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Like anything else I needed here. They just told me to pay it forward."

"You shoulda gotten something a bit swankier then," he said while eying the shabby room.

"It's not like I needed it," I grumbled while stretching the soreness out of my back.

"Charity is a virtue," Not Asia blurted out in a strange voice. "One mustn't treat it so abusively. It's kindness that makes the world spin!"

I stared at the Seraphim for a moment.

"Hey, Ise?"

"Yeah?"

"What'd you do to her?"

"I had her drink some of the vodka."

My head snapped to him, "You made her _drink_ it?!"

He looked taken aback by my snap, "I-It was Ddraig's idea!"

[ _Leave it up to the Red One to devise such a scheme,_ ] snorted Vritra inside my head. [ _After all, it was he who was weakened after drinking mead. If it worked to domesticate him, then why wouldn't the same trickery work on these dolls?_ ]

…I feel like there's more to that story. There's no way Ddraig was defeated _because_ he was hammered and not because the entire Biblical forces united to challenge him.

"Whatever works, I guess," I said, mostly because of what Vritra said. If the ancient Dragon was agreeing to this (to a degree) then I had no right to complain.

"Saint Genshirou~" Not Asia threw herself onto me. I nearly lost my balance. But I was losing my breath by how strong she was wrapping her arms around me. "Don't be mad at me! Please! I love—"

And then she belched… and giggled some more.

I looked at Issei. He rolled his hand, gesturing me to keep up with the charade.

Yes. The entire thing was a charade. I knew my best bud that well. He knew how far my acting went and followed the plan. It was how we worked together against everything so far.

Still… we said some things to each other. The only way we could have truly deceived Metatron was to be brutally honest. Like Seraph-san earlier, she would have been able to see through anything. As much as it hurt us, we had to do this.

I just can't believe it worked.

"There, there?" I struggled to say while patting her shoulders. "I won't be mad at you if you do something for me."

Her head instantly shot up to look at mine. I had her absolute focus.

"Come with us," I told her. "We're meeting something outside of the city and we need a guide. Can you do that for us?"

Her head slowly tilted to the side in thought. It continued to tilt until she was lopsided and nearly lost her balance again. She righted herself at the last second, slightly startled by the vertigo but alright in the end.

"I think I can," she said. "I'm not supposed to do something like this. But… if it's for you, Saint Genshirou, I don't mind. I don't want you to stay mad at me."

Perfect.

"Saji is still an evil person," Issei said to her. "We can't let anyone see we're with him. Is there any way out of the city without anyone noticing?"

Um… what? I'm evil all of a sudden? You know what? I don't care right now. Whatever works.

"Nope!" Asia chirped. "The city has this super-duper big security system. But I'm directly linked with it. If you walk with me then everything will be fine! I have the authority to clear anybody! No one will harass you, Saint Genshirou!"

"Yeah, but can you leave the city without a problem?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to," she pouted. "Hmm. If I leave but promise to be back, I think it'll be okay. So long as I'm not gone for too long."

Eh. We've gotten this far on less than that. Let's just roll with it.

"I'm ready," I said. "We should start as soon as possible. Right now's perfect since it's quiet."

We started to head out. Not Asia held our hands the entire time. With the way she was moving, glancing at every pedestrian thing with as much wonder as a small child, we had to guide her along with us.

0-0-0

The streets were practically empty as we walked through them. Other than the occasional Angel patrolling the streets, nothing was going on. It was too late for any late-night drinking— assuming something like that was admitted in a place like this— and too early for anyone to start their day. It was really the dead of night.

This was really going to work. We were at the edge of town. I could see the border surrounding the city. Not Asia said if she used her clearance then we'll be able to leave without a hitch. Just like that, we'll be free of this place and able to meet up with Sir Rolan!

"THERE YOU ARE!"

…Or so we thought.

"N-Nee-san?!" Issei hitched with surprise.

Storming out of the corner of one side-street was Issei's crazy, weird, and rather useless stalker. I have no clue what their relationship is. Issei doesn't talk about her and I don't know why she keeps following him. All he does is stare at her chest while she clings onto him.

I know she's Peter's daughter and is supposed to be this _super_ important figurehead… but she's been nothing but a pointless backdrop character the entire time.

"What in God's Name are you doing here?!" she shrieked. "Do you have any idea how worried sick I was about you? One day without you I can excuse. But when I saw your parallel self in school the next day I knew something was up! But neither Sir Rolan nor Artemis were willing to share with me on your location. I had to use a Miracle and here I find you all the way on the other side of the planet!"

She was mad. She walked up to Issei and jabbed a finger at his chest. Issei looked terrified and took a few steps back. She continued to press forward.

"Do you know how many hours I spent gathering that much godsair from you?" she went on, this time ranting about something else instead of her original purpose. "All those days fishing for a compliment from you, sneaking into your bed, letting you take a peek at me when you thought I wasn't noticing?! Degrading myself to a clueless little flirt?! Do you have any idea how humiliated I've felt every time just so I could feed off the godsair you produced for me?! And all of those attempts burned in a single spell for me to find you!

"You better have a good excuse for all of this!" she shrieked at the end.

Wow. Shallow much, Hime-chan? I almost thought you were here because you cared for Issei. All this time you were just using him as feeding stock.

But she's not faultless. Issei has just as much to blame. He's the guy who ogles her at every chance.

"Nee-san, I can explain," Issei pleaded with a small voice.

"I'm listening," Zylor-san said in an equally small voice, though her sharp expression never changed.

"Issei produces godsair?!" Metatron gasped from the background. "I didn't know that! Issei, praise me! I wanna know what it tastes like!"

Zylor-san craned her head around to look at Metatron.

Meanwhile… Metatron was taking another swig from the vodka jar. We… gave that to her not too long ago to make sure she remained intoxicated and to keep her satisfied. It's not a good idea now that Zylor-san was here.

"…Ise," she said in a low voice.

"…Yes?" he squeaked back.

"What is the current Metatron doing here and what is that she's drinking?"

"They came all this way to visit me, P'Zuzu!" Metatron sang while rubbing her face against the jar. "Issei and I were going to share our love when he had me drink this. It's so good and makes me feel so happy."

This is bad. This is very bad. Everything was going so smoothly and now Peter's daughter shows up. She was going to blow everything. We had to do something.

"P-P'Zuzu?!" Zylor-san's face blanched. All the heat she had against Issei washed away as if Metatron had dumped a bucket of ice water over her.

"P'Zuzu~" Metatron sang again before giggling. "Father calls you that whenever he talks about you. Isn't it so cute? _Little Storm Princess_ ~"

Zylor flinched as if someone punched her in the gut. I didn't get the significance of the nickname. Probably something supposed to be kept a secret between father and daughter or a bit of childish teasing. I don't know. But it has her distracted for the moment.

"Alright, look," I spoke up. "Ise's not at fault here. Rolan-sensei dragged us out of bed and dumped us here. We met up with Metatron-chan here and she's helping us get out of the city. We want to leave before someone recognizes us and we get in a lot of trouble. Isn't that right… Metatron…?"

While I had Zylor's attention, Metatron had wandered off to the nearest building, rested her hand against the wall… and threw up.

…Maybe we shouldn't have let her keep the jar.

"What are you two up to?" Zylor shot me a dirty look. "What is that she's drinking? Metatron is one of my father's Seraphim. There is nothing in the mortal plane that could poison her like this. Where did you get that and why is it in your possession?"

"Nee-san… this is… uh…" Issei's mind was a total blank.

Yeah, I had nothing to offer this time. I was just mulling over on how busted we were.

"Here, P'Zuzu," Metatron was chipper again as she extended the jar for Zylor-san. "You love Issei, don't you? You can't have him before me but I'll let you have a drink. It'll be like when we were all back in the club together!"

Actually… this might work. This might just work. If Issei had gotten Metatron to drink from it, then maybe he could get Zylor to do the same.

I was beaming this message at him. Come on, Ise! Get with the picture! Make your stalker take a drink! Our lives depended on it!

Zylor-san raised a brow as she examined the jar. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the label on the front and how it belonged to Azazel-sensei.

"Ddraig says it's a drink the Angels love," Issei said while scratching the back of his head. "I thought, you know, she might like it too? Why not try some, Nee-san?"

Yes! Way to go Issei!

Zylor-san opened the lid and stared at the contents. My heart skipped a beat. I was just waiting for her to take that swig. She raised it up towards her face, about to take a drink. Her nose crinkled at the last second.

"…I can't believe you," she muttered.

And then she smashed the jar all over the street. The shattering of glass was like thunder to our ears. The Anti-Seraph liquid Sir Rolan gave us splashed all over the pavement.

"Auu…" Metatron sagged a little while her glazed eyes stared at the destruction.

"W-Why did you do that?" Issei blurted out.

Zylor-san was rubbing both her temples with the tips of her fingers. "Of course this are some remnants of that accursed vegetable. Of course a monster like Sir Rolan would give you such a thing. I'm very disappointed in you, Ise. I had thought you a better man than to drug—"

"Hey!"

We all jumped as a sharp voice cracked through the air.

We turned around just as someone descended down on dimly glowing wings belonging to a Seraph. They weren't overbearing as they might be in the daytime, probably in consideration to the hour. But the guy was dressed in a pressed suit and armed with a short sword and badge. He looked like a patrol officer.

"Which one of you littered?" he demanded our group.

All of us— I, Issei, and even Metatron— pointed directly at Zylor-san. She blinked at the quick response.

"I-It wasn't my intention to _litter_ ," she argued. "I was only trying to—"

"Pick up after yourself," the officer Seraph told in a grim voice. He crossed his arms while waiting for her to move.

Zylor-san was caught off-guard for a moment. She patted her hands on her dress and looked at the mess she made. She shot Issei a look before sighing and pointed her palm at the ground.

Nothing happened.

Her lips twitched as her face blanched. She tried again, this time concentrating. Again, nothing happened.

"Well?" the Seraph barked.

"I… I seem to be out of godsair…" she muttered in excuse. "Ise, please be a dear and tell me I'm pretty."

I can't believe this girl.

Issei scratched his cheek and looked away. He didn't say a thing.

"Ise…" Zylor-san chimed in a sweet voice. "This isn't funny. Your nee-san is going to be in serious trouble if I can't clean up this mess. I need you to compliment me."

Issei was using all of his energy to look at anywhere else but at Zylor-san.

"I-Ise!" she yelled, almost in a panic.

"I need you to come with me then," the Seraph stepped up and grabbed Zylor-san by her arm. "You're in a heap of trouble, little lady. Enjoy the rest of your night, young Saints, Lord Metatron."

"Bye-bye!" Metatron waved them off with a smile.

"Ise!" Zylor-san shouted as her complexion paled. "Quick! Tell me I'm pretty! Please! B-Boobs! I'll show you my boobs if you tell me anything! Issssseeiiiiiii!"

We just stood there while Zylor-san was dragged away.

Just… what was the point of that speedbump? She shows up but gets in trouble just as quickly? I feel like all we did was waste ten minutes.

"Auuuu, poo," Metatron pouted. There was the soft sound of glass being brushed together. When I looked, the jar had been reconstructed in her hands. But the contents were still soaked onto the pavement. I guess whatever she did to repair the jar couldn't touch the vodka. Made sense considering its purpose.

But we needed to hurry. We used that stuff to cloak ourselves. If we didn't get out of the city before the effect wore off then the people around us were going to tell we were aligned with Satan.

"You think Nee-san will be okay?" Issei asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. Really? You're worried about her despite what she said about you? She only got in trouble for _littering_. I think she'll get a slap on the wrist and be back home in no time. Besides, she's the Princess of Heaven. It's not like they can punish her once they find out who she is.

"She'll probably be persecuted like all the rest," Metatron answered.

"Prosecuted?" I asked. "Don't you think that's a bit much? Just for littering?"

"Per-se-cute…ed," she said each syllable as clearly as she could. "Any who do bad here are persecuted. At dawn! Lord Uriel runs the show! I always pray for their souls."

 _Persecuted_. As in… shunned? Or are we talking about the old school way where the sinners were stoned to death?

"N-Nee-san will be okay, right?" Issei asked again. "They're not going to do anything like that to her, would they? Besides, wouldn't God stop them?"

"Hmm…" Metatron thought about it while tapping a finger on the jar's lid. "Nope! Anyone is punishable by flogging for littering, including the Archangels. Needs must!"

 _Flogging?!_ Are you shitting me?! People get flogged here just for leaving a bit of trash on the side of the road?!

I don't like Zylor-san for being the biggest leech on the planet but… I wouldn't want that on anyone.

Issei looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"W-We gotta save her!" he blurted out. "M-Maybe if we explain ourselves, they'll forgive her. The jar dropped! That's it! And she was trying to clean up her mess! You all saw it!"

"…Do we really have time for this?" I asked.

Issei gave me a look.

Alright, alright. I'd do the same exact thing if anyone from the Student Council got in this much trouble. Yeah, it wouldn't do well for my pride as a man to let a girl (even one like Zylor-san) to get flogged.

"I can take you to see her if you want…" Metatron said with a slight pout… as much of a pout as possible considering she still had that creepy smile. "You might be able to make an argument with Lord Uriel. He's the judge for all the daily executions."

…Daily. They flogged people on a daily basis. Unbelievable.

"Where?" Issei asked.

"In the town center," she answered back. "Oh. We better hurry. It's almost dawn and Saint Genshirou needs to be away soon. I'll take you there right away."

She didn't teleport us. Instead, she took a few wobbly steps forward, walking with each foot in front of the other.

0-0-0

I can't believe this.

A crowd had been gathered once we arrived. It was packed with tourists and locals who were exchanging short conversations about today's criminals. They spoke about it as though it were a freak show. Never mind they were going to see people brutally tortured for something so petty.

Flogging wasn't the only punishment, apparently. Depending on the crime, the criminal was punished via tar and feathering, the wheel, waterboarding, and other disgusting methods that made me want to vomit. Some crimes were punished via execution, some of which were performed in gruesome ways.

A stage was put up for everyone to gather around and witness. It wasn't here before when we passed through on the tour bus.

Off to the side of the stage was a single throne with a few Seraphim guarding it. Seated on the throne was the Archangel I saw back in the Kuoh assembly. It was the guy with his eyes covered in bandages. This time, he had an obsidian mask that covered his eyes and brows. He shouldn't be able to see through it yet I had this weird feeling he was watching and judging everyone.

Based on what Metatron said, this was Uriel, the Archangel of Justice.

He waved a hand. The lone gesture caused the crowds to quiet down. The show was about to start.

"Only two today?"

"That's disappointing."

"I came all this way from America to see this!"

"Oh really? Where you from?"

"Kentucky."

"Really? I have a cousin who lives there. What city?"

…I hate this place. I almost thought it was perfect. But these fucks were having a casual conversation while the two criminals were being dragged to the center of the stage.

The first was Honey Zylor, or Azu'Kurano which was her actual name. She was being dragged by her arms to the center by two Seraphim. She was kicking, screaming, and crying for Issei to _still_ compliment her. Honestly, Zylor-san, at least have some dignity…

The other person was sobbing quietly with a doomed expression. She had a look of someone who knew she was going to die and knew there was nothing she could do about it. It was a blonde girl with fair skin and… pointed ears. She couldn't look any older than a first-year in high school.

"Is that…?"

"Vampire."

"Oh, gross. What's one of those doing here?"

"They work in the sewage."

"Yeah I knew that, after God conquered the clans. Everyone knows that."

"But what's it doing here?"

The crowd went silent again as Uriel's head turned towards the vampire. There was a deathly silence as everyone waited in anticipation to hear his words. He leaned forward. His faceless mask staring straight at the vampire and judging him.

"…Crossdresser," he said while sitting back in his chair.

There was a universal sound of awe and acceptance from the crowd. His judgment determined why this child was being punished and eased their curiosities.

Crossdressing?! Are you fucking shitting me?!

I'm only partially upset the really cute blonde is actually a guy. Honest. But I'm super pissed off these people are going to do some backwater punishment just for it.

"Lord Uriel!" Zylor-san pleaded while she was tied to a post. She was pulling against her restraints while looking at the Archangel through crazed and desperate eyes. "Look at me! You recognize me, don't you? You know who I am!"

The crowd fell silent as Uriel's head slowly turned towards Zylor. He was silent as his expressionless face judged her.

"…Prove it," he said.

Wait. So… he knew she was the Princess of Heaven.

What a dick.

Zylor-san became petrified. I don't think there was a way for her to prove who she really was. The first time I saw her after we beat Kokabiel, she was a young woman. Right now as she was, she was in the appearance of a classmate. While a few years in appearance wasn't much difference, it was also her presence that changed significantly.

No matter what, she looked like a pretender. From what I gathered, she had been cut off from Heaven's powers and couldn't pull off any miracles of her own. She also admitted earlier she had been leeching off of Issei and spent all of that stored energy just getting here.

She knew this. It was written all over her face.

"…Blasphemer," Uriel said in finality. "You will both burn."

Burn? Wait, what the fuck? Burn?! They're not going to get flogged?! You're going to just straight-up burn them at the stake?!

"H-Hey, wait a minute," Issei gasped. "Isn't there anything you can do? Don't you know that guy? Can't you tell him this is all a misunderstanding?"

Metatron, still dazed from her previous intake of Anti-Seraphim juice, blinked slowly. She was struggling to keep her focus and took a moment for her eyes to meet Issei's. "Lord Uriel's judgment is final. He has God's authority to punish the wicked. It's the law. I can't say P'Zuzu without lying…"

"We have to do something!" Issei breathed out while his head swiveled around as though the answer was within the crowds. "Something! Anything! I can't let Nee-san burn just like that!"

"Shouldn't Peter know what's going on?" I asked. "I thought that guy's eyes and ears were everywhere."

"Maybe, but not right now," Metatron answered. "He had to step away because of something really important happening in Heaven. It was why I had to step away after dinner, Issei. But I'm here so don't worry! You two are safe with me!"

Don't worry she says. It's not me I'm worried about. Zylor-san and that vampire trap might really die at this rate.

"Hold," Uriel said suddenly. He raised his hand and stood up from his seat.

The crowd fell silent as they watched him. Zylor-san stopped screaming and the vampire stopped crying. They both looked at him with eyes full of hope.

Uriel was searching for something. His head turned towards the crowd.

…And faced our way.

"I sense… The defiler Azazel walks among us."

Azazel? What the hell? This guy had to be off his rocker if he thought Azazel was here. Yeah, he had no problem doing unspeakable things to _litterers_ but he was clearly delusional if—

I broke out into cold sweat as soon as I realized it. Uriel was looking our way. I felt his gaze linger on us and pierce through us.

Azazel's name was on the label of the jar still in Metatron's hands.

Are you kidding me?!

"Lord Metatron," Uriel spoke with clarity. "What is that within your grasp? And… in your company… Saint Hyoudou. Saint Genshirou."

This is a weird thought while we're being singled out and exposed. I just noticed that it's always Issei's name being called out first. Yeah, for some reason he's gotten more recognition whenever it came to the chronicling of our escapades. But come on! I was right at his side the entire time!

The crowd parted as soon as they realized who it was Uriel was speaking to. There was a large gap while we were encircled by a mass of staring eyes.

I was sweating bullets at this point. I didn't have a plan to get out of this one. Everything was going flawlessly until Zylor-san showed up. Maybe we should have let her burn. At least then we'd be out of the city and maybe meeting up with Sir Rolan by now.

"Please release Azu-neesan!" Issei called out to Uriel.

There was a chorus of gasps from the crowd.

"…You are in no position to request such a pardon, _traitor_ ," Uriel spat out the last word with venom. "You reek of taint. You reek of corruption. The Adversary leaves his mark on your soul."

Another round of gasps. The crowds parted a little further, this time to get as far away from us as possible.

I'm guessing the vodka wore off. Just saying.

Well. Shit. I guess we can't go on hiding like this any further.

I summoned my Sacred Gear and pointed its maw at Uriel. And, surprise, there came another round of gasps. There was gossip about how it was impossible. A Sacred Gear user using the weapon gifted by God Himself against one of his Angels. It also reinforced the accusation Uriel made about me being aligned with Satan.

"It's not a request," I said. "Let them go!"

Issei glanced at me. His expression shifted to one of determination. He followed my lead and summoned his Boosted Gear. He fell into the Assaulter stance his other self taught us.

In hindsight… this wasn't my best idea. Just think about it. We're in the center of Heaven's citadel, trying to oppose one of the Archangels. That's like us trying to fight any of Kuoh's leaders. Even if we do manage to _somehow_ beat him, we're still surrounded by a literal army of Angels and Seraphim. Oh, and Exorcists and other Sacred Gear users within.

"Heretics," Uriel said while drawing something out from his side. There was nothing at first until he brought his arm around. A sword made out of flames appeared in his grip. "You remind me of Tiamat and Leviathan. I shall punish you as I had with them. I will brand this sword into your soul. May you suffer its burn and repent for the remainder of your existence."

I tensed. Something he said…

"What did you just say?" I heard Issei snarl.

"What did you do to Serafall?!" I shouted.

Uriel's head snapped at me, "Serafall…? You speak of that creature in my presence? You speak as though that monster deserves an identity? Inexcusable, Saint Genshirou."

I saw red in the corner of my vision. The things this guy was saying about Serafall…

More pieces of my Sacred Gear materialized. All five pieces of Vritra's divided powers answered my call. I was going to need everything I could to wipe the floor with this guy.

Issei was feeling the same way. I could feel it. The gem on his Sacred Gear was pulsing with power.

"Issei? Saji?" I heard Metatron behind us.

I almost cared that she called me by my given name after all this time.

"Damnation," Uriel said the word like a command. He raised a hand for a signal.

Light filled the area as Angels and Seraphim appeared around the stage. Some stood at Uriel's side, others floated over our heads, and some stepped through the circle made by the crowds. Each one of them had a weapon of light pointed at us. We were surrounded completely.

It was weird. But I laughed.

"You feel… confidence in your rebellion," Uriel spoke softly. "You are foolish. I am Justice, Saint Genshirou. Nothing exists that may defy my word. I am the enforcer given worth by the Father Almighty. To defy me is to defy Him."

I know. I know I'm in over my head. But that's why I was laughing. It was strange.

It felt like something growing and eating away at my mind had stirred. An impression left onto me by something I once saw. It wasn't even too long ago. Just the other week, really.

In this moment, I saw Other Issei. I saw his back facing us as he walked ahead to challenge a dragon neither God nor Satan could defeat.

I snorted, " _It Can Happen_."

That thing in my mind, it was a parasite. It was left when I saw Other Issei in his true form. It was like a spot in my vision being burnt after staring at something too brilliant.

The next thing out of my mouth was beyond my control.

 **Underdog!**

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker! Scale Mail!]

[Prison Dragon Balance Breaker! Malebolge Vritra Promotion!]

What just happened… I can't fully explain. Whatever impression Other Issei made on me became a literal thing. What I thought about him when I saw his true form became a materialistic thing I could wield. Power, raw and untapped, coursed through my voice and told the world to go the fuck to hell.

Power swam through Issei and I, distorting the air in a haze of black and crimson. We didn't need to make a deal with our Dragons this time. The transformation came as naturally as it should have.

We were decked in the armored suits of our Sacred Gears' true forms. Just like the time when we fought against Altoryrigius.

And this time, I knew we didn't have that stupid time limit.

[This power!] I heard Vritra roar and cackle with excitement. [Amazing! I haven't felt like this since the time of my pride! Go my other self! Go and lay waste to these pretenders!]

Vritra, I fucking plan on it.

[Ignition!] the voice of Ddraig echoed through Issei's form. Boosters appeared at his back and lit up with green flames.

He kicked off the ground like a bolt of lightning, creating a thunderous boom at his launch. He leapt over the crowds, plowed straight through ( _literally through!_ ) the Angels who tried to stop him.

…And then decked Uriel across the face, sending him flying and crashing through the window of the nearest building.

"Stop them!" one of the Seraphim called out.

I was ready to protect me and my bud. Panels opened up around my armor and I was ready to create a massive net of burning silk.

But then, all of a sudden, there came another thunderous explosion. This time high over our heads.

Everyone looked up. I almost shat my pants as I thought we had pissed off the one guy we shouldn't piss off no matter what. I thought God Himself was going to make an appearance and stop us.

Instead…

"SEEEEEMMMMMPPPAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!"

…Instead, a giant black and blue dragon descended from the clouds, crashed through the barrier dome barricading the Vatican City, and started rampaging like no tomorrow. On her back, and I _cannot_ believe this, was Serafall. She was riding Tiamat while launching colossal blasts of ice down onto the city.

Reinforcements had arrived!

We weren't as important. Most of the Angels and Seraphim summoned to reprimand us had to deal with our two teachers. The only ones who remained behind were the ones who first arrived with Uriel during this execution ceremony.

"Saji…" Metatron stepped up to my side and rested a hand on my arm. "Please don't do this. Please don't fight Lord Uriel. I… I don't want to lose you."

I almost believed she was saddened by this.

I pulled my arm away.

"Peter is my enemy," I told her. "Anyone who goes along with his bullshit… I'll break in half."

I felt her gaze linger on me. And then she took a step away and bowed her head. She wasn't going to stop me. That's all I needed to know.

"TRAITOR!" Uriel shouted and swiped his sword across the air. The flames roared with his outrage. "You will be smote by my hand!"

He was about to attack Issei while he was busy freeing Zylor and the vampire. I needed to go help my bud. Uriel, an Archangel, was just as strong as any of the leaders of Kuoh. Issei wouldn't be able to handle him by himself.

"Saji, I love you," Metatron said, almost pleadingly.

I didn't need to think about my response.

"I love Serafall Leviathan," I said without looking at her. "Uriel hurt her. I can't forgive him."

I didn't even care that we failed the mission. I don't care if we'll be unable to bring back Metatron.

I only wanted to smash in Uriel's face for his comment about Serafall.

"Issei!" I shouted and leapt onto the stage in a single bound.

He glanced at me over his shoulder. No words needed to be exchanged. Being this close to each other with our fighting spirit was more than enough to understand a full conversation.

 **"One!"** I said. My first Gear activated, amplifying my strength.

 **"Two!"** Issei said next, also resonating and activating my second Gear.

 **"Three!"** we said at the same time. Our third Gear was wound and activated. Our powers were increased and I felt the exhausting pressure being unleashed into the physical world. The stage under us groaned.

I felt Issei's heartbeat. Every breath he took, I felt it. We were connected through the Gears. We were in perfect sync. We were reinforcing each other just by being in each other's presence.

Suddenly, Uriel seemed like a basic bitch.

The Archangel snarled. He raised his hand, spread his wings out, and came at us.

We both charged to meet him and his cronies.


End file.
